


Non dobbiamo essere soli

by cianethedevil



Series: Ciò che venne dopo [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Introspection, Lemon, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Romanticism, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 250,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianethedevil/pseuds/cianethedevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mentre questi e altri interrogativi nascevano nella sua mente, catturandone sempre più l'attenzione, Jack si rese conto di aver messo a fuoco solo ed unicamente la Luna, escludendo dalla propria visuale il cielo stellato e il terreno, e quando provò a distogliere gli occhi non vi riuscì. Adducendo questo fatto al troppo tempo passato in contemplazione non si allarmò e provò a chiudere le palpebre, ma, sentendo che i muscoli del proprio corpo non rispondevano, fu assalito da un lieve panico: tentò con tutte le proprie forze di muoversi, ma più si sforzava, più sentiva le proprie iridi spalancarsi e le pupille dilatarsi, assorbendo quella luce che era ormai diventata tanto intensa da farlo lacrimare e rimanendone accecato"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL DE "NIENTE SI SPOSA MEGLIO COL FREDDO DELL'OSCURITA'"

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – PARTE 1**

 

 

Appollaiato sul ramo di un albero Jack scrutò il paesaggio circostante, coperto da un sottile strato di neve che egli aveva personalmente fatto cadere per inaugurare la stagione fredda, e sorrise: aveva trascorso la primavera e l'estate più belle della propria vita, l'inverno era alle porte, il bastone magico era al massimo dei suoi poteri e lui non poteva essere più felice.

Erano ormai passati mesi dal giorno in cui Pitch, preda di una rabbia cieca, aveva evocato Behemuth e si era poi sacrificato per salvare l'amato, rischiando la sua stessa vita pur di preservare quella del compagno e trascorrendo il periodo di convalescenza al Palazzo di Nord, teneramente accudito dai Guardiani, e nessun incidente eclatante era più accaduto da quel momento.

Non appena Frost e l'Uomo Nero avevano posto fine a quella forzata vacanza si erano diretti al covo di quest'ultimo, per controllarlo e renderlo sicuro: come prima cosa l'uomo si era nuovamente calato nella botola che portava alla prigione di quel demone antico, e, una volta assicuratosi che questi fosse bloccato da incantesimi sufficientemente potenti, si era personalmente premurato di richiudere l'accesso, usando la pesante pietra circolare che mai avrebbe dovuto spostare; poi, volando da un estremo all'altro di quell'enorme grotta, aveva sommariamente esaminato ogni angolo, non stupendosi di trovare crepe e pareti crollate, vista la furia che Behemuth aveva dimostrato di saper scatenare; infine, dopo aver recuperato e riposizionato il Globo di ferro, che era miracolosamente sopravvissuto alla distruzione, aveva fissato il giovane negli occhi e aveva annuito, chiudendo definitivamente quel terribile capitolo della loro vita.

Nessuno dei due si era curato di porre rimedio ai danni, ma, del resto, non era necessario farlo: l'antro di Pitch rispecchiava perfettamente lo stato dei suoi poteri, mostrandosi al massimo del proprio lugubre splendore quando questi era forte e andando in decadenza nel momento in cui egli si indeboliva; era stata, quindi, più che sufficiente una settimana scarsa di caccia grossa tra i sogni dei bambini per riportare tutto alla normalità.

Erano passati i giorni, poi i mesi, ma l'Uomo Nero non aveva dato alcun segno di cambiamento: era rimasto affettuoso e premuroso con Jack, non aveva mai esagerato nello svolgere il proprio lavoro, ma non si era nemmeno aperto, né aveva più parlato o chiesto notizie degli altri Guardiani. Il ragazzo aveva deciso di tacere e non forzarlo, nascondendo la propria sofferenza dietro sorrisi di circostanza e cercando di apparire allegro e spensierato, ma, proprio quando aveva ormai perso ogni speranza, l'amato lo aveva lasciato di stucco. Il giorno di Pasqua, di buon'ora, si era presentato al Palazzo di Nord, atterrando nel salone centrale in sella a Voluptas e facendolo dissolvere con un morbido gesto della mano; altezzoso e arrogante come sempre non si era annunciato, né aveva espresso un saluto più appropriato di un mugugno, ma si era frettolosamente accomodato sulla sedia intagliata che Babbo Natale aveva realizzato per lui, spiegando di essersi presentato semplicemente per incontrare il compagno. Nonostante l'atteggiamento inizialmente distaccato, l'uomo non aveva mai scacciato il padrone di casa e Dentolina, uniche Leggende presenti, né aveva tentato di evitare di imbastire una conversazione con loro; a mano a mano che la chiacchierata s'era fatta fluida e distesa s'era lasciato andare, mantenendo comunque un tono controllato, ma dimostrando di apprezzare la compagnia che lo circondava; infine, quando Frost era arrivato, lo aveva abbracciato senza imbarazzo e si era attardato a sorseggiare un tè, gustandolo lentamente, come se non avesse alcuna fretta di abbandonare quel luogo.

Col senno di poi e l'aiuto dell'infallibile intuito femminile della Fata dei Dentini il giovane aveva compreso il perché di quella lunga attesa: Pitch, infatti, non si era solo preso del tempo per schiarirsi le idee, ma aveva badato di presentarsi in un occasione in cui era certo di non incontrare Calmoniglio, per potersi risparmiare, almeno la prima volta, la fatica di trattenersi dal litigare.

Per la gioia di Jack a quella visita ne erano seguite altre, non frequenti, spesso brevi, ma lui non avrebbe potuto desiderare di meglio: l'Uomo Nero, finalmente, stava uscendo dal proprio guscio e imparando a relazionarsi con coloro che aveva sempre considerato dei nemici, e non v'era motivo che compisse tutti i passi necessari a porre fine al proprio astio in una sola giornata. Il ragazzo era felice di vederlo procedere con calma, ambientandosi pian piano in uno stile di vita completamente nuovo, e di poterlo aiutare quando capiva che era in difficoltà, e quando lo vedeva sorridere si sentiva ripagato di tutti gli sforzi compiuti.

Ovviamente, accanto a quei momenti trascorsi in compagnia, ve n'erano stati infiniti altri che i due si erano riservati per sé stessi, condividendo qualsiasi esperienza: dalle lezioni di lettura alle cavalcate nei prati primaverili colmi di fiori profumati, dagli scherzi alle storie dell'orrore origliate dai gitanti riuniti attorno al fuoco nelle sere estive, dalle dissertazioni su qualsivoglia argomento alle passeggiate tra gli alberi tinti di mille colori dall'autunno, dalla creazione degli Incubi all'attivazione del bastone, dagli abbracci alle coccole, dai baci alle carezze bollenti che si scambiavano, gemendo l'uno contro il collo dell'altro, marchiandosi a vicenda coi denti e con le unghie mentre raggiungevano l'apice.

Sospirando al ricordo di quei magici istanti, che mai avrebbe scordato, Frost sorrise e accarezzò l'ultimo particolare di quel quadro tanto perfetto: la propria felpa blu. L'aveva praticamente distrutta in quegli affannati tentativi di salvare l'uomo, bagnandola del suo sangue e strappandola, ma, quando si era sentito dire da Nord che non era più recuperabile, aveva insistito perché fosse riparata: era la sua tenuta da anni e anni, lo aveva accompagnato in ogni avventura e gli doleva separarsene. Dopo giorni di energici lavaggi e lavoro certosino con ago e filo, gli Yeti gli avevano restituito una maglia tanto bella da parere nuova, pulita e profumata, che Pitch non aveva esitato a decorare con finissimi granelli della propria nera sabbia, e il giovane aveva considerato quell'ultimo tocco la ciliegina sulla torta di quell'anno tanto speciale.

Muovendo la mano in un morbido gesto Jack interruppe la breve nevicata che aveva provocato, assicurandosi di lasciare sul terreno una coltre abbastanza sottile da non allarmare gli abitanti della regione, ma abbastanza spessa da permettere ai bambini di giocare alla loro prima battaglia di neve della stagione, quindi si accomodò meglio sul ramo, poggiando la schiena al tronco per rilassarsi e godersi le proprie riflessioni. Più ci rimuginava e più si convinceva che la propria vita non sarebbe potuta andare meglio di così: l'uomo che amava lo amava a sua volta e lo considerava più prezioso di un tesoro, i Guardiani erano degli amici premurosi e simpatici e dei compagni di lavoro collaborativi e volenterosi, il gelido potere che pervadeva il bastone era tanto intenso da farlo quasi vibrare e tutti i bambini del mondo attendevano impazienti l'arrivo dell'inverno per ricevere una sua visita, che altro avrebbe mai potuto desiderare?

Ridendo sollevò lo sguardo, fissando la luna piena che campeggiava al centro dell'orizzonte e spostando i propri pensieri su di lei, o, per meglio dire, sul colui che la abitava: da secoli era silenzioso spettatore di ciò che accadeva nel mondo e, ad esclusione della nomina di Frost, non era mai intervenuto, quindi era difficile intuire cosa pensasse della situazione. Senza dubbio era a conoscenza della relazione che lui aveva intrapreso con Pitch, ma cosa ne pensava? Non l'aveva mai né ostacolata né favorita, quindi pensava fosse giusto lasciare loro libertà? S'era forse ricreduto sulla natura malvagia dell'Uomo Nero? Avrebbe mai comunicato con lui?

Mentre questi e altri interrogativi nascevano nella sua mente, catturandone sempre più l'attenzione, Jack si rese conto di aver messo a fuoco solo ed unicamente il satellite, escludendo dalla propria visuale il cielo stellato e il terreno, e quando provò a distogliere gli occhi non vi riuscì. Adducendo questo fatto al troppo tempo passato in contemplazione non si allarmò e provò a chiudere le palpebre, ma, sentendo che i muscoli del proprio corpo non rispondevano, fu assalito da un lieve panico: tentò con tutte le proprie forze di muoversi, ma più si sforzava, più sentiva le proprie iridi spalancarsi e le pupille dilatarsi, assorbendo quella luce che era ormai diventata tanto intensa da farlo lacrimare e rimanendone accecato.

Quando la paura che l'aveva attanagliato lo colmò al punto da raggiungere il collo e impedirgli di respirare, l'incantesimo si dissolse e il ragazzo fu nuovamente padrone del proprio corpo, sebbene fosse troppo stanco per provare ad alzarsi. Ansimando chiuse gli occhi, cercando disperatamente di riacquistare il controllo di sé ed eliminare le fastidiose macchie luminose dalle retine, e, quando si sentì pronto, li riaprì per guardarsi intorno.

Il paesaggio che gli si parò di fronte era decisamente diverso da quello che si aspettava: invece della tundra innevata, in cui si trovava fino a pochi minuti prima, vide un paesaggio piatto e monotono, interrotto saltuariamente da crateri e piccole rocce e completamente ricoperto da una polvere bianca scintillante.

Completamente disorientato Frost si tirò in piedi, scuotendosi la sabbia di dosso e cercando di raccapezzarsi, ma, mentre si affannava a trovare una spiegazione a quell'improvviso e ingiustificato cambiamento, notò, alla propria destra, una figura in avvicinamento.

Aguzzando lo sguardo notò che si trattava di un uomo dalla struttura fisica simile a quella di Sandy: basso e grassottello, era abbigliato con dei pantaloni a sbuffo ed una maglia bianchi, assicurati in vita da una cintura cremisi, e indossava un buffo paio di scarpe con la punta all'insù e una elaborata giacca, entrambi color senape. Il suo capo era completamente pelato, ad eccezione di un lungo e sottilissimo ciuffo di capelli biondi che gli cresceva subito sopra la fronte, sfidando la gravità e reggendosi ben dritto, salvo ricadere, nella parte finale, in una morbida onda; ciò che colpiva di più, ad ogni modo, era decisamente il suo viso: perfettamente tondo, caratterizzato da occhi piccoli e scuri e due soffici guance, era animato da un sorriso tanto lieto e sereno da mettere allegria solo a guardarlo.

Ancora troppo confuso per poter fare altro il giovane rimase immobile, fissando lo sconosciuto che s'avvicinava sempre più, e, quando se lo trovò a pochi passi di distanza, lo udì parlare.

«Benvenuto, Jack».

Dopo un rapido ragionamento Jack chiese: «Sei... sei l'Uomo Nella Luna?».

«Sì, Jack. Ti stavo aspettando» rispose tranquillamente l'altro.

Incapace di trattenersi il ragazzo esclamò: «Sei tu, sei l'Uomo Nella Luna! Sei il mio creatore! E' da così tanti anni che voglio incontrarti! Perché non mi hai mai parlato prima? Avrei avuto così tante cose da chiederti... Aspetta, hai detto che mi stavi aspettando? Perché?».

L'Uomo Nella Luna rise sommessamente a quell'entusiasta interrogatorio e commentò: «Oh, Jack, sei esattamente come appari: pieno di energie e incapace di contenerti. Scommetto che se ti lasciassi libero di parlare andresti avanti per ore intere, non è così? Così tante domande... e così poco tempo: non possiamo permetterci il lusso di perderci in chiacchiere. Vieni, voglio mostrarti una cosa».

Lievemente interdetto per essere stato stroncato in quel modo, Frost si zittì e andò dietro al proprio interlocutore, seguendolo lungo un serpeggiante sentiero che aggirava i piccoli crateri della superficie di quella che, ormai, aveva intuito essere la Luna, e poi giù per una tortuosa scala che si tuffava nel sottosuolo.

In pochi minuti i due raggiunsero un ampio salone rettangolare, luminosissimo grazie alla polvere scintillante che ne ricopriva ogni superficie e al soffitto di vetro a volta, e il giovane impiegò un poco a capire che le strutture che sostenevano quest'ultimo erano colonne e non alberi: sottili e allungate, affondavano nel terreno con tentacoli molto simili a radici e, nella parte superiore, si dividevano in decine di appendici somiglianti a dei rami, che s'intrecciavano l'uno nell'altro fino a formare piccoli spicchi da cui penetrava la luce. Incuriosito fece per avvicinarsi e toccarle, desideroso di scoprire di quale materiale erano composte, ma l'Uomo Nella Luna lo richiamò.

«Vieni, Jack: ecco ciò che volevo mostrarti».

Guidandolo lungo la navata centrale lo portò fino ad una pedana rialzata sulla quale si stagliava una perfetta riproduzione del pianeta Terra: identico in tutto e per tutto al Globo di Pitch era, tuttavia, di un bianco latteo e brillava di lucine dai mille colori.

«Come puoi vedere, Jack, anche io possiedo un Globo» spiegò l'uomo; «Rispetto a quello dei Guardiani, tuttavia, è molto più sofisticato. Avrai senza dubbio notato che, invece delle classiche luci monocolore, qui ne sono presenti di vari tipi. Ciascuna di loro rappresenta un bambino che crede in uno di voi: il rosso simboleggia Nord, il rosa Dentolina, il verde Calmoniglio, l'oro Sandman e l'azzurro, invece, rappresenta te. Come avrai di certo notato, l'azzurro, in questo momento, è il colore preponderante, e non c'è da stupirsi: sei la novità del momento e, ovviamente, visto che ti ho nominato Guardiano solo pochi mesi fa, mi sono premurato di far sì che i bambini del mondo facessero la tua conoscenza, inducendo Sandman a inviargli sogni dei tuoi scherzi e scatenando nevicate là dove gli infanti le desideravano ma tu non arrivavi. Ora, però, guarda le luci che rappresentano i tuoi amici: sono scarse e poco intense, e, soprattutto, non sono fisse. Restano accese per qualche ora, poi si spengono, a volte anche per giorni interi, poi si riaccendono, ma sempre per poco: i bambini che credono in loro sono sempre più scostanti, e questo, alla lunga, li indebolirà».

Esterrefatto Jack fissò quelle piccole lucine pulsanti, avvertendo una stretta al cuore nel sapere che, per ciascuna che vedeva spegnersi, un Guardiano perdeva potere e rischiava di scomparire, e domandò: «Perché sta succedendo tutto questo? Perché i bambini sono diventati così scostanti? Una volta non era così, ne sono sicuro: ricordo perfettamente che passavano giornate intere a parlare dei regali che avrebbero trovato sotto l'albero a Natale o delle uova che avrebbero cercato il giorno di Pasqua. Che cosa li distrae tanto? E perché tu non intervieni?».

L'interlocutore rise sommessamente e replicò: «Jack, pensi forse che io sia qui apposta per voi, e che il mio scopo sia promuovervi? E' compito vostro far sì che i bambini credano in voi, non mio: se non ci riuscite significa semplicemente che non siete adatti al ruolo che vi ho affidato, o, in alternativa, che al mondo non servite più. Tuttavia, c'è da considerare che i quattro Guardiani esistono da secoli e sono stati selezionati da me con estrema cura, quindi non è possibile che, improvvisamente, abbiano perso tutte le loro capacità: la spiegazione a quello che sta accadendo è un'altra. Questa generazione di bambini è vittima di un mondo in cui ogni cosa ha una spiegazione scientifica, in cui crescere il più in fretta possibile è l'obiettivo primario, in cui fare dubbie esperienze è più importante di sognare: è una generazione disincantata, annoiata, priva di qualsiasi curiosità e dell'aiuto dei genitori. Sempre più spesso, infatti, gli adulti sono troppo presi dai propri impegni e preoccupazioni per far caso ai propri figli: per semplificarsi l'esistenza li lasciano abbandonati a sé stessi e se ne disinteressano, interrogandoli saltuariamente sui risultati conseguiti a scuola o nello sport e rimanendo assenti per il resto del tempo, senza accorgersi degli splendidi momenti che si perdono, né dell'infanzia che negano loro. Bambini come questi non hanno speranza per sé stessi, non provano alcuna meraviglia per ciò che li circonda, non hanno memorie degne di essere ricordate, né sogni che li spronino a cercare di realizzarsi: vivono alla giornata, inseguendo desideri effimeri e chiudendosi in sé stessi».

Il ragazzo, che inizialmente era rimasto basito di fronte all'atteggiamento superiore e distaccato dell'altro, rimase sconvolto da quella rivelazione e intervenne: «Ma è terribile! Cosa possiamo fare per evitare che tutti i bambini diventino così? Se i nostri poteri non funzionano non abbiamo modo di aiutarli!».

«Non potete» disse semplicemente l'Uomo Nella Luna; «Non c'è nulla che voi possiate fare per salvarvi. E' per questo che ho deciso di nominare un nuovo Guardiano, il cui compito sarà strappare gli esseri umani da questo stato catatonico, ricucire i rapporti che si sono rotti o, addirittura, non sono mai esistiti e rendere di nuovo i bambini felici e aperti ad esperienze a loro consone».

Lo sguardo di Frost si illuminò nell'udire quella proposta ed egli esclamò, sovreccitato: «Oh, un nuovo Guardiano, sul serio? E' un ottima idea! Cosa simboleggerà? Quando lo nominerai? Ma, soprattutto, chi è? La marmotta, per caso? Perché se hai scelto lei temo dovrai aiutare Calmoniglio a riprendersi!».

L'uomo rise sommessamente e commentò: «Sempre pronto a scherzare, vero, Jack? No, non è la marmotta, né alcuno degli spiriti immortali che già popolano la Terra: nessuno di loro è adatto a questo compito».

Confuso il giovane domandò: «Come farai a nominare un nuovo Guardiano senza sceglierlo tra gli spiriti che già esistono? Sceglierai un essere umano e lo trasformerai, come hai fatto con me?».

«Non dire sciocchezze, Jack» contestò l'Uomo Nella Luna; «Non ho scelto io di farti morire, né di farti diventare immortale prima che salvassi tua sorella. Ad ogni modo non è il momento di divagare: no, non farò come hai detto, ma in un'altra maniera. E' per questo che ti ho chiamato. Ora sbrigati e togliti la felpa».

Interdetto da una richiesta tanto assurda Jack sussultò e, ridacchiando nervosamente, chiese: «Perché me la dovrei togliere?».

L'uomo, che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi fissi sul Globo, sospirò stancamente e rispose: «Sapevo che mi avresti dato problemi: sei un ragazzo troppo ribelle e indipendente per poter capire che, in certe situazioni, dovresti obbedire senza fare domande. Non ho tempo per i tuoi capricci: l'hai voluta tu, Jack».

Senza dare al ragazzo nemmeno il tempo di reagire alzò il braccio sinistro e schioccò le dita, dandogli ostinatamente le spalle: a quel suono centinaia di sottilissimi fili luminosi fuoriuscirono dal pavimento e dalle colonne circostanti, lanciandosi rapidi verso Frost e attorcigliandosi attorno ai suoi arti. Nel tentativo di liberarsi questi indietreggiò, contorcendosi per sfuggire alla presa, ma, più rapide di un fulmine, le funi si tesero, immobilizzandolo definitivamente e costringendolo in ginocchio, con la schiena piegata e le gambe aperte.

Sollevando il capo il giovane gridò: «Perché mi hai legato!? Cosa hai intenzione di farmi?».

L'Uomo Nella Luna, finalmente, si voltò, mostrando uno sguardo compassionevole e intenerito, e mormorò: «Oh, Jack, non ti allarmare: è solo per il bene dei bambini. Ora ti aiuterò a rilassarti».

Avanzando a piccoli passi lo accostò, un largo sorriso stampato sul viso paffuto per tranquillizzarlo, quindi gli posò una mano sul capo e iniziò a vezzeggiarlo, arruffandogli i capelli e scendendo poi lungo la guancia e la giugulare. Tutti quei gesti premurosi, tuttavia, non risultarono affatto rassicuranti per Jack: la sola vicinanza di quell'essere di cui non conosceva le reali intenzioni lo turbava, le sue dita grassocce e appiccicaticce lo facevano sudare freddo, il suo tocco viscido lo faceva rabbrividire di terrore, il suo fiato caldo lo nauseava e, in generale, tutta la situazione lo disgustava fin nel profondo. Non riusciva nemmeno a sopportare l'idea di trovarsi accanto a lui, e il fatto che questi lo stesse coccolando non faceva altro che rendere l'esperienza ancora più inquietante e disturbante: quelle falangi corte e tozze erano troppo diverse da quelle affusolate di Pitch, la capacità con cui riuscivano a lambire i punti più sensibili del suo collo preoccupante e fonte di ansia crescente, e il fatto che, da un momento all'altro, potessero decidere di scendere ancora più in basso, motivo di ribrezzo e paura.

Con la forza della disperazione il ragazzo riacquistò un minimo di audacia e tentò di mordere l'altro, poi gli urlò: «Non osare toccarmi!».

L'uomo, che aveva abilmente evaso l'aggressione, gli tirò uno schiaffo tanto forte da tagliargli il labbro, quindi gli afferrò il mento e, fissando i propri terribili occhi neri nei suoi, lo sbeffeggiò: «Ti piace mordere, eh, Jack? So cosa fai con Pitch... ma io, purtroppo per te, non sono Pitch. Vuoi complicare le cose? Così sia».

Dopo avergli tirato un manrovescio, ancora più forte del primo, per stordirlo, gli passò il palmo sulla bocca sanguinante e fece apparire uno stretto bavaglio, compiacendosi con un sorriso del silenzio ottenuto; tendendo ulteriormente le funi che gli intrappolavano le braccia lo fece tornare con la schiena ben eretta, pur continuando a costringerlo in ginocchio, quindi si chinò e gli sollevò frettolosamente felpa e maglia.

A quel gesto Frost cadde completamente nel panico: ciò che stava accadendo era così assurdo da sembrare irreale. Non sapeva perché si trovava lì, perché l'Uomo Nella Luna avesse scelto proprio lui, per cosa lo avesse scelto, perché si stesse comportando in quel modo e, soprattutto, cosa stesse per fare. Quando avvertì i suoi polpastrelli sudaticci tastargli lo stomaco urlò contro quell'ignoto tessuto che gli impediva di parlare, ma, quando li sentì scendere decisi verso il basso, si sentì morire: terrorizzato provò a divincolarsi, senza successo, ma, proprio quando fu certo che li avrebbe sentiti proseguire fino a violarlo, essi si fermarono, pericolosamente vicini all'inguine, ma non in contatto con esso.

Pietrificandosi sul posto, come se, in quel modo, potesse anche impedire all'altro di muoversi, il giovane aspettò, tremando di paura; l'uomo, però, non lo lasciò in attesa a lungo: gli premette con decisione la destra sul ventre, affondando leggermente nella sua carne, quindi lo strinse a sé col braccio sinistro, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.

«Sarai tu a partorire il nuovo Guardiano, Jack: solo così egli potrà acquisire tutti i poteri che gli saranno necessari» gli soffiò direttamente nell'orecchio.

Immediatamente Jack avvertì un forte calore nella parte bassa del proprio torace, che lo pervase, togliendogli ogni forza e strappandogli un debole gemito sofferente; quando l'interlocutore indietreggiò di qualche passo, lasciandolo senza sostegno, non fu in grado di reggersi da solo e si piegò su sé stesso, lasciando il capo ciondoloni e cercando di focalizzare ciò che aveva di fronte: con grande sforzo vi riuscì, ma, non appena ciò accadde, desiderò essere cieco.

Il suo corpo, da sempre magro e sottile, era deformato da una protuberanza che mai avrebbe dovuto appartenergli: una pancia, piccola e soda, ma ugualmente sbagliata, ne ammorbidiva le linee del bacino, così dolce, eppure così terribile.

Sbarrando le iridi colme di lacrime il ragazzo iniziò a tremare, alzando lo sguardo verso l'Uomo Nella Luna come per chiedere spiegazione di quell'orrore, ma in risposta ottenne solo un ghigno soddisfatto e derisorio. Ormai fuori di sé urlò, dimenandosi per spezzare le funi che lo imprigionavano e per sfuggire a colui che non sembrava essere altro che un sequestratore deviato: tirò e tirò, sempre più forte, mettendoci ancora più convinzione quando vide l'uomo avvicinarsi per toccarlo, e, quando questi fu ad un soffio dalla sua pelle, riuscì a liberarsi.

Gridando cadde per diversi metri, atterrando su una superficie fredda e sabbiosa, ma, quando riaprì gli occhi, chiusi nella foga di scappare, si rese conto di trovarsi nuovamente nella tundra che aveva personalmente provveduto a ricoprire di neve. Spaesato e confuso rimandò ad un momento successivo il controllo del paesaggio e si affrettò, invece, a sollevare felpa e maglia, per verificare lo stato del proprio ventre; con grande sorpresa vide che non era affatto cambiato: era piatto, come era sempre stato, e il lieve accenno di addominali non era coperto da alcuna grottesca protuberanza. Mentre vi passava sopra i palmi, come per assicurarsi che fosse realmente tutto a posto, si accorse che le proprie labbra non erano più tagliate e che il sapore del sangue non gli permeava più la bocca, e sussultò, interdetto: come avevano potuto quelle ferite guarire così in fretta senza che lui avesse assunto alcuna medicina?

Sempre più perplesso si volse, per guardare l'astro sul quale si era compiuto lo scempio, ma, con sommo stupore, non lo trovò: il cielo era perfettamente sgombro e le stelle erano le uniche luci che lo illuminavano.

Prendendosi il capo tra le mani Frost si stese sul terreno e cercò di ragionare: come aveva potuto visitare la Luna se questa era dall'altra parte della Terra? L'uomo che la abitava si era forse premurato di recuperarlo di persona e riaccompagnarlo nuovamente lì, una volta concluso l'incontro? Era impossibile: il ragazzo era sicuro di aver visto il satellite subito prima di ritrovarsi su di esso. Forse l'altro lo aveva successivamente spostato, sfruttando un qualche incantesimo? No, nemmeno quello era possibile: sarebbe stato necessario un potere immenso per portare a termine un simile compito. Era dunque stato tutto solo un sogno, o, per meglio dire, un incubo?

Coprendosi il viso con le mani, come per nascondersi, il giovane convenne che era l'unica risposta possibile: lui non aveva mai visitato la Luna, non aveva mai incontrato colui che la abitava, né, tantomeno, era stato da lui torturato. Riflettendoci meglio, tuttavia, gli sovvenne un nuovo dubbio: chi era stato ad inviargli delle visioni tanto sconvolgenti? Sandman, da creatore di dolci sogni qual era, era escluso a priori; Pitch, del resto, era un candidato altrettanto poco probabile: senza dubbio era perfettamente in grado di provocare incubi terribili a chiunque, ma perché mai avrebbe dovuto attaccare proprio la persona che amava? Forse quelle scene raccapriccianti erano state inviate a qualcun altro, e lui si era semplicemente trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato? Eppure nemmeno quella spiegazione aveva senso: per quanto crudele l'Uomo Nero non avrebbe mai inviato un incubo simile ad un infante.

Rannicchiandosi su sé stesso Jack si sforzò di non pensare, allentando la tensione che lo attanagliava ormai da diversi minuti e rilassando ogni muscolo, e infine riuscì a concepire l'unica soluzione possibile a quell'enigma: la sabbia dorata di Sandy e quella nera di Pitch dovevano essersi incontrate e fuse insieme, lottando per prevalere l'una sull'altra ma non riuscendo nell'intento, dando quindi vita ad un sogno unico nel suo genere, dolce e rassicurante in certi momenti, ma inquietante e disturbante in altri.

Fugato finalmente il panico il ragazzo si alzò in piedi, recuperando a fatica il bastone, che era rimasto appeso ad un ramo dell'albero su cui si era appollaiato, quindi si preparò a partire: non era più preoccupato per ciò che aveva visto, ma preferiva chiedere conferma ai diretti interessati.

Richiamando i gelidi venti del Nord si alzò in volo, dirigendosi verso ovest per cercare Sandman e sorridendo al pensiero di Pitch: senza dubbio questi, udendo la terribile storia che egli aveva vissuto, sarebbe giunto in suo soccorso, confortandolo con dolci frasi, stringendolo a sé e coccolandolo dolcemente. Come sempre Frost sarebbe stato libero di chiedergli ciò che più desiderava e l'Uomo Nero avrebbe accondisceso a tutte le sue richieste: gli avrebbe pettinato i capelli perennemente arruffati, gli avrebbe fatto i grattini sulla nuca, gli avrebbe baciato il viso, la bocca e il collo, gli avrebbe massaggiato le gambe e, infine, gli avrebbe accarezzato delicatamente lo stomaco, controllando personalmente che nulla lo deturpasse.

Sospirando il giovane si concentrò sui ricordi che lo avevano pervaso e sulle sensazioni che, di lì a breve, avrebbe provato: aveva disperatamente bisogno di stendersi accanto all'uomo che amava, accettare le sue dimostrazioni di affetto e addormentarsi tra le sue braccia, disperdendo gli ultimi brandelli di quella orrenda esperienza con sogni dorati.

Con questi pensieri ben fissi in mente liberò maggiormente il potere del bastone, aumentando la velocità delle correnti su cui viaggiava, e senza alcun timore di cadere volò rapido sopra l'oceano, inseguendo il sole per poter finalmente dormire.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO SECONDO**

 

Cavalcando con perizia i rapidi venti che aveva evocato Jack impiegò una mezz'ora scarsa a raggiungere colui che stava cercando, individuandolo sopra gli stati dell'America del nord-est. Incantato si fermò e si concesse qualche secondo di pausa per ammirare quello splendido spettacolo: il sole ormai morente si abbassava sempre più sulla linea dell'orizzonte, scomparendo sotto di essa, e, sullo sfondo di quel cielo dai mille colori caldi che si faceva sempre più scuro, si stagliava la nuvola di sabbia magica di Sandman, così luminosa, così vaporosa, così rassicurante in mezzo alle ombre che si facevano sempre più fitte. Sottilissimi nastri si dipartivano da essa, sempre più numerosi, dirigendosi ciascuno verso un bambino che sarebbe stato presto allietato da dolci sogni; il ragazzo fu fortemente tentato di avvicinarsi e tuffarvici le mani, svelando le meravigliose visioni che stavano portando seco, ma si trattenne: era ancora lievemente turbato dall'orrendo incubo che aveva vissuto, al punto da temere di poter inquinare quella rena scintillante, e preferiva affrettarsi e fugare definitivamente ogni dubbio.

Coprendo in volo la breve distanza che lo separava dall'amico Frost atterrò su quella piattaforma sospesa, non stupendosi di sentirla perfettamente solida sotto i propri piedi, e si annunciò: «Buonasera, Sandy! Sempre impegnato, eh?».

L'Omino dei Sogni, in risposta, lo salutò con la mano, creando una piccola lontra di polvere d'oro e indirizzandola verso di lui. Ridendo il giovane la accarezzò, lasciando che essa si strusciasse contro il suo collo e la sua felpa e curiosasse nel suo cappuccio e nella sua tasca, e giocò un po' con lei, aspettando paziente che il suo creatore svolgesse il proprio compito; dopo pochi minuti Sandy si sfregò le mani, evidentemente soddisfatto del lavoro portato a termine, quindi si volse, appropinquandosi con un largo sorriso.

«Sei sempre diligentissimo, Sandy: sei la gioia di tutti i bambini» lo lodò Jack.

Nell'udire quel complimento Sandman arrossì lievemente, archiviando la questione con un rapido gesto della mano, quindi fece comparire sul proprio capo la sagoma del ragazzo in volo, facendo cadere dal suo bastone finissimi fiocchi di neve.

«Oh, certo, anche io mi sto dando da fare: siamo già a metà ottobre ed è ora che io porti l'inverno nei paesi del nord! Giusto a tal proposito, volevo farti una domanda: poco fa ero in Europa a scatenare una piccola bufera e, per la stanchezza, mi sono addormentato e ho fatto un sogno molto strano. Che tu sappia, la tua sabbia e quella di Pitch si sono mescolate assieme prima di arrivare a me?».

L'Omino dei Sogni si incupì immediatamente e si diede un pugno sul palmo, mimando chiaramente la preparazione ad un incontro di boxe, ma Frost rise e lo bloccò: «No, no, non esagerare! La mia era solo una domanda: non so se sia successo davvero. Volevo solo sapere se è possibile che le vostre sabbie si mescolino senza che nessuna contamini del tutto l'altra, e, nel caso, se tu ti puoi accorgere di quello che sta accadendo».

Sandy aggrottò la fronte e si mise a riflettere, messo palesemente in difficoltà dalla domanda e, forse, anche dall'incapacità di colorare la propria sabbia per creare immagini utili a rispondere in modo comprensibile, ma alla fine optò per una soluzione semplice ma efficace: alzò le spalle, atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione persa e dubbiosa, e aprì le braccia per rimarcare il messaggio.

Intuito ciò che l'altro voleva comunicargli il giovane commentò: «Oh, quindi non lo sai nemmeno tu, non è così? Immaginavo... In realtà, come stai sicuramente pensando anche tu, non so fino a che punto la tua sabbia e quella di Pitch possano restare in contatto senza combattersi, ma, chissà, può anche essere che mi sbagli. Magari possono resistere a lungo l'una accanto all'altra, magari si erano fuse insieme solo pochi secondi prima di raggiungermi, o, magari, quel sogno è stato solo frutto della mia immaginazione: so che può succedere, me lo ha spiegato Pitch. In ogni caso tu non sai mai che fine fa la tua sabbia, vero? Una volta che la mandi ai bambini non ti puoi accorgere se viene corrotta o no».

Sandman annuì, quindi fece comparire un grosso punto di domanda sulla propria testa.

Perplesso Jack azzardò: «Mi stai forse chiedendo cosa ho sognato? Oh, no, non ti preoccupare: è stato un sogno senza capo né coda. Sicuramente la stanchezza mi ha giocato un brutto scherzo, o non avrei mai potuto immaginare una cosa del genere. Comunque, come dicevo, non ti preoccupare: non è stato niente d'importante».

Arricciando le labbra per la preoccupazione l'Omino dei Sogni gli si avvicinò, accarezzandogli piano l'avambraccio per rassicurarlo, ma non insistette, facendo anzi comparire una piccola sfera di sabbia luminosa nella propria mano e porgendogliela.

Stupito il ragazzo si schermò e disse: «Oh, ti ringrazio, Sandy, ma, come ti ho detto, non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi: sto bene. Mi farebbe piacere riposare un po' adesso e, di certo, il sogno che hai appena creato per me mi aiuterebbe a riprendermi dalla stanchezza, ma voglio dormire un po' con Pitch, e non posso farlo se mi fai addormentare già qui. Sarà per un'altra volta, va bene? Grazie lo stesso per il disturbo!».

Udendo ciò che aveva intenzione di fare Sandy si rasserenò e, dopo aver fatto dissolvere il sogno che aveva evocato, creò un piccolo trampolino di rena dorata che si dipartiva dalla nuvola per agevolare a Frost la partenza.

«Sei sempre gentilissimo, Sandy: grazie, grazie davvero, e a presto!» concluse il giovane.

Desideroso di ringraziarlo a dovere liberò la lontra e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, abbracciandolo amichevolmente, quindi si rialzò e, prendendo la rincorsa, si lanciò nel vuoto, richiamando gli stessi venti che aveva usato per arrivare fin lì e partendo alla ricerca dell'amato.

 

Dopo un'ora di estenuante e infruttuose ricerche Jack desistette e si diresse verso il covo di Pitch, pregando, in cuor suo, che egli avesse concluso la nottata di lavoro e si trovasse proprio lì: avrebbe di gran lunga preferito sapere con certezza dove si trovava, ma, purtroppo per lui, non riusciva a concentrarsi a sufficienza da percepirlo e non aveva avuto la fortuna di incrociare uno dei suoi Incubi. Sbuffando si calò nel tunnel che utilizzava abitualmente come ingresso, quindi, dopo una breve camminata, sbucò nel salone centrale, trovandolo più tetro e spaventoso che mai: evidentemente l'Uomo Nero si era dato parecchio da fare in quel periodo, sfruttando l'attesa per la festa di Halloween per fortificarsi, esattemente come già gli aveva anticipato.

Rimandando la supervisione di quel luogo ad un altro momento il ragazzo imboccò subito un corridoio, apparentemente identico a tutti gli altri, ma per lui inconfondibile, ed entrò nella camera da letto del compagno, trovandola, sfortunatamente, vuota.

Sbuffando inveì contro la cattiva sorte: sentiva davvero il bisogno di stringersi all'amato, raccontargli ciò che aveva vissuto per sfogarsi, lasciarsi coccolare e rassicurare e, infine, addormentarsi, riposando tranquillamente tra le sue braccia, ma, evidentemente, avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

Nel tentativo di distrarsi tornò nella grotta principale e la esplorò da cima a fondo: controllò ad una ad una tutte le nuove gabbie e catene che la adornavano e le fece tintinnare alla lieve brezza sulla quale volava, ridendo ai cigolii sinistri che producevano, quindi decise di divertirsi un po'. Come prima cosa legò tra loro gli anelli di ferro, creando una sorta di ghirlanda che abbracciava quasi tutta la sala, quindi ci si arrampicò sopra, cercando di spostarsi da una voliera all'altra senza utilizzare i propri poteri. Dopo averle toccate tutte per due volte cambiò gioco e, scatenando una bufera in miniatura, si mise a creare vari pupazzi di neve; deluso dal proprio anonimo esercito ebbe una piccola illuminazione e s'ingegnò a modellare ciascuno dei suoi componenti fino a dargli le sembianze dei Guardiani: dapprima creò Nord, imponente nel suo lungo pastrano e dalla folta barba; poi creò Sandy, curandosi di acconciargli i capelli esattamente come era solito portarli; poi creò Dentolina e Calmoniglio, aiutandosi con del ghiaccio per riuscire a riprodurre le ali trasparenti della prima e le lunghe orecchie del secondo; infine, creò sé stesso e Pitch, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, teneramente uniti in una posa che preannunciava il sonno.

Neanche a farlo apposta Jack sbadigliò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di tutta la stanchezza che aveva accumulato nei giorni precedenti, inopportunamente gravata dalle disturbanti visioni avute, quindi si arrese e decise di andare a dormire senza attendere il compagno: non era la prima volta che si faceva trovare già addormentato nel suo letto, e l'Uomo Nero non si era mai lamentato di non essere stato aspettato, approfittandone, anzi, per stendersi al suo fianco e coccolarlo.

Barcollando un poco il ragazzo raggiunse la camera e si spogliò, gettando distrattamente gli indumenti su una piccola pedana rialzata che l'uomo aveva creato appositamente per quello scopo: da quando aveva intrapreso la relazione con Pitch non dormiva mai vestito, poiché gli abiti lo infastidivano e intralciavano, ma, soprattutto, gli impedivano di sentire la pelle dell'altro premuta contro la propria. Ormai nudo si accoccolò sul materasso, avvolgendosi nella nera e morbidissima coperta che l'Uomo Nero gli aveva donato mesi addietro e gioendo nel sentirla impregnata del suo profumo: non era esattamente come averlo lì con sé, ma riproduceva abbastanza efficacemente il suo tocco e la sua presenza, quindi lo rassicurava a sufficienza.

Tranquillizzatosi chiuse gli occhi, augurandosi di riuscire a rimettersi in forze in tempo per vedere l'amato tornare, quindi sospirò e, senza neanche accorgersene, cadde rapidamente in un sonno profondo.

 

Durante quel breve pisolino che s'era concesso Jack non sognò alcunché: si limitò a scivolare in una oscurità anonima e compatta, che lo avvolse come la coperta che Pitch gli aveva donato e gli fece perdere conoscenza, negandogli liete visioni, ma risparmiandogli incubi inquietanti.

Dopo un tempo indeterminato, ma probabilmente non molto lungo, qualcosa intervenne a disturbarlo: qualcosa di morbido, caldo e incredibilmente insistente. Infatti, nonostante il ragazzo si fosse dapprima ritratto e poi raggomitolato su sé stesso pur di sfuggire al fastidio, quell'essere sconosciuto lo aveva seguito, strusciandosi contro il suo collo e il suo petto e tediandolo in ogni modo; rannicchiandosi ancor di più Frost tentò un'ultima fuga, ma alla fine, sconfitto, dovette cedere e svegliarsi.

Istintivamente sollevò le braccia, per portarsele al viso e stropicciarsi gli occhi, ma urtò contro qualcosa: troppo stanco per poter fare altro rinunciò e rimase fermo, aspettando per un minuto buono che la propria mente si riprendesse a sufficienza, quindi sollevò le palpebre. Come si aspettava, considerato il profumo di muschio che aveva pervaso l'aria, si ritrovò di fronte il compagno, piegato su di lui e intento a torturarlo con dolcissimi baci.

Ridacchiando disse: «Bentornato, Pitch!».

L'Uomo Nero, in risposta, si limitò ad emettere un mugugno soffocato, senza nemmeno interrompere ciò che stava facendo.

Per nulla disturbato da quel corteggiamento mattutino il giovane lo lasciò fare e si godette la visione del suo torace tanto virile: l'uomo, infatti, non si era, come di consueto, steso al suo fianco, ma lo aveva approcciato dal capo, gattonando verso di lui finché Jack non si era ritrovato le sue clavicole esattamente sopra la punta del naso. Non impiegò molto a spiegarsi il perché di quella strana posizione: non appena provò ad allungare le gambe sentì subito i piedi sbattere contro il muro e capì di essere scivolato fino in fondo al letto, non lasciando alcuno spazio accanto a sé per l'altro.

Mentre rifletteva quest'ultimo sporse la lingua e disegnò una piccola scia umida attorno al suo capezzolo, leccandogli poi l'areola, e, scosso da un brivido caldo, il ragazzo gemette debolmente e lo provocò: «Mh, Pitch, di già?».

Ridacchiando l'uomo si portò con gli occhi all'altezza dei suoi e replicò: «Ti fai trovare completamente nudo nel mio letto e pretendi che io mi trattenga? Te lo puoi sognare. E poi, oggi hai un profumo così irresistibile...».

Senza quasi finire di parlare chiuse le palpebre, scendendo ad inspirare il profumo dei suoi capelli e quindi del suo collo, e Jack lo assecondò, volgendo il capo per lasciargli maggior agio. Non appena lo avvertì risalire lungo la guancia, però, si affrettò a girarsi, per andargli incontro, e schiuse la bocca, attendendo impaziente: quasi si sciolse nel sentire le sue labbra posarsi sulle proprie, più leggere di una piuma, e gemette nel momento in cui lo sentì insinuare la lingua tra esse, cercando la gemella per approfondire il contatto. Inclinando un poco il viso il ragazzo si lasciò coinvolgere e rispose, cercando di abituarsi a quel nuovo bacio: inizialmente, infatti, non osò muoversi per timore di infastidire l'amato, urtandogli inavvertitamente il mento appuntito o il naso pronunciato; dopo un poco riuscì a rilassarsi, azzardando qualche piccolo morso e realizzando che quella posizione era forse ancor più comoda di quella consueta; alla fine, però, Pitch si ritrasse, interrompendo quella tenera unione e dirigendosi verso il suo stomaco.

Frost emise un debole lamento quando lo sentì allontanarsi, ma lo trasformò presto in un caldo sospiro quando intuì quale fosse la sua meta: lo aiutò a gettare da un lato la coperta, diventata ormai una inutile barriera, schiuse le gambe per meglio offrirsi a lui e gli sfiorò lo sterno con i polpastrelli, come per invogliarlo a prendersi ciò che desiderava. L'Uomo Nero, ovviamente, non lo fece attendere inutilmente: dopo qualche carezza all'interno coscia, atta appositamente a farlo rabbrividire per l'aspettativa, gli baciò la virilità già semieretta, quindi la accolse nella propria bocca.

Il giovane s'inarcò a quel gesto, sforzandosi di non muovere il bacino per non rischiare di soffocare l'amato, e per assecondare il brivido che lo aveva attraversato allungò le braccia, graffiando il materasso e mugolando. Impossibilitato ad accarezzare agevolmente i capelli dell'Uomo Nero preferì vezzeggiarli i fianchi asciutti e le ginocchia, che affondavano leggermente nel letto proprio accanto alle sue orecchie, e gli sovvenne un'idea: risalendo con le falangi fino all'inguine dell'altro lo tastò, non stupendosi di trovarlo già turgido, quindi stracciò il tessuto che lo copriva, sostenendosi su un gomito per raggiungerlo. Così come aveva fatto il compagno poco prima schiuse le labbra, catturando il suo membro tra esse, e gioì nel rendersi conto che quella posizione era a dir poco perfetta per ciò che aveva intenzione di fare: piegando leggermente il capo, infatti, riusciva ad accogliere la sua virilità fino in gola, mantenendo comunque sufficiente libertà di movimento per poterlo stimolare a dovere con la lingua e provando un senso di soffocamento molto minore del consueto.

Sorridendo malizioso a quella utile ed eccitante scoperta Jack iniziò subito a succhiare e, in breve, si perse completamente nelle piacevoli sensazioni che donava e, al contempo, riceveva: per ogni lappata che dava, infatti, ne percepiva una di rimando, ogni volta che si premeva la sua erezione contro il palato sentiva l'amato fare altrettanto, quando snudò i denti per stuzzicarlo lo avvertì imitarlo, e così via, in una sequenza di gesti nuovi e ripetuti che prometteva di portarli sempre più velocemente all'appagante epilogo. Era incredibilmente eccitante poter contemporaneamente dominare ed essere dominato, gemere e far gemere, ritrovarsi a guidare e seguire, e presto, per il ragazzo, fu troppo da sopportare: scosso dai brividi intuì che non sarebbe riuscito a sostenersi sui gomiti ancora a lungo, quindi passò il braccio sinistro attorno alla vita dell'uomo; grazie a questo espediente riuscì a resistere ancora per una decina di secondi, ma, trascorsi questi, dovette capitolare e lasciarsi andare sul materasso, inarcando la schiena per assecondare le scariche che lo attraversavano.

Proprio quando sarebbero bastati pochi altri movimenti per portarlo al limite, Pitch si staccò da lui, ansimando un attimo per riprendersi, quindi lo afferrò dietro il ginocchio sinistro e tirò, girandolo e trascinandoselo dietro fino a sistemarlo sotto di sé; fissando i propri occhi appannati nei suoi lo baciò con passione un'ultima volta, mozzandogli il fiato e lasciando che i pantaloni, unico indumento che aveva mai indossato quella mattina, si dissolvessero; infine, gli aprì ancor di più le gambe, assestandosi sulle proprie, e si preparò a penetrarlo.

Inizialmente Frost rabbrividì per l'aspettativa, impaziente di accoglierlo dentro di sé; tuttavia, non appena lo sentì spingere contro la propria apertura, venne assalito da un'ondata di panico e, premendogli i palmi sulle spalle per trattenerlo, gridò: «No!».

L'Uomo Nero emise un lamento frustrato a quel rifiuto, ma fece di tutto per trattenersi, inarcando la spina dorsale per bloccare il proprio movimento e quindi accasciandosi su di lui, palesemente stupito per ciò che era successo; il giovane, del resto, si trovava nelle sue stesse condizioni: perché mai lo aveva fermato? Era lusingato dalle sue attenzioni, come sempre, era eccitato, bramava con tutto sé stesso di unirsi a lui e di sentirlo condurre l'amplesso, con quel misto di violenza e dolcezza che lo connotava, dunque perché, all'ultimo, gli aveva negato la soddisfazione? Perché, per la prima volta da quando stava insieme a lui, aveva avuto paura che potesse fargli del male?

L'uomo, riscuotendosi, interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri e balbettò: «J-Jack, avresti dovuto dirmi subito che non ti andava».

Jack si sentì terribilmente in colpa a quella frase e tergiversò: «No, non è come pensi, è che...».

Vedendolo esitare Pitch si sollevò, gli prese il viso tra le mani, coccolandolo dolcemente e indirizzandogli uno sguardo intenerito, quindi lo rassicurò: «Jack, piccolo mio, non serve che ti giustifichi: se non ti va, non ti va, non c'è altro da dire. Non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa: non serve che andiamo fino in fondo, soprattutto se non te la senti. Ti ho detto di avvisarmi prima semplicemente perché non voglio rischiare di farti qualcosa che non desideri. Ora, che ne dici di qualche coccola?».

Leggermente tranquillizzato dalla reazione positiva dell'amato il ragazzo si calmò, ma, desideroso di dargli perlomeno una spiegazione per quel due di picche, iniziò a ragionare ad alta voce.

«Pitch, io non mentivo prima: non è come pensi. Ho voglia di te, molta voglia, ancora adesso, però, non so, in quel momento ho avuto paura. Non sentirti in colpa, ti prego: adoro la tua indole, mi piace come mi tratti e non voglio che cambi. Questa volta, però, forse, vorrei solo che fossi un po' più delicato».

L'Uomo Nero, che, concentrato, lo aveva fissato per tutto il tempo, sospirò e gli chiese con tono premuroso: «Sei assolutamente sicuro di voler proseguire? Non preferiresti fermarti qui, farti fare un po' di coccole e continuare un'altra volta? Non mi offenderò né arrabbierò se mi dirai che oggi non vuoi andare oltre».

Frost lo guardò di rimando e, con fare risoluto, rispose: «Sì, sono sicuro».

L'uomo gli sorrise, carezzandogli delicatamente i capelli, quindi si chinò sul suo orecchio e mormorò: «E va bene, Jack: se mi dici che sei sicuro ti credo. Andrò avanti, ma non preoccuparti: sarò delicatissimo».

 

Pitch gli aveva esplicitamente promesso che sarebbe stato delicato, ma Jack non si sarebbe mai aspettato, da parte sua, una tale premura e pazienza, non certo dopo che gli aveva negato un amplesso. Come prima cosa l'Uomo Nero lo aveva preso in braccio, stringendolo a sé e facendogli i grattini sulla nuca; quando lo aveva sentito rilassarsi lo aveva fatto stendere e lo aveva letteralmente ricoperto di baci, dalle tempie fino ai palmi, dai palmi alle clavicole, dalle clavicole fino alla punta dei piedi e poi di nuovo indietro, dai talloni lungo l'interno della gamba, fino a raggiungere il suo inguine; una volta lì aveva schiuso la bocca, accogliendo la sua virilità mai sopita per donargli la soddisfazione prima negata, e si era steso sul materasso per mettersi comodo.

Col senno di poi il ragazzo capì il perché di quella sistemazione: l'uomo, infatti, lo aveva corteggiato a lungo, prendendo l'erezione fino in gola e poi lasciandosela sfuggire tra le labbra per stimolarla con la punta della lingua, sfregandosela contro il palato e graffiandola leggermente coi denti, muovendo il capo così lentamente da portarlo quasi alla follia, e, nel frattempo, lo aveva tormentato anche con le mani, carezzandogli le cosce per eccitarlo e passando poi al petto per placare i brividi che lo attraversavano.

Frost aveva resistito per un quarto d'ora buono, rimanendo immobile per lasciare completa libertà all'altro, ma, alla fine, non aveva retto e gli aveva afferrato la destra, sperando che lo strattone lo inducesse ad aumentare il ritmo; vedendo che la presa d'iniziativa non aveva avuto effetto sospirò, frustrato, e decise di esprimersi in modo più esplicito: dopo avergli baciato delicatamente le dita le prese in bocca, succhiandone tre contemporaneamente e cercando di metterci tutta la passione possibile per trasmettergli il desiderio che provava.

Dopo qualche minuto Pitch ritrasse la mano, sfiorandogli leggermente le labbra in segno di ringraziamento, quindi le portò tra le sue gambe e iniziò a massaggiargli l'apertura: procedendo con estrema calma lo penetrò con un solo dito, inserendolo pian piano per abituarlo all'intrusione, adoprandosi in ogni modo per risparmiargli il dolore, e solo quando lo sentì perfettamente rilassato s'azzardò ad inserire una seconda falange.

A quel gesto il giovane non riuscì più a trattenersi, giunto prossimo al limite troppe volte per non poterlo oltrepassare, e venne, emettendo un gemito acuto e liberatorio che riecchieggiò nella stanza; l'Uomo Nero, che aveva continuato a stimolarlo anche durante l'orgasmo, sollevò un attimo il capo, leccandosi le labbra maliziosamente per dimostrare quanto aveva apprezzato il suo dono, quindi lo riabbassò, riprendendo il lavoro da dove l'aveva interrotto.

Jack rabbrividì quando sentì il calore avvolgergli nuovamente l'erezione non ancora sopita, ma non se ne lamentò: aprì meglio le gambe per lasciargli maggior agio, registrò a malapena il terzo dito intervenuto a penetrarlo e, inconsciamente, iniziò a spingersi verso quella mano che gli stava dando soddisfazione e che, tuttavia, era artefice di un'unione che non poteva che essere una pallida imitazione di quella che lui desiderava.

Come leggendogli nel pensiero l'uomo si sollevò, portandosi all'altezza dei suoi occhi, e il ragazzo rispose tempestivamente alla muta domanda che gli era stata fatta: gettandogli le braccia al collo lo attirò a sé, socchiuse le palpebre per tentarlo col proprio sguardo appannato e gli sussurrò: «Prendimi».

Chiudendo gli occhi per metabolizzare una sì provocante richiesta e assecondare il brivido d'eccitazione che lo aveva attraversato nell'udirla, Pitch si ricompose e si preparò: estrasse le falangi da lui, si sistemò meglio tra le sue gambe aperte e, accarezzandogli il collo per tranquillizzarlo, lo penetrò. Procedette con un movimento lento, per non rischiare di ferirlo, ma anche fluido, per non tirare eccessivamente la corda e, forse, anche per la troppa impazienza accumulata; qualunque fosse il motivo che lo aveva portato a fare ciò, comunque, Frost non se ne lamentò: non solo non aveva avvertito il benché minimo dolore, ma nemmeno alcuna bruciante frizione. Si stupì non poco di ciò: aveva ormai fatto l'abitudine a quella sensazione, più piacevole che fastidiosa per i suoi nervi, ed aveva ormai accettato l'idea di provarla sempre nei primi minuti dell'amplesso, salvo sentirla sparire poco dopo grazie all'abilità e all'esperienza dell'amato; in quel caso, invece, non si era del tutto presentata, ed egli fu in grado di capire di essersi unito all'altro solo per il dolce senso di completezza che lo aveva colto.

Sfiorandogli i dorsali solo con la punta delle dita, per ringraziarlo di tutta la delicatezza che aveva usato, il giovane cercò le sue labbra, coinvolgendolo in un bacio passionale, e l'Uomo Nero assunse subito il comando, passandogli il palmo aperto sul fianco per non lasciare alcuna parte del suo corpo priva di attenzioni. Dopo poco azzardò un timido colpo di bacino, cui Jack rispose con un mugolio soddisfatto, quindi si decise e iniziò a spingere, dettando un ritmo lento e regolare, ma non per questo meno eccitante.

Incapace di seguirlo il ragazzo lo baciò un'ultima volta, poi volse il capo, offrendogli la giugulare; l'uomo, dal canto suo, non lo fece certo aspettare e si avventò su di essa, astenendosi però dal morderla e limitandosi a succhiarla e ridisegnarla con la lingua.

Ammaliato dal compagno Frost lo abbracciò, rispondendo alle sue dolci coccole con morbide carezze, e Pitch fece altrettanto, insinuando le mani sotto la sua schiena e stringendolo a sé, sollevandolo dal materasso quel tanto che bastava perché le lenzuola gli solleticassero la pelle, sospirando piano contro il suo collo per fargli capire quanto apprezzava quell'amplesso.

Aprendo di più la bocca, per respirare agevolmente e non gemere, il giovane svuotò la propria mente e cercò di immergersi completamente in quell'atto di dolcezza e passione: era a dir poco sublime sentire l'altro sopra di sé, impegnato a corteggiarlo, avvertire ogni suo più piccolo movimento, curato per dargli il massimo piacere, udire la sua voce, seppur soffocata, percepire il suo amore sconfinato in qualsiasi suo gesto, dal tenero modo in cui lo teneva tra le braccia a quello premuroso con cui gli sosteneva il bacino per non farlo scivolare.

Chiuse gli occhi, per meglio godersi quelle splendide sensazioni che lo colmavano, ma presto capì che l'altro era prossimo all'orgasmo, quindi, avanzando a tentoni nell'oscurità, si accostò al suo orecchio e gli sussurrò: «V-Vieni dentro di me...!».

Non si seppe spiegare il perché della richiesta: a parte in rarissime occasioni, capitate più per sfortuna che non per reale intenzione, l'Uomo Nero aveva sempre raggiunto l'apice dentro di lui, senza chiedere il permesso né ricevere alcun esplicito desiderio, quindi non v'era ragione di temere che quella volta si sarebbe astenuto dal farlo. L'uomo, però, forse per comprensione, forse, più probabilmente, perché troppo perso per riflettere a fondo, non disse nulla e lo accontentò: facendo scivolare la destra sulla sua virilità, per stimolarla un'ultima volta, lo strinse forte a sé, poi, dopo due secche spinte, venne dentro di lui.

Un calore molto maggiore del consueto prese Jack al bassoventre, colando sui suoi lombi come tiepido miele, riscaldandolo fin nel profondo: con un sorriso egli si lasciò pervadere da quella sensazione, tanto nuova quanto piacevole, arricciando le dita dei piedi e accorgendosi a malapena di aver raggiunto l'orgasmo a sua volta, quindi si rilassò.

Piccoli brividi caldi lo attraversavano ancora, ma il ragazzo non riuscì nemmeno a sussultare: era abituato a perdere temporaneamente le forze dopo un amplesso, ma in quel momento si sentiva completamente e definitivamente esausto. Gemendo per la fatica volse il viso, lieto di vedere Pitch fare altrettanto, e lo fissò, incapace di fare altro.

Probabilmente intuendo quale fosse il suo stato l'Uomo Nero lo baciò e gli sussurrò a fior di labbra: «Ti amo, piccolo mio».

Commosso Frost gli sorrise, lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima dall'occhio sinistro, ma, prima ancora che potesse pensare di rispondergli, capitolò, chiudendo le palpebre e scivolando in un sonno profondo.

 

Dopo la dichiarazione Pitch aveva, come di consueto, nascosto il viso contro il collo di Jack: nonostante stessero insieme ormai da mesi si sentiva sempre in imbarazzo in quei momenti, tant'è che, di norma, confessava il proprio amore solo di rado e sempre quando l'altro dormiva; in quella occasione, però, non era proprio riuscito a trattenersi: il modo in cui il ragazzo gli si era donato era stato così dolce, l'abbraccio in cui l'aveva stretto così colmo di tenerezza, la sua espressione serena così commovente che l'Uomo Nero quasi non si era accorto di quel “ti amo” che gli era sfuggito dalle labbra.

Per fugare la vergogna che provava per essersi lasciato andare così si era subito dedicato a corteggiargli la giugulare, rimanendo dentro di lui per potersi godere il più a lungo possibile il calore rovente del suo ventre, e aveva sorriso nel sentire l'altro volgere il capo e aprire le gambe, per lasciargli il maggior agio possibile mentre veniva coccolato. Approfittando di quel silenzioso ma esplicito consenso aveva passato la lingua su ogni suo più piccolo lembo di pelle, non azzardandosi a succhiarla nel vedere quanto si era arrossata e ammorbidita; poi era risalito fino all'orecchio e, infine, fino al mento, pronto a strappargli l'ennesimo bacio, ma lì si era bloccato, troppo sorpreso per fare alcunché.

Frost non si era semplicemente rilassato, abbandonandosi sotto di lui per cercare di riprendersi, ma era direttamente caduto in un sonno profondo, l'espressione tranquilla, seppur sfinita, e l'aria di trovarsi perfettamente a proprio agio. L'uomo dovette sforzarsi non poco per non scoppiare a ridere: era ormai avvezzo a questi crolli, che il giovane subiva nonostante l'esperienza acquisita nei mesi passati, ma non gli era mai capitato di vederlo capitolare prima ancora della fine dell'amplesso.

Districando a fatica le braccia sciolse l'abbraccio, raddrizzò la schiena e si preparò ad asciugare il torace dell'altro, ma, con sommo stupore, lo trovò perfettamente asciutto: evidentemente, nonostante fosse venuto solo per la seconda volta, Jack non aveva versato il proprio seme. Adducendo quel fatto al lungo corteggiamento cui l'aveva sottoposto e alla stanchezza che il compagno, vista la stagione, aveva sicuramente accumulato per il troppo lavoro, Pitch cercò di non darvi troppo peso e si concentrò, piuttosto, su come porre fine all'unione senza ferirlo né svegliarlo: come prima cosa si caricò le sue cosce sulle proprie, sistemandole in modo che non potessero scivolare né intralciarlo; poi, premendo piano sul suo ventre, si mosse, scivolando lentamente fuori da lui e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro nel momento in cui evase la sua calda stretta; infine, dopo averlo ripulito con un pezzo di stoffa oscura, prontamente evocata, per lasciarlo perfettamente asciutto, si stese al suo fianco.

Si concesse qualche secondo di riposo, per riprendersi da quell'amplesso che, seppur dolce e calmo, lo aveva sfinito tanto quanto uno passionale, per la forza di volontà che aveva dovuto adoprare per trattenersi: era stato terribilmente difficile mantenere un ritmo controllato quando avrebbe desiderato con tutto sé stesso poter afferrare l'altro per i fianchi, costringerlo sotto di sé e spingersi a fondo dentro di lui, fino a sentirlo gridare di piacere, ma si era imposto di farlo per amore di Frost. Non importava se il suo profumo era stato così intenso da stordirlo, non importava se il calore del suo ventre era cresciuto al punto da diventare quasi insopportabile, non importava se la penetrazione era stata ancor più agevole del consueto, non importava se i suoi muscoli si erano contratti ancora più del solito attorno alla sua virilità, non importava nulla di tutto ciò: se il giovane gli aveva chiesto di essere trattato con dolcezza era perché ne sentiva il bisogno, e l'Uomo Nero preferiva fare violenza a sé stesso piuttosto che farla a lui.

Sentendosi troppo stanco per resistere a lungo decise di prepararsi per dormire: aveva lavorato alacremente per tutta la notte, e anche nelle notti precedenti, e lo aspettava una caccia grossa in occasione di Halloween, dunque era meglio che non si sforzasse eccessivamente.

Dopo aver fatto coricare Jack su un fianco recuperò la propria veste, che aveva tolto prima ancora di iniziare a corteggiarlo, quindi la appallottolò sotto il suo capo, in modo che il suo collo non si tendesse in posizioni innaturali, causandogli crampi al risveglio; drappeggiando la morbida coperta su entrambi si accoccolò dietro di lui, stringendolo in un dolce abbraccio e piegando le gambe, in modo da circondare completamente la sua figura rannicchiata; infine, dopo avergli depositato un lievissimo bacio di congedo sulla tempia, accomodò la testa nell'incavo del suo collo e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando lentamente in un sonno profondo.

 

 

 

Ecco qui uno splendido disegno realizzato da Vampira86, non perdetevelo!  
  
<http://vampira86.deviantart.com/art/Jack-Frost-and-Pitch-451484244>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto ;) come sempre sentitevi libere di domandarmi qualsiasi cosa: io sono sempre felice di venirvi incontro e fugare i vostri dubbi. Vi specifico, comunque, che, come sempre, non lascerò nulla senza spiegazione, quindi ogni cosa che, per ora, vi appare misteriosa verrà successivamente spiegata; se però siete impazienti o avete il timore di non aver compreso qualcosa non esitate a contattarmi ^^.  
> Per quanto riguarda la pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo vi devo informare di una cosa: da lunedì a giovedì inclusi sarò alla fiera del libro di Bologna, per presentare due libri, e sarò ospite di una mia amica. Una volta tornata sarò esausta e ho tutta l'intenzione di riprendermi buttandomi a capofitto sulla stesura del prossimo capitolo, quindi direi che lo vedrete pubblicato entro giovedì 3 aprile ^^. Vi auguro una buona giornata, a presto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui! Prima di tutto, anche se ho tardato di un solo giorno, voglio scusarmi con voi: purtroppo ieri ho avuto impegni imprevisti e non sono stata molto bene, quindi ho preferito prendermi più tempo per concludere e revisionare il capitolo con calma piuttosto che pubblicare una schifezza in fretta e furia. Mi auguro sinceramente che, leggendolo, troviate sia valso l'attesa ^^ buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TERZO**

 

 

Per la seconda volta in quella giornata Jack dormì senza fare alcun sogno: scivolò semplicemente in una oscurità senza forma né volume, così profondamente immerso in essa da non rendersi nemmeno conto del tempo che passava. Ad un certo punto gli parve che qualcosa stesse provando a disturbare il suo sonno, riscuotendolo quel tanto che bastava a ricordargli che era ancora vivo e aveva ancora un corpo, ma, qualunque cosa fosse stata, sparì quasi subito, impedendogli di identificarla e lasciandolo riposare in pace.

Quando, ad un certo punto, si svegliò, fu completamente certo di essersi assopito solo pochi minuti prima, poiché si sentiva così stanco da non avere quasi la forza di sollevare le palpebre; ben deciso a riaddormentarsi reclinò il capo, tuttavia la curiosità l'ebbe vinta e, concentrandosi per aprire gli occhi, cercò l'amato.

Lo trovò immediatamente, e immediatamente si stupì: si aspettava di sorprenderlo nel sonno, teneramente accoccolato sul materasso mentre cercava di riprendersi dall'amplesso e, al contempo, di rubargli un abbraccio, invece lo vide perfettamente desto, teso e con le iridi cariche di preoccupazione.

Sostenendosi su un gomito Pitch si sollevò e, chinandosi su di lui, gli domandò con fare ansioso: «Jack, ti senti bene?».

Il ragazzo mugugnò debolmente, sentendo la propria bocca completamente impastata, ma alla fine riuscì a rispondere: «Mh, beh, mi sento un po' stanco, ma è normale: non ho dormito per molto».

L'Uomo Nero lo fissò intensamente e replicò: «Hai dormito per sedici ore di fila».

Sussultando per la notizia Frost gli indirizzò uno sguardo interrogativo e l'altro disse: «Ti sei addormentato prima ancora che ci separassimo, non hai mai emesso alcun lamento, né hai provato a muoverti, a differenza del solito. Sei rimasto immerso in un sonno profondo persino quando ho provato a svegliarti, quattro ore fa, e ora mi dici questo: tu non stai bene, Jack».

Il giovane si stropicciò le palpebre, per scacciare l'espressione assonnata che di certo aveva assunto, quindi replicò: «Mh, Pitch, non esagerare: ho solo dormito più del solito. Non mi sembra il caso di preoccuparsi, è una cosa che succede: chissà, magari ho riposato male, o magari ero solo molto stanco».

L'uomo aggrottò la fronte, chinandosi su di lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo con la punta del proprio naso, controllandogli attentamente gli occhi e la pelle, e alla fine concesse: «Effettivamente non hai nulla che non va: i tuoi occhi sono limpidi, ma non lucidi, la tua pelle è chiara e fresca come al solito, battito e respiro sono regolari e, a parte questo sonno improvviso, non vedo nulla di anomalo. Dev'essere solo un po' di stanchezza: non c'è altra spiegazione. Adesso, però, ti consiglio di alzarti, anche se non ti senti ben riposato: dormire troppo non fa bene né al fisico né alla mente. Te la senti? Posso mostrarti come ho cambiato il salone principale, oppure potremmo uscire a prendere una boccata d'aria: sono sicuro che ti aiuterebbe a riprenderti. Non serve che tu ti sforzi molto: è sufficiente che rimani attivo per qualche ora, poi, se lo vorrai, potrai dormire di nuovo».

Jack si prese qualche secondo per riflettere, combattuto tra la pigrizia e la solerzia, troppo stanco per potersi alzare e troppo annoiato per poter riposare, e alla fine cedette al secondo impulso: fin da quando aveva aperto gli occhi aveva avvertito le proprie membra così pesanti da parergli di piombo e la propria bocca così impastata da faticare a parlare, e non vedeva l'ora di poter scacciare quelle due fastidiose sensazioni con una salutare passeggiata.

«Certo, volentieri: ho proprio bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca per svegliarmi! Mi passeresti i vestiti?» propose con enfasi.

Allungando la destra oltre il materasso Pitch afferrò i suoi vestiti, che aveva evidentemente sistemato e ripiegato accuratamente per ingannare l'attesa, e glieli porse, aspettando pazientemente che li indossasse e premurandosi personalmente di sistemare ogni piega o laccio fuori posto. Quando fu soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto aprì le braccia, richiamando sottilissimi tentacoli di sabbia magica e tessendoli tra loro, e in pochi secondi ricreò i pantaloni e la giacca con cui era solito abbigliarsi; si osservò per qualche istante, probabilmente per controllare che la stoffa fosse compatta e aderente come sempre, quindi scese dal letto e porse una mano all'amato per invitarlo a fare altrettanto.

Senza farsi pregare il ragazzo accettò l'aiuto, sostenendosi a quell'avambraccio premuroso mentre si assestava sui propri piedi incerti e non abbandonandolo nemmeno mentre recuperava il bastone, quindi si lasciò guidare lungo il corridoio, sbucando presto nel salone centrale; dopo un breve giro panoramico, in cui si lasciò descrivere dal compagno le migliorie apportate alle gabbie e gli mostrò i pupazzi di neve che aveva realizzato, espresse il desiderio di visitare un luogo più luminoso e arioso per scacciare definitivamente la stanchezza e l'uomo annuì, accompagnandolo verso un'apertura che non avevano mai utilizzato.

Procedendo fiducioso dietro di lui, lungo un budello che si faceva sempre più stretto e tortuoso, Frost non si lasciò mai prendere dal panico, nemmeno quando dovette ruotare il torso e camminare di lato per poter avanzare, e alla fine, come si aspettava, raggiunse il fondo di quel tunnel e uscì all'aria aperta. Inizialmente intralciato dalla figura dell'Uomo Nero che gli ostruiva la visuale e dagli arbusti che ricoprivano il terreno, fece poco caso al paesaggio e si curò, piuttosto, di scuotersi di dosso la polvere e non inciampare, ma quando si decise ad alzare lo sguardo rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta.

Di fronte a lui, infatti, si trovava una piccola conca, un paradiso in miniatura che l'acqua aveva scavato, nei secoli, nella pietra, erodendola, ammorbidendola, rimodellandola fino a scavarsi un alveo sinuoso in cui scorrere placidamente, lambendo con delicatezza ciò che aveva distrutto e adattato al proprio volere. Le pareti di roccia stratificata erano perfettamente lisce, seppur irregolari, e chiudevano il bacino in un'alta muraglia in ogni direzione, ad esclusione del lato ovest, dove, a fatica, si aprivano, rivelando uno spicchio di cielo, una minuta porzione di orizzonte imporporata dal tramonto.

Incantato dalla vista del sole morente il giovane fissò l'astro, seguendolo con lo sguardo finché non lo vide scomparire oltre i monti, e solo a quel punto riuscì a riscuotersi e voltarsi, per rimirare ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle; si pentì subito di non averlo fatto prima: ormai la luce era quasi del tutto sparita e le ombre, già fitte per propria natura in un luogo tanto infossato, si scurivano a vista d'occhio, divorando ogni particolare e rendendo il tutto piatto e grigio. Fortunatamente la relazione con Pitch lo aveva portato ad abituarsi in fretta all'oscurità: benché non realmente sensibile ai raggi luminosi questi preferiva sovente rimanere nelle tenebre, dove si trovava decisamente più a proprio agio, e Jack lo aveva presto imitato, assecondando sia la sua natura che la propria; gli fu quindi sufficiente attendere un minuto scarso per veder emergere dal buio ogni singolo dettaglio di quel magnifico eden.

A differenza di quello che aveva immaginato l'acqua non sgorgava dal sottosuolo, ma colava direttamente dalla cima di quel piccolo antro, dividendosi il rivoli sottili e bagnandolo per un ampio tratto, creando giochi di riflessi in continuo movimento; scorrendo tra una stalagmite e l'altra si faceva strada verso il basso, raccogliendosi in una polla perfettamente circolare, limpidissima, ma così profonda da parere senza fondo, indugiando in essa fino a fermarsi del tutto e diventare più lucida di uno specchio; proprio quando non la si sarebbe più potuta distinguere dal cielo stellato che ricreava in sé, tuttavia, riprendeva la propria strada, scivolando silenziosamente nel letto che si era scavata e scomparendo con un lieve mormorio nel sottobosco. Tutto, in quella conca, ad eccezione dell'alveo e di alcune porzioni di parete così inclinate da risultare incombenti, era completamente ricoperto di muschio, cui, nelle zone pianeggianti, si aggiungevano finissimi ciuffi d'erba, e la zona centrale era adorna di minuti fiori bianchi di cui il ragazzo non conosceva il nome, ma la cui bellezza era comunque in grado di apprezzare.

Chinandosi ne colse uno, portandolo vicino al viso per osservarlo meglio e gioendo nel vedere che i suoi petali, all'apparenza completamente nivei, erano in realtà screziati di viola, nero e blu scuro nella loro parte più interna, come se l'Uomo Nero in persona si fosse premurato di abbellirli con la propria essenza, quindi commentò: «Non so davvero cosa dire, Pitch: questo posto è bellissimo».

«Incredibile, sono riuscito a zittire Jack Frost in persona!» lo canzonò l'uomo.

«Beh, che c'è di strano?» domandò Frost; «Tra i due il gran chiacchierone sei tu: sei così innamorato della tua stessa voce che passi ore e ore a parlare pur di poterti ascoltare».

«Come se tu fossi dispiaciuto di questo fatto» lo rimbeccò Pitch, piccato.

I due rimasero in tensione per qualche secondo, fissandosi di sottecchi, lo sguardo accigliato, poi, in coro, scoppiarono a ridere: adoravano punzecchiarsi a vicenda in quel modo, cercando ciascuno di provocare l'altro, e lo facevano ormai così spesso da essere in perfetta sintonia, comprendendo immediatamente quando lo scherzo iniziava e non rischiando mai di malinterpretare alcuna apparente critica.

Fugando l'ilarità l'Uomo Nero gli spiegò: «Sono felice che ti piaccia. In verità, come hai potuto vedere, è piuttosto scomoda da utilizzare per accedere al mio covo, ma a volte preferisco faticare pur di poterla rimirare. Era da parecchio che volevo mostrartela, ma ho preferito aspettare: quei piccoli fiori che vedi spuntano solo in questa stagione e ci tenevo molto a mostrarteli».

Intenerito il giovane rispose: «Sono splendidi, Pitch: hanno un profumo intenso, nonostante siano così piccoli, e dei colori meravigliosi. Osservandoli da vicino ho notato che non sono semplicemente bianchi, ma hanno delle piccole screziature viola, blu e persino nere nella zona interna: sembra quasi che la mia essenza e la tua siano state fuse insieme in un unico fiore».

L'uomo sussultò a quella descrizione, palesemente colto di sorpresa da un tale intuito che, in due semplici frasi, aveva smascherato ciò che lui aveva gelosamente custodito nella propria mente per mesi, quindi borbottò: «Non esagerare, poeta! Sono fiori e null'altro. Piuttosto, perché non ti dai una mossa? Fino a cinque minuti fa smaniavi per sgranchirti le gambe, ora non venirmi a dire che hai cambiato idea!».

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertito dall'ennesima dimostrazione di timidezza dell'amato, Jack gli tirò il bastone e concluse: «Va bene, va bene, timidone, arrivo subito! Tienimi un attimo il bastone: voglio bere un po'».

Saltando da una zolla di muschio all'altra raggiunse il lato opposto della conca, dove una piccola piattaforma ribassata consentiva di accedere facilmente alla pozza, quindi si inginocchiò e immerse le mani nell'acqua; rabbrividendo un poco nel sentirla così gelida da essere quasi prossima al congelamento non si perse d'animo e, prendendo un profondo respiro, se la spruzzò sul viso, raccogliendone poi una piccola quantità nei palmi chiusi a coppa e sorseggiandola piano.

Sentire quel liquido gelido scorrere sulla propria pelle e lungo la propria gola fu una sensazione forse un po' sconvolgente, ma decisamente stimolante: in un battito di ciglia tutta la stanchezza e l'apatia che aveva provato sino a quel momento sparirono, scivolando via dalle sue membra insieme a quelle minute stille, e quando si rialzò in piedi si sentì rinvigorito e perfettamente pronto ad affrontare l'inverno incombente.

«Sono pronto!» esclamò, raggiungendo di corsa il compagno.

Scuotendo il capo Pitch lo bloccò, si strappò un lembo della veste e lo asciugò, sfregandogli più volte il tessuto sulle guance e tra le dita per assicurarsi di non lasciare alcuna traccia di umidità, quindi riparò la propria giacca e disse: «A volte sembri davvero un bambino, Jack. Forza, andiamo».

 

Dopo aver intuito a che latitudine si trovava Jack decise di fare a Pitch un regalo, come ringraziamento per avergli mostrato quello splendido angolo di paradiso: con un agile balzo saltò su una roccia, poi su un ramo, scalando rapidamente l'albero e lanciandosi nel cielo; ridendo salì sempre più in alto, volando a zig zag, compiendo piroette e capriole di ogni tipo, e quando, finalmente, il potere del bastone si attivò completamente, atterrò, presto seguito da minutissimi fiocchi di neve.

Camminando quieti nel bosco i due si godettero qualche ora di tranquillità, discorrendo del più e del meno, seguendo gli animali notturni nelle proprie peregrinazioni per scoprirne le abitudini, ammirando lo spettacolo della bianca coltre che, pian piano, ricopriva ogni cosa, scambiandosi occhiate complici e gioendo ciascuno della presenza dell'altro. Per tutto il tempo si comportarono con naturalezza, parlando fluentemente e non provando il benché minimo imbarazzo: si conoscevano troppo bene per potersi lasciar prendere da sciocche preoccupazioni, ed erano ormai ben avvezzi a quel tipo di intimità, molto meno sensuale di quella dei loro amplessi, ma non per questo meno gradevole.

Il ragazzo avrebbe tanto voluto protrarre l'incontro fino all'alba e anche oltre, parlando con l'amato, ascoltando la sua voce vibrante, giocando con lui nella neve e, perché no?, tirandogli anche qualche scherzo, ma era ormai tempo per entrambi di tornare al lavoro. Fu per questo che, con un sospiro, disse: «Sono passate ore da quando mi sono svegliato, ormai, e non mi sento affatto stanco: evidentemente avevo solo dormito troppo. Non mi serve riposare ancora, quindi è il caso che torni al lavoro: è arrivato il momento di portare la neve nel mondo. Pensavo di iniziare dal Canada quest'anno, va bene? Tu, invece, che farai?».

L'Uomo Nero gli carezzò il capo e replicò: «Molto bene, Jack. Io mi sto preparando per Halloween, quindi pensavo di visitare gli stati dell'America del Nord: lì la festa è molto più sentita che altrove, le vetrine dei negozi sono già state allestite con ragnatele, fantasmi e sciocchezze simili e i bambini iniziano a raccontarsi storie dell'orrore prima di andare a dormire. E' il clima ideale per fare un po' di riscaldamento prima della grande notte che mi aspetta».

«Quindi ci separiamo?» domandò Frost, con una punta di rimpianto nella voce.

L'uomo, che lo aveva fissato per tutto il tempo, trattenne a stento una risata, probabilmente divertito dall'atteggiamento già nostalgico del giovane, quindi si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e chiese: «Allora, che succede? Hai intenzione di lasciarmi per sempre, Jack? Suvvia, non è la prima volta che ci salutiamo: lo scorso inverno abbiamo passato la maggior parte del tempo separati, vedendoci solo una o due volte a settimana, e non avevi mai fatto così. Ti stai forse sciogliendo, spiritello ghiacciato?».

Non sapendo come rispondere il giovane serrò le labbra, guardando altrove per nascondere il turbamento che lo aveva colto: egli, infatti, non si sentiva solo triste per l'imminente separazione e imbarazzato per la provocazione, ma anche, e soprattutto, confuso, incapace di spiegarsi il proprio comportamento che, col senno di poi, gli parve terribilmente capriccioso e infantile. Perché mai s'era dispiaciuto così tanto all'idea di passare qualche giorno lontano dall'amato? Non era la prima volta che accadeva, come questi gli aveva ricordato, sapeva ormai da mesi che sarebbe successo e, ad ogni modo, era certo che Pitch avrebbe sfruttato ogni occasione per fargli una gradita sorpresa, inviando uno dei propri Incubi a scortarlo o presentandosi di persona per un breve e dolce saluto: v'erano, dunque, numerosi e validi motivi per non preoccuparsi. Era perfettamente consapevole di ciò, più ci rifletteva a mente fredda e più si convinceva di questo fatto, eppure non riusciva ad allontanare la tristezza del proprio cuore: più pensava e più la sentiva intensificarsi, diventando un onere più pesante di un macigno, trascinandolo a terra con sé, soverchiandolo fin quasi a fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi.

Proprio quando la miriade di pensieri contrastanti che gli affollava la mente divenne così fitta e rumorosa da bloccargli il respiro e irrigidirgli i muscoli, portandolo sull'orlo del panico, l'Uomo Nero giunse prontamente in suo soccorso: senza chiedergli alcuna spiegazione lo abbracciò, attirandolo a sé e facendo aderire la sua schiena al proprio torace, quindi accostò il viso al suo orecchio e lo consolò.

«Jack, piccolo mio, non ti intristire: non ci stiamo separando per sempre. Sei stato tu a spiegarmi che ti basta qualche settimana per portare l'inverno nel mondo, quindi ti basta avere un po' di pazienza e impegnarti: vedrai che, quando avrai finito, non ti ricorderai nemmeno di questa attesa. Il fatto che saremo entrambi impegnati, comunque, non ci impedisce di vederci: sono sicuro che riusciremo a ritagliarci qualche ora libera per stare insieme. Anzi, sai cosa ti dico? Quando Halloween sarà passato ti verrò a cercare e ti accompagnerò, così potrai terminare il tuo compito senza sentirti solo e poi passare subito del tempo con me, nel luogo e nel modo che più ti andranno in quel momento».

Infinitamente grato all'altro per essere intervenuto Jack si voltò e si accoccolò contro il suo petto, sentendosi incredibilmente fortunato per aver trovato un compagno tanto comprensivo e amorevole: nonostante l'apparenza burbera e perfida, infatti, l'uomo lo amava dal profondo del cuore e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di renderlo felice, persino dimostrare apertamente il suo affetto.

Mugolando piano avvertì Pitch iniziare a coccolarlo, facendogli i grattini sulla nuca e carezzandogli a pieni palmi la schiena, e ricambiò ridisegnandogli la giugulare con una lunga scia di teneri baci: uno per aver tentato di sdrammatizzare, uno per avergli lasciato tempo per riflettere, uno per essere accorso al momento opportuno, uno per la delicatezza che aveva usato, uno per non avergli chiesto spiegazione per il suo atteggiamento, uno per la dolce promessa che gli aveva fatto, e così via, in una serie e un elenco che, potenzialmente, avrebbe potuto accrescere all'infinito.

Dopo un minuto di commoventi effusioni Frost si riprese e, inspirando un ultima volta il profumo intenso dell'Uomo Nero, si staccò da lui e disse semplicemente: «Grazie».

L'uomo distolse lo sguardo e fece un rapido gesto con la mano, come per archiviare la questione ed evitarsi l'imbarazzo di rispondere, quindi replicò: «Buon lavoro, Jack, e sta' attento a non sforzarti troppo».

Il giovane gli sorrise e concluse: «Buon lavoro anche a te, Pitch».

Chinandosi sul suo viso posò le proprie labbra sulle sue, così delicatamente da poter ancora sentire il suo respiro caldo solleticargli la pelle, quindi indietreggiò di un passo, ridisegnandogli coi polpastrelli la linea della mandibola; si concesse qualche istante di sospensione, per rimirare le limpide iridi dell'altro in tutto il loro splendore, quindi si voltò e prese il volo, allontanandosi rapido nel cielo e inviando un refolo di vento e neve a scompigliargli i capelli in un ultimo saluto.

 

Erano passati ormai tre giorni da quel congedo e Jack si sentiva in perfetta forma: aveva visitato ogni angolo di Canada e Alaska, richiamando venti gelidi e tempeste e ricoprendole interamente di neve, creando una coltre compatta e spessa quasi un metro, godendosi le grida eccitate dei bambini che avevano gioito per quella lieta sorpresa, assicurandosi che potessero giocare per giorni e giorni prima che il ghiaccio si sciogliesse, e si sentiva al settimo cielo. Migliaia di infanti credevano in lui e in centinaia lo avevano avvistato, indicandolo stupiti mentre volava nel cielo, la stanchezza non lo aveva colto nonostante avesse lavorato a lungo e senza fare alcuna pausa e la nostalgia iniziale era presto sparita, diventando un ricordo tanto incomprensibile quanto lontano: nulla sarebbe mai potuto andare per il meglio.

Soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto decise di cambiare zona e approfittarne per concedersi uno sfizio cui pensava ormai da mesi: far visita a Jamie. Doveva tutto a quel bambino dalla forza di volontà inattaccabile, che aveva non solo spronato i suoi amici a combattere Pitch, ma li aveva anche convinti a credere nello Spirito del Divertimento, e questi aveva intenzione di riservargli un trattamento speciale, finché fosse stato possibile: neve abbondante per tutto l'inverno e una visita all'anno. Probabilmente, ad uno spettatore esterno, sarebbe parsa ben poca cosa come ringraziamento per tutto ciò che aveva ricevuto da lui, ma il ragazzo non aveva intenzione di esagerare: Jamie aveva bisogno dei propri spazi per crescere, imparando pian piano tutto ciò che gli serviva per maturare, e Frost non lo voleva ostacolare, creando un rapporto che sarebbe stata tanto incredibile quanto deleterio per la sua formazione.

Evocando i venti più rapidi che conosceva si diresse verso il proprio stagno natio, raggiungendolo in breve tempo, e da lì deviò verso la casa della famiglia Bennett, individuandola proprio pochi minuti prima che l'ultima luce venisse spenta; appropinquandosi silenziosamente atterrò sul davanzale della prima e ultima cameretta che avesse mai visitato, quindi bussò discretamente al vetro, sperando che il rumore fosse sufficiente ad attirare l'attenzione di colui che stava cercando.

Dovette insistere un poco prima di ricevere una risposta, ma, per sua fortuna, meno di un minuto dopo una testa arruffata spuntò dall'oscurità, voltandosi qua e là per individuare la fonte del fastidio; sventolando la destra il giovane lo salutò, già eccitato all'idea di poter passare del tempo con lui, ma ben presto si rese conto di non essere il più entusiasta dei due.

«Jack, Jack, sei tu! Finalmente sei tornato! E' da un anno che non ti vedo, dove ti eri cacciato!? Mi farai volare con te? Porterai la neve? Eh, Jack?» esclamò Jamie.

Portandosi l'indice alla bocca Jack lo esortò a far silenzio, per evitare che le sue grida di gioia richiamassero i genitori, quindi aspettò che aprisse la finestra e sussurrò: «Shhh, Jamie, non gridare così! Non vorrai far accorrere i tuoi genitori, vero? Sono appena andati a letto. E' ancora troppo presto per parlare in tranquillità: dobbiamo aspettare che si addormentino, o ti sentiranno di sicuro. Facciamo così: per adesso io tornerò in città a portare un po' di neve, mentre tu mi aspetterai qui, lasciando la finestra socchiusa, così, tra una mezz'oretta, potremo passare un po' di tempo insieme. Ti va?».

Il bambino, in risposta, annuì vigorosamente, socchiudendo le imposte e saltellando fino al letto, infilandosi sotto le coperte e fremendo visibilmente per l'attesa.

Soddisfatto della reazione il ragazzo si allontanò e sorvolò la città, posizionandosi sull'edificio più alto per poterla abbracciare completamente con lo sguardo: concentrandosi evocò nubi e venti gelidi, lasciando che il proprio potere fluisse dal bastone in un raggio luminoso, e in pochi secondi finissimi fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cadere dal cielo. Dando fondo a tutta la propria abilità Frost di adoperò per far sì che questi aumentassero di dimensioni e numero, diventando presto così fitti da ridurre la visibilità a pochi metri, e si premurò di ricoprire il terreno di un sottile strato di ghiaccio, in modo da farli attecchire immediatamente; come aveva programmato in mezz'ora scarsa la coltre aveva già raggiunto uno spessore considerevole, che avrebbe di certo portato alla chiusura di scuole e uffici, quindi decise di lasciare che la nevicata continuasse e si esaurisse da sé e tornò a piedi fino all'abitazione della famiglia Bennett.

Arrampicandosi agilmente lungo la grondaia raggiunse nuovamente il davanzale e si insinuò attraverso la finestra, richiudendola silenziosamente dietro di sé per non farsi scoprire, ma una voce a lui ben nota esclamò: «Jack!?».

«Pitch, sei tu!?» chiese il giovane, esterrefatto.

Voltandosi ebbe conferma dei propri sospetti: una figura scura e allampanata si stagliava contro l'ingresso della stanza, impossibile da non notare, dalle fattezze assolutamente inconfondibili; aguzzando lo sguardo Jack riuscì a focalizzarla meglio, individuando la scollatura dell'amato e quindi il suo viso, atteggiato ad un'espressione sorpresa, certamente molto simile a quella che lui stesso aveva assunto, ma prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare a come reagire a quella inaspettata visita un cuscino colpì Pitch in pieno petto.

«Non ti preoccupare, Jack, ti difenderò io dall'Uomo Nero!» intervenne Jamie, brandendo con spirito combattivo un secondo guanciale.

«No, no, fermo!» lo bloccò il ragazzo, sforzandosi di imbastire una scusa credibile; «E' troppo pericoloso: ci penso io!».

Impugnando saldamente il bastone avanzò, cercando di sembrare minaccioso e aggressivo, ma purtroppo vide che l'Uomo Nero non stava al gioco: invece di fuggire, infatti, rimaneva immobile, le iridi cariche di stupore e confusione, rovinando il piano architettato e rischiando addirittura di farli scoprire; preoccupato che il bambino decidesse nuovamente di giungere in suo soccorso Frost tentò di fargli un cenno col capo, ma, non vedendo in lui alcun cambiamento, decise di passare alle maniere forti: evocando i propri poteri accese la verga di un gelido fuoco, quindi lo scatenò, mirando ai piedi del finto avversario e congelando il mobiletto che si trovava dietro di lui.

Finalmente l'uomo sembrò riscuotersi e, con un grido spaventato, indietreggiò, dissolvendosi in una nube di sabbia nera e scomparendo nel corridoio; soddisfatto il giovane si rilassò e, rivolgendosi a Jamie, gli ordinò: «Mi raccomando, resta nella tua camera, non scendere nemmeno dal letto: ci penso io a scacciare l'Uomo Nero. Aspettami qui, tornerò in fretta!».

Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza, percorrendo il corridoio e quindi le scale e mettendosi subito alla ricerca dell'amato: seguendo la perimetria della casa entrò dapprima in sala da pranzo, poi in cucina, poi in un piccolo anticamera, scrutando ogni ombra per cercare di individuarlo, ma non trovò alcunché; sconsolato passò al salotto, ma prima ancora che potesse rendersene conto qualcosa lo afferrò per il collo e lo sbatté violentemente contro il muro.

Preso dal panico provò a divincolarsi, ma l'essere ignoto lo anticipò, immobilizzandogli i polsi accanto al viso e schiacciandolo col proprio corpo; in uno strenuo tentativo di difesa Jack provò a morderlo, ma questi lo evitò abilmente, emettendo una vibrante risata e posando poi le sue labbra sulle sue.

Travolto da un rassicurante profumo di muschio e da quel gesto inaspettato il ragazzo capì subito che l'aggressore non era altri che Pitch e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, schiudendo inavvertitamente la bocca e dando la possibilità all'altro di approfittarne: sopraffatto dal suo corteggiamento non riuscì ad opporsi e gemette in quell'eccitante bacio rubato che stava diventando sempre meno casto, ma alla fine, ben consapevole del luogo in cui si trovava, decise di interromperlo e parlargli.

Volgendo a fatica il viso riuscì a sfuggire alla sua lingua curiosa e, ansimando, balbettò: «Mh, Pitch, f-fermo, Jamie è ancora sveglio, pensa se venisse qui e ci vedesse...».

«In tal caso potrebbe imparare cose molto interessanti» rispose prontamente l'Uomo Nero, leccandogli subito dopo la giugulare.

«Pitch!» sbottò Frost, senza nemmeno disturbarsi a specificare le ragioni di quel rimprovero.

Sbuffando l'uomo lo lasciò andare e gli mormorò in un orecchio: «Sarai pure il Guardiano del divertimento, ma sai essere davvero noioso».

Piccato e preoccupato il giovane controbatté: «Pitch, sei impazzito!? E' solo un bambino, sarebbe un trauma! E poi, prova a pensare a quanto si sentirebbe confuso nel vedere l'Uomo Nero e...».

«Jack, suvvia, stavo solo scherzando» lo interruppe Pitch, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Rassicurato dall'affermazione Jack si rilassò, ma subito dopo tornò alla carica e gli intimò: «Pitch, devi promettermi che non ti farai mai più vedere insieme a me da Jamie, né da altri bambini».

L'Uomo Nero roteò gli occhi, emettendo un borbottio infastidito ed eludendo la domanda, ma quando vide l'altro aprire bocca per insistere cedette ed esclamò: «E va bene, va bene, prometto! Contento? Ora vuoi salutarmi come si deve?».

Ridacchiando il ragazzo rispose: «Ma come, pensavo ti piacesse essere accolto con un bacio! Se preferisci sentirmi parlare, però, non c'è problema. Come ti avevo già anticipato sono stato in Canada e in Alaska in questi giorni e li ho completamente coperti di neve, così non dovrò più preoccuparmi di visitarli almeno per qualche settimana. Ho fatto questa piccola deviazione per venire a salutare Jamie: ci tenevo a rivederlo e a regalargli una nevicata in anticipo. Dopo, però, ho intenzione di andare in Europa: là avrò molto lavoro da fare. Pensavo di rimanerci per cinque o sei giorni, poi di venirti a trovare: che ne dici?».

«E' un'ottima idea, Jack: io, però, volevo solo un altro bacio» replicò l'uomo con un ghigno divertito.

Passandogli le braccia intorno ai fianchi lo attirò a sé, costringendolo ad aprire un po' le gambe per avvicinarsi, quindi accostò il viso al suo e aspettò pazientemente che partecipasse coi propri tempi; Frost, dal canto suo, non lo fece aspettare a lungo: senza alcuna esitazione lo abbracciò, sfiorandogli il naso col proprio per poter affogare in quelle iridi cangianti che tanto adorava, quindi scivolò un poco più in basso e posò le labbra sulle sue. Rimase immobile per qualche istante, godendosi quel momento di sospensione, quindi schiuse la bocca per approfondire il contatto: protendendo la lingua cercò la gemella, lambendola lentamente, coinvolgendola in quella danza sensuale che conosceva ormai alla perfezione, abbandonandola per corteggiare il palato e poi tornando subito a riunirsi con lei, inclinando il capo pur di raggiungerla con maggior facilità e gemendo nel sentirla tanto calda e serica.

Affatto abituato a sovrastare il compagno in altezza preferì sedersi sulle sue cosce, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle per indurlo a chinarsi e non interrompere il bacio e vezzeggiandogli la pelle scoperta del petto con i polpastrelli, sentendosi avvampare sempre più: la sua bocca era così morbida e invitante, le sue mani curiose così esperte, le sue carezze così sensuali, il suo corpo così...

«Pssst, Jack! Hai mandato via l'Uomo Nero?» sussurrò Jamie dalla tromba delle scale.

Spaventato da quell'intromissione il giovane trasalì e soffocò un'esclamazione stupita nel bacio: si era completamente scordato del bambino che lo attendeva al piano superiore. Dimentico del rimprovero che aveva indirizzato a Pitch per la sua aggressione si era completamente lasciato andare, rabbrividendo ad ogni suo tocco, avvertendo scariche d'eccitazione per la sua sola vicinanza, sentendo il desiderio crescere rapidamente in lui fino a diventare quasi un impulso irrefrenabile, ed era certo che, se solo non fosse arrivato un terzo incomodo, avrebbe impiegato ben poco a spogliarsi e chiedergli soddisfazione: già si immaginava nudo, gli avambracci e le clavicole premute contro il muro e le natiche ben esposte, intento a gemere a gran voce mentre l'altro lo penetrava, scosso dalle sue spinte, assordato dai suoi ansiti, sopraffatto dalla sua passione subito prima di raggiungere l'apice.

Scuotendo il capo allontanò a fatica e a malincuore quelle languide visioni, cercando di sopire le proprie voglie in vista della conversazione che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, quindi domandò a voce bassa: «Pitch, allora ci rivediamo in Europa? Mi verrai a cercare?».

L'Uomo Nero ridacchiò nel vederlo tanto stravolto, ma non tirò ulteriormente la corda e rispose: «Sì, tranquillo: invierò degli Incubi a cercarti tra qualche giorno. Ora vai da Jamie, prima che lui scenda, e ricomponiti: non vorrai traumatizzarlo presentandoti così, come dire, infiammato, vero, puledrino focoso?».

«Stupido!» lo zittì Jack.

Piccato per la provocazione fece per allontanarsi, risistemandosi la felpa stropicciata e i capelli; dopo poco, però, tornò indietro, rubando un ultimo bacio all'amato come risarcimento per l'amplesso negato e dirigendosi definitivamente nella camera di Jamie con una risata.

 

Senza esitare nemmeno un secondo Pitch si dissolse in un flusso di sabbia magica e seguì l'amato su per le scale, celandosi nella sua ombra, balzando da un angolo buio all'altro e infilandosi, infine, sotto il letto di Jamie: aveva promesso di non farsi vedere insieme a Jack in quella stanza, non certo di non entrarci.

Incastrato tra giocattoli dimenticati e cianfrusaglie cercò di sistemarsi come meglio poté, piegando le gambe per adattarsi a quel giaciglio tanto corto e tendendo l'orecchio per origliare la chiacchierata: non era realmente interessato ad essa, ma non aveva nulla di meglio da fare per ingannare l'attesa e, effettivamente, era curioso di capire perché mai il compagno sembrasse tanto interessato a quel bambino e lo considerasse tanto speciale.

Dopo pochi minuti, tuttavia, quella punta di gelosia che aveva provato sparì completamente: Jamie era patetico e seccante esattamente come qualsiasi altro infante. Aveva completamente monopolizzato la conversazione, lanciandosi in confusi racconti delle proprie noiosissime avventure e saltando continuamente da un argomento all'altro, narrando con tanta enfasi da far tremare il letto e ripetendosi molto spesso, e quegli sporadici incoraggiamenti che Frost gli faceva sembravano dargli un'energia e una parlantina infinite.

Fortunatamente, dopo una mezz'ora che era parsa lunga un secolo, il giovane intervenne, ringraziandolo per la compagnia e l'entusiasmo e avvisandolo che, ormai, era tempo che si salutassero.

«Ma Jack, tanto domani non c'è scuola!» protestò il bambino.

Jack, in risposta, rise e sentenziò: «A maggior ragione: non vorrai certo rimanere in casa a dormire mentre i tuoi amici giocano a palle di neve! Forza, Jamie: è ora di infilarsi sotto le coperte».

Mugugnando l'interpellato si sistemò, cercando ancora di imbastire una debole difesa ma cedendo quasi subito; proprio quando l'Uomo Nero fu certo che il ragazzo stesse per allontanarsi, però, Jamie chiese con un fil di voce: «Jack, mi dai un abbraccio?».

L'uomo non udì alcuna risposta verbale, ma il fruscio che avvertì fu sin troppo eloquente: alzando gli occhi al cielo cercò di tollerare quella inopportuna dimostrazione d'affetto, trattenendosi dall'intervenire per porvi fine, ma presto ebbe ben altro a cui pensare.

«Jack, hai cambiato profumo?» domandò, senza alcun preavviso, il bambino.

«Ma cosa ti viene in mente, ti sembro il tipo che si mette il profumo!?» esclamò Frost.

«Beh, hai un profumo diverso dal solito: prima sapevi di neve e fresco, adesso sai anche di fiori e sei più caldo. Profumi un po' come prima e un po' come la zia, la sorella della mamma, però, quella giovane, non la zia Agata: la zia Agata puzza».

Dopo essere scoppiato a ridere per l'affermazione finale il giovane si riprese e replicò: «Se sei così sicuro che io abbia un profumo diverso ti credo, ma ti assicuro che non può essere mio: in me non c'è nulla di diverso rispetto al solito. Probabilmente mi si sarà attaccato ai vestiti mentre viaggiavo. Forza, non rimuginarci troppo: è ora di dormire! Cerca di riposare: domani ti aspetta una lunga giornata di giochi. Sogni d'oro, Jamie: al prossimo anno».

Camminando con passo leggero il ragazzo si allontanò, salutando il proprio interlocutore un'ultima volta, quindi uscì dalla stanza, scendendo al piano inferiore e sfruttando la porta sul retro per uscire indisturbato.

Costretto ad aspettare che il bambino si assopisse Pitch approfittò di quella pausa imposta per riflettere: come mai il profumo di Jack era cambiato? Lui, ovviamente, da amante possessivo e attento qual era, lo aveva notato immediatamente, non solo quella notte, ma addirittura quella di tre giorni addietro, durante la quale Frost aveva dormito per quasi sedici ore, e in nessun caso era riuscito a darsi una spiegazione plausibile. L'odore, infatti, era emanato direttamente dalla pelle del giovane, non dai suoi vestiti, come questi aveva supposto, e comunque l'autunno avanzato escludeva l'ipotesi che egli potesse aver trovato abbondanza di prati fioriti: ad eccezione che in quella piccola conca che gli aveva mostrato, infatti, l'Uomo Nero non aveva avvistato alcuna corolla colorata occhieggiare tra i fili d'erba. Forse il ragazzo aveva trovato una boccetta di profumo e l'aveva aperta per curiosità, bagnandosi accidentalmente con alcune gocce di essenza? Questo, tuttavia, non spiegava come fosse possibile che quel sentore tanto femminile fosse comparso solo dopo che avevano fatto l'amore, e non prima. Forse era legato al fatto che i suoi poteri s'erano intensificati sempre più col passare dei mesi? Se così fosse stato, però, perché mai lui avrebbe dovuto assumere un profumo tanto primaverile se era lo Spirito del gelo?

Frustrato per non aver raggiunto alcuna conclusione sensata l'uomo desistette: non aveva più idee, ad esclusione di un paio ancora più assurde di quelle che aveva già analizzato, quindi era inutile continuare a rimuginare. Del resto, se anche non avesse mai compreso la ragione di questo cambiamento improvviso, non sarebbe certo insorto alcun problema: scoprirne la causa era più uno sfizio che una reale necessità; l'importante, come sempre, era che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve fosse felice e in salute e, ad esclusione di quella anomala lunga dormita, lo aveva sempre trovato più in forma che mai: non c'era nulla di cui doversi realmente preoccupare.

Rassicuratosi decise di tendere l'orecchio, per controllare se la fastidiosa vittima s'era addormentata, e con immenso piacere la udì emettere respiri profondi e regolari, chiaro segno che era ormai caduta in un sonno profondo.

Strisciando fuori dal proprio nascondiglio Pitch si erse in tutta la propria statura, incombendo sulla figura dell'ignaro bambino e chinandosi su di lui per osservarlo da vicino; come si aspettava un sottile nastro di sabbia dorata penetrò dal vetro della finestra, puntando direttamente alla sua testa ed esplodendo in una pioggia scintillante, rimodellandosi immediatamente per creare le sagome di Jack e Jamie in volo nel cielo, pronti a portare l'inverno in tutto il mondo, e solo a quel punto l'Uomo Nero si decise ad intervenire.

«Oh, Jamie, che sogno commovente: un'avventura con a Jack, una notte passata in volo insieme a lui, forse, addirittura, una vita intera trascorsa al suo fianco, dedito solo ad aiutarlo e giocare con lui. Ti piacerebbe che accadesse davvero, non è così? Beh, arrivi tardi: Jack è mio, mio e mio soltanto, e non lo dividerò mai con nessuno, nemmeno in un sogno» sussurrò l'uomo con voce suadente.

Sfiorando con le dita la rena dorata la corruppe, rendendola più nera di una notte senza luna, quindi la riplasmò, trasformando Frost in un magnifico Principe Oscuro e facendo comparire una copia di sé stesso al suo fianco, aggiungendo diversi Purosangue e facendo sì che l'atmosfera della visione diventasse sempre più cupa, scatenando tutti i propri poteri pur di schiacciare la mente di quel patetico infante che, con una sfacciataggine inaudita, lo aveva sconfitto più di un anno prima.

Il gemito disperato che Jamie emise fu musica per le sue orecchie e la tentazione di tormentarlo fino a vederlo contorcersi fu forte in lui, ma all'ultimo Pitch riuscì a trattenersi: se avesse esagerato la sua vittima si sarebbe svegliata, vanificando tutti i suoi sforzi, dunque era preferibile non sfruttare appieno le potenzialità della sabbia magica, centellinandola per prolungare la sofferenza, protraendo l'incubo fino al mattino e anche oltre, in modo da sconvolgere completamente il bambino e lasciarlo senza forze.

Soddisfatto della pensata avuta si concesse un ghigno malvagio, rabbrividendo alle scariche di paura che già gli risalivano lungo le braccia, quindi si voltò, abbandonando la stanza senza voltarsi per tornare al proprio lavoro.

 

Concentrandosi per dar fondo a tutti i propri poteri Jack volò in alto nel cielo, scatenando una pioggia di raggi gelidi, ancora indeciso se usarli per provocare una violenta tempesta o una tranquilla nevicata, ma alla fine optò per quest'ultima: aprendo le braccia si rilassò, lasciando che i piccoli fulmini azzurrini si placassero, quindi sospirò e finissimi fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cadere attorno a lui.

Soddisfatto del risultato scese di quota, volando tranquillo e controllando il proprio operato: si era impegnato parecchio in quei cinque giorni che erano trascorsi dalla sua visita da Jamie, ricoprendo tutta l'Europa del Nord con una compatta coltre candida, e ormai la zona cui si stava dedicando era una delle poche che gli rimanevano da visitare. Perfettamente rilassato la sorvolò, procedendo con tranquillità, concedendosi un poco di riposo per godersi la brezza fredda sulla quale viaggiava e lo splendido paesaggio incontaminato che lo circondava, ma all'improvviso, in mezzo al verde, individuò una luce artificiale multicolore: un particolare assolutamente inaspettato al centro di quella vallata disabitata, una note decisamente stonata un quella foresta tanto buia.

Incuriosito si avvicinò, superando diverse automobili nascoste sotto gli alberi e identificando finalmente la fonte luminosa: un grosso edificio abbandonato, probabilmente una stalla o un magazzino, da cui proveniva una musica ritmata e verso il quale convergevano vari gruppetti di ragazzi abbigliati in modo bizzarro.

Perplesso li osservò avanzare, mezzi nudi nonostante il freddo, adorni di orecchini, tatuaggi, borchie e capelli dai colori innaturali, parlando con tono eccitato in una lingua che lui non conosceva e scomparendo dentro quello strano fabbricato, e impiegò poco a decidersi: non aveva mai visto nulla di simile nei suoi trecento anni di vita e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione per scoprire qualcosa di nuovo e che, oltretutto, esercitava su di lui un fascino irresistibile.

Senza alcuna esitazione atterrò in una radura, stupendosi di riuscire ad udire la musica nonostante diverti metri e diversi alberi lo separassero dalle stanze in festa, quindi sorrise e si avviò in esplorazione.

 

 

Nuovo disegno dalla dolcissima HeilyNeko!  
  
[http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2s7i6mu&s=8#.U0G1z_l_umt](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2s7i6mu&s=8#.U0G1z_l_umt)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Settimana prossima avrò un po' di impegni, quindi, come sempre, preferisco cautelarmi un poco, promettendovi di pubblicare il capitolo quattro entro giovedì 17 aprile ma, se possibile, anche prima. Ovviamente, nel frattempo, sentitevi libere di contattarmi se doveste avere qualche dubbio ^^ a presto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la cronaca... avete notato con quale metodica e reiterata precisione riesco sempre a sbagliare le date!? La cosa divertente è che non le scrivo andando ad intuito, oh, no, le controllo sul calendario, e ben due volte! Sono imbarazzante... vi chiedo scusa. Prometto di stare quattro volte più attenta; se dovessi nuovamente sbagliare sentitevi libere di insultarmi e, comunque, considerate che sbaglio sempre il numero, ma mai il giorno della settimana. Chiedo di nuovo venia. Ci risentiamo in fondo per aggiornamenti sulla pubblicazione (giusti, mi auguro!!!), buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO QUARTO**

 

 

Dopo aver planato con attenzione sopra le cime degli alberi Jack atterrò in mezzo ad una radura, poggiando i piedi sulla finissima coltre che aveva iniziato a ricoprire il terreno, quindi si guardò attorno per ambientarsi; la foresta, infatti, era ben diversa da come la ricordava: gli animali selvatici che la popolavano erano spariti, sostituiti da automobili di ogni foggia e dimensione, il soffice muschio e le delicate felci che ne costituivano il sottobosco erano stati schiacciati e rivoltati in zolle dagli pneumatici, e il mormorante frusciare delle fronde era completamente soffocato dalle note martellanti della musica.

Elettrizzato da quell'atmosfera, per lui completamente nuova, Frost si affrettò a raggiungere un gruppetto di ragazzi, che aveva intravisto tra i cespugli, e li affiancò cautamente, timoroso di poter essere scorto; notando che esso era costituito solo da tre componenti decise di rischiare, pronunciando un breve saluto per attirare la loro attenzione, ma questi non diedero alcun segno di averlo udito e proseguirono per la loro strada; ben deciso ad assicurarsi fino in fondo di non poter essere visto corse per superarli, parandosi poi di fronte a loro come per fermarli, e, nel momento in cui li sentì passare attraverso il proprio corpo, ebbe la definitiva conferma di essere invisibile.

Gioendo, forse per la prima volta nella vita, di questa scoperta, il giovane si appropinquò alla piccola compagnia senza alcuna paura, osservando incuriosito gli strani abiti di pelle con cui erano vestiti, le numerose cinghie strette attorno a gambe, fianchi, busto e persino collo, le scarpe dalle suole spessissime che indossavano, i gioielli irti di punte che adornavano loro braccia ed orecchie: ogni più piccola porzione di quell'abbigliamento tanto assurdo lo stupiva, ed egli, pur non riuscendo a trovare alcuna spiegazione logica all'indossare vestiti palesemente tanto scomodi e poco pratici, dovette ammettere a sé stesso che essi erano esteticamente piacevoli, seppur leggermente cupi, e che non gli sarebbe spiaciuto poterli indossare.

Il particolare che più lo affascinava in quei personaggi quasi alieni, ad ogni modo, era decisamente il loro capo: il viso, infatti, era pesantemente truccato, con toni chiari sulla pelle per renderla quasi cadaverica e toni decisamente più scuri su occhi e bocca, abilmente sfumati per far risaltare le iridi e i lineamenti ossuti; i capelli, invece, erano tinti di mille colori accesi, accostati l'uno all'altro per creare ciocche arcobaleno, corti sulla nuca e lunghi sulla sommità del cranio, modellati fino a formare creste e punte che sembravano reggersi per magia a spregio della gravità.

Troppo curioso per potersi contenere Jack si alzò in volo, per osservare meglio quelle capigliature tanto vistose, e si azzardò ad evocare una lieve brezza per scompigliarle, ma non poté avere questa soddisfazione: esse, infatti, non si piegarono di un millimetro; perplesso inviò un secondo refolo a lambirle, ma quelle, di nuovo, rimasero perfettamente immobili; ormai spazientito richiamò venti ancor più rapidi e intensi, ben deciso a verificare se quei capelli avrebbero resistito persino a correnti simili, ma, non appena avvertì i ragazzi urlare e cercare di proteggersi a vicenda, chetò i propri poteri: non era il caso di tormentare dei poveri innocenti solo per assecondare un proprio sciocco desiderio.

Pentito di aver inavvertitamente calcato la mano si premurò di proteggerli dalla nevicata, aprendo un varco in mezzo ai fiocchi di neve che cadevano sempre più fitti, e, premuroso come un angelo custode, li scortò fino alla tettoia dell'edificio abbandonato, dove altri compagni li stavano aspettando. Sussultò spaventato quando vide uno di loro tirare un pugno sulla spalla ad un altro, temendo seriamente di stare per assistere ad una rissa, ma il tono entusiasta delle loro voci lo rassicurò: evidentemente quello era solo il loro modo per salutarsi.

Ridacchiando all'idea che al mondo, oltre a lingue per lui del tutto incomprensibili, esistessero anche usi e costumi tanto peculiari, il ragazzo lasciò che la combriccola si allontanasse e si attardò sotto quel tetto di fortuna per osservare da vicino due cartelli che aveva individuato, sperando di poterne ricavare qualche informazione per capire cosa stesse accadendo in quel luogo. Il primo non gli fu di alcuna utilità: completamente nero, presentava una serie di quadrati bianchi nella zona centrale, alcuni più larghi, altri più stretti, altri ancora smussati agli angoli, allineati fino a formare chissà quale quale codice e completamente privi di senso per lui; il secondo, invece, fu decisamente più esplicativo: su di esso, infatti, si stagliava un volto umano, bianco come un cadavere, con gli occhi neri come la pece e la bocca sporca di sangue che gli colava fin sul mento. Nonostante la scena avesse una chiara connotazione macabra, il personaggio fotografato non sembrava provare alcuna emozione: il suo viso era perfettamente rilassato, i suoi lineamenti non erano deformati dalla rabbia, la sua bocca era chiusa, ma non serrata con forza, e il suo sguardo calmo al punto da sembrare assente; questa sua tranquillità, tuttavia, risultava ben più inquietante di qualsiasi espressione irata: il modo in cui fissava lo spettatore, abbassando leggermente con l'indice la propria palpebra inferiore sinistra ed esponendo la carne viva, non prometteva nulla di buono e gli mandava brividi gelidi lungo la spina dorsale.

Spostando le pupille dal soggetto Frost si concentrò sugli altri particolari del manifesto, analizzando sommariamente lo sfondo rosso e bianco e concentrandosi poi sulla scritta nella zona superiore; riconoscendo una lettera per volta riuscì a formare la parola “Combichrist”, ma non la lesse ad alta voce: non aveva la minima idea di come si pronunciasse, né, tantomeno, di quale fosse il suo significato.

Lievemente turbato da quella visione indietreggiò, titubante sul da farsi, ma, nel momento in cui i suoi occhi si posarono sull'ingresso, ogni dubbio svanì: non poteva assolutamente lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di scoprire qualcosa di nuovo, e del resto, se quel luogo si fosse davvero rivelato pericoloso, non aveva nulla di cui temere, poiché era invisibile a tutti i presenti.

Rincuorato da questa certezza si avviò, accodandosi ad un gruppo di giovani ancor più vistosi dei precedenti, e li seguì verso un portone di ferro scorrevole, che era stato schiuso quel tanto che bastava per far passare gli ospiti in fila indiana; fremendo d'impazienza attese il proprio turno, evocando una brezza gelida per indurli a procedere più velocemente, quindi si infilò dietro di loro; incapace di attendere oltre li sorpassò mentre percorrevano un corridoio tortuoso, incurante delle loro braccia che, saltuariamente, lo attraversavano, e finalmente sbucò in uno spazio aperto.

Prima ancora che potesse identificarlo o capire cosa stesse succedendo avvertì uno schianto e si ritrovò riverso contro il muro, in precario equilibrio tra un fusto metallico e una trave di legno, così disorientato da faticare a capire quale fosse il sopra e quale il sotto: non si aspettava di ricevere un simile colpo. La musica, infatti, era così alta che lo aveva centrato in pieno, come un'onda d'urto, ferendogli le orecchie e facendolo sobbalzare al punto da indurlo a scartare di lato; quel poco di senso dell'orientamento che gli era rimasto, poi, era stato definitivamente annullato dalle luci pulsanti che illuminavano l'area, che, in pochi e rapidissimi flash, lo avevano accecato.

Troppo confuso per poter reagire prontamente si avvalse del bidone come sostegno e, lentamente, tornò con la schiena eretta, poggiandosi alla parete per non cadere; intuendo che avrebbe impiegato un po' a riprendersi decise di chiudere le iridi, per eliminare almeno il fastidio di quei raggi luminosi, ma con grande disappunto si accorse che questi risultavano visibili persino attraverso le palpebre abbassate; ben deciso a non lasciarsi abbattere si assestò meglio sulle gambe tremanti, coprendosi gli occhi con la sinistra, quindi tirò un sospiro di sollievo, lieto di essere riuscito a difendersi da quei bagliori molesti.

Nell'attesa che le macchie alla retina sbiadissero fino a sparire Jack provò a placare il dolore ai timpani, concentrandosi sulla musica per riuscire a capirne il ritmo e quindi intuirne l'andamento, ma, purtroppo per lui, non vi riuscì: i rumori stridenti e la voce gracchiante che la animavano, infatti, non sembravano seguire alcuno schema e lo coglievano di sorpresa ogni volta che si presentavano.

Frustrato per l'insuccesso avuto il ragazzo si sforzò ulteriormente e, finalmente, riuscì a trovare un suono ricorrente cui aggrapparsi: i bassi. Inizialmente, troppo stordito dal fragore, non era nemmeno riuscito a notarli, ma ormai li udiva chiaramente: li sentiva risuonare nel terreno, sussultare sotto i propri piedi, risalire lungo le gambe, vibrare nello stomaco, rieccheggiare fin nel cranio e di nuovo indietro; li percepiva oscillare tra le pareti, rimbalzare tra soffitto e pavimento, li avvertiva persino scuotere ogni singola fibra del proprio bastone: quelle onde sonore, in effetti, sembravano permeare ogni cosa, e avevano anche il vantaggio di esercitare su di lui un potere calmante.

Rassicurato dalla scoperta Frost si lasciò andare, affondando in quelle vibrazioni fino a che non riuscì più a distinguerle dal battito del proprio cuore o dal brusio dei propri pensieri, quindi fece scivolare la sinistra lungo il fianco e riaprì gli occhi. I primissimi flash lo abbagliarono, forzando le sue pupille a contrarsi fino a diventare punte di spillo, ma pian piano egli riuscì ad abituarsi, distinguendo dapprima il fusto e la trave tra le quali era incastrato, poi il soffitto e, infine, gli esseri umani lì presenti.

Staccandosi dalla parete abbracciò con lo sguardo l'ampissimo stanzone in cui si trovava, muovendo le iridi da un pilone all'altro, inseguendo i raggi colorati che si dipartivano da alcune strane scatole, e ridacchiò, divertito: le luci pulsanti, infatti, rivelavano l'ambiente solo nel momento in cui erano accese, facendolo poi piombare nel buio quando si spegnevano, e a Jack pareva di guardare una sequenza serrata di fotografie in bianco e nero, in cui le persone si spostavano a scatti da una posizione all'altra.

Dopo aver scosso il capo per riprendersi focalizzò la propria attenzione su due ragazzi che, poco lontano da lui, si agitavano sul posto, così concentrati da sembrare immersi in un mondo tutto loro: seguendo il ritmo della musica muovevano le braccia e il corpo, in gesti morbidi e movenze sinuose, animati da un fuoco interno che bruciava tanto intensamente da farli sudare, e Frost capì istintivamente che stavano ballando. Non si seppe spiegare appieno da dove gli giunse questa intuizione: essendo nato nel diciottesimo secolo conosceva danze ben diverse, decisamente più ordinate ed elaborate di quell'oscillare scomposto che gli si presentava alla vista, eppure non ebbe alcuna esitazione nel formulare quel pensiero, né alcun ripensamento successivo.

Lanciando un'ultima occhiata ai due giovani Jack strinse saldamente il proprio bastone e iniziò a camminare, ben deciso ad esplorare il luogo da cima a fondo: avanzando lungo la parete superò diversi gruppetti, alcuni intenti a ballare, altri a bere, altri ancora così serrati da non lasciar intravedere nulla di ciò che stavano facendo, e, alla fine, intravide un personaggio isolato.

Incuriosito lo raggiunse, procedendo con cautela, per non rischiare di inciampare nella miriade di fili che ricoprivano il pavimento o di urtare la delicata strumentazione che affollava quell'angolo, e si posizionò alle sue spalle: come si aspettava l'uomo non diede alcun segno di averlo notato e continuò imperterrito a muoversi al ritmo delle note della canzone, giocando al contempo con una serie di tasti e levette che sporgevano dal tavolo posto di fronte a lui e controllando saltuariamente uno schermo luminoso alla sua destra.

Perplesso Frost si chinò su quel vetro colorato, cercando di decifrare l'elenco scritto su di esso, e, dopo qualche sforzo, riuscì a leggere la prima parola: “Electrohead”. Electro...cosa? Che significato poteva mai avere quel termine a lui sconosciuto? Forse era scritto in una lingua a lui ignota? O forse aveva semplicemente sbagliato a riconoscere la sequenza di lettere?

Passando ai vocaboli successivi il giovane capì presto che ogni sforzo era vano: nulla gli era familiare in quella scrittura tanto regolare, dunque, considerato quanta fatica gli costava aguzzare la vista in quel luogo scarsamente illuminato e cercare di seguirne i caratteri minuti, era preferibile desistere. Troppo testardo per poter rinunciare definitivamente si attardò ancora in quella postazione appartata, studiando le mosse dell'ignaro ballerino solitario e incantandosi a fissare le lucine pulsanti della spessa tavola su cui lavorava, e dopo qualche minuto risolse l'arcano: la lista che aveva visto non era altro che la serie di canzoni disponibili, e colui che stava spiando aveva il compito di regolarla e scegliere in quale ordine eseguirla.

Soddisfatto dell'intuizione ringraziò mentalmente Jamie, che, avendogli raccontato come aveva imparato ad utilizzare il computer per creare dischi musicali, gli aveva permesso di venire a capo del mistero, quindi si avviò, per svelare nuovi segreti di quell'evento che ancora non era riuscito a classificare.

Non appena uscì dall'area invasa da cavi la musica aumentò improvvisamente di volume, assumendo un ritmo ancora più martellante, ed egli intuì che il suono era emesso dalle grosse casse nere disposte a raggiera attorno a quell'angolo appartato; stordito dalle onde sonore decise di allontanarsi da esse, ma, dopo pochi passi, si bloccò, esterrefatto.

Di fronte a lui si paravano tre individui, due di sesso femminile e uno di sesso maschile, così strettamente avvinghiati l'uno all'altro da sembrare quasi una creatura unica: l'uomo, in particolare, era posizionato alle spalle della ragazza più minuta, intento a strusciarsi con urgenza contro il suo fondoschiena e a palparle con poca grazia il seno prosperoso; la donna, invece, era posizionata di fronte a lei, impegnata a baciarla con tanta foga da non lasciarle nemmeno l'agio per partecipare attivamente, e impiegò ben poco a spostare le proprie mani dai suoi fianchi al suo inguine, infilandole senza alcun preavviso sotto la corta gonna vaporosa e strappando all'amante un sussulto sorpreso e un'espressione a metà tra lo stupito e l'appagato.

Seppur cresciuto in un'epoca in cui l'omosessualità non veniva nemmeno nominata, tanti erano la paura e il ribrezzo che suscitavano simili unioni, Jack aveva maturato, col tempo, una coscienza propria al riguardo, giungendo alla conclusione che ciascuno dovesse accompagnarsi a chi desiderava senza porsi problemi di sorta; di quel ben poco casto abbraccio, dunque, non lo disturbava il fatto che due ragazze si stessero scambiando effusioni: a turbarlo era il fatto che i partecipanti fossero tre, e che si stessero platealmente toccando di fronte ad un nutrito pubblico. Come mai erano in tre? Forse ciascuno di loro amava gli altri due? Tuttavia, com'era possibile amare due persone contemporaneamente? Forse l'uomo e la donna amavano la ragazza, ma non si amavano a vicenda? In tal caso, come faceva la ragazza a gestire la situazione, e come mai consentiva ad entrambi di palparla? Ma, soprattutto, perché nessuno di loro mostrava il benché minimo imbarazzo a donare e ricevere intime carezze di fronte ad altre persone, incurante di stare dando spettacolo, quasi compiaciuto all'idea di star raggiungendo la soddisfazione senza dover perdere tempo a cercare un luogo più riservato?

Nonostante gli sforzi Jack non riuscì a dare una valida risposta a nessuna delle domande che gli erano sorte spontanee, e, del resto, non sarebbe potuto giungere alla soluzione nemmeno ragionando per ore intere: da creatura affettuosa e sincera qual era non riusciva a concepire il sesso come cosa a sé stante, separato da quel sentimento assoluto che lo univa a Pitch ormai da mesi e mesi, e non avrebbe mai immaginato che due o più persone potessero incontrarsi e condividere un'esperienza tanto intima senza provare nulla l'una per l'altra.

Riuscendo infine a distogliere lo sguardo da quello strano trio il ragazzo lo aggirò, saltellando tra una bottiglia e l'altra per non urtarle, quindi individuò in lontananza una camera isolata: la luce che la rischiarava era debole, ma ben fissa, ed essa, per quanto piccola, non era affatto affollata, dunque sembrava il luogo ideale per fare una piccola pausa prima di lanciarsi di nuovo in esplorazione.

Lieto di aver trovato una stanza dove riposare un poco e riordinare le idee Frost ci si avviò senza esitazione, oltrepassandone la porta subito prima che questa venisse sigillata, quindi si acquattò in un angolo per osservarne il contenuto. La saletta era vecchia trascurata: le sue pareti scrostate avevano quasi del tutto perso l'intonaco che le ricopriva e le macchie di umidità che trasudavano da esse erano tanto profonde ed estese da averle crepate, consentendo a muschi e licheni di attecchire al cemento; il soffitto, tuttavia, era in condizioni ben peggiori: tanto pregno d'acqua da gocciolare, sembrava reggersi per magia da una trave di sostegno all'altra e, in più punti, era crollato, ingombrando l'impiantito di assi marce e rivelando il piano superiore dell'edificio. Disordinatamente disposti tra una maceria e l'altra giacevano casse e fustini, alcuni tanto consumati da sbriciolarsi sotto il suo sguardo, altri abbastanza ben conservati da reggere senza problemi il peso di coloro che li stavano utilizzando come seduta, e senza perdere tempo Jack si concentrò su questi ultimi. Come aveva notato già dal salone principale i presenti erano solo cinque, tre uomini e due donne, abbigliati con vestiti molto simili a quelli che aveva visto indossare dagli altri ragazzi, ma truccati in modo decisamente più inquietante: le creme e le terre che avevano utilizzato, infatti, non erano state stese con attenzione fino a formare uno strato compatto, ma erano state spalmate in modo sommario, formando grumi in alcune zone e lasciandone scoperte delle altre, colando lungo le guance e poi seccandosi fino a creparsi, disegnando loro orbite cadenti e bocche distorte che non li facevano sembrare nemmeno umani.

Turbato da quella visione Frost li lasciò al fitto discorso che avevano intavolato e concentrò la propria attenzione su una scatola che questi indicavano di continuo: incuriosito si avvicinò, stupendosi di trovarla coperta di una lastra di metallo così pulita e lucida da brillare, quindi notò una serie di sacchetti poggiati su di essa.

Avanzando sull'assito spugnoso li raggiunse per studiarli meglio, scoprendo presto che erano tutti pieni di una finissima polvere bianca, e sorrise, eccitato: non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare dello zucchero a velo in un posto simile! Non aveva visto cibo nei paraggi, né tantomeno torte o generici dessert da decorare, ma poco importava: aveva una incontenibile voglia di dolci, e non si sarebbe certo lasciato sfuggire una simile occasione solo per interrogarsi su ciò che stava accadendo.

Gioendo nel vedere che una piccola quantità del dolcificante era stata accidentalmente fatta cadere sul piano Jack vi affondò il dito, ben deciso a rubare pochi granelli per volta per non insospettire o spaventare i presenti, quindi se lo portò alla bocca: con un'espressione felice pregustò mentalmente quell'assaggio tanto desiderato, tuttavia, non appena si leccò il polpastrello, il sorriso gli morì sulle labbra.

Immediatamente allontanò le falangi, tossendo e cercando di sputare quella polvere: in vita sua non aveva mai mangiato un cibo tanto amaro. Nonostante ne avesse assunta una quantità minima quel sapore acre gli aveva subito invaso il palato, penetrando nella carne come un veleno e sconvolgendo le sue papille gustative, e Frost dovette faticare non poco per riacquistare il controllo di sé: era tremendamente difficile non continuare a fare smorfie e pulirsi la lingua con il palmo della mano per allontanare quel sentore tanto cattivo.

Dopo un paio di minuti di energici sfregamenti riuscì finalmente a neutralizzare quel saporaccio e, rassegnandosi a sopportare la sensazione sabbiosa che gli aveva lasciato sul palato, tornò ad osservare i ragazzi, che si erano nel frattempo disposti in circolo attorno alla cassa; perplesso e preoccupato li osservò suddividere il mucchietto di polvere in porzioni più piccole e stendere queste in strisce, sforzandosi di escogitare un modo per avvertirli del fatto che era palesemente andato a male, ma, prima ancora che potesse fare alcunché, vide una delle due donne chinarsi e aspirarlo con una narice.

Sbarrando gli occhi si portò la sinistra alla bocca per non urlare e, impotente, guardò gli altri quattro presenti fare altrettanto: che cosa diavolo gli era saltato in testa? Da quando in qua lo zucchero si respirava? E perché mai quei cinque ragazzi sembravano tanto fieri del gesto appena compiuto, al punto da arrivare a complimentarsi a vicenda con delle gomitate e ridere sguaiatamente?

Troppo sconvolto per fare altro li fissò mentre si pulivano sommariamente il naso col dorso della mano ed estraevano dalle giacche accendini e degli strani, piccoli sigari irregolari, e non si mosse nemmeno quando l'uomo più vicino a lui, l'unico ad aver usato un fiammifero, gli gettò il cerino ancora acceso quasi sui piedi: lo stupore e lo sconcerto che provava erano tali che, probabilmente, non sarebbe riuscito a riscuotersi nemmeno se si fosse bruciato.

Stette immobile per un paio di minuti, massaggiandosi la fronte per cercare di riprendersi e dare un perché a tutto quello che stava accadendo, ma quando il fumo spesso che emanava da quei mozziconi gli raggiunse le narici si risvegliò: non aveva scoperto quasi nulla in quel luogo, a parte strane persone e usanze ancora più strane, ma aveva esplorato e spiato più che a sufficienza per capire che era ora di andarsene.

Dimentico di qualsiasi cautela piombò in mezzo al gruppetto ridanciano, afferrando senza alcuna esitazione la chiave della stanza e portandola via con sé, quindi la infilò nella toppa e sbloccò la serratura, affannato dal desiderio di fuggire il prima possibile; sentendosi aggredire dalla nausea girò la maniglia, ma la porta si spostò solo di qualche millimetro, lasciando entrare un refolo d'aria che, invece di dargli sollievo, lo soffocò, spingendogli quel fumo denso e acre fin nei polmoni e provocandogli un violento accesso di tosse; spinto dalla forza della disperazione indietreggiò, tirò un calcio all'uscio e poi una spallata, riuscendo finalmente a schiuderlo di una spanna. Ansimando si lanciò nell'apertura, incastrandosi quasi subito e rischiando di stracciare la propria felpa con le schegge del legno, ma gli bastò scatenare i propri poteri per congelare le fibre e ricompattarle, rendendole al contempo sufficientemente lisce da poter scivolare su di esse e liberarsi.

Incespicando nei propri piedi irruppe nel salone centrale, subendo un nuovo trauma a causa della musica ad alto volume e dei fari ad intermittenza, ma si sforzò di resistere: aveva dato ampiamente spettacolo di sé tra i pugni alla porta e il gelo che aveva evocato all'improvviso, quindi doveva assolutamente assicurarsi di non aver ferito o attirato l'attenzione di qualcuno. Fortunatamente nessuno parve averlo visto, ma Jack preferì ugualmente richiamare il ghiaccio: il pavimento era già sufficientemente irregolare e colmo di macerie e rifiuti, e l'ultima cosa che desiderava era renderlo ancora più pericoloso.

Concentrandosi profondamente riuscì a far sparire ogni traccia di brina in un minuto scarso, ma lo sforzo mise eccessivamente alla prova il suo fisico: una volta portato a termine quel semplice compito dovette poggiarsi al bastone per non cadere, e le note emesse dalle casse lo colpirono nuovamente, annientando quel poco di lucidità che gli era rimasta.

Ormai definitivamente stordito si avviò in una direzione qualsiasi, barcollando vistosamente e senza nemmeno provare a cercare l'uscita: non era abbastanza in sé da poter intraprendere una ricerca tanto impegnativa e, ad ogni modo, aveva ormai dimenticato l'urgente desiderio di fuggire da lì.

Con la mente annebbiata e la nausea che saliva avanzò tra la folla, attraversando ballerini solitari e in gruppo, giovani pieni di energie o esausti, ragazzi e ragazze avvinghiati gli uni agli altri in promiscue ed indecenti unioni, uomini e donne intenti a scambiarsi sigari e bustine piene di polvere, gente che beveva, figure anonime che avanzavano nel fumo e nei lampi luminosi, corpi che emergevano dal buio, creature bestiali che si aggredivano a vicenda e persino la sagoma di un Incubo che incedeva con fare maestoso, ma non si stupì: ormai nulla aveva più senso in quella bolgia infernale, in quel crogiolo della degradazione umana in cui si era tanto scioccamente infilato, e nemmeno se avesse visto spuntare la testa di Dentolina tra tutte quelle chiome colorate si sarebbe sorpreso.

All'improvviso qualcosa lo agguantò per l'avambraccio e, voltandosi a fatica, Frost individuò un ragazzo, molto più giovane di lui, che lo attirava a sé, gesticolando e cercando invano di farsi sentire sopra la musica; inebetito il Guardiano lo lasciò fare, seguendo con le iridi le sue labbra e lasciando che questi gli afferrasse il braccio sinistro e se lo passasse attorno al collo, e non si chiese il perché di quel gesto, grato di poter finalmente avere un appoggio stabile; l'individuo, tuttavia, non gli lasciò il tempo di riprendersi: senza alcuna esitazione iniziò a ballare, posandogli i palmi sui fianchi e premendo perché li scuotesse, e Jack capì che stava tentando di insegnargli a danzare.

Istintivamente provò ad assecondarlo, cercando di muoversi come faceva lui e gioendo del sorriso che questi gli inviò quando lo vide partecipare, ma ben presto la nausea lo aggredì nuovamente, in un conato tanto violento da indurre tutti i muscoli del suo torace a contrarsi; dando fondo a tutta la propria forza di volontà Frost di sforzò di non vomitare, ma nel farlo allontanò involontariamente la propria nuova conoscenza, indietreggiando e perdendosi in mezzo alla folla.

Debole e tremante barcollò, avvertendo una sensazione debilitante ogni volta che qualcuno gli passava attraverso, e ben presto inciampò e cadde; rantolando per il dolore volse il capo, faticando persino a respirare, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere tra le bottiglie e le siringhe fu un esercito di stivali, tutti neri, tutti borchiati, tutti intenti a battere sul pavimento a suon di musica: non esisteva via d'uscita da quella realtà infernale.

Proprio quando si sentì mancare due forti braccia si avventarono su di lui, abbracciandolo e sollevandolo da quel terreno sudicio; con molta urgenza, ma altrettanta premura, lo scortarono attraverso la folla, scostando i presenti e allontanandolo dalle luci pulsanti che lo avevano già accecato, e alla fine lo portarono fuori dall'edificio.

Rabbrividendo per il brusco calo di temperatura Jack si lasciò depositare a terra e udì una voce ben nota domandargli con tono ansioso: «Jack! Jack, mi senti? Piccolo mio, riesci a guardarmi? Come stai?».

Riconosciuto immediatamente Pitch il ragazzo sorrise, grato all'amato per averlo salvato dall'incubo in cui si era volontariamente cacciato, ma presto dovette portarsi le mani alla bocca per soffocare l'ennesima ondata di nausea.

Preoccupato l'Uomo Nero domandò: «Piccolo, cosa c'è? Hai la nausea? Hai mangiato qualcosa per caso?».

Ormai di nuovo in grado di vedere chiaramente Frost lo fissò e annuì debolmente, pregando di riuscire a trattenersi nonostante il movimento lo avesse messo a dura prova; la reazione che ebbe in risposta, tuttavia, lo lasciò di stucco.

«Jack, vomita, _subito!_ » gli ordinò il compagno.

Afferrandolo saldamente per le spalle lo costrinse in ginocchio, aprendogli le gambe e portandogli una mano alla bocca, chiaramente intenzionato a infilargli le dita in gola pur di indurlo a rigurgitare. Questo gesto, tuttavia, non fu necessario: al giovane fu sufficiente smettere di combattere per lasciarsi andare.

Assecondando il movimento dei muscoli si chinò in avanti e vomitò, aggrappandosi disperatamente all'avambraccio del compagno per chiedergli ausilio, ma questi era già intervenuto in suo aiuto: con la sinistra, infatti, gli teneva la fronte, mentre con la destra gli tratteneva i vestiti, curandosi che non si sporcassero e reggendo senza problemi tutto il suo peso; il suo sostegno, comunque, non fu solo fisico, ma anche psicologico: prima ancora che se ne accorgesse Frost si ritrovò il suo viso accanto al proprio e udì la sua bellissima voce vibrare contro il proprio orecchio, sussurrando dolci parole di consolazione e teneri incoraggiamenti.

Avvertendo un secondo conato sopraggiungere Jack si piegò nuovamente, schifato dalla situazione, dal fatto di star costringendo l'amato ad assistervi e dal sapore acre degli acidi dello stomaco che stava sputando, ma purtroppo non riuscì a trattenersi e dovette lasciare che questi gli risalissero lungo la gola, colando poi dalle sue labbra schiuse e mischiandosi alle lacrime di dolore che egli stava versando.

Tremando rimase in quella posizione ancora per un minuto, lasciando che le ondate di nausea lo attraversassero e scemassero pian piano; vedendolo ormai calmo Pitch gli pulì la bocca col palmo e gli domandò premurosamente: «Basta così, piccolo mio? Hai svuotato lo stomaco? Molto bene, cucciolo. Ora ti porto ad un ruscello non lontano da qui, così potrai sciacquarti la bocca, va bene? Non serve che tu ti tenga a me: ci penserò io a reggerti. Tu cerca di tenere la testa dritta e avvisami se ti torna la nausea».

Senza opporre la benché minima resistenza il ragazzo si lasciò prendere in braccio e trasportare, concentrandosi per tenere la testa dritta come l'altro gli aveva chiesto di fare, ma non dovette sforzarsi per molto: dopo una ventina di metri scarsi l'Uomo Nero lo depositò nuovamente a terra, facendolo sedere su un'ampia pietra piatta, quindi si sciacquò le mani e le chiuse a coppa, porgendogli un po' d'acqua.

Intenerito da quelle amorevoli cure Frost si lasciò versare il liquido in bocca, facendolo scorrere contro il palato e voltandosi per sputarlo, quindi, sorretto dal compagno, si chinò sul ruscello montano, lasciando che gli lavasse il mento e le labbra e bevendo qualche sorso di quel fluido gelido.

«Jack» lo richiamò improvvisamente l'uomo; «Jack, so che sei tanto stanco e provato, ma ho bisogno che tu risponda ad una domanda: che cosa hai mangiato mentre eri là dentro? Era una pastiglia, vero? Era rotonda o quadrata? Aveva un simbolo disegnato sopra? Ne hai mangiata solo una o più di una?».

Sforzandosi di controllare le proprie labbra tremanti il giovane rispose a fatica: «Z... zucche...ro».

L'Uomo Nero lo fissò, perplesso, ma poi ebbe un'illuminazione e chiese: «Zucchero? Era una polvere bianca e fine che sembrava zucchero a velo, giusto? Però non aveva un buon sapore, non è così? Ne hai assaggiata poca e l'hai sputata subito».

Jack annuì debolmente, lasciando ciondolare il capo per la stanchezza, ma l'uomo glielo prese prontamente tra le mani e, dandogli un bacio a stampo, commentò: «Bravo, piccolo mio, bravissimo: sei stato molto bravo a spiegarmi cosa hai mangiato. Ora vieni con me: hai bisogno di riposare».

Ponendo un braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo e uno attorno alla sua vita lo aiutò a rialzarsi, guidando i suoi passi fino ad una piccola radura muscosa poco distante, quindi si sedette a terra, poggiando la schiena contro un tronco; Frost, esausto, gli si accomodò in grembo, accoccolandosi contro il suo petto per chiedergli un abbraccio e gioendo delle coccole e dei baci gentili che riceveva, e dopo un poco tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

«Ti senti meglio, Jack?» domandò premurosamente Pitch.

«Sì, grazie» rispose il giovane, chiudendo gli occhi.

Senza alcun preavviso l'altro gli afferrò il mento, costringendolo con grazia, ma fermamente, ad alzare le iridi, e gli ordinò duramente: «Allora dimmi cosa diavolo ci facevi in un posto del genere».

Stupito Jack balbettò: «Io, io non saprei, stavo passando di qui per portare la neve e ho visto tutte quelle luci e tutte quelle automobili, e poi le persone, e mi sono sembrate così strane! Sono entrato solo per controllare cosa stesse succedendo, niente di più».

«Non cercare di tergiversare, Jack!» lo redarguì l'Uomo Nero; «Ti sei lasciato guidare dalla curiosità senza pensare alle conseguenze, e non ti sei deciso ad andartene finché non è stato troppo tardi: sei stato negligente! Impara a non ficcare il naso dove non ti compete la prossima volta!».

Ferito da quel severo rimprovero, giunto inaspettatamente dopo tante moine, il ragazzo tentò di difendersi: «Ma io non sapevo che sarebbe andata...».

«Non provare nemmeno a finire la frase!» lo interruppe l'uomo, quasi ringhiando; «Quel postaccio pullulava di indizi che avrebbero dovuto dissuaderti dall'entrare, dai cartelli all'esterno alla musica troppo alta, alle persone violente, all'alcool, alle siringhe e a tutte le schifezze che giravano, ti sarebbe bastato prestare attenzione ad una sola di queste cose per fuggire a gambe levate!».

«Ma nessuno poteva vedermi, nessuno poteva farmi del male!» esclamò Frost.

«Chiunque e qualsiasi cosa poteva farti del male là dentro!» tuonò Pitch, ormai fuori di sé.

Spaventato da quell'accesso di rabbia il giovane si zittì, aspettando che l'altro si calmasse e rimanendo immobile, e presto lo vide rilassarsi; sobbalzò nel sentirsi afferrare per i fianchi, ma capì subito che il compagno voleva solo farlo sistemare meglio, quindi si lasciò guidare e si sedette a cavalcioni delle sue cosce, indirizzandogli uno sguardo contrito.

L'Uomo Nero prese un profondo respiro, quindi, carezzandogli il capo, prese parola: «Jack, lascia che ti spieghi e capirai ogni cosa. Quel raduno in cui ti sei imbucato si chiama “rave party”: è una festa illegale, che viene organizzata in luoghi isolati e può durare da diverse ore a giorni interi. Come hai visto i ragazzi che vi partecipano non fanno altro che ascoltare musica ad alto volume, ballare, bere e fumare, ma ti sei perso la cosa più importante: per poter resistere a lungo senza collassare si drogano. Al mondo esistono sostanze capaci di agire sul corpo e sulla mente umane, alterandone i sensi, dando energia o togliendola, provocando addirittura delle allucinazioni, e queste ultime sono quelle che vanno per la maggiore ai rave. Prima che la festa venga organizzata vengono sintetizzate e lavorate, ricavando delle pastiglie o delle fiale di liquido da iniettarsi direttamente in vena, poi vengono smerciate e assunte: è l'unico modo per resistere tre giorni interi in un posto simile, senza mangiare e bevendo quasi esclusivamente alcolici. Sono sostanze pericolosissime, capaci di sconvolgerti la mente e addirittura di ucciderti se prese in dosi eccessive: era per questo che ero tanto preoccupato quando ho saputo che avevi mangiato qualcosa. Per tua fortuna hai deciso di assaggiare la cocaina: tra tutte le droghe è la meno pesante, e non esplica i suoi effetti se viene ingerita. Ad ogni modo hai rischiato parecchio, anche perché quelle che i ragazzi stavano fumando non erano semplici sigarette: anche il fumo, in questi ambienti, può essere allucinogeno».

Esterrefatto Jack domandò: «Ma per quale assurda ragione una persona dovrebbe farsi del male in questo modo? Perché mai questi ragazzi sono arrivati da tanto lontano per rischiare di morire durante una festa così disturbante?».

L'uomo fece un sorriso sarcastico e rispose: «Per tanti motivi e per nessuno, visto che al mondo non v'è ragione valida per farsi del male: lo fanno per contravvenire alle regole, per potersi scatenare, per mettersi alla prova, per sperimentare nuove sensazioni, per dimostrare agli altri la propria forza, e così via. Potrei andare avanti all'infinito, ma, alla fine, il motivo principale per cui tutti accorrono è uno solo: poter evadere dalla realtà. Tutto in questi rave, dalla musica martellante alle droghe, ha il solo e unico scopo di distaccare i sensi di chi vi partecipa, arrivando addirittura a togliergli la consapevolezza di possedere un corpo e offrendo loro visioni di una vita che gli pare migliore di quella che stanno vivendo».

Il ragazzo rabbrividì a quella spiegazione e commentò: «Assurdo... è tutto completamente assurdo. Non ha alcun senso rifugiarsi nelle visioni quando la vita va male: la realtà non cambia finché non si fa qualcosa per cambiarla, e drogarsi, rischiando addirittura di morire, non aiuta di certo a migliorarla. Ad ogni modo, come hai fatto a trovarmi? Questo posto è pieno di ragazzi grandi e adulti: a nessuno di noi due dovrebbe interessare».

Non appena lo sentì formulare quella domanda Pitch sussultò e scansò il suo sguardo, facendo correre le iridi lungo l'orizzonte pur di tenersi occupato, e un terribile dubbio sorse nella mente di Frost.

«Pitch, tu... tu non frequenti abitualmente questi rave, vero?» chiese con voce esitante.

L'interpellato non rispose, ma il silenzio fu una risposta ben più eloquente di qualsiasi parola. Sgranando gli occhi per la paura il giovane lo afferrò per il bavero e, con tono disperato, urlò: «Ma sei impazzito!? Vieni a fare la ramanzina a me e poi tu sei il primo a partecipare? I rischi sono uguali per tutti e due! Perché, perché senti il bisogno di evadere dalla realtà?».

L'Uomo Nero lo agguantò per le braccia, cercando di tenerlo fermo, quindi spiegò: «Jack, no, fermo, calmati! Non hai capito nulla! Io non vado ai rave per evadere dalla realtà, ma per usare le allucinazioni a mio favore! Quelle droghe non provocano soltanto visioni, ma danno anche la possibilità, a chi li assume, di vedere gli spiriti come noi, anche se non credono nella nostra esistenza, e questo, per me, basta e avanza per avere successo. Una volta individuata una persona drogata che è in grado di vedermi mi avvicino, la tento e poi scateno su di lei i miei Incubi, facendo leva sulle sue paure più grandi e assorbendo tutto l'orrore che prova: è un compito molto più facile che far fare un brutto sogno ad un bambino, poiché la mente di un drogato non ha la benché minima difesa, e inoltre il terrore emanato da un corpo adulto è decisamente più fortificante di quello che proviene da un infante, poiché, in linea teorica, è molto più difficile da ottenere. In certi casi, tuttavia, non è neanche necessario che scateni i miei poteri: quelle sostanze garantiscono allucinazioni, non allucinazioni piacevoli. Alcune persone hanno visioni terrificanti, capaci di farle urlare per ore consecutive in preda al panico e di turbarle fin nel profondo, e se queste sono troppo sconvolgenti possono spezzare loro la volontà, danneggiando la loro mente in modo permanente».

Tremando Jack s'azzardò a chiedere: «Che cosa intendi con “danneggiando la loro mente in modo permanente”?».

L'uomo lo fissò con uno sguardo tanto serio da parere grave e disse: «Significa che non tornano più indietro, Jack. Dopo qualche ora gli effetti della droga si esauriscono e le sostanze allucinogene si consumano, ma le visioni restano: ormai è la loro stessa mente a generarle, intrappolandosi da sola in un mondo d'incubo da lei stessa generato, vittima delle sue stesse paure, caduta in un circolo vizioso da cui non può più uscire. E' un destino molto peggiore della morte, poiché queste persone non sono più in grado di intendere o di volere, nemmeno di provare sensazioni, ma continuano a soffrire. Io stesso provo dolore nel vederle, ma la paura è lo scopo per cui esisto, dunque non posso ignorarla quando mi viene regalata: nel momento in cui un ragazzo si perde uso il suo terrore per dar vita ad un Incubo, molto più potente di quelli normali, poiché ha una vittima da cui attingere continuamente nuovi poteri. Dopo, però, mi allontano: non riesco a sopportare la vista di quelle persone, ancora vive, eppure già morte, e non riesco a sopportare nemmeno i Purosangue nati da esse. Tipicamente li lascio allo stato brado, permettendo loro di tormentare chi desiderano e non costringendoli a tornare da me per fortificarmi: ne possiedo solo una decina, uno più orrendo dell'altro, e preferisco non doverli guardare. Ora capisci perché ero tanto preoccupato, Jack? Ti era sufficiente calpestare per sbaglio una siringa per rovinarti la vita in modo irreparabile».

Il ragazzo si accoccolò contro il suo petto, chiedendo silenziosamente scusa per l'immensa sciocchezza fatta, quindi gli sovvenne un dubbio e lo interrogò: «Pitch, posso domandarti una cosa? Come mai tu non ti sei sentito male prima, nonostante, suppongo, tu ci abbia passato molto più tempo di me?».

Pitch sussultò e, con tono esitante, rispose: «Beh, vedi, in realtà noi spiriti siamo molto più resistenti degli esseri umani a qualsiasi sostanza in grado di alterare i sensi: in certi casi dobbiamo assumerne quantità abbondanti per ottenere qualche effetto, in altri, invece, siamo semplicemente immuni. Ai rave sono sempre rimasto infastidito dal volume eccessivamente alto della musica, ma non mi sono mai sentito male, nemmeno dopo ore intere passate a respirare fumi ben più pesanti di quelli che hai annusato tu. Francamente non mi sarei mai aspettato di vederti collassare in quel modo, né, tantomeno, che potessi arrivare a provare una nausea tanto intensa da vomitare: evidentemente sei più sensibile del normale».

Frost fu nuovamente assalito dai sensi di colpa per l'accaduto e si fece piccolo piccolo, sussurrando con voce flebile: «Pitch, scusa per prima, non volevo sentirmi male così di fronte a te e costringerti ad assistermi».

L'Uomo Nero lo afferrò per le spalle, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi, quindi sentenziò: «Jack, non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Non ho provato né fastidio né ribrezzo ad assisterti: sono felice di poterti aiutare, e ho intenzione di farlo ogni volta che sarà necessario. Sai perfettamente che puoi contare su di me per qualsiasi cosa, e voglio che tu mi prometta che mi chiederai una mano ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno e che mi informerai sempre sul tuo stato di salute. Me lo prometti? Bravo, piccolo: dimmi sempre come ti senti. Ora, ho notato che non hai il bastone: l'avevi lasciato fuori dall'edificio o lo avevi portato dentro con te?».

Folgorato da quella domanda il giovane si rese finalmente conto dell'assenza del proprio fedele compagno di viaggio ed esclamò: «Per tutte le bufere, è rimasto dentro!».

L'uomo gli sorrise e lo rassicurò: «Stai tranquillo, Jack: vado io a recuperarlo. Tu aspettami qui, va bene? Ti lascio Voluptas, così potrai stare in sua compagnia e mandarlo a chiamarmi se dovessi sentirti di nuovo male».

Gettandogli le braccia al collo Jack lo ringraziò, quindi si scostò quel tanto che bastava per consentirgli di rialzarsi senza fatica; entusiasta all'idea di poter rivedere il suo Purosangue preferito attese che il compagno lo evocasse con un morbido gesto dell'avambraccio, quindi protese le mani per attirarlo a sé.

«Mi raccomando, Jack: chiamami se non ti senti bene!» gli ricordò Pitch, avviandosi verso l'edificio abbandonato.

«Lo farò, promesso!» gli urlò dietro il ragazzo.

Dopo aver visto la sua sagoma scomparire tra gli alberi si voltò verso Voluptas, dandogli un bacio sulla punta del naso affilato per salutarlo, ma questi lo stupì: invece di rimanere sulle sue, come era solito fare inizialmente, o di fargli le feste, come aveva iniziato a fare di recente, gli annusò il collo, quindi trottò fino ad affiancarlo e si abbassò. Piegando dapprima le zampe anteriori e poi le posteriori si stese accanto a lui, poggiandosi leggermente su un fianco e facendo attenzione a non sfiorarlo con gli zoccoli, dunque girò il capo fino a poterlo osservare e spinse sul suo sterno per farlo stendere contro di sé, leccandogli premurosamente le braccia e il petto come una giumenta avrebbe fatto col proprio puledro.

Stupito da un atteggiamento tanto premuroso Frost impiegò un poco a reagire, ma, una volta capite le intenzioni dello stallone, si rilassò, poggiando la guancia subito sotto il suo garrese e rispondendo a quelle dolci coccole con delicate carezze al suo muso; chiudendo gli occhi si lasciò andare, avvertendo l'animale passare a vezzeggiarli il ventre e consentendogli di insistere quanto voleva su quella zona, e non seppe dire quanto tempo era passato quando udì una voce divertita domandare: «Sto interrompendo qualcosa, per caso? I due piccioncini preferiscono essere lasciati in pace?».

Ridacchiando il giovane rispose: «Gli hai insegnato proprio bene a fare le coccole, ormai è più bravo di te!».

«Questa è una sfida, e io non mi tiro mai indietro quando si tratta di mettersi alla prova» concluse Pitch.

Con un balzo si avventò su di lui, facendogli il solletico sui fianchi finché non lo sentì ridere a crepapelle e passandogli poi i palmi aperti sul torace per placare i brividi, e Jack, una volta placata l'ilarità, si godette quella pausa di dolci e duplici coccole, apprezzando sia i morbidi baci di Pitch che quelli ruvidi del Purosangue.

Dopo qualche minuto, a malincuore, allontanò entrambi e disse: «Mi dispiace, ma ora devo davvero andare: questa stupida deviazione mi ha fatto perdere tempo prezioso».

«Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Jack: non ti lascerò finché non sarò perfettamente sicuro che tu stia bene» lo troncò l'Uomo Nero.

Affatto colto di sorpresa dalla frase il ragazzo tentò di tranquillizzarlo: «Pitch, ti prego: lo vedi da solo che sto bene, il mio è stato solo un malore temporaneo».

«E se non fosse temporaneo? Se tra una mezz'oretta si ripresentasse, e tu ti ritrovassi solo, sperduto chissà dove e troppo debole per chiedere aiuto? No, non esiste: non ti allontanerai da me finché non mi sarò assicurato che tu sia in perfetta forma».

«Allora che ne dici di accompagnarmi? Mi sembra la soluzione migliore: io riuscirò a continuare il mio lavoro e recuperare il tempo perduto, tu potrai tenermi sotto controllo e, finalmente, potremo passare un po' di tempo in compagnia. Ti va?» propose Frost.

L'uomo rifletté per qualche secondo, forse preoccupato che il viaggio potesse stancarlo eccessivamente, ma alla fine cedette e concesse: «E va bene, Jack: in effetti è un'ottima idea. Forza, tirati in piedi e dammi le spalle: ti aiuterò a montare su Voluptas».

Felice di averlo convinto ad accettare quella soluzione il giovane si alzò, aiutato dal compagno, attese che Voluptas si tirasse in piedi e lasciò che l'amato lo afferrasse per i fianchi; piegando leggermente le gambe si diede una leggera spinta, alzando subito il polpaccio sinistro per allungarlo oltre la groppa della cavalcatura e balzarle in sella, ma questa scartò immediatamente, nitrendo spaventata e tornando di nuovo a carezzargli il ventre con il muso.

«Che succede? Gli hai inavvertitamente tirato un calcio?» chiese Pitch, perplesso.

«No!» rispose prontamente Jack; «Non l'ho nemmeno sfiorato: appena mi ha visto allungare la gambe per montargli in sella è scappato».

«Ci mancavano solo i capricci di un Incubo per completare la serata! Voluptas, che diavolo stai facendo? Vieni subito qui!» sbottò l'Uomo Nero.

Irritato nel vedere che il proprio servitore continuava a disobbedirgli avanzò, forse per costringerlo a stare fermo con la forza, ma il ragazzo ebbe un'illuminazione ed esclamò: «No, aspetta: ho capito qual è il problema! Vedi come continua ad accarezzarmi la pancia? Lo sta facendo fin da quando tu sei andato a recuperare il mio bastone: penso che sia convinto che io abbia male al ventre. Prova a farmi montare all'amazzone: in quella posizione la mia pancia è ben coperta da freddo e urti, quindi lui la dovrebbe approvare».

«Come se avessi bisogno dell'approvazione di un Incubo per poter fare un giro con te» borbottò l'uomo.

Nonostante le lamentele accettò la proposta e, afferrando Frost per i fianchi, lo fece sedere sul garrese dell'Incubo, con entrambe le gambe adese al suo fianco destro; durante tutta l'operazione la cavalcatura non oppose la minima resistenza, rimanendo ben ferma e smettendo addirittura di respirare, e quando il giovane si fu sistemato volse il muso per assicurarsi che non scivolasse.

«Sottosterò al tuo capriccio solo perché coincide con il bene di Jack, ma stai certo che non tollererò altre ribellioni da parte tua, sciocco di un Incubo!» lo redarguì Pitch, sventolandogli l'indice davanti al naso per rimarcare il rimprovero.

Chinandosi per recuperare il bastone lo porse al ragazzo, quindi montò con attenzione dietro di lui, salendo sulla groppa per non rischiare di urtarlo e scivolando quindi sul suo dorso per guadagnare una posizione più pratica; aiutandosi con le mani Frost gli si sedette in braccio, spostando leggermente le cosce per stare in una posizione più comoda e badando a non sbilanciarlo.

«Sei pronto, Jack?» gli domandò premurosamente il compagno.

«Sì» rispose semplicemente il giovane.

Accoccolandosi meglio contro il suo petto, per poter godere appieno del suo calore, attese che l'Uomo Nero lo abbracciasse, quindi si aggrappò alla sua vita e si lasciò trasportare in cielo, rabbrividendo di freddo e di eccitazione all'idea della cavalcata che lo aspettava.

 

 

 

Nuova fanart da Heilyneko!!!  
  
[http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=nod5wi&s=8#.U1ZSG_l_umt](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=nod5wi&s=8#.U1ZSG_l_umt)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^ come sempre sentitevi libere di contattarmi per domandarmi quello che desiderate, siano essi dubbi riguardo al capitolo, supposizioni sul prosieguo o semplici curiosità personali ^^.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro martedì 29 aprile ^^ buona serata, a presto!


	5. Chapter 5

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO QUINTO**

 

 

Subito dopo aver spronato Voluptas a prendere il volo l'Uomo Nero lo guidò abilmente tra un albero e l'altro, facendogli prendere quota e dirigendolo lontano da quell'edificio dove i ragazzi continuavano, indisturbati, a distaccarsi dalla realtà per tuffarsi in una migliore all'apparenza, ma in verità infernale, quindi lo fece puntare verso ovest e lo lasciò a briglia sciolta. Come Jack si aspettava la cavalcatura non ne approfittò e trottò a passo leggero e regolare, evitando sgroppate e scossoni e consentendogli di rimanere in arcione senza alcuno sforzo; del resto, se anche si fosse trovato in sella ad un toro selvaggio, non avrebbe comunque rischiato: Pitch lo stringeva così forte e controllava così spesso che fosse seduto comodo e sicuro che neanche se il ragazzo avesse cercato di lanciarsi nel vuoto sarebbe riuscito a cadere.

Ad uno spettatore esterno una tale premura sarebbe certo sembrata smodata e soffocante, e persino a Frost, in certi momenti, pareva un poco esagerata, ma non se ne lamentò: Pitch era così, naturalmente portato agli eccessi, incapace di adattarsi ad una via di mezzo in qualsivoglia situazione, e non sarebbe cambiato. La sua, comunque, non era certo sopportazione: il giovane adorava quel lato iperprotettivo dell'uomo, quella sua esuberante possessività che lo portava a comportarsi in modo tanto premuroso, poiché lo faceva sentire l'essere più speciale sulla faccia della Terra, e passare un solo secondo in quello stato lo ripagava dei secoli passati in solitudine, ignorato e dimenticato da tutti. Restare tra le sue braccia poteva risultare saltuariamente scomodo, considerata la scarsa libertà di movimento che comportava, ma le sue dolci carezze avevano sempre il potere di rilassarlo al punto da non fargli sentire il bisogno di contrarre un muscolo, e in quel momento Jack non chiedeva altro: nonostante non avvertisse più alcun senso di nausea si sentiva ancora lo stomaco sottosopra, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di ripetere la degradante esperienza avuta subito dopo essere stato salvato dall'inferno in cui si era volontariamente cacciato.

Cercando di non pensare troppo a ciò che era successo, per evitare di essere nuovamente assalito dai sensi di colpa e rimanere bloccato, il ragazzo si concentrò sul semplice inspirare ed espirare, lasciandosi pervadere i polmoni dalla frizzantina aria notturna e nascondendo, di quanto in quando, il viso contro il petto di Pitch, apparentemente per proteggersi dal vento, ma in realtà solo per poter rubare un poco di quel profumo di muschio che non si stancava mai di annusare.

Dopo un'ora abbondante di tranquillo vagare senza meta Frost si sentì sufficientemente e definitivamente in forze, dunque diede direttive all'amato, affinché questi lo portasse nei pochi luoghi che aveva tralasciato durante il suo gelido viaggio.

Portare a termine il proprio compito insieme al compagno fu incredibilmente soddisfacente per il giovane: poter chiacchierare del più e del meno dopo settimane passate a pensare quasi esclusivamente al proprio dovere fu un enorme sollievo, coprire di una candida coltre il terreno rapido e semplice grazie alle sue doti di cavallerizzo, e ascoltare le sue petulanti lamentele per quei pochi fiocchi di neve che gli volavano sulla veste infinitamente divertente.

Quando il sole iniziò a far capolino oltre l'orizzonte, tuttavia, Jack capì che quella piccola parentesi affettuosa andava ormai chiusa: l'Europa aveva ricevuto fin troppe candide attenzioni da lui ed era giunta l'ora, per lui, di spostarsi in Asia, lasciando finalmente Pitch libero di svolgere, a sua volta, le proprie mansioni. Il saluto che si scambiarono fu breve, ma intenso: un semplice bacio, appassionato, ma non languido, qualche parola dolce da parte del ragazzo e infinite raccomandazioni da parte dell'uomo.

Pochi secondi dopo Frost non ebbe il cuore di sostenere ancora il suo sguardo, di cui già sentiva la mancanza, dunque salutò un'ultima volta e prese il volo, schermandosi dal riverbero dell'alba ormai avanzata per raggiungere il paese del Sol Levante e pregando, in cuor suo, di non impiegare troppo tempo ad imbiancare l'ultimo continente che mancava all'appello.

 

Le preghiere di Jack, purtroppo, non vennero ascoltate. I problemi iniziarono fin da subito: i venti gelidi che aveva evocato per volare, infatti, non erano obbedienti come al solito, ma terribilmente ribelli e pronti a sfruttare ogni suo momento di distrazione per sfuggire al suo controllo, e nonostante l'impegno e la concentrazione che dimostrò non riuscì mai a domarli. Continuamente e capricciosamente sballottato qua e là da quelle correnti che sembravano aver rinnegato il proprio padrone, il ragazzo impiegò ore intere a portare a termine un viaggio che, normalmente, gli avrebbe richiesto pochi minuti, e quando raggiunse la propria meta si ritrovò stanco e spossato, al punto da sentire addirittura il bisogno di dormire; per qualche attimo prese in seria considerazione l'idea di penetrare in una casa disabitata e schiacciare un sonnellino, ma alla fine si trattenne dal cedere a quella tentazione: aveva troppo lavoro da sbrigare per potersi concedere una pausa.

A malincuore si arrampicò in cima all'edificio più alto della cittadella in cui era atterrato, alzando il bastone sopra il capo per elargire il proprio dono ai bambini, ma con gran disappunto si accorse che nemmeno quello rispondeva correttamente agli ordini che gli impartiva: il legno, invece di illuminarsi uniformemente e far apparire in breve tempo minutissimi fiocchi gelidi nel cielo, si accendeva sì di una luce intensissima, ma pulsante e irregolare, e si limitava a congelare in modo del tutto casuale il terreno e i muri circostanti.

Piccato dall'ennesima follia dei propri poteri Frost sbuffò e, rigirandosi la verga tra le dita, la osservò, certo che avrebbe presto trovato un graffio o una crepa; dopo averla controllata attentamente per due volte, tuttavia, dovette ammettere che era perfettamente integra, dunque, rinunciando a capire quale fosse stata la causa di quei bizzarri eventi, si riscosse e tentò nuovamente di attivarla. Questa volta, finalmente, ebbe successo: bastarono pochi secondi perché la neve iniziasse a cadere dal cielo, bianca e silenziosa come era sempre stata, e la mossa gli riuscì così bene che presto dovette intervenire per frenare almeno un poco l'irruenza di quella fittissima nevicata.

Lieto di aver finalmente superato i propri problemi si lasciò andare ad una risata allegra, poi si mise a correre da un edificio all'altro, inseguendo i candidi fiocchi che lo avevano fatto sospirare di fatica, ma che avrebbero fatto sospirare di meraviglia i piccoli bambini, e per motivarsi si disse: “Devi farlo per loro, Jack: devi farlo per i bambini. Ancora un paio di settimane di duro lavoro e potrai riposare”.

Ricaricato da quella autoesortazione il giovane sorrise, quindi si lanciò nel cielo, pronto a dare inizio al proprio viaggio senza lasciarsi abbattere.

 

Come si era ripromesso Jack aveva tenuto duro, non si era concesso né pause né riposo e non si era lasciato fermare da alcun ostacolo, ma gli undici giorni successivi al suo arrivo in Asia erano stati un autentico inferno. Il bastone aveva agito in completa autonomia, rimanendo inerte nel momento in cui cercava di attivarlo e illuminandosi all'improvviso quando non aveva bisogno di lui, i venti che aveva richiamato si erano rivelati sempre più ribelli e capricciosi e più di una volta lo avevano abbandonato, lasciando che cadesse a terra o sbattesse contro alberi ed edifici, e persino i fiocchi di neve, che, sin da quando era rinato come spirito, erano stati quasi dei fratelli per lui, lo avevano tradito, diventando sempre più difficili da evocare.

Stringendo i denti il ragazzo aveva cercato di resistere, impegnandosi con tutto sé stesso per portare a termine il proprio compito nonostante la sfortuna che pareva essersi abbattuta su di lui, ma a complicargli ancor di più le operazioni era intervenuto un altro fattore: la nausea.

In verità non si aspettava il ritorno di quel fastidioso sintomo: Pitch aveva saputo prendersi cura di lui alla perfezione, accudendolo amorevolmente sia mentre si era sentito male che dopo, e a Frost era parso che non servisse altro per riprendersi definitivamente, visto quanto la cavalcata lo aveva ritemprato. Già alla seconda città visitata, tuttavia, si era dovuto ricredere: i conati lo avevano assalito all'improvviso, mentre faceva un giro di ricognizione, costringendolo ad atterrare in fretta e furia e assecondarli nel primo angolo disponibile, e lo avevano lasciato svuotato sia nel corpo che nello spirito, facendo crescere nuovamente in lui forti sensi di colpa per essersi fatto trascinare dalla propria curiosità in modo tanto sciocco, e per aver assunto, seppur inconsapevolmente, una sostanza che avrebbe addirittura potuto ucciderlo.

Cercando di mantenere la calma si era risolto a volare a bassa quota, evitare evoluzioni e brusche virate e porre la massima attenzione al proprio corpo, che, per fortuna, si premurava di avvisarlo della sopraggiunta del sintomo con piccoli crampi allo stomaco e un leggero mal di testa; grazie a queste accortezze era stato in grado di evitare pericolosi incidenti, ma non certo di sentirsi meglio: fin troppo spesso si era ritrovato solo in un vicolo buio e umido, appoggiato contro un muro sudicio nel tentativo di reggersi in piedi per rigettare, circondato da rifiuti e sentendosi egli stesso un rifiuto per le condizioni in cui si trovava, e ogni volta che era riuscito a riaversi e uscire, camminando a stento sulle proprie gambe tremanti, si era sentito sempre più debole.

I primi giorni aveva sopportato quegli sfoghi in silenzio, sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso di non darci troppo peso e di non farsi scoraggiare da essi, ma dopo quasi una settimana aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi: perché la nausea, invece di scemare, continuava ad aumentare, assalendolo sempre più spesso e permanendo addirittura per ore intere? Aveva assunto pochissima droga al rave, ne era assolutamente certo, e l'aveva senza dubbio espulsa tutta non appena era uscito, dunque perché quel fastidioso effetto collaterale si ostinava a ripresentarsi? Forse la sostanza era stata assorbita immediatamente, entrando in circolo nel suo corpo prima ancora che potesse liberarsene? Forse il suo corpo immortale non era in grado di smaltirla e questa continuava ad avvelenarlo? Forse lo stava distruggendo dall'interno?

Queste e mille altre paure lo avevano tormentato, turbandolo a tal punto da fargli perdere il senso dell'orientamento e del tempo mentre si affannava per portare la neve in quel vasto continente, ma presto aveva smesso di farsi assillare: ogni volta che era costretto a vomitare le energie lo abbandonavano velocemente, lasciandolo tanto esausto da impedirgli persino di pensare lucidamente, ed egli non aveva impiegato molto a ritrovarsi a barcollare da una meta all'altra, la mente annebbiata, la bocca pervasa da quel disgustoso sapore acido che troppe volte aveva dovuto provare e le guance bagnate di lacrime che non ricordava di aver versato.

Allo scadere dell'undicesimo giorno Jack raggiunse le sponde orientali di quella terra che sembrava non finire mai e si preparò alla traversata; era ben consapevole di aver lasciato dei vuoti dietro di sé, valli e radure nascoste che, per la stanchezza o per semplice distrazione, aveva dimenticato di visitare, ma non se ne curò: non poteva tornare indietro, non con tutto ciò che gli mancava ancora da fare, e non nelle condizioni in cui si trovava.

Concentrandosi al massimo, per evocare i venti più tranquilli e regolari che conosceva, il ragazzo riuscì a sollevarsi in volo, attraversare quel braccio di mare che lo separava dalla propria meta e atterrare, più o meno morbidamente, su quello strano arcipelago che lo aveva sempre affascinato: il Giappone. Fin da quando era nato come spirito aveva adorato esplorare i giardini rigogliosi che lo adornavano, pattinare sui tetti ricurvi dei suoi bizzarri edifici e scompigliare le chiome acconciate delle donne che, rievocando ere passate, giravano ancora indossando lunghe e coloratissime vesti, ma quella notte non si abbandonò a nessuna di quelle attività: si sentiva così debilitato che impiegò diversi minuti a riportare alla memoria quelle abitudini passate, e quando vi riuscì non provò la minima gioia.

Arrancando lungo uno stretto sentiero Frost si avviò, congelando il terreno dove posava i piedi per prepararlo, quindi sollevò il bastone e, al terzo tentativo, riuscì a far comparire i primi fiocchi di neve: si rese conto quasi subito che questi cadevano in modo del tutto irregolare, creando grossi mucchi in alcune zone e lasciandone intonse altre, ma non vi diede peso e continuò a camminare.

Dopo aver attraversato l'intera vallata si addentrò in una grossa città, curandosi di restare nella zona residenziale per evitare il caos del centro, ma quando le case iniziarono a far posto all'aperta campagna si rassegnò e si preparò ad evocare nuovamente il vento: per quanto paventasse di cadere capiva da sé che percorrere l'intera isola marciando era impossibile e insensato.

Affidandosi nuovamente alle correnti più sicure e tranquille che comandava si lasciò sollevare e, quindi, trasportare sopra la vasta pianura rischiarata dalla luna piena, scivolando silenzioso oltre le abitazioni e le stalle addormentate e seguendo con lo sguardo i solchi dei campi appena dissodati per l'inverno.

Dopo una decina di chilometri il paesaggio cambiò: un alto muro sovrastato da tegole ricurve sorse improvvisamente dal terreno, poi un altro, e un altro ancora, introducendo il giovane dapprima in un bosco rigoglioso, poi in un curatissimo giardino e infine in una cittadella fortificata; soffermandosi un attimo ad osservare le piccoli torri di guardia che difendevano il palazzo e le decoratissime colonne che lo sostenevano, Jack rifletté per un attimo, quindi decise di atterrare: l'edificio, infatti, si trovava in una posizione sopraelevata rispetto alle lande circostanti, dunque sarebbe diventato un ottimo punto d'osservazione da cui scatenare una bufera e controllarne l'evoluzione.

Virando stancamente puntò verso la cima del torrione più alto, ma, complici la distrazione e la stanchezza, commise un pessimo errore di valutazione: nello schivare uno stendardo non notò lo spuntone che sporgeva dal tetto retrostante, allungandone l'angolo e rendendolo più leggiadro e aggraziato, e lo centrò in pieno.

Avendo leggermente aumentato la velocità, per essere sicuro di superare il dislivello al primo tentativo, vi impattò contro con notevole forza, avvertendo ogni singola costola della parte bassa della gabbia toracica scricchiolare per la botta e perdendo la presa sul bastone; risvegliato di soprassalto da quell'urto inaspettato ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di aggrapparsi all'ostacolo che lo aveva bloccato, tentando disperatamente di reggersi, ma le sue deboli dita scivolarono presto sulle tegole lisce ed egli, incapace di fare altrimenti, si lasciò cadere.

L'impatto col terreno fu, se possibile, ancora più traumatico: impossibilitato ad utilizzare i propri poteri il ragazzo non riuscì né a voltarsi, né a rallentare, e si schiantò sul pavimento di pietra quasi di schiena, battendo violentemente la clavicola destra e il bacino; sconvolto al punto da non riuscire nemmeno a tremare giacque immobile, gli occhi sbarrati e tutti i muscoli contratti, infine proruppe in un gemito, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di non aver respirato per un minuto abbondante.

Tornare ad inspirare ed espirare regolarmente non fu per niente facile per lui: ai primi tentativi riuscì ad ottenere solo singhiozzi stentati, tanto affrettati da non lasciare nemmeno tempo ai propri polmoni di assorbire l'ossigeno, ma quando, aiutandosi coi palmi e coi piedi, riuscì a coricarsi su un lato, avvertì le membra rilassarsi e iniziò finalmente a recuperare.

Rimase in quella posizione per diversi minuti, rannicchiato in un angolo dell'ampio cortile centrale, mentre calde lacrime sgorgavano dai suoi occhi, bagnandogli le ciglia e inumidendo il lastricato: perché, perché stava andando tutto storto? Perché, dopo secoli e secoli di esercizio in cui aveva imparato a conoscere ogni aspetto dei propri poteri, questi lo tradivano? Forse i bambini avevano smesso di credere in lui? Era impossibile: fino ad un paio di settimane prime si era sentito in forze come non mai, aveva avvertito chiaramente l'inebriante energia dei piccoli infanti pervaderlo e permeare il bastone e questi non potevano aver improvvisamente smesso di sognarlo, non in così poco tempo, non dopo tutte le nevicate che aveva loro regalato. Forse i poteri si erano accresciuti in modo eccessivo? Improbabile: se davvero così fosse stato avrebbe faticato a contenerli, non ad evocarli, e di certo non si sarebbe stancato fino a quel punto solo per aver visitato un continente. Forse non era più degno di loro dopo aver visitato il rave? Neanche questa risposta aveva un senso: se portare l'inverno non fosse più stato compito suo sarebbe certo avvenuto qualche evento eclatante che lo avrebbe definitivamente fatto sparire dalla faccia della Terra.

La risposta al quesito che lo tormentava gli sfuggiva, ma di una cosa era certo: era ora di trovare una soluzione. Fino a quel momento aveva sempre cercato di non far troppo caso alla propria debolezza e a tutti quegli strani eventi, adducendoli semplicemente alla stagione e alle circostanze e combattendo testardamente per domarli, ma ormai non era più tempo di tergiversare; fino a quel momento aveva evitato di chiedere aiuto alcuno, arrivando addirittura a nascondersi quando intravedeva una fatina dei dentini o una spira di sabbia dorata, pur di non mostrare in che condizioni si trovava, ma ormai si doveva rassegnare: era da sciocchi cercare di non far preoccupare né gli amici, né l'amato, quando era evidente che qualcosa di preoccupante stava accadendo.

Dopo essersi asciugato le lacrime Jack raccolse le gambe e, premendo i palmi sul terreno, provò ad alzarsi: tra un gemito e un lamento riuscì finalmente a mettersi seduto, quindi si concesse una pausa per riprendere fiato, durante la quale si tastò il torace per assicurarsi di non essere ferito. Non appena si sfiorò le costole, come si aspettava, avvertì forti stilettate di dolore: essendo magro e poco muscoloso la sua carne non aveva minimamente attutito l'urto e le sue povere ossa lo avevano subito in pieno, tuttavia, per quanto indolenzite, non parevano essersi rotte; ritenendosi fortunato per questo fatto proseguì il massaggio, accarezzandosi lo stomaco che, incredibilmente, non sembrava essere stato disturbato da quel violento ruzzolone, e infine arrivò all'addome.

Percependo un bozzo sotto le dita si premurò subito di sistemarsi i vestiti, certo che questi si fossero arrotolati su sé stessi durante la rocambolesca caduta, ma quando li ebbe diligentemente lisciati si accorse che la gibbosità non era sparita; perplesso decise di sollevarsi la felpa, temendo di esserci trascinato dietro un pezzo di tetto facendolo incastrare nella stoffa, ma quando si scoprì la vita si accorse che non era così.

La protuberanza che aveva avvertito sotto il palmo era parte del suo corpo: un lievissimo gonfiore, poco prominente e ben armonizzato col resto del ventre, posto esattamente al centro dello stesso; confuso Jack lo tastò coi polpastrelli, sentendolo ben sodo sotto di essi, e lo fissò: cosa poteva mai essere? Un bernoccolo, per caso? Oppure, visto che si trovava sulla carne morbida, una semplice botta dovuta all'incidente di poco prima? In tal caso, perché mai era spuntata così in fretta, e perché mai non sulla gabbia toracica? Forse risaliva ad una caduta precedente che, complice la stanchezza, aveva cancellato dalla memoria? Ma allora perché, aguzzando la vista in quella notte buia, la vedeva perfettamente ialina, invece che livida?

Come in risposta ai suoi quesiti un raggio lunare si fece largo tra le nuvole che avevano cominciato ad addensarsi nel cielo, illuminando il cortile e parte del porticato e rivelando appieno il candore della pelle di Frost, e questi improvvisamente riuscì a ricordare: la gelida notte di qualche settimana prima, l'albero su cui si era addormentato, il viaggio sul satellite terrestre cui per secoli si era appellato invano, l'incontro con il proprio creatore, la breve chiacchierata, la brutta piega presa dalla situazione, le corde, gli schiaffi, le sue mani viscide che gli incespicavano sulla pelle fino ad affondare nell'addome, il suo fiato disgustoso che gli soffiava sul collo mentre gli mormorava che lui, ormai, aveva un altro compito da portare a termine nel mondo di quello di semplice Guardiano, ben più importante, ben più gravoso.

Jack rimase immobile per qualche secondo, gli occhi sbarrati, la mente ancora stordita da quella sequela di immagini e informazioni che l'avevano travolta; non impiegò molto ad elaborarle e a capire che quello che, per paura e rifiuto, aveva preferito archiviare come un sogno non era tale, e quando lo realizzò un grido sconvolgente rieccheggiò in quei porticati silenziosi, tanto intriso di disperazione da far impallidire il ricordo delle urla degli innocenti che lì erano stati trucidati.

 

Erano ormai passate due settimane abbondanti dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Jack e Pitch stava ormai iniziando a perdere la pazienza: dove si era mai potuto cacciare quel ragazzo scapestrato? Sapeva bene che era impegnato a portare l'inverno in Asia, ma stava iniziando a preoccuparsi per l'attesa: quel continente era vasto, ma, per sua conformazione, richiedeva poco impegno da parte di Frost, poiché in molte zone aveva un clima troppo afoso per poter permettere alla neve di attecchire, e in molte altre uno così freddo da mantenerla costante negli anni. Forse il giovane aveva deciso di dare il meglio di sé quella stagione, per potersi assicurare un buon numero di bambini che credevano in lui e riprendersi del tutto dalla brutta esperienza avuta al rave? Era possibile e, in tal caso, aveva di certo avuto un'ottima idea: l'Uomo Nero non lo aveva visto particolarmente in forma il mattino in cui si erano salutati, e si era trattenuto dal seguirlo per monitorarlo solo perché ben consapevole che il compagno non avrebbe mai accettato di essere scortato e accudito come un infante solo per un momento di debolezza avuto.

Pur lieto dell'impegno che Jack metteva nel proprio lavoro, e del conseguente aumento di poteri che otteneva in cambio, l'uomo continuò a sperare che questi lo abbandonasse in fretta per tornare da lui: ormai il trenta ottobre stava per volgere al termine e presto lui avrebbe dovuto abbandonare il proprio covo, per sfruttare appieno il giorno più propizio dell'anno e guidare la caccia grossa che lo aspettava.

Mentre si rigirava sul materasso e modellava una manciata di sabbia magica sopra il proprio capo per ingannare il tempo, un lievissimo rumore giunse alle sue orecchie, distraendolo dalle proprie sciocche occupazioni e inducendolo a voltarsi: un impercettibile fruscio, come se qualcosa venisse trascinato sul pavimento di pietra, alternato ad un irregolare ticchettio.

Soffocando un'esclamazione di gioia Pitch balzò in piedi e corse nel corridoio, troppo impaziente per poter aspettare che colui che aveva tanto desiderato lo raggiungesse; giunto in corrispondenza della curva riuscì a trattenersi, assumendo un'andatura flemmatica e la propria classica espressione distaccata per non far capire quanta nostalgia aveva provato, quindi girò l'angolo e, immediatamente, impietrì.

L'amato si trovava in condizioni a dir poco pietose: i piedi erano graffiati e incrostati di fango, i vestiti spiegazzati e strappati in più punti, il viso sporco, i capelli arruffati e pieni di foglie e rametti, ed egli si aggrappava al bastone con entrambe le mani, come se non fosse in grado di reggersi in piedi da solo.

«Jack, cosa ti è successo!?» esclamò l'Uomo Nero con una punta di panico nella voce.

Frost impiegò qualche secondo ad accorgersi di essere stato chiamato, alzare gli occhi, tanto arrossati da mostrare ogni singolo capillare che li irrorava, e focalizzare la figura che si stagliava di fronte a lui, quindi rispose: «Oh, ciao, Pitch. Non mi aspettavo di trovarti, pensavo fossi già uscito per Halloween. Vai pure, non ti curare di me».

Sconvolto l'uomo replicò: «Ma sei impazzito!? Pensi che abbia il cuore di lasciarti solo in queste condizioni? Non esiste! Forza, vieni con me: sei incrostato di fango e polvere e non voglio che le tue ferite si infettino. No, non provare nemmeno a protestare! Non ti ascolto, e comunque è ancora troppo presto, per me, per uscire: Halloween inizierà ufficialmente tra sei ore o poco meno. Si può sapere come hai fatto a conciarti così?».

Dopo aver opposto una debolissima resistenza il giovane rinunciò e si lasciò guidare lungo un corridoio secondario, permettendo a Pitch di passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle per sostenerlo ed entrando docilmente in una grotta; barcollando si lasciò sospingere fino ad una larga seduta intagliata nelle concrezioni calcaree, accasciandosi quasi subito contro lo schienale, e solo a quel punto si decise a spiegare.

«Ho avuto molto da fare ultimamente: ho visitato tutta l'Asia e sono rimasto in Giappone per tre giorni, per essere sicuro di coprire di neve l'isola principale e buona parte di quelle secondarie. Non ho fatto molto caso al mio aspetto, non mi sono mai fermato a specchiarmi o a farmi un bagno, e quando sono arrivato nel tuo covo sono incappato in una corrente contraria che mi ha fatto cadere in mezzo ai cespugli, invece che accanto all'ingresso: è per questo che sono un po' sporco».

Dopo avergli tolto foglie e rametti dai capelli e averglieli riavviati come meglio poteva, l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Jack, non mi riferivo all'estetica: non sei solo sporco, sei anche esausto. Capisco l'entusiasmo per la tua nuova carica di Guardiano e l'ansia di mantenere un buon numero di bambini che credono in te, ma c'è un limite a tutto: hai lavorato troppo».

Dopo essersi stracciato un lembo della veste lo appallottolò su sé stesso e lo bagnò nel limpidissimo laghetto sotterraneo alla sua sinistra, tenendolo un attimo tra le mani per scaldarlo e passandolo poi delicatamente sulla pelle del compagno per togliere il fango; ripeté l'operazione più volte, ripulendolo da capo a piedi e insistendo sui lievi graffi che questi si era procurato, quindi gettò lo straccio da un lato e ne evocò uno pulito per asciugarlo. Soddisfatto di aver fatto tornare l'epidermide dell'amato bianca come la neve gli passò i palmi sul petto, per togliere il terriccio e le spine che v'erano rimaste incastrate, ma Jack balzò subito in piedi ed esclamò: «No no, non preoccuparti, ci penso io qui! Se ti vai puoi controllarmi il cappuccio: mi sembra che mi abbia punto poco fa, dev'esserci rimasto incastrato un rametto».

Allungandosi oltre le sue spalle l'uomo esaminò ogni singola piega del cappuccio, ma non trovò niente; proprio quando stava per iniziare a tastarla per controllare che non ci fosse qualche spina nascosta, però, il ragazzo lo fermò e disse: «Bene, adesso anche i miei vestiti sono puliti. Non preoccuparti del cappuccio, il rametto deve essere caduto da solo. Ora, se non ti spiace, penso sia meglio che dorma un poco. Tu non preoccuparti, Pitch, posso arrivare da solo in camera: vai pure a fare il tuo lavoro».

«Sei sordo per caso?» lo troncò immediatamente Pitch; «Non ti lascio solo in queste condizioni. Forza, lascia che ti aiuti a camminare: mi stenderò di fianco a te».

Frost provò nuovamente ad imbastire qualche scusa, ma l'Uomo Nero non lo stette neanche ad ascoltare: afferrandolo nuovamente per le spalle lo condusse indietro, attraverso lo stesso corridoio che avevano percorso insieme poco prima e poi lungo quello che conduceva alla loro stanza, quindi lo lasciò libero, togliendogli il bastone dalle mani e appoggiandolo delicatamente contro la parete di pietra.

Non appena si voltò vide che il giovane si era già accoccolato sul materasso e avvolto nella coperta, dunque, stupito, domandò: «Non ti spogli, Jack?».

Senza girarsi l'interpellato rispose: «Oh, no, oggi no, non mi va molto: ho parecchio freddo».

Sospirando l'uomo lo raggiunse, si stese accanto a lui e chiese: «Jack, è tutto a posto? Non ti senti bene?».

«Sì sì» si affrettò a confermare Jack; «Sto bene, sono semplicemente un po' stanco. Promettimi che non perderai tempo dietro a me e che uscirai per la notte di Halloween: è il tuo giorno, non voglio che tu lo perda per una sciocchezza».

Pitch, seccato, replicò: «Jack, dacci un taglio: non mi interessa se quella che sta per arrivare è la mia notte o un giorno qualsiasi, non vado da nessuna parte finché non sarò sicuro che tu stia bene. Ora stenditi meglio: sei raggomitolato come un gatto, se resti in quella posizione ti verranno i crampi. Forza, sbrigati. Jack...? Jack, mi senti?».

Non udendo alcun suono in risposta, nonostante l'insistenza delle proprie domande, l'Uomo Nero si preoccupò e si sollevò per controllare che l'altro stesse bene, e presto si accorse che questi si era già addormentato: evidentemente era così esausto da non riuscire nemmeno a sostenere una conversazione.

Con un sospiro preoccupato si chinò su di lui, posandogli il palmo sulla fronte per misurarne la temperatura e facendo scivolare indice e medio sulla carotide per contare i battiti, ma anche osservandolo da vicino non trovò nulla di anomalo, dunque si rassegnò e si stese dietro di lui. Impacciato dalla coperta si sistemò come meglio poté, cercando di insinuare il braccio sotto di essa per cingere l'amato in vita, ma il ragazzo, seppur addormentato, reagì bruscamente, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso fin quasi a sfiorare le ginocchia con la fronte e proteggendosi il ventre.

Intenerito da quella reazione involontaria l'uomo non insistette oltre e, facendo attenzione a non solleticarlo, si limitò a cingerlo per le spalle, carezzandogli le gambe e piegando le proprie per circondarlo meglio, quindi si addormentò.

 

Pitch si risvegliò solo diverse ore più tardi, giusto in tempo per l'inizio della lunga notte di Halloween, e come si aspettava trovò Jack ancora profondamente addormentato. Dopo averlo rapidamente controllato gli diede un rapido bacio sulla tempia, badando ad essere il più delicato possibile per non disturbarlo, quindi si tirò in piedi e si preparò ad uscire: considerato che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve non aveva alcun tipo di disturbo, ad eccezione di quella profonda stanchezza che lo aveva colto, era opportuno per l'Uomo Nero non perdere una così fortuita occasione per fortificarsi e, al contempo, lasciare che l'amato riposasse in pace.

Con un morbido movimento del braccio evocò Voluptas, aspettò che si sgranchisse le zampe e, prendendogli il muso tra le mani, gli sussurrò: «Resta qui a fargli la guardia, Voluptas, e quando si sarà svegliato portalo da me: sono settimane che aspetto di salutarlo come si deve e di passare un po' di tempo in tranquillità con lui, quindi non voglio attendere un secondo più del necessario».

Il Purosangue sbuffò, raspando il pavimento con lo zoccolo in cenno di assenso, quindi affiancò il letto e si mise a vegliare su Frost.

Soddisfatto della reazione l'uomo si voltò e si avviò lungo il corridoio, carico di aspettativa per la notte di caccia grossa che lo aspettava, ma soprattutto per l'incontro che, alla fine di questa, avrebbe avuto come premio.

 

La lunga notte di Halloween che seguì fu, per Pitch, la migliore e la peggiore che avesse mai vissuto. Complici gli accurati preparativi che aveva approntato e il duro impegno che mise nell'evocare e comandare la propria coorte oscura, quella spedizione fu, in assoluto, una delle più spaventose e proficue che avesse mai diretto, ma l'ansia per il suo piccolo fiocco di neve gli impedì di godersela appieno.

Finché era rimasto in Europa nessuna preoccupazione lo aveva assalito: Jack aveva dormito per sette ore appena, era del tutto normale che avesse ancora bisogno di riposare, dunque l'Uomo Nero aveva pazientemente aspettato, gettandosi a capofitto nel proprio lavoro per distrarsi.

Quando, tuttavia, compì la traversata per attaccare l'America, realizzò che era passata ormai mezza giornata abbondante e iniziò ad essere assalito da dubbi: perché questi non si affrettava a raggiungerlo in sella a Voluptas? Forse non si sentiva bene? Forse gli era accaduto qualcosa di grave? No, non era possibile: se così fosse stato il Purosangue si sarebbe senza dubbio precipitato ad avvisarlo. E se fosse impossibilitato a farlo? Se Frost fosse stato così male da necessitare di assistenza continua e lo stallone fosse costretto al suo fianco? Dannazione, sentiva che avrebbe dovuto lasciargli una scorta più nutrita! Era opportuno inviare un altro Incubo a controllare? Del resto, se il giovane fosse stato semplicemente addormentato, avrebbe rischiato di svegliarlo e di infastidirlo per il controllo troppo pressante. Ma allora, cos'era meglio fare?

Questi e mille altri pensieri contrastanti gli affollarono la mente, distraendolo al punto da fargli sbagliare strada, ma alla fine si risolse ad ignorarli, limitandosi a scrutare sempre più spesso il cielo vuoto, in cerca di una figura amata che non comparve mai.

Giunto alla fine della propria caccia Pitch si affrettò a richiamare parte della coorte oscura, lasciando comunque alcuni esemplari liberi di vagare e nutrirsi delle paure dei ritardatari, quindi balzò in sella al primo Purosangue che gli capitò a tiro e si precipitò nel proprio covo; senza rallentare né scendere dalla cavalcatura piombò in fretta e furia nella propria stanza, salvo trovarla nelle uniche condizioni che non si aspettava di vedere: le stesse identiche di quando l'aveva lasciata.

Jack, infatti, era ancora raggomitolato sul materasso, avvolto nella coperta e nella stessa posizione in cui si era addormentato, e Voluptas era in piedi accanto a lui, intento a vegliarlo e carezzarlo piano col muso; esterrefatto l'Uomo Nero domandò: «Jack è rimasto qui tutto il tempo a dormire? Non gli è successo nulla?».

Lo stallone annuì silenziosamente, tornando immediatamente a leccare il fianco del ragazzo, e l'uomo si portò una mano al cuore: da un lato era felice di sapere che il compagno non aveva avuto crisi o peggioramenti di qualsivoglia tipo, ma dall'altro non riusciva a non preoccuparsi nel sapere che venti ore non erano bastate per farlo riprendere dalla stanchezza.

Smontando con grazia lasciò che le due creature presenti si dissolvessero nell'aria, quindi si stese accanto a Frost, avvolgendolo in un caldo abbraccio nella speranza di confortarlo e coccolandolo dolcemente per mantenergli i muscoli rilassati.

Dopo quasi tre ore di attesa finalmente avvertì un movimento e un lieve mugolio, quindi, scostandosi per lasciare all'altro tutto l'agio di cui poteva aver bisogno, lo fissò: lo osservò agitarsi, raggomitolarsi su sé stesso e quindi stiracchiarsi; seguì con gli occhi le sue mani scostare le coperte, tastargli il ventre e quindi stringersi alla sua vita come per mimare un abbraccio; infine, udendo un piccolo singhiozzo, si avvicinò e gli sussurrò: «Tutto bene, piccolo mio?».

Il giovane, palesemente colto di sorpresa, balzò via terrorizzato, trattenendo a stento un grido, quindi, fissandolo con le iridi sbarrate, mormorò: «Sei qui».

Interdetto l'uomo replicò: «Certo che sono qui, Jack, è il mio covo, la mia stanza, perché mai non dovrei essere qui? Hai dormito per parecchio tempo, sai? Quasi ventiquattro ore. Halloween è già passato, ora non ho più impegni e posso dedicarmi completamente a te. Come ti senti?».

Con fare agitato Jack si tirò seduto e commentò: «Oh, ventiquattro ore? Dovevo essere davvero stanco, vero? Beh, poco male, almeno ti ho lasciato lavorare in pace. Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Ora scusami, ma devo proprio andare».

Senza aspettare una risposta gattonò verso il bordo del letto, scavalcando il compagno, ma questi lo afferrò per un braccio e domandò: «Cosa significa “devo proprio andare”? E' da settimane che aspettiamo questo momento di tregua! Hai portato l'inverno in tutti i continenti, che altro devi fare?».

Sgusciando abilmente via dalla sua presa il ragazzo tergiversò: «Devo tornare in Asia, ho dimenticato alcune vallate, e poi è meglio che faccia un giro di ricognizione, magari in alcune zone la neve si è già sciolta».

Esasperato Pitch sbottò: «Non c'è nessuna necessità di far cadere il mondo in una nuova era glaciale: non morirà nessuno se ti prenderai una settimana di vacanza! Piantala di fare il testone, ieri sei arrivato qui stremato e hai dormito per un giorno intero, non puoi tornare subito al lavoro!».

«Ma certo che poss...» accennò Frost mentre si tirava in piedi, salvo cadere a terra prima ancora di finire la frase.

«Che cosa ti avevo detto? Guardati, non ti reggi neanche in piedi!» ruggì l'Uomo Nero, definitivamente esasperato.

Districandosi tra le coperte e la lunga veste riuscì finalmente a scendere dal materasso e raggiungere l'amato, ma non appena fece per afferrarlo per la vita questi si coprì il capo e gridò: « _Non toccarmi!_ ».

Al suono di quelle due semplici parole l'uomo si pietrificò: non aveva mai udito il giovane rivolgergli una frase tanto dura, ma, soprattutto, con una voce tanto intrisa di disperazione. Turbato fin nel profondo e impossibilitato ad accarezzare l'amato per tranquillizzarlo poté solo indietreggiare, aggirandolo fino a posizionarsi di fronte a lui, quindi si accucciò e, consapevole del fatto questi gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa, disse semplicemente: «Jack, dimmi cos'hai: basta bugie».

L'interpellato rimase in silenzio ancora per un minuto buono, perfettamente immobile ad esclusione dei momenti in cui veniva colto da tremiti, poi pian piano raddrizzò la schiena e, pur rimanendo in ginocchio e col capo chino, confessò: «Aspetto un bambino».

Pitch ringraziò mentalmente lo spavento preso poco prima, o di certo sarebbe scoppiato a ridere a crepapelle: tra tutte le rivelazioni possibili quella era la più assurda, così insensata che, tra le ipotesi che aveva già formulato, non l'aveva neanche annoverata. Sfoggiando un sorriso divertito si protese verso di lui e lo rassicurò: «Oh, Jack, piccolo mio, non ti devi preoccupare: gli uomini non possono concepire. Forza, vieni qui: fatti dare un abbraccio e lascia che ti controlli, devi per forza avere qualcos'altro».

Invece di rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, come era sempre solito fare, Jack sfuggì alle sue mani tese e, abbracciandosi i polpacci, replicò: «Non sono stupido, so che gli uomini di solito non concepiscono, ma questa volta è diverso».

«Jack, non hai gli organi adatti a far crescere un bambino dentro di te, è fisicamente impossibile che tu possa aspettare un bambino» insistette dolcemente l'Uomo Nero.

«Non so cosa è fisicamente impossibile e cosa no, so solo che questa volta è diverso».

«Non ho notato nessun tipo di cambiamento in te, Jack: ci deve pur essere un motivo che ti porta a credere di aspettare un bambino».

«Lo aspetto e basta».

«Queste non sono spiegazioni!» sbottò l'uomo, spazientito.

Con uno scatto si tirò in piedi e diede le spalle al compagno: non gli piaceva affatto la piega che stava prendendo la situazione. L'argomento in sé gli pareva ancora ridicolo, ma l'insistenza testarda e apparentemente ingiustificata del ragazzo lo turbava sempre più: perché mai si ostinava ad affermare di essere in dolce attesa, pur essendo un uomo e non avendo alcuna spiegazione possibile per un evento tanto innaturale? Che la droga assunta al rave party gli avesse danneggiato il cervello, provocandogli visioni di una pancia che, in realtà, non poteva esistere?

«Se non mi credi te ne puoi anche andare!» esclamò Frost con tono velenoso, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.

Cercando di mantenere la calma Pitch replicò: «Non ti lascio solo, e comunque questo è il mio covo: non me ne vado».

«Non mi interessa se è il tuo covo, non ti voglio!» gli gridò dietro il giovane.

« _E allora vattene!_ » ruggì l'Uomo Nero, girandosi di scatto.

Seppur trovando più che giustificata l'esasperazione che provava si pentì subito di quell'atto: egli, infatti, aveva non solo sfogato tutta la propria rabbia sulla persona che amava di più al mondo, oltretutto in un momento in cui aveva palesemente bisogno di aiuto, ma, non essendosi accorto che questa si era alzata in piedi, l'aveva colpita in pieno viso con un manrovescio, tanto involontario quanto violento.

Colto di sorpresa Jack si limitò a subire, incassando il colpo e quindi cadendo a terra con un lieve lamento; terrorizzato all'idea di avergli fatto del male l'uomo allungò la mano verso di lui, ma questi, con voce rotta, lo implorò: «No, ti prego, non fargli del male!».

Immediatamente Pitch lo rassicurò: «No, Jack, non l'ho fatto apposta, è stato un incidente, sai che non ti farei mai del...».

Non finì mai la frase, poiché realizzò improvvisamente un particolare di non poca importanza: il ragazzo aveva detto “non fargli”, non “non farmi”. Non aveva mai provato paura per sé stesso, ma per la creatura che sosteneva di portare in grembo, e il modo in cui si proteggeva il ventre, sostenendolo con un palmo e schermandolo alla vista con l'altro, era una conferma più che evidente di ciò che aveva affermato.

L'Uomo Nero, ormai, era tanto confuso e turbato da non sapere più cosa pensare, quindi, per amore del suo dolce fiocco di neve, decise di non pensare affatto: concentrandosi accantonò ogni dubbio, ogni incredulità, ogni rifiuto psicologico e persino la disgustosa sensazione di potere che il terrore emanato da Frost gli dava; quando vi riuscì si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio, aprendo le braccia come per invitare l'altro a raggiungerlo, quindi gli sussurrò: «Perdonami, Jack».

Il giovane lo fissò, tremante, gli occhi sbarrati in una espressione di puro panico, e sembrò sul punto di fuggire via, ma all'ultimo si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e, con uno scatto, si gettò contro il suo petto.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro l'uomo lo strinse a sé, non stupendosi di sentirlo scoppiare a piangere, e coprendolo di baci e carezze mormorò: «Piangi, piccolo mio, piangi, piangi quanto vuoi, e non avere paura: io sono qui con te e ci sarò sempre».

Sentendosi ufficialmente accordare il permesso Jack si lasciò andare, aggrappandosi alla sua veste con una tale disperazione da rischiare di stracciarla e bagnandola con le proprie lacrime, quindi, tra un singhiozzo e un brivido, balbettò: «Non è stata colpa mia, io non volevo, ero seduto tranquillo su un albero e improvvisamente è successo tutto, avevo la pancia e ho avuto paura, ho provato ad andare via e mi sono svegliato e ho pensato fosse stato tutto un sogno, te lo volevo comunque raccontare ma mi sono dimenticato perché è stato quella volta in cui mi hai trovato a dormire da solo nel tuo letto, quindi ho lasciato perdere e poi sono stato impegnato e ci siamo visti poco e non ci ho pensato più, ma ero così stanco, Pitch, così stanco, facevo fatica anche a volare, non ne potevo più e alla fine ho visto la pancia e ho capito che era tutto vero, tutto orribilmente vero, e non sapevo cosa fare, ero così spaventato e non sapevo cosa fare...».

Sentendolo ansimare Pitch lo abbracciò strettamente e, accettando senza remore ciò che questi gli aveva raccontato grazie al rapporto di fiducia che s'era instaurato tra loro, intervenne: «Tranquillo, Jack, tranquillo: ti stai soffocando. Ti devi rilassare, o ti farai male. Vieni con me sul letto: ti farò tornare a respirare normalmente e poi potrai raccontarmi tutto quello che devi ancora dirmi».

Prendendolo delicatamente tra le braccia lo sollevò, lo portò sul letto e lo poggiò sul materasso, e immediatamente il ragazzo gli diede le spalle, raggomitolandosi su sé stesso come per proteggersi; senza offendersi né azzardarsi a forzarlo l'Uomo Nero lo coccolò, accarezzandogli le braccia e il petto per aiutarlo a respirare, baciandogli la tempia, la guancia e il collo per tranquillizzarlo e massaggiandogli le gambe per indurlo a decontrarre i muscoli, e alla fine ottenne ciò che desiderava: seppur a fatica Frost allungò gli arti, voltandosi supino, e smise di singhiozzare.

Approfittando di quel momento di remissività l'uomo si sedette sulle sue cosce, badando a non gravarlo col proprio peso, dunque gli prese il viso tra le mani e, sorridendogli, mormorò: «Bravo, Jack: sei stato bravissimo a rilassarti, bravissimo, come sempre. Te la senti di rispondere a qualche domanda? Mi hai detto che hai visto la pancia: quando ti sei accorto? E' successo mentre ero fuori per Halloween?».

«No, è successo tre giorni fa» confessò il giovane.

Pitch sussultò a quella risposta ed esclamò: «Tre giorni? Hai passato tre giorni interi da solo, portando un peso simile? Jack, che cosa ti è venuto in mente? Saresti dovuto venire immediatamente qui, avresti dovuto chiamarmi!».

«No, non avrei mai potuto!» replicò Jack; «Io non ho mai voluto essere così, mi vergognavo solo all'idea, e mi vergogno ancora. Farei qualsiasi cosa per far sparire quella pancia, ma non posso: ho provato ad aspettare, ma non è successo niente. E' ancora lì, so che è ancora lì, la sento anche senza dover controllare, e comunque non voglio guardare: non è mia quella pancia, non dovrebbe esistere».

L'Uomo Nero avvertì una fitta di dolore a quella confessione, non stentando ad immaginare quanto terribile potesse essere stato, per l'amato, scoprire che il proprio corpo stava cambiando in modo incontrollabile e del tutto inaspettato, ma una frase lo disturbò, quindi, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi, gli disse: «Jack, guardami, guardami bene: qualunque cosa sia successa, qualunque sia lo stato in cui ti trovi, _non è colpa tua_. Mi hai sentito bene, Jack? Non è colpa tua. Sei stato tu stesso a dirlo, tu non volevi, tu non hai chiesto di cambiare, quindi non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Non voglio mai più sentirti dire che ti vergogni, hai capito? Non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Ora ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa: posso guardarti la pancia? So che ti infastidisce, piccolo, ma è molto importante: ho bisogno di vedere com'è».

Il ragazzo rabbrividì visibilmente a quella richiesta, guardando subito altrove in un vano tentativo di sfuggire, ma alla fine, senza necessitare di ulteriori insistenze, portò le mani accanto al viso in segno di resa e annuì con decisione.

Chinandosi sull'amato l'uomo gli baciò la fronte, poi il naso, poi le guance, il collo e il petto, cercando di prepararlo a ciò che, di lì a poco, sarebbe successo, quindi, sentendolo pronto, scivolò più in basso; usando tutta la delicatezza possibile insinuò le dita sotto la sua maglia, sollevandola insieme alla felpa fino alla gabbia toracica, quindi abbassò lo sguardo e, immediatamente, impietrì.

Il ventre di Frost, da sempre tanto piatto da risultare quasi incavato, presentava una protuberanza, piccola, poco pronunciata, ben raccordata all'addome, ma ugualmente terribile: quella pancia non si sarebbe mai dovuta trovare lì. Per quanto fosse ancora quasi impercettibile Pitch provava già orrore nel vederla, e rabbrividì nel vedere quanto si trovava vicina alla virilità: l'associazione di due organi tanto diversi nello stesso corpo era la cosa più sbagliata che potesse concepire.

Cercando di non dare a vedere il turbamento che aveva provato, per evitare di sconvolgere ulteriormente l'altro, l'Uomo Nero cercò di analizzare più accuratamente il bozzo che aveva individuato: usando dapprima solo i polpastrelli e poi l'interno palmo lo tastò, sentendolo ben sodo e non particolarmente elastico; poggiandovi sopra l'orecchio controllò se emetteva qualche suono, ma non riuscì ad udire alcunché; infine, ad una seconda e più attenta occhiata, si rese conto che esso era posto esattamente a metà strada tra le due ossa sporgenti del bacino.

«Allora, com'è?» domandò il giovane con voce impaziente, seppur esitante.

L'uomo sospirò, quindi spiegò: «E' una protuberanza molto poco pronunciata, ma soda, quindi non può essere un'ernia. Come consistenza potrebbe assomigliare ad una ciste, ma è decisamente troppo piatta perché possa esserlo davvero. Conosco altre malattie che colpiscono gli esseri umani e che potrebbero provocare una pancia simile, ma tu, ormai, non sei più un essere umano, quindi non puoi aver contratto una loro malattia, e, oltre a ciò, bisogna anche considerare che la protuberanza è posta esattamente al centro del ventre: una circostanza fin troppo fortuita per poter essere ignorata. No, Jack, è inutile negarlo: sembra in tutto e per tutto il principio di una gravidanza».

Due lacrime gemelle sfuggirono dagli occhi di Jack, scivolando tra i suoi capelli, e Pitch, dopo aver accuratamente risistemato felpa e maglia, si affrettò ad asciugarle, carezzando delicatamente quella pelle ialina e sussurrando: «No, piccolo, no, non piangere: so che la situazione non è delle migliori, ma io sono qui con te e ti aiuterò a superarla. La risolveremo insieme, va bene? Te lo prometto: non ti abbandonerò mai».

Il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo, quindi raddrizzò la schiena e si accoccolò contro il suo stomaco in cerca di conforto; l'Uomo Nero, naturalmente, glielo diede subito, stringendolo forte a sé e facendogli i grattini sulla nuca, ma alla fine si decise e disse: «Jack, voglio immediatamente fare qualcosa per te, dunque non rimanderò, né tergiverserò: dobbiamo andare da Dentolina, e dobbiamo andarci subito».

Per qualche secondo non avvertì alcun cambiamento nel compagno, e quasi s'illuse che questi avesse accettato la proposta senza fiatare; dopo poco, però, lo sentì agitarsi, e si preparò ad intervenire per tenerlo fermo.

 

 

 

 

Altro disegno dalla dolcissima HeilyNeko!

 

[http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=29wre2v&s=8#.U2Nay_l_ums](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=29wre2v&s=8#.U2Nay_l_ums)

 

Questa, invece, è una fanart inviatami dalla gentilissima Frida ^^

 

<http://fridarush.deviantart.com/art/Pitch-Jack-and-Voluptas-471628678>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro sinceramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^ come sempre, se avete domande o dubbi, non esitate a contattarmi ^^. Vi preciso solo che, per ora, Pitch ha trattenuto parecchio le proprie emozioni per amore di Jack: di suo non avrebbe mai accettato tanto docilmente una rivelazione simile, ma, vedendolo completamente sconvolto, ha deciso di accantonare le proprie idee per lasciar spazio alle confessioni dell'altro e consolarlo. Presto arriveranno idee e reazioni ben più compiute e complicate di quelle che vi ho qui descritto.  
> Allora, allora, settimana prossima sarò via dal 7 al 9 maggio, mentre il dieci sarò ad una mostra e l'11 ad un comics (Milano Anime Expo, vestita da Pitch e accompagnata da Calmoniglio, se vi dovesse interessare XD), quindi preferisco cautelarmi un po': pubblicherò entro martedì 14 maggio. Come sempre, se dovessi riuscire a finire prima, pubblicherò in anticipo ^^. Vi ringrazio per la perseveranza con cui mi seguite, auguro una buona serata a tutte voi, a presto!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scioccamente mi ero dimenticata di avvisarvi, ma la gentilissima HeilyNeko ha realizzato nuove fanart, che potete trovare in fondo ai capitoli 3, 4 e 5, mentre Vampira86 ne ha realizzata una che troverete in fondo al capitolo 2! Altrettanto scioccamente ho sbagliato di nuovo a scrivere la data (oggi è martedì 13, non martedì 14), ma quella è ordinaria amministrazione... vediamo se riesco a sbagliarla anche in fondo a questo capitolo. Mentre io rifletto se è il caso di consultare un medico vi auguro buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO SESTO**

 

 

Pitch si era aspettato fin da subito obiezioni da parte di Jack alla proposta che aveva fatto, e si era preparato ad opporsi ad esse con valide argomentazioni e un abbraccio tanto consolatorio quanto deciso, ma la reazione che seguì lo colse completamente di sorpresa. L'amato, infatti, non si limitò a protestare e tentare di sfuggire alla sua stretta: dopo qualche secondo di sospensione, in cui, probabilmente, aveva metabolizzato e compreso appieno l'ordine che aveva appena udito, aveva iniziato ad urlare, ricoprendolo di accuse e insulti, e a spintonarlo con tutte le proprie forze, arrivando addirittura a sferrargli qualche pugno.

Inizialmente l'Uomo Nero aveva tentato di rabbonirlo, pronunciando frasi di circostanza e ignorando stoicamente i suoi colpi male assestati, ma quando il ragazzo aveva allungato una mano fin sul suo viso, graffiandogli con decisione una guancia e mancando di poco la cornea, capì che quella debole difesa non sarebbe mai bastata: per quanto gli dolesse doveva passare alle maniere forti, e doveva farlo subito, per il bene di entrambi.

Con un agile scatto agguantò i polsi di Frost, imprigionandoli contro il materasso e costringendolo a stendersi, quindi schiuse leggermente le gambe, appoggiandosi finalmente con tutto il proprio peso alle sue cosce e bloccandogli i movimenti. Il giovane, ovviamente, non si fece scoraggiare e seguitò a gridargli di liberarlo, inarcando la schiena per eludere la sua presa, ma l'uomo ruggì: «Jack, controllati! Stai facendo male ad entrambi!».

Sentendosi rimproverare aspramente Jack s'immobilizzò, sbarrando le iridi, come se solo in quel momento si fosse reso conto appieno di ciò che aveva fatto; lo fissò per un attimo, non negli occhi, ma qualche centimetro più in basso, mentre la paura e lo sconforto dilagavano nel suo sguardo; infine decontrasse ogni muscolo, socchiudendo le palpebre sulle pupille appannate che non erano più in grado di focalizzare alcunché e lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima.

Ormai certo che l'altro non avesse più la forza di attaccarlo Pitch si azzardò a liberargli gli avambracci e prendergli il viso tra le dita, ma questi mormorò con voce atona: «Perché resti qui con me? Ti ho appena graffiato e coperto di insulti».

«E tu, invece?» controbatté prontamente l'Uomo Nero; «Tu perché sei rimasto con me, dopo tutte le volte in cui ho provato a strangolarti? Perché ti sei sempre ostinato a tornare nonostante io non facessi altro che insultarti, perché ti sei sempre accontentato dei miei silenzi da codardo cui non sono mai seguite delle scuse? Non mi interessa se provi a ferirmi verbalmente o fisicamente, finché avrai bisogno di me io ci sarò. Ti ricordi cosa ti ripeto sempre? Tu sei mio, mio e mio soltanto: può sembrare un'affermazione egoista, ma, in realtà, significa principalmente che mi ritengo responsabile per te e, dunque, prima di pretendere qualcosa per me, devo assicurarmi che tu stia bene e sia felice. So che lo sai, l'hai sempre saputo, fin dal primo istante, ma, almeno per questa volta, ho voluto dirtelo apertamente, per farti capire che ti puoi fidare ciecamente di me. Fidati, Jack: voglio solo aiutarti».

L'uomo faticò immensamente a concludere il discorso conciso, ma convincente, che aveva imbastito: per quanto fosse ormai profondamente in confidenza con Jack, non aveva ancora superato del tutto le proprie timidezze, né, tantomeno, cambiato il proprio carattere schivo e poco incline a simili confessioni riguardo i propri sentimenti. Per non fallire nel proprio proposito aveva evitato di pensare e addirittura di respirare, giungendo col fiato corto a pronunciare le ultime parole, ma dopo qualche secondo di confusi ripensamenti e un generale senso di vergogna si ritenne soddisfatto del proprio coraggio: il ragazzo, infatti, sembrò apprezzare la dichiarazione e, finalmente, rasserenarsi un poco.

Dopo aver chiuso gli occhi e ripreso a inspirare ed espirare regolarmente Frost chiese: «Perché mi vuoi portare da Dentolina?».

Pitch emise un lieve sospiro, tranquillizzato dal tono calmo con cui l'altro gli aveva posto la domanda, quindi replicò: «Jack, mi prometti che non proverai a scappare? Non sei comodo in questa posizione, e non lo sono neanche io: vorrei stendermi accanto a te, ma lo farò solo se mi giurerai che non ne approfitterai».

Senza la minima esitazione il giovane annuì e l'Uomo Nero si spostò, alzandosi dalle sue cosce che temeva di aver quasi schiacciato e stendendosi finalmente al suo fianco; dopo essersi assestato lo attirò a sé, sistemandosi la sua gamba sinistra in vita e permettendogli di accoccolarsi contro il proprio petto, quindi spiegò: «Ora va meglio, Jack? Sei più comodo? Molto bene. Come ho già cercato di spiegarti prima voglio solo aiutarti, quindi la mia proposta è stata ben ponderata ed è motivata da validissime ragioni. La prima cosa che dobbiamo fare è cercare di capire come sia possibile che tu abbia concepito: è vero, siamo spiriti e dunque non sottostiamo alle leggi umane, ma non è normale nemmeno tra creature immortali una gravidanza maschile. Io, francamente, non ho mai sentito parlare in vita mia di un simile evento, e tu non mi hai saputo dare grandi informazioni al riguardo, a parte un racconto arruffato del sogno che hai avuto: dimmi, Jack, hai per caso altro da riferirmi? Qualche dettaglio che, nella fretta, ti è sfuggito? Vuoi descrivermelo daccapo e con maggiore calma?».

Jack sussultò a quella proposta, scostandosi leggermente dal compagno e stringendosi le braccia al torace, quindi mormorò: «No. No, non c'è nessun dettaglio: era un sogno molto confuso, non ha senso che te lo racconti di nuovo, non ti direi nulla di più di quello che già ti ho raccontato».

L'uomo non si stupì della sua reazione spaventata, certo che per il ragazzo fosse stato quasi un trauma dover ricordare nuovamente quel sogno sconvolgente, e non insistette oltre; dopo avergli carezzato premurosamente il capo e indirizzato un dolce sorriso commentò: «Va bene, Jack, non c'è problema, però capisci che non è molto su cui lavorare, giusto? Ci servono altre informazioni, dettagli aggiuntivi, notizie e racconti di qualsiasi cosa simile sia mai accaduta su questa terra o altrove, e a chi altri dovremmo rivolgerci se non alla Guardiana della Memoria? Dentolina conosce a menadito ogni evento successivo alla sua nascita e, sebbene non lo abbia mai dichiarato apertamente, possiede una vastissima biblioteca, piena di tomi ben più antichi di me: nel suo Palazzo è racchiusa la storia del Mondo, compresa quella incerta e nebulosa dei suoi albori, e sono certo che, da qualche parte, si cela la soluzione al nostro problema. Oltre a ciò devi anche considerare che Dentolina, in fondo, è una donna: anche se non ha mai avuto figli è senza dubbio più avvezza ad una gravidanza di quanto possiamo esserlo noi due. Sono sicuro che sappia intuire con maggiore certezza e facilità se sei effettivamente in stato interessante, e se così non fosse potremmo sempre sfogliare qualche libro riguardante questo argomento: in un modo o nell'altro ti faremo stare meglio e, chissà, magari potremmo anche scoprire che, in realtà, la pancia e il malessere sono causati da tutt'altro e ridere dello spavento inutile che ci siamo presi. Ad ogni modo non devi preoccuparti, piccolo: in un modo o nell'altro risolveremo tutto, e presto questo incubo sarà solo un ricordo».

Frost, che aveva iniziato a tremare nel momento in cui aveva udito il nome di Dentolina, si lasciò andare ad un singhiozzo e confessò: «Ma io non voglio che si sappia... Non voglio che qualcuno mi veda in queste condizioni».

Pitch emise un sospiro e disse: «Lo capisco, Jack, e ti assicuro che se solo potessi non coinvolgerei nessuno, ma non si può fare altrimenti: ho bisogno di consultare la biblioteca di Dentolina per capire come aiutarti, e non posso permettermi di impiegare anni a sfogliare tutti i libri prima di trovare quello giusto. Le devo spiegare qual è il problema, per farmi indicare quali sono i tomi più adatti da consultare, e comunque resta il fatto che mi serve un secondo e più esperto parere sulle tue condizioni. Forza, piccolo, non ti abbattere: sai quant'è discreta Dentolina».

A quell'affermazione il giovane si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo soffocato, un primo, piccolissimo accenno di risata che, pur non illuminandogli gli occhi, gli piegò finalmente le labbra in un timido sorriso, e l'Uomo Nero gioì a quella vista: quell'improvviso e innaturale cambiamento aveva comprensibilmente sconvolto il suo dolce fiocco di neve, ma, perlomeno, non gli aveva portato via tutta l'allegria che lo caratterizzava.

Ridendo a sua volta precisò: «Beh, in effetti le parole “Dentolina” e “discreta” suonano molto ridicole se accostate l'una all'altra: penso di non aver mai incontrato, in vita mia, una creatura più esuberante di lei! Scherzi a parte, sai cosa intendevo: è in confidenza con noi e specialmente con te, non si è mai fatta problemi ad ascoltarci e darci consigli e, soprattutto, nonostante sapesse sempre molto più di quanto noi le avessimo mai raccontato, non ha mai rivelato nulla a nessuno. E' la Guardiana della Memoria e sa bene come conservarla: a meno che non le venga chiesto di fare altrimenti sa tenere i segreti per sé. Sono certo che, se le chiederai di non diffondere la storia, terrà la bocca cucita».

Ancora incerto Jack si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, abbassando lo sguardo come per scappare da quella conversazione, quindi si accoccolò contro il petto dell'altro e sussurrò: «Non voglio lo stesso».

L'uomo non si stupì della testardaggine del compagno, poiché, per quanto potesse parere infantile, era una reazione del tutto normale a quell'assurda situazione, e proprio per questo decise di non insistere ulteriormente: l'amato non era nelle condizioni di accettare consapevolmente la proposta. Non aveva alcun senso cercare di convincerlo a parole, spiegando esaurientemente e ripetutamente perché era necessario coinvolgere Dentolina, tentando di convincerlo e rischiando di far degenerare la discussione in un litigio: l'importante era recarsi al Palazzo dei Dentini, e farlo il prima possibile.

Certo di aver scelto la linea d'azione migliore Pitch strinse la spalla del compagno, lo fissò negli occhi e disse: «Forza, Jack: prima ci muoviamo, prima ci libereremo di questo problema».

Frost tirò su col naso e non rispose, e l'Uomo Nero decise di prendere il suo silenzio come un “sì”; mettendosi in ginocchio lo aiutò dapprima a mettersi seduto, poi ad alzarsi in piedi, quindi evocò Voluptas e si preparò a montare. Il giovane, tuttavia, si allontanò dalla bestia, tornando verso il letto, e, dopo aver afferrato la coperta, domandò: «Posso portarla? Ultimamente sento freddo quando volo».

Ben memore di quanto Jack rimanesse intontito dal freddo eccessivo l'uomo rispose: «Ma certo, Jack. Anzi, lascia che te ne tessa una più lunga e calda: quella è troppo fine per resistere bene al vento».

Dopo aver evocato una giacca identica a quella che indossava ne asportò le maniche, si curò di richiudere i due fori lasciati, allargarne leggermente la forma e aggiungere un ampio cappuccio, quindi si concentrò, richiamando nuova sabbia nera per inspessire la trama del tessuto e modellando con le dita due sottili nastri per poterla richiudere; soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto drappeggiò il mantello sulle spalle del ragazzo, glielo allacciò al collo e gli coprì il capo, quindi lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo mise seduto all'amazzone sul garrese di Voluptas. Durante tutta l'operazione Frost non dimostrò la benché minima partecipazione, lasciandosi spostare come una marionetta e rimanendo sempre nella posizione in cui veniva lasciato, come se non avesse né la forza, né la voglia di muoversi in autonomia, e a Pitch si strinse il cuore nel vedere i suoi occhi appannati perennemente abbassati e la sua espressione derelitta: quella terribile scoperta sembrava aver tolto al suo piccolo fiocco di neve persino la voglia di vivere.

Cercando di celare il proprio dolore, per evitare di aumentare quello del compagno, l'Uomo Nero sfoderò un sorriso affabile e porse all'altro il bastone, attendendo paziente che lo afferrasse; quando lo vide stringere saldamente la sinistra sul legno montò sulla cavalcatura, si sistemò il giovane sulle cosce e si premurò di rimboccare come meglio poté il tessuto, in modo che questi non venisse investito dal vento, né disturbato da fastidiosi spifferi; infine, certo che ogni preparativo fosse ormai stato ultimato, disse: «Bene, Jack. Non serve che ti reggi a me, penserò io a tenerti, quindi tieniti ben stretto il mantello. Sei pronto?».

Ricevuta una debole risposta positiva si aggrappò alla chioma di Voluptas, quindi lo spronò al piccolo trotto, imboccando il corridoio a gomito e riflettendo su quale tunnel d'accesso fosse più conveniente utilizzare.

 

Dopo un'ora di viaggio attraverso monti, valichi e strette vallate Pitch condusse Voluptas lungo una cengia e, quando questa finì, sbucò finalmente nel regno di Dentolina. A differenza di tutte le altre volte che lo aveva visitato non si fermò ad osservarlo, né per individuare nascondigli e zone in ombra utili per il proprio oscuro operato, come era solito fare in passato, né per perdersi nei meravigliosi colori della foresta tropicale che ivi cresceva, come, invece, aveva imparato a fare negli ultimi mesi: si fermò solo per qualche istante, giusto per schermarsi dall'improvviso riverbero del sole e individuare le elaborate strutture dorate del Palazzo, quindi spronò la bestia, in modo che le raggiungesse con un'andatura regolare ma sostenuta.

Rassicurato dalla docilità della cavalcatura la lasciò a briglia sciolta, in modo da poter cingere Jack con entrambe le braccia e proteggerlo dalle rumorose e indiscrete fatine dei denti che, di certo, sarebbero accorse, ma non fu necessario: non appena queste li scorsero iniziarono a cinguettare fittamente, ma non si avvicinarono a disturbarli, scostandosi anzi dalla loro traiettoria per non rallentarli.

Incapace di addurre con certezza questo fatto alla loro solerzia nello svolgere il proprio compito o al loro intuito l'Uomo Nero non perse tempo e approfittò dello spazio lasciatogli per avanzare, puntando verso un'ampia piattaforma e stringendo le gambe ai fianchi dell'Incubo per reggersi meglio. Il Purosangue, dal canto suo, fece di tutto per risparmiare pericolosi scossoni ai propri cavalieri: sfruttando le tranquille correnti che spiravano in quella zona rallentò gradualmente, planando verso la piazzola con un'ampia curva, quindi atterrò morbidamente, piegando le zampe per attutire l'urto e percorrendo ancora qualche passo prima di fermarsi del tutto.

Mentre la bestia volgeva il muso per annusare il ragazzo una voce squillante esclamò: «Oh, ragazzi, che piacevole sorpresa mi avete fatto! E' da quasi un mese e mezzo che non vi vedo, stavo quasi iniziando a preoccuparmi! Avete passat... Jack, ti senti bene?».

Per nulla stupito dal brusco cambio di tono Pitch smontò e rispose: «No, purtroppo non si sente molto bene. Non hai un posto dove farlo riposare tranquillo? Preferisco che si stenda: non voglio affaticarlo ulteriormente».

Senza esitare né indulgere nella propria curiosità Dentolina replicò: «Certo, vedo bene che ha bisogno di riposo. Potrebbe stendersi sul mio letto: è morbido, spazioso e, pur trovandosi qui vicino, ben protetto dal traffico e dal rumore delle mie fatine».

Mentre afferrava il compagno per i fianchi e lo posava a terra l'Uomo Nero sussurrò: «Ti va di stenderti un po' sul letto di Dentolina, Jack?».

L'interpellato annuì debolmente, senza fissare nessuno dei due interlocutori negli occhi, e la fata lo incoraggiò: «Non preoccuparti, Jack, non è molto lontano: ti basta prendere quella rampa, salire una trentina di gradini e sarai già arrivato nella mia stanza. Forza, ti ci accompagno».

Posandosi a terra la Guardiana fece per prenderlo sottobraccio e scortarlo, ma Frost si ritrasse impaurito, e l'uomo, per coprire il suo gesto, si affrettò a cingergli le spalle con un braccio, attirandolo accanto alla propria imponente figura e proteggendolo.

Dentolina, da brava osservatrice qual era, non si lasciò certo sfuggire quella mossa maldestra, ma non aprì bocca, né provò ad insistere ulteriormente; alzandosi nuovamente in volo precedette i due amanti, lasciando loro tutto l'agio per procedere, e li attese pazientemente ad ogni curva, senza mai lamentarsi della frequenza e della lunga durata delle soste che era costretta a fare: il giovane, infatti, poneva un piede dietro l'altro con estrema lentezza, appoggiandosi pesantemente al proprio bastone e spesso barcollando al punto da rischiare di cadere, ma non chiese mai aiuto e, anzi, cercò di poggiarsi al proprio premuroso assistente il meno possibile.

Dopo cinque interminabili minuti il trio raggiunse la cima delle scale, accedendo ad una ampia e graziosissima sala, e Pitch approfittò della stanchezza dell'altro per ammirarla ad occhi aperti: non l'aveva mai individuata durante le sue spedizioni di spionaggio passate, e non si sarebbe mai aspettato che, in un regno tanto caotico e rumoroso, potesse esistere un luogo tanto sereno e silenzioso.

La stanza, infatti, si trovava all'interno di una delle numerose strutture allungate entro le quali venivano conservati gli scrigni, ma, complici la posizione elevata e la maestria con cui era stata incassata in essa, non lasciava penetrare alcun suono, ad eccezione di un debolissimo e rilassante brusio di sottofondo e del sospirante fruscio della brezza. Sapientemente scavata all'interno del metallo e del legno era adornata, su ogni superficie, dalle stesse minute tessere che decoravano ogni costruzione, dipinte di diversi colori ed affiancate l'una all'altra in modo da creare un elaborato mosaico astratto, più scuro e rilassante sul pavimento e più luminoso ed allegro sul basso soffitto. L'imponente copertura appuntita, nella quale, probabilmente, erano conservati dentini antichi che da anni non venivano toccati, digradava lungo il perimetro circolare, dividendosi in decine e decine di sottili diramazioni dorate che la sostenevano come colonne e che tanto assomigliavano alle venature delle ali trasparenti delle piccole fate, mentre nella zona centrale si alzava leggermente, formando una sorta di volta al di sotto della quale si trovava il giaciglio della padrona di casa.

Scostando i veli semitrasparenti del baldacchino, tutti agganciati ad un unico anello, Dentolina rivelò un materasso rotondo e si affrettò a sprimacciare e risistemare i numerosi cuscini, anch'essi rotondi, affinché il provato ospite potesse accomodarcisi; Jack, tuttavia, ignorò completamente quelle amorevoli cure, lasciando cadere il bastone a terra e accoccolandosi direttamente sulle lenzuola.

Atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione addolorata la Guardiana fece per allungare un braccio verso il ragazzo, forse per indurlo a sistemarsi in una posizione migliore o forse, semplicemente, per fargli forza con la propria semplice presenza, ma Pitch la afferrò per un polso e, cercando di controllare la propria voce incrinata, sussurrò: «No, non vuole. Ho bisogno di parlarti in privato».

Dentolina si volse per guardarlo, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi, ma non proferì alcuna parola; dopo qualche secondo annuì silenziosamente e, lanciando un'ultima occhiata a Frost, lo prese per mano, conducendolo con sé.

L'Uomo Nero non si voltò mai ad osservare la figura dell'amato rannicchiato, ben consapevole che, se l'avesse scorta, non avrebbe avuto il cuore di allontanarsi lasciandolo solo, e si lasciò guidare docilmente dalla padrona di casa; seguendola raggiunse l'altro lato della camera, imboccò una seconda rampa di scale che, inizialmente, non aveva notato e risalì a spirale lungo la parete esterna della struttura, accedendo ad una piccola terrazza ombreggiata da uno snello gazebo e dagli alberi che, quasi per magia, si aggrappavano al promontorio che la circondava su due lati.

«Vieni, Pitch, andiamo a sederci, così potrai raccontarmi tutto con calma» lo esortò la fata, indicandogli un tavolino di ferro battuto.

Aumentando il passo l'uomo prese posto sulla prima sedia disponibile, accostandosi al piano e poggiandovi gli avambracci, quindi sospirò e disse: «Sarò sincero, non ho la più pallida idea di come introdurti la questione e, del resto, non ho nemmeno il tempo per farlo, quindi ti dirò subito come stanno le cose: probabilmente Jack aspetta un bambino».

«Cosa!?» esclamò la Guardiana.

«Hai sentito bene».

A quella conferma Dentolina sbarrò gli occhi, librandosi immobile sopra lo sgabello che, per la sorpresa, aveva fatto cadere, quindi lo raccolse, ci si accomodò e commentò: «Sono piuttosto sicura che tu sappia che solo le donne possono rimanere incinte, quindi, se mi vieni a riferire una notizia simile, avrai delle buone ragioni: spiegamele».

Pitch annuì, quindi rispose: «Sono stato il primo a stupirmi quando Jack mi ha dato la notizia, e il primo a non riuscire a crederci, ma non posso negare che siano accaduti fatti inquietanti e che ci siano diversi indizi che mi portano a credere alle sue parole. Ha fatto un sogno al riguardo, è da diverse settimane che è stanco e distaccato, e poi ha già un accenno di pancia, davvero, non so cosa pensare, sembra impossibile, eppure è l'unica spiegazione che mi viene...».

«Pitch, fermo, fermo» lo interruppe la fata; «Non sto capendo assolutamente niente: devi spiegarmi il tutto approfonditamente e con calma, cercando di riferirmi tutto quello che sai o che hai notato, e soprattutto devi partire dal principio e procedere per ordine. Qual è stata l'origine di tutto, il primo evento strano? Il sogno forse?».

«Sì, pare di sì» iniziò l'Uomo Nero; «Fino alla fine del mese di settembre è andato tutto bene: io e Jack abbiamo trascorso diverso tempo insieme e in lui non ho notato alcun tipo di cambiamento o turbamento, quindi suppongo che, all'epoca, non fosse ancora successo nulla. All'inizio di ottobre ci siamo separati, per poterci dedicare più attivamente al nostro compito, e durante uno dei suoi viaggi Jack ha avuto una visione molto strana: a quanto mi ha riferito si trovava su un albero e improvvisamente è accaduto qualcosa, si è ritrovato altrove e già con la pancia. Preso dal panico ha provato a fuggire, ma si è semplicemente svegliato, quindi ha pensato fosse stato tutto un brutto sogno e non ci ha dato alcun peso. Pare volesse riferirmelo, ma, siccome non ci siamo incontrati immediatamente, gli è uscito di mente e il giorno successivo si è dimenticato di raccontarmelo. Abbiamo dormito insieme e, stranamente, Jack ha riposato per sedici ore di fila, faticando a svegliarsi e mostrandosi chiaramente stanco. Poi...».

«Prima del poi c'è il prima, Pitch» intervenne la Guardiana; «Ti ho chiesto di raccontarmi tutto quanto in modo approfondito, e tu stai saltando una parte importante. Non fare quella faccia confusa, sai benissimo di non avermi detto che avete fatto l'amore».

Sussultando per la placida tranquillità con cui l'interlocutrice aveva presentato un argomento tanto intimo l'uomo esclamò: «Non sono affari tuoi questi! Prima di tutto non puoi sapere se è successo, e in secondo luogo la questione non ha nulla a che fare con l'argomento di cui stiamo discutendo!».

«Prima di tutto il mio intuito femminile non sbaglia mai e, comunque, sia tu che Jack siete delle frane a nascondere i vostri affari intimi, in secondo luogo mi risulta che, solitamente, i bambini si concepiscano proprio in quel modo» lo rimbeccò Dentolina.

Pitch si bloccò, impossibilitato a rispondere a tono, imbarazzato dalla facilità con cui l'altra riusciva sempre ad intuire cosa faceva con Jack e improvvisamente folgorato da un pensiero cui, sinora, non aveva mai lasciato spazio: il concepimento. Non aveva mai riflettuto su come questo potesse essere avvenuto, se per magia o per pura e semplice inseminazione, e aveva sempre pensato che la creatura che il ragazzo, probabilmente, portava in grembo si fosse generata dal nulla, una figlia di nessuno destinata a non appartenere a nessuno: e se, invece, come aveva implicitamente proposto la fata, fosse stata sua figlia? Se fosse stata una discendente di lui e Frost, nata dalla combinazione dei loro geni e delle loro essenze, esattamente come qualsiasi normale bambino?

Senza quasi accorgersene l'Uomo Nero si portò una mano al petto, avvertendo uno strano calore pervadergli le membra e un improvvisa fitta al cuore all'idea di ciò che aveva pianificato di fare, ma presto ogni sensazione svanì: quella non era la verità, ma una pura e semplice supposizione, e del resto, se anche, alla fine, si fosse rivelata esatta, non cambiava assolutamente nulla. Non aveva alcuna importanza che quell'essere di cui sapeva poco o nulla fosse un suo discendente o meno: il giovane non lo aveva mai desiderato, soffriva per la sua sola presenza e lo considerava unicamente come un problema, dunque l'uomo non lo desiderava, soffriva per la sua presenza e lo avrebbe considerato come un problema, e si sarebbe adoperato in ogni modo per risolverlo.

«Pitch» lo richiamò la Guardiana, intervenendo, casualmente, proprio alla fine delle sue riflessioni e chiudendole definitivamente; «Non ti sto domandando di parlarmene per curiosità morbosa. Vi ho forse mai chiesto qualcosa al riguardo? Vi ho mai fatto domande invadenti? I vostri momenti intimi sono vostri e basta, non mi permetterei mai di ficcare il naso, né spiandovi, né chiedendo informazioni al riguardo, ma in questo caso è diverso: è estremamente importante che tu me ne parli, riportandomi ogni dettaglio. Non serve che tu mi descriva ogni cosa, ovviamente, però ho bisogno di sapere se è successo qualcosa di diverso dal solito, qualcosa che, col senno di poi, potrebbe essere ricondotto alla gravidanza di cui stiamo discutendo. Riflettici bene, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, parla con calma e facendo una pausa ogni volta che lo desideri, però cerca di farti forza e raccontarmi tutto: è necessario. Prova a vederla in questo modo: più informazioni mi fornisci tu, meno domande dovrò fare a Jack dopo. Risparmiagli la fatica e l'imbarazzo di rispondermi: è già abbastanza provato, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, e un interrogatorio lo farebbe solo soffrire».

A quella frase Pitch sussultò, rabbrividendo al pensiero del dolore e della vergogna che il suo dolce fiocco di neve avrebbe provato se fosse stato costretto a confessare anche il loro amplesso, e si decise: per quanto continuasse a considerare la domanda estremamente invadente dovette ammettere che Dentolina l'aveva supportata con validissime motivazioni e che un'approfondita riflessione su ciò che era accaduto avrebbe potuto svelare importanti indizi.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo sospiro l'Uomo Nero si lasciò andare pesantemente contro l'alto schienale della sedia, alzò le iridi per seguire il placido ondeggiare di una fronda e quindi spiegò: «Era una notte d'ottobre particolarmente tersa e tiepida, assolutamente perfetta per una cavalcata, e io la stavo sfruttando per spaventare il maggior numero di bambini possibili e preparare il terreno per la festa di Halloween. Dopo qualche ora di lavoro intenso, tuttavia, ho iniziato a sentirmi stanco e a provare nostalgia per Jack, quindi ho deciso di liberare una decina di Incubi e tornare nel mio covo. Ho pregato con tutto me stesso di trovarlo là, e così è stato: lui era sul mio letto, nudo e profondamente addormentato. L'ho sempre trovato molto attraente, ma in quel momento mi è parso assolutamente irresistibile: mi è bastato semplicemente guardarlo per avvertire la stanchezza sparire e il desiderio di stare con lui farsi sempre più forte. Cercando di non disturbarlo mi sono avvicinato, l'ho corteggiato un poco e Jack, che nel frattempo si era svegliato, ha dimostrato di apprezzare quello che gli stavo facendo, quindi ho continuato e poi mi sono preparato ad andare oltre. Subito prima di riuscire, però, Jack ha improvvisamente cambiato atteggiamento e mi ha fermato: un secondo prima sembrava perfettamente consenziente e un secondo dopo sembrava essere caduto completamente nel panico. Mi sono stupito non poco, ma ovviamente mi sono fermato e ho cercato di rassicurarlo; sentendosi in colpa Jack mi ha confessato di non sapere il motivo per cui mi aveva fermato e, dopo aver ragionato un po', mi ha pregato di continuare, ma con delicatezza. Non so dirti il perché, e penso che non saprebbe dirtelo nemmeno lui: ha sempre apprezzato gli amplessi passionali, non s'è mai lamentato di nulla e, al contrario, non ha mai esitato a fare richieste esplicite e partecipare attivamente».

«Sì, so che vi divorate a vicenda quando fate l'amore» commentò la fata con aria sorniona.

Avvertendo l'imbarazzo, già estremamente alto, salire a livelli ingestibili a quella frase, l'uomo calò il pugno chiuso sul tavolo, facendolo vibrare tanto forte da farlo quasi saltare, e sbottò: « _Un altro commento simile e ti farò pentire di essere nata!_ ».

Per nulla spaventata dalla minaccia la Guardiana scoppiò a ridere, quindi replicò: «Oh, suvvia, non fare il permaloso: stavo solo cercando di sdrammatizzare! Ti sei irrigidito più di una statua quando hai iniziato a parlare, e hai pronunciato le ultime frasi a singhiozzo, senza nemmeno prendere fiato: ti sentirai male se continui così. Cerca di stare rilassato, va bene? Ricorda che tutto questo serve solo per cercare indizi per aiutare Jack. Ad ogni modo, non ti pare di esserti stupito eccessivamente per la sua richiesta? Non ci vuole molto a capire che Jack è un tipo passionale, ma è anche palese che è un ragazzo molto dolce: forse,  in quel momento, voleva solo che gli dimostrassi un po' di tenerezza e questo non ha nulla a che fare con tutto il resto».

«No, ti assicuro che è stato anomalo» controbatté Pitch; «Ovviamente ci sono state occasioni in cui ha desiderato solo tenerezza, ma il tutto si è svolto in modo completamente diverso: lui si è dimostrato dolce fin da subito, mi ha sfiorato solo per coccolarmi e si è mostrato molto remissivo. Quella notte di ottobre, invece, si è comportato in modo molto passionale, come se fosse impaziente di vedermi procedere, ma quando siamo arrivati al dunque è cambiato di botto  e ho percepito chiaramente il terrore che  l'ha assalito . Aveva paura, Dentolina, paura di me come mai ne ha provata, e io mi sono sentito un mostro».

«Non sentirti un mostro, Pitch: non lo sei e non lo sei mai stato».

Affatto rassicurato da quella frase l'Uomo Nero volse il capo, cercando di allontanare il ricordo dell'orrenda sensazione che aveva provato, quindi proseguì: «Quello non è stato l'unico evento strano: è vero, ho allungato di molto i preliminari, ma congiungermi a lui è stato fin troppo facile e privo di dolore, la temperatura del suo corpo, specialmente quella interna, era molto più elevata del solito, e lui si è addormentato  non appena abbiamo finito. C'è anche un altro particolare, ma non serve che te lo riferisca: ti basti sapere che è stato anomalo e che la gravidanza sarebbe un'ottima spiegazione».

Non si pentì per il tono affrettato e quasi infastidito con cui aveva pronunciato le ultime frasi, né per il modo brusco con cui chiuse definitivamente il discorso: riflettere sull'amplesso lo aveva aiutato a notare particolari cui prima aveva dato pochissimo  valore , ma gli era comunque pesato affrontarlo. Aveva incontrato poche difficoltà nel parlare di sé, cercando di far leva sul proprio orgoglio e sul piacere che provava ad esibirsi e vantarsi delle proprie prestazioni per poter riferire tutto, ma aveva odiato dover parlare di Jack: gli sembrava di violarlo svelando i suoi segreti intimi, e, se era riuscito a concludere il racconto, era stato solo perché, combattuto tra gelosia e senso di colpa, era riuscito a non farsi sopraffare da nessuna delle due.

Folgorato da un ricordo improvviso s'affrettò ad aggiungere: «Oh, quasi dimenticavo: Jack ha cambiato profumo durante l'amplesso. Solitamente odora di vento e neve, ma alla fine ho avvertito un sentore di fiori molto intenso. E' scemato in pochi minuti e la mattina dopo era sostanzialmente sparito, ma non ha tardato a ripresentarsi e ormai è chiaramente avvertibile».

«Sì, l'ho sentito subito quando Jack mi ha affiancato per stendersi sul letto» confermò Dentolina.

Prendendosi il mento tra indice e pollice ponderò per qualche secondo, quindi commentò: «Sono tutti fatti piuttosto strani, segno del fatto che Jack ha subìto un cambiamento, ma sono piuttosto generici: potrebbero essere causati dall'intensificarsi dei suoi poteri o dalla stagione invernale in arrivo. Passiamo oltre: hai notato qualche sintomo specifico della gravidanza?».

Preso in contropiede l'uomo balbettò: «Oh, beh, ha... ha già un accenno di pancia e nelle scorse settimane mi ha detto di essersi sentito molto stanco...».

«La pancia lasciamola momentaneamente da parte» lo interruppe la fata; «E' passato solo un mese dal supposto concepimento, quindi è molto improbabile che sia causata da quello, ma ti prometto che la osserverò. La stanchezza, invece, è già molto più significativa. Altro?».

Sempre più confuso Pitch intrecciò le dita tra loro e accennò: «Ehm... altro...?».

La Guardiana sgranò gli occhi ed esclamò: «Pitch, non conosci i sintomi di una gravidanza!? E dire che hai avuto... no, niente. Sono sicura che, facendo mente locale, riusciresti a ricordarteli, ma non vedo il motivo di metterti alla prova. Jack ha mai avuto la nausea? Sbalzi d'umore improvvisi? Reazioni eccessivamente emotive? Giramenti di capo? Voglie? Voglie specificamente sessuali? Gonfiore o senso di pesantezza alle gambe?».

Travolto da quella sequela di domande l'Uomo Nero faticò a far mente locale, ma alla fine riuscì a rispondere: «Allora, le reazioni eccessivamente emotive sono iniziate fin da subito: Jack si è sempre dimostrato molto entusiasta di vedermi, e questo è normale, ma per poco non ha pianto quando ci siamo dovuti separare, ed è successo sia ad inizio ottobre che verso metà mese, quando ci siamo incontrati una seconda volta. Gli sbalzi d'umore, invece, ci sono stati, ma solo questa mattina, quando mi ha confessato tutto ciò che gli è accaduto, quindi non saprei dire se fossero dovuti all'agitazione accumulata o a questa supposta gravidanza. Non ha mai espresso desideri particolari, quindi non so se ha mai avuto voglie, ma di sicuro ha avuto quelle specifiche: quando eravamo a casa di Jamie mi è praticamente saltato addosso e, se solo quello stupido bambino non ci avesse interrotto, non ci avrebbe messo poi tanto ad andare oltre».

«A casa di Jamie!? Cosa ci facevate insieme a casa sua?» chiese Dentolina con aria sospettosa.

«Non pensare male!» la troncò immediatamente l'uomo; «E' stato un puro caso, io mi ero recato lì per lavorare e lui per fargli visita e, manco a farlo apposta, siamo entrati nella sua stanza nello stesso momento. Piantala di guardarmi storto, non abbiamo fatto nulla in sua presenza e ci siamo finti nemici per mantenere i nostri ruoli ben definiti e separati. Tornando a noi, ha avuto giramenti di capo, non ha avuto gonfiori alle gambe ma, a giudicare da come cammina, direi che le sente piuttosto appesantite, e per quanto riguarda la nausea... l'ha avuta, una volta, ma si era andato ad infilare in un postaccio pieno di musica ad alto volume e luci pulsanti, quindi non è improbabile che la causa sia stata l'ambiente poco salutare».

Riappoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia Pitch sospirò e si diede dello stupido: sconvolto dalla notizia non aveva assolutamente pensato di verificarne la veridicità controllando se si fossero presentati i classici sintomi della gravidanza. Col senno di poi non era stato poi un così grave errore: non avendo alcuna esperienza nel campo era a conoscenza di meno della metà di quelli citatigli dalla fata, ed era anche convinto che parte di essi fossero pura leggenda, ma l'idea di non aver avuto la situazione sotto controllo, e di non averla nemmeno in quel momento, era insopportabile per lui.

«Inutile dire che avete entrambi un'abilità innata nel cacciarvi nei guai, giusto? Bene, Pitch, direi che abbiamo parlato a sufficienza: se non hai altro da dirmi possiamo scendere, così potrò controllare Jack, fargli qualche piccola domanda e capire, finalmente, se è davvero incinto oppure no» concluse la Guardiana.

Senza nemmeno disturbarsi ad annuire l'Uomo Nero si alzò in piedi e, riponendo ordinatamente la sedia, si diresse subito verso le scale, in modo da precedere la propria interlocutrice e preparare l'amato alla visita; scendendo frettolosamente i gradini tornò al piano inferiore, aggirò il letto e, dopo essersi schiarito la voce, si sedette di fianco al giovane.

Quest'ultimo, che nel frattempo si era tolto il mantello, non si mosse e si limitò a mormorare: «Avete parlato per tanto tempo».

«Sì, Jack, abbiamo avuto tanto di cui parlare. Ora Dentolina avrebbe bisogno di farti qualche domanda: te la senti di rispondere?» domandò premurosamente l'uomo.

Il ragazzo non aprì bocca, dunque Dentolina si avvicinò e, inginocchiandosi sul materasso, chiese: «Jack, per caso hai avuto attacchi di nausea in quest'ultimo mese?».

«Sì» asserì con decisione Frost; «Ne ho avuti tanti, tantissimi, troppi: l'ultima settimana quasi non facevo in tempo a riprendermi da uno che subito ne iniziava un altro. Ho vomitato diverse volte, mi sentivo sempre più debole, avevo sempre mal di testa e male alle gambe e ai piedi e il mio stupido bastone non faceva altro che fare i capricci, e poi mi girava anche la testa e facevo fatica a volare, e infinite altre fastidiosissime cose che impiegherei una vita intera a raccontare».

Assumendo un'espressione addolorata la fata sussurrò: «Jack, Pitch mi ha detto che hai un accenno di pancia: posso controllarlo?».

« _No!_ » sbottò senza alcun preavviso il giovane, facendo sussultare dallo spavento sia l'amato che l'amica; «Non c'è niente da vedere, è solo una stupida pancia con dentro una stupido bambino che non ho mai voluto avere! Perché cavolo siete tanto interessati a guardarla? E' orribile e basta, mi fa schifo averla e non la mostrerò a nessuno! Vi serve per essere sicuri che io sia davvero incinto? E' davvero un così grande sforzo credermi quando parlo? Non mi sto inventando bugie, so cos'ho sognato e so di aspettare un bambino, quindi piantatela di perdere tempo a discutere del nulla e guardarmi! Se Dentolina non sa cosa fare voglio andare nella sua biblioteca e cercare una soluzione a questo maledetto problema, e voglio farlo subito!».

Nonostante a Pitch fosse gelato il sangue nelle vene nel vedere una simile ed improvvisa aggressività la Guardiana parve non farci troppo caso e, con tono serio,  precisò: «No, Jack, ti crediamo: volevo vedere la pancia solo per capire in che condizioni fosse e che aspetto avesse, perché non è molto normale che si sia già gonfiata, ma se ora non te la senti controlleremo più tardi. A proposito del sogno, invece, non hai nulla da raccontarmi? Pitch mi ha riportato una storia estremamente breve e confusa».

Jack tremò visibilmente a quella richiesta, rannicchiandosi ancor di più su sé stesso di quanto già non fosse, quindi balbettò: «No, non ho nulla da raccontare: era un sogno confuso di cui ho capito poco o niente».

Dentolina aggrottò la fronte e, avvicinandosi al suo viso, insistette: «Jack, ne sei completamente sicuro? Non c'era una persona insieme a te?».

«Ho detto di no» sillabò con tono velenoso il ragazzo, digrignando i denti, ma guardando subito altrove; «Abbiamo finito con le domande? Possiamo finalmente cercare informazioni?».

La fata rimase immobile a fissarlo per diverso tempo, assumendo un'espressione sospettosa e, al contempo, preoccupata, ma alla fine spianò il cipiglio e concluse: «Va bene. Purtroppo non ho mai avuto notizia di una gravidanza maschile, quindi non vi posso aiutare immediatamente, ma, come ha suggerito Jack, possiamo andare a controllare nella mia biblioteca: ho diversi tomi molto antichi che potrebbero tornarci utili. Manderò qui Dente da Latte per condurvi fino all'ala del Palazzo dove si trova: io, nel frattempo, vi precedo e inizio a selezionare i titoli più interessanti».

Detto questo si rialzò in piedi e, sfruttando l'ingresso posteriore della stanza, volò via, sparendo presto alla vista e lasciando i due amanti soli.

 

Erano ormai passate ore intere da quando il trio era entrato nella biblioteca, attraversandone i corridoi alti e stretti per raggiungere l'antro dove, su rozzi scaffali scavati direttamente nella pietra, venivano conservati i tomi più antichi. Avvalendosi della luce di numerose candele avevano iniziato a consultarli, ciascuno per conto proprio,  ma, nonostante la pila di libri fosse calata notevolmente, ancora non avevano ottenuto alcun risultato: in tutte le storie che avevano analizzato non solo non si descriveva alcuna gravidanza maschile, ma quei pochi concepimenti citati erano a malapena accennati e venivano presto liquidati in poche righe.

Richiudendo con uno sbuffo l'ottavo libro che aveva consultato Pitch sollevò lo sguardo e vide Jack  ancora  chino sul primo che aveva afferrato,  intento a reggersi il capo con entrambe le mani e a sforzarsi con tutto sé stesso per non chiudere gli occhi.

Intenerito dalla sua perseveranza l'Uomo Nero sussurrò: «Jack, sei stato davvero bravo ad aiutarci, ma adesso sei esausto: non è necessario che ti sforzi troppo, prenditi pure una pausa per riposare».

L'interpellato sospirò e, con tono incrinato, commentò: «Ma insomma, guarda, tu hai già letto otto libri, Dentolina sei e io invece sono arrivato a malapena a metà del primo!  Non posso andarmene ora, lascia perlomeno che lo finisca».

«Jack, non fare confronti: ognuno ha i suoi tempi per leggere e non serve correre» lo esortò Dentolina.

«Certo che c'è fretta, non posso impiegare anni a trovare la soluzione!» sbottò il ragazzo.

Accostando la sedia a quella del compagno l'Uomo Nero gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e mormorò: «Jack, non sei solo in questa ricerca, e comunque non sarà certo qualche ora di riposo ad allungare eccessivamente i tempi: se anche ti imponessi di continuare procederesti sempre più piano e, peggio ancora, rischieresti di perderti qualche informazione importante a causa della stanchezza. Hai già fatto un ottimo lavoro sinora: la scrittura di questo libro è irregolare e molto più minuta dei testi sui quali ci siamo esercitati, le frasi lunghe e noiose e le parole complesse, mi ha sorpreso vederti arrivare sin qui. Non fare confronti con me o Dentolina: noi siamo abituati a leggere da tanto tempo e ci basta cercare le parole chiave per capire se una pagina è interessante o no, tu, invece, non lo puoi fare».

Frost si morse un labbro, chiaramente rattristato dal fatto di non riuscire a procedere alla stessa velocità degli altri e forse intenzionato ad insistere, ma alla fine cedette e disse: «E va bene: basta così. Sono stan chissimo, mi si chiudono gli occhi e faccio persino fatica a tenere la testa dritta, quindi è meglio che riposi un po': non posso permettermi di lasciarmi sfuggire la soluzione al mio problema da sotto il naso».

«Bravo, Jack, ottima decisione. Torna pure a riposare nella mia stanza: ti assicuro che i cuscini sono comodissimi per schiacciare un sonnellino! Vuoi che ti accompagni?» domandò premurosamente la fata.

«No, no» la interruppe subito il giovane; «Mi ricordo la strada e non ho problemi a camminare. Voi restate pure qui: tornerò appena mi sarò ripreso».

Dopo essersi stropicciato gli occhi Jack si alzò, afferrando il bastone che aveva poggiato al bordo del tavolo e sfruttandolo fin da subito come valido sostegno, quindi si allontanò senza una parola né uno sguardo, la schiena curva e le gambe saltuariamente scosse da tremiti.

Con un'espressione carica di dolore l'uomo lo osservò zoppicare, avvertendo una fitta ogni volta che inciampava e faticando non poco a trattenersi dall'accorrere in suo aiuto, ma si sforzò di rimanere immobile: il ragazzo si sentiva già sufficientemente inutile e psicologicamente oppresso, e un'assistenza continua e pressante non avrebbe fatto altro che deprimerlo ulteriormente, facendolo sentire incapace persino di compiere i gesti più semplici.

Non appena Frost voltò l'angolo Pitch sospirò e si alzò in piedi per afferrare un nuovo tomo, ma la fata lo precedette, allungandogliene uno e dicendo: «Mi si stringe il cuore a vedere Jack in quello stato».

L'Uomo Nero emise una stanca e amara risata, quindi commentò: «Già. E' per questo che sto consultando tutti questi libri: per trovare una soluzione a questo assurdo problema e ridargli le energie e il sorriso. Ancora non riesco a credere che sia potuta accadere una cosa simile, e ancora non riesco a capire».

«E' proprio questo il problema» intervenne la Guardiana; «Prima di poter fare qualcosa dobbiamo capire e,  francamente, non penso che  questi libri ci aiuteranno. Non sto proponendo di interrompere la lettura: se davvero trovassimo una storia o anche solo uno stralcio riguardante una gravidanza maschile potremmo senza dubbio imparare come trattarla, e questo potrà solo tornarci utile. Il punto, però, è un altro: dobbiamo capire cosa sia realmente successo. Non è possibile che tutto sia accaduto per puro caso e senza alcun segno rivelatore: c'è qualcosa che ci sfugge».

L'uomo rifletté per qualche minuto, ma, non appena si rese conto di avere la mente completamente vuota, replicò stancamente:  «Che vuoi che ti dica, Dentolina, ti ho raccontato tutto quello che so e, anche riflettendoci, non saprei cosa aggiungere. Sicuramente capire come e perché è accaduto tutto ciò ci aiuterebbe, ma, alla fine, non è essenziale: l'importante è capire come rimettere tutto a posto».

«Non penso che si possa...» iniziò Dentolina, ma presto si interruppe, fissando incuriosita il corridoio.

Stupito dal brusco silenzio Pitch si voltò, aguzzando lo sguardo per capire cosa stesse succedendo, e presto individuò un puntino colorato; accompagnato da un fruscio continuo e da  singhiozzanti pigolii questo si avvicinò rapidamente  e l'Uomo Nero non tardò ad intuire che si trattava di Dente da Latte: avrebbe riconosciuto la sua vocina acuta tra mille.

Afferrando il tomo che gli era stato offerto lo aprì, leggendo rapidamente il titolo e affrettandosi a voltare subito pagina, e, come immaginava, la fatina lo sorpassò, raggiungendo la padrona di casa e iniziando a discutere fittamente con lei. Concentrandosi più che poté cercò di ignorare i cinguettii e i trilli della nuova arrivata, sforzandosi di esaminare il testo senza farsi sfuggire alcun particolare, ma dopo qualche secondo la Guardiana esclamò: «Jack è caduto!? Dove? Quando?».

Sollevando di scatto il capo l'uomo domandò: «Cosa hai appena detto!?».

Dentolina si attardò ancora per qualche istante a discorrere con la propria piccola aiutante, quindi lo afferrò per un braccio e ordinò: «Vieni, subito! Jack è caduto dalle scale!».

Maledicendosi per non aver scortato l'amato Pitch balzò in piedi, travolgendo la rozza sedia su cui era seduto e imboccando immediatamente il corridoio d'uscita; correndo più veloce che poté seguì le altre lungo i meandri labirintici di quella biblioteca  e quando, finalmente, uscì le scostò con malagrazia, facendo subito vagare lo sguardo per individuare il compagno.

«Dov'è?» chiese ansiosamente, non scorgendolo da nessuna parte.

«E' caduto dalla rampa sospesa, Pitch, dev'essere giù a terra!».

Udendo quell'affermazione all'Uomo Nero si gelò il sangue nelle vene: già una semplice caduta dalle scale poteva rivelarsi pericolosa, soprattutto visto lo stato interessante di Jack, ma un simile volo nel vuoto rischiava seriamente di diventare fatale.

Facendo appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo  si lanciò verso il bordo della piazzola e, da lì, sulla foresta sottostante, scandagliandola con gli occhi per  scovare una macchia blu in mezzo a tutto quel verde mentre precipitava a velocità folle; proprio quando si trovò a poche decine di metri dal terreno riuscì ad intravedere una felpa ben nota far capolino dal sottobosco, quindi, evocando frettolosamente una nube di sabbia magica, ci scivolò sopra, sfruttando l'attrito con la rena per rallentare quanto bastava e ruzzolando maldestramente  nel sottobosco.

Districandosi a fatica tra i rampicanti e le felci si rialzò, incespicando in continuazione e chiamando a gran voce l'amato, e  Dentolina lo imitò, accorrendo più in fretta che poté dall'alto.

Animato dalla forza della disperazione l'uomo raggiunse il ragazzo per primo e, vedendolo, temette il peggio: egli, infatti, era riverso a terra, col viso affondato nel muschio e il braccio destro piegato in una posizione innaturale, e giaceva perfettamente immobile. Usando tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace Pitch lo afferrò per le spalle, girandolo lentamente sulla schiena, ed emise un gemito alla vista del suo viso pesto e completamente lordo di sangue.

«Pitch, fammi vedere! Per tutti i dentini, è completamente coperto di sangue! Respira ancora?» domandò con fare concitato la fata.

«Sento il battito, ma è debolissimo, e quel taglio alla tempia non mi piace per niente: dobbiamo subito fare qualcosa per aiutarlo! Mi servono delle pezzuole pulite, dell'acqua calda, delle erbe disinfettanti e delle bende, ne hai?» chiese con urgenza l'Uomo Nero.

« No, ma so dove trovarle!» rispose la Guardiana mentre già si allontanava.

Con le mani che tremavano l'uomo accarezzò Frost, per verificare che non avesse subito fratture o altre ferite, quindi lo baciò sulla fronte insanguinata e sussurrò: «Jack, riesci a sentirmi? Sei sveglio? Tieni duro, piccolo mio, non appena Dentolina sarà tornata ti curerò e ti prometto che farò di tutto per farti riprendere, tutto il necessario e tutto quello che vorrai! Tieni duro, piccolo!».

Dopo pochi secondi Pitch avvertì un suono sordo alla propria destra e venne investito da un vento caldo, ma, prima ancora che potesse rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo, udì Dentolina gridare: «Entra nel portale, Pitch!».

Senza indugiare né fare domande l'Uomo Nero prese il giovane tra le braccia, lo sollevò e corse verso il portale che era appena stato aperto, sostenendo il capo del suo dolce fardello con un sottile tentacolo di oscurità e pregando intensamente  che, oltre alle ferite al fisico, il suo piccolo fiocco di neve non ne avesse riportate alla mente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro sinceramente che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^. Come potete vedere ho iniziato a esporre ed analizzare i pensieri di Pitch in modo più compiuto e approfondito che nello scorso capitolo, ma non ho ancora concluso il lavoro e ho volutamente messo solo piccoli accenni di questioni che egli affronterà meglio in futuro e insieme a Jack. Come sempre, se siete impazienti o curiose, siete libere di domandarmi tutto ciò che desiderate ^^.  
> Considerato che avrò qualche impegno, un libro da scrivere e la fiera di Novegro i giorni 24 e 25 maggio preferisco cautelarmi e fissare la data di pubblicazione a mercoledì 28 maggio. Sarà giusto? Non sarà giusto? Insomma, è tra due fottutissimi mercoledì!!! Tecnicamente il terzo a partire da oggi... Dio m'assista, tra due settimane e un giorno. Libere di tampinarmi alla fiera di Novegro, ovviamente XD.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui, in ritardo di mezza giornata, ad aggiornare e scusarmi. Per farvela breve ho iniziato a non sentirmi bene già martedì sera, ora di ieri pomeriggio mi era venuta la febbre e quindi, pur avendo concluso il capitolo ad un orario decente, ho preferito rimandare la revisione a questa mattina, per non rischiare di lasciarmi sfuggire qualcosa. Spero sinceramente che il capitolo valga l'attesa ^^ buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO SETTIMO**

 

 

Arrancando a fatica nel sottobosco Pitch si diresse in fretta e furia verso il portale, lanciandosi in esso senza alcuna esitazione, ma curandosi, subito prima di accedervi, di evocare nuovi tentacoli di oscurità per avvolgervi Jack: non aveva idea di che effetto potesse fare, ad un viaggiatore, transitare in quel passaggio magico, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rischiare, soprattutto considerate le pietose condizioni dell'amato.

Chinando il capo per schermarsi dalle forti raffiche corse più veloce che poté, cercando di non lasciarsi disorientare dal folle turbinio di colori che lo circondava, né dall'intensissimo profumo speziato del vento, e non si stupì quando si ritrovò in un ampio salone di legno e pietra, riscaldato da un imponente focolare e adorno di decorazioni natalizie: aveva immaginato fin da subito che Dentolina lo avrebbe condotto nel Palazzo di Nord.

Concentrandosi sul pensiero del compagno in agonia, per non farsi sopraffare né dalla visita forzata, né dalla paura che egli potesse cadere nel panico a causa di essa, si guardò subito attorno per ritrovare il corridoio che portava al laboratorio personale di Babbo Natale, ma prima che vi riuscisse un vocione tonante esclamò: «Qual buon vento, Pitch! E' da parecchio che non fai visita a mio Palazzo! Cosa porti in braccio? Sai che non voglio tue bestiacce in mia casa!».

Voltandosi di scatto verso il proprio allegro interlocutore l'Uomo Nero esclamò: «Non è uno dei miei Incubi, stolto, è Jack, ed è ferito! Ho bisogno di medicarlo, e ho bisogno di farlo subito!».

Il padrone di casa sussultò a quella frase, chiaramente disorientato, ma, non appena l'uomo richiamò le spire d'ombra per mostrare il proprio fardello, annuì vigorosamente e lo esortò: «Forza, portiamolo in infermeria! Seguimi!».

Senza far domande Pitch lo seguì, badando a non sballottare eccessivamente l'amato per risparmiargli ulteriore e inutile dolore, e, resosi conto di starsi addentrando in una zona normalmente inutilizzata dell'edificio, accelerò il passo, timoroso di sbagliare strada e perdere tempo prezioso.

Dopo un minuto che, per quanto concitato, parve durare ore intere, i due giunsero ad un vicolo cieco, in fondo al quale si apriva una porta piccola e anonima; spalancandola con una manata Nord si affrettò a scostarsi dall'accesso, per far entrare i propri ospiti, quindi la socchiuse accuratamente, per evitare che gli spifferi di aria gelida che, talvolta, spiravano negli anditi potessero penetrare e disturbare il ferito.

Impacciato dal basso architrave dell'uscio l'Uomo Nero si era dovuto chinare per superarlo, avanzando cautamente per far sì che le caviglie di Jack non sbattessero contro lo stipite e facendo strisciare i piedi sul pavimento per evitare di inciampare nella propria veste; fu solo dopo qualche metro che si azzardò a rialzare il capo e, nonostante fosse fortemente inusuale, per lui, accedere ad un luogo sconosciuto senza prima esaminarlo ed esplorarlo, si lanciò, e reagì in modo così inaspettato da stupire persino sé stesso.

Normalmente, infatti, si sarebbe concesso almeno qualche secondo per rimirare il paesaggio, esattamente come aveva fatto quando aveva scoperto la stanza di Dentolina: sarebbe stato del tutto sensato, per lui, scandagliare la stanza con lo sguardo, soffermandosi sulle pareti e sul soffitto rivestiti di legno d'abete e sull'imponente focolare di pietra alla sua destra, ma, in quel momento, l'unica cosa che riuscì a notare fu il piccolo calderone di ghisa accanto ad esso, già pieno d'acqua, ma ancora freddo; sarebbe stato un gesto consueto, per lui, incantarsi di fronte agli scaffali colmi di decine e decine di piccoli vasi e provare l'incontenibile impulso di avvicinarsi per aprirli tutti, ma, in quel momento, l'unica cosa cui diede peso fu il sottile strato di polvere che ricopriva quelli a lui necessari; sarebbe stato più che comprensibile, per lui, perdersi nelle incisioni delle gambe dell'imponente tavolo che campeggiava al centro della camera, muovendo le iridi lungo le linee curve che lo adornavano e lasciandosi catturare dagli ornamenti floreali cui conducevano, ma, in quel momento, l'unica cosa cui riuscì a far caso fu che il piano era fin troppo liscio e duro per accogliere debitamente un paziente.

«Che cosa mi dovrebbe rappresentare questo tavolo? Un lettino, forse? Non ti aspettare che ci appoggi Jack: è già abbastanza provato, ho bisogno di coperte per farlo stare comodo! E quei barattoli di erbe medicinali tutti coperti di polvere, invece? Dovresti avere cura della tua patetica infermeria e sostituire tutti gli ingredienti regolarmente, non lasciarli marcire! Come farò a curare Jack se le foglie saranno troppo secche? E mettete quel calderone sul fuoco, ho bisogno di acqua calda, non di ghiaccioli!» sbottò, irato e ansioso allo stesso tempo.

«Veramente usare del ghiaccio per evitare che gli si formi un bernoccolo o peggio non sarebbe una cattiva idea!» esclamò la fata, sparendo improvvisamente dalla sua visuale.

Prima che Pitch potesse lamentarsi, tuttavia, ella continuò: «Comunque vedi di darti una calmata: Nord non poteva sapere che saremmo arrivati, né che avremmo avuto bisogno dell'infermeria, e bastano pochi secondi per preparare tutto! Eccoti le coperte, lascia che le sistemi sul tavolo, poi andrò a prendere dei panni puliti e delle bende. Non ti preoccupare delle erbe medicinali, Nord le controlla regolarmente e abbiamo sostituito quelle inutilizzabili meno di una settimana fa: la polvere dev'essere segatura, giusto Nord? L'ultima volta che sono venuta qui il tavolo non era ancora decorato».

«Indovinato! Ho finito di scolpire ieri e, beh, sai che non sono molto portato per lavori di casa: ho pulito tavolo e pavimento, ma non mi ero accorto di scaffali impolverati» rispose Nord, mettendo la pentola sul fuoco e afferrando un mortaio.

Cercando di non fare troppo caso alle sciocche chiacchiere dei presenti l'Uomo Nero si affrettò a deporre l'amato sul piano, reso ormai morbido dalle coperte di lana sapientemente drappeggiate da Dentolina, quindi le ammonticchiò sotto il suo capo per formare una sorta di cuscino e si assicurò che rimanesse ben fermo, saldamente bloccato dalle soffici pieghe di tessuto.

Vedendosi porgere una pila di candide pezzuole non ringraziò e afferrò la prima con malagrazia, sbattendola rapidamente in aria per aprirla e iniziando a sfregarla delicatamente sulle guance del ragazzo per ripulirlo del sangue, ma, con gran disappunto, notò che questo era già diventato denso e, più che aderire alla trama di cotone, si spalmava sulla pelle, impedendogli di capire se questa era lesa o solo sporca.

«Dannazione, il sangue è già mezzo coagulato: ho bisogno di un po' d'acqua per toglierlo! Passatemene un mestolo, fredda o calda che sia!» sbottò.

Senza esitare la fata scattò, volando rapida come un colibrì fino al focolare ed afferrando una ciotola lungo la via, quindi la immerse nel calderone e tornò indietro, evitando abilmente la figura corpulenta di Babbo Natale che armeggiava con barattoli e pestello e atterrando accanto al tavolo; dopo aver recuperato la pila di garze, che aveva frettolosamente abbandonato accanto alla coscia di Frost, vi rovistò per un poco, scegliendone due particolarmente soffici e spesse, poi le immerse nell'acqua e le strizzò accuratamente, passandone una all'uomo e tenendo la seconda per sé.

Lavorarono alacremente l'uno accanto all'altra, chini sull'offeso e accompagnati dal suono raspante del mortaio, il primo intento a tamponare lo zigomo sinistro, la seconda il destro, i capelli che quasi s'intrecciavano alle piume pur di guadagnare la miglior visuale possibile, e per poco Pitch non scoppiò in una risata isterica nel vedere la propria mano tremante di fianco a quella ferma della fata: che grande ironia che lui, il Re degli Incubi, rabbrividisse di paura, mentre la Guardiana, che tante volte aveva tormentato e considerato come una frivola e patetica vittima, riuscisse a mantenere la calma. Era così tremendamente sbagliato che delle mani tanto grandi e forti fossero preda dei tremiti, incapaci di controllare le contrazioni spasmodiche del panico che attanagliava il loro proprietario, impossibilitate a donare conforto e cure, ma, per quanto si sforzasse, l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a placare i brividi: aveva provato un terrore indicibile nel momento in cui gli era giunta notizia che il suo dolce, piccolo fiocco di neve era caduto, si era sentito morire nel momento in cui lo aveva ritrovato riverso nel sottobosco, e ormai, dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso in attesa di una reazione che non era mai arrivata, stava iniziando a lasciarsi sopraffare dall'angoscia.

Dita sottili come steli di una rosa si intrecciarono alle proprie, spiccando nel loro incarnato rosato contro la pelle grigia che presero affettuosamente a coccolare, e una voce dolce mormorò: «Guarda, Pitch: non ha tagli, a parte quello sulla fronte, né ossa rotte. La situazione è decisamente meno grave di quanto pensassimo».

Affatto rassicurato da quella consapevolezza Pitch si ritrasse e controbatté: «Quel taglio è grave: è profondo, slabbrato, e si trova su un punto molto delicato del cranio».

«Jack ha testa dura come roccia, starà bene presto» intervenne Nord; poi, aggirando il tavolo per raggiungerli e porgendo loro due ciotole, aggiunse: «Qui ho messo in infusione salvia e cedracca, per creare disinfettante; qui, invece, ho pestato fiori e foglie di iperico insieme a olio rosso, per aiutare cicatrizzazione».

Gettando di lato la pezzuola sporca che aveva utilizzato l'Uomo Nero ne afferrò una nuova, la immerse nella prima soluzione e la passò delicatamente sulla ferita, percorrendola più volte per assicurarsi di rimuovere tutto il muschio e il terriccio che l'avevano lordata e tamponando delicatamente la carne viva per coprirla interamente di disinfettante, ma mente lavorava udì il padrone di casa domandare: «Come si è fatto male?».

«E' caduto dalle scale» rispose l'uomo.

«Dalle scale? Come ha fatto a ferirsi così? Sembra aver preso una bella botta!» commentò, incredulo, Nord.

«Appunto, è caduto _dalle_ scale, non _sulle_ scale: è volato giù dalla rampa fino a terra» replicò Pitch, aggrottando la fronte per concentrarsi meglio.

«Ma se è volato giù da rampa perché non ha usato suo bastone per chiamare vento e planare a terra?» insistette Babbo Natale.

Irritato dalle domande serrate e, manco a farlo apposta, ben mirate, l'Uomo Nero mentì: «Non ha usato il bastone perché non l'aveva con sé».

«E perché non aveva bastone con sé? Dove lo aveva lasciato?» chiese nuovamente l'altro.

«Lo aveva lasciato a me, perché non gli serviva» spiegò l'uomo a denti stretti.

«Che significa “non gli serviv...”».

« _Non lo so!_ » tuonò Pitch.

Entrambi i Guardiani balzarono indietro per lo spavento, chiaramente stupiti dalla sua reazione irata, ma l'Uomo Nero non ne fu sollevato: si sentiva in trappola in quella stanzetta soffocante, così piccola, così bassa, così stipata di oggetti di ogni tipo e priva di qualsivoglia via d'uscita, ad eccezione della porta d'accesso, e avvertiva chiaramente la propria mente cedere e spezzarsi a causa di quella situazione. Non ne poteva più di stare lì dentro, non avrebbe mai voluto portarci Jack ed era certo che questi non avrebbe mai voluto entrarci, troppo spaventato dall'idea che altri potessero scoprire la gravidanza in corso, ma non aveva potuto fare altrimenti e si era dovuto adattare; a quel punto, però, era certo di aver sopportato sin troppo, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi mettere con le spalle al muro da curiose domande incalzanti: aveva promesso al ragazzo che lo avrebbe protetto, e così aveva intenzione di fare.

«Non lo so e non mi interessa» proseguì, cercando di essere il più incisivo possibile; «L'unica cosa che mi interessa è fare tutto il possibile per assicurarmi che Jack stia bene e si riprenda, e se per farlo sarà necessario soffocarti non esiterò un solo istante! La tua sequela di sciocche domande è inutile e tendenziosa e non ho intenzione di tollerarla: mi sta distraendo, ed è l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno in questo momento».

Nonostante l'aspro rimprovero Nord non controbatté, né diede segno di essersi offeso, e, dopo aver annuito, si allontanò per recuperare un piccolo cucchiaio e delle bende pulite; sistemati gli oggetti sul tavolo e resosi conto di non poter partecipare alla medicazione in corso propose: «Mentre voi medicate taglio io potrei controllare il resto: avete detto che Jack è caduto dalle scale fino a terra, si sarà sicuramente fatto maleanche altrove».

«No!» lo troncò l'uomo, la voce quasi incrinata dal panico all'idea che, nel controllare, l'altro si accorgesse della pancia di Jack.

«Pitch, ti senti bene?» domandò Babbo Natale, perplesso; «Sto solo cercando di dare una mano e velocizzare medicazione, non possiamo stare in tre su questo taglio, perché non vuoi che controlli altrove?».

Resosi improvvisamente conto del grave errore commesso Pitch tergiversò: «No, non serve che controlli: ho già guardato io prima di arrivare qui ed è tutto a posto. Non perdere tempo altrove, mi servi qui: metti una mano sotto la nuca di Jack e sollevalo delicatamente, così potrò fasciargli il capo».

Convinto da quella giustificazione raffazzonata all'ultimo il padrone di casa si apprestò a fare ciò che gli era stato chiesto, insinuando delicatamente la destra sotto la nuca del ragazzo per sollevarlo e premendogli dolcemente la sinistra sulla cima del capo per evitare che lo reclinasse; l'Uomo Nero, invece, prese una abbondante cucchiaiata di mistura di iperico, la spalmò sulla ferita e, dopo aver permesso a Dentolina di coprirla con due sottilissime garze, iniziò a fasciarla, dosando bene la propria forza per far sì che questa non fosse né troppo stretta, né troppo lassa.

In quel reticolo di dita, polsi e medicamenti, che si intrecciavano sempre più sin quasi ad incastrarsi, qualcosa si mosse e un debolissimo gemito emerse, giungendo a fatica fino alle orecchie del presenti.

«Jack!» esclamarono in coro i tre improvvisati infermieri.

«Ah... non gridate... la testa...» mormorò Frost con un fil di voce.

«Scusaci, Jack» intervenne la fata; «Non volevamo disturbarti, eravamo solo molto preoccupati per te. Non sforzarti, va bene? Non vogliamo che tu ti senta male di nuovo. Stai pure rilassato e con gli occhi chiusi: abbiamo quasi finito di medicarti, poi ti lasceremo riposare».

Trattenendosi dal mandare tutto all'aria per prendere l'amato tra le braccia, coccolarlo e chiedergli come stava, l'uomo si affrettò a concludere la propria opera, avvolgendo accuratamente la benda attorno alla sua fronte e fissandola con un gancetto metallico, quindi lo fece ridistendere e, chinandosi su di lui, domandò: «Riesci a sentirmi, Jack? Riesci a vedermi bene? Come ti senti?».

L'interpellato sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, emettendo un flebile lamento, quindi rispose: «Sì, ora riesco a vederti bene. Dove siamo? Non ricordo questo posto».

«Siamo nell'infermeria di Nord» spiegò Pitch, accarezzandogli una guancia per tranquillizzarlo; «Quando ti abbiamo trovato eri svenuto e avevi il viso completamente coperto di sangue: non avevamo tempo per recuperare tutto il necessario per curarti, quindi siamo venuti qui. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa ti basta chiedere, va bene, Jack? Qualsiasi cosa per te. E non preoccuparti, andremo via presto: so che, all'inizio dell'inverno, soffri di più il caldo».

Il giovane, che aveva sbarrato gli occhi e iniziato ad ansimare quando aveva realizzato dove si trovava, parve quasi non udire le motivazioni di quell'inaspettato trasferimento e fu sul punto di aprir bocca, ma, all'ultima frase, annuì vigorosamente, cogliendo al volo la verità celata dietro la bugia e dimostrandosi più che pronto a sfruttarla per allontanarsi il prima possibile.

Forse resasi conto del turbamento di Jack, o forse semplicemente per caso, Dentolina si avvicinò e disse: «Ora io e Nord vi lasciamo un po' soli, va bene? Dobbiamo lavare le pezzuole, pulire le ciotole e sistemare altre cose. Se avete bisogno chiamateci: non saremo lontani».

Dopo aver dato al proprio paziente un piccolo buffetto sulla guancia la Guardiana raccolse tutte le pezzuole e le ciotole utilizzate, le impilò in precario equilibrio e quindi si allontanò, rivolgendosi a Nord per chiedergli alcune informazioni; questi, dal canto suo, si prestò subito ad alleggerirle il carico e rispondere ad ogni sua domanda, poi, salutando con la mano, la accompagnò nel corridoio, socchiudendo accuratamente la porta e sparendo alla vista.

«Sono andati via? Non sento bene con queste coperte, e mi fa male girare la testa a destra» chiese il ragazzo.

«Sì, piccolo, sono andati via: puoi stare tranquillo ora. Ti fa male girarti da questa parte? Allora non ti sforzare: lascia che mi sposti».

Dopo avergli risistemato le coperte sotto al capo l'Uomo Nero aggirò il tavolo, in modo da trovarsi alla sinistra del compagno e risparmiargli il dolore di reclinare il capo sulla zona che gli doleva, quindi prese ad accarezzargli i capelli e commentò: «Sei un tale testone, Jack: se solo ci avessi permesso di accompagnarti ti avremmo sorretto noi e non saresti mai scivolato sugli scalini».

«Non sono scivolato» ammise Frost, lo sguardo colpevole; «Stavo volando, ma il mio bastone mi ha tradito: mentre seguivo la rampa di scale si è illuminato all'improvviso, ha richiamato una corrente che mi ha fatto sbattere contro i gradini e poi tutto è diventato nero».

Sconvolto da quella dichiarazione l'uomo replicò: «Stavi volando? Ma sei impazzito? Ti sei tanto lamentato del fatto che il tuo bastone faceva i capricci e non hai trovato niente di meglio da fare che usarlo? Mi sembrava fosse abbastanza chiaro che il bambino sta interferendo coi tuoi poteri: non avresti mai dovuto provare ad usarli!».

Portandosi le mani alla bocca per trattenere un urlo il giovane sussultò, chiaramente fulminato da un'improvvisa consapevolezza, quindi, con gli occhi lucidi, esclamò: «Il bambino! Oh, Pitch, dannazione, il bambino! Sono svenuto prima di cadere, non so come sono atterrato, né se ho sbattuto contro qualcosa, e se avessi preso un colpo alla pancia? Se si fosse fatto male? Se fosse morto? E adesso che cosa faccio? Maledizione!».

«Jack, Jack, non ti agitare, fermo: non ti agitare, piccolo mio, sei ferito e rischi solo di farti ancora più male. Respira piano, piccolo, piano, come faccio io: lo senti il mio cuore? E' calmo, e anche il tuo dovrebbe esserlo: respira piano» intervenne con tono dolce Pitch, portandosi il palmo dell'altro al cuore per fargli percepire il proprio battito.

Inizialmente Jack si agitò, aggrappandosi tanto disperatamente alla veste del proprio soccorritore da rischiare di stracciarla e affondare nella carne sottostante, ma in breve si lasciò convincere e, rassicurato dal suo sguardo sereno e dalle sue coccole, si tranquillizzò, rilassando i muscoli contratti e socchiudendo gli occhi.

Soddisfatto della reazione positiva l'Uomo Nero lo premiò con delicatissimi baci alle dita e al polso, quindi scese a massaggiargli il petto per aiutarlo a regolarizzare il respiro e ne approfittò per riflettere: come mai il ragazzo era parso tanto preoccupato per il bambino? Fin da quando aveva scoperto di essere in dolce attesa era rimasto turbato dalla consapevolezza di avere un altro essere che cresceva dentro di sé e, pur non avendo mai esplicitamente detto di voler uccidere quella creatura, aveva dimostrato chiaramente di volersene liberare: perché, dunque, mostrava tanta apprensione per la sua sorte? Forse aveva iniziato a sviluppare un senso materno nei suoi confronti?Forse aveva iniziato a stargli a cuore? Forse lui non aveva mai realmente desiderato farle del male? L'uomo non sapeva dare una risposta certa a quei quesiti, ma di una cosa era certo: se Frost aveva paura lui aveva il dovere di rassicurarlo nel modo migliore possibile, anche senza comprendere appieno le ragioni della sua angoscia. Controllare non costava nulla e, del resto, era preferibile verificare che fosse tutto a posto: se il giovane avesse subito una lesione interna o stesse portando in grembo un figlio ormai morto non sarebbe potuto sopravvivere a lungo.

«Bravo, piccolo, sei stato molto bravo a tornare calmo: ti senti meglio ora? Non stare in ansia per il bambino: mi basta sollevarti la felpa per controllare che tutto sia a posto. Posso farlo? Me lo permetti?» domandò Pitch, usando tutta la gentilezza che gli apparteneva per trattare quell'argomento tanto delicato.

Jack si abbracciò strettamente il torace, lanciando un'occhiata alla porta e sussurrando titubante: «E se nel frattempo entrasse qualcuno?».

Esibendo un sorriso l'Uomo Nero prese ad accarezzargli il capo e lo rassicurò: «No, Jack, non ti devi preoccupare: non ho visto Yeti in questa ala del Palazzo, né elfi, e penso che Nord e Dentolina impiegheranno un bel po' di tempo per tornare indietro. Ad ogni modo, se dovessero tornare prima del previsto, non faremmo certo fatica a sentirli: tra i passi pesanti di lui, il ronzio delle ali di lei e le continue chiacchiere di entrambi ci accorgeremmo del loro arrivo con ore di anticipo!».

Il ragazzo rise a quella battuta, rivelando finalmente, seppur per pochi secondi, l'animo gioioso e scherzoso che sempre lo aveva contraddistinto, quindi si portò le mani accanto al viso per esporre il proprio torace e mormorò: «Va bene, Pitch: mi fido di te. Puoi controllarmi la pancia, ma voglio vedere anche io».

«Ma certo, piccolo, nessun problema: aggrappati a me» lo accontentò subito l'uomo.

Passandogli il braccio destro attorno alle spalle lo aiutò a raddrizzare la schiena, curandosi di sollevarlo pian piano per non provocargli giramenti di capo, poi, reputandolo pronto, afferrò l'orlo della sua felpa, sollevandola insieme alla maglia e arrotolandogliela fin quasi alle clavicole.

Osservandogli il ventre tirò un sospiro di sollievo: la piccola protuberanza che lo interrompeva era ancora presente, ma non si era gonfiata, né spostata, e la pelle perfettamente candida non presentava né lividi, né graffi.

«Com'è?» domandò Frost, cercando di reclinare il capo per vedere meglio; «E' tutto a posto? A me sembra che sia uguale a prima».

Pitch si azzardò a chiudere la mano a coppa sulla sua pancia, muovendola piano per accarezzarlo, quindi rispose: «Sì, Jack, è esattamente identica a prima: intatta e bianca come la neve. Ti duole, per caso? Senti delle fitte se premo un poco?».

Il giovane arricciò i piedi quando si sentì toccare, emettendo un piccolo gemito di disappunto, poi rifletté un poco e replicò: «No, nessun dolore: è solo un po' fastidioso, ma è sempre stato così, fin da quando mi si è gonfiata».

«Allora significa che è tutto a posto: il bambino sta bene, non ti devi più preoccupare» concluse l'Uomo Nero.

Desideroso di premiarlo per il suo comportamento calmo e, allo stesso tempo, coraggioso, gli scostò il cappuccio col naso e raggiunse quel piccolo punto speciale sotto l'orecchio, ma, non appena vi depositò un morbido bacio, avvertì chiaramente i suoi muscoli contrarsi sotto le proprie labbra e iniziare a tremare.

Perplesso rialzò il capo e ciò che vide gli gelò il sangue nelle vene: la porta si era spalancata e sulla soglia era comparso Calmoniglio, le zampe piegate e le orecchie basse per evitare di urtare il soffitto e un'espressione di puro stupore dipinta sul muso.

Rimasero tutti e tre immobili per diversi secondi, fissandosi a vicenda, chiaramente troppo sorpresi per reagire, poi il Pooka chiese: «Ehm, ho forse...?».

Prima ancora che potesse completare la domanda, tuttavia, Jack emise un lamento singhiozzante, raspando contro le coperte e cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile dal nuovo visitatore; preso in contropiede dal gesto e sopraffatto dalle ondate di paura che emanavano dalla sua mente l'uomo se lo sentì sgusciare via dalle braccia, e avvertì una fitta al cuore quando lo udì ruzzolare scompostamente sul pavimento: doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa per calmarlo e tenerlo fermo, o il panico lo avrebbe nuovamente indotto a farsi del male da solo.

Usando un tono pacato e gentile tentò di rabbonirlo con dolci parole, esortandolo a sedersi lì con lui per parlare e decidere cosa fare insieme e abbracciandolo per impedirgli di scappare, ma il ragazzo aveva ormai perso il lume della ragione: scalciando e graffiando fece di tutto per respingerlo, e, non riuscendo nell'impresa, gridò: «Io mi fidavo di te, mi fidavo! Avevi detto che non sarebbe arrivato nessuno e mi sono fidato! Mi hai tradito fin dall'inizio, mi hai portato qui apposta, volevi che tutti sapessero! Ti odio! Lasciami, _lasciami!_ ».

Ignorando gli insulti Pitch rafforzò la presa, costringendolo in ginocchio e tentando gli bloccargli il capo, terrorizzato all'idea che questi potesse accidentalmente tirare una testata alla credenza o alla gamba del tavolo, ma nel farlo passò la mano davanti al viso di Frost, e questi non esitò un istante a mordergliela.

Colto di sorpresa l'Uomo Nero urlò di dolore, sentendo quei dentini affilati affondare impietosi nella sensibilissima giuntura tra polso e palmo e l'articolazione deformarsi e scricchiolare mentre veniva stritolata, e istintivamente tese l'avambraccio per sfuggire alla loro portata. Il giovane, tuttavia, non allentò la presa, rimanendo saldamente attaccato all'arto e lasciandosi scagliare in avanti, e solo quando cadde a terra aprì la bocca, abbandonando la propria vittima e sfruttando lo slancio per sgusciare via.

Ignorando le fitte causate dal morso l'uomo si lanciò al suo inseguimento, posizionandosi sopra di lui per bloccarlo col proprio corpo, ma Jack lo precedette, tirandogli una gomitata allo sterno e un calcio pericolosamente vicino all'inguine; grugnendo l'offeso si accasciò su sé stesso, consentendo all'altro di guadagnare terreno, ma non appena lo vide trascinarsi con decisione verso le fiamme venne colto dal panico e lo afferrò per una caviglia.

«Jack, no, fermo, non andare verso il fuoco! So che vuoi passare dal comignolo, ma non puoi! Sei debole, sei ferito, non hai nemmeno il bastone, non riuscirai mai ad oltrepassare le fiamme e se anche ci riuscissi moriresti soffocato! Ti prego, ragiona, Jack, ascoltami!» lo esortò, tentando disperatamente di farlo tornare in sé.

In quel caos di calci, carezze, graffi, abbracci, insulti e preghiere udì dei passi concitati e, voltandosi verso l'ingresso, vide i Quattro Grandi al gran completo, ammassati l'uno sull'altro e intenti a fissarli con gli occhi sbarrati.

Sentendosi ormai con le spalle al muro Pitch decise di mettere da parte l'orgoglio e, seppur con lo sguardo basso, gridò: «Sandman, aiutami! Jack non mi ascolta, lo devi addormentare o si farà del male!».

Sentendosi chiamare Sandman non esitò un istante e, muovendo le mani, evocò una sfera di sabbia dorata, che scagliò prontamente verso la vittima designata; nel suo agitarsi scomposto, tuttavia, il ragazzo riuscì a schivarla, venendo colpito solo di striscio e diventando semplicemente assonnato, ma non incosciente; approfittando della sua stanchezza l'Uomo Nero lo raggiunse e lo prese tra le braccia, controllandogli subito il viso per assicurarsi che non si fosse ferito, quindi lasciò agio all'Omino dei Sogni, permettendogli di posare le mani sulla sua fronte fasciata e farlo cadere definitivamente in un sonno profondo.

Tirando un singhiozzante sospiro di sollievo l'uomo si lasciò andare, il petto scosso dagli ansiti della paura e della fatica, e iniziò a cullare dolcemente Frost, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo in un infantile tentativo di stargli vicino; prima ancora di potersi riprendere, tuttavia, Calmoniglio domandò: «Si può sapere perché Jack ha dato fuori di matto in quel modo!?».

Digrignando i denti per la rabbia Pitch si voltò di scatto e abbaiò: «E' stato solo ed unicamente per colpa tua! Impara a bussare, bestia che non sei altro!».

Offeso il Pooka lo rimbeccò: «Parla il Re delle Fate, eh? Le mie zampe sono troppo morbide, non sono adatte a bussare, e comunque non vedo perché mai avrei dovuto farlo! Jack è mio amico, non ho bisogno di chiedere il permesso per vederlo!».

«Non ho mai sentito in vita mia una scusa più patetica di questa! “Le mie zampe sono troppo morbide”... la prossima volta usa il cranio per bussare, quello è abbastanza duro per battere sul legno, e anche abbastanza vuoto per risuonare!».

«Mai duro quanto il tuo!» sbottò il Coniglio di Pasqua, battendo una zampa a terra; «E comunque non hai risposto alla mia domanda: perché Jack è caduto nel panico quando mi ha visto? Che è successo? L'ho semplicemente sorpreso con la maglia sollevata, ma non è certo la prima volta che lo vedo a petto nudo: la sua reazione non ha alcun senso!».

Ringhiando l'Uomo Nero si chinò sul compagno, schermandolo dagli sguardi indiscreti e iniziando a trascinarlo sul pavimento, ma udì Dentolina spiegare: «Non era il petto il problema, Calmoniglio, ma la...».

« _Non una parola di più!_ » la sovrastò, sentendo la propria testa pulsare di dolore da tanto aveva urlato; attese qualche secondo, per far scemare quella fastidiosa sensazione, quindi ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e continuò: «Non una parola di più, fatina: apri ancora quella bocca e giuro che ci farò scivolare dentro le mie ombre per soffocarti».

Affatto intimidita dalla minaccia violenta la fata replicò: «Non risolverai nulla con le minacce, Pitch, se anche uccidessi tutti noi non elimineresti il problema principale! Non si può nascondere la verità per sempre, prima o poi viene a galla, e quel tempo è già arrivato: parla con noi, Pitch, fatti aiutare».

«Non ho bisogno del vostro patetico aiuto! Ho sempre fatto da solo, non ho mai chiesto una mano a nessuno e non ho intenzione di farlo ora! Jack stava bene finché era con me e ha iniziato ad agitarsi solo quando vi ha visti: se non foste arrivati non sarebbe successo nulla di tutto ciò. Lui non sarebbe mai voluto venire qui, quindi ora levatevi dai piedi: lo riporto a casa!» sbottò l'uomo, prendendo l'amato in braccio e alzandosi in piedi.

«No!» esclamò la fata, volandogli incontro per fermarlo; «Pitch, non fare pazzie! Jack non è nelle condizioni di tornare nel tuo covo: è ferito, è esausto, è sconvolto, è reduce da settimane di sofferenza, non puoi sperare che si riprenda solo dormendo. Ha bisogno di medicine e cure, come farai ad aiutarlo se starà male di nuovo? Pensa a lui, te ne prego: quello che ti chiede a parole non è ciò di cui ha bisogno. So che l'idea di rivelare le proprie condizioni lo sconvolge, ma è necessario: non assecondare le sue paure per tenerlo tranquillo, prima o poi ne pagherebbe le conseguenze».

Pitch si voltò di scatto verso la propria interlocutrice, pronto a sputarle addosso parole velenose e anche a scostarla a forza pur di passare, ma il suo sguardo implorante e sinceramente preoccupato lo fece esitare, e gli fu sufficiente abbassare le iridi per capire che ciò che aveva detto, per quanto doloroso da ammettere, era vero. Il suo dolce fiocco di neve era completamente sfatto, la sua pelle pallida e tirata, i suoi occhi rossi e infossati, il suo respiro ansante e i suoi muscoli perennemente scossi da tremiti: gli si stringeva il cuore solo a guardarlo. Probabilmente, se lo avesse portato nel proprio covo, sarebbe riuscito a farlo tirare avanti per qualche settimana, forse addirittura per qualche mese, riempiendolo di coccole e attenzioni, facendolo dormire per la maggior parte del tempo e raccogliendo qualche erba medica dal bosco soprastante per preparare i medicamenti strettamente necessari, ma, per quanto adorasse prendersi cura di lui, sapeva perfettamente che non era un piano attuabile: Jack si sarebbe spento ogni giorno di più, consumato dall'immobilità e dalla creatura che sarebbe cresciuta nel suo grembo, e lui non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per evitarlo. Non poteva contemporaneamente assisterlo e cercare informazioni per capire come liberarlo del bambino, non da solo, e non senza avere accesso a biblioteche ben fornite: aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli desse il cambio al suo capezzale e gli mettesse a disposizione tomi antichi, e i Guardiani erano gli unici che corrispondevano a questa descrizione. Ovviamente Dentolina sarebbe bastata e avanzata per assolvere a questo compito, e infatti, inizialmente, l'uomo si era rivolto solo ed unicamente a lei, ma ormai gli altri avevano visto troppo per poter essere tenuti all'oscuro della situazione: con la sua crisi di panico Frost aveva mandato all'aria tutto, attirando l'attenzione su di sé prima ancora di verificare se, effettivamente, fossero stati scoperti, e l'Uomo Nero non aveva né il tempo, né le energie per soffocare la loro spontanea curiosità e tenerli fuori dalla faccenda.

Cercando di non far trasparire l'immenso dolore che provava si sforzò di assumere un'espressione neutra e, carezzando dolcemente l'amato, sussurrò: «Jack ha bisogno di dormire in una stanza comoda e tranquilla: la nostra litigata lo ha turbato, anche se non si è svegliato, e non voglio che questo accada di nuovo».

«Ma certo» lo assecondò subito la fata; «Lo puoi portare nella vostra stanza: io e Nord eravamo andati a prepararla apposta per farvi riposare. Seguimi: ti faccio strada».

Stringendo meglio il proprio fardello tra le braccia Pitch seguì la premurosa interlocutrice, tenendo lo sguardo ben fisso sulle sue code per evitare quelli dei presenti, e non alzò il capo nemmeno quando passò loro accanto; senza parlare le tenne dietro lungo il dedalo di corridoi, non lamentandosi della lunghezza del percorso, né chiedendo mai quanto mancasse per giungere a destinazione, e quando, finalmente, la vide oltrepassare una porta la imitò, entrando in una accogliente stanza. Impiegò pochi secondi a riconoscere la camera in cui, mesi addietro, era stato ospitato durante la convalescenza, ma non la degnò di un'occhiata: aveva ben altro da fare, in quel momento, che rivangare ricordi passati e perdersi in memorie dolci e amare, ed era fin troppo psicologicamente provato per gestire altre emozioni.

Avanzando a passi felpati raggiunse il letto, vi depositò Jack e, dopo averlo sistemato in modo che stesse comodo, si tolse la giacca e gliela drappeggiò sul corpo come fosse una coperta; avrebbe potuto semplicemente sfruttare le lenzuola, ovviamente, ma queste avrebbero rischiato di sporcarsi col terriccio e il muschio ancora incastrati tra le pieghe della felpa blu e, soprattutto, avrebbero avuto un odore tanto piacevole quanto insignificante: il ragazzo, in quel momento, aveva disperatamente bisogno di essere rassicurato in ogni modo, e l'uomo, ben consapevole del notevole effetto calmante che il proprio profumo esercitava sull'altro, aveva intenzione di sfruttare ogni carta a propria disposizione pur di vederlo tornare sereno.

Mentre si attardava a pettinare con le dita quelle ciocche argentee perennemente arruffate, una mano minuta si posò sulla sua spalla, stringendola delicatamente, e una voce gentile sussurrò: «Vieni, Pitch: andiamo a parlare in un'altra stanza. Non ti preoccupare per Jack: Phil resterà qui a vegliarlo, mentre un altro Yeti porterà del ghiaccio per non far gonfiare la ferita e correrà da noi in caso di bisogno».

Solo parzialmente rassicurato dalla presenza dei due giganti pelosi Pitch fu fortemente tentato di lasciare uno dei propri servi a guardia di Frost, ma alla fine si astenne: Voluptas sarebbe stato perfetto per assolvere quel compito, ma era sin troppo imponente per quella stanza, mentre qualsiasi altro piccolo Incubo avrebbe finito col creare scompiglio.

Accontentandosi dei due Yeti si alzò, ricreò abilmente la propria veste e annuì, come ad indicare che era ormai pronto, quindi seguì i Guardiani nel corridoio, ponendo attenzione al percorso per poterlo memorizzare; proprio quando fu sul punto di sbottare e bloccare il piccolo drappello per indurlo a fare dietrofront e scegliere un luogo più accessibile, però, Nord si fermò, armeggiò per qualche secondo con la serratura di un portone decorato e quindi lo spalancò, invitando tutti ad entrare.

Troppo agitato e preoccupato per poter far caso alle vetrate colorate, alle colonne scolpite, al tavolo intarsiato e a qualsivoglia particolare di quello splendido e luminosissimo salone da pranzo, l'Uomo Nero accelerò il passo, posizionandosi accanto ad una sedia, ma non prese posto e iniziò, anzi, a battere un piede con fare impaziente.

Dopo aver accuratamente richiuso l'uscio ed essersi seduto a capotavola Nord chiese: «Bene, ora che Jack è al sicuro e noi siamo qui tranquilli, si può sapere che succede? Mi sono preso uno spavento quando vi ho visti litigare davanti a camino!».

«Jack aspetta un bambino» rispose seccamente l'uomo, guardando altrove.

Come si aspettava i presenti reagirono con esclamazioni stupite, espressioni incredule e commenti perplessi, ed egli non intervenne, lasciando che ciascuno si esprimesse senza interromperlo o controbattere; quando il ciacolio scemò, tuttavia, ribadì: «Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo vi ho detto la verità: Jack aspetta un bambino».

«Ma non ha senso, Jack non può concepire, è un uomo!» sbottò Calmoniglio.

«Ma no, tu dici?» lo schernì Pitch; «In tutti questi mesi non mi ero proprio accorto che fosse un uomo!».

Sentendosi prendere in giro il Pooka drizzò le orecchie con fare minaccioso, ma Babbo Natale lo interruppe e precisò: «Pitch, osservazione di Calmoniglio è sensata: Jack è un uomo, non può concepire. Come può aspettare bambino?».

Roteando gli occhi l'Uomo Nero spiegò: «Mi ha detto di aver fatto un sogno al riguardo, ma molto confuso e sconclusionato, al punto che non saprei nemmeno dire se ha davvero giocato un ruolo nella faccenda, quindi, fondamentalmente, non so come possa essere rimasto incinto».

«Probabilmente solo ed unicamente per colpa tua» commentò il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«Oh, certo, come no, ho sempre desiderato giocare col corpo di Jack fino a deformarlo e ritrovarmi poi un pargolo urlante tra i piedi, davvero, non so come ho fatto a trattenermi sino ad adesso, visto quanto smaniavo di ritrovarmi in questa situazione!» proruppe l'uomo, gesticolando per dare maggiore enfasi al proprio discorso.

«Dubito che la parte del pargolo ti piaccia, ma di sicuro ti piace giocare col corpo di Jack: se solo sapessi tenerti i pantaloni allacciati non ti ritroveresti in questa situazione!» replicò Calmoniglio.

Un velo rosso calò sugli occhi di Pitch e un penetrante ronzio gli riempì le orecchie, impedendogli sia di vedere che di udire le reazioni dei presenti: mai si sarebbe aspettato un simile affronto da parte del Guardiano. Accecato dalla rabbia al punto da riuscire a malapena a muoversi sussurrò: «Non osare...».

«Oso eccome, invece, guarda in che condizioni l'hai ridotto! Da quando sta con te Jack sta sempre male!» ribatté testardamente il Pooka.

« _Non osare!_ » tuonò l'Uomo Nero, calando un pugno sul tavolo con una tale forza da creparlo e spargere tentacoli oscuri e sabbia nera su tutto il piano; «So meglio di te in che condizioni è ridotto! Pensi che mi diverta? Che veda Jack come uno stravagante animaletto da compagnia? Che lo consideri un giocattolo nelle mie mani, da usare finché ne ho voglia e da lasciare dimenticato in un angolo della stanza per il resto del tempo? Sei patetico! Patetico e invidioso! Ti rode essere solo, sbaglio? La compagnia delle tue ridicole uova non è sufficiente a riempire di gioia la tua tana, vero? Ti manca una compagna, ti manca qualcuno di cui prenderti cura e che si prenda cura di te, stai male quando, alla sera, vai a dormire e ti rannicchi su te stesso pur di cercare di riempire il vuoto dentro di te, non è così? Non è così!? Tu non hai nulla di tutto ciò, nulla, e non lo avrai mai, ma io, che finalmente l'ho guadagnato, non ho nessuna intenzione di gettarlo via! Farei qualsiasi cosa per Jack, venderei l'anima, cederei i miei poteri, darei la mia stessa vita pur di farlo stare bene, e se sapessi che la mia presenza lo danneggia non esiterei un solo istante a sparire per sempre dalla sua vista!».

«Pitch, cerca di...» iniziò Dentolina con tono gentile.

«”Cerca di” cosa?» le gridò l'uomo, ormai definitivamente fuori di sé; «”Cerca di non fare caso alle idiozie che stiamo dicendo”, forse? Siete patetici, e io non tollererò questa conversazione un secondo di più!».

Troppo arrabbiato persino per pensare si voltò di scatto, lasciando che la sabbia magica fluisse liberamente lungo i propri arti in sinuosi tentacoli, quindi la scagliò contro la porta, scardinandola e lanciandosi subito nel corridoio per tornare dall'amato.

 

Non appena Pitch uscì dalla sala da pranzo Dentolina, che aveva rinunciato a trattenerlo, si voltò verso Calmoniglio, e lo stesso fecero gli altri Guardiani; sentendosi osservato questi sbottò: «Non guardatemi in quel modo, ho solo espresso ad alta voce quello che pensiamo tutti!».

«Parla per te!» lo rimbeccò Nord, mentre Sandman scuoteva il capo, sconsolato.

Preso in contropiede il Pooka abbassò un orecchio, ma poi insistette: «Beh, non ha importanza se lo pensate o no, perché è comunque la pura verità! Se solo si fosse trattenuto non sarebbe successo nulla».

«Ma non lo puoi assolutamente sapere!» esclamò la fata.

«Se è per questo nemmeno tu!» rimarcò il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«E' vero, non ne posso essere certa, ma ho un'idea al riguardo» replicò la Guardiana; attese qualche secondo, per assicurarsi di avere l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, quindi continuò: «Ho parlato a lungo con Pitch, e abbastanza con Jack, e penso di aver capito come si siano svolte le cose. Sono discretamente sicura che il sogno sia la chiave di tutto, e sono assolutamente certa che Jack stia mentendo al riguardo: ha dichiarato frettolosamente di aver avuto visioni molto confuse e di ricordare poco o nulla riguardo ad esse, ma non è riuscito a guardarmi negli occhi mentre lo diceva e, dietro il suo atteggiamento aggressivo, mi è parso molto turbato. Questo concepimento non può essere avvenuto per caso: servono poteri e abilità notevoli per riuscire a rendere il ventre di un uomo adatto ad accogliere un figlio, e non vedo ragione di sforzarsi tanto se non per conseguire uno scopo. Chiunque sia intervenuto per preparare Jack voleva che lui restasse incinto e vuole che il bambino nasca, quindi a Pitch non sarebbe bastato nemmeno fare un voto di castità eterna per risparmiargli questo destino».

«Stai insinuando che sia coinvolto qualcun altro? Ma chi potrebbe essere? E poi, a questo punto, bambino sarebbe figlio suo, no?» domandò Babbo Natale.

«No, no, sono più che sicura che Pitch sia il padre» precisò Dentolina.

Si concesse qualche momento per ripensare a ciò che l'uomo le aveva raccontato riguardo al rapporto avuto all'inizio di ottobre e per rielaborare alcuni pensieri che aveva formulato nel frattempo, ma alla fine scosse il capo e disse: «Non mi metterò a spiegarvi ora cosa mi porta a pensare ciò: alcuni particolari sono privati e non ho intenzione di divulgarli, altri, invece, sono frutto di alcuni ragionamenti che ho fatto, ma preferirei accertarmi di alcune supposizioni prima di esporveli. Ora, ho bisogno di agire da sola, quindi, senza offesa, non vi voglio tra i piedi: vedete voi se restare qui, spostarvi in un'altra stanza o addirittura uscire dal Palazzo, l'importante è che non vi facciate vedere e che stiate ben lontani dalla camera di Jack, capito? Soprattutto tu, Calmoniglio! Sandy, da te, invece, avrei bisogno di un altro favore: puoi seguire Pitch? Lo farò andare nel mio regno per recuperare il bastone di Jack, e temo che avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto quando tornerà indietro».

Ignorando gli sbuffi e le lamentele di Calmoniglio fissò gli altri due Guardiani in attesa di una risposta e, quando li vide annuire, si congedò: «Bene, vi ringrazio. Abbiate pazienza: a breve risolveremo la questione. Ora vado nella stanza di Jack: ci vediamo dopo».

Senza aspettare oltre prese il volo, librandosi sopra il tavolo e raggiungendo la porta scardinata, poi, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata alle profonde crepe e ammaccature che Pitch aveva impresso nel legno, si lisciò le piume e ripartì; percorse velocissima il dedalo di corridoi del palazzo, schivando abilmente i mobili e gli Yeti di passaggio, quindi, individuata la stanza che cercava, atterrò silenziosamente ed entrò.

Come si aspettava i due giganti pelosi che aveva lasciato a guardia del malato erano spariti e le uniche creature presenti erano il ragazzo, ancora addormentato e coricato sul letto, e Pitch, seduto al suo fianco, intento ad osservarlo e a reggergli uno straccio pieno di ghiaccio sulla fronte, il corpo completamente avvolto da tentacoli oscuri in eterno movimento.

Avanzando cautamente lo affiancò, entrando nel suo campo visivo, quindi lo fissò negli occhi, divenuti quasi completamente neri, e lo chiamò: «Pitch?».

«Che vuoi?» domandò questi con voce atona.

Dentolina prese un profondo respiro, poi, cercando di essere più delicata che poté, disse: «Sei completamente circondato da ombre e sabbia nera, Pitch, e dall'orlo della tua veste stanno iniziando a nascere creature che non ho mai visto prima: sono sicura che non vuoi fare del male a Jack, ma se non ti controlli succederà presto».

Fulminato da quella rivelazione l'Uomo Nero balzò indietro, ritraendo la mano e tenendo le braccia ben vicine al torso per trattenere la sabbia magica, quindi, fissando l'amato, sussurrò: «Non dire sciocchezze: non gli farei mai del male».

«Pitch, non sto dubitando della tua volontà, ma del tuo autocontrollo» insistette la fata; «Sei pieno di rabbia in questo momento, e ne sei ben consapevole, quindi perché rischiare? Capisco perfettamente le motivazioni della tua ira e trovo più che normale che tu non riesca a calmarti in pochi secondi: hai bisogno di tempo per sfogarti e metabolizzare. Perché non esci un po'? Guarda Jack: sta già iniziando ad agitarsi nel sonno, se rimanessi qui a rimuginare inizierebbe presto ad avere degli incubi, e tu non vuoi che accada, giusto? Che ne diresti di andare nel mio regno a recuperare il suo bastone? Non è un viaggio né lungo né corto, l'ideale per staccare un po' senza restare troppo lontano da lui, e poi prenderesti due piccioni con una fava: ti sfogheresti e gli riporteresti una cosa di cui ha estremo bisogno».

«Ma non lo voglio lasciare qui solo» controbatté l'uomo, lo sguardo già carico di preoccupazione.

«Ma non sarà qui da solo, Pitch» lo rassicurò prontamente la Guardiana; «Ci sarò io a prendermi cura di lui: ti prometto che farò tutto il necessario per farlo stare bene. Non ti preoccupare, gli altri se ne sono andati e io non farò entrare nessuno, e se ti fa stare più tranquillo puoi lasciare qui Voluptas: ho visto che è molto premurosa, sono sicura che mi sarà d'aiuto. Non temere, Pitch: Jack sta dormendo, non si accorgerà neanche della tua assenza e, quando si risveglierà, sarà felicissimo di vedere che gli hai riportato il bastone».

Pitch tentennò per qualche istante, chiaramente spaventato all'idea di abbandonare l'altro senza preavviso e nel momento del bisogno, ma alla fine si alzò in piedi e, dopo aver frettolosamente evocato Voluptas, si diresse ad ampie falcate verso la porta, mormorando: «Tornerò in fretta».

«Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, Pitch» rispose Dentolina.

Tendendo l'orecchio seguì i movimenti dell'Uomo Nero, ascoltando i suoi passi leggeri raggiungere la fine del corridoio e i nitriti del Purosangue che, sicuramente, avrebbe cavalcato rieccheggiare nel salone centrale, quindi, quando non udì più alcun rumore, tirò un sospiro sconsolato e si apprestò a risvegliare Frost.

 

 

 

 

 

Nuovo fantastico disegno realizzato da Vampira86!  
  
[https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=831902813504818&set=pb.251432171551888.-2207520000.1401367698.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Ffbcdn-sphotos-g-a.akamaihd.net%2Fhphotos-ak-xpf1%2Ft1.0-9%2F10402554_831902813504818_3791315772388434728_n.jpg&size=718%2C960](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=831902813504818&set=pb.251432171551888.-2207520000.1401367698.&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Ffbcdn-sphotos-g-a.akamaihd.net%2Fhphotos-ak-xpf1%2Ft1.0-9%2F10402554_831902813504818_3791315772388434728_n.jpg&size=718%2C960)

 

 

E nuovo disegno realizzato da HeilyNeko! Non avete la minima idea di quanto mi rendete felice con le vostre opere <3

 

[http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2rw9szr&s=8#.U4w3lPl_umt](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2rw9szr&s=8#.U4w3lPl_umt)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre vi ricordo che, per qualsiasi dubbio, curiosità o esigenza, siete liberi di contattarmi e io sarò più che felice di rispondere alle vostre domande. Ho sparso qualche indizio qua e là nel capitolo, spero che li abbiate notati ;) per la cronaca vi assicuro sin d'ora che verranno tutti chiariti nel prossimo capitolo, quindi, se non amate gli spoiler, state tranquille: non dovrete attendere molto per ricevere spiegazioni!  
> Considerato che non sono ancora del tutto guarita e che a giugno avrò qualche impegno fisso la data di pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo giovedì 12 giugno (tra due settimane tonde, insomma); non è affatto improbabile, comunque, che lo pubblichi prima ^^. Vi auguro una buona giornata, a presto!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco qui il nuovo capitolo, incredibilmente ad un orario decente! Nel caso non lo aveste notato HeilyNeko ha realizzato un disegno per lo scorso capitolo (non è quello che già avevo inserito, ma un altro ancora!), non perdetevelo, è davvero espressivo! Come sempre ci risentiamo in fondo, vi auguro buona lettura!

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI - CAPITOLO OTTAVO**

 

 

Con un sospiro Jack abbassò le palpebre e si sistemò meglio in grembo all'amato, in cerca della posizione perfetta per godersi al meglio quel magico momento. Si trovava in una stanza rischiarata da un ampio focolare, forse rivestita di legno, forse di pietra, perfettamente immersa nel silenzio, forse perché piccola, forse perché tanto vasta da non permettere ad alcun eco di giungergli alle orecchie; effettivamente, di quella camera misteriosa che, tuttavia, sembrava avere qualcosa di familiare, riusciva a cogliere poco o niente, la vista offuscata dalla stanchezza e da strani granellini di sabbia dorata che aleggiavano nell'aria, ma non se ne curò più di tanto: l'importante era che Pitch fosse lì con lui, e il profumo di muschio e digitale che lo avvolgevano erano una conferma più che sufficiente di ciò.

Mugolando si accoccolò su sé stesso, emettendo un piccolo sbadiglio e lasciando che l'Uomo Nero lo cullasse dolcemente, e premiò la sua dolce stretta, ancor più avvolgente del solito, con delicatissimi baci al polso che questi gli offriva. Dopo un tempo indeterminato lo avvertì chinarsi su di lui e sussurrare dolcemente: “Jack...”.

La voce che gli parlò era calda e profonda, come sempre, ma anche inaspettatamente impastata e rieccheggiante; non dando peso a quel particolare il ragazzo si agitò un poco, protestando debolmente e cercando di nascondere il viso, ma quello che, ormai, si rivelò chiaramente essere un accento femminile insistette.

“Jack... Jack, devi svegliarti... Jack, svegliati, è ora di alzarsi...”.

Troppo infastidito per poter continuare a riposare Frost si svegliò, emergendo pian piano dal mondo dei sogni, quindi, sbattendo le palpebre, domandò confusamente: «Pitch? Dove siamo?».

Una mano delicata gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, lasciandogli tutto il tempo necessario per riprendersi, poi Dentolina comparve nella sua visuale e rispose: «Sono Dentolina, Jack, non Pitch: mi dispiace. Lui è momentaneamente tornato nel mio regno per recuperare il tuo bastone; noi, invece, ci troviamo nella tua stanza, al Palazzo di Nord».

A quella risposta il giovane sbarrò gli occhi e iniziò ad agitarsi, lottando contro la coperta che lo avvolgeva per guardarsi attorno, e la fata immediatamente intervenne: «No, Jack, non ti agitare: non c'è nessuno qui con noi. Sandy è uscito a lavorare, Babbo Natale e Calmoniglio si sono allontanati insieme per sbrigare alcune faccende e gli Yeti sono tutti impegnati nel laboratorio: non c'è nessuno nel raggio di metri e metri e, soprattutto, nessuno verrà mai a disturbarci. Sei al sicuro qui: ti puoi fidare».

Piegando le braccia per liberarsi dalla stoffa che lo teneva intrappolato Jack riconobbe quasi subito la giacca di Pitch e, sentendosi tradire una seconda volta, sbottò: «No, non sono al sicuro! Dannazione, perché mi avete portato qui? Io mi fidavo di voi, sapevate entrambi che non volevo che gli altri venissero a sapere di questa cosa e pensavo mi avreste aiutato! Mi sono fidato e invece mi avete tradito!».

«Jack, no, non ti abbiamo tradito!» esclamò la Guardiana, avvicinandosi a lui per rassicurarlo; «Non ti abbiamo portato qui per mera cattiveria, ma per pura necessità. Quando ti abbiamo ritrovato nel sottobosco eri svenuto, non rispondevi e il tuo viso era una maschera di sangue: eri così conciato che abbiamo seriamente temuto il peggio. Ci siamo spaventati a morte e non avevamo a portata di mano nulla di utile per curarti, quindi io ho pensato di portarti qui: come hai potuto vedere io e Nord abbiamo allestito un'infermeria molto ben fornita, in cui abbiamo impiegato pochi secondi a trovare tutto il necessario per farti stare bene. Non c'era altro da fare, Jack, non potevamo rischiare che riportassi danni permanenti solo per non farci vedere da nessuno e, ad ogni modo, ti assicuro che non ti abbiamo fatto scoprire: finché siamo stati con te abbiamo tenuto l'attenzione di Nord ben lontana dalla tua pancia. Non so bene cosa sia successo dopo, perché, quando sono arrivata, tu stavi già cercando di fuggire, e io ancora non ho avuto occasione di parlarne con Calmoniglio, ma da quello che ho capito ne deduco che lui è entrato e ti ha sorpreso con la felpa sollevata, giusto? Beh, Jack, mi dispiace dirtelo, ma dal modo in cui ha reagito dopo è probabile che non si fosse accorto assolutamente di nulla: è stata la tua crisi di panico a insospettirlo e richiamare tutti, non la tua pancia. Ora, però, non abbatterti: non ti ho rivelato ciò per farti sentire in colpa, ma per farti capire che, per risolvere questa faccenda, bisogna innanzitutto mantenere la calma, altrimenti qualsiasi problema, per quanto piccolo, arriva a degenerare in modo incontrollabile. Per ora non ti preoccupare degli altri: hanno reagito come me, sono pronti ad aiutarti e non ti giudicano, già a prescindere non gli si poteva nascondere questa gravidanza a lungo e, ad ogni modo, come ti ho detto, non sono qui. Non curiamoci di loro, ora: curiamoci di te. Ho bisogno di parlarti e, soprattutto, ho bisogno che tu mi parli: so che mi hai mentito riguardo al sogno. Non era confuso come ci hai riferito, vero?».

A quella domanda tanto mirata il ragazzo trasalì e subito replicò seccamente: «No, era confuso e ricordo poco o niente».

Dentolina parve esitare un attimo, come se fosse riluttante ad insistere, ma alla fine gli rivolse uno sguardo fermo e ribadì: «No, Jack: non è vero. Basta mentire: dimmi la verità. Lo ricordi bene, non è così? C'era qualcuno con te?».

Sentendosi incalzato Frost negò e volse il capo, cercando di sfuggire a quella interlocutrice fin troppo arguta, ma presto ella gli prese il viso tra le mani e, fissandolo con iridi cariche di risolutezza, insistette: «E' inutile che neghi, Jack: so che stai mentendo. C'era qualcuno con te, vero? Era l'Uomo Nella Luna per caso? Era lui, Jack? E' lui la persona che hai incontrato?».

Non appena udì quel nome il giovane si irrigidì, combattendo contro i ricordi che emergevano prepotentemente in lui, quindi scansò le sue pupille, fissando insistentemente un angolo del soffitto e mormorando: «No, ho detto di no...».

«Jack, non mentire a te stesso, nascondere la verità non la farà scomparire!» seguitò la fata, tentando di forzarlo a voltarsi.

«Basta, ti prego, lasciami stare, non voglio parlare...» sussurrò Jack con un fil di voce, faticando sempre più a restare concentrato.

«Jack, è importante: dimmi se era lui, basta un sì o un no!».

« _Basta!_ ».

Il ragazzo stesso trasalì a quell'urlo tanto assordante e tanto carico di disperazione: non si era quasi accorto di essere stato lui stesso ad emetterlo, tanto si era sentito sopraffatto da quelle domande martellanti, e lo aveva lasciato erompere quasi inconsapevolmente dalle proprie labbra, in cerca di una liberazione che, tuttavia, non giunse. Invece di risollevarlo quel comando imperioso e quasi brutale lo lasciò svuotato, completamente privo di qualsiasi volontà e difesa, e tutte le paure che, fino a quel momento, in un modo o nell'altro, era riuscito a tenere a bada, lo assalirono contemporaneamente e da ogni lato, facendolo tremare incontrollabilmente e bloccandogli il respiro.

Resasi conto del suo malessere la Guardiana intervenne, stracciando la giacca nella quale era ormai rimasto intrappolato e carezzandogli i capelli e le guance per tranquillizzarlo, quindi gli sussurrò: «Tranquillo, Jack, tranquillo: sei al sicuro adesso. Sei in un Palazzo ben custodito, circondato da Yeti agguerriti e amici pronti a dare la vita per proteggerti: non hai nulla di cui temere. No, no, Jack, non fare così, non inarcare la schiena: ti stai facendo male. Respira, Jack, respira, piano piano, come faccio io...».

Artigliando le coperte Frost emise un violento singhiozzo, inarcando ancor di più la schiena, come a voler fuggire da quel corpo che non sentiva più proprio e che era sempre più preda di sensazioni aberranti, ma alla fine, stordito dalla mancanza di ossigeno, dovette cedere e ridistendersi; docile come un agnello espirò, aiutato dall'amica che gli premette una mano alla base dello sterno per fargli espellere tutta l'aria che aveva accumulato, quindi si lasciò sistemare le braccia e il collo nella posizione da lei ritenuta più opportuna e le permise di carezzarlo.

Mentre tentava senza successo di respirare la udì seguitare a parlare, ma, invece di confortarsi alle sue dolci parole, tanto simili a quelle pronunciate da Pitch, ne rimase solo ulteriormente turbato: ciò che per lei era rassicurante, infatti, per lui assumeva tutt'altro significato. “Sei al sicuro ora, Jack” provava a convincerlo, ma lui non si era mai sentito così in pericolo in tutta la sua vita; “Non può entrare nessuno qui, Jack” gli ripeteva, mai lui vedeva ugualmente due terribili occhi neri fissarlo; “Ci sono io qui con te, Jack” gli mormorava, ma il problema era la seconda ed inquietante presenza che lui percepiva; “Non tenere i muscoli contratti, Jack” lo esortava, ma il ricordo di mani viscide che gli strisciavano sulla pelle gli impediva di smettere di rabbrividire; “Respira piano, Jack” lo sollecitava, ma lui non voleva inspirare di nuovo quel fiato caldo e nauseante che quasi lo aveva soffocato; “Non c'è nulla di cui aver paura, Jack” lo consolava, ma la paura era l'unica emozione che riusciva a provare; “Non fare così, Jack, ti stai facendo male” lo ammoniva, ma lui non riusciva ad immaginare un dolore più grande di quello che già lo attanagliava.

Sopraffatto dalle memorie di quell'invito da lui lungamente desiderato e che, tuttavia, così brevemente era degenerato, il giovane si arrese e non frenò le lacrime che gli avevano inumidito gli occhi, lasciandole scorrere libere lungo gli zigomi e da lì nei capelli, e sebbene queste, deviando verso le orecchie, iniziarono a provocargli un tremendo solletico, egli non rise: si sentiva troppo triste per poter assecondare un moto di ilarità.

Pianse silenziosamente per qualche minuto, il petto saltuariamente scosso da un singhiozzo e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, incapace persino di muoversi; alla fine, però, il piccolo sfogo ebbe l'effetto di allentare un poco la tensione che lo bloccava, ed egli, seppur con un fil di voce, riuscì a sussurrare: «Sì: è stato l'Uomo Nella Luna».

Dentolina, che non aveva cessato nemmeno per un secondo di assisterlo in quella violenta crisi, interruppe il massaggio al torace e, stringendogli una spalla come per congratularsi con lui e fargli forza, gli disse: «Bene, Jack, sei stato molto bravo a dirmelo: sentivo che c'era il suo zampino dietro a tutto questo. Ora, dovremmo riflettere su...».

«Mi ha portato sulla Luna e mi ha fatto vedere il suo Globo» proseguì Jack, la voce atona e l'espressione vuota mentre parlava sopra alla fata che, prontamente, tacette; «Era pieno di lucine colorate, una per ciascuno di noi, ma si spegnevano e quelle accese lampeggiavano. Ha detto che stiamo morendo, che serve un nuovo Guardiano e che mi aveva chiamato apposta. Mi ha legato, mi ha tirato uno schiaffo...».

«Cosa!?» esclamò la Guardiana, gli occhi sbarrati per lo stupore.

Ignorando la domanda il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte, cercando disperatamente di concentrarsi su quell'angolino di soffitto che ormai sembrava essere diventato tutto il suo mondo, quindi continuò: «Me ne ha tirato un altro, per stordirmi, poi mi ha alzato la felpa e ha iniziato a scendere e poi mi ha toccato la pancia e... e...».

Senza tentennare oltre Dentolina gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendolo a sé e iniziando a cullarlo dolcemente, quindi mormorò: «Oh, Jack, mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto! Sapevo che ti aveva fatto un incantesimo contro la tua volontà, ma pensavo si fosse avvalso un inganno, non una simile brutalità! Mi dispiace di essere stata così indelicata prima, avevo dato per scontato che tu provassi rabbia per il raggiro e che ti vergognassi ad ammettere di esserti lasciato giocare: non avrei mai immaginato che fosse andata così».

Singhiozzando Frost tentò di trattenere le lacrime e balbettò: «Ero così confuso, erano secoli che aspettavo di vedere l'Uomo Nella Luna e non pensavo fosse così crudele, ho cercato di difendermi, ma non è servito a niente, e poi ho sentito tanto caldo e quando ho guardato in basso avevo la pancia e mi sono sentito così confuso, non capivo perché, perché quello, perché a me...».

Reggendogli il torace come fosse un infante la fata sussurrò: «Mi dispiace moltissimo, Jack, è stato crudele e brutale senza alcuna ragione. Sfogati, sfogati quanto vuoi: ne hai tutto il diritto».

Con un singulto più acuto degli altri il giovane si aggrappò all'amica, riuscendo, con quel briciolo di lucidità rimasta, a non graffiarle le ali, e si rifugiò contro la sua spalla, cercando conforto in quelle morbide piume il cui colore allegro tanto contrastava col proprio umore.

Mentre ancora lottava contro il ricordo di quella mano grassoccia che affondava nel proprio ventre percepì la Guardiana scendere a vezzeggiarlo proprio in quel punto e, irrigidendosi, esclamò con voce rotta dal dolore: «No, non lì!».

Contorcendosi liberò il braccio destro e lo calò violentemente verso il basso, ben deciso a porre finecon la forza a quell'intrusione inopportuna, ma, non appena urtò quello che supponeva essere l'avambraccio dell'altra, sentì che era molto più spesso del normale, da una strana consistenza polverosa e, soprattutto, assolutamente impossibile da smuovere.

Scostandosi dalla clavicola contro cui aveva poggiato la fronte Jack abbassò lo sguardo e si ritrovò di fronte Voluptas, teneramente chino su di lui e intento a leccargli la pancia, con lo stesso fare premuroso e protettivo con cui lo aveva accudito giusto qualche settimana prima, quando si era imbucato al rave party e aveva così involontariamente mascherato un sintomo della propria gravidanza che, altrimenti, sarebbe certo saltato più all'occhio.

Intenerito da quell'inaspettata assistenza il ragazzo sospirò e non provò più a respingere l'animale, torcendo anzi il torso per lasciargli maggior agio e consentendogli addirittura di sollevargli leggermente la felpa per lambire la pelle nuda; per premiarlo delle coccole ricevute iniziò a carezzargli la fronte, in quell'area tra froge e occhi che sapeva essere più sensibile per lui, e dopo poco udì Dentolina mormorare: «Sei più felice ora che Voluptas è qui vicino a te? Pitch l'ha lasciata qui apposta a farti la guardia: non ti ha staccato gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante, e penso si sia avvicinata solo ora per lasciarti libero di parlare. E' una bestia davvero intelligente. Sono sicura che ti rimarrà accanto mentre parlerai con Pitch».

Nell'udire quell'ultima affermazione a Frost si gelò il sangue nelle vene ed egli, cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo e una postura composta nonostante il sudore freddo che già avvertiva colargli lungo la schiena, domandò: «Parlare a Pitch? Di cosa?».

«Del sogno, ovviamente» rispose prontamente la fata.

A quella ovvia precisazione il giovane venne assalito dal panico, nuove paure che si aggiungevano alle vecchie mentre lui faticava a gestire sia le prime che le seconde, e, simulando noncuranza, commentò: «Non mi sembra il caso di dirglielo: una notizia simile lo farebbe solo arrabbiare. Non è un particolare che ci aiuta a trovare una soluzione, quindi è inutile che glielo racconti».

La Guardiana si scostò leggermente da lui, quanto bastava per fissarlo negli occhi pur continuando a reggerlo tra le braccia, ed esclamò: «Jack, stai scherzando, vero? Ti sembra una cosa da niente, un semplice “particolare”? E' una informazione di fondamentale importanza, lui _deve_ venirne a conoscenza! Sappiamo entrambi che si arrabbierà, ma questa non è una buona ragione per nascondergli la verità».

Rabbrividendo al solo pensiero della reazione che Pitch avrebbe certo avuto alla notizia Jack si staccò dall'amica e, strisciando lentamente all'indietro, insistette: «Dentolina, non è vero, non è un'informazione di fondamentale importanza: è solo un dettaglio. Ora che sto bene dovremmo tornare al tuo Palazzo e riprendere le ricerche: meglio non perdere tempo, no?».

Assumendo un'espressione seria Dentolina sentenziò: «Jack Frost, sai bene che non è un semplice dettaglio. Sarebbe meglio che glielo raccontassi tu, ma, se non te la senti, lo farò io».

Colpito a tradimento da quella che suonava in tutto e per tutto come una minaccia il ragazzo sussultò e, prendendole le mani tra le proprie, la pregò: «No! No, ti prego, non lo fare! Ti prego, non voglio restare solo, ti prego...».

«Jack, che cosa vai dicendo? Cosa significa “non voglio restare solo”?» lo interruppe la fata, afferrandolo per le spalle.

Frost tentennò per qualche istante, fortemente tentato di confessarle quell'enorme paura che lo aveva tormentato sin da quando aveva incontrato l'Uomo Nella Luna, e per qualche secondo, forte della confidenza che aveva con l'altra, fu sul punto di farlo, ma alla fine rinunciò: si vergognava troppo ad ammettere un simile fatto e, del resto, visto quanto questo era palese, era evidente che la Guardiana ne era già a conoscenza e lo ignorava bellamente.

Con la mente ormai ridotta allo stesso stato di quella di una preda braccata il giovane emise un ansito, guardandosi attorno per individuare tutte le possibili vie di fuga disponibili, quindi, scelta la finestra alla sua destra, diede un forte spintone all'improvvisata infermiera e urlò: «Lasciami, non glielo dirò mai!».

Esultò con un sorriso malsano nel momento in cui si rese conto di aver quasi sbattuto la fata giù dal letto, complici l'effetto sorpresa e la sua corporatura minuta, e quasi rise quando riuscì a liberarsi con un solo calcio dei resti della giacca di Pitch, ma presto quel moto di insana gioia ebbe fine. Non appena si voltò verso gli infissi, infatti, la vista gli si oscurò e le orecchie iniziarono a ronzargli, mentre una forte nausea lo colpì così violentemente da farlo piegare in due per il dolore; avanzando a tentoni nell'oscurità Jack si aggrappò alle coperte, tentando disperatamente di non vomitare mentre qualcosa, o qualcuno, gli strisciava sulla schiena e lungo il collo; resistette strenuamente ai primi, intensissimi conati, riuscendo a tenere a bada il proprio stomaco logorato dai continui rigurgiti, ma alla fine, esausto, dovette cedere.

Un sapore acre fin troppo conosciuto gli pervase la bocca, provocandogli un moto di disgusto per sé stesso e la propria misera condizione, ed egli avvertì chiaramente gli acidi colargli lungo le labbra fin sul materasso, lordando le lenzuola fresche di bucato che erano state appena disposte e facendolo sentire ancora più in colpa. Inerme come un pupazzo si lasciò sollevare, sedendosi scompostamente in mezzo alle coltri con la schiena appoggiata ad un cuscino curiosamente spigoloso e la guancia contro uno strano supporto fremente, quindi, ormai sopraffatto, sussurrò tra le lacrime: «Ho paura», e svenne.

 

«Ma dove diavolo si sarà cacciato quello stupido bastone!?» imprecò Pitch, piegando le dita ad artiglio e aprendo le braccia per meglio sfogare la propria frustrazione al cielo.

Memore dei consigli datigli da Jack aveva sfruttato le correnti d'alta quota per spostarsi, spronando il Purosangue che cavalcava alla massima velocità e riuscendo a raggiungere il Palazzo di Dentolina in pochi minuti, ma tutto il vantaggio guadagnato si era presto annullato col procedere della ricerca: aveva curiosato in lungo e in largo, battendo tutto il sottobosco nel raggio di metri e metri, calandosi nelle grotte circostanti e persino scandagliando con gli occhi ogni minima superficie del laghetto sito ai piedi delle rocce, ma dopo un intero e interminabile quarto d'ora non era ancora riuscito a trovare nulla.

Esasperato tirò un calcio ad una piccola felce, sradicandola all'istante e lanciandola nella foresta, e prese in seria considerazione l'idea di divellere l'intero sottobosco pur di individuare la verga portatrice di brina, ma alla fine si astenne: agire come un bruto non sarebbe stato consono a lui, né, tanto meno, utile ai fini della caccia.

Resosi conto che l'oscurità stava nuovamente per prendere il controllo su di lui inspirò profondamente, spazzando via con una manata le inquietanti creaturine che nascevano dagli orli della propria veste e ricomponendosi, quindi si prese il mento tra indice e pollice e iniziò a riflettere: dove poteva mai essersi rintanato quel maledetto bastone? Non era animato, dunque non poteva certo essere volato chissà dove. Che si fosse infilato in qualche crepa nascosta del terreno? Impossibile: Pitch aveva controllato scrupolosamente ogni singolo centimetro di territorio, non tralasciando nemmeno quegli anfratti troppo piccoli per poter agevolmente accogliere un'asta di quelle dimensioni, e si era anche premurato di spingersi ben lontano dalla struttura, esplorando zone dove era quasi fisicamente impossibile che l'oggetto fosse caduto. Che fosse scivolato in acqua e la corrente lo avesse trascinato via? Improbabile: la pozza in cui si era imbattuto era abbastanza grande, ma chiaramente chiusa, e se davvero presentava un collegamento ad un sistema più vasto questo si trovava sul fondo, decisamente troppo in profondità perché il legno potesse venir risucchiato. Che fosse rimasto sulla piattaforma? Plausibile: l'Uomo Nero, in verità, non ricordava di averlo notato mentre correva dietro a Dente da Latte, ma in quel momento aveva ben altro per la testa e non era da escludere che un simile particolare gli fosse sfuggito.

Dissolvendosi in un flusso di finissima sabbia volò verso l'altro, strisciando lungo una parete rocciosa e da lì sulle tessere del mosaico che decorava la superficie del Palazzo, quindi raggiunse la piazzola principale e si rimaterializzò. Impiegò pochi secondi a rendersi conto che il bastone non si trovava lì: il luogo era luminoso e perfettamente sgombro, e nessun manufatto opaco interrompeva quella scintillante distesa di tassellini dai mille colori; questo fatto, tuttavia, non lo scoraggiò: Jack gli aveva esplicitamente raccontato di essere caduto mentre volava sopra le scale, dunque era improbabile che il legno fosse riuscito a rimanere in equilibrio sui gradini. Avvicinandosi alla rampa incriminata si inginocchiò, poggiando le mani al bordo per sporgersi in basso, quindi, schermandosi gli occhi dal sole con un tentacolo di oscurità, cercò di aguzzare lo sguardo.

Rimase in quella scomoda e ridicola posizione per diversi minuti, cercando di ignorare sia le risatine chiocce di alcune ilari Fatine dei Dentini che le pigolanti domande di altre, più premurose e preoccupate; purtroppo per lui non riuscì a scorgere l'oggetto dei suoi desideri, ma, alla fine, si rese conto di un particolare cui prima non aveva fatto caso. Inizialmente, infatti, aveva dato per scontato che tutte le sottili colonne, tanto simili a viticci, che sostenevano i depositi degli scrigni e le varie piattaforme nascessero dal terreno e si sviluppassero verso l'alto esattamente come il fusto di una pianta di fagiolo; osservando meglio, però, si accorse che una parte di esse curvava, puntando con decisione verso le pareti dei monti e perdendosi tra le forre.

Arricciando il naso con aria sospettosa Pitch si azzardò ad avanzare un poco, piegando il collo e la schiena per analizzare più da vicino il piedritto immediatamente sottostante; finché poté ne seguì le volute con le iridi, badando a non perdersi in mezzo a quell'intrico di oro e piccole aiutanti piumate; infine, confuso dal paesaggio, ma certo di aver intuito cosa dovesse esser successo, si trasformò in un'ombra e si lanciò nel vuoto.

Senza alcuna esitazione si affrettò a percorrere la colonna, attorcigliandosi intorno ad essa per evitare le assistenti volanti e scendendo rapido lungo le spirali, quindi si tuffò sotto un arco e, nella nicchia in cui questa affondava, trovò il bastone tanto sospirato.

Con uno sbuffo a metà tra l'incredulo e l'infastidito lo afferrò, una smorfia sarcastica dipinta sul viso di fronte alla sfortunata e assurda realtà dei fatti: il legno, cadendo, si era agganciato alla struttura tubulare con l'uncino superiore, scivolando lungo di esso come fosse una rotaia e andandosi così a nascondere in un luogo in cui mai nessuno si sarebbe spinto a cercarlo.

Astenendosi dallo sbottare lamentele e imprecazioni l'Uomo Nero si volse, schioccò le dita per evocare un Purosangue e balzò in arcione, atterrando pesantemente per indurlo a nitrire e sgombrare il cielo dalle cinguettanti fatine e dandogli subito un sonoro calcio per spronarlo al galoppo.

 

Meno di due minuti dopo Pitch strattonò violentemente le redini del Purosangue, ignorando i suoi nitriti di dolore e facendolo deviare verso il basso, quindi, senza frenarlo, lo fece tuffare nell'apertura circolare del tetto del Palazzo di Nord, guidandolo abilmente attorno al Globo e smontando al volo. Non appena mise piede a terra avanzò deciso lungo il salone, non degnando di un'occhiata né gli Yeti, né il proprio Incubo, che, ormai libero, iniziò a seminare il terrore tra gli elfi presenti; sguardi truci lo fulminarono e sonore imprecazioni gli vennero indirizzate, ma gli aiutanti di Babbo Natale non provarono a fermarlo, né ad ostacolarlo, adducendo probabilmente quell'atteggiamento prepotente alla sua natura di Uomo Nero: ciò che non sapevano, in realtà, era che tutta quella furiosa fretta era causata da ben altro.

Fin da quando aveva avvistato l'edificio in legno e pietra occhieggiare tra le montagne innevate l'uomo aveva percepito un'ondata di paura emanare da esso, intensa, strisciante, acuta eppure incredibilmente densa, ma, soprattutto, terribilmente familiare: l'aveva avvertita pervadergli le membra come un balsamo rinfrescante ma, allo stesso tempo, quasi urticante, e riempirgli le narici di un dolcissimo profumo di fiori.

Accelerando il passo imboccò il corridoio verso il quale era diretto, fremendo per l'ansia e il senso di colpa, quindi raggiunse la porta cercata, la spalancò senza annunciarsi e irruppe nella stanza, e quando lo fece si bloccò, pietrificato dalla visione che gli si parò davanti.

Jack, il suo piccolo, dolcissimo fiocco di neve, era sveglio, abbandonato contro un cuscino frettolosamente addossato alla testata del letto e assistito da ambo i fianchi da Voluptas e Dentolina, ed era in lacrime, gli occhi sbarrati, ma ciechi, e la bocca spalancata in un vano tentativo di respirare. Non appena vide entrare l'amato, invece di rasserenarsi, parve agitarsi ancor di più, appiattendosi contro il guanciale e fissandolo con uno sguardo da preda braccata, e Pitch, che ormai non riusciva più a raccapezzarsi, domandò: «Che cosa sta succedendo qui?».

La fata, che, troppo impegnata a soccorrere il ragazzo, ancora non si era accorta del nuovo arrivato, si volse e rispose: «Jack non si sente bene: ha avuto di nuovo una crisi di panico e un attacco di nausea. Dagli tempo per riprendersi, poi dovremo parlare».

Nascondendo il dolore che quella notizia gli provocava dietro un'espressione risoluta l'Uomo Nero avanzò e le ordinò: «Scostati: ci penso io a lui».

Gli bastò fare un solo passo per vedere Frost sussultare e aggrapparsi alla spalla della Guardiana con aria implorante, scuotendo il capo e bagnandole le piume con le stille che colavano ininterrottamente lungo le sue guance, ed ella, carezzandogli il capo, disse: «Pitch, ti prego: pazienta qualche minuto. Non vedi che Jack è agitato? Lasciagli tempo per riprendersi e poi parleremo».

Senza obbedire alla sua richiesta l'uomo esclamò: «Che cosa significa “pazienta un attimo”? Pensi che me ne starò qui a guardarvi mentre lui soffre? Sognatelo! Mi sono preso cura di lui fin da quando l'ho conosciuto e continuerò a farlo, quindi sparisci! Mi occuperò io di lui!».

Nonostante il risentimento che provava per essere stato lasciato da parte e l'ansia crescente per quella situazione assolutamente incomprensibile, Pitch aveva badato a moderare il tono di voce e misurare bene i termini: non aveva gridato, ma semplicemente sbottato, e, nonostante fosse per lui più che naturale sentenziare continuamente che Jack gli apparteneva, aveva omesso quella frase tanto possessiva, puntando più sul ribadire il senso di responsabilità che provava nei suoi confronti.

Tutte queste accortezze, però, caddero nel vuoto: il ragazzo non cambiò né la propria espressione terrorizzata, né il proprio atteggiamento impaurito, e l'improvvisata infermiera non si scostò, scuotendo lentamente il capo come per pregarlo di non insistere.

Per un attimo l'Uomo Nero, interdetto, rallentò fin quasi a fermarsi: perché, perché nulla di quello che faceva sortiva l'effetto sperato? Dove sbagliava? Ne era certo, aveva mantenuto il proprio consueto comportamento, dimostrandosi anzi più amorevole ed espansivo del solito, quindi perché mai aveva ottenuto un risultato tanto deludente? No, lui non poteva aver commesso errori: doveva per forza essere intervenuto un elemento esterno a disturbare l'equilibrio del loro rapporto, e l'unico modo per scoprire cosa fosse successo e porre rimedio era parlare con Frost.

Risoluto nel proprio intento riprese a camminare, ma Dentolina, raddrizzando la schiena, affermò: «E' stato l'Uomo Nella Luna a fare tutto questo: è lui il responsabile della gravidanza di Jack».

Non appena il nome del guardiano dei Guardiani venne pronunciato il giovane emise un lamento acuto e quasi singhiozzante, iniziando a tremare e strisciare faticosamente lontano da colei che aveva parlato, e l'uomo, istintivamente, commentò: «Devi sentirti davvero alle strette per uscirtene con una simile affermazione. Lo devo considerare come l'ultimo, fallimentare tentativo di fermarmi per chissà quale ragione?».

«No, Pitch» replicò la fata; «E' la pura verità: l'Uomo Nella Luna è il responsabile di tutto questo. Ha portato Jack nel suo Palazzo, gli ha parlato per blandirlo, poi lo ha immobilizzato e ha fatto un incantesimo al suo ventre contro la sua volontà perché rimanesse incinto: me lo ha confessato Jack stesso poco fa. E' per questo, in effetti, che ha avuto la crisi di panico. Avrei voluto evitare di mettermi in mezzo e far sì che fosse lui a dirtelo, ma la sola idea sembrava spaventarlo a morte, e ormai non c'è più tempo per aspettare».

Pitch si fermò, ascoltando in silenzio le parole dell'altra e rimanendo perfettamente immobile quando questa concluse la spiegazione: semplicemente, non voleva credere a ciò che stava dicendo. Non era vero, non poteva essere successa una cosa simile, non era possibile che l'Uomo Nella Luna avesse osato tanto: erano secoli e secoli che si asteneva dall'intervenire in prima persona per influenzare gli eventi, rimanendo ben rintanato nel suo satellite scintillante mentre le creature intorno a lui nascevano, lottavano e morivano, e non aveva alcun senso che, all'improvviso, avesse deciso di manifestarsi così, mostrandosi agli occhi di uno spirito che aveva sempre ignorato e deformando il suo corpo fino a farlo quasi diventare uno scherzo della natura. Non riusciva a figurarselo parlare placidamente con Jack, non si voleva immaginare le sue mani grassocce intente a tastargli il ventre piatto, non riusciva nemmeno a tollerare l'idea che lo avesse forzato a fare qualcosa che non desiderava: il suo dolcissimo fiocco di neve era suo, suo e suo soltanto, aveva sofferto più che a sufficienza nella propria vita e nessuno doveva permettersi di posare gli occhi su di lui con intenti malvagi. No, lui non voleva che fosse andata così, eppure le iridi cristalline dell'amato gridavano il contrario: lucide per le lacrime di un'esperienza che non avrebbe mai voluto vivere, chiare e profonde per una paura che non riusciva a scacciare, le pupille opacizzate dalla disperazione che ormai lo aveva definitivamente attanagliato. No, lui non voleva che fosse andata così, ma la realtà, purtroppo, non coincideva con ciò che desiderava.

Rimase quieto ancora per qualche secondo, come se ancora non fosse riuscito a cogliere appieno la notizia, gli occhi bassi, ma il viso alzato, l'aria di star riflettendo sul racconto che gli era appena stato riferito; ben presto, però, piegò le labbra in un ghigno irato e disgustato e, senza rimandare oltre, lasciò che la rabbia lo pervadesse, risvegliando i poteri più oscuri che possedeva e aprendo le braccia per liberarli.

«Sandy, fermalo!» gridò Dentolina, protendendo la mano per intervenire.

Insospettito dalle sue parole Pitch si volse, ritrovandosi di fronte l'Omino dei Sogni in perfetto assetto da battaglia, e con la voce alterata dall'ira lo ammonì: «Non osare ostacolarmi!».

Corrugando la fronte per concentrarsi Sandy schiuse i pugni, evocando due abbondanti manciate di sabbia magica, quindi le tirò ai piedi del proprio avversario: immediatamente le due piccole nuvolette si espansero all'inverosimile, ricoprendo il pavimento nel raggio di quasi due metri e avvolgendo le caviglie e i polpacci dell'Uomo Nero, quindi si contrassero, sussultando e dividendosi in decine di sottili funi che si lanciarono contro di lui.

L'uomo emise un ringhio a quel gesto, scatenando le proprie ombre per soffocare la luce dell'altro, ma nuove corde sorsero in sostituzione di quelle distrutte, agganciandosi ai suoi arti e tendendosi fino a farlo cadere in ginocchio; ruggendo minacce e insulti diede fondo alle proprie energie, corrompendo la rena che riusciva a sfiorare e modellandola con la mente per formare mostruose creature, ma Sandman non si lasciò intimidire ed estrasse le sue micidiali fruste per difendersi; accecato dal desiderio di vendetta Pitch snudò i denti, mordendo i legacci per allentarli e richiamando l'oscurità più nera che conosceva per usarla contro il proprio temporaneo nemico e sgombrare la strada per raggiungere quello vero, ma una voce ben nota richiamò la sua attenzione.

«No, fermi, non fategli del male!» gridò Jack alle sue spalle.

Subito dopo l'Uomo Nero udì un tonfo, un frullo d'ali accompagnato da rimproveri concitati e quindi dei violenti colpi di tosse, e non impiegò molto a intuire cosa fosse accaduto; dimentico della propria battaglia si voltò, ignorando i tre nastri di sabbia che gli si erano attorcigliati attorno al collo, e dopo aver individuato l'amato a terra, intento a sputare sangue, si lanciò verso di lui, rischiando quasi di strangolarsi.

«Sandy, liberalo o finirà per farsi del male da solo!» ordinò con urgenza la fata.

Quasi all'istante l'uomo sentì le costrizioni che lo intrappolavano allentarsi e diede loro un violento strattone, strappandole definitivamente e avanzando carponi verso il compagno per soccorrerlo, ma quando lo vide indietreggiare impaurito, cercando di farsi piccolo piccolo mentre un terrore incontrollabile emanava dalla sua mente, si bloccò, portandosi una mano al petto per lenire il dolore di quel rifiuto.

La fata, che, nel frattempo, era intervenuta per soccorrere Frost, lo lasciò andare, seguendolo con gli occhi e indirizzandogli uno sguardo impietosito, quindi, voltandosi verso Pitch, sussurrò: «Ti prego, Pitch: sta già male, non farlo soffrire ancora di più con la tua rabbia. Vi lascio soli».

Dopo essersi tirata faticosamente in piedi si alzò in volo, allontanandosi mesta verso il corridoio, quindi, dopo che Sandy l'ebbe imitata, richiuse silenziosamente l'uscio, lasciando finalmente i due amanti soli.

L'Uomo Nero aspettò un minuto intero, forse per essere sicuro che i due Guardiani si fossero allontanati, forse, più probabilmente, per raccogliere il coraggio, quindi chiese semplicemente: «Perché non me l'hai detto subito, Jack?».

Sentendosi chiamare il giovane sussultò, alzando pian piano il capo, ma tenendo le pupille ben fisse a terra, e quando l'uomo provò ad accostarsi a lui reagì di nuovo come una preda braccata, strisciando fino al comodino e accoccolandocisi contro, così disperatamente aggrappato ad esso da sembrare di voler quasi fondersi col legno: l'ennesimo rifiuto di Jack, l'ennesima stilettata al cuore per Pitch.

Coprendosi la bocca col palmo per non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun lamento quest'ultimo incassò il colpo e cercò di riflettere a mente lucida: perché, perché il suo piccolo fiocco di neve lo respingeva così? Forse non lo amava più? Forse si era stufato dei suoi saltuari scatti d'ira e del suo atteggiamento poco amichevole nei confronti dei suoi amici? Forse aveva iniziato ad aver paura del suo potere oscuro e delle ombre che comandava? O forse, più che per sé stesso, provava timore per la creatura che portava in grembo?

«Jack» sussurrò stentatamente, tentando di concentrarsi per suonare il più rassicurante possibile; «Mi dispiace di essermi arrabbiato prima: ti chiedo scusa. Non ti volevo spaventare, né farti del male, e non lo voglio fare nemmeno ora: sono qui per aiutarti. Tu lo sai questo, l'hai sempre saputo, prima ancora che io me ne rendessi conto, eppure continui a scappare e io sento chiaramente che provi paura per me: perché? Dammi una ragione, Jack. Dammi una ragione per tutto questo e, se io ne sarò la causa, ti prometto di andarmene e non disturbarti mai più».

Gli costò molto pronunciare l'ultima frase, ma, alla fine, fu felice di averlo fatto: mesi addietro si era ripromesso che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di assicurarsi che l'amato stesse bene e fosse al sicuro, qualsiasi cosa, compreso andarsene per sempre per evitare di danneggiarlo, e non aveva intenzione di mancare alla propria parola.

Il ragazzo, dal canto suo, sembrò stupirsi non poco a quella promessa, così meravigliato da sbarrare gli occhi e voltarsi per fissarlo, ma presto si ricompose, tornando a poggiare il capo contro il mobile e avvolgendosi le braccia intorno al torace; rimase in quella posizione per qualche secondo, lottando palesemente contro le lacrime che nascevano spontanee nei suoi occhi zaffiro, quindi mormorò: «Non sei costretto a restare qui per pietà: so che vuoi andartene, quindi vattene e basta».

Preso in contropiede l'Uomo Nero aggrottò la fronte e fece per esternare la propria incredulità, ma alla fine riuscì a trattenersi e, mantenendo un tono serio, replicò: «Non supporre cose che non sai: rispondi semplicemente alla mia domanda».

Frost rabbrividì leggermente a quella richiesta imperiosa, quindi confessò: «Non sono più degno di te».

Sempre più perplesso, ma al contempo lieto dell'atteggiamento sottomesso dell'altro, l'uomo approfittò di questo particolare e, indurendo la voce, ordinò: «Sei troppo vago, Jack: spiegati meglio».

Il giovane si rannicchiò ancor di più su sé stesso, iniziando a tremare e occhieggiando in continuazione lo spazio sotto il letto, forse prendendo in considerazione l'idea di rifugiarvisi, ma alla fine cedette e balbettò: «Non sono più degno di te perché ormai sono stato rovinato da qualcun altro. So bene quali sono i complimenti che mi facevi: mi dicevi sempre che ero bellissimo, dolce, innocente, anche se malizioso, che ero puro come la neve, che ero il tuo angelo venuto dal cielo. Ho cercato spesso di svegliarmi prima di te per sentirti mormorare queste frasi nel sonno, o di rimanere concentrato mentre facevamo l'amore per non perdermele, perché mi hanno sempre fatto sentire tanto speciale, ma ormai non è più così: io non sono più così. Sono orribile e sto diventando sempre più deforme, sono patetico, ho perso i miei poteri e ho bisogno di aiuto per fare qualsiasi cosa, ma, soprattutto, non sono più puro: ho un bambino che tu non hai mai desiderato che cresce dentro di me, e non posso più tornare indietro. Il tuo bellissimo angelo non c'è più: mi faccio schifo, e so di fare schifo anche a te».

Pitch rimase in silenzio per tutto il discorso, lasciando all'altro il tempo e l'agio di spiegarsi al meglio, quindi, quando lo udì tacere, chiese: «E' tutto? C'è altro che ti induce a rifuggirmi?».

Jack parve stupito da quella domanda, ma in breve rispose: «No: è tutto».

Prendendo un profondo respiro l'Uomo Nero si alzò in piedi, coprì con poche falcate la distanza che lo separava dall'amato, lo afferrò mentre tentava di strisciare oltre il comodino e, inginocchiandosi dietro di lui, lo strinse tra le braccia e sussurrò: «Sei un autentico idiota, Jack».

Il ragazzo sobbalzò quando si sentì agguantare all'improvviso, temendo probabilmente di venir colpito o punito in qualche altro modo, e si irrigidì nell'abbraccio, non riuscendo ad astenersi dal domandare: «Quindi non... non ti faccio schifo?».

«No, affatto» replicò prontamente l'uomo.

Spostando gli avambracci attorno alla sua vita lo sollevò, facendolo sedere sulle proprie cosce e iniziando a cullarlo dolcemente, quindi gli disse: «Hai detto così tante stupidaggini che non so davvero da dove iniziare. Parliamo della bellezza: tralasciando il fatto che ha un'importanza del tutto secondaria, perché mai dovresti definirti “orrendo”? Il tuo corpo si sta deformando, te lo concedo, ma non in modo esagerato, né irreversibile: non basterà una pancia a renderti brutto, né a farmi fuggire disgustato. Non sei patetico, Jack: sei dolce esattamente come lo sei sempre stato. Mi dispiace di aver perso la pazienza quando hai avuto degli sbalzi d'umore, o di averti guardato con compassione: non mi fai pena, piccolo mio, semplicemente mi addolora vederti soffrire. Per quanto riguarda i tuoi poteri, invece, non li hai realmente persi: semplicemente il bambino fa interferenza e ti impedisce di usarli come vorresti. Non appena tutto questo sarà finito torneranno, vedrai, e ti prego di non sentirti inutile nel frattempo: sei autonomo esattamente come un qualsiasi essere umano, e comunque, se dovesse servire, sono più che disposto a portarti in braccio e svolgere qualsiasi compito al posto tuo».

«Non voglio costringerti a farmi da balia» protestò debolmente Frost.

«Ehi, Jack, ti sei dimenticato chi sei?» chiese Pitch, asciugandogli le lacrime con delicatissimi baci; «Sei il mio piccolo, dolce, bellissimo fiocco di neve: sei mio e mio soltanto, e io mi prenderò sempre cura di te, qualsiasi siano le tue esigenze. Non c'è cosa che non farei per poterti rendere felice e mantenerti in salute».

Il giovane sembrò rasserenarsi a quell'affermazione, ma dopo poco si rannicchiò di nuovo su sé stesso e mormorò: «Però sono stato comunque rovinato».

Trattenendo a fatica un ringhio infastidito Pitch prese il mento di Jack tra indice e pollice, premette fino a fargli alzare il viso e, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi, affermò: «Nessuno può rovinarti finché tu non non gli permetti di cambiarti in peggio. Hai capito bene, Jack? Nessuno. E non sto parlando dell'aspetto fisico: sto parlando del tuo animo».

Il ragazzo arrossì a quella frase, faticando a sostenere il contatto visivo e accoccolandosi quasi subito contro il suo petto, poi, aggrappandosi al bavero della sua veste, mormorò: «Scusami, Pitch. E' che non mi è piaciuto quello che l'Uomo Nella Luna mi ha fatto».

A quella dichiarazione l'Uomo Nero avvertì chiaramente il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene, lottando contro le immagini raccapriccianti dell'abuso che l'amato aveva subito per cercare di controllare la propria rabbia e il proprio dolore, quindi, quando si sentì abbastanza calmo, prese Frost tra le braccia e sussurrò: «Non stento a crederci, piccolo mio. Vieni sul letto con me: ora parleremo anche di quello, e ti prometto che ti farò sentire meglio».

 

 

Altra fanart realizzata dalla gentilissima HeilyNeko!

 

[http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=334nny9&s=8#.U6KfPfl_umt](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=334nny9&s=8#.U6KfPfl_umt)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre sentitevi libere di domandarmi quello che desiderate ^^.  
> Già che ci sono, tuttavia, vi preciso una cosa: no, Pitch non è OOC. Tutta la dolcezza che dimostra è frutto del grande amore che prova per Jack, del disperato desiderio e bisogno che ha di vederlo felice e in salute e di essere trattato allo stesso modo di rimando: è allo stesso tempo un atto di altruismo e di egoismo e, se notate, sfocia nel morboso. Pitch è un personaggio che ha sempre vissuto in solitudine, ignaro di cosa l'affetto fosse effettivamente, e quando questo gli è stato donato ne è rimasto quasi sconvolto: gli è sembrata la cosa più bella esistente al mondo, non se ne è mai sentito sazio e da allora fa di tutto per procurarsela. Oltre a ciò dovete anche considerare che è estremamente possessivo, ed è molto tipico, da parte delle persone possessive, avere molta, se non eccessiva, cura dei propri “averi”, siano essi oggetti o persone. Oltre-oltre a ciò sì, sta recuperando in parte i sentimenti umani di un tempo. Questo giusto per rispondere ad una domanda che mi è stata fatta su tumblr ma che la mail mi ha mangiato .-. perlomeno avete letto tutti.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro martedì 24 giugno, buona serata!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negli scorsi capitoli ho inserito nuovi link a nuovi disegni ^^ datemi solo una mezz'oretta per aggiornare il tutto! O mangio ora o non mangio più... se ci metto più di mezz'ora è colpa del temporale, entro domattina comunque troverete tutto, compreso l'inserimento di questa fanfiction in una serie insieme al prequel perché sì, mi sono accorta solo ora di questa magia di AO3 XD

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO NONO**

 

 

«Non stento a crederci, piccolo mio. Vieni sul letto con me: ora parleremo anche di quello, e ti prometto che ti farò sentire meglio».

Lieto del sorriso appena accennato, ma sincero, che Jack gli indirizzò, Pitch gli sistemò la felpa e si alzò in piedi, reggendolo dolcemente tra le braccia e poggiandolo poi delicatamente sulle coltri. Memore del modo in cui il ragazzo aveva reagito dopo avergli confessato di aspettare un bambino si ritrasse leggermente, lasciandogli agio per rannicchiarsi su sé stesso e allungandosi verso i piedi del letto, intenzionato ad afferrare l'ultimo lembo sfilacciato della coperta che gli aveva lasciato per ripararla e poi avvolgergliela attorno, ma l'amato lo stupì: invece di lasciarlo fare e dargli la schiena gli si aggrappò alle spalle e, rifugiandosi contro il suo collo, sussurrò: «Puoi restare con con me?».

«Ma certo, Jack» rispose prontamente l'Uomo Nero.

Impossibilitato a raggiungere l'oscuro tessuto cui mirava rinunciò a recuperarlo e si accomodò meglio sul bordo del materasso per stendersi di fianco a Frost, ma non vi riuscì: questi, infatti, gli aveva passato le gambe attorno alla vita, stringendolo in un abbraccio soffocante e sempre più disperato, ed egli non se la sentì di allontanarlo. Trattenendo un sospiro addolorato lo strinse a sé, in modo da indurlo ad allentare la presa, quindi si inginocchiò sul letto e piegò la schiena, posando delicatamente il giovane sulle lenzuola e, contemporaneamente, stendendosi su di lui senza gravarlo; sfruttando il fatto che il suo bacino fosse ancora sollevato gli accarezzò la schiena a pieni palmi, cercando di tranquillizzarlo con un massaggio che sapeva avere un effetto calmante su di lui, e alla fine riuscì nel proprio intento: pian piano l'altro rilassò tutti i muscoli, scivolando lentamente sulle coltri, e alla fine mollò la presa, rimanendo supino con le mani accanto al viso e le cosce aperte poggiate su quelle dell'uomo.

Soddisfatto del comportamento tranquillo del compagno Pitch gli indirizzò un sorriso, per fargli coraggio e dimostrargli quanto era fiero di lui, quindi gli risistemò la benda, che, nel frattempo, s'era leggermente spostata, sollevando alcune ciocche ribelli; vedendolo fare una piccola smorfia decise di premiarlo per la sua resistenza e depositò un piccolo bacio subito sotto il suo orecchio, come era solito fare, ma quella volta una voce lo interruppe.

«Ha iniziato da lì» disse Jack.

A quell'affermazione all'Uomo Nero si gelò il sangue nelle vene: la sola idea che il suo piccolo fiocco di neve fosse stato aggredito da uno sconosciuto lo aveva riempito di rabbia, ma udire direttamente dalla sua bocca la descrizione dell'accaduto, anche se breve e poco specifica, lo fece sentire così male che temette quasi di vomitare. Assalito dalla nausea e dal dubbio esitò qualche istante, incapace di decidere se fosse meglio zittire il ragazzo e adoperarsi per fargli dimenticare l'accaduto oppure incoraggiarlo a raccontare tutto quanto, ma dopo poco lo sentì continuare di sua spontanea volontà e decise di lasciarlo fare, tenendosi pronto ad intervenire in caso di bisogno.

«Ad essere sincero non ha iniziato proprio da lì» precisò Frost; «Come prima cosa mi ha accarezzato i capelli, un po' come fanno i genitori con i figli disobbedienti, ma quel gesto mi ha solo infastidito: è stato il resto che mi ha spaventato. E' sceso sulla guancia e poi lungo il collo, e ho sentito chiaramente il suo mignolo scivolare su quel punto speciale sotto l'orecchio, e poi sulla giugulare, dove mi mordi sempre, e anche subito sopra la clavicola, dove appoggi spesso il naso. Lo ha fatto apposta, ne sono sicuro: non so se lo ha fatto per provare a mettermi più a mio agio, per farmi sentire più in colpa o per rovinare tutti i bei ricordi che ho dei momenti passati con te, ma lo ha di sicuro fatto apposta, ed è riuscito a farmi male. E' stato orrendo sentirlo toccare tutti quei punti che di solito sfiori tu, era una cosa così sbagliata! E lui era sbagliato, lui, insieme alle sue mani grasse e appiccicose che mi sento ancora addosso. Non importa se dormo o se resto sveglio, se mi lascio andare o se mi concentro, se sono da solo o in compagnia, se sono in un posto sconosciuto o a casa: lo sento ancora su di me, mi sento soffocare dalla sua presenza e non ne posso più. Mandalo via, ti prego: mandalo via, Pitch».

Scosso fin nel profondo da quella confessione l'uomo deglutì, sforzandosi al massimo pur di non tremare, né mostrare il proprio turbamento all'altro in alcun modo, quindi fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente: gli prese il capo tra le mani, sia per sostenerlo che per proteggerlo, e riprese a baciarlo. Se le dita di quell'essere disgustoso erano riuscite ad imporsi su di lui al punto da imprimergli nella memoria il ricordo del loro tocco, facendolo rabbrividire di continuo nonostante fossero sparite ormai da tempo, allo stesso modo le proprie labbra potevano sostituirsi ad esse, donandogli piacevoli coccole per fargli capire che quel terribile momento era ormai passato e che non sarebbe più tornato, e per fargli rimembrare gli innumerevoli e piacevoli momenti di intimità passati insieme; ovviamente era pienamente consapevole che quella che aveva era una speranza, e non una certezza, e che sarebbe stata sempre e comunque una soluzione temporanea e adatta solo per una parte delle carezze indesiderate ricevute dall'amato, ma era la migliore che aveva a disposizione al momento: il giovane aveva dimostrato chiaramente di necessitare di contatto fisico per essere rassicurato e non era ancora nelle condizioni di poterlo ascoltare, e Pitch stesso aveva bisogno di tempo per elaborare l'accaduto e articolare un discorso utile e sensato.

Socchiudendo gli occhi posò le labbra su quella pelle di puro velluto, lasciandosi andare per ripercorrere ad istinto quella strada che mai si sarebbe stancato di seguire, e scivolò verso il basso, scendendo pian piano lungo un tendine teso; si soffermò a lungo sulle zone che sapeva essere più sensibili, ridisegnandone ogni centimetro, ma stando ben attento a non usare né i denti, né la lingua, per non rischiare di rendere sensuale un atto che voleva essere una pura tenerezza; dopo un minuto intero abbandonò la sua gola per passare alla spalla sinistra, tirandogli leggermente la felpa per esporgli la clavicola e lambirla col naso, e quando premette leggermente su quel minuto incavo semicircolare posto subito sopra lo sterno udì il compagno prendere parola.

«Siccome non stavo fermo mi ha tirato uno schiaffo e mi ha spaccato il labbro, poi me ne ha tirato un altro per stordirmi» aggiunse Jack con voce tremante.

Indugiando ancora un po' sul suo petto per digrignare i denti e smaltire l'ira in un silenzioso ringhio l'Uomo Nero si riscosse e si spostò sulla sua guancia sinistra; non gli domandò se quella fosse effettivamente la prima zona su cui l'Uomo Nella Luna aveva infierito, poiché non voleva forzarlo in alcun modo, né tanto meno rendergli ancor più doloroso descrivere quella terribile esperienza, ma strinse leggermente le mani attorno al suo capo, per poter recepire ogni brivido e intuire se stesse agendo in modo sbagliato.

Con gran sollievo avvertì l'altro rilassarsi e lo vide socchiudere gli occhi, dunque non si fece pregare e gli ricoprì la gota di delicatissimi baci, dallo zigomo fino alla mandibola, dall'orecchio fino all'angolo della bocca, e poi di nuovo sull'altro lato del viso, respirando piano contro la sua epidermide, come se questa fosse ancora rossa dopo i manrovesci e rischiasse di irritarsi facilmente; si prese tutto il tempo necessario per portare a termine l'operazione, curandosi anche di accarezzare coi polpastrelli la sua chioma ribelle per farlo sentire più a suo agio, quindi risalì fin sul mento, posando la propria bocca sulla sua in una fuggevole carezza e prendendogli poi il labbro inferiore tra gli incisivi.

Lo succhiò piano piano, esattamente come avrebbe fatto se lo avesse trovato ferito e sanguinante, e quando lo lasciò andare lo baciò nuovamente, ridisegnandone ogni curva per essere certo di vezzeggiare anche il punto in cui era stato effettivamente tagliato; sentendolo contrarsi si scostò, per far sì che il ragazzo avesse agio per parlare, ma non appena lo fece vide il compagno tremare, dunque gli sussurrò: «Jack, non sei costretto a raccontarmi nulla se non lo desideri. Non ti ho mai chiesto di descrivermi quello che ti ha fatto nei dettagli e non lo farò mai: ti ho lasciato parlare perché mi sembrava ti volessi sfogare, ma non mi serve sapere tutto per aiutarti a stare meglio. Fermiamoci qui, va bene?».

«No!» esclamò Frost.

Con un'espressione disperata si aggrappò subito alle spalle dell'uomo per costringerlo a riavvicinarsi, ma riuscì a calmarsi quasi subito; rimase immobile per qualche secondo, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi e prendendo lunghi e profondi respiri, quindi lo lasciò nuovamente andare e, abbassando le iridi, lo pregò: «No, non ti fermare. Non mi piace raccontare quello che mi ha fatto, ma mi aiuta a liberarmi da un peso: se tacessi continuerei a ripensarci e stare male. Puoi continuare ad aiutarmi? Mi piacciono le coccole che mi stai facendo: stanno mandando via le sue mani».

Sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso di non far trasparire il dolore che provava a quella richiesta e quanto essa lo stesse mettendo alle strette Pitch gli sorrise, cercando di concentrarsi sul fatto che l'altro stava traendo beneficio da quel trattamento, quindi si affrettò a replicare: «Va bene, Jack: dimmi tutto e io farò il possibile per scacciare le brutte sensazioni che provi».

Tranquillizzato dalla risposta il giovane lasciò ricadere le braccia sul materasso, quindi si agitò un poco e, volgendo il capo, balbettò: «Mi ha sollevato la felpa, mi ha messo la mano sullo stomaco e poi è... è sceso giù».

Rabbrividendo l'Uomo Nero indietreggiò, portandosi col viso all'altezza del suo sterno, quindi insinuò le dita sotto la sua felpa e iniziò a sollevarla; procedette piano, badando ad essere sì dolce, ma anche abbastanza deciso da non provocargli solletico, e sperò fino all'ultimo che Jack lo fermasse, ma non accadde: agevolato dalla sua schiena inarcata riuscì ad alzargli facilmente l'indumento fino a metà della cassa toracica, e a quel punto fu costretto a chinarsi, per mantenere una promessa di cui si pentiva sempre più.

Non sentendosi ancora pronto provò a guadagnare tempo, sfregando il naso e la fronte contro il suo stomaco tanto piatto da risultare incavato, ma alla fine dovette rassegnarsi, serrare la mascella per bloccare i tremiti e posare le labbra sulla sua pelle d'alabastro. Lo baciò con molta meno convinzione di prima, ridisegnando dapprima le ultime due costole e scendendo poi lungo una immaginaria linea retta diretta verso il bassoventre, ma quando raggiunse l'ombelico dovette tornare indietro: non riusciva a proseguire.

Più ci ripensava e più l'idea che aveva avuto all'inizio gli pareva sciocca, superficiale e, addirittura, pericolosa: ripetere le stesse identiche mosse compiute dall'Uomo Nella Luna poteva sembrare un'ottima soluzione per scacciare dalla mente del compagno i brutti ricordi, ma in questo modo non stava facendo altro che costringerlo a riviverli, e, considerato quanto essi erano terribili, un paio di coccole non potevano certo bastare a farli sbiadire. Vezzeggiarlo così lo induceva a illudersi di sentirsi meglio, ma in verità non faceva altro che accentuare la componente sessuale di tutto ciò che era accaduto, rischiando di turbarlo e confonderlo, e più procedeva, più il trauma si radicava e rischiava di diventare incurabile; ciò che più lo spaventava, infatti, non era tanto quello che aveva fatto, ma quanto quello che stava per fare: per quanto ancora Jack gli avrebbe chiesto di continuare? E lui, per quanto ancora sarebbe stato disposto ad accontentarlo? Fino a dove si sarebbe spinto per assecondare il suo falso desiderio? Le carezze erano un buon compromesso, i baci un espediente ancora accettabile, ma quando fosse dovuto scendere sotto la cintura, cosa avrebbe fatto? Sarebbe andato avanti come se nulla fosse? No... no, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non si sentiva minimamente eccitato, non voleva usare le dita per supplire a quella mancanza, non aveva intenzione di concedergli nemmeno i preliminari: una notte d'amore non avrebbe cancellato lo stupro. A tempo debito lo avrebbero fatto, cercando di risanare con dolcezza quell'orribile ferita che il ragazzo aveva ricevuto e, di conseguenza, la sua vita e il rapporto che aveva con l'Uomo Nero, ma non era quello il momento adatto, né tanto meno il modo: avrebbero dovuto arrivarci con calma, parlando, tentando pian piano, assicurandosi in tutti i modi di non forzare la mente di Frost e di non tralasciare alcun particolare del suo benessere.

Determinato, comunque, a non interrompere troppo bruscamente quella inusuale cura che gli aveva concesso, Pitch deviò nuovamente verso il basso, superando il suo ombelico e dedicandosi alla piccola pancia che già gli si era formata: la vezzeggiò a lungo, riempiendola di baci e lambendola con le labbra, sempre attento a non premere troppo, ma anche a non apparire eccessivamente titubante, e si premurò di carezzare con la punta del naso ogni punto cui aveva appena dedicato attenzioni.

Andò avanti a lungo, dando al giovane il tempo per abituarsi e poi rilassarsi sotto quel morbido tocco, quindi, proprio quando si trovò ad un soffio dall'orlo dei suoi pantaloni e si preparò a parlargli, lo sentì sussurrare: «Si è fermato lì».

Interdetto l'Uomo Nero si bloccò, sbarrando le iridi e alzando lo sguardo: che cosa gli aveva appena detto?

Come se avesse udito quella muta domanda Jack sollevò il capo, assestandosi sui gomiti per poterlo osservare più agevolmente, quindi arrossì e disse: «Oh, tu, tu avevi pensato che...? No, in realtà no, è stato solo questo, io... io... mi dispiace, io non volevo spaventarti, ho fatto così tante scene per una cosa così stupida, ho fatto sembrare che fosse chissà cosa, e invece... scusa, sono stato stupido, io...».

Senza alcuna esitazione l'uomo gattonò fino a tornare col viso all'altezza di quello dell'altro, quindi gli posò un dito sulle labbra e sussurrò: «Shhh. Non pensare neanche per un istante una sciocchezza simile, piccolo: non hai fatto scene, e non le hai fatte per una cosa stupida. Non ha nessuna importanza che l'Uomo Nella Luna non sia andato fino in fondo: ti ha comunque costretto a fare qualcosa che non desideravi, ti ha picchiato e ha addirittura modificato il tuo corpo fino a farti rimanere incinto. Hai tutto il diritto di essere turbato, ma ora... Jack?».

Seppur convinto che procedere il più velocemente possibile col proprio discorso fosse cosa buona e doverosa per tranquillizzare l'altro, Pitch non poté evitare di interrompersi quando lo vide strabuzzare gli occhi e agitarsi, preoccupato di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato; proprio mentre si apprestava a domandarglielo, tuttavia, questi lo spinse via bruscamente, costringendolo senza tante cerimonie a tornare con la schiena eretta e arrampicandosi su di lui fino ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle.

L'Uomo Nero non impiegò molto a comprendere il perché di quel comportamento: gli bastò abbassare lo sguardo per vedere l'amato teso, il capo inclinato all'indietro, la sinistra premuta sulla bocca e le palpebre abbassate in una espressione a metà tra il sofferente e il concentrato, e per trarre quindi l'ovvia conclusione.

«Nausea, Jack?» chiese con tono comprensivo.

Il ragazzo annuì vigorosamente, rimanendo coi muscoli contratti ancora per qualche istante, poi si rilassò e, rimuovendo la mano, spiegò: «Sì, un altro attacco di nausea. Scusa se ti ho spinto via in quel modo, ma avevo davvero paura di sentirmi male. E' stato uno di quegli attacchi forti ma brevi, comunque: in questi casi, se riesco a raddrizzarmi abbastanza in fretta, non mi succede niente. Non sono tutti uguali, sai? Un paio di volte al giorno me ne vengono di più leggeri, ma persistenti, e non ha importanza in quale posizione io mi metta: prima o poi finisco sempre per vomitare; altre volte, invece, mi vengono così, e per fortuna riesco a resistere. Forse ora è meglio che stia seduto: ti dispiace?».

«Affatto» rispose prontamente l'uomo.

Spostando i palmi sui fianchi di Frost lo sollevò leggermente, in modo da poter allungare le gambe oltre il bordo del materasso e sedersi nella classica posizione, che evitava loro di intorpidirsi, quindi accomodò il giovane sulle proprie cosce, facendolo aderire col fianco destro al proprio torace e passandogli il braccio dietro la schiena per sostenerlo.

«Pitch? Posso finire?» domandò debolmente il giovane.

Intuito che il compagno si riferiva al racconto del sogno Pitch lo incoraggiò: «Certo, Jack, ma solo se te la senti».

«Sì, me la sento» rispose subito Jack; «Quando è arrivato all'orlo dei pantaloni si è fermato, ha premuto forte la mano, dicendomi che sarei stato io a partorire il nuovo Guardiano di cui il mondo sembra avere bisogno, e poi mi ha lasciato andare. Ho sentito tanto caldo dopo che mi ha toccato, non sono riuscito a stare in piedi da solo e mi sono piegato, e quando l'ho fatto avevo la pancia. Era ancora più grande di questa, mi ha spaventato tantissimo insieme all'espressione dell'Uomo Nella Luna, quindi, quando l'ho visto avvicinarsi, ho provato a scappare, anche se mi aveva legato alle colonne. Non è mai riuscito a raggiungermi: poco prima che mi sfiorasse ho aperto gli occhi e mi sono ritrovato nello stesso posto da cui ero partito, in Russia. All'inizio pensavo di essermi semplicemente risvegliato da un brutto sogno, ma ormai temo che lui mi avesse semplicemente riportato in dietro, facendo in modo che io credessi che nulla fosse accaduto per davvero. Questo è tutto. Sei più contento ora che sai come è andata, e che l'Uomo Nella Luna non mi ha fatto quello che credevi?».

L'Uomo Nero ascoltò attentamente tutto il suo discorso, concedendosi un piccolo sospiro di sollievo quando ebbe la conferma che l'Uomo Nella Luna, pur avendo comunque compiuto un atto orribile e deplorevole, si era perlomeno astenuto dal commettere un abuso sessuale completo, trattenendo a stento un ringhio nell'udire che l'amato era stato legato e scrollando il capo, incredulo, quando seppe che tutto era stato realmente camuffato per parere un sogno, e alla fine replicò: «Certo che sono felice, Jack, ma per te: solo ed unicamente per te. Non pensare mai più che una simile esperienza possa macchiarti e renderti non più degno di me, perché non è così: il fatto che tu sia stato solo accarezzato, ammesso che davvero si possa usare l'avverbio “solo” in una simile occasione, mi rassicura non certo perché mi conferma che sei ancora puro, ma perché hai subito un evento meno traumatico, che riuscirai quindi a superare più facilmente. Hai capito, piccolo?».

Accoccolandosi ancor più teneramente tra le sue braccia il ragazzo sussurrò: «Grazie, Pitch: grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto per me».

Commosso da una simile gratitudine l'uomo lo abbracciò strettamente, cullandolo piano mentre gli pettinava distrattamente i capelli con la destra, quindi si concesse qualche secondo per rielaborare i propri pensieri e prepararsi a continuare; consolare il compagno, infatti, era solo il primo dei tanti passi che aveva intenzione di compiere: ben altre gesta lo stavano attendendo, molto più eclatanti e, soprattutto, molto più risolutive.

Dopo avergli posato un piccolo bacio sulla benda che ancora portava in fronte, per farlo sentire a proprio agio e, contemporaneamente, attirare la sua attenzione, Pitch gli mormorò: «Oh, piccolo, non serve che mi ringrazi: ascoltarti e consolarti era il minimo che potessi fare. Aiutarti è un mio dovere, lo svolgo più che volentieri e non ho alcuna intenzione di tirarmi indietro, nemmeno ora: è per questo che ho intenzione di procedere. Ciò che l'Uomo Nella Luna ti ha fatto è inammissibile: rapirti, legarti, torturarti, persino metterti incinto! Solo una bestia sarebbe capace di simili atti! Non lo lascerò impunito, Jack: attuerò la giusta vendetta che tu non puoi compiere. Muoverò un attacco contro la Luna, richiamando tutti gli Incubi che sono sotto il mio controllo e scatenandoli contro di lui, soffocherò la luce brillante di quell'odioso satellite una volta per tutte e violerò le sue sale colme di ipocrisia, sguinzagliando di miei Purosangue più abili e dotati per stanare quell'essere disgustoso e dargli quello che si merita. Lo legherò alle colonne del mio covo, esattamente come ha fatto con te, lo punirò con le torture più atroci, lo farò urlare per giorni, settimane intere, finché la sua gola non inizierà a sanguinare per le sue grida disperate, lo lascerò pregare e implorare, prima per la libertà, poi per il colpo di grazia, ma non glielo concederò: ha commesso un errore troppo grande per meritarsi pietà. Continuerò a flagellarlo, cavandogli gli occhi, strappandogli la lingua, amputandogli gli arti e straziando i suoi organi interni, e solo quando lo vedrò spezzato e privo della capacità di intendere e di volere permetterò alla sua anima di fuggire verso l'inferno cui è destinata: gli taglierò la testa, badando a non mozzarla con un unico colpo netto, per assicurarmi che soffra fino alla fine, poi te la porterò su un piatto di argento, e a quel punto non dovremo mai più preoccuparci di lui. Sei contento di liberarti di lui, Jack? C'è qualche particolare che vorresti cambiare? Qualcosa di speciale cui hai pensato tu personalmente?».

Frost, che, pur avendo sempre tenuto lo sguardo basso, sembrava aver ascoltato attentamente ogni sua parola, rispose a fatica: «Veramente sì».

Lieto di vederlo così partecipativo l'Uomo Nero lo incoraggiò: «Dimmi pure, piccolo: qualsiasi cosa, pur di farti felice».

Alzando di scatto il viso fino a mostrare due iridi colme di rabbia il giovane sbottò: «Tutto quanto! Ecco cosa vorrei cambiare! Sei impazzito per caso? Come hai potuto anche solo pensare una cosa simile? E il piatto poi, per tutte le bufere, mi viene la nausea solo a pensarci!».

«Se quella parte non ti piace basta dirlo e la eviterò. Non è necessario che tu veda: penserò a tutto io a prescindere, e se non vuoi guardare nemmeno per controllare che la faccenda si sia definitivamente risolta mi premurerò di nascondere il cadavere, cosicché tu non ti senta male» intervenne prontamente l'uomo.

«No, non mi piace nessuna parte della tua proposta assurda!» controbatté Jack; «Ti rendi conto di quello che stai pianificando? Uccidere l'Uomo Nella Luna, il Guardiano di tutti i Guardiani, colui che ci ha creato e che ci ha sempre protetti!».

«Oh, sì, vedo bene come vi ha saputi proteggere in tutti questi anni!» lo canzonò Pitch; «Lasciami fare un breve riassunto: vi ha creati per rispondere alle sue necessità, vi ha fatti lavorare di continuo, quando io vi ho attaccati è rimasto ben nascosto nel suo satellite senza muovere un dito e ora, toh, che strano!, ha una nuova necessità e si è svegliato per plasmare l'ennesimo servo da sfruttare! Apri gli occhi, Jack! Non ha alcuna importanza che sia stato lui a crearti, perché dopo ti ha solo usato: ti ha fatto nascere per mero sfizio, ti ha lasciato vagare da solo per trecento anni, disinteressandosi dei tuoi bisogni e del fatto che l'invisibilità ti avesse portato quasi sull'orlo della disperazione, resosi conto che potevi tornargli utile ti ha reso un Guardiano e ti ha fatto combattere contro di me senza fornirti alcuna protezione, e ora questo! La gratitudine di un figlio verso il padre per avergli dato la vita finisce quando il padre non si comporta più come tale, e questo, tra te e lui, è accaduto più di tre secoli fa!».

«Quello che stai dicendo non è vero, Pitch!» ribatté il ragazzo; «Non mi ha creato per puro sfizio, ma perché avevo salvato mia sorella, e se solo in quei trecento anni avessi riflettuto un po' di più, o fossi andato a chiedere aiuto a Nord o agli altri, avrei sicuramente scoperto molto più in fretta qual era il mio centro e non mi sarei sentito così solo. E' normale che l'Uomo Nella Luna non abbia fatto nulla per aiutarmi da quel punto di vista: il suo compito non è promuoverci».

«Oh, no, certo che no, sarebbe alquanto ridicolo vestito con gonna e tacchi, intento a sponsorizzarvi all'uscita di una stazione o di un centro commerciale» ironizzò l'Uomo Nero.

Concesse al compagno qualche secondo per smaltire lo stupore e la confusione dovuti a quell'affermazione, quindi si preparò a cambiare tattica e domandò: «Va bene, Jack, facciamo pure come vuoi tu: fingiamo che tutto quello che è successo da quando sei nato fino a quando mi hai sconfitto sia stato un puro gesto d'amore da parte dell'Uomo Nella Luna, e che lui abbia sempre agito per proteggerti e farti stare bene. Concentriamoci solo su quello che è accaduto qualche settimana fa: come me lo spieghi? Com'è possibile che una creatura tanto buona e generosa abbia deciso di rapirti, legarti, picchiarti e metterti incinto contro il tuo volere? Oh, è vero, perché serve un nuovo Guardiano, quindi è più che giusto costringerne uno già in carica, per di più uomo e il cui compito è diffondere il divertimento nel mondo, a portarlo in grembo, straziandogli il ventre per adattarlo ad una gravidanza innaturale e imponendogli un compito tanto serio e gravoso! Giusto e sensato, davvero! Per quanto ancora hai intenzione di fare da incubatrice per il tuo caro padre?».

«Non so cosa sia un'incubatrice, ma non mi sembra un gran complimento: non iniziare ad infierire su di me solo per smuovermi o perché sei arrabbiato, perché mi daresti solo fastidio! Non ho mai detto che quello che mi ha fatto sia una cosa giusta o giustificabile, però muovergli guerra è una reazione eccessiva! Che ti piaccia o no è lui colui che supervisiona tutto e, visto quanto facilmente i bambini di oggi smettono di credere, l'ultima cosa che possiamo permetterci è perdere la nostra guida. Che cosa speri di ottenere uccidendolo? Credi che ciò che è successo svanirà di botto? Che tornerà tutto bello e spensierato come prima? Quello che mi ha fatto non si può cancellare, Pitch: la sua testa decapitata non mi farà dimenticare i suoi schiaffi».

Colpito a tradimento da quella verità che non poteva negare l'uomo lo incalzò: «E dunque, cos'hai intenzione di fare? Abbassare la testa e sottostare al suo volere?».

Jack, che, manco a farlo apposta, aveva proprio abbassato il capo prima di pronunciare le sue ultime frasi, lo rialzò di scatto, rischiando quasi di colpirgli il mento, ed esclamò: «No, non sto dicendo questo! Solo... solo non si può fare quello che dici tu. Non si può, e io non lo voglio fare, quindi resterò qui».

Con tono esasperato Pitch insistette: «Oh, certo, giusto, non abbasserai la testa: rimarrai semplicemente qui, ad aspettare che il destino ti cada addosso. Una cosa completamente diversa dall'essere remissivi, dico bene? Jack, io vorrei tanto non doverti mettere fretta, ma devo: più il tempo passa, più la pancia cresce e più la soluzione si allontana! Se l'Uomo Nella Luna è riuscito a metterti incinto sa senza alcun dubbio come farti tornare quello di prima: è esattamente per questo che lo voglio torturare prima di ucciderlo. Abbiamo bisogno di quell'informazione, Jack, abbiamo bisogno di colui che ti ha rovinato per farti stare di nuovo bene: ciò che è stato fatto può essere disfatto, ma solo se agiamo con decisione. Hai visto quell'essere solo per poco, a quanto mi hai detto, ma sono sicuro che hai intuito da solo che è una persona che rivela solo ciò che ritiene opportuno e che non si lascia comandare».

Il ragazzo si morse il labbro, l'espressione carica di risolutezza, ma anche smarrimento e rassegnazione, e alla fine cedette e ammise: «Sì, l'ho intuito fin da subito. E' per questo che penso sia inutile andare da lui: se anche gli chiedessimo aiuto con gentilezza non ce lo concederebbe mai».

«Chiedere con gentilezza non era nelle mie intenzioni, infatti» ribadì l'Uomo Nero.

A quell'ennesima minaccia Frost sbuffò e, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi, disse: «Pitch, piantala di propormi di ucciderlo o torturarlo: non si può e basta. Giurami che non proverai ad andare da lui e che, se ti capiterà di vederlo, non gli farai del male».

«Sognatelo!» sbottò immediatamente l'uomo.

Vedendo che opponeva resistenza il giovane sospirò, quindi, mostrandogli le proprie iridi cristalline colme di tristezza e paura, lo pregò: «Pitch, ti prego: fallo per me. Con le buone non ci direbbe nulla, con le cattive otterremmo solo disgrazie: non può essere lui la chiave della questione. Ti prego, Pitch, ti prego, non lo fare, non senti che ho paura per te? Tu non hai idea di quanto sia potente l'Uomo Nella Luna, non sai quanto sia terribile, non ti immagini quanto sia subdolo! Se andassi da lui non usciresti vivo dal suo Palazzo, fidati! Ti prego, Pitch: non lasciarmi qui da solo. Non lo fare».

Pitch tentennò di fronte all'espressione disperata dell'amato, ma rimase comunque teso e con la fronte aggrottata: non voleva, non poteva arrendersi ad una simile realtà. Accettare che il compagno soffrisse come se niente fosse, vederlo deperire giorno dopo giorno, sentirlo spegnersi pian piano mentre l'autore di quello scempio sedeva in panciolle sul suo scintillante satellite era inconcepibile per lui, una sofferenza che non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare di poter sopportare, eppure era la stessa, vera vittima di quell'orrenda situazione a chiedergli di agire in quel modo, di lasciar correre e aspettare la venuta di chissà cosa. Perché, perché Jack sembrava tanto risoluto a non punire colui che lo aveva rapito e seviziato? Perché preferiva rassegnarsi, invece di provare a combattere? Probabilmente quell'atteggiamento era dovuto alla traumatica esperienza subita, ma c'era anche dell'altro: non bastavano qualche schiaffo e una carezza di troppo a spezzare uno spirito fiero e testardo come quello di Jack. Paura... paura: era questo che percepiva in lui, il fattore determinante, la ragione aggiuntiva e principale che lo portava a comportarsi così. Era una paura intensa, densa, profonda, una paura parzialmente irrazionale, ma anche ben motivata: una paura impossibile da rimuovere, persino ponendo di sfruttare appieno i poteri della sabbia nera e delle ombre che sempre funzionavano in questi casi.

Volgendo le pupille verso il focolare acceso l'Uomo Nero prese qualche profondo respiro per calmare i bollenti spiriti, quindi si mise a riflettere: il timore che l'altro nutriva, infatti, non era affatto infondato e meritava un'analisi più approfondita. Nonostante lo infastidisse oltremisura ammettere la propria debolezza non poteva non concordare su una cosa: se fosse andato sulla Luna avrebbe seriamente rischiato di non uscirne vivo. Ad essere sincero quella, più che una convinzione, era una sensazione: sapeva di aver combattuto in passato contro l'Uomo Nella Luna, ricordava vagamente la propria armata di Incubi impegnata nell'attacco, uno strenuo duello contro un personaggio senza volto e i terribili raggi candidi del nemico che si abbattevano su ogni cosa riducendola in polvere, ma tutte queste memorie erano confuse, sbiadite e tanto frammentarie che, ogni volta che si sforzava di far mente locale, faticava non poco a rievocarle; ad ogni modo, convinzione o sensazione che fosse, era un rischio reale, che lui inizialmente, seppur inconsapevolmente, era stato disposto a correre, ma che ormai non se la sentiva più di affrontare: poteva accettare di morire, ma non di deludere il suo piccolo fiocco di neve cadendo in una guerra che proprio lui gli aveva chiesto di non intraprendere.

Mentre si addentrava sempre più in questi ragionamenti, studiando ogni aspetto di ciascuna delle due linee d'azione e perdendosi nel cercare di confrontarle e valutare quale fosse la migliore, ebbe un'illuminazione improvvisa e finalmente vide la luce in fondo al tunnel: esisteva una terza soluzione, meno rinunciataria e statica della prima, ma anche meno aggressiva e pericolosa della seconda, un passabile compromesso tra le esigenze di tutti cui, in verità, aveva pensato fin dall'inizio.

«Pitch? E' da parecchio che stai pensando» osservò Jack, titubante.

Sbattendo un poco le palpebre per scacciare l'immagine delle fiamme danzanti che gli si era ormai impressa sulla retina Pitch rispose: «Sì: avevo tanto su cui pensare. Non posso farti una simile promessa, Jack».

Emettendo un singulto acuto il ragazzo esclamò: «Pitch, ti prego, non farmi questo!».

«Lasciami finire!» lo troncò immediatamente l'Uomo Nero, non cercando in alcun modo di contenere l'ira che provava; «Non posso accontentarti perché la promessa che mi chiedi di fare è troppo vincolante. Sono un uomo di parola io, e non ho intenzione né di violare un giuramento, né di trovarmi costretto a non fare la cosa giusta pur di rispettarlo: quello che mi stai chiedendo è semplicemente troppo, e non te ne sei nemmeno reso conto. Posso scendere a patti con te: posso prometterti di non attaccare l'Uomo Nella Luna, ma solo se egli non ti farà del male. Potrà starsene rintanato al sicuro nel suo satellite, o anche uscirne per venire a farci visita, ma solo finché terrà le mani a posto e la sua lingua forcuta tra i denti: se farà anche solo un gesto sbagliato o pronuncerà una parola di troppo l'accordo salterà, e io mi premurerò di farlo a pezzi con le mie stesse mani».

Questa promessa, in verità, gli costava molto più di quanto stesse dando a vedere: non potersi vendicare, né sfogare tutta la propria rabbia sull'essere ignobile che era la causa del malessere e della tristezza dell'amato, era una rinuncia non da poco per i suoi standard; tuttavia, considerato quanto l'Uomo Nella Luna si era esposto per compiere un simile scempio, era quasi certo che avrebbe compiuto di nuovo qualche passo falso, servendogli su un piatto d'argento la possibilità di infierire su di lui per l'ennesima giusta ragione, e, se l'occasione non fosse arrivata, ci avrebbe pensato Pitch stesso, con l'inganno, a crearla.

«Me lo prometti davvero?» domandò Frost, l'aria un po' impaurita mentre, di nuovo, interrompeva le sue riflessioni.

«Certo, Jack» confermò l'uomo; «E ti prometto anche un'altra cosa: ti libererò da questa pancia che non hai mai desiderato, costi quel che costi. Sinora non abbiamo trovato nulla di utile nella biblioteca di Dentolina, ma abbiamo analizzato solo una piccola parte dei tomi, per non contare tutti quelli che possiede Nord: sono sicuro che la soluzione si trovi da qualche parte in mezzo a quelle pagine, e io la troverò per te. Inizierò immediatamente: non voglio perdere tempo prezioso».

Senza rimandare ulteriormente spostò il giovane dalle proprie gambe sul materasso, tirandosi in piedi e risistemandosi la giacca, quindi sentenziò: «Io vado, Jack. Tu, invece, resta pure qui a riposare: ti sei ripreso bene, ma sei ancora debole, e non voglio né che ti venga mal di testa, né che tu rischi di nuovo di farti male scivolando. Non preoccuparti per la tua incolumità: circonderò il Palazzo di Nord di stuoli di Purosangue per proteggerti, lascerò qui Voluptas a vegliarti e assisterti e anche qualche piccolo Incubo per controllare il tuo stato di salute e tenermi aggiornato. Sarai in una botte di ferro».

Jack, che era rimasto stupefatto nell'udire la sua proposta, lo afferrò per il polso ed esclamò: «No, aspetta! Non...».

Inginocchiandosi prontamente di fronte a lui per posargli un dito sulle labbra e zittirlo Pitch ribadì: «Shhh, piccolo: non ti agitare. Non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi, perché non impiegherò molto a trovare la soluzione: pazienta ancora un poco e vedrai che tutta la faccenda diventerà solo un ricordo».

Sordo ai suoi richiami si volse e si diresse ad ampie falcate verso l'uscita, ben deciso ad anteporre il suo benessere a lungo termine a quello immediato; raggiunta la porta la aprì con foga, piombando nel corridoio e rischiando quasi di travolgere qualcuno nella propria corsa, quindi, riconosciuta Dentolina, ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e domandò: «Sei forse rimasta qui ad origliare la nostra conversazione?».

Lisciandosi le piume la fata rispose: «No, affatto: sono arrivata ora per controllare che fosse tutto a posto. Hai parlato con Jack?».

«Sì, ho parlato. Puoi facilmente immaginare quanto mi costi trattenermi dal distruggere la luna pezzo per pezzo con le mie mani, quindi non farmi perdere tempo: ho bisogno di un globo di neve e dei tuoi tomi antichi» replicò seccamente l'Uomo Nero.

Interdetta la Guardiana chiese: «Dei tomi? Adesso? Pitch, cosa hai intenzione di fare? Non senti i richiami di Jack? Ha bisogno di te ora più che mai, non puoi lasciarlo solo!».

Visibilmente infastidito l'uomo si incammino per il corridoio e ribatté: «Lo porterei con me più che volentieri, ma è troppo debole per poter viaggiare e passare ore e ore a leggere: preferisco che stia qui. Non ha bisogno di me, ma del mio aiuto, ed è proprio per questo che ho bisogno dei tomi: devo trovare un modo per liberarlo da quella pancia e chiudere questa faccenda una volta per tutte».

Con tono sconvolto Dentolina commentò: «Ma non puoi farlo! Non puoi farlo abortire così!».

«E tu chi sei per dirmi una simile cosa!? Non osare dirmi cosa posso o non posso fare, soprattutto riguardo ad un simile argomento!» abbaiò Pitch.

Parandosi di fronte a lui per bloccarlo la fata insistette: «Pitch, pensa prima di agire! L'Uomo Nella Luna ha fatto sì che Jack rimanesse incinto per una ragione e liberarsi del bambino non lo indurrà a desistere, se anche tu riuscissi nel tuo intento lui tornerebbe...».

Purtroppo per lei non riuscì mai a finire il proprio discorso: accecato dalla rabbia al solo udire il nome del proprio peggior nemico l'Uomo Nero attaccò, afferrandola per un braccio e attirandola a sé, quindi le sibilò in faccia: «Se solo l'Uomo Nella Luna proverà a ficcare il naso in questa faccenda o ad ostacolarmi in qualsivoglia modo ti assicuro che lo farò pentire di essere nato, e la stessa cosa farò con voi patetici Guardiani. Non mi volete aiutare? Fate pure: non mi sono mai aspettato niente da voi. Ma guai a voi se proverete a fermarmi. Ora scostati, sei in mezzo ai piedi».

Senza usare la benché minima grazia la gettò di lato, non voltandosi nemmeno quando la sentì urtare contro una mensola e ruzzolare a terra; camminando pesantemente per coprire con quei tonfi ritmici la miriade di pensieri contrastanti e preoccupazioni che gli affollavano la mente arrivò nella sala del Globo, richiamando con uno schiocco di dita il Purosangue che aveva ivi lasciato a seminare il terrore e montandogli in sella; notando solo in quel momento il bastone ancora ben assicurato al suo fianco lo afferrò, liberandolo dai tentacoli oscuri, quindi lo tirò alla Guardiana e disse: «Tieni, eccoti qui il prezioso bastone che mi hai mandato a recuperare per farmi perdere tempo. Vedi di far capire alle tue care fatine che gli conviene spostarsi quando arriverò nel tuo regno, perché non esiterò un istante ad ucciderle se mi sbarreranno la strada».

Zoppicando Dentolina uscì dall'andito, tendendo le mani verso di lui e gridando con tono disperato: «Pitch, pensa, pensa prima di agire! Pensa a cosa Jack vuole davvero!».

Ma Pitch, a quel punto, era già lontano, il corpo chino su quello della cavalcatura per non opporre resistenza al vento e la coscienza soffocata dalle priorità che si era imposto.

 

La candela, ridottasi ormai ad un misero mozzicone, si spense, lasciando la sala nella più completa oscurità, ma Pitch quasi non vi fece caso: con un piccolo sforzo da parte delle proprie pupille riusciva a leggere anche in quelle condizioni, dunque non aveva senso perdere tempo a cercare nuovi cerini e tutto l'occorrente per accenderli.

Mentre faceva scorrere gli occhi sulle righe del libro che stava analizzando una piccola luce comparve in fondo al corridoio, brillando debolmente alla periferia del suo campo visivo, ed egli alzò una mano per schermarsi e non venirne distratto; in breve tempo, tuttavia, questa si intensificò sempre più, gettando lunghe ombre nella stanza e arrivando addirittura ad infastidirgli le orecchie col suo irregolare crepitio, e una voce femminile sussurrò: «Pitch? Sei ancora qui?».

«Non sono un fantasma, se è ciò che mi stai chiedendo» rispose l'uomo, riconosciuta facilmente Dentolina.

«Ne hai l'aspetto, però. Sai da quanto sei qui dentro?» chiese l'altra.

Sollevando a fatica il capo l'uomo esaminò sommariamente l'imponente mucchio di tomi alla propria destra, quindi replicò: «Non saprei. Forse due giorni».

La fata emise uno stanco sospiro, quindi gli rivelò: «No, Pitch: otto. Sono otto giorni che non vedi la luce del sole».

«Come se ne avessi bisogno» scherzò debolmente Pitch; «Non mi serve nemmeno la luce delle candele per leggere: sto bene nella mia oscurità».

«Sì, me ne sono accorta: spesso, quando sono venuta per sostituire i ceri, ho notato che continuavi a leggere anche se restavi in ombra. Potrai non avere bisogno della luce del sole o del fuoco, Pitch, ma hai sicuramente bisogno della luce degli occhi di Jack, e lui ha bisogno della luce dei tuoi: è da una settimana che ti aspetta».

Trattenendo un singulto l'Uomo Nero controbatté: «Non posso tornare da lui: non ho ancora trovato la soluzione, nemmeno un piccolissimo indizio per aiutarci. Non lo posso deludere così: aspetterà ancora un po'. Dopotutto, ad esclusione della nostalgia, sta bene: se si fosse sentito male i miei piccoli Incubi sarebbero venuti ad avvisarmi».

La Guardiana si sedette sul tavolo di fianco a lui, quindi, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, disse: «Pitch, mi duole dirtelo, ma le cose non stanno così. Non hai mai ricevuto notizie dai tuoi piccoli Incubi perché sono scappati più di cinque giorni fa, ma Jack non è stato affatto bene ultimamente. Ha avuto nausee continue, giramenti di capo, crampi e altro ancora, e mai una volta tu sei stato al suo fianco ad assisterlo e rassicurarlo: sta soffrendo per questa situazione».

«E' la prima volta che me lo dici» esclamò, seppur con un fil di voce, l'uomo.

«No, Pitch» lo contraddisse l'altra, l'espressione addolorata nonostante il tono fermo; «Te l'ho detto anche ieri, e anche il giorno prima, e anche il giorno prima ancora, ma in nessuna occasione mi hai ascoltata: una volta mi hai scacciata, perché ho provato a convincerti a desistere dalla tua ricerca, un'altra mi hai zittita perché eri ad un paragrafo che parlava di una gravidanza e un'altra ancora non mi hai nemmeno sentita».

Colpito da quella rivelazione, ma troppo testardo per poter rinunciare all'importantissima missione che sentiva di avere, Pitch mormorò: «Mi dispiace sentirlo, ma presto troverò una soluzione a tutto questo: devo solo individuare il libro giusto e tutto tornerà a posto».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo singhiozzo Dentolina esitò, ma infine gli posò una mano sulla spalla e gli sussurrò: «Pitch, ti prego: non lasciarlo soffrire così. Non ti sto chiedendo di abbandonare la ricerca, visto che non ne vuoi sapere, ma solo di accantonarla per qualche ora: fa' una piccola pausa e vieni a trovare Jack. Ti farà bene, vedrai: staccare un po' ti aiuterà a focalizzarti meglio, abbracciarlo farà sparire la stanchezza e, chissà, forse, parlando con lui, scoprirai qualcosa di nuovo e che inizialmente non ti saresti aspettato. Ci stai?».

Aspettando di concludere il paragrafo che stava leggendo prima di riflettere l'Uomo Nero inclinò il capo, soppesando i pro e i contro della proposta che gli era stata fatta, e alla fine concesse: «Va bene, verrò per qualche ora, ma mi porterò dietro alcuni tomi: sono già in ritardo, e non voglio rimandare ulteriormente la conclusione di questa faccenda».

Seppur visibilmente delusa la fata si astenne da qualsiasi commento, quindi disse: «Va bene, Pitch: come desideri».

Lieto di essere stato assecondato l'uomo si alzò, afferrò qualche libro dal tavolo, uno da terra e un paio dalla sedia accanto, quindi, reggendoli a fatica tra le braccia, dichiarò: «Bene, sono pronto. Hai un globo di neve? Preferirei non rischiare di rovinare questi libri caricandoli su un Purosangue».

«Sì, è nell'altra sala» rispose la Guardiana.

Guidandolo nei meandri di quel labirinto antico lo condusse in una nuova grotta, completamente spoglia e molto più ampia della precedente, quindi, afferrato un globo di Nord, sussurrò la destinazione e lo lanciò di fronte a sé; stringendo a sé il proprio prezioso carico Pitch avanzò, superando a passo lento il tunnel di profumi intensi e colori scintillanti del portale e dirigendosi verso una zona scura, quindi, quando la raggiunse, si ritrovò nella camera in cui aveva lasciato l'amato.

Lo individuò immediatamente, steso a pancia in su sulle coltri mentre, le braccia aperte e l'espressione affaticata, respirava pian piano, visibilmente stravolto, quindi osservò: «Jack sta dormendo e, visto che è stato poco bene negli scorsi giorni, è meglio lasciarlo riposare: ne approfitterò per continuare la ricerca».

Senza aspettare un assenso posò i libri su un piccolo tavolo, recuperò lo sgabello che si trovava di fronte al camino e si mise subito all'opera, gli avambracci doloranti per tutte le pagine che avevano voltato e che ancora dovevano voltare e la mente tanto esausta da non riuscire a formulare alcun pensiero.

 

Era passata un'ora intera da quando Pitch era arrivato in quella stanza e, se prima la mente gli era parsa vuota, in quel momento la sentiva completamente spenta. Leggere, tra gli occhi che s'incrociavano da soli e la totale incapacità di recepire anche le parole più semplici, era diventato quasi impossibile, reggersi la testa tra le mani per non rischiare di addormentarsi una fatica titanica e respirare regolarmente un'autentica tortura, ma lui non desistette e continuò, riga dopo riga, paragrafo dopo paragrafo, saltando da un secolo all'altro della storia della Terra in cerca di una soluzione che faceva di tutto per celarsi al suo sguardo.

Dopo un tempo indeterminato avvertì qualcosa punzecchiarlo, infastidendolo al punto da fargli perdere il segno, ma anche ritemprando parzialmente il suo spirito logorato, ed egli si girò verso Voluptas, pensando che l'Incubo avesse deciso di donargli un po' di paura per aiutarlo nella ricerca; vedendolo docilmente accucciato sul pavimento, con Dentolina stesa su di lui, e rimembrando che esso non era in grado di suscitare terrore, si disse che quel piccolo dono doveva essere arrivato da un Incubo di pattuglia all'esterno, quindi liquidò la questione e riprese la lettura.

Col passare dei secondi, tuttavia, quella sensazione di potere crescente si intensificò, fortificandolo al punto da portarlo a raddrizzare la schiena curva sotto il peso dei giorni di lavoro e da dissipare il velo opaco che gli era calato sulle pupille, ed egli sorrise, lieto di poter finalmente riprendere a scorrere i capitoli ad un ritmo sostenuto, ma quel moto di felicità venne presto stroncato.

Stiracchiandosi per riprendersi da proprio pisolino la fata si tirò in piedi, ma subito balzò indietro spaventata, indicando un punto davanti a sé e gridando: «Pitch, attento!».

Più veloce di un fulmine l'Uomo Nero si voltò, e ciò che vide lo riempì di orrore: il Purosangue di Jack, il più pericoloso tra tutti quelli che componevano la schiera oscura, era nella stanza, chino sul ragazzo indifeso e ancora addormentato, le fauci spalancate a mostrare i denti affilati come rasoi ad un soffio dalla sua pancia semi scoperta e il collo inarcato per prepararsi ad attaccare.

Urlando per la disperazione l'uomo tese il braccio, liberando il proprio potere in un sol colpo e centrando la bestia sul fianco con un brulicante intreccio di tentacoli di sabbia nera: la creatura, colta di sorpresa, scartò di lato, nitrendo di dolore e sgroppando per liberarsi, mentre il ragazzo si svegliò di botto, alzando faticosamente il capo e cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo; senza esitare Pitch evocò nuove volute d'ombra, scagliandole contro l'aggressore per distruggerlo, ma questi le schivò abilmente, dissolvendosi in una volubile nebbia e fuggendo dalla canna fumaria.

«Pitch, cos'è successo? Perché hai scacciato quell'Incubo?» domandò Frost, ancora confuso.

Immediatamente la fata accorse per sostenerlo e chiese ansiosamente: «Jack! Ti senti bene? Quell'Incubo stava quasi per attaccarti! Non è riuscito a farti del male, vero?».

Nonostante la fata avesse parlato con un tono di voce piuttosto alto l'Uomo Nero la udì appena sopra il ronzio dei pensieri che gli affollavano la mente e, soprattutto, di quello che gliela colmava arrivando al punto da sopraffarla: aveva fallito. Non aveva alcuna importanza che si fosse impegnato strenuamente, che avesse agito sempre pensando al suo bene, che fosse riuscito più e più volte a renderlo felice: il suo piccolo fiocco di neve si era trovato in pericolo solo ed unicamente per colpa sua, e lui era stato così negligente da non accorgersene nemmeno. Il momento tanto temuto era arrivato: i tenebrosi poteri che controllava si erano rivelati troppo subdoli, troppo infidi, troppo incompatibili con una vita spensierata, e nemmeno l'amore si era rivelato sufficiente per tenerli a bada. Aveva fallito, e non poteva fare nulla per rimediare; aveva fallito, e provare ancora lo avrebbe portato solo a fallire di nuovo.

Tremando fissò l'amato, sentendosi affogare in quelle iridi cristalline tanto adorate ora sbarrate e soffocare sotto il peso dei sensi di colpa, quindi sussurrò: «Mi dispiace per l'Incubo, Jack. Devo andare a rimediare».

Non aspettò una risposta, né un rimprovero, né un insulto: senza aggiungere altro si voltò e corse nel corridoio, fuggendo verso un destino che aveva sperato fino all'ultimo di vedersi risparmiato e trattenendo a stento le lacrime, mentre richiami irati lo inseguivano.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro sinceramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto ^^. Come sempre sentitevi libere di domandarmi ciò che desiderate! Vi specifico solo una cosa: negli ultimi due spezzoni sono presenti molte azioni e pochi pensieri, nonostante fosse possibile fare un'introspezione molto approfondita del personaggio di Pitch, ma è tutto voluto. Lui, infatti, è molto stanco per aver lavorato otto giorni ininterrottamente, è ancora sconvolto dalla notizia riguardante la gravidanza e poi l'Uomo Nella Luna e ha avuto pensieri molto contrastanti riguardo la situazione corrente, quindi ha deciso di buttarsi a capofitto in quella che pensava essere la soluzione perfetta per sé stesso e per Jack e di non pensare oltre. Nel prossimo capitolo, ovviamente, gli farò ripercorrere i ragionamenti che aveva fatto in principio e riflettere meglio sul suo ultimo gesto.  
> Termine di pubblicazione per il prossimo capitolo: venerdì 11 luglio. Mi duole molto stabilire una data tanto lontana nel tempo, ma non voglio rischiare di farvi promesse da marinaio: ho un esame il 7 con orale da definirsi quando il professore avrà voglia di lavorare e un altro esame il 10 (o l'11), insomma, proprio nel momento ideale per mettere il paletto, quindi preferisco cautelarmi. So che ultimamente, per sfortune personali, non è mai successo, ma vi ricordo che se dovessi terminare il capitolo in anticipo lo pubblicherò prima dell'11 luglio, e mi auguro vada così.  
> Vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in terribile ritardo, e me ne vergogno molto. Inutile girarci attorno, la colpa è stata principalmente mia: mi sono lasciata prendere dall'agitazione, ho inutilmente dato la precedenza agli esami rimandando la stesura del capitolo a giovedì scorso, tra ansia e un nuovo e inaspettato esame ho concluso poco o niente, e domenica ho pure preso l'influenza. Due gran belle settimane, insomma. Ritardo per ritardo ho preferito prendermi un giorno in più per revisionare meglio e aggiungervi una scena bonus che inizialmente non avevo programmato e che spero mi farà perdonare. Scusatemi ancora per quello che è successo: non accadrà più. Vi auguro buona lettura

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO DECIMO**

 

 

Camminando con passo felpato Pitch uscì dalle ombre ed entrò nel corridoio della casa che aveva scelto. Avanzò con cautela, scivolando sul parquet senza produrre il benché minimo rumore ed evitando abilmente ogni ostacolo, quindi raggiunse due porte adorne di disegni infantili, ma le superò senza alcuna esitazione: non era a quelle che stava puntando; proseguendo ancora giunse alla fine dell'andito, dove un legno semi scrostato celava l'accesso ad una terza camera, e quivi si fermò, allungando la mano per spalancarlo. Impiegò pochi secondi a girare la maniglia a pomello, schiudere l'uscio quel tanto che bastava per insinuarsi all'interno e richiuderlo dietro di sé, e a quel punto si fermò, trattenendo il respiro mentre voltava il capo verso la propria vittima.

L'aveva scelta con estrema cura, esattamente come tutte quelle che l'avevano preceduta nei tre giorni di caccia grossa appena trascorsi: ciò che stava realizzando era qualcosa di speciale, mai compiuto prima, e per portarlo a termine aveva bisogno di persone speciali, come lei. Si trattava di una ragazza dalle chiare origini irlandesi, le lentiggini ben visibili sulle sue guance nonostante la luce scarsa e i capelli rossi disordinatamente abbandonati sul cuscino; una ragazza dai lineamenti delicati, il viso tirato perfettamente proporzionato al collo sottile e le braccia tanto esili da mostrare ogni tendine; una ragazza magra ed emaciata, troppo grande per il letto in cui dormiva, e troppo piccola per le responsabilità che si era addossata.

All'Uomo Nero fu sufficiente guardarsi attorno per ripercorrere brevemente i lunghi mesi di agonia che ella aveva trascorso: nonostante si fosse adoperata in ogni modo per ricoprire le pareti con i disegni regalatile dai quattro fratellini su di esse erano ancora ben impresse le piccole ammaccature createsi durante le infinite volte in cui il padre l'aveva spintonata, la macchia di sangue che le aveva fatto perdere dopo averla picchiata brutalmente e il buco che, in un impeto di rabbia, aveva aperto con un pugno. L'uomo aveva assistito diverse volte alle sfuriate di quel genitore abusivo, approfittandone senza vergogna per nutrirsi di paura fino a scoppiare mentre rifletteva sulla volubilità dell'animo umano, e non si era mai minimamente preoccupato dell'atteggiamento remissivo della giovane, che, invece di reagire, si limitava ad alzare le braccia per proteggersi il viso; era stato proprio per questo che, al suo diciottesimo compleanno, si era stupito non poco nel vederla prendere in mano la situazione. Come ogni lunedì sera Pitch era penetrato di soppiatto nell'abitazione, pronto a gustarsi l'ennesimo sfogo del padre disoccupato sulla figlia senza colpa, ma invece di trovarla inginocchiata sul pavimento, intenta ad incassare pugni e calci e far di tutto pur di evitare che quel mostro torturasse anche gli altri piccoli familiari, l'aveva vista spintonare con decisione il genitore ubriaco, lanciandolo letteralmente giù per gli scalini d'ingresso e tirandogli dietro una valigia; seppur meravigliato aveva comunque atteso che si addormentasse, tenendo pronto il solito Incubo per assicurarsi una ritemprante nottata, ma con gran disappunto aveva verificato che questo non funzionava più con lei, e si era dovuto allontanare a bocca asciutta; troppo testardo per rinunciare l'aveva poi spiata, facendola tallonare da uno dei propri servitori per studiare ogni sua mossa, e alla fine aveva risolto l'arcano: ella si era limitata a subire l'abbrutimento del padre, attirando tutte le sue ire su di sé e non contattando mai le autorità, solo per non rischiare che i fratellini finissero in affidamento a famiglie diverse, restando separati, e aveva aspettato di ribellarsi nel momento in cui era stata certa di avere l'età legalmente richiesta per prendersi cura di tutti. Ovviamente la situazione, pur essendo parzialmente migliorata, era rimasta tesa per la giovane donna, sempre impegnata ad escogitare nuovi modi per accudire i piccoli di casa, servire loro un pasto nutriente e far fronte a tutte le spese, e all'Uomo Nero era bastato poco per modificare la nera sabbia che comandava in modo da adattarla ai cambiamenti della propria vittima: ormai sapeva perfettamente quali tasti toccare e quali evitare, ed era intenzionato a sfruttare appieno quelle informazioni.

Con un morbido gesto della mano aprì un portale di tenebra nell'oscurità dell'armadio spalancato, rabbrividendo alla corrente di aria gelida che si generò, quindi si volse, tendendo le braccia per accogliere colui che aveva evocato; non dovette attendere per molto: dopo qualche secondo un'ombra più scura delle altre si agitò in mezzo a quel tentacoli brulicanti, fremendo e vibrando, come se si stesse assestando, e infine ciò che si rivelò essere uno splendido Purosangue nel pieno dei propri poteri emerse.

Con le iridi splendenti di aspettativa l'uomo lo osservò avanzare con fare titubante, indietreggiando pian piano per lasciargli una miglior visuale della stanza e, al contempo, indurlo ad entrarvi, e gioì quando notò l'assenza di criniera e i rostri a doppia punta che gli ornavano gli angoli delle labbra: solo un Assillo rispondeva a queste due caratteristiche, e un Assillo era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno per non fallire.

Vedendo che la creatura esitava ancora piegò le dita per invitarla e, cercando di controllare la propria voce, le ordinò: «Vieni».

Sentendosi richiamare l'animale si mosse, uscendo definitivamente dal portale e guardandosi attorno per ambientarsi, e non appena individuò la ragazza che giaceva sul letto sbuffò, dilatando le froge e schiudendo la bocca in una inquietante imitazione di un sorriso; senza perder tempo pestò uno zoccolo, chiaramente intenzionato ad accucciarsi per balzare su di lei, ma Pitch fu lesto a bloccarlo, parandoglisi di fronte e stringendogli il collo in un abbraccio lascivo.

«Buona, bellezza, buona» gli sussurrò direttamente in un orecchio, carezzandogli la giugulare per calmarlo; «So che non vedi l'ora di avventarti su quella patetica ragazza e divorarla, ma ci vuole pazienza per queste cose: se ti lancerai su di lei senza pensare resterai a bocca asciutta. Lasciati consigliare da me: l'ho studiata per mesi e mesi, e ormai so alla perfezione cosa è in grado di terrorizzarla al punto da farla uscire di senno. Non ti sembra che manchi qualcosa in questa casa? Non avverti la totale assenza di adulti nei paraggi? Non è una situazione temporanea: lei è sola, unica tutrice di quattro bambini. La madre è fuggita anni or sono, rincorrendo l'ennesimo amante che l'aveva abbindolata, mentre il padre si è allontanato pochi mesi fa. Non è partito per un moto di follia: lo ha fatto per esasperazione. Dopo più di un decennio di amorevoli cure prestate ai figli, infatti, ha perso il lavoro e questi hanno iniziato a disprezzarlo, definendolo “fallito”, insultandolo ogni volta che tornava a casa senza aver trovato un nuovo impiego e lamentandosi del taglio alla paghetta che aveva loro imposto per ovvi motivi e che impediva loro di comprarsi tutti i giocattoli che desideravano. Ha sopportato la situazione per quasi cinque mesi, poi non ha retto più e ha deciso di abbandonare la propria prole ingrata: con la scusa di aver trovato e accettato un lavoro all'estero che avrebbe permesso loro di vivere agiatamente si è congedato, promettendo di inviare loro parte dello stipendio, quindi se ne è andato senza mai voltarsi. All'inizio i figli gli hanno creduto e hanno fatto la bella vita alle sue spalle, ma dopo settimane passate senza avere né sue notizie, né, tanto meno, i suoi soldi, hanno iniziato ad avere paura. Questa ragazza, che è la maggiore dei cinque, si è presa carico dei propri fratelli pur di non rischiare che venissero separati e affidati a famiglie diverse, ma si è presto resa conto di non essere all'altezza del compito: il lavoro che fa non è abbastanza remunerativo per mantenere una famiglia così numerosa, e il conto a lei intestato dove il genitore aveva versato una somma per mandarla al college si è quasi prosciugato. Tra tutti è quella che più spera che il padre, prima o poi, tornerà, e che sia fuggito solo per dimostrare che senza la sua presenza loro non sono in grado di sopravvivere: è su questo che devi giocare. Uccidi la sua speranza, sbattile in faccia la realtà, mostrale ossessivamente il padre che fugge e la abbandona finché non ti implorerà di smettere, e poi continua, infierisci su di lei, rappresentalo altrove con una nuova famiglia, intento a divertirsi mentre dimentica il proprio passato, e presentale il triste futuro che attende lei e i suoi fratelli: falla piangere e contorcere per il dolore di questa verità che non vuole accettare. Buon lavoro, bellezza».

Con uno sbuffo impaziente il Purosangue chinò il capo di fronte a Pitch, in segno di ringraziamento e rispetto, ma quando vide il proprio padrone aprire il braccio per invitarlo ad agire non si fece pregare: con un lugubre nitrito s'impennò, inarcando il collo per non perdere di vista il proprio obiettivo, quindi si lanciò, coprendo in un sol balzo la distanza che lo separava dal letto e atterrandovi sopra con gli arti anteriori. Dopo aver assestato per bene gli zoccoli sul materasso e piegato leggermente le zampe per avere maggior equilibrio si piegò sulla vittima, annusandole lo stomaco, il seno e infine il collo, per iniziare ad indebolire le sue difese con la sola propria presenza, e vedendola rabbrividire schiuse le fauci, posizionandosi esattamente di fronte al suo viso e spalancandole sempre più per poterlo coprire completamente, come se volesse divorarlo in un sol boccone.

Ben consapevole di ciò che stava accadendo Pitch si affrettò ad affiancare la propria creatura, carezzandole il fianco mentre questa assorbiva quei pochi, recentissimi ricordi della fanciulla necessari a ricostruire i connotati e la voce del padre, quindi poggiò la guancia sul suo garrese e, chiudendo gli occhi, si immerse nella sua coscienza, per meglio guidarla in ciò che doveva compiere e per non perdersi alcuna scena dello spettacolo che aveva programmato.

Dopo una manciata secondi vide nuovamente comparire di fronte a sé la camera da letto, ma con meno dettagli, meno definizione, pochi colori all'infuori del nero e del grigio, e poca profondità: non si trattava della stanza reale, ma dell'embrione dell'incubo che la bestia stava producendo, e necessitava ancora di parecchi aggiustamenti. Muovendo le mani in sinuosi gesti l'Uomo Nero iniziò a sistemarla, aggiungendo particolari e sfumature ove necessario, correggendo gli errori e ricreando anche il corridoio principale, quindi si fece da parte, lasciando al proprio servitore completa libertà d'azione, ma continuando a sussurrargli consigli a mezza voce.

In meno di un minuto udì dei passi pesanti provenire dall'andito e vide, con la coda dell'occhio, la giovane donna svegliarsi di soprassalto, mettersi seduta e iniziare a guardarsi attorno con circospezione.

«Chi è là?« gridò ella con voce ferma.

Nessuna risposta giunse alle sue orecchie, ma dopo pochi istanti la figura del padre si stagliò contro la porta, fiera e quasi solenne nella sua ieratica staticità, ma con un sorriso sardonico dipinto sul viso.

«Tu? Sei tornato?» chiese la ragazza, incredula.

«Sì e no. Sono tornato, ma non per rimanere. Ho dimenticato alcuni documenti importanti quando vi ho lasciati e ora ho bisogno di recuperarli: una volta che me ne sarò riappropriato vi abbandonerò di nuovo, e questa volta definitivamente» rispose con soddisfazione il genitore.

«Non c'è più niente di tuo in questa casa, quindi puoi immediatamente girare i tacchi e andartene» replicò la fanciulla.

Preso chiaramente in contropiede il padre sussultò, aggrappandosi allo stipite come se necessitasse di un supporto per reggersi e riprendendo fiato; dopo poco, tuttavia, si riebbe, e con un ghigno crudele sul viso abbaiò: «Sheridan, non smentisci il tuo nome: sei sempre stata una selvaggia e una selvaggia sei rimasta! Me ne ero andato per punire il tuo comportamento irriverente, ma vedo che non è servito a nulla: non hai imparato a portarmi rispetto nemmeno dopo esserti resa conto che ti sono indispensabile. Pensi che continuando a trattarmi male mi indurrai a tornare sui miei passi, forse spinto da chissà quali sensi di colpa? No, non succederà: vi lascerò soli, e senza di me finirete presto in mezzo ad una strada!».

«Indispensabile?» domandò la giovane; «Indispensabile? E' così che ti vuoi definire? Era indispensabile, per noi, vederti tornare a casa ubriaco ogni notte? Era indispensabile, per i piccoli, vederti urlare e sfasciare i mobili quasi ogni sera? Era indispensabile, per Phelan, che è già tanto magro, vedersi rubare il cibo dal piatto ad ogni cena? Era indispensabile, per me, venire picchiata ogni giorno? No: nulla di tutto questo era indispensabile. Lo ammetto, sto facendo fatica a mantenere la famiglia senza il tuo stipendio, ma, del resto, è stato così fin da quando tu hai perso il lavoro, con l'unica differenza che ora, perlomeno, non vedo sparire quel poco che guadagno in bottiglie di vino. Devo fare molti sacrifici per riuscire a comprare le medicine ai gemelli, e spesso sono costretta a servire solo riso e fagioli per cena, ma i piccoli sono molto più sereni e felici di un tempo e mi aiutano come possono: ora sì che siamo una vera famiglia. Mi dispiace, padre, ma non sei indispensabile: viviamo meglio senza di te. Mi addolora dirtelo, perché, per quanto tu sia sempre stato severo, so che ci volevi bene, ma ormai sei cambiato, e io non posso più permetterti di fare del male a me ed agli altri. Vattene, padre. Vattene dalla mia vita, e vattene dal mio sogno: non mi fai più paura».

Con un rumore secco Pitch venne scagliato indietro, espulso dal sogno per tornare alla realtà, e si ritrovò nuovamente di fianco al letto, boccheggiante e spaesato per l'improvviso cambio di prospettiva; istintivamente si aggrappò al Purosangue, cercando un appoggio saldo su cui fare affidamento per riprendersi, ma non appena gli sfiorò il fianco lo sentì sgroppare e nitrire di dolore, e quando si voltò si ritrovò di fronte uno spettacolo tanto meraviglioso quanto terribile: la bestia stava morendo.

Sconfitta miseramente dalla propria vittima pagava l'errore commesso con la vita, disfacendosi in sottilissimi rivoli di sabbia fine che si dipartivano da ogni punto del suo corpo, sfiorandolo delicatamente prima di cadere a terra, eppure consumandolo, corrodendone lentamente ogni muscolo e tendine come un acido intacca il metallo; incantato l'Uomo Nero fissò il proprio servitore in declino, lasciandosi ricoprire dalla rena nera ormai inutilizzabile, cogliendo l'ultima scintilla di vita spegnersi in quegli occhi di fiamma non più eterna e avvertendo i nitriti disperati venir soffocati dagli scricchiolii delle ossa ormai fragili come gesso, e quando queste si sgretolarono, rotolando sulle lenzuola e svanendo nell'oscurità, non resse più.

Sentendo le proprie forze venir meno cadde, scivolando a terra senza un lamento e accasciandosi scompostamente contro il comò, incurante della scomoda posizione assunta, poiché il dolore che avvertiva al centro del petto era così lancinante da non lasciargli percepire alcunché, quindi, ansimando a fatica, si portò una mano al cuore, arrivando ad affondare le dita nella spalla pur di alleviare le fitte e schiuse la bocca nel vano tentativo di riprendere a respirare.

Dopo pochi secondi avvertì la ragazza agitarsi e mettersi seduta, dunque sollevò lo sguardo per controllarla e la trovò girata proprio verso di lui, ma si accorse immediatamente che i suoi occhi avevano qualcosa di strano, e non impiegò molto a capire di cosa si trattasse: non erano più in grado di vederlo. L'uomo riusciva a cogliere ogni singola sfumatura di quelle splendide iridi verdi screziate di rame e oro, ma esse non si soffermavano sulla sua oscura figura, passando oltre, attraversando la sua carne fino a fissare proprio il pomello del cassetto che gli si era conficcato nel costato e scivolando poi noncuranti su altri dettagli della stanza, per verificare che ogni cosa fosse al proprio posto: ormai Pitch era diventato invisibile per la selvaggia Sheridan, e avrebbe dovuto lavorare duramente e a lungo per poter anche solo sperare di nutrirsi nuovamente della sua paura.

Un singhiozzo acuto scosse il torace dell'Uomo Nero, facendolo sobbalzare contro il mobile e conficcandogli ancor di più quei lignei spigoli affilati nella schiena, e la sua espressione si deformò in una smorfia di puro dolore, ma quando la sua bocca si aprì quello che ne uscì fu una fragorosa, malata e gorgogliante risata: aveva vinto. Oh, era stato così semplice ingannare quell'Assillo, facendo leva sulla propria sensualità ed autorità per convincerlo ad ascoltarlo e lusingandolo con complimenti e carezze per indurlo ad abbassare la guardia, così facile rielaborare le informazioni in proprio possesso, mantenendone le caratteristiche generali per non farsi scoprire, ma apportando piccole modifiche ad alcuni dettagli per sconvolgerle completamente, così incredibilmente naturale vederlo consumarsi come la fiamma di un fuoco di paglia: ormai aveva perso il conto dei Purosangue che aveva distrutto, spinti ad un involontario suicidio dalle bugie che aveva loro sussurrato in un orecchio, e non incontrava più grosse difficoltà nel portare a termine questo compito autoimposto. Riusciva a controllare alla perfezione i propri pensieri, rinchiudendo quelli riguardanti i propri piani negli oscuri recessi della propria coscienza, lontani dalla portata di chiunque all'infuori di sé stesso, e manipolava ormai con perizia le menti e le mosse delle creature che lo servivano: presto sarebbe riuscito a debellare quell'orrenda specie, richiamando ogni individuo adulto per cancellarlo dalla faccia della Terra in un soffio di vento leggero, e a quel punto Jack sarebbe stato al sicuro dagli Incubi.

Una fitta al cuore gli mozzò il fiato al ricordo di ciò che era accaduto al suo piccolo fiocco di neve solo tre giorni prima, assalito dalla bestia infernale proprio quando era completamente inerme ed indifeso, e proprio quando si trovava in uno dei posti più sicuri al mondo, e Pitch non poté che sentirsi nuovamente affogare nei sensi di colpa: era stato lui a creare quel mostro, lui a perfezionarne la tecnica, lui a perderlo di vista, lui a non rendersi conto della situazione di pericolo, lui a fallire nell'annientarlo. Era stato lui a sbagliare, lui a rimediare goffamente, lui a costituire una minaccia per il solo fatto di essere presente: non doveva più permettersi di osare, di rimanere vicino al ragazzo col rischio che le ombre lo aggredissero di nuovo, né poteva lasciare i propri servitori più temibili liberi di scorrazzare in ogni dove.

Mentre ancora ripassava confusamente il progetto che aveva ideato fuggendo dal Palazzo di Nord un lievissimo ronzio gli giunse alle orecchie, penetrante e sempre più intenso, ed egli sussultò, guardandosi attorno per trovare un nascondiglio; scartato l'armadio, che, seppur comodo, si trovava decisamente troppo lontano, optò per il letto e, lasciandosi letteralmente cadere sul pavimento, iniziò a strisciare, trascinando faticosamente il proprio corpo stanco.

Animato dalla forza della disperazione riuscì a raggiungere il rifugio oscuro, incastrandosi come meglio poté tra gli scatoloni, i libri e gli altri oggetti stipati lì sotto, e mentre ancora si sistemava Dente da Latte fece irruzione nella stanza, sfruttando il condotto di aerazione per aggirare la porta chiusa.

Cercando di mantenere l'autocontrollo l'uomo si immobilizzò, concentrandosi sul suono prodotto dalle ali di quell'indesiderata visitatrice per comprendere in che posizione si trovasse e da che parte fosse girata, e solo quando fu certo che essa avesse raggiunto l'altro lato della camera si azzardò a ritrarre il piede, unico arto rimasto scoperto; trattenendo il respiro attese pazientemente che questa frugasse sommariamente in ogni angolo, schiudendo pian piano il palmo per liberare quella poca sabbia magica rimastagli e avvolgersela attorno come protezione, e per poco non cadde nel panico quando la sentì afferrare la coperta e tirare per curiosare anche sotto il giaciglio, ma per sua fortuna la fatina si accontentò di una rapida sbirciata, al termine della quale si allontanò più veloce di un colibrì.

Tirando un profondo sospiro di sollievo Pitch si rilassò, ma non si azzardò ancora ad uscire dal nascondiglio: la piccola aiutante di Dentolina era palesemente entrata lì dentro per cercarlo, e non era da escludere che si fosse appostata da qualche parte per sorprenderlo, o che, più semplicemente, stesse ancora studiando le altre zone della casa. A portarlo a questa conclusione non fu solo la totale assenza di una ragione plausibile, per una creatura che raccoglieva dentini da latte, di far visita ad una diciottenne, ma anche la certezza di essere ricercato dai Guardiani: questi, infatti, gli erano stati alle calcagna fin da subito, inseguendolo senza sosta nei tre giorni che erano ormai passati dalla sua fuga e dando fondo a tutti i propri poteri per trovarlo. Un simile accanimento era più che comprensibile per l'Uomo Nero, visto e considerato che Jack aveva seriamente rischiato di morire per colpa di quell'incidente di cui lui e lui solo era stato la causa, ed egli si sarebbe volentieri consegnato ad essi e lasciato punire per la tremenda inadempienza, ma non poteva farlo subito, non quando ancora così tanti Purosangue giravano liberi per il mondo: doveva assicurarsi di eliminarli prima di pagare per la propria negligenza.

Dopo aver teso l'orecchio ed essersi assicurato che nessun essere vivente, all'infuori di Sheridan e dei suoi quattro fratelli, si fosse attardato in quell'abitazione, l'uomo gemette, spostando con il piede un piccolo baule di legno dietro il quale si era incastrato e iniziando a strisciare fuori da quello scomodo rifugio; dopo un faticoso minuto di spinte e sbuffi riuscì finalmente ad emergere e ad arrampicarsi sul comò, in modo da non rischiare di cadere a causa di un giramento di capo, quindi zoppicò verso la finestra per osservare il quartiere, e ciò che vide lo lasciò di stucco.

Ogni strada e casa che riusciva a scorgere era stato letteralmente invasa da nugoli di fatine cinguettanti, ogni campo e giardino pullulava di uova colorate in movimento, il cielo notturno era illuminato dalle scie di innumerevoli creature di sabbia dorata, e in quelle poche zone che parevano essere state dimenticate si aggiravano pattuglie di elfi e persino qualche Yeti solitario: evidentemente i Guardiani erano più agguerriti di quanto si aspettasse e avevano deciso di sfruttare i propri aiutanti per portare avanti la caccia.

Sospirando pesantemente Pitch si accasciò contro il telaio dell'imposta: ecco finalmente spiegato il ritardo di Voluptas, che, nonostante fosse stato chiamato più di due ore prima, ancora non si era fatto vivo. Da creatura intelligente qual era probabilmente non aveva faticato molto ad abbandonare il Palazzo, sfruttando un piccolo momento di distrazione per defilarsi lungo corridoi secondari, oppure giocando sull'elemento sorpresa e partendo al galoppo prima ancora che i presenti potessero rendersi conto di ciò che stava facendo, ma una volta fuori non doveva aver avuto vita facile: monitorare contemporaneamente il cielo e il terreno risultava complesso persino per una bestia sveglia come lui, e nascondere la propria mole, longilinea ma ugualmente imponente, l'aveva senza dubbio costretto a muoversi con cautela e allungare notevolmente il percorso per aggirare le zone più pericolose. Alla luce di ciò l'Uomo Nero si pentì di non aver interrotto i propri spostamenti, finalmente consapevole di aver confuso la propria cavalcatura e di averla forzata a continui dietrofront, ma riuscì a metabolizzare in pochi secondi i sensi di colpa: continuare a cercare vittime per distruggere i propri Purosangue aveva la precedenza su tutto, anche sull'accoglienza del proprio favorito, e in fondo dover montare gli stessi Incubi che voleva uccidere lo aveva aiutato a migliorare ancor di più il proprio autocontrollo.

Giunto a questo punto, tuttavia, non poteva più rimandare l'incontro, dunque aguzzò lo sguardo per individuare un buon punto di ritrovo; dopo qualche minuto adocchiò un tratto di boscaglia particolarmente buio, che il drappello di cacciatori aveva già sommariamente battuto, e lo giudicò adatto per il proprio scopo. Zoppicando raggiunse la porta della camera, fece leva sul cardini per schiuderla senza farla cigolare e s'incamminò lungo il corridoio, diretto verso la cucina; destreggiandosi tra le sedie scostate e gli zaini dei piccoli già pronti per il mattino successivo puntò verso l'uscita, sollevando la veste per non bagnarla mentre scavalcava il portello aperto della lavastoviglie e appiattendosi contro la tendina per sbirciare dai fori delle sue trine; infine, certo di avere campo libero, girò la maniglia ed uscì.

Dopo aver sceso cautamente i gradini che conducevano al prato si lanciò sull'erba, dissolvendosi solo parzialmente per poter scivolare più agevolmente da un'ombra all'altra senza tuttavia stancarsi troppo, quindi, sfruttando dapprima una siepe e poi una lunga staccionata, riuscì a procedere senza intoppi fino al boschetto cui puntava.

Rimase lì, accucciato tra un masso ed un bosso selvatico, per un tempo indeterminato, abbastanza lungo, considerato quanto le stelle si erano spostate in cielo, ma breve come un battito di ciglia per la sua mente completamente vuota, ma alla fine un debole scalpiccio lo riscosse dal torpore in cui era caduto. Allungando la testa oltre le fronde dietro le quali si era celato intravide Voluptas incedere tra i tronchi in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza, ma non si soffermò a rimirarlo: era decisamente troppo stanco per lasciarsi andare ad estatiche osservazioni, ma, soprattutto, decisamente troppo oberato da compiti ben più importanti.

Strisciando sotto le fronde lo affiancò, si aggrappò alla sua criniera e, fissandolo nei suoi grandi occhi dorati senza pupilla, gli sussurrò: «Bravo, Voluptas. Hai fatto fatica a raggiungermi, non è così? Non c'è strada, qui attorno, che non pulluli di servitori dei Guardiani: sei stato bravissimo ad arrivare senza farti scorgere. Ora dovrai portarmi in un piccolo paesino sulla costa ovest, quello arrampicato sulla scogliera e con la fila di palafitte colorate sulla spiaggia, te lo ricordi? Proprio lì. Ora piega un poco le gambe, dolcezza: sono troppo stanco per arrampicarmi sulla tua groppa».

Senza ribellarsi né sbuffare la bestia obbedì, piegando le zampe per abbassarsi e spingendo col muso sul fondoschiena di Pitch per aiutarlo a salire, ed egli, seppur più goffamente del solito, riuscì infine ad issarsi in sella. Mentre ancora si stava assestando, tuttavia, udì dei passi pesanti provenire da un punto alle proprie spalle ed esclamò sottovoce: «Ci hanno scoperti! Via di qui!».

Senza indugiare oltre piantò i talloni nel fianco della propria cavalcatura, inducendola a partire al galoppo con un sonoro nitrito, e questo fu il segnale d'allarme per tutti i cacciatori che si trovavano nelle vicinanze: l'intero quartiere si risvegliò, riempiendosi di cinguettii acuti, grugniti, trilli di sonagli e delicati ticchettii, e tutti questi rumori iniziarono a convergere verso il bosco. Spronando il Purosangue ad una corsa folle l'Uomo Nero lo guidò abilmente, schivando ogni tronco ed ostacolo e badando a tenersi ben lontano dai fruscii che annunciavano l'arrivo degli aiutanti dei Guardiani, ma presto capì di essere circondato e, non potendo fuggire in cielo, ove la rena dorata di Sandy si addensava sempre più per illuminare la foresta a giorno, dovette arrendersi e battere in ritirata.

Protendendo la mano di fronte a sé evocò una grossa quantità di sabbia nera, tutta quella che riuscì a richiamare in quei pochi secondi che separavano il successo dal fallimento, quindi la lanciò verso una stretta fenditura che individuò tra i massi di fronte a sé e incitò Voluptas a tuffarcisi dentro.

Per nulla impaurita la creatura si fiondò nella crepa, saltando per entrarvi nel punto in cui s'allargava maggiormente, e quando atterrò si ritrovò nel salone principale del covo di Pitch, su una stretta piattaforma rialzata ben celata dietro una gigantesca stalattite.

Sporgendosi cautamente l'Uomo Nero vide che anche quella caverna era stata invasa, controllata dall'alto da un piccolo stormo di fatine e dal basso da organizzatissime coorti di uova, ma non si allarmò: si era aspettato fin da subito un drappello di guardia, e, trovandosi nel proprio ambiente, sapeva perfettamente come eluderne la sorveglianza.

Prima di decidere il da farsi provò ad individuare il Globo di ferro, intenzionato a studiarlo per valutare in quale parte del mondo dirigersi, ma quando vide una decina di elfi intenti ad arrampicarsi su di esso per giocare dovette ammettere la propria sconfitta: quei piccoli esserini si spostavano continuamente, impedendogli di avere una visione chiara delle lucine che lo adornavano, e non c'era modo di allontanarli senza farsi scoprire.

Sentendosi ormai esausto l'uomo decide di prendersi una piccola pausa, giusto qualche ora di riposo per tornare in forze e sperare che gli aiutanti di Babbo Natale trovassero un passatempo meno molesto e d'ostacolo alla missione che si era imposto, quindi, seppur a malincuore, girò la propria cavalcatura e la fece incamminare lungo una scala diroccata. Evitando abilmente ogni sguardo indiscreto riuscì a raggiungere un'apertura nascosta, percorrere senza problemi il dedalo di corridoi che gli si parò davanti e sigillare ogni apertura con appositi incantesimi, quindi raggiunse la propria camera da letto, smontò e si accasciò sul materasso.

Rimase in quella posizione per diverso tempo, un braccio penzoloni e il viso affondato nella coperta gelida che ormai non aveva più alcun profumo, cercando di non pensare a nulla se non a ripassare mentalmente quali fossero le case più adatte da visitare, ma dopo un minuto buono di continui vuoti di memoria si rassegnò e sussurrò: «Ho bisogno di dormire, Voluptas. Fa' la guardia per qualche ora, poi svegliami: non voglio rischiare di perdere troppo tempo».

Dopo essersi assicurato che il Purosangue avesse compreso il comando, annuito e preso posizione di fronte all'ingresso l'uomo sospirò, girandosi su un fianco per respirare più agevolmente, quindi chiuse gli occhi e cadde immediatamente in un sonno profondo.

 

«Svegliati!» gridò una voce tonante.

Sussultando per lo spavento Pitch aprì gli occhi, provando istintivamente a mettersi seduto per guardarsi attorno, ma non appena sollevò la schiena sentì qualcosa afferrarlo per il collo e trascinarlo nuovamente giù; intontito roteò gli occhi, cercando di ambientarsi, e quello che vide lo lasciò di stucco: si trovava al centro di un ampio salone circolare, il pavimento di pietra adorno di rune disposte in cerchi concentrici che si perdevano nell'oscurità, e pesanti catene gli erano state legate agli arti, limitandogli notevolmente i movimenti e costringendolo in una scomoda posizione rannicchiata.

Mentre ancora cercava di raccapezzarsi intravide le figure di Nord, Sandman e Calmoniglio emergere dalle ombre ed esclamò: «Voi!? Mi avete trovato?».

«Tu cosa ne dici?» domandò con tono sprezzante Calmoniglio; «Ci abbiamo messo un po', ma alla fine ce l'abbiamo fatta: non ti avremmo mai potuto permettere di passarla liscia. Dentolina, mostragli cosa si è perso, e bada di non tralasciare assolutamente nulla».

Un vibrante frullio d'ali annunciò all'Uomo Nero che la Guardiana si trovava alle sue spalle, ma prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare di reagire la avvertì atterrare accanto al suo capo e premergli le mani sulle tempie, e in quel momento la vista gli si oscurò.

Mentre si inarcava per sfuggire alla presa avvertì anche gli altri sensi venir meno, abbandonandolo in uno stato di assoluta vulnerabilità e facendolo cadere nel panico, ma proprio quando temette di essere sul punto di impazzire una piccola luce comparve in lontananza, tremolando un poco e poi esplodendo in migliaia di scintille brillanti. Quando finalmente riuscì, un po' pazientando e un po' sbattendo le palpebre, a far sparire la macchia accecante che gli era rimasta impressa sulla retina, l'uomo si rese conto di trovarsi nella propria stanza al Palazzo di Nord, riscaldata, come di consueto, da uno scoppiettante fuoco, e impiegò poco ad individuare Jack steso scompostamente sulle coltri.

«Jack! Sei... come stai...?» domandò titubante.

Il ragazzo, però, lo ignorò, continuando a fissare il soffitto mentre calde lacrime gli rigavano le guance, e dopo pochi secondi ebbe uno spasmo: premendosi una mano sullo stomaco e una sulla bocca emise un violento singhiozzo, quindi si lanciò giù dal materasso, afferrando una bacinella di metallo e chinandosi su di essa per vomitare, mentre violenti brividi gli scuotevano le spalle ossute; prima ancora che Pitch potesse raggiungerlo, tuttavia, si rialzò, gli occhi ancora colmi di lacrime, ma la bocca perfettamente pulita, e iniziò a zoppicare verso il proprio amante, reggendosi un pancione ben più ingombrante di quello che aveva fino a pochi secondi prima.

Mentre l'Uomo Nero lo fissava, perplesso, cercando di comprendere il perché di quell'improvviso cambiamento, vide Frost inciampare e sbilanciarsi e gli si lanciò incontro per afferrarlo al volo, ma proprio quando fu certo di averlo tra le braccia lo sentì chiaramente passargli attraverso, trapassandolo come fosse aria e cadendo rovinosamente sul pavimento, e capì: quella non era la realtà, ma il ricordo di un evento già accaduto, e lui, che al momento non era stato presente, non aveva modo di modificarlo, né tanto meno di interagire con i personaggi in esso presenti.

Con una smorfia sofferente sul viso si voltò e osservò il giovane rialzarsi appoggiandosi al telaio del letto, avvertendo una stilettata al cuore ogni volta che questi perdeva la presa e scivolava nuovamente sull'assito e trattenendo a stento un lamento quando lo vide desistere e iniziare a gattonare; dopo pochi passi, tuttavia, questi si accasciò nuovamente, stringendosi le braccia attorno al ventre scosso da contrazioni mentre urlava tutto il proprio dolore, e Pitch temette di svenire nel momento in cui lo udì chiedere disperatamente assistenza e non ricevere alcuna risposta: non si era mai sentito così tanto in colpa in tutta la propria vita.

Proprio quando fu sul punto di balzare in piedi e tentare comunque di fare qualcosa la scena si dissolse, sfumando in una nuova ambientata nello stesso luogo, ma con due protagonisti: Jack seduto su uno sgabello, e un piccolo essere umano senza volto accoccolato sul suo grembo.

«Dov'è il papà?» chiese con tono infantile quest'ultimo.

Pitch fece in tempo a vedere il viso del ragazzo adombrarsi, riempiendosi di tristezza mentre, probabilmente, cercava una scusa plausibile per giustificare l'assenza di una figura così importante, ma proprio quando le sue labbra si schiusero un violento strattone lo riportò indietro, nella sala adorna di simboli antichi, e Nord sbottò: «Non addolcire pillola, Dentolina, deve sapere fino in fondo di che colpe si è macchiato!».

Dopo aver spinto via la fata Babbo Natale afferrò saldamente la catena legata al collo dell'Uomo Nero, tirando fino a divellerla dal pavimento, quindi fece lo stesso con quelle che gli imprigionavano polsi e caviglie; senza dargli tempo per riprendersi legò insieme le tre collegate alla parte superiore del suo corpo, attorcigliandosele attorno all'avambraccio e trascinandolo di peso sul terreno, quindi, raggiunto l'esterno, le gettò a terra e disse: «Ecco, guarda cosa hai fatto: guarda risultato di tua inadempienza».

Districandosi in quel mucchio di anelli metallici e arti piegati in posizioni innaturali l'uomo riuscì finalmente a voltarsi, e quando lo fece si congelò sul posto: di fronte a lui si stagliava una piccola lapide, e su di essa, sotto due piccoli fiocchi di neve, era scritto “Qui giacciono per sempre Jack Frost e il figlio che non è mai riuscito a partorire”.

Incapace di mantenere il proprio autocontrollo di fronte ad una immagine tanto annientante Pitch urlò con tutta la forza che aveva il corpo, esprimendo il dolore e la disperazione che provava in un lamento così acuto e stridente da ferire persino i propri stessi timpani, e così dirompente da non interrompersi nemmeno quando egli riuscì a risvegliarsi, tirandosi seduto ed emergendo così di botto da quel terribile incubo. Non appena si rese conto di trovarsi ancora nella propria camera, rigido e tremante sul letto completamente intriso di appiccicoso sudore freddo e col petto scosso da violenti singhiozzi, Voluptas accorse in suo aiuto, affiancandolo e leccandogli amorevolmente la guancia sinistra, ed egli si rassicurò un poco: tutte le terribili visioni che aveva avuto erano state solo un brutto sogno, e non erano mai accadute, o, per meglio dire, non erano ancora accadute.

Preda di una paura cieca l'Uomo Nero si aggrappò al muso del Purosangue, costringendolo ad abbassarsi per fissarlo negli occhi, quindi balbettò: «Voluptas! Voluptas, sei qui... Jack... Jack è... sono stato un idiota, un idiota! Come ho potuto abbandonarlo così? Sono tre giorni che non ho sue notizie, avrei dovuto tenerlo d'occhio, controllarlo da lontano per sapere come stava! Non posso andarmene così, gli avevo promesso di aiutarlo, di togliergli quella pancia che non ha mai desiderato, e invece non ho ancora concluso nulla: devo tornare indietro, devo vedere in che condizioni è e recuperare tomi nuovi da leggere! Lo osserverò senza mostrarmi a lui, e continuerò a distruggere i miei Purosangue per essere sicuro che non possano più fargli del male, ma devo mantenere la mia promessa prima di sparire per sempre dalla sua vita: non posso rischiare che soffra a causa mia, che sia per colpa della mia presenza o per colpa della mia negligenza. Non perdiamo tempo, portami da lui!».

Dopo aver sfregato le mani sudate sulla coperta per non rischiare di scivolare l'uomo abbracciò il collo di Voluptas, accettando più che volentieri l'aiuto che gli era stato silenziosamente offerto per tirarsi in piedi, quindi salì sul materasso e, non senza fatica, passò la gamba destra sopra la groppa dell'animale, aggrappandosi alla sua criniera per issarsi in sella. Senza perdere altro tempo spronò la propria cavalcatura, facendola avanzare al piccolo trotto lungo il corridoio e sciogliendo man mano i vari incantesimi di protezione che aveva precedentemente innalzato, ma quando ad un bivio fece per guidarla a destra questa piantò gli zoccoli, sbuffando e tirando invece nell'altra direzione.

Lottando contro la sua testardaggine Pitch esclamò con voce incrinata: «Voluptas, ti prego, non è il momento di fare i capricci, dobbiamo andare, dobbiamo prendere quel corridoio per uscire senza farci vedere... Voluptas!».

A nulla valsero i rimproveri, le minacce e gli strattoni: il Purosangue non voleva saperne di seguire i comandi impartitigli, e difatti, ignorando bellamente il proprio cavaliere, s'incamminò lungo l'altro andito; troppo stanco per combattere l'Uomo Nero rinunciò, consolandosi col fatto che, seppur decisamente più scomodo, anche quel secondo percorso era sicuro per lasciare il covo senza rischiare di essere scoperti, e lasciò briglia sciolta a quella bestia ribelle.

Dopo circa un minuto i due sbucarono in un piccolo budello, in fondo al quale, illuminato dalla luce della luna, era ben visibile uno stretto pozzo che portava in superficie, e l'uomo sbottò: «Ora mi spieghi come facciamo a risalire? Ti stavo guidando nella direzione opposta proprio per arrivare ad una uscita più comoda ed evitare di sprecare i miei poteri in inutili acrobazie!».

Visibilmente seccato smontò, avviandosi con decisione verso il condotto per valutare se, per risalirlo, fosse più conveniente smaterializzarsi oppure evocare una piattaforma di sabbia magica, e quando notò una sagoma accasciata sul suo fondo roteò gli occhi e sbuffò: ormai aveva perso il conto degli animali che erano caduti fin lì sotto, morendo per le ferite o d'inedia, e la sola idea di dover spostare l'ennesimo cadavere in putrefazione per sgombrare il passaggio lo riempiva di disgusto.

Pregando che si trattasse di un individuo dotato di corna o, perlomeno, morto molto di recente, Pitch si avvicinò, ma presto, in mezzo alle foglie secche che ricoprivano quel corpo, intravide un lembo blu: un colore decisamente innaturale per la pelliccia di un animale selvatico. Con l'ansia che cresceva corse verso quel cumulo non identificato, si gettò in ginocchio e si mise a scavare, e in meno di un secondo scoprì esattamente ciò che temeva di più.

«Jack!» urlò con voce rotta dal panico.

L'interpellato, che si era lasciato scoprire e abbracciare senza emettere alcun lamento, volse a fatica il capo sporco di fango e polvere e si prese qualche istante per consentire ai propri occhi arrossati di mettere a fuoco ciò che si trovava di fronte, ma quando ci riuscì s'illuminò e sussurrò: «Pitch... sapevo che saresti tornato...».

Cercando di ignorare il dolore che provava l'Uomo Nero lo attirò ancor di più a sé per studiarlo, controllando con lo sguardo se avesse riportato ferite visibili e carezzandolo col palmo della mano per verificare se avesse subito traumi interni, ma quando arrivò al suo ventre si pietrificò: la piccola pancia che aveva sviluppato, ben più gonfia di com'era quando l'aveva lasciato e da sempre piacevolmente tiepida, era gelida come un pezzo di ghiaccio.

 

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure per concentrarsi meglio l'Uomo Nella Luna si chinò sul bacile di acqua magica grazie alla quale riusciva a scorgere ogni cosa, mosse la mano per richiamare il raggio lunare che aveva sfruttato per illuminare Jack e quindi sussurrò: «Oh, Pitch, Pitch, quanto sei cambiato rispetto al passato: fatico a riconoscerti, eppure ti trovo sempre più familiare».

Dei passi leggeri accompagnati da un lieve clangore metallico interruppero le sue riflessioni, avvicinandosi sempre più lungo un corridoio secondario, e quando lo affiancarono una voce virile ma non particolarmente profonda disse: «Ho fatto ciò che mi avete ordinato, mio signore: ho spostato il bastone di Jack in cima ad un promontorio che viene visitato solo da piccoli animali e ho incaricato alcuni raggi lunari di fargli la guardia. Se qualche bambino oserà arrampicarsi fin lassù provvederò a spostarlo altrove in men che non si dica. Avete bisogno di altro?».

Senza disturbarsi a voltarsi l'uomo sorrise e mormorò: «Molto bene. Avvicinati e guarda insieme a me: il figliol prodigo sta tornando a casa».

Obbedendo senza alcuna esitazione l'interlocutore si appropinquò, poggiò una mano tanto bianca da sembrare splendente di luce propria sul basamento di pietra per non sbilanciarsi e si chinò in avanti, scrutando attentamente la superficie del liquido; trattenendo il respiro per non incresparla la fissò a lungo, seguendo con gli occhi l'immagine di Pitch che avvolgeva Jack in una coperta, risaliva come una furia il pozzo e quindi montava frettolosamente in sella a Voluptas, e commentò: «Sembra piuttosto preoccupato».

«Oh, lo è» replicò il padrone di casa; «Jack è debolissimo, ha fatto un volo di più di venti metri prima di atterrare in fondo a quel budello e la sua pancia è gelida come un pezzo di ghiaccio: ha tutte le ragioni per esserlo».

Sussultando l'altro domandò: «E' successo qualcosa al bambino?».

«No, no» si affrettò a rassicurarlo l'Uomo Nella Luna; «Non permetterei mai che muoia, soprattutto per un motivo così stupido. La pancia di Jack, in realtà, è calda come sempre all'interno: gli ho semplicemente raffreddato un po' la pelle».

«Siete stato voi!?».

«Sì» rispose semplicemente l'uomo.

Avvertendo turbamento nel proprio sottoposto si volse a guardarlo, esaminando sommariamente la sua armatura d'acciaio e oro bianco e la lancia che portava sempre con sé, quindi osservò: «Mi sembri impensierito: hai qualcosa da domandarmi?».

Il guerriero esitò a lungo prima di prendere parola, le iridi grigio chiare che vagavano inquiete lungo i decori floreali che adornavano il piedistallo di fianco al quale era posizionato, ma alla fine riuscì a raccogliere il coraggio e chiese: «Mio signore, non pensate di aver esagerato?».

Alzando un sopracciglio per mostrare tutta la propria perplessità e mascherare il fastidio che quella domanda gli aveva provocato il padrone di casa ordinò: «Spiegati meglio».

Prendendo un profondo respiro l'interlocutore spiegò: «Avete imposto a Jack di partorire il nuovo Guardiano senza dargli alcuna possibilità di scelta, lo avete legato e picchiato, lo avete reso fertile in modo quasi traumatico, avete aggravato i sintomi della sua gravidanza e ostacolato ogni sua azione, non vi siete mai fatto avanti per aiutare lui o Pitch ad affrontare la situazione, ed ora questo... non è troppo? Non sarebbe stato meglio spiegare loro compiutamente ciò di cui il mondo ha bisogno, o perlomeno evitare di infierire su due creature che già stavano soffrendo?».

«Da quando hai iniziato a diventare pietoso con Pitch, eh, Nightlight?» lo sbeffeggiò l'Uomo Nella Luna; «L'ultima volta che lo hai incontrato non sei stato molto comprensivo con lui, o forse hai già dimenticato la battaglia che abbiamo combattuto secoli or sono? Non è il momento della misericordia, né quello della pazienza o delle moine: è il momento dell'azione, e per ottenere ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno dobbiamo essere decisi e risoluti».

Mettendosi sull'attenti Nightlight rispose: «Vi chiedo perdono, mio signore: sono stato uno sciocco. E' evidente che avete riflettuto a lungo su come muovervi, e avete ponderato bene le decisioni da prendere e le azioni da compiere: non dubiterò mai più di voi. Prendo congedo: è quasi giunta l'ora di controllare le pozze per estrarre i nuovi raggi lunari. Per qualsiasi esigenza non esitate a chiamarmi».

Dopo un profondo inchino il ragazzo si allontanò senza attendere alcuna risposta, ma l'uomo non lo rimproverò: era ben consapevole che era meglio non rimandare troppo la liberazione dei nuovi raggi lunari, e, ad ogni modo, sapeva che l'altro provava per lui solo ed unicamente rispetto.

Quando lo vide imboccare il corridoio, tuttavia, un'ombra di tristezza passò sul suo volto ed egli chiamò: «Nightlight!».

L'appellato si volse prontamente, avanzando di un passo per mostrarsi meglio alla sua vista e domandando: «Sì, mio signore?».

Fissandolo fermamente negli occhi il padrone di casa disse: «C'è una ragione dietro le mie azioni: una ragione molto importante, che non è certo il divertimento personale. Per ora non ti ho ancora spiegato granché, perché sono stato impegnato a far crescere il bambino e a tenere d'occhio la situazione, ma presto ti rivelerò ogni cosa e tu potrai finalmente capire. Non mi tradire, Nightlight: stammi vicino».

«Non vi tradirei mai, mio signore, né lascerei mai il vostro fianco, per nessuna ragione al mondo» assicurò prontamente il guerriero.

Dopo aver annuito l'Uomo Nella Luna lo congedò con un gesto, seguendo attentamente i suoi passi leggeri che si allontanavano lungo il corridoio, e quando fu certo che si fosse definitivamente allontanato si lasciò andare ad un profondo e sofferente sospiro, girandosi a fatica per tornare a scrutare l'acqua rivelatrice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che la scena bonus vi abbia aiutato a comprendere meglio la figura dell'Uomo Nella Luna; ovviamente la caratterizzazione di questo personaggio non è ancora terminata ed egli verrà sviluppato meglio col proseguire della storia, ma se foste curiose o dubbiose non esitate a farmi domande.  
> Come vi ho detto non rimanderò più la stesura dei nuovi capitoli, ma scriverò ogni sera esattamente come sono sempre stata abituata a fare, tuttavia sono ancora in pieno periodo d'esami e mi aspetta una settimana molto faticosa, quindi evito di fare promesse da marinaio: come termine d'uscita del prossimo capitolo opto per un realistico giovedì 31 luglio. Ovviamente, se dovessi fare in tempo, non esiterò a pubblicarlo in anticipo. Mi scuso di nuovo e vi auguro una buona giornata


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi avviso che, in fondo al capitolo 5, inserirò presto il link ad un nuovo disegno inviatomi da una fan ^^ vi auguro buona lettura!  
> (nota: scusate il ritardo, per motivi a me ignoti ieri ho caricato il capitolo su EFP e mi sono completamente dimenticata di metterlo anche qui! Sono fusa)

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO UNDICESIMO**

 

 

Se solo si fosse trattato di qualcun altro Pitch avrebbe senza dubbio riso a crepapelle: era oltremodo ridicola la frequenza con cui disgrazie di ogni genere si erano abbattute su di lui, ed enormemente esilarante l'insistenza con cui si ostinava a cacciarsi nei guai, al pari della facilità con cui riusciva a crearsi problemi di ogni sorta. Oh, quanto avrebbe sghignazzato se in quella situazione si fosse ritrovato un patetico essere umano, o meglio ancora Calmoniglio, piegato in due per l'ilarità mentre non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dallo spettacolo della sua lenta caduta, atto per atto fino all'epilogo, come in una splendida rappresentazione teatrale... ma per quanto si sforzasse di elaborare una qualsiasi altra appagante fantasia la realtà che gli si parava di fronte non faceva altro che soverchiarla e distruggerlo: lo sfortunato non era un personaggio qualsiasi, ma il suo piccolo fiocco di neve, ogni singola caduta e ferita subita rischiava di essere l'ultima e l'Uomo Nero non riusciva a ridere nemmeno per l'ironia della sorte, piegato in due per il dolore mentre lottava per far tenere al ragazzo gli occhi aperti.

Trattenendo a fatica un singulto inspessì la coperta di oscurità in cui aveva avvolto l'amato, passandosene un lembo sopra la spalla per proteggergli il viso dalle raffiche di vento, quindi si chinò verso di lui e chiese: «Jack, mi senti? So che sei tanto stanco, ma non devi chiudere gli occhi, hai capito? Continua a guardarmi e non chiudere mai gli occhi! Parliamo un poco insieme: sei comodo? Hai freddo? Ti ho coperto il capo per proteggerti, ma se non è abbastanza posso fare di più: ti basta chiedere».

In risposta il ragazzo tremò, le iridi che rischiavano continuamente di rovesciarsi all'indietro, e alla fine girò il volto verso di lui, affondandolo nel suo tricipite.

«No, Jack, no!» esclamò l'uomo, cercando in tutti i modi di non far trasparire il panico che provava per non spaventarlo; «Non devi chiudere gli occhi, ricordi? Non vorrai mica farmi fare tutto il viaggio da solo mentre tu dormi, eh, piccolo? Sei il Guardiano del Divertimento, sono sicuro che non ti farebbe piacere sapere che mi sono annoiato! Hai capito dove stiamo andando?».

Con un gemito Frost sollevò nuovamente le palpebre, aggrappandosi con la forza della disperazione al bavero del compagno per rimanere sveglio, quindi balbettò: «Casa?».

Commosso dagli sforzi dell'altro Pitch mollò le redini e gli passò anche il braccio destro attorno al torace, confidando nell'intelligenza e nella sensibilità di Voluptas per proseguire la cavalcata mentre reggeva il capo all'amante, quindi lo sollevò un poco per risparmiargli dolorosi scossoni e sussurrò: «Mi dispiace, hai sbagliato. Niente casa per adesso: hai bisogno di luce e calore, e nel mio covo non ci sono né l'una, né l'altro. Ti sto portando alle terme di Nord: ti piace l'idea? Il vapore ti aiuterà a respirare meglio, l'acqua calda ti riscalderà e io ti farò tutto quello che desideri: coccole, massaggi, un bel bagno profumato, qualsiasi cosa ti possa venire in mente di chiedermi. Qualsiasi cosa, Jack: basta che tieni gli occhi aperti per me. Siamo quasi arrivati: tieni duro, piccolo».

Accarezzandogli compulsivamente la gota sinistra e i capelli, sia per tranquillizzarlo che per impedirgli di assopirsi, l'Uomo Nero si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo per un momento, facendolo vagare all'intorno per ambientarsi, e fu con un tuffo al cuore che riconobbe la catena montuosa tra le cui vette si celava il Palazzo di Nord: il Purosangue era stato abile a galoppare, sfruttando le correnti più rapide e tutta la propria potenza per spostarsi a velocità vertiginosa pur non sballottando i propri passeggeri, e ormai mancava poco alla destinazione. Come leggendogli nella mente il cavallo nitrì, deviando leggermente a destra e iniziando a scendere di quota, e l'uomo, che aveva immediatamente notato l'evanescente nube di vapore che allignava ai piedi di un ghiacciaio, esclamò: «Ci siamo, Jack! Pronto per atterrare?».

Nessuna risposta giunse alle sue orecchie, ma egli non ebbe modo di controllare se questa non fosse mai stata pronunciata o se, semplicemente, si fosse persa nel vento: tra il riverbero accecante della neve, la coltre di nebbia e il caos di correnti calde ascendenti accanto ad altre fredde discendenti non era affatto facile orientarsi e mantenere la giusta rotta, ed egli dovette prendere nuovamente in mano le redini, non fosse altro che per reggersi saldamente in sella.

Guidando con destrezza Voluptas tra gli spuntoni rocciosi e i vortici di aria Pitch riuscì a farlo planare e quindi atterrare più o meno morbidamente nella conca, evitando per un soffio l'impatto contro un gruppo di stalagmiti ghiacciate che gli si erano parate di fronte a tradimento; disinteressandosi completamente delle sorti della propria cavalcatura smontò, strappando accidentalmente qualche piccola ciocca di oscurità dalla sua volubile criniera mentre si sforzava in ogni modo di tirar giù Jack senza ferirlo; infine, dopo aver arrancato tra le zolle di muschio fino alla prima pozza disponibile, adagiò il proprio leggerissimo carico a terra e gli prese il viso tra i palmi, dandogli qualche delicatissimo schiaffo alla guancia per risvegliarlo.

«Jack» lo chiamò, con tanta dolcezza quanta urgenza; «Jack, piccolo? Non chiudere gli occhi: siamo arrivati. Dopo tutto il freddo che hai preso avrai sicuramente voglia di fare un bel bagno caldo, non è così? Ti spoglierò io, ma devi darmi una mano: devi sollevare il bacino per aiutarmi a sfilarti i pantaloni, poi metterti seduto per lasciare che ti tolga anche la felpa, ma devi soprattutto restare sveglio, capito? Ora ti slaccio il nastro e la stringa che porti ai polpacci».

Senza aspettare un cenno d'assenso iniziò a slegare l'intreccio dei lacci, sbrogliandoli velocemente e gettandoli da un lato, poi lo spogliò rapidamente, rallentando i propri movimenti giusto mentre gli sfilava contemporaneamente felpa e maglia, per meglio seguire l'ondeggiare irregolare della sua testa ciondolante ed evitare di soffocarlo; dopo aver sommariamente controllato che la sua pelle non avesse subito ferite superficiali e aver verificato, sfortunatamente e per la seconda volta, che la sua pancia s'ostinava a restare gelida come un pezzo di ghiaccio, si decise e insinuò le braccia sotto il suo corpo, facendo scivolare il sinistro attorno alle spalle e il destro dietro le ginocchia.

«Tieni la testa sollevata, Jack» gli raccomandò con tono premuroso.

Senza alcuna esitazione lo sollevò, tenendolo lontano dal proprio torace per qualche secondo per lasciare che le proprie vesti cadessero e si disfacessero in polvere, quindi tornò subito a stringerlo a sé, mormorandogli frasi rassicuranti mentre avanzava con cautela lungo la riva sdrucciolevole. Non avendo trovato alcun accesso agevole alla prima risorgiva Pitch passò subito alla seconda, girandoci attorno nella speranza di riuscire a tuffarcisi, se non facilmente, perlomeno senza rischiare di rompersi l'osso del collo, ma lì le rocce erano ancora più irregolari e affilate di prima; cercando di non farsi scoraggiare passò in sequenza ad una terza e una quarta, maledicendosi per essere atterrato a decine e decine di metri dalla larga piscina in cui era stato accolto da Nord, ma alla fine i suoi sforzi vennero ripagati: una gradinata, ripida e sbreccata, ma ugualmente utile, spuntò tra il vapore esattamente di fronte a lui, digradando in una polla stretta e profonda dall'acqua leggermente rosata.

Affrettandosi prima lungo un serpeggiante sentiero tra il muschio e poi giù per quegli approssimativi gradini l'Uomo Nero si immerse fino alla vita, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di adagiare l'amato in quel liquido benefico una voce gridò: «No, Pitch, fermo! Tutto quel calore improvviso gli farà solo male!».

Trasalendo l'uomo si voltò e, in mezzo alla nebbia fitta che lo circondava, vide apparire Dentolina, le piume e le ali completamente zuppe di rugiada e il volto arrossato mentre volava a fatica verso di lui.

Affatto divertito dall'aspetto arruffato e ridicolmente stravolto della Guardiana Pitch contestò: «Ha la pancia gelida da più di venti minuti, non posso non farlo! Che gli succederà se il bambino morirà? Ha bisogno di scaldarsi!».

«A maggior ragione!» esclamò la fata, atterrando malamente accanto a lui; «Uno shock termico è l'ultima cosa di cui sia Jack che il bambino hanno bisogno! Ho in mente un'altra soluzione, ma prima portamelo qui: voglio controllare una cosa».

Seppur a malincuore e tremando per l'ansia l'Uomo Nero fece dietrofront, chiudendo la destra a coppa sulla sua virilità per mantenere almeno un minimo di decoro e non spogliarlo di ogni dignità, quindi si avvicinò alla Guardiana inginocchiata e lo sollevò leggermente, in modo da portarlo quasi all'altezza del suo grembo. Ella, dal canto suo, non perse tempo e si chinò immediatamente sul giovane, posandogli la sinistra sul ventre gonfio e le labbra al confine tra questo e lo stomaco; rimase in quella posizione a lungo, muovendo la mano libera a tentoni sul collo di Jack per contargli i battiti e sentire la sua temperatura, ma alla fine si rialzò con un sorriso e disse: «Superficialmente la pancia è ancora fredda, ma all'interno sembra essere rimasta ben calda, e globalmente, seppur debole, Jack è in salute. So che in passato è già venuto qui alle terme e che il caldo non gli provoca danni permanenti, ma non sappiamo che effetto può avere sul bambino, quindi meglio evitare. Siediti qui, fallo stendere su di te e inizia a bagnargli le gambe; io, invece, andrò a prendere degli asciugamani, così potremo inumidirli con l'acqua calda e avvolgerglieli attorno».

Non osando contraddire una proposta tanto saggia l'uomo obbedì, sedendosi docilmente nella conca che gli era stata indicata e facendo accomodare l'amato sulle proprie cosce, quindi si prese cura di lui meglio che poté, sistemandoselo contro il torace per non farlo cadere, reggendogli il capo per agevolargli la respirazione, spruzzandogli piccole stille di acqua termale per abituarlo gradualmente al calore e carezzandogli con discrezione la piccola pancia, ormai non più tanto piccola, che gli deformava il bassoventre.

Dopo minuti che gli parvero ore intere vide Dentolina riapparire in mezzo al vapore, ormai tanto zuppa da non riuscire nemmeno a spiccare il volo, e ne seguì i passi lenti e incerti con ansia crescente, sussultando ogni volta che la vedeva mettere un piede in fallo e trattenendo a stento un grido quando la vide scivolare nella pozza. Combattuto tra la necessità di soccorrere una delle poche persone in grado di aiutarlo e il dovere di tenere il proprio compagno al sicuro Pitch tentennò, ma alla fine la fata riuscì a riprendersi da sola: tossendo e scrollando il capo si concesse qualche secondo per orientarsi, quindi recuperò rapidamente i teli che aveva portato, avvolgendoseli attorno ad un braccio e mulinando l'altro per nuotare verso i due amanti.

Accettando più che volentieri la mano che le venne porta si arrampicò sui gradini, inciampando più volte e rischiando quasi di crollare addosso a coloro che voleva aiutare, ma alla fine riuscì ad assestarsi ed esclamare: «Uh, ci sono! Tieni, Pitch: qui in mezzo c'è una salvietta più piccola che puoi avvolgergli attorno ai fianchi; mentre cerchi io inizio a strizzare queste due più grandi, così potremo coprirgli anche le gambe e il torace».

Dandogli le spalle per lasciargli un po' di intimità la Guardiana afferrò un grosso asciugamano e iniziò ad attorcigliarlo su sé stesso, e l'Uomo Nero ne approfittò per scostare gli avambracci che aveva giunto per coprire l'inguine dell'amato e, aiutandosi con un piede, pescare dal mucchio una piccola salvietta; dopo avergliela passata sul petto e sul ventre per riscaldarli ed eliminare l'acqua in eccesso gliela aggiustò attorno ai fianchi e sollecitò Dentolina affinché gli porgesse nuovi asciugamani che prontamente drappeggiò sul resto delle sue membra, rimboccandone i lembi per assicurarsi che nessuno spiffero potesse penetrare e raffreddarlo.

Mentre lui continuava a lavorare alacremente, sfregando i palmi sulla stoffa per riattivare la circolazione nei muscoli sottostanti, la fata si issò fuori dalla polla, scrollò le piume e le gonfiò in un vano tentativo di farle asciugare, quindi lo afferrò per i polsi e, fissandolo con decisione negli occhi, sussurrò: «Pitch! Non avere paura: è tutto a posto ora. Jack non ha subito danni, è al sicuro e presto potremo anche dargli qualche medicina per aiutarlo a riprendersi: non hai nulla di cui temere».

Con voce rotta dalla disperazione l'uomo la interruppe: «Non è vero, non lo puoi sapere! E se il bambino fosse morto? Jack non è una donna, la pancia finirebbe per andargli in cancrena e lui morirebbe dopo poche ore!».

«Fidati di me» insistette la Guardiana; «L'Uomo Nella Luna si è dato tanta pena per far sì che restasse incinto, non gli permetterebbe mai di morire, non per un motivo così sciocco come un principio di congelamento! Sono sicura che ha vegliato su di lui e che lo ha protetto finché tu non lo hai trovato, e che ha fatto lo stesso col bambino: è tutto a posto, me lo sento, e sono certa che, se solo riuscissi a calmarti un poco, lo sentiresti anche tu. Cerca di non farti prendere dal panico: anche se Jack è svenuto percepisce la tua presenza, e rimarrà senza dubbio turbato se ti avvertirà tremare e ansimare come stai facendo ora. Sì, stringilo pure a te: gli farà senza dubbio piacere sapere che gli vuoi tanto bene. Senti, hai avuto una buona idea a massaggiargli i muscoli, ma questi teli sono troppo ruvidi per la sua pelle, e oltretutto è ricoperto di fango da capo a piedi: vado a prendere una saponetta, va bene? Sai dove la posso trovare?».

Dopo aver stretto a sé Jack e aver iniziato a cullarlo dolcemente Pitch prese un profondo respiro e spiegò: «Torna in quella piccola grotta asciutta vicino all'ingresso dove hai preso gli asciugamani, quindi voltati verso ovest: a pochi metri da te troverai una roccia gibbosa che ricorda vagamente uno Yeti, e dietro di essa un bassissimo crinale pieno di licheni penduli. Seguilo finché non curva bruscamente, e a quel punto prosegui dritta per una ventina di passi, fino ad arrivare ad una conca semicircolare piena di cascatelle di acqua pura: di fianco a quella che si dirama in tre troverai una nicchia, e in essa il sapone. Sei mesi fa lo avevo trovato lì, e non penso che Nord lo abbia cambiato di posto. Fai attenzione quando costeggerai la parete rocciosa: lì il sentiero è molto scivoloso».

«Non preoccuparti, starò attenta e tornerò il più in fretta possibile» lo rassicurò Dentolina.

Dopo avergli dato una piccola pacca d'incoraggiamento sulla spalla si mise a correre, grondando stille e piume zuppe in ogni dove mentre tentava di tenere la coda sollevata e ben lontana dalle gambe, e l'Uomo Nero pregò in cuor proprio che non scivolasse: non aveva forze sufficienti per trasportare sia lei che il ragazzo fino al Palazzo, e aveva bisogno di tutto l'aiuto possibile per curare il compagno.

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero quest'ultimo si mosse debolmente, mugolando qualcosa di incomprensibile e agitandosi sotto i teli, e l'uomo giunse prontamente in suo ausilio, passandogli il braccio attorno alle spalle per guardarlo nelle iridi e mormorando: «Ben svegliato, Jack! Come ti senti? No, no, non ti affaticare inutilmente: fammi solo un cenno col capo. Tutto bene, sì? Non ti duole nulla? Perfetto. Ora ti farò un bel bagno profumato, così ti toglierò di dosso tutto questo fango e ti massaggerò i muscoli indolenziti: ti piace l'idea? Se non riesci a tenere gli occhi aperti non importa: chiudili pure, e dormi se ne senti il bisogno».

Tranquillizzato dalle sue parole e dal tono controllato con cui erano state pronunciate Frost si rasserenò, piegando gli angoli della bocca in un accenno di sorriso e chiudendo definitivamente le palpebre sopra gli occhi rovesciati all'indietro; intenerito e, al contempo, ferito da quella debole reazione Pitch gli sorrise di rimando e, dopo avergli sistemato il capo contro il proprio tricipite per risparmiargli la fatica di sostenerlo da sé afferrò i due asciugamani più grandi e li mise da parte, lasciandogli solo quello avvolto attorno ai fianchi e iniziando a bagnare la sua pelle per prepararla al bagno e rimuovere i frammenti di fango e foglie più grandi.

Proprio quando terminò di pettinargli i capelli una figura arruffata spuntò alla sua destra ed esclamò: «Trovato! Lascio fare a te, va bene? La vostra stanza è già pronta, ma è meglio che vada ad aggiungere della legna per scaldarla meglio, e soprattutto che prenda tutto il necessario dall'infermeria. Te la senti di gestire la situazione da solo?».

Colpito proprio dove si sentiva più debole l'Uomo Nero sussultò, chinandosi protettivamente sul giovane e indirizzando all'interlocutrice uno sguardo da preda braccata, quindi sussurrò a fatica: «Sì... sì, ce la faccio».

«Non ho alcun dubbio che tu ce la possa fare, Pitch» intervenne Dentolina; «Infatti ti ho posto un'altra domanda, ma la risposta è ormai evidente. I vestiti di Jack sono in uno stato pietoso, quindi lasciali qui: li recupereremo più tardi. Per coprirlo puoi usare uno dei teli avanzati: ne sono rimasti diversi nella grotta vicino al tunnel d'accesso, e non avrai problemi a trovarne uno adatto. Ci vediamo tra poco».

Continuando a tenere Jack ben stretto a sé l'uomo seguì la fata con gli occhi, dando fondo a tutta la propria forza di volontà per non pensare a niente ed evitare quindi di lasciarsi sopraffare dalla situazione, e quando la vide scomparire vi riuscì: un velo opaco calò sulle sue pupille, peggiorandogli notevolmente la vista, ma inibendo qualsiasi riflessione fosse mai nata nella sua mente, e per la prima volta da quasi mezz'ora egli smise con successo di tremare. Confuso dalla visuale annebbiata che gli si era parata di fronte cercò di focalizzarsi su un particolare per volta, procedendo dapprima a rimuovere anche l'ultima salvietta che ancora copriva il corpo del ragazzo, poi ad afferrare la saponetta che era stata lasciata su uno spuntone roccioso: tenendola saldamente tra le dita la sfregò sul corpo dell'amato, insistendo particolarmente su gambe, braccia e petto e azzardandosi solo in un secondo tempo a passarla delicatamente sulla sua pancia, nel timore che una eccessiva pressione potesse infastidirlo, poi, sfruttando la schiuma creata, iniziò a detergergli la chioma ribelle.

Non seppe dirsi quando perse la presa sul pezzo di sapone, se fin da subito o solo poco prima di realizzare di avere la mano vuota, ma quando se ne accorse non ci diede peso: la pelle di Frost era ormai linda e profumata, e non v'era ragione, per lui, di perder tempo a recuperare un oggetto divenuto ormai inutile. Dopo aver sommariamente risciacquato il proprio compagno lo riprese in braccio, sollevandolo con cautela mentre si rimetteva in piedi, quindi si concentrò per dissipare almeno in parte la coltre sfocata che era caduta sulle sue iridi e si incamminò lungo il sentiero; affidandosi più al senso del tatto e al proprio innato orientamento che alla propria vista fallace riuscì a raggiungere la piccola grotta rialzata ai confini della conca, asciugare sé stesso e il giovane e avvolgere quest'ultimo in un grosso telo, quindi si volse verso l'uscita e vi si diresse.

Non riuscì mai a ricordare nulla di quella breve camminata, né la soffocante strettezza del lungo tunnel d'accesso che aveva per forza imboccato, né il gelo e il candore della neve nella quale aveva necessariamente arrancato, e nemmeno l'accogliente penombra dei corridoi del Palazzo di Nord che aveva ovviamente percorso: nulla, nemmeno il più piccolo particolare. Gli sembrò di essere scivolato in un sogno senza forma né volume, senza colori, senza sensazioni: una sorta di trance, inspiegabile e apparentemente impossibile, dalla quale tuttavia, e fortunatamente, si risvegliò incolume, vestito della tunica con gli spacchi che aveva inventato mesi addietro e con Jack morbidamente steso su un letto.

Scrollando debolmente il capo si guardò attorno per ambientarsi e impiegò pochi secondi ad identificare la finestrella tonda rivolta a nord e l'ampio focolare: quella era senza dubbio la stanza che gli era stata generosamente regalata da Babbo Natale. Lieto di essere giunto alla destinazione desiderata nonostante l'inaspettato mancamento avuto Pitch si accomodò sul giaciglio, iniziando a svolgere l'asciugamano per liberare il ragazzo e poterlo dunque sistemare sotto le coperte, ma non appena gli scoprì i piedi inorridì: piaghe di ogni genere li deturpavano, alcune slabbrate, altre nette, alcune ampie e superficiali ed altre tanto profonde da mostrare il bianco dei tendini, e croste e sporcizia le soffocavano, inspessendole e celando chiaramente più di un principio di infezione.

Premendosi una mano sulla bocca per reprimere un singhiozzo l'Uomo Nero si rialzò e si diresse verso la porta: ormai Frost era ufficialmente fuori pericolo e lasciarlo solo per un paio di minuti non era rischioso, dunque era meglio approfittarne per precipitarsi in infermeria, procurarsi disinfettante e bende e rimediare a quello scempio.

Con la mente completamente focalizzata sulla nuova missione raggiunse l'uscio, lo spalancò ed entrò in corridoio, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a percorrere pochi passi che qualcosa lo colpì: qualcosa di duro, nodoso, forte, qualcosa di crudele, che lo centrò proprio sullo zigomo sinistro e lo mandò a gambe all'aria in un battito di ciglia.

Con una prontezza di riflessi che non pensava di possedere ancora si aggrappò ad un baule che arredava l'andito, evitando per un soffio di impattare contro le borchie appuntite che ne decoravano la zona frontale, ma a causa dello slancio ci ruzzolò sopra, arrivando quasi ad incastrarsi tra il coperchio e la parete retrostante e incrociando finalmente le iridi verdi del proprio aggressore.

«Avevamo un accordo, Pitch» sussurrò minacciosamente Calmoniglio, piegando la zampa per un nuovo attacco; «Ma tu, da verme schifoso qual sei, lo hai dimenticato, e io, come ti avevo promesso, te la farò pagare cara».

Fu sufficiente quell'unica scarna frase a far crollare il castello di carte: ogni muro, ogni blocco, ogni difesa che Pitch era riuscito ad innalzare nella propria mente per arginare i pensieri che avevano rischiato di affogarlo crollò, dando libero sfogo a quel fiume in piena che lo travolse all'improvviso e con tutta la propria potenza. Oh, no, Pitch non si era mai dimenticato dell'accordo che il Pooka gli aveva imposto, né delle intimidazioni che gli aveva rivolto: rimembrava alla perfezione le parole che egli aveva pronunciato nella propria tana prima di riaprire il tunnel e riportarlo da Nord, ricordava le decine di implicazioni in esse celate, vi aveva ripensato migliaia e migliaia di volte negli ultimi mesi, eppure era riuscito ugualmente a fallire. Lo aveva fatto in buona fede, certo di agire per un bene superiore, allontanandosi solo ed unicamente per preservare il proprio piccolo fiocco di neve, ma quelle erano giustificazioni che non reggevano di fronte alla realtà dei fatti: Jack giaceva esanime nell'altra stanza, ferito solo a causa dei suoi errori, indebolito solo a causa della sua fuga, ennesimo e più evidente emblema dei suoi fallimenti. Aveva fallito, fallito, fallito. Aveva fallito, e lo aveva fatto con la cosa cui teneva di più al mondo. Aveva fallito, e non c'era più nulla che potesse fare per rimediare.

Fu per questo motivo che, quando il Coniglio di Pasqua lo appropinquò e lo afferrò per il bavero, non ebbe alcuna reazione: qualsiasi cosa stesse per fargli lui la meritava, tanto quanto Frost aveva meritato un compagno ben migliore di lui, e non aveva alcun diritto di opporsi alla punizione che stava per ricevere. Non alzò un dito quando l'avversario gli tirò una ginocchiata nel bassoventre, facendo forza sulle gambe per non cadere e offrirsi così come bersaglio per la sua ira; non emise alcun lamento quando questi, con un ringhio, lo centrò con un gancio ad un soffio dall'occhio destro, facendolo volare fino in fondo al corridoio; non cercò di scappare quando lo sentì corrergli incontro, scostando gli arti contratti dal proprio stomaco per scoprirlo ai suoi calci furiosi; infine, quando lo percepì alzare una zampa sopra il proprio cranio per sfondarlo, non alzò le braccia per difendersi, limitandosi a pregare che l'amato potesse riprendersi dal dolore delle sue imperdonabili inadempienze e tornare a vivere sereno e felice.

Un secondo prima che l'altro calasse il piede, tuttavia, una voce gridò: «Fermo! _Fermati!_ ».

Confusi rumori di lotta rieccheggiarono nell'andito, seguiti da passi pesanti e ordini secchi, e alla fine qualcosa di avventò nuovamente sull'Uomo Nero, afferrandolo per le spalle e costringendolo a mettersi quasi seduto; quando questi, però, lottando contro lo stordimento e la stanchezza, riuscì a riaprire le iridi, non si ritrovò di fronte quelle verdi di Calmoniglio, bensì quelle fucsia di Dentolina.

«Pitch! Come ti senti? Ti ha fatto male? Ti ha ferito in modo serio?» gli chiese con tono ansioso la fata.

«Qualsiasi cosa gli abbia fatto non è niente in confronto a quello che si merita!» urlò il Pooka.

«Sei solo uno sciocco!» lo rimbeccò la Guardiana; «Parli dall'alto di un pulpito su cui non sei degno di stare, e basandoti su supposizioni che non hai le capacità di fare! Solo Jack ha il diritto di giudicarlo per ciò che ha fatto, e tu non sei nessuno per sostituirti a lui! Sii felice del fatto che è tornato e che ha salvato Jack da morte certa, e non aggiungere altro dolore a quello che abbiamo tutti già subito!».

«Tutti tranne lui! Siamo stati dietro a Jack, lo abbiamo accudito, lo abbiamo consolato, ci siamo spaccati la testa per trovare un modo per alleviargli i sintomi della gravidanza, ci siamo fatti in quattro per renderlo felice e disperati quando è scappato, e lui, questa bestia ignobile, che cosa ha fatto? Si è allontanato dal problema, fingendo di starsi impegnando per risolverlo, è tornato giusto per qualche ora, poi ha deciso che la situazione non gli piaceva ed è scappato con la coda tra le gambe, nascondendosi in chissà quale buco del mondo per festeggiare la ritrovata libertà mentre noi perdevamo il sonno per ritrovarlo! La vita è bella, vero, Pitch? La vita è bella quando si pensa solo a sé stessi! Verme! Mi fai schifo, mi fa schifo l'idea che tu sia stato seduto in panciolle nella tua cara oscurità mentre Jack quasi si uccideva pur di correrti dietro!».

In tutta quella sequela di insulti e offese il Coniglio di Pasqua, che era stato prontamente placcato da Nord, riuscì a liberarsi almeno parzialmente, giungendo ad un paio di metri dal viso di Pitch e indirizzandogli uno sguardo grondante disprezzo, ma l'Uomo Nero riuscì a ricambiare solo con una espressione colma di tristezza: quasi nulla di ciò di cui era stato accusato era vero, ma non aveva alcun senso difendersi, poiché il peccato più grave era stato da lui effettivamente commesso, e oscurava di gran lunga tutto il resto.

Premendo una mano sulla nuca dell'uomo per fargli alzare leggermente il capo Dentolina ordinò al proprio interlocutore: «Guardalo, Calmoniglio: guardalo bene negli occhi. Ti sembrano quelli di una persona che si è divertita a fare quello che ha fatto? Ti sfido ad avere il coraggio di dire che non ha mai sofferto».

Deformando il muso in una smorfia disgustata Calmoniglio sbottò: «Le lacrime di coccodrillo le versano anche i malvagi: il dolore, invece, lo provano solo i giusti. Su un punto Dentolina ha ragione: non posso sapere cosa hai fatto mentre eri via. Sei stato rintanato in qualche angolo irraggiungibile del tuo covo? Ti sei rifugiato in qualche base segreta sparsa in giro per il mondo? Sei andato a spaventare i bambini? Toglimi questa curiosità, te ne prego: voglio sentire dalla tua bocca per filo e per segno la descrizione di quanto in basso sei caduto mentre noi altri soffrivamo».

Se solo l'uomo fosse stato più in sé, o meno stanco, ci avrebbe pensato due volte a dire la verità, e avrebbe senza dubbio elaborato in quattro e quattr'otto una bugia tanto orrenda quanto credibile, assicurandosi di non suscitare la benché minima pietà nell'ascoltatore e, anzi, di infuriarlo e farlo sentire ancor più giustificato ad attaccare: non era da lui cercare compassione o conforto, né tentare di alleggerire le proprie colpe svelando ciò che effettivamente stava loro dietro. In quel momento, tuttavia, la sua mente non era sufficientemente lucida per compiere un tale sforzo, quindi egli si limitò a schiudere le labbra spaccate e confessare: «Stavo distruggendo i miei Purosangue. Non potevo ucciderli con le mie mani, non tutti, perlomeno, perché insieme sono troppo forti, quindi li ho accompagnati dai bambini speciali, quelli che non hanno paura, e ho lasciato che fallissero e si dissolvessero. Sono andato avanti per tre giorni, ma alla fine ero troppo stanco e sono dovuto tornare nel mio covo per riposare. Ci sono rimasto per qualche ora, ma gli incubi non mi hanno dato tregua, quindi mi sono svegliato e mi sono preparato a tornare per vegliare Jack da lontano; quando sono arrivato all'uscita, però, l'ho trovato semi svenuto su un mucchio di foglie e con la pancia gelida come un pezzo di ghiaccio, quindi ho deciso di portarlo qui, per riscaldarlo, medicare tutte le sue ferite e tenerlo al sicuro. Il resto lo sapete».

Un'espressione di pura meraviglia di dipinse sul muso del Pooka a quella dichiarazione, gli occhi sgranati per lo stupore e le orecchie basse, come se non fossero in grado di reggere quella verità inaspettata, ed egli domandò: «Tu, tu ti stavi... suicidando? Perché?».

Trattenendo a fatica le lacrime la fata sussurrò: «Ti avevo detto di non aggiungere altro dolore a quello già subito, Calmoniglio. Nord, portalo via: l'ultima cosa di cui Jack ha bisogno è sentirlo gridare. Sandman, per piacere, prendi l'assenzio Himalayano che Nord ha appena raccolto e dallo agli Yeti, così potranno preparare l'infuso: fanne preparare due bicchieri, poi portameli qui».

Senza opporre la benché minima resistenza il Coniglio di Pasqua si lasciò trascinare via, lo sguardo ancora sconvolto dalla rivelazione avuta e l'aria di non saper più né cosa dire, né cosa fare, e un discreto fruscio annunciò che anche Sandy, probabilmente nascosto dietro l'imponente figura di Nord, era pronto ad allontanarsi: in pochi secondi il trio percorse il corridoio, silenzioso come mai era stato in quella tarda mattinata, quindi aprì una porta e si disperse in lontananza, lasciando Pitch e la Guardiana soli.

Abbassando gli occhi lucidi su quelli socchiusi dell'uomo questa gli accarezzò una guancia e disse: «Sciocco, sciocco che non sei altro: sei vissuto per quasi un anno a stretto contatto con Jack senza che gli accadesse nulla di male, come hai potuto credere che i tuoi Purosangue potessero rivoltarglisi contro? Lo conoscono bene, ormai».

Tossendo a fatica l'Uomo Nero replicò: «Mi prendi in giro? Hai visto anche tu il Purosangue che stava per avventarsi su di lui».

«No, Pitch» contestò l'altra; «Quello che io ho visto è stato un padrone troppo stanco e stravolto per riuscire anche solo a percepire i propri servitori accanto a sé. Il tuo umore e le tue condizioni hanno ripercussioni sulle tue creature: sul momento mi sono spaventata a morte, ma col senno di poi devo ammettere che l'espressione di quel Purosangue era più confusa che aggressiva. Non so come funzionano gli Incubi, e probabilmente non lo saprò mai, ma di una cosa sono certa: finché tu non ti lasci prendere dalla paura loro sono sotto il tuo controllo, e non oserebbero mai disobbedirti».

«No, sono bestie malvagie, pronte ad agire di testa propria non appena mi giro, e non posso permettere che vivano: devo eliminare quelle più pericolose» insistette l'uomo.

«E quali sono quelle più pericolose, eh, Pitch?» lo incalzò Dentolina; «Dove sta il confine tra il tollerabile e l'inammissibile in ambito di sicurezza personale? Non ti fermeresti mai: se anche riuscissi ad eliminare tutti i tuoi Purosangue passeresti senza dubbio agli Incubi di media taglia, poi a quelli piccoli, e alla fine non oseresti nemmeno evocare la tua sabbia nera. Calmoniglio ha esagerato dicendo che ti stavi suicidando, ma non di troppo: finiresti col lasciarti appassire, ed è sbagliato sotto qualsiasi punto di vista».

«Probabilmente sarebbe l'unico modo, per me, di non commettere più errori» dichiarò Pitch.

«No, Pitch, sarebbe un ottimo metodo per commetterne uno molto grosso. Non ti devi condannare: errare è umano, e tu sei molto più umano di quanto credi. Non ti arenare sugli sbagli che hai fatto: guarda oltre. Pensa a tutte le cose meravigliose che hai fatto: a tutte le volte che hai fatto sorridere Jack, che lo hai reso felice, che lo hai fatto sentire speciale, a tutte le cavalcate che avete condiviso e a tutte le storie che avete letto insieme, a tutti i posti fantastici che gli hai mostrato. Pensa al fatto che, nonostante tu sia fuggito, ti sei poi deciso a tornare, e non osare nemmeno per un momento contraddirmi dicendo che l'hai fatto troppo tardi o sciocchezze simili: hai cambiato idea molto prima che accadesse qualcosa di irreparabile, e, comunque, ti sei allontanato convinto di star perseguendo il bene di Jack, non per egoismo. Basta distruggerti, Pitch: sei perfetto così come sei per lui» concluse la fata.

Vedendosi stroncare sul nascere le argomentazioni che era pronto a portare per ribadire la propria inadeguatezza e sentendosi avvampare per i complimenti che gli erano stati indirizzati l'Uomo Nero rinunciò a discutere e tentò di deviare la questione, osservando: «I piedi di Jack sono una piaga unica: devo assolutamente andare a recuperare delle bende e del disinfettante e medicarglieli».

«E' stata una delle prime cose che ho notato quando vi ho trovati alle terme ed ho già provveduto a portare tutto l'occorrente in camera, quindi non hai bisogno di andare in infermeria: le bende e il disinfettante sono già sul comodino. No, non ti agitare, non puoi entrare adesso: hai il volto tumefatto e stenti a reggerti in piedi, come credi che reagirebbe Jack? Pazienta ancora qualche minuto: i tagli stanno già guarendo, lo stordimento passerà e il bicchiere di medicina che ti ho fatto preparare ti rimetterà definitivamente in sesto. Riposa un poco e cerca di calmarti, così tra poco sarai di nuovo in forma» lo chetò la Guardiana.

Dopo avergli baciato la fronte per tranquillizzarlo si mise a cullarlo dolcemente, chiaramente impacciata dalla differenza di taglia, ma affatto imbarazzata, e l'uomo, seppur affatto convinto di meritare il perdono e un simile privilegiato trattamento, non ebbe il cuore di sottrarsi a quelle dita leggere come piume: ormai aveva capito bene che fuggire non era la soluzione. Rimembrando le amorevoli cure che aveva da lei ricevuto mesi addietro proprio in quel Palazzo la lasciò fare, permettendole di pettinarlo sommariamente, controllare ogni piccola ferita e persino coccolarlo un poco, e sospirò debolmente, vezzeggiandole distrattamente le lunghe piume della coda per ringraziarla e lottando per tenere a bada i propri sensi di colpa, in modo da evitare di lasciarsi sfuggire altri patetici commenti riguardo sé stesso e il proprio comportamento.

Dopo qualche minuto di attesa colma di tenerezza Sandman ricomparve, sfoggiando un sorriso raggiante e reggendo in mano due coppe di legno, e Pitch accettò di buon grado quella che gli venne porta, raddrizzando quindi la schiena e bevendola tutta d'un fiato; scrollando le spalle per fugare un brivido fece per alzarsi, ma un'improvvisa consapevolezza lo colpì ed egli esclamò: «Non ci posso credere, ho bevuto la medicina: ora collasserò per il freddo e non riuscirò ad aiutare Jack!».

«No, no, non ti preoccupare» s'affrettò a rassicurarlo Dentolina; «In questi mesi Nord e gli Yeti hanno studiato approfonditamente la pianta, e sono riusciti a scoprirne una sottospecie i cui effetti collaterali sono molto più contenuti rispetto alla varietà più comune: probabilmente ti verranno i brividi, ma non rischierai di congelare».

Confortato da quella notizia l'Uomo Nero si passò una mano sul viso, sia per fugare ogni traccia di panico che per controllare che tutte le ferite si fossero rimarginate, quindi si tirò in piedi e, facendo cambio di bicchiere con l'Omino dei Sogni, dichiarò: «Vado a dare la medicina a Jack e a medicargli i piedi. Se volete entrare venite pure: gli è sempre piaciuta la compagnia».

Posandogli una mano sulla spalla la fata sussurrò: «Verremo, ma non subito: abbiamo alcune cose da sistemare e, soprattutto, vogliamo lasciarvi un po' di intimità. Non curargli solo il corpo: non è lì che è più ferito».

Stringendo le labbra per nascondere il dolore che quella conferma gli provocava l'uomo annuì, fissando un nodo del pannello di legno che copriva il muro per non rischiare di farsi sfuggire una lacrima, quindi attese che i Guardiani lo salutassero e sparissero in un passaggio secondario, e solo a quel punto riuscì a riscuotersi e volgere lo sguardo verso l'uscio oltre il quale si trovava Jack. Lo osservò a lungo, seguendo la greca natalizia incisa sugli stipiti avanti e indietro e perdendosi a contare le stelle alpine che la componevano, come nel tentativo di raccogliere il coraggio di affrontare ciò che si trovava oltre quella soglia, ma alla fine, memore delle parole che Dentolina gli aveva rivolto, si decise e si mosse: fossilizzarsi sugli errori compiuti era un gesto infantile e limitante, che lo avrebbe solo portato a sbagliare ancora ed ancora e rimandare la soluzione al problema, e non era più il momento di rimandare, da molto, molto tempo.

Sfoggiando il miglior sorriso che riuscì a mettere insieme entrò nella stanza e affiancò il ragazzo, avvertendo una lieve stretta al cuore nel realizzare che era così stravolto da non riuscire nemmeno a chiudere completamente gli occhi mentre rantolava nel sonno, e preferì lasciarlo riposare un altro poco, approfittando del suo stato di incoscienza per medicargli i piedi e risparmiagli, almeno in parte, il bruciore lancinante che gli avrebbe provocato asportando le croste e ripulendo le ferite.

Dopo aver disposto una salvietta sotto i talloni per evitare di lordare le coperte si mise all'opera di buona lena, usando un ferro arrotondato per rimuovere i grumi di sangue ammorbiditi dalle acque termali, passando garze imbevute di disinfettante sulle piaghe così aperte e rimuovendo quindi ogni traccia di terra e sporcizia; lavorò a lungo, procedendo con estrema calma per non causargli inutili sofferenze e dedicando interi minuti ai tagli più profondi, e quando ebbe concluso ricominciò da capo, dando una seconda passata ad entrambe le piante per assicurarsi di non aver tralasciato nulla; infine, quando fu certo di aver curato ogni traccia di infezione, gli fasciò le estremità lese, badando a non stringere troppo per lasciare il sangue libero di circolare e facilitare la guarigione.

Una volta conclusa l'operazione fece ordine, gettando i pezzi di tessuto ormai irrecuperabili nel fuoco e avvolgendo gli altri nell'asciugamano, quindi, dopo aver riposto il tutto ben lontano da Frost, si sedette al suo fianco e lo scosse leggermente per risvegliarlo.

«Jack? Jack, mi senti? So che sei molto stanco, ma dovresti prendere la medicina: ce la fai a restare sveglio per qualche minuto, così riesco a fartela bere?» lo interrogò con tono gentile.

Agitandosi un poco sotto il telo il giovane mugolò, aprendo a fatica gli occhi e fissandoli immediatamente in quelli di Pitch, e questi commentò con un sorriso orgoglioso: «Bravo, Jack, molto bravo: sapevo che ci saresti riuscito. Vieni, appoggiati pure a me: non voglio che ti affatichi troppo. Ora ti porterò il bicchiere alle labbra e lo inclinerò pian piano, va bene? Tu dovrai solo deglutire, e se non ci riuscirai ti basterà tirarmi la veste e io mi fermerò. Pensi di farcela? Per qualsiasi cosa fammi un cenno».

In risposta Jack continuò a guardarlo, non lasciandosi sfuggire né un lamento, né un gesto, e l'Uomo Nero decise di prenderlo per un assenso: passandogli il braccio sinistro attorno alle spalle lo sollevò, raddrizzandogli la schiena e reggendogli il capo con la mano, quindi afferrò la coppa lignea dal comodino e gliela portò alle labbra. Notando che queste non si erano minimamente contratte fu sul punto di rinunciare e andare in cerca di un cucchiaio per imboccarlo, ma alla fine decise di fare almeno un tentativo, e fu con un'espressione di pura gioia che percepì il suo pomo d'adamo spostarsi per accompagnare il primo sorso deglutito; baciandogli la fronte per premiarlo lo incoraggiò, a proseguire, donandogli una coccola per ogni dito di medicina che riuscì a bere e seguitando a ripetergli quanto fosse fiero di lui e della sua forza, e quando il bicchiere fu completamente vuoto sussurrò: «Perfetto, Jack: hai bevuto tutto quanto. Che ne dici di tornare a dormire? Hai bisogno di qualcosa prima, per caso?».

Gemendo impercettibilmente il ragazzo si inarcò, contorcendosi fino a far cadere il lembo di asciugamano che gli copriva le spalle, e l'uomo, intuito che il tessuto lo infastidiva, s'affrettò ad allentarlo e calarlo per sfilarglielo; non appena gli scoprì il ventre, tuttavia, Frost vi posò sopra i palmi, emettendo un lamento quasi sibilante e rivolgendogli un'espressione interrogativa e, al contempo, preoccupata.

«Senti dolore, Jack?» azzardò Pitch; «Oppure sei preoccupato per il bambino? Non ti preoccupare, dovrebbe essere tutto a posto: non hai né ecchimosi, né ferite, e la pancia è tornata ad essere calda. Se ti fa sentire più tranquillo posso restare a vegliarti mentre riposi e controllare se diventa livida. Non temere, piccolo: mi prenderò cura di te e ti farò stare di nuovo bene».

Gli occhi del giovane si illuminarono di una nuova luce, così colmi di felicità e gratitudine da brillare, e un impercettibile accenno di sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra, piegandone leggermente gli angoli all'insù; intenerito dalla sua reazione l'Uomo Nero si chinò, depositando un delicato bacio sulla sua pancia gonfia per rassicurarlo ulteriormente, e quando avvertì la sua mano posarsi sulla propria nuca continuò, vezzeggiando con la bocca quella pelle tesa per cercare di metterlo il più possibile a proprio agio.

Quando lo sentì perfettamente rilassato e si preparò a raddrizzarsi per carezzargli i capelli e conciliargli il sonno, tuttavia, lo udì iniziare a balbettare: «T-ten... e... ere...».

Confuso da quel borbottio apparentemente senza senso l'uomo aggrottò la fronte e domandò: «Tenere? Hai detto “tenere”, Jack?».

Jack tentennò, tremando un poco mentre gli indirizzava uno sguardo derelitto e che sembrava quasi implorare per il perdono, e improvvisamente Pitch realizzò ciò che l'altro aveva tentato di comunicargli.

«Vuoi... vuoi tenere il bambino? E' questo che stai cercando di dirmi?» chiese per sicurezza, le iridi già sgranate per lo stupore, e il ragazzo fece esattamente quello che lui si aspettava: si accoccolò contro di lui, come in cerca di conforto, e, seppur lentamente e in modo esitante, annuì.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto e vi ricordo che, per qualsiasi domanda o commento, io sono sempre disponibile ^^.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro martedì 12 agosto! Per la cronaca dal 4 all'8 sarò in visita da una mia amica; mi porterò dietro il computer per necessità, quindi, se desiderate contattarmi, fatelo pure: risponderò senza ombra di dubbio, vi chiedo solo di avere pazienza nel caso dovessi impiegare più tempo del consueto ^^.  
> Piccolo inciso: l'impianto elettrico di casa mia non è isolato, il che significa che in caso di temporale non posso accendere nulla. Se mi vedrete mai tardare con le risposte o con le pubblicazioni in queste due settimane tenete in considerazione questo fattore. Giusto martedì, per esempio, ho perso l'intera giornata a causa di fulmini continui. C'est la vie .-. vi auguro una buona serata!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avevo previsto la cascata di temporali mi ha rallentata notevolmente nella stesura di questo capitolo, peraltro leggermente più lungo del consueto, dunque mi sono dovuta prendere mezza giornata in più per concluderlo e revisionarlo a dovere. Abbiate pazienza, prima o poi questa stagione dei monsoni e delle follie finirà. Buona lettura!

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO DODICESIMO**

 

 

Non appena Pitch lo vide annuire sussultò, affatto pronto a ricevere quella risposta positiva nonostante, considerata l'espressione implorante di Jack, se la fosse aspettata, e istintivamente si ritrasse un poco, non per paura o diffidenza, ma semplicemente per meraviglia: fin da quando il ragazzo aveva realizzato di essere in dolce attesa aveva avuto un atteggiamento di completo rifiuto nei confronti di quella pancia non pianificata, nominandola solo per ribadire il proprio desiderio di liberarsene e sfiorandola solo per controllare che non avesse subito danni, dunque vederlo accennarvi in modo amorevole e carezzarsela con dolcezza era un evento a dir poco scioccante.

Dopo essere indietreggiato, come se, osservando la scena da una posizione più arretrata, potesse riuscire a comprenderla meglio, l'Uomo Nero rimase immobile, rabbrividendo appena mentre ancora cercava di metabolizzare la novità che gli era stata comunicata, e non si accorse minimamente della reazione dell'altro, troppo intento a fissargli il ventre prominente per poter far caso al suo viso; in breve, tuttavia, si rese conto che i sobbalzi del suo addome gonfio erano fin troppo decisi per poter essere causati dalla semplice respirazione, e infatti, non appena alzò gli occhi, si ritrovò di fronte quelli lucidi dell'amato, inutilmente spalancati per trattenere le lacrime che già gli avevano raggiunto le clavicole.

Preso in contropiede l'uomo sollevò di scatto i palmi aperti, frapponendoli tra sé e il compagno come era solito fare quando lo rabboniva mentre minimizzava o chiariva una questione, e balbettò: «No, no, Jack, non fare così, non ho detto di no, non mi sto rifiutando, sono solo... stupito, capisci? Hai sempre voluto liberarti del bambino e ora lo vuoi tenere, è strano per me, io non...».

Dovette presto interrompere quel discorso sconclusionato che aveva cercato di mettere in piedi come spiegazione, le parole che gli morivano in gola nel vedere che, ad ogni nuova osservazione, le stille che Frost versava e i tremiti che lo scuotevano aumentavano sempre più, e non tentò mai di terminarlo: era ormai evidente che quel pianto disperato e incontrollabile era l'ennesimo sintomo della gravidanza in corso, e tentare di ragionare col giovane, forzando la sua mente provata a comprendere ciò che in quel momento non era alla sua portata, era inutile e alla lunga si sarebbe rivelato deleterio.

Abbandonando le futili frasi che aveva elaborato Pitch prese Jack tra le braccia, iniziando a cullarlo per aiutarlo a tranquillizzarsi, e non si stupì di udirlo prendere a singhiozzare sonoramente, affrettandosi piuttosto a dargli lievi pacche sulla schiena, per placare almeno un poco quei violenti singulti, e piccoli baci sulla tempia, per ricordargli che lo amava ancora, come sempre e per sempre. Purtroppo a nulla valsero tutte quelle amorevoli cure, forse troppo blande per poter annullare una sofferenza covata per giorni interi, ma alla fine, laddove esse fallirono, vinse la stanchezza: sebbene le iridi del compagno tradissero tutto il panico che ancora provava le palpebre scesero lentamente a coprirle, il suo respiro, seppur ancora rantolante, rallentò gradualmente fin quasi a normalizzarsi, e, infine, nonostante brividi saltuari si ostinassero ad attraversarlo di quando in quando, il suo corpo smise di sussultare, limitando i tremiti ai soli polsi e mandibola.

Avvertendo che il compagno s'era parzialmente quietato l'Uomo Nero lo strinse a sé, badando però a premere il torace solo contro il suo fianco destro, in modo da non schiacciargli la pancia e lasciargli tutto l'agio per riprender fiato, quindi gli sussurrò: «Bravo, Jack, respira piano, come fai sempre quando ti raggomitoli contro di me. Ti ricordi tutte le volte in cui l'hai fatto? Ti è sempre piaciuto, vero? Oggi non è diverso dagli altri giorni: puoi poggiarti a me e chiedermi qualsiasi coccola, e io te la farò, come sempre. Lasciati andare, Jack: ascolta il battito del mio cuore e chiudi gli occhi».

Seppur a fatica e battendo i denti il ragazzo seguì ogni parola di quel piccolo discorso d'incoraggiamento e obbedì, inclinando il capo verso destra e poggiando la fronte contro lo sterno dell'amato; intenerito dalla sua forza di volontà l'uomo gli sorrise, passandogli il braccio attorno alla gabbia toracica per sostenerlo, ma quando lo percepì strisciargli incontro per poggiargli l'orecchio sotto la clavicola sinistra si pentì della proposta che gli aveva fatto: a differenza del solito il cuore gli batteva all'impazzata, così rapido e rumoroso da fargli vibrare ogni arteria, e non v'era assolutamente modo di controllarlo.

Pochi secondi prima che Frost riuscisse a raggiungerlo la vista delle sue guance ancora bagnate diede a Pitch un'idea ed egli ruotò rapidamente il torso, strappandosi un lembo della veste e avvicinandogliela al viso per asciugarlo: la scusa perfetta per unire l'utile al dilettevole e, soprattutto, mascherare il proprio turbamento. Come si aspettava il giovane reagì docilmente, permettendogli di passargli delicatamente il tessuto dagli zigomi fino alla base del collo e inarcando la cervice per esporre al meglio la carne morbida della gola, e l'Uomo Nero si curò di usare tutta la delicatezza che gli apparteneva, tamponandogli la pelle per non rischiare di arrossarla ulteriormente e insistendo particolarmente sugli incavi che si erano creati tra i suoi tendini e ossa sporgenti.

Una volta certo di aver eliminato ogni traccia di umidità gli avvolse il brandello oscuro attorno al polso sinistro, sperando che le lacrime ormai fredde riuscissero a dargli un poco di sollievo, e fu al contempo con gioia e tensione che accolse il suo rilassamento, lieto di averlo messo a proprio agio, ma ancora preoccupato per le palpitazioni irrefrenabili che lo avevano colto. Nel tentativo di continuare a tenere il fatto nascosto gli sollevò lentamente l'avambraccio, chinandosi sulla sua parte interna e riempiendola di baci per coprire con gli schiocchi delle labbra il suono assordante delle pulsazioni, che ormai era aumentato a tal punto da sembrare rieccheggiare non solo nel suo torace, ma addirittura nell'intera stanza, e tuttavia questo piccolo espediente riuscì a farlo sentire a proprio agio solo per poco: col passare del tempo l'ansia e il nervosismo che lo avevano attanagliato sin da quando il giovane gli aveva rivelato la propria sconvolgente decisione crebbero, alimentate da paure e pensieri confusi e affatto lenite dalle coccole che stava donando, né dalle parole d'incoraggiamento che pronunciava, ed egli riusciva ormai a percepire chiaramente l'autocontrollo abbandonarlo, scivolando tra le sue dita come il vento, sfuggendo al suo corpo come l'acqua che lentamente evaporava dal lembo di tessuto che ancora stringeva.

Più volte fu sul punto di cedere, alzarsi in piedi, prendersi il capo tra le mani, gridare il proprio sgomento, chiedere disperatamente “Perché?”, non a Jack, ma a sé stesso, che non era stato in grado di vedere che, dietro quei piccoli gesti premurosi che il compagno dedicava al proprio ventre, ci fosse stato più amore di quanto aveva espresso a parole, che non era stato in grado di intuire il suo reale desiderio, che non era stato in grado di discutere apertamente e approfonditamente con lui di una siffatta importante questione. Oh, sarebbe bastato così poco per risolvere, prendersi qualche giorno per riflettere e qualche ora per parlare, e tutto sarebbe potuto procedere per il meglio fin da subito, ma lui non lo aveva permesso: si era lasciato prendere dalla paura, non solo impedendo alla faccenda di giungere ad una lieta conclusione, che vedeva comunque ardua anche in quel momento, ma anche generando infinite e inutili sofferenze, e aveva preferito dedurre quello che più gli aggradava da una sommaria osservazione, buttandosi immediatamente a testa bassa in una missione logorante ed evitando di affrontare la situazione. Ormai gli erano ben chiare le parole che Dentolina gli aveva gridato mentre lui si dirigeva nella sua biblioteca: avrebbe dovuto pensare a cosa il suo fiocco di neve desiderava davvero, domandarglielo più volte, spiegargli approfonditamente cosa le varie opzioni possibili comportavano, non prendere per legge le poche e brevi urla che aveva emesso, peraltro dettate dalla disperazione del momento e dallo sconvolgimento emotivo dovuto alla gravidanza. Avrebbe dovuto, ma non lo aveva fatto, e ormai era tardi per rimediare, tanto quanto inutile rimuginarci all'infinito: doveva procedere al problema successivo, ma la prospettiva di riflettere su quel bambino mai desiderato che allignava nel ventre del compagno lo spaventava forse più di un'intera giornata passata a rimpiangere le proprie scelte errate.

Mentre l'uomo cercava di metabolizzare la notizia ricevuta ormai più di cinque minuti prima, zittire la propria mente sull'orlo della follia e non lasciar trasparire in alcun modo il conflitto interno che lo dilaniava un sibilo gracchiante giunse alle sue orecchie, facendolo sussultare e inducendolo a sollevare gli occhi, ed egli si ritrovò di fronte quelli cristallini del ragazzo, le palpebre inferiori sollevate per lo sforzo di schiudere le labbra.

Intuendo che stava per prendere parola lo anticipò: «Jack, hai bisogno di qualcosa? Indicami quello che ti serve con un semplice cenno: ci penserò io a interpretare i tuoi gesti e procurarti il necessario».

A quella frase, a metà tra un ordine ed un consiglio, Frost rispose scuotendo il capo, quindi si portò le mani al ventre, chiudendole a coppa e tentando nuovamente, e nuovamente senza successo, di pronunciare parole comprensibili.

Addolorato dalla fatica che l'amato compiva anche solo per mettere insieme una frase Pitch azzardò: «Vuoi parlare del bambino, Jack? Di te e del bambino, del fatto di tenerlo magari?».

Dopo averlo udito il giovane annuì con decisione, e l'Uomo Nero, con altrettanta decisione, replicò seccamente: «No».

Si pentì immediatamente della durezza usata, eccessiva, crudele, troppo sincera nell'evidenziare quanto lui ancora non fosse pronto per affrontare l'argomento, ma non tornò sulla propria scelta: il motivo principe che lo aveva portato a decidere di rimandare non era il senso di smarrimento ed inadeguatezza che provava, ma l'evidente stanchezza di Jack, e lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di logorarlo ulteriormente con una complessa ed estenuante discussione.

Prima ancora che stupore e sgomento potessero cogliere il ragazzo l'uomo si affrettò a spiegargli: «Non mi sto rifiutando per sempre, Jack: ho tutta l'intenzione di discutere apertamente e approfonditamente con te della questione, ma non ora. Sei esausto, ferito, riesci a malapena a stare seduto con il mio aiuto, come pensi di poter affrontare una conversazione, oltretutto così pesante? No, non se ne parla: ora ti fai una bella dormita».

Un lamento di protesta proruppe dalle labbra di Frost, così acuto e stridente da ferirgli la gola ed indurlo a tossire, ma non a desistere nella propria resistenza: aggrappandosi con la forza della disperazione al bavero dell'amato lo attirò a sé, aprendo la bocca nella muta richiesta della risposta che ancora non aveva ricevuto, e l'uomo, messo ormai alle strette, fece l'unica cosa cui riuscì a pensare e della quale mai andò fiero.

«Chiudi gli occhi, piccolo» lo avvertì.

Poi, con un rapido gesto della mano, svolse il brandello di tessuto che gli aveva avvolto attorno al polso, tenendolo sospeso sopra il suo viso e lasciando quindi che l'oscura trama si dissolvesse, disfacendosi in finissimi granelli di sabbia che, scorrendo tra le sue dita, scivolarono poi sulle palpebre del giovane, sigillandole definitivamente in un sonno profondo. Non temette neanche per un istante di avergli provocato un incubo, consapevole di quanto questi si fosse ormai tanto abituato alla magica rena da non subirne quasi più gli effetti, e per assicurargli un lieto riposo gli inviò un'immagine di sé stesso, gioendo della debolissima risata che questi gli donò: aveva agito da codardo, seppur animato anche da buone intenzioni, ma perlomeno lo aveva reso felice.

Badando a muoversi con cautela per non svegliarlo sprimacciò i cuscini, disponendoli contro la testata, quindi lo prese in braccio e lo adagiò contro di essi, la schiena morbidamente appoggiata sulla soffice stoffa e il capo sostenuto da un piccolo guanciale; dopo aver messo da parte il telo nel quale lo aveva trasportato e avergli rimboccato il lenzuolo attorno alla vita notò che questo era troppo corto per coprirlo e creò una sottile coperta di oscurità da drappeggiargli sul petto per ovviare al problema, dunque, assicuratosi per un'ultima volta che l'amato avesse ricevuto tutte le cure possibili, si concesse di pensare a sé stesso.

Come prima cosa si tirò in piedi e riparò la propria veste, vagamente intenzionato a ponderare con calma e lucidità su ciò che era accaduto in quei brevi ma intensi minuti, ma presto l'agitazione ebbe nuovamente la meglio: prima di poter riflettere aveva bisogno di informazioni, anche solo accenni riguardo ciò che Jack aveva vissuto, detto e pensato mentre lui era assente, e Dentolina era l'unica che lo poteva aiutare. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di sottoporla ad un interrogatorio serrato, né, tantomeno, di lasciarle intuire la ricerca che aveva deciso di intraprendere, quindi non poteva andarla a cercare, presentandosi trafelato di fronte a lei e con la bocca piena di domande: avrebbe dovuto attendere che questa si presentasse da sola, salutandola solo per apparente educazione, rispondendo in modo esitante alle domande riguardo alla salute del ragazzo che ella gli avrebbe sicuramente fatto e deviando poi gradualmente il discorso su quegli undici giorni che si era perso. Avrebbe dovuto darle l'impressione di voler semplicemente venire a conoscenza degli eventuali malori che poteva aver avuto, e non dei pensieri che poteva aver condiviso, interpretando in base ai gesti le idee che aveva maturato e i ragionamenti grazie al quale vi era giunto: era l'unico modo per iniziare a districarsi in quella giungla di follie gridate e verità non dette.

Con questo piano d'azione ben fisso in testa l'Uomo Nero iniziò a passeggiare per la stanza, camminando su e giù per tenersi sveglio e non farsi sopraffare dalle mille preoccupazioni che lo avevano colto, ma in breve un lieve lamento di Frost e un crampo al polpaccio destro lo indussero a cambiare strategia: il compagno aveva bisogno di contatto fisico per rimanere tranquillo, e lui si era sforzato troppo nella settimana precedente per poter rimanere in piedi a lungo.

Zoppicando a fatica verso il letto vi si adagiò, sedendosi accanto al giovane e passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita per fargli avvertire la propria presenza, ma si curò di torcere il busto fino ad avvertire un dolore sordo alla spina dorsale, e di sistemare la nuca contro il duro pomello della testata: una piccola tregua per le proprie membra era accettabile e, a quel punto, doverosa, ma il sonno era una cosa che non voleva e non poteva concedersi, e non se lo sarebbe concessa per nessuna ragione al mondo.

 

Con un pesante sospiro Dentolina richiuse l'ultimo vaso dell'infermeria ancora aperto, curandosi di allineare la tacca del coperchio a quella del bordo in modo che le erbe in esso contenuto si mantenessero ben asciutte, quindi lo ripose sullo scaffale più basso, lasciandolo a portata di mano per ulteriori medicamenti che avrebbe dovuto senza dubbio preparare.

Dopo aver preso un profondo respiro si volse verso Sandy, indirizzandogli un largo sorriso per comunicargli che aveva concluso il proprio lavoro, ma la verità era che il suo cuore grondava tristezza: nei giorni precedenti aveva provato più dolore e impotenza che in tutta la propria esistenza. Quante volte aveva pianto, allontanandosi con una scusa qualsiasi per non farsi vedere da nessuno e, soprattutto, per non vedere: non vedere Pitch consumarsi in una ricerca inutile, non vedere Jack appassire lentamente tra coltri che non riusciva più nemmeno a scostare, non vedere il rapporto tra i due che svaniva lentamente, soffocato dall'orrore e dalla paura, perché, sebbene fosse sempre stata una donna forte, c'erano cose che non riusciva a sopportare. Aveva tentato di rimediare, parlando a lungo col giovane per alleviare almeno un poco la sua solitudine e aiutarlo a prendere la decisione migliore, intavolando più di una conversazione con l'uomo per indurlo ad aprire gli occhi, ma nulla aveva davvero funzionato: per quanto premurosa e amorevole non poteva sperare di ricucire una relazione di cui non era partecipe, semplice messaggero tra due controparti che s'erano ormai chiuse in un mondo tutto loro, eppure questa consapevolezza non aveva reso il fallimento meno doloroso. S'era sentita crollare il mondo addosso quando l'Uomo Nero era fuggito, colpevolizzandosi infinite volte per non aver parlato in modo più chiaro ed aperto con lui, per non averlo vegliato mentre ancora s'ostinava a studiare sullo scrittoio di Nord, per non averlo costretto ad abbandonare quei maledetti libri che pensava di divorare, ma che in realtà lo divoravano, e concedersi finalmente il riposo che meritava e necessitava per poter affrontare a mente lucida la questione, ma quando, due giorni e mezzo dopo, s'era svegliata e non aveva trovato Frost nel suo letto s'era sentita morire: non avrebbe mai immaginato che la situazione potesse degenerare fino a quel punto. Ormai inutile infermiera di un paziente non più presente s'era lanciata personalmente alla sua ricerca, esortando le proprie fatine a raddoppiare gli sforzi per trovare il fuggiasco vecchio e quello nuovo, e aveva completamente smesso di pensare, accecata dal panico e completamente immersa nella caccia, ma ora che il peggio era passato era tempo di tornare a dominarsi e usare l'intelligenza: comportarsi da animale braccato era esattamente ciò che aveva condotto tutti alla rovina, quindi non doveva concederlo né a sé stessa, né agli altri, ed era più che disposta ad usare le maniere forti, se queste si fossero rivelato l'unico mezzo possibile.

Un fruscio discreto giunse improvvisamente alle sue orecchie, ronzando prima alla sua destra, poi alla sua sinistra, e quando ella sollevò lo sguardo si ritrovò di fronte un piccolo colibrì di sabbia dorata, il capo minuto inclinato da un lato mentre la osservava e il corpo perfettamente immobile nonostante stesse sbattendo le ali a velocità tanto elevata da farle sembrare un semplice alone di luce sfocata.

«Sono rimasta qui incantata per tanto tempo, eh, Sandy?» domandò Dentolina al proprio muto interlocutore, che aveva fatto attendere per chissà quanto; «Mi dispiace: mi sono lasciata prendere dai pensieri. Forza, andiamo a trovare Pitch e Jack».

Con un breve balzo saltò giù dal mobile sul quale s'era gradualmente posata, guizzando rapida verso la porta, ma Sandman si frappose tra lei e l'uscita, indirizzandole uno sguardo preoccupato e offrendole una scintillante sfera di rena magica che aveva appena modellato.

Intenerita da quel gesto la fata commentò: «Oh, Sandy, sei un vero tesoro, come sempre. Sì, mi farebbe davvero piacere riposare e fare un bel sogno, però prima ci terrei a controllare come stanno i due piccioncini: considerata la facilità con cui sanno cacciarsi nei guai non mi stupirei di scoprire che hanno combinato un nuovo disastro. Puoi conservarlo per dopo?».

Alzando il pollice l'Omino dei Sogni intascò la sfera, appiattendola un poco per poterla infilare con facilità in una piega nascosta della propria veste, quindi si scostò, aprendo un braccio per cedere il passo; sfoggiando un largo sorriso la Guardiana accettò l'invito, dedicandogli un rapido inchino prima di lanciarsi nel corridoio, quindi, aspettando che la affiancasse, gli domandò: «Tu che dici, Jack gli avrà già detto che vuole tenere il bambino?».

A quella domanda Sandy prese a grattarsi il mento, ponderando profondamente sulla risposta da dare, quindi si volse e, lanciandole un'occhiata sorniona, annuì.

Ridacchiando Dentolina replicò: «Sì, anche io penso che glielo abbia già detto! Da quando ha deciso definitivamente pochi giorni fa è sempre stato così impaziente di parlarne con lui... spero che abbia avuto la forza non solo di dirglielo, ma anche di spiegargli i motivi che lo hanno portato a cambiare idea, perché la notizia nuda e cruda in sé è piuttosto sconvolgente».

Mentre ancora discorreva, districandosi tra gli anditi di quel labirinto che aveva ormai percorso infinite volte, girò l'angolo e si ritrovò di fronte Nord e Calmoniglio, il primo serio e pensieroso, il secondo ancora palesemente sconvolto, quindi esclamò: «Oh, eccovi qui. Ti sei ripreso, Calmoniglio? Se non fossi esploso a quel modo avresti potuto scoprire la verità in modo meno traumatico: spero che questo ti serva da lezione per il futuro. Forza, andiamo a trovarli, ma facciamo piano: non dobbiamo disturbarli finché non avranno finito di parlare».

Raccolto il consenso di tutti fece dietrofront, imboccò il passaggio che portava alla camera cercata e quindi atterrò, per non rischiare di tradirsi col ronzio delle ali; procedendo con cautela sull'assito si avvicinò alla porta, tendendo l'orecchio per cogliere ciò che stava accadendo all'interno, ma nessun suono la raggiunse; dopo aver atteso per qualche secondo si fece coraggio, socchiudendo lentamente la porta quel tanto che bastava per insinuare la testa nella fessura, e quando lo fece non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso intenerito.

I due amanti erano sul letto, insieme, l'uno dolcemente accomodato tra le braccia dell'altro, e giacevano profondamente addormentati; tuttavia, mentre Jack era morbidamente steso sui cuscini e aveva le labbra piegate in un accenno di sorriso, Pitch era seduto in una posizione tanto scomoda da ridurre il suo respiro ad un sibilo, e aveva la fronte aggrottata: era più che evidente l'agitazione che provava non s'era sopita, e che egli aveva fatto di tutto pur di rimanere sveglio.

Dentolina non impiegò molto a fare due più due, giungendo alla conclusione che l'Uomo Nero avesse ricevuto la notizia, ma non le spiegazioni, e che era stata sua intenzione scoprirle da sé, e per un attimo fu tentata di riscuoterlo, fosse anche solo per risparmiargli il dolore alla schiena che stava di certo sperimentando, ma alla fine non lo chiamò: il fatto che fosse scivolato nel sonno contro la propria volontà era un sintomo più che evidente della stanchezza che gli invadeva le membra e la

mente, e solo quando questa fosse sparita lui sarebbe stato pronto a capire.

Facendo un rapido cenno agli altri Guardiani li invitò ad entrare, premendosi l'indice sulla bocca per ribadirgli di non fare rumore, quindi si diresse verso l'armadio, per recuperare coperte e cuscini e prepararsi a dormire.

 

Qualche ora dopo Pitch si risvegliò, discretamente riposato, ma stranamente intorpidito: al contrario del solito la sua mente era stata lesta a tornare attiva, mentre il corpo ancora si ostinava a non rispondere correttamente ai comandi. Non impiegò molto a comprendere il perché: gli fu sufficiente aprire gli occhi e volgere il capo per rendersi conto di aver dormito tutto il tempo con le gambe coricate sul fianco sinistro e il torso girato verso destra, mentre il collo, a giudicare dalla fitta che lo aveva assalito, doveva essere rimasto teso in una posizione alquanto innaturale.

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore per soffocare un gemito fece leva sui palmi, poggiando finalmente la schiena contro i guanciali e dando un poco di sollievo alla propria spina dorsale scricchiolante, quindi, nell'attesa di riprendersi, si guardò attorno, sbarrando subito gli occhi per lo stupore: i Guardiani lo avevano letteralmente circondato, disponendosi nei luoghi e nelle maniere più assurde, e la scena, per quanto tenera e per certi versi esilarante, riusciva solo a provocargli un grande imbarazzo.

Nord, l'unico ad aver mantenuto un minimo di contegno, s'era accomodato in poltrona, drappeggiandosi una vivace coperta di lana sulle gambe, l'espressione serissima mentre russava sonoramente; Dentolina, invece, s'era seduta sopra un mucchio di cuscini sistemati a terra e aveva poi poggiato le braccia incrociate e quindi il capo sul materasso, esattamente come aveva fatto mesi addietro per vegliare il sonno del proprio primo paziente; Sandman, infine, era bellamente steso sulla parte terminale del letto, le braccia spalancate e un largo sorriso stampato in faccia mentre sognava e l'aria di non essersi fatto problemi a spingere via i calcagni dell'Uomo Nero per farsi spazio. L'unico che pareva mancare all'appello era Calmoniglio, e del resto la sua assenza sarebbe stata più che giustificata, ma l'uomo impiegò poco a individuarlo, accucciato sul pavimento proprio accanto al giaciglio: erano davvero tutti presenti.

Sollevato all'idea che, perlomeno, fossero tutti immersi in un sonno profondo, Pitch sospirò e abbassò le iridi sulla prima persona che avrebbe dovuto guardare: il suo piccolo fiocco di neve. Non aveva dimenticato la novità che questi gli aveva comunicato, e la sola idea era ancora in grado di provocare confusione e smarrimento in lui, ma ormai la paura e il turbamento che lo avevano colto sul momento erano spariti: le poche ore di riposo che si era concesso erano state un autentico toccasana per la sua coscienza sconvolta, e ora sentiva di avere la lucidità necessaria per affrontare la questione in modo appropriato.

Proprio mentre si apprestava a riflettervi, tuttavia, lo sguardo gli cadde inevitabilmente sulla pancia del compagno, semiscopertasi durante il sonno, e fu solo grazie al proprio immenso autocontrollo che riuscì a non gridare: la sua bellissima pelle, da sempre ialina e tanto liscia da sembrare pura seta, era arrossata e ruvida come carta vetrata, e in alcune zone s'era screpolata a tal punto da formare lievi ecchimosi. L'Uomo Nero non impiegò molto ad intuire che questo improvviso cambiamento era dovuto allo stiramento cui era stata sottoposta a causa della rapida crescita del ventre e alle intemperie cui era stata esposta da cadute e fughe poco consone allo stato interessante dell'amato, e impiegò ancor meno a decidere cosa fare: non poteva assolutamente lasciare l'altro in quello stato.

Con un debole grugnito si tirò in piedi, sollevando i due lembi della propria veste per scavalcare Calmoniglio senza svegliarlo, quindi strisciò fuori dalla camera e si diresse in fretta e furia verso l'infermeria; una volta lì esaminò tutti i barattoli stipati sugli scaffali, leggendo rapidamente le etichette che li descrivevano e ringhiando di disappunto quando si rese conto che non v'era alcun olio; proprio quando fu sul punto di andarsene e cercare altrove, tuttavia, notò un mazzo di fiori di camomilla secchi e diverse foglie di aloe freschissime, dunque si rincuorò e radunò tutti gli oggetti necessari per preparare un impacco lenitivo. Lavorò a lungo, tagliando e strizzando più che poté le lunghe foglie di aloe per estrarre il gel trasparente che si celava al loro interno e pestando i capolini di camomilla per sprigionare le loro proprietà benefiche, poi mescolò i due ingredienti, rimestandoli con energia per farli fondere perfettamente; nonostante gli sforzi non riuscì ad ottenere un composto uniforme, ma soltanto una crema semi liquida e piuttosto grumosa, e seppur affatto soddisfatto dovette desistere ed accontentarsi: non poteva rischiare di far ossidare il medicamento solo per fargli assumere un aspetto più piacevole.

Dopo aver rapidamente inumidito una salvietta portò questa e la ciotola di cui si era servito fino in camera, ripercorrendo a ritroso i corridoi e il percorso che aveva fatto per evitare di inciampare nelle gambe del Pooka, quindi si sedette delicatamente sul materasso e iniziò a medicare l'amato: come prima cosa prelevò piccole dosi di cataplasma con le dita, versandogliele sul ventre gonfio e preparando la pelle al massaggio; poi, dopo essersi bagnato l'intero palmo, iniziò ad accarezzarlo, alternando ampi movimenti circolari a sfregamenti più circoscritti, per lenire il generico rossore e insistere particolarmente sulle zone più lese; infine, dopo essersi ripulito nell'asciugamano, glielo stese sulla pancia, per impedire al gel di seccare e prolungare il suo effetto lenitivo.

Durante tutta l'operazione Jack continuò a dormire, emettendo solo qualche piccolo lamento all'inizio e diversi sospiri soddisfatti mentre veniva coccolato, e Pitch fu lieto di saperlo sereno: da troppo tempo non vedeva un vero sorriso sbocciare sul suo splendido viso, al punto che il suo ricordo aveva quasi iniziato a sbiadire, sostituito dagli occhi da preda braccata che questi sbarrava con sempre maggior frequenza, e quel piccolo accenno di felicità fu per lui non solo un sollievo, ma anche uno sprone, per impegnarsi a far sì che questo fosse solo il primo di una lunghissima serie.

Fu con questo pensiero ben fisso in mente che prese una decisione all'apparenza assurda e incoerente, ma in verità perfettamente conforme al nuovo, seppur vecchio, proposito che si era prefissato: avrebbe lasciato il Palazzo di Nord. Il medicamento che aveva preparato per Frost era un semplice palliativo, un modo per lenire il dolore e aiutare la guarigione, non certo per curare il problema alla radice: per prevenire ulteriori lesioni era necessario un olio, che avrebbe aiutato la pelle a reidratarsi e rimanere elastica, e lui sapeva esattamente quale utilizzare e dove procurarselo.

Senza alcuna esitazione si affrettò verso l'uscita, intenzionato a correre per impiegare il minor tempo possibile e non far nemmeno notare la propria assenza, ma all'ultimo gli sovvenne un dubbio: e se qualcuno si fosse svegliato prima che lui tornasse? Che cosa sarebbe successo? Gli avrebbe dato fiducia, attendendo paziente per vedere come si sarebbe evoluta la situazione, oppure avrebbe immediatamente pensato ad una codarda fuga, facendo cadere inutilmente Frost nel panico? No, il rischio che qualcosa andasse storto era troppo alto perché lui potesse partire a cuor leggero: era meglio cautelarsi e lasciare una breve nota di spiegazione, in modo da non allarmare nessuno.

Procedendo in punta di piedi si appropinquò allo scrittoio, strappò a metà un biglietto di Natale per sfruttare la parte di foglio non coperta dal disegno e, intingendo la penna nel calamaio, scrisse: “Sono andato a prenderti un piccolo regalo. Tornerò presto”.

Non aggiunse altro, né promesse, né saluti, né dichiarazioni d'amore: non era nel suo stile lasciarsi andare a leziosità, soprattutto su carta, dove le parole rimangono per sempre, e peggio ancora su un messaggio che poteva essere letto da tutti, quindi confidò nell'intelligenza del giovane, certo che sarebbe riuscito ad andare oltre quelle due scarne frasi e comprendere le infinite che erano state pensate e non riportate. Per facilitarlo ricopiò il testo subito sotto, usando lo stampatello e curandosi di disegnare con attenzione ogni lettera, sebbene l'altro fosse ormai in grado di leggere fluentemente il suo corsivo elegante, quindi firmò ed evocò il coniglietto che che gli era stato donato mesi addietro, lasciando che fosse lui a portare il biglietto: tendendo il collo per poter seguire i suoi movimenti lo osservò depositare il proprio leggerissimo carico nella mano schiusa di Jack, poi uscì senza voltarsi.

 

Lasciare il Palazzo di Nord e procedere fino ai confini sud dell'Europa era stato forse fin troppo facile per Pitch: gli Yeti e gli elfi non si erano ancora ripresi dalla caccia grossa che avevano portato avanti nei tre giorni precedenti e gli avevano dedicato solo una rapida occhiata, lasciandolo andare per la sua strada senza protestare, dense nubi scure avevano protetto i suoi occhi, consentendogli di orientarsi alla perfezione e trattenendosi però dal bagnarlo, e venti favorevoli avevano accelerato il suo volo. Il difficile, tuttavia, non aveva tardato a presentarsi: gli era stato sufficiente lambire appena i territori desertici del Caucaso per iniziare ad avere problemi.

Fiumane di gente avevano iniziato ad affollare strade e sentieri, spesse, dense, lunghe, troppo lunghe: code infinite di persone dalla pelle scura e le vesti chiare, drappelli di uomini, file di donne, sciami di bambini, eserciti di disperati che marciavano verso mete ignote. Inizialmente l'Uomo Nero aveva pensato che si trattasse di un raduno di mercanti, raro in quelle zone, in verità, ma pur sempre possibile, ma gli era bastato guardarli con maggiore attenzione per capire che non era così: pochi di loro possedevano dei carri, nessuno trasportava merci di valore, tanti non avevano nemmeno un bagaglio, e tutti avevano le scarpe rotte e i piedi piagati. No, quelli non erano mercanti, né nomadi: quelli erano esseri umani che, ormai, di umano avevano ben poco.

Non era passato molto prima che iniziasse ad avvistare i cadaveri, dapprima radi e sparsi, probabilmente appartenenti a persone collassate per la fatica sul ciglio della strada, poi sempre più numerosi, ammassati in piazze, edifici, pozzi, fosse comuni: qualsiasi luogo sembrava buono per accatastare quei corpi diventati ormai di troppo, per liberarsi di persone inopportune tanto da vive quanto da morte, e il coro di stridii degli uccelli saprofagi era l'unica veglia funebre che era stata loro concessa.

Fu solo grazie ad un grande sforzo di volontà che Pitch riuscì a sorvolare quella landa degli orrori, distogliendo lo sguardo dagli sfortunati coperti di terra che non avevano ricevuto la pietà di un colpo di arma da fuoco, ma quando finalmente raggiunse la città scoprì di essere semplicemente caduto da una follia in un'altra: orde di uomini armati la pattugliavano, sparando a chiunque sorprendevano allo scoperto, stanando quelli che si nascondevano nelle abitazioni con bombe e mortai e calandosi nei rifugi sotterranei per massacrare i pochi fuggitivi, piccoli gruppi di persone all'apparenza innocenti approfittavano della confusione per darsi al saccheggio e infierire sugli individui isolati, e caos e violenza sembravano essere diventati l'unica legge e l'unico scopo.

Fuggendo da quella pazzia collettiva, in cui spesso non si riuscivano a distinguere l'abusatore dall'abusato, l'Uomo Nero deviò verso la periferia ovest, puntando al fianco di una collina dove sorgevano le case più ricche della zona, e fu con un sospiro di sollievo che riuscì ad individuare la villa che cercava: parzialmente bombardata e chiaramente disabitata sembrava tuttavia aver resistito bene alla guerra in corso, ancora protetta dal palmeto che la circondava, e v'erano buone speranze che l'olio si fosse salvato.

Dopo aver fatto atterrare Voluptas nel cortile centrale smontò, lasciando la bestia libera di curiosare in giro, e si diresse sotto il porticato, imboccando senza alcuna esitazione una porta all'apparenza identica alle altre, ma che lui sapeva portare nell'ala riservata alle donne. Ad esclusione di alcuni grossi mobili rovesciati e piccoli cumuli di macerie non trovò alcun ostacolo sul proprio cammino, le sale svuotate di ogni suppellettile e tessuto preziosi, ma intatte, e la speranza crebbe nel suo cuore, ma non appena girò l'angolo per accedere alla camera del trucco si pietrificò: quella zona era stata completamente distrutta da una bomba.

Correndo tra i detriti delle pareti crollate e del soffitto collassato si lanciò verso la pettiniera, armeggiando spasmodicamente tra le boccette sparse sul suo piano per verificare se qualcosa si fosse salvato, ma le sue aspettative vennero presto deluse: ricordava alla perfezione la fiala ritorta in cui veniva conservato l'olio di argan, un piccolo capolavoro di arte vetraria che mimava uno stelo e il cui tappo era modellato a formare un bocciolo di rosa appena schiuso, e i minuti e appiccicosi frammenti di vetro verde e azzurro non potevano che esserne gli ultimi resti.

Con un ringhio irato spazzò via tutti i contenitori colorati, gridando la propria frustrazione al riflesso distorto che lo specchio incrinato gli restituiva: quello sciocco contrattempo era esattamente l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Avrebbe potuto cercare in altre abitazioni, ovviamente, e di certo l'avrebbe fatto, ma quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato per portare a termine la propria missione? Non conosceva l'esatta pianta delle altre ville, né le abitudini di coloro che ivi vivevano, dunque avrebbe dovuto setacciare quasi ogni singola stanza per intuire dove l'olio venisse conservato, e le possibilità di ritrovarsi nuovamente di fronte ad una boccetta in frantumi erano alte: gli sarebbero serviti secoli interi per avere successo.

Mentre si sforzava inutilmente di calmarsi e pensare ad un modo più efficace e rapido per ottenere quello che desiderava un rumore di passi affrettati ed un vociare indistinto rieccheggiarono nel corridoio, attirando la sua attenzione, ed egli, incuriosito, decise di controllarne la causa: una breve esplorazione lo avrebbe senza dubbio aiutato a distendere i nervi e, chissà, magari anche a scoprire qualche bottiglia nascosta da rubare.

Procedendo a passo di marcia lungo l'andito passò alla zona adibita al riposo, cercando di non farsi incantare dai mosaici e dagli arabeschi di porte e finestre per non distrarsi, e quando entrò nella camera matrimoniale si trovò di fronte ad una scena inaspettata.

Sull'ampio letto, unico di tutta la casa a possedere ancora un materasso che potesse definirsi tale, era stesa una donna, circondata da coperte e guanciali e morbidamente appoggiata alla testiera, e tra le braccia reggeva un bambino. A giudicare dall'espressione esausta della madre, dal cordone ombelicale ancora attaccato alla pancia del figlio e dall'odore di sangue che s'ostinava ad aleggiare nell'aria la giovane doveva aver partorito solo poche ore prima, eppure ella dimostrava già un affetto sconfinato nei confronti della piccola creatura uscita dal suo grembo: nonostante le palpebre le cascassero per il sonno continuava a cantare sottovoce per lui, cullandolo e coccolandolo con una tale delicatezza da parere di aver paura di romperlo, e nemmeno per un istante distolse il suo sguardo intenerito dal suo visino corrucciato.

Proprio quando Pitch iniziò a chiedersi se questa avesse dato alla luce il bimbo in completa solitudine e senza alcun aiuto una terza persona entrò nella stanza, annunciandosi con un saluto sussurrato ed un sorriso raggiante: un uomo, abbigliato con vesti semplici, ma pulite, che reggeva in mano un cesto pieno di fichi e datteri.

Nonostante fosse affatto usuale, in quelle zone, vedere un uomo servire una donna, questi non si fece il benché minimo problema ad andare incontro alla propria compagna e accudirla, sprimacciando i cuscini sui quali riposava, rimboccando la coltre che le copriva le gambe e sistemandole il velo di seta che le copriva i capelli: gesti senza dubbio dettati dalla necessità, poiché questa era troppo debole per essere autonoma, ma anche da un amore profondo, che andava oltre le tradizioni vecchie di millenni che caratterizzavano quello splendido quanto strano angolo di mondo.

Scuotendo il capo per disperdere le riflessioni fin troppo leziose che lo avevano colto Pitch si voltò, lanciando un'occhiata all'apertura da cui era entrato il marito, quindi, notando che la sala cui dava accesso era stipata di oggetti di ogni tipo, ci si diresse. Per qualche minuto frugò silenziosamente tra i mucchi di merce e provviste, badando a risistemare tutto come lo aveva trovato per non insospettire la coppia, e alla fine ebbe successo: nascosta tra un sacco di farina e un barattolo di kajal trovò una bottiglia di olio di argan, banale nella sua forma conica e nel semplice vetro trasparente di cui era costituita, ma ben capiente e piena fino all'orlo. Esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno per aiutare la pelle di Jack a riprendersi non solo quel giorno, ma anche i successivi, forse addirittura per intere settimane.

Con un ghigno trionfante si appropriò del bottino, sollevandolo in aria per osservarlo controluce e controllare se contenesse delle impurità, e quasi esultò quando si rese conto che il liquido era perfettamente cristallino, ma alla fine si trattenne e lo ripose in una sacca di sabbia magica che si legò dietro la schiena e si assicurò contro il petto. Individuata una finestra la cui grata di muratura era parzialmente crollata, creando un'apertura abbastanza ampia per permettergli di strisciare fuori e calarsi direttamente nel cortile dove aveva lasciato Voluptas, l'Uomo Nero fece per dirigervisi, ma all'ultimo fece dietrofront e tornò verso la porta, affacciandosi nella camera da letto.

Rimase immobile a lungo, nascosto dietro lo stipite, intento a spiare quella piccola famiglia colma di gioia, più commovente di un quadro rinascimentale, che in mezzo a quella landa di odio aveva saputo portare avanti il proprio amore, e che dalla morte aveva fatto nascere la vita, poi, silenzioso come un'ombra, se ne andò.

 

Camminando a passo deciso lungo il corridoio che portava alla stanza di Jack Pitch andò incontro al cicaleccio soffocato che sfuggiva dalla porta appena socchiusa e, non appena la aprì, venne investito da una voce sconvolta che gridò: «Dove diavolo sei stato!?».

Riconosciuto Calmoniglio si voltò verso di lui e rispose: «A prendere un regalo per Jack, esattamente come avevo scritto nel biglietto che gli ho lasciato».

Abbassando le orecchie in atteggiamento minaccioso il Pooka domandò: «Com'è che improvvisamente ti sei messo a fare il romanticone?».

Benché colpito in un punto debole l'Uomo Nero mantenne il proprio autocontrollo e replicò: «Non sto facendo il “romanticone”, ho solo recuperato un olio da spalmare sulla pancia di Jack: nel caso non lo avessi notato è rossa e screpolata. Qual è il vero problema? Ti ha infastidito svegliarti e vedere che ero sparito di nuovo, nonostante avessi lasciato una chiara spiegazione della mia assenza?».

Gonfiando il petto il Coniglio di Pasqua sentenziò: «Esatto: non mi fido ancora di te».

Senza scomporsi l'uomo concluse: «Nessun problema: non ho alcun interesse a guadagnare la tua fiducia».

Poi, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, lo aggirò e si diresse al capezzale dell'amato. Come si aspettava lo trovò già sveglio, ancora coperto dell'asciugamano intriso di aloe e camomilla e intento a coccolare il coniglio di sabbia magica che gli si era accoccolato contro il fianco, e quando incrociò il suo sguardo lo vide stanco, ma anche infinitamente felice, al punto che un largo sorriso gli sbocciò spontaneamente sulle labbra.

Ignorando bellamente la folla lì presente Pitch si sedette sul materasso accanto a lui e chiese: «Ben svegliato, Jack. Hai avuto paura che fossi fuggito di nuovo? Che non tornassi più?».

Esibendo un'espressione seria il ragazzo negò, scuotendo il capo più volte per essere sicuro di farsi capire, quindi l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Bravo, Jack, non avevo dubbi: sei sempre stato molto coraggioso. Ti ho portato il regalo e anche un piccolo souvenir: sei contento? Vuoi vederli? Va bene. Il regalo è una boccetta di olio di argan: è un liquido prezioso, che viene estratto da una pianta che cresce nel deserto, e aiuta a mantenere la pelle idratata, elastica e luminosa. Sarà perfetto per la tua pancia rovinata, e oltretutto ha anche un ottimo profumo. Il souvenir, invece, è questo rametto di gelsomino: appena l'ho visto mi ha fatto subito pensare a te, e ho immaginato ti avrebbe fatto piacere riceverlo».

Mentre parlava gli mostrò i due oggetti, poggiando la bottiglietta sul comodino e portando il rametto di fronte al suo viso, in modo che il compagno potesse annusare quel profumo che, in realtà, tanto assomigliava a quello nuovo della sua pelle, poi, vedendolo il difficoltà, si avvicinò ulteriormente, aspettando qualche secondo per permettergli di godersi quell'intenso sentore e incastrandogli infine la corta frasca sopra l'orecchio destro.

Dopo qualche secondo passato a rimirare l'amato incoronato di fiori udì Dentolina mormorare: «Su, diamoci da fare. Nord, Calmoniglio, dovete assolutamente andare a recuperare il bastone di Jack. Le mie fatine lo avevano avvistato in Finlandia, incastrato ad una radice sulla cima di una scarpata: seguitele e vi condurranno fin là. Io e Sandy rimarremo qui e daremo una mano a Pitch».

Cercando di dissimulare l'imbarazzo che provava nel sapere di essere letteralmente circondato dai Guardiani Pitch scrollò le spalle, quindi, senza voltarsi a salutare i due in partenza, si dedicò subito al giovane: come prima cosa rimosse la salvietta, usando la parte non umida per raccogliere gli ultimi residui di cataplasma e lasciare la pelle quasi asciutta; poi, mettendola da parte, prese la boccetta che aveva recuperato, stappandola con delicatezza e studiandone la larga bocca per capire quale fosse il metodo migliore per estrarre la quantità di olio necessaria senza sprecarne nemmeno una goccia; infine, dopo averla chiusa con palmo e averla ribaltata più volte, portò la mano unta al ventre di Jack e iniziò a massaggiarlo.

Andò avanti a lungo, prelevando nuovo liquido ogni volta che lo ritenne necessario e badando ad essere il più delicato possibile, e distolse gli occhi da quelli cristallini del ragazzo solo per quei pochi secondi necessari a riassorbire il proprio coniglio, troppo affamato di quella felicità e serenità che tanto avevano tardato a tornare e troppo desideroso di trasmettergli l'amore che provava per lui: voleva recuperare ogni istante perso in tremende paure e inutili incomprensioni, e affogare nelle sue iridi limpide era il modo perfetto per iniziare.

Dopo qualche minuto, senza alcun preavviso e senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare, disse ad alta voce: «Jack ha deciso di tenere il bambino».

Dentolina, che, insieme a Sandy, era rimasta nella stanza a rassettare e riporre cuscini e coperte, lo affiancò e rispose: «Sì, lo sappiamo, Pitch. Lo ha deciso circa una settimana fa: era questa la grande novità cui avevo accennato quando sono venuta in biblioteca, per trascinarti via dai libri. Avrei voluto dirtelo, ma non mi sembrava giusto togliere a Jack il diritto di rivelartelo di persona, e poi temevo non mi avresti creduta».

«Non ti rimproverare, Dentolina: ti avrei riso in faccia se me lo avessi detto, e se avessi insistito ti avrei scacciata. Non ero nelle condizioni di credere a niente e a nessuno» confessò l'Uomo Nero.

Posandogli una mano sulla spalla la fata commentò: «Non rimproverarti nemmeno tu, Pitch: è comprensibile che fossi sconvolto. Guardiamo al futuro, non rimuginiamo sul passato: vuoi sapere perché ha preso questa decisione? Se Jack è d'accordo e tu te la senti posso spiegartelo. Non vorrei intromettermi, ma come vedi Jack non è in condizioni di parlare, e tu hai diritto a ricevere delle risposte più complete».

L'uomo e il giovane annuirono contemporaneamente, persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro, e la Guardiana, vedendosi accordare il permesso, prese parola: «Che sia chiaro, non trova affatto giusto che l'Uomo Nella Luna lo abbia costretto a rimanere incinto, ed è ancora arrabbiato e disgustato per il modo in cui l'ha fatto, ma è obiettivo che il mondo ha bisogno di un nuovo Guardiano, e lui non se la sente di condannare tutti alla distruzione solo per paura: il sacrificio che gli è stato chiesto, per quanto oneroso, non è nulla in confronto alla salvezza di tutti gli spiriti e del genere umano, quindi è disposto a farlo. Oltre a questa motivazione imposta, tuttavia, ve n'è una molto più personale: non ha modo di liberarsi del bambino senza ucciderlo, e questo non lo vuole fare per nessuna ragione al mondo. E' vero, non lo ha mai desiderato e portarlo in grembo gli ha causato sofferenze fisiche e psicologiche, ma del resto il feto che colpa ne ha? Non è stato lui a chiedere di essere concepito e di crescere nel ventre di Jack: di tutti è la creatura che ha meno colpe in assoluto».

«Sulla prima ragione non sono affatto d'accordo» sentenziò immediatamente Pitch; «Non ha alcuna importanza di cosa il mondo ha bisogno, se Jack non se la sente di portare avanti la gravidanza non è costretto a farlo: non può annullarsi per il bene di creature che non gli sarebbero nemmeno grate per il suo sacrificio. La seconda ragione è già molto più comprensibile: non è semplice decidere di abortire, perché, effettivamente, nel farlo si uccide una creatura innocente che avrebbe potuto vivere felice. Ad ogni modo, Jack ama il bambino? E' disposto a sopportare mesi di fatica, dolori e problemi per darlo alla luce? E' pronto a reggere questo peso? Solo se la risposta a tutte queste domande è “sì” posso stare tranquillo: per quanto abortire sia un'esperienza orribile è di gran lunga preferibile ad una gravidanza non desiderata».

«Hai fatto osservazioni molto intelligenti, Pitch» commentò Dentolina; «Mi fa piacere vedere quanto seriamente stai prendendo la questione: è molto importante non sottovalutare alcunché. Comunque sì, Jack ormai s'è affezionato parecchio al bambino e, ora che i sintomi della gravidanza si stanno pian piano placando, sta imparando ad apprezzare gli aspetti positivi di questa dolce attesa non programmata».

Annuendo Pitch prelevò ancora qualche goccia di olio dalla boccetta, incapace di scacciare dalla mente l'immagine della famigliola sorpresa a vezzeggiarsi nella villa abbandonata e la grande serenità che ne pervadeva ogni membro, e quasi sussultò quando avvertì le dita di Frost intrecciarsi alle proprie, creando una piccola coppa che proteggeva alla perfezione il suo ventre gonfio: non si aspettava una presa d'iniziativa tanto improvvisa quanto dolce.

Vedendolo aprir bocca si chinò su di lui, per risparmiargli la fatica di alzare la voce per farsi sentire, e seguendo il movimento delle sue labbra lo vide comporre con difficoltà la parola “posso”.

«“Posso”?» azzardò; «Hai detto “posso”? Mi stai chiedendo se puoi tenere il bambino?».

Quando il giovane annuì l'Uomo Nero gli sorrise e rispose: «Oh, piccolo, sciocchino che non sei altro: non mi devi certo chiedere il permesso. E' una cosa che riguarda te e te soltanto: sei tu l'unico ad avere il diritto di decidere. Non fraintendere, non ho alcuna intenzione di abbandonarti e ti starò sempre vicino, facendo qualsiasi cosa per aiutarti, ma non potrò sostituirti: sarai sempre e comunque tu a portare il peso maggiore, e, oltretutto, il bambino è tuo, non mio».

Improvvisamente l'espressione di Jack, da timida e implorante qual era, divenne interdetta, le labbra arricciate e il capo leggermente inclinato, come se fosse stupito da ciò che gli era appena stato detto, e la fata, seppur con fare titubante, intervenne, osservando: «Ma Pitch, in realtà il bambino è anche tuo».

 

 

 

 

Nuovo disegno realizzato da agito87!  
  
<http://agito87.tumblr.com/post/95639086488/may-i-ask-for-pregnant-jack-frost-from-a-scene-of>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro sinceramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e, come sempre, sono disponibile a rispondere ad ogni vostra domanda: se avrete curiosità, dubbi od opinioni da esprimermi non esitate a contattarmi. Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro lunedì 25 agosto, e spero sinceramente che non intervengano più sciocchi contrattempi a rallentarmi. Vi auguro una buona giornata, a presto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo venia per il ritardo, purtroppo sia io che la connessione internet ci siamo sentiti poco bene. Meglio così: due sfortune contemporanee sono meglio di due consecutive, giusto? Ci risentiamo in fondo, vi auguro buona lettura!

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO 13**

 

 

«Ma Pitch, in realtà il bambino è anche tuo».

A quell'affermazione Pitch trattenne a stento una risata, riuscendo a soffocarla all'ultimo solo per amore di Jack, che certo avrebbe sofferto nell'avvertire la profonda amarezza che la permeava, e sforzandosi di mantenere un tono neutro replicò: «No, non lo è, ma non ha particolare importanza per me».

«Certo che lo è, Pitch, tu e Jack state insieme, di chi altri dovrebbe essere?» insistette Dentolina.

Roteando le iridi l'Uomo Nero rispose con tono sarcastico: «Sai, non basta tenersi per mano per fare un figlio».

«Che razza di risposta è?» sbottò la fata, drizzando le penne del capo; «Sai benissimo che sono consapevole di come avviene il concepimento, e sai benissimo che vi ho beccati un sacco di volte a fare esattamente quello che serve per farlo avvenire, quindi non vedo il senso della tua irriverente osservazione».

Sussultando per il secco rimprovero e per la naturalezza con cui l'altra aveva candidamente dichiarato, oltretutto davanti a Frost e Sandman, di essere a conoscenza dei rapporti che egli aveva avuto con l'amato, l'uomo faticò un poco a riprendersi, ma alla fine protestò: «Non essere sciocca, non stavo certo negando quello che facciamo insieme! Stavo solo dicendo che, da solo, non è sufficiente: il corpo di Jack non è mai stato adatto a portare avanti una gravidanza, se è rimasto incinto è stato perché qualcuno lo ha cambiato, e quel qualcuno non sono certo io».

Sgonfiando all'improvviso le piume la Guardiana lo fissò e chiese: «Pitch, tu credi che il padre sia l'Uomo Nella Luna?».

Emettendo un lieve sbuffo Pitch commentò: «No, tu dici? Mi sembra piuttosto lapalissiano».

Stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo Dentolina si dondolò un poco, poi sussurrò: «Beh, a me non sembra affatto lapalissiano, sai bene che l'Uomo Nella Luna non lo ha... beh...».

Sentendola esitare l'Uomo Nero ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e completò: «“Stuprato”? E' questo che volevi dire? Doveva solo provarci, bestia, verme, miserabile creatura che non è altro! Se lo avesse fatto non ci sarebbero state né preghiere, né catene in grado di trattenermi: sarei salito fin sul suo patetico satellite e lo avrei decapitato a suon di pugni! Se lo avesse fatto nessuna protezione sarebbe stata sufficiente a salvarlo dalla mia ira!».

Dita delicate lo sfiorarono, carezzandogli con infinita dolcezza il dorso della mano destra, ancora posata sul ventre gonfio del ragazzo, ma non più intenta a massaggiarlo, e quando egli abbassò lo sguardo incrociò quello di Jack, lucido di lacrime per lo sforzo di restare focalizzato, e carico, allo stesso tempo, d'affetto e preoccupazione.

Pentito di essersi sfogato in quel modo di fronte al proprio provato compagno l'uomo s'affrettò ad aggiungere: «Ma ho promesso che, se l'Uomo Nella Luna non gli farà più alcun male, non mi vendicherò, e rispetterò la parola data. Tornando a noi, considerato che è riuscito a rendere il suo ventre fertile solo sfiorandolo, è evidente che possiede poteri e conoscenze immense, dunque non è costretto a sottostare alle leggi naturali: non importa che non abbia avuto un rapporto con lui, gli è senza dubbio bastato premere la mano sul suo addome per fecondarlo».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un leggero sospiro la fata controbatté: «Quello che dici è senza dubbio sensato, ma non per questo probabile: il fatto che l'Uomo Nella Luna possieda enormi poteri e forse anche quello di mettere incinto Jack solo sfiorandolo non significa che lo abbia necessariamente fatto».

Scrollando le spalle per fugare il fastidio che quel discorso gli provocava Pitch domandò: «Dove vuoi andare a parare, di preciso? Il tuo discorso non ha né capo, né coda: perché mai non avrebbe dovuto usare un potere simile?».

«Probabilmente per lasciare che il bambino fosse tuo figlio, e che tu gli trasmettessi una parte di te» rispose la Guardiana.

A quell'affermazione nulla poté il ferreo autocontrollo dell'Uomo Nero: egli non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensare a trattenersi, e in meno di un secondo si ritrovò quasi piegato in due dal ridere, scosso da un'ilarità così incontenibile da ostacolargli la respirazione e provocargli il singhiozzo, e animato da un'incredulità tale da impedirgli di formulare una contro risposta sensata.

Ignorando bellamente lo sguardo di rimprovero che l'altra gli lanciò si concentrò sulla finestra, contando i fini fiocchi di neve che avevano iniziato a cadere pochi minuti prima per calmarsi, e riflettendo sulle misere condizioni del proprio piccolo fiocco di neve per tornare serio e ritrovare motivazione, quindi osservò: «Dentolina, seriamente: ti senti bene? E' da due minuti a questa parte che vaneggi, peggiorando sempre più, e la cosa sta iniziando a preoccuparmi. Per lasciare che fosse mio figlio, dici? Perché io gli trasmettessi una parte di me? Quale, di preciso? Quella spaventosa, quella violenta o quella crudele? Andiamo, piantala di dire sciocchezze! Sono il peggior nemico dell'Uomo Nella Luna, non il suo pupillo: l'unica cosa che desidera da me è la sottomissione, e non l'avrà mai».

Incrociando le braccia con fare imbronciato Dentolina lo contraddisse: «Veramente, da gran stratega qual sei, dovresti sapere che bisogna tenersi vicini gli amici e ancor più vicini i nemici, comunque...».

«Oh, devo dedurne che mi avete accolto nella vostra cerchia per controllarmi?» insinuò l'uomo con tono velenoso.

«Pitch!» lo redarguì la fata, pestando un piede per terra.

Dopo aver tenuto occhi e pugni chiusi per qualche secondo, chiaramente impegnata a smaltire la rabbia, ella riuscì finalmente a rilassarsi, e sentenziò: «Non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo: sai essere davvero un bambino in certi momenti. Farò finta di non aver sentito e andrò avanti con il mio discorso: stavo dicendo, ti sei mai chiesto perché, tra tutti, l'Uomo Nella Luna ha scelto proprio Jack per dar vita al nuovo Guardiano?».

Preso in contropiede sia dalla la sgridata, fin troppo simile a quella che i genitori fanno ai figli piccoli, sia dalla richiesta, Pitch si prese qualche attimo per riflettere, poi, trattenendosi dal fare l'ennesimo commento acido, rispose: «Me lo sono chiesto, ma non ho trovato alcuna risposta plausibile».

Lanciando una rapida occhiata a Frost, come per assicurarsi che fosse nelle condizioni di sopportare il prosieguo della discussione, la Guardiana disse: «Siamo sinceri, tra tutti noi Jack era sicuramente il meno adatto ad affrontare una gravidanza. E' il meno antico, quindi i suoi poteri non si sono ancora ben stabilizzati, né sono ancora cresciuti, il suo corpo è molto giovane, la sua mente, per quanto matura, non pronta ad accettare un simile ed improvviso cambiamento, il suo ruolo incompatibile con una tale responsabilità: da questo punto di vista era la scelta peggiore possibile. Chiunque altro avrebbe avuto meno problemi: Sandy, Calmoniglio, tu, persino Nord, per non parlare di me! Perché non ha scelto me, Pitch? Sono una donna, ho uno spiccato e ben evidente senso materno, adoro prendermi cura degli altri e ho sempre desiderato avere dei bambini cui badare: sarei stata la candidata perfetta, e lui avrebbe solo dovuto fare la fatica di farmi concepire. Avrei senza dubbio reagito con sorpresa nel momento in cui mi fossi accorta di essere incinta, perché non ho un compagno e non me lo sarei certo aspettata, ma poi mi sarei ripresa in fretta, gioendo all'idea di aver coronato uno dei miei sogni, apprezzando ogni singolo istante della gravidanza e prendendomi cura di me stessa e del nascituro nel migliore dei modi: l'esatto opposto del panico e dell'involontario autolesionismo di Jack. Perché, Pitch? Perché sforzarsi tanto per modificare una persona non adatta e rischiare di perdere sia lei che il feto, quando sarebbe bastato sceglierne un'altra per assicurarsi il risultato sperato senza colpo ferire? E' evidente che Jack ha qualcosa di speciale per aver attirato la sua attenzione: una profonda dolcezza, indubbiamente, una grande capacità di amare il prossimo, questo è innegabile, ma, alla fine, la cosa che davvero lo rende diverso da noi sei tu. Non fraintendere, è unico di suo e per migliaia di ragioni che entrambi conosciamo: io sto parlando solo di questo nuovo ambito. Jack è cambiato tanto per te, tantissimo: ha imparato ad amare, ad esprimere i propri sentimenti, a diventare altruista, persino a sacrificarsi, e qualsiasi cosa faccia ha sempre la certezza di avere il tuo costante ed amorevole supporto».

«Quindi, in parole povere, Jack è adatto perché ha spirito di sacrificio e perché ha una persona disposta ad assisterlo continuamente. Beh, devo ammettere che fatico ad immaginarmi un ambiente migliore per far nascere un figlio» intervenne con tono sarcastico l'Uomo Nero.

«Ti ho già tirato un pugno in passato, e non esiterò a tirartene un altro se sarà necessario!» sbottò Dentolina, ormai sull'orlo dell'esasperazione; «Questa volta non lascio correre: è davvero questo il tuo piano per i prossimi mesi? Assistere Jack con malcelata sopportazione, pregando che la gravidanza termini il prima possibile e disinteressandoti completamente del bambino che nascerà?».

«No, ovviamente no!» negò immediatamente l'uomo, seppur turbato all'idea di dover accogliere un nuovo individuo nella propria cerchia di conoscenze, oltretutto neonato; «Io non... indipendentemente da come la situazione si evolverà è obiettivo che è iniziata nel peggiore dei modi».

«Sì, è vero» ammise la fata; «Ma questo non significa che non possa migliorare. Avete già compreso quali errori avete fatto, insieme rimedierete, tornerete uniti come e più di prima e vivrete felici, e tu parteciperai all'educazione del bambino come mai avresti fatto, se lo avesse portato in grembo qualcun altro. Sei unico, Pitch, esattamente come tutti noi, e insieme a Jack hai creato qualcosa di speciale, che non è mai esistito prima: è questo che vi ha reso la miglior scelta possibile».

«Sei davvero insistente!» esclamò Pitch.

Distogliendo lo sguardo da quello della Guardiana, che aveva faticato a sostenere fin dall'inizio della conversazione, si risistemò meglio sul materasso, massaggiandosi la base della schiena per fingere un crampo e giustificare il proprio improvviso incupimento, e si mise a riflettere: aveva pienamente realizzato solo in quel momento che, accettando la gravidanza, di fatto accettava il bambino in arrivo, e dunque non solo la sua presenza, ma anche la responsabilità di crescerlo ed educarlo. Come avrebbe potuto prendersi debitamente cura di lui se, sino a quel momento, aveva prestato attenzione agli infanti solo per disprezzarli? Come avrebbe potuto garantirgli un'esistenza serena se terrorizzare marmocchi era il suo lavoro e principale divertimento? Come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di stargli accanto se la sola vista di un paio di pargoli gli suscitava odio? Avrebbe dovuto lottare contro la propria natura continuamente, probabilmente fallito miseramente, ma, del resto, doveva davvero andare così? Doveva davvero addossarsi anche questo enorme onere? Non era forse meglio che, una volta nato, il lattante venisse portato altrove, allevato al sicuro da persone fidate, tenuto all'oscuro dell'esistenza di quella bestia oscura che lo aveva curato sinché ancora non poteva aprire gli occhi al mondo?

Seppur temendo che l'amato potesse intuire il turbamento che provava e rimanerne a propria volta sconvolto l'Uomo Nero abbassò le iridi, intenzionato a fissare quelle dell'altro per cercare di intuire quanto questi fosse affezionato alla creatura in arrivo e quanta partecipazione gli stesse chiedendo, ma non appena individuò il suo viso si rese conto che si era addormentato: le palpebre, seppur tremanti, erano chiuse, il respiro, per quanto sibilante e difficoltoso, profondo, e l'espressione sfatta troppo rilassata per non tradire il sonno che l'aveva colta. Sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa per aver fatto un passo indietro, seppur solo col pensiero, riguardo a un fatto di tale importanza, l'uomo decise di mettere momentaneamente da parte le proprie incertezze, giustificate, vista l'eccezionalità della situazione, ma sin troppo anticipate, considerato che il parto sarebbe avvenuto tra mesi e mesi, e si diede mentalmente del tempo per elaborare il tutto e trarre le proprie conclusioni: in quel momento aveva altre urgenti questioni cui pensare.

Fu per questo che, con assoluta sincerità, dichiarò: «Dentolina, non mi hai convinto, ma come ho detto sin dal principio non ha alcuna importanza, per me, che il bambino sia figlio mio o no: è senza dubbio figlio di Jack, lui ci si è affezionato e ha deciso di tenerlo, e io lo sosterrò in questa sua scelta, aiutandolo ogni volta che ne avrà bisogno. Per amor suo posso promettere di sforzarmi a volergli bene, ma non posso sapere come andrà, e, sinceramente, per ora non mi interessa: ho problemi più pressanti. Guarda Jack, è esausto, e non è normale: dobbiamo assolutamente preparargli una nuova dose di assenzio».

Inaspettatamente Dentolina gli sorrise e replicò: «No, Pitch, non ti sforzare: non puoi importi di amare qualcuno. Comportati con naturalezza, pensa a far felice Jack e ad essere felice, e vedrai che, ora del parto, avrai le idee più chiare. Tornando a noi, sì, ho notato che Jack è esausto. Senza dubbio la gravidanza e gli sforzi cui s'è sottoposto lo hanno provato parecchio, ma secondo me, riflettendo anche su come le sue condizioni si sono evolute durante la scorsa settimana, il problema è un altro: hai visto le sue braccia? Sono sempre state magre, questo è indubbio, ma non così sottili! E il petto, poi, ne vogliamo parlare? Potremmo contare le costole ad una ad una, e sul lato sinistro si vede persino la pelle pulsare! E' inutile dargli la medicina, perché non ha grosse ferite da curare: secondo me, per tornare in forma come prima e riacquistare le energie, deve semplicemente mangiare».

Aggrottando la fronte Pitch osservò: «Effettivamente la tua idea è sensata. Il bambino è nato grazie ad una magia, e dalla magia suppongo attingerà buona parte delle proprie forze, come tutti noi del resto, ma ha bisogno di materia prima per crescere: è molto più semplice creare carne da altra carne che non da potere allo stato puro. E' probabile che sino ad adesso si sia limitato a rubarla a Jack, e del resto la cosa non mi stupisce: un bambino è in tutto e per tutto un parassita. Scientificamente parlando, s'intende».

La frettolosa precisazione che aveva aggiunto alla fine, illuminazione provvidenziale giuntagli non appena aveva visto l'interlocutrice infiammarsi alla parola “parassita”, lo salvò molto probabilmente da un secco schiaffo, ma non dalla ramanzina: fissandolo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le mani strette attorno alle ginocchia la fata arricciò la bocca, quindi sibilò a labbra strette: «Ti sei salvato per un pelo con me, ma ti ricordo che Jack ha conoscenze scientifiche molto limitate».

«Ah, quanto sei sfibrante, mi sto premurando di educarlo e di dargli una cultura, so molto meglio di te che conoscenze possiede! Non perderti in ovvietà, resta concentrata sulle cose serie: che diamo da mangiare a Jack? Serve qualcosa capace di dare molte energie, facile da digerire, tiepido e possibilmente liquido, per risparmiargli la fatica di masticare» asserì l'Uomo Nero, deviando abilmente la discussione.

Appiattendo le penne del capo con fare pensoso la Guardiana propose: «Una zuppa? Intendo una vellutata, ovviamente, non una minestra. Uhm, però le verdure non sono certo un alimento sostanzioso... forse potremmo aggiungerci della carne? Del brasato ben cotto dovrebbe andare bene, basta bollirlo finché non si sfalda da solo e riuscirà a deglutirlo senza problemi».

«Ci vorrebbero ore per farlo, e, se nella ghiacciaia non ci fosse la carne adatta, mezza giornata per macellarla: no, abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di più reperibile e semplice da preparare» controbatté l'uomo.

Scartata quella proposta i due iniziarono a riflettere in silenzio, chi grattandosi la nuca e chi protendendo in avanti il mento, ma proprio quando entrambi sembrarono essere giunti ad un punto morto del loro brevissimo elenco di idee Sandman, che era rimasto per tutto il tempo in disparte a godersi il calore del fuoco, intervenne, soffiando una sottile voluta di sabbia verso il letto e facendola compattare fino a formare una mattonella sottile decorata con piccoli rettangoli.

«Cioccolata?» azzardò Pitch, da sempre portato a comprendere il linguaggio dei segni usato dall'Omino dei Sogni; «Sì, questa sì che è una buona soluzione! Bastano pochi minuti per prepararla, e sono sicuro che Nord abbia gli ingredienti: con tutti i dolci che mangia cacao, latte e fecola non possono certo mancare nella sua cucina. La prepari tu, Dentolina? Usa il miele invece dello zucchero: si scioglie meglio e aiuterà la gola irritata di Jack a guarire».

«Subito!» esclamò prontamente Dentolina, prendendo il volo con un balzo e sparendo rapida come una freccia nel corridoio.

Confuso da quel movimento improvviso e dal frullio delle piume l'Uomo Nero si accorse solo dopo qualche secondo che l'altra era già partita per mettersi all'opera, quindi, non avendo altro da fare, prese nuovamente la bottiglia di olio di argan, intenzionato a spalmarne un secondo strato sulla pelle del ragazzo che s'era già asciugata; non appena la stappò, tuttavia, vide Sandy rattristarsi e voltarsi mestamente verso il camino, e senza quasi accorgersene gli disse: «Non sei costretto a stare in disparte, se lo desideri puoi venire qui».

Si stupì solo in parte di averlo richiamato, ben consapevole di aver ormai imparato ad apprezzare la compagnia dei Guardiani e, in particolare, del più piccolo e più potente di loro: la sua muta presenza era ormai diventata rassicurante per lui, così solare, così serena, mai indiscreta, mai di troppo, sempre incredibilmente in grado di fare la cosa giusta al momento giusto e di far sentire tutti a proprio agio, e l'uomo non aveva potuto che gioire di questa scoperta, valido aiuto per lenire l'agitazione causata dalle lunghe e amichevoli conversazioni cui aveva partecipato. Ricordava alla perfezione le pigre ore passate accanto a lui, spese a bere tè o riscaldarsi alla luce del focolare, ciascuno sulla propria poltrona, ma non per questo solo, ciascuno in silenzio, ma non per questo in imbarazzo, mai avrebbe dimenticato la sua serica sabbia magica, giunta pietosa nei momenti peggiori dei precedenti mesi per regalargli un po' di riposo, e fu proprio per questo che non si meravigliò di vederlo chiudere le mani a coppa e offrirgli una piccola e volubile sfera dorata.

«No, ti ringrazio» rifiutò gentilmente; «Non voglio dormire, e comunque sono già riposato, ma sono sicuro che Jack la apprezzerà dopo aver mangiato».

Dopo aver raddrizzato la schiena e annuito in modo da far capire che, in verità, quello che l'altro aveva proposto era stata sua intenzione fin dall'inizio, Sandman mosse gli avambracci in onde sinuose ed evocò nuova rena, lasciando che si addensasse da sé in bizzarre figure e scegliendo con cura quelle da aggiungere alla sfera del sonno già prodotta, e Pitch, accompagnato da quel lievissimo fruscio, riprese il lavoro da dove l'aveva interrotto, massaggiando con cura ogni lembo di pelle arrossata che riusciva a scorgere.

Proprio quando si ritenne soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto e si decise a richiudere la boccetta un ronzio vibrante risalì il corridoio, penetrando nella stanza e annunciando l'arrivo della fata, ma fu solo dopo diversi secondi che questa si presentò alla porta, i palmi aperti per reggere un piccolo vassoio e gli occhi ben fissi sul contenuto.

«Perdonatemi per l'attesa» si giustificò a bassa voce; «Di solito non ho problemi a passare dalle porte, perché mi basta chiudere le ali per un istante e lanciarmi, ma questa volta, ovviamente, non l'ho potuto fare, o avrei rovesciato tutto quanto. Non tutto il male vien per nuocere, comunque: la cioccolata s'è raffreddata durante il viaggio, quindi dovrebbe essere già abbastanza tiepida da poter essere bevuta».

Alzandosi in piedi l'Uomo Nero le andò incontro, sia per liberarla del fardello che per accelerare le operazioni, e posò con cura il portavivande sul comodino, spostando l'asciugamano sporco che ancora lo ingombrava; poi, badando a muoversi cautamente per non scottarsi, fece scivolare le dita sulla larga tazza e la prese in mano, rimestandone il contenuto col cucchiaio e azzardandosi ad assaggiarne un piccolo sorso; infine, ormai accertatosi che il liquido aveva raggiunto la temperatura ottimale, lo mise momentaneamente da parte, apprestandosi a risvegliare l'amato.

«Jack? Jack, mi senti? E' ora di svegliarsi» gli sussurrò, carezzandogli una guancia e scuotendogli leggermente una spalla.

A differenza di quanto si aspettava non dovette attendere a lungo prima di vedere l'altro agitarsi un poco e schiudere gli occhi, e quando le sue pupille ancora velate di sonno riuscirono a focalizzarsi disse: «Bravo, Jack: ti sei ripreso in fretta questa volta. Sei molto stanco, vero? Lo abbiamo notato tutti, e Dentolina ha pensato che mangiare potrebbe farti bene e aiutarti a tornare in forze. Te la senti di provare? C'è qui una cioccolata calda apposta per te».

Seppur ancora disorientato il ragazzo dimostrò interesse e tentò di collaborare, voltando il capo per osservare la mano tesa del compagno e facendo leva sulle braccia per alzarsi, ma le forze gli vennero meno quasi subito e sia l'uomo che Sandy vennero in suo ausilio, il primo abbracciandolo e sollevandogli il torace, il secondo accatastando cuscini sprimacciati dietro la sua schiena. Una volta sistematolo per bene Pitch gli coprì il petto con una morbida coperta beige, forse la stessa che, mesi addietro, si era avvolto attorno ai fianchi per avventurarsi fuori dal letto durante la convalescenza, quindi prese in mano la tazza e domandò: «Pronto a bere?».

Ricevuta una risposta positiva più simile ad un singulto si chinò in avanti, immerse il cucchiaio nella cioccolata sin quasi a colmarlo e ci soffiò sopra, per assicurarsi di disperdere l'eccesso di calore, poi, muovendosi con delicatezza, lo inserì nella bocca dell'altro, inclinandolo lentamente per non strozzarlo. Vederlo deglutire senza difficoltà e persino ripulire la posata con la lingua fu un autentico sollievo, l'assicurazione che, seppur non presto, le dovute cure non erano arrivate nemmeno troppo tardi, e un sorriso sorse spontaneo sulle sue labbra, premio per Jack e liberazione per sé stesso dopo giorni di inutile e consumante agonia.

Fu quasi senza accorgersi del trascorrere del tempo che l'improvvisato infermiere proseguì, mescolando di continuo la bevanda e imboccando pazientemente il ferito, dimentico degli altri due ospiti presenti e completamente perso negli occhi appannati dell'amato, e fu solo dopo una smorfia delusa di quest'ultimo che si rese conto di avergli porto più volte un cucchiaio ormai vuoto, il fondo di quel liquido cremoso troppo ridotto per poter essere prelevato.

«Oh, scusa, Jack» si giustificò; «Non mi ero proprio accorto che era finita. Ti è piaciuta? Ti sei leccato i baffi più volte, se non sbaglio. Era da parecchio che non ne bevevi un po', eh?».

Arrossendo lievemente il ragazzo scosse il capo, occhieggiando più volte la scodella e stropicciando il lenzuolo con le mani come se si sentisse in imbarazzo, e l'uomo, interdetto, chiese: «Aspetta... non hai mai mangiato del cioccolato prima d'ora? E' questo che stai cercando di dirmi?».

Quasi non credette ai propri occhi quando vide l'altro annuire, ed immediatamente esclamò: «Mai? Sul serio? Non posso crederci! Quando sei nato il cioccolato era costoso, poco diffuso e ancora molto grezzo e amaro, quindi non mi stupisce che tu non lo abbia assaggiato, ma dopo? Non t'è mai venuta la curiosità? Incredibile. Avrei scommesso di sì, visto quanto sei ficcanaso, ma evidentemente sei interessato solo a cacciarti nei guai».

A quella provocazione un'espressione imbronciata si dipinse sul volto di Frost, ed egli, offeso, volse il viso dall'altra parte, fissando ostinatamente la finestra e suscitando un coro di risate generali; dopo aver smaltito l'ilarità Pitch ripose il cucchiaio e, carezzando la guancia del compagno per indurlo a voltarsi, gli mormorò: «Il fondo è la parte più buona, non vorrai mica avanzarlo, eh? Se farai ancora l'offeso dopo che l'avrò raschiato via per te sarò costretto a mangiarmelo da solo».

Con uno scatto improvviso e inaspettatamente rapido, viste le condizioni di debolezza in cui si trovava, il giovane girò nuovamente il capo, guardando alternativamente l'amato e la tazza e protendendo la lingua fuori dalle labbra schiuse per mostrare la propria impazienza, e l'Uomo Nero fece apposta a prolungare il più possibile l'operazione di raschiamento, senza dubbio per raccogliere ogni singola goccia di cioccolata avanzata, ma soprattutto per stuzzicare l'altro e tenerlo sulle spine.

Dopo quasi un minuto Jack non resistette più e, lanciando un lamento raspante e chiaramente seccato, lo richiamò all'ordine, accogliendo con un sorriso soddisfatto l'ultima cucchiaiata di quella dolce bevanda ed emettendo un vibrante gemito di approvazione; lieto di vederlo così felice l'uomo gli sorrise di rimando, concedendosi un piccolo istante di sospensione e carezzandogli distrattamente i capelli, poi mormorò: «Sei stato bravo, Jack, molto bravo: ora puoi finalmente riposare. Chiudi gli occhi e rilassati: Sandy ha preparato un sogno dorato apposta per te».

Facendo scivolare la mano sul suo viso gli abbassò le palpebre, sfiorandogli le labbra in un ultimo saluto e sussultando nel sentirle contrarsi per dargli un lieve bacio; poi si fece da parte, lasciando campo libero a Sandman e annuendo per concedergli di iniziare; infine, seguendo con sguardo incantato le sinuose volute di sabbia dorata, lo guardò scivolare in un sonno sereno e profondo e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

 

Erano passate quasi due ore da quando Jack si era addormentato, e Pitch le aveva sfruttate per le attività più disparate, prendendo involontariamente parte alla vita di quel Palazzo. Come prima cosa era tornato in infermeria, in modo da preparare una nuova dose di impacco di aloe e camomilla e riordinare ciò che la volta precedente non aveva riposto, quindi si era diretto nuovamente in camera, aveva applicato il medicamento all'amato e gli aveva svolto le bende che gli avvolgevano i piedi, divenute ormai inutili protezioni per una pelle quasi completamente guarita; poi, desideroso di pianificare anche i futuri pasti del compagno, aveva visitato la cucina, schivando elfi pasticcioni e arcigni Yeti per curiosare in ogni angolo e credenza, e con gran piacere aveva verificato che la varietà di cibi presenti era sufficientemente vasta da permettere la preparazione di diversi piatti, sia dolci che salati; infine, esaurite tutte le proprie incombenze, si era ritirato nella propria stanza, vegliando il compagno dormiente e leggendo qualche pagina di un antico tomo di Dentolina per ammazzare il tempo.

Un viavai di visitatori si era alternato lungo il corridoio, alcuni silenziosi, altri più caotici, ma l'Uomo Nero non si era mai lasciato distrarre, interrompendo la lettura solo per rispondere alle domande dirette che gli vennero fatte e sollevando gli occhi solo in direzione del ragazzo; allo scadere della terza ora, tuttavia, accadde qualcosa di troppo eclatante per poter essere ignorato, ed egli dovette definitivamente rinunciare alla pausa tranquilla che si era ritagliato.

Iniziò tutto con un semplice brusio: una vibrazione discreta, quasi impercettibile, che strisciò lungo il corridoio e risalì dal pavimento attraverso le gambe dell'uomo, infastidendolo e massaggiandogli i muscoli allo stesso tempo; poi il fruscio si fece sempre più intenso, rieccheggiando nell'aria fino a distinguersi in due diversi toni, uno squillante e a tratti acuto, l'altro decisamente più profondo; infine, con uno schianto secco, il soffitto cedette, generando un foro che risucchiò tutti i calcinacci, invece di lasciarli cadere a terra, e da esso spuntò fuori Calmoniglio.

«Ti ho portato il bastone, Jack!» gridò il nuovo arrivato.

L'uomo, che era balzato in piedi per lo spavento e aveva domato a fatica l'istinto di scagliare il libro contro l'intruso ed evocare il proprio intero esercito di Incubi, lo fulminò con lo sguardo e sibilò: «Ma dico, sei impazzito!? Ti sembra questo il modo di entrare nella stanza di un convalescente? C'è mancato poco che ti uccidessi, e ti assicuro che te lo saresti meritato!».

Il Pooka, che nel frattempo s'era reso conto di aver fatto irruzione nel mezzo di un pisolino e aveva silenziosamente richiuso il tunnel che aveva aperto, controbatté sottovoce: «Se anche ci avessi provato non mi avresti fatto neanche un graffio: sono troppo potente e troppo veloce per te. Ad ogni modo, sono piombato nella stanza in questo modo perché avevo bisogno di arrivare prima di Nord».

Riponendo il testo sul comodino Pitch lo provocò: «Oh, prima di Nord, per prenderti tutto il merito del ritrovamento del bastone, giusto? Dimmi un po', da quand'è che fai il romanticone?».

Sentendosi dedicare la stessa sarcastica battuta che egli gli aveva indirizzato mezzo giornata prima il Coniglio di Pasqua si incupì, abbassando le orecchie con fare minaccioso e riducendo gli occhi a due fessure per meglio esprimere la propria indignazione, ma non aprì bocca, né si scompose quando udì Nord avventarsi sulla porta d'ingresso ed entrare con passo pesante.

«Ho saputo che Jack ha iniziato a mangiare, quindi ho portato fetta di panfrutto!» tuonò, esibendo un piatto di legno e una piccola forchetta.

Basito da quell'entrata cui mancava solo una fanfara per creare più confusione l'Uomo Nero fece segno di tacere, portandosi l'indice alla bocca, ma quando vide Frost agitarsi e aprire faticosamente gli occhi rinunciò e sbottò: «Complimenti, lo avete svegliato!».

Stropicciandosi le palpebre per riprendersi il giovane si schiarì la voce, quindi sussurrò: «No, non preoccupatevi, non mi avete disturbato: ero già mezzo sveglio quando siete arrivati. Ti ringrazio del bastone, Calmoniglio, e ti ringrazio del panfrutto, Nord: effettivamente avevo proprio voglia di una fetta di dolce. Vengo a prenderli».

Il tono con cui si era espresso era stato un po' gracchiante, ma perfettamente comprensibile, e le sue labbra non avevano mai tremato, dunque l'uomo non poté che gioire nel sentirlo prender parola, ma non appena udì l'ultima frase sentenziò: «Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte: resti seduto e buono e lasci fare a noi. Vuoi controllare il bastone o posso direttamente poggiartelo contro il muro?».

Obbedendo docilmente all'ordine che gli era stato impartito Jack si ridistese contro i cuscini e rispose: «No, grazie: non è rovinato, ne sono sicuro, quindi è inutile che lo tenga in mano. Posso mangiare?».

A quella richiesta il padrone di casa si affrettò a porgergli piatto e posata, facendo gesti d'incoraggiamento con le mani finché non lo vide tagliare un boccone e portarselo alla bocca e ignorando bellamente gli sguardi esasperati di Calmoniglio che, nel frattempo, aveva riposto la verga nell'angolo della camera più lontano dal camino, quindi, dopo aver sorriso raggiante nel vedere il proprio ospite gustarsi la pietanza, concluse: «Bene, molto bene! Direi che non ti manca nulla, giusto? Se è così io e Calmoniglio andiamo: abbiamo qualcosa di molto importante su cui discutere».

Senza aspettare alcuna risposta batté i palmi l'uno contro l'altro, si voltò verso la porta e si incamminò, afferrando il Pooka lungo la strada e iniziando a decantare a gran voce le magnifiche qualità della propria slitta, mentre il malcapitato interlocutore si sforzava in ogni modo di muovere le corte gambe abbastanza in fretta da non lasciarsi trascinare e, al contempo, di difendere gli eccelsi pregi delle proprie gallerie.

Con le iridi rivolte al soffitto Pitch attese che il duo si allontanasse, oltremodo infastidito dalle loro insulse discussioni, ma lieto di udire il ragazzo ridere delle esclamazioni più divertenti che riusciva a cogliere, e quando non riuscì più a distinguere le accuse dell'uno dagli attacchi dell'altro commentò: «Non so perché, ma ho la vaghissima sensazione che quei due abbiano dedicato più tempo a stabilire con che mezzo spostarsi che non a cercare il tuo bastone. Ah, lasciamo perdere! Come ti senti? Ti sei ripreso? Mi sono stupito di sentirti tornare a parlare così in fretta».

«Sto bene, grazie» replicò prontamente Frost; «In verità non ho mai davvero fatto fatica a parlare, o meglio, farlo a bassa voce e lentamente non mi ha mai stancato troppo, ma ogni volta che aprivo la bocca sentivo la gola bruciare in modo terribile, quindi ho rinunciato. Mi dispiace averti costretto ad interpretare i miei versi, ma non riuscivo a fare di meglio. Ora, comunque, non brucia più: il miele che hai fatto mettere nella cioccolata mi ha fatto bene».

L'Uomo Nero, che nel frattempo si era seduto accanto all'amato, si stupì di quella dichiarazione e domandò: «Miele? Lo hai riconosciuto mentre bevevi? Che palato!».

«No, ad essere sincero no» ammise il giovane; «Ti ho sentito nominarlo e dire che aiutava a curare la gola irritata. Non stavo davvero dormendo mentre vi siete messi a discutere di quale piatto prepararmi, ero semplicemente troppo stanco per tenere gli occhi aperti e respirare normalmente».

Contrariato, ma allo stesso tempo intenerito, nel sapere che l'amato avesse fatto di tutto pur di seguire la conversazione fino in fondo l'uomo non commentò, limitandosi ad accarezzargli la coscia destra attraverso la sottile coperta drappeggiata su di essa ed attendere che questi finisse il proprio pasto; dopo diversi secondi di assoluto silenzio, tuttavia, si sentì in dovere di rialzare il capo per controllare cosa stesse succedendo, e quando si ritrovò di fronte l'espressione smarrita e quasi derelitta dell'altro si preoccupò.

«Jack, c'è qualcosa che non va?» s'affrettò a chiedere; «Non ti senti bene? Hai la nausea, per caso?».

Jack tentennò a lungo, facendo vagare le pupille per tutta la stanza pur di non incrociare quelle del compagno, ma alla fine si decise e, tenendole ben basse, replicò: «No, io... puoi... puoi imboccarmi, Pitch? Come hai fatto con la cioccolata?».

Lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina Pitch domandò: «Tutto qui? Non c'era bisogno che ti facessi tutti questi problemi a chiederlo: mi fa piacere darti una mano».

Senza alcuna esitazione gli prese piatto e forchetta di mano, tagliò un piccolo boccone e glielo offrì, ma il ragazzo volse il viso e confessò: «Non te lo sto chiedendo perché ho bisogno di una mano: riesco a tenere il piatto e tagliare il dolce senza problemi. Te l'ho chiesto solo perché mi era piaciuto farmi imboccare da te».

L'Uomo Nero sussultò a quell'ammissione, tanto inaspettata quanto dolce, ma si riprese in fretta e, sorridendo, replicò: «Mi fa piacere saperlo. Ti aveva fatto sentire speciale? Ti aveva fatto sentire amato, piccolo mio? Possiamo farlo tutte le volte che vuoi, anche ad ogni pasto: adoro imboccarti».

Una nuova luce si accese negli occhi di Frost, accendendoli di infinita gioia e gratitudine, ed egli si portò istintivamente la destra al cuore, arrossendo nel vedersi accordare un tale privilegio; lo fissò a lungo, tentando a volte di parlare, altre di annuire, forse troppo emozionato per riuscire a decidere quale fosse il miglior ringraziamento, ma alla fine si limitò ad aprire la bocca, prendendo il pezzo di dolce tra i denti e inghiottendolo.

Allentando leggermente la presa sulla forchetta, per non rischiare di pungere inavvertitamente il compagno, l'uomo tagliò un altro boccone dal panfrutto e lo porse nuovamente al giovane, inclinando i rebbi per assecondare il movimento delle sue labbra e ritraendoli quando questi iniziò a masticare, e approfittò dell'attesa per rimboccargli la coperta; l'altro, dal canto suo, reagì docilmente ad ogni sua mossa, aspettando paziente che gli offrisse la torta, leccandosi le labbra per raccogliere la composta di frutta che le aveva macchiate e rilassando le spalle per permettergli di drappeggiare meglio la coltre. Andarono avanti a lungo, persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro, il primo imboccando, il secondo lasciandosi imboccare, il primo lieto di aiutare, il secondo felice di essere aiutato, il primo orgoglioso di essere un punto di riferimento per l'amato, il secondo fiero di avere un sì valido sostegno: era uno scambio reciproco, egoistico e altruistico, il piacere misto del dare e del ricevere, l'ossimorica unione del giusto e dello sbagliato tra cui non si ergeva un netto confine, ed entrambi apprezzarono quel momento unico e prezioso di intimità, non percependo nulla di inopportuno in quella condivisione e sentendosi semplicemente appagati, utili per sé stessi e per l'altro.

Trovando qualche difficoltà nell'infilzare l'ultimo pezzo di torta Pitch rinunciò, prendendolo tra indice e pollice e facendolo scivolare delicatamente nella bocca schiusa del compagno, quindi gli carezzò le labbra e domandò: «Sei sazio, piccolo? Ho visto che hai fatto fatica a deglutire gli ultimi bocconi».

Jack non rispose immediatamente, troppo impegnato a masticare ed inghiottire pian piano il boccone per alleviare la fatica, ma quando vi riuscì dichiarò immediatamente: «Né sì, né no: ho fatto fatica a deglutire perché il panfrutto era molto asciutto, non perché mi sentissi pieno, ma ad essere sincero non sono ancora abituato al senso di fame, quindi, chissà, magari sono già sazio? Non saprei davvero. Comunque, posso avere qualcosa da bere?».

Affatto stupito da quella ammissione l'Uomo Nero replicò: «Non preoccuparti, è normale che tu ti senta disorientato: non mangi da più di tre secoli, e oltretutto aspetti un bambino, quindi il senso di fame deve ancora regolarizzarsi. Visto che non riesci a deciderti è meglio che tu ti ferma qui, va bene? Se ti appesantisci troppo finirai per stare male e vanificare tutti gli sforzi che hai fatto. Se il panfrutto era asciutto, e non stento a crederci, è davvero il caso che tu beva qualcosa, quindi certo, volentieri: ti andrebbe un po' di latte? Ne ho qui un bicchiere freschissimo che ho portato dalla cucina apposta per te, ma se preferisci altro basta chiedere».

«No, il latte va bene, mi è sempre piaciuto tanto!» esclamò il ragazzo, già eccitato all'idea di riassaggiare dopo tanto tempo quella nivea bevanda.

Senza rimandare oltre l'uomo si alzò, aggirò il letto e raggiunse il comodino, quindi vi posò il piatto e sollevò il tovagliolo che copriva il bicchiere pieno; dopo aver fatto giungere all'amato le mani a coppa glielo porse, aspettando che, almeno in quel caso, se la sbrigasse da sé, bevendo con propri tempi le quantità che desiderava e non rischiando di soffocare per eccessiva sollecitudine; infine, desideroso di premiarlo per gli enormi progressi fatti, allungò il braccio per pulirgli le labbra col fazzoletto, ma all'ultimo cambiò idea e si chinò in avanti, leccando via i due baffi di latte e dandogli un rapido bacio a stampo.

Frost si ritrasse istintivamente a quel gesto, storcendo la bocca quando avvertì la sua lingua solleticarlo e rimediando con un tardivo bacio che schioccò a vuoto nell'aria, ma poi scoppiò subito a ridere, presto imitato dal compagno che, per divertirlo ancor di più, insinuò una mano sotto la coperta più piccola e gli pizzicò il fianco. Dopo qualche vano tentativo di divincolarsi il giovane lo afferrò per il polso, allontanandolo a fatica tra un singhiozzo e una risatina, ma alla fine riuscì a smaltire l'ilarità e, con tono serio, disse: «Pitch, ho bisogno di chiederti una cosa importante: vorrei che richiamassi il mio Incubo».

Pitch, che stava ancora sogghignando per il duplice scherzo che era riuscito ad ideare, domandò distrattamente: «Voluptas? Certo, lo richiamo subito».

«No, non Voluptas» lo bloccò subito Jack; «Io intendevo l'Incubo che ho aiutato a crescere durante la tua convalescenza, quello molto speciale, capace sia di irretire che ti spaventare».

Interdetto l'Uomo Nero aggrottò la fronte e chiese: «Quell'Incubo? Suppongo tu voglia vederlo distrutto, visto che ha tentato di assalirti, ma non mi sembra il caso di ucciderlo qui, né di fronte a te: la morte di una bestia simile è uno spettacolo troppo forte per te, e io non voglio né impressionarti, né spaventarti. Potrei chiedere a Sandy di distruggerlo al posto mio, per risparmiarti la parte più straziante, ma preferirei risparmiarti tutto quanto: sei incinto, non voglio che tu ti senta male. Ci tieni così tanto a vedere coi tuoi occhi? Magari potresti guardare da lontano, e tapparti le orecchie per non sentire».

«No, Pitch, non voglio che tu lo uccida: voglio permettergli di avvicinarsi a me e vedere cosa fa» rispose il ragazzo con espressione risoluta.

«Sei impazzito, vero?» esclamò l'uomo, sconvolto; «Meno di quattro giorni fa è strisciato in questa stanza e ha provato ad aggredirti, a mordere proprio il prezioso bambino che hai deciso di tenere, e ora tu che fai? Vuoi farlo entrare volontariamente e lasciarlo a briglia sciolta! Te lo puoi sognare!».

«No, non è vero, non ha tentato di mordermi la pancia, aveva solo allungato il muso!» controbatté prontamente Frost.

«Per morderla!» insistette Pitch.

«Magari solo per guardarla meglio!» lo difese il giovane.

«E' un Incubo, Jack, non un animale da compagnia, è nato per uccidere e vive solo di quello!».

«Non è detto, non sempre! Lasciami almeno provare, no?».

« _No!_ ».

«Cosa diavolo sta succedendo qui?» intervenne una voce femminile, interrompendo il litigio proprio nel momento in cui stava diventando più acceso.

L'Uomo Nero, che già alla seconda frase era balzato in piedi per meglio esprimere la propria indignazione e ribadire con maggior trasporto che mai e poi mai avrebbe assecondato il folle desiderio del compagno, sbottò: «Jack è impazzito. Forse ha preso una botta in testa, forse è colpa della gravidanza, non ne ho idea, so solo che ha bisogno di essere curato, perché ha un problema, e un problema piuttosto grave».

«Piantala di darmi del pazzo!» proruppe Jack, abbassando con stizza la coperta per scoprirsi il petto e gridare meglio.

«Ragazzi, basta! Vi fate solo del male urlando e litigando in questo modo! Datevi una calmata. Ora, si può sapere cosa sta succedendo? E guai a voi se ricominciate a bisticciare!» li zittì Dentolina, abbandonando la pila di panni che reggeva in mano sul comò e affiancando i due litiganti.

Senza alcuna esitazione l'uomo prese parola e ribadì: «Te l'ho detto, Jack è impazzito. Ricordi quel Purosangue che è strisciato qui dentro quattro giorni fa e lo ha quasi sbranato? Non solo vuole che non lo distrugga, ma pretende addirittura che io lo richiami e gli permetta di avvicinarsi a lui! Ti rendi conto? E' una follia!».

«Non è una follia, tu continui a ripetere che stava per aggredirmi, ma in realtà non lo puoi affatto sapere! Secondo me s'era avvicinato solo per curiosità» reiterò il ragazzo.

«Va bene, va bene, ho capito il punto» li troncò la fata, blandendoli con un guizzo della mano; «Pitch, ti ho già detto la mia riguardo quel Purosangue: col senno di poi la sua espressione sembrava confusa e sospettosa, non aggressiva, quindi non è improbabile che fosse accorso solo per curiosare. Fai solo una prova, dai a Jack una possibilità: ormai sei ben riposato e molto più concentrato di una settimana fa, quindi non c'è pericolo che l'Incubo sfugga al tuo controllo».

«Ma è mai possibile che tu gli dia sempre ragione!?» urlò Pitch.

Troppo sconvolto per poter smaltire la rabbia semplicemente esercitando tutto l'autocontrollo che possedeva ringhiò, aprendo le mani ad artiglio per generale quattro piccoli Incubi e scacciandoli poi con una sonora frustata, quindi si voltò e abbaiò: «Ti sei dimenticata di quello che è successo sette mesi fa? Ti sei dimenticata di come quello stesso Incubo ti ha aggredita, nonostante io fossi presente e consapevole e tu avessi abbassato la guardia solo da qualche istante? E' una macchina votata alla distruzione, non può essere domata, e mi riconosce come suo padrone solo sinché io assecondo i suoi desideri omicidi!».

«No, Pitch, ricordo alla perfezione» replicò tranquillamente la Guardiana; «Ricordo una creatura giovane e immatura, ancora troppo spaesata per comportarsi a dovere, ricordo un padrone attento, ma ancora troppo debole per far valere la propria autorità con la sua semplice presenza, e ricordo un incontro toccante tra due esseri che si conoscevano appena e che, eppure, sono riusciti a comprendersi e rispettarsi fino in fondo. Marchi male con me: sono la Guardiana della Memoria, non puoi sperare che dimentichi qualcosa, oltretutto se si tratta di un evento così unico. Hai paura, e la cosa è comprensibile, ma non la devi assecondare: devi avere più fiducia nelle tue capacità e nell'intuizione di Jack».

Preso in contropiede da quella risposta l'Uomo Nero capì che la cocciutaggine non lo avrebbe portato da nessuna parte, dunque cambiò strategia e, con tono velenoso, insinuò: «E come avresti intenzione di ricevere l'Incubo, eh, Jack? Steso sul letto, nudo, magari anche con braccia e gambe aperte per essere più vulnerabile?».

Arrossendo violentemente Frost ribatté: «Guarda che posso benissimo rivestirmi!».

«Peccato che tu non abbia vestiti da indossare in questo momento» osservò l'uomo con sguardo di sufficienza.

«Oh, tranquillo, ero venuta qui apposta per portarglieli. Sono i tuoi soliti vestiti, Jack, lavati e profumati di fresco: vado a prenderli dalla pila di panni» affermò Dentolina.

Con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure l'uomo la seguì con lo sguardo, le braccia incrociate, la bocca deformata in un ghigno rabbioso e le mani chiuse a pugno per trattenere la sabbia magica che gli ruggiva nelle vene, pulsando pur di liberarsi e legarla, e quando la vide tornare indietro sibilò: «Può mettersi addosso tutti i vestiti che vuole, anche una tuta da palombaro, ma questo non mi farà cambiare idea riguardo all'Incubo».

«Indipendentemente da quello che deciderai di fare con l'Incubo Jack ha bisogno di vestirsi, non trovi? Non può stare a letto per mesi interi, e non può certo girare nudo. Dagli una mano, su: quando sarà pronto potrete fare un giro qui attorno e schiarirvi le idee» propose la fata.

«Può stare a letto ancora per un po', e dovrebbe farlo» ribatté Pitch.

«Se non mi aiuti faccio da solo» concluse il giovane.

Senza scomporsi e con la fronte aggrottata in una espressione concentrata prese i vestiti che gli vennero offerti, aspettò che la Guardiana si voltasse e si scoprì le gambe, scalciando via la coperta in modo che non gli fosse d'intralcio; frugando nella pila di tessuto recuperò dapprima le mutande, che indossò senza alcuna difficoltà, poi i pantaloni, che gli richiesero invece maggiori sforzi e contorsioni e che rinunciò fin da subito ad allacciare; infine spiegò la maglia, infilando dapprima le braccia, poi la testa, ma quando provò ad abbassarla dovette constatare che era troppo stretta per coprirgli il ventre gonfio.

«Oh-oh, sembra che ci sia qualche problema qui» commentò con un sorriso trionfante l'Uomo Nero.

Jack rimase immobile per qualche secondo, gli occhi sgranati di fronte a quella scoperta e l'espressione incredula e contrariata, ma subito dopo reagì in modo completamente inaspettato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e come sempre sono più che disponibile a rispondere alle vostre eventuali domande e ad ascoltare pareri e commenti, quindi non fatevi problemi a contattarmi ^^.  
> Visto che ho avuto problemi solo con la connessione internet e non con il computer in sé ho già iniziato il prossimo capitolo, dunque non posticiperò la sua data di pubblicazione, che ho fissato per mercoledì 10 settembre. La data è relativamente lontana nel tempo solo per sicurezza: ho un esame il 3 e uno il 9, dunque preferisco cautelarmi un pochino, soprattutto per la revisione finale che non ho la testa di fare subito prima di uno scritto. Come sempre, se dovessi finirlo in anticipo, lo pubblicherò in anticipo; so che non succede da un po', ma continuo a confidare che la sfortuna mi darà un po' di tregua. Vi auguro una buona giornata, a presto!


	14. Chapter 14

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO QUATTORDICESIMO**

 

 

Jack si fissò il ventre a lungo, cercando un'altra volta di abbassare la camicia e poi riarrotolandola per scoprirlo interamente, quindi sussurrò con voce esile: «Sono... sono già così grosso...».

Pitch, il cui ghigno crudele e soddisfatto s'era allargato sempre più nel vedere il secondo tentativo fallito e la finale rinuncia, sussultò a quel commento così inaspettato, ed istintivamente replicò: «Beh, Jack, che altro ti aspettavi?».

Incapace di staccare sia gli occhi sbarrati che i palmi aperti dalla propria pancia gonfia il ragazzo seguitò, come in trance: «Sono ingrassato così in fretta, non pensavo, non credevo...».

Dentolina, che nel frattempo s'era nuovamente girata, fulminò l'Uomo Nero con lo sguardo, quindi si sedette sul letto, passò il braccio sinistro attorno alle spalle di Frost e disse: «Jack, non sei ingrassato, questo è solo il bambino che sta crescendo: non sei felice per lui? Se è già diventato così grande pensa a quanto sarà forte quando nascerà!».

Il giovane, tuttavia, sembrò udire a malapena quell'affermazione incoraggiante, e spostando i polpastrelli sulla giunzione tra ventre e addome mormorò: «No, non è solo il bambino, dove c'è lui la pancia è dura, qua invece è morbida, è troppo morbida, non è mai stata così».

Realizzato ciò che stava accadendo l'uomo imitò la fata, sistemandosi sul materasso e abbracciando la vita di Jack, quindi intrecciò le dita tra le sue e spiegò: «Jack, è una cosa perfettamente normale. Tutti i bambini hanno bisogno di un poco di grasso per poter crescere bene e rimanere protetti, e lo stesso vale per te: riesci a pensare quanto sarebbe doloroso avere un pancione sporgente senza qualcosa che lo ammorbidisca? La pelle sarebbe costretta a fare pieghe nette e non sarebbe sufficientemente idratata, quindi finiresti col ritrovarti pieno di piaghe, per non parlare delle energie: ti sei guardato le braccia? Sono molto più sottili del consueto, perché il bambino ti ha rubato la carne per costruire la propria, ed è una cosa che non deve accadere: è per questo che ti abbiamo fatto mangiare, e che continueremo a prepararti nuovi pasti fino alla fine della gravidanza. Fidati, Jack, devi avere una riserva, o finirai per sentirti male di nuovo, e poi, sei sempre stato così magro, quindi di cosa ti preoccupi?».

«Quindi prima ero troppo magro?» chiese il ragazzo con una nota di panico nella voce.

A quella domanda Pitch si irrigidì, arricciando le labbra e sbattendo la palpebra destra un paio di volte per smaltire l'esasperazione, quindi rispose a denti stretti: «No. No, non eri troppo magro. E ora non sei troppo grasso. Sei sempre perfetto, Jack, non importa se subisci variazioni di peso, se sei incinto o qualsiasi altra cosa possa venirti in mente: sarai sempre perfetto. Va bene?».

Tuttavia Frost era ormai troppo sconvolto per potersi riprendere, e nonostante le rassicurazioni da parte degli altri e notevoli sforzi da parte propria non riuscì a trattenersi: tremò per qualche secondo, emettendo debolissimi lamenti acuti, poi si portò le mani al viso e scoppiò in un pianto dirotto.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro vagamente divertito l'Uomo Nero lo strinse ancor di più a sé, cullandolo pian piano e lasciandogli tutto il tempo e l'agio per sfogarsi, senza mai azzardarsi a interrogarlo o rimproverarlo per il suo comportamento, e lo stesso fece la Guardiana, carezzandogli i capelli e dandogli lievi pacche sulla schiena per aiutarlo a rilassarsi.

Mentre la crisi, dopo essersi intensificata e aver raggiunto il proprio apice, iniziava finalmente a scemare, un discreto fruscio giunse dal corridoio e Sandman apparve sulla soglia dell'ingresso, reggendo in mano un bicchiere e dondolando la testa al ritmo di una musica che solo lui poteva sentire; non appena vide la scena in corso si bloccò, sollevando le sopracciglia per esprimere il proprio stupore, ma si riprese quasi subito e, dopo aver poggiato la coppa sul tavolo, si sfregò le mani e piegò leggermente le gambe.

Intuito ciò che l'altro stava per fare l'uomo snudò i denti e sbottò: «Guai a te se osi farlo!».

L'Omino dei Sogni, però, lo ignorò bellamente, prendendo una breve rincorsa e lanciandosi quindi sul letto, dritto dritto ai piedi di Frost, in modo da annullare lo slancio negli ultimi passi e atterrare morbidamente contro il suo torace, dunque lo abbracciò, facendo aderire la propria pancia alla sua e riuscendo, nonostante il viso coperto dalle braccia piegate di questo, a mostrare la lingua a Pitch.

Indignato da quel comportamento irriverente l'Uomo Nero fece di tutto per schivare il nuovo arrivato, ma non aveva modo di evitarlo senza lasciar andare l'amato, quindi finì col venir investito in pieno, restando intrappolato in quel groviglio di arti e avvertendo chiaramente la manica sinistra della propria veste iniziare a venir contaminata dalla sabbia dorata della propria nemesi. In un vano tentativo di preservare la propria dignità sbottò: «Siete uno più ridicolo dell'altro, scollatevi! Che cosa credete di fare? State solo togliendo aria a Jack, e spazio a me! Sparite seduta stante!».

Ovviamente nessuno dei due lo ascoltò, ed entrambi rinforzarono anzi la presa, rendendogli definitivamente impossibile la fuga e provocandogli un crampo alla spalla per la scomoda posizione in cui lo avevano costretto; perse ormai le staffe l'uomo ringhiò, preparandosi a tirare una manata alla prima e una gomitata al secondo per liberarsi, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di scrollarseli di dosso udì una risatina e si immobilizzò.

«Mi state facendo il solletico!» esclamò a fatica il giovane, inarcando la schiena per allontanarsi da quella espansiva dimostrazione di affetto.

Lieto di scorgere finalmente un'espressione serena sul viso ancora bagnato di lacrime di Jack Pitch gli sorrise, poi spinse via i due Guardiani e ribadì: «Avete sentito? Sciò!».

Sollecitati dalle esclamazioni del ragazzo e dalle imprecazioni dell'uomo Sandy e Dentolina si scostarono, ma restarono comunque seduti sul materasso, abbastanza distanti da consentire al primo di riprendere fiato agevolmente, ma abbastanza vicini da poter punzecchiare il secondo, chi modellando piccoli cuoricini di rena brillante e chi lasciandosi andare a sospiri sognanti e vistosi battiti di ciglia; infastidito dalle loro continue ed eccessive prese di libertà l'Uomo Nero si voltò verso di loro con fare inviperito, pronto a riversargli addosso parole velenose e, se necessario, anche qualche Incubo per indurli a lasciarlo in pace, ma prima ancora che potesse pensare di agire una voce domandò: «Che succede qui?».

Volgendo gli occhi verso la porta Pitch individuò Calmoniglio, le zampe raccolte e le orecchie tese mentre cercava di raccapezzarsi in quella situazione inaspettata, e senza alcuna esitazione spiegò: «Nulla, ovviamente. Piuttosto, Jack ha bisogno di una nuova maglia: questa gli va troppo stretta».

«Perché ha l'aria di aver appena smesso di piangere?» chiese il Pooka con fare sospettoso.

«Perché ho appena finito di lavargli il viso per rinfrescarlo» mentì spudoratamente l'Uomo Nero; «Jack, ti va bene indossare una maglia nuova o preferisci tenere questa? Se ci sei molto affezionato possiamo cucire due inserti laterali, così la allargheremo».

Dopo essersi frettolosamente asciugato le guance col dorso della mano Frost rispose: «No, meglio di no. Ci sono affezionato, ma non tanto da volerla indossare a tutti i costi. Meglio una nuova forse, eh?».

«Sì, decisamente meglio una nuova» approvò l'uomo; «Senza dubbio la pancia crescerà ancora col passare dei mesi, e trovo poco sensato modificare periodicamente sempre lo stesso capo: meglio prenderne uno nuovo ogni volta che serve. Bene, avete sentito? Andate a cercare una maglia per Jack!».

Sentendosi rivolgere all'improvviso un ordine tanto perentorio il Coniglio di Pasqua sussultò, quindi sbottò con tono sarcastico: «Serve altro, vostra maestà?».

Incapace di trattenere il ghigno compiaciuto che gli era sorto spontaneo sulle labbra a quell'appellativo Pitch replicò: «Vedo che finalmente hai imparato a portarmi rispetto e rivolgerti a me con un titolo consono, coniglio: ci hai messo un po', ma meglio tardi che mai. No, per ora pensa solo a recuperarmi una maglia nuova: non vorrei mai metterti in difficoltà affidandoti più di un compito alla volta».

Calmoniglio incassò il colpo, fremendo e riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, ma trattenendosi da reazioni più plateali, quindi fece spallucce e dichiarò: «Beh, che dire, vedo che finalmente hai imparato a riconoscere i tuoi limiti e lasciare il campo a chi è migliore di te, spaventapasseri: ci hai messo un po', ma meglio tardi che mai. Non preoccuparti, procureremo a Jack una maglia mille volte migliore di quella che gli sceglieresti tu, visto come sei solito conciarti».

Colpito a tradimento in ciò che riteneva essere uno dei propri punti di forza l'Uomo Nero non tardò a ribattere: «Parla quello che gira nudo, giusto? Le tue frecciatine non mi tangono minimamente: il mio stile è unico ed affascinante, perfetto per me e perfetto in assoluto, al punto che sarebbe impossibile inventarne uno migliore».

Ignorando completamente la fata, che nel frattempo era volata fin da lui e aveva cercato di convincerlo a tacere indirizzandogli occhiatacce e tirandolo per un braccio, il Pooka commentò: «Effettivamente una cosa devo ammetterla: seppur lentamente stai migliorando. Posso considerare l'inserto alla manica come il primo passo verso un nuovo guardaroba?».

Interdetto l'uomo lo fissò, incapace di dare un senso a quella domanda giunta come un fulmine a ciel sereno, ma non impiegò molto a capire: gli bastò seguire le sue iridi smeraldo per abbassare le proprie, e a quel punto, finalmente, notare la propria manica sinistra, ormai da lui dimenticata, ma ancora corrotta da fitte e finissime volute di sabbia dorata.

Un velo rosso gli cadde sugli occhi e un ronzio acuto gli assordò le orecchie, riempiendolo di una rabbia incontenibile e, al contempo, impedendogli di esprimerla come avrebbe desiderato, ma nonostante tutto riuscì ad udire Dentolina esclamare: «Noi andiamo a cercare una nuova maglia per Jack!».

Ribollendo la osservò spintonare il Coniglio di Pasqua, balzare in avanti per recuperare Sandman e quindi congedarsi con un sorriso smagliante, i pugni stretti per trattenere i tentacoli d'ombra e i denti digrignati per non lasciarsi sfuggire ulteriori frasi velenose, che non avrebbero fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione e prolungare l'agonia, poi, quando il trio fu uscito dalla stanza, si avviò a grandi passi verso la porta e gliela sbatté alle spalle. Usò tutta la propria forza per compiere quel gesto, non curandosi delle schegge che gli si piantarono nel palmo, né della spallata che, quasi involontariamente, diede e che gli aveva indubbiamente provocato un livido, eppure sentì che non era abbastanza, che lo schianto dell'asse e lo stridio dei cardini erano stati suoni troppo deboli, troppo vuoti rispetto all'urlo che avrebbe voluto lanciare, così futilmente effimeri in confronto all'ira infinita che lo pervadeva: non ne poteva più. Ad essere sincero, fino a quel momento aveva sopportato ben poco, giusto qualche ora di compagnia, un paio di scenate ridicole e una manciata di battutine, ma era ben consapevole che quello era solo il principio, solo la superficie dell'abisso in cui stava affondando: nemmeno per un istante, infatti, s'era mai illuso di poter portare Jack fuori di lì. Farlo spostare era troppo pericoloso, troppo complesso, troppo stancante per il suo stato interessante: un viaggio a cavallo, l'unico contemplabile per trasportarlo in maniera rapida ed efficiente per lunghe distanze, lo avrebbe esposto a mille pericoli, da cadute accidentali a colpi al ventre, da venti gelidi ad imprevedibili attacchi da parte del nemico, per non parlare della destinazione. Se anche fosse riuscito a difenderlo durante tutto il tragitto, infatti, dove lo avrebbe potuto portare? Nel proprio covo, dove lo avrebbe visto appassire di giorno in giorno per la noia e la mancanza di cure? In una casa umana abbandonata, dove sarebbe stato leggermente più semplice procurarsi tutto il necessario, ma solo a patto di allontanarsi periodicamente lasciandolo solo? E Frost, cosa avrebbe fatto nel frattempo? Lo avrebbe aspettato paziente o avrebbe tentato di seguirlo, finendo col ruzzolare per la seconda volta giù dalle scale? No, nessuno di questi piani era contemplabile: la miglior soluzione era rimanere nel Palazzo di Nord, ben nascosto e protetto, ben fornito di qualsiasi cibo, medicina e suppellettile, eppure la sola idea lo nauseava e gettava nel panico. Per quanto ancora avrebbe dovuto reggere i Guardiani e il loro sadico gioco? Col tempo aveva imparato ad abituarsi a loro, ma un conto era incontrarli di quando in quando, un conto viverci a stretto contatto per mesi interi: già riusciva a figurarseli, ficcanaso come solo loro sapevano essere mentre lo infastidivano con qualsiasi tipo di commento fuori luogo e presa in giro, elargendo consigli e pareri personali non richiesti, toccandolo persino, fosse per un amichevole spintone o per una carezza comprensiva, e il semplice immaginarlo gli provocava ribrezzo e dolore fisico. No, era inutile, avrebbe senza dubbio dovuto prodigarsi per tenerli il più possibile lontani da sé, e ritagliarsi piccoli spazi per sfogarsi, o sarebbe scoppiato in un paio di giorni scarsi, ma il tutto sempre ben lontano dal giovane: il suo piccolo fiocco di neve contava su di lui per affrontare e superare la propria gravidanza, e lui non doveva cedere, né, tanto meno, metterlo sotto stress con continui e ripetuti scatti d'ira.

Fu esattamente per questo motivo che, dopo essere rimasto in piedi con la fronte poggiata al legno per quasi un minuto, si riscosse, assunse l'espressione più rilassata che riuscì a mettere insieme e, voltandosi, commentò con un semplice: «Bene, ora siamo soli, almeno per un po'. Come ti senti?».

A quella domanda Jack abbassò gli occhi, l'espressione derelitta mentre raccoglieva le gambe per farsi piccolo piccolo, e rispose: «Mi dispiace per la tua manica, Pitch».

Lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina stanca Pitch replicò: «Oh, niente di irreparabile».

Con un morbido gesto si passò il palmo sulla manica, spazzando via in un soffio la trina di rena scintillante e lasciandola cadere a terra; il ragazzo la fissò incantato, facendo vagare le iridi per seguire ogni granello e sbattendo le palpebre quando questa si dissolse, ma alla fine si riscosse e disse: «I Guardiani, però, sembrano essere un po' irreparabili».

Stupito da una simile osservazione l'Uomo Nero chiese: «Cosa intendi dire, Jack?».

Frost esitò un poco, poi rispose: «Ti hanno di nuovo fatto sentire a disagio, vero? E' inutile, che si sforzino o meno finiscono quasi sempre col fallire. Il problema è che spesso non hanno una via di mezzo: o ti insultano, come fa Calmoniglio, o sono troppo espansivi, come Dentolina. In un modo o nell'altro cercano sempre di provocarti, insomma, e in effetti ammetto sia una cosa divertente, ma non ci vuole molto a capire che per te non lo è».

L'uomo, che nel frattempo aveva coperto la distanza che lo separava dal letto e si era seduto accanto all'amato, gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e ammise: «Sì, è vero, lo fanno spesso e volentieri e io non lo trovo affatto divertente, ma non è un dramma: entro certi limiti riesco a sopportarli, e quando li supereranno troverò un modo per farli tacere».

Il giovane ridacchiò, osando finalmente incrociare le iridi con le sue, e domandò: «Questo modo comprende Incubi e corde di sabbia nera?».

Roteando gli occhi Pitch dichiarò: «Mah, chissà, forse sì, forse no...».

Jack sorrise a quella frase, ma non ebbe alcun moto di ilarità; dopo poco, anzi, s'intristì visibilmente, tornando a fissare mestamente le coltri, e sussurrò: «Mi dispiace, è tutta colpa mia. Gli chiederò di smetterla».

Infastidito l'Uomo Nero lo contraddisse: «No, Jack, non è assolutamente colpa tua: perché mi dici una cosa simile? Non sei responsabile del comportamento di altre persone».

Emettendo un piccolo singhiozzo il ragazzo ribatté: «No, è colpa mia, se non mi fossi ostinato a volare nel regno di Dentolina non sarei mai caduto e voi non mi avreste mai dovuto portare qui, se mi fossi curato un po' meglio non avrei bisogno anche della loro assistenza, per non parlare della scenata di poco fa: sono stato così patetico, mi sono persino messo a piangere, e oltretutto per una cosa così stupida e di cui, in realtà, non mi importa affatto! Mi vergogno così tanto, vorrei seppellirmi, chissà che cosa avrete pensato di me...».

Intravedendo una seconda crisi all'orizzonte l'uomo s'affrettò subito a prevenirla, prendendo il viso del compagno e asciugando col pollice le prime lacrime che questi aveva già iniziato a versare, poi mormorò: «Fermo, fermo, fermo: stai entrando in un circolo vizioso. Hai avuto una crisi e te ne vergogni, nell'ansia di scusarti ti sei agitato e stai per averne una seconda, e quando questa sarà finita te ne vergognerai ancor di più e cadrai ancor di più nel panico, giusto? Non fare il gatto che si morde la coda: non hai nulla di cui vergognarti. Il motivo del tuo turbamento potrà pure sembrarti stupido, ma in verità non lo è: sei stato abituato ad avere sempre lo stesso corpo magro per più di trecento anni e il cambiamento che hai subito è stato notevole e molto rapido, è del tutto normale che tu ne sia rimasto scioccato. Al di là di ciò, comunque, in gravidanza è comune avere sbalzi d'umore e reazioni eccessivamente emotive, spesso incontrollabili, quindi non farne una tragedia, né ora, né in futuro: non dipenderanno da te, e non ti renderanno patetico».

Frost esibì un sorriso tirato, carezzandogli piano i polsi mentre cercava di controllare i tremiti, poi esclamò: «Sai, è stato così strano! Ero lucido, sapevo che non c'era nulla di cui avere paura, eppure non riuscivo a trattenere le lacrime! Ci ho provato tanto, ma alla fine ero stanco e ho dovuto rinunciare. Non sono preoccupato per la pancia e non mi da' fastidio ingrassare, soprattutto se fa bene al bambino. A te, invece?».

«A me?» chiese istintivamente Pitch, preso in contropiede dalla domanda inaspettata; «Mi stai chiedendo se mi da' fastidio che ingrassi un poco? No, affatto. Soffriresti se rimanessi magro, e poi, sei così morbido...».

Socchiudendo le palpebre lo abbracciò meglio, appoggiando la guancia contro la sua fronte e iniziando a vezzeggiare con i polpastrelli quel piccolo e sofficissimo cuscinetto che, nonostante la denutrizione, s'era riuscito a formare tra la pancia gonfia e il bassoventre del giovane, ma questi non tardò a scattare, contorcendosi e gridando: «No, non così, mi fai il solletico!».

Piegando le labbra in un sorriso sornione l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Ho come la sensazione che, in questo periodo, tu soffra il solletico più del solito».

Lo lasciò in pace per qualche secondo, godendosi la sua espressione interdetta e un poco sospettosa mentre ricambiava la sua occhiata, poi si lanciò all'attacco, pizzicandogli entrambi i fianchi e dandogli lievi morsi alla gola; Jack, per parte sua, fu troppo lento a reagire e non riuscì ad evitare nessuno dei due tiri mancini, ritrovandosi presto immobilizzato e preda di risate incontrollabili, e a nulla valsero i suoi deboli tentativi di fuga, né le sue preghiere e minacce sconnesse: poterlo vedere allegro e spensierato era un'autentica gioia per l'uomo, ed egli non se la sarebbe negata per nessuna ragione al mondo.

Dopo circa un minuto la povera vittima iniziò a dare qualche segno di cedimento e Pitch preferì non tirare ulteriormente la corda, ben consapevole del fatto che questa non s'era ancora del tutto ripresa e, soprattutto, che aveva appena mangiato: dopo avergli punzecchiato un'ultima volta la pelle morbida lo afferrò per le spalle, lo aiutò a raddrizzarsi e lo sistemò contro i cuscini, quindi si scostò e aspettò che si riavesse coi propri tempi.

Il ragazzo, che inizialmente, forse temendo un nuovo scherzo, aveva tentato di scacciarlo, si stese scompostamente sui guanciali, allargando le braccia per meglio riprender fiato mentre un'ilarità persistente si ostinava a scuotergli il torace con continue risatine, ma alla fine riuscì a ricomporsi e sentenziare: «Sei un vero stupido».

Affatto offeso l'Uomo Nero sogghignò, soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto e divertito dall'aspetto sfatto dell'amato, e decise di levargli la camicia, inutile ornamento diventato ormai uno straccetto spiegazzato, tuttavia, quando provò ad allungare le mani verso di lui, lo sentì sbottare: «Non ci riprovare, questa volta sono pronto a difendermi!».

«Sciocchino, sto solo cercando di toglierti la camicia» lo rassicurò prontamente.

Arricciando la bocca e guardandolo di traverso Frost mormorò con fare circospetto: «Mh, non mi fido di te».

Alzando gli occhi al cielo l'uomo sbuffò e concluse: «E allora levatela da solo!».

Il giovane esitò a lungo prima di reagire, squadrandolo da capo a piedi mentre rimaneva ben rannicchiato su sé stesso per proteggersi, ma alla fine la voglia di coccole l'ebbe vinta e, sfoggiando uno sguardo implorante, alzò le braccia, sia in segno di resa che per chiedergli silenziosamente di essere spogliato.

Lieto di vederlo cedere Pitch non si fece pregare, sfilandogli attentamente l'indumento e lisciandolo un poco prima di piegarlo ordinatamente, quindi disse: «Bene, vado a riporla nell'armadio. Nel frattempo, che nuova maglia ti piacerebbe indossare? Ne serve una non troppo aderente, ovviamente, ma sarebbe meglio evitarne una troppo larga, altrimenti finiresti col prender freddo. Di che colore la vorresti?».

Grattandosi il capo per riflettere meglio Jack rispose: «Sì, in effetti hai ragione, meglio non prenderla troppo larga: starò attento a sceglierne una adatta. Dici che riuscirò a trovarla? Uhm, come colore non saprei, bianca come la mia andrebbe bene, ma anche azzurra, o verde scuro: basta che non sia troppo accesa, per il resto non ho preferenze. Comunque, non avremmo dovuto fare questa discussione prima di chiedere agli altri di cercarmi una maglia nuova?».

L'Uomo Nero, che nel frattempo, trovando l'armadio occupato da coperte e cuscini, aveva deviato verso il comò e riposto la camicia in un angolo libero, richiuse il cassetto, quindi replicò: «Sì, sarebbe stato più sensato, ma in questo modo i Guardiani avrebbero trovato subito quello che stavi cercando».

«Pitch, sei terribile!» lo rimproverò il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia per meglio mostrare la propria indignazione, ma faticando visibilmente a trattenere una risata.

Dei colpi alla porta interruppero la loro conversazione, intromettendosi discretamente nella stanza immersa nel calore e nel silenzio, e poco dopo il legno si aprì con un lieve cigolio, rivelando le quattro Leggende al gran completo.

«Ho sentito che pancia di Jack vuole rivaleggiare con mia, ma meglio che rinunci, perché non ha alcuna possibilità!» tuonò Nord con tono allegro; «Ho portato qualche maglia nuova per ovviare a problema: non sono molte, perché sono secoli che non porto sua taglia, ma sono sicuro che troverà quella giusta».

Dopo essersi fatto da parte per lasciar entrare i propri amici socchiuse la porta, quindi avanzò a grandi falcate verso il letto, depositò il fagotto che reggeva in mano sul materasso ed iniziò ad esporre ciò che aveva trovato: «Questa maglia rossa era la mia preferita quando ero giovane! L'ho indossata tantissime volte, infatti è un po' scolorita, ma è di tessuto resistente, quindi non si è rovinata. Questa gialla, invece, è quasi nuova: la mettevo solo in occasioni speciali, ma presto ha iniziato a starmi stretta, quindi l'ho dovuta mettere da parte. Questa colorata, invece...».

Andò avanti a lungo a spiegare, mostrando ai presenti un totale di sette capi diversi, alcuni chiari, altri scuri, alcuni pesanti, altri leggeri, alcuni ricamati, altri semplici, ma tutti discretamente ampi; perplesso di fronte a quella scelta, così vasta, eppure così scarsa, Frost tentennò, mordendosi il labbro mentre cercava di prendere una decisione, e alla fine dichiarò: «Va bene, provo quella verde e quella rosso scuro».

Senza aspettare che gli venisse porta si appropriò della blusa rossa, la sbatté un poco per spiegarla bene e poi ci infilò la testa, contorcendosi per trovare le maniche, ma quando vi riuscì non gli fu necessario fare altro: il tessuto spesso cadde da solo, allungandosi ben oltre i suoi polsi e ammonticchiandosi attorno ai suoi fianchi sulle coperte, e il suo peso fu tale da trascinarlo sulle coltri e tendere la scollatura fino a scoprirgli interamente una spalla.

«Questa non andrebbe bene nemmeno come camicia da notte» commentò Pitch, che aveva arricciato il naso alla sola vista di quel guardaroba raffazzonato.

«Provo quella verde, sembra più piccola» replicò fiduciosamente il giovane.

Districandosi abilmente tra le pieghe della stoffa si spogliò, quindi afferrò la maglia verde e la indossò: a differenza della prima volta ebbe qualche difficoltà, poiché il taglio più aderente e la grande quantità di decori non ne agevolavano lo scorrimento sulla pelle, ma dopo qualche tentativo riuscì a calarsela sul ventre gonfio e, guardandosi, osservò: «Questa mi sembra migliore, che dite?».

Le Leggende, che avevano attentamente studiato ogni singola fase della vestizione, non risposero, limitandosi ad alzare le sopracciglia e chiedersi pareri l'un l'altro, ma l'Uomo Nero, che non necessitava di consiglio alcuno in fatto di abbigliamento, si mise letteralmente le mani nei capelli: difficilmente sarebbe riuscito ad immaginarsi un capo peggiore di quello.

«Déjà vu» intervenne, ben memore della vestaglia di velluto porpora che Babbo Natale, solo pochi mesi addietro, aveva tentato di prestargli; «E' inutile, Nord, non va bene: è troppo larga attorno al petto, troppo stretta attorno alla pancia, le maniche sono lunghe e cadenti e il tessuto è troppo spesso e ruvido. Non hai nient'altro nell'armadio?».

«No, purtroppo no» confessò il padrone di casa; «Ma posso far cucire maglia nuova a Yeti: hanno vestito migliaia di bambole, ormai sono bravissimi con ago e filo. Di che colore la vuoi, Jack? Ho un carico di lana pronta per essere cardata, e posso tingerla se lo desideri!».

Jack s'illuminò a quella proposta e fece per rispondere, ma prima che potesse aprir bocca l'uomo domandò: «Lana di cachemire, ovviamente, vero?».

«Lana di pecora: non tengo capre in mio Palazzo» lo corresse Nord.

«La lana di pecora non va bene» sentenziò Pitch; «E' ruvida e irrita la pelle. Usa della seta».

Preso in contropiede Babbo Natale protestò: «Ma non tengo seta in miei laboratori!».

«Stai scherzando?» esclamò l'Uomo Nero, sconvolto; «E come fai a fare i vestiti alle bambole se non tieni della seta? Non dirmi che usi la lana!».

«Certo che sì!» confermò il padrone di casa; «Uso lana per cappotti, e raso e ciniglia per vestitini e sottovesti».

A quella dichiarazione l'uomo roteò gli occhi e mormorò a mezza voce: «Per tutti gli Incubi, la ciniglia, mai fu inventato tessuto peggiore...».

«Di' un po', Pitch, sicuro di non essere incinto anche tu?» s'inserì Dentolina.

Infiammandosi Pitch abbaiò: «Non sono voglie, sciocchi! Ci vuole un tessuto morbido e delicato per la pelle di Jack».

«Ma la sua vecchia maglia è di cotone grezzo, il raso andrà più che bene per sostituirla!» sbottò Calmoniglio.

«La sua vecchia maglia è di lino, stolto, e ti ricordo che nonostante ciò gli ha irritato il ventre fin quasi a farlo sanguinare! Ah, ma perché mai sto qui a perdere tempo con voi? Siete una manica di incapaci! Scostatevi, ci penserò io a risolvere questo problema».

Seppur chiaramente divertiti dalla sua scenata il padrone di casa, la fata e l'Omino dei Sogni si astennero da qualsiasi critica e indietreggiarono per lasciarlo passare, ma il Pooka, che mal sopportava gli affronti, lo provocò: «E cosa pensi di fare per risolverlo? Partire di nuovo, questa volta per un mistico ed affascinante viaggio verso le più sperdute valli della Cina, procurarti la seta un tempo destinata all'Imperatore e tornare dopo chissà quanto, portando un fiore di loto per farti perdonare?».

«Ho di meglio della seta, coniglio» ribatté l'Uomo Nero, scostandolo con una spallata.

«Pitch, se solo mi ascoltassi, prima stavo cercando di dirti che va bene qualsiasi...» iniziò il ragazzo, che fin dalle sue prime proteste aveva tentato di intervenire.

«Shhh» lo zittì l'uomo, posandogli l'indice sulle labbra; «Non preoccuparti, Jack: ti prometto che rimarrai più che soddisfatto del risultato».

Frost sospirò pesantemente a quell'affermazione, chiaramente seccato dal fatto di non aver potuto esprimere la propria opinione, ma alla fine cedette e, dopo essersi levato la maglia verde scuro, lo fissò, in attesa di direttive.

Incoraggiandolo con un gesto della mano Pitch lo fece alzare in piedi, porgendogli l'avambraccio per offrirgli un valido sostegno mentre s'assestava sui piedi recentemente guariti, quindi si tolse la giacca e gliela fece indossare, ma prima ancora di poter pensare di modificarla il Coniglio di Pasqua commentò con voce atona: «Oh, accidenti, che soluzione geniale, davvero non capisco come non ci siamo potuti arrivare prima».

«E lasciami lavorare in pace, per una buona volta!» lo rimbeccò l'Uomo Nero.

Dandogli sdegnosamente le spalle si inginocchiò e si mise all'opera per riparare ai difetti più evidenti, prima di tutto chiudendo fin dove poté l'apertura frontale, poi tagliando il tessuto all'altezza dei polsi e del bacino, quindi si sistemò meglio e si preparò a concentrarsi sulle singole zone: come prima cosa si dedicò alla parte che copriva il petto, troppo larga e cascante vista la differenza di corporatura tra sé e Jack, e tagliò via due strisce di stoffa, ricucendo ogni strappo con un sol gesto e rimodellando l'oscurità affinché fasciasse perfettamente la gabbia toracica, dalle spalle allo sterno sulla parte anteriore, e fino a metà torace in quella posteriore; poi, dopo aver preso qualche misura ad occhio, inserì i due lembi strappati nello spacco che era rimasto aperto sul ventre, sigillandolo definitivamente e creando morbide pieghe che abbracciavano alla perfezione la pancia gonfia, più fitte al centro, più rade ai lati, esattamente come le nuove forme dell'amato richiedevano; infine, raddrizzando la schiena, passò alle braccia, sfregando più volte i palmi sui tricipiti per rendere la trama aderente e spostare l'eccesso di sabbia nera verso il basso, chiudendola subito sopra il gomito e creando una manica a campana, che scendeva morbida e si fermava poco prima della punta dell'ulna.

Non appena ebbe concluso inclinò la spina dorsale all'indietro, cercando di guadagnare una visuale migliore senza spostarsi e di individuare cosa, in quel nuovo capo, non lo convinceva, e alla fine vi riuscì: la scollatura a punta, seppur poco profonda, non si addiceva al compagno, troppo seria e provocante, e soprattutto troppo stretta, ed era opportuno optare per una più semplice ed ariosa. Senza alcuna esitazione l'uomo la sfiorò con i polpastrelli, disegnando una forma circolare che gli lasciava ben scoperte le clavicole, ma che celava già parte della seconda costola, e lasciò comunque un taglio centrale, in modo da consentire al ragazzo di piegarsi e respirare senza sentirsi costretto e da movimentare un poco quella maglia che, seppur unica nel suo genere, risultava un poco anonima, non avendo nessun decoro; si concesse qualche istante per rimirare il risultato, poi, dopo aver richiuso lo scollo con un piccolo fiocco, domandò: «Allora, Jack, ti piace? Se vuoi vederti meglio puoi aprire l'armadio: c'è uno specchio nell'interno dell'anta».

Zoppicando leggermente Frost coprì quei pochi passi che lo separavano dal mobile, lo aprì lentamente accompagnando l'anta e poi allungò il capo, spiando il proprio riflesso come avrebbe fatto un bambino, e solo in un secondo tempo avanzando timidamente fin di fronte allo specchio per vedersi per intero; incantato Pitch lo seguì con lo sguardo, intenerito dalla capacità con cui questi sapeva risultare dolce anche nei gesti più semplici, ma l'idillio venne presto rotto da una voce ben nota che sibilò: «Tante scene per poi fargli una maglia da donna».

Immediatamente Nord si voltò verso Calmoniglio, indirizzandogli uno sguardo truce e cercando di rimproverarlo a mezza voce, ma il giovane, che pur trovandosi lontano doveva aver udito il commento e seguito la scena, intervenne dicendo: «No, basta, non prendetevela sempre con Calmoniglio: non è molto gentile, questo lo ammetto, ma è sempre sincero. Ha ragione, questa maglia è da donna, ma a me non importa, e poi, francamente, non riesco ad immaginare nulla di più femminile di un pancione».

Lieto che il compagno non fosse rimasto turbato da quell'osservazione tanto sincera quanto inopportuna l'Uomo Nero si alzò in piedi, quindi lo rassicurò: «Bravo, Jack, non curarti di queste sciocchezze: pensa solo a verificare che sia comodo e caldo, perché ti sta già d'incanto. Del resto, staresti bene tanto con una divisa militare quanto con un vestito da sera».

Arrossendo a quel complimento Jack si schermì, facendo il gesto di respingerlo con la sinistra, ma seguitando ad accarezzare l'indumento con la destra, l'aria di essere quasi in trance mentre ne seguiva ogni piega e, inevitabilmente, ritracciava le nuove forme del proprio corpo, tuttavia, per la seconda volta in meno di un minuto, il Pooka s'intromise, chiedendo: «Aspetta un attimo, stai dicendo che, se fosse per te, Jack andrebbe in giro indossando un vestito!?».

Esibendo un ghigno sornione l'uomo si voltò, squadrò il proprio interlocutore da capo a piedi e, dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiata allusiva, rispose: «Se fosse per me Jack indosserebbe solo veli trasparenti, o, meglio ancora, lingerie di pizzo e autoreggenti».

Trasformando la propria espressione da incredula a sconvolta il Coniglio di Pasqua emise un verso disgustato, poi esclamò: «Sei rivoltante, sarebbe inguardabile!».

«No, tu non dovresti guardarlo, il che è ben diverso!» controbatté Pitch, sentendo già la gelosia montare all'idea che altri all'infuori di lui godesse della visione dell'amato in un abbigliamento tanto provocante.

Stranamente Calmoniglio non ribatté, forse perché resosi conto che la questione non doveva riguardarlo, forse, più probabilmente, perché troppo scioccato dalla sua ultima dichiarazione, ma l'Uomo Nero non ebbe molto tempo per stupirsi della sua reazione: pochi secondi dopo avvertì chiaramente qualcosa aderirgli al torace e abbracciarlo strettamente al petto, e quando abbassò le pupille vide l'amato e lo udì sussurrargli: «Grazie, Pitch: è bellissima».

Preso in contropiede da quello slancio d'affetto inaspettato l'uomo rischiò quasi di indietreggiare, ma in breve si riprese e, vezzeggiandogli delicatamente il capo, mormorò: «Non c'è di che, Jack. Sei felice di aver risolto questo problema? ».

«Sì, moltissimo!» rispose con entusiasmo, alzando due iridi colme di gioia verso di lui e carezzandogli la schiena nuda; quasi immediatamente, tuttavia, tornò serio e proseguì: «Abbiamo risolto un problema, e la cosa mi ha tolto un gran peso, quindi ora vorrei risolverne un altro: devi richiamare il mio Incubo».

 

Avevano discusso per ore intere sulla questione, parlandone pacatamente, esprimendo ciascuno le proprie ragioni, litigando e persino insultandosi, ma per lungo tempo erano stati ben lungi dal trovare un accordo: Pitch continuava a credere che quell'Incubo fosse troppo pericoloso, Jack che fosse innocente, entrambi non avevano ceduto e nessuno dei due era riuscito a trovare una soluzione accettabile per sé stesso e per l'altro. I Guardiani, ovviamente, erano presto intervenuti, all'inizio per chiedere spiegazioni, poi per blandirli, e non avevano tardato a schierarsi: Nord e Dentolina avevano dato manforte al ragazzo, insistendo sul fatto che, dopo mesi di convivenza a stretto contatto, era oltremodo improbabile che il Purosangue si fosse rivoltato e avesse deciso di attaccare proprio colui che lo aveva cresciuto e che aveva sempre rispettato; Calmoniglio, invece, facendo di necessità virtù, aveva fiancheggiato l'Uomo Nero, sostenendo che quel demone era imprevedibile ed incontrollabile e che non gli si doveva assolutamente consentire di avvicinarsi a Frost, soprattutto considerato il suo stato interessante; Sandy, infine, che di tutti era il più riflessivo e che, non potendo parlare, aveva più difficoltà a farsi valere nelle discussioni accese, si era astenuto, facendosi da parte e osservando i contendenti con aria meditabonda. Alimentato da aggiuntive opinioni il confronto s'era ulteriormente prolungato, arricchendosi di nuovi punti di vista, ma anche di nuovi motivi di scontro, e pian piano erano emerse ulteriori proposte, che finalmente cercavano di mediare tra i divergenti pareri, tuttavia s'era dovuta aspettare un'altra mezz'ora abbondante prima di trovare un compromesso: solo quando l'uomo aveva fissato il giovane negli occhi e si era reso conto di quanto profonde erano la tristezza e la delusione che li opacizzavano, infatti, aveva compreso quanto la questione fosse importante per lui, e s'era deciso a fare un passo avanti e tendergli la mano.

Come prima cosa, naturalmente, lo aveva fatto stendere, gli aveva massaggiato un po' le tempie e gli aveva preparato un tè, prodigandosi in ogni modo per lenire la stanchezza che, nella foga di difendere le proprie idee, questi aveva accumulato, e per allentare e fugare lo stress che il logorante battibecco gli aveva provocato; poi, consultandosi col padrone di casa, che, per ovvie ragioni, aveva voce in capitolo riguardo l'andirivieni di ospiti nel proprio Palazzo, si era risolto ad organizzare l'incontro in quella stessa stanza, facendo richiamare tre o quattro prestanti Yeti a fungere da guardie del corpo e consentendo a tutti i presenti di disporsi come meglio credevano e di tenere pronte le proprie armi; infine, dopo essersi seduto sul materasso ed essersi sistemato Jack in grembo, lo aveva abbracciato strettamente, e aveva evocato Voluptas perché li assistesse da vicino, qualche Incubo di media taglia per creare un corridoio dalla porta al letto e diversi tentacoli d'ombra fino, più o meno, a riempire ogni spazio rimasto.

«Pitch, non pensi di aver esagerato? Non si respira più qui dentro» commentò il ragazzo quando l'altro ebbe concluso.

«Francamente, se solo avessi l'assoluta certezza di poterlo controllare, penso che richiamerei anche Behemuth a dare manforte» sentenziò Pitch.

Sbuffando Frost alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi disse: «Non commento giusto perché so che non lo faresti mai, ma sappi che non mi hai fatto per niente ridere. Seriamente, sto facendo fatica a respirare e sto soffocando dal caldo, non puoi togliere qualcosa?».

«E infatti non dovevi ridere, la mia non era certo una battuta» ribatté l'Uomo Nero.

Rimase immobile per un po', restio ad esaudire la richiesta che gli era stata fatta e incapace di scegliere cosa, tra le insostituibili difese che aveva imbastito, era meno necessario del resto; meditò ancora per qualche secondo, poi, andando per esclusione, decise di sacrificare un paio di bestie portatrici di brutti sogni, dimezzare le volute di oscurità e richiamare tutte quelle rimaste attorno alla testata del letto, per creare una sorta di corona che, trovandosi fuori dalla visuale del giovane, non poteva infastidirlo né intimidirlo, ma che, incombendo direttamente su di lui, avrebbe avuto un effetto intimidatorio sull'ospite tanto atteso.

«Grazie, Pitch» sussurrò Jack, torcendo il collo per indirizzargli un sorriso; «Io sono pronto. Quando te la senti richiama l'Incubo».

Borbottando tra sé e sé l'uomo si appoggiò contro i cuscini, poi, sentendosi troppo teso, si raddrizzò, provò a piegare le gambe e quindi distenderle, a lisciare le pieghe della propria giacca e dunque a drappeggiarla meglio sulle coltri, escogitando qualsiasi espediente pur di prender tempo, ma alla fine, esaurita ogni idea e ritrovatosi più agitato di prima, decise di gettare la spugna e mettersi all'opera: non aveva più modo di evitare quell'incombenza, quindi era preferibile sbrigarsi e togliersi il pensiero una volta per tutte. Inspirando profondamente chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi al massimo per affondare nella parte più oscura della propria coscienza ed entrare così in contatto con tutti i propri servitori, quindi, una volta fatta una sommaria cernita, individuò subito quello che stava cercando. Si stupì non poco di trovarlo così rapidamente e facilmente, visto e considerato come lo aveva scacciato l'ultima volta che lo aveva incontrato, ma la bestia, in verità, non sembrava né diffidente, né impaurita: era stata lei stessa a presentarsi alla sua mente, imponendo prepotentemente la propria presenza inquietante e maliziosa, e, a giudicare dall'energia con cui l'aveva fatto, sembrava non aver atteso altro per giorni. La definitiva conferma a questa sensazione, ad ogni modo, l'ebbe nel momento in cui le ordinò seccamente di presentarsi al suo cospetto: quasi non fece in tempo a gridare mentalmente “Vieni qui, ti sto aspettando” che il cavallo nitrì e partì al galoppo, raggiungendo in un battito di ciglia l'apertura circolare del Palazzo di Nord e rivelando così di essere rimasto nascosto per tutto il tempo nelle grotte di ghiaccio circostanti, in silente attesa.

Seppur infastidito sia dall'affronto della creatura che dalla propria incapacità di notarla finché questa non aveva deciso di mostrarsi, Pitch cercò di non darvi troppo peso, rimanendo ben focalizzato per non farsi cogliere di sorpresa una seconda volta, e quando percepì che l'essere aveva raggiunto la porta deglutì, trattenendo il respiro e tenendo pronti i propri poteri.

Annunciandosi con una lieve brezza gelida il Purosangue oltrepassò la soglia, emergendo gradualmente alla luce del fuoco in tutta la propria tentatrice bellezza, il corpo magro e slanciato, come sempre, la criniera ancor più selvaggia del solito e le punte di zoccoli, zampe e collo adorne di un finissimo cappuccio di brina, che le faceva sembrare ancor più splendide e letali; dopo essersi fermato un attimo per lasciarsi rimirare avanzò lentamente tra i presenti, non degnandoli di una sola occhiata e persino dando una sferzata con la coda quando Calmoniglio si acquattò per assicurarsi un miglior slancio al momento di attaccare, gli occhi di fuoco ben fissi sulla figura del ragazzo; infine, dopo aver aggirato la spalliera, affiancò la sponda e si chinò su Frost.

Non appena lo vide appropinquarsi l'Uomo Nero si irrigidì, piegando i tentacoli di oscurità per creare una cupola minacciosa e incombente e stringendo ancor più a sé l'amato, ma questi gli disse: «No, Pitch: lascialo fare».

Seppur affatto convinto l'uomo allentò leggermente la presa, avvolgendo il braccio destro attorno al petto del compagno e appoggiando la mano sinistra sul suo ventre, ma quando lo avvertì scostargliela e sollevarsi la maglia gli sibilò: «Sei impazzito per caso!?».

Posandogli il dorso di indice e medio sulle labbra per zittirlo il giovane sussurrò: «Shhh, fidati di me».

Sudando freddo Pitch osservò Jack scoprirsi meglio, schiudere un poco le gambe e poggiargli la fronte contro il collo, esponendosi senza timore e senza vergogna all'Incubo che, meno di una settimana prima, aveva tentato di sbranarlo, e poi l'Incubo stesso, che senza farsi pregare approfittò subito di quella concessione; quasi tremando lo guardò allungare il muso, respirando pesantemente contro quella pancia gonfia tanto inconsueta per un corpo maschile e quasi sfiorandola con le froge dilatate, la tensione alle stelle mentre l'animale apriva pian piano le fauci a mostrare i denti affilati, e perse un colpo quando udì Jack gemere debolmente, astenendosi tuttavia dall'intervenire; alla fine, però, proprio quando la stanchezza iniziò a prendere il sopravvento e fargli abbassare la guardia, vide il Purosangue sbuffare e raddrizzarsi con uno scatto, e fu certo di aver fallito. Spaventato dal movimento improvviso non riuscì ad evitare di sobbalzare, ma si curò ugualmente di trascinare il ragazzo con sé, abbracciandolo con braccia e gambe per proteggerlo il più possibile e liberando le proprie ombre affinché punissero il servitore indisciplinato, ma questi non fece una piega: con una sgroppata scacciò le volute di sabbia nera, inclinando la testa schivò senza fatica il boomerang che il Pooka gli aveva prontamente lanciato, dunque, dopo essersi voltato solennemente, si allontanò al piccolo trotto.

Interdetto l'Uomo Nero alzò il capo, seguendo con sguardo stupefatto la figura elegante della creatura sparire ancheggiando oltre la soglia, e non riuscì a fare alcunché, né ricomporsi, né parlare, né pensare: quello che era appena successo era incredibile e non aveva alcuna spiegazione.

«Che ti avevamo detto, Pitch?» commentò Dentolina, aspettando che gli Incubi rimasti si disperdessero e chiudendo quindi la porta.

«Non... non ha attaccato» mormorò l'uomo.

«Non aveva motivo di attaccare» spiegò semplicemente Nord.

Mettendosi nuovamente seduto e reggendo Frost, che aveva socchiuso gli occhi per riprendersi, come fosse un bambino, Pitch si concentrò, mantenendo il contatto mentale tra sé e l'animale per capire dove si stesse dirigendo, e quando lo percepì fermarsi tutto gli fu chiaro.

«E' uno stallone» spiegò ai Guardiani; «Si è posizionato su uno sperone sopra il Palazzo, ha richiamato gli Incubi che avevo radunato qui e li ha mandati a nascondersi nelle grotte circostanti: si tiene pronto a difenderci, anzi, a difendere Jack, in caso di attacco».

Questa scoperta, ovviamente, rispondeva solo ad una parte delle migliaia di domande che gli erano sorte spontanee in mente, e senza dubbio non alla più importante, ma a risolverla intervenne presto la fata, che disse: «Direi che questa è l'ennesima dimostrazione che il bambino è tuo, Pitch: per quale altra ragione un tuo Incubo si sarebbe mai disturbato a venire fin qui per studiarlo e poi mettersi a fargli la guardia?».

Nonostante il ragionamento fosse più che sensato l'Uomo Nero si rifiutò di credervi, troppo agitato e ancora troppo chiuso all'idea, e senza esitare ribatté: «Direi che questa è l'ennesima dimostrazione che i miei Incubi sono creature imprevedibili e vanno tenuti ben lontani da Jack».

«Fai almeno un'eccezione per la povera Voluptas!» esclamò la Guardiana con una risata.

Affatto divertito dalla battuta l'uomo si adombrò, ancora confuso dall'accaduto, ma poi, colpito da un particolare della frase pronunciata dalla propria interlocutrice, domandò istintivamente: «Povera?».

Dentolina, che era già volata fino alla finestra per socchiuderla e rinfrescare la stanza divenuta ormai soffocante, rispose: «Sì? Che ho detto di strano? Forse non avevi capito che era una giumenta?».

Fulminato da quella rivelazione Pitch riuscì finalmente a spiegarsi il perché dell'atteggiamento amorevole di Voluptas, dall'affetto che dimostrava al giovane alle premure che gli dedicava, incluse le infinite e amorevoli leccatine che non mancava mai di dargli, soprattutto sul pancione, e cui aveva cercato di non dar troppo peso per focalizzarsi meglio su problemi più importanti, ma fingendo noncuranza replicò: «No, lo avevo capito: ero solo stupito che lo avessi intuito anche tu. Jack, come ti senti?».

L'interpellato, che nel frattempo si era accoccolato con un debole mugugno contro il petto dell'Uomo Nero, si agitò un poco, come se fosse restio a risvegliarsi, ma alla fine aprì le iridi e, esibendo uno sguardo angelico, domandò: «Posso avere un po' di cioccolata?».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speravate di esservi risparmiati il mio ciarlare, visto che non ho scritto alcuna introduzione, eh? E invece eccomi di nuovo qui. Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono disponibile per qualsiasi domanda o spiegazione: non abbiate paura di scrivermi o di esprimere il vostro parere riguardo a qualsiasi cosa. In questo capitolo ho messo abbastanza carne al fuoco, introducendo vari argomenti, situazioni e problemi che svilupperò meglio nei capitoli successivi, e spero di aver stuzzicato la vostra curiosità. Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato il 24-25 settembre; non metto una data precisa perché in quella settimana, causa manutenzione, ci verrà staccato il telefono e quindi internet per un giorno intero, ma ovviamente non ci è ancora stato comunicato quando il tutto avverrà. Vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sento decisamente in dovere di avvisarvi che questo capitolo è estremamente forte, non visivamente, a differenza del prossimo, ma senza dubbio psicologicamente. Sia le azioni che i pensieri procedono in modo graduale, lasciandovi tutto il tempo di intuire in anticipo cosa accadrà, quindi fate attenzione, e, se non doveste sentirvela, interrompete la lettura: non voglio che vi sentiate male. Ricordatevi che siete libere di chiedermi un riassunto per poter procedere con la storia saltando questa parte

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO QUINDICESIMO**

 

 

Passarono i giorni, le settimane, e nulla cambiò. Pitch continuò a prendersi cura di Jack, Jack a farsi accudire da Pitch, i Guardiani ad aiutare ove possibile, e le giornate a susseguirsi senza alcuna soluzione di continuità: il sonno, la sveglia, le abluzioni mattutine, la colazione, il pranzo, la cena, e poi di nuovo il sonno, in una successione senza fine e senza traguardi. La polvere iniziò lentamente ad accumularsi sui tomi di Dentolina, divenuti ormai semplici gingilli per ammazzare il tempo, accatastati disordinatamente in un angolo per far spazio a coperte, asciugamani, cuscini, bende, medicine e qualsiasi altra cosa potesse tornare utile per il paziente in dolce attesa; il vetro della finestra iniziò ad opacizzarsi, attaccato dal ghiaccio all'esterno e dall'aria calda e quasi pastosa all'interno, rimasto chiuso per troppo tempo per poter brillare; il materasso iniziò a deformarsi, cedendo sotto il peso del ragazzo sempre immobile fino a creare una sorta di conca che aveva l'esatta forma del suo corpo. Effettivamente, ripensandoci bene, l'Uomo Nero dovette ammettere che molte cose erano mutate da quando aveva deciso di stabilirsi al Palazzo di Nord: la compagnia era aumentata, la riservatezza diminuita, i ritmi giornalieri erano rallentati e la frequenza con cui oggetti di qualsivoglia tipo venivano trasportati avanti e indietro da quella stanza cresciuta vertiginosamente, eppure, più la camera si riempiva di mobili e suppellettili al punto da diventare quasi soffocante, più egli sentiva la propria anima farsi spoglia. Non importava che fosse solo o in presenza di altre persone, non importava che parlasse o tacesse, non importava che si muovesse o stesse fermo: in qualsiasi caso percepiva che lo scorrere dei secondi lo logorava, e a quel punto, piuttosto che ammettere che tutto stava scivolando sempre più in una situazione di stallo, preferiva dirsi che nulla era cambiato. Se lo ripeteva in continuazione, mentre cucinava, mentre rassettava, mentre aggiungeva nuova legna a quel fuoco che aveva deciso di non lasciare mai morire, e il mantra funzionava: gli impediva di pensare, lo aiutava a concentrarsi su ciò che stava facendo e a tirare avanti fino al momento piacevole successivo, perché, non poteva negarlo, in quella vita dalle mille sfumature di grigio facevano capolino ben più di uno sprazzo di colore. Gli Incubi che venivano a fargli visita, le saltuarie uscite che si concedeva per assicurarsi che il mondo continuasse a temerlo, i periodi, sempre più lunghi e più numerosi, in cui le Leggende si decidevano a farsi da parte e lasciarlo in pace, e in generale qualsiasi istante trascorso con Frost: non si sarebbe mai stancato di assisterlo, spogliarlo, lavarlo, rivestirlo, imboccarlo, coccolarlo e tenerlo tra le braccia, sussurrandogli dolci parole per ribadirgli quanto era speciale, cullandolo piano piano per farlo addormentare, perché, in fondo, tutto questo lo faceva per lui, e vederlo tranquillo era il migliore dei premi che potesse desiderare. Il giovane si era indebolito parecchio nelle ultime settimane, nonostante si fosse nutrito con regolarità, al punto da perdere ulteriore tono muscolare a braccia e gambe e da arrivare a sussurrare meno di mezza dozzina di frasi al giorno, ma l'uomo aveva deciso di non perdere fede: prima o poi l'amato si sarebbe assestato, e tutte le amorevoli cure che gli stava dedicando avrebbero sortito effetto, ridonandogli le energie e il sorriso. Era per questo che lavorava, per questo che s'impegnava tanto a stargli dietro, per questo che lo teneva al sicuro: per proteggere il suo corpo e il suo spirito, per mantenere la serenità che questi già possedeva e trasformarla in felicità, per conservare il tesoro più prezioso che avesse mai posseduto, perché era stato sul punto di perderlo troppe volte per poter rischiare. Era per questo che si impegnava: doveva resistere, doveva farlo per lui, perché lui era diventato tutto il suo mondo e il suo unico scopo, e a lui era dedicato ogni gesto che compiva. Doveva resistere per il proprio piccolo fiocco di neve, perché, in fondo, stava facendo tutto per lui.

 

Passarono i giorni, le settimane, e tutto cambiò. Inizialmente Jack quasi non se ne accorse: era stato così male e per così tanto tempo, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, che non gli sembrava vero di avere la mente lucida, riuscire a godersi sia i piccoli che i grandi momenti della giornata e poter apprezzare appieno l'aiuto altrui, e si dedicò principalmente a queste attività, crogiolandosi nella serenità che aveva raggiunto per aver accettato la situazione e ringraziando tutti più e più volte per qualsiasi favore gli venisse concesso. Dopo un po', però, alla pigrizia si sostituì la consapevolezza, ed egli iniziò a notare dei piccoli particolari fuori posto: qualche carezza fin troppo leziosa, qualche parola fin troppo sdolcinata, qualche assistenza sin troppo solerte per cose che, in verità, era perfettamente in grado di fare da solo, sciocchezze, perlopiù, ma che riuscivano ugualmente a metterlo a disagio, e si sforzò di ignorarle, sperando che si esaurissero da sole. Alla fine, tuttavia, tutto gli fu chiaro: nel momento in cui aveva accettato il bambino aveva perso la libertà, e non l'avrebbe mai più avuta indietro.

Le giornate, da dolci e divertenti, si trasformarono in grigio piattume, succedendosi l'una dopo l'altra in una spirale discendente che sembrava non avere mai fine: all'inizio, infatti, il ragazzo aveva ancora potere d'azione in alcuni ambiti, ma gli fu sufficiente inciampare durante una passeggiata per i corridoi per guadagnarsi un accompagnatore fisso che, quando non arrivava a prenderlo in braccio, lo teneva comunque per le spalle, e scivolare giù dal materasso mentre si sfilava la maglia per assicurarsi uno scudiero sempre pronto a spogliarlo e rivestirlo senza che lui dovesse alzare un dito.

I ritmi quotidiani si fecero sempre più lenti, sempre più monotoni, sempre più limitanti, estendendosi all'inverosimile nonostante, in verità, molte ore venissero dedicate al riposo; i Guardiani, che lo avevano sempre sostenuto, si rivelarono presto essere una compagnia molesta ed oltremodo importuna, irritante persino; il cambiamento più grande, ad ogni modo, fu decisamente quello che avvenne in Pitch. Jack era sempre stato consapevole che l'Uomo Nero fosse una persona insicura e possessiva, che necessitava spesso di contatto fisico e simili dimostrazioni per sentirsi rassicurato, provare la propria utilità e ribadire la propria presenza, ma la cosa venne portata all'eccesso: ormai non passava secondo senza che questi lo sfiorasse, fosse per una carezza gentile o per aiutarlo in qualsivoglia attività, i discorsi leziosi erano all'ordine del giorno e i favori che gli concedeva innumerevoli. Faceva quasi tutto al posto suo, dal recuperare oggetti di varia natura al rassettare la stanza, dal rimboccargli le coperte al tagliargli il cibo che gli preparava, e il ragazzo, per difendersi, iniziò a fare sempre meno cose: smise di chiedere di uscire, rassegnandosi a restare steso sul letto, perché ormai aveva capito che il Palazzo di Nord era diventata la sua prigione dorata, e non aveva alcun interesse ad esplorarla facendosi trasportare come un infermo; parlò sempre meno, arrivando a pronunciare anche solo tre o quattro frasi in un'intera giornata, in modo da non fornire alcuna scusa all'altro per rivolgergli la parola; rallentò sempre più i propri movimenti, per impiegare più tempo possibile a portare a termine anche le azioni più semplici, e dunque ridurne il numero.

Questa soluzione, ovviamente, non fu affatto efficace, e non fece altro che peggiorare ulteriormente la situazione: vedendolo così poco vitale l'uomo diventò ancor più premuroso ed asfissiante, arrivando addirittura a vegliarlo mentre dormiva e seguirlo nei pochi passi che compiva dal letto al lavabo posto sotto alla finestra, i Guardiani scelsero di non disturbarlo più, lasciando dietro di sé un grande vuoto, e ogni cosa precipitò. Le coccole di Pitch divennero torture, la sua voce un assillo, il cibo che gli serviva veleno, e le ore di sonno, unico sollievo che gli era rimasto, straziante sospensione: non facendo nulla tutto il giorno si sentiva perennemente stanco, ma mai abbastanza da addormentarsi, e spessissimo si ritrovava a fissare il soffitto in attesa di una tregua che mai giungeva.

Per far passare quei tempi morti, inevitabilmente, iniziò a pensare: dapprima a tutto e niente, ancora troppo confuso all'idea di essere diventato improvvisamente una bambola per poter davvero raccapezzarsi; poi, in un moto di nostalgia, al passato, pieno di avventure e paesaggi mozzafiato, pieno di esplorazioni e momenti eccitanti, pieno di un amore toccante che, per quanto protettivo, gli aveva fatto da trampolino per nuove esperienze, e mai gli aveva tarpato le ali; infine, quasi senza accorgersene, scivolò di nuovo nel presente, nel logorio dei secondi che passavano senza passare, che gli erodevano l'anima e il corpo senza lasciare alcuna traccia significativa, e che sembravano giovare solo alla creatura che portava in grembo. Contro ogni previsione questa era cresciuta ancora, arrivando, in un mese scarso, ad occupargli tutto l'addome dalle costole all'inguine, e costringendolo a richiedere modifiche alla propria maglia quasi settimanalmente, e, nonostante non si muovesse, Frost la percepiva in continuazione: non importava che fosse seduto o in piedi, che stesse riposando o faticando, che fosse lucido od obnubilato dal torpore, il bambino era sempre lì, annidato nella sua carne, intento a nutrirsi e rimanere al sicuro, ed era completamente indifferente ai suoi problemi. Ovviamente il giovane non si aspettava che questi facesse fisicamente qualcosa per aiutarlo, ben consapevole che era completamente impossibilitato a muoversi, ma, considerato che gli aveva dato tutto sé stesso, aveva comunque sperato in qualche beneficio: aveva creduto che lo avrebbe fatto sentire meglio, invece l'unica cosa che pareva avergli concesso era stata far sparire la nausea; aveva creduto che lo avrebbe reso felice, invece la sola idea di averlo dentro di sé lo riempiva di tristezza; aveva creduto che lo avrebbe arricchito, e invece ogni giorno si sentiva più povero. Mentre all'inizio, preso dalla paura, lo aveva sempre visto come separato da sé, nel momento in cui lo aveva accettato lo aveva anche automaticamente considerato parte di sé, ma presto la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano, e l'infante aveva preso il sopravvento, sostituendolo del tutto: per lui mangiava, per lui non si sottoponeva a sforzi, per lui rimaneva al caldo e al sicuro, di lui si preoccupavano gli altri, di lui Pitch chiedeva notizie. Effettivamente, ripensandoci, Jack si rese presto conto che da settimane tutto ruotava attorno a quel pancione, passando attraverso di lui solo perché era l'unico messaggero, l'unico canale di comunicazione per un essere che ancora non aveva né volto, né voce, e non perché ce ne fosse davvero la volontà. Effettivamente, ripensandoci, Jack si rese conto di essere diventato esattamente ciò che, in principio, non aveva compreso: una semplice ed anonima incubatrice.

 

La musica. I bassi. Le luci. Jack ci stava pensando da tanto tempo, ormai: forse ore, forse giorni, forse intere settimane, ma non avrebbe saputo dirlo con precisione, visto lo stato di assoluto torpore in cui era caduto. La musica. I bassi. Le luci. Il mondo oscuro e terribile del rave, i ragazzi ammassati l'uno sull'altro senza criterio, senza rispetto, senza intimità, ma anche senza vergogna, senza freni, senza sciocche leggi cui sottostare. La musica. I bassi. Le luci. L'inferno in terra, la bolgia della degradazione, l'assordante perdita della propria identità, così orrendo, eppure così familiare, perché non aveva molto di diverso rispetto al supplizio che già stava vivendo, e, in effetti, se avesse potuto scegliere come morire, avrebbe preferito farlo là dentro, invece che in una camera silenziosa. La musica. I bassi. Le luci. E un grugnito.

La nota stonata, giunta improvvisa e incredibilmente reale nel mondo di sogni in cui Frost si era rifugiato, lo fece sussultare, disturbandolo abbastanza da riscuoterlo, ma non da fargli riacquistare lucidità, e con gli occhi ancora appannati si volse verso sinistra, cercando istintivamente la fonte del suono.

«Oh, piccolo, ti ho svegliato? Mi dispiace molto: temo proprio di essermi assopito senza accorgermene. Vuoi che ti faccia addormentare di nuovo? Hai l'aria di essere ancora molto stanco» gli sussurrò Pitch, accorrendo premurosamente al suo capezzale.

Con un sospiro quasi sofferente il giovane si mosse, avvertendo distintamente le giunture scricchiolare a causa della forzata immobilità e sbattendo le palpebre per focalizzare la scena, e improvvisamente ricordò: si trovava steso sul letto, come sempre da una settimana e mezza a questa parte, e pur di sfuggire alle cure asfissianti dell'amato quella mattina aveva dichiarato di voler riposare. Considerato che l'Uomo Nero lo aveva palesemente vegliato tutto il tempo, facendogli la guardia dalla comoda ed ampia poltrona che aveva ormai posto fisso accanto al giaciglio, la sua si poteva considerare solo una mezza vittoria, ma se la doveva far bastare: non aveva potuto evitare i suoi occhi, ma si era perlomeno risparmiato il contatto fisico, divenuto ormai quasi una sensazione dolorosa per lui, e non era poca cosa.

La tregua, comunque, non durò: vedendolo esitare l'uomo iniziò subito ad accarezzarlo, pettinandogli distrattamente i capelli e scendendo anche sulla guancia e sul collo, e mormorò: «Vuoi che ti massaggi la pancia per farti rilassare?».

«Vorrei ascoltare della musica» rispose Frost.

Aveva parlato istintivamente, cercando quasi più di sfuggire all'ennesima attenzione indesiderata, e peraltro nemmeno rivolta a sé stesso, che non di proporre davvero qualcosa di nuovo, ma riflettendoci per qualche attimo si disse che aveva avuto un'ottima idea: ascoltare della musica lo avrebbe senza dubbio distratto, e poi, visto che il grammofono di Nord era in riparazione, per farlo avrebbe dovuto per forza allontanarsi dal Palazzo, dando finalmente una ventata d'aria fresca alla propria routine stantia.

Come si aspettava l'uomo reagì in modo sorpreso, chiaramente preso in contropiede da quella dichiarazione, e domandò: «Musica?».

«Sì, musica» spiegò il giovane; «Ci ho pensato molto fino a pochi secondi fa, e mi piacerebbe davvero ascoltarne un po'».

Cercando di ignorare la mano che, nonostante tutto, era scivolata fin sul suo ventre gonfio per vezzeggiarlo, egli fissò il compagno, sfoderando lo sguardo più speranzoso e disarmante che riuscì ad assumere, e alla fine lo sentì replicare: «Oh, certo, va bene. Purtroppo il grammofono di Nord si è rotto, ma qualche settimana fa ho riaccordato il pianoforte che tiene in mansarda, quindi potrò suonarti qualcosa».

Un'espressione di pura delusione si dipinse sul volto di Jack, che rimase quasi sconvolto dalla rapidità con cui i propri piani andarono in fumo, e Pitch s'affrettò a chiedere: «Va tutto bene? La proposta non ti piace, per caso?».

Il ragazzo impiegò qualche secondo a smaltire lo sconforto e la consapevolezza che mai più sarebbe uscito di lì, ma poi, certo che rispondere altrimenti non lo avrebbe portato ad ottenere ciò che desiderava, mentì.

«No, è tutto a posto: la proposta mi va bene. Andiamo?».

L'Uomo Nero aggrottò immediatamente la fronte, probabilmente non convinto della veridicità delle sue parole, ma non insistette ulteriormente, e, dopo aver spianato il cipiglio, concluse: «Sì, andiamo, ma prima devi pranzare: mezzogiorno è passato da un pezzo».

Senza nemmeno aspettare una reazione si alzò in piedi, lisciandosi la veste e guardandosi attorno per dare inizio alla giornata, e Frost faticò non poco a trattenersi dall'urlare: era insopportabilmente irritante il modo in cui l'altro aveva preso il controllo della sua vita, pianificandone ogni istante e decidendo al posto suo cosa dovesse essere fatto e quando, ed egli iniziava davvero a non poterne più. Preso dalla rabbia e da un improvviso senso di nausea provò a controbattere: «Non ho fame».

Lanciandogli un sorriso comprensivo l'uomo si chinò su di lui e disse: «Mi dispiace, piccolo, ma su questo non si discute: devi per forza mangiare. E' passato troppo tempo dal tuo ultimo pasto, e il bambino ha bisogno di qualcosa di cui nutrirsi, o finirà di nuovo col rubarti la carne, come ha già fatto fin troppo spesso. Se non te la senti di fare un pranzo abbondante possiamo iniziare con un piatto piccolo e facile da digerire, come un pezzo di focaccia: Nord te ne ha portata una appena sfornata proprio un'ora fa».

Affatto tranquillizzato dal tono rassicurante che l'amato aveva usato il giovane chiuse gli occhi, frenando le lacrime di frustrazione che erano nate spontanee non solo per la mancata concessione, ma anche per la motivazione addotta a questa, che, guarda caso, concerneva per l'ennesima volta il bambino, e rinunciando ad opporsi cedette, mormorando: «Va bene: mangerò la focaccia».

Annuendo con fare condiscendente Pitch si volse, camminando fino allo scrittoio per recuperare un piatto coperto da un telo, poi tornò indietro, lo poggiò sul comodino ed iniziò ad occuparsi di Jack: per prima cosa lo liberò della morbida coperta in cui lo aveva avvolto, piegandola sommariamente e depositandola sul bracciolo della poltrona; poi, notando che i suoi vestiti si erano stropicciati, li risistemò, carezzandoli più volte per eliminare le grinze e curandosi di coprire per bene ogni lembo di pelle nuda; infine, dopo averlo preso per le spalle e fatto sedere con la schiena contro i cuscini sprimacciati, gli drappeggiò il tovagliolo sul petto e posò la stoviglia colma di cibo sulle sue cosce.

Il ragazzo, durante tutte queste procedure, non parlò e non si mosse, lasciandosi manovrare come una bambola e soffrendo in silenzio, e non reagì nemmeno quando queste si conclusero, rimanendo a fissare un angolo della stanza con sguardo appannato ed ignorando il proprio interlocutore; quest'ultimo, tuttavia, non ignorò lui, e dopo quasi un minuto di attesa carica di tensione emise una risatina e sussurrò: «E va bene, piccolo: ti imboccherò io».

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un lamento Frost subì, lasciandosi andare contro i guanciali nella resa definitiva e volgendo il capo per offrirsi a colui che era diventato nulla più di un utile ma molesto infermiere, e schiuse la bocca, sforzandosi di non pensare a nulla per non lasciar trasparire le proprie emozioni e mantenere una maschera neutra sul viso; abbassando lo sguardo seguì le sue dita lunghe e sottili spezzettare la focaccia, porgergli di volta in volta i bocconi ottenuti e inserirglieli direttamente tra le labbra, e masticò a fatica, ostacolato dalla pasta troppo asciutta, dalla completa assenza di fame e dalla situazione che, nel complesso, gli dava il voltastomaco; infine, quando il piatto fu completamente ripulito ed egli fu sul punto di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, udì: «Piccolo, non serve che ti butti giù in questo modo: non c'è nulla di male nell'aver bisogno di aiuto».

La frase, seppur concepita come un incoraggiamento, fu l'ennesima beffa per il giovane: oh, quanto avrebbe voluto contraddirlo, quanto avrebbe desiderato urlargli in faccia che, in realtà, l'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era essere lasciato in pace! Ormai, però, non ne aveva più la forza, né il coraggio, e l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu sussurrare: «Andiamo?».

«Certo» concesse finalmente l'altro; «Tieni le braccia sul pancione e piega un poco le gambe, così riuscirò a sollevarti».

Affatto sorpreso da questa richiesta, che ultimamente giungeva senza nemmeno essere anticipata da una domanda riguardo il suo stato di salute o i suoi desideri, Jack obbedì, rimanendo concentrato sullo scopo per sopportare il mezzo, e si rannicchiò a fatica nella posizione più comoda che riuscì ad assumere; inclinando la testa per dar maggior agio al compagno lo lasciò fare, accasciandosi tra le sue braccia e provando un moto di insana gioia quando lo sentì grugnire per lo sforzo di sollevarlo; infine, sentendosi in colpa per l'ultimo pensiero formulato, chetò definitivamente anche la propria mente e si rilassò.

Inerte come un cadavere si lasciò trasportare, dalla stanza al corridoio, dal corridoio alla sala del Globo, dalla sala del Globo alla tromba delle scale e da qui sempre più su, gradino dopo gradino, piano dopo piano, in un'ascesa fisica che tanto contrastava col percorso che la sua anima stava facendo, così sopraffatto dal senso di impotenza da non riuscire nemmeno a godersi l'aria fresca o il paesaggio finalmente diverso e pieno di vita e colori, ma alla fine, non appena individuò l'imponente armadio che celava l'ingresso alla mansarda, si riprese ed iniziò ad agitarsi per indurre l'Uomo Nero ad accelerare il passo: aggrappandosi al suo bavero per raddrizzarsi e sollevando il capo meglio che poté cercò un buon posto per farsi depositare e notò quasi subito una comoda poltrona, identica a quella della loro stanza, quindi, giudicatala una sistemazione ottimale, gliela indicò, per assicurarsi di terminare il proprio brevissimo viaggio proprio lì. Un enorme sollievo lo pervase nel momento in cui l'uomo si volse, dirigendosi sì prontamente verso l'oggetto dei suoi desideri, ma lentamente, e il ragazzo, troppo impaziente per aspettare, scattò: tendendo le gambe all'improvviso riuscì quasi a liberarsi dalla stretta dell'amato, rischiando seriamente di rotolare a terra e trascinarselo dietro, ma quest'ultimo, seppur colto di sorpresa, fu svelto a riacchiapparlo, salvandolo da un trauma certo e percorrendo gli ultimi passi di corsa per annullare lo slancio. Affatto pentito del metodo poco consono che aveva usato per raggiungere la propria meta Frost si ritenne soddisfatto e sorrise, accettando di buon grado il sommario controllo cui il compagno lo sottopose, poiché consapevole che era l'ultimo contatto che avrebbe avuto con lui per diverso tempo, e con tono incuriosito chiese: «Sai davvero suonare il pianoforte? Non me lo avevi mai detto».

Ancora frastornato dall'incidente appena avvenuto Pitch ansimò, accasciandosi parzialmente sul bracciolo per riprendersi, poi rispose: «Sì, lo so suonare: ho iniziato ad esercitarmi circa due secoli fa, affascinato dai suoni e dalle melodie che produce, e non ho mai smesso. Mi dispiace non avertelo mai detto, ma l'ho fatto solo perché non mi sembravi interessato: ricordo bene che, quando ci siamo casualmente imbattuti in un concerto e ti ho proposto di seguirlo, tu hai reagito con uno sbadiglio ed un'espressione annoiata, quindi ho definitivamente archiviato la questione».

Ben memore dell'evento il giovane arrossì lievemente, pentito della propria reazione rude e rattristato dal fatto che questa avesse indotto l'amato a ritrarsi: non immaginava che l'altro nutrisse una tale passione per quello strumento, e se solo lo avesse intuito ci avrebbe pensato due volte a rispondergli in quel modo e avvilirlo; intrecciando nervosamente le dita rifletté un poco, propenso inizialmente a domandare semplicemente scusa, poi a giustificarsi col fatto che un concerto generico non poteva certo attirarlo come uno eseguito da lui in persona, ma alla fine non disse nulla e si limitò ad abbassare il capo, rannicchiandosi meglio tra lo schienale e il cuscino della seduta per farsi più piccolo e fingersi occupato. Impossibilitato ad avere una buona visione dell'Uomo Nero non riuscì a capire se questi lo avesse notato sfuggire e, nel caso, come avesse preso quel gesto, ma poco dopo lo udì armeggiare con il mobilio e, tenendo l'orecchio teso, riuscì a seguire ogni sua mossa: una brevissima serie di tonfi e ticchettii gli annunciò che questi aveva recuperato una panca su cui sedersi, un fruscio deciso che aveva scoperto lo strumento, uno più discreto che aveva preso posto, e a quel punto, vinto dalla curiosità, Jack non poté trattenersi dal sollevare pian piano lo sguardo per spiare la scena, e rimanere subito a bocca aperta.

A differenza di quello che si era immaginato inizialmente, e che, più che altro, ricordava dalla propria ultima visita, lo strumento non era un banale piano verticale, bensì un enorme pianoforte a coda, leggermente imbarcatosi sotto il peso degli anni, ma egualmente splendido: la cassa, benché parzialmente nascosta da stoffe ed oggetti di vario tipo, brillava nell'oscurità da tanto era lucida, più rossiccia sul coperchio e più scura sui bordi, e si articolava in una forma sinuosa che era ormai impossibile trovare nelle sue gemelle più moderne; i tasti, benché leggermente ingialliti e deformati dal tempo, mostravano ancora i segni di colui che li aveva minuziosamente intagliati, più visibili sull'avorio e più impercettibili sull'ebano, e sembravano essere in numero superiore al normale; il leggio, benché colmo di spartiti coperti di polvere, emergeva con prepotenza da sotto di essi, più spesso alla base e più sottile alla sommità, e pareva sul punto di spiccare il volo da tanto la sua sagoma era leggiadra. Incantato da quel cimelio sopravvissuto ai secoli il ragazzo fece scivolare le iridi più in basso, seguendo lentamente ogni curva delle tre gambe panciute, soffermandosi su ogni ricciolo che le adornava e perdendosi nella voluta a spirale che ne costituiva il punto d'appoggio, e da qui gli fu del tutto naturale saltare ai piedi dell'uomo, risalire lungo i suoi polpacci affusolati e quindi lungo la sua schiena, indugiando sulla giugulare esposta e sui tendini tesi prima di fermarsi definitivamente sulle sua labbra schiuse: oh, quanto agognava poterle sfiorare, quanto gli mancava il loro tocco passionale, quanto avrebbe voluto poterle divorare e poi farsi divorare da esse! Era passato un mese abbondante dall'ultimo, vero bacio che aveva ricevuto, e la nostalgia fu seriamente sul punto di indurlo ad alzarsi e corrergli incontro per chiedergliene un altro, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora, sulla bocca, sul collo, sulle clavicole, perché in realtà ad aborrirlo non era il contatto fisico in sé, ma il fatto che questo fosse finalizzato solo ed unicamente a far star bene il bambino, perché in realtà le sue carezze gli sarebbero piaciute, se solo lo avessero raggiunto in altri punti, perché in realtà lui gli mancava, e Frost non desiderava davvero tenerlo lontano da sé: se solo Pitch si fosse avvicinato a lui per accomodarsi tra le sue gambe, per abbracciarlo strettamente come era solito fare quando si perdevano di vista per qualche giorno o semplicemente per parlargli del più e del meno con tono naturale e rilassato, lui lo avrebbe accolto con gioia, dimostrandogli tutto l'affetto che ancora provava e adoprandosi per riconquistare l'intimità, sia psicologica che fisica, che avevano perduto, ma le speranze che questo accadesse erano ormai flebili, e lui riusciva a crederci sempre meno.

Perso com'era in questi pensieri che non facevano altro che mordersi la coda il giovane non si accorse che Pitch aveva terminato i preparativi, e quasi trasalì quando udì la prima, squillantissima nota che questi suonò: non ricordava che le corde del pianoforte emettessero suoni così penetranti, e il fatto di aver vissuto per settimane in una atmosfera ovattata non fece altro che aumentare questa sua percezione. Rannicchiandosi nella morbida imbottitura dello schienale per proteggere i propri timpani sensibili sopportò le prime strimpellate, dando tempo all'amato per scaldarsi e a sé stesso per abituarsi alle vibrazioni, notando solo in quel momento che l'altro risultava così perfetto, accostato allo strumento, da parere un frammento di passato caduto nel presente, e concentrandosi su questa immagine riuscì finalmente a lasciarsi andare.

Iniziò tutto con pochi suoni, distanziati tra di loro, potenti e quasi riecchieggianti, nonostante quella stanza fosse troppo affollata per consentire alle onde sonore di rimbalzare da una parete all'altra; poi, improvvisamente, la melodia prese corpo, fluendo come per magia dalle dita sottili che accarezzavano i tasti, crescendo di intensità senza per questo diventare molesta, e saturò l'aria, compensando perfettamente i bassi con gli acuti e divenendo la vera ed unica protagonista di quegli istanti; dopo meno di un minuto, tuttavia, il ritmo si spezzò e l'atmosfera cambiò. Le falangi del suonatore, da leggiadre ballerine, divennero stanche camminatrici, il motivo, da scorrevole e deciso, sempre più zoppicante ed incerto, le note si susseguirono a rilento, sempre più pesanti, sempre più fiacche, come macigni che si staccavano a fatica dal fianco della montagna per rotolare solo fino a pochi metri più in basso, come gli ultimi spasmi di vita di una creatura che stava per essere ridotta al silenzio: sembrava di assistere ad una lenta agonia, a volte più straziante, a volte più pacata e prossima alla cessazione, ma sempre e comunque colma di struggente tristezza, e questo fu troppo da sopportare per Jack.

«Questa canzone è triste, non mi piace» sbottò.

Spaventato dall'esclamazione improvvisa l'Uomo Nero, che si era completamente immerso nell'esecuzione, trasalì e sbagliò tasto, prendendo una stecca che lo fece ulteriormente sussultare; rimase immobile per qualche secondo, confuso e chiaramente mortificato per l'accaduto, ma alla fine si riprese e, lanciandogli uno sguardo incoraggiante, mormorò: «Mi dispiace molto: non ho scelto una gran melodia, e mi sono lasciato prendere troppo. Che ne dici di venire un po' qui con me a suonare? Potresti aiutarmi a scegliere qualcosa di più allegro: sono sicuro che ti divertiresti».

Il ragazzo si illuminò a quella proposta, giunta come un fulmine a ciel sereno dopo settimane di calma piatta, e istintivamente gridò: «Sì, vengo!».

Senza aspettare che l'altro lo aiutasse scattò, rotolò in qualche modo giù dalla poltrona e corse fin da lui, lanciandosi da un appiglio all'altro per aiutare le proprie gambe magre e tremanti a sostenere il peso del corpo maggiorato del pancione e raggiungendolo prima ancora che questi potesse pensare di andargli incontro; ignorando bellamente il suo sguardo sconvolto gli sorrise, aggrappandosi al bordo superiore del pianoforte per concedersi una piccola pausa e riprendere fiato mentre valutava il miglior modo per sedersi; infine, optando per quello più classico e rocambolesco, sollevò un piede per farlo passare oltre la panca.

«Piccolo, no, aspetta, non essere precipitoso, ti farai male... attento!».

Fu questione di un battito di ciglia: un attimo prima Frost era in perfetto equilibrio, pronto a lasciarsi andare sulla seduta per iniziare l'improvvisata lezione di musica, e un attimo dopo era a terra, una gamba piegata sotto il sedile rovesciato e l'altra abbandonata sopra di esso.

L'uomo, che con uno scatto felino era riuscito ad acchiapparlo e stringerlo tra le braccia appena in tempo per proteggerlo dagli urti, lo lasciò andare, calciando via l'inutile scanno per liberarlo e sollevandogli la maglia per controllarlo, e domandò con tono ansioso: «Jack! Per tutti gli Incubi, ti sei fatto male!? Hai preso un colpo alla testa o alla pancia?».

Prima ancora che Pitch finisse di parlare, però, il giovane scoppiò a piangere, non per il dolore fisico, che non aveva affatto provato, ma per l'esasperazione: a farlo cadere non era stata la disattenzione, né l'irruenza con cui si era mosso, ma il pancione, che, comprimendosi contro i tasti, lo aveva fatto rimbalzare indietro, e questa consapevolezza fu la goccia che ruppe il vaso traboccato troppe volte.

 

La musica. I bassi. Le luci. Jack ci stava pensando da ore intere, ormai, ore in cui si era lasciato trasportare, medicare, vegliare ed abbandonare senza emettere un suono, ore in cui non era riuscito a far altro che soffrire e respirare a fatica, ore in cui era giaciuto come un cadavere su un letto che gli aderiva addosso come l'imbottitura di una bara. La musica. I bassi. Le luci. Non riusciva a toglierseli dalla testa, la prima così intensa, i secondi così vibranti, le ultime così pulsanti, e, del resto, non voleva, perché ormai sembravano essere l'unica vitale distrazione dalla morte apparente in cui era caduto. La musica. I bassi. Le luci. L'universo tenebroso delle orrende verità e delle splendide illusioni, la rumorosa terra senza diritti e senza doveri, la landa delle anime schiave e libere che era arrivato ad agognare, perché ormai avvertiva che si era perso a tal punto da potersi confondere alla perfezione tra i suoi abituali frequentatori, e perché perdersi ancor di più lo avrebbe solo fatto sentire sollevato. La musica. I bassi. Le luci. E la polvere bianca.

Il pensiero lo attraversò all'improvviso, unico barlume di attività in una mente obnubilata che aveva rinunciato a reagire, e risvegliò in lui un desiderio autodistruttivo che, nelle settimane precedenti, s'era sforzato con tutto sé stesso di soffocare: provare la droga. Se solo si fosse trovato nuovamente al rave non avrebbe esitato un istante ad arraffarne una dose, incurante delle pupille che lo avrebbero attorniato e che, comunque, sarebbero state troppo dilatate per poter cogliere il movimento, ma non sarebbe stato ingenuo come la prima volta: non avrebbe scelto una sostanza leggera come la cocaina, capace di distrarlo solo parzialmente e solo per poche ore, bensì una più pesante, magari diverse tutte insieme, per essere sicuro di sfuggire completamente dal corpo che ormai odiava, e per non avere la certezza di tornare, perché, effettivamente, non gli importava. Non gli importava più conservare i sensi, visto che l'unica cosa che percepiva era il dolore, non gli importava più conservare la consapevolezza, visto che questa gli permetteva solo di assistere al proprio declino, non gli importava più conservare la coscienza, visto che lo aiutava solo a torturarsi ulteriormente: voleva solo annullarsi, andarsene, lasciare dietro di sé i propri problemi e il bambino cui tutti si dedicavano per sparire e sperare di approdare in un mondo migliore, dove finalmente la propria identità sarebbe stata riconosciuta e ripristinata, oppure dove, in alternativa, non sarebbe esistita affatto, perché ormai non gli importava nemmeno sopravvivere.

Un singhiozzo acuto e raspante gli sfuggì dalla gola, rieccheggiando nella stanza vuota e consumandosi senza ricevere risposta, ed il pancione sobbalzò, schiacciandolo ulteriormente e mozzandogli il fiato, apparentemente determinato a martoriarlo in ogni secondo ed ogni maniera; sbattendo a fatica le palpebre Frost volse il capo, in un infantile tentativo di sottrarsi alle sue silenziose sevizie e alla sua presenza incombente, e quando lo fece notò qualcosa brillare sul comodino, ed ebbe un'illuminazione: c'era un altro modo per sfuggire a quella situazione senza uscita, un modo più semplice, un modo più accessibile, un modo più efficace della droga e meno pericoloso. C'era un altro modo, e lui lo avrebbe sfruttato.

 

L'Uomo nella Luna si mise a correre, avanzando a rilento tra gli steli d'erba alta che faticava a scostare con le proprie corte braccia da bambino, ma determinato a non arrendersi per nessuna ragione al mondo.

«Ora ti prendo!» gridò come avvertimento.

Senza aspettare alcuna risposta aumentò il passo, avanzando a balzi per non inciampare nelle fitte radici di fiori e arbusti, e alla fine, mulinando la mano che teneva tesa di fronte a sé, avvertì qualcosa di morbido e decisamente più caldo di un fusto di pianta.

«Ti ho presa, ti ho presa!» esultò.

Senza perdere tempo strinse le dita attorno a ciò che aveva trovato, percependo le delicate ossa di un polso sotto i polpastrelli e individuando infine la ragazza cui apparteneva, ma questa non si volse, e mormorò: «Manny, devi lasciarmi andare».

Affatto intenzionato ad obbedire a quell'ordine l'Uomo nella Luna rise e, abbracciando la figura esile della fanciulla, esclamò: «No, ora sei mia e staremo insieme per sempre!».

Dandogli ostinatamente le spalle l'altra insistette: «Manny, devi lasciarmi andare».

Affondando il viso nei suoi capelli profumati il bambino protestò: «No, non voglio, sei così bella, non ti lascerò mai».

Con uno scatto inaspettato la ragazza si voltò, rivelando due iridi sbarrate di un viola così intenso da parere ametiste, e, seppur con tono gentile e quasi implorante, tuonò: «Manny, lasciami andare».

Quest'ultima frase rieccheggiò più volte nella mente del Guardiano dei Guardiani, rimbalzandogli dolorosamente nella scatola cranica, ed egli aprì gli occhi, ritrovandosi ansimante e semi riverso sul proprio trono: evidentemente, mentre rifletteva, si era assopito.

Frastornato dall'improvviso cambio di visuale abbassò nuovamente le palpebre, concedendosi qualche istante per riprendersi e massaggiandosi le tempie per riordinare le idee, quindi, facendo leva sui braccioli, si alzò in piedi: quello che aveva vissuto era indubbiamente stato un sogno, ma la voce che aveva udito era stata sin troppo reale, e lui sapeva molto bene da dove era giunta.

Sfregandosi le mani sudate sui pantaloni scese lungo i gradini della pedana e si diresse verso destra, guardandosi indietro solo per controllare sommariamente le luci del Globo e imboccando rapidamente un passaggio; avanzando a passetti svelti nel meandro di corridoi che costituiva il suo Palazzo si allontanò dai saloni più ampi, addentrandosi dapprima in arcane caverne che, pur trovandosi sottoterra, brillavano di luce propria, poi in un labirinto di ponti sospesi sul nulla; infine, dopo aver superato una lunga serie di arcate tanto sottili da parere steli di rosa, raggiunse una porta intarsiata e la aprì.

La visione che gli si parò davanti, per quanto nota e attesa, non poté non provocargli una dolorosa stretta al cuore: file di macchinari sofisticati ingombravano la stanza, alcuni poggiati a terra, altri agganciati alle pareti, altri ancora appesi al soffitto, alcuni ronzanti, altri silenziosi, ma tutti collegati tra di loro per mezzo di spessi cavi e brulicanti di tubi trasparenti, e lì, in mezzo a quel marasma di cannelli serpentini, giaceva la sua amata sorella. La donna emergeva a malapena dal letto su cui era stesa, letteralmente sepolta sotto gli strati di apparecchiature, bianca come le lenzuola che la scaldavano, visibile solo grazie ai lunghissimi capelli biondi che le incorniciavano il viso minuto: una creatura fragile, esile, troppo debole per sopravvivere al mondo esterno, troppo delicata per poter resistere alle sue crudeltà; una creatura gracile, cagionevole, troppo ricettiva per non avvertire ogni cambiamento, troppo sensibile per non rimanerne toccata; una creatura nata troppo presto nell'universo sbagliato, e con un compito troppo al di là della propria portata.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro l'Uomo nella Luna avanzò, scavalcando con attenzione i fasci di fili che ricoprivano il pavimento e indugiando accanto ad alcune strumentazioni per regolarne i valori; poi, quando si ritenne sufficientemente soddisfatto, proseguì, accostando silenziosamente il giaciglio dell'inferma e sedendosi al suo fianco; infine, dopo averle preso l'unica mano libera dai tubi tra le proprie ed essersi chinato sulla mascherina che le copriva buona parte del volto, sussurrò: «Ancora un poco, Cinnaminson. Resisti ancora un poco».

 

«Ma che diamine, ce l'hai con me allora!» sbottò Pitch.

Confidando nella propria fortuna e, soprattutto, nell'intelligenza di Voluptas, mollò le redini per portarsi le mani al viso e stropicciarsi gli occhi divenuti ormai semi ciechi: solo pochi secondi prima un raggio di luce lunare lo aveva centrato direttamente nelle pupille, piegandosi in una curvatura innaturale pur di colpirlo e fissandosi dolorosamente sulla sua retina, ed era stato solo l'ultimo di una fastidiosissima e serrata serie. Da quando era strisciato fuori dal Palazzo di Nord, sfruttando il sonno di Jack per rimediare ad una intera settimana di completa astensione dal lavoro, aveva avuto solo qualche ora di completa libertà, in cui, complici l'ansia di tornare il prima possibile dall'amato sofferente e di assicurarsi di non doverlo più lasciare per molti altri giorni, era riuscito ad evocare centinaia di Incubi, ma da cinque minuti a questa parte la Luna sembrava averlo preso di mira, usandolo come bersaglio per il proprio sciocco gioco. Che cosa diavolo era saltato in mente all'Uomo nella Luna? Non gli bastava avergli completamente stravolto l'esistenza con una gravidanza inaspettata? Doveva anche abbassarsi a stupidi e molesti passatempi?

Come in risposta a quella domanda non espressa un nuovo fascio di luce lo raggiunse, rimbalzando su una finestra per poi lanciarsi contro di lui, e l'Uomo Nero, ormai sull'orlo dell'esasperazione, urlò: «Tu prova anche solo a mandarmene un altro e io salirò fin sul tuo patetico satellite per strapparti le mani!».

Per rendere più credibile la propria minaccia richiamò i Purosangue che si trovavano in zona, muovendo nel contempo le braccia per creare una freccia di sabbia nera e puntarla verso l'odioso satellite, ma questo non reagì, limitandosi a campeggiare indifferente nel cielo notturno, e l'uomo non poté far altro che abbassare l'arma: dal punto in cui si trovava non poteva nemmeno pensare di raggiungerlo, ma, del resto, aveva architettato il tutto solo per indurlo a desistere, non per dare inizio ad una guerra che contava di intraprendere più avanti, dunque aveva ottenuto il proprio scopo.

Scrollando le spalle si accinse a riprendere il proprio giro di ricognizione, ma prima ancora di spronare la propria cavalcatura si bloccò: nell'aria c'era qualcosa di sbagliato. Non si trattava di un odore, di un suono o di un colore: era più che altro una sensazione, un particolare recepibile solo con la mente e solo a patto di concentrarsi a dovere, ma c'era, e, una volta avvertito, era difficile da ignorare.

Pitch impiegò pochi istanti a decidersi: nemmeno focalizzandosi era in grado di identificare quel particolare fuori posto, ma ormai aveva la netta sensazione che si trattasse di un pericolo, quindi, dimentico di qualsiasi compito, fece dietrofront, affrettandosi per raggiungere l'amato e controllare che tutto fosse a posto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho davvero troppe parole da spendere per questo capitolo e mi sembra insensato lasciarvi un papiro, quindi ho deciso, per questa volta, di non commentare. Ci tengo solo a precisare che tutte le azioni dei personaggi principali sono interrotte e che verranno proseguite nel prossimo capitolo (per quanto riguarda Pitch e Jack) o in capitoli successivi (per quanto riguarda l'Uomo nella Luna), insieme alle relative spiegazioni delle stesse, quindi non allarmatevi se la vostra mente è affollata da domande senza risposta: era mia intenzione ottenere questo risultato. Inutile dire che, ovviamente, sono sempre disponibile per chiarimenti di qualsivoglia tipo, spoiler permettendo, o anche solo per ascoltare le vostre oculate previsioni riguardo al prosieguo, che mi avete già inviato più volte e che non possono che riempirmi di gioia.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro domenica 5 ottobre, probabilmente un poco in anticipo, visto che ho tempo libero a disposizione e determinazione a non lasciarvi col fiato sospeso troppo a lungo, ma solo a patto di non incappare in imprevisti (come mi è successo questa settimana, infatti vedete da sole che ho pubblicato ad un orario un po' indecente), quindi incrociate le dita insieme a me. Vi auguro una buona serata


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indovinate chi ha programmato la pubblicazione del capitolo il 6 ottobre dimenticandosi completamente che i propri genitori sarebbero partiti il 10? Sì, io. Tra questo, l'università e altro parentame sono spesso stata impegnata (o semplicemente disturbata) da mane a sera, per ovviare ho scritto di notte, ma non sono mai potuta stare sveglia oltre le due o le tre, quindi ho logicamente impiegato diversi giorni. Mi auguro che il capitolo valga l'attesa ^^
> 
> AVVISO: Nei primi paragrafi è presente la descrizione fisica di ciò che Jack s'è apprestato a fare lo scorso capitolo

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO 16**

 

 

Appiattendosi contro il collo di Voluptas per offrire meno resistenza Pitch la spronò ad aumentare la velocità, facendola volare rasente al terreno per evitare il vento contrario che spirava in quel momento e guidandola abilmente tra un ostacolo e l'altro per non farla schiantare. Sfruttando questa strategia riuscì ad avanzare molto velocemente, coprendo in pochi minuti l'Africa del Nord, il Mediterraneo e tutta l'Europa, avvistando presto la catena montuosa nella quale si celava il Palazzo di Nord e impiegando meno di un secondo a raggiungerlo, e fu con un autentico sospiro di sollievo che si tuffò nell'apertura circolare del tetto: durante il breve viaggio che aveva affrontato l'inquietudine che lo aveva spinto a tornare non aveva fatto altro che aumentare, e lui non vedeva l'ora di fugarla trascorrendo un po' di tempo in compagnia di Jack. Negli ultimi giorni il ragazzo gli aveva dato parecchio da pensare, sia per la perenne espressione triste che aveva dipinta sul volto, sia per il generale stato di apatia in cui era caduto, e l'atteggiamento scostante che aveva avuto durante la piccola diversione al pianoforte e subito dopo lo aveva solo preoccupato ulteriormente, ma l'Uomo Nero era convinto di conoscerne il motivo: il compagno aveva avuto bisogno del suo aiuto molte volte, anche per le attività più semplici, ed aveva velatamente mostrato insofferenza in quei momenti, dunque era estremamente probabile che si sentisse in imbarazzo per il fatto di dover dipendere continuamente ed interamente da lui; una reazione normale, insomma, persino comprensibile, ma non per questo giusta, ed infatti egli aveva tutta l'intenzione di fargli capire quanto fosse sbagliata.

Ripassando mentalmente il discorso che aveva elaborato riguardo all'argomento, conciso per non stancarlo ulteriormente, ma efficace per avere la certezza di convincerlo, l'uomo smontò, riassorbì la giumenta con un morbido movimento del braccio e s'incamminò a grandi falcate, costeggiando il parapetto che circondava il Globo e imboccando quindi il corridoio che conduceva alla loro stanza; individuò in un battito di ciglia la porta che cercava, socchiusa esattamente come l'aveva lasciata qualche ora prima e come sperava di trovarla, e scivolò attraverso il sottile spiraglio tra questa e lo stipite senza fare alcun rumore, dunque, una volta rimaterializzatosi, alzò lo sguardo e si rasserenò: Frost era sveglio, seduto sul letto con le gambe penzoloni e rivolto verso la finestra, e sembrava essere perfettamente in salute.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso Pitch si appoggiò alla parete, dando tempo al proprio corpo di riprendersi dall'ansia e, nel frattempo, fissando quello del giovane, nudo dalla cintola in su: il ventre gonfio, che comunque non gli era nemmeno visibile da quella angolazione, lo aveva senza dubbio deformato, ma non per questo rovinato, ed egli provava ancora attrazione verso di esso, al punto che far scivolare le pupille lungo la sua spina dorsale e il collo gli provocava ben più di qualche brivido. Indulgendo in fantasie cui, considerato lo stato interessante dell'altro, non poteva dar seguito, si concesse ancora qualche istante, poi, rendendosi conto che Jack non pareva averlo notato, decise di appropinquarlo da dietro e godersi ancora un po' la visione della sua schiena sensuale; procedendo a passo felpato per non farsi scoprire strisciò fin da lui e si preparò a fargli una piacevole sorpresa, ma, purtroppo, fu lui a ricevere una sorpresa, e affatto piacevole: non appena riuscì a gettare lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle vide le sue mani giunte e puntate verso il torace, e, in esse, un paio di forbici.

Sconvolto come non mai nella propria esistenza si pietrificò sul posto, incapace di staccare le iridi da quella terribile scena, le dita affusolate del compagno così esili in confronto alle due larghe lame dello strumento diventato arma, il sangue che sgorgava dalla ferita già aperta così rosso in confronto alla candida pelle diventata bersaglio, e per qualche secondo non riuscì nemmeno a pensare di reagire, ma non appena vide le sue braccia tremanti muoversi per allargare lo squarcio si riscosse: qualunque fosse il motivo che lo aveva spinto a quel tentativo di suicidio lui aveva il dovere di fermalo, e doveva farlo subito.

«Jack, no, fermati!» esclamò, lanciandosi goffamente sul materasso.

Spaventato dal richiamo e dall'urto il ragazzo sobbalzò, scartando di lato e mollando involontariamente la presa sulle forbici che, quasi miracolosamente, scivolarono lungo la sua pancia e da qui a terra lasciando dietro di sé solo un lievissimo graffio; ansimando l'Uomo Nero allungò la destra verso di lui, intenzionato ad attirarlo a sé per controllare la ferita e soccorrerlo, ma non appena gli sfiorò il ventre questi urlò: « _Non toccarmi!_ ».

Rapido come un fulmine si gettò giù dal giaciglio, cadendo scompostamente sul pavimento e cercando allo stesso tempo di recuperare l'arma e strisciare verso la finestra, ma l'uomo fu più svelto di lui: sfruttando le proprie lunghe gambe si calò in men che non si dica sull'impiantito, posando il piede accanto alle forbici e scagliandole lontano con un calcio, quindi, con uno scatto, agguantò l'amato, sovrapponendo le proprie braccia alle sue e forzandogliele contro il torace affinché non potesse muoversi.

«Jack, stai tranquillo, ora torniamo sul letto, medichiamo la ferita e parliamo un po', va bene?» gli propose, mantenendo un tono controllato nonostante il panico che lo aveva assalito.

Frost, che nel frattempo non era più riuscito a trattenere le lacrime che gli inumidivano gli occhi fin da quando lo aveva incontrato ed aveva iniziato a piangere sommessamente, lottò debolmente, emettendo impercettibili lamenti mentre si appoggiava con tutto il proprio peso ai suoi arti per indurlo a liberarlo, e Pitch, che era disposto ad usare persino la carta del senso di colpa per indurlo a tranquillizzarsi ed obbedirgli, gli sussurrò: «Piccolo, pensa al bambino, gli farai male così».

Purtroppo per lui quell'espediente ebbe l'effetto contrario a quello sperato: invece di rattristarsi e calmarsi il giovane venne pervaso da un'ira incontenibile e ringhiò, tirandogli un calcio ed una gomitata per spingerlo via e dando una spallata al comodino pur di sfuggirgli, e quando vi riuscì si volse e gridò: «Il bambino, il bambino, sempre il bambino, perché non te lo prendi tu, visto che ti piace tanto? Non sai pensare ad altro! Sempre lui, sempre lui, sembra che esista solo lui adesso, non ne posso più, io non l'ho chiesto, io l'ho tenuto solo per non essere crudele e lui invece è stato crudele con me, mi ha portato via tutto, tutto, non ne posso più, sempre lui, tocchi solo lui, mai me, non mi guardi più, è una tortura, sempre lui, basta...».

Portandosi una mano al petto, probabilmente per alleviare le fitte che lo contraevano mozzandogli il fiato, andò avanti, abbassando lo sguardo e mormorando parole sempre più sconnesse e sempre più interrotte da singhiozzi, e l'Uomo Nero, che mai si sarebbe aspettato un tale risentimento da parte sua nei confronti della creatura che portava in grembo, s'affrettò a tergiversare: «Va bene, piccolo, va bene, non parliamo più del bambino: parliamo di te. Hai bisogno di aiuto, lascia che venga lì e ti dia una mano».

«Non sono mai stato malato, non ho mai avuto bisogno di tutto quello che mi davi tu» bisbigliò Jack in un soffio.

L'uomo aggrottò la fronte, confuso da quella flebile dichiarazione che sembrava avere poco a che fare col discorso corrente, ma gli fu sufficiente rimuginarci per poco per carpirla e aprire gli occhi: il vero problema era lui, e lui soltanto. La gravidanza, i malesseri ad essa conseguenti e il fastidio dovuto al pancione avevano senza dubbio contribuito, sottoponendo sia la mente che il corpo del ragazzo ad uno stress non indifferente e mettendolo continuamente alla prova, ma era stata la sua assistenza assillante a distruggerlo completamente, ottenendo come risultato esattamente ciò che egli si era prefisso in tutti i modi di evitare: farlo sentire inutile.

Cercando di soffocare la miriade di pensieri che gli affollavano la mente Pitch sfoderò un sorriso tirato e disse: «Jack, in questo momento hai bisogno di aiuto, e quella ferita ha bisogno di essere medicata: lascia che ti dia una mano».

«Lasciami in pace» sussurrò Frost.

Impotente di fronte a quel rifiuto l'Uomo Nero non si mosse, trattenendo le mani per non violare troppo bruscamente lo spazio del giovane e dunque agitarlo ancor di più, ma quando, mentre lui rifletteva su come agire e l'altro si dondolava avanti e indietro rimanendo rannicchiato, lo vide sfregarsi i polpastrelli sul taglio e iniziare a torturarlo per allargarlo, concluse: «Perdonami, Jack: devo farlo».

Piegando le ginocchia per avere maggior slancio scattò, raggiungendolo in un battito di ciglia e stringendolo a sé, poi, premendogli il palmo sulla fronte, evocò una piccola manciata di sabbia nera e lo fece cadere in un sonno profondo. Fu con una fitta al cuore che vide quegli occhi lucidi di follia rovesciarsi all'indietro prima che le palpebre calassero pietosamente a coprirli, e con un tremito che sorresse il peso di quel corpo che aveva pericolosamente rischiato di diventare cadavere, ma il fatto di essere riuscito ad arrivare in tempo per evitare la tragedia fu una magra consolazione: aveva salvato la sua carne, ma il suo spirito era volato lontano, e l'abbandono sfinito delle sue membra, unito allo squarcio che si era aperto sullo stomaco, era un'immagine della morte che lo aveva colto troppo forte per poter essere scacciata.

Socchiudendo le iridi per concentrarsi meglio si inginocchiò, fece scivolare un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e uno sotto le sue cosce e lo prese in braccio, badando ad essere delicato e rapido per turbarlo il meno possibile col contatto fisico che sembrava ormai aborrire e che, nonostante lo stato d'incoscienza, poteva comunque percepire, quindi lo sollevò e lo depositò sul letto, aiutandosi con qualche tentacolo di oscurità per sorreggergli il capo ciondolante e sistemarlo al meglio sul cuscino appiattito dai suoi lunghi e frequenti riposi; distogliendo un attimo lo sguardo si chinò per aprire un mobiletto che era stato aggiunto accanto al giaciglio e recuperò qualche garza, un blando disinfettante liquido e una lunga benda, che spostò sul piano del comodino affinché fossero più a portata di mano durante la medicazione, infine, dopo aver stappato il flacone e inumidito una pezzuola, si volse nuovamente verso il paziente e s'apprestò a curarlo.

Come prima cosa, nonostante la situazione lo allarmasse non poco, l'Uomo Nero cercò di mantenere la calma ed esaminare la ferita con occhio obiettivo: il sangue era sgorgato abbondante da essa, soffocandola e scindendosi in due rivoli irregolari, tuttavia questa non sembrava affatto profonda, e, trovandosi al limitare del pancione, non poteva aver leso alcun organo vitale, né il bambino, dunque non v'era motivo di temere il peggio. Forte di questa convinzione si mise all'opera, partendo a ripulire la pelle dal ventre gonfio e risalendo pian piano verso l'alto, ripiegando il tessuto quando lo vedeva troppo lordo per poter proseguire e tornando indietro ogni volta che lo ritenne necessario per eliminare qualsiasi traccia del fluido porpora; poi, dopo aver rimosso il grumo mezzo coagulato che aveva occluso la lesione, la disinfettò, scoprendo che era costituita da due tagli distinti, seppur vicini, netti e profondi circa un centimetro, e si limitò a sfregare per bene col disinfettante i bordi, confidando che ciò fosse sufficiente a scongiurare un'infezione per evitare di aprirli forzatamente; infine, dopo aver armeggiato un po' con garze e bende per capire come fasciarlo senza infastidirlo né fisicamente, né psicologicamente, decise di desistere e lasciare la ferita scoperta.

Senza scomporsi ripose il flacone e le pezzuole non utilizzate nell'armadietto, radunò quelle sporche e si alzò, aggirando il letto per gettarle nel camino, ma, complici lo stato quasi catatonico in cui era caduto e l'attenzione completamente focalizzata sulla propria meta, non notò le forbici e le calpestò: un dolore insopportabile gli pervase la pianta del piede, provocandogli una violenta contrazione al polpaccio e strappandogli un grugnito sofferente, ed egli, perso l'equilibrio e troppo lontano da qualsiasi appiglio, non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare. Spinto dallo slancio del proprio passo svelto cadde in avanti, contorcendosi per sfuggire il prima possibile alla tortura del contatto con l'odiosa arma e piegando le ginocchia per non rischiare di finire troppo vicino alle fiamme, e scivolò sul pavimento senza un lamento, atterrando sugli stinchi e piantando i palmi a terra per sostenersi; le garze, invece, sulle quali aveva perso la presa fin da subito, impiegarono più tempo a calare, planando verso il basso come macabri fiocchi di neve, e quando anche l'ultima fu atterrata con un fruscio un impercettibile tonfo suggellò quell'attimo sospeso: una goccia d'acqua, perfettamente circolare, che parve comparire sull'assito quasi per magia, ma che, in realtà, non aveva fatto altro che farsi strada attraverso gli strati di pensieri sepolti nella mente di Pitch, scivolando silenziosa dalle sue palpebre e mostrando tutto il dolore che egli non aveva né la forza, né il coraggio, di esprimere.

Un piccolo singhiozzo gli scosse il petto, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora, facendogli sobbalzare le spalle in maniera ridicola mentre si sforzava in tutti i modi di mantenere il proprio autocontrollo, ma a nulla valsero i suoi sforzi, e alla fine non poté far altro che capitolare: la sofferenza che stava provando era troppo grande per poter essere nascosta dietro un sorriso di circostanza. Non si lasciò andare ad un pianto disperato, e nemmeno ad uno sommesso, perché versare lacrime non era da lui: semplicemente, con la compostezza che spesso lo distingueva, si trascinò fino alla più vicina poltrona, posò il capo sulla morbida seduta e chiuse gli occhi, chiedendosi perché. Perché? Perché era successa una cosa simile? Perché Jack aveva tentato di commettere un tale gesto? Si era davvero sentito braccato a tal punto? Era davvero arrivato ad odiare le sue amorevoli cure così tanto da preferire la morte ad esse? E lui, era davvero stato così assillante? Ma, se così era stato, perché il ragazzo non gliene aveva parlato? Perché non aveva provato a spiegargli quanto quel trattamento lo faceva soffrire, a rifiutarlo, ad opporsi? Perché si era chiuso in sé stesso, lasciando credere di essere stanco quando invece stava solo appassendo? Non aveva senso: tra i due era sempre stato lui, l'Uomo Nero, quello incapace di comunicare ed esprimere i propri sentimenti, non Frost, un cambiamento così repentino e brusco era assurdo e piuttosto sospetto, e la cosa, purtroppo, gli faceva temere sempre più di aver ricevuto e ignorato quei segnali di disagio, soffocandoli sotto parole rassicuranti e coccole per poter continuare a compiacersi del proprio utile ed insostituibile ruolo di amante premuroso ed attento.

Una fitta pungente lo prese al tallone, esattamente nel punto in cui aveva sentito le forbici affondare fino all'osso, e, nonostante non avesse la benché minima voglia di prendersi cura di sé stesso, l'uomo fece uno sforzo, accantonò le proprie riflessioni e si chinò per controllare: considerato quanto profondo era il malessere del giovane sarebbero serviti molto tempo e molto impegno per poter anche solo sperare di farlo riprendere, e l'ultima cosa di cui questi aveva bisogno era vedere l'amato, forse non più tanto amato, sofferente, ferito ed indifferente a sé stesso esattamente come lui. Aiutandosi con le mani per meglio esporre la pianta e tastarla si rese conto che nessuna ferita la solcava, e che l'indolenzimento che provava, per quanto intenso, avrebbe al massimo potuto provocargli qualche livido, dunque si prese qualche attimo per massaggiare l'area e riattivare la circolazione e, allungando un braccio verso lo strumento che lo aveva ingiuriato, evocò un tentacolo di oscurità per recuperarlo, intenzionato a portarlo il più lontano possibile da quella stanza.

Non appena riuscì a stringere tra le dita quel metallo crudele si tirò faticosamente in piedi, facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza per individuare eventuali altri oggetti affilati o fragili che Jack avrebbe potuto sfruttare per tentare nuovamente di ferirsi, poi, assicuratosi che il ragazzo fosse ancora immerso in un sonno profondo, si diresse verso la porta; socchiudendola quel tanto che bastava per superarla senza rischiare di rimanervi incastrato la oltrepassò, lo sguardo fisso a terra per rimanere concentrato e riflettere su quale fosse il luogo più sicuro per riporre le forbici, ma all'improvviso una voce squillante trillò: «Buongiorno, Pitch! Fai una passeggiata per sgranchirti le gambe? E' da parecchio che non ti vedo uscire dalla camera. Come si sente Jack? Un po' meglio?».

Colto di sorpresa Pitch sussultò, ritraendosi istintivamente dalla visitatrice inaspettata e lanciandole uno sguardo spaventato, e Dentolina, stupita, domandò: «Pitch, ti senti bene? E' successo qualcosa? C'è... cos'hai in mano?».

Colto in flagrante l'Uomo Nero non provò a nascondere l'arma tra le pieghe della propria veste, consapevole che fosse troppo tardi per farlo e, probabilmente, affatto opportuno, e, ancora troppo provato dall'esperienza vissuta, scansò le sue iridi; la fata, di rimando, aggrottò la fronte, chiaramente perplessa e preoccupata, ma dopo poco sgranò gli occhi, come colpita da un'illuminazione, e sussurrò: «Pitch, dimmi che cosa hai fatto».

Incapace di trovare le parole per descrivere l'accaduto l'uomo tergiversò, emettendo una risata stanca mentre scuoteva il capo e pregava che l'interlocutrice intuisse da sé il terribile evento, ma la Guardiana, tremante di terrore e rabbia, gridò: «Dimmi che cosa hai fatto!».

Senza aspettare oltre gli saltò addosso, scagliandosi con tutta la propria forza contro il suo petto per sbilanciarlo e lanciandosi poi verso la porta, ma Pitch, che nonostante tutto non aveva ancora perso né la propria forza fisica, né i propri riflessi pronti, fu ratto ad agguantarla per l'avambraccio, sfruttare il suo stesso slancio per schiacciarla contro la parete e soffiarle nell'orecchio: «L'ho fermato, Dentolina. L'ho fermato».

Colpita da questa rivelazione Dentolina lo fissò, respirando a fatica contro il suo torace premuto contro il proprio e battendo ancora debolmente le ali contro i pilastri di legno che adornavano il corridoio, e con voce strozzata chiese: «Fermato da cosa?».

Esasperato dalla sua cecità, che, tuttavia, era più probabilmente pura incredulità, l'Uomo Nero si scostò e replicò: «Dovresti già averlo intuito: il sangue che macchia la punta di queste forbici è suo, ma sue erano anche le mani che le hanno impugnate».

Libera del peso del suo corpo che, tuttavia, per quanto opprimente, era stato per lei un valido sostegno, la fata scivolò a terra, fallendo nel tentativo di appoggiarsi alla parete per rimanere almeno in piedi e finendo con l'accasciarsi sull'impiantito, il capo chino e le code disordinatamente steseattorno alla propria figura; rimase immobile per diversi secondi, limitandosi ad ansimare debolmente e rabbrividire di quando in quando, poi, sollevando il viso arrossato e umido di lacrime, bisbigliò: «Ti prego, dimmi che sei arrivato in tempo e sei riuscito a fermarlo in fretta».

L'uomo, che nel frattempo era indietreggiato ulteriormente e si era messo a contare le stelle alpine incise su un architrave per distrarsi, annuì un paio di volte, quindi spiegò: «Ha solo due tagli, profondi un centimetro e lunghi un pollice e ben lontani dagli organi vitali, probabilmente provocati da un unico fendente dato con le forbici leggermente aperte. Ho già provveduto a medicarli, ma

non li ho fasciati, perché Jack sembra non gradire il contatto fisico».

Sfregandosi i pugni sulle guance per asciugarle la Guardiana commentò: «Questa notizia non mi stupisce affatto. Pitch, ho bisogno di parlarti, e ho bisogno che tu mi ascolti: puoi?».

Immaginando già ciò di cui l'altra gli voleva parlare Pitch scrollò le spalle, irritato all'idea che questa potesse avanzare critiche sul suo operato, ma del resto desideroso di ricevere un parere esterno per meglio giudicare sé stesso, dunque, ostentando malcelata sopportazione, le ordinò: «Non perderti in convenevoli e arriva al punto».

Ignorando il tono rude che aveva usato Dentolina replicò: «Pitch, sarò diretta esattamente come mi hai chiesto: in queste settimane sei stato soffocante. Hai curato e medicato Jack, gli hai preparato da mangiare, gli sei sempre stato accanto, e questo è positivo, ma l'hai anche sostituito in cose che era perfettamente in grado di fare da sé e non gli hai lasciato spazio, e questo non va affatto bene. So che hai agito in buona fede, spaventato da tutti i traumi fisici e psicologici che ha subito e desideroso di risparmiargli altra fatica e sofferenza, ma c'è un limite tra premura e invadenza, e tu l'hai superato. Anche noi Guardiani abbiamo sbagliato, siamo stati troppo presenti e pressanti all'inizio, ed è evidente che la nostra decisione di allontanarci per lasciargli più respiro non sia stata una buona idea, e poi non si può negare che la gravidanza e tutto ciò che ne consegue non abbiano fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione, ma ovviamente su queste cose non hai potere, quindi non te ne puoi occupare. Per tutti i dentini, è inutile fingere, sono sconvolta: mi aspettavo che Jack scoppiasse, ma pensavo che avrebbe accumulato e poi sfogato rabbia con una sfuriata, non che covasse tristezza e arrivasse a desiderare di morire. Non sarebbe mai dovuta andare così».

Durante tutto il discorso l'Uomo Nero rimase immobile, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure e modulando il respiro per non lasciarsi sfuggire un ringhio, e faticò non poco a trattenersi dallo sbottare: nei mesi trascorsi in compagnia di Jack aveva lentamente imparato ad ammettere i propri errori a sé stesso ed accettare, almeno in parte, le sue critiche, ma ricevere un appunto da qualsivoglia altra persona gli provocava sempre un fastidio incontenibile, oltre a metterlo in grande imbarazzo; quando ella finì non aprì bocca, ancora troppo teso per riuscire a parlare civilmente e ancora troppo titubante per decidere come proseguire, ma alla fine si risolse a confessarle un dettaglio su cui aveva rimuginato fin dal primo tentativo di soccorrere il compagno.

«Dentolina» iniziò, fissando ostinatamente una cassapanca; «Non voglio cercare di sminuire l'accaduto, ma ho la sensazione che Jack non abbia cercato di suicidarsi. Ti ho detto che il contatto fisico lo infastidisce, ma effettivamente se ne è lamentato solo quando gli ho sfiorato il ventre, mentre quando l'ho abbracciato si è calmato, pur rimanendo turbato; poi, quando ho tentato di convincerlo a tranquillizzarsi per il bene del bambino, invece di preoccuparsi si è inalberato ed ha iniziato ad urlarmi contro, sostenendo che ormai io penso solo a quello e non guardo più lui, e che il bambino è crudele con lui. Sono entrambe reazioni strane, che mi hanno stupito non poco e che mai mi sarei aspettato, visto quanto sembrava felice di aver accettato questa gravidanza, ma ciò che mi ha insospettito di più è stato il taglio che si è procurato: se l'è fatto esattamente al confine tra pancione e torace, non un centimetro sotto, non un centimetro sopra. Singolare, non trovi? Se si fosse spostato anche solo di poco avrebbe potuto fare danni irreparabili, perforando il ventre e provocando quindi un pericoloso aborto forzato, oppure rivolgendo l'attenzione a polsi, collo o cosce per assicurarsi, col minimo sforzo, una abbondante perdita di sangue, eppure ha preferito scegliere quell'area, scomoda sotto qualsiasi punto di vista. So che può sembrare assurdo, ma io sono del parere che lui stesse semplicemente tentando di separare sé stesso dal bambino tagliando via il pancione».

La fata sussultò a quell'ipotesi, giungendo le mani sulle labbra per trattenere un grido e facendole scivolare poi sul cuore, quindi disse: «Pitch, non va, così non va: se non interveniamo per cambiare la situazione Jack si rovinerà in modo irreparabile molto prima della fine della gravidanza. Potrebbe aver cambiato idea riguardo al tenere il bambino, e in tal caso dovremo agire in altro modo, ma sinceramente penso abbia riversato la propria frustrazione su di lui solo perché è il capro espiatorio più sensato, e se così è la soluzione è una sola: piantarla di considerarlo debole e bisognoso e trattarlo esattamente come abbiamo sempre fatto. Jack è uno spirito libero, non riesce ad accettare facilmente cambiamenti costrittivi, quindi dobbiamo imporgliene il minor numero possibile: ha già perso i propri poteri e molte delle proprie capacità fisiche, ed è fondamentale negargli solo ciò che è effettivamente pericoloso per la sua salute. Basta riposi forzati, basta assistenze continue, basta divieti: lasciamolo libero di vivere, e comportiamoci da amici, non da infermieri».

Piccato da quella seconda ramanzina l'uomo sbottò: «Tanto perché sia chiaro, gli ho imposto molto meno della metà delle costrizioni che immagini. Non gli ho mai vietato di passeggiare per il Palazzo, è stato lui a smettere di chiedere di uscire da questa stanza, non l'ho mai costretto a dormire, è stato lui a decidere di riposare per la maggior parte della giornata, e poi, vogliamo parlare dei pasti? Come prima cosa gli metto sempre il piatto sulle ginocchia per vedere se preferisce sbrigarsela da sé, ma lui non si muove mai, che altro dovrei fare se non tagliare il cibo al posto suo e imboccarlo?».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro la Guardiana osservò: «L'avevo intuito, considerato ciò che è successo, e mi dispiace che sia andata così. Prima il suo temperamento focoso suppliva alla sua naturale riservatezza, ma ora che è diventato più riflessivo fa fatica a parlare di sé stesso e dei propri problemi, persino con te: la gravidanza lo ha cambiato. Dobbiamo stargli vicini ed incoraggiarlo ad aprirsi».

A quella proposta Pitch annuì brevemente, le labbra arricciate per palesare l'irritazione che una simile conversazione gli aveva provocato, ma il cuore più leggero per i consigli ricevuti, e, ansioso di metterli in pratica, concluse: «Vado a riporre le forbici. Le metterò sul ripiano più alto dell'infermeria, per sicurezza».

«Tranquillo, vado io» ribatté Dentolina.

Alzandosi in volo lo raggiunse, sfilandogli lo strumento dalle dita con la sinistra, poi, commossa, fece per accarezzargli i polpastrelli con i propri, ma l'Uomo Nero si ritrasse e con tono duro ordinò: «Non toccarmi».

Ricacciando indietro le lacrime che le inumidivano gli occhi la fata indietreggiò a propria volta, l'espressione addolorata mentre impugnava meglio le forbici e si assicurava che fossero chiuse, poi gli sussurrò: «Pitch, il tuo Jack non è davvero cambiato. Ha più problemi, più esigenze, è più sensibile e delicato di una volta, ma il suo spirito è rimasto lo stesso, e i suoi desideri anche. Non essere il suo infermiere, perché non è malato: sii il suo compagno come lo sei sempre stato. Puoi ancora divertirti con lui, passeggiare, leggere, giocare nella neve, esplorare posti nuovi, amarlo fino in fondo, sì, anche quello: basta avere un occhio di riguardo, e lui non correrà alcun pericolo. Pensa all'ultima volta che gli hai dato un vero bacio, perché, forse, il fatto che sia così lontana nel tempo lo ha fatto soffrire».

L'uomo, che aveva approfittato dello spazio creatosi tra sé e la propria interlocutrice per incamminarsi verso la porta, si pietrificò sul posto, colpito proprio dove si sentiva più debole: in quelle settimane aveva avuto grossi problemi a gestire la questione della sessualità, impacciato dall'atteggiamento scostante di Jack, dal suo pancione e dal terrore di ferirlo accidentalmente, e si era dunque risolto a prendere una decisione drastica, astenendosi completamente da qualsiasi dimostrazione d'affetto troppo esuberante, inclusi baci e carezze nei punti che sapeva essere per lui più eccitanti. Lo aveva fatto per sicurezza, per non rischiare, e anche per non fargli venire voglie che era convinto di non poter soddisfare, ma col senno di poi realizzò appieno che simili precauzioni erano state eccessive: dimostrare l'amore che provava per lui in modo più esplicito ed adulto che limitandosi a moine e coccole leziose non comportava necessariamente risvegliare il desiderio in lui, e comunque, se anche ciò fosse accaduto, v'erano infiniti modi possibili per dargli piacere senza mettere in pericolo lui o la creatura che portava in grembo.

Senza disturbarsi a rispondere o salutare Pitch riprese a camminare, imboccando l'ingresso della camera e girando su sé stesso per richiudere silenziosamente la porta; rimase con la fronte poggiata al legno per quasi un minuto intero, riflettendo su tutto e niente mentre raccoglieva il coraggio per affrontare nuovamente la visione dell'amato, e, quando si sentì pronto, si voltò.

Dovette avanzare di qualche passo per poterlo scorgere chiaramente, e quando vi riuscì faticò non poco a reggersi in piedi: le membra abbandonate sulle lenzuola, le unghie e i polpastrelli ancora lordi di sangue, il petto che s'alzava ed abbassava debolmente sotto il peso del pancione, la ferita che abbracciava quest'ultimo, l'espressione sfatta, tutto in lui parlava di sconfitta, tutto pareva in attesa della liberazione finale. Era una visione difficile da sopportare, troppo crudele per un ragazzo così buono, troppo triste per un animo così allegro, troppo sbagliata per una persona che era sempre stata giusta: una visione sconvolgente, deprimente, una visione che causava rifiuto e che tuttavia egli non rifiutò, perché non era il momento per tirarsi indietro, e perché, ad ogni modo, fuggire non era più da lui.

Aggirando le pezzuole che ancora giacevano sul pavimento lo appropinquò, sedendosi al suo fianco senza far rumore e chinandosi sul suo viso per controllare che il respiro, seppur rantolante, fosse regolare, e nel farlo lo sguardo gli cadde inevitabilmente sulle sue labbra, screpolate, ma non per questo meno belle del consueto; le fissò a lungo, piegandosi inevitabilmente su di esse e arrivando quasi a sfiorarle con le proprie, ma all'ultimo si trattenne: non aveva intenzione di violarle senza permesso. Non voleva rubare loro un bacio, voleva riceverlo da esse, vederle muoversi per domandarglielo e donarglielo e vederle finalmente allargarsi nello splendido sorriso che, un tempo, le adornava persino nel sonno: voleva vederle tornare alla vita, insieme al corpo e all'anima cui appartenevano, e ormai sapeva esattamente cosa fare per riuscirci.

 

Uno schiocco secco risuonò in lontananza, ovattato, ma ugualmente penetrante, e Jack, che fino a quel momento era giaciuto in uno stato d'incoscienza così profondo da non ricordare nemmeno di esistere, si destò. In un primo momento non riuscì a far altro che aspettare, le membra inerti così difficili da smuovere da parer immerse nella melassa, e la mente così nebulosa ed intontita da parer confinata in un luogo senza luce né uscita che le risucchiava tutte le energie vitali, ma alla fine, in qualche modo, si riscosse: gemendo debolmente schiuse le palpebre, sbattendole un paio di volte per scacciare il velo di stanchezza che ancora gli opacizzava gli occhi, e, seppur a fatica, riuscì a stiracchiare le braccia, rabbrividendo per gli schiocchi che le sue giunture scricchiolanti emisero a quel semplice movimento.

Facendo vagare le pupille all'intorno per ambientarsi e concedersi tutto il tempo necessario per riprendersi da quel sonno in cui non rimembrava di essere caduto il ragazzo inspirò, preparandosi all'assalto di domande e coccole da parte di Pitch, ma quando la contrazione del diaframma gli provocò una fitta pungente proprio in corrispondenza dello stomaco ricordò: l'apatia, l'inerzia, l'unica diversione in settimane di piatta noia degenerata, il panico del compagno, il dolore, l'esasperazione, il desiderio di tornare al rave per perdersi, le forbici, la ferita, il soccorso all'ultimo minuto, l'ennesima serie di attenzioni sbagliate e, infine, la sabbia nera che calava su ogni cosa. Sbarrando gli occhi per qualche secondo tentò di riprendersi, scacciando con tutta la propria forza di volontà quei ricordi così vividi da bruciare, l'arma affusolata pesante come un macigno tra le sue mani, la sua punta affilata brillante di una luce beffarda d'insana gioia mentre gli affondava nella carne per separare il vecchio dal nuovo e renderli finalmente due entità distinte, ma mentre lottava un singhiozzo raspante gli sfuggì dalla gola in fiamme, e una voce premurosa intervenne prontamente, domandando: «Ben svegliato, Jack. Come ti senti?».

Disorientato da quel tono calmo che tanto contrastava con la roboante confusione di pensieri e paure che gli affollava la coscienza Frost si voltò, cercando con gli occhi la fonte di quell'attenzione gentile e individuando quasi subito Pitch, e quando lo fece si pietrificò: l'uomo era, come sempre, accomodato sulla poltrona ed intento a fissarlo, ma a differenza del solito la seduta si trovava accanto al camino, ben lontana dal letto, e le sue iridi cangianti erano così chiare da risplendere nella penombra.

Ben consapevole che solo un profondo senso di smarrimento era in grado di fugare sia l'oro che i tentacoli oscuri che normalmente le permeavano il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, affatto pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze del proprio folle gesto, e spostò la mano sinistra accanto al proprio viso, in un infantile tentativo di nascondersi e sfuggire alle proprie responsabilità; l'Uomo Nero, dal canto suo, non insistette oltre, né tentò di violare il ridicolo rifugio che egli si era creato appropinquandosi, ma dopo diversi minuti di attesa disse: «So che forse non è il momento migliore per dirtelo, ma c'è una sorpresa per te: quando te la sentirai avvisami, e io te la mostrerò. Mentre ci rifletti ti porto la colazione».

Preso in contropiede da quella notizia Jack sussultò, chiedendosi cosa mai l'altro potesse aver escogitato per lui e, soprattutto, per quale motivo, ma non appena lo udì nominare la parola “colazione” ribatté: «Non voglio fare colazione».

Era sbottato per istinto, precipitosamente, la voce dura e decisa per rifiutare seccamente l'ennesima cura non richiesta e non desiderata che era giunta puntuale nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto e l'irritazione esplosa a livelli tanto insopportabili da fargli prudere la pelle, ma Pitch non si scompose e replicò: «Mi dispiace, Jack, ma su questo non transigo: devi mangiare qualcosa, che tu lo voglia o no. Immaginavo non avresti avuto fame, quindi ti ho preparato un tè caldo e qualche fetta biscottata. Se non ti piace la proposta e preferisci altro, ovviamente, dimmelo».

Trasalendo per il rifiuto il ragazzo boccheggiò, stupito dalla fermezza con cui l'altro si era espresso nonostante il tono cortese, e dovette chiudere le iridi per trattenere le lacrime che gliele avevano quasi istantaneamente inumidite, ma si rese conto fin da subito che opporsi al suo ordine era inutile, dunque si arrese e annuì. Tenendo le palpebre abbassate tese l'orecchio, seguendo i suoi passi felpati percorrere in su e in giù la stanza e le sue mani affusolate armeggiare con piatti e posate, e quando il rumore cessò lo udì mormorare: «Ti lascio tutto sul comodino. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve per mangiare, e cerca di finire: come pasto è piuttosto scarso».

Interdetto da quella dichiarazione Frost sollevò il capo, inclinandolo un poco per controllare che cosa stesse succedendo, e quando riuscì a focalizzare la scena quasi non credette ai propri occhi: l'Uomo Nero si era già allontanato verso il camino, senza tentare, né proporre, di imboccarlo, e lo aveva lasciato completamente solo. Avvertendo quasi un senso di smarrimento nel rendersi conto di essere stato abbandonato il giovane rabbrividì, stringendosi le braccia attorno al corpo per consolarsi con un abbraccio e accarezzando il tessuto della maglia che, evidentemente, gli era stata infilata e drappeggiata addosso nel sonno, ma dopo poco si riscosse e rasserenò: avere più spazio ed autonomia era esattamente ciò che aveva bramato per settimane, e ora che l'aveva ottenuto doveva gioirne e goderselo, non lasciarsi andare alla malinconia.

Animato da nuove energie si alzò, aiutandosi con i gomiti per sostenere il peso del pancione e gettando quasi subito le gambe oltre l'orlo del materasso per sbilanciare l'equilibrio da quel lato, e riuscì con successo a mettersi seduto, tuttavia gli bastò posare lo sguardo sul vassoio per avvertire la nausea montare e chiudergli lo stomaco: non aveva nessuna voglia di mangiare, soprattutto dopo l'esperienza avuta e considerato che non l'aveva né elaborata, né superata, ma non c'era modo di evitare quel pasto, dunque era meglio buttarsi e finirlo il prima possibile. Prendendo un profondo respiro afferrò una fetta biscottata, la inzuppò nel tè e se la portò alla bocca, trattenendo a fatica una smorfia quando avvertì la sua consistenza viscida e spugnosa sulla lingua, ma fortunatamente il sapore delicato non lo disturbò, consentendogli di deglutire senza problemi; facendosi forza la immerse di nuovo, staccando di volta in volta bocconi sempre più piccoli per non provocarsi conati, ma dopo quasi due minuti trascorsi a tentare di morderla e ritrarsi all'ultimo decise di passare ad una soluzione più drastica: con uno scatto afferrò tutte le gallette, schiacciandole contro il palmo per sbriciolarle grossolanamente, quindi le gettò nella tazza e si mise a recuperare i vari frammenti con le dita, ignorando bellamente il cucchiaio che gli era stato messo a disposizione ed ingoiandoli senza nemmeno masticare.

Procedette senza mai fermarsi, vergognandosi un po' di starsi nutrendo come un animale, ma certo che educazione e compostezza lo avrebbero solo fatto sentire peggio, e quando si rese conto che gli ultimi rimasugli erano caduti sul fondo si portò la ciotola alla bocca, bevendone il contenuto così in fretta da rischiare di provocarsi il singhiozzo, poi, pentito di aver costretto Pitch ad assistere a quella scena, si ripulì col dorso della mano, sperando che il liquido che gli era colato sui vestiti si asciugasse in fretta e senza lasciare macchie.

«C'è un tovagliolo sotto il piatto, usalo se ti serve» gli disse l'Uomo Nero, che lo aveva tenuto d'occhio discretamente e senza mai intervenire o criticarlo; «Avevi molta fame? Vuoi qualcos'altro?».

«No» replicò immediatamente Jack.

Riponendo la tazza sul comodino s'affrettò a recuperare il tovagliolo, sfregandolo ripetutamente sul braccio e sul viso per porre rimedio al disastro, poi, vinto dalla curiosità nonostante la tristezza che ancora s'ostinava ad albergare nel suo cuore, s'azzardò a domandare: «Cos'è la sorpresa?».

Scuotendo il capo l'uomo rispose: «Non posso risponderti, o te la rovinerei: la vedrai coi tuoi occhi non appena te la sentirai di uscire a fare due passi. Non sentirti sotto pressione, può aspettarti per giorni interi».

Leggermente piccato per non aver ricevuto spiegazioni, ma allo stesso tempo affascinato dall'aura di mistero che l'altro stava creando, il ragazzo tentennò per qualche secondo, tentato di indulgere nuovamente nell'ozio e nel dolore e anche intimamente convinto di non meritare alcun regalo dopo il terribile atto che aveva commesso, ma alla fine si riprese e sentenziò: «Voglio vederla».

Pitch lo fissò per qualche istante, forse incerto se concedergli un'uscita così presto, forse, semplicemente, per controllare le sue condizioni, quindi annuì e concluse: «Certo, va bene. Ti porto il bastone».

Lieto di sentirsi accordare il permesso Frost si rilassò, ma quando si vide porgere il bastone chiese istintivamente: «Perché vuoi darmelo? Non ho più i poteri da settimane».

«Non te lo sto dando perché tu lo usi per volare o per evocare la neve» ribatté l'Uomo Nero; «Non hai bisogno di fare nessuna delle due cose: ho semplicemente pensato che potesse tornarti utile come sostegno per camminare, ma se non lo vuoi lo lasceremo qui».

Il giovane, che aveva dato assolutamente per scontato che avrebbe percorso la distanza che lo separava dalla sorpresa in braccio al compagno, si stupì non poco nello scoprire che, invece, avrebbe potuto camminare sulle proprie gambe, quindi accettò di buon grado il sostegno che gli venne offerto: col cuore che batteva a mille lo afferrò, rigirandoselo tra le mani per riconciliarsi con lui e riabituarsi alle venature che lo corrugavano e che quasi aveva dimenticato in quelle settimane di completa apatia, quindi lo impugnò saldamente e, piantandolo a terra, fece leva per alzarsi. Dovette tentare più volte e impegnarsi non poco, impacciato dai muscoli fuori allenamento e dall'ingombrante pancione che aveva momentaneamente deciso di ignorare, ma al terzo tentativo riuscì a sollevarsi e, dopo qualche attimo di sospensione in cui fu sul punto di perdere l'equilibrio, a reggersi in piedi in modo abbastanza saldo, dunque annunciò: «Sono pronto, andiamo».

Senza azzardarsi a sfiorarlo per aiutarlo l'uomo lo precedette, aprendogli la porta e facendogli poi strada nel corridoio, e Jack lo seguì, ritrovandosi ben presto ad arrossire e meravigliarsi: l'amato lo attendeva paziente ad ogni svolta, lasciandogli tutto il tempo e lo spazio necessario per raggiungerlo e dedicandogli sguardi premurosi, ma affatto pietosi o preoccupati, esattamente come era solito fare un tempo, ed esattamente come il ragazzo aveva desiderato a lungo vederlo tornare a fare. Nascondendo il lieve imbarazzo dietro ad una espressione concentrata accelerò il passo, riuscendo a prendere un buon ritmo e a trovare la perfetta inclinazione in cui tenere il bastone per appoggiarvisi senza batterci contro il piede, ma non appena raggiunse la fine dell'andito Pitch lo bloccò e disse: «Mi dispiace, ma da qui dovrai proseguire ad occhi chiusi: la sorpresa è sopra il Palazzo e si vede chiaramente attraverso il foro nel tetto. Non ti preoccupare, la strada è dritta e sgombra e io ti guiderò con la voce per non farti cadere».

Sempre più curioso di scoprire cosa il compagno avesse in serbo per lui Frost non obiettò, riprendendo a camminare con le palpebre abbassate, e seguì alla lettera tutte le sue indicazioni su come procedere, tuttavia, proprio quando ebbe riacquistato completa fiducia in sé stesso e nell'amato, questo si gettò su di lui, agguantandolo per le spalle e sotto il pancione e tirandolo indietro.

Trasalendo per il gesto brusco il giovane non riuscì ad opporsi, ma non appena lo sentì bloccarsi lo strattonò e gridò: «Lasciami, so camminare da solo!».

L'Uomo Nero lo trattenne ancora per qualche istante, aiutandolo a raddrizzarsi ed emettendo uno strano tintinnio, quindi lo liberò e rispose: «Lo so, Jack, non volevo prenderti in braccio, solo non farti posare il piede sopra un sacchetto di chiodi che uno stupido elfo ti ha rovesciato a terra proprio in questo momento. Non capisco come faccia Nord a sopportarli e a fabbricare milioni di giocattoli senza che loro glieli sfascino di continuo. Vai tranquillo, ti ho sgombrato la strada: ancora un paio di passi e saremo nell'ascensore».

Rammaricato di aver aggredito l'altro in modo così rude senza prima chiedergli spiegazioni per il suo gesto Jack si fece piccolo piccolo, azzardandosi a socchiudere un occhio per controllare di non averlo ferito, tuttavia l'unica cosa che riuscì ad intravedere fu una porzione di sala sfocata ed immersa in una strana penombra aranciata, quindi rinunciò: lo aveva già senza dubbio deluso con la propria reazione maleducata, e non aveva intenzione di deluderlo ulteriormente facendosi scoprire con le palpebre sollevate.

Procedendo a brevi passi si calò nell'ascensore, spostandosi vicino al parapetto per non bloccare l'accesso, e quando il mezzo partì s'aggrappò con entrambe le mani al proprio bastone, in modo da non rischiare di cadere a causa dell'elevata velocità; a corsa finita si volse, facendosi condurre dall'uomo fuori dalla gabbia di legno e su per una stretta scala piena di spifferi, dove gli cedette momentaneamente la verga divenuta d'impaccio; infine, dopo aver atteso per qualche attimo che un chiavistello ed una porta venissero aperte, risalì gli ultimi gradini e sbucò sopra il tetto.

Un vento forte e dalla consistenza quasi sabbiosa lo colpì, spettinandogli i capelli e facendogli quasi perdere l'equilibrio per la potenza delle proprie raffiche, ma per il ragazzo non poteva esistere accoglienza migliore: aveva vissuto per settimane intere nell'atmosfera ovattata e pastosa della propria stanza, confinato in quella piccola prigione dove l'aria non si muoveva e diventava sempre più stantia, e poter finalmente sentire profumi nuovi e crogiolarsi nelle correnti calde e fredde che lì continuavano ad alternarsi era piacere allo stato puro.

Mentre riassaporava la propria libertà Pitch gli porse nuovamente il bastone, azzardandosi a sfiorargli appena il polso coi polpastrelli per indurlo a schiudere il palmo e ritraendosi subito dopo, quindi gli sussurrò: «Ora puoi aprire gli occhi, Jack».

Troppo impaziente per poter attendere oltre Frost prese un profondo respiro, accantonando sia i pensieri negativi riguardo sé stesso che quelli positivi maturati negli ultimi minuti, quindi aprì gli occhi, e quando lo fece s'illuminò per la meraviglia.

 

 

 

 

Nuovo disegno realizzato da agito87!  
  
<http://agito87.tumblr.com/post/105266857928/oh-thank-you-well-i-have-a-scene-in-mind-but>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, nonostante il tema trattato non sia certo dei più piacevoli, e come sempre sono disponibile a rispondere a qualsiasi vostra domanda o commento. Ci tengo ad avvisarvi che l'argomento verrà, per ovvie ragioni, affrontato nuovamente ed ampiamente nel prossimo capitolo, in modo da poter essere discusso e risolto dai personaggi, ma che non ci saranno più descrizioni fisiche di violenze simili, quindi, se la scena vi ha turbate, tirate pure un sospiro di sollievo. Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro martedì 21. Vi ringrazio di aver letto e vi auguro una buona serata


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi chiedo nuovamente scusa per il ritardo e vi confesso una cosa: ultimamente sono stata poco bene molto spesso, niente di esagerato, ma abbastanza da non non riuscire a fare tutto quello che avrei voluto, e purtroppo non ho potuto rimediare. Ho appositamente anticipato la visita dal medico per capire cosa c'è che non va, e spero di risolvere in fretta. Per questo motivo è possibile che mi prenda un po' più tempo del solito per pubblicare nelle prossime settimane, ma confido che la situazione sia temporanea, anche perché a partire da inizio novembre avrò più tempo libero. Ci risentiamo in fondo, vi auguro buona lettura

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO DICIASETTESIMO**

 

 

Non appena aprì le iridi Jack proruppe in una esclamazione di meraviglia, e poco mancò che balzasse indietro per lo stupore: di fronte a lui si stagliava la nave di Sandman.

Immenso contro un cielo ancor più immenso il mezzo fluttuava sopra il Palazzo di Nord, il muso largo e piatto rivolto verso il tramonto, la grossa pancia tanto prominente da sfiorare le cime dei monti sottostanti e la coda affusolata attorcigliata attorno alla torre di controllo del tetto, e sopra di essi una struttura, poco visibile per la distanza, ma chiaramente distinguibile dal resto e composta da dettagli più minuti: sembrava in tutto e per tutto una pigra balena, attardatasi fino all'ultimo nel proprio piccolo rifugio per ammirare il sole morente ed ora pronta a partire per inseguirlo nel buio del cosmo, portando sopra la schiena una magica e misteriosa città.

Troppo stupito per poter far altro che boccheggiare senza emettere un suono e fissare ad occhi sgranati quello splendido spettacolo il ragazzo si immobilizzò, fallendo sia nel tentativo di parlare che in quello, successivo, di chiudere la bocca aperta per mantenere un minimo di decoro, e quasi non si accorse dell'arrivo del muto proprietario: la sorpresa e la curiosità che provava nei confronti di quella colossale fabbrica di sogni, che, nonostante i secoli vissuti in forma di spirito, non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di visitare, erano troppo grandi per permettergli di reagire, e per la prima volta nella propria vita si pentì di aver rivolto tanta attenzione alla Terra e poca al cielo, perdendosi così una bellezza unica al mondo.

Mentre cercava di recuperare il tempo perduto divorando con lo sguardo quella bestia smisurata una sottile voluta di sabbia magica risalì lungo il suo bastone, avvoltolandosi un paio di volte attorno all'uncino che ne costituiva la punta e quindi svolgendosi davanti al suo petto, e quando si allontanò il ragazzo riuscì finalmente a riscuotersi, seguendo il suo serpeggiare fino a raggiungere le abili mani di Sandman e, da lì, il suo viso gioviale.

«La tua nave è splendida» commentò; «Sono stato un vero sciocco a non avvicinarmi mai in tutti questi anni, ma ero sempre così preso a cercare di farmi vedere da qualcuno... non mi sono mai concesso di passare più di qualche minuto lontano dai centri abitati, a parte per cercare di imbucarmi nel Palazzo di Nord, e poi devo ammettere che l'idea di entrare di nascosto in una costruzione fatta tutta di sabbia magica mi ha sempre impaurito un po'. L'hai portata qui apposta per me? Le poche volte che l'ho notata nel cielo l'ho sempre vista galleggiare sopra luoghi disabitati, ma caldi, come il grande deserto africano».

Sfoggiando un largo sorriso l'interpellato annuì, curandosi di piegarsi in un lieve inchino per dimostrare che portare fin lì la propria abitazione era stato un autentico piacere, e non un fastidio, quindi indicò un punto alla propria destra, e, quando si volse, Frost individuò Pitch.

«Sei stato tu?» gli domandò, interdetto; «Gli hai chiesto tu di portare la nave fin qui?».

Con fare leggermente imbarazzato l'Uomo Nero esitò, scansando le sue pupille e giungendo le mani dietro la schiena per prendere tempo, ma alla fine rispose: «Sì, in effetti sono stato io. Sapevo che non l'avevi mai visitata, e ho pensato che potesse farti piacere averne la possibilità. Se in questo momento non ne hai voglia, o se in generale non sei interessato, non esitare a dirlo: non sei costretto a fare nulla».

Sussultando per la rivelazione il giovane strinse a sé la propria verga, confuso da quel gesto così poco in linea rispetto all'atteggiamento che aveva tenuto nelle ultime settimane e, allo stesso tempo, imbarazzato dalla sua affettuosa generosità, e con tono flebile farfugliò: «No, no, mi va, sono interessato, è stata una bella idea in effetti, è una cosa che desideravo da tanto tempo, ma che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare. Posso visitarla davvero?».

«Non è a me che devi chiedere il permesso» replicò l'uomo, facendo un passo indietro.

Esibendo uno sguardo speranzoso Jack tornò a volgersi verso l'Omino dei Sogni, schiudendo le labbra per chiedere gentilmente il permesso di dare il via alla propria prima, vera uscita dopo settimane di agonizzante inerzia, ma prima ancora che potesse prendere parola questi lo anticipò: portandosi l'indice alla bocca gli fece cenno di tacere, quindi aprì il braccio sinistro e si scostò per dare inizio allo spettacolo.

Cominciò tutto con un fruscio sommesso, tanto lieve da risultare quasi impercettibile, ed un piccolo tremolio sulla fiancata della nave, così contenuto da poter essere scambiato per un semplice scherzo della vista; poi, in pochi secondi, il fenomeno si intensificò, crescendo in volume ed ampiezza, riempiendo l'aria di un ronzio tanto intenso da propagarsi nel terreno e facendo vibrare così visibilmente le murate da far temere che potessero crollare da un momento all'altro, e il processo si evolse a velocità esponenziale fino a raggiungere livelli quasi insopportabili; infine, come per magia, tutto tacque, rimanendo sospeso nel tempo e nello spazio come un sogno irrealizzato lo rimane nell'eternità, e da quell'immobilità nacque il motore della torreggiante fabbrica di dolci visioni: una serie di cinque lunghe pinne, alcune più ampie, altre più minute, che scivolarono fuori dal fianco del bestione con un mormorio sibilante, fremendo appena per assestarsi e quindi piegandosi verso l'alto, pronte a sfruttare tutta la corsa possibile per assicurarsi vigorosi colpi d'ala.

Mentre quei nuovi arti ancora oscillavano, crogiolandosi ai raggi dell'ultimo sole e drizzandosi ancor di più per meglio goderne la luce ed il calore, un piccolo foro si aprì sotto una di esse, allargandosi gradualmente ed inspessendo il proprio bordo fino ad assumere l'aspetto delle conchiglie che tanto spesso infestano lo scafo delle vecchie imbarcazioni, quindi si contrasse e, da esso, iniziò a colare un rivolo di sabbia magica: dapprima sottile ed irregolare, poi sempre più spesso, questo serpeggiò nel cielo, inizialmente troppo incoerente per riuscire a far altro che collassare su sé stesso e perdersi nel vento, poi sufficientemente forte da riuscire a compattarsi, e formò una solida passerella che si allungò verso terra, terminando esattamente ai piedi di Frost.

Emozionato per quella splendida concessione il ragazzo non si trattene e protese immediatamente la gamba destra, sfiorando con la punta delle dita la serica rena e ridacchiando un poco quando questa gli si intrecciò tra le falangi, solleticandogliele, poi, spostando il peso, si trascinò dietro la sinistra, e quasi non gli parve vero di trovarsi sulla soglia di un nuovo luogo che attendeva solo di essere esplorato, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di incamminarsi gli sovvenne un dubbio e, voltandosi, domandò: «Pitch, tu cosa farai?».

Pitch, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto in silenzio al proprio posto, rispose: «Quello che tu desideri: se mi vuoi al tuo fianco ti accompagnerò all'interno, se invece preferisci restare solo ti aspetterò qui».

«Ma non ti farebbe male entrare qui dentro?» obiettò il giovane, sinceramente preoccupato.

«Oh, no» lo contraddisse prontamente l'Uomo Nero; «Sono molto più resistente di quanto sembri: mi basterà restare lontano dal cuore per non avere problemi. Non preoccuparti per me, Jack, decidi in base ai tuoi desideri».

Nuovamente imbarazzato per le attenzioni premurose e affatto soffocanti che l'altro gli rivolgeva Jack arrossì, messo in difficoltà non solo da queste, ma anche dal forte senso di colpa che ancora provava per il terribile atto che aveva commesso poche ore prima e per la paura di venir eccessivamente guidato da esso nella propria decisione, ma alla fine concluse: «Se non ti fa male puoi venire».

Non seppe mai dirsi se parlò seguendo la mente o il cuore, troppo sopraffatto da pensieri contrastanti per riuscire a capire se avessero vinto quelli che ancora lo spingevano a cercare la compagnia dell'amato oppure quelli che gli suscitavano pena nei suoi confronti per la delicatissima e complicata situazione in cui lo aveva trascinato, e in breve preferì non chiederselo: buttarsi era stato decisamente più semplice che affrontare e risolvere tutte le riflessioni che gli erano sorte spontanee nella mente, e, manco a farlo apposta, aveva portato ad una soluzione che era il perfetto compromesso tra la ricerca di un contatto e il ribadimento dei propri spazi, dunque era meglio non farsi troppe domande e proseguire.

Dopo aver ricevuto un cenno di assenso da parte dell'uomo annuì a propria volta, scansando il suo chiarissimo sguardo per fugare il disagio che gli provocava, e coprì il proprio turbamento esclamando: «Allora, Sandy, andiamo? Dove mi porterai? La tua nave ha molte sale da visitare?».

Esibendo un sorriso sornione Sandy fece spallucce, aprendo i palmi verso l'alto come per fingere di non sapere la risposta alla domanda che gli era stata posta, dunque si librò in aria e, afferrando la mano dell'ospite, si diresse verso la propria abitazione; vedendosi prendere in giro il ragazzo s'adombrò, assumendo un'espressione offesa e contrariata per indurre l'altro a rivelargli in anticipo quali meraviglie lo attendevano là dentro, tuttavia, non appena si sentì trascinare per un braccio non riuscì più a rimanere serio e non poté far altro che seguire la propria guida.

Inizialmente, preda dell'entusiasmo irrefrenabile che lo aveva colto sin dall'arrivo sul tetto, si lanciò subito in una corsa scomposta, tentando giocosamente di fare a gara con Sandman per superarlo e tirandolo per una manica quando lo vedeva accelerare, ma si rese presto conto di aver avuto una pessima idea: le gambe, indebolite dal lungo riposo, non erano pronte a sostenere uno sforzo simile, il corpo, da troppo tempo abituato a restare disteso, affatto in grado di mantenere bene l'equilibrio a quella velocità, e il pancione gonfio definitivo colpo di grazia ad entrambe queste fondamentali capacità, ma Frost non era certo il tipo da arrendersi, né da ammettere la propria debolezza, quindi si ostinò a proseguire allo stesso ritmo, contraendo fino allo spasimo quei poveri stecchi che si ritrovava al posto degli arti e stringendo i denti; grazie a questo faticosissimo espediente riuscì a tener duro per diversi secondi, risalendo la sinuosa passerella e arrivando quasi a raggiungere la fiancata, ma all'ultimo i muscoli lo tradirono e, immobilizzandosi per un crampo, lo fecero cadere. Impossibilitato ad aggrapparsi ad un appiglio il giovane non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare, atterrando sulle ginocchia e scivolando per qualche metro sulla morbidissima sabbia, mentre l'Omino dei Sogni lo tratteneva per l'avambraccio per aiutarlo a frenare e il bastone, su cui aveva perso la presa, volava lontano, e istintivamente chiuse gli occhi, non tanto per l'urto, ma per prepararsi mentalmente all'arrivo di Pitch e alle sue aggressive, preoccupatissime attenzioni, ma mentre ancora era in attesa udì una voce profonda mormorare: «Non ti preoccupare, il tuo bastone è salvo: l'ho preso al volo appena in tempo. Te lo restituirei volentieri, ma ho notato che affonda troppo facilmente nella sabbia, diventando più un ostacolo che un aiuto, quindi penso sia meglio lasciarlo a terra. Se avrai bisogno di sostegno puoi sempre chiedere a Sandman di modellare un corrimano per te. Per favore, da adesso in poi cerca di non correre così: potrai restare su questa nave tutto il tempo che vorrai, anche per giorni interi, quindi non c'è motivo che ti affanni per visitarla in fretta e furia».

Interdetto Jack aprì le iridi, e si ritrovò di fronte ad una scena che lo lasciò di stucco: l'Uomo Nero, da settimane a questa parte zelantissimo tutore, non era chino su di lui ed intento ad assisterlo come una madre apprensiva cura il proprio neonato, ma si trovava a qualche passo di distanza, in piedi, la verga portatrice di brina in mano e la schiena ben eretta, e solo l'espressione allarmata tradiva l'angoscia che aveva provato nell'assistere a quel rocambolesco capitombolo. Incapace di raccapezzarsi il ragazzo lo fissò, facendosi piccolo piccolo per la vergogna mentre si sistemava la maglia stropicciata e annuendo debolmente alla sua ultima proposta, e quando lo vide dissolversi e lanciarsi nel vuoto istintivamente emise un singulto strozzato e protese il braccio per fermarlo, per mille e nessuna ragione; l'amato, tuttavia non sembrò notarlo, e l'unico che reagì a quel gesto fu Sandy, che, forse temendo che potesse cadere di nuovo, gli abbracciò il petto e lo sostenne, senza però tirarlo indietro.

Imbarazzato all'idea di aver fatto preoccupare per ben due volte in pochi secondi colui che lo aveva aiutato a compiere il primo passo verso la libertà Frost si ricompose, appoggiandosi al suo torace per raddrizzarsi e accettando più che volentieri la mano che gli venne offerta per rialzarsi, e quando vi riuscì sussurrò: «Scusa, Sandy, non volevo farti preoccupare: ti prometto che starò più attento».

Affatto rassicurato l'altro lo attirò a sé, scrutandolo con sguardo turbato e, nel contempo, accarezzandogli una guancia, e quando le sue iridi color del sole divennero lucide di lacrime il giovane seppe che aveva intuito, almeno in parte, il dramma accaduto, e provò un senso di colpa tanto lancinante da non riuscire più a respirare; preda di tremiti fortunatamente contenuti, ma comunque incontrollabili, provò ad esibire un sorriso tirato e a liberarsi da quella presa divenuta ormai dolorosa senza successo, tuttavia, proprio quando fu certo di essere sul punto di assistere ad una crisi simile a quella avuta da Pitch, o, perlomeno, di ricevere una sonora strigliata, percepì quelle dita gentili vezzeggiargli la fronte e i capelli, quindi, dopo averglieli arruffati, aprirsi per indicargli la strada.

Intimamente grato a Sandman per la discrezione e la comprensione che aveva saputo dimostrare Jack annuì, aggrappandosi alla sua vita per avere un valido sostegno e percorrere così in totale sicurezza gli ultimi passi che lo separavano dal magico mezzo, e si curò di tenere le pupille rivolte verso il basso, non solo per essere sicuro di non cadere in fallo, ma anche per riservarsi fino alla fine la sorpresa, e quando le alzò non si pentì della scelta fatta.

L'interno della nave era completamente cavo, dal soffitto fino al fondo dello scafo, ed era attraversato da decine e decine di ponti, piazzole e passerelle di qualsivoglia genere, alcune sospese, altre sostenute da colonne, altre da tiranti, ma tutte perfettamente raccordate tra di loro: in quel luogo non s'avvistavano né una linea retta, né uno spigolo vivo, ma solo una infinita serie di volute serpentine, che abbracciavano morbidamente, invece di chiudere, e che tanto ricordavano le sorprendenti concrezioni sabbiose dei deserti arabi. L'intero, strabiliante paesaggio, seppur globalmente stabile, sembrava in continuo movimento grazie alle cascatelle di sabbia scintillante che colavano un po' ovunque, scivolando in sussurri sommessi da una pedana alla successiva e perdendosi nei recessi più remoti di quella fabbrica mobile, capace di stupire con ogni suo più piccolo particolare, e il ragazzo, allentando la presa attorno al torace del proprio muto ospite, decise di avvicinarsi ad esse: protendendo piano piano la destra approcciò quella più vicina, immergendovi dapprima solo le dita, poi tutta l'estremità fino al polso, godendo della sua consistenza serica e del calore che emanava, intenso, ma completamente diverso da quello stantio e quasi malsano delle coperte in cui s'era adattato a giacere, e senza nemmeno accorgersene sorrise, avanzando ancora per poter apprezzare quelle splendide sensazioni su tutto il proprio corpo.

Un secondo prima che tuffasse il viso sotto quell'asciutta cateratta, tuttavia, l'Omino dei Sogni gli diede qualche colpetto sulla spalla e lo indusse a voltarsi, appoggiando poi la guancia alle mani giunte per ricordargli che un sonno profondo l'avrebbe colto se si fosse crogiolato in quel flusso di solida luce, quindi, senza attendere oltre, gli afferrò la mano, tirando leggermente per guidarlo lungo una dolce salita.

«Dove mi stai portando?» domandò Frost, incuriosito.

Modellando una manciata di magica rena sopra il proprio capo Sandy creò quella che sembrava in tutto e per tutto la ruota di un carro, oggetto senza alcun significato né correlazione in un edificio capace di fluttuare a centinaia di metri da terra e non adatto a muoversi su essa, ma era evidente che egli non aveva né la possibilità, né la volontà di esprimersi in modo più chiaro, dunque il giovane si adeguò e, senza insistere, gli andò dietro. Aiutato dalle sue braccia forti e da alcuni tentacoli che questi evocò appositamente per lui riuscì ad avanzare facilmente, procedendo lentamente, ma senza incidenti, lungo svariate passerelle, e continuò ad occhieggiare l'orizzonte per raccogliere qualche indizio riguardo alla loro meta, tuttavia il paesaggio, per quanto splendido e mai noioso, rimase sostanzialmente invariato: dopo ogni piazzola si trovava un ponte, dopo ogni ponte una piazzola, tra l'uno e l'altra pilastri ed arcate dalle mille sfumature di giallo ed arancione, e saltuariamente qualche oblò, affacciato sul tetto del Palazzo di Nord che, da quell'altezza, sembrava una graziosa costruzione giocattolo.

Proprio quando aveva definitivamente rinunciato a scoprire la destinazione verso cui era diretto e stava iniziando a godersi appieno quella tranquilla passeggiata la strada fece una brusca svolta, sfidando la gravità per ripiegarsi completamente su sé stessa, e, dopo essersi faticosamente arrampicato lungo di essa, Jack svelò l'arcano: l'immagine che Sandman gli aveva mandato non era quella di una ruota, bensì di un imponente timone, che si stagliava fiero al centro della terrazza su cui erano appena giunti.

Sgranando gli occhi per la meraviglia il ragazzo avanzò, sfidando il vento per toccare con mano quell'oggetto esotico dalla fattura così pregiata da catturare lo sguardo per ore ed ore, e con tono emozionato domandò: «Posso guidarla? Sul serio?».

Un velo di tristezza lo adombrò nel momento in cui, voltandosi, individuò in lontananza l'oscura figura del proprio compagno, rincantucciato dietro una colonna per supervisionare senza partecipare, ma gli bastò il sorriso di Sandy per riprendersi, e il suo gesto d'invito per dimenticare completamente l'imbarazzo: non aveva mai pilotato nulla in vita sua, men che meno una nave, e men che meno una tanto grande, e non vedeva l'ora di lanciarsi in questa nuova avventura.

«Allora, che cosa devo fare? Devo girarlo? Tenerlo dritto? C'è qualche leva da tirare per far partire la nave?» incalzò subito l'altro, così impaziente da esser sul punto di saltellare sul posto.

Tenendosi la pancia l'Omino dei Sogni si fece sfuggire una muta risatina, chiaramente divertito da quella esuberante dimostrazione di entusiasmo, ma non lo fece attendere oltre, e, affiancandolo, lo preparò: come prima cosa intrecciò le proprie dita tra le sue, accompagnandole fino ai raggi e facendogliele chiudere attorno a due delle decine di pomelli che sporgevano dall'intelaiatura circolare; poi, abbassandosi, gli sfiorò i polpacci, divaricandoglieli un poco per fargli assumere una posizione più stabile; infine, dopo aver fatto emergere dal pavimento una lunga leva, la tirò e si spostò alle sue spalle, cingendogliele in un morbido abbraccio per meglio dirigerlo.

Non appena la stanga sparì nuovamente nel piano della plancia il mezzo sussultò ed indietreggiò leggermente, sollevandosi di diversi metri al di sopra della torre di controllo cui era agganciato, ed emise un lungo e penetrante sibilo, mentre la sua superficie si gonfiava come il torace di una creatura vivente intenta ad inspirare; raggiunta quella che doveva essere la sua massima capienza di bloccò, tremando appena mentre i passeggeri piantavano meglio i piedi per non venir sbalzati, quindi, con un sonoro schiocco, si sganciò dal torrione cui si era ancorato, cominciando finalmente a muoversi.

Nonostante il rumore con cui aveva dato inizio al viaggio fosse stato piuttosto secco la partenza non fu affatto brusca e Frost non faticò minimamente a tenersi in equilibrio, tuttavia, percependo come variava il vento, si rese presto conto che la fabbrica di sogni accelerava a velocità quasi vertiginosa, dunque si mise immediatamente all'opera per tenerla in sicurezza: girando con attenzione il timone la manovrò, facendola zigzagare abilmente tra le cime dei monti e sfruttando le correnti ascendenti e discendenti che conosceva alla perfezione per evitare qualsiasi ostacolo, poi, su sollecitazione di Sandy, tirò lo strumento a sé, inclinando così la barra cui era fissato ed attivando le pinne della fiancata per salire di quota.

 

Lasciandosi sfuggire una lieta risata Jack si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi, alzando il viso per meglio godersi la brezza notturna, quindi fece ruotare il timone, puntando verso una luminosa e popolosa città europea di cui non ricordava il nome. Nonostante la scarsissima esperienza aveva imparato quasi subito a manovrare il bestione di sabbia e visioni, sfruttando i venti più favorevoli per farlo planare senza sforzo e guidandolo abilmente sopra la taiga deserta, ed aveva azzardato persino qualche stretta virata per testarne la resistenza, tuttavia, una volta raggiunta la zona abitata e, soprattutto, il limite della pazienza di Sandman, si era contenuto, e limitato semplicemente a procedere in linea retta, deviando giusto quando l'altro gli indicava una specifica direzione da seguire: un'occupazione all'apparenza noiosa e ripetitiva, quasi frustrante, ma per lui tanto emozionante da provocargli il batticuore e far parere un rapidissimo battito di ciglia le due ore abbondanti trascorse dalla partenza.

Un lieve colpetto alla spalla richiamò improvvisamente la sua attenzione, riscuotendolo dalla trance di pura gioia in cui era caduto ed inducendolo a voltarsi, e quando lo fece si ritrovò di fronte sia l'Omino dei Sogni che l'amato, il secondo educatamente scostato e composto, il primo illuminato da un sorriso gioviale e con la mano tesa verso di lui.

«Cosa succede? Volete portarmi via?» domandò il ragazzo, già triste all'idea di dover lasciare il comando della nave.

«Come avrai senza dubbio notato abbiamo raggiunto una grande metropoli, ed è ora, per Sandman, di mettersi al lavoro. Ha intenzione di dirigersi nel cuore della nave, attivarlo e generare così una grande quantità di bei sogni da inviare a tutti i bambini della zona, e gli farebbe molto piacere mostrarti tutto il processo. Hai voglia di seguirlo?» spiegò Pitch.

«Oh, sì, molto volentieri!» esclamò immediatamente Frost.

«Molto bene» replicò l'Uomo Nero; «Il cuore della nave si trova esattamente dietro la plancia, massimo ad una cinquantina di metri da qui, ed è facilmente accessibile, ma ha un solo ingresso, quindi non perdere di vista Sandman, o non riuscirai ad entrarvi. Io non potrò seguirti, perché quella zona irradia troppa energia positiva, ma sono sicuro che te la saprai cavare benissimo da solo. Ti aspetterò alla bocca principale, dove i sogni appena creati escono per intraprendere il proprio viaggio: se avrai bisogno di me mi troverai lì».

Senza aspettare alcuna risposta l'uomo chinò il capo e si dissolse in una manciata di spesse ombre, lanciandosi senza indugio oltre il timone verso la prua della nave e sparendo presto alla vista, e il giovane non tentò nemmeno per un istante di fermarlo, in parte preso in contropiede da quella fuga repentina, in parte a sua volta desideroso di non prolungare ulteriormente il contatto: nonostante la lunga e serena diversione che quella gita gli aveva offerto non si sentiva realmente tranquillo, ancora tormentato dai sensi di colpa per il folle gesto compiuto e dai ricordi ossessivi di ciò che lo aveva indotto a commetterlo al punto da avere serie difficoltà a rimanere concentrato per più di qualche minuto, e preferiva evitare del tutto il compagno, piuttosto che restare accanto a lui col terrore di poter venire, da un momento all'altro, interrogato.

Grato all'altro per la pausa che gli aveva regalato Jack si riscosse, mollando la presa sul timone per porgere la mano all'Omino dei Sogni ed accettare il suo silenzioso invito, e lo seguì, esibendo un'espressione serena per ringraziarlo e non farlo preoccupare; docile come un agnellino si lasciò guidare verso un'arcata e da lì lungo una stretta gradinata che puntava verso il basso, aggrappandosi al corrimano per non scivolare e stupendosi di non aver notato quella struttura tanto particolare mentre saliva, ma ben presto ebbe altro a cui pensare: senza tante cerimonie il muto cicerone atterrò e lo fece inginocchiare, poi gli indicò una stretta apertura alta appena mezzo metro e lo spinse dentro.

Interdetto dalle maniere brusche di Sandy il ragazzo non riuscì nemmeno a protestare, limitandosi ad affannarsi per accontentarlo il prima possibile e chiedersi il perché di quell'inaspettato cambio di atteggiamento, e corrugò la fronte quando lo vide imitarlo e letteralmente rotolare sul pavimento pur di sbrigarsi, ma decise di evitare qualsiasi tipo di commento e attendere la sua prossima mossa; reso paziente dalla stanchezza e guardingo dall'avvertimento di Pitch lo aspettò, osservandolo mentre richiudeva il buco dietro di sé e mettendosi subito a tallonarlo non appena lo vide gattonare lungo l'angusto budello in cui si trovavano, e avvertì chiaramente il senso di claustrofobia crescere fin quasi a mozzargli il fiato, ma per sua fortuna il supplizio non durò molto: gli bastò avanzare di qualche metro per raggiungere uno spazio più aperto, e, a quel punto, il respiro gli mancò non per l'angoscia, ma per pura meraviglia.

Di fronte a lui, chiuso in una sfera perfetta, si stagliava il cuore della nave, un agglomerato incoerente di sabbia così fine da parere polvere e così luminosa da risultare completamente bianca, che ruotava su sé stesso senza sosta, cambiando continuamente forma ed emettendo uno strano ronzio sommesso: sembrava in tutto e per tutto una bizzarra ed affascinante creatura aliena, giunta dallo spazio più profondo per dar sfoggio della propria bellezza ed egoisticamente intrappolata in quel rifugio segreto ove nessuno, a parte il proprietario, la poteva ammirare. Come a voler confermare quell'impressione il mutevole ammasso di neonate fantasie si gonfiò, ruggendo rabbioso mentre premeva sulle pareti della propria gabbia e liberando raggi di luce tanto intensi da accecare Frost persino attraverso le palpebre abbassate, e questi esclamò, spaventato: «Sandy, che succede?».

In risposta l'altro gli accarezzò i capelli per tranquillizzarlo, parandosi tra lui e il volubile essere per proteggerlo, quindi aprì le braccia ed iniziò ad indietreggiare: procedendo un passettino per volta si allontanò, immergendosi nel cuore fino a farsi completamente fagocitare da esso e accendendosi d'una luce interiore tanto sfolgorante da far impallidire quella che lo circondava, poi si librò in aria e, una volta raggiunto il centro di quella sfera, sparì.

Confuso da quell'evento inaspettato e oltremodo preoccupato per la sorte dell'amico il giovane lo chiamò, facendo vagare lo sguardo all'intorno mentre strisciava verso il punto in cui era scomparso, e per un attimo temette seriamente di averlo perduto per sempre a causa di chissà quale sfortunato incidente, ma venne presto, e fortunatamente, smentito: rapido com'era svanito Sandman ricomparve, rannicchiato su sé stesso, radunando attorno a sé tutta la sabbia magica ivi presente e strappandone persino qualche strato dalle pareti, poi, dopo un attimo di sospensione, stese gli arti, liberandola in un sol colpo e lanciandola in ogni direzione.

Alzando le braccia per proteggersi dall'urto Jack si accucciò su sé stesso, coprendosi tardivamente le orecchie quando le sentì dolere per il secco scoppio che si generò dall'esplosione e premendo il viso contro il pavimento per sfuggire a quella furia distruttiva, e, nonostante fosse sempre stato intrepido, non riuscì a trovare subito il coraggio di rialzarsi, forse perché ancora troppo sconvolto per pensare in modo coerente, forse, semplicemente, per un istinto che per natura non gli sarebbe dovuto appartenere: che fosse per l'uno, per l'altro o per entrambi i motivi si limitò a rimanere immobile, i muscoli contratti e la mente bloccata, e la vergogna che cresceva proporzionalmente al panico mentre ogni tentativo di riscuotersi falliva miseramente. Lottò a lungo contro il proprio corpo e la propria coscienza, troppo testardo per poter rinunciare e mostrarsi codardo di fronte ad un compagno in difficoltà, eppure troppo debole e provato per poter sconfiggere le proprie paure, tuttavia, ove la personale forza di volontà capitolò, vinse l'altruismo altrui: invece di aspettare che il proprio ospite si calmasse da sé Sandman lo approcciò, stendendosi al suo fianco e vezzeggiandogli i polsi nudi per rassicurarlo, quindi, riuscito nell'impresa di farlo nuovamente aprire, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente, si coricò supino e lo invitò a guardare verso l'alto.

Intontito dalla crisi appena avuta il ragazzo obbedì, ruotando dapprima solo il torace, poi anche il capo ciondolante, e nel momento in cui lo fece la sua coscienza, già pronta ad assalirlo con lancinanti sensi di colpa, dovette arrendersi e tacere di fronte alla splendida visione che le si parò davanti: un nugolo di centinaia e centinaia di creature di magica rena, alcune immense, altre piccolissime, alcune terrestri, altre marine, alcune dettagliate, altre accennate in modo così sommario da parere modellate da un bambino, ma tutte in movimento, e tutte chiaramente impazienti di donare gioia e speranza al mondo.

Inebetito Frost le fissò, comprendendo solo in quel momento che lo strano e preoccupante processo cui aveva assistito era servito proprio a dar loro vita e allungando istintivamente le mani verso di esse, e gioì intimamente quando le vide rispondere a quel muto richiamo, spalancando le braccia per accoglierle e consentendo loro di strusciarsi contro il proprio corpo, tuttavia, non appena una di queste provò ad insinuarsi sotto la sua maglia, la consapevolezza del proprio stato tornò prepotente il lui ed egli gridò: «No, lì no!».

Rapido come un fulmine tirò un sonoro schiaffo alla bestiola troppo curiosa che aveva osato tanto, facendola ruzzolare scompostamente sul pavimento e iniziando a strisciare nella direzione opposta per prevenire qualsiasi altra aggressione, e non si curò minimamente della reazione del padrone di casa a quella scenata, ma questi non ignorò certo la sua e, dopo essersi frettolosamente messo in ginocchio, lo raggiunse e gli cinse le spalle per assisterlo: impossibilitato a comunicare con lui sia a parole, che mai aveva saputo pronunciare, sia a segni, che l'eccessiva vicinanza gli impediva di modellare, si chinò su di lui, dandogli lievi colpetti alla schiena per placare l'accesso di tosse da cui era stato colpito e massaggiandogli il petto per indurlo a regolarizzare il respiro, poi, senza alcuna esitazione, fece scivolare la mano sulla sua pancia gonfia.

«Sandy, aspetta» protestò con un fil di voce; «No, fermo, Sandy, ti prego, non lì, ferm-ah, Sandy...!».

Obbedendo alla sua richiesta Sandy si fermò, dedicandogli un'occhiata compassionevole mentre gli massaggiava la nuca per tranquillizzarlo, ma non lo accontentò a lungo: dopo appena una decina di secondi tornò alla carica, arrivando addirittura a sollevargli la blusa fino al petto per meglio esporlo alla propria mercé, quindi posò il palmo esattamente sul suo ombelico, e, non appena lo fece, accadde qualcosa di tanto incredibile da lasciare la vittima di quell'atto completamente di stucco.

Richiamata dal movimento fluido buona parte della sabbia magica ancora libera che si trovava in quel nido protetto si attivò, convergendo nel ventre del giovane e illuminandolo dall'interno al punto da rendere la pelle quasi trasparente, ed egli, incapace di trattenersi, si lasciò sfuggire un gemito: di rado nella propria vita aveva provato una sensazione come quella, affatto eccitante, ma straordinariamente piacevole, autentica rarità in una vita dedicata principalmente al divertimento, e mai prima di allora l'aveva percepita così dolce e benefica, avvertendola colare come un tiepido balsamo sul proprio torace ed eliminare il dolore lancinante che, dopo settimane di pura sofferenza, aveva inconsapevolmente accettato come parte integrante della propria esistenza.

«L'hai fatto per il bambino? Per tranquillizzarlo?» gli domandò con un fil di voce.

L'interpellato sospirò, esibendo un sorriso stanco e scuotendo prontamente il capo, quindi gli batté delicatamente la sinistra sul cuore e, muovendo le labbra, compose una frase tanto breve e semplice quanto commovente: “Per te”.

Calde lacrime bagnarono le guance di Jack a quella dichiarazione, troppo sincere e liberatorie per poter essere frenate, ed egli chiese: «Quindi ci tenete ancora a me? Non pensate solo al bambino?».

In risposta Sandman lo strinse ancor di più a sé, iniziando a cullarlo dolcemente e coccolandogli il pancione con la punta delle dita per dare nuova energia ai sogni che lo avevano pervaso e, così, intensificare e prolungare il loro effetto rilassante, e il ragazzo, scoppiando in una risata singhiozzante, esclamò: «Quindi non avevo capito niente, assolutamente niente, tutti i vostri gesti o almeno la maggior parte erano per me, era il bambino il tramite, non io... Sono stato uno stupido, uno stupido, vi ho scacciati senza nessun motivo, solo perché non osavo parlare apertamente...».

Una falange paffuta premette leggermente sulle sue labbra, interrompendo lo sfogo nella maniera più discreta e perentoria che potesse esistere, quindi, dopo aver raccolto una lacrima nascente rimasta impigliata nelle ciglia di Frost, si spostò ed indicò un'ampia arcata apertasi dall'altro lato della stanza.

«Vuoi che vada là dentro? Che cosa troverò? Altra sabbia magica? Vuoi farmi dormire?» azzardò ingenuamente il giovane.

Aprendo il palmo il muto Guardiano richiamò nuova rena e modellò la perfetta riproduzione del profilo di Pitch, poi lanciò a Jack un'espressione seria e determinata, come per bloccare sul nascere qualsiasi protesta e, al contempo, fargli forza, e il ragazzo, impossibilitato a fare altrimenti, si arrese: in verità ancora non sapeva cosa pensare del proprio compagno, combattuto tra la rabbia e la tristezza maturate nelle settimane precedenti per il trattamento soffocante cui era stato sottoposto, lo stupore e la confusione provate nelle ultime ore per il dolce e rapidissimo cambio di atteggiamento cui aveva assistito e gli strazianti ed inevitabili sensi di colpa che, da quando era tornato in sé, non avevano mai mancato di tormentarlo, ma era ormai evidente che continuare a rimuginarvi era inutile e dannoso, ed egli era decisamente troppo stanco e troppo provato per poter sopportare altre futilità e altro dolore.

Animato da una nuova forza di volontà, decisamente più debole di quella che l'aveva sempre contraddistinto, ma comunque abbastanza intensa da smuoverlo, Frost raccolse le gambe, aiutandosi con mani e piedi per rialzarsi e rifiutando educatamente l'aiuto che gli venne offerto, quindi, dopo essersi frettolosamente asciugato le guance umide, si diresse verso l'apertura; barcollando visibilmente la raggiunse, riuscendo ad aggrapparsi ad una provvidenziale sporgenza proprio poco prima di collassare per la fatica e concedendosi una piccola pausa per riprendersi, poi, senza alcun preavviso, né saluto, chiuse gli occhi e si lanciò in avanti.

Considerato quel poco che era riuscito a scorgere subito prima di gettarsi il giovane aveva previsto di cadere per una decina di metri, atterrare su una piccola piazzola e, da lì, ruzzolare in qualche modo su un ponte che sembrava puntare proprio nella direzione indicatagli da Sandy, ma non fu così: non appena si lasciò andare qualcosa lo afferrò al volo, qualcosa di morbido, caldo e fremente, e gli fu sufficiente sollevare le palpebre per verificare che si trattava di una neonata manta di magica rena, premurosamente insinuatasi sotto di lui per accompagnarlo a destinazione in completa sicurezza e senza il benché minimo sforzo; grato all'amico per quell'ultimo ed ennesimo favore concessogli cercò di rilassarsi, sistemandosi come meglio poté sul dorso di quella creatura fatata, rimirando le fogge e le acrobazie di tutte quelle che la seguivano e sfiorando la scia di quelle che la precedevano con la punta delle dita, ma presto quel divertimento finì: in meno di un minuto lo stormo raggiunse la bocca della nave, planando quanto bastava per scaricarlo a terra e ripartendo subito dopo, e a quel punto egli dovette farsi coraggio ed affrontare la situazione.

Come si aspettava l'Uomo Nero si trovava esattamente al centro della larga fenditura, girato di spalle e intento ad osservare la città sottostante, e le sue vesti tradivano la lunga permanenza nella fabbrica di dolci visioni: innumerevoli volute di polvere dorata le adornavano, più fitte vicino agli orli, più rade su schiena e fianchi, graziosamente intrecciate a formare un disegno astratto senza capo né coda che, tuttavia, aveva un che di meraviglioso in sé, e, ove queste non erano ancora giunte, s'avvistavano già minuti granelli splendenti, piccoli pionieri dell'aureo decoro in perenne estensione.

Affascinato da quegli arabeschi che, in contrasto col nero opaco della stoffa, sembravano risplendere come un raggio di sole in una stanza buia, Jack avanzò a piccoli passetti, approcciando l'altro da dietro per evitare di essere notato; l'uomo, tuttavia, da sempre avvezzo a percepire ogni cosa attorno a sé, non tardò a voltarsi, esibendo inizialmente uno sguardo duro e sospettoso, poi addolcendosi in un'espressione sollevata e quasi imbarazzata, e dopo aver scrollato le spalle esclamò: «Oh, sei tu, Jack: non ti avevo sentito arrivare. Vieni pure, questo posto è perfetto per osservare i sogni calare sulla città».

Abbassandosi per raccogliere i lunghi e pesanti lembi della propria giacca Pitch si fece prontamente da parte, allontanandosi molto più del necessario e aprendo un braccio per invitarlo a prendere il suo posto, e il ragazzo, arrossendo, lo assecondò, procedendo a piccoli passi fino al punto più alto dello spesso labbro che costituiva la cornice aggettante di quella immensa bocca; poi, dopo aver piantato per bene i piedi nella sabbia, si chinò leggermente in avanti, oscillando volutamente ed esponendosi più che poté al vento per essere sicuro di aver assunto una posizione stabile e sicura; infine, dopo essersi assicurato di non poter in alcun modo scivolare, si chinò in avanti ed allungò il capo.

Non appena riuscì a sporgersi oltre il bordo uno spettacolo strabiliante si offrì ai suoi occhi: stormi di bestie delle specie più varie e nugoli d'oggetti animati d'ogni foggia e dimensione solcavano il cielo, lanciandosi in azzardate picchiate e più tranquille planate, radunandosi in gruppi nutriti e poi dividendosi, intrecciandosi l'uno con l'altro in complicate acrobazie, arrivando quasi a sfiorarsi quando il flusso di sogni defluente dall'apertura divenne così denso da oscurare le stelle, e infine, proprio quando la collisione parve inevitabile, scindendosi in piccole unità, che, serpeggiando nel buio, puntarono verso terra, ciascuna in una diversa direzione, per portare gioia e serenità ai bambini cui erano destinate.

Trattenendo il fiato di fronte a quello strabiliante spettacolo di luci e forme che continuamente si rinnovava Frost rimase immobile, concentrandosi quel tanto che bastava per non perdere l'equilibrio e divorando con le iridi ogni più piccolo particolare di quel rituale che aveva ammirato infinite volte, ma mai da una prospettiva tanto perfetta; all'improvviso, però, gli sovvenne un dubbio, assolutamente fondato e peraltro utile spunto per iniziare una conversazione, dunque decise di domandare ad alta voce: «Pitch, ma a te non da' fastidio guardare quello che sta succedendo?».

Una risatina discreta giunse alle sue orecchie, solleticandogliele insieme al costante fruscio della rena, e una voce calda e profonda rispose: «No, Jack, ho molti difetti, ma non sono un'ipocrita: so riconoscere la bravura altrui. Al di là della fonte di questi sogni e dell'effetto che possono avere sui bambini che credono in me lo spettacolo cui sto assistendo è meraviglioso ed unico nel suo genere, una vera gioia per gli occhi e toccasana per lo spirito, e sarebbe sciocco negarlo: me lo sto godendo esattamente come te».

Preso in contropiede dalla replica matura e rispettosa il giovane si abbracciò il torace, stringendo le spalle per tenersi occupato mentre cercava di ideare un commento sensato: non si aspettava una tale dimostrazione di onestà e tolleranza da parte dell'Uomo Nero, visto e considerato l'argomento che gli aveva proposto, e aveva dato assolutamente per scontato che questi se ne sarebbe uscito con una critica tagliente, se non addirittura con un insulto, dunque si trovava completamente impreparato a portare avanti il discorso. Dando fondo a tutta la propria capacità di concentrazione provò a riflettere, rimuginando per minuti interi sulla faccenda e riuscendo solo a collezionare una sequela infinita di frasi inutili ed esclamazioni ridicole, e alla fine, esasperato dalla propria incapacità e innervosito dal silenzio teso che si era creato, sbottò: «Fa davvero freddo quassù».

Uno schiocco tagliente e, allo stesso tempo, incredibilmente morbido risuonò nell'aria, ripetendosi ad intervalli irregolari ed intensità variabili mentre si appropinquava al suo orecchio, e quando Jack si volse trovò l'uomo accanto a sé, la sinistra mollemente appoggiata sul fianco destro, la destra tesa ad offrirgli un mantello più nero delle notti senza luna.

«Prendi pure» lo incoraggiò Pitch.

Tremando il ragazzo si protese verso di lui, sfiorando dapprima il serico tessuto, poi scivolando quasi distrattamente sull'altrettanto serica pelle dell'altro, e mormorò: «Che cosa faresti se fosse tutto come un tempo? Se non fosse successo nulla di tutto questo? Che cosa faresti se le ultime settimane non fossero mai esistite?».

Un lampo di dolore attraversò le limpidissime iridi dell'Uomo Nero, facendole brillare di una luce fredda, eppure incredibilmente umana, e mostrando tutta la paura che ancora le pervadeva, ed egli, dopo un istante di esitazione, domandò: «Posso?».

Senza indugiare oltre Frost annuì, limitandosi, in verità, a chinare leggermente il capo, ma dimostrando il proprio consenso con una delicatissima carezza alle falangi affusolate dell'amato, e quando questi lo vide pronto agì: muovendo l'avambraccio in un rapido scatto si liberò della cappa che aveva modellato, lanciandola di lato e lasciando che le correnti la afferrassero e trascinassero lontana, quindi, coprendo la distanza che li separava con due lunghi e affrettati passi, si chinò su di lui e lo abbracciò strettamente.

Avvertendo tutta la tensione accumulata nelle settimane precedenti sciogliersi all'improvviso a quel gesto il giovane singhiozzò, sentendo chiaramente il pancione sobbalzare contro il ventre piatto dell'altro e calde lacrime impossibili da frenare inumidirgli il viso ed il collo, ed in un vano tentativo di mantenere la propria dignità sbottò: «Questo stupido pancione, è sempre in mezzo!».

Senza lasciarsi sfuggire né una risata, né un commento riguardo quell'esclamazione, l'uomo allentò leggermente la presa, ruotando attorno al suo torso fino a portarsi alle sue spalle ed inginocchiandosi per trovarsi alla sua stessa altezza, quindi, dopo avergli passato un braccio attorno al petto ed uno attorno ai fianchi, disse: «Ecco, ora non è più in mezzo».

Vagamente divertito da quel piccolo trucco Jack riuscì a calmarsi un poco, placando i tremiti quel tanto che bastava per respirare senza rantolare e appoggiandosi all'altro per lasciarsi sostenere, ma dopo poco replicò: «E' sempre in mezzo, in realtà, in qualsiasi posizione mi metta».

A quella dichiarazione Pitch lo strinse ancor di più a sé, curandosi di non sfiorare in alcun modo il ventre prominente del compagno e poggiando il capo contro l'incavo del suo collo, come era solito fare quando era in vena di tenerezze, ma dopo poco si lasciò sfuggire un pesante sospiro e, seppur con tono flebile, domandò: «Jack, sei sicuro di volerlo tenere?».

E per la prima volta da settimane il ragazzo si scoprì del tutto incapace di rispondere.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E' una fine estremamente stronza, me ne rendo perfettamente conto, soprattutto dopo una settimana di ritardo e in vista di due settimane di attesa, ma... voi mi perdonerete per questo, vero? Come sempre sentitevi libere di lasciarmi un commento riportando le vostre impressioni, opinioni e supposizioni, e io sarò lieta di rispondervi.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro mercoledì 12 novembre, non solo perché, avendo avuto problemi, preferisco cautelarmi e prendere più tempo, ma anche perché settimana prossima sarò al Lucca comics! Ci sarò tutti e quattro i giorni, giovedì e domenica vestita da Pitch, venerdì e sabato da Sdentato, come sempre insieme a fidanzato ed amici; se siete interessate ad incontrarmi e/o a vedere i cosplay controllate pure la mia pagina di facebook o quella di tumblr: su entrambe pubblicherò uno specifico avviso riguardo alla fiera, includendo foto ed informazioni aggiuntive. Potete trovare entrambi i link sulla mia pagina profilo autrice di EFP, ed è inutile dire che, se volete farvi sentire già prima o chiedermi qualcosa di specifico, siete libere di contattarmi dove preferite, anche qui :). Non vi trattengo oltre e vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E dopo il capitolo completo fino a pagina 5 mangiato dal computer e completamente da riscrivere direi che ho sperimentato tutte le sfortune possibili ed immaginabili che possano capitare ad uno scrittore, e direi anche che ho deciso che, se anche ne avessi mancata qualcuna, le farò comunque terminare qui. Mi dispiace per i due giorni di ritardo, purtroppo l'inconveniente del file scomparso è stato un problema non da poco, quindi mi auguro che gradirete questo capitolo: buona lettura!

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO 18**

 

 

Passarono i secondi, poi i minuti, all'esterno silenzio, all'interno discordanti cacofonie di pensieri sconnessi, e alla fine una voce gli sussurrò: «Jack, se la risposta è “no” non devi avere paura di pronunciarla».

Sussultando per quell'interruzione così reale in un mondo in cui riflessioni, paure e supposizioni erano ormai gli unici sopravvissuti e gli unici costituenti Jack sussultò, aggrappandosi istintivamente al braccio dell'altro per non perdere l'equilibrio, ma in breve riuscì a ricomporsi e, onde non farlo preoccupare, disse: «Scusami, ero distratto, non ti volevo spaventare».

Pitch, che, avvertendolo mancare, lo aveva prontamente stretto a sé, allentò lentamente la presa e replicò: «Tranquillo, lo immaginavo».

Altri minuti trascorsero, scivolando l'uno dietro l'altro come i piccoli sogni che seguitavano ad evadere dal cuore della nave per tuffarsi nel vuoto, accumulandosi in una silente attesa che si faceva sempre più pesante, e alla fine il ragazzo, sopraffatto da angosce cui non riusciva a dare né corpo, né voce, sbottò: «Non lo so, non lo so, non so più rispondere».

Muovendo la mano sul suo petto fino a sfiorargli la spalla l'Uomo Nero mormorò: «Ti va di sederti?».

A quella proposta Frost, che, reduce da settimane di assillanti cure, poco tollerava tutte le attenzioni che lo facevano sentire debole e bisognoso, protestò immediatamente: «Non sono stanco, non ho bisogno di stare sempre seduto!».

Un lieve fremito attraversò l'uomo, mostrando, seppur discretamente, tutta l'insicurezza che lo aveva assalito fin dal tragico evento e che ancora non era stata fugata, ma presto una lieve risata spazzò via quell'incombente nuvola di malinconia, ed egli, con voce tranquilla e quasi divertita, lo contraddisse: «Oh, Jack, non ho mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che fossi tu il più forte tra i due, fosse anche solo per la tua testardaggine, che, anche se può sembrare incredibile, è persin più grande della mia. No, non ho mai detto né pensato che tu fossi stanco: ti ho proposto di sederti per aiutarti a pensare, e perché, francamente, trovo sempre più difficile reggermi in piedi in mezzo a tutta questa sabbia magica».

Pentito della brusca reazione avuta il giovane non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi, ma, con l'ansia nel cuore, domandò: «Pitch, stai male? Hai bisogno di uscire? Non avresti mai dovuto portarmi qui, ti stai indebolendo!».

«Ti lascerò fare la chioccia giusto perché so di averla fatta io con te per settimane, e mi sembra legittimo concederti una piccola vendetta» lo interruppe subito Pitch; «Tuttavia non hai alcun motivo di temere. Può sembrare che la sabbia magica mi tolga le energie, ma in verità si limita a dissipare le ombre che sfrutto per spostarmi: all'atto pratico è l'abitudine a nuocermi, non questa polvere dorata. Se questo non dovesse bastare a tranquillizzarti sappi anche che ho visitato questa nave in passato, un paio di volte in toccata e fuga, per monitorare l'attività di Sandman, mentre l'ultima, risalente a qualche mese fa, per quasi mezza giornata, e non ho mai avuto grossi problemi».

Incuriosito dalla rassicurazione Jack non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere: «Qualche mese fa? E per così tanto tempo? Come mai?».

«E' successo in luglio» spiegò prontamente l'Uomo Nero; «Proprio durante quell'unica settimana scarsa in cui sei partito per portare la neve nell'emisfero sud. Al ritorno da un giro di ricognizione ho trovato il pavimento attorno all'ingresso della prigione di Behemuth incrinato, e, per sicurezza, ho deciso di scendere per controllarlo. Ho passato le mani sul muro e ho percepito chiaramente la bestia al di là di esso, forte, ma del tutto impotente, e ho tirato un sospiro di sollievo, concludendo che le crepe dovevano essere state provocate da un terremoto, ma purtroppo abbassare la guardia è stato un pessimo errore: sfruttando la mia distrazione il mostro è riuscito ad ingannarmi, dando forza alle mie ombre più oscure ed inducendole a rivoltarsi contro di me, e gli incubi che mi avevano tormentato durante la convalescenza sono tornati a perseguitarmi. Ho combattuto a lungo contro di essi, lottando con le unghie e con i denti per non farmi sopraffare, ma non c'era modo, per me, di trovare pace, né nel sonno, né nella veglia, né nel lavoro, né nella meditazione: nulla funzionava, e nulla poteva funzionare. Ho tenuto duro per quattro giorni abbondanti, poi ho rinunciato, e, mettendo da parte l'orgoglio, sono venuto qui. Devo ammetterlo, nonostante non fosse la prima volta che consentivo a Sandman di usare la sua sabbia magica su di me è stato umiliante strisciare fin da lui in cerca di aiuto, ma non ho potuto fare altrimenti, e, in verità, il fatto che lui sappia essere tanto terribile quanto pietoso ha semplificato molto le cose: mai per un istante ha smesso di adoprarsi per dissipare quell'oscurità che non mi apparteneva sinché non l'ha del tutto sconfitta, mai per un secondo mi ha fatto pesare l'immenso piacere che mi ha concesso, e mai una volta me l'ha rinfacciato. Sono rimasto qui per qualche ora per farmi curare, poi per quasi mezza giornata per dormire, e alla fine, quando sono uscito, mi sono sentito più forte che mai».

Oltremodo stupito sia dal racconto, che rivelava la parte più intima e sensibile del compagno e quanto essa avesse imparato ad emergere grazie alla nuova fiducia acquisita nei confronti dei Guardiani, sia dall'ultima rivelazione, che lo rincuorò non poco, il ragazzo si chetò, annuendo vigorosamente per acconsentire alla proposta, quindi si scostò un poco per dare agio all'altro: paziente come non mai attese che questi si chinasse e sistemasse, attento ad ogni sua mossa, ma mai abbastanza coraggioso da voltarsi per assistere alla scena, quindi, quando lo sentì pronto, gli si accomodò in grembo, permettendogli di afferrarlo per i fianchi e spostarlo in una posizione migliore e, infine, circondargli le spalle con le braccia.

Desideroso di riempire quel momento indolente con parole qualsiasi per soffocare la propria coscienza Frost osservò: «E' la prima volta che ti sento raccontare questa storia, come mai non me l'hai detta prima?».

Scrollando le spalle Pitch rispose con noncuranza: «Mentre lavoravi non ti volevo disturbare, e quando sei tornato stavo ormai bene, quindi non avevo motivo di parlartene e turbarti inutilmente».

«Mi turba molto di più sapere che non mi parli, soprattutto di cose così importanti» ribatté immediatamente il giovane.

«Lo stesso vale per me, Jack» lo imitò l'Uomo Nero.

Colpito a tradimento da quella replica tanto semplice quanto crudele nella sua schiettezza Jack boccheggiò, piegandosi in avanti per sfuggire alla morbida presa del compagno e prendendosi il capo tra le mani, e con voce incrinata sibilò: «Che cosa stai cercando di insinuare?».

«Nulla più di quello che ho detto, Jack. Sei stato tu ad insegnarmi che comunicare è importante, eppure sei stato il primo a smettere di farlo. Perché? Parlami, Jack. Parlami, raccontami i tuoi problemi, dimmi cosa c'è che non va: parla con me» lo esortò l'uomo.

Trattenendo a stento un singhiozzo nell'udire quell'invito il ragazzo mormorò: «Cosa parlo a fare, tanto tu non mi ascolteresti...».

«No, non è così!» lo contraddisse Pitch; «Ho appena finito di chiederti di parlarmi, perché mai non ti dovrei ascoltare?».

Chiudendosi ancor di più su sé stesso Frost sussurrò: «Perché in queste settimane non l'hai mai fatto».

L'Uomo Nero emise un profondo sospiro, chiaramente messo in difficoltà da quei continui rifiuti, ma alla fine sentenziò: «Jack, basta. Basta indulgere nel dolore, basta abbandonarsi all'indifferenza, basta crogiolarsi nel “tanto, se anche provassi a fare qualcosa, non cambierebbe nulla, quindi meglio non tentare”: rinunciare è facile, ma non è giusto. Non sei mai stato una persona pigra, e, almeno in questo ambito, non ti permetterò di diventarlo, come non permetterò che tu ti faccia del male: vieni qui».

Senza più mostrare alcuna esitazione lo afferrò per la vita, trascinandolo indietro fino a sistemarlo nuovamente contro di sé, quindi, dopo averlo abbracciato strettamente, iniziò: «Jack, in queste settimane ho commesso tanti, tanti terribili errori: ti sono stato troppo addosso, ti ho soffocato, ti ho sostituito in cose che sapevi tranquillamente fare da te, ho programmato le tue giornate, anticipato quelle che supponevo essere le tue richieste e le tue esigenze, ti ho considerato molto più debole e bisognoso di quanto realmente fossi e tenuto sotto una campana di vetro, ti ho isolato dagli altri per puro egoismo, ti ho trattato come un infermo, e mille altre cose che impiegherei una giornata intera ad elencare. Non ho intenzione di negare i miei sbagli, né di sminuirli, ma voglio che tu ti renda conto di una cosa: per ogni errore che io commettevo tu ne facevi uno di rimando. Perché non mi hai mai fermato? Perché non mi hai mai criticato? Perché non mi hai mai spiegato quanto il mio atteggiamento ti feriva? Te lo concedo, forse, se anche lo avessi fatto, io non ti avrei ascoltato, forse, se anche avessi insistito, io sarei andato avanti imperterrito, ma tu non ci hai nemmeno provato: perché? Se lo avessi fatto io avrei perlomeno saputo cosa desideravi davvero, e sarei stato consapevole di starti facendo un torto, ma così non ho potuto far altro che tirare ad indovinare, e ho fallito miseramente. Parlami, Jack, te ne prego: dimmi cosa c'è che non va, prova a spiegarmi, prova a risolvere i tuoi problemi insieme a me».

Toccato da quel discorso, raffazzonato e sconnesso, considerato quanto l'oratore che l'aveva pronunciato era abile con le parole, ma commovente nella sua sincera autocritica, ancor più preziosa visto il cuore orgoglioso da cui proveniva, il giovane non resse più: sopraffatto dai sensi di colpa si lasciò andare ad un pianto dirotto, abbandonandosi contro colui che aveva pensato di essere arrivato ad odiare, ma che, in verità, intimamente, sapeva di non aver mai smesso di amare, e in un flebile bisbiglio confessò: «Pitch, mi sei mancato, mi sei mancato così tanto... In queste settimane eri così vicino, eppure ti sentivo così lontano».

Appoggiando la guancia incavata contro il suo capo l'uomo piegò le gambe, incrociandole per avvolgere l'altro in un caldo nido protetto, quindi, arruffandogli le ciocche ribelli che gli coprivano la fronte, mormorò: «Anche tu, Jack: anche tu mi sei mancato tanto».

Agitandosi un poco per trovare una posizione confortevole Jack si raggomitolò meglio, concedendosi qualche minuto per sfogarsi e raccogliere le idee e crogiolandosi nelle coccole, finalmente non leziose, che gli venivano regalate, quindi iniziò: «Queste settimane sono state difficili, forse anche più di quelle in cui stavo male senza sapere il perché, o di quelle in cui ero sconvolto per aver scoperto di essere davvero incinto. Non mi aspettavo di soffrire, non così: tutti i sintomi più fastidiosi della gravidanza erano spariti, io avevo accettato il figlio che sta crescendo dentro di me, i miei amici erano ancora più esuberanti del solito, tu eri così premuroso, che cosa avrei mai potuto desiderare di più? Sembrava tutto perfetto, eppure c'era qualcosa che non andava, un particolare fuori posto che mi disturbava in ogni momento, e che alla fine sono riuscito ad individuare: il bambino. Ti sembrerà assurdo, ti verrà da dire “ma il bambino è il centro di tutto”, ed è proprio questo il problema: il bambino era diventato il centro di tutto, e io non esistevo più. Gli altri Guardiani entravano nella nostra stanza e chiedevano come stava lui, non come stavo io, si avvicinavano a me, ma poi abbracciavano il pancione, mi portavano da mangiare, ma poi mi ripetevano che quel cibo lo avrebbe fatto crescere bene, e tu non eri da meno: la tua attenzione si era spostata dal mio viso alla mia pancia, la sfioravi di continuo, ne parlavi di continuo, te ne preoccupavi di continuo, e sembrava che ormai nutrissi interesse solo per quello. Ho provato ad essere felice, all'inizio, a dirmi che, effettivamente, avrei dovuto gioire del fatto che tu avessi accettato una novità tanto sconvolgente, ma non ci sono riuscito, e il tuo cambio di atteggiamento nei miei confronti, insieme ai divieti, più o meno espliciti, che mi hai imposto, ha solo peggiorato le cose. Per difendermi ho provato a chiudermi, ad allontanare tutti e non parlare più, ma non è stata una grande idea: mi sono presto ritrovato solo, e mi sono sentito più inutile che mai, e quando me ne sono reso conto non ho più avuto la forza di reagire».

Dopo aver atteso per diversi secondi, probabilmente per assicurarsi che l'interlocutore avesse effettivamente concluso il proprio discorso, Pitch azzardò: «Non vorrei sembrarti affrettato, ma devo domandarti una cosa. Quando sono entrato nella nostra stanza e ti ho trovato con... con le forbici in mano, ho notato che ti sei tagliato in un punto piuttosto atipico: volevi farla finita oppure volevi separare il bambino dal tuo corpo?».

Avvertendo distintamente una dolorosissima fitta al petto per la domanda tanto diretta il ragazzo sussultò, tentato di fuggire lontano, ma alla fine si fece coraggio e rispose: «La seconda, ma non mi sarebbe importato se fosse successa anche la prima».

Un tremito distinto attraversò il compagno, scuotendolo palesemente fin nel profondo, nonostante egli avesse tentato in ogni modo di mascherarlo, e Frost, singhiozzando, bisbigliò: «Mi dispiace, Pitch, mi dispiace così tanto, non sai quanto mi vergogno, non ero in me, se solo potessi tornare indietro...».

«No, Jack» lo interruppe l'Uomo Nero; «No: non è a me che devi chiedere scusa, ma a te stesso. Vieni qui, sfogati pure. Mi dispiace di non esserti stato vicino nel modo giusto, ti prometto che non succederà mai più».

Esercitando una lievissima pressione sul suo mento lo indusse a voltarsi, offrendogli il proprio petto come rifugio, e il giovane, seppur ancora intimidito all'idea di incrociare le sue pupille, si lasciò guidare, ovviando al problema semplicemente curandosi di tenere lo sguardo basso e accoccolandosi più che volentieri contro quel torace caldo il cui profumo gli era stato negato per settimane; rimase fermo a lungo, sfregando occasionalmente la guancia contro la sua pelle grigia per asciugare le lacrime che ancora non riusciva a frenare, e dopo qualche minuto lo udì domandare: «Va un po' meglio?».

«Sì, un pochino» mormorò Jack, tirando su col naso.

Probabilmente intuito il timore del ragazzo di incontrare le sue iridi l'uomo non tentò mai di fargli sollevare il viso, arrivando anzi ad inclinare il proprio in modo da fissare la sua schiena e massaggiandogliela un poco per aiutarlo a rilassarsi, quindi, ricevuto il suo assenso, s'azzardò a chiedere: «Te la sentiresti di parlare del bambino?».

Frost deglutì rumorosamente, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante per raccogliere il coraggio, quindi rispose: «Sì».

«Ne sei sicuro? E' un argomento pesante, se non te la senti possiamo rimandare» propose Pitch.

«No» rifiutò subito il giovane; «No, è un argomento troppo importante, non potrò rimandarlo per sempre, quindi meglio affrontarlo subito e non pensarci più, e poi, in realtà, mi sento abbastanza tranquillo adesso. Posso aspettare un attimo prima di iniziare?».

«Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve» acconsentì prontamente l'Uomo Nero.

Grato al compagno per la gentile concessione Jack si portò la destra al petto, attardandosi a contare i battiti impazziti del proprio cuore prima di lasciarla scivolare quasi inevitabilmente su quel pancione gonfio che per ore intere aveva volontariamente ignorato, e cui, ormai, doveva necessariamente far caso, dunque prese un respiro profondo e iniziò: «Sono stato uno stupido. Poco fa ho parlato con Sandy, e mi sono reso conto di aver malinterpretato buona parte di quello che è successo nelle ultime settimane: per farla breve pare che i Guardiani non fossero concentrati solo sul bambino, ma principalmente su di me, e che si interessassero a lui soprattutto per assicurarsi che io stessi bene. Tu, invece?».

L'uomo parve un po' sorpreso nel sentirsi rivolgere la domanda, ma senza alcuna esitazione rispose: «Personalmente sono sempre stato concentrato solo ed unicamente su di te. Ti ho fatto molte domande riguardo al bambino e ho dimostrato interesse nei suoi confronti fondamentalmente per due ragioni: la prima è dovuta al fatto che, visto che il feto si trova dentro di te, la sua e la tua salute sono strettamente collegate, dunque devo necessariamente monitorarvi in contemporanea per essere sicuro che tu stia bene; la seconda, invece, era la volontà di farti un piacere: quando hai accettato questa gravidanza hai mostrato di tenere molto al bambino in arrivo e ti sei dichiarato più che pronto a prenderti cura di lui, quindi mi è venuto naturale pensare che parlarne ti avrebbe reso felice».

Forti sensi di colpa assalirono il ragazzo a quella dichiarazione, mostrandogli senza malignità quanto egli fosse effettivamente responsabile di ciò che era accaduto nelle settimane precedenti, ed egli, incassando il colpo, mormorò: «Fantastico, ho sbagliato tutto quanto, e la colpa è solo mia».

«No, la colpa non è solo tua» lo contraddisse Pitch; «Il fatto che sia io che i tuoi amici avessimo le migliori intenzioni non ci giustifica: abbiamo agito in modo goffo, dimostrando ciò che provavamo per te così malamente da impedirti di capire ciò a cui realmente miravamo e, anzi, dandoti l'impressione di star facendo l'esatto contrario di ciò che avevamo programmato, e per questo non abbiamo scuse. Ad ognuno il suo, Jack: a te i tuoi errori, a noi i nostri, a te il compito di capirci, a noi quello di farci capire. Non ti crucciare per il passato, guarda avanti ora».

Parzialmente rincuorato da quel discorso Frost annuì distrattamente, sfregando il dorso della mano sulle palpebre per asciugare le lacrime che ormai fin troppo spesso le bagnavano senza che lui riuscisse a trattenerle, quindi proseguì: «Ok, va bene. Grazie di avermi rincuorato, e grazie di avermi chiesto scusa: mi hai fatto sentire molto meglio. Sai, in queste... no, basta divagare, devo arrivare al dunque. Il bambino. Il bambino, sì... non ho avuto una grande considerazione di lui ultimamente, anzi, ad essere completamente sincero, devo ammettere di essere arrivato ad odiarlo in certi momenti: portarlo è stato un vero peso. Prima di tutto il pancione è ingombrante e mi sbilancia di continuo: ogni volta che provo a muovermi rischio di andare a sbattere contro le pareti o inciampare, ogni volta che mi siedo mi trascina a terra, ogni volta che mi stendo mi schiaccia, sembra che non esistano né un'attività, né una posizione comoda per averlo. Psicologicamente parlando, poi, averlo è una tortura: da un lato sono perennemente preoccupato di ferirmi o non curarmi a dovere e quindi fare del male al bambino, dall'altro mi sento sopraffatto dalla sua presenza e ho la sensazione che stia prendendo il sopravvento su di me fino a sostituirmi. Non ho mai pensato che una gravidanza potesse essere semplice, mai, ma, una volta accettatala, ho sempre avuto fiducia sul fatto che mi avrebbe arricchito e fatto sentire bene in un modo estremamente speciale, invece mi sta solo consumando».

Annuendo l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Jack, l'unica cosa che si può affermare con certezza riguardo ad una gravidanza è che è un'esperienza forte, ma è a seconda di come la si affronta che può rivelarsi meravigliosa o disturbante. Non mi stupisce che tu ti aspettassi qualcosa di bello, perché molte future mamme la vivono come uno splendido viaggio verso un mondo che hanno sempre sognato, ma tu non l'hai mai vista in questo modo, dunque per te non poteva essere così. Non avertene a male, non ti sto accusando, ma se avverti che il bambino ti sta divorando è solo perché glielo stai permettendo, oppure perché non riesci a tollerarlo».

Inizialmente il giovane si risentì per quell'ultima affermazione, giunta spietata come una pugnalata alle spalle proprio quando egli aveva finalmente iniziato a sentirsi al sicuro, ma impiegò poco a comprendere che, più che un'accusa, essa non era altro che un'osservazione atta a spronarlo, dunque replicò: «Sai, io, in effetti, ho paura. Questo non è solo un pancione, è un bambino, una persona che si muoverà, piangerà, parlerà, che avrà bisogno di aiuto e compagnia continua, è... è... insomma, ci hai mai pensato? E' così assurdo per me! Adesso è come se non esistesse, è solo una pancia gonfia, ma non sarà sempre così, e ho paura di quel momento».

Non appena egli smise di parlare l'uomo sospirò, quindi gli strinse una spalla e, con tono serio, gli domandò: «Jack, sei assolutamente sicuro di voler tenere questo bambino?».

«Sì» rispose di getto Jack, piantando un piede nella sabbia come a voler dare maggior enfasi alla propria asserzione e schiacciare le paure che il riflettervi gli aveva provocato.

Scuotendo il capo Pitch iniziò: «Jack, tutta questa fretta nel rispondere mi suona piuttosto strana, solo dieci minuti fa non sapevi cosa fare e abbiamo a malapena iniziato a parlarne, forse dovresti riflett...».

«No!» lo troncò immediatamente il ragazzo, stringendo i pugni per fugare i tremiti che lo avevano colto e farsi forza; «No, non voglio abortire, su questo sono assolutamente sicuro. Ciò che ho provato a fare questa mattina è stata pura follia, non c'è modo di togliere il bambino dal mio corpo senza ucciderlo, e io non voglio che lui muoia. Non è solo paura, Pitch, non è mancanza di coraggio, io _voglio_ che lui viva: nessuno merita di morire, e lui, che non ha colpa di nulla, meno di tutti. No, non permetterò che l'egoismo, un capriccio o una debolezza personale gli impediscano di nascere: terrò duro finché non sarà venuto al mondo, almeno fino a quel momento».

Colpito dalla sua risolutezza l'Uomo Nero rinunciò presto sia a concludere la propria frase che a dargli contro, aspettando paziente che esponesse le proprie idee, quindi lo incalzò: «E dopo? Quando lui sarà nato cosa vorrai fare? Lo terrai con te, oppure vorrai lasciarlo a qualcun altro?».

Preso in contropiede Frost tentennò per qualche secondo, assordato dalla propria mente mentre il cuore gridava per farsi valere, e alla fine confessò: «Ho paura delle responsabilità, ho paura di non essere all'altezza, ma non ho paura del bambino: sono ansioso di conoscerlo, non vedo l'ora di giocare con lui, di vederlo crescere giorno dopo giorno ed imparare cose sempre nuove, e tanto altro... Lo vorrei davvero tenere con me, lo vorrei tanto, ma ho paura di deluderlo o persino fargli male, quindi non lo so».

Lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina lieta e affatto derisoria l'uomo gli baciò una tempia e mormorò: «Oh, Jack, non ti smentisci mai: dolce dall'inizio alla fine, e scherzoso in qualsiasi occasione. Trovo che tu stia sottovalutando le tue capacità, ma non ho intenzione di affrontare questo discorso, perché non sono io colui che deve convincerti o dissuaderti: valuterai tu al momento opportuno. Al dopo penserai dopo, adesso è ora di pensare al presente: che ne dici di iniziare finalmente a goderti questa gravidanza che hai deciso di accettare?».

Il giovane, che in verità s'era del tutto rassegnato a soffrire durante la gestazione e ancora non aveva ben chiaro come avrebbe fatto a tirare avanti, chiese: «Godermi la gravidanza? E come?».

«Come tutte le donne incinte soddisfatte dell'esperienza che stanno vivendo: esistono infinite piacevoli attività da svolgere in un periodo così speciale. Vuoi sapere quali? Una cosa molto comune, per esempio, è sparlare per ore delle altre mamme» rispose Pitch.

Interdetto Jack domandò: «Sparlare? Ma perché? E poi, di chi? Non conosco nessuna mamma io!».

Guardandosi attorno con fare circospetto l'Uomo Nero attirò il compagno a sé, poi gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «Sai, sono abbastanza convinto che Dentolina stia per deporre un uovo».

Una risata allegra ed impossibile da contenere sorse spontanea dai polmoni del ragazzo, scuotendogli il petto prima di sgorgare dirompente dalle sue labbra, ed egli non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare: non si aspettava una battuta di spirito in un discorso tanto serio e grave, tanto meno una così divertente e ben mirata, e l'immagine di Dentolina intenta a covare nel suo letto rotondo pieno di veli e cuscini che gli si era inevitabilmente dipinta in mente gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia. Ridendo in coro con lui l'uomo lo strinse a sé, arruffandogli un po' i capelli prima di azzardarsi a premergli una mano sulla fronte ed esporgli il viso, quindi gli carezzò una guancia e sussurrò: «Oh, Jack, non sai quanto mi rende felice udirti ridere di nuovo, e così di gusto».

Tenendo gli occhi socchiusi per smaltire il piccolo giramento di testa che il moto d'ilarità gli aveva provocato Frost emise un grugnito, poi esclamò: «E come avrei potuto trattenermi con una battuta così stupida? Hai idea di cosa ti avrebbe fatto Dentolina se fosse stata qui?».

«Oh, chissà, forse mi avrebbe tirato un pugno tanto forte da farmi saltare tutti i denti, forse, invece, ne avrebbe approfittato per confessare a tutti questo suo piccolo segreto» commentò con tono divertito Pitch.

Lasciandosi sfuggire l'ennesima risatina il giovane si agitò un poco, indeciso se indagare su quella questione ridicola che tuttavia, vista l'insistenza con cui era stata reiterata, gli sembrava sempre più realistica, o se contribuire ad essa con altre battute scherzose, ma quando, quasi senza rendersene conto, sollevò le palpebre, dimenticò quello sciocco dilemma, poiché di fronte a lui si parò un enigma ben più grande.

L'amato, che era al suo fianco da ormai quasi un anno e che, ad ogni modo, conosceva da secoli, era cambiato: i suoi capelli, da sempre corvini e, seppur non radi, non certo fitti, avevano assunto una intensa tinta ebano e s'erano infoltiti, la sua pelle grigio perla, spesso cangiante a seconda dell'ambiente in cui egli si trovava, s'era illuminata d'un tono rosato terribilmente caldo ed umano, le sue vesti nere come le ombre della notte si erano accese di un rosso porpora ed erano state ricoperte da un'armatura scintillante, e i suoi occhi, i suoi splendidi occhi dalle infinite sfumature dell'eclissi erano diventati due dischi di puro oro, senza macchie, senza imperfezioni, così fulgidi da parere due stelle cadute dal cielo.

«Pitch, sei... sei tu?» gli domandò istintivamente, lo sguardo sgranato per la meraviglia e lo smarrimento.

Sorridendo divertito l'Uomo Nero commentò: «Ma come, Jack, stiamo parlando da quasi mezz'ora e solo ora che riesci a guardarmi ti viene il dubbio che io non sia io?».

«Ma, hai la pelle rosea, e i capelli castani, e indossi un'armatura scintillante... chi sei?» insistette Jack, che, seppur non spaventato, ancora non riusciva a raccapezzarsi in quella singolare ed inspiegabile situazione.

«Tutta questa polvere di sogno sta iniziando a darti alla testa, eh, Jack?» lo canzonò l'uomo, iniziando a cullarlo; «Si tratta solo di giochi di luce e polvere dorata, nulla di più: io sono sempre io, e non sono cambiato. Ah, guardati: ti si chiudono gli occhi da tanto sei stanco. Non mi stupisce che la tua vista ti giochi scherzi. Riposa un poco, Jack: ti farà bene».

Colto improvvisamente da un sonno profondo il ragazzo non riuscì ad opporsi a quella premurosa proposta, troppo indebolito e confuso per poter far altro che mugolare e abbandonarsi tra le forti braccia accorse a sostenerlo, e si rannicchiò meglio, premendo la fronte contro l'unica parte del gomito del compagno non protetta dalla dura corazza nata da poco e preparandosi ad assopirsi; all'ultimo, tuttavia, con l'estremo barlume di coscienza rimastogli, sollevò per qualche secondo una palpebra, facendo vagare l'occhio fino ad incontrare quello del compagno, abbracciando con lo sguardo quella creatura nuova, eppure antica, quel forestiero mai incontrato, ma sempre intravisto, e riconoscendo ciò che più amava dell'altro sorrise, e si addormentò.

 

Puntellando i gomiti contro le barriere dell'ascensore Pitch allungò un piede, muovendo abilmente le dita per sganciare la chiusura del cancelletto, quindi lo aprì con un piccolo calcio e si apprestò ad attraversarlo sospingendo Jack di fronte a sé. Il breve viaggio dall'interno della nave fino a lì s'era, sino a quel momento, rivelato a dir poco esilarante: il ragazzo aveva dormito per qualche ora, risvegliandosi poi più intontito che mai ed alzandosi a fatica per vagare in giro, udita la proposta di tornare a riposare nel proprio letto per non rimanere stordito dalla sabbia aveva distrattamente annuito, accasciandosi letteralmente sul compagno per farsi trascinare lungo i sentieri di rena dorata, e una volta sceso dal mezzo aveva iniziato a vaneggiare, imbastendo discorsi tanto elaborati quanto sconnessi mentre barcollava lungo i corridoi.

«Dov'è la mia nave?» sbottò Frost all'improvviso.

Afferrandolo per le spalle per aiutarlo a scendere i gradini della pedana e costeggiare il Globo l'Uomo Nero rispose: «L'abbiamo lasciata sul tetto, Jack».

«Oh, sì, giusto, sul tetto!» esclamò Frost, gesticolando vagamente verso l'altro; «Sandy sta facendo la guardia, vero? Molto bene! Domani abbiamo tanto da fare».

Incuriosito l'uomo domandò: «Ah, sì? E cosa dovremo fare domani?».

«Conquistare il mondo, anzi, lo spazio!» rispose prontamente Jack; «Ci aspetta una grande avventura: io sarò Jack il pirata, avrò un grande cappello con una piuma e una benda sull'occhio, e guiderò la nave da un pianeta all'altro per esplorare e rubare i più bei tesori nascosti che esistano, mentre tu sarai la mia principessa e guarderai le mie imprese dal ponte. Tanti nemici proveranno a rapirti, ma io arriverò sempre in tempo per difenderti e li sconfiggerò tutti».

Premendosi la sinistra sulla bocca per trattenere a forza la grassa risata che gli era sorta spontanea all'immagine creata dall'amato Pitch si scostò, guidando l'altro con la sola punta delle dita per non fargli percepire i violenti tremiti d'ilarità che lo scuotevano e confidando nel suo stato confusionale e nella scarsa luce presente per non farsi notare, quindi, raggiunto il corridoio desiderato, lo avvisò: «E' ora di virare a babordo, pirata Jack».

«Capitan Jack» lo corresse prontamente il giovane, voltandosi con decisione verso destra.

Acchiappandolo al volo l'Uomo Nero lo fece deviare, trascinandolo di peso fino alla porta della loro stanza e conducendolo poi all'interno, e dopo aver socchiuso la porta dietro di sé annunciò: «Ecco, siamo arrivati, ora... no, Jack, devi spogliarti, e poi non puoi dormire sopra le coperte, torna qui».

Sorridendo alla vista dell'amato tanto sfatto da non riuscire nemmeno ad arrampicarsi con successo sul letto l'uomo scosse il capo, poi giunse subito in suo soccorso, aiutandolo a raddrizzarsi e insinuando le falangi sotto la sua maglia per levargliela.

«Ah, perché dormire è così complicato? E poi questi pantaloni non si possono togliere» farfugliò il ragazzo, armeggiando senza successo con una cucitura laterale dei propri calzoni.

«Lascia, Jack, per questa volta faccio io» lo chetò Pitch.

Facilitato dalla docilità indotta dalla sonnolenza gli fece sollevare le braccia, sfilandogli in rapida sequenza la blusa e i pantaloni e risistemandogli le mutande, poi scoprì il materasso e gli disse: «Ecco, ora sei pronto, vai pure a dormire».

Dopo aver sbattuto un po' i due indumenti per rimuovere i granelli di sabbia dorata che li ricoprivano l'Uomo Nero li piegò e li ripose provvisoriamente sulla scrivania, quindi si apprestò a raggiungere il camino per spargere le braci e farlo spegnere, tuttavia, non appena si volse, vide Frost ancora in piedi, le mani premute sul pancione e gli occhi lucidi, e lo udì domandare: «E tu? Non vieni con me?».

Toccato da quella richiesta l'uomo sussultò, rendendosi pienamente conto solo in quel momento di non aver dormito insieme al compagno per intere settimane, e, commosso, non poté far altro che esaudire il suo desiderio e seguire il proprio: coprendo la distanza che li separava con tre unici, affrettati passi lo raggiunse e lo prese in braccio, sollevandolo senza alcuna fatica e lanciandogli un largo sorriso; poi, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, lo depositò sul materasso, lasciando nel frattempo che la sabbia delle proprie vesti si disgregasse e cadesse a terra e trattenendone giusto un lembo attorno alle parti intime per non forzare troppo la riconciliazione appena avvenuta; infine, dopo essersi accomodato al suo fianco, rimboccò le coperte e lo strinse a sé.

Sentendosi abbracciare il giovane rabbrividì ed esclamò: «Oh, che bello, sei di nuovo qui con me, possiamo dormire insieme, sai, mi mancava così tanto, era brutto dormire tutto solo in questo letto così grande, non stavo bene, mi mancavi tanto...».

Avvertendo una fitta al cuore a quella infantile e sincera rivelazione Pitch si irrigidì, mordendosi un labbro per sfogare il proprio dolore in silenzio, quindi si riscosse e replicò: «Sì, sono di nuovo qui, Jack, e non me ne andrò mai più: non ti farò mai più sentire solo in tutta la tua vita».

Gioendo del sorriso beato che si dipinse sul volto dell'amato l'Uomo Nero si tranquillizzò, lieto sia di averlo reso felice, sia di essere stato compreso nonostante la frase breve e facilmente malinterpretabile, e, in un moto di tenerezza, sfregò il naso contro la sua guancia, permettendogli poi di nascondere il capo contro il proprio collo e massaggiando il suo per conciliargli il sonno: poter nuovamente indulgere in simili coccole era un piacere indescrivibile, che si era e gli era stato negato non solo in quella mezza giornata di dolore e incomprensioni, ma anche nelle settimane precedenti. Per quanto si fosse illuso di star agendo per il bene di Jack, infatti, non aveva mai potuto negare di aver percepito qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, un certo fastidio, una carenza di reattività nei momenti in cui lo sfiorava, che privava quegli istanti di intimità di qualsiasi significato e appagamento, e nel momento in cui aveva sorpreso il ragazzo con le forbici in mano si era maledetto per non aver indagato meglio riguardo a questa sensazione, ma, ora che si trovava lì, annidato nel letto, finalmente con lui, finalmente in pace, smise di colpevolizzarsi: il passato era passato, non si poteva più cambiare, bisognava concentrarsi sul presente, e, per fortuna, esso sembrava rifulgere di mille raggi di luce dorata in grado di dissipare anche le ombre più nere. Aveva sbagliato, senza dubbio, aveva rischiato di distruggere il proprio piccolo, bellissimo fiocco di neve con una presa troppo salda e troppo egoista, ma non aveva fallito, perché Frost era ancora lì, e lo amava ancora, e lui avrebbe avuto mille giorni e mille occasioni per rimediare: gli sarebbe bastato impegnarsi e seguirlo da presso, invece che soffocarlo, sospingendolo verso il futuro senza sostituirsi a lui, e presto si sarebbe ritrovato a volare al suo fianco, come aveva sempre fatto, e come avrebbe sempre voluto fare.

Fu con questo pensiero ben fisso in mente che si addormentò in pochi minuti, il cuore animato da una speranza che non credeva di poter maturare e la mente pervasa da una serenità che raramente aveva sperimentato, e, forse per questo, mai si accorse del sottile tentacolo di sabbia magica che aleggiò sopra il suo capo finché non ebbe chiuso gli occhi, né della mano discreta che richiuse silenziosamente la porta.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono più che disponibile sia a rispondere alle vostre domande o curiosità, sia a ricevere pareri e supposizioni riguardo ciò che è accaduto e ciò che accadrà. Come avrete senza dubbio notato questo capitolo è leggermente più breve degli altri, semplicemente perché ho trovato giusto dedicarlo interamente alla riconciliazione tra Pitch e Jack e lasciare gli eventi successivi, più leggeri, separati da esso, dunque non è improbabile che il prossimo capitolo risulti più lungo del consueto. Alla luce di ciò, della salute ancora un po' barcollante e di eventuali imprevisti che è sempre meglio tenere in conto fisso la data di pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo a venerdì 28, augurandomi tuttavia di farcela prima, e mi congedo ringraziandovi di aver letto. Buona serata a tutti, a presto!


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO DICIANNOVESIMO**

 

 

Mugolando debolmente Jack si agitò un poco, accoccolandosi meglio tra le lenzuola fresche di bucato che parevano brandelli di sogno calati dal cielo per avvolgerlo, e sospirò beato. In verità, dentro di sé, era consapevole di trovarsi nella realtà, steso su un solido letto in un mondo che era sempre esistito, ma la consapevolezza che il quotidiano, ormai, corrispondesse in tutto e per tutto alla più dolce visione che potesse immaginarsi lo indusse ad indulgere ancora un poco: che dormisse o si svegliasse Pitch era sempre lì con lui, finalmente vicino, finalmente amorevole senza essere soffocante, finalmente tornato ad essere quello di un tempo, quindi non doveva più preoccuparsi di cercarlo, né di sfuggirgli.

Mentre era immerso in questi pensieri confusi espirò, allungando istintivamente il braccio alla propria destra per sfiorare il corpo dell'amato, ma sotto i polpastrelli avvertì solo il morbido tessuto delle coltri; interdetto provò a cercarlo a sinistra, ben consapevole di rimembrare poco o nulla della sera precedente e, dunque, di essersi potuto confondere, ma nuovamente l'unica cosa che incontrò fu un caotico drappeggio di coperte penzolanti dal materasso; allarmato oltre misura si dimenò, liberandosi come meglio poté dal soffice bozzolo in cui si trovava e sollevando di scatto il capo, e dopo qualche secondo di frenetiche ricerche individuò una sagoma allampanata china sul focolare.

Riconosciuto il compagno sospirò, lasciandosi andare sul cuscino mentre tentava di conciliare il sollievo nel sapere di non essere stato abbandonato e la tristezza nel vedere la distanza che li separava, ma una voce intervenne prontamente ad interrompere il flusso dei suoi pensieri, sussurrando: «Jack? Sei sveglio?».

Il ragazzo tentennò per qualche secondo, ricacciando indietro un singhiozzo per non manifestare la propria malinconia, poi rispose mestamente: «Sì».

Un lieve clangore metallico e dei ritmici scricchiolii gli annunciarono che l'Uomo Nero aveva riposto i ferri del camino e si era incamminato verso di lui, deviando momentaneamente verso la scrivania prima di raggiungerlo, e a quel punto lo udì mormorare: «Ben svegliato, Jack. Dormito bene?».

Volgendosi verso di lui Frost lo fissò, cercando di rimanere inespressivo e di lasciarsi distrarre il meno possibile dalle sue dita affusolate che maneggiavano senza sosta uno straccio bagnato, e replicò: «Sì».

L'uomo aggrottò la fronte a quella reazione, lanciandogli un'occhiata dubbiosa mentre finiva di ripulirsi le falangi, e gli domandò: «E' tutto a posto? C'è qualcosa che non va?».

Scansando il suo sguardo il giovane tergiversò: «No, no, tutto a posto».

Sbuffando Pitch sbatté la pezzuola, stendendola per bene prima di gettarla in una bacinella colma d'acqua, quindi sentenziò: «Giusto a titolo informativo, sappi che non ho più intenzione di ignorare le tue reazioni malinconiche, quindi, se mi vedrai restare a fissarti o tempestarti di domande, non ti stupire: starò solo sollecitando la tua risposta».

Vagamente piccato dalle velate minacce pronunciate dall'altro Jack si adombrò, tentato di scacciarlo in malo modo, ma alla fine comprese che, seppur goffamente, esse dimostravano solo tutta la sincera preoccupazione che il compagno provava nel vederlo chiudersi, dunque cedette e ammise: «Niente di grave, davvero. Semplicemente, mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto svegliarmi di fianco a te».

L'Uomo Nero sogghignò a quella confessione, scuotendo il capo mentre lo osservava dall'alto della propria statura, poi, senza alcun preavviso, schioccò le dita, facendo dissolvere la propria veste in decine di tentacoli che si lanciarono verso la porta e insinuandosi quindi sotto le coperte, e commentò: «Ci voleva tanto a dirlo?».

Piegando le labbra in un timido sorriso il ragazzo poggiò la fronte contro la sua, chiudendo per un attimo gli occhi per meglio godersi quell'attimo di pura tenerezza, e rispose: «Ci voleva solo una piccola spinta».

Fissandolo di rimando l'uomo allungò la mano, carezzandogli delicatamente una guancia prima di arruffargli i capelli, e gli chiese: «Jack, si può sapere cosa vuoi?».

Il riflesso divertito nelle sue iridi e il ghigno canzonatorio che l'altro aveva prontamente assunto rassicurarono Frost, confermandogli che questi non stava realmente lamentandosi, ma solo cercando di sdrammatizzare, quindi, dando per scontato che egli si stesse riferendo a quell'improvvisa carenza d'affetto, replicò con fare vago: «Oh, non so, ti voglio vicino, ma non troppo, vorrei una mano a fare certe cose, ma non so quali, e preferirei non chiedere, ma devi stare attento ad indovinarle giuste, altrimenti mi arrabbierei, poi vorrei anche che tu dormissi vicino a me per tutto il tempo, abbracciandomi, ma senza far sembrare che io abbia bisogno di te, poi vorrei delle coccole, ma non sdolcinate, e poi, se, già che ci sei, mi portassi anche una cioccolata calda...».

«Jack, questa sarà pure una gravidanza per te, ma per me sta diventando un vero e proprio parto!» esclamò Pitch con tono drammatico.

Lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina il giovane si sistemò meglio, scivolando verso l'amato per poter sentire il suo corpo premere contro il proprio e gioire del contatto, ma al contempo volgendo il capo, per guadagnare ancora un po' di tempo per smaltire la malinconia, e cercò di rilassarsi; l'Uomo Nero, per parte sua, fece di tutto per metterlo a suo agio, permettendogli di accoccolarsi come desiderava e passandogli il braccio attorno alle spalle per stringerlo in un approssimativo abbraccio, e dopo qualche secondo gli domandò: «Allora, come ti senti?».

Jack tentennò qualche secondo, inspirando profondamente mentre rifletteva sulle proprie condizioni e sul pancione che, invariabilmente, lo schiacciava contro il materasso, quindi dichiarò: «Mi sento come una balena spiaggiata».

La reazione che ebbe in risposta fu del tutto inaspettata: aveva immaginato fin da subito che il compagno si sarebbe messo a ridere, perlomeno per concedergli la soddisfazione di sentirsi orgoglioso della semplice battuta ideata, ma la sghignazzata sguaiata che gli giunse alle orecchie andava ben oltre le sue previsioni. Interdetto si girò, sollevando le coperte per consentire all'uomo di rotolare sulla schiena senza impedimenti, e subito dopo aggrappandovisi per non lasciarsi trascinare via con lui, ed esclamò: «Pitch, sei impazzito? La mia battuta non era poi così divertente!».

Sopraffatto Pitch rise ancor di più, snudando i denti e socchiudendo le iridi per meglio esprimere l'ilarità che lo animava, e limitandosi ad emettere un grugnito quando una gamba gli scivolò giù dal letto, e proruppe: «Una balena spiaggiata! Sei scivolato giù dal ponte, per caso? Dal cielo agli abissi? Sei caduto piuttosto in basso, caro il mio pirata Jack, anzi, _capitan_ Jack!».

Ancor più confuso di prima il ragazzo si morse un labbro, tentando senza successo di tastare la fronte dell'altro per capire se avesse la febbre, e seguitò: «Pitch, seriamente, sei impazzito o cosa? Quali ponti? Quali cieli? E soprattutto, perché mi stai chiamando capitano?».

Puntellando il piede sul pavimento l'Uomo Nero riuscì finalmente ad arrampicarsi nuovamente sul giaciglio e, seppur non a ricomporsi, perlomeno a riacquistare sufficiente padronanza di sé, quindi, dopo essersi schiarito la gola, lo interrogò: «Non ricordi nulla? Niente navi? Niente viaggi nello spazio? Niente pianeti da conquistare? Niente cappelli con la piuma e bende sull'occhio?».

Aggrottando la fronte Frost rispose: «Ricordo la nave di Sandy, i sogni e la nostra conversazione, il resto che c'entra?».

Esibendo un'espressione sorniona l'uomo seguitò: «Niente, davvero? Quindi anche niente principesse?».

Roteando gli occhi il giovane ribadì: «No, niente davvero, e sicuramente niente principesse: l'unico compagno che sono riuscito a trovarmi è un Uomo Nero bizzoso che sembra essere impazzito giusto poco fa».

A quell'accusa tanto sincera quanto priva di malignità Pitch ghignò, grattandosi una spalla mentre mormorava tra sé e sé commenti incomprensibili, poi scosse il capo e disse: «Tornando seri, è ora di mangiare. Colazione a letto o colazione insieme?».

Spiazzato dall'improvviso cambio di argomento Jack sussultò, mordendosi la lingua per non lasciarsi sfuggire altri commenti canzonatori e concentrandosi su ciò che gli era stato chiesto, quindi replicò con un'espressione speranzosa: «Colazione insieme a letto?».

L'Uomo Nero sorrise a quella proposta, e concesse: «Beh, se ci tieni a tornare fin qui per mangiare possiamo farlo, ma temo che tu non abbia ben compreso la seconda scelta che ti ho dato: con “colazione insieme” intendevo proporti di venire in cucina insieme a me e aiutarmi a preparare».

A quella spiegazione il ragazzo sbarrò gli occhi in una espressione di pura meraviglia: mai, mai nella vita, nemmeno nei propri sogni più rosei aveva osato sperare che il compagno gli avrebbe concesso sostanzialmente una totale libertà, senza dubbio non così presto, e non in modo così generoso, eppure era appena successo, addirittura in un ambito in cui lui stesso non avrebbe mai osato impicciarsi. Era chiaro come il sole, ormai, l'atteggiamento lezioso e soffocante che l'altro aveva tenuto fino al giorno prima era stato costruito, frutto di paure profondamente radicate e apparenti aspettative da soddisfare, ed era stato sufficiente dissipare le prime e ridimensionare le seconde per far sì che il loro rapporto tornasse ad essere non solo tollerabile, ma addirittura piacevole, ma questo... questo era il meglio che Frost si potesse aspettare, la definitiva conferma che la persona che amava non era mai scomparsa, ma s'era solo eclissata, e che bastava tenderle una mano per aiutarla ad uscire e godersi l'eternità insieme a lei.

«Jack?» lo richiamò l'uomo, lo sguardo a metà tra lo stupito e il preoccupato mentre lo scuoteva per una spalla; «Sei ancora tra noi?».

Piegando le labbra in un sorriso raggiante il giovane rispose: «Colazione insieme».

Pitch sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, arricciando le labbra mentre scrutava il suo viso con fare meditabondo, poi commentò: «Beh, del resto dovevo aspettarmelo: Jack Frost non perderebbe mai occasione per creare caos, e quale posto migliore per farlo se non una cucina? Perlomeno, tra tutti gli elfi pasticcioni che girano regolarmente, ti si noterà appena. Forza, via le coperte e rivestiamoci».

Senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di recepire l'esortazione l'Uomo Nero afferrò le lenzuola e le ripiegò un paio di volte, impilandole in pochi istanti ai piedi del letto, e Jack, trovandosi improvvisamente scoperto, non poté evitare di rannicchiarsi su sé stesso, in parte per il freddo, in parte per nascondere pudicamente le nuove forme che ancora non era arrivato ad accettare; intuendo che il compagno, che nel frattempo aveva abilmente ricreato la propria giacca, gli avrebbe portato i vestiti, rimase in attesa, grattandosi pigramente un ginocchio mentre si guardava attorno, e quando questi tornò porgendogli il cambio lo accettò volentieri, ringraziandolo con una carezza ai polsi per il piccolo favore.

«Allora, che cosa pensavi di cucinare?» gli domandò, cercando di fugare il proprio imbarazzo e, al contempo, distrarre l'altro.

«Veramente avevo intenzione di chiedere a te» ammise l'uomo, avvicinandosi alla porta per riassorbire i tentacoli con cui l'aveva sigillata; «Quanta fame hai? Preferisci dolce, salato o entrambi?».

Contorcendosi come meglio poté il ragazzo indossò i pantaloni, faticando non poco ad allacciarli e ringraziando la propria buona stella per aver rinunciato ai nastri ai polpacci settimane addietro, quindi rispose: «Ho abbastanza fame, dolce o salato è indifferente, magari facciamo entrambi?».

«Certo» concesse Pitch, armeggiando con la maniglia per sbloccarla; «E' un bene che tu abbia finalmente fame. Che ne dici di iniziare con un paio di uova all'occhio di bue, pane tostato e qualche pomodoro grigliato?».

Frost, che mai nella propria vita aveva provato i pomodori, ma che li aveva potuti vedere ed annusare infinite volte nelle case dei bambini da cui aveva cercato di farsi notare, storse il naso e commentò: «No, i pomodori no! Sono così pieni di semi, e poi la pelle non si può togliere, scommetto che non sono per niente buoni. Non posso avere dei funghi?».

«No, niente funghi» lo troncò immediatamente l'Uomo Nero; «Sono decisamente troppo rischiosi in gravidanza, e io non mi fido a cucinarteli. Che ne dici di qualche zucchina? Oppure preferisci altra verdura? La serra di Nord è abbastanza fornita».

Tentando senza successo di districarsi tra le abbondanti pieghe di stoffa della blusa in cui era puntualmente rimasto incastrato il giovane mugugnò: «Ma a me non piace la verdura».

Un pesante sospiro raggiunse le sue orecchie e due mani gentili gli sfiorarono il capo, liberandolo in poche mosse dal garbuglio che aveva creato, e quando riuscì a sollevare lo sguardo e incrociare quello dell'uomo lo sentì mormorare: «Bambino viziato! Per fortuna fino ad adesso, in ogni piatto che ti preparavo, ho sempre nascosto la verdura in mezzo al resto del cibo. La frutta andrebbe meglio?».

Sentendosi rimproverare Jack incrociò le braccia, facendo la linguaccia all'amato per canzonarlo e confermare il proprio atteggiamento infantile, ma alla fine cedette e patteggiò: «Sì, la frutta va bene: quella mi piace molto».

Alzando le mani al cielo Pitch roteò gli occhi, fingendo di ringraziare chissà quale spirito, quindi esclamò: «Oh, finalmente abbiamo trovato qualcosa che ti va bene, principino! Hai intenzione di alzarti, oppure hai cambiato idea e preferisci chiamare il servizio in camera?».

Seppur consapevole che l'altro stesse solo scherzando un brivido di paura attraversò la spina dorsale del ragazzo al pensiero di restare nuovamente chiuso in quella stanza, ed egli s'affrettò a ribadire testardamente: «Colazione insieme ho detto, e colazione insieme sarà!».

Lasciandosi guidare dalla propria determinazione rotolò su un fianco, aiutandosi con le braccia per raggiungere il bordo del materasso, poi, prendendo un profondo respiro, si preparò ad alzarsi: come prima cosa gettò le gambe oltre il bordo, lasciandole penzolare mentre si trascinava seduto; poi, facendo leva sulle mani, si tirò in piedi, tremando visibilmente e rimanendo con la schiena china per meglio bilanciarsi; infine, dopo essere riuscito ad assestarsi sugli arti malfermi e raddrizzarsi, accennò qualche timido passo verso il compagno.

L'Uomo Nero, che per tutto il tempo lo aveva lasciato fare, tenendosi in disparte ad osservarlo invece di intervenire ad aiutarlo, gli andò incontro, tendendogli le mani come un padre avrebbe fatto col proprio figlio intento a muovere i propri primi passi, e lo strinse in un morbido abbraccio, quindi commentò: «Bravo, Jack, hai fatto tantissimi progressi. Vedrai che, tempo pochi giorni, potrai camminare senza problemi, come fanno tutte le donne incinte. Vuoi il bastone per adesso?».

«No» rispose Frost; «Non è particolarmente comodo, soprattutto col pancione, e poi non ne ho più bisogno. Andiamo pure».

Indugiando ancora per qualche attimo tra le braccia dell'amato sospirò, godendosi il suo profumo e il calore della sua pelle, apprezzando fino in fondo il modo premuroso in cui questi si era chinato per regalargli un pieno contatto, invece di limitarsi a cingerlo sommariamente e lasciare che il pancione, come sempre, li tenesse separati, quindi, sentendosi pronto, si staccò da lui e si diresse verso la porta. Fu con completa naturalezza che intrecciò le proprie dita alle sue, sfiorandole delicatamente prima di stringerle, e con totale fiducia che si affidò alla sua presa per non cadere, consapevole che l'altro non ne avrebbe approfittato, né mai lo avrebbe fatto sentire incapace, e così, un po' guidando e un po' lasciandosi guidare, percorse il corridoio e giunse finalmente alla sala del Globo.

Non appena vi mise piede un turbine di aeroplanini lo accolse, planando abilmente a pochi centimetri dal suo capo e disperdendosi poi tra le colonne del soppalco, e l'intera stanza parve risvegliarsi: come rispondendo ad un muto segnale tutte le futuristiche meduse che galleggiavano pigramente attorno all'imponente mappamondo si attivarono, illuminandosi dall'interno e spiegando all'intorno i lunghi tentacoli, complesse farfalle articolate dai mille colori s'alzarono in volo da ogni angolo, spostandosi in sincrono per formare allegri arcobaleni, e giocattoli di ogni foggia e dimensione presero vita, muovendo gli arti meccanici come per salutare il nuovo arrivato.

Stupito da quella calorosa accoglienza il giovane si emozionò, commosso all'idea che l'intero Palazzo si fosse mobilitato per aiutarlo a riprendersi e tornare a divertirsi, e decise di lasciarsi andare: ignorando momentaneamente il compagno, che, con fare scontroso, aveva iniziato sin da subito ad inveire contro quell'amichevole attacco e stava tentando di imbastire una difesa efficace, avanzò, allargando le braccia per invitare quelle meraviglie meccaniche ad avvicinarsi, gioendo quando queste accorsero e ridendo nel vederle poi sfuggire, e, quasi inevitabilmente, si lasciò coinvolgere nel loro gioco. Fu così facile cedere, protendendo le dita, lo scherzetto del mordi e fuggi così perfettamente ideato da non dargli nemmeno l'impressione di esserci cascato, mulinando la mano, i guizzi dei balocchi così ipnotizzanti da catturare completamente la sua attenzione, provando a saltare per raggiungere l'irraggiungibile, i riflessi pulsanti dalle infinite sfumature così affascinanti da oscurare tutto il resto, e all'improvviso tutto cambiò: un gradino inaspettato, un piede poggiato malamente, l'unico appiglio disponibile di una spanna troppo distante, e in un attimo Jack perse l'equilibrio.

Cadde senza un lamento, né un'esclamazione, troppo stupito per il fatto inaspettato e troppo spaventato per le possibili conseguenze, ben consapevole che qualsiasi goffo tentativo di restare in piedi lo avrebbe solo portato a ferirsi in modo ancor più grave, e istintivamente provò a pararsi, portando la destra al capo e la sinistra al ventre prominente, tuttavia, un istante prima dell'impatto col duro assito, qualcosa intervenne, insinuandosi parzialmente tra il suo corpo e il pavimento e tirandolo indietro.

Disorientato da quel movimento improvviso il ragazzo non riuscì ad evitarsi di trasalire, conscio di star, di fatto, solo complicando il lavoro al proprio sconosciuto quanto intuibile salvatore, ma totalmente incapace di controllare le proprie reazioni in un tempo così limitato, e, per compensare, si contorse per andargli incontro; contro ogni previsione lo scatto gli riuscì, facendolo atterrare con successo contro il suo petto, poi scivolare a terra, e una volta lì egli si voltò, gridando: «Pitch! Stai bene?».

L'interpellato, che, al contrario, aveva battuto violentemente il fianco, impiegò qualche secondo a riprendersi, trattenendo a stento un grugnito mentre sbatteva le palpebre per ambientarsi, ma quando lo fece si gettò immediatamente su Frost, bloccandolo per i polsi e urlandogli: «Sei deficiente o cosa!?».

Scioccato dalla reazione irata il giovane sbarrò gli occhi e si immobilizzò, terrorizzato dallo sguardo duro dell'altro, dalla sua stretta crudele, dai suoi denti affilati snudati in un ringhio ferino, da lui in ogni particolare e nel complesso, e per qualche secondo temette seriamente che l'uomo fosse sul punto di fargli del male; poco dopo, tuttavia, il suo animo gentile riuscì a zittire la voce iperprotettiva nata insieme al bambino che gli assordava la coscienza, scavando nei ricordi per riportare alla luce tutte le volte in cui il peggio sarebbe potuto accadere, ma mai s'era verificato, immergendosi in quelle iridi magnetiche pervase da tentacoli oscuri per raggiungere la luce pura che giaceva al di sotto, e, tranquillizzatosi quel tanto che bastava per non ansimare, si chetò, restando in attesa.

Pitch, a differenza sua, necessitò di molto più tempo per riaversi: nonostante si fosse reso conto sin da subito di essere stato fin troppo brutale non cambiò radicalmente il proprio atteggiamento, continuando ad ostentare un'espressione deformata dalla rabbia e una posa aggressiva, gli occhi lucidi unico indizio del pentimento che provava, e ad un certo punto parve persino sul punto di attaccarlo, ma alla fine si limitò a ridurre gli occhi a due fessure e sussurrare: «Jack, mettiamo in chiaro una cosa: sei incinto, non puoi più fare tutto quello che facevi prima, e senza dubbio non puoi fare nessuna delle cose imbecilli che hai provato dal concepimento ad adesso. Non ho idea del perché ti siano saltate in testa certe idee, o del perché tu sembri aver perso ogni senso di autoconservazione, e nemmeno del perché ti diletti tanto a camminare senza guardare dove metti i piedi, ma ti dico una cosa: tu osa, anche solo un'altra volta soltanto, a inciampare e cadere come hai fatto adesso, e io giuro che ti legherò ad una sedia a rotelle da qui al parto».

Pronunciò la minaccia con tono pacato, seppur tremante, riuscendo, nella propria quasi totale compostezza, a farla suonare terribilmente intimidatoria, ma Jack, che ormai lo conosceva bene, non si spaventò: dietro quelle parole spietate non si celava crudeltà, né alcun intento abusivo, ma solo una più che motivata preoccupazione, alimentata da decine di episodi simili, ormai tanto profonda e radicata da avergli roso l'anima, e un simile ultimatum, se non del tutto giustificabile, era perlomeno più che comprensibile.

«Ti prometto che non succederà più» gli giurò, rimandando ad un momento meno teso le proprie riflessioni per non lasciarlo sulle spine.

Affatto soddisfatto da quella promessa l'Uomo Nero lo fissò, raddrizzando la schiena per squadrarlo da capo a piedi e, probabilmente, sfruttare la propria imponente statura per metterlo ancor più in soggezione, quindi, dopo aver arricciato la bocca per mostrare tutto il proprio disappunto, dichiarò: «Da qui alla cucina ti porterò io, per punizione».

Non azzardandosi a protestare nemmeno con il pensiero il ragazzo annuì, piegando prontamente le gambe e la schiena in una posizione comoda per farsi afferrare e accoccolandosi immediatamente contro il suo petto non appena l'altro lo sollevò; rimanendo in religioso silenzio si lasciò trasportare, leggermente dispiaciuto per il fatto di non potersi più godere né i coloratissimi balocchi della sala del Globo, che fu costretto ad abbandonare, né le decorazioni natalizie che adornavano i corridoi, che solo raramente raggiungevano il soffitto, ma certo che tentare di divincolarsi per sbirciare avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione, e cercò di godersi quel momento di intimità con l'amato; quando, tuttavia, l'impazienza iniziò a farla da padrona e soverchiare persino il consolatorio pensiero che, seppur non immediatamente, grazie alla propria riacquistata libertà sarebbe comunque presto riuscito a rimirare ogni angolo di quel paradiso natalizio, una serie di urla serrate e clangori assordanti interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, e un delizioso profumino di cibo li dissipò definitivamente.

Intuito che le cucine dovevano essere ormai vicine Frost gioì, dondolando i piedi e inspirando profondamente mentre si sforzava in ogni modo di contenersi e pazientare fino alla fine, e lasciandosi quasi sfuggire un gridolino quando, alzando gli occhi, vide decine di tubi di rame occhieggiare tra le travi annerite, ma l'eccitazione durò per poco: in meno di un minuto il suo autoritario trasportatore attraversò la stanza, scostando con malagrazia Yeti ed elfi e zigzagando abilmente tra un ostacolo e l'altro, quindi si allontanò, superando un angusto anticamera e raggiungendo un luogo più appartato.

«Ora puoi scendere» gli concesse finalmente l'uomo.

Scalpitando il giovane si tenne pronto, badando a non fare alcun movimento brusco per evitare di far danni, ma anche a reagire il più rapidamente possibile ai movimenti dell'altro, in modo da accelerare le operazioni, e quando riuscì a reggersi da sé si guardò attorno, spaesato: non si aspettava che nel Palazzo esistesse un simile luogo, e, senza dubbio, non si aspettava di venirci accompagnato.

La stanza in cui si trovava, infatti, assomigliava più ad un ripostiglio che ad una cucina, così piccola da non poter contenere due Yeti affiancati, e così stipata di mobili da non lasciar quasi emergere né pavimento, né pareti: al centro un tavolo di legno con una sedia e uno spartano sgabello, a destra un forno di ghisa dalla fattura antica, a sinistra una imponente credenza, e ovunque pentole e padelle d'ogni foggia e materiale, appese al soffitto a cassettoni, penzolanti da supporti ad uncino, aggrappate quasi per magia ad ogni angolo appuntito di quell'angolo segreto. Inizialmente, disorientato dall'abbondanza di oggetti, Jack non riuscì a concentrarsi su nessuno di essi, saltando da una teiera di legno dai molteplici becchi ad uno stampo di rame a forma di renna, da una piastrella dipinta ad una pila di vasi panciuti, dallo sportello cesellato del cucinino a quello scolpito della madia, così stupito da non riuscire neanche a domandarsi come una tale moltitudine potesse essere stata accumulata in un simile buco, ma alla fine, focalizzandosi sull'ampio focolare acceso, che era non solo l'unica fonte di luce, ma anche l'unico cantuccio arioso, riuscì a riprendersi e a domandare: «Che posto è questo?».

Pitch, che, nel frattempo, aveva iniziato ad armeggiare con ante e cassetti per radunare alcuni utensili, riemerse da un vano e rispose: «A giudicare dall'età dei mobili direi che questa è la prima cucina che il Palazzo abbia mai avuto. La credenza è stata montata ad incastro, senza usare chiodi, il forno è di ghisa grezza non smaltata e le sue decorazioni sono di rame, la sua canna fumaria è a vista: decisamente molto meno moderna della cucina principale. Considerato il suo stato direi che ormai viene sfruttata principalmente come ripostiglio, ma viene tenuta pulita, e ho motivo di credere che Nord si diletti ad usarla per preparare qualche manicaretto, di tanto in tanto».

Facendo vagare lo sguardo all'intorno il ragazzo avanzò, sfiorando con la punta delle dita una fila di casseruole per farle tintinnare e aggirando il tavolo, quindi, dopo essersi seduto, propose: «Allora, posso aiutarti? Cosa devo fare?».

L'Uomo Nero, che nel frattempo aveva recuperato uova, burro, pane e un misterioso oggetto avvolto in un asciugamano, iniziò a ragionare ad alta voce: «Allora, ho già radunato tutto quello che ci serve, ai fornelli penserò io, ci sarebbe da tagliare il pane...».

«Ci penso io!» si offrì prontamente Frost.

Senza aspettare un assenso allungò il braccio, arraffando pagnotta e tagliere in una sola mossa, ma quando provò a raggiungere il coltello il compagno si intromise, dandogli uno schiaffo alla mano e afferrando l'oggetto al posto suo; interdetto il giovane alzò il capo, pronto a chiedere spiegazioni ed, eventualmente, anche a lamentarsi di quel gesto rude, ma quando incrociò i suoi occhi e li vide pervasi dalla paura capì, e tacette. Schiacciato dal ricordo del folle gesto compiuto e mortificato all'idea di aver sconvolto l'amato al punto da indurlo a temere il peggio in ogni momento si fece piccolo piccolo, scostandosi dal piano e volgendo le pupille altrove, e con un fil di voce sussurrò: «Non volevo usarlo male, mi dispiace».

«No!» intervenne precipitosamente l'uomo; «No, io lo sapevo già, stavo solo... è stato solo un riflesso condizionato, non ci pensare. Tieni, taglia il pane, io penso al resto».

Affatto rassicurato da quella frase Jack scosse il capo, facendo cenno all'altro di lasciar perdere e rassegnandosi a fare da semplice spettatore, ma non appena mosse il polso delle dita tremanti si intrecciarono alle sue, offrendogli il manico del coltello e aiutandolo ad impugnarlo, e una voce esitante lo esortò, mormorando: «Forza, prendilo. Nella cucina ci sono ancora delle braci calde che vorrei sfruttare, ma ho bisogno di fare in fretta».

Col groppo in gola il ragazzo si risolse ad accettare, ancora triste per il fatto passato, ma commosso dalla fiducia ricevuta, quindi, facendosi forza, si mise all'opera: come prima cosa recuperò l'asse, facendolo scivolare sul tavolo finché non lo sentì stabile; poi, rimembrando le parole della madre, si alzò in piedi, in modo da guadagnare una miglior visuale e avere maggior libertà di movimento; infine, dopo aver posizionato opportunamente il pane, iniziò a tagliare. I primi tentativi si risolsero in un quasi totale fallimento, la lama seghettata che si limitava a sfregare sopra la crosta intaccandone a malapena lo strato superficiale di farina, il ricordo delle forbici che affondavano impietose nella carne troppo vivido per non sovrapporsi al presente e tingerlo di rossa disperazione, ma ciò che s'apprestava a squarciare era solo cibo, semplice, banalissimo cibo, destinato ad essere cucinato e mangiato per farlo stare bene, ed egli non volle cedere alle visioni che lo tormentavano: lui era più forte di esse, più forte delle incertezze che provava, più forte delle paure che lo avevano spinto sull'orlo della follia, e non doveva far altro che dimostrarlo. Scrollando le spalle si riscosse, sgombrando la mente, e, a quel punto, affettare divenne un gesto completamente naturale, forse non semplice, considerato che non lo compiva da secoli, ma senza dubbio affatto macabro: una dopo l'altra le fette si impilarono sul legno, alcune più sottili, altre più spesse, alcune schiacciate, altre soffici, ma tutte sempre più regolari, e quando arrivò alla fine del filone si fermò, posando delicatamente la lama alla propria destra e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

Pitch, che, forse pensando di non esser notato, forse indifferente a ciò, lo aveva spiato per tutto il tempo da sopra la spalla mentre riattizzava le braci e riscaldava le padelle, si volse e si riappropinquò, poi, dopo aver sollevato un pezzo di pane pieno di buchi e aver fatto capolino con l'occhio da uno di essi, commentò: «Se avessi saputo fin da subito come maneggi i coltelli avrei fatto meno scene».

Un timido sorriso comparve sulle labbra di Frost, prima, pudica dimostrazione che egli non si stava solo impegnando a tornare quello di un tempo, ma stava anche avendo successo, e per schermirsi sbottò: «Pensa a fare la tua parte, invece di criticare, o le tue care braci si spegneranno!».

Ridendo a quel rimprovero l'Uomo Nero scosse il capo ed esclamò: «Bizzoso e permaloso ancor più del solito, si vede proprio che sei incinto! Se vuoi darmi una mano puoi mettere il pane che hai intenzione di mangiare sulla piastra, portare quello che avanza agli Yeti e prendere due frutti dal cesto, se preferisci restare qui a comandare... non ti aspettare che abbassi il capo».

Preso in contropiede da quella conclusione inaspettata il giovane sussultò, assumendo un'espressione imbronciata, ma troppo stupito per poter ideare su due piedi una efficace contro risposta, e dovette rassegnarsi a lasciare al compagno la soddisfazione di aver vinto quella prima battaglia; ancora offeso si mise a frugare tra le fette tagliate, scegliendone tre di media grandezza tra le migliori che aveva ottenuto e dirigendosi quindi verso i fornelli, e a quel punto una provvidenziale illuminazione gli diede ispirazione per la propria vendetta.

«Oh, non preoccuparti, non mi sognerei mai, quello con la fissa del comando sei tu» lo rimbeccò, spingendolo via con un colpo di bacino.

Lasciandosi spintonare senza opporsi l'uomo seguitò a ridere, e rispose: «Senza dubbio, e ne vado fiero. Tu, in compenso, resti un gran permaloso».

«Ma senti chi parla!» controbatté Jack.

Intravedendo una scintilla maliziosa nelle iridi dell'altro il ragazzo si affrettò a disporre il pane sulla piastra e provò a guizzare via, ma fu troppo lento per evitarlo, e finì col venire centrato in pieno da una sculacciata, che gli strappò, oltre a qualche risatina, un gemito non propriamente dolorante; lievemente imbarazzato per l'accaduto si ricompose, massaggiandosi le natiche mentre zoppicava verso il tavolo e afferrava il tagliere colmo, quindi, dopo aver fatto una pernacchia all'amato, gli diede le spalle e si diresse nella cucina principale.

Non appena vi mise piede una cacofonia di tintinnii, grugniti, acciottolii, grida sconnesse e colpi di varia intensità lo accolse, perfetto accompagnamento al caos organizzato che regnava nello stanzone, ed egli si sentì subito a proprio agio: nel corso dei secoli era diventato un assiduo frequentatore di quel luogo, al punto da aver imparato a memoria ogni singola attività che vi si svolgeva, e potervi finalmente accedere senza il timore di venir sbattuto fuori era un autentico piacere. Zigzagando tra i presenti si mise a curiosare, annusando dolci appena sfornati, tampinando gli Yeti intenti a decorarli e aiutando un paio di elfi a fuggire indisturbati con un vassoio di biscotti, e, individuato un cucchiaio sporco di crema incustodito, si chinò su di esso per leccarlo, ma quando fu a pochi millimetri da esso un urlo animalesco lo bloccò, e due mani grandi come badili lo tirarono indietro.

Riconoscendo al volo le dita tozze ricoperte di calli che lo avevano afferrato Frost si volse e, esibendo il tagliere, esclamò: «Ciao, Phil! Sono venuto per portarti il pane!».

Il gigante peloso, di rimando, lo fulminò con lo sguardo, non degnando di un'occhiata ciò che gli venne offerto e seguitando a lamentarsi, e il giovane, che iniziava a risentire della stanchezza, lo pregò: «Avanti, Phil, non riuscirò a tenerlo in mano per sempre, prendilo! L'ho tagliato io, non puoi considerarlo come un segno di pace?».

Mugugnando parole incomprensibili Phil afferrò il legno, aggrottando le folte sopracciglia alla vista delle fette mutilate e mettendolo rapidamente da parte, quindi fece per tornare alla carica, ma Jack lo bloccò immediatamente, mormorando: «Va bene, va bene, ho provato a leccare il cucchiaio, lo ammetto, ma ho una fame... non puoi fare uno strappo per me?».

Purtroppo per il ragazzo nulla parve attaccare con l'interlocutore, né l'espressione dispiaciuta che aveva assunto, né il tono implorante con cui lo aveva pregato, né le mani giunte che aveva alzato, ma all'ultimo lo Yeti, notando il suo pancione, si impietosì e decise di accontentarlo: muovendosi con fare furtivo lo agguantò per un braccio, trascinandolo con sé fino ad una scodella ricolma di un morbido ripieno, quindi vi immerse un piccolo mestolo e lo portò alle labbra del birbante che, per secoli, s'era adoprato a scacciare.

Sopraffatto dalla imponente mole dell'altro Frost non poté far altro che seguirlo, e quasi rischiò di strozzarsi quando venne forzatamente imboccato, ma l'esplosione di sapori dolci e speziati che gli pervase la bocca compensò ampiamente quei gesti approssimativi e quasi rudi, ed egli si godette fino in fondo quella piccola vittoria ottenuta dopo anni di fatiche.

Non appena ebbe svuotato il cucchiaio il gigante fece per porgergliene un secondo, ma il giovane, che, nonostante tutto, non aveva alcuna intenzione di approfittare della sua generosità, gli disse: «No, tranquillo, basta così: la crema è davvero buona, ma non devo rovinarmi l'appetito per la colazione. Torno da Pitch, va bene? Grazie di tutto, Phil».

Congedandosi con un rapido abbraccio Jack si allontanò, sfuggendo alla mano calda che era scivolata sul suo ventre prominente e che lo aveva fatto sentire un po' a disagio, e sperando, così, di sfuggire anche ai pensieri contrastanti che erano sorti a quel contatto, e quasi correndo raggiunse la piccola cucina da cui era partito, annunciandosi con un: «Sono tornato!».

«Ci hai messo un'eternità, dove ti eri cacciato?» si lamentò subito Pitch, finendo di riporre le padelle nell'acquaio; «Forza, corri a mangiare, prima che il piatto si raffreddi. La frutta dov'è?».

Ignorando i rimproveri il ragazzo si affrettò a sedersi, leccandosi i baffi di fronte all'abbondante piatto di uova e bacon che lo aspettava, e con fare noncurante rispose: «L'ho dimenticata, la prenderò dopo».

«Ci avrei scommesso che l'avresti dimenticata! Vado a prenderla io» borbottò l'Uomo Nero.

Seguendo con lo sguardo la sua figura longilinea Frost afferrò la forchetta e una delle fette di pane tostato, quindi si gettò sulla propria colazione; famelico come non mai la attaccò da ogni lato, strappando qualche pezzo di albume fritto, ripiegando le fette di pancetta per farle entrare più agevolmente in bocca e trangugiando i tuorli interi, mugolando più volte per il piacere che quei sapori intensi gli regalavano e faticando non poco a trattenersi dall'usare direttamente le mani, e quando l'altro tornò esclamò: «Mh, Pitch, è tutto buonissimo, grazie! Cosa facciamo dopo?».

Non appena l'uomo lo vide si pietrificò sul posto, sbattendo un paio di volte la palpebra destra mentre lo osservava, poi rispose con tono acido: «Lezioni di galateo, e iniziamo da adesso!».

Resosi conto di non aver offerto un bello spettacolo il giovane tentò di ricomporsi e sussurrò: «Scusami».

«Non si parla con la bocca piena!» lo rimproverò immediatamente Pitch, dirigendosi verso di lui ad ampie falcate; «Forza, giù i gomiti dal tavolo, schiena dritta, testa alta, le sedie servono per accomodarsi, non per appollaiarsi, la forchetta va tenuta con grazia, non come una zangola, mastica meglio, usa il tovagliolo, e guai a te se provi di nuovo a mangiare due fette di bacon assieme! Sei incorreggibile, cosa devo fare con te?».

In parte sopraffatto e in parte divertito dalla sequela di ordini esasperati Jack ridacchiò, sforzandosi di ottemperare a tutti come meglio poté, quindi, dopo aver deglutito, chiese nuovamente: «Dopo cosa facciamo?».

Rinunciando a correggere ulteriormente la postura e le maniere del compagno l'Uomo Nero sospirò, lasciandosi andare sullo sgabello, e rispose: «Quello che desideri, Jack. La gita nella nave di Sandy è stata abbastanza stancante, quindi evita di chiedermi di uscire di nuovo, ma per il resto decidi liberamente».

Affatto infastidito dal lasso divieto il ragazzo annuì, concordando con le motivazioni dell'altro e dunque con la sua decisione, e, colpito da un pensiero improvviso, gli domandò: «Pitch, come si chiama il libro della balena?».

«Il libro della balena?» ripeté l'uomo, interdetto; «Ne esistono diversi, magari intendi la favola di Pinocchio?».

Rabbrividendo Frost ribatté: «No, no, non quella favola inquietante! Stavo pensando ad un libro libro, che non ho mai letto».

Ridacchiando alla precisazione Pitch azzardò: «Forse intendi il libro libro che si intitola “Moby Dick”? Quello in cui una nave di balenieri va a caccia di un enorme capodoglio bianco?».

«Sì, quello!» esultò il giovane, sovreccitato; «Possiamo leggerlo? Non so perché, ma mi è venuta una voglia matta di avventure di mare».

L'Uomo Nero esibì un sorriso enigmatico a quell'ultima affermazione, inclinando per qualche secondo il capo, come intento a riportare a galla antiche memorie, ma alla fine si riscosse e osservò: «Sinceramente non sono sicuro che quel libro sia adatto a te: il linguaggio è lievemente arcaico, infarcito di termini marinareschi che probabilmente non hai mai udito prima, e la storia è più noiosa di quanto si possa pensare, perché, nonostante le apparenze, conta più il sistema di simboli celato dietro di essa che non l'avventura in sé».

Troppo testardo per lasciarsi scoraggiare Jack insistette: «Dai, ti prego, dammi almeno una possibilità! Se sarò troppo lento a capire mi fermerò dopo qualche pagina, promesso!».

L'uomo esitò a lungo, l'espressione dubbiosa mentre lo squadrava da capo a piedi, come se così facendo potesse intuire le sue capacità e prevedere come la lettura sarebbe andata, ma alla fine, intenerito, concesse: «E va bene, Jack, vada per “Moby Dick”, ma prima devi finire quello che hai nel piatto, e mangiare anche queste due pere».

«Certo!» acconsentì il ragazzo, e subito si gettò sul proprio piatto per finirlo il più in fretta possibile, suscitando nuovamente le ire del proprio educato compagno.

 

« Shostakovich, ecco dove ti eri cacciato! » esultò Nord.

Trionfante come un conquistatore alla fine di una dura battaglia sollevò un minuscolo scalpello, scuotendolo per liberarlo della polvere e mettendolo poi controluce per osservarlo meglio, ma prima ancora di verificare che fosse effettivamente quello giusto sorrise: dopo secoli e secoli passati a maneggiare i propri strumenti era arrivato a conoscerli alla perfezione, abituandosi non solo ad utilizzarli, ma anche a rimembrare ogni minima gibbosità dei loro manici, dunque quel controllo visivo era più uno sfizio che una effettiva necessità.

Gongolando lo ripose in un cesto, insieme ad altri oggetti che aveva recuperato da quel ripostiglio appositamente per proseguire un lavoro che aveva intenzione di mantenere segreto fino all'ultimo, quindi, dopo aver richiuso ogni anta, uscì, intenzionato a dirigersi immediatamente nel proprio laboratorio, ma all'ultimo cambiò idea e decise di deviare verso la camera di Pitch e Jack per controllare le loro condizioni. Normalmente, da uomo schivo e discreto qual era, non si sarebbe mai sognato di intromettersi in maniera così esuberante nella loro vita privata, limitandosi a conversarci nelle occasioni in cui li incrociava casualmente per i corridoi e azzardandosi a disturbarli solo in caso di estrema necessità, ma almeno per quella volta volle fare un'eccezione: nonostante il duro lavoro cui, come ogni anno, s'era sottoposto, s'era reso conto del declino cui questi erano andati incontro, spegnendosi giorno dopo giorno mentre le loro anime andavano alla deriva, e si sentiva in dovere di intervenire per aiutarli a riprendersi .

Avanzando a grandi falcate lungo l'andito entrò nella sala del Globo, girando immediatamente a sinistra per evitare la miriade di giocattoli che gli Yeti stavano testando e giungere così più rapidamente alla propria destinazione, ma non appena si volse verso il camino notò una chioma corvina fare capolino dallo schienale del divano, e, dopo aver percorso ancora qualche passo per guadagnare una visuale migliore, si fermò.

La coppia si era sistemata sul sofà, esattamente di fronte a lui, e non poteva trovarsi in una posa più dolce: Jack semi disteso contro Pitch, Pitch intento a sorreggere Jack, il primo profondamente addormentato, il secondo sul punto di assopirsi, le loro braccia perfettamente sovrapposte, i loro corpi perfettamente incastrati l'uno con l'altro in mezzo ai morbidi cuscini che li riscaldavano, esattamente come erano sempre stati soliti fare, ed esattamente come egli aveva tanto pregato di vederli tornare a fare. Non si arrabbiò per i piedi nudi posati sui guanciali, né per la tazza di tè abbandonata sul pavimento, né, tanto meno, per il fatto che essi avessero deciso di sostare in una stanza di passaggio per scambiarsi tenerezze, troppo maturo per poter dar peso a simili sciocchezze, e troppo felice di vederli nuovamente sereni per poter anche solo pensare di rovinare quel magico momento con un rimprovero, e quasi si commosse quando l'Uomo Nero rub ò un piccolo bacio all'amante dormiente, ma alla fine, dopo aver indugiato ancora per qualche secondo, fece dietrofront e si allontanò: spiare non era cosa da lui, non lo aveva mai fatto, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di iniziare a farlo in quel momento.

Sorridendo soddisfatto per la nuova piega presa dalla situazione imboccò nuovamente il corridoio, fischiettando un motivetto natalizio mentre controllava che le decorazioni fossero in ordine, e quando passò di fianco all'ingresso della cucina lo sguardo gli cadde inevitabilmente sulla fila di casette di pan di zenzero appena ultimate, allineate ordinatamente l'una di fianco all'altra come a formare un quartiere e ancora umide di glassa. Non convinto della combinazione di colori utilizzata si fermò, aggrottando la fronte per osservarle con occhio critico mentre il povero Phil, teso come una corda di violino, lo osservava di rimando, e infine commentò: «Non mi piacciono, falle bianche!».

 

 

 

 

Nuovo disegno realizzato da Fridarush!

 

<http://fridarush.tumblr.com/post/104172813772/cianethedevil-as-i-promised-for-you-and-your>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolino rilassato, che, come sempre, mi auguro vi sia piaciuto, in vista di una serie di capitoli più impegnativi, che, ovviamente, mi auguro vi piaceranno. Inutile dire che qualsiasi commento da parte vostra è più che ben accetto. Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro venerdì 12 dicembre, data lontana nel tempo che fisso per sicurezza giusto per cautelarmi, ma che confido di non arrivare a sfiorare. Buona serata a tutti, a presto!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa sera, nella battaglia tra me e la connessione, ho vinto! Finalmente! Buona lettura a tutti!

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTESIMO**

 

 

Un movimento improvviso ed un leggero colpo alla pancia disturbarono Jack, penetrando nel silenzio ovattato in cui s'era adagiato più violentemente di un terremoto in una remota grotta sotterranea, ed egli si svegliò di soprassalto, sbarrando gli occhi e tirandosi istintivamente seduto. Ovviamente, considerato quanto profondo ed inaspettato era stato il sonno in cui era involontariamente caduto, nessuna delle due operazioni gli riuscì, ed egli si ritrovò sostanzialmente ad annaspare invano, ancorato a terra dal pesante pancione e accecato dalla luce del camino che, seppur tenue, era fin troppo brillante per le sue pupille appena emerse dell'oscurità, tuttavia, nonostante lo stato confusionale, riuscì a riprendersi abbastanza in fretta: la brusca sveglia non lo aveva solo spaventato, ma anche aiutato ad interrompere un riposo che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di concedersi, e il desiderio di tornare attivo e godersi al meglio la libertà riacquistata non aveva tardato a riproporsi prepotentemente alla sua mente, scuotendola con un grido d'incitamento per spingerla verso nuove avventure.

Sbattendo le palpebre e grattandosi il capo per meglio raccapezzarsi Frost si guardò attorno, riconoscendo in pochi secondi l'accogliente angolo della sala del Globo in cui s'era accomodato insieme a Pitch per leggere, e, dopo di questo, Pitch stesso, mollemente steso sul divano sotto di lui e intento ad abbracciarlo mentre sonnecchiava, e, notando il libro abbandonato contro il proprio ventre gonfio, trasse presto le proprie conclusioni: evidentemente, dopo che lui stesso aveva capitolato, anche l'Uomo Nero aveva ceduto alla stanchezza, lasciandosi andare contro i cuscini dopo avergli regalato un'ultima coccola e assopendosi discretamente.

Sentendosi perfettamente a proprio agio in quella dolce situazione il giovane sorrise, accoccolandosi meglio contro il petto dell'amato per crogiolarsi nel calore e nel profumo della sua pelle, e prese a carezzargli il braccio, ma non appena raggiunse il dorso delle sue dita un grande disappunto lo colse: il tomo, che ricordava di aver seguito a malapena fino al quarto capitolo, era aperto a metà, e ormai decine e decine di pagine erano state scorse e voltate senza che lui avesse potuto darci nemmeno un'occhiata.

In parte piccato per essere stato lasciato indietro, in parte ben consapevole che, per il compagno, attenderlo senza far nulla sarebbe stato ben sciocco e noioso, il giovane afferrò il volume, inclinandolo fino a trovare la posizione perfetta per scorgere agevolmente ogni parola, dunque si apprestò ad affrontarlo una seconda volta; in verità, a giudicare da ciò che era già riuscito a sfogliare, il testo era ben al di fuori della sua portata, le sue frasi troppo lunghe e complesse, i ragionamenti ivi riportati troppo articolati e colti e il significato celato dietro di essi troppo profondo e criptico, ma rinunciare non era cosa da lui, soprattutto in ambiti che lo affascinavano, dunque si rimboccò le maniche ed iniziò dal primo paragrafo che gli si parò di fronte.

«“Una stretta di mano”» sussurrò a mezza voce; «Speriamo di capirci qualcosa!».

Ignorando bellamente il fatto di aver saltato dozzine di capitoli si concentrò per riprendere il filo, ritrovandosi piuttosto spaesato alla vista di nomi propri mai uditi prima ed aggrappandosi a quei pochi termini comuni che riuscì a trovare per andare avanti, e ben presto si ritrovò immerso in una contorta e singolare riflessione: partendo dalla descrizione del trattamento cui veniva sottoposto l'olio di balena prima di essere raffinato, infatti, l'autore si era lanciato in una rocambolesca considerazione riguardo le proprietà dello stesso, benefiche non soltanto per il corpo, a suo dire, ma anche per lo spirito, che usciva ritemprato e ammansito da tutto quel dolce strizzare, e in estatiche frasi dalle dubbie tinte che dipingevano ben strane situazioni e fantasie. Sempre più perplesso di fronte a quella diversione, a tratti bizzarra, a tratti ridicola, a tratti quasi inopportuna, Jack si sforzò di non cedere, riprendendo dall'inizio ogni proposizione nella quale si perdeva e sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso di cogliere sia i più piccoli dettagli, sia il significato generale, ma, ad un certo punto, dovette arrendersi e fermarsi di fronte all'asserzione conclusiva, culmine di quella selvaggia galoppata della mente: “Nelle mie pensose visioni notturne ho visto lunghe file di angeli in paradiso, ognuno con le mani in una giara di olio di spermaceti”. ¹

Una risata sorse spontanea nella gola di Frost, incontenibile, inarrestabile, ed egli, senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò riverso sul compagno, completamente impossibilitato a muoversi e sul punto di rotolare giù dal divano da tanto forti erano i tremiti che lo scuotevano: mai nella propria vita aveva letto qualcosa di tanto assurdo e divertente! Rise a lungo, la mente invasa da file di cherubini intenti a strizzarsi le mani a vicenda, rise più forte, le orecchie assordate dai mugolii soddisfatti dei soddisfatti serafini, rise senza nemmeno prender fiato, gli occhi assillati da infiniti, angelici sorrisi ebeti, rise come se non potesse far altro, e, in effetti, altro non poteva fare, ed alla fine una seconda voce lo seguì, unendo la propria discreta risata alla sua e dunque esclamando: «Ma guarda un po' quanto te la ridi! Mi hai tirato qualche stupido scherzo mentre dormivo?».

Riconosciuto immediatamente l'amato il giovane tentò di ricomporsi, aggrappandosi allo schienale per riarrampicarsi sul sofà ed accettando più che volentieri l'aiuto che gli venne offerto, e, quando riuscì a smaltire, almeno parzialmente, l'ilarità, spiegò: «File di angeli, Pitch, file di angeli con le mani nell'olio di balena! Il paradiso invaso da barili di spermaceti! Ma te li vedi? Ma l'autore aveva bevuto o cosa?».

Nuovamente sopraffatto da quell'immagine Jack riprese a sghignazzare, sollevando a fatica il tomo per mostrare all'altro il pezzo incriminato, e l'Uomo Nero, di rimando, lo rimproverò: «Oh, Jack, ma ti sembra questo il modo? Melville è stato un grande autore, non puoi dire certe cose! Del resto, devo concederti che questa parte è un po'... particolare, ecco».

«Un po' particolarmente stupida, sì, senza dubbio!» reiterò il ragazzo.

«Solo perché non sai apprezzare l'arte!» lo rimbeccò l'uomo; «L'immagine che hai letto non va presa alla lettera, ma interpretata, perché l'intero libro altro non è che un arazzo di simboli di cui la storia costituisce solo la trama. Ero sincero quando ti ho detto che questo testo non mi pareva alla tua portata, e non l'ho fatto per insultarti: non ci vuole solo intelligenza per comprendere queste opere, ma anche pazienza, e, se la prima non ti manca, della seconda sei molto carente».

Affatto offeso da quell'affermazione Frost ridacchiò un'ultima volta, quindi replicò: «Sì, è vero, non penso di avere abbastanza pazienza per queste cose: ci ho messo quasi cinque minuti a leggere questa pagina, e pochi secondi per annoiarmi. La storia, però, mi interessa davvero: non è che, per caso, esiste un riassunto, o un'edizione ridotta? Voglio sapere come va a finire!».

A quella richiesta Pitch sbuffò, palesemente infastidito dall'idea che qualcuno potesse desiderare accantonare l'anima di quel libro per concentrarsi esclusivamente sulla sua forma esteriore, ma alla fine, addolcendo il tono, concesse: «Sì, esistono varie edizioni ridotte, inclusa una versione per bambini illustrata che Nord conserva nella sua biblioteca».

Rassicurato da quella conferma il giovane chiuse con cura il testo, posandolo sulle proprie cosce e carezzando la copertina di pelle lavorata, quindi domandò: «Allora, cosa facciamo?».

Allungando gambe e braccia per sgranchirsi l'Uomo Nero rispose: «Vuoi che vada a prenderti il libro?».

«No, grazie» declinò educatamente Jack; «Sono ancora un po' intontito dalla visita alla nave di Sandy e ho continuamente sonno, preferirei fare qualcosa che mi aiuti a svegliarmi. Cosa facciamo?».

«Per tutte le ombre, non serve che mi tiri giù la pelle di dosso, proponi qualcosa che ti piace!» sbottò l'uomo.

«Ma non ho idee! Cosa facciamo?» lo incalzò ulteriormente il ragazzo.

Lanciando un lamento frustrato Pitch si accasciò contro i cuscini, non curandosi minimamente di mascherare l'esasperazione che provava e, anzi, evidenziandola quasi con platealità, quindi suggerì: «Che ne dici di una lezione di piano, almeno potrò avere un po' di tregua dalle tue chiacchiere?».

Per nulla infastidito dall'atteggiamento insofferente del compagno, che egli sapeva essere gioconda finzione e che era solo l'ennesima dimostrazione di quanto questi fosse tornato ad essere quello di un tempo, Frost sorrise, tentato di stuzzicarlo ulteriormente per vederlo piagnucolare impotente, ma non appena udì la proposta s'adombrò e, abbassando lo sguardo, replicò: «Non è andata molto bene la prima volta».

«Sai, sono piuttosto sicuro che, se per suonarlo, proverai ad usare le dita, invece del pancione, otterrai risultati migliori» osservò l'Uomo Nero.

Troppo intristito dal ricordo della propria goffa caduta per poter ridere a quella battuta il giovane insistette: «Ma non posso, il pancione è sempre in mezzo».

Sospirando pesantemente l'uomo scosse il capo, fissando le fiamme del camino mentre rifletteva, dunque gli prese il viso tra le mani e sussurrò: «Jack, non voglio negare che il pancione sia scomodo, non voglio negare che sia un peso ed un impedimento, ma la maggior parte delle volte è in mezzo solo nella tua testa. Pensi che la panchetta su cui ero seduto fosse inchiodata a terra? Non ti è mai passato per l'anticamera del cervello che, forse, se mi avessi dato il tempo di scostarla, saresti riuscito ad accomodarti e suonare tranquillamente? Non scherzavo qualche ora fa quando ti ho accusato di aver avuto innumerevoli idee imbecilli dal concepimento ad adesso: in troppe occasioni hai agito da sciocco, quando ti sarebbe bastato usare un pochino la testa per evitarti problemi. Basta, alzati: andiamo in mansarda, almeno avrai la dimostrazione definitiva che questo pancione non è così limitante come credi».

Senza indugiare ulteriormente si mosse, contorcendosi un poco per liberare gli arti e tirandosi rapidamente in piedi, quindi si volse e, dopo aver afferrato il tomo, offrì l'avambraccio a Jack; quest'ultimo, per parte sua, esitò a lungo, affatto convinto dal discorso dell'altro, ma del resto certo che qualsiasi protesta al riguardo sarebbe stata troncata, e alla fine si risolse ad accettare: tentare non costava nulla, soprattutto visto e considerato che non aveva niente di meglio da fare, e, in caso di fallimento, avrebbe sempre potuto chiedere all'amato di concedergli un piccolo concerto di consolazione.

Piegandosi in avanti per faticare il meno possibile si alzò, rimanendo spasmodicamente aggrappato al compagno sinché le proprie gambe non smisero di tremare, poi allentando la presa fino a prenderlo semplicemente per mano, e, con un sorriso un po' tirato, si lasciò guidare. Camminò placidamente, rimirando il Globo mentre lo costeggiava, osservando con curiosità il dorso dei libri accanto ai quali Pitch ripose il testo iniziato ed abbandonato, perdendosi nelle spirali delle decorazioni natalizie accanto alle quali risaliva senza fretta la lunga scala che portava al sottotetto, perché non aveva alcun motivo di correre, ed infiniti per godersi al meglio quella passeggiata, e mai come allora fu felice di aver ritrovato l'Uomo Nero in quella gelida notte di dicembre dell'anno passato, intenerito dall'imbarazzata noncuranza con cui questi aveva intrecciato le proprie falangi alle sue, commosso dalla pazienza con cui lo assisteva, al settimo cielo per tutto l'amore che con la sua sola presenza sapeva dimostrare: non v'era nulla al mondo che il ragazzo potesse desiderare di più, nessun potere, nessun tesoro, niente che fosse anche solo paragonabile al premuroso supporto che stava ricevendo, niente che lo potesse far sentire tanto forte e, allo stesso tempo, tanto protetto, e niente che potesse spronarlo di più a dare il meglio di sé. Non si stupì di riuscire a scalare le rampe senza alcuna difficoltà, abbastanza desideroso di provare a sé stesso e all'altro che la propria rinascita era ricominciata, ma anche abbastanza coscienzioso da concedersi una pausa ogni volta che ne sentiva il bisogno, non si stupì della naturalezza con cui confessò all'amato la propria passione per le ghirlande di fiori e bacche, non più a disagio ad intavolare una qualsiasi conversazione con lui, non si stupì nemmeno della rapidità con cui raggiunse l'ingresso della mansarda: ormai non c'era nulla che non potesse fare, nessun impedimento esterno che non potesse superare, e fu con questa incoraggiante consapevolezza che oltrepassò la soglia a testa alta.

Un brivido freddo lo attraversò nel momento in cui intravide la sagoma del pianoforte, incombente nella sua immensa mole, affascinante nella sua bellezza antica, assurdamente crudele nella sua innocente immobilità con cui era stato in grado prima di abbatterlo, poi di ignorarlo, ma a Frost bastò scrollare le spalle per fugare ogni tremore: non era stato lo strumento musicale a farlo cadere, ma l'irruenta goffaggine con cui lui lo aveva approcciato, dunque non v'era nulla di cui temere.

Mentre s'attardava in queste riflessioni per autoconvincersi ad osare Pitch ne aveva approfittato per precederlo e sgombrare per bene il passaggio, e quando si ritenne soddisfatto esclamò: «Bene! Sei pronto per la magia, Jack?».

Muovendo il braccio in un ampio e fluido gesto, per aggiungere maggiore teatralità a ciò che s'apprestava a fare, afferrò la panca imbottita e la sollevò da terra, quindi sussurrò: «Ed ecco qui un percorso sgombro e sicuro fino al pianoforte. Forza, vieni: posa la punta delle dita sui tasti, tenendo le braccia tese, poi, quando avrò risistemato la panchetta, siediti».

Obbedendo alle indicazioni del compagno il giovane avanzò, allungando fin da subito le dita verso i tasti, come un bambino intento a muovere i suoi primi passi, per raggiungerli il prima possibile e trovare prontamente la posizione ideale, quindi, dopo averli sfiorati ed aver atteso che lo sgabello venisse sistemato a dovere, ci si accomodò, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro non appena poté rilassare le gambe.

«Visto? Ci voleva tanto?» lo stuzzicò l'Uomo Nero.

«Ma sono lontanissimo dal piano» protestò debolmente Jack, vedendo il vuoto tra sé e la tastiera allargarsi sempre più in una sadica illusione.

«Sciocchezze!» ribatté prontamente l'uomo; «Non devi avere la tastiera in bocca, i tasti sono fatti per essere suonati, non mangiati: sei alla distanza perfetta. Fai attenzione ora, dovrò spostare il mio lato dello sgabello per sedermi. Nel frattempo, da cosa ti piacerebbe iniziare? Vuoi una spiegazione teorica, vuoi che ti faccia provare una scala o vuoi direttamente lanciarti in un brano semplice?».

Seppur impaziente di iniziare il ragazzo si contenne, aspettando che l'altro prendesse posto alla sua destra, quindi, lanciandogli un sorriso, rispose: «Brano, senza dubbio! Però prima vorrei che suonassi solo tu, almeno potrò guardarti ed imparare qualcosa».

Alzando gli occhi al cielo Pitch osservò: «Il solito impaziente, non avevo dubbi che avresti scelto il brano! Visto che mi hai chiesto di aprire le danze, cosa vorresti sentire? Chopin? Beethoven? Mozart? Altro?».

Interdetto Frost lo guardò con aria confusa e replicò: «Non so che tipo di brani siano, non li ho mai sentiti prima. Magari un Mozart? Non puoi scegliere tu? Mi fido di te».

L'Uomo Nero, che, nell'udirlo parlare, aveva avuto una reazione a metà tra l'inorridito e l'intenerito, rimase immobile per qualche secondo a fissare un ricciolo del leggio, poi si riscosse e concluse: «Sì, in effetti tu non puoi aver mai sentito queste cose. Forse è meglio restare su qualcosa di più moderno con te, eh? Ludovico Einaudi dovrebbe fare al caso nostro. Ti suonerò un brano che si intitola “Divenire”: è brioso e potente, senza essere né agitato, né travolgente, e trovo che sia perfetto per accompagnare questo nuovo inizio».

Senza attendere né un cenno di assenso, né un via libera, l'uomo raddrizzò la schiena e diede subito inizio all'esecuzione: come prima cosa, come in una sorta di riscaldamento, iniziò a muovere la sinistra, alternandosi ripetutamente tra due tasti affiancati e solo occasionalmente saltando verso due più lontani, mentre la destra batteva pigramente meno di una nota al secondo, creando una melodia che, nella sua indolenza, aveva un che di sorprendentemente impaziente; poi, quando l'aspettativa divenne quasi palpabile, il motivo sbocciò, sgorgando con prepotenza dalla cassa del piano per riversarsi sul pavimento, danzando leggiadro e giocoso tra i mobili e le travi come le dita del suo creatore danzavano sulla pista bianca e nera, fiorendo in racemi di suoni che volteggiavano in tondo, tornando su sé stessi e, allo stesso tempo, avanzando, correndo sempre più veloci verso un orizzonte mai conosciuto, ma sempre agognato, ed alzandosi sulle ali dei bassi fino a raggiungere incredibili acuti; infine, come se non potesse reggere oltre, cadde. Per quanto inaspettato questo passaggio non risultò affatto brusco, naturale come una dovuta sosta dopo un rapido scatto, rallentando dapprima all'improvviso, poi più gradualmente, e dunque assestandosi su un ritmo tranquillo come una passeggiata alla penombra del tramonto, e appagante come un abbraccio prima del sonno: qualcosa di completamente diverso dalla straziante agonia del primo brano che Pitch aveva proposto a Jack, qualcosa di decisamente più colmo di dolci speranze e benevoli auguri, qualcosa che, come suggeriva il titolo, guidava verso il divenire, e che infatti non tardò a risorgere, prendendo di nuovo corpo e volume, arrampicandosi con ineguagliabile destrezza lungo le scale per sfiorare nuovamente i picchi già conquistati, e ballando ancora un po' su di essi prima di interrompersi di botto.

Il ragazzo, che aveva rincorso ogni piroetta di quello splendido spettacolo e ne era rimasto rapito, quasi inciampò quando lo udì cessare senza preavviso, ed istintivamente esclamò: «Ancora, ancora!».

Lanciandogli un sorriso fiero e sornione l'Uomo Nero replicò: «E va bene, suonerò “Ancora”».

Dopo aver preso posizione ricominciò, dando vita questa volta ad una nuova melodia, più complessa della precedente, in verità, almeno a giudicare dal cipiglio concentrato che s'era dipinto sul suo viso, ma più chiaramente cadenzata, più regolare nelle note ripetute con cui ogni leggiadro virtuosismo veniva aperto e richiuso, quasi infantile nei suoi tratti più lenti e pesanti, e per questo decisamente più calma, anche se ugualmente splendida.

Rilassandosi al ritmo di quel brano Frost chiuse gli occhi, seguendone senza difficoltà ogni vezzo e modulazione e lasciandosi trascinare da esso al punto da dimenticare di trovarsi in una polverosa soffitta, e sentirsi, piuttosto, in un magnifico teatro, o, meglio ancora, in un bosco abitato da neonate creature incantate intente ad approcciarsi al mondo per la prima volta, e le accompagnò con gioia nelle loro prime esplorazioni, gioendo delle loro scoperte e, quasi inevitabilmente, tendendo le mani insieme ad esse, scivolando sugli impalpabili viticci della propria immaginazione fino a sfiorare i concreti denti di ebano ed avorio dello strumento che lo aveva aiutato a librarsi, e, così, tornando nella realtà.

Non appena sollevò le palpebre la musica cessò, sfumando lentamente nel silenzio, più che semplicemente arrestandosi, e l'Uomo Nero mormorò: «Sembra proprio che tu abbia voglia di suonare, eh, Jack? Vieni, avvicinati pure a me. Ho pensato di proporti “Primavera”: è un brano relativamente semplice, ma affatto noioso, e sono abbastanza sicuro che ti piacerà. Ti mostro le note che dovrai suonare».

Ritraendo ed abbassando la mano il più possibile, in modo da lasciare al giovane una buona visuale della tastiera, gli indicò quattro tasti, due neri e due bianchi, e li suonò per una decina di volte, in modo da mostrargli la sequenza e il ritmo e dargli tutto il tempo per memorizzarli, poi lo incoraggiò, sussurrando: «Forza, prova!».

Troppo entusiasta per poter attendere oltre Jack si lanciò subito nell'esecuzione, all'inizio battendo lo strumento con tanta forza da farlo stonare, poi, pian piano, imparando ad usare più delicatezza, a carezzarlo, più che percuoterlo, a corteggiarlo coi giusti tempi perché gli regalasse esattamente il motivo desiderato, in parte seguendo i suggerimenti del compagno, in parte lasciandosi guidare dalle sue falangi affusolate, e quando si sentì soddisfatto domandò: «Andava bene?».

«Era perfetto» lo lodò Pitch, sfiorandogli la guancia in una fuggente coccola; «Continua a suonare, così potrò accompagnarti. Quando la melodia cambierà ti darò una mano».

Lusingato dal complimento il ragazzo arrossì, volgendo un poco il capo per scansare lo sguardo dell'altro, e, per evitarsi ulteriore imbarazzo, si mise nuovamente a suonare, ripetendo obbedientemente le quattro note che gli erano state insegnate; l'Uomo Nero, per parte sua, non lo forzò, rimanendogli accanto, ma non tentando in alcun modo di violare il suo spazio, e, vedendolo riprendere, lo imitò. A differenza di quanto Frost si aspettava pose per prima la sinistra sulla tastiera, le lunghe dita così vicine alle sue da arrivare quasi a toccarle, e giocò tra due tessere bianche, saltando leggiadro dall'una all'altra e fermandosi ogni volta che arrivava il turno del giovane; poi, dopo pochi secondi, sollevò anche la destra, carezzando note più alte che sbocciarono in quell'atmosfera ovattata come piccoli bucaneve nel candido manto invernale; infine, come il titolo aveva già preannunciato, la primavera arrivò, e fu più bella e commovente che mai. Scivolando quasi con noncuranza sul suo braccio l'uomo lo spinse a sinistra, portandolo verso note più basse che diedero corpo alla melodia riempiendola di nuove, infinite sfumature, e quindi evocando sottilissimi tentacoli d'oscurità per guidarlo senza impedimenti, e fu con autentica gioia che il giovane accolse il loro arrivo: ormai avvezzo al loro comportamento si abbandonò completamente ad essi, rilassando ogni muscolo per lasciare che prendessero il comando e gli indicassero la via, poi muovendosi per percorrerla, danzando abilmente tra l'avorio e l'ebano per accompagnare l'amato, mai stanco di replicare sempre le stesse sequenze, mai stanco di tornare sempre al punto di partenza per ricominciare, troppo felice per poter far altro che godersi quel magico momento di assoluta perfezione partecipandovi con tutto sé stesso.

Andò avanti ancora per qualche minuto, trattenendo a stento lacrime di commozione all'idea di essere riuscito a raggiungere, in meno di due giorni, la serenità che sognava da settimane, poi, sopraffatto, abbracciò il compagno e gli sussurrò: «Grazie, Pitch».

Colto di sorpresa Pitch sussultò, interrompendo bruscamente l'esecuzione e rischiando quasi di cadere, ma, non appena si fu riscosso, non tardò a stringere Jack tra le braccia e rispondere: «Per così poco».

A quell'affermazione modesta il ragazzo non replicò, lasciando che un silenzio ben più carico di significato di mille parole esprimesse ciò che avrebbe voluto dire e rinforzandolo con una stretta ancor più decisa, poi, cambiando discorso, confessò: «Sai, so che può sembrare strano detto da me, ma mi manca la primavera».

Intenerito l'Uomo Nero gli carezzò i capelli, pettinandoglieli distrattamente mentre si sistemava meglio sulla panchetta, poi gli premette l'indice sotto il mento per fargli alzare il viso e gli mormorò: «Possiamo andare in una valle dove è ancora primavera quando vuoi, Jack, e, per gli altri momenti, non dimenticare che hai sempre un piccolo germoglio di primavera dentro di te».

Sentendosi sfiorare il ventre gonfio Frost non rabbrividì, andando anzi incontro al palmo caldo che lo vezzeggiava e sostenendo senza problemi lo sguardo dolce dell'amato, quindi gli domandò: «Suoneresti un po' per me?».

«Ovviamente» acconsentì prontamente l'uomo.

Dopo avergli dato un piccolo bacio sulla tempia si volse, sciogliendo l'abbraccio per raggiungere la tastiera ed iniziando a suonare, e Jack, chiudendo gli occhi per meglio godersi la melodia, si accoccolò contro il suo petto, e per la prima volta, in quel quadretto tanto perfetto, sentì che il proprio pancione non stonava.

 

Allungando un poco la gamba destra Pitch sgranchì il piede, poi tornò a stringersi attorno a Jack per avvolgerlo in un morbido abbraccio. Si trovavano entrambi a letto, stesi l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro dopo una placida ed indolente giornata trascorsa a suonare, leggere, chiacchierare e dilettarsi in esperimenti culinari, e riposavano ormai da molte ore, ma, mentre il secondo non aveva tardato ad assopirsi, il primo non riusciva a chiudere occhio: la felicità che lo colmava era troppo grande perché lui potesse dormire. Dopo settimane di lento morire era finalmente riuscito a vivere un giorno intero di pura gioia insieme al compagno, un giorno intero in cui questi aveva riso, parlato, camminato al suo fianco, comportandosi finalmente con naturalezza, lasciando finalmente che la dolcezza e la festosità che lo avevano sempre contraddistinto emergessero e lo guidassero a fare ciò che più desiderava, aprendosi volontariamente riguardo a piccole e grandi questioni senza mostrare alcun particolare imbarazzo, e per l'Uomo Nero non poteva esistere sogno migliore divenuto realtà.

Mentre ancora si crogiolava negli splendidi ricordi delle attività svolte in compagnia, gli occhi socchiusi per meglio rimembrare e le labbra piegate in un placido sorriso, il ragazzo mugolò, iniziando ad agitarsi e contrarre le membra; immaginando che questi si sentisse poco bene l'uomo si apprestò ad aiutarlo, dapprima scostandosi per lasciargli agio, poi chinandosi su di lui per controllarlo, ma non appena lo fece questi si volse, e, inarcandosi, si lasciò andare ad un sospiro: un sospiro caldo, pieno, vibrante, un sospiro assolutamente inconfondibile nel suo genere, e che infatti Pitch non tardò ad interpretare.

Colpito dalla consapevolezza di ciò che stava accadendo si pietrificò sul posto, all'inizio quasi imbarazzato all'idea di aver sorpreso l'altro in un momento tanto intimo, poi, man mano che lo stupore passava lasciando spazio alla malizia, sempre più sopraffatto, dal suo profumo speziato, dalla sua pelle morbida e bollente che sentiva già sotto i palmi, dai suoi gemiti discreti che, tuttavia, gli rieccheggiavano già acuti nelle orecchie, dai suoi movimenti sensuali che avrebbe giurato di riuscire già a percepire contro il proprio torace, dalle memorie degli infiniti amplessi avuti con lui e dalle fantasie di tutti quelli che anelava avere: oh, quanto aveva sognato un simile evento, quanto bramava potersi strusciare contro di lui, quanto avrebbe voluto tuffarsi tra le sue gambe aperte per svegliarlo nel migliore dei modi che conosceva, e poi farlo suo in qualsiasi posizione avesse mai provato! Non aveva mai smesso di desiderarlo, nemmeno per un istante, affatto disturbato dall'inusuale pancione che, nonostante tutto, non aveva minato il suo fascino, affatto infastidito dal suo atteggiamento scostante, e se era riuscito a trattenersi per due interi mesi era stato solo grazie al ferreo autocontrollo che da sempre lo contraddistingueva, supportato dalla tesi che corteggiarlo, oltre che potenzialmente pericoloso per le sue delicate condizioni, fosse anche inutile, poiché Frost non provava più alcuna attrazione per lui. Se lo era ripetuto in continuazione, mentre lo spogliava, mentre lo accudiva, mentre lo osservava riposare, sempre pronto a sopire sul nascere qualsiasi pensiero troppo spinto, sempre pronto a trattenere per tempo le mani per evitare a sé stesso e all'altro scomode situazioni, ma ormai tutto era cambiato, la barriera di reticenza che li aveva separati tanto a lungo era crollata, e, forse, in effetti, era giunto il tempo che anche lui stesso cambiasse, lasciandosi alle spalle le sciocche paure da cui si era lasciato assillare, e trovando finalmente il coraggio di osare.

Ancora troppo scosso per potersi buttare Pitch decise di concedersi una piccola pausa, stendendosi supino ben lontano dall'amato e massaggiandosi le tempie per riflettere con calma: che cosa sarebbe stato meglio fare in quel momento? Ignorare Jack e riproporre l'argomento al mattino, raccontandogli con tranquillità ciò cui aveva assistito e discutendone con lui? Improponibile: per quanto adorasse spiarlo nel sonno si rendeva conto che l'atto in sé era piuttosto inquietante, quindi avrebbe solo rischiato di turbarlo e metterlo a disagio. Lanciarsi ad appagarlo senza chiedere alcun permesso e coinvolgerlo in un amplesso ancor prima di svegliarlo? Lusinghiero, senza dubbio, ma forse eccessivamente irruento: per quanto il sogno erotico che stava sperimentando fosse una chiara dimostrazione della voglia che provava questo non implicava necessariamente che l'avrebbe voluta soddisfare subito, né con lui, e forzarlo era decisamente la maniera peggiore per scoprirlo. Limitarsi a stuzzicarlo discretamente, eccitandolo sempre più fino a farlo tornare cosciente e quindi controllando la sua reazione? Sì, questa era una soluzione accettabile, ottimo compromesso tra azione ed osservazione, perfetta per partecipare lasciandogli comunque i suoi spazi e per farsi notare in modo non troppo irriverente, e, senza alcuna esitazione, l'Uomo Nero si apprestò immediatamente a metterla in pratica.

Strisciando pian piano si appropinquò all'amato, sistemandosi a qualche centimetro da lui in modo da godere del calore del suo corpo senza svegliarlo, ed allungò una mano verso la sua guancia; tremando per l'aspettativa la sfiorò, quasi sciogliendosi quando l'avvertì rovente sotto i polpastrelli, terribilmente tentato di stringerla per esigere un bacio, ma troppo rispettoso per osare, rimanendo immobile per qualche istante per riacquistare il controllo di sé e non spingere il bacino contro il suo in cerca di sollievo; infine, quando si sentì nuovamente padrone di sé stesso, si concesse di proseguire. Muovendosi ad una velocità insostenibilmente bassa si spostò e lo scoprì gradualmente, percorrendogli il mento e il collo sottile, affondando negli incavi delle sue clavicole e dunque ridisegnandogli lo sterno, brividi caldi che gli attraversavano la schiena mentre i tremiti che scuotevano il giovane s'intensificavano sempre più, saltando a piè pari le sue nuove forme per non infastidirlo e puntando direttamente all'inguine, e quando lo raggiunse non riuscì a trattenere un gemito: nonostante non avesse ricevuto alcuna stimolazione diretta la sua virilità era già dura e completamente eretta, quasi palpitante, e la stoffa tesa delle mutande che la trattenevano umida di liquido preorgasmico.

Astenendosi dal chiudere la mano a coppa su di essa Pitch deviò verso l'esterno, scavalcando l'ileo sporgente per carezzargli distrattamente il quadricipite fino al ginocchio, poi tornò indietro lungo l'interno coscia, usando ancora delicatezza, ma premendo con decisione il palmo sulla sua carne fremente, certo di aver giocato con lui più che a sufficienza, seppur mai pago dell'inebriante sensazione di poter godere del piacere che egli provava nella sua forma più pura, e, alla fine, dopo un po' di insistenze nei punti che sapeva essere per lui più eccitanti, ottenne il risultato desiderato.

Mugolando ed inarcandosi un'ultima volta Jack schiuse le palpebre, sbattendole con aria confusa ed assonnata mentre si rilassava contro il materasso, e si guardò distrattamente attorno per ambientarsi, ma non appena incrociò le iridi dell'Uomo Nero sobbalzò, lasciandosi sfuggire un grido soffocato e tentando di ritrarsi; quest'ultimo, per parte sua, affatto pronto ad una simile reazione, quasi si spaventò, e fu sul punto di indietreggiare a propria volta, ma all'ultimo riuscì a riprendersi e, abbracciando il compagno, sussurrare: «Jack, tranquillo, non spaventarti! Sono soltanto io, Pitch: non hai nulla di cui temere».

Ansimando vistosamente il ragazzo volse il capo, tentando invano di coprirsi e chiudendo pudicamente le gambe, e replicò: «Scusa, scusami, mi dispiace tantissimo!».

«E per cosa?» domandò l'uomo, interdetto.

Dopo avergli dato le spalle Frost si fece piccolo piccolo e, balbettando, confessò: «Questo... tutto questo, è così imbarazzante, mi dispiace tantissimo, non volevo...».

Ridacchiando Pitch gli arruffò i capelli e lo stuzzicò: «E perché mai dovresti scusarti? Non è certo la prima volta che succede, e non mi pare di essermi mai lamentato di questi episodi».

Palesemente ferito da quella dichiarazione il giovane emise un singulto e mormorò: «Quelle volte è stato diverso, tu eri ancora attratto da me e ti piaceva toccarmi. Adesso, invece, non è più così, e con quello che è appena successo ti ho solo messo a disagio, o divertito per quanto sono ridicolo, non saprei, e non mi interessa».

A quell'affermazione, tanto concisa e semplicistica quanto profondo e complesso era il senso di inadeguatezza che si celava dietro di essa, l'Uomo Nero si intristì, maledicendosi per aver drasticamente bandito qualsiasi atto anche solo vagamente sensuale e per non aver affrontato apertamente la questione con Jack, e, onde rimediare, s'affrettò a soffiargli nell'orecchio: «E chi credi che ti abbia svegliato a coccole e carezze, eh?».

«Tu, per pietà, e non voglio che succeda mai più! Mi vuoi bene, lo so, e te ne sono tanto grato, ma non sopporti questo orrendo corpo deforme che mi ritrovo, e lo capisco: anche io lo odio. Va bene così, non serve che ti scusi, è normale, quindi non sforzarti di fartelo piacere. Torna a dormire, non ho bisogno di nulla».

La breve sfuriata, che era presto sfumata in una flebile e quasi singhiozzante apologia, sembrò lasciare Jack completamente svuotato, al punto che egli non riuscì nemmeno a restare rannicchiato e finì col lasciar scivolare braccia e gambe sul materasso, e questo per l'uomo fu troppo da sopportare: troppe volte nelle settimane passate lo aveva visto in quella posizione, senza più forze, senza più volontà, semplicemente abbandonato al lento morire cui aveva creduto di essere destinato, ma che in verità si era scelto, aveva impiegato due interi giorni e immensi sforzi per far tornare in lui quella scintilla di gioia di vivere che da sempre lo contraddistingueva, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarla spegnere.

Accantonando ogni reticenza avanzò, aderendo col petto alla schiena dell'amato e premendo l'erezione contro le sue morbide natiche, quindi gli sussurrò: «Non posso controllare il mio flusso sanguigno, Jack, non ricordi più?».

A quel gesto tanto diretto il ragazzo sussultò, irrigidendosi, ma non cercando di rifuggire il contatto, e, vedendolo docile, Pitch ne approfittò per aggiungere: «Che sia chiaro, Jack, non sto cercando di forzarti, né di convincerti, perché non mi permetterei mai di farti qualcosa che non vuoi: ti sto semplicemente dimostrando in maniera inconfutabile che ciò che mi hai detto poco fa non è affatto vero. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per riflettere, consultami se ne senti il bisogno, allontanami se la mia presenza t'infastidisce, ma, te ne prego, non fare supposizioni riguardo a ciò che io penso, perché non ne sei in grado: provo ancora attrazione verso di te, e vorrei che mi rifiutassi solo se non mi desideri».

Una volta concluso il proprio discorso strisciò all'indietro, determinato a non tirare eccessivamente la corda e lasciare al compagno i suoi spazi, e si stupì non poco quando lo avvertì trattenerlo per l'avambraccio e voltarsi; incuriosito, seppur un poco titubante, gli tornò vicino, reggendosi sul gomito sinistro per chinarsi sul suo viso e studiarlo, affatto ostacolato dalla penombra azzurrina che regnava nella stanza e che, per lui, era più che sufficiente per scorgere anche i dettagli più minuti, e quando incrociò le sue iridi gioì: in esse, finalmente, brillava una luce, resa un po' fredda dal timore e dalla confusione che questi stava ancora provando, ma anche splendente d'amore e fiducia, e non poteva esistere inizio migliore per il percorso che lo avrebbe aiutato ad apprezzare nuovamente sé stesso.

«Allora? Che cosa vuoi fare, Jack?» gli mormorò l'Uomo Nero con tono caldo.

Non dovette attendere molto per la risposta: fece a malapena in tempo a notare la sua espressione trasformarsi da persa in risoluta, e in pochi secondi avvertì le sue braccia strette attorno al proprio torace, e le sue labbra roventi, già schiuse per chiedere di più, premere contro le proprie.

 

 

¹ “Spermaceti” è il termine con cui si indica l'olio di capodoglio. So che avete pensato male prima di questa spiegazione. Colgo l'occasione per specificarvi che il capitolo appena letto da Jack è il numero 94, intitolato “Una stretta di mano”, e che con “tutto quel dolce strizzare” mi riferisco all'operazione con cui l'olio semi solidificato veniva strizzato a mano prima di essere bollito, in modo da facilitare la conseguente procedura di raffinazione

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono sempre disponibile per ascoltare i vostri commenti e le supposizioni riguardo al seguito, nonché a rispondere a qualsiasi domanda. Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro domenica 21 dicembre. Vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	21. Chapter 21

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTUNESIMO**

 

 

Inizialmente, troppo stupito per fare alcunché, Pitch si limitò a pietrificarsi sul posto, la schiena rigida e l'espressione quasi inebetita mentre il compagno gli si aggrappava alle spalle e lo corteggiava con tanto trasporto da arrivare a graffiarlo: aveva sognato così tanto quel momento, e aveva poi rinchiuso questo sogno proibito così a lungo nei più remoti recessi della propria mente per non cadere in tentazione, che quasi non gli pareva vero che stesse accadendo, e che lui avesse il permesso di parteciparvi. Davvero poteva osare? Davvero poteva lasciarsi andare, soddisfare le proprie voglie e quelle altrui e non preoccuparsi? Una parte della sua coscienza, in verità, si ostinava a ripetergli di no, sussurrandogli malignamente tutte le possibili conseguenze negative che quel gesto avrebbe comportato, tentando in ogni modo di trascinarlo nuovamente nell'abisso di paure in cui per giorni e settimane era affogato, ma il suo cuore gridava il contrario, la parte più razionale del suo cervello anche, e quei denti affilati che gli affondavano letteralmente nella carne pur di indurlo a riscuotersi non lasciavano alcun dubbio: poteva, poteva eccome, ed era anche il caso che si sbrigasse.

Ritraendo leggermente il capo, giusto il necessario per sfuggire ai morsi dell'altro e mettere a fuoco la sua sagoma indistinta, l'Uomo Nero prese un profondo respiro, poi si lanciò su di lui, come una pantera sulla propria preda, e non si curò minimamente di trattenersi, per assicurarsi di trasmettergli tutta la passione che provava: avanzando a tentoni gli agguantò i polsi, bloccandoglieli contro il materasso e stringendoglieli per poter sentire i battiti del suo cuore impazzito, e quasi ringhiando lo forzò ad aprire la bocca, carezzandogli distrattamente gli incisivi prima di raggiungere la sua lingua, giocandoci per modulare i suoi gemiti soffocati, vezzeggiandogli occasionalmente il palato quando lo percepiva perdersi e graffiandogli debolmente i palmi per aiutarlo poi a riprendersi. Non gli diede un attimo di tregua, mai pago dei suoi sospiri, mai soddisfatto dei tremiti che lo percorrevano, mai sazio della sua carne bollente che stava letteralmente divorando, così disperatamente desideroso di riappropriarsi di lui da non essere minimamente sfiorato dalla preoccupazione di starlo soffocando, e difatti non se ne preoccupò, andando avanti più che poté, fermandosi solo quando percepì il suo diaframma contrarsi con violenza per ottenere l'ossigeno che anelava e solo quel tanto che bastava per lasciarlo respirare brevemente un paio di volte, e riprendendo subito dopo, la propria mandibola così aperta da dolergli e quella dell'altro così lassa da lasciargli completo e libero accesso: almeno per qualche minuto voleva detenere il totale controllo, avvertire nuovamente le inebrianti sensazioni che il condurre gli aveva sempre dato, sfogandosi con un atto sensuale, ma non troppo spinto, esagerando ove non poteva far danni per poter essere sicuro di trattenersi a dovere dopo, e così fece, reggendo sinché piccole lucine colorate non iniziarono a danzare ipnoticamente sulla sua retina e oltre.

Dopo qualche minuto, tradito dalle proprie braccia indebolite, incespicò goffamente sul compagno, battendo i denti contro i suoi e scivolando poi col mento sul materasso, e quasi avvampò alla prospettiva che l'amato potesse scoppiare a ridere per quel ridicolo capitombolo, ma gli bastò sollevarsi nuovamente sui gomiti per tranquillizzarsi: Jack era così sfatto da non sembrare nemmeno più sapere dove si trovava. Le ciocche argentee disordinatamente incollate alla fronte, le iridi appannate, le gote in fiamme, le labbra umide schiuse e tremanti, il collo torto al punto da mostrare ogni tendine e vena, il petto scosso da respiri rotti e rantolanti, gli arti abbandonati senza forza, tutto in lui denunciava quanto era rimasto sopraffatto da quell'aggressione, tutto in lui faceva parere che, più che sulla soglia di un amplesso, egli si trovasse già alla fine, tutto mostrava l'enorme stanchezza che lo aveva colto, e nonostante ciò tutto gridava quanto avesse bisogno di essere corteggiato ancora ed ancora, portato al limite infinite volte fino a svenire e poi stretto per sempre in un abbraccio, e per Pitch non poteva esistere invito migliore, né richiamo più irresistibile.

Con un ghigno malizioso dipinto sul viso si raddrizzò, strisciando pian piano per godersi la vista dell'amante alla propria completa mercé e sistemandosi infine sulle sue cosce, quindi, seppur tentato di riappropriarsi nuovamente della sua bocca, si risolse a lasciarlo libero di riprender fiato e dedicarsi, piuttosto, ad aprirsi la strada verso la meta cui agognava: rabbrividendo si chinò sulla sua giugulare, carezzandola distrattamente prima di succhiarla per lasciare il proprio marchio; poi, dopo avergli decorato la gola con una piccola corona di segni rossi, si spostò verso il basso, saltando le clavicole, che sapeva essere troppo sensibili, e passando direttamente a ridisegnargli lo sterno con la lingua; infine, deviando verso destra, raggiunse il suo capezzolo, e, dopo averlo titillato un poco, lo catturò tra gli incisivi. Giocò a lungo con esso, ignorando sadicamente l'altro per concentrare tutto il piacere in un solo punto, quasi divertito dagli acuti imploranti del ragazzo e dai suoi richiami sconnessi, ignorando bellamente i suoi strattoni per seguitare a torturarlo e strappargli altri lamenti mentre sfregava il proprio inguine contro il suo, il pancione, per la prima volta, quasi utile nel suo ingombro, poiché lo costringeva ad inarcare la spina dorsale e, dunque, a compensare la differenza d'altezza, ma non resse a lungo: quei blandi preliminari, per quanto piacevoli, non erano nulla in confronto a quello che aveva intenzione di fare, né a quello che il compagno pareva bramare, e, se all'inizio erano stati un perfetto modo per provocare, si stavano ormai rivelando una irritante maniera di tirare eccessivamente la corda.

Dopo aver morso un'ultima volta il suo petto indietreggiò, saltando a piè pari il suo ventre rigonfio, che pareva immune a qualsiasi stimolazione eccitante, e accucciandosi direttamente sotto di esso, e prese a baciargli con trasporto la virilità, così impaziente da non disturbarsi nemmeno a liberarla dalle mutande; desideroso di trasmettergli il maggior piacere possibile gli aprì le cosce, carezzandone la parte interna dalle ginocchia al pube fin sotto il tessuto, afferrandogli il membro per scoprirlo e stuzzicarne la punta con un polpastrello, e quasi si sentì mancare quando lo avvertì completamente bagnato; infine, definitivamente infastidito dal ridicolo brandello di tessuto elastico che, ormai, stentava a celare i testicoli dell'amato e rischiava solo di bloccargli la circolazione, grugnì e glielo strappò di dosso, gettandolo distrattamente alle proprie spalle.

Si godette per poco la vista del giovane totalmente nudo, troppo avido del suo corpo per poterlo divorare solo con gli occhi, troppo ingordo per non poter prendere il suo membro turgido in bocca in un sol colpo, e gemette sonoramente quando vi riuscì: aveva quasi dimenticato il senso di completezza che l'averlo dentro di sé gli dava, la soddisfazione del poterlo appagare in modo così intimo, l'inebriante sensazione di averlo alla propria mercé e, in realtà, fargli esattamente tutto ciò che lui desiderava, e quando poté provarle di nuovo se ne sentì quasi sopraffatto.

Rovesciando gli occhi all'indietro iniziò a muoversi, su e giù, in una danza sensuale, il capo inclinato per non battere la fronte contro il suo addome sporgente, affatto sorpreso del gusto delicatissimo del liquido che trasudava e che, lo aveva intuito fin da subito, non era nemmeno il siero del suo seme, titubando giusto qualche istante quando lo vide inarcarsi come era solito fare quando veniva, ma riprendendo subito non appena lo udì mugolare con fare esigente, e, perso com'era, impiegò un bel po' a rendersi conto che Jack stava annaspando non solo per il piacevole trattamento cui lo stava sottoponendo, ma anche per il pesante pancione che lo schiacciava; ansioso di alleviargli la fatica lo afferrò per i fianchi, ruotandoglieli fino a farlo coricare su un fianco e tentando di riprendere il proprio lavoro da dove lo aveva interrotto, ma a quel punto fu lui a sentirsi schiacciato, e, costretto a desistere, optò per un'alternativa cui da lungo tempo pensava, e che tuttavia non aveva mai avuto né l'occasione, né il coraggio di proporgli.

Schiudendo le labbra si lasciò sfuggire pian piano la virilità del ragazzo, succhiandola occasionalmente, stuzzicandola con i denti per dargli piacere fino all'ultimo, e scivolò verso il basso per tornare a respirare agevolmente, tornando subito a baciargli i testicoli e la morbidissima area sotto di essi per farsi perdonare dell'interruzione, poi, quasi con noncuranza, proseguì oltre, insinuando la lingua tra le sue natiche e leccandogli l'apertura.

A quel gesto tanto inaspettato Frost scattò, dapprima allungando le gambe per allontanarsi, poi piegandole per proteggersi, ed esclamò: «Ah, no, non lì!».

Affatto stupito dalla sua reazione Pitch lo lasciò fare, dandogli tutto il tempo di sistemarsi e smettere di tremare, poi, stendendosi alle sue spalle e stringendolo in un morbido abbraccio, gli chiese: «Non ti è piaciuto, Jack? Ti ha infastidito?».

«No, è che è... è imbarazzante!» replicò a fatica il giovane.

Chinandosi sul suo orecchio l'Uomo Nero gli sussurrò: «E' imbarazzante per te, oppure pensi che sia imbarazzante per me?».

A quella semplice domanda Jack si fece piccolo piccolo, mugolando qualcosa d'incomprensibile mentre affondava il viso nel cuscino per sfuggire alla responsabilità di rispondere, e l'uomo, intenerito, non poté non lasciarsi sfuggire un sorriso: non importava che fosse passato un giorno, un mese o un anno dalla loro prima notte d'amore, in qualche modo il compagno riusciva sempre a sorprenderlo, miscelando con sorprendente abilità la dolcezza alla malizia, mostrandosi quasi imbarazzato di fronte alle proposte più spinte e, pochi secondi dopo, concedendovisi fino in fondo, e sempre conservando, inesplicabilmente, quell'ossimorico velo di timidezza mentre si lasciava fare di tutto e di più.

Scuotendo il capo tornò a coricarsi, accoccolandosi accanto all'amato e sfregando la fronte contro la sua nuca per tranquillizzarlo, poi, quando lo sentì sufficientemente calmo, iniziò a scendere: inspirando a fondo l'intenso profumo di fiori della sua chioma gli massaggiò le spalle, desideroso di prepararlo non solo fisicamente, ma anche psicologicamente, al prosieguo dell'amplesso; scivolando quasi con noncuranza sulla sua spina dorsale iniziò a baciarla, vertebra per vertebra sempre più in basso, mentre con dita leggere come piume gli vezzeggiava i fianchi; infine, dopo avergli mordicchiato un po' le natiche per allentare la tensione, gliele separò e insinuò nuovamente la lingua tra di esse. Come la prima volta avvertì il ragazzo sussultare e ritrarsi, ma gli fu sufficiente tendere l'orecchio per udirlo aggrapparsi al guanciale e trattenere a stento un gemito, dunque, invece di indugiare nuovamente, lo agguantò subito sotto il pancione e lo trascinò indietro, premendo il viso contro di lui per raggiungerlo più agevolmente, eccitato dai suoi acuti, leccandogli e baciandogli l'apertura, invogliato dal suo vano dimenarsi, sfiorando ogni punto di quell'anello di muscoli, determinato a trovarne le zone sensibili ed indurlo a schiudersi, e poi, una volta riuscitovi, penetrando all'interno, carezzando quella carne tanto soffice da parere impalpabile e, eppure, tanto stretta da soffocarlo, corteggiandolo nel modo più intimo che potesse esistere e sentendosi al settimo cielo nel farlo.

Non si seppe dire per quanto andò avanti, se per pochi secondi o diversi minuti, troppo perso nel proprio compito e troppo felice di perdercisi per far caso allo scorrere del tempo, ma ad un certo punto avvertì una mano premere dolcemente sulla propria fronte, e, desideroso di non forzare l'altro in alcun modo, gli diede un ultimo ed intimo bacio e si staccò. Si prese qualche attimo per riprendersi, lievemente scioccato dall'aria della stanza che, in confronto al calore rovente del corpo di Frost, pareva gelida sulle sue labbra, ma gli bastò sfregare il dorso della mano su di esse per scacciare la fastidiosa sensazione, così, dopo essere risalito fino all'altezza dell'amato ed aver nascosto il viso contro la sua nuca, ben lontano dalla sua bocca, gli chiese premurosamente: «Tutto bene, Jack?».

Il giovane non rispose immediatamente alla domanda, indugiando per sistemarsi al meglio contro il compagno ed indurlo ad abbracciarlo, poi, senza voltarsi, dichiarò: «Voglio fare l'amore con te».

Pitch sospirò pesantemente a quell'affermazione, allentando, senza nemmeno accorgersene, la stretta attorno al torace del compagno, e dopo qualche secondo si alzò, ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a sollevarsi su un gomito e sporgersi in avanti che questi lo bloccò, agguantandogli il polso teso e lanciandogli un'occhiata, se non disperata, incredibilmente turbata ed implorante.

«Jack» lo rassicurò subito; «Non ti allarmare: non me ne sto andando. Voglio semplicemente aprire l'anta del comodino e prendere l'olio di argan per usarlo come lubrificante, e questa volta niente capricci!».

Fu con una risatina discreta che accolse la sua pudica vergogna, giunta puntuale non appena Jack si rese conto di essersi sbagliato e, dunque, esposto eccessivamente, e con un lieve buffetto alla gota che lo consolò, divertito dalla sua reazione e, in verità, più che lieto di saperlo tanto voglioso, poiché non poteva esistere conferma migliore del suo buono stato di salute fisica e mentale, e quasi si dispiacque quando dovette girare il viso per cercare l'olio, ma il pensiero di ciò che lo aspettava era più che sufficiente a spronarlo, e, infatti, egli non tardò a chinarsi, allungando il braccio oltre il materasso per raggiungere il vano del comodino.

Dopo un minuto di frenetiche ricerche, durante il quale sperimentò ogni possibile sfumatura di panico man mano che il numero di oggetti errati scartati aumentava e quello dei rimanenti diminuiva, riuscì finalmente ad appropriarsi dell'agognata boccetta, sollevandola fiero sopra il piano di legno come a dimostrare la propria vittoria, quindi raddrizzò faticosamente la schiena e si sedette comodamente dietro l'amato. Si prese tutto il tempo necessario per stappare la bottiglia, bagnarvi, in sequenza, indice, medio e anulare, spalmare l'eccesso di liquido sulla propria virilità eretta e poi riporre il contenitore dove lo aveva preso, ben consapevole che anche quegli apparenti sciocchi preamboli erano un'importante parte della preparazione all'amplesso, e usò tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace per penetrare il compagno con due falangi, ma quando lo vide aggrottare la fronte in un cipiglio confuso e quasi contrariato non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo sorriso di fronte a quel déjà vu, e, quasi senza rendersene conto, lasciò che le memorie passate si sovrapponessero al presente.

Ricordava perfettamente la prima volta che aveva usato il lubrificante per unirsi a Jack, e, considerato quale singolare esperienza era stata, probabilmente mai l'avrebbe dimenticata: le sue reazioni erano state così inaspettate, e lo avevano disorientato a tal punto, che all'epoca aveva impiegato qualche giorno a riscuotersi completamente. Già durante il giorno di Natale, mentre lo vegliava nel sonno, s'era pentito di averlo preso dopo una preparazione tanto sommaria, le sue smorfie di dolore così vivide nella sua mente da far male, quindi, non appena si era congedato da lui, s'era immediatamente messo alla ricerca di un olio adatto allo scopo; aveva vagato a lungo, frugando ovunque, documentandosi, saggiando diversi prodotti, e alla fine, dopo aver optato per un gel tiepido e vellutato, era tornato indietro, riponendo il barattolo in una cavità della parete ben accessibile. Alla prima occasione disponibile, giunta poco prima di Capodanno, aveva nuovamente corteggiato l'amato, prolungando il più possibile i preliminari, e, quando lo aveva sentito ben rilassato, gli aveva proposto il lubrificante, ma il ragazzo non ne era rimasto affatto entusiasta: perplesso di fronte alla sua consistenza e quasi turbato all'idea che questo dovesse finire all'interno del suo corpo era parso cedere più per cortesia che non per effettiva volontà, mantenendo un'espressione riflessiva e corrucciata sia mentre l'uomo lo penetrava con le dita che mentre lo possedeva, e alla fine dell'amplesso aveva candidamente dichiarato: “Non mi è piaciuto, ti ho sentito troppo poco, non lo voglio più usare”. A quell'affermazione Pitch si era congelato sul posto, imbarazzato dal fatto che la propria premurosa idea fosse stata bocciata così categoricamente, e non aveva avuto il coraggio né di opporsi, né di replicare; nei giorni e mesi successivi, adattandosi alle richieste altrui, s'era risolto a gettare il barattolo di gel, curandosi di preparare il compagno al meglio per alleviargli il più possibile il dolore della penetrazione e, fortunatamente, riuscendovi con sempre maggior perizia grazie all'abitudine reciproca; in quel momento, però, dopo intere settimane d'astinenza, con una gravidanza in corso e mille paure ancora annidate nella mente, non se l'era sentita di rinunciare a quella piccola agevolazione, ansioso di prodigarsi al massimo per risparmiare a Frost inutili ferite e sofferenze, e gli fu infinitamente grato per la docilità con cui aveva sottostato a quell'ulteriore attenzione.

Certo di averlo ormai lubrificato più che a sufficienza si ridistese alle sue spalle, permettendogli di tastargli l'inguine e stracciare il lembo d'oscurità che, in verità, aveva già abbassato, quindi, prendendo un profondo respiro, si preparò a farlo suo: quasi tremando s'afferrò il membro, guidandolo verso la sua apertura e spingendosi pian piano dentro il suo corpo, poi, quando si ritrovò col pube adeso alle sue natiche, si fermò ed espirò. Non ricordava di averlo mai fatto con lui in quella posizione, e, effettivamente, non era molto difficile intuirne il motivo: nonostante potesse parere estremamente comoda, perché erano entrambi distesi, risultava piuttosto insoddisfacente, sia per la penetrazione parziale, sia per gli sforzi non indifferenti che Pitch doveva fare per muoversi vincendo l'attrito contro le coperte, ma era l'unica che gli era venuta in mente che gli consentisse sia di abbracciarlo che di lasciarlo completamente rilassato, quindi, almeno come inizio, se la fece andar bene.

Dopo aver incastrato la gamba destra sotto la sua ed averla piegata, in modo da sollevargli la coscia ed esporlo un poco di più, iniziò a spingere, avvolgendo nel contempo l'altro tra le braccia, baciandogli la chioma ed il collo, sussurrandogli dolci parole nell'orecchio, concentrandosi per non scivolare e prodigandosi in ogni modo per dargli piacere, ma non tardò a rendersi conto di star fallendo: gli ansiti che riceveva in risposta erano forzati, le contrazioni deboli, i brividi inesistenti, e, sebbene Jack sembrasse effettivamente contento delle tenerezze che stava ricevendo e si sforzasse di dimostrarlo con carezze e baci, era evidente che non si sentiva sessualmente appagato. In un vano tentativo di salvare il salvabile l'Uomo Nero spostò la mano sulla sua virilità, stringendola con decisione per strappargli un gemito, ma ritrovandosi lui stesso a gemere frustrato nel sentirla completamente asciutta, quasi disperato all'idea di non essere stato all'altezza, tuttavia un'illuminazione gli balenò in mente all'ultimo, ridonandogli speranze e malizia, ed egli non perse tempo a metterla in pratica.

Con un ghigno sornione stampato in faccia afferrò il compagno per la vita e si mise seduto, trascinandolo con sé mentre questi annaspava per la sorpresa, ed esultò intimamente: quella sì che era una soluzione! Gli bastava solo schiudere un poco di più le gambe, come già stava facendo, radunare i cuscini ed ammonticchiarli sotto il capo di Frost, come già i suoi tentacoli d'oscurità s'apprestavano a fare, spostarsi un poco più in avanti, ed ecco che, quasi per magia, il giovane si trovava nella posizione perfetta, la testa e il petto morbidamente accomodati su guanciali persin più soffici della sua pelle, il pancione protettivamente custodito tra le cosce spalancate del compagno, i fianchi sostenuti da esse e il sedere, finalmente, ben esposto. L'uomo si concesse solo qualche secondo per rimirarlo, troppo eccitato per potersi trattenere e troppo desideroso di soddisfare l'altro per rimandare, e iniziò subito a spingere, affondando senza difficoltà nella sua carne bollente, i primi gemiti convinti che gli vibravano nelle orecchie, spingendosi sempre più a fondo, le contrazioni violente che lo spronavano a dare di più, muovendosi sempre più in fretta, i brividi sconvolgenti che si trasmettevano dal bacino del giovane al suo e viceversa in un sensuale crescendo, rovesciando gli occhi all'indietro per meglio godersi il momento: quello, quello era ciò che aveva bramato per mesi, quello era ciò che l'amato agognava, quello era l'amplesso che entrambi avevano sognato, dolce, senza dubbio, delicato, per certi versi, ma anche e soprattutto passionale, perché loro erano sempre stati così, e non avevano ragione di cambiare, e perché s'erano dimostrati il reciproco amore in modo discreto fin troppo a lungo per non potersi finalmente lasciar andare.

Accadde tutto all'improvviso, pochi minuti dopo: uno spasmo più intenso, una spinta più profonda, e l'orgasmo fu lì lì per montare, senza che Pitch se ne fosse nemmeno accorto. Un lieve disorientamento lo colse nel momento in cui realizzò di non aver minimamente pianificato cosa fare, troppo impegnato ad appagare l'altro e sé stesso per far caso a quel tassello mancante, ma la consapevolezza di non voler venire dentro di lui, per paura di fargli male o infastidirlo, fu sufficiente a riscuoterlo, dunque egli fece scivolare la virilità fuori dalla sua apertura, e, dopo averla incastrata tra le sue natiche e aver spinto un paio di volte, raggiunse l'apice. La sensazione che provò, ovviamente, fu ben diversa dal consueto, l'aria gelida sulla pelle invece della rovente carne altrui, il vuoto attorno invece della stretta dei muscoli dell'amante, ma il piacere fu tale da fargli a malapena registrare queste differenze, ed egli, finalmente libero, si limitò a goderselo, inarcandosi per meglio convogliarlo dal bassoventre al resto del corpo e lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito vibrante.

Rimase immobile per diversi secondi, le gambe doloranti e il petto scosso da respiri ansimanti, quasi ipnotizzato dalle gocce del proprio seme che, come piccole perle, s'erano posate ad adornare la schiena del ragazzo, brillando discretamente alla luce azzurrina della notte e scivolando pian piano tra una costola e l'altra fino alla sua spina dorsale, poi, dopo aver evocato una manciata di sabbia magica per ripulirlo, si chinò su di lui, lo abbracciò e lo attirò a sé, facendolo sedere sulle proprie cosce.

«Tutto bene, Jack?» gli chiede premurosamente.

Frost, in risposta, gli sorrise beato, annuendo distrattamente e agitandosi un poco per spalancare le gambe, e Pitch, seppur titubante, s'azzardò a posare la mano sul suo pancione e sussurrare: «E... e il...?».

«Sì, anche il bambino sta bene, Pitch» completò prontamente il giovane, la voce ancora un po' roca, ma affatto tremante.

Lieto di vedere il proprio compagno felice e perfettamente a proprio agio l'Uomo Nero si rilassò, iniziando a muoversi lentamente avanti e indietro per cullarlo, ma dopo poco lo sentì affermare: «E' stato molto diverso dal solito, ma mi è piaciuto, tantissimo. Sai, mi mancava, mi mancava davvero, lo avevo desiderato così tante volte da quando ho smesso di avere la nausea, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di proportelo».

L'uomo si lasciò sfuggire un pesante sospiro a quella confessione, colpito a tradimento dai sensi di colpa, e sentenziò: «Jack, dobbiamo decisamente parlare di più».

Jack, al contrario, non si scompose minimamente, e dopo aver gettato il capo all'indietro per guardarlo negli occhi replicò: «Io direi, piuttosto, che dobbiamo _scopare_ di più».

Sorpreso dalla battuta inaspettata Pitch non fece quasi in tempo a comprenderla che si ritrovò piegato in due dalle risate, riverso sull'amato, in condizioni non molto migliori delle sue, mentre si sforzava disperatamente di reggerlo tra le braccia senza perdere l'equilibrio, e, seppur a fatica, esclamò: «Jack, dove hai imparato quella parola!?».

«Oh, Pitch, non sono un bambino!» protestò giocosamente il ragazzo; «Certe cose le so anche io! E poi, in effetti, se anche fossi un bambino questa cosa la saprei lo stesso. Hai mai fatto caso a quanto spesso, ultimamente, questa parola viene usata anche dai più piccoli? E a che discorsi si ritrovano a fare? Capiscono a malapena come funziona il sesso, eppure ne parlano sempre come grandi esperti, e non vedono l'ora di iniziare a farlo: è assurdo. Non si rendono conto che si stanno rovinando? L'infanzia passa, una volta che si è cresciuti non si può tornare indietro, e lo stesso vale per le prime esperienze in amore, ma, del resto, cosa ne discuto a fare? Loro non parlano mai di amore, solo di sesso, solo di “scopate”, sembra quasi che gli vada bene unirsi ad una persona a cui non vogliono bene. No, non mi piace questa parola, è brutta, io non voglio scopare, voglio fare l'amore, e solo con te: scusa se l'ho usata».

Seppur lievemente disorientato da quella digressione l'Uomo Nero non perse mai il filo, seguendo con cura ogni ragionamento e smettendo di cullare l'amato per meglio concentrarsi, quindi commentò: «Sì, ci ho fatto caso, e anche io me ne sono preoccupato. Come ben sai, ovviamente, non mi tange sapere che un bambino stia vivendo la propria infanzia felicemente o soffrendo, ciò che mi basta è tormentarlo e nutrirmi della sua paura, ma con soggetti simili finisco spesso per fallire. Non importa quanti stratagemmi escogiti e quanto impegno ci metta, loro continuano imperterriti a dormire, senza sognare, ma anche senza fare incubi, e io sono costretto ad allontanarmi a bocca asciutta, ma, del resto, non c'è da stupirsi: né la meraviglia, né il terrore possono qualcosa di fronte all'apatia. Ora, però, non ti crucciare: non è il momento di preoccuparsi, e non è nemmeno il caso di scusarsi per aver fatto una battuta divertente. Ho riso di cuore, te l'assicuro, e non è certo bastata una parola un po' volgare a farmi dimenticare che a te piace fare l'amore».

Desideroso di tranquillizzare il compagno non solo a parole, ma anche a gesti, l'uomo lo aiutò a girarsi e stendersi, quindi si accomodò al suo fianco e prese a carezzargli i capelli ed il collo, e gioì quando questi sorrise e ricambiò, consapevole che il suo silenzio valeva più di qualsiasi ringraziamento; dopo un po', però, lo vide agitarsi e aggrottare la fronte, e, preoccupato, gli domandò: «Jack, tutto bene?».

Frost esitò per qualche istante, tentando nuovamente di sistemarsi e sbuffando, ma alla fine lo fissò con sguardo malizioso e replicò: «Sì, ma ho ancora voglia».

Un sorriso sornione sorse spontaneo sulle labbra di Pitch, mentre un organo ben più intimo, poco più in basso, faceva altrettanto, ed egli esclamò: «Ah, te guarda cosa mi tocca fare, pure gli straordinari!».

Poi, senza attendere oltre, né dare alcun preavviso, scivolò verso i piedi del letto e si tuffò nuovamente tra le sue gambe.

 

La settimana seguente, finalmente, procedette nel migliore dei modi: Pitch e Jack avevano ormai trovato un loro equilibrio, e non indugiarono a goderselo appieno, recuperando tutto il tempo che avevano tanto scioccamente gettato via. Al mattino, indulgendo nella pigrizia, si abituarono a rimanere accoccolati sotto le coperte, chiacchierando del più e del meno mentre si scambiavano tenerezze e sorseggiavano qualche tazza di tè; al pomeriggio, manco fossero due bambini, si sbizzarrirono nelle attività più divertenti che riuscirono ad escogitare, battendo il Palazzo da cima a fondo, tirando scherzi ai poveri Yeti intenti a lavorare, stuzzicando gli elfi e persino giocando nella neve, dove Frost, seppur parecchio contrariato, fu costretto ad indossare non solo un paio di scarpe, ma anche sciarpa, guanti e cappello; alla sera, ormai stanchi, si dedicarono a passatempi più tranquilli, leggendo, suonando il piano o semplicemente riposandosi un poco di fronte al camino acceso, a volte soli, a volte in compagnia degli altri Guardiani; la notte, invece, ripresero nuovamente a chiudere la porta della camera, e, dopo essersi spogliati a vicenda, a dimostrarsi reciprocamente l'amore che provavano l'uno per l'altro. Non arrivarono sempre ad avere un rapporto completo, anzi, in molti casi si limitarono semplicemente ai preliminari più innocenti, ma non mancarono mai di carezzarsi, almeno per un poco, perché si erano mancati terribilmente, perché farlo li faceva stare bene, e perché, in effetti, nonostante i gesti fossero ormai antichi, le reazioni di Jack erano sempre nuove, e per l'Uomo Nero era una vera gioia scoprirle e imparare come suscitarle. Come si aspettava, infatti, il ragazzo non fu mai in grado di versare realmente il proprio seme, limitandosi a bagnarsi, durante tutto l'amplesso, di quel liquido trasparente e dal gusto delicato che già gli aveva permesso di assaggiare, ma, a differenza di quello che si aspettava, non fu nemmeno più in grado di avere un normale orgasmo: invece di eccitarsi sempre più, raggiungere l'apice e poi perdere completamente le forze, il giovane iniziò a provare un piacere costante, sfociante più o meno spesso in qualche picco particolarmente appagante, ma che non scendeva mai al di sotto di una certa soglia e che s'ostinava a permanere anche per minuti interi dopo il termine della stimolazione, in un meraviglioso brivido che l'uomo aveva imparato a sfruttare per prolungare ogni amplesso più che poteva, e che, anche se non avrebbe mai osato dirglielo, rendeva l'amato molto più femminile ai suoi occhi.

In questo quadro perfetto, in cui s'erano intervallati gustosi e sani pasti e occasionali visite al regno di Dentolina, ove stuoli di fatine erano sempre pronti ad accogliere con entusiasmo il ragazzo in dolce attesa, un solo particolare stonava: il rapporto tra Jack e il proprio corpo. Nonostante non si sentisse più in particolare imbarazzo nel mostrare le proprie forme, questi non era nemmeno giunto ad accettarle definitivamente, né, tanto meno, ad amarle, e sovente se n'era uscito con frasi denigratorie riguardo alle stesse che, seppur pronunciate in tono flebile, urlavano con forza quanto egli si sentisse a disagio, e questo non era un bene: per quanto si ostinasse a ribadire di non nutrire alcun interesse riguardo al proprio aspetto fisico era evidente che tutto quel disprezzo logorava sia lui che chi gli stava attorno, e, infatti, i problemi non tardarono ad arrivare.

Accadde tutto una placida sera d'inizio dicembre, senza alcun preavviso, mentre tutti, ad esclusione della Guardiana, erano riuniti attorno al focolare. Dopo essere riuscito, grazie ad una intensa e coscienziosa opera di sfinimento, a convincere Nord a cedergli qualche blocchetto di legno, Jack s'era accomodato sul tappeto ed aveva iniziato ad assemblarli, sovrapponendoli senza particolare criterio per creare altissime e stortissime torri e ridacchiando ogni volta che queste, invariabilmente, crollavano sotto il proprio stesso peso; Pitch, per parte sua, aveva deciso di non partecipare, ma non si era perso una mossa, seguendo con lo sguardo le sue mani esili giocare con i mattoncini e, periodicamente, sostenere il pancione quando questi si alzava per recuperarli, e alla fine, incapace di trattenersi, esclamò: «Sai, Jack, non penso ci sia pericolo che il pancione ti cada se non lo reggi di continuo!».

«E se invece succedesse?» controbatté prontamente il ragazzo; «Se cadesse e rotolasse via, e dovessimo cercarlo per tutto il Palazzo? Ci pensi?»

Come a voler dare maggior enfasi a ciò che aveva prospettato si abbracciò strettamente il ventre gonfio e si gettò per terra, rotolando sulla schiena ed annaspando un poco, e l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere di fronte ad una scena tanto ridicola, ma Babbo Natale s'inserì, osservando: «Sai, Pitch, penso lo faccia perché maglia è troppo larga: non vedi come si gonfia?».

Punto sul vivo l'uomo ridusse gli occhi a due fessure e replicò seccamente: «Si gonfia perché sotto c'è il pancione, ovviamente. E' cresciuto tanto, e io gliel'ho allargata nella giusta misura».

«Ciance, è larga!» sentenziò Calmoniglio, indicando vagamente la blusa con la punta del pennello che stava usando.

«C'è qualcun altro che vuole intervenire con commenti non richiesti? Sandman, magari?» sbottò con tono acido Pitch.

Sentendosi tirare in causa senza ragione Sandy lo fulminò con lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia per mostrare quanto la cosa lo aveva offeso, ma astenendosi dal modellare la propria sabbia magica per commentare, e il padrone di casa ne approfittò per tornare alla carica e ribadire: «Pitch, non è il caso che ti offendi, capita a tutti di sbagliare! Ora che pancione è più grosso devi alzare la fascia più stretta, non allargarla, o aggiungerai tessuto per niente. Non vedi come maglia sta cascando? Sembra quasi che Jack abbia tette!».

A quell'affermazione Jack, che aveva assistito al battibecco con un'espressione confusa dipinta sul volto, sbiancò di botto ed iniziò ad agitarsi: strattonando con foga le pieghe della camicia se la sfilò, rischiando seriamente di stracciarla e gettandola senza grazia da un lato; poi, ansimando, iniziò a tastarsi il petto, dalle clavicole fino alla punta dello sterno e indietro; infine, dopo aver lanciato ai presenti uno sguardo colmo di disperazione, si alzò in piedi e corse via, coprendosi il pancione con le mani.

«Jack!» lo richiamò l'uomo, colto di sorpresa da quella fuga improvvisa.

Non udendo alcuna risposta si risolse ad andargli dietro, incespicando per i primi passi, tanta era stata la foga con cui s'era lanciato al suo inseguimento, e proseguendo poi senza ulteriori intoppi attorno al Globo e lungo il consueto corridoio, e quando finalmente giunse nella loro stanza lo trovò, rannicchiato sulla poltrona ed intento a singhiozzare, mentre Dentolina tentava invano di farlo parlare.

Facendo un cenno col capo alla fata per indurla a scostarsi Pitch appropinquò l'amato, e, senza azzardarsi a sfiorarlo, domandò: «Che cosa succede, Jack? Perché sei scappato così?».

Il ragazzo, tuttavia, lo ignorò e seguitò a piangere sommessamente.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro l'Uomo Nero si sedette sul bracciolo di fronte a lui, quindi, addolcendo ulteriormente la voce, gli chiese: «Vuoi almeno dirmi perché stai piangendo?».

«Sto piangendo perché sono diventato un frignone, ecco perché!» sbottò senza alcun preavviso Frost, calando un pugno sulla seduta e sollevando di scatto il viso arrossato e rigato di lacrime; «Non te n'eri accorto? Ormai piango per qualsiasi sciocchezza, non importa che sia bruciato mezzo mondo o che mi sia caduta la forchetta, basta che succeda qualcosa ed ecco che i rubinetti si aprono!».

Affatto turbato dalla sua aggressività l'uomo lasciò che si sfogasse, quindi gli accarezzò una spalla e commentò: «Sì, Jack, me n'ero accorto, e te ne avevo anche già spiegato il motivo: è tutta e semplicemente colpa della gravidanza. Non devi fare troppo caso a questi episodi, sono normali ed inevitabili, e non infastidiscono nessuno».

«A detta tua non dovrei far caso proprio ad un bel niente, ma in realtà questa gravidanza mi sta cambiando completamente: tempo qualche mese e io non sarò più io» replicò mestamente il giovane, accoccolandosi nuovamente contro lo schienale.

Vedendo che le maniere gentili non funzionavano Pitch si risolse a passare a quelle forti, e, dopo aver chiesto a cenni alla Guardiana di scoprire il letto, prese l'amato in braccio e lo portò con sé.

«Pitch, cosa stai facendo!? Non davanti a Dentolina!» esclamò Jack, allarmato, tentando invano di divincolarsi.

«Ti dimostro che è tutto a posto» rispose prontamente l'Uomo Nero.

Trattenendolo saldamente lo depositò sul materasso, stendendosi poi alle sue spalle, contro la testata, e attirandolo a sé, quindi gli premette i palmi sul petto e affermò: «Sei piatto, Jack, piatto come una tavola, come sei sempre stato. Non lo senti?».

Il ragazzo, che s'era agitato oltremisura nel sentirsi prima spostare, poi scoprire, si tranquillizzò un poco quando lo udì parlare, ma non tardò a replicare: «Sì, l'ho già sentito prima, ma che differenza fa? Il mio petto sarà pure piatto ora, ma prima o poi si gonfierà».

«E per quale assurda ragione?» domandò l'uomo.

«Perché è così che deve succedere!» ribatté Frost, gesticolando; «Il bambino dovrà per forza mangiare una volta che sarà nato, almeno per i primi tempi, e come potrà se io non sarò pronto ad allattarlo?».

Comprendendo finalmente il motivo della preoccupazione del compagno Pitch si rilassò, e spiegò: «Come fanno tutti i bambini che, per qualsiasi motivo, non vengono allattati dalla madre: bevendo latte artificiale. Non tutte le donne riescono a produrre sufficiente latte per il figlio, sai?».

«Ma il latte artificiale è una schifezza» mugugnò il giovane, contrariato.

«No, affatto» lo contraddisse immediatamente l'Uomo Nero; «Se me lo avessi detto una cinquantina di anni fa ti avrei probabilmente dato ragione, ma ormai non è più così: la ricerca ha fatto enormi passi avanti, e qualsiasi latte artificiale è sufficientemente valido da poter essere usato come sostituto a quello materno ove necessario, tant'è che fior fior di bambini sono cresciuti sani e forti pur bevendo solo quello. L'unica cosa che, probabilmente, non si riuscirà mai a replicare, è la capacità del latte materno di trasmettere anticorpi e altre cellule in grado di proteggere dalle infezioni, ma nel tuo caso il problema non si pone: sia tu che il bambino siete esseri immortali, dunque già naturalmente immuni a qualsiasi malattia».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un pesante sospiro Jack chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare contro il torace dell'amato e stendendo le gambe, e commentò: «E adesso ho di nuovo sonno. Comunque, tette o no, resto inguardabile».

«Tette o no resti splendido, Jack, e non accetto obiezioni. Non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo, ma vorrei davvero che tu lo capissi, perché continuando a disprezzarti ti stai solo distruggendo. Ora, però, se sei stanco sarebbe meglio che dormissi: hai avuto una giornata intensa, e discutere di questo argomento finirebbe solo con lo sfinirti. Riprendiamo più tardi, va bene? Chiudi pure gli occhi, e riposa».

Lieto di vedere il ragazzo annuire ed obbedire docilmente l'uomo sorrise, depositandogli un piccolo bacio sulla tempia e iniziando a carezzargli il capo per conciliargli il sonno, e fu così che, preso com'era dal proprio compito, non si accorse minimamente di Dentolina, che, seppur con estrema discrezione ed in silenzio, aveva afferrato un blocco ed una matita e, spiandoli di sottecchi, s'era messa a disegnare.

 

Agitandosi debolmente Jack aprì gli occhi, scuotendosi facilmente di dosso il sonno che lo aveva colto in serata e facendo vagare le iridi per trovare l'amato, quindi, trovandolo steso alle proprie spalle nella stessa posizione in cui lo aveva lasciato, gli disse: «Pitch, ho fame».

Colto di sorpresa mentre sonnecchiava Pitch impiegò qualche secondo a riprendersi, ma non appena vi riuscì gli sussurrò: «Ben svegliato, Jack. Hai riposato bene? Hai aperto gli occhi giusto in tempo per l'ora di cena. Vado a prepararti una zuppa?».

Ignorando la prima domanda il ragazzo replicò: «No, non mi va di mangiare una zuppa: voglio una pizza».

Aveva parlato di getto, esprimendo senza esitazione un desiderio che non sapeva di avere, e che, effettivamente, non avrebbe mai dovuto avere, poiché non aveva mai provato quell'alimento in vita sua, ma in quel momento non perse tempo a porsi sciocche domande: qualunque fosse la ragione lui voleva una pizza, con tutto sé stesso, e, in un modo o nell'altro, l'avrebbe ottenuta.

«Una pizza?» esclamò l'Uomo Nero, incredulo; «Sul serio? Non penso sia fattibile: io non ho mai provato a farla, e non ho mai visto gli Yeti cucinarne una».

«Stai scherzando!?» sbottò Frost; «Impastano pane tutto il giorno, perché non possono farmi una pizza?».

Interdetto l'uomo esitò per qualche secondo, poi rispose: «Vedi, Jack, non sono esperto, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che l'impasto del pane e quello della pizza siano diversi tra di loro. Se ci tieni tanto posso andare a chiedere se qualcuno può cucinarmela, ma non ti assicuro nulla, e, se la risposta dovesse essere sì, dovrai aspettare come minimo un paio d'ore».

«Pitch, forse non hai capito» insistette il giovane con tono deciso; «Io ho _bisogno_ di una pizza, e ne ho bisogno _adesso_ ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so voi, ma io, ora come ora, ho una gran voglia di pizza (e non posso neppure mangiarla X'D). Come sempre commenti e domande sono ben accetti, non esitate a contattarmi! Tenendo conto delle varie vacanze, visite ed impegni relativi alle feste, nonché del fatto che, probabilmente, il prossimo capitolo sarà più lungo del consueto, pongo come termine di pubblicazione domenica 4 gennaio, augurandomi di riuscire a trovare tanto tempo libero e tenervi sulle spine il minor tempo possibile. Auguro a tutti una buona serata, buon Natale e (sperando di poter replicare tra una settimana!) buon anno, a presto!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il giorno abbondante di attesa, purtroppo ero già in ritardo, ed un lutto inaspettato mi ha costretta a rallentare ulteriormente. Vi auguro buona lettura  
> N.B. Nel testo ci sono due brevi dialoghi in napoletano, dei quali potete trovare la traduzione a fondo testo

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTIDUESIMO**

 

 

«Pitch, forse non hai capito: io ho _bisogno_ di una pizza, e ne ho bisogno _adesso_ ».

A quella frase Pitch avvertì chiaramente un brivido di paura scendergli lungo la schiena, negli occhi di Jack una rabbia che raramente vi aveva scorto, e una determinazione che non ammetteva né rifiuti, né compromessi, ma gli bastarono qualche secondo ed una scrollata di spalle per riprendersi e replicare: «No, tu hai solo ed unicamente bisogno di mangiare, e ti accontenterai di quel che c'è!».

«Ma perché devi fare così!?» ribatté il ragazzo, quasi scandalizzato.

«Ma perché mai tu devi fare così, piuttosto! Che ti prende? Mi sta bene che tu sia troppo affamato per aspettare, e infatti mi premurerò di farti mangiare il prima possibile, ma la pizza? E' solo un capriccio, non un bisogno, e non puoi averla!» lo rimbeccò l'Uomo Nero.

«Sei cattivo, non ti costerebbe nulla darmi una pizza invece di una zuppa!» lo accusò Frost, dandogli uno spintone.

«Ti ho già spiegato che non è possibile averla subito, e che molto probabilmente non è possibile averla nemmeno aspettando per ore» spiegò l'uomo, trattenendosi per abbassare i toni e indurre l'altro a calmarsi.

«Non è vero, non lo puoi sapere, non hai nemmeno chiesto! La verità è che hai deciso che non vuoi farmi mangiare una cosa di cui ho bisogno, perché non ti interessa affatto che io sia felice!» reiterò il giovane, incrociando le braccia.

«Ragazzi, calmi, vi si sente litigare fin dalla sala del Globo nonostante il trambusto dei giocattoli in funzione! Che succede? Vi ho lasciati meno di due minuti fa, e dormivate così tranquilli, perché vi siete messi a discutere?» domandò una voce femminile.

«Pitch è cattivo con me!» proruppe Jack.

«Jack fa i capricci!» sentenziò, contemporaneamente, Pitch.

Lievemente sopraffatta dalle due violente risposte Dentolina indietreggiò un poco, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta per sostenersi, quindi, dopo aver scosso le piume, si lanciò nella stanza e chiese nuovamente: «Allora, volete spiegarmi seriamente cosa sta succedendo? Vuoi iniziare tu, Jack?».

Lasciandosi sfuggire uno sbuffo infastidito l'Uomo Nero si scostò, sistemandosi sul bordo del letto per lasciare agio alla fata che, prontamente, si accomodò sull'altro lato, e astenendosi dall'esprimere lamentele riguardo a quello spudorato favoritismo, e coi nervi a fior di pelle udì il ragazzo affermare: «Pitch è cattivo con me! Mi sono svegliato poco fa e avevo una gran voglia di pizza, così gliel'ho chiesta, ma lui ha detto che non la posso avere e che mi devo accontentare di quello che c'è! Ha detto che gli Yeti forse non la sanno preparare e che comunque dovrei aspettare tanto, ma io non ci credo, non ha nemmeno provato ad andare in cucina, ha deciso fin da subito che non me la vuole dare! Lui non mi capisce, io ne ho _bisogno_ , mi fa già male lo stomaco e mi gira la testa, devo averla!».

«Oh, Jack, cucciolino!» esclamò la Guardiana all'improvviso.

Lasciandogli a malapena il tempo di concludere la propria raffazzonata spiegazione gli gettò le braccia al collo, stampandogli un bacio in fronte e prendendo poi a cullarlo e carezzargli i capelli e la schiena, quindi sollevò il capo verso l'uomo e comandò: «Pitch, vagli a prendere una pizza».

Pitch, che sin da quando l'amato gli aveva fatto quella strana richiesta era rimasto interdetto, e s'era non poco contrariato nel vederlo diventare aggressivo al riguardo, sbarrò gli occhi a quell'ordine e, sconvolto, gridò: «Ma sei impazzita, per caso!? Non ho alcuna intenzione di sottostare ai suoi capricci!».

«Oh, Pitch, non essere sciocco» intervenne Dentolina, seguitando a coccolare il giovane; «Questi non sono capricci, sono voglie, e vanno assolutamente soddisfatte».

«Non sono né capricci, né voglie, ho solo bisogno di una pizza!» ribadì Frost.

«Hai sentito cos'ha detto la tua mogliettina? Ti conviene obbedire» s'inserì una quarta voce.

Preso in contropiede l'Uomo Nero si voltò, facendo vagare gli occhi per la stanza finché non vide il muso di Calmoniglio far capolino dalla pediera del letto, le iridi di smeraldo splendenti d'una scintilla d'insolenza tanto irritante da far saltare i nervi al solo guardarla, e, snudando i denti, gli sibilò: «Non so cosa tu ci faccia qui, né perché tu ti sia sentito autorizzato ad intervenire nella discussione, ma puoi star certo che al prossimo commento imbecille non esiterò un istante a servire a Jack spezzatino di coniglio».

«Pitch» mormorò la fata, stroncando sul nascere le proteste del Pooka; «E' del tutto inutile che tu te la prenda con Calmoniglio: Jack ha bisogno di una pizza, e tu, che lo voglia o no, dovrai andare a prenderla».

Pronunciò ogni parola con tono flemmatico, le piume del petto leggermente gonfie per offrire al ragazzo un morbido cuscino contro cui rannicchiarsi e le mani rilassate mentre seguitava a massaggiarlo, e quando ebbe concluso sollevò il viso in un'espressione compiaciuta e quasi canzonatoria, come se fosse già certa della propria vittoria e ne andasse fiera, e l'uomo, indurendo lo sguardo, pensò: “Vedremo chi l'avrà vinta, fatina”.

 

Appiattendosi il più possibile contro il muro Pitch strisciò fino alla porta posteriore della pizzeria, quindi, dopo essersi accertato che nessun bambino si trovasse nelle vicinanze, si affacciò alla finestrella per scrutare all'interno. Ancora non gli era ben chiara la dinamica dell'accaduto, né come Dentolina era riuscita a tenergli testa, né come Calmoniglio era stato in grado di spingerlo fuori dalla camera per indurlo ad obbedire, né come la moneta d'oro che ancora stringeva era giunta fin nel suo pugno, ma di una cosa era certo: in un modo o nell'altro era stato sconfitto, e, com'era sua abitudine, una volta resosi conto di non avere alcuna via d'uscita, aveva trasformato quell'insuccesso in una personale vittoria, dichiarando di rassegnarsi a cedere solo per pietà e lanciandosi in una missione ben più impegnativa del necessario. Certo che gli Yeti non avessero le capacità necessarie per soddisfarlo si era categoricamente rifiutato di consultarli, evocando prontamente Voluptas per mettersi alla ricerca di un ristorante adatto allo scopo, ma non s'era accontentato del primo che aveva trovato, né, tantomeno, di cercarlo il più vicino possibile al Palazzo di Nord: da perfezionista qual era s'era diretto senza indugio sin in Italia, nel cuore della città di Napoli, ove sorgeva una piccola pizzeria tanto anonima quanto decantata. L'aveva scoperta anni addietro, seguendo le tracce dei numerosi figli del proprietario, e ai tempi non aveva potuto fare a meno di accorgersi della nutrita clientela, nonché dei complimenti riguardo i prodotti venduti urlati sia dai cuochi, sia dagli avventori, e mai come in quel momento fu grato alla propria buona memoria per avergli riproposto quei ricordi: a giudicare dall'aggressività con cui Jack aveva avanzato la propria richiesta era probabile che non si sarebbe accontentato di una pizza qualunque, dunque non poteva esserci soluzione migliore che procurarsi la più buona al mondo.

Aguzzando la vista l'Uomo Nero fece vagare le iridi all'intorno, studiando con cura i mastelli dove gli impasti erano lasciati a riposare, i contenitori di mozzarella e le alte pile di barattoli di salsa, e alla fine, proprio accanto ai due forni a legna, individuò quello che cercava: una fila di cartoni aperti, pronti ad accogliere le pizze fumanti ed essere spediti in ogni angolo della città.

«Gnnà!» urlò improvvisamente il proprietario, intento a far roteare un disco di pasta sopra la testa; «E priparat a pizz p Carmel? Guard che o compleann suoj, adda vní bon!».

«È bon,è bon! » gli rispose il ragazzo intento ad armeggiare con la pala; «È a marnar, chell'original, l'agg priparat ij, comm nun po esser bon?Aiccan, appen sfurnat, puortancell! ».

«Faccj ambress, vir tu o magazzin mentr sto 'ngopp!» gli ordinò il primo. ¹

Certo di aver centrato in pieno l'obiettivo Pitch non perse di vista la pizza in questione, seguendola con lo sguardo mentre veniva estratta dal forno e memorizzando la posizione del cartone in cui venne riposta, e una volta che questo venne richiuso agì: ratto come una lince si smaterializzò in un flusso di sabbia magica e si insinuò nel canale di areazione, percorrendo in pochi secondi le sue svolte e sfondando la grata della presa d'aria, quindi, dopo essersi assicurato di aver rovesciato uno scaffale colmo d'ingredienti d'ogni tipo, si lanciò verso il bancone, afferrò il proprio trofeo e, lasciando la moneta d'oro come compenso, s'allontanò indisturbato attraverso la porta di servizio.

 

«E' arrivata una consegna per Jack Frost!» annunciò con voce tonante Pitch, spalancando platealmente la porta della propria camera.

Come si aspettava il compagno lo accolse con entusiasmo, battendo le mani e lanciando qualche gridolino eccitato, e fu con autentico sollievo che lo vide inginocchiarsi e tirare a sé un vassoio già apparecchiato: per portare a termine quella missione lo aveva fatto attendere per quasi mezz'ora, e nel viaggio di ritorno la pizza, nonostante le accortezze, aveva iniziato a raffreddarsi, dunque era preferibile che il ragazzo si mettesse a mangiare immediatamente.

Tenendo il mento ben alzato avanzò a grandi falcate, spostando con un semplice movimento della mano piatto e bicchiere per far posto all'ingombrante cartone, dunque, dopo averlo depositato sul piano, lo aprì e disse: «Ecco qui la tua pizza, appena sfornata dalla migliore pizzeria italiana apposta per te».

Nell'udire quella descrizione Frost s'eccitò ancor di più, massaggiandosi lo stomaco per prepararlo al lauto pasto ed arrivando quasi a saltellare sul posto per l'impazienza, ma non appena il piatto tanto desiderato venne scoperto si bloccò: interdetto come non mai rimase immobile per diverso tempo, scrutando la focaccia guarnita con aria quasi sconvolta e trasformando la propria espressione da perplessa ad infastidita quando si chinò per annusarla, e alla fine domandò: «Pitch, che cosa mi hai portato?».

«La miglior pizza del mondo, ovviamente» rispose prontamente l'Uomo Nero.

Il giovane osservò la pietanza ancora per qualche secondo, poi incrociò le braccia e dichiarò: «Io non la mangio, non mi piace».

Sussultando per quel netto rifiuto l'uomo, istintivamente, esclamò: «Ma perché mai non dovrebbe piacerti!? Non l'hai nemmeno assaggiata!».

«Non mi serve, puzza da morire!» replicò Jack, spingendo via l'alimento incriminato.

«Quella non è puzza, è il profumo degli odori con cui la pizza è stata condita» spiegò l'uomo.

«Quella è puzza, e io non mangio roba che puzza» ribadì il ragazzo, incrociando le braccia.

«Jack, sii ragionevole» tentò di convincerlo Pitch; «Non l'hai nemmeno assaggiata, non sai che sapore ha, quindi non sai se ti piace o no: dalle almeno una chance».

«No!» s'intestardì Frost.

«Capriccioso e viziato che non sei altro!» lo insultò l'Uomo Nero, ormai fuori di sé.

«Pitch, calmo, calmo» intervenne Dentolina, che, sino a quel momento, s'era tenuta in disparte sulla poltrona; «Non t'inalberare così, non serve. Cerchiamo, piuttosto, di analizzare la situazione con occhio obiettivo: su questa pizza c'è dell'aglio, vero?».

«A giudicare dal profumo direi di sì» rispose seccamente l'uomo.

Volando fino al suo fianco la fata gli pose una mano sulla spalla e sussurrò: «Beh, vedi, Pitch, l'aglio è un condimento molto forte, amato da poche persone, e qui oltretutto ce n'è parecchio: non mi stupisce che Jack provi repulsione nel sentirne l'odore. Oltretutto, hai guardato bene la pizza? E' così rossa, tutta coperta di pomodoro senza nemmeno un pezzettino di formaggio, non è particolarmente invitante, non trovi?».

«Ma questa è l'autentica ed originale pizza, fatta a mano in Italia dal più bravo pizzaiolo che esista, non può non essere buona!» protestò Pitch.

«E sono assolutamente certa che sia un'autentica bontà» lo assecondò la Guardiana; «Ma per un adulto, non per un bambino, e tu sai quanto Jack sia infantile in ambito culinario. Per lui ci vorrebbe una pizza diversa, con tanto formaggio, condimenti più dolci e delicati, ...».

«Va bene, va bene, ho capito, andiamo in cucina e modifichiamola» concesse l'Uomo Nero, ansioso di tirarsi fuori da quella spiacevole situazione il prima possibile.

«Pitch» gli disse Dentolina con aria sconsolata; «Togliere l'aglio e il pomodoro e ricoprire la pizza di formaggio non basterà a toglierle quell'odore, né a renderla più appetibile: devi andare a prenderne un'altra».

 

Ringhiando Pitch s'incamminò nello stretto vicolo che aveva percorso meno di un'ora prima, e, per la seconda volta in quella serata, si diresse verso porta di servizio della pizzeria che aveva scovato. Non si curò di nascondere il proprio arrivo in alcun modo, sguinzagliando anzi le proprie ombre più selvagge per liberare la strada dai patetici bambini che ivi s'erano attardati per giocare con qualche petardo e lasciando che queste interferissero con la rete elettrica al punto da far pulsare tutte le luci del quartiere, e quando raggiunse la propria meta faticò non poco a trattenersi dall'abbattere l'intero edificio: raramente, nella propria lunga esistenza, s'era sentito così frustrato e irritato. Lui, il Re degli Incubi, una delle creature più antiche e temibili della Terra, costretto a fare da fattorino ad un capriccioso spiritello! Era a dir poco inammissibile! Com'era potuto accadere tutto ciò? Da quando era caduto così in basso?

Dopo aver sfogato la propria rabbia con un urlo rivolto al cielo ed un pugno ben assestato ad un Incubo che aveva fatto l'errore di avvicinarsi troppo nel momento sbagliato, l'Uomo Nero scrollò le spalle, esercitando tutto l'autocontrollo che possedeva per dominarsi e concentrarsi, e quando finalmente vi riuscì udì due voci discutere all'interno.

«Disgraziat, ch fin a fatt a pizz p Carmel?!» gridò il più anziano.

«Nun o saccj, l'er mis proprj ca, pó o scaffal è carut e quand so turnat er scumpars! E vist sta munet? È a toj?» replicò il più giovane. ²

Ignorando la loro insulsa discussione scandagliò con lo sguardo l'intera cucina, i cui due banconi principali erano ormai stati invasi da cartoni aperti colmi di pizze d'ogni genere e dimensione, e, dopo un minuto scarso di ricerche, ne individuò una che faceva al caso suo: non troppo grande, ma nemmeno troppo piccola, era coperta da uno spesso strato di morbida mozzarella, guarnita con prosciutto cotto e carciofini e ancora fumante, e sembrava essere stata fatta apposta per Jack.

Dimentico di qualsiasi accortezza l'Uomo Nero spalancò la porta di servizio, irrompendo nel locale come una furia e assorbendo con un sorriso trionfante il terrore puro emanato dai presenti, che, pur non potendolo vedere, s'erano accorti della sua presenza, e si prese tutto il tempo necessario ed anche più per depositare il vecchio cartone su uno scaffale ed afferrare quello nuovo, oltremodo divertito dall'inconsulto agitarsi dei due umani ed incuriosito dai piccoli corni rossi che questi avevano staccato dalla parete e sollevato verso di lui; rimase lì, la scatola in mano per far capire dove si trovava, ancora per qualche secondo, poi, quando il più giovane prese coraggio e gli tirò addosso la moneta d'oro, trapassandolo, si risolse ad alzare i tacchi ed andarsene, bruciando tutte le lampade del locale per godersi fino all'ultimo la propria vendicativa incursione.

 

Piombando nella propria camera nel Palazzo di Nord senza annunciarsi Pitch coprì in pochi secondi la distanza che lo separava dal letto, quindi, dopo aver sbattuto con malagrazia il cartone sul vassoio, sbottò: «Ecco la tua pizza, principino, spero sia di tuo gradimento questa volta!».

Jack, che nel frattempo s'era completamente avvolto nella morbida coperta di cachemire che l'Uomo Nero aveva indossato durante la convalescenza, fece capolino da sotto un suo lembo, facendo saltare gli occhi guardinghi dalla scatola al compagno, e viceversa, per diverse volte, quindi strisciò fino ad essa e, dopo averla aperta, osservò: «E' molto diversa da quella di prima».

«Mi pare ovvio, quella di prima ti aveva a dir poco disgustato, che senso avrebbe avuto prenderne una simile?» abbaiò l'uomo.

Sussultando lievemente per la risposta rude il ragazzo si spostò, posizionandosi all'estremità del tavolinetto per stargli il più lontano possibile, e Pitch, in parte esasperato, in parte comunque desideroso di metterlo a proprio agio, gli diede le spalle, studiando le fiamme del camino per fingersi occupato; teso come una corda di violino rimase fermo, il capo inclinato per meglio carpire ogni suono nella stanza e, così, intuire i movimenti dell'amato, e dopo qualche secondo di confuso raschiare e mugugnare lo udì mormorare: «Pitch?».

«Che c'è?» replicò con tono acido.

«E' buonissima» gli sussurrò con un fil di voce Frost.

Preso in contropiede da quell'affermazione l'Uomo Nero si voltò, e si trovò davanti ad una scena tanto inaspettata quanto dolce: il giovane, ancora parzialmente avviluppato nella coltre color cammello, era seduto sul materasso a gambe incrociate, la sinistra poggiata protettivamente sul pancione prominente, la destra alzata a reggere un'approssimativa fetta di pizza già morsicata, e le sue iridi erano colme di un'estasi e una gratitudine tali da parer brillare di luce propria.

Intenerito sia dalla sua reazione, sia dalla sua posa, l'uomo si sciolse un poco, rilassando le spalle e ricambiando quel largo sorriso che, in effetti, era una ricompensa più che sufficiente al lavoro che aveva dovuto svolgere nell'ora precedente, e, notando che gli occhi di Jack erano diventati lucidi, commentò: «Ora non dirmi che ti metterai a piangere, eh, Jack?».

Come richiamata da quella domanda una lacrima sfuggì dalle palpebre del ragazzo, scivolando silenziosa lungo la guancia e fermandosi poco prima della mandibola, ma egli non cambiò espressione, né atteggiamento, e Pitch, intuendo che questa fosse solo l'ennesima dimostrazione dell'immensa gioia che l'altro provava, scosse il capo e si avvicinò per asciugarla; Frost, per parte sua, fece ciò che poté per accoglierlo al meglio, tirando a sé la coperta per consentirgli di accomodarsi al suo fianco e permettendogli di sfregare il pollice contro la propria gota finché la pelle non fu asciutta, senza mai smettere di guardarlo, e quando questi ebbe finito gli offrì la destra e propose: «Vuoi un assaggio?».

L'Uomo Nero rifletté per qualche secondo, studiando il boccone con aria meditabonda, poi rispose: «No, grazie, preferisco un assaggio di te».

Senza alcun preavviso si chinò su di lui e gli rubò un piccolo bacio, ridacchiando alla consistenza farinosa delle sue labbra e, subito dopo, alla smorfia stupita che questi fece per l'attacco inaspettato, ed esclamò: «Mh, buono questo Jack Frost!».

A quella battuta il giovane arrossì, lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina mentre depositava la fetta di pizza sul cartone e si rifugiava contro il suo petto, e dopo qualche secondo di tenerezze mormorò: «Pitch, mi dispiace tanto di averti trattato male prima. Non volevo, davvero, ero così triste mentre lo facevo, eppure non riuscivo a fermarmi, perché stavo già male all'idea di non poter mangiare una pizza, e avevo il terrore che non sarei mai riuscito ad averla».

Affatto stupito da quell'atteggiamento pentito l'uomo strinse l'amato tra le braccia, chiudendo le mani a coppa sul suo pancione e carezzandolo un poco attraverso la stoffa della maglia, quindi replicò: «Scuse accettate, Jack, però voglio che tu mi faccia una promessa: mai più scenate. Mi fa poca differenza procurarti un cibo piuttosto che un altro, e non mi da' alcun fastidio mettermi a cucinare ad orari impossibili, ma solo se tu ti comporti bene: le voglie non le puoi gestire, ma l'educazione sì, e c'è modo e modo di chiedere».

«Non succederà più, da adesso chiederò tutto sempre con gentilezza» promise solennemente Jack.

Lieto di sentirlo nuovamente docile Pitch lo premiò con un secondo bacio, quindi lo esortò: «Forza, Jack, mangia, o la pizza si raffredderà. Ci penso io a tagliarti nuove fette, così farai meno fatica».

Spostandosi alle spalle del compagno per continuare ad abbracciarlo senza infastidirlo si mise all'opera, afferrando coltello e forchetta e iniziando con calma a tagliare la pizza rimasta, e quando fu quasi a metà lo udì sussurrare: «Pitch?».

«Sì, Jack?» gli chiese, premendogli il polso sul mento per indurlo a voltarsi.

«Questi pezzettini verdi non mi piacciono» confessò il ragazzo.

Piegando le labbra in un largo sorriso l'Uomo Nero gli lanciò uno sguardo intenerito, quindi, con un tono dolce, ma che non ammetteva repliche, mormorò: «Continua a mangiare».

E senza attendere una risposta riprese a tagliare.

 

Era ormai trascorsa una settimana dall'episodio della pizza, e la situazione era definitivamente tornata alla normalità. Le giornate s'erano susseguite l'una all'altra pigramente, i pasti s'erano fatti più lauti, le attività più tranquille, le uscite dal Palazzo più rade, in perfetto accordo col graduale aumento di stanchezza che Jack, col progredire della gravidanza, stava sperimentando, ma non un solo istante era trascorso nella noia e nell'apatia, ed egli non poteva esserne più felice: quello che gli importava, in fondo, non era certo lanciarsi in spericolate avventure, ma vivere lietamente la propria vita accanto a Pitch, e mai prima d'allora il loro rapporto era stato più saldo e intimo. Non si separavano mai, né di giorno, né di notte, non perché stare insieme fosse una necessità od un obbligo, ma perché provavano un tale piacere nel farlo che non li sfiorava nemmeno il pensiero di dividersi, discorrevano con naturalezza per ore di qualsiasi argomento, dall'ultimo libro letto a quelle strane, inspiegabili tempeste di neve che colpivano l'emisfero boreale con sempre maggior frequenza, cucinavano insieme, si divertivano, si scambiavano baci e sensuali attenzioni e, quando ne sentivano il desiderio, sedevano l'uno accanto all'altro dedicandosi a passatempi differenti, perché era importante che ciascuno di loro si ritagliasse un piccolo spazio per sé e le proprie passioni, ma non v'era ragione per non condividerle, ed ogni momento era buono per farlo e scacciare gli orrendi ricordi del mese precedente. Purtroppo per lui, infatti, questi tornavano sovente a tormentarlo, sia quand'era di buonumore, sia quando una indolente ed apparentemente ingiustificata malinconia lo coglieva, accecandolo con le sanguinose immagini del folle atto compiuto e facendolo affogare nei sensi di colpa, e spesso non bastavano né una risata, né una rassicurazione dell'Uomo Nero a fugarli, dunque Frost aveva deciso di fare il possibile per evitare che tornassero a galla: soffriva già abbastanza per le pietose condizioni del proprio corpo, cui non poteva ovviare in alcun modo, dunque, per quanto riguardava il resto, non aveva intenzione di piangere più del necessario.

«Jack? Tutto bene?» lo richiamò improvvisamente Pitch.

Sussultando per la sorpresa il giovane scosse il capo, riscuotendosi di botto dalla lunga riflessione cui si era lasciato andare, e prontamente rispose: «Sì, sì, tutto bene, stavo solo pensando come continuare la costruzione. Ti piace come sta venendo?».

Dopo aver accuratamente richiuso il libro che stava studiando l'Uomo Nero lo raggiunse, si chinò sulla torre che Jack aveva iniziato a costruire qualche decina di minuti prima ed osservò: «Sei diventato bravo, Jack, hai costruito persino la scala interna! Da quando hai anche dei pezzi rossi?».

«Da quando Nord li ha lasciati incustoditi sul tavolo dei Guardiani» spiegò candidamente il ragazzo.

Scoppiarono a ridere in coro, l'uno reggendosi il pancione e sperando che lo scherzo non avesse disturbato Nord, l'altro premendosi una mano sul petto e, probabilmente, pregando l'opposto, e quando riuscirono a riprendersi si scambiarono un'occhiata complice, ma proprio quando l'uomo fu sul punto di parlare qualcuno bussò alla porta.

«Avanti» concesse Pitch.

Dopo aver schiuso delicatamente il legno Dentolina fece capolino da dietro di esso ed esclamò: «Oh, bene, ci siete tutti e due, e siete ancora svegli! Jack, hai un minuto? Ti ho portato una cosa, e ci terrei a mostrartela».

«Certo!» acconsentì prontamente Frost.

Accettando più che volentieri il braccio che il compagno gli offrì si tirò in piedi, si prese qualche secondo per assestarsi e dunque s'incamminò dietro la fata, occhieggiando l'ingombrante oggetto che questa stava trasportando; una volta raggiunto il letto, curioso come non mai, la affiancò, aiutandola a stenderlo sul materasso e chiedendosi di cosa mai potesse trattarsi, visto che la sua forma piatta e larga gli diceva poco o niente; infine, ottenuto il permesso, afferrò un lembo del lenzuolo che lo copriva, e non appena posò gli occhi su ciò che si trovava al di sotto si pietrificò sul posto.

Il misterioso manufatto non era altro che una tela, dipinta con una tale maestria da parere una finestra affacciata su un mondo parallelo, e rappresentava Pitch e Jack stesi su di un letto, il primo comodamente appoggiato ad un mucchio di gonfi cuscini, il secondo mollemente adagiato sul primo, entrambi nudi, entrambi svegli, ed entrambi tanto rapiti da parere due creature sospese nel tempo. L'uomo, il cui corpo slanciato, ma statuario, era stato riprodotto con precisione assoluta, si allungava quasi da un lato all'altro della scena, i polpacci sovrapposti a quelli dell'amato, le cosce leggermente schiuse per lasciargli agio, il torace semi eretto per sostenerlo, ed il capo impercettibilmente chino verso il suo; il ragazzo, al contrario, ammorbidito dalle dolci forme della gravidanza, si trovava in una posa più raccolta, le gambe leggermente piegate, il busto torto fino a farlo giacere quasi di schiena contro il petto altrui, le spalle chiuse, ma il collo allungato verso il compagno, in una commovente tensione che lo spettatore poteva distintamente avvertire, e in un'estasi tanto colma d'amore da strappargli qualche lacrima al solo guardarla. Non v'era nulla, in quel quadro, che non fosse perfetto, non un muscolo, non un capello, non un drappeggio, ogni particolare curato sino a sembrar vero, ogni dettaglio disposto con tanta cura da sembrar parte di un progetto più grande, e, in effetti, Frost non tardò molto a comprendere che così era: la luce, scarsissima ai bordi, digradante in infinite sfumature d'argento su coltri e pareti e brillante come neve sulla pelle del giovane, le linee prospettiche, il realismo del disegno che aumentava, le braccia dei due amanti intrecciate a formare un cerchio, lo sguardo dell'Uomo Nero, persino la finezza della grana e lo spessore della pittura utilizzata, tutto portava verso il centro, tutto puntava inevitabilmente sul pancione, e lo faceva in maniera tale da farlo parere non solo un qualsivoglia elemento piacevole alla vista, ma l'unico e vero protagonista di quella composizione, senza la quale essa non avrebbe più avuto il minimo senso, né significato.

Jack rimase immobile a lungo, la schiena rigida, gli occhi sbarrati, incapace sia di parlare che di muoversi, sentendosi letteralmente risucchiare da quella tela giunta dal nulla per mostrargli ciò che non era mai stato in grado di vedere, e dopo qualche minuto Dentolina disse: «Jack, se ti turba me lo puoi dire, e io getterò la tela nel fuoco».

«No!» gridò il ragazzo.

In un istintivo tentativo di salvare il quadro si gettò sul materasso, tirandolo a sé e coprendo ciò che riuscì col drappo in cui questo era stato precedentemente avvolto, poi, però, rendendosi conto d'aver reagito in maniera a dir poco eccessiva, si ricompose e mormorò semplicemente: «No, non voglio distruggerla».

Posandogli una mano sulla spalla la Guardiana sussurrò: «Da adesso questa tela è tua, Jack, e hai il diritto di farne ciò che preferisci. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per decidere, e quando l'avrai fatto non disturbarti a comunicarmelo. Ora vado, così potrai trascorrere il resto della serata con Pitch e poi andare a dormire. Ti auguro buonanotte, Jack».

Senza aspettare una risposta gli scostò un paio di ciocche dalla fronte e vi depose un bacio delicato, poi, dopo essersi congedata anche da Pitch, volò fino alla porta e la richiuse silenziosamente dietro di sé.

Udendo il sommesso ronzio delle sue ali attenuarsi fino a sparire del tutto Frost si tranquillizzò, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro mentre la tensione accumulata nei muscoli si scioglieva pian piano, e con un fil di voce dichiarò: «Voglio appenderla».

L'Uomo Nero, che, sino a quel momento, era rimasto rispettosamente in disparte, lasciandogli tutto il tempo e l'agio necessari per riprendersi e riflettere e attorcigliando un sottilissimo tentacolo di sabbia nera attorno al suo polpaccio per fargli capire che gli era vicino, lo affiancò e replicò: «Ma certo, Jack, subito. Dove preferisci posizionarlo? Ci sono molti angoli adatti in questa stanza».

«No, non lo voglio mettere in questa stanza: voglio metterlo nella nostra vera camera» rispose il giovane.

Per un attimo temette che l'altro avrebbe protestato, lamentandosi dell'assurda richiesta e rifiutandosi categoricamente di intraprendere il lungo viaggio, tanto più a quell'ora tarda, e quasi cadde nel panico all'idea di dover lasciare il dipinto tanto vicino agli altri Guardiani, ma l'uomo, che da sempre aveva la dote di saperlo comprendere e che ultimamente era entrato ancor più in sintonia con lui, non tardò a concedere: «Allora andiamo a metterlo nella nostra vera camera. Seguimi, il passaggio è qui dietro».

Interdetto da quell'affermazione Jack si raddrizzò, aiutando il compagno ad afferrare la tela e seguendolo docilmente fino all'armadio, e quasi non credette ai propri occhi quando lo vide spostarlo e rivelare l'imboccatura di un tunnel, ma non esitò un istante ad accedervi, poggiando il palmo sulla schiena di Pitch per non perdersi e immergendosi nell'oscurità più totale; fiducioso come sempre lo tallonò senza far domande, svoltando ogni volta che lui svoltava, rallentando quando lui rallentava e attendendo paziente quando si fermava, e si distrasse solo per qualche istante quando intravide, alla propria destra, l'enorme salone centrale e il Globo di ferro adorno di migliaia di lucine pulsanti; infine, dopo aver percorso il breve e familiare corridoio di pietra, entrò nella camera in cui per mesi aveva vissuto, e che ormai da mesi non visitava.

Avvertì una piccola fitta al cuore nel momento in cui posò le iridi sul suo spoglio e lugubre arredamento, i ricordi dei pomeriggi di riposo e delle notti di passione che riemergevano lentamente in lui, ma non venne colto da nostalgia, poiché ciò che aveva sempre adorato, di quel luogo, non era certo la stanza in sé, ma il fatto che vi dormisse l'amato, e poiché nulla gli vietava di perpetuarli nel futuro, e fu con perfetta lucidità che sollevò il braccio di fronte a sé e disse: «Lì, dove il muro rientra di qualche centimetro: voglio appenderlo in quel punto».

Annuendo con convinzione l'uomo avanzò verso il punto che gli era stato indicato ed evocò un'abbondante manciata di sabbia magica, usandola prima per divellere le due catene che pendevano dal soffitto proprio lì di fronte, poi per ripulire la parete dalla polvere, quindi, sfruttando un chiodo già presente, appese il dipinto. Lo scrutò a lungo, inclinandolo prima da un lato, poi dall'altro, e aggiungendo di volta in volta le cortine d'un ampio drappeggio che arrivò a proteggerlo da ogni lato e che pareva in tutto e per tutto la prosecuzione di quello ivi rappresentato, e quando si ritenne soddisfatto indietreggiò e chiese: «Così va bene, Jack?».

Il ragazzo non rispose, troppo perso nella rappresentazione e troppo preso dal soggetto principale della stessa per potersi concentrare su qualcosa di così sciocco, e, quasi senza rendersene contro, domandò: «Pitch, ma io... sono davvero così bello?».

Lanciandogli uno sguardo commosso Pitch replicò: «Il quadro è uno splendore, ma non ti rende giustizia: tu sei mille volte più bello».

«Sei il solito esagerato!» sbottò Frost, imbarazzato e confuso.

L'uomo, in risposta, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, fissandolo quieto mentre gli sollevava la blusa e lo abbracciava, e prendendo a baciargli il ventre con una dolcezza tale da farlo rabbrividire, e il giovane, finalmente, dopo mesi di sofferenze, pianti e disperazione, dopo aver toccato il fondo dell'inferno e aver faticosamente scalato ogni sue girone, emerse alla luce e all'aria pure, tirando davvero il fiato per la prima volta, e riuscendo, con una gioia tanto incommensurabile da non poter essere espressa se non col silenzio, a guardarsi e pensare: “Sì, questo sono io, e sono perfetto così come sono”.

 

 

¹«Gennaro!» urlò improvvisamente il proprietario, intento a far roteare un disco di pasta sopra la testa; «Hai preparato la pizza per Carmela? Guarda che è il suo compleanno, deve venire buona!».

«È buona, è buona! » gli rispose il ragazzo intento ad armeggiare con la pala; «È la marinara, quella originale, e l'ho preparata io, come può non essere buona?Eccola qui, appena sfornata, vagliela a portare! ».

«Faccio in fretta, vedi di badare al negozio mentre son su!» gli ordinò il primo.

 

² «Disgraziato, che fine ha fatto la pizza per Carmela?!» gridò il più anziano.

«Non lo so, l'avevo messa proprio qui, poi lo scaffale è caduto e quando sono tornata era sparita! Hai visto questa moneta? E' tua?» replicò il più giovane.

 

 

Nuovo disegno realizzato da Fridarush!

 

<http://fridarush.tumblr.com/post/108928857482/a-special-present-for-cianethedevil-and-her-ff-we>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete notato il capitolo non è particolarmente lungo, poiché, per motivi personali, ho deciso di fermarmi prima del previsto, e spero che questa mia scelta non vi abbia infastidito. Inutile dire che non ho saltato nulla, e che ciò che non ho narrato qui è semplicemente rimandato al prossimo capitolo. Considerato il lutto che ho avuto, tutti gli ovvi ed infiniti impegni derivanti da esso, il fatto che le vacanze siano agli sgoccioli e le lezioni nuovamente alle porte pongo come termine di pubblicazione, giusto per star sicura, sabato 24 gennaio. Mi duole fissare una data tanto lontana nel tempo, e mi auguro sinceramente di non arrivare a sfiorarla, ma odio arrivare in ritardo, quindi preferisco cautelarmi. Inizio già ora, visto che non riesco a dormire. Auguro a tutte le civette come me buonanotte, e alle cince mattiniere buona giornata
> 
> p.s. Se non capite le frasi in napoletano non esitate a chiedermi la traduzione, che, eventualmente, posso aggiungere come nota a fine testo. Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare la ragazza che s'è gentilmente prestata a tradurmele dall'italiano


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ritardo di sei giorni perché nessuno ha avuto la buona creanza di lasciarmi lavorare in pace. A differenza della scorsa volta ho deciso di non tagliare nulla, quindi vi auguro una piacevole e lunga lettura

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTITREESIMO**

 

 

Avvicinando il muso al piccolo vagone di legno sin quasi a sfiorarne la superficie con i propri impalpabili baffi Calmoniglio lo scrutò, seguendone ogni venatura e decoro con sguardo concentrato e meditabondo, infine, trattenendo il fiato, poggiò la punta del pennello su di esso ed iniziò a tracciare una minutissima greca.

Erano ormai trascorse diverse settimane da quando s'era proposto come assistente temporaneo di Nord, prestandosi a qualsiasi piccola e grande attività in cui egli poteva necessitare d'aiuto per alleviargli almeno un poco la fatica, e mai nella propria vita il Pooka fu tanto grato alla propria lungimiranza per aver preso questa decisione: nulla al mondo era in grado di scacciare i brutti pensieri come il duro lavoro, e in un periodo come quello, in cui i brutti pensieri erano all'ordine del giorno, il duro lavoro sembrava essere diventato l'unica ancora di salvezza. Pennelli e colori erano fioriti come per magia nel laboratorio personale di Babbo Natale, moltiplicandosi a dismisura fino a ricoprire l'imponente tavolo e parte del pavimento, giocattoli d'ogni tipo erano comparsi sugli scaffali, sgraffignati qua e là per beneficiare di un tocco artistico, e balocchi ormai pronti erano stati abbandonati con noncuranza in qualsiasi angolo disponibile, accumulandosi nell'attesa di venir ritirati ed impacchettati, ma, a mano a mano che le cataste di oggetti crescevano, l'inquietudine che albergava nel cuore del Coniglio di Pasqua faceva altrettanto: non importava ciò che Babbo Natale gli ripeteva, non importava ciò che Dentolina tentava di spiegargli, non importava ciò che Sandman si ostinava ad inviargli in sogno pur di farsi ascoltare, la situazione in cui versava Jack era a dir poco disperata, e per Calmoniglio era sempre più evidente che Pitch ne fosse l'unico e sadico responsabile. Non si era mai bevuto la storia riguardante l'intervento dell'Uomo Nella Luna, troppo rispettoso nei confronti del Guardiano dei Guardiani per poter anche solo pensare che questi si sarebbe abbassato a compiere un simile atto, e troppo fiducioso della sua bontà per poter immaginare un suo tradimento, e s'era presto convinto che quella visione fosse stata provocata dall'Uomo Nero in persona, in modo da fuorviare i sospetti e generare odio e divisioni all'interno di un gruppo che, altrimenti, sarebbe stato ben coeso, e da qui, ovviamente, il passo verso il peggio era stato breve. E se l'uomo, in realtà, godesse della sofferenza del ragazzo? E se lo avesse deformato appositamente per distruggerlo, spezzando il suo animo impavido per ridurlo ad un mero burattino nelle proprie mani? E se, addirittura, il suo scopo fosse ancor più crudele ed oscuro, e richiedesse la nascita di un tenebroso erede pronto a spalleggiarlo nella definitiva battaglia contro la luce? Questa e altre domande affollavano la mente del Pooka, soffocandone la parte più razionale per alimentare quella istintiva, affastellandosi l'una sull'altra in un crescendo che non solo alzava i toni, ma anche il tiro, e occasionalmente raggiungendo apici così selvaggi da indurlo a vergognarsi di sé stesso e della propria malfidenza, ma il pentimento non era mai durato più di qualche secondo, così come il dubbio: colui di cui stava parlando, del resto, era e restava il Re delle Ombre, una creatura nata per rendere gli incubi realtà e che traeva dal manipolare le vite altrui il proprio maggior sostentamento, una bestia astuta ed impossibile da controllare, e sulla quale vigilare restava d'obbligo in qualsiasi caso. Tra tenere la guardia alta ed agire, ad ogni modo, v'era una netta linea di demarcazione, e il Coniglio di Pasqua, reduce dalle lezioni di vita imparate nei mesi precedenti, aveva badato a non superarla: Frost, purtroppo, pur avendo manifestato più volte malessere fisico e psicologico riguardo la propria gravidanza, non se ne era mai apertamente lamentato, né aveva espresso il desiderio di punire o allontanare l'amato per il suo comportamento, dunque Calmoniglio aveva dovuto rassegnarsi e sottostare al suo volere. Non aveva provato a smuoverlo con dure parole vedendolo triste, certo che tentare di farlo ragionare quando la sua testa era altrove sarebbe stato deleterio per entrambi, non era intervenuto quando questi s'era completamente appoggiato a Pitch, preoccupato che una violenta discussione avrebbe potuto indurre in lui un peggioramento, non aveva protestato quando egli lo aveva scacciato, timoroso d'infastidirlo ulteriormente: per quanto si fosse sforzato non era mai riuscito a stabilire con certezza se il giovane fosse succube del compagno, o semplicemente innamorato di lui, né a provare inconfutabilmente che quest'ultimo avesse cattive intenzioni, ostacolato dagli occhi appannati ed inespressivi del primo e dal frenetico, solerte agitarsi del secondo, e, come la fata gli aveva più volte suggerito, s'era risolto ad accettare la situazione, pregando che fosse più rosea di quanto immaginava e sorvegliando da lontano. Un compito decisamente difficile per una creatura impulsiva come lui, fastidioso, consumante, ma fattibile, se intervallato da un buon numero di pause dedicate a piacevoli passatempi, e, senza dubbio, aiutare Nord a realizzare i regali natalizi e inserire in ciascuno di essi un minuscolo dettaglio pasquale per ricordare ai bambini che la festa primaverile sarebbe presto arrivata era uno dei migliori.

Ridacchiando il Pooka terminò la decorazione, rimirando per qualche secondo il piccolo uovo che aveva furbescamente incastonato tra le volute di fumo dipinte sulla fiancata del vagone e complimentandosi con sé stesso per la trovata, ma proprio quando si apprestò a rimontare il trenino qualcuno bussò alla porta.

«Avanti» concesse.

Dopo pochi secondi una testa piumata fece capolino dall'ingresso, e una voce femminile sussurrò: «Buongiorno, Calmoniglio. Come ti senti?».

Messo in difficoltà da quella semplice domanda a causa degli azzardati ragionamenti cui s'era lasciato andare, il Coniglio di Pasqua si mise a rassettare e rispose bruscamente: «Perché me lo chiedi? Non è che non sia stato bene ultimamente».

Dentolina, che nel frattempo aveva silenziosamente spalancato l'uscio e raggiunto il tavolo, replicò: «Detto da uno che ha trascorso più di un mese chiuso in un laboratorio, intento a tenere il muso e lavorare da mane a sera per una persona con cui è sempre stato in competizione, non suona molto credibile, sai? Mi fa piacere che tu sia diventato amico di Nord al punto da volerlo aiutare, ma è evidente che la tua non è sola e pura generosità, e io sto iniziando a preoccuparmi».

«Non c'è nessun bisogno che ti preoccupi, sto bene, sono solo impegnato con questo lavoro» affermò Calmoniglio con tono secco.

«E con tutte le migliaia di angosce e supposizioni che ti affollano la mente, giusto?» aggiunse la fata.

Punto sul vivo il Pooka abbassò le orecchie con fare minaccioso e sbottò: «Non dirmi che sei venuta qui solo per continuare a discutere! Non mi interessa quello che dici per difenderlo, Pitch è l'unico responsabile di questa situazione, ne sono certo, e niente riuscirà mai a convincermi del contrario!».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro la donna controbatté: «No, non sono venuta qui per quello. Ho rinunciato ad infastidirti riguardo a quell'argomento, se la cosa può renderti felice: è evidente che non è possibile convincerti, quindi inutile insistere. No, Calmoniglio, sono solo sinceramente preoccupata per te: sei stato rinchiuso in questa stanza per settimane, uscendo solo per qualche minuto al giorno per procurarti nuovi giocattoli da decorare, hai dormito poco o niente e non hai mai parlato con nessuno, e questo non va bene. Non ti sei guardato allo specchio? Hai il pelo tutto arruffato, gli occhi rossi, la schiena curva, non stai bene, e poi, non ti sei accorto che questa stanza puzza di stantio e vernice in maniera insopportabile? Ti stai rovinando la salute, e per cosa?».

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure il Coniglio di Pasqua si volse verso la propria interlocutrice e sibilò: «Non ci arrivi? Mi hai chiesto infinite volte di comportarmi bene e non infastidire Jack e gli altri con le mie osservazioni inopportune, e questo sto facendo! E' difficile che i miei commenti vi raggiungano finché sto chiuso qui dentro, non ti pare?».

A quella dichiarazione Dentolina sussultò, mutando la propria espressione da dura a contrita, quindi, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, disse: «Sai bene che né io, né gli altri abbiamo mai desiderato farti fuggire pur di non discutere con te. Avremmo preferito litigare tutti i giorni piuttosto che vederti annullarti in questo modo».

«Jack sì» obiettò Calmoniglio.

«Jack no» ribatté la fata; «Non davvero, perlomeno. Ci ha scacciati perché non sopportava di venir trattato come un malato e di vederci rivolgere attenzioni più al pancione che a lui, ma se ne è pentito quasi subito. Calmoniglio, siamo sinceri, abbiamo sbagliato tutti, noi quattro, Pitch e Jack, perché ci siamo ritrovati in una situazione inaspettata e difficile da gestire, ma chiudersi non è la soluzione. Pitch e Jack, lavorando pian piano, sono riusciti a risolverla e tornare uniti e sereni, io, Sandy e Nord abbiamo ripreso a chiacchierare e passare del tempo con loro, adesso tocca a te. Devi andarli a trovare, parlargli un po', riallacciare i rapporti, non puoi tagliare i ponti con loro, e soprattutto con Jack. Ha chiesto così spesso di te, come stavi, dov'eri, se eri così impegnato da non potergli fare visita, e s'è intristito quando si è reso conto che sei sempre stato qui nel Palazzo, ma nascosto: gli manchi, molto, e sta iniziando a pensare di averti offeso in maniera irreparabile».

«No, questo no!» esclamò il Pooka in tono sconvolto e incrinato dal dolore.

«E allora dimostraglielo!» lo spronò la donna, prendendolo per le spalle; «Vai a trovarlo, anche solo per cinque minuti, e scambia due parole con lui: gli illuminerai la giornata, e sono sicura che illuminerai anche la tua, perché Jack è migliorato tantissimo ultimamente, e tu non hai avuto occasione di rendertene conto appieno».

Mordendosi il labbro il Coniglio di Pasqua volse il muso altrove e commentò: «Forse le mie giornate non si illuminano mai perché c'è sempre un'Ombra in agguato pronta ad oscurarle».

Sfoggiando un sorriso sornione Dentolina controbatté: «Non dirmi che un Guardiano forte e combattivo come te ha paura dell'Uomo Nero, eh? Suvvia, non lasciarti condizionare così. Ho un compito perfetto da assegnarti per farti uscire dal guscio: sto preparandomi a lasciare il Palazzo per un paio di giorni, così da controllare e sistemare tutte le strutture in cui conservo gli scrigni e raccogliere il maggior numero di dentini possibile prima che arrivi la Vigilia di Natale, e ho bisogno di una mano per avvisare tutti quanti. Puoi pensare tu a Pitch e Jack? La notizia è rapida da riferire e, essendo sera, loro sono ben rilassati: un'occasione perfetta per riprendere a frequentarli senza esporti troppo, un po' come hai fatto una settimana fa, quando sei venuto a farci compagnia nella sala del Globo. Li trovi nella loro stanza, e, per piacere, una volta che li avrai lasciati non tornare a rinchiuderti qui dentro! Puoi dipingere, ma vai a farlo davanti al camino, in compagnia degli Yeti».

In risposta Calmoniglio roteò gli occhi e replicò: «Va bene, mamma, va bene, dopo uscirò a giocare!».

A quell'esclamazione la fata addolcì lo sguardo e, prendendogli il capo tra le mani, confessò: «Oh, non hai idea di quanto mi piacerebbe avere un figlio o più a cui badare, è sempre stato uno dei miei grandi sogni! Devo ammetterlo, ogni tanto provo un poco di invidia nei confronti di Jack. Dai, non perdiamoci in chiacchiere, vai a fargli visita! Ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni, cerca di riprenderti, perché se quando torno ti troverò nelle stesse condizioni di adesso ti darò una bella strigliata!».

Quindi gli stampò un sonoro bacio sulla punta del naso e, senza attendere oltre, sparì in un frullo d'ali.

Colto di sorpresa da quel dolce ed intimo atto il Pooka si pietrificò sul posto, lasciando cadere braccia ed orecchie mentre realizzava di essere stato beffato, e rimase quasi per un minuto buono immobile a fissare un indeterminato punto della parete, ma alla fine, rincuorato almeno in parte dal fatto di non essere stato visto da altri che dalla donna, riuscì a riprendersi e controbattere: «Sarà anche un tuo grande sogno, ma non credere che per far sì che si realizzi io sia disposto a farti da figlio surrogato!».

Non si curò di star gridando ad una stanza vuota, troppo desideroso di avere l'ultima parola riguardo ad un discorso tanto imbarazzante per potervi dar peso, e troppo bisognoso di sfogarsi in qualche modo per fugare il disagio, e dedicò tutto il tempo che ritenne necessario alla pulizia del proprio muso, terrorizzato all'idea che il bacio potesse esservi rimasto in qualche modo impresso, ma alla fine, dopo essersi specchiato attentamente in una spatola, dovette convenire che era tutto a posto e prepararsi ad adempiere al proprio compito.

Non fu facile, per lui, abbandonare la stanza che era ormai diventata il suo personale rifugio ed entrare nella sala del Globo, il suo soffitto alto ed aperto troppo poco protettivo rispetto a quello basso ed incombente cui s'era abituato, e la sua cacofonia incessante quasi assordante per orecchie ormai assuefatte al silenzio, ma al Coniglio di Pasqua fu sufficiente muovere qualche passo per sentirsi nuovamente a proprio agio: poter finalmente respirare aria pura, invece delle esalazioni delle vernici, era un autentico piacere, così come sgranchire le gambe e scambiare qualche saluto con gli Yeti ivi presenti, e il ricordo delle settimane passate in quasi completa clausura non tardò a diventargli molesto.

Facendo vagare lo sguardo in ogni direzione, sia per godersi appieno la vista delle decorazioni natalizie da poco rinnovate e dei giocattoli in funzione, sia per distrarsi il più possibile e rimanere dunque rilassato, Calmoniglio zigzagò tra i tavoli che costeggiavano l'imponente mappamondo ed imboccò il breve corridoio che conduceva verso sud, e, una volta raggiunta la porta della stanza di Pitch e Jack, la aprì senza bussare e borbottò: «Dentolina sta per...».

Non riuscì mai a terminare la frase, né verbalmente, né mentalmente, poiché la scena che gli si parò davanti lo lasciò di stucco: il ragazzo, nudo e steso sul letto, gli occhi chiusi e seminascosti dal polso e gli zigomi arrossati, la schiena inarcata e le gambe aperte, e, tra di esse, l'uomo, inginocchiato sul pavimento e chino sul compagno, la fronte premuta contro il suo pancione sporgente e la bocca impegnata in una ben poco casta occupazione. Una scena inaspettata, intensa, decisamente osé, nonostante gli arti degli amanti provvidenzialmente piegati in posizioni che coprivano i punti focali, una scena troppo forte perché il Pooka potesse sopportarla, ed infatti non vi riuscì.

Turbato fin nel profondo si girò e tirò il legno dietro di sé, facendolo accidentalmente sbattere contro il proprio calcagno e, così, richiudendolo senza produrre il benché minimo rumore, poi, come a voler sigillare per sempre ciò che si celava dietro di esso, vi si appiattì contro, ansimando: non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena visto. Aveva guardato solo per una frazione di secondo, giusto il tempo di realizzare cosa stava succedendo, eppure quell'immagine sconvolgente gli si era letteralmente impressa nella retina, pulsandogli in colori falsati di fronte alle iridi contro la parete del corridoio, impossibile da scacciare persino sbattendo le palpebre o stropicciandole: non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena visto! Aveva sempre saputo che i due amanti, oltre a scambiarsi tenerezze, si lasciavano andare ad atti decisamente più intimi, inclusi rapporti completi, ma un conto era esserne consapevole, un altro testimone, e mai nella propria vita egli aveva desiderato coglierli in flagrante. Insomma, scorgere Frost in quello stato, sfatto, eccitato, le cosce spalancate senza alcuna vergogna, e di fronte a lui l'Uomo Nero, l'Uomo Nero... effettivamente impegnato in un'attività che, a occhio, sembrava essere piuttosto generosa. Come mai stava donando senza prendere nulla per sé? E come mai non pareva affatto disturbato dalla presenza dell'ingombrante e, ad esser sinceri, grottesco pancione? Che amasse veramente il giovane, e tenesse a lui al punto da essere disposto a dargli piacere indipendentemente dal suo aspetto fisico e dal ricevere una ricompensa? Oppure, semplicemente, la sua era una disgustosa perversione e, dopo quel piccolo regalo, contava di farsi restituire il favore con gli interessi?

Un discreto frullo d'ali interruppe la sua sconclusionata riflessione, penetrando a fatica nella sua mente assordata da mille supposizioni e venendo a malapena registrato, ma, laddove esso fallì, una voce femminile ebbe successo, riscuotendola con forza mentre trillava: «Oh, eccoti qui! Io sto ancora cercando Nord, sembra sia sparito nel nulla! Come è andata con Jack? Calmoniglio, ti senti bene?».

Sobbalzando così platealmente da rischiare di dare una testata all'architrave della porta, Calmoniglio iniziò ad agitarsi, volgendo il muso in ogni direzione per individuare la fonte del rumore che lo aveva spaventato, e quando riuscì finalmente a focalizzare lo sguardo su una ben nota figura piumata esclamò con tono strozzato: «D-Dentolina!».

L'interpellata, di rimando, lo fissò con aria confusa, chiaramente interdetta dal suo atteggiamento, ma dopo poco gli prese il capo tra le mani e gli mormorò: «Tranquillo, Calmoniglio, tranquillo, sono qui con te. Che cosa succede? Uscire dal laboratorio ti ha spaventato? Hai paura di entrare a parlare con Pitch e Jack? Ti senti sotto pressione? Parlami, dimmi tutto senza vergogna, io sono qui apposta per te e farò il possibile per aiutarti, ti basta spiegarmi il problema».

Il Pooka, tuttavia, non era abbastanza lucido per poter seguire un discorso tanto articolato fino alla fine, e, dopo essere caduto ulteriormente nel panico nell'udir nominare i due amanti, riuscì solo a gridare: «No, non si può entrare!».

Mantenendo la massima calma la donna gli carezzò la fronte e lo interrogò: «Come mai non si può entrare? Pensi che Pitch ti scaccerebbe? Oppure hai paura di disturbare Jack?».

Messo in difficoltà da quella domanda tanto specifica ed inopportuna il Coniglio di Pasqua faticò non poco a trattenersi dal replicare che non era affar suo, e alla fine balbettò: «Non si può perché Pitch e Jack stanno... stanno facendo un bambino!».

Sconvolta da quella dichiarazione Dentolina boccheggiò e, afferrandolo per le spalle, proruppe: «Stanno facendo un bambino!? Jack sta già partorendo? Devi lasciarmi passare, ha bisogno di aiuto!».

Spingendola via Calmoniglio controbatté: «No, no, non quello, un altro!».

«Un altro!?» chiese la fata, ormai definitivamente persa.

Sopraffatto dall'imbarazzo il Pooka riprese a farfugliare, maledicendo la propria sfortuna, l'ottusità della donna e l'eccessivo libertinismo della coppia cui era andato a far visita, ma alla fine, non seppe mai dirsi se purtroppo o per fortuna, qualcosa lo interruppe e gli risparmiò lo spiacevole compito di rispondere: qualcosa di deciso, violento, che spalancò la porta senza tante cerimonie mandandolo a gambe all'aria contro la parete opposta e che prontamente sibilò: «Si può sapere perché vi siete dati appuntamento fuori dalla nostra stanza per gridare!?».

Puntellandosi contro il muro per non rischiare di scivolare il Coniglio di Pasqua si tirò in piedi, barcollando visibilmente, ma riuscendo con successo a non cadere, e, seppur ancora stordito, udì chiaramente la donna rispondere con tono tranquillo: «Scusaci, Pitch, non ci eravamo resi conto di aver alzato la voce. Jack sta già dormendo?».

A Calmoniglio fu sufficiente alzare lo sguardo per rendersi conto che Dentolina aveva ormai capito tutto, le sue iridi fucsia animate da una scintilla divertita troppo maliziosa per non aver scorto un indizio rivelatore, e il suo sorriso fin troppo largo per non star mascherando un'espressione sorniona, ma Pitch non parve realizzarlo, e, ringhiando, le rispose: «Ovviamente sì, visto quanto è tardi».

Ghignando la fata replicò: «Allora meglio che continui a riposare. Io e Calmoniglio ce ne andiamo, vi incontrerete domani, buonanotte!».

Il Pooka non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di registrare il saluto che si sentì afferrare per un braccio, e, impossibilitato a fare altrimenti, si lasciò trascinare lungo il corridoio, combattuto tra la tentazione di insultare la donna per la situazione in cui lo aveva messo e quella di ringraziarla per averlo provvidenzialmente salvato, ma lei lo anticipò, chiedendogli con voce canzonatoria: «Un bambino, giusto? Non ce la potevi fare a dire che stavano facendo l'a...».

«Non dirlo! Sono già abbastanza traumatizzato!» la troncò il Coniglio di Pasqua, ancora sconvolto.

«Potrebbe essere la volta buona che impari a bussare, prima di irrompere in una stanza?» domandò Dentolina.

«Potrebbe» concesse Calmoniglio, raddrizzando finalmente la schiena per tenere il passo con la fata.

 

Un fascio di luce accecante, poi il buio. Una stanza fatiscente, senza porte, il soffitto cadente e le pareti scrostate. Un'ampolla, poi una siringa, polvere bianca, panetti neri. Corpi, corpi ovunque, alcuni agonizzanti, altri immobili, tutti deformi, tutti luridi. Una risata, un lamento, poi un urlo agghiacciante, e due occhi di fiamme.

Emettendo un ansito tanto forte ed improvviso da rischiare di soffocare Pitch si tirò seduto, tendendo le braccia di fronte a sé come per afferrare il nemico, ma non percepì nulla sotto i polpastrelli, a parte una morbida coperta che gli copriva le gambe, e dopo qualche secondo ricordò: non si trovava in un edificio in rovina circondato da sconosciuti prossimi a diventar cadaveri, ma nella propria camera nel Palazzo di Nord, al caldo e al sicuro in compagnia di Jack, e non aveva nulla di cui temere.

Ansimando si girò verso sinistra, controllando con lo sguardo che il compagno giacesse ancora al suo fianco e fosse sereno ed in salute, e sospirò di sollievo nel vedere che respirava quieto, ma la felicità durò poco: purtroppo, anche se ciò che aveva appena vissuto poteva sembrare un sogno, era stato in realtà la visione di un fatto realmente accaduto, e se essa era giunta fin da lui doveva esserci un motivo serio, di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare immediatamente.

Facendo attenzione a non svegliare l'amato l'Uomo Nero si ridistese ed inspirò profondamente per un paio di volte, in modo da fugare l'ansia e rilassarsi il più possibile, quindi chiuse le palpebre e, quasi istantaneamente, si lasciò sfuggire un lamento: i due occhi di fiamma erano ancora lì, di fronte a lui, più luminosi e malati che mai, corredati da una bocca irta di denti e da una figura anoressica impossibile da confondere, e un grido umano senza fine s'udiva in lontananza. Un altro ragazzo che non sarebbe mai tornato indietro, un altro Incubo immortale da domare, di nuovo dolore e piacere fusi in una miscela disgustosa e tentatrice, che, tuttavia, in quel momento gli risultava solo incredibilmente molesta, perché lo costringeva ad allontanarsi da Frost proprio quando aveva ripreso a godersi il rapporto con lui, e, soprattutto, quando questi aveva più bisogno di supporto, perché l'ombra delle esperienze passate non era ancora sparita dalle sue iridi zaffiro, e malinconia e debolezza avrebbero potuto coglierlo in qualsiasi momento, trascinandolo di nuovo nell'abisso. No, dannazione, no, era troppo presto per lasciarlo completamente solo! Come avrebbe potuto controllare il suo stato di salute fisico e psicologico senza rimanere al suo fianco? Lasciargli Voluptas e sfruttarla come tramite per monitorarlo da lontano poteva sembrare un buon compromesso, senza dubbio, ma stabilire un contatto mentale costante richiedeva energie e concentrazione, e lui ne avrebbe avute ben poche a disposizione, visto il compito che lo aspettava. E se avesse rinunciato del tutto, rimandando quell'odioso dovere ad un periodo più tranquillo? Impossibile: la bestia appena nata dalle orride allucinazioni della droga non lo avrebbe aspettato e, sfruttando i propri immensi poteri, avrebbe iniziato a seminare il panico ovunque, attaccando indiscriminatamente adulti ed infanti e ledendo in modo permanente il cervello dei più deboli, e questo non doveva assolutamente succedere. No, non era fattibile, doveva partire e domarla al più presto, e, tanto così, meglio prima che poi, per poter sperare di trovarla ancora confusa e sopraffarla al più presto: a Frost, nel frattempo, avrebbe dovuto pensare qualcun altro.

Affatto soddisfatto della soluzione trovata, ma ben consapevole di essere impossibilitato a fare altrimenti, Pitch si rassegnò e si preparò ad uscire: come prima cosa, strisciando pian piano per non tirare le coperte, scivolò giù dal letto e raggiunse la bacinella d'acqua fresca che aveva ormai sede stabile accanto alla finestra; poi, bagnandosi le mani ed afferrando una saponetta, si lavò accuratamente, rimuovendo ogni traccia di sudore dal proprio corpo e quindi rivestendosi; infine, dopo essere tornato da Jack ed avergli posato un delicato bacio sulla tempia, si diresse verso la porta e si allontanò.

Percorse il dedalo di corridoi che lo separava dalla propria meta come una furia, preferendo questo alla scorciatoia attraverso la sala del Globo, poiché non era dell'umore di incontrare gli aiutanti di Babbo Natale e zigzagare tra pericolanti pile di giocattoli, e pregò con tutto sé stesso di trovare Dentolina accanto al focolare dove i Guardiani erano soliti riunirsi, ma quando irruppe in quella piccola oasi di pace l'unica creatura che si trovò di fronte fu Calmoniglio, steso sul tappeto ed intento a dipingere un soldatino di legno. Sussultò non appena lo riconobbe, in parte sorpreso di vederlo di nuovo in circolazione, in parte interdetto dall'assenza della fata, e quando il Pooka fece altrettanto, esibendo un'espressione a metà tra l'attonito e il terrorizzato, non seppe decidere se sentirsi orgoglioso della propria spaventosa presenza o insospettirsi riguardo a ciò che era successo la sera precedente, ma alla fine, focalizzandosi sul proprio obiettivo, lo interrogò: «Dov'è Dentolina?».

Roteando gli occhi, forse offeso per il fatto di non essere stato nemmeno salutato, il Coniglio di Pasqua riprese il proprio lavoro e rispose: «Nel suo Palazzo a sistemare le strutture degli scrigni, oppure in qualche cameretta a collezionare dentini».

Preso in contropiede l'uomo imprecò tra sé e sé, concedendosi qualche secondo per riflettere sul da farsi, quindi, convenendo che il Guardiano dei Sogni potesse fungere da ottimo sostituto, domandò: «E Sandman?».

«Nel cuore della sua nave per fortificarsi» spiegò Calmoniglio, continuando imperterrito a decorare.

«E Nord?» chiese Pitch come ultima spiaggia.

Sbattendo violentemente il pennello in un piatto il Pooka si volse e replicò: «Nel suo laboratorio personale a lavorare come un disperato ed ultimare i preparativi, come è ovvio che sia la notte tra il 21 e il 22 dicembre! Hai finito con l'interrogatorio o vuoi sapere anche i loro spostamenti nelle ultime ventiquattro ore? Avevi bisogno di qualcosa, per caso?».

Fingendo di non aver notato l'atteggiamento acido dell'altro l'Uomo Nero corrugò la fronte e ammise: «Sì, avevo bisogno di un favore».

«Non avevo il benché minimo dubbio» commentò il Coniglio di Pasqua, fissandolo con astio.

Definitivamente infastidito dal trattamento che stava ricevendo l'uomo sbottò: «E io non avevo il benché minimo dubbio che tu saresti stato il solito maleducato! Non preoccuparti, non avevo nemmeno preso in considerazione l'idea di rivolgermi a te, continua pure a star disteso in panciolle, io mi arrangerò come ho sempre fatto!».

Scostando platealmente l'orlo destro della propria veste per non inciamparvi si girò e fece per allontanarsi, maledicendo la propria sfortuna mentre si scervellava per trovare una soluzione alternativa al proprio problema, ma non fece quasi in tempo a percorrere pochi passi che l'interlocutore lo richiamò, gridando: «Ehi, Pitch, aspetta!».

«Che vuoi!?» gli abbaiò Pitch di rimando.

Seppur esitando, e mantenendo comunque un'espressione piuttosto contrariata, Calmoniglio mormorò: «Sì, lo ammetto, hai ragione: sono stato maleducato, e senza motivo. Mi dispiace. Se hai bisogno di aiuto puoi chiedere a me».

A quelle scuse l'Uomo Nero si pietrificò sul posto: da quando il Pooka aveva imparato le buone maniere? Che Dentolina fosse finalmente riuscita ad educarlo? E tuttavia, se anche così fosse stato, come aveva potuto insegnargli anche a portargli rispetto? Non era forse più probabile che il coniglio avesse semplicemente preso una botta in testa, o fosse stordito dall'odore delle vernici di cui si era circondato? Qualunque fosse il motivo egli non aveva né il tempo, né le capacità per scoprirlo, e, effettivamente, nemmeno la necessità: ciò che gli serviva era ricevere aiuto per Jack, non perdersi ad elucubrare sul perché questo gli veniva offerto da una creatura che soleva dargli contro ad ogni sciocchezza, dunque era meglio sbrigarsi ed accettare sinché questa era del giusto umore.

«Sarò conciso, devo uscire per domare un Incubo e ho bisogno che qualcuno tenga d'occhio Jack al posto mio» spiegò brevemente.

Non appena lo udì nominare una delle sue bestie Calmoniglio s'adombrò, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure e rizzando il pelo, e senza quasi lasciargli il tempo di terminare la frase gli chiese a denti stretti: «Mi stai seriamente chiedendo di tenere al guinzaglio Jack mentre tu esci a spassartela? E' questo l'aiuto di cui hai bisogno?».

A quell'insinuazione così ben mirata una rabbia cieca ed impossibile da contenere pervase la mente dell'uomo, ed egli, rinunciando a vincerla, la lasciò erompere liberamente, e gridò: «L'aiuto non è per me, stolto, è per Jack! In questo ultimo mese ha sofferto più di quanto tu abbia fatto in una vita intera, ha toccato il fondo più volte, è arrivato ad odiarsi e a non riuscire più a pensare con lucidità, ed ora che sono riuscito a dargli una mano a rialzarsi non ho intenzione di vederlo cadere di nuovo! E' ancora troppo debole e provato per reggere da solo, in certi momenti della giornata tende ad intristirsi e chiudersi, e io voglio che accanto a lui ci sia qualcuno pronto ad intervenire e farlo tornare allegro! Se solo potessi lo farei di persona, ma l'Incubo che è nato questa notte è una bestia troppo pericolosa per poter essere lasciata libera di vagare a briglia sciolta, quindi, che mi piaccia o no, ho il dovere di raggiungerla e domarla, e ti assicuro che in questo momento non mi piace affatto doverlo fare!».

Il Pooka, a differenza di quanto si aspettava, lo ignorò durante tutto lo sfogo, volgendo il muso altrove e grattandosi pigramente una spalla, e ad un tratto sembrò sul punto di riprendere la decorazione che aveva lasciato a metà, ma alla fine gli lanciò un'occhiata impietosita e gli disse: «Penserò io a Jack mentre tu non ci sei. Se hai qualche esigenza specifica basta chiedere».

Ingoiando la rabbia per amor di Jack Pitch si astenne dal fare commenti acidi e, con tono secco, replicò: «Jack ha bisogno di mangiare come minimo tre volte al giorno, e segue orari precisi: colazione alle nove, pranzo alla una, cena alle otto, più eventualmente una merenda leggera verso le quattro. Al mattino, di norma, si mostra pigro ed indolente, perché spesso si sente stanco; al pomeriggio, invece, recupera le energie e diventa più attivo, fino circa alle dieci di sera, quando inizia ad aver sonno. In tutto questo ciò che tu devi fare è semplicemente tenergli compagnia: affiancalo mentre cucina e bada che mangi abbastanza frutta e verdura e non si scotti con le padelle, aiutalo a rifare il letto e riattizzare il camino, gioca e passeggia con lui, ascoltalo e chiacchiera un po'. Non forzarlo a fare qualcosa che non gli va, ma premurati di tenerlo sempre occupato, ovviamente con passatempi non dannosi per il suo stato interessante, e se ti sembra di vederlo spento o triste non esitare ad intervenire, offrendogli un dolcetto, raccontandogli un aneddoto interessante o proponendogli un gioco divertente. Mi sembra giusto avvisarti che solitamente viene colto dalla malinconia poco dopo colazione e nel tardo pomeriggio, ma ti esorto a tenere sempre la guardia alta, perché ogni giornata è diversa dalle altre, e questa lo sarà più di tutte. Io, ovviamente, mi impegnerò al massimo per cercare di tornare al più presto, ma è impossibile che riesca a finire il lavoro entro pranzo, ed improbabile prima dello spuntino, quindi non illuderlo e digli semplicemente che lo raggiungerò per cena».

«Lo farò» promise il Coniglio di Pasqua.

Indurendo lo sguardo l'Uomo Nero concluse: «Ti conviene, perché se commetterai anche solo un minimo errore te la farò pagare cara. Lascerò qui Voluptas, giusto per assicurarmi che tu righi dritto. Buon lavoro».

Quindi, senza attendere una risposta, si dissolse in un volubile flusso di sabbia magica e sparì attraverso l'apertura circolare del soffitto. Ovviamente, da persona apprensiva qual era, una volta raggiunta una postazione nascosta non tardò a rimaterializzarsi ed affacciarsi sulla sala del Globo per controllare la situazione, evocando nel mentre Voluptas per metterla subito all'opera, e fu con un cipiglio corrucciato che osservò Calmoniglio alzarsi, riporre rapidamente tempere e pennelli e dirigersi verso la camera dove riposava Jack, ma alla fine, seppur a malincuore, dovette ammetterlo:

il Pooka era irritante, antipatico e scontroso, ma anche combattivo come non mai, ed incredibilmente affezionato a Frost, e v'era la seria possibilità che si sarebbe rivelato per quest'ultimo un tutore migliore di altri Guardiani.

 

Anche se aveva trovato incredibilmente difficile comportarsi a modo di fronte a Pitch, astenendosi sia dall'esprimere troppi commenti acidi che dallo scacciarlo, Calmoniglio non si pentì mai di aver mantenuto la calma ed accettato il compito che questi gli aveva proposto: aiutare Jack era e sarebbe sempre stato per lui un autentico piacere, soprattutto considerato quanto lo aveva trascurato, seppur con buone intenzioni, negli ultimi tempi, e soprattutto considerato quanto egli sembrava esser diventato bisognoso. Fin dal risveglio, avvenuto in maniera piuttosto brusca, il ragazzo si era dimostrato malinconico e lunatico, rifiutandosi sia di alzarsi dal letto che di parlare e girandosi a fissare la finestra con le lacrime agli occhi, e il Pooka, che in principio aveva considerato eccessiva l'apprensione dell'Uomo Nero, s'era allarmato non poco di fronte a quel comportamento chiuso e scontroso; smaltito lo stupore iniziale, ad ogni modo, aveva mentalmente ripassato i consigli ricevuti e li aveva applicati in sequenza, dapprima offrendo a Frost panfrutto e biscotti, poi raccontandogli aneddoti divertenti e tentando di coinvolgerlo nella conversazione; infine, dopo due ore abbondanti di duro lavoro ed infinita pazienza, era riuscito a far breccia nel suo muro di silenzio e discorrere un poco con lui. Non c'era voluto molto prima che il giovane si aprisse e confessasse il proprio disagio, convinto di aver offeso il Coniglio di Pasqua in maniera irreparabile e di costituire ormai solo un fastidioso peso per lui, ma per fortuna erano bastate poche frasi mirate per rassicurarlo e riportare il sorriso sulle sue labbra, e, a quel punto, stargli dietro era diventato quasi un'impresa: nonostante il pesante ed ingombrante pancione Jack non era stato fermo un secondo, saltellando da una stanza all'altra per tediare gli Yeti, arrampicandosi sugli scaffali della cucina per sgraffignare esotici ingredienti, calandosi lungo i corrimani per inseguire gli elfi, gattonando sotto i tavoli per recuperare i pezzi delle costruzioni che erigeva e puntualmente abbatteva e cambiando idea ed attività così spesso da confondere persino sé stesso, e Calmoniglio s'era presto ritrovato a corrergli dietro, apprensivo come una mamma col figlio che ha appena imparato a camminare e terrorizzato all'idea che potesse farsi male. Aveva dovuto resistere per quasi otto ore, preoccupato ed inascoltato, otto ore lunghe come otto giorni e forse più, tuttavia, alla fine, la stanchezza aveva avuto la meglio sull'esuberante ragazzo, costringendolo a fermarsi, e a quel punto il Pooka era stato lesto a tirar fuori uova, pennelli e tempere rigorosamente naturali e convincerlo a dipingere un po': un passatempo decisamente più tranquillo e sicuro, interessante e divertente senza esser spericolato, che, per fortuna, Frost aveva apprezzato fin da subito.

«Allora, ti piace?» domandò all'improvviso il giovane.

Scrollando il pelo per riscuotersi dalle riflessioni cui s'era lasciato andare il Coniglio di Pasqua sollevò il muso, preparandosi ad osservare un lavoretto fatto con tanto amore quanta imperizia, esattamente come i primi due che già gli erano stati mostrati, ma non appena lo vide si pietrificò sul posto: l'uovo che Jack gli stava offrendo era sì stato spugnato in modo approssimativo, le pitture bianca ed azzurra più macchiate che sfumate, ma sul fianco presentava una decorazione a forma di fiocco di neve così precisa e ricca di dettagli da parer vera brina.

«Hai imbrogliato!» esclamò istintivamente, sopraffatto da una tale abilità.

A quell'accusa Jack, che aveva già iniziato a gonfiare il petto per l'orgoglio, mise il broncio e sbottò: «Parla il Guardiano che, invece di dipingere le sue uova una ad una, usa fiumi di tempere per colorarle e viticci per decorarle! Sei proprio antipatico!».

Resosi conto di aver esagerato Calmoniglio si ricompose e si corresse, spiegando: «Ah, no, no, scusa, mi sono espresso male, non ti volevo criticare, ero solo stupito perché... hai usato i tuoi poteri, giusto?».

Sfoggiando un sorriso compiaciuto il ragazzo dimenticò prontamente ogni rancore e rispose: «Sì! E' stata una bella idea, vero? La brina è scivolosa e respinge la pittura, mi è bastato evocarne un poco per proteggere l'uovo dove mi interessava e lasciarlo più chiaro mentre le zone non coperte assorbivano il colore!».

Stupito come non mai il Pooka annuì e commentò: «Sì, è stata decisamente un'ottima idea, il risultato è splendido, ma come hai fatto? Pensavo avessi perso i poteri».

«Oh, no!» controbatté Frost, afferrando un pennello più sottile per dare gli ultimi tocchi alla propria opera; «Non sono spariti, sono solo, come dire?, addormentati. Pitch mi ha spiegato che il bambino interferisce, probabilmente per proteggersi, forse perché ha poteri non compatibili con i miei. Qualunque sia il motivo, comunque, mi impedisce di sfruttarli completamente, ma non di usarne una parte: non posso più volare, né evocare bufere, ma la brina la riesco ancora a creare, e mi diverto molto ad usarla per decorare le finestre, o anche per congelare il pavimento, non sai quanto è divertente guardare Pitch scendere dal letto e gridare per il freddo! Quando torna? Mi sto preoccupando, è via da tanto tempo, e se gli fosse successo qualcosa con quell'Incubo? Ne avevo visto uno al rave, e faceva davvero paura».

Lievemente preso in contropiede da quel cambio d'argomento il Coniglio di Pasqua sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, poi replicò: «Stai tranquillo, Jack, sono sicuro che sta bene: ha avuto a che fare con quelle bestiacce per secoli, ormai sa come prenderle. Comunque, cos'hai detto alla fine? “Raiv”? Cos'è?».

«Niente!» esclamò il giovane.

Calmoniglio, ovviamente, non si lasciò ingannare, e, per indurlo a confessare, iniziò a fissarlo intensamente, godendo del suo rossore crescente e degli strani, ridicoli sobbalzi che questi aveva iniziato a fare; andò avanti per quasi un minuto, poi, quando lo vide prossimo al limite, lo stuzzicò, osservando: «Sai, arrossire quando si sta nascondendo qualcosa è una reazione normale, ma non pensavo che tacere potesse anche far venire il singhiozzo!».

Lasciando cadere uovo e pennello sul pavimento Jack sbottò: «Non sto nascondendo niente! Invece di accusarmi di assurdità renditi utile e vieni qui a darmi una mano, questo singhiozzo è strano, sembra venire dallo stomaco, o forse anche da più in basso».

Continuando a ridacchiare il Pooka ripose i propri strumenti e si avvicinò al ragazzo, stupendosi non poco nel vederlo sollevare la maglia senza vergogna, e provando un leggero imbarazzo alla vista del pancione gonfio e perfettamente sferico, ma presto ebbe ben altro a cui pensare, poiché qualcosa, dall'interno, lo deformò, sollevando la pelle tesa proprio accanto all'ombelico: qualcosa di piccolo, ma forte, che resistette per qualche secondo prima di sparire nuovamente, e che aveva chiaramente la forma di un piedino.

«Allora? Cos'è? Puoi controllare da più vicino se serve» chiese Frost.

Seppur vagamente impaurito dalla situazione il Coniglio di Pasqua si fece coraggio ed allungò una zampa verso il ventre dell'altro, sussultando nel percepire la sua consistenza che non riusciva nemmeno a definire, turgida, fremente, come dotata di vita propria, e qualcosa si sciolse dentro di lui quando, dall'altra parte, una piccola mano lo raggiunse, ancora chiusa a pugno, premendo con convinzione, in un energico tentativo di entrare in contatto col mondo in cui ancora non era ammessa.

«Jack, è... è il bambino che si muove» sussurrò a fatica Calmoniglio, emozionato come non mai.

Ma il giovane, purtroppo, non reagì come si aspettava. Sbarrando gli occhi in un'espressione di puro terrore Jack iniziò ad agitarsi ed ansimare, lottando chiaramente contro una crisi di panico, e alla fine sibilò: «Fallo smettere».

Interdetto, il Pooka replicò: «Ma Jack, è solo il bambino, non sta facendo nulla di strano, e poi non saprei come...».

«Fallo smettere!» urlò Jack con voce strozzata.

Colto di sorpresa dallo scatto con cui il ragazzo si lanciò verso di lui, il Coniglio di Pasqua perse l'equilibrio e non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare, accasciandosi con un grugnito contro il fianco della poltrona retrostante e trattenendo a stento un lamento quando l'amico gli si rannicchiò contro, tirandogli il pelo, tuttavia non si lasciò scoraggiare e, dopo aver riflettuto un po', gridò: «Voluptas! Dove si è cacciato quello stupito cavallo!? _Voluptas!_ ».

Chiamò di nuovo, ancora ed ancora, carezzando compulsivamente la schiena di Frost per tranquillizzarlo mentre questi singhiozzava contro il suo stomaco e cercando di mostrarsi il più possibile calmo, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di alzarsi in piedi e correre fuori dalla stanza a cercare la bestia in questione essa, fortunatamente, arrivò.

Trottando quietamente Voluptas irruppe nella camera, dirigendosi prontamente verso il sofferente ed accucciandosi di fronte a lui, e prese a leccargli amorevolmente il pancione: dal basso verso l'alto, da sinistra verso destra e viceversa, non s'interruppe mai, ricoprendo ogni centimetro di quella pelle ialina con un sottilissimo strato di sabbia magica ed evocando minutissimi tentacoli per abbracciarlo, esattamente come aveva fatto più di un mese addietro l'Incubo di rena e ghiaccio, e, quanto questi vennero assorbiti, ricominciando da capo, andando continuamente incontro a quell'anima sconosciuta che lottava per affermarsi ancor prima di nascere e blandendola pian piano fino a chetarla del tutto.

Percependo Jack afflosciarsi Calmoniglio lo afferrò e sostenne, ma prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare di aprir bocca lo udì sussurrare: «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto, non volevo, so che è una cosa bella, ma mi faceva così impressione...».

«Non importa, Jack, non ti preoccupare» lo rassicurò il Pooka.

Forse convinto dalle sue parole, forse semplicemente troppo provato per protestare, il ragazzo annuì, lasciandosi andare contro il suo torace e abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi, e poco dopo domandò: «Tu che cosa avresti fatto al posto mio?».

Cercando di sistemare l'amico meglio che poté il Coniglio di Pasqua rispose: «Mi sarei sicuramente impressionato».

«No» lo interruppe Frost; «Non intendevo adesso, parlavo in generale della gravidanza, mi chiedevo come sarebbe stata per te, e come l'avresti vissuta».

Ben deciso a sostenere l'altro Calmoniglio ribadì: «Noi siamo maschi, non nasciamo con l'idea che un giorno qualcun altro potrebbe crescere dentro di noi, e ovviamente non lo desideriamo: mi sarei sicuramente impressionato, come ti ho detto, e non penso l'avrei vissuta tanto meglio di te. Oltretutto, io sono un coniglio, quindi avrei avuto come minimo tre pargoletti scalcianti nella pancia, riesci ad immaginare che fastidio?».

Il giovane ridacchiò stancamente a quell'immagine, inarcando un poco la schiena e gettando il capo all'indietro per smaltire l'ilarità, ma poi, tornando serio, chiese: «Ma dopo non saresti stato contento? Non ti sarebbe piaciuto avere qualcuno nella tua tana a farti compagnia, qualcuno che dormisse con te ogni notte e ti abbracciasse e ti volesse bene?».

Sussultando il Pooka s'irrigidì, avvertendo una stilettata al cuore al pensiero delle infinite notti trascorse in solitudine nella propria tana, sveglio, apatico, combattuto tra il desiderio di rivivere il ricordo dei propri consimili per avvertire di nuovo una scintilla di vita dentro di sé e quello di seppellirlo per sempre nella propria memoria per non soffrire, e ammise: «Sì. Sì, quello mi sarebbe piaciuto molto».

Poggiando il viso contro il suo soffice petto Jack sospirò, e mormorò in un fil di voce: «Sai, quando nascerà, il bambino sarà anche tuo, e potrai invitarlo nella tua tana tutte le volte che vorrai».

Poi, troppo affaticato per resistere oltre, chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, e fu così che non vide mai la lacrima di commozione che scivolò silenziosamente lungo la guancia del Coniglio di Pasqua.

 

Smontando frettolosamente dalla propria cavalcatura Pitch lasciò che si dissolvesse in una voluta di sabbia magica, quindi, quasi ringhiando, si diresse verso la propria stanza. Aveva trascorso lontano dal Palazzo un'intera giornata, dal mattino presto fino alla sera tardi, impegnato ad inseguire il neonato e ribelle Purosangue per mezza Europa, imprigionarne il corpo ossuto in un'apposita ed invisibile prigione che lo avrebbe lasciato libero di muoversi, ma perennemente legato al ragazzo da cui s'era generato, e soggiogarne la mente malata, e ormai si sentiva esausto e snervato: nonostante l'impegno e la ferrea forza di volontà non era riuscito a mantenere la promessa fatta all'amato, saltando sia la cena che le indolenti ore precedenti il riposo notturno, e questo fatto, oltre a fargli temere di aver deluso il compagno, lo aveva anche profondamente amareggiato.

Aumentando il passo imboccò dapprima il corridoio che portava alla loro camera, poi l'ingresso della camera stessa, evitando di bussare sia vista l'ora tarda, sia notando che la porta era già spalancata, e quando irruppe nel locale dovette premersi una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere: di fronte a lui, sul letto, giacevano Frost e Calmoniglio, il primo beatamente addormentato, il secondo ben sveglio, l'uno steso di schiena, intento a russare e tirare un orecchio all'amico, l'altro accucciato e sofferente, il muso affondato nelle coperte per non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun lamento.

«Liberami invece di restare a guardare, stupido!» gli sibilò il Pooka.

Continuando a ridacchiare l'Uomo Nero li approcciò, carezzando un poco i capelli ed il collo del giovane per tranquillizzarlo ed indurlo a mollare la presa, e quando vi riuscì fece per esprimere un commento derisorio, ma alla fine, intenerito dal bacio affettuoso che Jack gli aveva dato sul polso pur continuando a ronfare, si lasciò distrarre, e il Coniglio di Pasqua lo anticipò, commentando: «E' stato più veloce di una vipera, un secondo prima lo stavo sistemando sul materasso, e un secondo dopo mi aveva già afferrato l'orecchio, e pure con una stretta d'acciaio! Come diamine fai a dormirci assieme?».

«Pazienza e duro allenamento» rispose l'uomo; «Me ne sono serviti parecchi prima di abituarmi a lui, e di farlo abituare a me, ma alla fine, dopo un paio di mesi, ho avuto successo. Ormai, francamente, penso che sia così assuefatto al dormire in compagnia da non riuscire più a riposare da solo. Cosa c'è qui sul comodino?».

«Uova» spiegò prontamente Calmoniglio, massaggiandosi l'orecchio leso; «Le ha decorate Jack apposta per te, in uno di quei pochi momenti in cui s'è deciso a fare il bravo e dedicarsi ad un'attività tranquilla».

Aggrottando la fronte Pitch si mise a scrutare sommariamente le tre uova, riconoscendo l'approssimativa sagoma di un Incubo nel primo, il perfetto disegno di un fiocco di neve nel secondo e la fusione, tanto confusionaria quanto dolce, di tentacoli blu scuro e refoli d'azzurro nel terzo, e non poté trattenere un sorriso a quella vista, ma poi, timoroso di poter esser scorto, tornò serio e domandò: «Allora, com'è andata? Cosa avete fatto?».

«Penso che farei prima a raccontarti cosa _non_ abbiamo fatto: Jack è stato letteralmente incontenibile. Ci ha messo un po' ad ingranare al mattino, ma già ad un paio d'ore dal risveglio era vispo come un bambino, e, aggiungerei, anche infantile come un bambino: ha dato il tormento a Yeti ed elfi per tutto il pomeriggio, ha rubato nuove costruzioni, ha giocato a nascondino, ogni secondo ne inventava una nuova, e solo alla sera tardi s'è stancato abbastanza da rassegnarsi a darsi una calmata. Ha mangiato bene, non esattamente alle ore che mi avevi indicato, ma quasi, e, anche se si è agitato un sacco, non è caduto e non si è fatto male. Oh, giusto, quasi dimenticavo: circa una mezz'oretta fa il bambino si è mosso, e Jack non ne è stato per niente entusiasta. Non ha proprio avuto una crisi di panico, ma poco ci mancava, e quando si è ripreso mi ha spiegato che sentire tutto quel movimento gli ha fatto piuttosto impressione. Penso sia meglio che tu lasci sempre Voluptas con lui, così, se succederà di nuovo, quella bestiaccia penserà a calmare il bambino».

Stupito come non mai l'Uomo Nero sussultò, abbassando istintivamente lo sguardo verso il pancione e trovandosi in difficoltà di fronte a quella novità della quale non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare, e mentre ancora tentava di riflettere udì l'altro dichiarare: «Bene, il mio lavoro è finito. Se non hai bisogno di altro torno a dipingere di fronte al fuoco».

«No, non ho più bisogno di niente, puoi andare» replicò frettolosamente l'uomo.

Fingendosi occupato con l'amato tese l'orecchio per seguire ogni movimento del Coniglio di Pasqua, udendo dapprima un fruscio sommesso, poi degli impercettibili tonfi, e, proprio un secondo prima che questi sparissero nel corridoio, chiamò all'improvviso equasi con disperazione: «Calmoniglio!».

Dopo essersi fermato l'interpellato rispose: «Dimmi».

Pitch esitò a lungo prima di parlare, combattuto tra l'orgoglio e il desiderio di deporre finalmente le armi, e alla fine, dopo un lungo sospiro, affermò: «Hai fatto un buon lavoro».

E, anche se non ebbe mai il coraggio di voltarsi e nessuna risposta lo raggiunse, seppe istintivamente che il Pooka s'era commosso a quel complimento.

 

«Pssst» udì Pitch nel dormiveglia, riscuotendosi quel tanto che bastava per sussultare, ma non per svegliarsi.

«Pssst» insistette la voce, penetrando molesta nelle orecchie dell'Uomo Nero ed inducendolo a grugnire.

«Pssst! Ci sei o no?» sbottò il non meglio identificato seccatore.

Ormai definitivamente esasperato l'uomo sbuffò, rotolando in qualche modo giù dal letto e zoppicando verso la fonte del rumore, e, con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno, chiese: «Chi è? Che c'è? Che ci fai qui a quest'ora della notte?».

«Sono Calmoniglio, sono venuto per avvisarvi che Nord sta per partire, se volete salutar... dovevi per forza scendere dal letto nudo?» domandò il Pooka con tono acido.

Interdetto, Pitch abbassò le iridi, realizzando pienamente solo in quel momento di essere, effettivamente, completamente nudo, e per difendersi sentenziò: «E allora? Questa è la mia camera, ho il diritto di fare quello che mi pare qui».

«Questa è la camera di Nord, e comunque, se anche fosse tua, potresti almeno fare finta di comportarti in modo civile di fronte agli altri, se io ti invitassi nella mia tana non mi presenterei davanti a te in questo stato!» controbatté il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«La camera che Nord ha ceduto a me per dormire, quindi, di fatto, la mia camera» ribadì l'Uomo Nero; «E comunque non farmi ridere, tu giri perennemente nudo! Che c'è, ti da' fastidio vedermi “in questo stato”, come hai detto?».

«Sai com'è, non ho mai avuto particolare interesse a guardare le tue parti basse» replicò Calmoniglio, visibilmente irritato.

«Oh, giusto, le mie parti basse, avevi problemi con le tue o sbaglio? Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora non mi hai confessato se le hai oppure no» lo stuzzicò l'uomo con un ghigno.

Fremendo per la rabbia il Pooka si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, drizzando le orecchie e gonfiando il petto per sembrare più imponente, e con tono omicida sibilò: «Ti assicuro che le mie parti basse non hanno assolutamente nulla da invidiare all...».

«Giuro sul mio bastone che se vi metterete a fare a gara su chi ce l'ha più lungo o più grosso vi congelerò sul posto, e senza pensarci due volte! Non ho parole per commentare la vostra discussione, vergognatevi! E tu, Pitch, mettiti addosso qualcosa!».

Sussultando all'unisono col proprio interlocutore Pitch incespicò, evocando in fretta e furia la veste con gli spacchi laterali e concedendosi qualche secondo per sistemarla, poi, simulando una perfetta calma, si volse verso Jack e disse: «Mi dispiace che Calmoniglio ti abbia svegliato: vuoi tornare a dormire?».

Ancora sdegnato da ciò che aveva ascoltato Jack fulminò entrambi con lo sguardo, stringendo spasmodicamente i lembi del lenzuolo come per trattenere la rabbia, ma alla fine spianò il cipiglio e rispose: «No, ormai è inutile, sono bello sveglio e non riuscirei ad addormentarmi. Perché sei venuto qui, Calmoniglio?».

«Volevo avvisarti che Nord sta ultimando i preparativi ed entro mezz'ora partirà per portare i regali ai bambini. Se vuoi salutarlo puoi scendere fino alla rampa, o anche solo guardarlo dalla finestra, ma se sei stanco riposa pure» spiegò il Coniglio di Pasqua, ancora teso.

Il ragazzo s'illuminò un poco a quella notizia e concluse: «No, come vi ho detto non sono più stanco, scendo volentieri a salutarlo. Mi vesto e arrivo, aspettatemi qui fuori».

Non osando protestare gli altri due obbedirono, girandosi e dirigendosi nel corridoio, e quando ebbe richiuso la porta dietro di sé Calmoniglio proruppe: «“Mi dispiace che _Calmoniglio_ ti abbia svegliato”? Mi prendi in giro?».

«E' stata tutta colpa tua, non puoi negarlo» lo troncò immediatamente l'Uomo Nero, incrociando le braccia.

«Sei sempre il solito» commentò il Pooka, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

 

Camminando lentamente Pitch raggiunse la porta della propria camera, poi, dopo averla spalancata, vi condusse all'interno Jack. L'ultima mezz'ora, seppur breve, era stata particolarmente intensa, animata dal solerte lavorio degli Yeti, dallo scomposto agitarsi degli elfi, dalle grida esultanti dei Guardiani e, in generale, da tutto quell'incontenibile entusiasmo natalizio che l'Uomo Nero aveva sempre trovato incredibilmente fastidioso, e il ragazzo, provato sia dal tifo che aveva fatto che dalla lunga strada percorsa per tornare indietro, ciondolava ormai dal sonno, faticando quasi a mantenere l'equilibrio ed offrendo uno spettacolo a dir poco esilarante mentre zoppicava da un mobile all'altro.

«Forza, andiamo a nanna» lo esortò l'uomo, ridacchiando.

«Sì, ci dobbiamo spogliare, non possiamo dormire vestiti» dichiarò confusamente Frost.

Barcollando verso il letto si slacciò i pantaloni e li lasciò scivolare a terra insieme alle mutande, riuscendo miracolosamente a non inciamparvi mentre li abbandonava, ma quando venne il turno della maglia fallì miseramente, e Pitch, preoccupato che il compagno potesse cadere, s'affrettò a soccorrerlo, liberandolo dal groviglio di stoffa oscura ed esclamando: «Bene, ora sei pronto per dormire, fila sotto le coperte!».

Il giovane, tuttavia, non lo ascoltò, e invece di rifugiarsi sotto le coltri si volse e, squadrandolo da capo a piedi, osservò: «Sai, Pitch, sei proprio bello».

Sussultando per quel complimento inaspettato l'Uomo Nero rispose: «Va bene, ti ringrazio, ora però andiamo a dormire».

Sfoggiando un largo sorriso Jack ribatté: «No, ti voglio, facciamo l'amore».

Senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di recepire ciò che gli aveva appena detto gli saltò addosso, gettandogli le braccia al collo e premendo il pancione contro il suo torace, e l'uomo, preso in contropiede, contestò: «No, Jack, dannazione, non è il momento, stai dormendo in piedi e oltretutto Dentolina è ancora in circolazione, le avevi chiesto una camomilla prima di salire, sarà qui a momenti!».

«Sarò veloce, dai, ti prego, una volta sola» lo pregò il ragazzo tra un bacio e l'altro.

«No, non esiste, fila sotto le coperte prima che ci scopra!» sbottò Pitch.

Usando sia parole decise che spintoni delicati tentò nuovamente di respingerlo, ma le proteste non ebbero nessun effetto, e, dopo pochi secondi, egli si rese conto che erano ormai diventate completamente inutili: gli bastò volgere il viso verso l'entrata per individuare Dentolina, rossa come un pomodoro, ma chiaramente divertita, intenta a guardare altrove ed indietreggiare mentre reggeva un vassoio di legno, e a quel punto non riuscì più a reagire, e non s'imbarazzò oltre quando l'amato prese a spogliarlo e lo morse, strappandogli un gemito.

 

 

 

 

Nuovo disegno da HeilyNeko!  
  
[http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2qbf6vb&s=8](http://it.tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2qbf6vb&s=8)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero sinceramente che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e, come sempre, vi ricordo che sono disponibile a ricevere qualsiasi commento e rispondere a qualsiasi domanda. Sarò sincera, col senno di poi non sono dispiaciuta di aver interrotto lo scorso capitolo prima del previsto, perché, così, ho potuto radunare tutte le ultime scene più tranquille in questo, e dedicare il prossimo nella sua totale interezza ad una grande ed importantissima scena che non posso rivelarvi, ma che, ne sono sicura, molte di voi intuiranno. Il prossimo capitolo sarà lungo ed impegnativo e richiederà uno studio approfondito in svariati campi, quindi, tanto per star sicura, fisso il limite di pubblicazione domenica 15 febbraio. Ovviamente mi impegnerò al massimo per non tardare, se però dovessi farlo cercate di aver pazienza e perdonarmi, purtroppo la situazione in casa mia non è delle migliori, io devo sempre aiutare, ma nessuno mi aiuta, tutti disturbano a tutte le ore e io devo anche studiare, lavorare e se possibile dormire, e così è, state comunque certi che darò il meglio di me come ho sempre fatto. Vi auguro buonanotte, a presto


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per fortuna vi avevo preventivato un possibile ritardo! Poco dopo aver pubblicato i nostri cugini americani ci hanno avvisati che sarebbero arrivati e per quattro giorni ho potuto a malapena accendere il computer °W° vi auguro una buona lettura!

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTIQUATTRESIMO**

 

 

Inspirando profondamente Pitch si sistemò meglio sul divano, poi, dopo aver allargato un po' le gambe, espirò e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale, piegando le labbra in un sorriso sornione.

Ricordava alla perfezione tutto ciò che era successo poche ore prima, la foga con cui Jack gli aveva letteralmente strappato i vestiti di dosso, gettandone via con noncuranza i brandelli, la testardaggine con cui, disobbedendogli, s'era inginocchiato di fronte a lui per corteggiarlo, avendo almeno il buonsenso di non prendere il membro interamente in bocca, ma comunque leccandolo, massaggiandolo, mordicchiandolo e sfregandoselo contro la guancia in una maniera così sensuale da portarlo all'apice in meno di un minuto, la malizia con cui aveva ghignato nel momento in cui l'Uomo Nero gli aveva accidentalmente bagnato una parte del viso col proprio seme, la naturalezza con cui gli si era seduto in grembo, schiena contro petto per non comprimere il pancione, e si era preparato alla penetrazione, la passione con cui aveva mosso i fianchi mentre si era fatto possedere, la dolcezza con cui s'era poi assopito pochi secondi dopo avergli provocato un secondo orgasmo, e gli era impossibile scacciare sia queste memorie dalla propria mente, sia le piacevoli sensazioni che gli provocavano dal proprio corpo. Ci aveva provato per interi quarti d'ora, posizionandosi a quasi un braccio di distanza dal compagno, sforzandosi di svuotare la mente e respirare piano, ma quei pensieri osé non avevano voluto saperne di sparire, ripresentandosi prepotenti ai suoi occhi proprio quando pensava di averli definitivamente richiusi nel passato ed accelerandogli il battito cardiaco al punto da farlo gemere, ed era stato così che, indolenzito ed accaldato, s'era rassegnato ad alzarsi e cambiare stanza, sia per lasciare l'amato libero di dormire, sia per sfuggire al tormento dei suoi calci e del suo convinto russare, e s'era ritrovato nella sala del Globo, incredibilmente deserta, in compagnia di quegli eccitanti ricordi e di una coperta per nascondersi. Forse, se ci avesse riflettuto un po' meglio, non si sarebbe mai recato lì, e si sarebbe invece rifugiato in mansarda, forse, se solo fosse stato un po' meno cocciuto, si sarebbe appagato da solo prima di esporsi, e si sarebbe assicurato di non avere più voglie da celare, ma indulgere in quegli strascichi di piacere era una cosa che aveva sempre adorato, una tentazione cui era per lui impossibile non cedere, ed infatti vi aveva ceduto senza esitare, e mai tornò sulla propria decisione, l'espressione sorniona sulle labbra mentre drappeggiava la coltre un'ultima volta e s'addormentava.

 

Aggrottando la fronte, l'Uomo Nella Luna si chinò sullo specchio d'acqua rivelatrice, che, negli ultimi mesi, era diventato il suo mezzo più sfruttato e compagno più fidato, quindi, scorgendo Pitch sbuffare ed uscire dalla stanza che condivideva con Jack, sorrise.

Era stato lui a provocare il ragazzo appena tornato dalla visita alla rampa di decollo della slitta, lui a spingerlo a cercare la compagnia dell'amato, lui ad assicurarsi, pur senza guardare, che la serata si svolgesse al meglio, lui a tormentare continuamente l'Uomo Nero con i ricordi della stessa, e, ora che era finalmente riuscito a separare quest'ultimo dalla sua dolce metà, poteva finalmente dare inizio all'evento che sognava da secoli, e che aveva ormai organizzato da un anno intero.

Stette immobile in osservazione ancora qualche istante, giusto per dare il tempo a Pitch di allontanarsi a sufficienza, quindi sfiorò la superficie del liquido proprio in corrispondenza del ventre rigonfio di Frost, e, senza aspettare che l'immagine tornasse nitida, si allontanò.

 

Uno scricchiolio rieccheggiò per la stanza, lieve, in verità, ma così squillante in confronto al silenzio ovattato che ivi regnava da penetrare attraverso gli strati di sogni in cui Jack s'era adagiato, e, percependolo, il ragazzo si svegliò.

Impiegò pochi secondi ad aprire gli occhi e focalizzare la scena, intravedendo di sfuggita una figura scura ed allampanata defilarsi attraverso la porta, e quasi un minuto a fare mente locale, ma alla fine, quando riuscì a riprendersi a sufficienza da pensare lucidamente, capì: si trovava nella propria camera nel Palazzo di Nord, come sempre da mesi a questa parte, e Pitch si era appena allontanato, lasciandolo solo. Effettivamente, riflettendoci un attimo, non era difficile per Frost intuirne il motivo, le lenzuola bollenti ed attorcigliate prova lampante di quanto egli s'era agitato nel sonno, disturbando il compagno e probabilmente anche calciandolo via, e il prurito al naso sospetto indizio di un sonoro russare che non doveva aver lasciato pace alle sue povere orecchie, e per qualche istante il giovane si vergognò di averlo costretto a fuggire per trovare sollievo, ma poi, memore delle infinite, dolci parole che questi gli aveva rivolto ad ogni occasione in cui lo aveva visto giù di corda, e delle rassicurazioni che non mancava mai di fargli, si riscosse: avrebbe preferito restare calmo e non infastidirlo, ma del resto non aveva la benché minima possibilità di controllare i propri movimenti nel sonno, dunque non aveva nessuna colpa, e non era il caso che si rattristasse.

Rincuorato da questa consapevolezza Jack sospirò, lieto che l'amato, almeno per una volta, avesse messo le proprie necessità davanti alle sue, e, allo stesso tempo, sperando che si sarebbe prontamente ripresentato al mattino per svegliarlo con qualche coccola, e si annidò meglio tra le coperte, intenzionato a riaddormentarsi il prima possibile per farsi trovare fresco e riposato a inizio giornata; proprio quando la sua coscienza fu sul punto di spegnersi, tuttavia, il bambino gli assestò un calcio, ed egli, sussultando, si riscosse e gemette di dolore.

 

Sospirando debolmente Pitch si riscosse dal sonno in cui era infine riuscito a scivolare, quindi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, sorrise e decise di concedersi ancora qualche istante. Solo un anno prima non avrebbe atteso un secondo ad alzarsi, troppo arrabbiato col mondo per potersi trattenere dal tramare contro di esso in ogni momento disponibile, e troppo terrorizzato dai propri stessi Incubi per poter rischiare di farsi cogliere con la guardia abbassata, ma ormai, dopo mesi trascorsi a riscoprire sé stesso e tutti gli splendidi piaceri, piccoli o grandi, che la vita poteva offrire, non ebbe la benché minima difficoltà a crogiolarsi in quel limbo tra incoscienza e lucidità: adagiandosi mollemente nel nido morbido e caldo che la sua mente s'era creata si beò della propria pigrizia, stiracchiando lentamente le membra ritemprate dalla lunga dormita ed emettendo un grugnito soddisfatto al ricordo dell'eccitante serata trascorsa; quasi dispiaciuto dal fatto di aver ormai sopito la propria voglia, ma allo stesso tempo lieto di essere tornato perfettamente padrone di sé, si agitò un poco, chiedendosi se, per iniziare bene la giornata, fosse meglio destare il compagno con un bacio sensuale o un pizzicotto ai fianchi; infine, dopo aver optato per la prima scelta, sollevò palpebre e capo, e, istantaneamente, si pietrificò sul posto.

Esattamente di fronte a lui si stagliavano Calmoniglio e Dentolina, il primo accucciato, la seconda mollemente stesa sul divano, entrambi svegli ed intenti a fissarlo, e l'Uomo Nero si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene a quella vista: da quanto tempo si trovavano lì? Minuti, come sperava, o intere ore, come sembrava suggerire il pietoso stato dei cuscini su cui giacevano? Lo avevano scrutato sin dal principio, oppure avevano spostato la propria attenzione su di lui solo quando aveva iniziato a riscuotersi? E lui, aveva forse fatto qualcosa di imbarazzante nel mentre? S'era lasciato sfuggire un gemito, aveva inarcato la schiena o sconciamente aperto le gambe, cercando di assecondare immaginarie spinte mentre ancora si dibatteva nelle splendide visioni dell'amplesso avuto?

«Beh, che avete da fissare?» sbottò, tirando istintivamente a sé la coperta in cui s'era avvolto.

«Il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, eh, Pitch? Sempre il solito!» gli abbaiò il Pooka di rimando.

«Ad essere sincera, anche se ti sto fissando da un pezzo, non me ne ero realmente resa conto» confessò placidamente la fata; «Sono così stanca da riuscire a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, non ho proprio forza sufficiente per realizzare cosa sto facendo. Comunque, ti stavo guardando perché avevi un'espressione davvero felice: hai fatto un bel sogno, per caso? Spero di non averti svegliato».

Stupito dalla naturalezza con cui la Guardiana aveva parlato di un argomento tanto delicato, ed imbarazzato dalla conferma di esser stato studiato a lungo, l'Uomo Nero raddrizzò la schiena, quindi, indurendo la voce, ribatté: «Non essere sciocca, io non faccio mai bei sogni! A tal proposito, piuttosto, dov'è Sandman?».

«Sulla slitta, per assicurarsi che i bambini non si sveglino mentre Nord si cala giù per i comignoli. Vuoi sapere anche i loro spostamenti nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, per caso?» replicò il Coniglio di Pasqua, esibendo un'espressione premurosa per meglio sbeffeggiarlo.

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, l'uomo commentò: «Simpatico come un chiodo sporgente su uno sgabello».

«E' un vero peccato che io e Nord abbiamo perso questa splendida occasione. L'anno prossimo dovremo cercare di organizzarci per tempo» intervenne dal nulla Dentolina, grattandosi pensosamente il mento.

Interdetto, l'uomo la squadrò da capo a piedi, cercando di interpretare la sua osservazione, ma alla fine, sconfitto e troppo curioso per trattenersi, s'azzardò a chiedere: «Che occasione, di grazia?».

«Avremmo dovuto regalarvi un pollaio per Natale, vi sareste beccati così bene razzolando lì dentro!» esclamò la fata.

Basito di fronte a quella battuta, a suo parere di cattivo gusto ed affatto divertente, Pitch stette immobile, fulminando l'interlocutrice con un espressione a metà tra il contrariato e il disgustato e aggrottando sempre più la fronte a mano a mano che questa si lasciava andare ad un'incontrollabile attacco d'ilarità, e mormorò: «In effetti, sciocco io a darti corda».

Roteando gli occhi nell'udire la Guardiana scoppiare a ridere ancor più forte, si sforzò di ignorarla, massaggiandosi le tempie con la sinistra per smaltire il nervosismo e muovendo la destra per sistemare la veste con gli spacchi che indossava, e decise di abbandonare seduta stante quella compagnia troppo ridanciana per dirigersi in cucina e preparare una tazza di tè all'amato, ma Calmoniglio lo anticipò, alzando una zampa per bloccarlo e domandandogli: «Hai sentito?».

«Sì, ho sentito bene, purtroppo, sia dannata la mia buona educazione nel mostrare interesse!» replicò con tono acido l'Uomo Nero, gettando con noncuranza la coltre sullo schienale e preparandosi ad alzarsi.

«No, non quello... Dentolina, per piacere, è importante, fa' silenzio! C'è qualcuno che ti sta chiamando, Pitch» spiegò il Pooka, drizzandosi con uno scatto.

Stupito da quell'affermazione, l'uomo tese l'orecchio, arricciando le labbra mentre restava in ascolto, ma nessun richiamo lo raggiunse, nemmeno quando Dentolina riuscì finalmente a calmarsi, ed egli, alzando le spalle, commentò: «Avrai avuto un'allucinazione uditiva, io ho l'orecchio fino, eppure non ho sentito nien...».

«L'ha fatto di nuovo mentre parlavi» lo interruppe il Coniglio di Pasqua; «E' molto debole, non mi stupisce che tu non riesca ad udirlo, ma ti assicuro che non è un'allucinazione. Non riesco a capire di chi si tratti, la voce assomiglia vagamente a quella di Jack, ma è molto più roca ed acuta, non saprei proprio... ti conviene andare a controllare».

«Vado immediatamente» concluse Pitch, allarmato.

Senza esitare ulteriormente balzò in piedi, smaterializzandosi parzialmente per aggirare il divano e dirigendosi poi a lunghi ed affrettati passi verso la propria meta; col cuore in gola per l'ansia accelerò, aggirando il Globo ed imboccando il consueto corridoio, e perse un colpo quando udì un lamento soffocato rieccheggiare in esso; ormai correndo percorse gli ultimi metri, gettandosi con tutto il proprio peso contro la porta ed aprendola con una spallata, e quando irruppe nella stanza vide, purtroppo, esattamente la scena che si aspettava, e che per mesi aveva popolato i suoi incubi: Jack, debole e sofferente, il viso rigato di lacrime, riverso sul pavimento e intento a reggersi il pancione mentre singhiozzava.

«Jack!» gridò, lanciandosi verso di lui; «Che cosa è successo!? Sei caduto? Ti sei fatto male?».

Senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta iniziò a prestargli i primi soccorsi, tastandolo per controllare che non si fosse ferito e girandolo sulla schiena, ma non appena provò a fargli stendere le braccia questi si chiuse su sé stesso e balbettò: «No! No, non... ah! Ti prego, no, il bambino... mi fa tanto male...».

Cercando di mantenere la calma l'Uomo Nero gli massaggiò gli avambracci e sussurrò: «Non preoccuparti, Jack, controllerò subito che il bambino stia bene, ma per farlo ho bisogno che tu apra le braccia: puoi farlo per me? So che rimanere rannicchiato ti fa sembrare di provare meno dolore, ma è tutta un'illusione, e ti sta prolungando l'agonia: fidati di me, vinci la paura, e vedrai che ti sentirai subito meglio».

«N-no... non quello...» protestò debolmente il ragazzo.

Emettendo un singulto gorgogliante s'inarcò, stringendosi spasmodicamente il ventre e scuotendo il capo, e per qualche secondo sembrò quasi sul punto di tentare una impossibile fuga, tuttavia, alla fine, si arrese ed iniziò ad allentare la presa, e l'uomo esultò intimamente: in un simile frangente era assolutamente necessario agire in modo tempestivo, analizzando la situazione e trovando una soluzione il più rapidamente possibile, ma anche con dolcezza, per far sì che Frost si sentisse accudito a dovere e a proprio agio, e ricevere piena collaborazione da parte sua era la migliore reazione che si potesse desiderare.

Mormorandogli incoraggiamenti Pitch fece scivolare i polpastrelli in movimenti circolari lungo i suoi polsi, mirando a rilassarlo e, allo stesso tempo, indurlo ad accelerare le operazioni, e lo premiò con i più teneri complimenti che gli avesse mai dedicato quando questi riuscì a scoprirsi definitivamente ed offrirgli il pancione; tremando si chinò su di esso, sollevando pian piano la maglia per controllarne ogni centimetro e gioendo nel vedere la sua pelle intatta e perfettamente ialina, e, dopo aver dato una seconda e più attenta occhiata per sicurezza, lo rassicurò: «Sembra tutto a posto, Jack, non vedo né lividi, né tagli, né escoriazioni: puoi stare tranquillo. Ora ti sposterò sul letto, ti spoglierò e ti osserverò meglio, e se non dovessi trovare nulla di anomalo ti terrò ugualmente sotto controllo nelle prossime ore, giusto per assicurarmi che nel frattempo non compaiano ematomi. Stai tranquillo, Jack: hai fatto un bel capitombolo, ma nessun danno, e io mi premurerò di curarti al meglio per farti riprendere in men che non si dica».

Il giovane, tuttavia, non parve affatto sollevato da quella dichiarazione, e riprese anzi ad agitarsi, contorcendosi al punto da far assumere al proprio ventre una strana forma appuntita e seguitando a gemere pietosamente, e l'Uomo Nero, allarmato, iniziò a dubitare di sé stesso: com'era possibile che l'altro soffrisse a tal punto se lui non era stato in grado di individuare alcuna ferita? Forse aveva eseguito un'ispezione troppo sommaria? Forse non aveva aguzzato sufficientemente la vista, o la lesione cercata era interna e dunque invisibile ad occhio nudo? O forse... no. No, non poteva esserci nessun altro forse, non così presto, non in quel momento, non in quella maledetta mattinata del giorno in cui tutto veniva dimenticato: no, semplicemente no.

«Che succede qui!?» esclamò all'improvviso una voce femminile.

Senza disturbarsi ad alzare le iridi per guardare i due nuovi arrivati, l'uomo replicò: «Jack è caduto. Non ha lividi o escoriazioni, ma come vedi si lamenta molto, e sto iniziando a temere che si sia provocato una lesione interna. Fatemi spazio, ho bisogno di spostarlo sul letto».

Dopo aver fatto scivolare la sinistra sotto le sue spalle e la destra sotto le ginocchia raddrizzò la schiena, sollevando il compagno con sé ed apprestandosi ad alzarsi, ma proprio in quel momento, senza alcun preavviso, Jack s'inarcò violentemente, sfuggendo alla sua presa e crollandogli addosso.

«Attento, Pitch, il bambino si sta muovendo, non penso sia una buona idea provare a sollevare Jack adesso!» lo avvertì Calmoniglio.

Nonostante avesse avvertito più che chiaramente i calcetti convinti del feto contro il proprio torace, Pitch s'ostinò a negare l'evidenza e mugugnò: «Il bambino non c'entra, ho solo bisogno di spostare Jack sul letto, il pavimento è troppo duro!».

«Pitch, fermo!» intervenne Dentolina.

Spaventato da quel grido inaspettato, l'Uomo Nero incespicò e ricadde nuovamente sull'assito, fortunatamente da un'altezza troppo bassa perché il ragazzo potesse risentire negativamente del colpo, ma comunque abbastanza elevata da rimanere intontito e dolorante, e la fata ne approfittò per dirgli: «Pitch, fermo, non vedi che gli stai facendo male? Il bambino si sta muovendo troppo in questo momento, devi dare tempo a Jack di riprendersi prima di poterlo spostare, e magari dovresti anche chiederci aiuto. Non forzarlo per adesso, fallo sedere sulle tue cosce e reggilo per le spalle, ecco, bravo, Jack, così, sei stato bravissimo! Ti senti un po' meglio adesso? Ti va di dirci quando hai iniziato a sentirti male?».

Più che lieto di veder Frost reagire con movimenti volontari l'uomo intervenne in suo aiuto, piegandogli le gambe in una posizione confortevole e abbracciandolo strettamente per non farlo cadere; determinato a trovare il più in fretta possibile una soluzione a quella orribile situazione prese a carezzargli il collo umido di lacrime, bisbigliandogli tenere parole d'incoraggiamento nell'orecchio per indurlo a parlare, e alla fine questi vi riuscì, e ammise: «Da, nh!, da quando Pitch è uscito!».

«Ma sei impazzito!? Sono uscito da questa stanza quasi dieci ore fa, perché diavolo non hai chiamato aiuto!?» esclamò Pitch, sconvolto.

La Guardiana, a differenza sua, si limitò a sussultare leggermente, lanciandogli un'occhiata spaventata e, per il resto, riuscendo a nascondere con successo la propria preoccupazione dietro un'espressione concentrata, e replicò: «Va bene, circa dieci ore fa. E' iniziato tutto col bambino che scalciava? Il dolore è aumentato man mano, alternandosi tra fitte sempre più intense e momenti di tregua sempre più brevi? Sì? Allora devo assolutamente controllarti il pancione. Tu cerca di tenere la schiena dritta, per quanto possibile».

Accettando la zampa tesa del Pooka si inginocchiò, prendendosi qualche secondo per sistemare le proprie code e prendere un profondo respiro, quindi si chinò sul ventre rigonfio del giovane ed iniziò a tastarlo; lo studiò a lungo, carezzandolo, osservandolo, premendo su alcune zone ed auscultandone altre, e infine, esibendo un sorriso forse un po' tirato, ma senza dubbio sincero, dichiarò: «Bene, Jack, è arrivato il grande momento: è ora di partorire. Stai tranquillo, non sarai solo: Pitch, Calmoniglio ed io non ti abbandoneremo, ti aiuteremo con ogni mezzo possibile e, se lo vorrai, ti staremo accanto e supporteremo durante questa splendida esperienza. L'unica cosa a cui tu devi pensare è fare dei bei respiri, profondi e regolari, va bene? Sei hai qualche problema non hai che da chiedere, per adesso cerca di rilassarti, così Pitch potrà trasportarti in infermeria senza pericolo. Andrà tutto bene, Jack, vedrai, cerca di respirare e rilassarti e vedrai che andrà tutto bene».

Senza dilungarsi ulteriormente si rialzò, impartendo con tono deciso, ma educato, un paio di ordini e iniziando subito ad attivarsi, e lo stesso fece Calmoniglio, che, dopo aver afferrato il piccolo paiolo appeso accanto al camino, si fiondò subito in corridoio; l'Uomo Nero, invece, non si mosse, rimanendo perfettamente immobile in mezzo a quel caos, mentre un caos ancor più travolgente gli sconvolgeva la mente: non poteva crederci. No, non era vero, non era possibile, non stava realmente accadendo, non era vero! Perché, perché a soli tre mesi scarsi dal concepimento? Perché proprio in quel dannato giorno in cui le ombre si dissolvevano di fronte alle luci natalizie, lasciandolo senza forze e quasi senza poteri?

«Non è possibile, Dentolina, è troppo presto, dev'essere qualcos'altro!» protestò, la voce intrisa di disperazione.

A quel richiamo la fata, che aveva appena afferrato un'alta pila di asciugamani e s'era alzata in volo, deviò verso il proprio interlocutore, e, nascondendosi dietro la catasta di morbida stoffa, gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «Pitch, non credere che io non sia terrorizzata, mi aspettavo che la gravidanza sarebbe durata meno di quella delle madri umane, ma speravo in almeno quattro mesi, non due e mezzo, e non mi sento pronta né fisicamente, né psicologicamente, ma sai che c'è? Devo esserlo, perché Jack ha bisogno di partorire adesso, non quando avrò terminato di leggere ogni libro riguardo l'argomento ed assistito a decine di nascite per imparare, e devi esserlo anche tu, perché è del tuo supporto che avrà più bisogno nelle prossime ore, quindi prendi un bel respiro, schiarisciti la mente e ritorna padrone di te stesso. Ti aspetto in infermeria».

Fu con l'angoscia nel cuore che l'uomo la guardò lanciargli un'occhiata turbata e allontanarsi, perso, confuso, terrorizzato all'idea che qualcosa, in quell'evento innaturale ed unico nel suo genere, potesse andar storto, provando per l'ennesima volta che lui, in fondo, era solo un completo incapace, e danneggiando permanentemente il suo bellissimo fiocco di neve di cui troppe volte non era riuscito a prendersi cura come avrebbe desiderato, ma alla fine le parole della Guardiana, che inizialmente aveva quasi faticato ad udire, lo raggiunsero, e, scacciando il marasma di dubbi che lo aveva assalito, gli diedero il coraggio che inizialmente gli era mancato.

«Bene, Jack, hai sentito?» disse, più per far forza a sé stesso che per coinvolgere il compagno; «Dobbiamo andare in infermeria. Pronto per essere trasportato? Tu impegnati solo a fare respiri lunghi e profondi, come ti ha suggerito Dentolina, e se le contrazioni dovessero farsi troppo intense avvisami, così potrò reggerti meglio e, eventualmente, fermarmi e aiutarti a riprenderti».

«No, le contrazioni sono finite, posso camminare» rispose a denti stretti Jack.

Sentendolo far forza sulle gambe Pitch s'affrettò ad acchiapparlo, caricandoselo sulle braccia e incespicando per qualche passo prima di riuscire a raddrizzarsi, quindi sbottò: «Tu non cammini proprio da nessuna parte! Mi dispiace averti portato in braccio spesso in occasioni in cui non ve n'era la necessità, e mi scuso per averti negato la possibilità di sgranchirti le gambe, ma ora la necessità c'è, quindi tu farai il bravo partoriente, ti lascerai trasportare senza protestare e ti godrai questa comoda passeggiata».

Il ragazzo sbuffò a quell'ordine, in parte infastidito dal divieto, in parte stroncato da un calcetto ben assestato che arrivò addirittura a sollevargli la maglia di qualche centimetro, e non poté far altro che lasciarsi docilmente trasportare, così, per vendicarsi, lanciò un'occhiata maliziosa al compagno e gli sussurrò: «Ammettilo, da quando hai scoperto che ero incinto hai iniziato a vedermi come una ragazza».

Colto di sorpresa l'Uomo Nero sussultò, rallentando per qualche secondo, quindi, ricambiando l'occhiata, ammise: «Chissà, forse un poco».

Ridacchiando Frost nascose il viso contro il suo avambraccio, il rossore puntualmente comparso sulle sue guance possibile segno tanto d'imbarazzo quanto di compiacimento, e per un attimo sembrò quasi che fosse tornato com'era un tempo, senza pancione, senza dolore, senza terribili paure in agguato, solo e semplicemente splendido e felice; l'illusione, tuttavia, durò per poco, spezzata prematuramente da una violenta contrazione, ed egli, facendosi piccolo piccolo, balbettò: «Pitch... ho paura... ho paura di non farcela».

«Lo so, Jack» replicò l'uomo, esibendo il sorriso più rassicurante che riuscì a mettere insieme; «Lo sento, e non mi stupisco, perché quasi tutte le partorienti provano paura, ma tu non ne hai ragione: sei un essere immortale, un Guardiano, addirittura, e stai per dare alla luce una creatura di cui il mondo ha disperato bisogno, sei esattamente come il protagonista buono di tutte le fiabe che abbiamo letto insieme, e ricordi cosa succede a questi personaggi? Vincono, sempre, a volte con qualche difficoltà, ma senza colpo ferire. Può essere che il parto risulti difficile, ma ce la farai a superarlo, e dopo potrai riposarti e divertirti per tutto il tempo che vorrai. Fatti forza, piccolo, io sono qui con te e ti aiuterò».

Lo premiò con una carezza al capo quando lo vide rilassarsi ed annuire, incapace di decidere se sentirsi lieto o in colpa per averlo rincuorato con un'affermazione tanto forte e credibile quanto priva di fondamento, e, per evitare che egli capisse l'inganno, alzò il capo, fingendosi occupato ad orientarsi nel dedalo di corridoi; senza alcuna esitazione imboccò prima una svolta a sinistra, poi due a destra, gioendo quando intravide in lontananza la porta scolpita che stava cercando ed accelerando il passo, ma quando irruppe nell'infermeria si bloccò: nella stanza non c'era alcuna finestra.

«Dentolina, l'avevo completamente dimenticato, in questa stanza non ci sono finestre, dobbiamo spostarci in un luogo più access...».

«Oh, Pitch, in un'occasione come questa una finestra aperta è l'ultima cosa di cui Jack ha bisogno, fidati» lo troncò immediatamente Dentolina; «Lasciare la porta spalancata sarà più che sufficiente. Forza, vieni, posalo qui sul lettino e spoglialo».

Lievemente interdetto, ma fiducioso nelle capacità della propria interlocutrice, Pitch obbedì, depositando delicatamente l'amato sullo spesso strato di coltri che ricopriva il tavolo e iniziando a sfilargli la maglia; la fata, nel mentre, armeggiò con erbe ed oli, versandone una parte in un grosso pestello, un'altra nel capiente paiolo pieno d'acqua appeso nel focolare, e, dopo essersi accuratamente lavata le mani in esso, appropinquò la coppia e disse: «Bene, ci siamo: la soluzione disinfettante è sul fuoco, le varie erbe che potrebbero tornarci utili sono quasi pronte, e Calmoniglio tornerà a momenti con una pila di morbidi cuscini da accatastare sotto la tua schiena, Jack, così potrai stare più comodo. Ti senti un po' meglio? Mi pare che in questo momento le contrazioni si siano attenuate un po', eh? Molto bene. Approfittiamone per parlare e prepararci al meglio: per caso ti si sono già rotte le acque?».

Inspirando ed espirando a fatica il giovane le lanciò uno sguardo confuso, chiaramente ignaro di quel passo del travaglio che, effettivamente, non lo riguardava, e l'Uomo Nero rispose al suo posto: «No, ovviamente no!».

«Va bene, non è un problema» li rassicurò subito la Guardiana, prendendo la mano di Jack tra le sue; «Vorrà dire che penserò io a provocare la rottura. Per farlo userò uno strumento che ho appena finito di disinfettare, una specie di grosso ago con la punta retrattile, che inserirò nel tuo corpo e premerò contro il sacco amniotico fino a bucarlo, ovviamente facendo attenzione a non ferire né te, né il bambino. Quando ci sarò riuscita ed inizierò ad estrarlo tu avvertirai una sensazione strana, non dolorosa, ma molto bagnata, come una sorta di cedimento nella zona del bassoventre, ed inizierai a perdere il liquido amniotico, e tutto ciò che dovrai fare sarà rilassarti ed aspettare che il fluido venga espulso. Se avrai bisogno di qualcosa, o inizierai a sentire dolore o una pulsione particolare, richiamaci senza problemi, e, te ne prego, anche se questa esperienza può sembrarti imbarazzante, non vergognarti: non sei il primo a partorire, e non sarai l'ultimo, ciò che ti accadrà sarà perfettamente normale e nessuno di noi proverà fastidio o disgusto, anzi, saremo più che lieti di darti una mano».

Dopo aver regalato una dolce carezza al ragazzo, Dentolina iniziò a guardarsi attorno, chiaramente indecisa sul da farsi, e l'uomo, allibito dal suo comportamento, non riuscì a reagire, ma quando la vide chinarsi sull'amato e sollevare il lenzuolo che gli copriva le parti intime si riscosse e, calando l'avambraccio sui suoi, le gridò: «No, ferma, non puoi farlo!».

Gemendo per il dolore la fata si ritrasse, quindi, lanciandogli un'occhiata implorante, gli sussurrò: «Pitch, te ne prego, non è il momento di fare i pudichi! Non sono minimamente interessata alle parti intime di Jack, e mi risparmierei volentieri la vista, ma lui ha bisogno di aiuto, e per darglielo io ho bisogno di sapere se si è dilatato e di quanto, se il bambino è già sceso lungo la cervice, se è girato correttamente oppure no, per non parlare di quando inizierà a spingere, è inutile, devo guardare, e sia tu che lui dovete farvene una ragione! Se proprio ci tieni puoi pensare tu a queste cose, e io posso restare accanto al viso di Jack e cercare di incoraggiarlo, ma francamente preferirei il contrario, perché lui avrà bisogno non solo di un aiuto fisico, ma anche di supporto psicologico, e tu sei decisamente più adatto di me a fornirgli il secondo».

«Non è una questione di pudicizia, non sono timido riguardo a questo argomento, il punto è che non lo puoi fare» insistette Pitch.

«Che cosa significa che non...» iniziò la Guardiana, gesticolando con fare esasperato; poi, però, un'intuizione la fulminò, ed ella, tremando, domandò: «Pitch, ma... Jack ha un utero completo, vero?».

«Ovviamente no! Come potrebbe?» ribatté l'Uomo Nero.

«Pensavo che l'Uomo Nella Luna glielo avesse dato!» replicò Dentolina.

Coprendosi il viso con le mani si volse, come se non avesse la forza di affrontare la situazione, e l'uomo, benché addolorato per lei, non se la sentì di perdere altro tempo aspettando che si riprendesse, e le spiegò immediatamente: «Se davvero glielo avesse dato Jack si sarebbe subito accorto di un cambiamento tanto macroscopico, e io non avrei mai messo in dubbio la sua gravidanza, ma purtroppo non è così, e, prima che tu me lo chieda, no, non glielo ha donato nemmeno di recente. Non posso essere realmente sicuro di come sia il pancione all'interno, visto che non posso vederlo, ma a naso direi che si tratta semplicemente di una sacca, corredata di tutto il necessario per far sviluppare il bambino, ma completamente chiusa».

Durante tutto il discorso la fata non parlò, né cambiò posa, limitandosi a posarsi pesantemente sul tavolo e dando quasi l'impressione di non aver udito nemmeno una parola, ma alla fine abbassò le braccia e mormorò: «Questo è un problema, Pitch».

«Lo so» commentò Pitch.

«Dobbiamo fargli un cesareo» affermò la Guardiana.

«Ma sei impazzita per caso!? Non abbiamo né le conoscenze, né i mezzi, né le capacità per farlo!» sibilò l'Uomo Nero.

Alzandosi in volo per dare maggior enfasi alla propria tesi Dentolina esclamò: «Sei impazzito tu, per caso? Ti sei ascoltato mentre parlavi? La sacca non ha via d'uscita, se non la creiamo noi il bambino non potrà nascere e finirà col morire, e Jack con lui!».

Raddrizzando la schiena ed indurendo lo sguardo l'uomo ribatté: «No, ovviamente no, non sono impazzito: so perfettamente cosa accadrà se il bambino rimarrà nel ventre di Jack, e non ho la benché minima intenzione di lasciare che accada. Ricordi chi ha provocato tutto questo, vero? L'Uomo Nella Luna lo ha fatto concepire, e l'Uomo Nella Luna lo farà partorire: portiamo Jack in una sala in cui si possa vedere il cielo, e vedrai che quel verme sarà costretto ad intervenire con la sua schifosa magia per salvare il suo preziosissimo bambino».

Fissò la propria interlocutrice con determinazione, i denti snudati, l'odio nell'anima per quell'acerrimo nemico che, pur non esponendosi, aveva saputo provocare tanto dolore, e seppe fin dal principio di aver vinto la discussione, ma quando nelle iridi della fata scorse terrore, e terrore soltanto, vacillò, e, seppur non tornando sulla propria decisione, iniziò intimamente a dubitarne.

 

Era ormai trascorsa un'ora da quando Pitch aveva imposto la propria proposta, e nulla era cambiato. Lui aveva scelto per il parto una stanza del soppalco, sita quasi direttamente sotto l'apertura circolare del tetto, vi aveva trasferito Jack ed aveva iniziato ad accudirlo, Calmoniglio e Dentolina avevano pensato ad allestirla a dovere e trasportarci tutte le erbe e gli strumenti che si sarebbero potuti rivelare necessari, tutti avevano avuto tempo di riprendersi, riflettere e realizzare le decine di errori compiuti, dal panico dimostrato al ritrovamento del partoriente alla incapacità con cui lo avevano gestito, fino alla superficialità con cui avevano portato avanti le discussioni, senza realmente premurarsi di parlar chiaro, e alla noncuranza con cui avevano escluso il ragazzo dalle conversazioni, urlando senza controllo di fronte a lui, ma l'Uomo Nella Luna non era intervenuto, il bambino non era nato, e Frost aveva continuato a soffrire. Era stata una tortura, per l'uomo, stargli accanto senza poter far altro che consolarlo, massaggiandolo ad ogni contrazione e coccolandolo in ogni momento di tregua col solo risultato di vederlo peggiorare ad ogni minuto che passava, sentendolo urlare e piangere dapprima sempre di più, poi sempre di meno, assistendo impotente al suo lento spegnersi sotto il peso di quel pancione che non sarebbe mai dovuto esistere, e che s'ostinava a non sparire, e, ormai, non riusciva a far altro che vegliarlo, ricoprendolo compulsivamente di baci ed incoraggiamenti mentre questi alternava convulsioni a mancamenti, e muoveva occhi e capo con sempre minor convinzione.

«Pitch» lo richiamò la fata con un fil di voce; «La luna si è spostata, non...».

«Sì, è vero» la interruppe Pitch, notando solo in quel momento che il compagno non era più bagnato dalla luce del satellite; «Dammi una mano, spostiamo il tavolo, così potrà continuare a vederlo e intervenire».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro la fata volò oltre il lettino, quindi, afferrandolo per le spalle, lo fissò e disse: «Pitch, basta, è finita. L'Uomo Nella Luna ha avuto un'ora intera per intervenire, ma non ha mosso un dito: se non l'ha fatto prima, non lo farà mai più. So che è brutto, anche io avrei preferito di gran lunga ricevere il suo aiuto e vedere Jack partorire senza dolore e senza complicazioni, ma purtroppo non accadrà, ed è ora che prendiamo in mano la situazione: dobbiamo fargli un cesareo».

Fu grande, nell'Uomo Nero, la tentazione di dir di no, di protestare, di opporsi con tutto sé stesso a quella proposta tanto intelligente quanto pericolosa, perché nessuno di loro aveva a disposizione né le capacità, né i mezzi per attuarla in totale sicurezza, ma, prima che potesse anche solo pensare di aprir bocca, una voce s'inserì, fievole e tremante, ma decisa, e gli sussurrò: «Pitch, ti prego... fammi un cesareo...».

Sussultando l'uomo si volse verso l'amato, avvertendo una fitta al cuore nel vedere la sua pelle divenuta ormai trasparente e i suoi occhi lucidi di febbre, e, seppur con tono esitante, ribatté: «Jack, il cesareo è un intervento pericoloso, può avere un esito catastrofico persino se eseguito da professionisti in sale apposite e con strumenti professionali, figurati qui, in una stanza qualsiasi piena di germi e con attrezzi buoni più per scolpire che non per curare. Non ti rendi conto che rischi seriamente di morire? Potresti perdere troppo sangue, contrarre un'infezione, subire una lesione interna per un taglio eseguito male, e anche il bambino rischierebbe di rimanerci, non pensi almeno a lui? Ormai gli vuoi bene, non puoi desiderare che rischi di non nascere».

Esibendo un sorriso tirato Jack rispose, tra un colpo di tosse e l'altro: «Ma come, non ti ricordi? Io sono il protagonista buono, non posso morire, e lo stesso vale per il bambino. Non puoi far leva su rischi che non mi spaventano, Pitch: il bambino non sta nascendo, e non nascerà finché non interverremo, quindi meglio provare una cosa pericolosa invece di aspettare l'impossibile. Ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti, te ne prego, non ce la faccio più, sono sfinito, il bambino anche, visto che non scalcia più da almeno cinque minuti, e sto iniziando ad avere seriamente paura: ti prego, aiutami, Pitch. So che di te mi posso fidare, so che andrà tutto bene: aiutami».

Faticò strenuamente a portare a termine il proprio discorso, il corpo scosso da brividi e le iridi che minacciavano continuamente di girarsi all'indietro, ma, nonostante ciò, resistette fino alla fine, e questo, per Pitch, fu il segnale della propria sconfitta: non v'era modo di convincere il ragazzo a desistere da quella follia, e lui, effettivamente, non ne aveva nemmeno il diritto, dunque l'unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare era arrendersi e rimboccarsi le maniche.

«Facciamo il cesareo» annunciò, con la morte nel cuore; «Questa stanza non può essere pulita più di quanto non abbiate già fatto, e del resto sarebbe inutile provare, visto che ha il soffitto aperto, quindi mettiamoci all'opera. Calmoniglio, aiutami a spostare il tavolo sotto la luce della luna: ho bisogno di vederci bene, e voglio che quel bastardo che la abita veda Jack e quello che subirà. Dentolina, prepara un anestetico e somministralo a Jack, poi porta qui il vassoio con gli strumenti».

I due interpellati eseguirono gli ordini senza fiatare, chi sollevando il lettino e spostandolo sotto il cono di luce che cadeva dal soffitto, chi radunando i ferri ed iniziando a pestare varie erbe in un mortaio, quindi Calmoniglio, che s'era premurato anche di avvicinare la cesta di asciugamani puliti e il paiolo di acqua calda, suggerì: «Pitch, siamo sinceri, io non sono adeguato a questa situazione, ho il pelo sporco di vernice, olio e segatura, e zampe decisamente poco adatte per porgerti gli strumenti, che ne diresti se andassi a chiamare Nord? A quest'ora dovrebbe aver appena finito di visitare Europa ed Africa, e potrà tranquillamente concedersi una pausa di un paio d'ore prima di passare in America. Te lo sto proponendo perché è lui ad occuparsi delle sue renne quando devono partorire, so che non è proprio la stessa cosa, ma meglio di niente, e poi Sandy potrebbe aiutarci ad anestetizzare Jack».

«E' un'ottima idea, Calmoniglio. Non offenderti, ma non è proprio il caso che tu resti qui attorno, conciato come sei, quindi vai, e buona fortuna» rispose Dentolina.

Chinando il capo il Pooka si congedò, poi batté la zampa sul pavimento e, dopo aver fatto comparire un tunnel, vi si tuffò dentro e sparì; la fata, nel frattempo, terminò di preparare la propria mistura, quindi, dopo essersi armata di un largo pennello, si volse e dichiarò: «Jack, mi duole dirtelo, ma non posso somministrarti nessun anestetico: non esiste sostanza che abbia quell'effetto sugli spiriti come noi. Ora ti applicherò una mistura disinfettante, per scongiurare infezioni, ma quando inizieremo ad incidere il pancione tu sentirai dolore, e, anche se sarà difficile, dovrai resistere e non muoverti, o rischierai di farci sbagliare. Urla quanto vuoi, insultaci, non ci interessa, l'importante è che ti sfoghi stando fermo, e che continui a rimanere sveglio e respirare. Coraggio, Jack, usa questo tempo per rilassarti, e, se ne senti il bisogno, parlaci e domandaci qualsiasi cosa».

Dopo aver intriso le setole della sostanza pestata, la fata iniziò a spalmarla generosamente sul ventre di Frost, badando a ricoprirne ogni lembo e a sconfinare, per sicurezza, anche nelle zone circostanti; il giovane, per parte sua, si sottomise docilmente al trattamento, concentrandosi per respirare profondamente e regolarmente e allargando un poco le braccia per consentirle di raggiungerlo ovunque desiderasse, e quando l'avvertì allontanarsi chiese: «Vi prego, non aspettate Nord: non ce la faccio più. Calmoniglio impiegherà un sacco a trovarlo, e lui non saprà comunque come aiutarmi, tanto vale iniziare subito, con meno persone e meno confusione. Gli faremo la sorpresa quando tornerà».

A quella proposta la Guardiana sollevò il capo, interrogando l'Uomo Nero con lo sguardo per conoscere il suo parere, ed egli titubò a lungo prima di risponderle, combattuto tra il desiderio di ricevere il maggior aiuto possibile e quello di non coinvolgere incapaci che avrebbero solo rischiato di complicare le operazioni; alla fine, tuttavia, il secondo prevalse, inducendolo ad annuire, e Dentolina annunciò: «Va bene, facciamolo ora. Chi taglia?».

«Taglio io» dichiarò immediatamente l'uomo; «Io mi occuperò di Jack, tu del bambino. Cerchiamo di finire in fretta e non fare danni».

«Va bene» replicò la fata.

Tremando l'uomo si chinò sul compagno, depositandogli un bacio a fior di labbra e lanciandogli l'occhiata più rassicurante che riuscì a dedicargli, poi si raddrizzò e si volse verso il pancione; lo scrutò a lungo, osservandolo da varie angolazioni, tastandolo, prendendosi tempo per lavarsi le mani ed afferrare un bisturi e poi tornando a guardarlo, e alla fine ammise: «Non so dove tagliare».

«Di solito si fa un taglio relativamente piccolo tra ventre e pube» gli rivelò la Guardiana.

Scuotendo il capo Pitch replicò: «Sì, questo lo ricordo, un taglio a forma di sorriso largo quanto basta per far passare il bambino, ma non penso proprio che possa andar bene in questa occasione: non possiamo limitarci a rimuovere il solo feto, dovremo premurarci di eliminare anche tutti i tessuti e gli organi di supporto cresciuti con lui e ormai del tutto inutili a Jack, o quando lo richiuderemo la sua pancia rischierà di andare in cancrena. Pensavo di fare un'incisione verticale, più o meno al centro, così da guadagnare una buona visuale dell'interno, ma temo mi bloccherei sull'ombelico».

Prendendosi il mento tra indice e pollice la Guardiana propose: «Perché non lo fai a lato? Non di tanto, è sufficiente che ti sposti di un paio di centimetri dal centro, e a quel punto sono sicura che non avrai problemi».

«E' vero, che sciocco, è un'idea così semplice, non capisco come non mi sia...» esclamò l'Uomo Nero, gesticolando.

«Pitch» lo interruppe Dentolina, afferrandolo per un polso; «Basta rimandare: inizia il cesareo. Andrà tutto bene, devi solo rimanere tranquillo, rilassati e vedrai che andrà tutto bene».

Deglutendo a fatica l'uomo si morse il labbro, così terrorizzato all'idea che qualcosa potesse andare storto da percepire distintamente i propri Incubi sparsi per il mondo rivoltarsi contro di lui, e fallire nell'attaccarlo solo perché completamente privi di forze, ma alla fine riuscì a farsi coraggio e concludere: «Va bene. Jack, Dentolina: inizio a tagliare».

Senza attendere ulteriormente calò il bisturi sul pancione, posizionandolo con attenzione nel punto che giudicò più opportuno e iniziando a premere, quindi lo spostò verso il basso; resosi conto di aver a malapena scalfito la pelle tornò indietro, ripetendo l'operazione daccapo e usando maggiore forza, e a quel punto vide la carne schiudersi al suo passaggio, rivelando una membrana tesa e biancastra.

«Quello è il sacco amniotico!» esclamò, emozionato come non mai; «Se riesco a continuare l'incisione in questo modo potremo rimuoverlo senza romperlo, così da non spargere il liquido, e insieme ad esso tutti gli altri tessuti di supporto!».

«Bravo, Pitch, continua così, hai la mano d'oro!» lo lodò la fata, carezzando il capo di Jack per tranquillizzarlo.

Rincuorato dalla fortuna avuta e dagli incoraggiamenti della propria assistente, Pitch gioì, e riprese l'incisione da dove l'aveva interrotta, ma, purtroppo, in parte per l'ansia, in parte poiché, col braccio, si copriva la visuale, commise un terribile errore: facendosi ingannare dalla prospettiva inclinò il taglio, proseguendo in obliquo, invece che diritto, e dopo una decina di centimetri si ritrovò esattamente accanto all'ombelico.

Vedendolo agitato la Guardiana commentò: «Bravo, Pitch, hai già fatto un bel taglio senza minimamente scalfire il sacco amniotico. Ora, penso ti converrebbe provare a raddrizzare un poco l'incisione, così da evitare l'ombelico, che ne dici? Procedi con calma, non c'è bisogno di correre, fallo in più passaggi se lo riterrai necessario».

Cercando di mantenere la calma l'Uomo Nero annuì, ringraziando la propria buona stella per aver scelto di rimanere in quella stanza, dove il gelo che calava continuamente dall'apertura sul soffitto rallentava enormemente la perdita di sangue, dunque s'apprestò a porre rimedio al proprio sbaglio: procedendo pian piano corresse l'incisione, deviando dal percorso precedente e riuscendo con successo a riaprirla poco oltre; resosi conto di aver saltato una parte tornò sui propri passi, insistendo con la lama su quel ponte di carne dura che s'ostinava a resistere; proprio quando fu certo di averlo tagliato, tuttavia, accadde ciò che fino a quel momento era riuscito ad evitare: il bisturi si piegò, penetrò un millimetro di troppo, e il sacco amniotico si ruppe.

«Dannazione! Tira fuori il bambino!» gridò l'uomo a Dentolina.

Dopo aver menato un fendente per terminare l'incisione prima che la pelle collassasse, l'uomo mollò il bisturi sul lettino ed affondò le mani nella carne dell'amato, afferrando come poté il feto e porgendolo alla fata, quindi, non appena questa lo prese, strappò il cordone ombelicale e se ne disinteressò completamente. Tornando a chinarsi sul compagno separò i due lembi di pelle flaccida ottenuti, scavando freneticamente in quel caos di fluidi, organi e tessuti per separare il vecchio dal nuovo ed eliminare ciò che non sarebbe più servito, e riuscendo a rimuovere buona parte del sacco amniotico, il cordone ombelicale rimanente e ciò che suppose fosse la placenta, ma presto si rese conto che era tutto inutile: anche se riusciva ormai ad intravedere i meandri dell'intestino, racchiusi nella propria membrana traslucida, e una parte di pancreas, il liquido amniotico era ormai fuoriuscito ed aveva invaso l'addome, sciabordando ovunque, filtrando tra un tessuto e l'altro per impregnare la carne, e, anche se l'uomo lo aveva raccolto con le mani a coppa già un paio di volte, non accennava a diminuire.

«Jack, ora devo coricarti su un lato per eliminare tutto il liquido amniotico, stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, ti reggerò io, tu parlami e dimmi come ti senti!» urlò, la voce intrisa di disperazione.

Senza aspettare una risposta insinuò la sinistra sotto il suo torace, premendo per coricarlo su un fianco e trattenendogli gli organi interni con la destra per scongiurare la possibilità che si spostassero, tuttavia, a differenza di quanto sperava, solo una piccola parte di fluido colò fuori dalla ferita, mentre la restante si depositò sottopelle, creando una bolla.

Ormai nel panico e a corto di idee rimise il compagno supino, forzandosi con tutto sé stesso di non tremare, e balbettò: «Va bene, Jack, restiamo calmi, questo non ha funzionato, dobbiamo pensare a qualcos'altro, forse usare degli asciugamani o metterti seduto o... Jack? Jack, mi senti? Jack, no, no, no, ti prego, non fare così, non lasciarti andare, Jack, no, _Jack, rispondimi!_ ».

Ma quegli occhi cristallini che da un anno gli illuminavano le giornate erano diventati opachi, e la meravigliosa, gioiosa luce che da sempre li animava si era definitivamente spenta.

 

Sussultando, l'Uomo Nella Luna riaprì gli occhi, quindi, dopo essersi guardato attorno, sospirò.

Erano ormai trascorse undici ore da quando aveva iniziato a vegliare la sorella, undici ore in cui non aveva fatto altro che aspettare, fissandola, camminando su e giù, tenendo d'occhio i valori dei macchinari che la circondavano e, saltuariamente, muovendo delle manopole per aggiustarli, ma ormai l'attesa era terminata, ed era giunto il momento dell'azione.

Avanzando a passetti discreti la affiancò, lanciandole un'occhiata addolorata, quindi si chinò su di lei ed iniziò a liberarla: come prima cosa spostò i fasci di cannelli che le avviluppavano le gambe, sussultando nel vederle scheletriche e piene di ematomi, ma ben memore del fatto che, purtroppo, quando questa aveva ancora la forza per camminare, erano conciate persin peggio; poi estrasse dalle sue braccia i due aghi cannula che lì avevano ormai sede permanente, premurandosi subito di medicare i fori, nonostante fosse fuoriuscita solo qualche goccia di sangue, e rimembrando le numerose volte in cui quegli arti l'avevano stretto in un abbraccio; infine, dopo averle ripulito anche mani e piedi, prigionieri da anni di fasce elettriche, le rimosse la maschera e la osservò.

La donna era esattamente come se la ricordava, forse coi lineamenti un po' più scolpiti di una volta, ma dai tratti sempre e comunque infantili, il naso piccolo, la bocca a cuore, gli zigomi pieni e rosei nonostante la lunga malattia, e le guance, purtroppo, ormai definitivamente rovinate dai solchi scavati dal respiratore che era stata costretta a portare, ma, nonostante ciò, rimaneva splendida, in assoluto e soprattutto ai suoi occhi, ed egli si commosse al pensiero di aver finalmente la possibilità di rivederla ed entrare in contatto con lei, dopo secoli di fallimenti e lenta agonia.

«Cinnaminson, amore mio...» le sussurrò con tono gentile.

Non dovette attendere a lungo: un secondo di distrazione, una improvvisa sensazione opprimente, e qualcun altro entrò nella stanza. L'Uomo Nella Luna non ebbe bisogno di voltarsi per controllare che si trattasse proprio di lui, lo spirito dai mille nomi e senza volto, l'Oscuro Guardiano dalla nera mantella, il Mietitore dalla falce di ossa, l'Incappucciato dalle orbite vuote, Colui che, né maschio, né femmina, trascina con sé uomini e donne, Colui che, né vecchio, né giovane, rapisce anziani e infanti, Colui che, né povero, né ricco, divora re e servi, la Morte dal corpo senza carne e senza emozioni, che, per questo, brama e distrugge quelle altrui, né necessitò di tendere l'orecchio per udire il suo richiamo senza voce, sibilo ultraterreno che gridava tutta la rabbia che il Non Essere provava nel vedere un suo simile, o forse neanche poi così simile, frapporsi tra sé e la propria vittima, e, raddrizzando la schiena, dichiarò: «Sono qui per proporti uno scambio».

 

 

 

Nuovo disegno realizzato da ZoeLove Solo Colori!

 

<http://zoelovesolocolori.tumblr.com/post/112327716008/ultimo-lavoro-dedicato-ad-una-storia-che-sto>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colgo l'occasione per farvi notare che ho ricevuto tante nuove, bellissime fanart che potrete trovare ai capitoli 10, 12, 16, 24 e 25 di “Niente si sposa meglio col freddo dell'oscurità”, e ai capitoli 12, 16, 19, 22 e 23 di “Non dobbiamo essere soli”. Così, giusto per distrarvi dalla sequela di tragedie successe in questo capitolo e dal possibile infarto che vi ha provocato °W°. Visto che vi voglio molto bene e non desidero che ci rimaniate nell'attesa, mi impegnerò per pubblicare il prossimo capitolo entro domenica 1 marzo. Vi auguro una buona serata! Per quanto possibile... ^^'


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTICINQUESIMO**

 

 

« _Jack, rispondimi!_ ».

Accantonando il proprio compito di improvvisato chirurgo, Pitch afferrò il compagno per le spalle, sollevandolo un poco ed iniziando a scuoterlo, e, nel vedere la sua mandibola muoversi come per articolare una frase, si convinse che la vita non aveva ancora abbandonato quel corpo, ed esclamò: «Bravo, Jack, continua a rimanere sveglio, io finisco di medicarti!».

Ansimando lo risistemò sul lettino, piegandogli il capo in maniera tale che il suo collo non fosse né teso, né contratto, per agevolargli l'ormai inutile atto della respirazione, e che le sue pupille appannate puntassero esattamente sul proprio viso, come in un macabro tentativo di non perdere il contatto con lui, e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo ventre squarciato; cingendogli i fianchi con le mani iniziò a lavorare per porre rimedio al disastro compiuto, muovendo i palmi in movimenti circolari dal basso verso l'alto, strizzando finalmente con successo la miscela di sangue e liquido amniotico fuori dal suo addome e ridendo con fare isterico quando la sentì colare sulle proprie dita, avvilito all'idea di non aver pensato prima ad una soluzione così semplice; infine, quando si rese conto di non poter estrarre altro fluido, agguantò ago e filo, e, senza perder tempo a ripulirsi, si mise a richiudere la ferita, la fronte aggrottata per meglio concentrarsi.

«Ecco, ho finito» annunciò mentre dava l'ultimo punto; «Ora è tutto a posto, il bambino non c'è più, la pancia è di nuovo chiusa e tu puoi iniziare a stare bene, Jack, stai bene, vero? Dimmelo, ti prego, parlami, dimmi qualcosa, non andartene, non puoi, non puoi lasciarmi qui da solo, ti prego...».

Andò avanti a lungo, dapprima mormorando, poi balbettando, le frasi che si facevano sempre più sconnesse mentre i suoi gesti diventavano sempre più scomposti, la voce sempre più rotta mentre i muscoli gli cedevano al punto di impedirgli di continuare a cullare e coccolare l'amato, e, alla fine, si decise ad ammettere l'evidenza che aveva disperatamente tentato di negare: il suo piccolo, bellissimo fiocco di neve non c'era più. Il suo sorriso dolcissimo, la sua risata contagiosa, le sue iridi dalle infinite sfumature d'azzurro e turchese, il suo cuore che riusciva sempre e magicamente a battere a tempo con quello dell'uomo: tutto spento. I baci all'alba, gli scherzi al mattino, le chiacchierate al pomeriggio, le passeggiate al crepuscolo, gli abbracci alla sera: tutto finito. Le trepidanti speranze, le distratte promesse, i solenni giuramenti, i toccanti sogni: tutto sfumato. Non rimaneva più niente, ormai, niente in quel gracile corpo spezzato, niente in quello altrettanto spezzato dell'Uomo Nero, niente nella sua mente, niente nel suo cuore: niente, niente, solo bianco, accecante ed insensato, che come un muro gli si parava di fronte impedendogli di reagire.

 

« Shostakovich, buone, buone, non è il momento di fare capricci! » tuonò Nord.

Tirando le redini con tutta la propria forza obbligò le renne a  frenare, fermandole giusto in tempo per evitare che la slitta oltrepassasse l'orlo della pista d'atterraggio e iniziasse a scivolare lungo il tetto,  quindi, dopo essersi levato giacca e colbacco in un sol gesto, s'apprestò a scendere.

Sin da quando aveva lasciato il proprio Palazzo  aveva avvertito qualcosa di strano nell'aria, una sorta di tesa aspettativa che andava ben oltre l'eccitazione per il Natale ormai alle porte e che lo  aveva allarmato come non mai, così,  preoccupato per Jack e, soprattutto, per quel suo pancione ormai tanto grande da trascinarlo a terra persino quando  stava seduto , aveva deciso di affrettarsi a portare a termine il proprio compito e tornare il prima possibile. Aveva viaggiato veloce,  cavalcando i venti più rapidi che conosceva e non facendosi remore a d usare i globi di neve per accelerare i propri spostamenti,  sfruttando l'aiuto delle fatine dei dentini per  sistemare a dovere i regali sotto gli alberi e portandosi via i biscotti offertigli come compenso per non perdere tempo prezioso, ed era così riuscito a compiere la traversata da Europa ad America con ben otto ore d'anticipo rispetto al previsto, costringendo Sandman ad addormentare forzatamente tutti i bambini di quest'ultimo continente per non farsi sorprendere all'opera, ma, purtroppo, la fretta  gli si era presto ritorta contro: avendo completamente e senza preavviso sconvolto la propria tabella di marcia, si era anche automaticamente reso irreperibile agli altri Guardiani, e aveva dunque ricevuto la notizia del travaglio in corso solo nel volo di ritorno, con un ritardo che, seppur breve, era ugualmente inaccettabile.

« Dannazione, Nord, sbrigati, sono passati già venticinque minuti da quando ho lasciato Jack, sarà esausto ormai, ha bisogno di aiuto! » lo  incalz ò Calmoniglio.

Lasciando cadere le proprie riflessioni, Babbo Natale s'incamminò verso la botola d'accesso, pregando che gli Yeti l'avessero dimenticata aperta e trascinandosi dietro l'Omino dei Sogni, e domandò:  « Allora, dove trovo Jack? » .

« Nello stanzone dove avevi accatastato tutti i regali già impacchettati,  proprio qui sotto, reggiti, ti ci porto! » rispose concitatamente il Pooka.

Senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di realizzare ciò che la proposta comportava, batté il piede a terra, facendo comparire  un largo buco e tuffandocisi dentro, e il padrone di casa, impossibilitato a fare altrimenti, gli capitombolò dietro  e gli rovinò addosso.

« Scusami, non volevo caderti addosso, tutto bene? Certo che potevi dare un po' più di preavviso! » esclamò, tirandosi faticosamente in piedi.

«Nord, per l'ultima volta: sbrigati e vai ad aiutare Jack!» mugugnò il Coniglio di Pasqua, premendogli una zampa sul sedere per sollecitarlo.

Certo che, visto l'atteggiamento polemico, l'amico stesse più che bene, Nord si decise ad obbedire, zoppicando verso l'uscio e spalancandolo con una manata, e s'apprestò ad entrare ed annunciarsi, ma non appena sollevò lo sguardo perse un colpo e si bloccò, scioccato: non era minimamente preparato ad assistere ad una simile scena.

Di fronte a lui si paravano Pitch e Jack, entrambi immobili, entrambi parzialmente bagnati dalla luce della luna, ed entrambi  in condizioni pietose: il primo, in piedi e col capo leggermente chino, era intento a fissare il compagno, le mani e gli avambracci tesi lordi di sangue e le iridi così spente da parere sul punto di svenire; il secondo, invec e , giaceva scompostamente sull'improvvisato tavolo operatorio,  gli arti flosci e il ventre, ormai non più gonfio, squarciato da un taglio irregolare e richiuso alla bell'e meglio con del filo da sutura. Babbo Natale non impiegò molto a comprendere cosa fosse successo, il raccapricciante ammasso di organi e tessuti sparso ai piedi della coppia prova lampante di quanto difficoltoso il parto fosse stato, e la loro completa assenza di vitalità segno inconfondibile del conseguente epilogo, e non riuscì a capacitarsi di come la situazione potesse essere degenerata a tal punto, né che il ragazzino ribelle  che tanto lo aveva fatto dannare, ma che in verità sempre aveva adorato, e che, indipendentemente dalle avversità che stava affrontando, aveva sempre saputo distribuire gioia e risate, si fosse spento per sempre, ma alla fine, facendo leva sul proprio senso di rispetto, riuscì a riprendersi e  a reagire, ed iniziò ad indietreggiare.

«Nord, che fai!? Gli strumenti sono già là dentro, non serve che vai a cercarli in infermeria, sbrigati ad entrare!» esclamò Calmoniglio.

Dopo aver richiuso silenziosamente l'uscio il padrone di casa si volse e, lanciando ai propri compagni un'occhiata affranta, mormorò: «Strumenti sono già là dentro, ma non servono più».

Sandman, che era stato notevolmente provato dalla lunga e faticosa nottata, durante la quale aveva dovuto dar fondo ai propri poteri, non parve cogliere il significato recondito della risposta, e si limitò ad annuire distrattamente, continuando a modellare la sfera di sabbia magica che aveva evocato in sostituzione d ell'anestetico ; il Pooka, invece,  seppur inizialmente confuso, non impiegò molto a saltare alle conclusioni, e a quel punto, con voce rotta, urlò: «No, no, non è possibile, no! Togliti, voglio vederlo!».

«Fermo!» gridò Nord, placcandolo e trascinandolo via; «Non puoi entrare così, urlare o fare scene peggiorerà solo le cose: dobbiamo rimanere lucidi, per rispetto di Jack, e per rispetto di Pitch, che lo sta vegliando. So che è difficile, so che sembra ingrato, ma per ora dobbiamo dimenticarci di Jack, perché per lui non possiamo più fare niente, e pensare a chi è rimasto,  quindi facciamoci forza e diamoci da fare. Parto è avvenuto, ma Dentolina e bambino non sono qui: dobbiamo trovarli, assicurarci che lui stia bene e che lei torni qui a parlare con Pitch, perché è l'unica in grado di riscuoterlo e consolarlo. Muoviamoci, e non provare ad entrare nella stanza: Pitch ha ancora bisogno di stare da solo».

E, con il Coniglio di Pasqua tra le braccia e la morte nel cuore, s'incamminò lungo il corridoio.

 

Pitch non seppe dirsi quanto tempo trascorse, se un secondo, un giorno o un secolo intero, ma, ad un certo punto, il processo s'invertì: la candida parete che lo aveva avvolto così strettamente da impedirgli di respirare iniziò a creparsi, dapprima lentamente, poi sempre più in fretta, tornando in un battito di ciglia al nulla da cui era nata e lasciando il vuoto dietro di sé, e, a quel punto, tutto ciò che era riuscita a tenere all'esterno si riversò in esso, prendendo il sopravvento.

Per primo, più travolgente di un colpo di maglio, arrivò il dolore: dolore per il presente morto, perché l'anima di Frost non era stata l'unica a scivolare in un luogo da cui non sarebbe mai tornata, dolore per il passato sfocato, perché il cervello dell'uomo non era mai stato in grado di trattenere a lungo i ricordi che non poteva rivivere, né le sensazioni positive che non poteva più provare, ed egli era consapevole che quella splendida avventura si sarebbe presto disfatta in incomprensibili sprazzi di memoria e schegge d'oscurità, dolore per il futuro svanito, perché non sarebbe mai sorto alcun domani senza uno splendido sole pronto ad illuminarlo, dolore, dolore allo stato puro, che prometteva di permeare l'esistenza di Pitch per i secoli a venire, rendendola ancor più vacua e inutile di quanto già non fosse. Poi, pesante come un macigno, giunse il senso di colpa: cadde dall'alto, senza preavviso, trascinando l'Uomo Nero sul fondo della sua coscienza e soffocandolo coi propri tentacoli, ripetendogli senza sosta quanto era stato incapace mentre tentava di annegarlo, riproponendogli all'infinito le immagini del suo fallimento mentre gli stritolava il cranio, sussurrandogli malignamente che, in effetti, si sarebbe dovuto aspettare un simile epilogo, considerato quanto spesso aveva dimostrato d'esser buono solo di distruggere, e l'uomo, per qualche minuto, non riuscì a far altro che ansimare, annaspando disperatamente nei meandri della propria psiche e rischiando quasi di essere sopraffatto. Poi, però, ardente come le fiamme dell'Inferno, giunse la rabbia: germinò piano nel suo petto, quasi impercettibile, ma impiegò poco a divampare, risollevandogli lo spirito verso le vette della sua aggressività, avvolgendogli l'animo in un fuoco perpetuo mentre gli gridava quanto ingiusta era stata la perdita subita, attizzando la sua ira con una violenza travolgente mentre lo accecava con i lampi degli ultimi spasmi di vita del compagno, aizzandolo contro la tiranna sfortuna che, in effetti, pareva perseguitarlo con sadica puntualità, considerato quanto spesso lo aveva flagellato, e Pitch, per qualche minuto, non riuscì a far altro che rantolare, rabbrividendo visibilmente e minacciando di esplodere da un momento all'altro. Infine, più subdolo di un morbo, arrivò l'odio: odio per il presente macchiato, perché il tutto non era stato un caso, odio per il passato manipolato, perché troppe volte erano accadute disgrazie simili, anche se non altrettanto gravi, e l'Uomo Nero era sempre più convinto che dietro di esse ci fosse sempre stato un cinico burattinaio, odio per il futuro rubato, perché era ormai evidente che qualcuno glielo aveva volontariamente portato via, odio, odio allo stato puro, che lo permeò all'istante, rendendolo ancor più instabile e letale di quanto già non fosse.

Dopo aver sbattuto le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il cadavere martoriato dell'amato, l'uomo si leccò le labbra, snudando i denti in un sorriso malsano, e, sollevando il viso verso il cielo, mormorò: «Allora, che mi dici? Ti è piaciuto il dramma?».

La Luna, che, nel frattempo, aveva continuato a spostarsi, scivolò incurante fuori del suo campo visivo, sorda ad ogni richiamo e muta ad ogni richiesta, e quello fu per l'Uomo Nero l'ultimo affronto.

«Ti è piaciuto il dramma, eh!?» gridò, tirando una ginocchiata al tavolo per spingerlo nuovamente al centro del cono di luce del satellite; «Ti sei divertito a guardare, a tirare i fili di questa splendida commedia? _Ti sei divertito?_ Tu, verme, vile bastardo che non sei altro, so che ci hai spiato, so che hai manipolato ogni cosa attorno a noi per farci soffrire! Non ti andava giù, vero? Non riuscivi a sopportare il fatto che fossimo felici insieme, non riuscivi a sopportare il fatto che _io_ fossi felice, io, il nemico che odi al punto da non riuscire a lasciare in pace nemmeno durante una tregua! Che cosa ti ho fatto per meritare questo? Cosa? Io non posso saperlo, non ricordo niente del mio passato, e sono pronto a scommettere che sei tu l'unico responsabile di questa amnesia, ma, se anche mi fossi macchiato di colpe terribili, Jack non ha mai fatto altrettanto! Lui è sempre stato buono e generoso, si è sempre preso cura di tutti i bambini che incontrava anche se questi non riuscivano a vederlo, si è preso cura dei Guardiani quando si sono indeboliti e mi ha combattuto ogni volta che ho oltrepassato il limite, ha fatto tutto ciò che un bravo Spirito dovrebbe fare, e tu, dopo secoli trascorsi ad ignorarlo bellamente, l'hai ripagato con questo! L'hai torturato per torturare me, e poi, quando ti sei reso conto di aver fallito, perché noi, nonostante tutto, siamo riusciti a sostenerci a vicenda, l'hai ucciso, bestia, l'hai ucciso, e solo per schifosa invidia! Ti senti soddisfatto adesso? Sei contento della tua vendetta? Sbrigati a godertela, perché io non perderò tempo a prendermi la mia! Sto arrivando, bastardo!».

Dando ascolto all'ultimo barlume di lucidità rimastagli indietreggiò, badando ad allontanarsi quanto bastava dal corpo del compagno per non rischiare di farne ulteriore scempio, quindi, perso definitivamente il controllo, lanciò un grido belluino e s'apprestò a dar fondo ai propri poteri. Come prima cosa, in una sorta di riscaldamento che, in realtà, non fu altro che il caotico risultato dell'immensa rabbia che provava, mosse le mani in gesti scomposti, evocando tutta la sabbia nera che poté e tentando di modellarla; poi, resosi conto di aver portato a termine con successo il primo obiettivo, ma di aver miseramente mancato il secondo, ringhiò e si gettò sul pavimento, raccogliendo la rena con le dita e cercando di comprimerla manualmente; infine, dopo aver rinunciato per non prolungare ulteriormente il patetico spettacolo che stava offrendo e aver quasi oltrepassato la soglia della disperazione, ebbe un'illuminazione: v'era un altro modo, per lui, di trionfare in quel giorno di completa impotenza, un modo cui nella propria esistenza non aveva mai osato ricorrere, visti quanti pericoli e sacrifici comportava, ma che, ormai, poteva essere giunto il tempo di sfruttare.

Impiegò poco a risolvere il dilemma, la sete di vendetta che lo animava troppo grande per poter essere contenuta dal buonsenso, e la paura di morire nell'impresa, o, peggio ancora, di perdersi per sempre, inesistente, perché lui, in effetti, s'era già perso, e vedeva la morte come una desiderabile liberazione, così, senza esitazione e senza rimpianti, agì: fissando il ventre dell'amato per meglio rimembrare le sofferenze che questi aveva patito, si concentrò per visualizzare nella maniera più nitida possibile i dettagli della cruenta vendetta che aveva pianificato, poi, spalancando le braccia, abbassò ogni difesa per lasciarsi possedere.

Iniziò tutto con un fruscio discreto, quasi impercettibile, che gli avvolse morbidamente la coscienza e gli corteggiò i timpani, quasi pietoso nel consolatorio ronzio con cui lo invitava a lasciarsi andare; poi il rumore crebbe, gorgogliando nella sua mente e nell'aria attorno a lui, assordandolo ed isolandolo dal mondo esterno al punto da assorbire persino la luce che lo circondava; infine, sfumando lentamente nel silenzio, si ritirò nel suo torace ed iniziò a colare da esso in densi e collosi tentacoli. Sembrava assurdo, eppure era vero, era stato proprio il suono a condensarsi per dar vita alla materia, e in essa ancora resisteva, facendola vibrare e dibattere sempre più forte a mano a mano che aumentava, sinché questa non iniziò ad assumere forme concrete, poco dettagliate, ma ben distinte: crani bulbosi, corpi anoressici, mani artigliate, orbite senza occhi, bocche fameliche, la Paura fatta essere, il Terrore atavico antico quanto Behemuth, ma meno irrazionale, più subdolo e cosciente, l'anima più oscura di Pitch, che gli permeava organi e muscoli da tempo immemore, che sempre aveva ordito per prendere il sopravvento su di lui e che solo Frost era stato in grado di scacciare dal suo cuore.

Fermo nella propria decisione, l'Uomo Nero si rilassò, lasciandosi cadere in ginocchio per meglio immergersi in quella creatura pronta a divorarlo e raccogliendone le parti più pesanti per aiutarle a risalire lungo il proprio petto, e, forse per determinazione, forse per tragico romanticismo, si concesse un ultimo gesto volontario e sollevò lo sguardo verso la Luna, dicendo intimamente addio al mondo in cui aveva vissuto, e che ormai più non riconosceva, e assicurandosi che essa apparisse come chiaro obiettivo da distruggere agli Incubi vecchi quanto l'universo che aveva liberato, tuttavia, in quel momento, accadde esattamente ciò che per settimane aveva sperato, e che mai era accaduto: l'Uomo Nella Luna reagì.

Senza disturbarsi a lasciare il proprio satellite, il Guardiano dei Guardiani inviò decine e decine di raggi lunari, scagliandoli con precisione millimetrica addosso alle orride bestie appena nate e facendole così scoppiare come bolle di catrame, e l'uomo, ridendo, gridò: «E' inutile che provi a combatterle, stolto, queste creature sono antiche e potenti, non si lasceranno fermare da qualche patetico raggio di luce! Preparati, ancora poco e per te sarà la fine!».

Infastidito da quello sciocco contrattempo, si ritrasse, sfuggendo all'attacco nel modo più semplice che potesse esistere e rifugiandosi nelle rassicuranti ombre della stanza, e, prevedendo che il nemico lo avrebbe inseguito, iniziò a guardarsi attorno per individuare un angolo ben protetto da cui difendersi; cercò a lungo, scandagliando ogni zona della camera mentre i piccoli Incubi appassivano e scivolavano a terra, e si maledì per aver scelto una sala tanto spoglia per eseguire il cesareo, ma alla fine si rese conto che la propria pelle, ormai quasi interamente scoperta su petto, viso e mani, non bruciava, e, con un oscuro presentimento nel cuore, si volse.

Nessun lampo lo accecò, nessun baleno tentò di ustionarlo, perché, come si aspettava, l'offensiva aveva deviato e, condensandosi in un unico cono di luce, si era rivolta verso il cadavere di Jack, e Pitch, terrorizzato all'idea di perdere, dopo la sua anima gentile, persino il suo corpo, urlò: «No, non farlo, non osare portarmelo via!».

Adirato e spaventato come non mai si lanciò in avanti, determinato a sottrarre i resti dell'amato alle grinfie dell'odiato nemico, ma, nella fretta, incespicò nei propri stessi piedi, rovinando sulle ultime tre creature deformi sopravvissute e facendosi intrappolare da esse, e, a quel punto, non poté far altro che assistere impotente alla scena: rantolando notò la luce farsi più spessa e densa, riempiendosi di milioni di minuscole particelle brillanti e depositandosi come sabbia sul cadavere del compagno; tremando vide quest'ultimo sollevarsi lentamente dal tavolo, ascendendo di quasi un metro e illuminandosi pian piano dall'interno mentre capo e arti ciondolavano senza vita; infine, ormai così confuso e atterrito da non riuscire più nemmeno a respirare, guardò il processo invertirsi, il corpo che tornava dolcemente a stendersi sul piano e i raggi lunari che, dopo essersi concentrati per qualche secondo sul suo ventre, si dissolvevano.

Incapace di dare una spiegazione a quell'insensato e, apparentemente, inutile evento, l'Uomo Nero rimase immobile, dimentico del nemico, delle bestie che lo avevano aggredito e persino di sé stesso, ma ad ovviare a questa mancanza intervenne il ragazzo, che, sfidando ogni legge della natura, si mosse. In verità, perlomeno all'inizio, egli non fece molto all'infuori di riprendere a respirare, stiracchiarsi e sbattere le palpebre, attività comunque sorprendenti per una persona che, solo fino a qualche secondo prima, era palesemente morta, ma, come se questo non bastasse, impiegò solo mezzo minuto scarso a riprendersi del tutto e mettersi seduto, e, dopo aver girato il viso, urlare: «Pitch, attento!».

Ormai allo stremo delle forze, l'uomo non resistette ed ebbe un mancamento, e riuscì solo ad avvertire passi e tonfi soffocati, gemendo e rabbrividendo mentre si chiedeva se fosse ancora sveglio, o già preda degli Incubi antichi evocati, ma poco dopo due braccia decisamente reali lo sollevarono, costringendolo in ginocchio, e una voce ferma e affatto rieccheggiante gli domandò: «Pitch, ti senti bene!? Mi sono preso uno spavento quando ti ho visto a terra, non ti immagini neanche, e quelle bestiacce poi! Cos'erano? Sembravano quasi le creature di Behemuth, che ci facevano qui?».

Con uno sforzo immane Pitch alzò alfine gli occhi, e, strizzando le palpebre, si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo: di fronte a lui si stagliavano due iridi magnifiche, zaffiri puri screziati di cobalto ed acquamarina, due iridi che aveva dato per perdute e che, invece, contro ogni probabilità, erano tornate a consolarlo, e lo facevano sentire amato come non mai.

«Pitch» insistette Frost, visibilmente preoccupato; «Pitch, ti prego, riesci a sentirmi? Puoi rispondermi? Ho bisogno di sapere cos'è successo, sono preoccupato per te, quelle creature ti stavano mangiando la schiena e, anche se non sembra ti abbiano ferito, ho visto che hai le mani piene di sangue, voglio sapere da dove arriva e medicarti, mi devi...».

«Il mio sangue non è rosso» riuscì a sussurrare l'Uomo Nero, ancora inebetito, continuando a fissarlo.

Istantaneamente, il giovane sussultò, preso in contropiede da quella rivelazione e chiaramente in difficoltà nel gestirla; poi, probabilmente in cerca di indizi per trovare una spiegazione a quell'assurda situazione, fece vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, soffermandosi sulle coperte intrise di liquido amniotico, sugli organi sanguinolenti abbandonati a terra e infine sul proprio ventre piatto, e, con voce tremante, chiese: «Pitch, tu... mi hai fatto il cesareo?».

«Sì» confessò l'uomo, balbettando.

Sfiorandogli il viso, Jack continuò: «E, mentre me lo facevi, io sono morto?».

Tremando, Pitch schiuse le labbra, gli occhi lucidi mentre si sforzava con tutto sé stesso di trattenersi e rispondere, ma alla fine, sopraffatto, rinunciò e si limitò ad annuire.

«Oh, Pitch!» esclamò il ragazzo, gettandogli le braccia al collo; «Mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto! Non volevo che succedesse, avrei dato i miei poteri pur di risparmiarti il dolore, ma non sono riuscito a restare sveglio, ero così stanco, così tanto stanco... Piangi, Pitch, piangi pure, sfogati senza vergogna, adesso io sono di nuovo qui con te e non ti abbandonerò mai più».

«L'Uomo Nero non piange mai» farfugliò con un fil di voce l'uomo.

Poi, incapace di dominarsi oltre, si lasciò andare ad un pianto dirotto. Non si vergognò di sé stesso, troppo provato per poter badare a qualcosa di così futile come il decoro, non si imbarazzò per la presenza dell'altro, grato di potersi nascondere contro il suo collo, e non si preoccupò nemmeno per la possibile intromissione di estranei: semplicemente, stanco di tenere dentro di sé tutte le emozioni che provava, lasciò che queste uscissero e si sfogassero, singhiozzando rumorosamente mentre il compagno lo rassicurava, tremando sotto le sue morbide mani intente a sorreggerlo e coccolarlo e versando ogni lacrima che sentì il bisogno di versare.

Dopo qualche minuto, percependo il proprio corpo svuotato e la propria mente ormai calma, rialzò la testa, gemendo al dolore pulsante che, puntualmente, lo aggredì, e, ancora troppo toccato per parlare, si limitò a fissare l'amato con un accenno di sorriso; Frost, per parte sua, lo fissò a propria volta, ricambiando l'occhiata commossa e carezzandogli una guancia, e, con tono gentile, disse: «Ti amo anche io, Pitch».

Leggermente a disagio per quella dichiarazione a bruciapelo, Pitch controbatté: «Io non ho aperto bocca».

Scuotendo stancamente il capo, come divertito da quella protesta, il giovane ribatté: «Ma io ti ho sentito lo stesso».

Dolce e sensibile come sempre, gli prese il viso tra le mani e iniziò a baciarlo, risparmiandogli il compito di rispondere e asciugandogli delicatamente le gote, e, tra un vezzo e l'altro, gli sussurrò: «Eddai, Pitch, abbracciami».

«Ma ho le mani coperte di sangue e liquido amniotico, finirei solo per sporcarti» obiettò l'Uomo Nero, impacciato.

«Come se lo sporco mi spaventasse» commentò Jack; «Voglio un abbraccio serio e un bacio, e li voglio subito».

Senza dargli il tempo per opporsi, gli si sedette in grembo e gli si accoccolò contro, tirandogli i capelli sulla nuca per indurlo ad esporsi e premendo la bocca sulla sua, e l'uomo, a quel contatto, non resistette: lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro quasi sofferente attirò l'amato a sé, stringendolo fin quasi a mozzargli il respiro, sollevandolo dalle proprie cosce per poter provare il piacere di sorreggerlo, carezzandogli la carne a pieni palmi per riappropriarsi di lui, e, quasi sciogliendosi, schiuse le labbra, mordendo quelle seriche dell'amato per costringerlo ad aprirle ed insinuando a forza la lingua tra di esse, ma poi limitandosi a carezzargli discretamente il palato, senza approfondire troppo il bacio, perché ciò che voleva trasmettergli non era passione, ma la gioia che provava nell'averlo ritrovato, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di sopraffarlo.

Dopo appena una decina di secondi, consapevole che l'altro non s'era del tutto ripreso dal parto, si staccò da lui, regalandogli un ultimo, piccolo bacio sulla fronte e massaggiandogli la schiena per agevolargli la respirazione, e mentre questi riprendeva fiato sentenziò: «Adesso ti aspetta un bel bagno».

Sbuffando, il ragazzo replicò: «E io che speravo mi aspettasse una bell... ci stanno aspettando gli altri!».

Colto di sorpresa da quella dichiarazione, Pitch domandò: «Gli altri chi?».

«Ma come “Chi?”, gli altri Guardiani ovviamente! Dobbiamo avvisarli che alla fine è andato tutto bene e che io sono ancora vivo!» esclamò concitatamente Frost.

Scuotendo il capo, l'Uomo Nero spiegò: «Non ti devi preoccupare, Jack: Calmoniglio non è ancora tornato, e nemmeno Nord e Sandman sono rientrati; l'unica che si trova qui a Palazzo è Dentolina, ma quando se n'è andata era decisamente troppo occupata per accorgersi che tu eri morto. Tranquillo, nessuno ti ha visto, non c'è fretta».

«Ti assicuro che mi hanno visto» insistette il giovane, guardandosi attorno come in cerca di qualcosa; «Meno di dieci minuti fa Nord ha cercato di entrare qui, ma quando ha capito che ero morto ha rinunciato ed è uscito. Non chiedermi come faccio ad averlo visto, perché non lo so, forse sono rimasto qui tutto il tempo, qualunque sia la spiegazione scommetto che Nord ha avvisato tutti gli altri e li ha fatti preoccupare per niente, quindi ti prego, sbrighiamoci, non voglio farli stare in pena quando va tutto bene!».

Senza attendere un assenso balzò via, ondeggiando ridicolmente il sedere nudo mentre gattonava verso un bacile d'acqua poco distante e rabbrividendo appena quando ci si tuffò dentro, poi, dopo essersi agitato un poco, si volse e domandò: «Mi aiuti a lavarmi la schiena?».

Divertito dal suo atteggiamento infantile, ma lieto di vederlo tanto attivo, l'uomo concesse: «Sì, sì, sto arrivando».

Senza rimandare ulteriormente si tirò in piedi, zoppicando fin dall'amato e inginocchiandosi nuovamente per aiutarlo; poi, afferrate una spugna e una saponetta, si mise a lavarlo, massaggiando con delicatezza la sua pelle per non arrossarla e approfittandone per ripulirsi le mani e i polsi; infine, dopo averlo sciacquato accuratamente, lo fece uscire dal catino e gli porse una salvietta pulita.

«Dove sono i miei vestiti?» domandò Jack, scrutando pensosamente la stanza mentre si asciugava.

«L'ultima volta che li ho visti erano sulla credenza dell'infermeria, e penso siano rimasti là. Non preoccuparti, andrò a recuperarli presto, ma per adesso mi preme portarti fuori di qui, quindi ti avvolgerò in un telo pulito» spiegò Pitch.

Ricevuto l'assenso del compagno, si diresse verso il cesto degli asciugamani e recuperò il telo più ampio che riuscì a trovare, quindi lo aiutò ad indossarlo, avvolgendoglielo due volte attorno ai fianchi e una poco sotto le ascelle; in seguito, dopo averglielo aggiustato e averne drappeggiato il lembo avanzato sulla spalla, si chinò per sollevare il ragazzo, e questi commentò con tono scherzoso: «Pitch, non sono una ragazza».

Lanciandogli uno sguardo intenerito, l'Uomo Nero sussurrò: «Sii la mia ragazza un'ultima volta».

Arrossendo e ridacchiando, Frost fece per ritrarsi, palesemente divertito dalla richiesta e, probabilmente, anche un po' imbarazzato, tuttavia, forse decidendo scherzosamente di stare al gioco, forse avendo compreso la preoccupazione dell'altro, impiegò poco a cambiare idea ed annuire; l'uomo, per parte sua, si premurò d'essere il più convincente possibile senza forzarlo, ansioso di prendersi cura di lui a dovere facendolo anche sentire a proprio agio, e gioì internamente nel vederlo chiudere docilmente le braccia per farsi prendere, non perdendo un secondo ad approfittarne per afferrarlo.

Dopo aver aggiustato la presa, si diresse verso la porta, riflettendo su come muoversi per aprirla senza sbatterla contro il proprio dolce fardello, ma, proprio quando si trovò a pochi passi dal legno, questo si schiuse da sé, e Nord apparve dietro di essa.

«Oh, Pitch» mormorò debolmente il nuovo arrivato.

Con gli occhi lucidi e le labbra tremanti si fece avanti, apprestandosi ad offrirgli discretamente aiuto, ma in quel momento il giovane alzò il capo ed esclamò: «Ciao, Nord!».

Balzando indietro per lo spavento, Babbo Natale gridò: «Jack! Ma allora sei vivo!».

Quasi all'istante s'udirono un fruscio e dei tonfi affrettati, e Calmoniglio fece la sua comparsa in scena, travolgendo il padrone di casa e sbottando: «Ma allora è vivo! Nord, sei un idiota, come hai potuto non accorgertene!?».

«No, no, Calmoniglio» intervenne Jack con tono gentile; «Non prendertela con Nord, lui non si è sbagliato: quando è entrato nella stanza ero davvero morto, e non c'era nulla che voi poteste fare. Solo qualche minuto dopo sono tornato indietro».

«Tornato indietro?» domandò il Pooka, interdetto, facendo spazio a Sandman; «Che cosa significa?».

«Significa che, alla fine, l'Uomo Nella Luna s'è degnato di intervenire e salvarlo. Oh, insomma, dateci un taglio! Jack è ancora stanco e provato, ha bisogno di riposo, non di venir soffocato dal vostro entusiasmo! Levatevi di mezzo, lo porto in camera!» replicò Pitch.

Infastidito dall'eccessiva espansività dei Guardiani, che avevano ormai completamente circondato il ragazzo e avevano preso a ricoprirlo di complimenti e coccole, avanzò, spingendoli via con malagrazia e dirigendosi verso la propria stanza; resosi conto d'esser seguito, accelerò il passo, concentrandosi sulla strada da percorrere per trattenersi dallo sbottare, e, una volta giunto in vista della porta cercata, annunciò: «Bene, siamo arrivati, ed è ora per tutti noi di andare a dormire: buonanotte!».

«Non essere ridicolo, è a malapena mezzogiorno!» protestò il Coniglio di Pasqua.

Raddrizzando la schiena per apparire il più possibile autoritario, l'Uomo Nero si volse e controbatté: «Meno di mezz'ora fa Jack ha subito un cesareo, è morto e poi risorto, è decisamente ora di dormire per lui, anche se è a malapena mezzogiorno!».

«Pitch» mormorò Frost, tirandolo per una manica; «Ti prometto che dopo dormirò come un angioletto, ma prima voglio vedere il bambino. Non penso che sarò mai in grado di prendermene cura, ma non gli farò alcun male se lo guarderò e basta, e ci tengo molto a farlo».

Preso in contropiede, l'uomo tentennò, affatto preparato ad una simile richiesta e, effettivamente, non molto propenso ad assecondarla, ma Nord lo anticipò, dicendo: «Ma certo, Jack, non ti negheremmo mai di vederlo, anzi, Dentolina lo sta già portando qui. Per intanto mettiti a letto, così ti farai già trovare pronto».

Non osando protestare, Pitch si rassegnò ad annuire e accontentare il compagno, e, fingendosi indifferente, lo preparò all'incontro: come prima cosa, dopo averlo depositato sul materasso, lo aiutò a liberarsi del grosso telo in cui lo aveva avvolto e ad infilarsi sotto le coperte; poi, porgendogli uno per volta i cuscini riposti nella cassapanca, gli suggerì di accatastarli contro la testiera e poggiarvi contro la schiena; infine, dopo aver richiuso le tende per far cadere la stanza nella penombra del camino, spostò la sedia della scrivania accanto al letto e vi si sedette, vegliando l'amato mentre i Guardiani si sistemavano in fila dall'altro lato.

Fortunatamente, non dovettero attendere per molto: dopo appena un minuto un sommesso ronzio giunse dal corridoio, crescendo sempre più d'intensità, e alla fine Dentolina fece capolino nella stanza, reggendo un fagotto e sussurrando: «Ciao, Jack. Non ti immagini neanche quanto sono contenta di vederti sveglio: ho temuto il peggio quando il sacco amniotico si è rotto, e me ne sono andata col terrore di non trovarti più al mio ritorno».

Intrecciando nervosamente le dita, il giovane replicò: «Ci siamo andati vicini, ma alla fine, per fortuna, non è successo, e io sto di nuovo bene. Potrei... potrei vedere il bambino?».

«Ovviamente, Jack» concesse prontamente la fata; «Te l'ho portata qui apposta. E' una femminuccia, sai? Forza, apri le braccia, così, ecco, ora reggila, cullala un po': sarà felicissima di conoscerti».

Emozionato come non mai, Jack rabbrividì, all'inizio palesemente tentato di rifiutare, poi cedendo alla curiosità ed allungando le braccia, accettando con titubanza quella specie di grosso involto di coperte e asciugamani da cui solo un visino corrucciato riusciva a spuntare, sistemandoselo contro il petto e iniziando a cullarlo con fare impacciato mentre lo fissava.

«Allora, Jack, com'è?» gli chiese la donna, tanto commossa da avere le lacrime agli occhi.

«E'...» iniziò il ragazzo, esibendo un sorriso tirato mentre i Quattro Grandi si chinavano verso di lui, gli sguardi pieni d'aspettativa.

«... E' davvero brutta» completò, infine.

Improvvisamente, l'atmosfera calda ed ovattata della stanza si congelò, cadendo in un silenzio teso ed innaturale in cui nessuno si sentiva davvero a proprio agio, né sicuro sul da farsi, così ciascuno si limitò a reagire nella maniera che gli venne più naturale: Calmoniglio, emotivo come sempre, lasciò cadere mandibola e orecchie in una smorfia a dir poco scioccata e iniziò ad indietreggiare; Sandy, che sino a quel momento si era beato della gioia del primo incontro e aveva ormai modellato una decina di piccoli cuori di sabbia sul proprio capo, lasciò che questi si rompessero a metà e si portò le mani alla bocca, come per trattenere un grido; Dentolina e Nord, leggermente più composti, si limitarono a scambiarsi occhiate imbarazzate, mentre il sorriso moriva loro sulle labbra; infine, Pitch, unico a non essere rimasto sconvolto dall'inaspettata dichiarazione, scoppiò a ridere e commentò: «Oh, Jack, solo tu potevi letteralmente _morire_ per dare alla luce un bambino, prenderlo in braccio e commentare con un “Oh, beh, in effetti è proprio brutto!”».

«Ma no, cosa avete capito!» s'affrettò a chiarire Frost; «Non parlavo di estetica, qualunque sarà il suo aspetto ai miei occhi lei sarà sempre bellissima, io sono solo preoccupato per la sua salute! Le avete visto la pelle? E' così sottile, e poi tutta a chiazze, bianche, rosse, persino viola e gialle, e poi anche la testa ha qualcosa che non va, mi sembra molle, e se fosse malata? Lo sapevo, dannazione, sapevo di non essere adatto per crescerla, non aveva abbastanza spazio nel pancione, e poi...».

«Oh, Jack, per tutti i dentini!» lo interruppe la fata, lasciandosi andare sul materasso; «Non potevi essere chiaro fin da subito? Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo! Se i problemi sono solo questi non ti devi preoccupare: è tutto a posto. La testa è effettivamente molle, perché nei neonati le ossa del cranio non sono ancora saldate tra di loro, ma già in un paio di mesi noterai un notevole consolidamento, e, tempo uno o due anni, il tutto si sarà richiuso alla perfezione. Per quanto riguarda il colore della pelle, invece, beh, il giallo è semplice ittero, mentre il rosso e il viola sono dovuti al parto: la bambina è vissuta per mesi nella tua pancia, ben protetta e rannicchiata al calduccio, e non ha mai conosciuto altri mondi all'infuori di quello, non pensi sia stato un po' un trauma per lei venire strappata a forza dal suo nido e portata qui, allo scoperto e al freddo?».

«In effetti» mormorò il giovane, aggiustando il lembo di coperta che copriva il capo della neonata; «Cos'è l'ittero?».

«E' proprio la colorazione giallastra che hai notato» spiegò la donna; «Nei neonati è piuttosto comune, e può avere molteplici cause, alcune gravi, altre meno. Non ti saprei dire da cosa sia stata provocata la sua, mi dispiace, ma vorrei rassicurarti: nonostante il parto sia avvenuto solo mezz'ora fa, sta già scomparendo. Inizialmente era davvero intensa e mi ha preoccupata parecchio, tant'è che mi sono subito precipitata in infermeria a prepararle un blando infuso di assenzio himalayano, ma ormai mi sembra chiaro che non ci sia più nulla da temere».

Durante questo scambio di battute l'Uomo Nero rimase in silenzio, immobile, ascoltando attentamente la conversazione in cui si sentiva sempre più di troppo e osservando di sottecchi gli ospiti che gli risultavano sempre più molesti, e alla fine, notando le braccia dell'amato tremare e le sue palpebre chiudersi con sempre maggior frequenza, sfruttò l'occasione e sentenziò: «Come potete vedere Jack è così stanco da non riuscire nemmeno a tenere gli occhi aperti, ergo ha bisogno di tranquillità e silenzio per riposare. Ci penserò io a riporre i cuscini e sistemare il letto, voi potete andare».

Senza aspettare di ricevere il loro consenso, si alzò ed iniziò a riporre ordinatamente i cuscini disposti contro la testata nella cassapanca, gioendo internamente nel vedere Nord, Sandman e Calmoniglio congedarsi affettuosamente, ma rapidamente, e uscire, ma una voce femminile lo disturbò, domandandogli: «Pitch, vuoi pensarci tu a mettere a letto la bambina? Nord ha già portato qui la culla».

Imbarazzato da quella proposta e notando solo in quel momento la presenza del nuovo giaciglio, l'uomo replicò seccamente: «No, la culla è dal tuo lato del letto, pensaci pure tu, io continuo qui».

Mantenendo lo sguardo ben fisso sul baule continuò il proprio lavoro, badando a impiegare il maggior tempo possibile per non rischiare di incrociare accidentalmente le iridi fucsia dell'altra, e quasi esultò quando si rese conto non solo che l'interlocutrice non aveva avanzato alcuna protesta, ma che s'era pure sbrigata ad obbedire ed andarsene, richiudendo rispettosamente la porta dietro di sé; all'ultimo, però, riuscì a contenersi, e, esibendo un'espressione esasperata, sbottò: «Finalmente soli!».

Ridacchiando, Jack commentò: «Sei il solito scorbutico! Prima o poi dovrai ringraziare Dentolina per tutto quello che ha fatto per noi, sai?».

«Va bene, facciamo poi» replicò Pitch.

Con un unico scatto felino si raddrizzò, si strappò di dosso la veste e si insinuò sotto le coperte, facendo aderire il corpo a quello del compagno e iniziando a solleticarlo per strappargli qualche risata, ma presto paura e commozione presero di nuovo il sopravvento, ed egli, trattenendo a stento i brividi, prese a corteggiarlo, baciandogli le gote, la bocca, il mento, il collo, carezzando ripetutamente quella pelle ialina e fresca che aveva rischiato di diventare per sempre gelida, abbracciando e coccolando senza sosta quel torace magro che era stato sul punto di scomparire, accomodandosi tra quelle lunghe ed affusolate gambe che adorava per sentirsi abbracciato a propria volta, e scendendo man mano sempre più in basso per vezzeggiare quel ventre troppo a lungo deformato e, finalmente, piatto come un tempo, e come sarebbe sempre dovuto essere.

«Ti sono mancato?» gemette il ragazzo, inarcandosi per andare incontro alle sue labbra.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un pesante sospiro, l'Uomo Nero premette la fronte contro il suo stomaco e rispose: «Da morire».

Allungando una mano verso di lui per carezzargli i capelli, Frost chiese premurosamente: «Hai ancora paura?».

Imbarazzato dalla domanda, l'uomo tentennò e fu sul punto di ritrarsi e chiudere la conversazione, ma alla fine, consapevole che negare i propri sentimenti all'amato fosse inutile e deleterio, ammise: «Sì, un po' sì. Non è stato facile operarti, e lo è stato ancor meno perderti, ma, ora che sei tornato, mi sto riprendendo. Mezz'ora fa, invece, ho toccato il fondo: ho sentito i miei Incubi rivoltarsi contro di me e lottare per venirmi a prendere, e so che, se non ci sono riusciti, è solo perché in questo giorno la magia del Guardiani è troppo forte e toglie loro ogni potere. Sono stato un debole, e me ne vergogno».

«Non sei stato debole, Pitch» controbatté il giovane; «Sei stato solo umano, e non provare a protestare dicendomi che sei l'Uomo Nero, perché mi hai dimostrato infinite volte di saper provare sentimenti, e perché ti contraddiresti da solo: il tuo stesso nome contiene la parola “uomo”. Cambiando discorso, penso che l'Uomo Nella Luna abbia scelto questo giorno per far avvenire il parto apposta per facilitarti, sai?».

Ringhiando nell'udir nominare il proprio nemico, Pitch abbaiò: «Per facilitarmi, dici? E cosa, di grazia, sarebbe stato facile oggi? Se davvero avesse voluto farmi un favore quel verme si sarebbe dovuto disturbare a farti partorire senza dolore e complicazioni, non farti entrare in travaglio con mesi di anticipo e senza preavviso, costringermi a tagliarti in due e poi lasciarti morire davanti ai miei occhi!».

«Ma alla fine mi ha salvato, no?» osservò Jack; «Ed è questo che conta. So da me che non è stato il massimo vederlo intervenire solo alla fine, ricordo bene quanto ho sofferto sia per le doglie, sia per il taglio, ma questo non significa necessariamente che lui sia rimasto in disparte per cattiveria. Magari aveva bisogno di prepararsi per usare la propria magia, o magari … che cos'è?».

Interdetto, l'Uomo Nero seguì lo sguardo dell'amato sino al suo ombelico, e, comprendendo che questi si riferisse alle sottili linee argentee che erano comparse attorno ad esso, spiegò: «E' una sorta di decoro, o tatuaggio, a forma di fiocco di neve stilizzato. Le linee che lo compongono, adesso, sono sottili e quasi trasparenti, ma finché ci trovavamo nella stanza del parto erano più spesse e argentee, quindi non saprei se sono destinate a svanire o a resistere per sempre e brillare solo sotto la luce della luna. Propendo più per la seconda ipotesi, visto il vizio del tuo superiore di rovinarti».

Roteando gli occhi, il ragazzo ribatté: «Oh, avanti, adesso non esagerare, questo decoro è davvero carino!».

Dopo essersi sollevato sui gomiti per fulminare il compagno con lo sguardo, l'uomo iniziò: «Che cosa vuoi che mi importi dell'estetica del decoro, qui il punto è che...».

All'improvviso, un debole vagito lo interruppe, emergendo a malapena dalle coltri che debordavano dalla culla, e Frost, istantaneamente, rizzò il capo e sibilò: «Hai sentito? Pensi che abbia bisogno di qualcosa?».

Stupito dal suono e dalla pronta reazione dell'amato, Pitch s'irrigidì, voltandosi di scatto verso la neonata creatura con cui non aveva ancora avuto né l'occasione, né il coraggio di confrontarsi, quindi, convenendo che, pur di rimandare l'incontro, fosse preferibile interrompere la discussione con l'altro, sentenziò: «No, sta bene, sta dormendo, probabilmente sta sognando qualcosa, e sai chi altri dovrebbe sognare? Il qui presente Jack Frost, che ora farà il bravo puerpero e si metterà a ronfare come aveva promesso».

Onde soffocare ogni protesta, gattonò sino alla sua altezza e gli rubò un lungo bacio, durante il quale riuscì senza impedimenti a farlo coricare su un fianco, la schiena verso il bambino, e ad avvolgerlo in un morbido abbraccio, dunque, chinandosi sul suo orecchio, gli sussurrò: «Sogni d'oro, Jack».

E, spargendo qualche granello di sabbia magica su entrambi, si addormentò.

 

Destandosi di soprassalto, Nightlight si tirò seduto, rischiando di ruzzolare a terra tanta era la foga con cui si mosse, quindi, sbattendo gli occhi, si guardò attorno.

Non avrebbe saputo dirsi che ore fossero, visto che la camera dell'Uomo Nella Luna era perennemente immersa nella soffice luce dei raggi lunari, né come lui, che era in grado di resistere anni senza concedersi riposo, si fosse potuto assopire lì, sul divano senza schienale su cui il padrone di casa soleva stendersi per riflettere, armato di tutto punto e stringendo ancora in mano la propria lancia, ma di una cosa era certo: qualcosa, nel Palazzo, non andava.

Passandosi la destra sul viso per scacciare gli ultimi brandelli di sonno, il guerriero balzò in piedi e si diresse verso l'uscita; avanzando a lunghi passi imboccò il corridoio, poi una passerella, seguendo il proprio istinto e percorrendo il più velocemente che poté il dedalo di ponti e piattaforme che costituiva il ventre della imponente costruzione; infine, quasi correndo, si fiondò nel torrione ove riposava Cinnaminson e s'affacciò all'ingresso, e, istantaneamente, impietrì: il Guardiano Oscuro era arrivato.

Dopo secoli e secoli d'adirata attesa era alfine riuscito a rompere il divieto, Mietitore ormai non più tristo, Dama ormai non più sola, violando le luminose sale con la propria cupa presenza in cerca dell'anima che da una vita corteggiava, ed era già chino su di essa, la falce puntata contro il suo cuore, la mano protesa verso il suo capo, pronto a reclamarla. Nightlight non rifletté, né esitò, lanciando un grido di battaglia e portando indietro il braccio sinistro per scagliare la propria arma, ma era troppo tardi, ed egli ne era consapevole, e così, nonostante la determinazione, fallì: colpito a tradimento dal dolore del tocco antico perse la presa sull'asta, ritrovandosi debole e impotente di fronte all'Incappucciato senza occhi che tutto vedeva, ma il cui sguardo già una volta lui aveva incrociato, e, a quel punto, non poté far altro che guardarlo piegarsi, rubare un bacio con le labbra che non aveva alla donna tanto bramata e svanire in un refolo di vento, lasciando tutto come l'aveva trovato, eppure completamente mutato.

Tremando, il ragazzo si accasciò contro lo stipite, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e la mano sana premuta sulla bocca per non gridare, e non riuscì a capacitarsi di come il Non Essere fosse riuscito ad eludere le difese erette con la fusione di scienza e magia; ad una seconda e più attenta occhiata, tuttavia, si rese conto che propria Signora diletta non era più avvolta in fasci di tubi e cannelli, spogliata di ogni medicamento e completamente staccata dalle macchine, e iniziò a temere che la Morte avesse giocato sporco, ma, prima che potesse avanzare per controllare, una voce ben nota gli ordinò: «Vieni avanti, Nightlight: rendi omaggio alla tua Signora».

Interdetto, il guerriero si volse verso l'Uomo Nella Luna, intravedendolo per la prima volta all'ombra di uno strumento coperto di leve e bottoni, ed iniziò: «Mio signore, la vostra amata sorella è stata staccata dalle macchine, io...».

«Lo so» lo interruppe il Guardiano dei Guardiani; «Sono stato io a staccarla dalle macchine».

Sgranando gli occhi, Nightlight esclamò: «Voi!? E perché mai?».

«Perché la Morte non si ferma di fronte a nessuno, e non concede favori per nulla. Dovresti saperlo bene, ormai» replicò il padrone di casa.

Ancora confuso, ma affatto tardo nel capire, il guerriero azzardò: «La sua vita per quella di Jack Frost, dico bene? La bambina non può aver avuto problemi. Perché non lo avete semplicemente assistito durante il parto?».

«Non tutto quello che cambia può tornare ad essere ciò che era un tempo» rispose l'Uomo Nella Luna; «Le mutazioni a cui avevo sottoposto il corpo di Jack Frost erano troppo profonde e troppo radicate per poter essere annullate. Avrei potuto provare a correggerle, pregando che il tempo le curasse, ma sapevo che, nella buona o nella cattiva sorte, lui sarebbe rimasto irrimediabilmente rovinato, e avrebbe continuato a soffrire, e non potevo permetterlo. Dopotutto, uno spirito che soffre e si strugge non può essere un buon Guardiano del Divertimento, e, di questi tempi, non possiamo permetterci di averne uno incapace di compiere i propri doveri».

Udendo anche le parole non dette, il ragazzo sospirò e sussurrò: «Non me l'aspettavo, mio signore: vegliavate vostra sorella sin da quando io ricordi, ormai».

«E anche da prima ancora» aggiunse il Guardiano dei Guardiani; «Ma ora è arrivato il cambio della guardia: tocca a lei essere libera e vegliare, mentre noi rimarremo qui, legati ai nostri doveri, sotto il suo sguardo attento».

Rabbrividendo un poco sotto la miriade di ricordi ed emozioni che gli affollavano la mente, Nightlight raddrizzò la schiena, ergendosi fiero e composto di fianco alla creatura che, insieme ad amici ormai scomparsi, aveva sempre protetto, e fissandola intensamente; dopo qualche minuto, però, cedette, e domandò: «Mio signore, posso venire lì con voi?».

«Sì, Nightlight» gli concesse il padrone di casa.

Procedendo a passetti discreti, il guerriero aggirò il letto e si appropinquò al proprio amato maestro, fermandosi rispettosamente al suo fianco, e quando si volse per guardarlo vide che il suo viso era rigato di lacrime.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e che il piccolo assaggio che vi ho concesso riguardo la bambina vi abbia incuriosito. Colgo l'occasione per segnalarvi una nuova fanart al capitolo 22 di “Niente si sposa meglio col freddo dell'oscurità”, e una seconda allo scorso capitolo di questa fanfiction. Visto che questa settimana avrò un po' di impegni lavorativi e la prossima parteciperò al Cartoomics, preferisco evitare promesse da marinaio e fissare la data di pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo il giorno mercoledì 28 marzo. Nel caso non lo avessi chiarito, vi ricordo che purtroppo la situazione a casa mia è ancora in fase di stabilizzazione, e che visite ed impegni a sorpresa si protrarranno, si spera con delle pause!, almeno fino a maggio, dunque, se doveste vedermi tardare, cercate di perdonarmi: non dipenderà da me, e, per ogni secondo di ritardo, mi premurerò di mettere ancor più impegno e cura del normale nella scrittura, magari anche regalandovi qualche scena in più, come ho fatto oggi. Vi ringrazio per aver letto e vi auguro una buona serata


	26. Chapter 26

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTISEIESIMO**

 

 

In quelle lunghe, eppur brevi, ore di sonno che si concesse, Pitch non riposò granché. Voci sibilanti lo assillarono, sussurrandogli paure non ancora scacciate, tentacoli oscuri lo circondarono, cercando di avvolgerlo e soffocarlo nelle proprie spire di catrame, creature d'incubo gli fecero visita, tentando di divorargli il viso e l'anima, bestie e spiriti d'ogni forma e dimensione lo tormentarono, facendolo dibattere in un crogiolo di sofferenza da cui la stanchezza gli impediva di riemergere, e poi calci, pugni, morsi, delicati, in verità, ma comunque sufficientemente ben assestati da strappargli gemiti di dolore, e ancora solide e spigolose volute, umide bocche, calde vibrazioni, che avevano un che di stranamente rassicurante in quella bolgia infernale, ma di cui l'Uomo Nero, per timore, non riusciva a fidarsi abbastanza da lasciarvisi andare: il mondo intero sembrava essersi mobilitato per torturarlo.

Terrorizzato e confuso, l'uomo resistette a lungo, lottando con le unghie e con i denti contro i mostri visibili e con la mente contro quelli invisibili, spinto da un qualcosa d'indefinito dentro il proprio cuore che gli gridava che aveva patito fin troppo e non poteva arrendersi, e alla fine, dopo un tempo che parve quasi eterno, vinse: una contrazione più decisa, un ringhio più convinto, e le sue palpebre si sollevarono, scollandosi da quei sogni inquietanti e riportandolo alla realtà.

Un familiare soffitto ligneo lo accolse, confortandolo con i morbidi giochi di luci ed ombre che si creavano non solo tra una trave e l'altra, ma persino nelle loro stesse venature, e dandogli tutto l'agio per abituarsi allo splendore del fuoco stranamente ancora acceso, e l'uomo, riconoscendo la stanza in cui soleva dormire da mesi, si tranquillizzò; indulgendo in un silenzioso sbadiglio, provò a stiracchiarsi, desideroso di riprendersi il prima possibile per fare il punto della situazione, ma qualcosa lo trattenne, ancorandolo al materasso, ed egli, rendendosi pienamente conto solo in quel momento della posizione in cui si trovava, non faticò ad intuire cosa fosse successo, e trattenne a stento una risata.

Districandosi a fatica dal groviglio di lenzuola ed arti in cui era rimasto avviluppato, riuscì infine a volgere il capo, e ad avere così l'ovvia conferma dei propri sospetti: Jack si trovava al suo fianco, le gambe incrociate, la schiena inarcata in una posa degna di un gatto e il collo teso e piegato, e gli aveva catturato il braccio contro il proprio petto, abbracciandolo con tanto trasporto da arrivare a mordicchiarlo.

Spiegatosi finalmente le singolari e contrastanti sensazioni provate durante l'incubo avuto, l'Uomo Nero si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, lieto di poter ancora godere della presenza dell'amato e delle sue tenere dimostrazioni d'affetto, e, quasi per gioco, iniziò a solleticargli lo stomaco con i polpastrelli; avvertendolo affondare i denti nella propria carne grugnì, un poco piccato per il gesto brusco e quasi tentato di vendicarsi con un pizzicotto; all'ultimo, però, intravide il decoro argenteo che gli adornava il ventre, e, memore delle lancinanti sofferenze che questi aveva patito e della fatica che aveva dovuto sopportare, si trattenne e prese a coccolarlo, usando tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace per assicurargli un sonno tranquillo. Impiegò quasi un minuto a liberarsi, muovendosi un millimetro per volta e contorcendosi fino a far scricchiolare i legamenti pur di non urtarlo, ma il sorriso beato che questi gli lanciò mentre si raggomitolava contro il cuscino fu una ricompensa più che sufficiente per la complessa acrobazia compiuta, e l'uomo non poté non sorridergli di rimando mentre recuperava una nuova coperta e gliela drappeggiava sul torace: la felicità che provava nell'averlo accanto a sé, di nuovo sereno ed in salute, era troppo grande per poter essere contenuta.

Chinandosi su di lui, Pitch riprese a vezzeggiarlo, sfregandogli la punta del naso contro la spina dorsale e ridisegnandola vertebra per vertebra dalle scapole fino alla nuca, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di risalire lungo il suo collo per rifugiarsi sotto il suo orecchio ed inspirare il fresco profumo di neve caduta ivi tanto intenso da stordire, si accorse di un particolare fuori posto, e si bloccò: a meno di tre metri dal letto, esattamente di fronte a lui, si stagliava la culla.

A voler ben guardare, in effetti, il dettaglio in sé non era poi tanto sconvolgente, semplice elemento d'arredamento sito sullo sfondo e persin piacevole alla vista, ma ciò che conteneva lo era sin troppo, e difatti l'Uomo Nero se ne sentì turbato fin nel profondo: la presenza di quel bambino mai desiderato era decisamente ingombrante, rude intromissione in un quadretto altrimenti perfetto e inutile fardello in una vita già piena di doveri, e tollerarla era lungi dall'esser semplice.

Strisciando pian piano, l'uomo indietreggiò, scendendo dal materasso ed evocando frettolosamente la veste con gli spacchi per coprirsi, e, cedendo in parte alla curiosità, in parte all'abitudine, s'apprestò ad appropinquarsi in punta di piedi per controllare l'infante.

La prima cosa che lo colpì, ovviamente, fu il giaciglio in cui questi era stato sistemato: intagliato direttamente in un unico ceppo d'abete intriso di tintura rossa, si sviluppava esattamente come un albero, i piedini modellati a formare radici tortuose, la colonna di sostegno scavata per riprodurre i bozzi e le rientranze di un giovane tronco e la struttura del nido adorna di decine e decine di rami, più spessi alla base, più sottili sulla copertura, recanti ciascuno minuti fiori e foglie forieri d'una primavera ancora lontana. Dall'estremità superiore della visiera, naturale come il prorompente sbocciare d'un neonato stelo, si dipartiva una fronda sinuosa, attorcigliandosi su sé stessa prima di lanciarsi coraggiosamente nel vuoto, e su di essa era fissata una piccola giostra, composta di esili canne e minuti ovetti dipinti con colori pastello e decori infantili; all'interno, invece, il legno era completamente coperto da una fodera serica e quasi impalpabile, dorata in alcuni punti, aranciata in altri, tanto fine da parer tessuta di veri raggi solari catturati all'alba ed al tramonto, e tanto allegra nel suo discreto splendore da sembrar quasi dotata di vita propria.

Riconoscendo al volo la mano di tre dei Quattro Grandi, Pitch non si stupì dei regali che questi avevano realizzato, e si sorprese piuttosto di non vedere alcun dono da parte di Dentolina, da sempre la più espansiva amante dei marmocchi d'ogni età e maggior sostenitrice dell'imprevista gravidanza; interdetto, si domandò se non l'avesse scorto e si mise a cercarlo, facendo vagare lo sguardo per tutta la stanza, inginocchiandosi sotto il lettino per controllarne il fondo e girandovi anche attorno, ma non individuò nulla di utile, e, a quel punto, fu costretto ad esaminare l'ultimo angolo rimasto, e che si sarebbe volentieri risparmiato: l'incavo della culla.

Uno strano profumo di gelsomino emanava da essa, simile a quello che aveva caratterizzato Jack durante la dolce attesa, ma più mielato, più lieve e, allo stesso tempo, più intenso, come se fosse carico, ma non volesse imporsi, e l'Uomo Nero vi si immerse con titubanza, quasi impaurito dalla sconosciuta novità; chinandosi, iniziò a scandagliare il groviglio di coperte, avanzando pian piano con la testa fin sotto la visiera e badando a non respirare per non farsi scoprire, ed alla fine s'imbatté in un vuoto tra le coltri, che aveva notato sin dal principio, ma che sino ad allora aveva preferito ignorare.

Fu semplice per lui, da tempi immemori abituato all'oscurità, intravedere il visino che si celava in esso, ancora un poco arrossato, ma decisamente meno infiammato di qualche ora prima, il suo naso piccolo e schiacciato, le sue guance soffici, gli occhi chiusi e la fronte aggrottata in una espressione concentrata, e ancor più semplice chiedersi: perché? Perché quel bambino si trovava lì? Perché non sulla Luna, ove era stato esplicitamente voluto, o in qualsiasi altra parte del globo? Perché proprio lui, che odiava gli infanti, doveva sopportarne uno, oltretutto figlio del nemico? No, no, era inutile, il neonato in sé non aveva colpa, ma nemmeno il diritto di sconvolgergli la vita con la propria presenza, e lui non aveva la benché minima intenzione di permetterglielo: avrebbe consentito a Frost di prendersene cura e, se necessario, lo avrebbe anche aiutato, ma avrebbe mantenuto le distanze, e mai si sarebbe lasciato andare a patetiche dimostrazioni d'un affetto che non provava. Andiamo, lui, il Re degli Incubi in persona, intento a fare smorfie e parlare in falsetto per compiacere una raccapricciante creaturina preda delle coliche? Era davvero questo ciò che gli altri, chiunque essi fossero, si aspettavano? Era a dir poco inconcepibile! Pappe e bagnetti erano tollerabili, sinché fosse stato il giovane a chiederglieli, ma baci ed abbracci no. Del resto, la fase di sviluppo del neo Guardiano non sarebbe durata molto, giusto? La gravidanza era terminata con settimane d'anticipo, i doveri cui questi avrebbe dovuto adempiere sembravano farsi sempre più pressanti, non v'era tempo da perdere in leziosi giochi e, senza dubbio, tempo non si sarebbe perso: ancora qualche mese, massimo un anno, e lo Spirito avrebbe iniziato a lavorare a pieno regime, divenendo completamente autonomo e consentendo a lui e Jack di tornare a vivere, soli ed in pace, la vita di sempre. Sì, sì, sarebbe sicuramente andata così, gli bastava stringere i denti per un poco, delegare il più possibile e, eventualmente, aiutare in maniera rapida ed efficiente, e tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio, quella inquietante parentesi nella propria esistenza si sarebbe chiusa e tutto sarebbe finalmente tornato alla normalità, come doveva e sarebbe sempre dovuto essere, doveva solo tener duro, e, chissà, magari la fortuna sarebbe addirittura stata dalla sua, e avrebbe fatto sentire il ragazzo abbastanza a disagio da indurlo a farsi da parte.

Mentre si lasciava andare a queste caotiche riflessioni, ove rifiuto e disponibilità s'alternavano a velocità quasi allarmante, il bambino s'agitò nel sonno, smuovendo le coltri e lasciandosi sfuggire un debole vagito, e Pitch, che, scioccamente, non s'era preparato ad una sua presa d'iniziativa, balzò indietro spaventato, inciampando in uno sgabello e finendo a gambe all'aria sul bracciolo della poltrona; tossendo e sbuffando si rialzò, la testa alta per evitare le fiamme del fuoco ruggente che per poco aveva mancato, ma la coda tra le gambe per la figuraccia fatta, e, dopo essersi assicurato di non essere stato scorto da alcuno, convenne che allontanarsi e distrarsi per qualche minuto fosse la scelta migliore per riprendersi dall'incontro.

Un passo felpato per volta uscì dalla camera, lasciando l'uscio aperto dietro di sé per far circolare l'aria e permettere a quella fresca del corridoio di ricambiare quella interna, ormai viziata, ed incamminandosi verso le cucine per prepararsi una tazza di tè; pettinandosi la capigliatura arruffata, s'incamminò lungo il corridoio, facendo saltare con noncuranza gli occhi da una decorazione natalizia all'altra mentre rifletteva su quale miscela di erbe mettere in infusione, dunque entrò nella Sala del Globo, ma quasi non fece in tempo a mettervi piede che un vocione allegro gli tuonò: «Oh, Pitch, eccoti già qui! Allora, come trovi bam...».

«I bastioni, voleva chiederti come trovi i bastioni, hai notato che ha cambiato le decorazioni?» intervenne un gorgheggio femminile.

Interdetto da quell'accoglienza inaspettata ed alquanto rumorosa, l'Uomo Nero si volse, sorprendendo i Quattro Grandi accampati a terra sopra mucchi di sacchi di iuta, e istintivamente domandò: «Che diavolo ci fate qui? Non potevate almeno stendervi sui divani?».

«Oh, beh, vedi» iniziò Dentolina, gonfiando le piume; «Sulla slitta erano rimasti i sacchi dei regali e abbiamo pensato che fosse meglio sistemarli, ma alla fine eravamo troppo stanchi, così abbiamo deciso di prenderci una pausa. Sono comodi, sai? Vuoi sederti con noi?».

«No, grazie, ho di meglio da fare» rispose seccamente l'uomo.

«Cosa? Posso darti una mano? Mi sono procurato molte cose utili questa notte, se hai bisogno basta chiedere!» s'offrì Nord, sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante.

Infastidito dalla loro invadenza e cordialità, che gli risultavano ancor più moleste del solito, considerato il disagio che già provava, Pitch ribatté: «Tagliare il brodo, e no, non ho bisogno di aiuto, né di fantastiche cose utili a farlo! Si può sapere perché mai dovete essere sempre così invadenti? Fatevi gli affari vostri, e andate a riposare da un'altra parte!».

Dando altezzosamente le spalle all'importuna compagnia, fece per allontanarsi, ma il padrone di casa commentò: «Uh, sembra che qualcuno qui si sia svegliato di cattivo umore, eh? Dormito male? Magari bam...».

«Bastioni!» lo soverchiò la fata; «Bastioni ti hanno disturbato, voleva dire questo. Sai, sono molto decorati, e a te le decorazioni natalizie di solito non ti piacciono, quindi, chissà, magari di notte ci hai pensato e hai dormito male».

L'Uomo Nero non ebbe bisogno di volgere il capo e vedere la donna riversa su Babbo Natale per capire che qualcosa non quadrava in quella conversazione, né di riflettere a lungo per comprendere quale argomento quest'ultimo avesse tentato per ben due volte di proporre, tuttavia, ben determinato a non affrontarlo, decise di stare al gioco e replicare: «Bastioni, decorazioni, scale e qualsiasi angolo od occupante di questo Palazzo mi disturbano enormemente ed in continuazione, quindi sì, è estremamente probabile che il mio cattivo umore sia dovuto a tutto ciò. Avete intenzione di girare nuovamente il coltello nella piaga protraendo questa conversazione inutile e molesta, oppure mi farete la grazia di tacere e dar pace alle mie povere orecchie? Non sono uscito dalla mia stanza per indulgere in inutili chiacchiere, sono uscito per prendere una boccata d'aria ed un tè, e voglio tornare il prima possibile da... Jack, che diavolo ci fai qui!?».

Tremando visibilmente, Jack emerse dalle ombre del corridoio, i pantaloni slacciati, la maglia nera ormai cascante e, tra le mani, il bastone a lungo dimenticato, e balbettò: «Ciao a tutti!».

«“Ciao a tutti”?» sbottò l'uomo, andandogli incontro; «E' davvero la cosa migliore che riesci a dire? Non aspettarti d'intenerirmi col tuo entusiasmo, tu tornerai a letto, e lo farai immediatamente».

Nascondendosi dietro la verga e puntando i piedi, il ragazzo protestò: «No, non ci torno a letto! Perché mai dovrei farlo?».

«Sai perfettamente perché! Le donne umane riposano per giorni dopo un parto cesareo e si concedono più di un mese per riprendersi, quindi tu mi farai il piacere di stare fermo almeno una settimana, visto che sei addirittura morto e risorto nel mentre!» lo rimproverò Pitch, prendendolo in braccio senza fatica.

«Una settimana!?» esclamò Frost, aggrappandosi allo stipite per non lasciarsi portar via; «Ma è troppo, morirò di noia! Non ce la posso fare, e poi, non vedi come sto bene? Sono riuscito a vestirmi e venire fin qui tutto da solo!».

«Non avresti mai dovuto» ribatté seccamente l'Uomo Nero.

A quella critica il giovane s'adombrò, mollando la presa e rilassando i muscoli, e, lanciando al compagno un'occhiata pentita, mormorò: «Scusami. So che dovrei riposare, lo sento, e ti prometto che lo farò finché sarà necessario, ma quando mi sono svegliato non ce l'ho proprio fatta a rimaner fermo: ero lì tutto solo, in quella stanza dove sono stato rinchiuso per settimane, mi veniva l'ansia solo a pensarci, e poi, beh, volevo... volevo rivedere la bambina».

Lievemente stupito dall'improvvisa docilità dell'amato, l'uomo si fermò, lasciandogli tempo ed agio per spiegarsi, e quando questi ebbe concluso commentò: «Posso credere alla prima parte della storia, oppure devo considerarla una scusa, come la seconda? Prendo sul serio le tue ansie, ma sai bene che ti sarebbe bastato allungare lo sguardo per vedere la bambina, dunque non vedo perché hai cercato di muovermi a pietà con questo argomento».

Si pentì quasi subito della freddezza usata, sentendosi sciocco e crudele per aver sfogato le proprie ansie e frustrazioni sul compagno senza colpa ed ancora convalescente, e si preparò mentalmente ad una sua offesa sfuriata, ma, a differenza di ciò che si aspettava, egli non raccolse la provocazione e rispose semplicemente: «Ma la bambina non era nella culla».

Interdetto, Pitch ridacchiò e controbatté: «Non dire sciocchezze, ho controllato tre minuti fa e lei era lì. Magari non sei riuscito a vederla tra le coperte».

«E io ho controllato solo un minuto fa, e non c'era» ribadì il giovane; «E non posso non averla notata, visto che nella culla non era rimasta nessuna coperta. Dov'è? Dove l'avete portata?».

La notizia inaspettata sconvolse non poco l'Uomo Nero, che si ritrovò immobile, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca semi aperta, a fissare l'altro, incapace di credere alle sue parole e, allo stesso tempo, di dargli del bugiardo; Jack, per parte sua, non riuscì a reagire in maniera molto diversa, ricambiando il suo sguardo dapprima con un'espressione confusa, poi allarmata, ed iniziando ad agitarsi sempre più, ma quando fu sul punto di parlare l'uomo lo anticipò, dicendogli: «Resta qui con gli altri Guardiani e stenditi un poco, Jack, io nel frattempo vado a controllare».

Senza attendere una risposta si chinò e depositò a terra il ragazzo, badando a lasciarlo ben vicino allo stipite affinché questi potesse usarlo come sostegno, dunque lo affidò alle cure dei Guardiani, cui non si degnò di rivolgersi, e s'incamminò verso la propria stanza; rapido come un fulmine si fiondò all'interno, scostando con un calcio lo sgabello che gl'intralciava il passo e gettandosi sulla culla, ma, come il compagno gli aveva anticipato, la trovò completamente vuota.

Troppo orgoglioso per darsi per vinto, iniziò a frugare ovunque, sulla poltrona, dentro l'armadio, sopra e sotto il letto in cui fino a qualche minuto prima aveva dormito, persino tra i ceppi di legno accatastati, tuttavia, com'era ovvio, non trovò nulla, e a quel punto dovette ammettere l'evidenza: l'infante era sparito. La consapevolezza, stranamente, non gli dava sollievo, ma piuttosto un senso d'inettitudine alquanto imbarazzante e frustrante, che la gioia per il prematuro allontanamento della fonte dei suoi problemi non riusciva minimamente a scacciare, e a quel punto egli, per la seconda volta in quella serata, si chiese: perché? Perché, senza il benché minimo preavviso, il bambino era stato portato via? E perché proprio dopo che lui lo aveva studiato e prima che Frost si svegliasse? Non era avvenuto alcun evento eclatante in quei minuti, ne era certo, e nemmeno durante il lungo sonno che entrambi s'erano concessi, dunque per quale motivo il rapitore aveva atteso tanto a lungo dopo il parto prima di agire, e s'era mosso in un momento tanto rischioso? Ma, soprattutto, chi era costui? V'erano mille risposte possibili a questa domanda, ma la prima che gli balzò in mente, pervadendolo di odio allo stato puro, fu una soltanto: i Guardiani. Oh, certo, erano stati tutti molto teneri e dolci durante la gravidanza, sempre pronti ad assisterlo, sempre disponibili ad aiutarlo ed incoraggiarlo, ma quanto sinceri erano stati i loro sorrisi tirati? Quanta fiducia poteva lui, il Re degli Incubi, dare ai propri nemici, e quanta i suoi nemici a lui? Un anno di moine non poteva cancellare secoli di battaglie, né appianare le divergenze d'opinioni ed obiettivi che da sempre li aveva divisi, dunque non era affatto improbabile che questi avessero deciso di pugnalarlo alle spalle: dalla loro potevano avere infinite ragioni. Vendetta, ripicca, chiusura mentale, volontà di educare fin da subito il giovane collega al compito cui era destinato, desiderio di farlo crescere in un ambiente sano e positivo, paura che l'Uomo Nero potesse avere una cattiva influenza su di lui, o che non fosse in grado di prendersene cura a dovere, e fu proprio quest'ultimo sospetto a fargli saltare la mosca al naso: quei patetici spiritelli non dovevano permettersi di prendere le decisioni al posto suo, frapponendosi tra lui e i suoi problemi, era lui il solo ed unico padrone della propria vita, lui ad avere il diritto d'arrogarsi una proprietà altrui o di rifiutarne una propria, e aveva tutta l'intenzione di farlo valere.

Schiumando rabbia, fece dietrofront e corse fuori dalla camera, dunque, dopo esser piombato nuovamente nella Sala del Globo, abbaiò: «Chi è stato!?».

Calmoniglio, che nel frattempo s'era rialzato ed aveva dovuto scostarsi per non venir travolto dal suo impeto, sbottò: «Non dirmi che stai davvero insinuando che...».

« _Io insinuo quello che mi pare e piace quando è coinvolto il bambino!_ » urlò Pitch, ormai fuori di sé; «E' della figlia di Jack che stai parlando, non di una patetica creaturina qualunque! Chi di voi l'ha presa? Sei stato tu? Dimmi dove l'hai portata!».

Librandosi in volo, Dentolina si frappose tra i due litiganti e sentenziò: «No, Pitch, non è stato Calmoniglio a portartela via».

Ringhiando, l'Uomo Nero la agguantò per un braccio e, avvicinandola a sé, le sibilò: «Ma guarda un po' chi abbiamo qui, la fatina impicciona, sempre pronta a regalare un sorriso mentre ficca il naso dove non deve! Hai tratto le tue conclusioni in questi tre mesi scarsi di gravidanza, vero? Hai deciso che io ero di troppo nel quadretto perfetto che avevi costruito, eh? Eh!?».

Senza scomporsi, la fata si liberò e lo redarguì: «Comprendo perfettamente la tua ira, Pitch, e ti esorto a sfogarla, anche su di me, ma non devi permettere che ti offuschi il giudizio: non è il momento di perdersi in assurdi litigi. Il quadretto di cui parli è stato costruito da tutti noi ed è sempre stato lungi dall'esser perfetto, se davvero io avessi voluto escluderti da esso non mi sarei certo disturbata a riportartici di peso quando sei fuggito e quindi aiutarti a reinserirti, e poi, dannazione, Pitch, ci sono così tanti di quei motivi per i quali io non avevo interesse a rapirla che non so nemmeno da dove iniziare ad elencarli! Sono un po' invadente, te lo concedo, ma non mi permetterei mai di prendere decisioni al posto tuo, né tanto meno di portar via la bambina a te e a Jack, perché ricordalo, come l'hai persa tu l'ha persa anche lui, e ne sta soffrendo!».

Preso in contropiede, l'uomo si vide costretto ad ammettere l'evidenza, ben consapevole che, se anche la donna avesse davvero voluto ferirlo, mai avrebbe sfruttato un metodo che faceva soffrire anche Jack, dunque le domandò: «E per quanto riguarda gli altri? Di te mi potrei anche fidare, ma di loro no».

«Ma sentilo!» s'inserì il Pooka; «Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto per te è così che ci ripaghi? Se avessimo voluto pugnalarti alle spalle avresti sentito la lama affondarti nella carne mesi e mesi fa!».

«Calmoniglio» lo richiamò Dentolina, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla; «Ignoralo. Ha offeso anche me con le sue insinuazioni, ma è sconvolto, e noi dobbiamo capirlo ed andargli incontro. Per gli altri garantisco io, Pitch. Siamo rimasti insieme tutto il tempo, seduti qui a chiacchierare, e nessuno s'è mai allontanato».

«E prima che tu chieda» aggiunse Nord; «Non può essere stato nemmeno uno di nostri aiutanti. Sono tutti sfiniti da Natale, non sono ancora usciti da dormitori, e se anche l'avessero fatto non sarebbero mai potuti arrivare a vostra camera se non passando da qui, perché questa mattina ho sigillato personalmente tutte le altre porte di corridoio».

«Uno Yeti o un elfo sono facili da notare, ma un uovo pasquale può tranquillamente passare inosservato» osservò l'uomo, squadrando il Coniglio di Pasqua.

«Oh, certo, come no, soprattutto quando trasporta sulle spalle un bambino, giusto?» commentò quest'ultimo.

«Forse tu gli hai semplicemente messo a disposizione uno dei tuoi praticissimi tunnel» insinuò Pitch con tono d'accusa.

«O forse tu sei semplicemente un idiota, perché i miei tunnel non si possono aprire a distanza, e perché sono stato io stesso a proporre a tutti di accamparci qui per essere a vostra completa disposizione!» lo rimbeccò Calmoniglio, drizzando le orecchie con fare minaccioso.

«Basta, finitela!» li zittì la fata, separandoli a forza; «Pitch, non è stato nessuno di noi, fattene una ragione e guarda oltre! Litigare non serve a nulla, dobbiamo restare uniti e concentrarci per trovare una soluzione, e dobbiamo fare in fretta! Se avete qualche idea ditemelo, io per intanto...».

«Pitch!» chiamò una voce strozzata.

Riconoscendo il compagno, l'Uomo Nero si volse, e non appena incrociò i suoi occhi ebbe un giramento: la paura che li animava era tanto intensa e profonda da risultare palpabile, e lo aveva colpito più forte di un maglio. Incapace di fare altrimenti, l'uomo affondò in quel mare di terrore, in quell'oceano d'angoscia senza fine dalle mille sfumature d'azzurro e di panico, disgustato dalla propria natura, che lo costringeva ad approfittare del dolore del suo unico, grande amore, ma allo stesso tempo grato per quel generoso dono che gl'infondeva nuove forze; dopo pochi secondi, compiendo uno sforzo notevole, si riscosse, riuscendo a visualizzare non solo le iridi zaffiro nella loro interezza, ma anche Jack stesso, semi disteso sui sacchi di iuta e sorretto da Sandman, e ad udirlo mormorare: «Pitch, dov'è? Dov'è la mia bambina? E' sempre stata al sicuro dentro di me, non può esserle successo qualcosa, è la mia bambina, la rivoglio, l'ho a malapena vista, devo stare con lei per più tempo, non può essere già andata via, è così piccola, ha bisogno di noi...».

Affatto stupito da quell'accesso di maternità, Pitch sfoggiò il sorriso più rassicurante che riuscì a mettere insieme, dunque, dopo essersi inginocchiato ed aver accarezzato il capo del compagno, gli sussurrò: «Non preoccuparti, Jack: ci penserò io a recuperare la bambina e riportarla qui da te, e ti prometto che non fallirò. Mi raccomando, riposati mentre mi aspetti. A tra poco».

Senza rimandare oltre, si dissolse in un solido flusso di sabbia magica, piuttosto incoerente in verità, dato che la magia del Natale ancora interferiva coi suoi poteri, ma abbastanza disgregato da consentirgli di muoversi agilmente, e, dopo aver depositato un fuggente bacio sulle labbra tremanti di Frost, si lanciò in avanti; ansimando ed incespicando, balzò da una trave all'altra, sempre più in alto, fuggendo dalle voci concitate che lo inseguivano e che si facevano sempre più vicine, ed alla fine riuscì a dileguarsi dall'apertura circolare del tetto.

Lo sforzo dell'ultimo salto, purtroppo, lo provò al punto da farlo rimaterializzare a mezz'aria e schiantare con la spalla contro la torretta di controllo, ma né il disorientamento, né il dolore furono sufficienti a fermarlo, poiché l'ira che lo spronava era più che sufficiente a sostenerlo; ringhiando, l'Uomo Nero si rialzò e corse verso il sistema di caverne soprastante il Palazzo, arrampicandosi come una furia lungo il fianco della montagna e dunque calandosi nel primo budello in cui s'imbatté, e, dopo un minuto scarso di ricerche, trovò colui che stava cercando.

Risvegliandosi dal lungo sonno, il primo Purosangue della nuova era si rivelò ai suoi occhi, le orbite accese d'un fuoco azzurrino, il fianco sinistro coperto di brina, il destro incastonato nella parete di ghiaccio, e, sbuffando, iniziò ad agitarsi: fremendo e nitrendo si liberò dalla propria prigione, il fiato che si condensava in dense nuvole di vapore, schegge di gelo e d'oscurità che cadevano dal suo corpo e venivano polverizzate sotto i suoi possenti zoccoli, e, quando più nulla lo costrinse, avanzò.

Inspirando a fondo per assecondare i brividi, l'uomo lo osservò incedere, facendosi largo maestoso in mezzo ai propri giovani fratelli e schiacciando i più deboli per assorbirne i poteri, e quando se lo ritrovò di fronte gli sussurrò: «Portami sulla Luna».

Non fu necessario aggiungere altro, poiché l'Incubo, seppur addormentato, era sempre rimasto vigile, e sapeva cos'era accaduto, e poiché il desiderio di vendetta era, a prescindere, da lui compreso e supportato, dunque Pitch non ebbe la benché minima difficoltà a fermarlo e montargli in groppa, ma quando fece per spronarlo Dentolina comparve all'imboccatura della grotta e proruppe: «Pitch! Oh, sei qui! E' l'Incubo di Jack quello? Hai fatto bene a venire a prenderlo: potrebbe tornarci utile. Ora, dovresti venire insieme a me, dobbiamo riunirci per discutere ed elaborare un piano».

«Io ho già un piano» controbatté l'Uomo Nero; «E non prevede alcuna inutile discussione».

Senza disturbarsi a fornire spiegazioni più esaurienti, né a chiudere la conversazione in maniera più garbata, piantò i talloni nella propria cavalcatura, lanciandola al galoppo e travolgendo la povera fata; una volta all'esterno, scorti con largo anticipo Calmoniglio e Sandman, guidò la bestia tra di essi, in modo da indurli a scontrarsi a vicenda e lasciarseli alle spalle; infine, assicuratosi che né Nord, né Jack fossero in agguato, tirò la criniera dell'animale con tutta la forza che aveva e lo fece deviare verso il cielo.

Cavalcò veloce, negli occhi l'immagine del brillante satellite che s'apprestava ad attaccare, nel cuore l'odio cieco per il suo occupante che troppe volte aveva osato, ed ora aveva osato troppo, piccato dalla sua invadenza, dalle libertà che si prendeva e dalla crudeltà che non si faceva remore ad usare; cavalcò senza risparmiarsi, incurante del vento gelido che gli flagellava la schiena e delle punte acuminate del Purosangue che gli affondavano nelle cosce, e non diede ascolto ai richiami che lo inseguirono, implorandolo di fermarsi e tornare indietro; cavalcò a lungo, e, alla fine, udì un suono sordo, ed avvertì l'Incubo rallentare.

Oltremodo infastidito da quella presa d'iniziativa, l'uomo si raddrizzò e fece per colpire il proprio servitore disobbediente, ma non appena sollevò il capo si ritrovò di fronte ad una scena inaspettata: Sandman e Dentolina, gli unici due Guardiani che erano riusciti ad inseguirlo, erano rimasti bloccati dietro una barriera invisibile, che s'illuminava d'una luce lattiginosa quando veniva sfiorata e che pareva estendersi per chilometri in ogni direzione.

Battendo i pugni contro il muro magico, la fata gli gridò: «Pitch, torna indietro! E' una trappola!».

Ma Pitch era troppo determinato a portare a termine la propria missione per lasciarsi spaventare dal tranello, e, ignorando sia il buonsenso che i ripetuti ammonimenti, volse le spalle ai due Spiriti e s'allontanò.

Mantenendo la mente ben sgombra per non rischiare di commettere passi falsi, frenò un poco la propria cavalcatura, sorvolando la superficie lunare in cerca di un buon punto d'accesso al sottosuolo, e, scartando a priori la pratica scala che, probabilmente, ne costituiva l'accesso principale, optò per una stretta fenditura nel terreno. Dopo aver lasciato la propria bestia celata dietro un grosso masso, iniziò a calarsi nella spaccatura, sbuffando e gemendo mentre si contorceva per far passare i lunghi arti attraverso il tortuoso budello, e quando riuscì finalmente a districarsi ed atterrare, più o meno morbidamente, contro un pendio, qualcosa giunse in suo soccorso: un dolce ed intenso profumo di gelsomino.

Seppur preso dalla rabbia e dalla foga del momento, l'Uomo Nero era stato inconsciamente consapevole fin da subito d'essersi lanciato in un'avventura spericolata, partendo da solo e stremato alla volta d'un territorio che non conosceva e contro un nemico che non sapeva come sconfiggere, tuttavia l'unico dettaglio che lo aveva preoccupato era stato l'impossibilità di sapere a priori l'ubicazione dell'infante, e quando si vide servire su un piatto d'argento la soluzione non tardò ad approfittarne, e si compiacque della fortuna sfacciata avuta, seguendo senza indugio la traccia odorosa e preferendo non lasciarsi sfiorare dal sospetto che, dietro di essa, potesse celarsi un malvagio zampino.

Dopo essersi fatto guidare dal mielato sentore oltre la cengia, sopra un ponte sospeso e giù per una ripida scala, l'uomo sgattaiolò attraverso una porta socchiusa ed entrò in una singolare stanza di pietra, luminosissima, nonostante l'apparente assenza di finestre, e colma sin quasi al soffitto di strani macchinari; aggrottando la fronte, decise di avanzare costeggiando la parete, strisciando all'ombra di quelle scatole di metallo silenziose e scavalcando a fatica i fasci d'inquietanti cannelli, e quando raggiunse l'altro lato della camera si fermò, esterrefatto.

Di fronte a lui, stesa su un largo letto, giaceva la bambina, nuda, sola, così piccola in confronto alle imponenti strumentazioni che la circondavano, così triste in mezzo a quei lugubri oggetti che puzzavano letteralmente di morte, e per qualche istante Pitch temette seriamente d'essere arrivato troppo tardi, e di essersi ritrovato tra le mani, per la seconda volta in meno di un giorno, un freddo ed inanimato cadavere; pochi secondi dopo, tuttavia, la neonata si mosse, iniziando ad agitare freneticamente gli arti e scuotere il capo, ed egli, rassicuratosi, tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si preparò a riprenderla.

Reso finalmente guardingo dall'eccessiva facilità con cui l'aveva raggiunta, iniziò a guardarsi attorno, controllando l'eventuale presenza di trappole o tranelli, e in breve si accorse che il giaciglio era stato racchiuso da una gabbia di raggi lunari, tanto sottili da risultare quasi invisibili, ma senza dubbio sufficientemente intensi da ferirlo; grattandosi il mento, Pitch si mise a studiare la grata, cercando un dispositivo per disattivarla o un punto debole da attaccare, e alla fine, notando una sbarra mancante, si smaterializzò e si lanciò attraverso la falla.

Improvvisamente, una seconda fila di sbarre gli si parò di fronte, stagliandosi meno di un metro sopra il letto ed impedendogli di rizzarsi in piedi, ed egli, pentendosi di non aver riflettuto, né osservato più a lungo, fu costretto a deviare e ricadde pesantemente sul materasso, le gambe raccolte, la schiena piegata in una dolorosa posizione e il viso completamente affondato nelle lenzuola. Ringhiando e sbuffando, si sollevò sui gomiti, maledicendo la propria fretta, gli infiniti ostacoli che sempre incontrava nella propria vita, la situazione nel dettaglio ed in generale e colui che l'aveva generata, ma presto ebbe ben altro a cui pensare: due grandi iridi sbarrate lo stavano fissando, e, se le molteplici screziature d'acquamarina e turchese erano senza dubbio riconducibili a Jack, le decine di tentacoli oscuri che si dibattevano tra esse erano altrettanto inconfondibili.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo leggermente più breve del solito come da programma, poiché ci tenevo a fermarmi in questo punto e lasciarvi sulle spine, e volutamente concitato per farvi meglio comprendere quanto la nascita della bambina e quindi la sua scomparsa abbiano turbato Pitch. Tutti i dubbi e i particolari poco chiari verranno sciolti o svelati nel prossimo capitolo, ma, ovviamente, se avete domande o volete condividere con me i vostri pareri e supposizioni, non esitate a contattarmi.  
> In questo periodo, purtroppo, sono parecchio impegnata e sarò spesso fuori casa, inoltre il prossimo capitolo sarà probabilmente piuttosto lungo, dunque preferisco cautelarmi e fissare la data di pubblicazione domenica 5 aprile. Eventuali ritardi, che prego il cielo di evitare almeno questa volta!, saranno dovuti ai soliti motivi. Auguro a tutti una buona giornata :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Svariati problemi di salute e familiari mi hanno, mio malgrado, costretta ad interrompere momentaneamente la scrittura, ma ora sono qui, e non posso che ringraziarvi per la pazienza ed augurarvi buona lettura

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTISETTESIMO**

 

 

Attonito, Pitch la fissò, incapace di fare altrimenti. Attonito, Pitch la fissò, rabbrividendo nel vederla fare altrettanto. Attonito, Pitch la fissò, affogando in quell'abisso di gelo e tenebre che non aveva ragione d'esistere, e che tuttavia si stagliava lì, di fronte a lui, profondo e brillante, ed impossibile da negare.

La tentazione di lasciarsi andare a congetture sconclusionate, borbottanti filippiche o gesti inconsulti, esattamente come aveva fatto sin dal risveglio, fu forte in lui, al punto da indurlo ad indietreggiare ed iniziare a farfugliare incomprensibili rifiuti; non appena scivolò fuori del campo visivo di quei due dischi d'ossidiana e turchese, tuttavia, un senso di colpa lo colse, facendolo pentire non solo di quella fuga, ma anche di tutte le precedenti, mentali o fisiche, grazie alle quali aveva tanto furbescamente quanto codardamente svicolato dall'argomento, e così, accantonando le proprie paure ed insicurezze, l'Uomo Nero si decise ad affrontarlo lucidamente ed una volta per tutte.

Deglutendo sonoramente, risalì fino a ritrovarsi all'altezza del viso della bambina, dunque, facendosi forza, si concentrò e provò a riflettere. La prima questione che affrontò, logicamente, fu quella riguardante le sue iridi: com'era possibile che queste, oltre all'ovvio color del mare, contenessero anche degli oscuri tentacoli? Forse l'Uomo Nella Luna aveva rubato alcune delle sue ombre e le aveva infuse in esse? Forse le aveva mimate, creandole con una materia simile, ma diversa? Forse la nera sabbia che costituiva i suoi vestiti era scivolata sul pancione di Jack e lo aveva lentamente impregnato, manifestandosi poi attraverso lo specchio dell'anima? No, no, non poteva essere andata così, la rena magica, per quanto sfuggente, non poteva trapassare la carne, quelle tenebrose volute erano decisamente troppo simili alle sue per poter essere una semplice imitazione, il Guardiano dei Guardiani non poteva maneggiare l'oscurità senza distruggerla, e comunque, perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo? Perché lui, il Portatore di Luce, avrebbe dovuto permettere a ciò che da sempre combatteva di macchiare una delle proprie creazioni più preziose? Forse il tutto era accaduto per sbaglio, nonostante il concepimento fosse avvenuto sul suo satellite? E in tal caso, tralasciando il fatto che non pareva esserci alcuna plausibile modalità con cui Pitch, completamente ignaro di tutto ed intento a prepararsi per Halloween, potesse essersi intromesso nello stupro, perché l'Uomo Nella Luna non era intervenuto successivamente, ripulendo la neonata creatura d'ogni traccia di negatività? I suoi immensi poteri erano più che sufficienti per garantirgli successo immediato, le occasioni non erano mancate, eppure, com'era suo uso e costume, egli non aveva mosso un dito. Forse prima, essendo il feto protetto nel ventre di Frost, non era riuscito a raggiungerlo? Forse, ostacolato dalla distanza, aveva tentato e fallito, ed era dunque stato costretto a rimandare? Non era da escludere, anzi, l'idea in sé sarebbe stata una verosimile spiegazione alla seconda questione da analizzare, cioè l'improvviso rapimento, ma allora perché mai quel verme non aveva approfittato di quella mezz'ora abbondante di vantaggio per agire? Forse gli serviva più tempo? Forse non sentiva il bisogno di procedere in fretta, poiché aveva intenzione di trattenere la bimba nel proprio Palazzo per sempre? Ma dunque perché l'aveva abbandonata, oltretutto in un luogo così facilmente accessibile, e aveva addirittura lasciato che il suo profumo di gelsomino si diffondesse nell'aria, attirando qualsivoglia ficcanaso fino a quel letto scarsamente difeso? Forse aveva bisogno di avere l'Uomo Nero accanto a lei per poterla purificare? Forse non aveva alcuna intenzione di mondarla, e la stava semplicemente e crudelmente usando per chissà quale malvagio scopo? O forse stava solo improvvisando e pregando che tutto andasse per il meglio?

Senza alcun preavviso, un violento crampo assalì l'uomo alla spalla, mandandolo lungo e disteso sul materasso e facendolo quasi ululare dal dolore, ed egli, seppur non considerando l'evento un vero e proprio colpo di fortuna, dovette ammettere che esso era stato a dir poco provvidenziale: la sequela di supposizioni cui s'era prontamente e puntualmente lasciato andare lo aveva letteralmente sopraffatto, avviluppandolo in un tunnel senza fine che prometteva di stringerglisi sempre più addosso, e poco c'era mancato che lo soffocasse.

Massaggiandosi il muscolo contratto, Pitch si rialzò, chinandosi nuovamente sul pargolo che, senza muoversi, né parlare, era riuscito a scioccarlo a tal punto, e giunse finalmente ad una conclusione: come si era ripromesso pochi minuti prima, doveva smetterla. Doveva smetterla di ipotizzare, presupporre, congetturare, tirare ad indovinare, doveva smetterla di perdersi in voli pindarici e meandri di selvagge fantasie, doveva smetterla una volta per tutte, perché non aveva tempo per farlo, né agio, perché attardarsi era insensato e pericoloso, e perché, alla fin fine, l'unica cosa di cui poteva esser certo era la realtà corrente, e questa splendeva fin troppo lampante di fronte ai suoi occhi. Occhi, sì, occhi, proprio loro, proprio quelli erano il problema e la soluzione di tutto quanto: occhi cerulei e scuri, occhi d'acquamarina e basalto, occhi d'acqua e d'ombre, in cui queste ultime si dibattevano vive, e in cui potevano essersi infiltrate in un unico modo.

A questa consapevolezza, un nuovo senso di turbamento lo colse, sconvolgente quanto quello iniziale, ma in positivo, come una sorta di bisogno di partecipare unito all'imbarazzo del non sapere come farlo, e l'Uomo Nero, ritrovandosi spiazzato, preferì guardarsi attorno per pianificare la fuga, piuttosto che concentrarsi sulla sensazione di calore che gli aveva inspiegabilmente avvolto il petto. Facendo vagare lo sguardo per la stanza ed aguzzandolo ogni volta che s'imbatteva in uno scorcio tra i macchinari, localizzò ben presto una porticina nascosta, forse sigillata, ma senza dubbio facile da scardinare, a giudicare dallo spesso strato di ruggine che ne ricopriva la toppa, e decise di sfruttarla per allontanarsi indisturbato; strisciando pian piano fino al bordo del materasso, si mise nuovamente a studiare le sbarre di raggi lunari, pregando che, dall'interno, fosse più semplice disattivarle o trovare un loro punto debole, ma un vagito lo interruppe, e, a quel punto, egli non poté più seguitare ad ignorare la creatura che era accorso a salvare.

Indietreggiando goffamente, si riportò esattamente sopra di lei, giusto in tempo per vedere il suo visino paffuto aggrottato in una espressione spaventata e i suoi occhi magnetici colmi di lacrime, e, sbarrando i propri, balbettò: «No no no, non piangere, no, va tutto bene, sono qui, non vedi? Sono venuto qui per te, per venirti a prendere e riportarti indietro, così potrai stare di nuovo con Jack, sono venuto apposta, sono... forse sono proprio io che ti faccio paura...».

Un velo di tristezza calò su di lui nel momento in cui il sospetto si fece strada nella sua coscienza, inducendolo a ritrarsi e tacere, quasi vergognandosi della propria natura, ma la neonata, a differenza di quanto si aspettava, parve disturbata più dal silenzio che non dalla sua voce, dunque, facendosi coraggio, l'uomo continuò: «O forse magari no? Hai gli occhioni sbarrati, ma li hai aperti da poco, non penso tu riesca a vedermi bene, ma riconosci la mia voce, vero? L'hai sentita mentre eri ancora annidata nel ventre di Jack? Ti fa sentire meglio? Sì, sembra proprio di sì, guarda, non piangi più, sembri più serena, non è così? Tranquilla, continuerò a parlarti, ti racconterò qualcosa di divertente, così tu alla fine ti calmerai e tornerai a stare bene...».

Rassicurata dalle sue parole, la bambina si chetò, raccogliendo gambe e braccia e fissando le iridi nelle sue per meglio concentrarsi su quel discorso che non poteva comprendere, ma che tanto la coinvolgeva, ma poco dopo, esibendo un'espressione implorante, inarcò la schiena e protese le mani verso di lui; Pitch, per parte sua, quasi si spaventò a quel gesto improvviso, sobbalzando e schivandolo abilmente, tuttavia non tardò a capire che esso era un puro e semplice tentativo di ricevere un conforto più sentito, e, seppur non del tutto convinto, decise di concederglielo.

Impiegò un'eternità ad avvicinarsi, le palpebre serrate per non rischiare di lasciarsi cogliere dal panico e il respiro ridotto ad un sibilo, tanto era alta la tensione che provava, ma alla fine, un po' tremando e un po' tentennando, vi riuscì, e, non appena la raggiunse, tutto cambiò. Fu sufficiente un semplice sfioramento per sconvolgerlo sin nel profondo, provocandogli tiepidi brividi ed attivando la sabbia magica che gli copriva le spalle, e, quando questa iniziò a scorrergli lungo il collo e le guance in sinuosi tentacoli, così semplice per lui seguirla e presentarsi a propria volta alla neonata creatura appena affacciatasi al mondo, inchinandosi di fronte ad ella, lasciandosi corteggiare dalle sue piccole dita che, seppur con movimenti goffi ed imprecisi, sapevano essere più delicate di una piuma, offrendosi alla sua prima esplorazione, perché quella era sua figlia, ed aveva tutto il diritto di conoscerlo a fondo. Sua figlia, sì, sua figlia, finalmente lo aveva ammesso, finalmente, dopo mesi di dubbi e ore di negazione, era riuscito a gridarlo! La sua prima ed unica, dolcissima, bellissima bambina, sangue del suo sangue, carne della sua carne, nata dall'unione di oscurità e gelo, ma ancor più splendida di entrambi, sua discendente, e dunque indubbiamente destinata a grandi cose, discendente di Jack, e dunque meritevole d'una vita piena di gioia, allo stesso tempo fardello e benedizione, ma certamente, almeno in quel momento, troppo meravigliosa per parergli altro che un dono.

Dandosi dello sciocco per aver perso tanto tempo ad elucubrare, rodendosi il fegato e l'anima senza mai giungere a capo di nulla, né riuscire a prendere una vera e propria decisione che fosse anche solo di qualche minuto proiettata nel futuro, l'Uomo Nero spinse la fronte contro l'infante, sfregando il naso lungo il suo soffice stomaco, e mormorò: «Sì, sono qui, sono qui con te... bambina mia».

Sopraffatto dall'emozione, si accoccolò meglio e lasciò che i propri tentacoli d'ombra interagissero con lei, studiandola e carezzandola morbidamente fino a circondarla da capo a piedi, mentre un timido sorriso gli s'allargava sempre più sulle labbra, e calde lacrime di commozione premevano sulle palpebre per sfogarsi e mostrare più apertamente il nuovo sentimento che lo riscaldava; intenerito dalle sue reazioni impacciate, ridacchiò ed inclinò il capo, in modo da consentirle di giocare coi propri capelli, tuttavia in quell'istante uno schianto secco rieccheggiò nell'aria, rompendo l'idillio.

Trasalendo di botto, l'uomo s'accucciò su mani e piedi e si guardò nervosamente attorno, pronto ad attaccare qualunque intruso avesse osato interrompere un momento tanto intimo, ma non individuò nulla di anomalo; dopo aver dato un'ultima controllata, e ad ogni modo vergognandosi terribilmente d'essersi lasciato andare a leziosità degne d'una patetica donnicciola, concluse che il rumore dovesse esser stato provocato da un meccanismo interno ad uno dei numerosi macchinari ivi presenti, e convenne che, spie indesiderate o meno, fosse giunta l'ora di levare le tende.

«Piccola, dobbiamo andarcene, subito e in fretta, e tu devi restare in silenzio, va bene? Niente pianti e niente versetti, resta ferma contro di me e vedrai che presto sarai tra le braccia di Jack» le sussurrò, guardandola con la coda dell'occhio per meglio mantenere le distanze.

Poi, senza rimandare ulteriormente, agì. Impiegò pochi secondi a prepararsi, riuscendo in un'unica mossa ad aggiustarsi la veste ormai sbrindellata sulle spalle, raddrizzarsi, avviluppare il pargolo in un bozzolo di soffice oscurità e assicurarselo, passando una fascia di sostegno attorno al torace, contro il petto, meno di un minuto a comprendere che, ad esclusione dello spiraglio da cui era faticosamente penetrato, e che comunque non era certo sfruttabile come uscita, la gabbia in cui erano intrappolati non aveva punti deboli, e un solo istante a trovare una soluzione, rischiosa, ma unica alternativa alla rassegnazione, e così mormorò: «Reggiti».

Era consapevole di aver parlato più a sé stesso che non al dolce fardello che s'apprestava a trasportare, timoroso che l'approccio sin troppo diretto e violento potesse allarmare il padrone di casa, o che la sabbia magica potesse tradirlo e fallire, e difatti esitò a lungo prima di evocarla; alla fine, però, rimembrando lo sguardo disperato che Jack gli aveva lanciato quando s'era reso conto di aver perso la figlia mai desiderata, ma tanto amata, si fece coraggio e la attivò. Iniziò lentamente, risvegliandola soltanto e facendola ribollire nelle proprie vene per testarne la forza; poi, pregando che resistesse, la lasciò fluire in sinuosi tentacoli lungo le proprie braccia, raccogliendola sulla punta delle dita e modellandola affinché assumesse la forma di un disco affilato e leggermente convesso; infine, dopo averla ispessita il più possibile, la lanciò in blocco contro le sbarre e ci si precipitò dietro.

Come si aspettava, la cupola sfrigolò e si deformò, ma resse all'urto ed aprì un passaggio, largo a malapena quanto le sue spalle, attraverso cui egli riuscì miracolosamente a ruzzolare indenne fino a ritrovarsi riverso sul fresco pavimento di pietra; al settimo cielo per la riuscita del proprio piano, Pitch si sollevò su un gomito ed esultò, perdendo tempo a complimentarsi con sé stesso, invece di strisciare via, e così accadde l'imprevedibile inevitabile: la rena cedette, i raggi lunari la trapassarono e la sua caviglia sinistra, rimasta al confine tra prigionia e libertà, venne colpita in pieno.

In un battito di ciglia, un dolore lancinante lo assalì, immobilizzandogli l'intera gamba e provocandogli crampi persino ai muscoli di torso e bassoventre, e l'Uomo Nero, colto di sorpresa, non poté trattenere l'urlo lancinante che gli nacque nel petto, né controllare le contrazioni involontarie che lo colsero; rantolando e contorcendosi sotto la luce distruttrice, sperimentò una sofferenza neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quella provata durante e dopo l'attacco di Behemuth, acuta, penetrante, indescrivibile nella sua crudeltà, così intensa da fargli perdere vista ed udito, ma anche da donargli una forza sovrumana che nemmeno la disperazione sarebbe stata in grado di risvegliare in lui, e così, con uno scatto, ei piegò il ginocchio e sottrasse infine l'arto alla tortura.

Gemendo e singhiozzando, strisciò all'indietro, inciampando nella propria veste pur di sfuggire, ormai tardivamente, al pericolo, e solo quando andò a sbattere contro un macchinario si riprese a sufficienza da realizzare d'essere ormai a distanza di sicurezza e riprendere a respirare; ansimando, si tirò seduto e decise di controllare il danno subito, e non appena si chinò sull'articolazione ebbe un mancamento: la pelle, ivi da sempre sottile, ma integra, si era consumata, solcata da profonde spaccature che si diramavano lungo piede e polpaccio come una sorta di macabro tatuaggio, e la carne visibile attraverso di esse era bianca, spugnosa, e pulsava più forte del suo cuore imbizzarrito dal panico.

La bambina, che sino a poco prima era rimasta diligentemente accoccolata contro il suo sterno, iniziò ad agitarsi e piagnucolare, forse percependo il suo turbamento, forse non riuscendo più a controllare la paura che l'aveva colta quando aveva udito il grido di dolore, e con una gomitata ben assestata riuscì a forare l'involucro protettivo in cui era stata avvolta, così l'uomo, facendosi forza, le sussurrò: «No, no, piccola, va tutto bene, va tutto bene, ora ce ne andiamo, tu resta ferma ed in silenzio, va tutto bene».

Seguitando a parlarle e darle lievi colpetti sulla schiena, riuscì a tranquillizzarla a sufficienza da immobilizzarla e rattoppare lo squarcio nel tessuto d'oscurità, nonché a riacquistare l'autocontrollo; poi, dopo essersi rimproverato un'ultima volta, si concentrò sul proprio obiettivo e, tirandosi faticosamente in piedi, claudicò verso la porticina nascosta, la sinistra posata sul fagotto che aveva giurato di riportare a Jack, la destra piegata ad artiglio e pronta ad aggrapparsi a qualsiasi appiglio disponibile per impedirgli di cadere; infine, raggiunta la porta nascosta individuata pochi minuti prima, si appoggiò al legno e spinse, ringraziando la propria buona stella quando vide l'intera area circostante serratura e pomello cedere e sgretolarsi, lasciandogli libero accesso all'oscuro corridoio retrostante.

Non seppe dirsi per quanto tempo camminò, se per minuti, ore o giorni interi, zoppicando miseramente lungo quel tunnel umido ed angusto che gli toglieva il respiro e la speranza ad ogni passo e tremando per il gelo che risaliva impietoso le sue gambe nude, né come, pur essendo stata quasi scarnificata, la sua caviglia riuscì a reggere e non piegarsi sotto il peso del suo corpo maggiorato del pargolo; quando, tuttavia, le forze iniziarono ad abbandonarlo, ed egli, perso ormai ogni contatto con la realtà, fu sul punto di convincersi che non esistesse altro mondo al di fuori di quella soffocante tenebra, e dunque nessuna via di fuga, una luce comparve in lontananza, piccola e fievole in principio, poi sempre più grande e luminosa, faro di salvezza che lo guidò premurosamente fuori dalle viscere del satellite e che, infine, si aprì di fronte ai suoi occhi in un'ampia caverna sotterranea.

Stupito da quell'inatteso cambiamento, Pitch impiegò qualche istante ad ambientarsi, avanzando a tentoni sullo strato di sofficissima polvere lunare che ricopriva il pavimento incavato dell'antro e sbattendo ottusamente le palpebre alla vista delle graziose aperture che, come i fori d'una trina, adornavano il soffitto, spalancandolo al cosmo; poi, dopo essersi concesso una piccola pausa per riprendersi e rimirare la Terra, da quella prospettiva più simile ad una screziata pietra preziosa che non ad un pianeta, si riscosse e diresse verso destra, puntando ad un'ampia e bassa spaccatura che gli avrebbe permesso di evadere dal luogo senza fatica; infine, proprio mentre s'apprestava ad imboccarla e strisciare verso l'esterno, qualcosa lo bloccò.

Accadde tutto all'improvviso, fulmine a ciel sereno in un'avventura pericolosa protrattasi troppo a lungo perché tensione ed attenzione potessero perdurare, non solo metaforicamente, ma anche fisicamente: fu, infatti, una potente scarica elettrica a fermarlo, colpendolo vilmente alle spalle proprio quando ormai si sentiva al sicuro e mandandolo a sbattere contro la parete del budello. Tossendo e gemendo, l'Uomo Nero si rialzò, puntellandosi contro i massi circostanti per non scivolare, e quando riuscì alfine ad alzare lo sguardo vide esattamente ciò che temeva di più: una figura bassa e tarchiata, le vesti chiare e il viso rubicondo, impossibile tanto da confondere quanto da non odiare.

«Tu!» esclamò Pitch, appiattendosi d'istinto contro la parete rocciosa.

Quindi, senza preavviso e senza indugio, attaccò. Evocò dapprima un giavellotto di sabbia oscura, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora, poi, provato dalla fatica, delle semplici e più leggere punte di freccia, che scagliò in sequenza serrata, ed infine degli informi ed affilati tentacoli che, più che lanciarsi, si limitavano a strisciare contro il bersaglio, grugnendo per lo sforzo, infiammandosi di rabbia per la sola presenza del nemico e per l'incredibile agilità con cui questi riusciva a schivare e parare ogni offensiva, e dopo un minuto, esasperato, gridò: «E' inutile che scappi, verme, te la farò pagare per tutto quello che hai fatto!».

Sfoggiando un sorriso di sufficienza, l'Uomo Nella Luna ribatté: «Non mi sembri nella posizione di fare minacce concrete».

«Scommettiamo!?» sbottò l'Uomo Nero.

«Scommettiamo» acconsentì il padrone di casa.

Dopo aver deviato con facilità l'ultima manciata di rena indirizzatagli, quest'ultimo spalancò le braccia e richiamò a sé decine e decine di raggi lunari, assorbendoli dalla pietra, dalla polvere e dall'aria e fondendoli in un'unica, volubile sfera irta di punte e spine affilate, quindi, non appena essa raggiunse le dimensioni di un cranio umano, la lasciò andare. Intuendo al volo la sua destinazione, l'uomo si preparò a bloccarla a mani nude e corromperla con le proprie tenebre, in verità affatto certo di potervi riuscire, ma troppo irato per poter tentare un approccio meno diretto e brutale; nel momento in cui sollevò i palmi, tuttavia, si ricordò del proprio dolce fardello, troppo debole ed indifeso per poter reggere un tale urto, e così, disinteressandosi di sé stesso, lo abbracciò e si volse per proteggerlo col proprio corpo. Sussultò appena quando venne colpito, determinato a contorcersi il meno possibile per non rischiare di esporre la figlia, e non si lasciò sfuggire un lamento mentre i raggi di luce iniziarono a divorargli la schiena; scivolò in ginocchio quando questi raggiunsero le ossa e non si fermarono, sempre piegato per offrire un caldo e sicuro riparo alla bimba, e mormorò sconnessi incoraggiamenti per rassicurarla e prevenire pianti e crisi; cadde a terra quando essi, finalmente, si esaurirono, e non emise nemmeno un sospiro al pensiero d'essersi liberato, e di essere tuttavia caduto ancor più a fondo nella trappola.

Dopo poco, tonfi di passettini discreti raggiunsero le sue orecchie, riscuotendolo delicatamente, e un paio di buffe scarpe color senape emersero dalla nebbia, squarciando il velo appannato che gli era calato sulle pupille con la loro allegria, e Pitch, percependo la fine ormai vicina, strinse a sé la figlia e balbettò: «Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere per averla, bastardo».

«Era esattamente ciò che desideravo sentire» replicò l'altro da un punto indeterminato della caverna, la voce vibrante d'eccitazione.

In un ultimo, disperato tentativo di salvarsi, l'Uomo Nero evocò una barriera protettiva di sabbia magica attorno al proprio torace, ma essa risultò così debole e sottile da collassare sotto il proprio stesso peso in pochi secondi, ed egli, ormai pronto al peggio, rivolse la propria mente all'amato, ancora in attesa, ancora, probabilmente, disperato, ancora una volta destinato ad essere deluso, e, chiudendo gli occhi, si augurò che, in un modo o nell'altro, il ragazzo si sarebbe un giorno potuto ricongiungere alla bambina cui aveva dato tutto sé stesso. Non sussultò nemmeno quando una mano grassoccia gli si posò sulla spalla, rassegnato ad essere distrutto da essa, né provò a sfuggire alla sua presa quando questa si strinse, e quasi rise quando avvertì morbide e soffici spire dipartirsi da essa e depositarsi sulla propria carne esposta, vagamente divertito dal fatto che queste, pur essendo portatrici di morte, risultassero gradevoli al tatto, tuttavia, in breve, si ritrovò spaesato al loro tocco, e, sentendole ritrarsi, gemente e sopraffatto dalla sensazione di puro piacere che si lasciarono dietro.

Allarmato come non mai, sbarrò gli occhi e si sollevò su un gomito, contorcendosi per osservarsi, e fu solo grazie al ferreo autocontrollo che, più o meno spesso, lo contraddistingueva che riuscì a trattenersi dall'urlare: la schiena, che aveva data ormai per persa, era perfettamente integra, nuda, sì, dalla pelle più sottile e delicata, senza dubbio, ma non più squarciata da solchi, e con muscoli, ossa e legamenti ordinatamente al proprio posto. Resosi conto di aver riacquistato non solo la salute, ma anche parte della propria forza, si raddrizzò meglio e si guardò attorno, giusto in tempo per notare l'avversario allontanarsi lungo la caverna, e poco prima che questi si defilasse nel corridoio d'ingresso gli gridò: «Cosa stai facendo!?».

Bloccandosi all'improvviso, l'Uomo Nella Luna si volse e rispose: «Non è forse evidente? Me ne sto andando».

«Perché!?» esclamò Pitch, sconvolto.

Lanciandogli un sorriso derisorio, il padrone di casa replicò: «Perché ho ottenuto ciò che volevo, Pitch».

Interdetto, l'Uomo Nero lo fissò, cercando di comprendere il messaggio celato dietro le sue parole, ma nessuna intuizione balenò nella sua mente, né alcun indizio si presentò ai suoi occhi; portando la sinistra alla bimba, tuttavia, percepì una consistenza sconosciuta sotto i polpastrelli, e in breve notò che ella era avvolta non più da morbide spire di oscurità, bensì da scintillanti pieghe di luce, e con un terribile sospetto nel cuore urlò: «Che cosa le hai fatto!? Non dovevi permetterti, non dovevi osare, dopo tutti i tuoi tiri mancini, non sai a che gioco stai giocando!».

Ormai fuori di sé, strappò la figlia dal tessuto ignoto e la avviluppò nuovamente nelle proprie ombre, assicurandosela contro il petto, quindi, ben consapevole che le minacce verbali non avrebbero mai funzionato, balzò in piedi e corse verso il nemico, determinato a neutralizzarlo e dunque a costringerlo ad annullare qualsiasi incantesimo avesse imposto alla neonata; il Guardiano dei Guardiani, però, non si fece cogliere impreparato, schivandolo con una mossa quasi leggiadra e facendolo cadere in ginocchio con un semplice sgambetto, e, dopo avergli immobilizzato le braccia dietro la schiena, gli soffiò in un orecchio: «Fidati, Pitch, so molto bene a che gioco sto giocando, e lo controllo alla perfezione».

Pitch non ebbe modo di opporsi ai suoi gesti, troppo provato e intontito persino per registrarli, e quando sentì un calore improvviso riscaldargli la nuca e diffondersi lungo schiena e cranio non poté far altro che arrendersi, lasciando che le proprie palpebre si abbassassero, chiudendo quell'ora scarsa di pensieri ed azioni sufficienti a riempire una vita, e di sì e tuttavia bastanti a colmare un romanzo, e scivolando nell'oblio.

 

 

 Prima di tutto, eccovi qui un nuovo, splendido disegno realizzato da Fridarush!  
  
<http://fridarush.tumblr.com/post/117591316792/cianethedevil-yeah-another-present-for-you-and>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come avrete notato, il capitolo è più breve del consueto, tuttavia è denso di eventi e pensieri, dunque, pensando a questo, alla mia stanchezza fisica e mentale e al fatto che, in fondo, non esiste alcuna regola al riguardo, ho preferito fermarmi qui. Avevo davvero bisogno di ricominciare passo passo, affrontando o tanti argomenti semplici, o pochi complessi, e visto che qui, per forza di cose, ne avevo tanti e tutti complessi, ho deciso di tagliare, approfittandone per lasciarvi sulle spine con un finale estremamente misterioso e pericoloso. Inutile dire che tutto ciò di cui non ho parlato qui verrà affrontato successivamente nella maniera più compiuta possibile, e che comunque io sono sempre disponibile a chiarire la maggior parte dei vostri dubbi nel caso siate impazienti, dunque non esitate a lasciarmi commenti o domande.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro giovedì 14 maggio. La data non è vicina perché purtroppo i problemi familiari sono ancora in corso, ma non temete, dovrebbe risolversi tutto entro un paio di settimane. Il capitolo sarà tendenzialmente lungo, in parte perché ho desiderio che sia così, in parte perché prevedo di avere molto più tempo da dedicarvi. A titolo informativo, da venerdì 1 maggio a venerdì 8 maggio inclusi sarò all'estero, appunto per risolvere i problemi familiari, con connessione eventualmente ballerina o latitante, dunque, se dovessi impiegare un poco a rispondere, vi chiedo di portar pazienza. Vi ringrazio di tutto e vi auguro una buona serata <3


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nella scorsa settimana ho purtroppo avuto molti impegni, ma sono riuscita a risolvere una grossa questione in sospeso da Gennaio che, in questi mesi, è stata la principale causa dei miei ritardi, quindi gioiamo! Vi auguro una piacevole e lunga lettura, ci risentiamo in fondo!

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTOTTESIMO**

 

 

Luce, poi buio. Caldo, poi freddo. Dolore, poi piacere. Silenzio, poi uno sbuffo, e fu così che Pitch si risvegliò.

Impiegò meno di un secondo a riemergere dal sonno forzato in cui era caduto ed aprire gli occhi, troppo allarmato dal ricordo degli ultimi istanti di veglia per poter indulgere nella stanchezza, tuttavia il nitore dell'ambiente in cui si trovava fu tale da accecarlo e indurlo a richiuderli immediatamente; gemendo per le fitte ai muscoli ed il senso d'impotenza, egli s'agitò un poco, tastando il terreno attorno a sé per riabituarsi fisicamente al mondo esterno e tentando di chetare la propria coscienza irrequieta per prepararsi mentalmente a riaffrontarlo, e quando si sentì pronto sollevò le palpebre.

Un chiarore diffuso lo accolse, intontendolo un poco prima di sfumare lentamente in un'ampia e liscia superficie color grigio chiaro, e l'uomo, combinando questo particolare alla morbida consistenza sabbiosa che avvertiva sotto i polpastrelli, dedusse di trovarsi ancora nella caverna nella quale era stato subdolamente attaccato, accasciato in posizione supina; facendo vagare lo sguardo all'intorno, individuò dapprima l'ingresso del corridoio in cui l'Uomo Nella Luna si era defilato, poi, inaspettatamente, l'Incubo su cui aveva viaggiato, ritto in tutta la propria maestosità ed intento a fare la guardia, ed infine, ad una breve distanza da sé, la bambina, e,preoccupato, scattò subito verso di lei.

Stroncato dal balzo, riuscitogli peraltro assai goffamente, si dovette presto rassegnare a strisciare, ingoiando polvere ed orgoglio per avanzare, palmo dopo palmo sotto gli indecifrabili occhi biancastri del proprio servitore torreggiante, incontro a colei che, seppur giovane e minuta, nelle ultime ore aveva mosso il mondo, ma ogni imbarazzo sparì nel momento in cui la raggiunse, e, fortunatamente, lo stesso accadde alle paure che provava: la neonata, infatti, pareva serena ed in perfetta salute, immobile mentre lo fissava ed ancora ben annidata nel drappo di oscurità in cui egli l'aveva avvolta.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo, l'Uomo Nero la scoprì, controllando con la vista e col tatto che la sua morbida pelle non presentasse lesioni o marchi e, seppur confuso, gioendo nel vederla intatta, e quando la udì emettere un versetto compiaciuto le balbettò: «Stai bene bella, eh? Sì, sembra proprio di sì, guarda come sei serena, sei stata davvero brava a stare ferma ed in silenzio fino ad adesso, come ti avevo chiesto, lo sai? Ora però devi resistere ancora un poco, ancora qualche minuto, così potremo andarcene e tornare da Jack: fai la brava ancora per un po'».

Lanciandole un sorriso tirato, la fasciò nuovamente nella coperta di sabbia magica, badando a bloccarle al meglio gli arti per evitare che, durante il viaggio, ella potesse agitarsi e cadergli di mano; poi, facendosi forza, si tirò dapprima in ginocchio, dunque in piedi, il fagotto di dolcezza e tenebre premuto contro il petto nudo e la vista che minacciava continuamente di abbandonarlo; infine, un po' facendo leva sul braccio sinistro, un po' arrampicandosi su un pratico ammasso di rocce lì accanto, montò in groppa alla propria cavalcatura e s'apprestò a fuggire.

Tentò di governarla, afferrandole la volubile criniera con la destra e tirando per spronarla al trotto, ma la vide subito ribellarsi e procedere autonomamente al passo che più le aggradava, e, notando che si dirigeva verso un'uscita, la lasciò libera. Abbassò il capo quando questa imboccò la spaccatura, torcendo il busto di lato e stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi per non scivolare, e quasi non si accorse dello spuntone roccioso che gli graffiò impietosamente la spalla. Fece vagare le pupille all'intorno una volta all'esterno, sbattendo le palpebre e fissando intontito la superficie lunare mentre se ne distaccava, e non si pose alcuna domanda né riguardo a ciò che si stava lasciando le spalle, né riguardo a ciò a cui stava andando incontro. All'ultimo, scorse la barriera che circondava il satellite, ancora luminosa, ancora pulsante, e, rendendosi conto di non poter fare altrimenti, diede fondo ai propri poteri e avvolse sé stesso e il proprio minuto fardello in una nube di rena oscura. Avvertì distintamente l'urto, la forza di repulsione, lo sfrigolio, la lotta impari tra bene e male che ormai s'erano scambiati i ruoli e lo sballottavano qua e là nel tentativo di sopraffarsi a vicenda, e permise alle proprie ombre di nutrirsi della paura che provava pur di avere una possibilità in più di salvarsi, chino sulla figlia per proteggerla fino alla morte. Sì sentì ferire, mordere, scagliare lontano, poi impattò contro qualcosa, ed ivi giacque, rannicchiato su sé stesso, e pregando di poter vincere la battaglia ingiusta ed insensata in cui era stato trascinato.

All'improvviso, in quel caos indistinguibile ed incontrollabile, qualcosa s'inserì: qualcosa di piccolo e fermo, risoluto, ma anche gentile, che si fece strada abile e leggero tra le volute di tenebra verso di lui, e che, una volta raggiuntolo, gli si posò dolcemente su una guancia, prendendo ad accarezzarla.

«Sei al sicuro, Pitch» gli sussurrò una voce rieccheggiante.

L'Uomo Nero, che l'aveva riconosciuta al volo, ma che non riusciva a fidarsi a sufficienza da lasciarsi andare, si raggomitolò ancor di più, stringendo a sé la bambina più che poté e racchiudendola in una ulteriore bolla di neri tentacoli; l'altra entità, tuttavia, non si fece scoraggiare, e, dopo essere avanzata a forza per rivelarsi a lui, gli mormorò: «Pitch, amore mio, sei al sicuro nel Palazzo di Nord: puoi abbassare le difese adesso».

Schiudendo pian piano le palpebre, che non s'era nemmeno reso conto di aver serrato, l'uomo individuò di fronte a sé il compagno, i capelli arruffati, gli occhi arrossati, il sorriso tirato in un'espressione solo parzialmente sollevata, ed istintivamente protese le dita verso di lui, vezzeggiandogli il collo per consolarlo e perdendo così il controllo delle ombre delle quali si era ammantato.

«Che diamine è successo alla tua schiena!?» sbottò dal nulla un individuo maschile non meglio identificato.

Ignorando l'esclamazione, Pitch sfiorò per un'ultima volta lo zigomo di Jack, quindi abbassò il braccio, e, riassorbendo l'ultima barriera protettiva eretta, mormorò con tono spezzato: «Prendila».

Colto impreparato, il ragazzo tentennò, chiaramente tentato più di prestargli soccorso che non di assecondare la sua, almeno apparentemente, insensata richiesta, tuttavia, dopo poco, parve accorgersi della presenza della fagotto, e a quel punto non ebbe più alcuna esitazione: con uno scatto si chinò su di lei, faticando ad afferrarla tanta era l'ansia che lo aveva colto all'istante, e, probabilmente, anche attanagliato durante la lunga attesa; tremando, la sollevò, frugando in maniera quasi frenetica tra le pieghe della coperta pur di trovarla; infine, quando riuscì a scoprirle il capo, si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.

Dentolina, che, evidentemente, doveva essersi tenuta in disparte per tutto il tempo, comparve a fianco del puerpero reggendo in mano un telo pulito, e, dopo aver sommariamente controllato l'infante, commentò: «Oh, Jack, guardala, ha i tuoi occhi!».

Di rimando, Jack, che s'era emozionato come non mai nel vedere la bambina ed era arrossito quando questa aveva cercato di toccargli il viso, lanciò un'occhiata commossa all'amato ed aggiunse: «E gli occhi di Pitch».

Benché un poco imbarazzato, l'Uomo Nero si fece forza e non si ritrasse, sostenendo gli occhi umidi dell'altro e rimanendo quieto, e quasi rischiò di versare a propria volta qualche lacrima quando Frost si portò i polpastrelli alle labbra e gli inviò un bacio; concentrandosi sulla sua chioma ribelle, che aveva assunto una buffa piega ad onda, riuscì a distrarsi a sufficienza per trattenersi e continuare a fissarlo, lieto di saperlo finalmente felice e pure consapevole della sua presa di coscienza, e fu così che quasi trasalì quando udì Nord intervenire, tuonando: «Odio terribilmente interrompere questi momenti, ma trovo che pavimento non sia il posto migliore dove viverli! Che ne dite, ci spostiamo?».

Piegando le labbra in un sorriso, la fata cinse le spalle del giovane con un braccio e convenne: «Nord ha perfettamente ragione: il pavimento è freddo, scomodo e sporco, e quest'area non è affatto protetta, mentre tutti voi avete decisamente bisogno di un luogo caldo, accogliente, pulito e riservato. Che ne dici di andare in camera, eh, Jack? Hai il viso sfatto, si vede che sei stanco e provato, e lo stesso vale per Pitch e la bambina: ritirarvi per un po' potrà solo farvi bene. Te la senti di iniziare ad avviarti? Noi altri arriveremo in un minuto, giusto il tempo di aiutare Pitch a riprendersi e rialzarsi».

Seppur un po' spaesato dalla richiesta e, almeno per un istante, chiaramente terrorizzato all'idea di separarsi dal compagno, Jack tirò su col naso e rispose: «Va bene, però non voglio andare da solo».

«Ma certo, nessun problema» concesse immediatamente la Guardiana; «Calmoniglio, lo accompagni tu? Mostragli anche la stanza che Nord ha preparato, e prendimi un pannolino dal fasciatoio, lo trovi nel secondo cassetto. Sandy, puoi... bravo, hai già capito, grazie. A tra poco».

Dopo aver aiutato il ragazzo a raccogliere la coperta ed alzarsi, lo sospinse verso Calmoniglio e lo salutò con la mano, dunque si mise a ripiegare diligentemente l'asciugamano che aveva prima svolto, girandosi di quando in quando per osservare alternativamente il trio e Sandman allontanarsi in direzioni opposte; procedette con calma, prendendosi tutto il tempo necessario per radunare la stoffa ed arrotolarla in una sorta di salsicciotto, e quando nessuno s'avvistò più in lontananza la brandì come una mazza, calandola impietosamente sul naso dell'uomo e sbottando: «Sei un'imbecille!».

Pitch, che nel frattempo, complici la stanchezza e l'emozione, s'era limitato a subire la situazione, rimanendo steso e divenendo semplice spettatore, si riscosse di botto, e, neanche troppo stupito dalla presa d'iniziativa dell'interlocutrice, le abbaiò: «Non credere che non me l'aspettassi!».

«E cara grazia che te l'aspettavi!» gli gridò Dentolina, gesticolando; «Significa che il tuo cervello non è andato definitivamente perduto! Come ti è potuto anche solo venire in mente di partire così, da solo, alla volta del covo del tuo antagonista più potente!? Potevi lasciarci le penne!».

«Non sono io il canarino piumoso, fatina dei miei stivali!» le sibilò di rimando l'Uomo Nero.

Lanciandogli un'occhiata a metà tra l'offeso e l'esasperato, ella sentenziò: «Fare l'irriverente non ti salverà, Pitch! Sei una persona troppo prevedibile per sorprendermi abbastanza da distrarmi!».

«Eppure mi risulta di averti sorpresa più che a sufficienza qualche ora fa!» ribatté l'uomo.

«Va bene, va bene, basta così!» s'inserì Babbo Natale, scavalcando il ferito e frapponendosi tra questi e l'amica; «Ora che vi siete sfogati abbassiamo toni e parliamo in modo costruttivo. Che è successo su Luna? Noi abbiamo fatto quello che ci hai chiesto, Dentolina, aspettato qui e cercato di distrarre Jack, ma non è stato facile, eravamo sempre più preoccupati, e a ragione, direi: schiena di Pitch è conciata piuttosto male».

«Anche la caviglia, a quanto vedo» commentò la fata; «Ti riassumo ciò che ho visto. Dopo aver recuperato l'Incubo che hai visto fuggire poco fa, Pitch si è precipitato verso la Luna; io e Sandy, ovviamente, ci siamo subito lanciati al suo inseguimento, rimanendo purtroppo indietro, e a meno di un chilometro dalla superficie è accaduta una cosa incredibile: siamo stati respinti. Abbiamo provato e riprovato a proseguire, ma tra noi e Pitch ormai si ergeva una barriera magica, così noi siamo rimasti fuori, mentre lui è atterrato ed è penetrato nel sottosuolo. Abbiamo atteso per quasi mezz'ora, io colpendo la barriera, Sandy sorvolando ogni angolo del satellite per trovare un punto d'accesso, ma abbiamo entrambi fallito, ed alla fine abbiamo nuovamente avvistato Pitch. Reggeva in braccio un fagotto, ed era sfatto, mezzo nudo, esattamente come lo vedi ora: aveva chiaramente combattuto. Abbiamo tentato di aiutarlo, ma non lo potevamo raggiungere, così l'unica cosa che abbiamo potuto fare è stata guardarlo ammantarsi di ombre e sfondare la barriera, ed infine scortarlo fin qui. Raccontaci il resto, Pitch: dicci cosa è successo mentre eri solo».

Piccato dalla prepotenza con cui l'interlocutrice lo aveva messo da parte per parlare, Pitch decise di far leva sul senso di colpa per liberarsi da quella scomoda situazione, e lamentò: «Ma cos'è questo, un interrogatorio!? Sapete che sono stanco e ferito, e non trovate nulla di meglio da fare che lasciarmi sul pavimento e farmi il terzo grado? E di Jack, poi, non vogliamo parlare? Non è un bambino, ha il diritto di sapere cosa è successo, e molto più di voi!».

Portandosi una mano al cuore e sfoggiando un'espressione al limite del commosso, la Guardiana replicò: «Oh, Pitch, quasi non credo alle mie orecchie, ci stai davvero chiedendo di prenderci cura di te! Dopo tutto questo tempo, e dopo tutta la rabbia e l'odio che hai accumulato! Hai fatto ottimi progressi, bravo! Non preoccuparti, Nord ha giusto preparato uno sgabello imbottito apposta per te, mentre Sandy è andato in infermeria a prendere l'occorrente per medicarti. Quanto a Jack, no, non è come pensi: non voglio tenerlo sotto una campana di vetro, ma conoscere tutta la storia adesso per potervi proteggere e per permetterti di raccontargliela con calma, a tu per tu e al momento che riterrai più opportuno. E volevo anche farti una ramanzina, sì, lo ammetto, ma non puoi negare di essertela meritata, e sinceramente mi auguro te ne faccia una anche lui. Forza, non perdiamoci in chiacchiere, racconta».

Sgomento di fronte all'abilità con cui la ciarliera interlocutrice era stata in grado, con poche frasi, di ritorcergli contro il suo stesso stratagemma, l'Uomo Nero si coprì il viso con le mani, soffocando a stento un ringhio, e per tutta risposta sibilò: «Non ti aspettare che apra bocca sull'accaduto proprio con voi, gli scagnozzi preferiti di quel bastardo».

Istantaneamente, una mano grossa quanto un badile gli calò sulla spalla, stritolandogliela impietosamente mentre lo trascinava in piedi e lo scagliava quasi con violenza su una morbida seduta a breve distanza, e prima che egli potesse riprendersi il padrone di casa comparve nel suo campo visivo, il viso accigliato a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, nelle iridi una rabbia che mai vi era trapelata così prorompente, e disse con tono serio: «Chiariamo una cosa: io non sono scagnozzo di nessuno. Uomo Nella Luna può anche avermi nominato Guardiano ed aiutato a diventare chi sono ora, ma l'unica cosa che sono tenuto a fare per lui è proteggere bambini. Questo, e niente altro. Non lo devo considerare perfetto e sempre nel giusto, non lo devo aiutare a realizzare qualsiasi idea frulli in sua testa, non lo devo supportare in ogni cosa che fa, e non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo. Forse non lo voglio morto come tu desideri, ma stai certo che non sono affatto contento né di concepimento, né di gravidanza, né di rapimento, e ritengo mi debba spiegazioni per tutto ciò. Ricordalo bene, perché non voglio ripetere».

Seppur inizialmente tentato di reagire in modo aggressivo, forse spintonandolo, forse addirittura mordendolo, non appena lo udì aprir bocca l'uomo s'immobilizzò, e si stupì sempre più a mano a mano che questi procedette col proprio discorso: mai nella vita si sarebbe aspettato di sentirlo parlare in quella maniera. Aveva sempre saputo che, dietro l'aria bonacciona che sfoggiava di fronte ai bambini, Nord celava un'anima dura e, almeno a tratti, oscura, ma da quello al vederlo scatenarla contro il suo superiore ne passava, e non poco, perché la sua, più che un'affermazione, era stata quasi una minaccia. Che il Guardiano avesse finalmente compreso che l'Uomo Nella Luna era un essere spregevole? No, un tale livello di consapevolezza non era certamente raggiungibile per uno Spirito così fedele, non senza una qualche sconvolgente e innegabile rivelazione esterna, e, forse, nemmeno se questi avesse assistito di persona ad uno scempio compiuto dal Guardiano dei Guardiani, ma di certo il dubbio s'era insinuato nella sua mente, e questo era un ottimo inizio verso una presa di coscienza che avrebbe giovato a tutti. E, proprio parlando di tutti, gli altri che pensavano della faccenda? Sandman restava come sempre imperscrutabile, Calmoniglio era senza dubbio ancora dilaniato tra l'odio nei suoi confronti e l'amore fraterno e protettivo che provava per Jack, Dentolina, invece, aveva già chiaramente dimostrato il proprio profondo disappunto, dunque la situazione si sarebbe potuta potenzialmente evolvere in qualsiasi modo, tuttavia era evidente che l'ago iniziava ormai a pendere dalla sua parte, e Pitch non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi sfuggire l'occasione per creare divisioni ed isolare completamente il proprio peggior nemico.

«E' complicato» replicò con tono pacato; «Quello che è successo non può essere raccontato in cinque minuti, e andrebbe discusso approfonditamente».

Non si curò di rispondere all'ammonimento di Babbo Natale, certo che esso fosse stato più una goffa dichiarazione di alleanza che non un avvertimento nei propri confronti, e non si preoccupò di aver, di fatto, rimandato la discussione, convinto che la suspense avrebbe solo giocato a proprio favore: concentrarsi sul fulcro della questione e prendere tempo era opportuno in un simile frangente, dove una sola parola poteva fare la differenza tra fallimento e successo, e, considerato anche quanto sfibrato e confuso si sentiva, decisamente necessario.

Scostando gentilmente il padrone di casa, la fata si fece avanti, sul viso un'espressione contrita e negli occhi un misto di paura ed affetto, e, posandogli la destra sulla spalla, gli sussurrò: «Perdonaci, Pitch: siamo stati troppo precipitosi. In questi mesi abbiamo visto vacillare buona parte di ciò in cui abbiamo sempre creduto, il rapimento ci ha sconvolti e le tue ferite sono state il colpo di grazia: ci siamo lasciati prendere dal panico, ed abbiamo lasciato che la nostra preoccupazione per Jack, la bambina e te prendesse il sopravvento. Parleremo con calma ed approfonditamente di quanto successo quando ti sarai riposato, ma non possiamo lasciarti andare senza sapere nulla: dicci almeno se dobbiamo aspettarci un altro attacco».

Seppur incredibilmente tentato di mentire spudoratamente, l'Uomo Nero si rese conto che una bugia mal pensata gli si sarebbe potuta facilmente potuta ritorcere contro, dunque optò per un semplice: «Non penso, ma non si può mai sapere, dunque meglio tenere gli occhi aperti».

«Stabiliremo turni di guardia, terremo sotto controllo Palazzo dentro e fuori, non un raggio di Luna verrà lasciato passare questa notte» stabilì Nord.

Lieto di aver, almeno per il momento, evitato la spinosa discussione, l'uomo si rilassò e concluse: «Bene, visto che abbiamo finito, io me ne vado. Avrò bisogno di riposare a lungo, e lo stesso vale per Jack, dunque non disturbateci finché non usciremo dalla camera».

Chinando la schiena in avanti, si preparò ad alzarsi, ma in meno di un secondo due palmi piccoli e decisi gli premettero sul petto fino a riportarlo in posizione eretta, ed una voce perentoria sentenziò: «Oh no, Pitch, avremo pure finito il discorso, ma con te abbiamo a malapena iniziato! Sei quasi completamente ricoperto di ferite, e ognuna di esse va pulita, disinfettata, curata, ricoperta di lozione, bendata...».

«Ma per piacere, non ho bisogno di nulla di tutto ciò!» la interruppe l'uomo, riconosciuta la Guardiana e cadendo nel panico alla sola idea di dover sottostare alle sue cure; «Le ferite sono già quasi del tutto rimarginate, non abbisognano di alcuna cura! Io me ne vado!».

Con una manata allontanò entrambi gli interlocutori, poi, sfruttando lo slancio, si alzò in un unico movimento e si diresse verso la propria camera, ma qualcosa andò storto: il pavimento, sino a quel momento stabile, si deformò all'improvviso, poi inclinò pericolosamente, ed infine rigirò e scagliò contro il suo viso, scheggiandogli un dente. Benché stordito, egli comprese subito che non era stato l'impiantito ad attaccarlo, ma lui stesso a rovinarci sopra, ma la consapevolezza non gli giovò granché: spaesato e debole com'era, poteva poco contro il giramento di testa, e difatti l'unica cosa che gli riuscì fu dibattersi tanto pietosamente quanto invano sul e contro l'assito che nulla aveva fatto, e tuttavia gli stava dando tanti problemi.

«Pitch, lasciatelo dire» sentenziò la fata da un indeterminato punto della stanza; «E' estenuante prendersi cura di te. Forza, aiutiamolo a rialzarsi».

Due paia di mani caritatevoli giunsero in soccorso di Pitch, una circondandogli il torace, l'altra sostenendogli il capo, e lo riportarono gentilmente in posizione eretta; poi, dal velo di tenebre che gli era calato sugli occhi, un viso appuntito sormontato da mille colori emerse, e gli domandò: «Riesci a sentirmi? Come vedi avresti bisogno di molte più cure di quelle che ti ho elencato io, ma il riposo è decisamente la medicina migliore in questi casi, quindi ti propongo un accordo: bevi un bicchiere di assenzio Himalayano e promettimi che non farai null'altro che dormire nelle prossime ore, e io ti risparmierò ulteriori medicazioni. E' un buon compromesso, non ti pare? Tu potrai andare subito a trascorrere un po' di tempo con Jack e distenderti, lui non si agiterà vedendoti tardare, io potrò comunque curarti in maniera accettabile e tutti saremo più felici».

Dopo aver sbattuto diverse volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco la figura di fronte a sé, e convenendo che, per quanto imbarazzante, lasciarsi aiutare fosse la migliore ed unica soluzione possibile, l'Uomo Nero si arrese e concesse: «Sì. Va bene».

«Bene» disse Dentolina, lasciandosi palesemente sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo; «Sandy te lo sta porgendo, prendilo pure. Appena avrai finito ti porteremo nella tua stanza e potrai concludere la tua giornata come ti aggrada; la nostra, invece, è lungi dal terminare».

Seguendo con lo sguardo il suo dito teso, l'uomo individuò Sandman, apparso da chissà dove col suo allegro e sempiterno sorriso ed intento a porgergli un vassoio colmo di bende, garze e ciotole d'ogni forma e dimensione, e si preparò mentalmente ad assumere la medicina; aguzzando la vista, individuò il bicchiere contenente l'assenzio e tese il braccio per agguantarlo, rinunciando ad un approccio educato già al secondo tentativo e finendo col portare la bocca al liquido, più che il contrario; infine, un po' tremando, un po' tossendo, riuscì ad ingurgitare tutto il fluido, e quando fu certo di non averne avanzata nemmeno una goccia si volse e chiese: «Allora? E' sufficiente? Posso andarmene?».

Chinando il capo, come per complimentarsi con lui, la Guardiana rispose: «Sì. Ti accompagno io fino alla stanza, così potrò mettere il pannolino alla bambina ed iniziare subito a pattugliare i corridoi».

«Noi invece iniziamo già ora» intervenne Nord, dando una pacca sulla spalla al ferito e lasciandolo andare; «Buonanotte, Pitch, riposa sereno mentre noi facciamo guardia. Vieni, Sandy, andiamo a chiamare Yeti».

Sollevato all'idea d'esser lì lì per ricongiungersi a Jack e trascorrere un po' di tempo solo con lui, Pitch si disinteressò dei due Spiriti e, annuendo distrattamente, iniziò a barcollare verso la propria stanza, tuttavia Dentolina non tardò a richiamarlo, e, con un aggraziato gorgheggio, esclamare: «Preparati a prendere il volo!».

Interdetto, l'Uomo Nero iniziò: «Ma che diavolo...?».

Prima che riuscisse a terminare la frase, però, un frullo d'ali gli scompigliò i capelli, ed i piedi gli si sollevarono magicamente dal pavimento, ed egli capì: la fata lo aveva afferrato sotto le ascelle e lo stava trasportando in volo.

Avvertendo una rabbia incontenibile nascere prepotente in lui, l'uomo rizzò il capo e ruggì: «Come osi!? Mollami subito, sciocca, sono perfettamente in grado di camminare da solo!».

«Ho visto» lo canzonò la fata, proseguendo per la propria strada; «E infatti ti sto aiutando a risparmiare le forze per darci una nuova, fantastica dimostrazione di volo d'angelo dal bordo del letto al materasso, pronto ad esibirti?».

Ormai fuori di sé, Pitch ringhiò e prese a scalciare e mulinare le braccia, ignorando la stanchezza per tentare furiosamente di liberarsi, e tuttavia, nonostante l'impegno, non riuscì nemmeno a rallentare l'infermiera troppo solerte; dopo poco, avendo imboccato il corridoio ed avvistando la porta della camera avvicinarsi pericolosamente, il panico lo colse, ed egli, arrendendosi, pregò: «Non oltre la porta!».

Planando dolcemente, la Guardiana lo depositò di fronte allo stipite, esattamente pochi centimetri prima dell'uscio, e gli sussurrò: «Non preoccuparti, sarà il nostro piccolo segreto. Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve per raggiungere il letto, e chiamami se ti senti mancare».

Sollevato al pensiero di aver evitato per un soffio la terribile umiliazione, l'Uomo Nero s'aggrappò ad un pilastro lì accanto e s'assestò, dunque, rinunciando a commentare l'accaduto, seguì l'altra nella stanza; una volta all'interno, impiegò meno di un battito di ciglia ad individuare un percorso sicuro, nonché un'ottima scusa per percorrerlo, e, sfruttando il piano del comò come corrimano, domandò: «Vuoi che ti porti una coperta in più, Jack?».

L'interpellato, che in quel momento era chino sul letto, alzò di scatto il viso e replicò: «Oh, Pitch, sei arrivato. No, grazie, non penso che serva».

«Allora magari ne prendo una piccola per me» annunciò l'uomo; «Questa notte ho avuto freddo ai piedi».

Mentre avanzava lungo la scrivania sino all'armadio, Dentolina affiancò il ragazzo ed esclamò: «Oh, vedo che le hai già messo il pannolino, bravissimo!».

«Beh, più o meno» balbettò in risposta Frost; «Ci ho provato, ma non mi è riuscito molto bene».

«Non è vero» ribatté prontamente la fata, mentre Pitch, approfittando della loro conversazione, strisciava oltre il guardaroba sfruttando ogni appiglio possibile; «Glielo hai messo bene, forse un po' troppo largo, ma non al punto da infastidirla, quindi lasciaglielo e non preoccuparti. Ora noi ci congediamo. Se avrete bisogno di aiuto vi basterà aprire la porta e chiamarci. Sogni d'oro, cercate di riposare».

Senza rimandare oltre, fece un piccolo inchino in segno di saluto, dunque si volse verso il corridoio e lo imboccò, seguita a ruota da Calmoniglio che, dopo aver attizzato il fuoco un'ultima volta, s'allontanò in un borbottio e pochi balzi; nel frattempo l'Uomo Nero, messo ormai alle strette, azzardò un zoppicante scatto dalla finestra al materasso, ignorando le fitte di dolore e riuscendo non solo a mantenersi eretto fino a destinazione, ma anche ad atterrarvi morbidamente prima che la porta venisse richiusa, quindi, certo di aver superato la parte più difficile, s'apprestò a sistemarsi più compostamente.

«Pitch» lo interpellò immediatamente il giovane; «Dov'è la tua coperta?».

Colto di sorpresa mentre si arrampicava sul giaciglio, l'uomo si bloccò, maledicendosi per non aver recitato fino in fondo la scena inventata per coprire la propria debolezza, dunque, cercando di sembrare il più convincente possibile, dichiarò: «Oh, no, alla fine ci ho ripensato e ho deciso di non prenderla: la stanza mi sembra molto più calda di qualche ora fa, rischierei di sudare se mi coprissi troppo».

Fingendosi tranquillo, issò sul lenzuolo dapprima il bacino, poi le gambe, e tenne il capo chino per tutto il tempo pur di nascondere ogni eventuale smorfia di dolore; trattenendo un gemito, infine si distese e volse lo sguardo verso l'amato, ma non appena lo individuò ebbe un tuffo al cuore: sebbene ben ritto in piedi, il ragazzo stava tremando visibilmente, ed i suoi occhi erano colmi di lacrime.

«Jack, che cosa...?» iniziò Pitch.

«Ti ha fatto male alla schiena, non è così?» lo interruppe Frost, lo sguardo duro e la voce rotta.

Intuendo le preoccupazioni che attanagliavano il compagno, l'Uomo Nero gli sorrise e rispose: «Non preoccuparti, non mi fa male, e le ferite si sono già rimarginate».

«Non è questo il punto!» gridò il giovane, pestando un piede; «Ti ha comunque fatto del male, e non avrebbe dovuto osare! Che cosa vuole da noi!? La gravidanza mi ha infastidito, e non poco, ma ha ferito principalmente me, e perlomeno sembrava avere una ragione, ma questo? Perché ha rapito la bambina? Perché ti ha attaccato? Sono stufo del suo comportamento, stufo e arrabbiato e terribilmente stanco, non se posso più!».

Singhiozzando, si prese la testa tra le mani e diede le spalle al letto, rabbrividendo vistosamente mentre si tormentava la chioma e minacciando di esplodere da un momento all'altro, così Pitch, usando il tono di voce più gentile che conosceva, gli mormorò: «Vieni qui con me, dolcezza: parliamo un po'».

Seppur ancora scosso, Jack non esitò un istante a voltarsi ed obbedire, badando a recuperare la figlia prima di sedersi a gambe incrociate, e quando si fu sistemato concesse: «Ti ascolto».

Allungando la destra verso le sue gote per asciugarle, l'uomo gli disse: «Grazie. So che sei ancora terribilmente scosso, tra il trauma del parto, l'ansia per il rapimento e gli strascichi emotivi della gravidanza, ma ora puoi rilassarti: è tutto a posto. Sono il primo ad essere in collera con l'Uomo Nella Luna per quello che ha fatto, e ho tutta l'intenzione di raccontarti ciò che è successo da quando ti ho lasciato a quando sono rientrato, discuterne con te e decidere quale tipo di provvedimenti prendere, ma non ora: tutti noi abbiamo bisogno di riposare, e dobbiamo farlo. Non ricordi cosa mi hai detto quando hai riaperto gli occhi dopo il cesareo? L'importante è che, alla fine, sia andato tutto bene, ed è così, sia io che la bambina siamo salvi e qui insieme a te: concentrati su questo, e ti sentirai meglio».

Gli costò non poco trattenersi, l'ira che provava nei confronti del nemico affatto sopita, e il desiderio di vendicarsi ancora prepotente in lui, ma era perfettamente consapevole di non essere minimamente in grado di muoversi, né di elaborare un piano d'attacco sensato, e ben determinato a porre il benessere dell'amato davanti a tutto, dunque non si pentì della pacatezza usata.

Lasciandosi sfuggire un pesante sospiro, il ragazzo convenne: «Hai ragione su tutto. Scusami, faccio ancora molta fatica a controllare gli sbalzi d'umore, e tutto quello che è successo non mi ha aiutato: sapere che sia tu che lei eravate lontani da me, persi in un luogo pericoloso, e che io non potevo fare nulla né per raggiungervi, né per aiutarvi, mi ha sfibrato. Mi sono sentito arrabbiato, impaurito, frustrato, e terribilmente inutile, non so davvero come ho fatto a reggere tutta quella tensione, e non sono riuscito a scaricarla completamente quando vi ho visti tornare, ma quello che hai detto è vero: l'importante è che siate tornati e stiate bene. Mi fido di te riguardo a questo: se mi assicuri che state entrambi bene non ti farò domande, non ora».

Fiero di esser riuscito a tranquillizzare il compagno, Pitch fece scivolare le dita sulla sua gamba e gli assicurò: «Sì, stiamo bene. Io sono un po' ammaccato, ma sto già guarendo; la bambina, invece, sembra essere perfettamente sana».

«Ho visto» confermò Frost, volgendo il viso verso l'infante; «L'ho controllata bene mentre tu venivi qui: non ha ferite, né lividi, e sembra essere molto serena, come se non si fosse neanche accorta di essere stata rapita. Dici che non lo sa?».

«Non saprei» rispose l'Uomo Nero con fare meditabondo; «Sembra una bambina molto sveglia, ma resta il fatto che è nata da poche ore, e quindi concetti come la distanza e il tempo, o anche il senso di pericolo, non le appartengono, non ancora, perlomeno. Ad ogni modo, da quando l'ho recuperata è rimasta tranquilla quasi tutto il tempo, e sono sicuro che le sia bastato guardarti per dimenticarsi della brutta giornata».

Addolcendo lo sguardo, il giovane commentò: «In effetti, mi ha fatto un gran sorriso appena l'ho presa dalle tue braccia. E' così bella... mi piace tutto di lei: i piedini, le mani, la bocca, le sue guanciotte morbide, il naso, e quegli occhi così meravigliosi poi, e anche ogni cosa che fa. E' dolce persino mentre sbadiglia».

Piegando le labbra in un sorriso commosso, le aggiustò la coperta di oscurità sotto il mento e prese a carezzarle una gota con la punta dell'indice, il capo chino sul suo e gli occhi lucidi d'emozione, e l'uomo s'intenerì a quella vista, lieto che l'altro fosse finalmente riuscito a ritrovare la serenità; dopo poco, tuttavia, uno sbadiglio lo colse, rimembrandogli all'improvviso quanto stanco si sentisse, e, seppur a malincuore, decise di sussurrare: «Jack, è ora di riposare, soprattutto per la bambina».

«Lo so» ammise Jack, abbattuto; «Mi sono accorto subito che era stanca, e l'ho vista sul punto di addormentarsi pochi secondi fa, ma non ho il coraggio di metterla nella culla: ho il terrore che l'Uomo Nella Luna possa venire a rapirla di nuovo».

A quella confessione, Pitch sussultò, forse colpito dalla paura del compagno, forse stupito d'esserne stato egli stesso contagiato all'istante, e, rendendosi conto di non poter assicurare in alcun modo che l'odiato nemico sarebbe rimasto ben lontano da quella stanza, propose: «Allora tienila qui. Dormirà con noi, almeno per questa notte».

Arrossendo, il ragazzo balbettò: «Ma... ma io mi muovo così tanto mentre dormo, e se la schiacciassi?».

«Mettila in mezzo, allora, e io penserò a tenerti fermo» suggerì l'Uomo Nero.

Affatto convinto, Frost si fece piccolo piccolo, mordendosi un labbro mentre si dondolava pian piano, e per un attimo parve sul punto di indietreggiare; all'ultimo, tuttavia, scosse il capo, e, lanciandosi in avanti, depositò la bimba contro il petto dell'amato e gli chiese a bruciapelo: «Com'è?».

Benché sorpreso dall'iniziativa dell'altro, l'uomo non impiegò molto a comprendere il vero significato della domanda, e ancor meno a lasciarsi riassalire da tutti i dubbi ed i timori che, solo mezz'ora prima, lo avevano letteralmente pietrificato, messo alle strette dalla situazione in generale e da ogni suo singolo particolare; proprio quando avvertì la propria mente prossima ad una crisi, però, la neonata si mosse, premendo gentilmente il braccio contro il suo sterno, e a quel punto egli, rimembrando il toccante momento in cui l'aveva riconosciuta come figlia ed aveva intimamente immaginato un futuro con lei, rispose sinceramente: «Strano».

«Strano nel senso di spiacevole?» indagò subito il giovane, preoccupato.

«Strano nel senso di strano» replicò Pitch; «E' un cambiamento importante, sconvolgente, qualcosa che mi ha turbato e ancora mi turba, qualcosa riguardo a cui non sono ancora riuscito a pensare lucidamente, né a prendere una vera decisione. E' come un dono immeritato di cui non so cogliere appieno la portata».

Interdetto, Jack domandò: «Immeritato? E perché mai?».

Lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro, l'Uomo Nero rispose: «Perché è così, Jack. Un figlio chiede tanto, ma da' anche tanto, e solo chi sa apprezzare merita di ricevere».

«Sembra un discorso molto complicato» commentò il ragazzo.

«Lo è» confermò l'uomo, abbassando lo sguardo.

Frost rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, come intento a riflettere su ciò che gli era stato rivelato, dopodiché aggiunse: «In ogni caso, Pitch, ricorda che non sei assolutamente costretto a fare nulla. Non mi aspetto che tu partecipi immediatamente, e non mi arrabbierò se deciderai di non farlo mai: so che il tuo lavoro e la tua natura ti spingono a detestare i bambini, e tu non hai mai chiesto di averne uno, quindi hai tutto il diritto di non farti avanti. Penserò io a lei per ora, va bene? Mi farò aiutare dagli altri, se necessario, l'importante è che tu ti senta a tuo agio».

Preso in contropiede, Pitch aggrottò la fronte e, tornando a fissare l'amato, chiese: «Penserai tu a lei in che senso?».

«Beh» iniziò il giovane, intrecciando le dita per sfogare la tensione; «Ad essere sincero mi riferivo a cose piuttosto sciocche, come cambiarla, darle da mangiare, aiutarla ad addormentarsi, cose così, insomma, cose di cui un bambino piccolo ha sempre bisogno».

«E cose che un bambino piccolo non può gestire da sé» completò l'Uomo Nero; «Perché pensi che non me ne voglia occupare? Sarebbe sciocco da parte mia abbandonarla a sé stessa in queste occasioni, so che lei non è autosufficiente e so che non ne ha colpa, quindi perché condannarla? No, ogni volta che avrà bisogno io ci sarò, e non mi farò certo problemi a prepararle il latte o alzarmi cento volte ogni notte per aiutarla».

Non si pentì nemmeno per un istante d'essersi esposto a tal punto, troppo infastidito dalla semplicistica assunzione del compagno per potersi vergognare, e troppo desideroso d'entrare gradualmente in contatto con la figlia per potersi frenare, e quasi s'affrettò a premerle l'avambraccio sul fianco esposto, come a voler dimostrare d'esser pronto a proteggerla in qualsiasi occasione e da qualsiasi pericolo; Jack, per parte sua, non parve affatto turbato da quel gesto improvviso, e, lanciandogli un'occhiata commossa, gli sussurrò: «Non capisco proprio come tu possa dirmi questo e poi pensare di non meritarla».

«Dacci un taglio» sbottò in risposta l'uomo, imbarazzato come non mai; «Stai facendo troppi discorsi, troppo complicati e ad un'ora decisamente troppo inoltrata, hai idea di quanto ho dovuto pensare oggi? Sono esausto ormai».

«Effettivamente, pensare è una cosa a cui sei poco abituato» osservò con tono serio il ragazzo.

«Ma sentilo!» esclamò d'istinto Pitch.

Vagamente piccato dallo scherzo, decise di vendicarsi e si sollevò su un gomito per dargli un pizzicotto, tuttavia una fitta lo stroncò a metà del movimento, facendolo ricadere sul materasso e strappandogli un gemito di dolore, ed una cosa simile accadde a Frost che, pur non essendo stato sfiorato, aveva tentato una fuga preventiva. A corto di fiato, entrambi si concedettero una piccola pausa, fissandosi reciprocamente con aria divertita, ed alla fine il giovane commentò: «Siamo proprio due catorci».

A quella battuta, peraltro piuttosto veritiera, l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a soffocare la risatina che gli sorse spontanea nel petto, e si concesse d'indulgere nel primo momento di autentica ilarità dopo ore di angoscia; dopo poco, tuttavia, notò la bimba, che aveva già chiuso gli occhi, aggrottare la fronte ed iniziare a dimenarsi, dunque si chetò e annunciò: «Fine dei giochi, Jack, la stiamo disturbando. Spogliati e vieni a dormire».

Annuendo vigorosamente, il giovane si sfilò dapprima la blusa, poi, in un unico, contorto gesto, pantaloni e mutande, quindi, dopo aver coperto sé stesso e l'amato, si stese e mormorò: «Buonanotte, Pitch. E grazie di tutto».

Lanciandogli un sorriso, l'uomo rispose: «Buonanotte anche a te, Jack».

Poi, dopo aver intrecciato le proprie gambe alle sue ed averlo abbracciato, chiuse le palpebre e s'addormentò.

 

Mugolando debolmente, Pitch si raggomitolò su sé stesso, cercando di stringere a sé i due dormienti che gli stavano facendo compagnia, ma non avvertì altro che vuota stoffa sotto i palmi, e così, sussultando, si svegliò di soprassalto.

«Chi è là!?» biascicò confusamente, sollevandosi sui gomiti; «Bastardo, non riprovarci, conoscerai la mia ira, non puoi... ugh!».

Colto a tradimento da un giramento, senza dubbio provocato dalla stanchezza e, forse, dalle ferite non ancora del tutto rimarginate, l'Uomo Nero ricadde sul letto e si ritrovò col viso affondato nel cuscino, schiacciato fisicamente dalla propria debolezza e psicologicamente dalle migliaia di timori che gli avevano prontamente assalito la mente; grugnendo, si dibatté, tentando di riemergere dalle coltri e, soprattutto, da quello stato tra incoscienza e dormiveglia in cui era rimasto sospeso per le due ore scarse di sonno agitato che era riuscito a concedersi, ma dopo poco due braccia scheletriche vennero in suo soccorso, voltandolo su un fianco, ed una voce ben nota esclamò: «Pitch, Pitch! Va tutto bene, sono solo io, Jack!».

Aprendo infine gli occhi, l'uomo impiegò poco a riconoscere l'amato, inginocchiato di fronte a lui ed intento a carezzargli la fronte, ed a quel punto, ancora spaesato, domandò: «Jack? Che succede? Perché sei andato via?».

«Non sono davvero andato via» spiegò prontamente Jack; «Mi sono svegliato perché la bambina si è lamentata, tirandomi su ho notato che si stava agitando e quindi ho pensato di spostarla perché non ti infastidisse, ma adesso sono confuso, si muove in modo molto strano...».

Lasciando cadere la frase, indietreggiò e si volse verso destra, esibendo un'espressione turbata mentre si chinava, così Pitch, vagamente allarmato ed ormai lucido, decise di imitarlo; rinunciando fin da subito a spostarsi, si limitò ad inclinare il capo ed osservare la figlia di sottecchi, stupendosi nel vedere il suo bel visino imbronciato e osservandola far scorrere la lingua sul palato superiore quasi con curiosità, e fu per questo che rimase completamente spiazzato quando la udì scoppiare in un pianto disperato.

«Oh, no, no no no no no!» esclamò il ragazzo, sgranando gli occhi; «Va tutto bene, piccolina, tutto bene, io e Pitch siamo qui con te!».

Tremando un poco, la prese tra le braccia e se la poggiò contro il petto, sussurrandole dolci parole nell'orecchio e massaggiandole la schiena per calmarla, ma l'unico risultato che ottenne fu farla urlare di più, e a quel punto, lanciando un'occhiata angosciata all'amato, chiese: «E adesso come faccio a farla calmare? L'unica cosa che sono capace di fare è coccolarla, e non funziona per niente!».

Seppur sgomento quanto e più di lui, l'Uomo Nero convenne che mostrarsi a propria volta agitato non avrebbe minimamente aiutato il compagno, dunque, prendendo un profondo respiro, disse: «Non facciamoci prendere dal panico, i bambini piangono in continuazione, ma sempre per un motivo: proviamo a capire cosa la disturba. Forse vuole essere cambiata?».

«Controllo subito!» si offrì Frost.

Dopo averla stesa delicatamente sul materasso, armeggiò un poco col pannolino e, non senza fatica, ne strappò gli elastici laterali, ma quando lo aprì annunciò con tono mesto: «No, non è questo, è pulita e ben asciutta! Come mai? E' nata da ore, dovrebbe aver già fatto la pipì almeno una volta, non credi?».

«Un problema per volta!» lo pregò l'uomo, la voce incrinata; «Magari l'ha fatta in quella mezz'ora in cui è rimasta tra le grinfie dell'Uomo Nella Luna, o magari è come noi e non avrà mai bisogno di farla, del resto non ha mai bevut... aspetta un attimo».

Colto da una folgorazione improvvisa, preferì verificare con una banale prova la propria ipotesi prima di rivelarla, e così avvicinò la punta dell'indice alla bocca dell'infante in lacrime; quasi all'istante, questa si chetò e tentò di succhiarla, salvo respingerla qualche secondo dopo con un grido offeso, e a quel punto Pitch dichiarò: «Hai visto che ha fatto? Penso che abbia fame».

«Dici?» lo interrogò il giovane, chiaramente in difficoltà.

Lanciandogli lo sguardo più rassicurante che riuscì a mettere insieme, l'Uomo Nero replicò: «Non posso esserne certo, Jack, ma il suo gesto mi lascia pochi dubbi, e ad ogni modo non ci sono molte possibilità: se non ha bisogno di essere cambiata, o ha fame, o è stressata, quindi ci basta dividerci i compiti per assicurarci che si calmi. Io vado in cucina a preparare il latte, tu resti qui e la culli. Ci vediamo tra poco».

Gettando le gambe oltre il bordo del materasso, s'apprestò ad alzarsi, ma Jack contestò: «Ma Pitch, sei ancora ferito e stanco, e non...».

«Non dire sciocchezze, sto benissimo!» sbottò l'uomo, aggrappandosi al comodino e tirandosi in piedi; «Arriverò presto, tu cerca di tranquillizzarla».

Onde stroncare sul nascere ogni ulteriore protesta, si diresse immediatamente a passi lunghi e decisi verso la porta e la oltrepassò senza voltarsi, tuttavia l'operazione gli costò quelle poche forze rimastegli, e quando egli richiuse il legno dietro di sé fu costretto ad accasciarglisi contro, esausto: non si era ancora ripreso dall'incursione nel Palazzo del nemico, e il sonno breve ed affatto ristoratore non aveva fatto altro che accentuare l'immensa stanchezza che provava.

Deciso, in ogni caso, a compiere il proprio dovere di padre e compagno, si concesse solo pochi secondi per riprendere fiato, dunque si fece coraggio e, lasciando il supporto, iniziò a zoppicare verso la propria destinazione. Camminò a lungo, una spanna per volta, barcollando penosamente lungo i corridoi mentre la vista gli si appannava gradualmente e le gambe minacciavano continuamente di cedere; camminò a lungo, sempre più lentamente, ringraziando la propria buona stella mentre uova pasquali e fatine cinguettanti lo circondavano, ma nessun Guardiano compariva all'orizzonte; camminò a lungo, il respiro sempre più corto, temendo di collassare da un momento all'altro, ma alla fine svoltò un angolo e si ritrovò nelle cucine.

Rincuorato dal successo, Pitch azzardò un ultimo scatto e raggiunse il tavolo, esultando internamente quando riuscì ad appoggiarvisi ed approfittandone non solo per riprendersi, ma anche per sistemare il brandello di vestito, ormai ridotto ad una semplice e lunga gonna, che indossava da quando l'Uomo Nella Luna lo aveva attaccato; una volta riposatosi, riprese a camminare, costeggiando l'imponente e singolare scatolone che era stato abbandonato sul piano e spiandone distrattamente il contenuto, ma non appena riuscì a focalizzarlo si bloccò, stupito: si trattava di confezioni di latte artificiale.

Un senso di fastidio lo colse al pensiero d'esser stato, di fatto, scavalcato nel proprio compito, misto al sollievo per aver trovato in un battito di ciglia la soluzione al problema della figlia in lacrime, e così, combattuto tra l'una e l'altra sensazione, si risolse ad agguantare uno dei barattoli, non senza borbottare. Seguitando a sbuffare, recuperò un pentolino ed una brocca d'acqua fresca e riattizzò le braci sotto uno dei molteplici fornelli, tuttavia, quando s'apprestò a leggere le istruzioni per dare inizio alla preparazione, impietrì: nessuna delle scritte gli risultava comprensibile.

Cadendo nel panico, iniziò a rigirarsi il contenitore tra le mani, studiandone il fondo, il retro, il coperchio ed il fronte dove campeggiava la fotografia d'un bambino intento a ridere che subito aveva attirato la sua attenzione, ma non trovò altro che criptiche lettere di varia forma e dimensione, e, dopo averci riflettuto un po', sbottò: «Ma che diavolo, questo è cirillico!».

In eco alla sua esclamazione, un coro di pigolii sorpresi giunse alle sue orecchie, e quando egli comprese che un gruppo di fate dei dentini lo aveva silenziosamente seguito si volse e abbaiò: «E voi, che cosa ci fate qui!? Sciò, lasciatemi in pace, so preparare il latte da solo!».

Come a voler dimostrare la propria affermazione, strappò il tappo alla confezione e versò una parte del prodotto nella marmitta, dunque lo bagnò con l'acqua, lo mise sul fuoco, si armò di cucchiaio e pensò: “Ora vedremo chi non è in grado di prendersi cura di una bambina”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei tanto voluto rivelarvi il nome della bambina in questo capitolo, ma mi sarebbero servite come minimo altre cinque o sei pagine, conoscendomi anche sette, quindi ho deciso di evitare e rimandare tutto al successivo, interrompendo una scena al limite tra il dolce ed il ridicolo per stimolare un po' la vostra fantasia. Riuscite ad immaginare come andrà a finire? Provate a pensarci, giovedì 4 giugno scoprirete se avete indovinato!  
> Ringrazio tutte voi per aver letto e vi ricordo che sono sempre disponibile a rispondere alle vostre domande ed ascoltare i vostri commenti e le vostre previsioni, quindi non fatevi problemi a contattarmi! Vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	29. Chapter 29

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO VENTINOVESIMO**

 

 

Trattenendo il respiro, Nord s'affacciò sull'ultima stanza dell'andito e fece vagare lo sguardo più e più volte da una parete all'altra e da pavimento a soffitto, quindi, certo che questa fosse sgombra, entrò e si sedette pesantemente su di un baule.

Erano trascorse due ore abbondanti dal ritorno di Pitch e dalla breve, criptica discussione avuta con lui, due ore durante le quali Babbo Natale non s'era dato pace, organizzando pattuglie di Yeti, dirigendo i Guardiani, inviando frotte di rumorosi elfi in ogni dove nel proprio Palazzo ed occupandosi in prima persona di controllarne ogni singolo angolo, e durante le quali la stanchezza accumulata lo aveva lentamente logorato, tuttavia non era stata questa ad indurlo a fermarsi: la verità era che il pericolo, qualunque esso fosse stato, pareva ormai esser passato. Nonostante l'impegno, infatti, egli non era riuscito a trovare nulla, né un intruso, né un indizio, nulla era stato avvistato, né dentro, né fuori dell'imponente costruzione e delle grotte annesse, e nulla era stato visto sfuggire dal lucente satellite che ancora occhieggiava in cielo, ma già s'apprestava a defilarsi oltre l'orizzonte, dunque nulla pareva minacciare i neogenitori e la loro minuta figlia, e nulla doveva essere combattuto od eliminato.

Effettivamente, riflettendoci un poco, la cosa non pareva poi tanto incredibile: a detta dello stesso Uomo Nero un secondo attacco era poco probabile, e comunque, se l'uomo era riuscito a sfuggire, solo e debole, dalla morsa del potente Uomo Nella Luna, la dipartita non poteva che essere stata programmata da quest'ultimo. Riflettendoci meglio, tuttavia, il fatto che quell'ipotesi fosse assai plausibile era magra consolazione e divenne fonte di crescente preoccupazione per il padrone di casa, già turbato ed infastidito dall'incursione avvenuta la sera precedente, e così egli, seppur ancora dubbioso, decise di porre fine alla pausa che s'era concesso e s'apprestò a fare un nuovo giro di ricognizione.

Dopo essersi, tra sbuffi e borbottii, tirato faticosamente in piedi, s'aggiustò meglio le due sciabole ai fianchi e si diresse verso la sala del Globo, ma non appena raggiunse la porta il peggiore dei suoi incubi gli si materializzò improvvisamente di fronte: Dente da Latte, pigolando e gesticolando, gli volò incontro e lo afferrò per una manica per trascinarlo con sé.

Allarmato oltre ogni misura dal suo comportamento, Nord non perse tempo a stupirsi, né a cercare di interpretare il suo incomprensibile linguaggio, e le ordinò: «Guidami!».

Quasi correndo la seguì, svolta dopo svolta, corridoio dopo corridoio, l'ansia che cresceva col fiatone e la paura che s'alternava con la rabbia per l'ennesima violazione, e rimase interdetto nel vedere che, invece di avvicinarsi alla camera della provata coppia, la propria guida puntava verso le dispense; concludendo che l'importuno invasore avesse scelto la strada più lunga, proseguì senza protestare, facendosi largo a grandi falcate tra la moltitudine di creature impegnate nei pattugliamenti e trascinando con sé un ignaro ed assonnato Sandman che chiaramente non si aspettava il placcaggio, ma non appena irruppe nelle cucine si bloccò, e poco ci mancò che scoppiasse a ridere: la scena che gli si parò di fronte era quanto di più lontano da una minaccia si potesse immaginare.

Al posto delle decine e decine di raggi lunari che aveva previsto di trovare, infatti, egli vide un nutrito nugolo di fatine dei dentini, tanto attive quanto visibilmente preoccupate, in sostituzione di una micidiale arma un banalissimo cucchiaio, e in vece dell'Uomo Nella Luna in persona o, più probabilmente, di un suo temibile guerriero, Pitch, goffamente accasciato sul piano di lavoro accanto ai fuochi, e non impiegò molto a trarre le proprie conclusioni: evidentemente l'uomo doveva essersi recato nel locale per cucinare qualcosa, e, nell'attesa che la pietanza venisse pronta, s'era addormentato.

Trattenendo a stento una risata, avanzò pian piano verso di lui, sempre trascinandosi dietro l'amico per condividere con lui il divertimento e, così, farsi perdonare della brutale mossa con cui lo aveva sorpreso poco prima, tuttavia gli bastò notare della polvere biancastra sul tavolo per placare l'ilarità, ed il contenuto della marmitta per sciogliersi in un'esclamazione commossa: aveva intuito sin dal principio che l'uomo amasse la bambina ben più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo così presto intento ad assisterla per assecondare i suoi bisogni fisici.

Intenerito sia dalla forza di volontà con cui l'Uomo Nero s'era alzato, nel bel mezzo della notte e ancora affatto ripresosi né dalla missione di recupero, né dalla generale debolezza indottagli dal periodo natalizio, per claudicare sin lì, sia dalla dolce goffaggine con cui aveva capitolato, Babbo Natale indietreggiò, quindi richiamò a sé i presenti e sussurrò: «Avete visto? Papà in azione! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto, eh? Ma tra dire e fare c'è di mezzo mare, e noi abbiamo dovere di aiutare Pitch ad attraversarlo. Penserò io a latte, voi fatine tornate a pattugliare corridoi, e tu, Sandy, vai da Jack: sono abbastanza sicuro che bambina stia piangendo, e tuoi poteri sono perfetti per dargli una mano a calmarla. Forza, muoviamoci!».

Sventolando le mani per meglio sollecitare gli interpellati, li sospinse frettolosamente verso l'uscita, in parte temendo che il caos avrebbe finito con lo svegliare l'Uomo Nero, in parte desideroso di mettersi all'opera al più presto e dare il proprio contributo alle cure della bambina, e quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando li vide allontanarsi, tuttavia gli bastò voltarsi nuovamente verso i fornelli per tornare ad aggrottare la fronte: la situazione in cui si era cacciato era molto più spinosa di quanto gli era parso inizialmente. Da un lato, infatti, v'era il latte, chiaramente preparato in maniera scorretta e, ad ogni modo, troppo denso e bruciacchiato per poter essere recuperato, e dall'altra l'uomo, troppo orgoglioso e protettivo per poter accettare critiche o suggerimenti: come fare a districarsi tra i due? Il primo aveva chiaramente la priorità, ma se, per cucinarlo, avesse offeso il secondo, la vittoria sarebbe stata non solo amara, ma anche incerta. Certo, forse far notare che l'assenza d'indicazioni comprensibili e d'esperienza era tanto un ostacolo quanto un'ottima giustificazione al fallimento sarebbe stata una consolazione sufficiente per una persona normale, ma Pitch era quanto di più lontano potesse esistere da una persona normale, e, considerato oltretutto quanto stanco e stressato già fosse, punzecchiarlo con una critica costruttiva poteva rivelarsi tanto pericoloso quanto insultarlo. E se, invece di destarlo e mostrargli l'errore, lo avesse corretto al posto suo? Sì, rimediare senza farsi notare e poi fingere che nulla fosse successo poteva essere una soluzione, buon compromesso tra aiuto e sprone, ed era decisamente il momento di attuarla.

Annuendo compiaciuto, il padrone di casa si avvicinò in punta di piedi ai fornelli e recuperò il pentolino; poi, sfruttando i secoli d'esperienza accumulati nello sgattaiolare via senza farsi notare, deviò verso l'acquaio e gettò via il fluido appiccicaticcio, rimuovendone ogni traccia dal metallo con acqua e sapone ed approfittandone per stabilire una linea d'azione più precisa; infine, dopo averlo nuovamente riempito d'acqua cristallina, lo poggiò silenziosamente sul fornello ed afferrò la confezione di latte artificiale che l'Uomo Nero aveva aperto e poi abbandonato sul tavolo. Gli bastarono pochi secondi per rileggere le istruzioni, già studiate durante il pomeriggio, e così verificare che la polvere non doveva essere assolutamente cotta, bensì dosata direttamente nel biberon e venire ivi sciolta con una quantità prestabilita di acqua bollente, tuttavia si rese conto che non era possibile seguire queste direttive ed ingannare con successo il permaloso papà, dunque si risolse ad aggiungerlo, come questi aveva fatto, nella marmitta, ma solo a fine preparazione. Non del tutto soddisfatto della soluzione, ma consapevole di non poter fare altrimenti, decise di consolarsi mangiando qualche biscotto e si recò dunque nella propria cucina personale, dove, dal mucchio recuperato dai bambini in attesa dei regali, ne scelse una decina tra i più decorati e li gustò con un buon bicchiere di vov; una volta concluso lo spuntino di mezzanotte, e sentendosi ormai ritemprato, tornò dunque nel locale principale, recuperò il biberon sterile che aveva acquistato insieme alla fornitura di articoli per bambini, versò cinque cucchiai abbondanti di latte in polvere nell'acqua ormai in ebollizione e, calando pesantemente la mano sul piano di lavoro, esclamò: «Qual buon vento, Pitch!».

Stordito e terrorizzato dal colpo, caduto a meno di una spanna dal suo cranio, l'interpellato si destò di botto, balzando in piedi e calciando goffamente via lo sgabello sul quale s'era seduto, e dopo qualche secondo trascorso ad ansimare, agitarsi scompostamente e roteare gli occhi sbarrati in ogni direzione, fissò colui che lo aveva tanto improvvisamente svegliato e gli domandò, sconvolto: «E tu che ci fai qui!?».

Oltremodo divertito dalla sua comica reazione, Nord nascose l'ilarità dietro un sorriso gioviale e rispose prontamente: «Queste sono mie cucine, ricordi? Sono venuto a fare spuntino e a portare qui biberon, e vedo che ho fatto bene! Latte sembra pronto, non trovi?».

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, Pitch sibilò: «Sei venuto qui a spiarmi? Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, me la cavo tranquillamente da solo!».

Affatto stupito da quella replica, Babbo Natale ribatté: «No, come ti ho detto sono venuto per fare spuntino. E su, non prendertela per biberon, sei un uomo dalle mille risorse, ma non puoi certo indovinare dove io nascondo mie cose, non trovi?».

«Scommettiamo!?» sbottò l'Uomo Nero, negli occhi lucidi una rabbia dirompente, ma le pupille appannate dalla stanchezza.

Mascherando la grassa risata che gli era sorta spontanea nel petto con qualche colpo di tosse, il padrone di casa si ricompose e suggerì: «Pitch: latte. Ti conviene toglierlo dal fuoco, visto che è pronto. Tieni biberon, io vado a fare spuntino e ti lascio qui a cavartela tranquillamente da solo».

Forse decidendo di soprassedere alla lieve presa in giro, forse, più probabilmente, non cogliendola, l'uomo borbottò qualcosa d'incomprensibile e si rassegnò ad obbedire, così Nord, reputando di aver tirato fin troppo la corda, decise di lasciarlo lavorare in pace e si diresse nuovamente nella propria cucina a sbocconcellare dolciumi; tenendo l'orecchio teso mentre masticava, seguì l'altro nelle operazioni, dallo stridio con cui questi strisciò il pentolino sul fornello allo sbuffo con cui, probabilmente, combatté prima col sacchetto sigillato in cui era conservato il poppatoio, poi con la chiusura a vite del poppatoio stesso, fino al clangore metallico con cui abbandonò gli strumenti ormai inutili nell'acquaio, e si preparò a spiarlo per verificare che il tutto si fosse svolto al meglio, ma non appena udì un tonfo sordo s'allarmò, e, incapace di trattenersi, corse nella stanza ed esclamò: «Pitch, che succede?».

In risposta, un grugnito offeso giunse dal basso, e non appena egli abbassò lo sguardo individuò Pitch, lungo e disteso a faccia in giù sul pavimento, il piede destro ancora incastrato tra le gambe dello sgabello in cui era chiaramente inciampato e la mano corrispondente fieramente protesa verso l'alto per tenere in salvo il biberon tanto faticosamente preparato.

Scuotendo il capo a quella vista, Babbo Natale raggiunse il malcapitato, lo afferrò sotto le ascelle e lo fece rialzare, non stupendosi affatto di sentirlo momentaneamente collassare contro il proprio petto, tuttavia non fece in tempo a sollevargli il braccio libero per passarselo attorno alle spalle che questi si divincolò, e, ringhiando, sbottò: «Mollami! Non sono un infermo, so camminare da solo, lasciami in pace e torna ad ingozzarti!».

Puntandogli minacciosamente un dito contro, l'Uomo Nero indietreggiò, badando a frapporre tra sé e l'ospite il tavolo onde prevenire qualsiasi soccorso indesiderato, quindi, dandogli sdegnosamente le spalle, imboccò l'uscita, e il padrone di casa, ben consapevole che nulla poteva contro la sua testardaggine, si rassegnò a lasciarlo andare e vigilarlo da lontano.

Il percorso dalle cucine alla stanza della coppia fu, a dir poco, una travagliata odissea. Nel rifiutare violentemente il supporto offertogli, infatti, l'uomo non si era solamente assicurato una completa ed affaticante autonomia, ma aveva anche chiaramente consumato le poche energie rimastegli, e aveva dunque finito con lo zoppicare miseramente verso la propria meta, inciampando di continuo nelle frotte di aiutanti che affollavano i corridoi, barcollando pericolosamente da una parete all'altra e rischiando di cadere più e più volte, per non parlare delle due occasioni in cui, obnubilato, aveva sbagliato strada e si era ritrovato in un vicolo cieco: in poche parole, un disastro quasi totale. Sovente il padrone di casa, preoccupato per la sua sorte, era stato tentato di intervenire, a volte semplicemente dirigendolo con la voce, altre caricandoselo in spalla, ma alla fine era sempre riuscito a contenersi, in parte frenato dall'orgoglio nel neogenitore, in parte convinto che un capitombolo, più che ferirlo, lo avrebbe forse indotto ad imparare qualcosa, tuttavia non poté evitarsi di tirare un sospiro di sollievo quando avvistò la porta a lungo cercata: tallonare il claudicante Spirito, da divertente, si stava lentamente trasformando in frustrante, ed oltretutto, dopo tutti quei minuti, il latte si stava senza dubbio raffreddando.

Avanzando in punta di piedi, Nord seguì Pitch all'interno della camera, e, come il pianto acuto che riecchieggiava nell'andito gli aveva preannunciato, trovò la bambina in lacrime, il viso rosso schiacciato contro il petto di Jack ed il torace nudo scosso dai singhiozzi, inconsolabile nella sua disperazione che né le coccole del ragazzo, né i massaggi di Sandman sapevano lenire.

Affatto stupito dall'intensità della sua tristezza, non si azzardò ad intervenire, preferendo affiancarsi a Dentolina e Calmoniglio, in piedi in un angolo, onde non stressarla ulteriormente, e lasciando campo libero all'Uomo Nero, che prontamente abbaiò: «Ficcanaso che non siete altro! Volete invitare qualcun altro, già che ci siete?».

«Pitch, non ti arrabbiare» lo pregò dolcemente Frost, facendo coricare la neonata sul proprio avambraccio mentre l'Omino dei Sogni si faceva da parte; «Hanno sentito la bambina piangere e sono venuti qui a darmi una mano, mi hanno solo fatto un piacere. Hai preparato il latte? Sei stato gentilissimo, ora proviamo a darglielo, prima che si sfinisca».

Domato dai suoi modi gentili, l'uomo sembrò placarsi un poco, e, ignorando i presenti, s'arrampicò penosamente sul letto, porgendo il biberon all'amato e rimanendo chino su di lui e la figlia per monitorare l'allattamento; rimase in quella posizione per una decina di secondi, inizialmente sfoggiando un'espressione seria e dubbiosa, poi spianando sempre più il cipiglio, ma proprio quando parve pronto a lasciarsi andare ad un sorriso l'infante spinse via la tettarella, girando il capo pur di sfuggirla, e riprese, offesa, a strillare.

«E adesso cosa c'è che non va!?» ululò l'uomo, chiaramente sull'orlo della disperazione.

Impacciato, il giovane posò il poppatoio sulle coperte e, cullando la bimba, balbettò: «Non capisco, era iniziato tutto così bene, sembrava piacerle il latte... Dici che sta male e quindi si lamenta per quello?».

Emettendo un lamento, Pitch s'apprestò a controllare la figlia, visibilmente affatto speranzoso di trovare una soluzione, così Nord, che aveva notato degli strani decori scintillanti sul vetro del biberon, s'azzardò a domandare: «Avete controllato biberon? Da qui mi sembra strano».

«Sarà sicuramente colpa tua!» lo accusò prontamente Pitch, rovistando distrattamente tra le lenzuola; «Tu e il tuo stupido biberon confezionato, come minimo sarà stato una versione usa e getta di pessima qualità, come hai potuto anche solo pensare... è congelato».

Colpito da quella affermazione, Jack si piegò sull'oggetto incriminato, quindi, sfoggiando un sorriso, ridacchiò ed esclamò semplicemente: «Ops!».

«Ops» gli fece eco l'Uomo Nero, fissandolo con aria sconfitta.

Vedendolo in difficoltà, Babbo Natale intervenne una seconda volta e propose: «Latte dovrebbe essere ancora buono, prova a mettere biberon in pentola su fuo...».

Non ebbe il coraggio di terminare la frase, prontamente fulminato da un'occhiata velenosa lanciatagli dall'uomo, e così, cucendosi la bocca, si limitò ad annuire, osservarlo arrancare verso il camino ed immergere il poppatoio nel calderone d'acqua ivi posto a scaldarsi e dunque ridere di sottecchi del suo atteggiamento bizzoso insieme agli amici, Jack incluso; piegandosi in avanti, controllò che il neopadre, ciondolante per la stanchezza, non si avvicinasse troppo alle fiamme, né si appoggiasse al bordo della pignatta, e quando lo vide far leva sulle gambe per rialzarsi si ritrasse, timoroso di fargli definitivamente saltare i nervi se si fosse lasciato sorprendere a spiarlo.

Benché un poco assordato dal pianto della bambina, si spostò verso Dentolina e tentò di imbastire una conversazione con lei, parlandole del più e del meno per fingersi occupato, e quando il silenzio cadde nella stanza si limitò ad abbassare il tono per non farsi udire, ma senza interrompersi, come se, fermandosi, rischiasse di rompere l'idillio e, così, mettere a disagio i due genitori alle prese col proprio ruolo; dopo un minuto scarso di vuote parole, tuttavia, fu la sua stessa interlocutrice a zittirlo, premendogli un dito sulle labbra e indicandogli il letto, e a quel punto Nord, arrendendosi a sé stesso e all'altra, sollevò le iridi, ed immediatamente si sciolse di fronte alla tenerezza della scena che gli si parò davanti.

Il trio, infatti, si trovava in una posa a dir poco commovente, la neonata morbidamente accoccolata contro il petto nudo di Frost, Frost tra le braccia di Pitch, e Pitch, capitolato, accasciato in parte sul materasso, in parte sulla spalla del compagno. Seppur addormentato, quest'ultimo si protendeva verso gli altri due, avvolgendoli ed attirandoli a sé, proteggendoli col proprio corpo e, contro ogni legge naturale, riuscendo a tenere il viso abbastanza sollevato da tenere entrambi nel proprio ipotetico campo visivo, e, ad una seconda occhiata, Babbo Natale si rese conto che stava partecipando attivamente all'allattamento, stringendo spasmodicamente il biberon ed offrendo così la propria mano come barriera tra il ghiaccio dell'altro e il vetro; il giovane, per parte sua, stava chiaramente facendo di tutto per non torturarlo, la destra posata solo lievemente sulla sua, onde limitare il passaggio di gelo e brina, e il busto torto per sostenerlo al meglio, ma non mancava di pensare anche alla figlia, tendendo i muscoli fino allo spasimo pur di offrirle un comodo nido dove adagiarsi e carezzandole ripetutamente le cosce ed il bassoventre per aiutarla a rilassarsi; la bambina, infine, ignara di tutto e tutti nella propria mente inconsapevole, non si volgeva verso nessuno, né cercava alcun tipo di contatto, ma la serenità con cui succhiava dalla tettarella, i pugnetti chiusi e le palpebre abbassate, comunicava chiaramente quanto si sentisse finalmente in pace col mondo e grata ai propri premurosi genitori.

Lasciandosi sfuggire una lacrima, il padrone di casa osservò intensamente il gruppetto, e soprattutto gli sguardi che, più o meno coscientemente, i suoi componenti si lanciavano, e dopo un poco, avvertendo la pulsione di sdrammatizzare, sussurrò: «Hai proprio due bei bambini, Jack».

Colto alla sprovvista dal commento, Jack grugnì e gli sibilò di tacere, pur continuando a ridacchiare tra sé e sé, tuttavia, in pochi secondi, tornò serio e si fece nuovamente rapire dalla dolcezza della propria figlia, e a quel punto Nord, comprendendo che una permanenza più lunga si sarebbe solo trasformata in invadenza, fece cenno ai propri amici di allontanarsi, e si defilò silenziosamente dalla porta, lasciando la coppia libera di godersi il piccolo miracolo cui aveva dato vita.

 

Grattandosi nervosamente un orecchio, Calmoniglio uscì dalla stanza da bagno, quindi si incamminò lentamente lungo il corridoio.

Erano passati pochi minuti dall'inizio del primo bagnetto della neonata, minuti in cui questa, seppur sorretta fermamente da Jack, Dentolina e Nord, era riuscita a svuotare per metà la vasca con vigorosi calcetti ed assordare tutti i presenti con strilli acuti, e il Pooka, sentendosi di troppo, si era risolto a lasciarla in pace: ancora non aveva deciso come relazionarsi con lei, se rimanendo rispettosamente a distanza finché questa non avesse deciso di approcciarlo, se avvicinandosi a lei gradualmente o se partecipando fin da subito in prima persona alla sua crescita, e così, piuttosto che imporsi, aveva preferito farsi da parte e rimandare il contatto ad un secondo momento. A trattenerlo, infatti, non v'era solo la semplice timidezza, ma anche un profondo senso di rispetto che egli, da due anni abbondanti, aveva iniziato a nutrire nei confronti di Frost, e che non aveva fatto che intensificarsi da quando questi aveva deciso di accettare la gravidanza e sopportare stoicamente tutte le sofferenze, fisiche e psicologiche, che ne erano derivate, ed intimamente egli si augurava che fosse il ragazzo a superare la barriera e offrirgli la figlia, piuttosto che farsi avanti e chiedere il permesso; ad ogni modo, che accadesse l'una o l'altra cosa, quello non era il momento opportuno, né il luogo, dunque era opportuno rimanere calmi ed aspettare pazientemente.

Canticchiando tra sé e sé, svoltò a sinistra e si diresse distrattamente verso la sala del Globo, ma già dopo pochi passi la curiosità ebbe il sopravvento su di lui, e, incapace di trattenersi oltre, il Coniglio di Pasqua si lasciò andare ai più svariati interrogativi. Quando sarebbe arrivato il grande giorno? Come sarebbe stato il primo incontro? Quanto reattiva sarebbe stata la bambina? Quanto sveglia e sviluppata? E da grande, come sarebbe stata? Dolce e giocherellona come Jack, oppure... oppure simile a Pitch. Già, Pitch, il padre, il progenitore inconsapevole, a suo dire, il più pericoloso, ma anche il più criptico, uomo dalle mille facce capace di mostrare l'una o l'altra a proprio piacimento, e di indossare innumerevoli maschere indistinguibili dalla pelle sottostante, ma sempre e comunque genitore, e dunque avente diritto d'essere interpellato riguardo ciò che coinvolgeva sua figlia.

Calmoniglio impiegò pochi secondi a decidere il da farsi: doveva assolutamente vedere l'Uomo Nero. Non gli importava in che condizioni lo avrebbe trovato, non sapeva se lo avrebbe dovuto svegliare, non aveva nemmeno ben chiaro se fosse opportuno disturbarlo, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era l'impellente necessità di studiarlo ed interrogarlo, sia per meglio comprendere le sue intenzioni, sia per chiarire alcune questioni fondamentali ancora in sospeso, e dunque non perse tempo, affrettandosi verso la sua stanza ed attraversando porte e passaggi con vigorosi balzi.

Non appena giunse in prossimità della camera, qualcosa sul pavimento attirò la sua attenzione: qualcosa vivo, grigio, allungato, e dalla forma decisamente simile ad un paio di dita. Non gli fu necessario guardare una seconda volta per riconoscere una mano, la vista troppo sviluppata per lasciarsi ingannare, né riflettere a lungo per attribuire questa a Pitch, e difatti, quando avanzò fino alla soglia, lo trovò, steso sull'impiantito ed intento a trascinarsi faticosamente in avanti.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui?» esclamò istintivamente.

Ringhiando, l'Uomo Nero sollevò il capo quel tanto che bastava per parlare e sbottò: «E tu, invece!?».

Roteando gli occhi, Calmoniglio sbuffò, dunque si accucciò e lo afferrò per la vita, tuttavia l'infermo, sussultando per la sorpresa, non tardò a colpirlo con un debole pugno e ad abbaiare: «Non ti ho chiesto aiuto!».

«E io non te lo sto dando» controbatté il Pooka.

Dopo aver stretto la presa, si issò il fardello sulla spalla, stupito nel sentirlo ancor più leggero della primavera precedente, quando, impietosito dalle sue misere condizioni, s'era risolto a portarlo al sicuro nella propria tana, e quasi si sentì in colpa per aver pianificato, di fatto, di aggredirlo; questo senso di pentimento, del resto, non fece altro che rafforzare i suoi propositi di aiutarlo che aveva maturato sin da quando lo aveva sorpreso a strisciare sul pavimento, e così, ignorando bellamente le sue scomposte proteste, lo trasportò senza grossi problemi sino al letto ed ivi lo depositò.

«Ma come osi!» lo redarguì l'uomo non appena venne liberato; «Ti farò pagare questo affronto, non dubitarne! Dove sono Jack e la bambina?».

Affatto impaurito dalle sue minacce, il Coniglio di Pasqua indietreggiò a distanza di sicurezza e rispose: «Nella sala da bagno di Nord, Jack a lavare la bambina, la bambina a farsi lavare da Jack».

A quella rivelazione, Pitch impietrì, le iridi dorate troppo chiare per non poter lasciar trapelare tutto lo stupore, il senso d'inutilità e il dolore per essere stato escluso che provava, così Calmoniglio, preso in contropiede, tentò di tergiversare, borbottando: «Non ti allarmare, non ti stai perdendo granché, la bambina non sembra gradire e...».

«“Non ti stai perdendo granché”?» lo interruppe l'Uomo Nero, lanciandogli un'occhiata omicida; «“Non ti stai perdendo granché”!? E tu, bestiaccia senza famiglia né compagni, cosa credi di saperne?».

Ferito dal commento velenoso, il Pooka sussultò, faticando non poco a domare la miriade di pensieri che sempre lo assalivano quando ripensava ai propri simili ormai scomparsi, ma quando vi riuscì un'aggressività incontenibile lo pervase, ben maggiore di quella che lo aveva spinto a recarsi fin lì, ed egli, non ponderando nemmeno per un istante di contenerla, sibilò: «Toglimi una curiosità, uomo di mondo: perché hai trascorso gli ultimi tre mesi a fingerti combattuto di fronte al pancione di Jack, quando hai sempre saputo che la creatura che portava in grembo era figlia tua? Perché tanta scena? Ti piace il dramma, ci tenevi a dare l'effetto sorpresa, oppure altro?».

Atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione contrariata, l'uomo volse il capo altrove e borbottò: «Nessuna delle tre, visto che, in questi tre mesi, non ho mai saputo, né immaginato quello che tu hai appena detto».

Vagamente soddisfatto nel vederlo imbarazzato, il Coniglio di Pasqua rincarò la dose, commentando: «Ma come, una persona così intelligente e piena di risorse come te non è riuscita a capire una cosa tanto semplice ed evidente? E dire che io, stupido come sono, l'ho intuito fin da subito!».

«No, tu non l'hai intuito» controbatté aspramente Pitch; «Tu l'hai supposto perché, a prescindere, mi hai attribuito la colpa della gravidanza, il che è ben diverso!».

«Eppure, anche quando ho scoperto che c'era lo zampino dell'Uomo Nella Luna, non ho minimamente cambiato idea al riguardo» insistette Calmoniglio; «Ho continuato a credere che fossi tu il padre, ho portato avanti la mia idea e, quando il tuo Incubo ha annusato il pancione di Jack, ho avuto la definitiva conferma di aver ragione: vuoi farmi credere che a te quest'ultimo fatto non sia bastato ad aprire gli occhi?».

Punto sul vivo, l'Uomo Nero trasalì, artigliando spasmodicamente le lenzuola come per trattenersi da un atto violento, quindi, fissandolo con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, gli sussurrò: «Ascoltami bene, coniglio: io non sono qui per farti credere nulla. Non ne ho l'intenzione, né l'interesse, perché l'argomento di cui stiamo parlando non ti riguarda minimamente, perché non mi devo giustificare ai tuoi occhi, perché è evidente che sei troppo ottuso per capire e per un milione di altre ragioni che impiegherei un giorno intero ad elencare. L'unica cosa che conta, al di là della tua cecità, è la verità, e la verità è che io non ho riconosciuto la bambina come mia figlia finché non ho visto i suoi occhi sbarrati, lassù, in quella miserevole stanza dove il vostro deprecabile superiore l'ha abbandonata. Ciò è, che ti piaccia o no, non cambierà perché il passato è passato e non è per me motivo di vergogna o disagio, quindi risparmia pure il fiato per altre stupidaggini, perché su questa non puoi cogliermi alla sprovvista».

Sebbene stupito da quella dichiarazione, il Pooka dovette ammettere che il modo in cui era stata articolata non era solo convincente, ma la rendeva anche realistica, e lasciava ben poco spazio a critiche; non avendo ancora ben chiari tutti i punti della storia, ad ogni modo, non si lasciò convincere, e domandò immediatamente: «E allora perché, se ancora non l'avevi riconosciuta come figlia, ti sei precipitato in fretta e furia sulla Luna per recuperarla? Tecnicamente, non aveva alcun valore per te, e probabilmente ti avrebbe fatto anche comodo non averla più tra i piedi».

«Ma sei davvero così stolto o ti stai divertendo a prendermi in giro?» sbottò l'uomo.

Stroncato da un accesso di tosse, fu costretto a fermarsi per riprendere fiato e finì col collassare sui cuscini, ma non appena ebbe un attimo di tregua proseguì, borbottando con voce rauca: «Non sarò ipocrita, non ti nasconderò che uno dei motivi è stato egoista: ancora non l'avevo accettata, ma nemmeno rifiutata, e vedermela portare via senza avere la possibilità di fare questa scelta mi ha letteralmente mandato in bestia. La ragione principale, comunque, è un'altra, è legata solo ed unicamente a Jack, ed è così evidente che davvero non capisco come tu non possa averla individuata: non l'hai visto quando ha ricevuto conferma che la figlia era sparita? Non hai notato come ha reagito? Stava male, tremava, per poco non è stato sul punto di svenire, nella sua mente c'era solo smarrimento, e nei suoi occhi paura allo stato puro: era completamente sconvolto, e, francamente, dava anche l'impressione di non essere in grado di riprendersi. Non aveva alcuna importanza, per me, il rapporto che avevo con la bambina, per lui era quanto di più caro avesse, e l'aveva perduto, dunque per me era quanto di più caro potesse esistere, e avevo il dovere di riportargliela. Farei di tutto per Jack, “anche andare sulla Luna”, mi dicevo, e così ho fatto, e così sempre farò: lui ha tutto il diritto di essere felice, sia in assoluto, sia considerando tutto il dolore che ha già passato, e io non mancherò mai di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per proteggerlo e farlo stare bene».

Il Coniglio di Pasqua non poté dire di non essersi aspettato una simile risposta, ma nemmeno di non esserne rimasto sorpreso: Pitch gli aveva ribadito più volte quanto tenesse a Jack, ma le dimostrazioni che aveva dato erano state piuttosto sporadiche, di dubbia interpretazione e coinvolgenti entrambi loro. Questa, invece, questa era diversa, questa era chiaramente altruista, e caratterizzata da uno spirito di sacrificio non indifferente, questa era speciale, profonda, ed innegabilmente commovente, e difatti lasciò un segno indelebile in colui che, finalmente, la riconobbe.

«Hai finito con le domande?» esclamò, l'Uomo Nero, seccato, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri; «Ora scostati, devo andare da Jack».

«Lo faccio per il tuo bene: hai ancora bisogno di riposare... amico» mormorò Calmoniglio.

Quindi gli assestò un pugno sulla fronte, e fu così che l'uomo, ormai svenuto, non riuscì mai a cogliere appieno il significato delle sue parole, né a notare le zampe che, poco dopo, si presero pietosamente cura di lui.

 

Rantolando, Pitch allargò di colpo le braccia, pronto a mulinarle per frenare la propria caduta, tuttavia sotto i polpastrelli non percepì aria gelida, né gli affilati spuntoni che sorgevano dal terreno circostante, bensì morbida stoffa, e, comprendendo di star vagando in un sogno, si destò di soprassalto.

Come si aspettava, il cambiamento improvviso lo lasciò a dir poco sconvolto, stringendogli il cranio in una dolorosa morsa ed offuscandogli la vista, e, mentre, troppo frastornato per fare altrimenti, si rassegnava a restare immobile ed attendere che il giramento di capo passasse, egli non poté evitarsi di chiedersi: perché? Perché la sorte seguitava a perseguitarlo con le peggiori disgrazie e i più crudeli colpi bassi? E da quando, di preciso, la sua vita s'era ridotta ad un singhiozzante alternarsi tra coma profondo e obnubilati stati di coscienza?

Come evocato da quegli interrogativi, il ricordo del pugno di Calmoniglio che gli calava sulla tempia gli balenò repentino in mente, provocandogli non solo un violento accesso di rabbia, ma anche un incontenibile desiderio di vendetta; immediatamente conseguente a questo, però, riemerse anche quello riguardante il primo bagnetto della figlia, e così l'Uomo Nero, rimandando ad un secondo tempo i propri propositi di rivalsa, si preparò ad alzarsi e cercare lei e il compagno, ma non andò lontano.

Non appena si volse, infatti, individuò due paia di occhi azzurri intenti a fissarlo lo bloccarono sul posto: il primo, pervaso da tentacoli oscuri, apparteneva alla bambina, accucciata e coricata su un fianco ed intenta a pastrugnarsi diligentemente bocca e naso, e lo osservava più rapito che mai, mentre il secondo, più chiaro e screziato, era ovviamente di Jack, che, nella stessa identica posizione della neonata e semi-nascosto dietro di ella, non mancava di studiarlo con altrettanta meraviglia.

In parte stupito, in parte intenerito dalla dolce visione, l'uomo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina e mormorò: «Non so perché, ma mi sento osservato».

Sorridendo a propria volta, il ragazzo si spostò quel tanto che bastava per non avere le labbra coperte dal cranio della figlia, quindi replicò: «Non vorrei inquietarti, ma sei stato osservato per tutto il tempo: la bambina ti trova incredibilmente affascinante».

Lieto di scoprire che risultava non solo affatto spaventoso, ma persino interessante, alla creatura cui aveva dato vita, Pitch ribatté: «Affatto, anzi, mi lusinghi: è un piacere, per me, essere oggetto di tante attenzioni».

Fremendo per l'emozione, Frost esclamò: «Davvero? Allora potremmo svegliarti così altre volte, anche tutti i giorni, se lo desideri!».

Benché lusingato dalla proposta, l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a non provare un totale senso d'inutilità al pensiero di accettarla, e così, rinunciando a contenere l'amarezza, controbatté: «In verità, preferirei addormentarmi meno spesso».

Intuendo al volo il suo disagio, il giovane tornò serio e disse: «Pitch, non rimproverarti, eri già stanco prima di iniziare questa giornata infinita, figuriamoci dopo il parto e il viaggio sulla Luna: avevi bisogno di dormire, e hai fatto bene a farlo. Ti consoli se ti dico che anche io ho dormito per un bel po'? Mi sono svegliato abbastanza presto in verità, e mi sentivo in forma, pensa che sono addirittura riuscito ad arrivare fino alle cucine senza aiuto e con la bambina in braccio, poi però Dentolina mi ha detto che era ora di farle il bagno, ed è stata una tale impresa! Un po' s'è divertita a schizzare l'acqua fuori dalla vasca, ma in generale non le è piaciuto bagnarsi, e quando abbiamo finito di asciugarla io ero completamente sfinito, e sono dovuto tornare qui a riposare per qualche ora. Dai non fare quella faccia triste, alla bambina non piace, finirà col piangere! E noi non vogliamo che tu pianga, eh, bella? No, no, noi vogliamo che tu rida e sia felice e contenta e...».

Addolcendo il tono e strascicando sempre più le vocali, Jack deliziò ancora un poco la neonata con discorsi infantili, quindi, dopo essersi seduto a gambe incrociate, se la tirò dietro e la strinse a sé; già preoccupato da quel semplice gesto, che tuttavia, a suo parere, poteva facilmente rivelarsi pericoloso, l'uomo decise di tacere, ma non appena vide il compagno poggiarsi la figlia sull'avambraccio ed iniziare a farla saltare inorridì, e gridò: «Attento, così le fai male!».

Spaventato dall'ammonimento, il ragazzo sussultò e s'immobilizzò sul posto, chinandosi leggermente in posizione di difesa; dopo qualche secondo trascorso a fissare l'amato, tuttavia, parve comprendere al volo il motivo del suo turbamento, e così, offrendogli la bimba, dichiarò: «Pitch, la bambina sarà anche delicata, ma non è un fiocco di neve: non rischi di farle male solo prendendola tra le mani. Peraltro, mi risulta che sia io che te siamo molto bravi a maneggiare fiocchi di neve, non trovi? Dai, lascia che si diverta un po', e divertiti anche tu!».

Affatto rassicurato dalle sue parole, Pitch non riuscì a rilassarsi completamente, ed osservò con ansia crescente la neonata balzare su e giù, tra una risata ed un versetto, a meno di una spanna dal proprio viso; intuendo che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere a lungo, e tuttavia, memore delle decine di proteste bizzose avanzate nelle ore precedenti, non disposto a dare il via ad un litigio con il compagno per stabilire se il gioco fosse sicuro o meno, optò per un compromesso, e commentò: «Sai, Jack, non puoi continuare a chiamarla “la bambina”: sarebbe ora che le trovassi un nome».

Trasformando la propria espressione da gioiosa a meditabonda, Frost finalmente si fermò, e, lanciandogli un'occhiata vagamente implorante, ammise: «Sì, lo so, ci ho pensato fin da subito, ad essere sincero, ma per quanto mi sforzi non riesco mai a trovarne uno adatto, e poi, sai, mi piacerebbe che lo scegliessimo insieme».

«Allora scegliamolo insieme» concesse prontamente l'Uomo Nero; «Forza, vieni qui accanto a me».

Facendo leva su talloni e gomiti, indietreggiò fino ad appoggiare la schiena dolorante contro i cuscini sprimacciati, quindi, dopo aver attirato il compagno a sé, gli domandò: «Allora, hai già qualche proposta da cui partire? Magari, perlomeno, un'idea generale su cui possiamo lavorare?».

Dopo essersi accomodato al meglio contro il suo petto e aver sistemato la figlia col fianco destro contro il proprio, il giovane rispose: «Sì e no. Pensavo a qualcosa come “alba”, perché lei è effettivamente l'alba di una nuova era, sia per il mondo, sia per noi, ma “alba” non è un nome».

«A dire la verità lo è» gli rivelò l'uomo; «Non sarà diffusissimo, ma esiste. Se preferisci una variante meno inconsueta, però, puoi optare per il più comune “Aurora”».

Perdendosi a giocherellare con le minutissime dita della bimba, Jack si prese quasi un minuto intero per rimuginare, ma alla fine, sollevando uno sguardo insoddisfatto verso l'amato, dichiarò: «Non mi piace nessuno dei due. Però, continua a piacermi l'idea».

Affatto infastidito dal rifiuto, l'uomo rifletté per un poco, dunque propose: «Che ne dici di “Eos”? Era il nome della dea greca dell'alba, “dalle rosee dita”, come spesso la definivano, e trovo che si sposi bene sia col tuo desiderio, sia con la bambina».

«Eos» ripeté immediatamente il ragazzo, rapito; «Eos, sì... sarà questo il suo nome: nostra piccola, bellissima Eos».

Lieto di aver accontentato il compagno, Pitch annuì e gli baciò il capo, quindi, senza provare la benché minima vergogna, si lasciò andare a qualche tenerezza con la figlia, massaggiandole le gambe e il dorso delle mani, carezzandole il naso e le guance paffute e pettinandole distrattamente quei due corti e trasparenti peli che si ritrovava sul capo, rapito dal suo aspetto splendido ed innocente, divertito dall'espressione imbronciata che spesso ostentava ed incuriosito da ogni sua più piccola mossa, prontamente imitando ed imitato da Jack.

Estasiati, i due andarono avanti a lungo a vezzeggiarla, senza mai distrarsi, senza mai annoiarsi, tuttavia, non appena la videro spalancare la bocca e sfregare la lingua sul palato superiore, intuirono che l'idillio stava per rompersi, e, scambiandosi un'occhiata angosciata, esclamarono: «Andiamo a prepararle il latte!».

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pericolo bimba in lacrime in corso! Come sempre, mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono sempre disponibile per chiarimenti e chiacchierate riguardo a ciò che scrivo. Oh, quasi dimenticavo: in questo caso, spero anche che abbiate apprezzato la scelta del nome della bimba!  
> Sull'onda della ritrovata abitudine che m'ha fatta tardare di meno di un giorno (e per cause purtroppo tanto spiacevoli quanto impreviste), fisso la data di pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo per giovedì 18 giugno e vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst, sono in orario! Buona lettura!

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTESIMO**

 

 

«Quando mi sono risvegliato, l'Uomo Nella Luna era ormai sparito, mentre la bambina, per fortuna, era ancora con me, nella stessa posizione in cui mi pareva di averla lasciata. Per sicurezza l'ho controllata, ma non presentava né ferite, né marchi, e sembrava serena, quindi me la sono assicurata al petto, sono montato sull'Incubo che nel frattempo mi aveva raggiunto e sono uscito. Il resto lo sapete».

Pitch aveva riflettuto ore intere per impostare il resoconto di quanto accaduto sull'odioso satellite, ponderando quali eventi rivelare e quali tacere, vagliando quali modificare e considerando quali inventare di sana pianta, sempre impegnato a fingersi occupato con la bambina pur di guadagnare ulteriore tempo, ma quando questa era infine caduta in un sonno profondo non aveva più potuto rimandare, e, fortunatamente, era giunto ad una soddisfacente conclusione: raccontare per filo e per segno ogni cosa. Modificare pesantemente gli episodi sarebbe stato azzardato, visto che non era da escludere che, prima o poi, si sarebbe trovato in condizione di doverli dimostrare, variarli impercettibilmente rischioso, poiché gli scatti d'ira e gli occasionali vuoti di memoria avrebbero potuto tradirlo e fargli proporre di volta in volta diverse contraddittorie versioni, e, del resto, a che pro disturbarsi a concepire una nuova storia quando l'originale faceva già accapponare la pelle? L'Uomo Nella Luna si era rivelato per il mostro che era già da sé, ed egregiamente, e non v'era motivo di non sfruttare questo suo passo falso. Narrare ogni singolo dettaglio ai Guardiani riuniti, ad ogni modo, non era comunque stato semplice, sia per la rabbia che il rimembrare gli causava, sia per la fatica che egli compiva nel far riemergere fatti vissuti in uno stato di semi-incoscienza e dunque, per definizione, sfuggenti, e difatti l'uomo s'era dovuto interrompere spesso e, occasionalmente, tornare sui propri passi per proporre particolari accidentalmente tralasciati, ma alla fine, in un modo o nell'altro, era riuscito a giungere alla conclusione, e non appena aveva potuto cedere la parola non aveva esitato a farlo, tagliando il discorso e lasciandosi andare pesantemente contro l'alto schienale della sedia sulla quale s'era accomodato.

«Io veramente non so il resto» intervenne Jack.

Riscuotendosi di colpo, l'Uomo Nero si rese conto che, in effetti, l'amato non aveva assistito alla breve discussione che lui aveva affrontato con Nord e Dentolina prima di coricarsi, dunque s'affrettò a rimediare, aggiungendo: «Hai ragione, l'avevo dimenticato. Non appena sono uscito dalla caverna ho preso quota per allontanarmi dalla Luna, giunto a qualche centinaio di metri di altitudine ho notato che la barriera protettiva era ancora attiva e che non v'era modo di disattivarla, né speranza che l'Uomo Nella Luna la abbassasse per me, così mi sono ammantato di tutte le ombre che mi erano rimaste, mi ci sono scagliato contro e alla fine sono caduto nella Sala del Globo, proprio accanto a te. Da quanto ho capito, sembra che Dentolina e Sandman mi abbiano guidato, pur senza riuscire a rivelarsi a me, né penetrare le mie difese, come invece hai fatto tu».

A conferma della sua affermazione, entrambi i presi in causa annuirono, e Dentolina precisò: «Abbiamo provato ad entrare in contatto con te per farti capire che ormai eri fuori pericolo, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare, più provavamo, più tu ti chiudevi, così Sandy ha creato uno scivolo di sabbia magica e ti ha accompagnato sin qui, mentre io mi limitavo a seguirvi e controllare che tutto stesse procedendo per il meglio, ammesso che di “meglio”, in questo caso, si possa parlare».

Calmoniglio, che sino a quel momento era rimasto fermo ed in silenzio, il capo chino sul tavolo e quasi assorto più nei suoi decori violati, che non nel racconto, domandò a bruciapelo e senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare: «E' tutto?».

Dando per scontato di essere l'unico interpellato, l'uomo rispose: «Sì, è tutto, dal dettaglio più insignificante all'evento più significativo».

«E' racconto molto strano» commentò Nord, lisciandosi la barba con fare meditabondo.

«E' ciò che è accaduto ad essere strano» lo corresse prontamente Pitch, lievemente infastidito dal fatto che nessuno, nella sala, paresse sconvolto; «Anche se, sinceramente, avrei in mente un paio di aggettivi più calzanti, come “assurdo”, “allucinante” e “insensatamente crudele”».

«No, ne dubito» controbatté la fata.

Piccato dal suo intervento, l'Uomo Nero serrò le mani a pugno e chiese con tono alterato: «E allora cosa pensi della faccenda, di grazia?».

Rizzandosi per bene sulla pila di cuscini che aveva ammassato sulla seduta per supplire alla propria bassa statura, la Guardiana spiegò: «Riflettiamo bene sugli elementi che abbiamo: l'Uomo Nella Luna ha rapito la bambina ben sapendo che tu, Pitch, saresti subito accorso a salvarla, sia per amore di Jack, sia per ripagarlo dell'affronto, non appena ti ha visto arrivare in prossimità del suo Palazzo ha attivato una barriera che non ti ha attaccato e che ha fatto sì che tu e tu soltanto potessi penetrare nelle sue sale, ha diretto il profumo della neonata in modo tale da guidarti sin da lei, ha lasciato che la prendessi senza opporsi, ti ha persino consentito di allontanarti e giungere nella stessa zona dove avevi lasciato il tuo Incubo, che ti avrebbe e senza dubbio ti ha ceduto una parte dei suoi poteri per aiutarti, ti ha attaccato sì in modo brutale, ma senza sconfiggerti, e dopo aver scambiato qualche parola con te ti ha guarito e si è volatilizzato senza infierire ulteriormente. Mi sembra palese che abbia seguito una logica, e che volesse incontrarti».

«E ti sembra una giustificazione ammissibile a ciò che ha fatto!?» sbottò l'uomo, raddrizzando a propria volta la schiena.

«Pitch» lo rabbonì Dentolina, lasciandogli un'occhiata pietosa; «E' più che evidente che non può esistere alcuna giustificazione ammissibile a ciò che l'Uomo Nella Luna ha fatto, ma ciò non implica che lui abbia agito senza uno scopo. Non preoccuparti, non sto cercando di difenderlo, e nessun altro in questa sala mai ci proverà, ma, ora che siamo tutti d'accordo sul fatto che i suoi atti sono da condannare, dobbiamo assolutamente concentrarci per comprendere le motivazioni che lo hanno spinto e gli obiettivi che ha perseguito, perché solo così potremo intuire i suoi piani e sapere in anticipo come comportarci per evitare che simili spiacevoli episodi si ripetano».

Seppur convenendo intimamente che l'altra non aveva affatto parlato a vanvera, Pitch non riuscì a controllare l'ira che, sin dal principio, lo aveva pervaso sempre più prepotentemente, né il disagio che provava nel ritrovarsi, per l'ennesima volta, chiuso in una stanza insieme ai Guardiani al gran completo e costretto a discutere con loro di faccende che avrebbe preferito gestire da sé, e dunque borbottò: «Il motivo che lo ha spinto è stata la assoluta e deprecabile crudeltà che lo connota, nonché il piacere nel vedere gli altri e soprattutto me e Jack soffrire, e i suoi piani futuri consistono sicuramente nel seguitare a tormentarci in ogni possibile ed imprevedibile maniera».

«Non arriveremo mai da nessuna parte di questo passo, sai?» s'intromise il Pooka, le orecchie frementi e l'espressione contrariata.

«Parla il veggente che ha appena avanzato mille e una ipotesi plausibili, dico bene?» lo rimbeccò immediatamente l'Uomo Nero.

«Su, su, non iniziate!» li zittì Babbo Natale, alzando i palmi per abbassare i toni; «Rimaniamo concentrati. Dentolina ha ragione, è evidente che Uomo Nella Luna voleva incontrarti e confrontarsi con te, e bada che mi sto riferendo a scambio verbale, non scontro fisico!, ma non è unico punto: secondo me voleva farlo non solo a tu per tu, ma avendo te e bambina insieme. Insomma, facci caso, l'ha rapita, ma poi te l'ha lasciata portare via, finché non l'hai recuperata non si è nemmeno fatto avanti, e si è dichiarato soddisfatto solo quando tu hai detto una frase riguardo a lei. Singolare, non trovi? Era questo che mi pareva strano prima».

«Ed era questo ciò che avrei detto io se solo tu non mi avessi interrotto» aggiunse il Coniglio di Pasqua con tono acido.

A supporto di quest'ipotesi condivisa intervenne persino Sandman, supplendo al proprio mutismo, da sempre causa delle puntuali sconfitte cui andava incontro in qualsivoglia discussione accesa, con due abbondanti manciate di sabbia magica evocate esattamente al centro del cerchio dei presenti, e modellandole abilmente sino a formare la rotonda sagoma del Guardiano dei Guardiani da un lato, quella allampanata di Pitch, maggiorata d'un tenero fagotto, dall'altro, tra i due contendenti la mano sollevata del Re degli Incubi, e tra quest'ultimo e la neonata un minuscolo cuoricino, ma l'uomo, intuendo al volo ciò che il proprio alter ego aveva tentato di comunicare, s'affrettò a spazzare via la scenetta con una manata e dichiarò: «Ah, dateci un taglio! Posso concedervi che gli indizi fisici derivanti dal rapimento portino a trarre quella conclusione, ma a nostra disposizione, oltre a quelli, abbiamo migliaia e migliaia di prove del fatto che l'Uomo Nella Luna mi odia e dedica la propria intera esistenza a schiacciarmi, dunque non ha assolutamente senso affermare che mi abbia attirato fin lassù solo per assicurarsi che... e comunque non è come credete!».

Troncando la propria argomentazione con una scrollata di spalle, l'Uomo Nero alzò di scatto il capo, focalizzando la propria attenzione su una delle molteplici vetrate colorate nei toni dell'arancione che illuminavano il salone e sforzandosi con tutto sé stesso di non lasciarsi sopraffare dall'imbarazzo che lo aveva colto nel momento in cui era stato apertamente rivelato il suo nuovo amore per la neonata, ma ogni tentativo fu vano, perché il padrone di casa non esitò un istante ad osservare: «E' ancora in fase di negazione. Non vedo l'ora di vedere quando scatterà e si deciderà a gridare che l'ama con una di sue struggenti dichiarazioni».

Oltremodo offeso dal commento, a suo parere derisorio e decisamente inadeguato, l'uomo balzò in piedi e si preparò ad iniziare un'accorata arringa di rimproveri nei confronti dell'altro ed apologie del proprio comportamento, non scartando l'ipotesi di fare ricorso a minacce e attacchi fisici e fortemente tentato di concludere il tutto con un'indignata uscita di scena, tuttavia Nord fu lesto a fargli cenno di calmarsi, e, prima ancora che egli potesse aprir bocca, gli disse: «Prima che tu te la prenda inutilmente, il mio era augurio sincero perché tu possa presto accettare tuoi sentimenti e vivere sereno con te stesso, non certo presa in giro, e se è suonata un po' come tale è solo perché ho giocato su tono per meglio attirare tua attenzione. Non è affar mio ciò che provi nei confronti di bambina, a meno che tu non voglia farle del male, e, dipendesse da me, ti lascerei libero di gestire il tutto senza fare domande, ma Uomo Nella Luna _ha_ ficcato naso, e lo ha fatto per un motivo, e per scoprirlo io e tutti gli altri abbiamo bisogno di parlare anche di quello, quindi fattene una ragione, o, più che altro, ammetti semplicemente che vuoi bene a bambina e passa oltre. Ti assicuro che, da Guardiano e da amico, non ho bisogno di sapere nulla di più».

Affatto rassicurato da quella spiegazione, Pitch ringhiò e sbottò: «E se anche fosse, cosa avrebbe a che fare con ciò che è successo su quel maledetto satellite? Perché mai l'Uomo Nella Luna dovrebbe desiderare che io, suo più grande nemico ed incarnazione del male in persona, mi affezioni ad una sua creatura? Forse per indebolirmi con la sua tenerezza e poi sconvolgermi uccidendola davanti ai miei occhi?».

«Pitch, non pensarlo neanche!» esclamò la fata, turbata fin nel profondo dall'ipotesi.

«Ma come, mi avevi detto che alla fine avevi capito che la bambina era tua figlia, perché diavolo torni a sostenere che sia una creatura dell'Uomo Nella Luna!?» proruppe Calmoniglio, ugualmente sconvolto, ma per diverse ragioni.

Nascondendo il viso tra le mani giunte, l'Uomo Nero si concesse qualche istante per smaltire silenziosamente la frustrazione che il parlare e non venir compreso gli aveva provocato e che la frequenza con cui ciò avveniva non faceva che intensificare, quindi prese un profondo respiro e spiegò: «Prima di tutto, la mia era solo un'ipotesi, che oltretutto trovo irrealistica per il semplice fatto che l'Uomo Nella Luna sa bene che veder morire o soffrire la bambina mi manderebbe in bestia, e non al tappeto. In secondo luogo, posto che ormai ho avuto sufficienti prove e dunque ho compreso ed ammesso che lei è mia figlia, resta il fatto che non l'ho mai desiderata, né cercata, mentre l'Uomo Nella Luna ha fatto l'impossibile perché nascesse, dunque è innegabile che, pur essendo sangue del mio sangue, la neonata è una sua creatura. L'ha voluta lui, in parole povere, non io, quindi è stato lui il primo a fare piani su di lei e lui il primo a mettersi all'opera perché questi si concretizzassero, e com'è possibile che io, la pecora nera, abbia un ruolo del genere in essi? Non ha senso».

Allargando le braccia, come dare maggiore enfasi alla propria affermazione e, contemporaneamente, sottolineare quanto semplice essa fosse, la Guardiana osservò: «Nonostante potesse, almeno in linea teorica, fecondare sin da subito Jack, l'Uomo Nella Luna ha lasciato che fossi tu a farlo, e questa mi sembra una prova sufficiente del fatto che intendesse coinvolgerti sin da subito».

«Sarà anche una prova, ma non è una spiegazione» ribatté l'uomo.

Affatto scoraggiata da quell'opposizione, Dentolina precisò: «Non ricordi più? La nostra conversazione riguardo al perché l'Uomo Nella Luna abbia scelto proprio Jack per dare vita al nuovo Guardiano, nonostante fosse obiettivamente il meno adatto tra noi ad affrontare una gravidanza? Non sei solo tu, siete voi, e siete i protagonisti di tutto questo perché siete speciali. Ha mai avuto una qualche importanza il fatto che tu fossi il Re degli Incubi nel vostro rapporto? L'hai dichiarato più volte, lui, per te, conta più dei tuoi poteri, ed essi non hanno alcun ruolo nella vostra relazione, né positivo, né negativo, neanche appaiono, perché che importanza può avere uno stuolo di Incubi o una bufera di neve di fronte all'affetto che provate l'uno per l'altro? Non sono le tue ombre, Pitch, né i cristalli di ghiaccio di Jack, ma l'amore che provate l'uno per l'altro, che è puro, a volte un po' possessivo, ma in fondo decisamente altruistico e generoso, ed è una cosa che solo voi due, tra noi tutti, avete, e che solo voi due potrete donare alla bambina. Ti prego, apri gli occhi e il cuore, ammetti che, avendo voi come genitori, lei vivrà una vita unica ed indimenticabile, e piena di...».

« _Basta!_ » urlò Pitch, calando pesantemente il pugno sul tavolo.

Troppe parole, troppa confusione, troppo imbarazzo, troppe aspettative, troppa pressione: troppo, troppo in assoluto, e sicuramente troppo perché l'uomo, già pesantemente provato dagli eventi dei mesi precedenti ed in generale poco portato a reggere significativi cambiamenti emotivi, potesse sopportarlo. Non si pentì di aver perso il controllo, reputandosi più che giustificato a dare in escandescenze, né di aver spaventato i presenti, certo che fosse doveroso punire la loro indicibile invadenza, e, seppur sforzandosi, non riuscì a calmarsi, né a riflettere in maniera lucida sugli argomenti affrontati, così, dando libero sfogo alla propria rabbia, abbaiò: «Sciocchezze, sciocchezze su sciocchezze impilate su altre sciocchezze! Il tuo discorso non ha né capo, né coda, ma soprattutto alcuna base, come puoi proporre certe assurdità e poi metterti persino ad articolarle? Io non indulgo in simili leziosità, l'Uomo Nella Luna non può approvare la nostra unione e dunque nemmeno ciò che tu millanti derivarne, e poi, dannazione, Jack, piantala di giocare, sto cercando di affrontare un discorso serio!».

Sussultando per lo spavento, l'interpellato tentò istintivamente di coprire la trina di cristalli di ghiaccio con cui, durante il dibattito, aveva coscienziosamente adornato il tavolo, tuttavia non impiegò molto a riprendersi, volgersi di scatto e sbottare: «Non sto giocando!».

«Da quando ci siamo seduti qui non hai fatto altro che divertirti, hai congelato tutto il tavolo ormai!» ribadì Pitch, in parte effettivamente infastidito dall'ennesimo evento da gestire, in parte intravedendo in esso una pratica via di fuga dai ben più fastidiosi argomenti cui era stato messo di fronte.

Arricciando le labbra in un'espressione addolorata, Jack replicò: «Pensavo che saresti stato contento di vedere i miei poteri tornare».

«Non è il momento, né il luogo!» insistette l'Uomo Nero, il tono convinto, seppur rattristato all'idea di aver ferito il compagno.

Indurendo lo sguardo, il ragazzo gli sibilò: «Non è stato il momento per tre mesi interi, e non ho alcuna intenzione di aspettare ancora!».

«Ragazzi!» li richiamò improvvisamente una voce femminile.

Dopo essersi girato verso l'interlocutrice, l'uomo vide Dentolina esibire il sorriso più affabile e dolce che avesse mai mostrato, e la udì mormorare: «Ragazzi, suvvia, non litigate, non ce n'è bisogno».

«Ha iniziato lui!» esclamò Frost, piccato; «Non è colpa mia se non riesco a trattenere bene i miei poteri, non stavo giocando, stavo solo cercando di sfogarli un po' mentre ascoltavo, perché sì, ho ascoltato ogni parola, e sono d'accordo con Nord! L'Uomo Nella Luna voleva controllare se tu avevi capito che Eos era tua figlia e se le volevi bene e se saresti stato disposto a proteggerla, è ovvio, solo un cieco non se ne accorgerebbe».

Indispettito dalla provocazione, Pitch fece per rimbeccare l'altro, ma la fata intervenne una seconda volta, domandando: «Eos? E' il nome che avete scelto per la bambina?».

Arrossendo leggermente, il giovane s'ammorbidì e rispose: «Sì, lo abbiamo scelto qualche ora fa. E' stato Pitch a propormelo».

«Sulla base dei desideri di Jack» s'affrettò ad aggiungere l'Uomo Nero.

Drizzando un orecchio, Calmoniglio chiese: «Ha un qualche significato o semplicemente vi suonava bene? Non l'ho mai sentito prima».

«Era il nome della dea greca dell'alba» spiegò Jack, senza scendere in ulteriori dettagli.

Intenerita, la Guardiana commentò: «Immaginavo. E' un rimando molto appropriato».

Annuendo con convinzione, Babbo Natale confermò: «Molto adatto, molto calzante».

Palesemente lieto di aver ricevuto l'approvazione dei propri amici, il ragazzo arrossì ulteriormente e sorrise, prendendo a tormentarsi una ciocca subito sopra l'orecchio per tenersi impegnato, così Dentolina, onde aiutarlo a rilassarsi, cambiò discorso e disse: «Tornando a noi, Pitch, indipendentemente dal fatto che tu non voglia accettare la spiegazione che ti abbiamo dato e che, obiettivamente, è la più realistica possibile, non puoi negare che l'Uomo Nella Luna abbia voluto confrontarsi con te riguardo alla bambina, e che, una volta assicuratosi che tu te ne saresti preso cura, si sia sentito soddisfatto, al punto da rimediare prontamente al danno che ti aveva procurato alla schiena e lasciarti andare senza più ostacolarti».

Sussultando per quell'affermazione, che in un battito di ciglia aveva riportato a galla tutto il malumore che la breve digressione riguardo alla bambina ed alla scelta del nome aveva soffocato, l'uomo aggrottò la fronte e ribatté: «Non direi proprio, visto che non s'è manco disturbato ad abbassare la barriera di raggi lunari».

«Anche io, inizialmente, ero rimasta spiazzata da quella mossa» ammise la fata; «Tutte le sue azioni crudeli erano avvenute prima della tua dichiarazione, mentre tutte quelle buone, o comunque non cattive, erano avvenute dopo, e questa era decisamente fuori posto, ma penso di aver capito ormai: l'Uomo Nella Luna non ha abbassato la barriera per la stessa ragione per cui l'ha innalzata, cioè per impedire a chiunque di raggiungerlo. Distruggerla e poi ricostruirla immediatamente non sarebbe stato fattibile, un'opera del genere richiede troppa concentrazione e troppa energia per essere replicata due volte nel giro di mezz'ora, e suppongo che anche aprire un varco non sia semplice, o che comunque comporti troppi rischi, che lui certo non voleva e poteva correre».

Seppur convinto, almeno dal punto di vista teorico, dalla sua argomentazione, Pitch obiettò: «Il ragionamento sta in piedi, ma non è realistico: io stavo già fuggendo dal satellite, ed ero esausto e ferito, era ovvio e palese che non sarei tornato indietro ad attaccarlo, non a breve, dunque l'Uomo Nella Luna avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per riposarsi ed erigere una seconda barriera in tranquillità e ben prima che io mi riprendessi».

«E io?» domandò con enfasi la fata; «E Sandy? E tutti noi? Che cosa credi, che vedendoti tornare ci saremmo tranquillizzati e non avremmo fatto nulla? Che diamine, nemmeno adesso che ci siamo assicurati che state tutti bene siamo sereni! Già la gravidanza era partita male, il prosieguo è stato anche peggiore, il parto lasciamolo perdere, visto che è stato atroce, ma ha avuto un lieto fine, ma il rapimento, e poi la barriera, oh, no, Pitch, non credere che ci saremmo trattenuti! Se solo avessi intravisto una fessura nello scudo mi ci sarei fiondata dentro senza pensarci, e avrei personalmente aperto l'Uomo Nella Luna a metà pur di farmi dare delle spiegazioni!».

Stupito dalla sua rabbia e risolutezza, l'Uomo Nero si lasciò sfuggire: «Oh, non pensavo».

Spianando il cipiglio che aveva mantenuto per buona parte della discussione, Nord affermò: «Pitch, noi teniamo a te, e anche a Jack, e a bambina, che oltretutto dovrà diventare Guardiana, è ovvio che saremmo intervenuti per difendervi, è quello che abbiamo cercato di fare per tutto il tempo».

Lievemente imbarazzato dalla dichiarazione, l'uomo decise di ignorarla ed osservò: «Che volesse “semplicemente”, come sostenete voi, confrontarsi con me riguardo alla bambina o meno, resta il fatto che non possiamo considerarla fuori pericolo, vista la frase con cui s'è congedato».

«Decisamente» confermò la Guardiana; «Ma, purtroppo, quella frase è stata tanto minacciosa quanto vaga, quindi temo che l'unica cosa che possiamo fare al riguardo sia tenere gli occhi ben aperti, sia per proteggere la bambina, sia per carpire indizi che ci aiutino a capire in anticipo i piani dell'Uomo Nella Luna ed, eventualmente, sventarli. Questo, ovviamente, a meno che qualcuno di voi non abbia un'idea migliore, o meglio ancora non abbia già intuito qualcosa».

Sentendosi indirettamente interpellare, tutti i presenti diedero confusamente il proprio parere, chi borbottando che gli indizi a disposizione erano troppo scarsi, chi mormorando che l'Uomo Nella Luna agiva in modo troppo imprevedibile, chi avanzando timidamente l'ipotesi che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, difficilmente avrebbe ferito la bambina, considerati sia i precedenti, sia il ruolo che ella era destinata a ricoprire, e chi semplicemente scuotendo il capo, così Dentolina concluse: «Se nessuno ha altro da aggiungere, possiamo concludere qui la discussione. Non abbiamo indizi, non abbiamo idee, non possiamo raggiungere l'Uomo Nella Luna perché è ancora protetto dalla barriera: inutile continuare a discutere di ciò. Restiamo in guardia, ma concentriamoci su altro, e cerchiamo di garantire alla bambina, anzi, ad Eos, una vita serena. Che cosa avete intenzione di fare ora tu e Jack? Tra poco sarà ora di farle il bagnetto, potreste provare insieme questa volta, senza che nessuno di noi altri interferisca».

Lievemente interdetto dall'improvviso cambio di discorso, Pitch impiegò qualche secondo a raccogliere le idee e formulare una risposta, ma all'ultimo gli sovvenne un dettaglio, all'apparenza minuscolo, ma in verità fondamentale, che non era stato affrontato, e così chiese: «E la puzza di Morte? Non era semplice odore di decomposizione, ne sono certo: era il fetore che si lascia dietro il Guardiano Oscuro».

Rabbrividendo, la fata si portò una mano alla bocca, come per trattenere un grido od una esclamazione, e non tentò minimamente di mascherare il turbamento che l'aveva colta; rimase in quella posizione per un minuto intero, un po' tremando, un po' spostando nervosamente lo sguardo dal soffitto al tavolo e viceversa, ma alla fine dichiarò: «Questo dettaglio non mi è piaciuto, per niente: non si scherza con il Guardiano Oscuro. Non so cosa sia successo in quella stanza, non so se la Morte sia giunta sin lì per necessità, oppure perché richiamata, non so se abbia semplicemente fatto il suo dovere o sia stata usata, ma, qualunque sia la risposta, Eos non può essere coinvolta, o non sarebbe qui con noi, oltretutto così serena ed in salute. La puzza che hai sentito deve essere stata il residuo d'un avvenimento precedente».

«La cosa mi consola poco» commentò l'Uomo Nero, turbato.

«Consola poco anche me» convenne la Guardiana; «Ma abbastanza, perché in fondo quello conta. Certo è che è strano che tu abbia avvertito quell'odore, o meglio, che Eos sia stata collocata esattamente nella stessa stanza in cui poco prima era morto qualcuno: posso credere che l'Uomo Nella Luna abbia dei servitori, e che uno di essi sia casualmente spirato al momento del rapimento, ma il suo Palazzo ha centinaia di sale, e lui non avrebbe faticato a trovarne una più adatta».

«Lo ha fatto apposta» intervenne Jack, sollevando di scatto il viso; «Voleva che Pitch sentisse quell'odore, voleva che sapesse che la Morte era stata lì, perché avrà sicuramente fatto qualcosa di terribile!».

«Potrebbe essere legato a tuo parto, Jack» suggerì Nord; «Potrebbe aver semplicemente richiamato Guardiano Oscuro in quella stanza per salvarti, e aver poi messo Eos lì per fartelo sapere».

«Ci manca solo che si metta a vantarsi delle proprie azioni!» sbottò l'uomo; «Per non parlare del fatto che la Morte non può essere fermata, quando arriva porta sempre via qualcosa! Basta, come ha detto Dentolina, qualunque cosa sia successa, non può aver coinvolto Eos in prima persona, quindi finiamola qui. Io e Jack ce ne andiamo».

Senza aggiungere altro, né congedarsi in modo più appropriato, si alzò in piedi e diede le spalle ai presenti, quindi s'incamminò ad andatura spedita verso l'uscita, ruotando il busto per attraversarla senza scostare la porta e imboccando rapidamente il corridoio. Non trascorse molto prima che un tonfo rieccheggiasse dietro di lui, presto seguito da passi affrettati, ed a quel punto una voce gridò: «Pitch! Ma non mi aspetti nemmeno?».

Riconosciuto l'amato, Pitch rallentò un poco, ma non rinunciò al proposito di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile dal luogo in cui per ben due volte si era ritrovato a discutere e litigare coi Guardiani di questioni personali, dunque dichiarò: «Ho fretta di allontanarmi».

Affatto scoraggiato da quell'atteggiamento distante, il ragazzo accelerò, superandolo e quindi parandosi di fronte a lui a braccia spalancate, ed esclamò: «Ma che ti prende!? Perché ce l'hai con me? Prima mi rimproveri perché non riesco a trattenere i miei poteri, poi mi ignori, e poi te ne vai pure piantandomi là con gli altri! Perché? Era davvero così terribile la brina che ho sparso sul tavolo? Oppure pensi che io sia troppo stupido per affrontare certi discorsi?».

Pentendosi d'esser stato tanto duro con lui, l'Uomo Nero si fermò, distolse lo sguardo e rispose: «La brina che hai sparso sul tavolo era piuttosto graziosa e ben fatta, e si sposava bene con le incisioni che avevo impresso io nel legno circa due mesi e mezzo fa».

Chiaramente interdetto da quell'affermazione, Frost sussultò e chiese: «Ma... ma allora non ti ha dato fastidio?».

«Non posso dire che non mi abbia indispettito sul momento, visto quanto tesa e caotica era già la situazione, ma questo non significa che io non sia lieto di vedere i tuoi poteri manifestarsi nuovamente. L'ho più che altro colta come un'ottima scusa per imbarazzare gli altri e cambiare argomento» confessò con noncuranza l'uomo.

Istantaneamente, un freddo pungente invase l'andito, mentre un sottile strato di brina si espandeva su pavimento e pareti e minutissimi fiocchi di neve iniziavano a roteare nell'aria, ma Pitch ebbe a malapena il tempo di accorgersi di questi singolari cambiamenti, poiché un turbine nero e bianco gli si lanciò contro, gettandogli le braccia al collo e le gambe attorno alla vita, ed una voce soffocata gli mormorò: «Sei il solito tenerone scorbutico! Sapevo che mi volevi ancora bene!».

L'Uomo Nero faticò non poco a reggersi in piedi, sia perché colto completamente di sorpresa dal balzo, sia perché più intento a controllare che nessuno stesse spiando quel momento intimo, piuttosto che ad aggrapparsi a qualche appiglio, ed inizialmente non rispose all'abbraccio, ma quando fu certo che nessun ficcanaso si trovasse nei paraggi si lasciò andare e, concedendo una carezza all'amato, gli sussurrò: «Ovviamente, Jack. Piuttosto, cos'è tutta questa neve?».

Fremendo per la felicità, il giovane lo strinse ancora più forte, e replicò: «Mi sono emozionato! Dai, torniamo in camera, anzi, portamici tu a cavalluccio!».

Senza attendere alcun consenso, si lasciò andare per scivolare più in basso, e l'uomo, istintivamente, tentò di riacchiapparlo, ma non gli fu necessario: pochi secondi dopo, Jack iniziò a risalire da sé, arrampicandoglisi faticosamente lungo il busto, tirandogli la veste e piantandogli i calcagni nelle cosce e nei fianchi più e più volte prima di riuscire fieramente ad accomodarglisi sulla schiena.

«Hai finito? Possiamo andare?» domandò Pitch, stizzito per aver fallito nel respingere l'altro.

«Sì!» confermò il ragazzo, sprizzando gioia da tutti i pori.

Rinunciando a protestare, l'Uomo Nero s'accontentò di vendicarsi incrociando le braccia e dunque non aiutando affatto l'amato a sostenersi, e s'incamminò lungo il dedalo di corridoi, scegliendo il percorso più breve e meno frequentato; dopo meno di un minuto, giunse in vista della propria camera e s'apprestò ad accelerare per rifugiarvisi, ma il ragazzo fu più lesto di lui, e, dopo essersi lanciato a terra, esclamò: «Chissà se Eos sarà già sveglia!».

Fu questione di un battito di ciglia: un attimo prima Frost stava correndo felice nella stanza, ed un attimo dopo spuntoni di ghiaccio lunghi una spanna ne uscirono da essa, abbarbicandosi a stipiti ed architrave ed ostruendone l'accesso.

«Jack!» gridò l'uomo.

Atterrito come non mai, si fiondò addosso alle concrezioni, riuscendo a spezzarle ed irrompere nella stanza, ma ad accoglierlo, invece di una grotta glaciale e devastazione generale, trovò un turbine di fiocchi di neve, e due risatine ben distinte.

«Jack, che succede!?» proruppe, mulinando le braccia per schiarire la visuale.

Dopo aver fatto depositare la sottile coltre con un semplice gesto, il giovane gli lanciò un'occhiata imbarazzata e spiegò: «Devo essermi emozionato un po' troppo! Però Eos s'è divertita! E poi, non ho fatto niente di male, il ghiaccio è tutto sulla porta, qui ho evocato solo un po' di nev... accidenti, il bastone!».

Rincorrendo una voluta di brina ribelle, Jack raggiunse il proprio bastone, da mesi riposto contro il fianco dell'armadio ed in quel momento illuminato da una lieve luce pulsante, ma non appena lo sfiorò questa, invece di scemare, s'intensificò e fece sprizzare gelide scintille all'intorno.

«E' tutto sotto controllo!» assicurò a gran voce il ragazzo.

Un poco disorientato, tentò dapprima di disattivare la verga stringendola con forza, poi scuotendola, tuttavia a nulla valsero i suoi tentativi, così egli si risolse infine a spalancare la finestra e sporgersi per sfogare i propri poteri senza far danni, e ribadì: «Visto? Tutto sotto controllo».

Pitch, che inizialmente era rimasto a dir poco sconvolto dall'improvvisa esplosione e terrorizzato all'idea che questa potesse aver leso il compagno o la figlia, non aveva impiegato molto a tranquillizzarsi, né a sorridere alle goffe mosse dell'amato, e quando lo vide penzolare sul davanzale, il sedere ben in vista, non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, e commentò: «Sì, vedo proprio!».

«Non prendermi in giro, non lo faccio apposta!» lo redarguì Frost.

Affatto offeso dal rimprovero, l'Uomo Nero replicò: «Suvvia, non fare il permaloso, stavo solo scherzando! Piuttosto, non pensi che sia il caso di uscire a sfogarti un po'? Questa volta ti è andata bene, ma la prossima potresti rischiare di colpire qualcuno».

Raddrizzandosi sul gomiti, il giovane controbatté: «No, questo mai, io non farei mai del male a nessuno!».

«Jack» lo richiamò l'uomo, addolcendo il tono; «Se non riesci a controllare i tuoi poteri, non puoi neanche dirigerli, indipendentemente dalla tua volontà o meno di ferire qualcuno. Pensa alla bambina: una gelata non le farebbe bene».

«No, affatto» convenne Jack, mortificato; «E poi adesso dovremmo farle il bagno, potrei rischiare di congelare l'acqua... però mi dispiace andarmene e lasciarla qui da sola, non sarei un bravo genitore se lo facessi».

Seppur con un po' di esitazione, Pitch dichiarò: «Non sei l'unico genitore, ci sono anche io, ed è normale darsi il cambio: tu pensa a sfogare i tuoi poteri e riprenderne il controllo, io intanto baderò a lei».

Lanciandogli un'occhiata stupita, il ragazzo domandò: «Davvero? Te la senti?».

Indispettito ed ancora insicuro, l'Uomo Nero abbaiò: «Sono stato io a proporlo, mi pare ovvio!».

Esibendo un largo sorriso, Frost esclamò: «Bene, allora si può fare! Non starò via molto comunque, fammela salutar... ahi!».

Scuotendo il capo nel vedere il compagno ruzzolare a terra per aver tentato di spostarsi senza manovrare il bastone attraverso la finestra, l'uomo borbottò: «Resta fermo, ci penso io a portartela».

Badando a non scivolare, avanzò in punta di piedi sulla gelida coltre che ricopriva il pavimento, recuperò la bambina, sveglia e ben attiva, e se la poggiò contro il petto; Frost, per parte sua, non si lasciò sfuggire una mossa, seguendo con lo sguardo e persino con il corpo ogni movimento dell'altro, e quando si vide porgere la figlia le sussurrò: «Ciao, piccolina, come stai? Adesso io me ne vado per un po', ma torno presto, fai la brava col papà!».

Più delicato di una piuma, le posò un bacio sul naso, senza azzardarsi a carezzarla o prenderla in braccio, poi, dopo aver riservato lo stesso trattamento all'uomo, si fiondò attraverso l'infisso spalancato e gridò: «Ci vediamo tra mezz'ora, massimo un'ora!».

Pitch avrebbe voluto congedarsi a propria volta, sia rivolgendogli un saluto e un buon augurio, sia elargendogli consigli su come comportarsi, ma non gli fu possibile: pochi secondi dopo essere uscito, il giovane chiuse la finestra con un refolo di vento, e, forse di proposito, forse, più probabilmente, per sbaglio, la sigillò con uno strato di ghiaccio spesso qualche centimetro. Spaventato dal colpo improvviso, l'Uomo Nero sussultò, un poco tentato di imprecare contro i modi maneschi dell'amato, ma un versetto stupito richiamò la sua attenzione, e a quel punto egli, calandosi finalmente nel proprio ruolo di genitore, sollevò la bimba all'altezza del proprio viso e le disse: «Sembra proprio che siamo rimasti solo io e te, piccolina».

In risposta, la figlia lo fissò stupita, strizzando gli occhi ed arricciando i piedi, ma non appena aprì la bocca una voce diversa dalla sua e ben più matura intervenne, esclamando: «Che è successo qui!?».

Riconoscendo al volo Dentolina, l'uomo si volse e rispose: «Niente di che, Jack si è emozionato e non è più riuscito a controllare i suoi poteri. E' uscito poco fa, gli ho consigliato di sfogarsi un po' per riabituarsi ad usarli e tenerli a freno».

Tranquillizzata dalla spiegazione, la fata replicò: «Oh, beh, hai fatto bene, allenarsi lo aiuterà, e gli farà anche bene: gli ci voleva un'uscita un po' spericolata dopo due mesi di vita sedentaria. La bambina, però, ha comunque bisogno di fare il bagno, quindi preparati! Nord sta scaldando l'acqua, ti aspettiamo tra qualche minuto».

Poi, senza indugiare oltre, se ne andò, lasciando nuovamente padre e figlia soli.

«E sembra anche che dovrai farti il bagno, che mi risulta non piacerti affatto» continuò Pitch, sempre rivolgendosi all'ignara pargoletta.

Più di un brivido lo colse a quel pensiero, d'emozione, perché stava per condividere con lei, finalmente e coscientemente, un momento tanto intimo, di paura, perché fallire o rovinare il tutto con una mossa goffa era fin troppo semplice, di nervosismo, perché l'inesperienza certo non giocava a suo favore, e di stizza, perché avrebbe dovuto fare il tutto di fronte ai Guardiani, ma era consapevole di non aver tempo da perdere in interminabili ed oziose riflessioni, dunque si riscosse s'apprestò a darsi da fare. Dopo aver individuato un angolo del letto libero dalla neve, vi depositò la bambina ed iniziò ad armeggiare con la tuta bianca che questa indossava per levargliela, lottando contro i minutissimi bottoni che la chiudevano, incontrando non poche difficoltà a sfilare maniche e gambe dagli arti sempre in movimento, intenerendosi un poco nell'udire incomprensibili proteste, e non impiegò molto a perdersi nel proprio compito e nelle espressioni a tratti incuriosite, a tratti perplesse, a tratti contrariate, della creatura che gli era stata affidata, ma, dopo un tempo indeterminato, qualcuno ruppe l'idillio, annunciando: «Vasca è pronta, via col bagno!».

«Arrivo» replicò distrattamente l'Uomo Nero, senza nemmeno disturbarsi a controllare chi lo avesse chiamato.

Ancora affatto convinto, temporeggiò, aspettando un minuto, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora, carezzando con un solo polpastrello lo stomaco morbido della neonata e continuando a fissarla, ma alla fine, per la seconda volta, un individuo s'intromise, annunciando: «Pitch, dovresti...».

«E piantala di tediarmi, ho capito che è ora di farle il bagno, non sono stupido!» sbottò l'uomo, rizzandosi di scatto.

Istantaneamente, Calmoniglio, che si era palesemente presentato all'uscio con le migliori intenzioni, viste le orecchie abbassate e l'espressione tranquilla, s'infiammò, e, dopo aver centrato in pieno viso l'interlocutore col fagotto che reggeva tra le zampe, gli gridò: «E allora arrangiati, di sicuro saprai come rimediare all'acqua fredda!».

Seppur oltraggiato dal gesto irriverente, Pitch non tentò nemmeno di rispondere, ben sapendo che le proprie parole non avrebbero mai raggiunto il Pooka ormai in corsa, così, invece di sfogarsi in pochi costruttivi insulti, si chinò sulla figlia, la fissò intensamente e le disse: «Sai che ti dico? Ce ne andiamo alle terme, solo io e te».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, mi auguro che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono sempre più che lieta di ascoltare commenti, riflessioni e supposizioni, e disponibilissima a rispondere alle vostre domande.  
> Visto che (incredibile!) ho tutto il tempo del mondo per scrivere questa conclusione senza tardare, vi rivelo che il prossimo capitolo riprenderà quasi esattamente dalla fine di questo, che vi offrirà non solo il punto di vista di Pitch, ma anche quello di due o tre altri personaggi, e che questi non si relazioneranno sempre con la bambina, perché, pur essendo questa importante, mi sembra più che doveroso lasciare spazio all'individualità di ciascuno ed alla vita che, in ogni caso, vuole e deve portare avanti al di là della presenza della nascitura. Una sorta di profondo respiro attraverso vari livelli, in sostanza, nonché una scorsa generale su una situazione, almeno per ora, tornata tranquilla.  
> Pongo il termine di pubblicazione per il prossimo capitolo il giorno giovedì 9 luglio, giusto per star sicura di trovare abbastanza tempo, tra lezioni ed esami ormai imminenti, per dedicarmi alla scrittura, ma non è da escludere che riesca a terminare in anticipo, visto che la data è abbastanza in là nel tempo.  
> Vi ringrazio di aver letto e vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi scuso per il lieve ritardo, l'esame mi è stato rimandato di tre giorni e, essendo particolarmente pesante, ho preferito sfruttare il tempo in più a disposizione per studiare. Vi aspetta un lungo capitolo, buona lettura!

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTUNESIMO**

 

 

Raggiungere le terme, per Pitch, fu un autentico gioco da ragazzi. Egli non ebbe la benché minima difficoltà nello strisciare silenziosamente fuori della propria camera, scivolando ai bordi della sala del Globo per non venir notato, nessun problema ad imboccare disinvoltamente l'ampia scalinata che conduceva verso il cuore più profondo del Palazzo di Nord, mimetizzandosi tra la folla di nerboruti Yeti al lavoro per evitare domande ed imbarazzo, nessun impedimento nell'insinuarsi nello stretto tunnel che, come aveva scoperto qualche mese addietro, conduceva verso le polle termali, avanzando nella più completa oscurità e al riparo dal gelo esterno per emergere direttamente nell'afosa conca, e del resto, perché mai avrebbe dovuto averne? Svicolare ed essere elusivo erano il suo lavoro, la sua passione ed il suo talento, non v'erano né ragione, né presupposti per fallire, ma controllare la propria paura, al contrario, non rientrava affatto nelle sue abilità, e difatti egli ne provò non poca durante tutto il percorso. Guardiani in agguato, fatine ficcanaso, uova spione, elfi curiosoni, sospiranti refoli di sabbia magica, tutto sembrava cospirare contro di lui, tutto sembrava pedinarlo e ordire per tormentarlo, ma, soprattutto, tutto sembrava un'ottima scusa per non pensare alla reale fonte del suo turbamento: la figlia che si portava appresso. Versetti, risatine, strilli di gioia, esclamazioni di stupore, incomprensibili borbottii di disapprovazione, e poi delicati calcetti, più convinte gomitate, baci umidi e gentili carezze elargite con minuscole dita sempre e coscienziosamente bagnate di saliva: l'esatto contrario di quanto accaduto sulla Luna, dove la neonata era rimasta ben ferma e zitta, alla stregua di una semplice e docile bambola, e l'esatto contrario di quanto l'Uomo Nero fosse in grado di gestire. Qualche settimana addietro, quando si trovava sulla nave di Sandman e s'era appena riconciliato con Jack, gli era parsa un poco strana l'affermazione con cui questi s'era dichiarato spiazzato al pensiero della bambina in arrivo, poiché “una persona che si muoverà, piangerà, parlerà, che avrà bisogno di aiuto e compagnia continua”, addirittura quasi una frase da sempliciotto che non sapeva capacitarsi dei miracoli che la natura sapeva regalare, ma mai, mai come in quel tragitto si sentì tanto in torto: la sola idea che quella creatura, sangue del suo sangue, fosse in grado non solo di respirare, ma anche di interagire attivamente col mondo che lo circondava e soprattutto con lui, lo mandava letteralmente nel panico.

Come percependo la sua inquietudine, in quel momento Eos si volse e gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata, cercando nel contempo di sfiorargli il viso, e poco ci mancò che l'uomo trasalisse a quel contatto inaspettato; dopo poco, tuttavia, riuscì a riprendersi, e, preferendo rimandare l'interazione, le sussurrò: «Guarda, Eos: siamo arrivati».

Gli fu necessario, in verità, accelerare il passo ed avanzare di ben più di qualche metro per lasciare l'oscuro passaggio ed arrampicarsi su di un gruppo di enormi massi che sbarravano la via, ma alla fine, dopo aver superato l'angusto interstizio tra due di essi, giunse nell'avvallamento cercato, e poté girare la figlia per mostrarle il panorama.

Le terme, come si aspettava, non erano minimamente cambiate dalla sua ultima visita, avvenuta qualche settimana addietro: amene come sempre, occhieggiavano qua e là attraverso il vapore, in certi punti sfoggiando le proprie cascate scintillanti, altrove esibendo le proprie acque cristalline e a tratti rosate, e altrove ancora beando la vista dello spettatore con astruse concrezioni e gonfi cuscinetti di muschio, mentre lo avvolgevano col proprio calore. La neonata, invece, a differenza di quanto si aspettava, reagì con estrema diffidenza: non si lasciò incantare dalle soffici nuvole di nebbia, né dagli splendidi riflessi, e, dopo averli osservati di sottecchi per qualche secondo, si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, voltandosi verso il padre e cercando rifugio contro la sua clavicola.

Stupito dalla sua paura, all'apparenza ingiustificata, Pitch chiuse le spalle per offrirle un nido più protettivo, e le pose la sinistra sul capo in un gesto consolatorio; combattuto tra la tentazione di alzare i tacchi, onde lasciare tempestivamente il luogo ed evitare ulteriori problemi, e la determinazione a scoprire il motivo di quella inquietudine, sia per curiosità, sia per poterla sopire e così risparmiarsi il bagno in compagnia dei Guardiani, tentennò, a volte avanzando, a volte indietreggiando, ma all'ultimo un'illuminazione gli balenò nella mente: evidentemente, la conca doveva ricordarle il Palazzo dell'Uomo Nella Luna. Nessuna creatura dotata di un minimo di consapevolezza ed istinto si sarebbe mai potuta lasciar ingannare, le strutture dei due siti troppo uniche e agli opposti, gli odori completamente diversi e le temperature minimamente paragonabili, ma Eos non possedeva né l'una, né l'altro, i suoi splendidi occhi ancora troppo poco sviluppati per poter focalizzare correttamente ampi e distanti paesaggi, il suo piccolo naso affatto adatto a distinguere miscele di sentori, la sua pelle forse neanche in grado, vista l'eternità cui era destinata, di percepire bene i cambiamenti di calore, e, sopra tutto, il suo cervello appena risvegliatosi non ancora abbastanza organizzato per poter archiviare precisamente i ricordi, né per rievocarli in maniera completa, e così, in parte convinto dell'ipotesi, in parte certo che tentare di verificarla non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno, l'Uomo Nero mormorò: «Eos? Piccola? Hai paura di questo posto perché ti ricorda la Luna e quell'uomo cattivo che ti ha portato via da Jack? Non devi temere, questo non è il suo Palazzo: queste sono le terme di Nord, semplici, bellissime piscine piene di acqua calda e cascate, dove potremo sguazzare e lavarci in tutta sicurezza. Ti fidi di me? Proviamo ad entrare?».

Si sentì un po' sciocco a parlare ad una creatura che, per definizione, non lo poteva comprendere, ringraziando la propria buona stella per l'assenza di ulteriori, importuni ascoltatori e faticando non poco a semplificare il proprio linguaggio e addolcire il tono, ma la risposta che ottenne in cambio lo ripagò di ogni sforzo: la figlia, seppur esitando, parve calmarsi un poco, e torse il busto, rimanendo sì ben adesa al petto del padre, ma aprendosi ad una guardinga esplorazione dell'ambiente che la circondava.

Lieto d'esser riuscito a rassicurarla, l'uomo non perse tempo e, afferrandole delicatamente il polso tra indice e pollice, la fece protendere in avanti, conducendola dapprima a giocare coi refoli di vapore, poi a sfiorare la liscia parete rocciosa che incorniciava quell'angolo di paradiso, e quando la udì ridere alla spugnosa consistenza d'un lichene penzolante non poté non esclamare: «Ah, ma allora ti piace questo posto, eh? Andiamo avanti, continuiamo ad esplorarlo un po'!».

Assecondando i suoi sguardi deliziati, la trasportò in ogni dove, portandola dapprima a costeggiare i confini di quel piccolo Eden, ove gelo e calore s'incontravano in mormoranti rivoli, poi sempre più all'interno, scivolando da una concrezione all'altra e, di tanto in tanto, facendole percorrere le pieghe di quelle più buffe, e perdendosi a mostrarle le forme nascoste celate in quelle più particolari. Senza neanche rendersene conto, finì col battere tutta la superficie della zona nord, troppo concentrato nel proprio compito per far caso allo scorrere del tempo, e, in verità, troppo coinvolto per potersene preoccupare, ma quando rischiò di ruzzolare giù dalla breve scalinata che portava all'area meridionale, più ricca di polle, decise che la figlia aveva esplorato più che a sufficienza il luogo, e s'apprestò a scendere.

«Ora andiamo a farci il bagno, Eos. Cerca di non fare troppi capricci, eh? Prova a semplificarmi un po' il lavoro» la pregò, il tono leggermente incrinato.

Senza perder tempo a controllare se l'infante l'avesse ascoltato o meno, se la poggiò contro lo sterno, dunque scese rapidamente i rozzi scalini, e, dopo essersi arrampicato sopra un piccolo spuntone, si guardò attorno per individuare un buon punto d'appoggio per cambiarla.

Dovette rinunciare quasi subito a quell'osservazione, ostacolato non solo dal precario equilibrio in cui si trovava, ma anche, e soprattutto, dalle nubi di vapore che s'ostinavano a bloccargli la visuale, e fu con non pochi borbottii che si mise in cammino, raggiungendo la serie di cascatelle d'acqua pura in cui s'era lavato insieme all'amato; pur procedendo a zig zag da lì sino alla grande piscina che gli aveva presentato Nord e qualche decina di metri oltre, tuttavia, non fu in grado di trovare alcun angolo abbastanza pulito ed asciutto da soddisfarlo, e così, ringhiando tra sé e sé, dovette rassegnarsi a raggiungere la grotta d'ingresso, dove erano custoditi gli asciugamani.

La bambina, che nel frattempo sembrava essersi ambientata bene, non gradì l'improvviso cambiamento d'umore del padre, né la deviazione, e, sollevando due iridi colme di confusione verso di lui, espresse il proprio disappunto con un vagito piagnucolante e quasi rotto; Pitch, per parte sua, avvertì distintamente il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene a quel suono, e s'affrettò a coccolarla, esclamando nel contempo: «Tutto a posto! Niente cambi di programma, stiamo solo andando a cambiarci! Del resto, non vorrai mica entrare in acqua col pannolino, eh, Eos?».

Blandita da quelle parole, la neonata parve tranquillizzarsi, forse non al punto da sentirsi del tutto a proprio agio, ma abbastanza da smettere di lamentarsi, e per l'uomo, almeno per il momento, tanto bastò. Dopo aver raggiunto la bassa panca di pietra cercata, ne coprì metà con due ampi e soffici teli, creandosi così un fasciatoio improvvisato, e si mise ad armeggiare con gli elastici laterali del pannolino per rimuoverlo, ma non appena gli occhi gli caddero su quelli della figlia, intenti a fissarlo rapiti e carichi d'aspettativa, non riuscì a trattenersi dal commentare: «Chissà perché sentirmi parlare ti piace tanto. Non mi capisci, so che non puoi, io potrei star dicendo cose terribili su di te e tu neanche te ne accorgeresti, ma niente, tu ridi lo stesso».

Come a voler confermare la sua affermazione, Eos, istantaneamente, sorrise, mostrando fiera le proprie gengive nude e protendendosi come meglio poté verso il genitore, e questi, commosso dalla sua reazione, mormorò: «Già, cosa lo chiedo a fare... a te basta sentire la mia voce, e del resto, penso tu sappia che non riesco ad essere cattivo con te».

Non riuscì a non provare una punta d'amarezza in seguito a quella supposizione, pur sempre Uomo Nero nell'animo, e dunque piccato all'idea di aver sviluppato una debolezza, oltretutto così evidente, che gli impediva di svolgere il proprio lavoro, tuttavia, riflettendoci un poco, si disse che scendervi a patti non era una prospettiva tanto terribile: un singolo fallimento nulla contava di fronte all'oceano di vittorie passate e future, mentre la possibilità di fare una nuova esperienza valeva più d'un mare di preziosi.

«Ha!» esclamò all'improvviso la bambina, assestandogli un calcetto all'interno gomito.

Ridacchiando, Pitch incassò il colpo, lasciandosi sospingere via, salvo tornare subito alla carica con un morso delicato a quel piedino che tentava di tenerlo lontano, e, dopo aver sfilato alla figlia il pannolino da sotto il sedere, ammonì: «Vedi di non approfittarne!».

Affatto spaventata, Eos strillò di gioia, piegando la gamba per sfuggire ai denti del padre, e al contempo inarcando la schiena per attirarlo a sé, e, scuotendo il capo, l'uomo si risolse ad accontentarla. Dopo aver slacciato la propria veste, ormai ridotta ad una semplice, lunga gonna sbrindellata, ed averla lasciata scivolare a terra, solleticò un poco la bimba col naso, quindi la sollevò, sistemandosela quasi contro il collo pur di non privarla della propria compagnia; optando per la strada più lunga, ma più sicura, s'incamminò lungo la cengia meridionale, procedendo chino sotto i suoi festoni di licheni e faticando a distinguere il loro tocco da quello ancor più lieve del fardello che si portava appresso, evidentemente intento ad esplorargli il cranio; infine, avendo ormai raggiunto la piscina principale, l'approcciò dal lato in cui il fondale digradava lentamente, e, altrettanto lentamente, vi entrò.

Non incontrò sostanziali difficoltà nell'accedervi, solo occasionalmente ostacolato da una pietra più liscia delle altre qui ed un avvallamento più profondo là, e si godette fino in fondo il caldo abbraccio in cui l'acqua lo avvolse, lieto di farsi corteggiare da esso e smanioso di immergervisi completamente, tuttavia, non appena il liquido gli bagnò le spalle e, dunque, anche i piedi della figlia, questa cadde nel panico ed iniziò a piangere e agitarsi, arrivando persino a tirargli i capelli e costringendolo ad una rapida ritirata.

«Eos, ma che diamine!» sbottò istintivamente.

Nel tentativo di districarsi dalla sua presa, claudicò goffamente all'indietro, un po' puntellandosi sul fondale, un po' nuotando, e finì con l'andare a sbattere contro una roccia affiorante; una volta poggiatosi ad essa, riuscì a muoversi meglio e, finalmente, a staccarsi la bambina di dosso, alzandola di qualche centimetro sopra il proprio capo, e si preparò a farle una ramanzina, ma non appena la vide non ne ebbe il cuore: Eos era letteralmente terrorizzata. La fronte aggrottata, gli occhi sbarrati e lucidi, le labbra arricciate, l'intero corpo scosso da tremiti, tutto, in lei, sapeva di paura, tutto gridava quanto a disagio si sentisse, al punto che, per Pitch, fu impossibile non chiedersi: perché? Perché quella reazione esagerata? Jack gli aveva riferito che la figlia non gradiva il bagnetto, ma non si aspettava fino a questo punto. Forse aveva avuto un'esperienza traumatica con l'acqua? Forse l'Uomo Nella Luna l'aveva torturata, tentando di immergerla forzatamente in una vasca colma di chissà quale liquido? Averne conferma non lo avrebbe certo stupito, visto che quella sarebbe stata un'azione perfettamente conforme alla crudeltà del suo animo, ma l'ipotesi, di per sé, era piuttosto irrealistica, sia per il fatto che la prima abluzione era stata difficoltosa, ma non certo un dramma, sia perché, al momento del ritrovamento in quell'inquietante stanza piena di macchinari, Eos era parsa sì spaventata, ma dall'assenza di compagnia, non da brutti ricordi. Che si trattasse banalmente di ingiustificata fifa infantile? In effetti, a ben guardare, la bambina sembrava principalmente confusa, e, forse, anche contrariata dal fatto di non avere il controllo della situazione, né di essere in grado di comprendere cosa stava accadendo. Forse era il caso di provare a tranquillizzarla, e farle approcciare il nuovo ambiente con più calma? Soluzione complessa e imbarazzante, ma unica contemplabile, e così l'Uomo Nero, rassegnandosi a prendere ad esempio Dentolina, s'apprestò a metterla in pratica.

«Eos, tesoro» le sussurrò col tono di voce più mellifluo che gli riuscì; «Non devi avere paura: questa è solo acqua. Non vedi che io sono immerso, eppure non mi sta succedendo nulla? Sto bene, anzi, sono addirittura rilassato e mi sto divertendo, guarda come mi diverto a sguazzare! E anche tu potresti divertirti, se solo ti fidassi di me. Ti fidi? Ti fidi se ti dico che l'acqua non ti farà nulla? Ti fidi se ti dico che ti terrò stretta e non ti farò mai scivolare? Non sono il miglior nuotatore del mondo, ma non sono nemmeno scarso, e questa piscina è pure bassa: saprò gestire la situazione. Guarda, guarda cosa riesco addirittura a fare, sempre divertendomi e senza farmi male».

Dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, l'uomo si immerse, scendendo solo di qualche centimetro sotto la superficie e badando a tenere la bambina ben sollevata, e si stupì non poco di riuscire a carpire i suoi lamenti; ben determinato a portare a termine la propria opera di convincimento, ad ogni modo, resistette per una decina di secondi, dunque riemerse pian piano, aprendo gli occhi non appena avvertì la lievissima brezza esterna soffiare su di loro e cercando immediatamente quelli della figlia.

Quando li incrociò, non riuscì a trattenere un moto di gioia, scorgendo in essi, oltre al turbamento, un principio di dubbio, così esclamò: «Forza, vieni! Ci divertiremo un mondo insieme, vieni a giocare insieme a me».

Pur rimpiangendo la compagnia dell'amato, che senza dubbio se la sarebbe cavata mille volte meglio in una simile situazione, Pitch fece del proprio meglio per mostrare la felicità che provava e risultare divertente, supplendo col fascino che pareva esercitare sulla bambina alle proprie incapacità, e quando le parve che questa fosse pronta iniziò ad abbassarla; procedendo pian piano, e curandosi di tenerla ad una distanza tale da consentirle di scorgere sia il suo viso, sia l'acqua che la circondava, le fece approcciare la preoccupante novità, dandole tutto il tempo necessario per ambientarsi gradualmente, sopendo ogni suo brivido con una coccola e seguitando a rassicurarla, e quando l'ebbe immersa fino alle spalle tirò un sospiro di sollievo: ce l'aveva fatta.

Come premio per il suo coraggio, la attirò a sé, intenzionato a consentirle di riposare un poco contro la propria clavicola mentre, a propria volta, si concedeva qualche istante di relax reclinando la testa contro il soffice cuscinetto di muschio retrostante, tuttavia Eos, che, evidentemente, era stata sin troppo stimolata, non ne approfittò per riprendersi, ma prese anzi a contorcersi senza requie, emettendo saltuariamente qualche breve lamento e cercando in tutti i modi di liberarsi per guardarsi attorno. Roteando le iridi, l'Uomo Nero la accontentò, afferrandola saldamente attorno alla vita con entrambe le mani e girandola per offrirle una miglior visuale della polla, e si stupì di sentirla muovere gambe e braccia come per tenersi a galla; in parte da lei costretto, in parte cedendo alla propria curiosità, si staccò dalla roccia cui era appoggiato ed avanzò, e rimase esterrefatto di fronte a ciò che accadde subito dopo.

Mentre lui camminava pigramente sul fondo, infatti, la figlia si mise a nuotare, risultando sì un poco goffa ed approssimativa nei movimenti, ma riuscendo comunque a sospingersi nella direzione desiderata, fallendo nel mantenere il capo ritto, ma trovando un perfetto equilibrio che le consentiva di respirare dal naso e guardarsi attorno di sottecchi, mettendoci tutta sé stessa in quell'attività tanto singolare e, a voler ben guardare, superflua, visto che altri già la sosteneva e manipolava, e non rinunciando a quell'esplorazione nemmeno per un istante: sembrava nata per vivere in quell'elemento. Quasi arrancandole dietro, Pitch la sospinse verso risorgive, correnti superficiali, cascatelle, concrezioni, mazzi di alghe e festoni di licheni, e poi ancora bolle, spugne di minerali e mucillagini, increspature e qualsiasi cosa, strana o banale, a portata d'occhio e di mano, poiché nulla sfuggì alla sua attenzione, e dunque nulla poté sfuggire al suo tocco, e anzi, più ella procedeva, più il suo interesse verso il mondo esterno e l'abilità a districarsi in esso crescevano.

Dopo circa una decina di minuti trascorsi a sguazzare, Eos rallentò, mostrandosi ancora vogliosa di curiosare, ma sempre meno energica, così l'Uomo Nero, deducendo che si fosse affaticata, la trasportò sino all'area dove la profondità dell'acqua si riduceva appena ad un palmo, e, dopo essersi steso ed averla fatta sedere, la studiò. Mentre si lasciava osservare, la bambina, che non pareva aver risentito negativamente di quello sforzo, aggrottò la fronte in un cipiglio a metà tra l'interdetto e il malinconico, come se fosse dispiaciuta d'essersi fermata, ma non protestò, e l'uomo ne approfittò per dirle: «Sei un tipetto davvero strano, sai?».

Sentendosi rivolgere la parola, l'infante alzò gli occhi verso il genitore e gli lanciò un sorriso raggiante, arrivando addirittura a premersi i pugnetti sulle guance da tanto era emozionata, e Pitch non poté non sentirsi lusingato da una reazione tanto estasiata, tuttavia, non appena la vide farsi scivolare un dito in bocca, non esitò un istante ad intervenire, allontanandole la mano e sussurrando: «No, non si mettono le mani in bocca, non è igienico».

Confusa, la bimba lo fissò, modellando le labbra in una “o” quasi perfetta mentre si sforzava di comprendere la situazione e rimanendo immobile per quasi mezzo minuto, ma alla fine, spianando la fronte, si rasserenò, e, dopo aver emesso un versetto acuto, si ficcò l'intero palmo in bocca, fermandosi prima del polso giusto perché ostacolata dal pollice teso.

Seppur spiazzato da quel gesto, l'Uomo Nero si sforzò di mantenere la calma, e, sfilandole le falangi di bocca, le ripeté: «No, Eos, non si mettono le dita in bocca».

Sconcertata, Eos lo fissò nuovamente, chiaramente incapace di spiegarsi il perché di quel divieto che, probabilmente, le appariva insensato, e forse tentata di opporsi; pochi istanti dopo, ad ogni modo, parve non solo desistere, ma anche farsene una ragione, e, lasciando che il padre le trattenesse le braccia, iniziò a muovere le gambe, schizzando minute stille qua e là e perdendosi ad osservare le increspature che producevano.

Agevolato dalla sua docilità, l'uomo preferì mantenere la presa ancora per un po', giusto per assicurarsi che la sua attenzione fosse ormai completamente focalizzata altrove, e la incoraggiò a giocare, immergendo la metà inferiore del viso nell'acqua e soffiando per smuoverla; notando che il divertimento che la bimba provava era tanto maggiore quanto più grandi erano le bolle le produceva, s'impegnò ad espellere l'aria in un sol colpo, finendo così con l'esaurire in breve tutta la propria riserva di ossigeno, e quando avvertì i polmoni bruciare riemerse, tirando un profondo respiro ed allentando la stretta. Non si preoccupò quando vide la figlia sollevare nuovamente le braccia, certo di averla distratta a sufficienza, e le permise di sguazzare quanto le pareva; rilassandosi sotto gli involontari, lievi massaggi che gli regalava, si concesse addirittura di chiudere le iridi per qualche istante, complimentandosi con sé stesso per la facilità e velocità con cui s'era fatto obbedire e sognando scene future in cui la propria autorevolezza gli avrebbe, sempre ed ovviamente, garantito un completo successo, ma non appena le riaprì avvertì distintamente il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene: l'infante aveva appena afferrato un grosso frammento di lichene galleggiante, e se lo stava portando fiera alla bocca.

«No!» gridò Pitch.

Spaventato, si lanciò in avanti, allungando le dita per bloccarla ed il collo per meglio ammonirla, ma questa, sia perché sbilanciata dal suo intervento, sia perché vedendosi sottrarre il gingillo, si chinò e finì col rovinargli sul viso; gemendo per la dolorosa ginocchiata che, nella fretta, aveva tirato al fondale, l'Uomo Nero tentò di rialzarsi, ma un peso localizzato esattamente sul ponte del naso lo bloccò, ed egli non impiegò molto a capire di cosa si trattasse: la figlia, nel tentativo di mangiare la pianta, aveva finito col mordere lui. Troppo scioccato per poter fare alcunché, l'uomo si limitò a sbarrare gli occhi e restare immobile, udendo a malapena le risatine che la bimba emetteva e quasi non percependo le sue morbide gengive intente a masticargli diligentemente l'osso; non appena avvertì le sue minuscole falangi insinuarsi in una narice, però, si riprese, e, lasciando cadere le palpebre in un'espressione esausta, commentò: «Eos, piantala di metterti cose in bocca: non si fa».

La neonata, ovviamente, non lo ascoltò, e seguitò a mordicchiarlo e tormentargli coscienziosamente il viso con le mani, così dolce nel suo modo di fare, eppure così terribile nella sua ribelle autonomia di pensiero, eppure ancora così innocente mentre si dedicava all'una ed all'altra attività, e l'uomo dovette ammettere che non riusciva a prendersela veramente con lei; tra il non arrabbiarsi ed il non lasciarsi rispettare, tuttavia, ne passava, e non poco, e, mentre la prima prospettiva era più che accettabile, soprattutto vista l'età dell'infante, la seconda non era assolutamente contemplabile, così Pitch non esitò un istante a sottrarsi dalla bocca dell'altra, puntarle contro l'indice e sentenziare: «Niente più cose in bocca, Eos, né ora, né mai. Ora andiamo a lavarci, così dopo potremo rivestirci e tornare indietro, e io potrò prepararti un po' di latte, ché, a giudicare da come hai tentato di mangiarmi, mi sembri affamata».

E finalmente, seppur palesemente tentata d'addentare quel dito ammonitore, Eos si chetò, e, aprendo e chiudendo le labbra come un pesciolino, si volse all'intorno per trovare una nuova fonte d'intrattenimento.

 

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, Dentolina s'abbassò verso il tetto del Palazzo di Nord, quindi, dopo essersi fiondata con precisione millimetrica attraverso l'apertura circolare, fece un giro attorno al Globo e planò verso il pavimento.

Erano trascorsi due giorni dalla nascita della nuova Guardiana, due giorni durante i quali la donna non aveva fatto altro che montare la guardia, aiutare il padrone di casa a preparare tutto l'occorrente per accudire la neonata, correre qua e là nel vano tentativo di rimediare alle disgrazie che, una dopo l'altra, s'erano succedute, e preoccuparsi, e poco tempo l'era avanzato per dedicarsi al regalo per la nuova arrivata, così, quando aveva scorto Pitch dileguarsi furtivamente insieme a questa nel corridoio che conduceva alle terme, la fata non aveva esitato un istante a lasciarlo fare ed allontanarsi: il fatto che l'uomo desiderasse trascorrere qualche momento d'intimità con la figlia era un bene, ed un diritto che mai gli avrebbe negato, e non v'era occasione migliore per approfittarne e procedere col lavoro in corso. Aveva viaggiato veloce, sfruttando le correnti più forti per raggiungere il proprio regno, e una volta giunta nella propria stanza s'era messa subito all'opera, non concedendosi nemmeno un secondo per riprendersi; sentendosi un po' stanca, e comprendendo che, da sola, avrebbe impiegato un giorno intero a terminare, aveva coinvolto una ventina delle proprie aiutanti, scegliendole tra le più sensibili e capaci, e, dopo aver spiegato loro il progetto ed aver affidato a ciascuna un compito, aveva proseguito, gioendo nel vedere gli enormi progressi che, di minuto in minuto, insieme alle altre compiva; infine, una volta concluso il motivo e ritenutasi soddisfatta, aveva avvolto il presente in un panno, delegato a Dente da Latte le pulizie e fatto volta nuovamente verso la dimora di Babbo Natale.

Dopo aver schivato abilmente un paio di Yeti intenti a trasportare un carico di legna e attrezzi, Dentolina zigzagò tra i presenti, elargendo complimenti e consigli sulla progettazione di nuovi giocattoli, dunque imboccò il corridoio che conduceva alla stanza di Pitch e Jack, ma all'ultimo le sovvenne un dubbio, così, invece di accedervi direttamente, preferì fare una piccola sosta, sedendosi su di un grosso baule e ricontrollando ciò che aveva tanto faticosamente prodotto e trasportato.

Il regalo, tanto semplice quanto sentito, era stato frutto di una lunga e ragionata riflessione, e non appena venne estratto dall'involto si srotolò da sé, rivelandosi essere una larga, bianca fascia di finissimo cotone. Un nastro di seta blu scuro l'orlava, unendo l'utile al dilettevole nella morbida linea lucida con cui lo incorniciava e rinforzava, coppie di sottili lacci chiusi a fiocco, anch'essi blu scuro, occhieggiavano ad intervalli regolari dal bordo superiore, tanto graziosi quanto funzionali ad appendere la tela, e tre ricami, realizzati con un particolare punto a forma di piuma, ne adornavano un lato: il primo, coloratissimo, rappresentava la donna stessa, intenta a porgere il tenero fagotto contenente la bimba appena nata a Frost, premurosamente sorretto dal compagno; il secondo, decisamente più cupo, mostrava l'Uomo Nero in sella ad un Incubo in fuga dalla Luna, la schiena nuda solcata da sottilissimi ghirigori bianchi, le braccia appesantite dal corpo rannicchiato della neonata, completamente circondato da una nube di ombre; il terzo, infine, dai toni più tenui, raffigurava la famigliola al gran completo, il ragazzo poggiato all'uomo, l'uomo semi-riverso sul ragazzo, entrambi intenti a cullare la figlia ed allattarla con un minuscolo biberon. Ciascuno di questi disegni era piatto e lineare, stilizzato nelle proprie forme, che si limitavano a riprodurre i contorni e riempirli di colore tralasciando ogni altro dettaglio, ma non per questo meno pregnante, e anzi, incredibilmente d'impatto per lo spettatore che si fosse attardato a studiarli, e si trovava, in sequenza accanto agli altri, solo nella parte sinistra della striscia di stoffa, lasciando ampio spazio per simili, futuri decori che, di volta in volta in corrispondenza dei più importanti passi della crescita della piccola Eos, sarebbero stati aggiunti, andando a costituire una sorta di libro illustrato di ricordi che, da parte della Guardiana delle Memoria, non poteva essere dono più azzeccato.

Augurandosi che sia il pensiero che lo sforzo sarebbero stati graditi, Dentolina diede un'ultima controllata, verificando che la stoffa non si fosse sgualcita, bagnata o macchiata, e che alcun filo, nella fretta, si fosse strappato o tirato, quindi, dopo averla sommariamente riarrotolata, si diresse verso la propria meta, portandosela seco; dopo aver facilmente superato la porta della stanza, lasciata spalancata, volò sopra il letto e s'apprestò ad atterrare accanto alla culla, ma all'improvviso una voce abbaiò: «Chi è là!?».

A dir poco travolta da quell'aggressione verbale, la fata balzò indietro, evitando per un soffio di tirare una sonora testata al soffitto, ed istintivamente replicò: «Chi sei!?».

Sbuffando, un'oscura figura emerse dalla poltrona, facendo capolino dallo schienale, e ribatté: «E chi vuoi che sia, vista la stanza in cui ti trovi?».

A quel punto, la donna non faticò affatto a riconoscere il proprio interlocutore, agevolata nella propria riflessione dalla sua apparizione, ma, al contrario, faticò parecchio a controllarsi: Pitch, infatti, aveva un aspetto a dir poco ridicolo, il viso deformato da un ghigno stizzito sin troppo esagerato, gli occhi stralunati, una guancia sporca di farina e, soprattutto, i capelli arruffati come non mai, da un lato ritti come le spine di un riccio chiuso a palla, dall'altro appiccicati al cranio in una sorta di pettinatura bon ton.

Esibendo l'espressione più seria che riuscì a mettere insieme, Dentolina rispose: «Oh, giusto: Pitch».

«Oh, giusto: una fatina ficcanaso che irrompe nelle stanze altrui senza bussare» le fece il verso l'Uomo Nero; «Che hai da ridere, eh?».

Colta con le mani nel sacco e affatto certa di poter fingere a lungo, la fata non se la sentì di mentire spudoratamente, così dichiarò: «Non stavo davvero ridendo, sono solo rimasta molto stupida dalla tua... nuova pettinatura».

Interdetto, l'uomo alzò gli occhi, cercando ingenuamente di guardarsi, e sbottò: «Che ha? Che è successo ai miei capelli?».

Gesticolando per risultare più convincente, la donna lo blandì, farfugliando: «Ma no, niente, è solo un po'...».

«Falla finita» la troncò prontamente Pitch; «Per poco non soffocavi quando mi hai visto: dimmi cos'ho in testa».

Seppur sconfitta, Dentolina preferì comunque evitare d'esser troppo irriverente, dunque si limitò a spiegargli: «Di estraneo, nulla. I tuoi capelli, in compenso, sembrano appena usciti da una tempesta: a sinistra sono tutti ritti, manco tu fossi stato colpito da un fulmine, a destra invece sono annodati e schiacciati sul cranio. Che ti è successo?».

Lasciando ciondolare il capo con aria esausta, l'Uomo Nero replicò: «Niente, in verità. Semplicemente, ad un certo punto la signorina ha deciso che aveva fame e che doveva mangiare, e _subito_ , quindi sono dovuto correre in cucina a prepararle il biberon, senza potermi attardare in sciocche occupazioni come tessermi dei nuovi vestiti o pettinarmi».

«Oh, scusa, Pitch!» esclamò la fata, intuendo che l'allattamento fosse ancora in corso; «Non volevo disturbarvi, tornerò più tardi».

«Che sei venuta a fare?» chiese a bruciapelo l'uomo, sospettoso.

Mostrandogli l'involto, la donna rispose: «Sono venuta a portarvi il regalo per Eos. Volevo metterlo dentro la culla e farvi una sorpresa».

Preso in contropiede, Pitch tentennò, chiaramente messo in difficoltà dal generoso gesto, ma non impiegò molto a riprendersi, e, dopo aver riesumato il proprio consueto cipiglio contrariato, sentenziò aspramente: «Disturberesti anche più tardi, quindi tanto vale che tu lo metta nella culla subito».

Ben consapevole che, sotto l'atteggiamento scostante del proprio interlocutore, si celava sempre un gran cuore, e scorgendo ben altro, oltre all'offesa, nelle sue parole, Dentolina annuì senza protestare, e volò sino alla propria destinazione, svolgendo nel contempo la fascia; dopo averla drappeggiata all'interno della culla, fissata ai rami più sottili di questa con gli appositi lacci e lisciata per bene, si volse e s'apprestò ad andarsene, ma all'ultimo la curiosità l'ebbe vinta, e così, muovendosi più silenziosamente che poté, ella s'accomodò sullo sgabello accanto al fuoco e finse di scaldarsi alla sua fiamma, approfittandone per guardare di sottecchi il papà in azione.

Come si aspettava, questi s'imbarazzò un poco quando intuì d'essere osservato, e torse leggermente il busto, come per nascondere la neonata e, soprattutto, le cure che le stava dedicando, ma non tentò di scacciare l'importuna compagnia, così la fata, facendosi coraggio, gli domandò: «A che pensi, Pitch?».

Sussultando, l'Uomo Nero raddrizzò la schiena, forse in un vano tentativo di dimostrarsi distaccato, ma alla fine sospirò e replicò: «Ai bastioni».

Cogliendo il riferimento, la donna sorrise e chiese: «E come ti sembrano?».

Piegando le labbra in una smorfia dubbiosa, l'uomo confessò: «Non tanto terribili quanto mi parevano inizialmente, in effetti. Comunque, si chiamano contrafforti».

A quell'osservazione, Dentolina sbuffò e commentò: «Sei il solito maestrino! Avrei voluto vedere te al mio posto, stanco, preoccupato e alle prese con un omaccione che non riusciva a capire che della bambina non si poteva ancora parlare! Ho detto la prima parola credibile che iniziava per “ba” che mi è venuta in mente».

«Così credibile che ho capito che si parlava della bambina in meno di un secondo» ghignò Pitch.

Incrociando le braccia, la fata sentenziò: «Se fossi un po' meno permaloso, noi non avremmo avuto problemi a parlarti della bambina, e tu non saresti stato costretto a sentir parlare né di contrafforti, né di bastioni. Oh, ha già finito! Falle fare il ruttino».

Dopo aver riposto il biberon, ormai completamente vuoto, sul bracciolo, l'Uomo Nero alzò lo sguardo e domandò: «Il che?».

«Il ruttino!» spiegò prontamente la donna; «Coricati la bimba contro la spalla, battile piano piano la schiena e continua finché non la sentirai liberarsi».

«Che pratica incivile!» sbottò l'uomo, indignato.

«Ma Pitch!» protestò Dentolina, sconvolta; «Non essere ridicolo, tutti hanno bisogno di fare un ruttino dopo mangiato, e lei è troppo piccola per farlo educatamente, aiutala, o non riuscirà a digerire!».

Disgustato, Pitch la squadrò da capo a piedi, trasmettendole una tale disapprovazione da farla quasi sentire in colpa per avergli spiegato le esigenze della neonata, ma alla fine concesse: «E va bene, ruttino sia. Che devo fare?».

Lieta che l'interlocutore avesse deciso di mostrare comprensione, la fata si alzò e lo affiancò, quindi prese a guidarlo, consigliandogli: «Devi mettertela contro la spalla, così, col petto contro il tuo, un po' più dritta, ecco, ora massaggiala un poco sulla schiena, e quando senti il suo stomaco brontolare un pochino inizia a battere piano piano...».

Seppur non spianando mai il cipiglio, l'Uomo Nero obbedì ad ogni comando, a volte mostrandosi risoluto, altre esitante, ma senza mai sbagliare, dimostrando così quanto impegno sapeva mettere nella propria nuova occupazione, e quando la donna lo vide sobbalzare al sonoro ruttino della figlia, seppur divertita, non riuscì a ridere, perché troppo commossa.

 

Una folata di vento. Una trina di brina. Un turbine di fiocchi di neve qui, un castone di ghiaccio là. Lastre su lastre di trasparente gelo, strati su strati di candide coltri, collane di stalattiti, chiostre di stalagmiti, branchi interi di ululanti raffiche, eserciti di grigie nubi incombenti, e poi ancora brina, neve, ghiaccio, uno in seguito all'altro e tutti insieme, in una tempesta degna degli annali più antichi, in una tempesta che prometteva di non avere mai fine, in una tempesta che aveva un qualcosa di spaventoso in sé, e che, eppure, Jack sentiva di amare dal profondo del proprio cuore: la tempesta perfetta, il perfetto sfogo, lo sfogo necessario, e la necessità finalmente divenuta realtà. Aveva sognato per settimane, mesi interi questo momento, vivendolo mentre dormiva, figurandoselo mentre era sveglio, provando, di tanto in tanto, ad attivare il bastone, e pregando con tutto sé stesso che i propri poteri tornassero quando questo si limitava a brillare debolmente, e nell'ultimo periodo aveva iniziato seriamente a temere che ciò non sarebbe mai successo, e lui sarebbe rimasto inutile ed impotente per sempre, ma alla fine, per fortuna, quel terribile scenario non s'era verificato, e la fiamma del freddo glaciale aveva tornato a divampare in lui, donandogli nuova speranza ed un'energia tale da impedirgli di stare fermo per più di qualche istante, e lui non avevo potuto far altro che assecondarla, fingendosi costretto, ma in verità desideroso come non mai di trascorrere qualche istante di pura e completa libertà dopo un trimestre di agonia. Oh, quanto aveva bramato poter nuovamente volare con le proprie forze, quanto aveva desiderato poter di nuovo volteggiare nel cielo, portando neve e divertimento nel mondo, e non preoccupandosi più di niente e nessuno, non dei nemici, non degli amici, non di sé stesso, non di mangiare, non di dormire, non di riguardarsi, non di fare qualsiasi cosa potesse giovare alla creatura della quale era divenuto custode e scrigno! Che fosse chiaro, lui l'amava, l'aveva amata sin dal primo istante in cui l'aveva vista e prima ancora, e se, per chissà quale arcana magia, fosse potuto tornare indietro e avesse avuto la possibilità di scegliere se crescerla o rifiutarla, non avrebbe esitato un istante ad accettarla, ripercorrendo passo passo l'intero calvario sperimentato, ma questo, questa autonomia, questa indipendenza dall'algido aspetto e dal fresco profumo era la sua vita, e lui non poteva, né voleva abbandonarla del tutto, e non l'avrebbe abbandonata, ritagliandosi ogni istante disponibile per goderne e rinunciando persino a riposare, se necessario.

Mentre promesse e fantasie s'affastellavano nella sua mente, cercando di prevaricarsi l'una con l'altra per affermarsi e farsi valere, un ricordo si fece strada attraverso quel marasma, rievocato sia dal pensiero del sonno che da quello della neonata, e gli solleticò la coscienza con le immagini delle dolci coccole che questa gli aveva regalato durante il pisolino, a tratti carezzandogli il mento, a tratti succhiandogli un polpastrello, a tratti, persino, depositandogli lievissimi baci umidi sul petto, e in breve la commozione ebbe la meglio: dov'era, in questo momento, la sua piccola Eos? Nella stanza da bagno a lavarsi e sguazzare? Nelle cucine in attesa del biberon? Già in camera a dormire? Effettivamente, ora che ci rifletteva bene, era passato diverso tempo da quando aveva lasciato il Palazzo, forse due, forse addirittura tre ore intere, a giudicare dallo spessore della coltre che ricopriva il terreno e, soprattutto, della distanza che aveva percorso, ore in cui poteva essere accaduto di tutto e di più e ore in cui lui, doveva ammetterlo, s'era divertito e sfogato più che a sufficienza, e dunque, avvertendo una punta di nostalgia nel proprio petto, nonché il desiderio di adempiere al proprio dovere di genitore, Frost stabilì seduta stante di porre fine alla scorrazzata, e tornare immediatamente indietro.

Evocando i venti più rapidi che conosceva, ripercorse la strada a ritroso, sorvolando come un fulmine le zone visitate e ringraziando la propria lungimiranza per aver scelto la disabitata tundra, invece di una popolosa campagna, per dar fondo ai propri, almeno in quel momento, devastanti poteri, e in un battito di ciglia si ritrovò di fronte alla dimora di Nord, già perfettamente indirizzato verso l'apertura circolare sul tetto; fiondandosi attraverso di essa e poi direttamente nel corridoio che conduceva alla propria stanza, si preparò ad un ingresso teatrale, tenendo pronto il bastone per evocare una pratica pista di ghiaccio su cui scivolare, ma all'ultimo gli sovvenne che fragori improvvisi e bruschi sbalzi di temperatura, per la neonata, erano tutto fuorché ideali, e dunque, contenendosi per amor suo, atterrò e s'apprestò ad entrare camminando compostamente.

Proprio quando fu a pochi passi dalla soglia, dei versetti confusi giunsero alle sue orecchie, ed una ben nota voce maschile esclamò: «Hai cercato di rimandare in tutti i modi, Eos, prima mangiando, poi facendo un pisolino, ma adesso è ora di vestirsi! Forza, stai tranquilla, una volta che ti avrò sistemato questa tutina non ti sembrerà neanche di averla addosso, e ti potrai muovere molto meglio che rimanendo avvolta in una coperta».

Emozionato nel sentire il compagno tanto coinvolto da arrivare a discorrere con la bambina mentre si prendeva cura di lei, e, allo stesso tempo, curioso di vederlo all'opera, il giovane si bloccò, rimanendo ben nascosto dietro lo stipite e facendo capolino quanto bastava per spiare con l'occhio sinistro, e quando riuscì a focalizzare la scena per poco non si sciolse in un commento deliziato: Pitch era seduto sul letto, inginocchiato di fronte alla figlia stesa ed intento a lottare contro le sue irrequiete gambette per vestirla, e, seppur un poco affaticato, non sembrava affatto infastidito, ma anzi, divertito da quel buffo gioco in cui era stato coinvolto.

Badando a non farsi notare, Jack continuò ad osservare senza interferire, non perdendosi una mossa dei due e non stupendosi di vedere l'amato né, prima, farsi vincere di proposito, né, dopo, riacquistare in breve il controllo della situazione e riuscire a vestire l'infante con successo, e meditò se fosse ormai il caso di palesarsi, ma prima che potesse prendere una decisione accadde una cosa che lo lasciò di stucco: non appena, forse per rialzarsi, forse semplicemente per cambiare posizione, l'Uomo Nero si ritrasse, la neonata iniziò ad agitarsi, voltando la testa qua e là ed iniziando a piagnucolare.

Evidentemente ugualmente stupito da quella reazione, Pitch sussultò e si chinò immediatamente sulla bambina, tirando sì un sospiro di sollievo nell'udirla tornare tranquilla, ma prendendo a studiarla con aria dubbiosa; dopo un po', tentò nuovamente di indietreggiare, ma nuovamente la figlia, preoccupata dalla sua sparizione, si lamentò, ed egli si ritrovò costretto a fare dietrofront; ormai palesemente convinto di aver svelato il mistero, l'uomo fece un'ultima prova, limitandosi ad accucciarsi per qualche secondo, salvo subito gattonare dall'infante quando questa prese a piangere, e, dopo essersi piegato su di lei fino a sfiorarle lo stomaco col naso, le sussurrò: «Oh, Eos, sciocca, sciocca di una Eos: come puoi desiderare la compagnia di uno come me?».

Sconvolto da quella frase, che, nella sua brevità e semplicità, aveva saputo mettere a nudo ogni paura più profonda ed ogni insicurezza più radicata nella mente dell'uomo, il ragazzo non resistette, e, determinato a cambiare la considerazione che l'altro aveva di sé, si fece avanti e affermò: «Perché tu l'ami, Pitch, e faresti qualsiasi cosa per lei, e lei questo lo sa bene».

Trasalendo di botto, Pitch balzò giù dal giaciglio, inciampando nei propri piedi e rischiando quasi di rovinare sul comodino, e tuttavia dimostrandosi più che pronto a protestare, visto l'indice puntato che aveva già sollevato ed il ringhio pronto a rimbombare, ma Frost non si lasciò cogliere impreparato, e, sfruttando la sua momentanea confusione, aggiunse: «No, Pitch: no. Non farlo, non negare quello provi per lei, te ne prego. Se ti vergogni, fallo con gli altri, fallo persino con me, non mi importa, ma non con te stesso. Abbi più considerazione di te, sei bravo, e capace, ed incredibilmente amorevole, e sai dimostrare alla perfezione queste qualità alle persone che ami, soprattutto a Eos. Te lo assicuro, Pitch, te lo giuro sui miei poteri: tu la meriti tanto quanto lei merita te».

Preso in contropiede da quel discorso, l'Uomo Nero non riuscì a controbattere, e, dopo qualche tentativo di prender parola andato a vuoto, si morse un labbro, sfuggendo il suo sguardo mentre rimaneva accasciato contro i cassetti del tavolo da notte, così il giovane, intravedendo la possibilità di convincerlo, prese in braccio la figlia, gliela offrì e lo esortò, mormorandogli: «Eddai, su, voglile bene».

Alzando il capo di scatto, l'uomo commentò: «Non si dice “voglile”!».

Lieto di aver fatto breccia nel suo muro di reticenza, Jack insistette, esclamando: «Ma lei non lo sa! Non la senti? “Voglimi bene, voglimi bene, papà!”!».

Facendo saltare la bimba sul proprio avambraccio, la porse nuovamente all'amato, incoraggiandola a ridacchiare e protendersi verso di lui, e alla fine l'uomo, seppur borbottando, abbracciò entrambi, e sussurrò: «E va bene, va bene, lo ammetto, le voglio bene, ma tu piantala di fare scempio della grammatica!».

 

Strizzando gli occhi, Nightlight si chinò sullo specchio magico un'ultima volta e studiò la scena che questo gli presentava, dunque, ritenendosi soddisfatto, soffiò sulla superficie, liberando i raggi lunari infusi nell'arcano liquido e, indirettamente, anche quelli ad essi collegati mandati in osservazione, e si allontanò.

Percorse veloce i meandri del Palazzo, attraversando immensi saloni a passo leggero, scivolando lieve lungo ampie e digradanti scalinate, oltrepassando ponti e passerelle come un refolo di vento, e alla fine, dopo aver superato un lungo tunnel ed una svolta a gomito, riemerse nel polmone del satellite: l'immenso, sospirante campo di fiori sospesi nel tempo, morti per un attacco magico, e dalla magia rinati per illuminare il mondo e, soprattutto, un paio di occhi speciali.

Rallentando un poco, in modo da non rischiare di fare scempio di quello splendore, il guerriero avanzò, addentrandosi senza timore in quel frammento d'epoche passate, lasciandosi carezzare dai petali delicati dei boccioli e dalle code, altrettanto delicate, dei raggi lunari ivi custoditi, i più belli, i più gentili, gli spiriti tanto puri da saper pensare, e non solo obbedire, i gioielli dall'animo tanto generoso da saper consolare, e non solo difendere, ed eppure, le creature tanto buone da non poter sopravvivere alle crudeltà del mondo esterno, e, un po' seguendoli, un po' guidandoli, risalì lungo un morbido colle, non il più alto, non il più imponente, semplicemente, quello che infinite volte, in passato, aveva scalato in dolce compagnia, e quando giunse in cima trovò colui che cercava: l'Uomo Nella Luna.

Un moto di profonda tristezza lo colse nel momento in cui scorse una grossa pietra occhieggiare dietro la sua rotonda figura, sottile, ma larga, così terribile nel modo in cui si stagliava ritta, ostentando in una scrittura fine ed elegante un nome che ad altri apparteneva, e il giovane non ebbe il cuore di farsi avanti e violare quel momento tanto intimo quanto tragico, ma il Guardiano dei Guardiani non fu dello stesso avviso, e, pur non voltandosi, ordinò immediatamente: «Riferiscimi, Nightlight».

Sollevando il viso per ricacciare indietro le lacrime, Nighlight riportò ubbidientemente: «Jack Frost ha definitivamente riacquistato i propri poteri, mio signore. L'ho osservato a lungo, per tre ore intere e anche più, ho studiato ogni sua mossa e magia e controllato il risultato del suo passaggio, e direi che non ci saremmo potuti auspicare una ripresa migliore: nonostante si sia spostato in fretta, non ha faticato a ricoprire tutta la zona settentrionale dell'Asia con uno strato di neve spesso diversi metri, e, se alla fine s'è fermato, è stato solo per nostalgia della figlia, e non per stanchezza».

«Molto bene» commentò il padrone di casa; «E per quanto riguarda il suo compito? E' già rientrato in contatto con i bambini? S'è adoprato per farli divertire e rinvigorire la propria leggenda?».

Scuotendo il capo, il guerriero spiegò: «Ad essere sinceri, no, mio signore: se n'è tenuto ben lontano, e non s'è mai dimostrato voglioso o impaziente di incontrarli. Se posso dire la mia, tuttavia, penso che si sia comportato in questo modo non perché disinteressato, ma perché preoccupato: i poteri glaciali sono tornati all'improvviso, prorompenti e selvaggi, inizialmente lui ha avuto serie difficoltà a controllarli, e dunque penso abbia deciso di tenersi alla larga dai centri abitati semplicemente per non rischiare di provocare danni».

«Puoi sempre dire la tua, Nightlight: sei un ragazzo intelligente e capace, e io ho un'alta considerazione di te e della tua opinione riguardo a qualsiasi faccenda» sottolineò l'Uomo Nella Luna, mantenendo un tono calmo e pacato.

Preso in contropiede dal complimento, il giovane arrossì, sentendosi fiero come non mai delle proprie capacità, ed infinitamente grato al proprio signore per averle non solo notate, ma anche aiutate a sbocciare e svilupparsi, e premiate con un amore forse all'apparenza un po' freddo, ma indiscutibilmente incondizionato, e lì per lì non seppe come rispondere, né se fosse effettivamente il caso di farlo; dopo qualche secondo, tuttavia, la presenza della tomba di Cinnaminson tornò ad incombere sul suo cuore e sulla sua mente, cento e cento volte più pesante del granito che la costituiva, mille e mille volte più debilitante della disperazione della speranza spezzata, ed egli, facendosi coraggio, domandò: «Mio signore? Che cosa facciamo ora?».

«Che cosa facciamo, dici?» replicò il Guardiano dei Guardiani, ruotando finalmente il busto per aprirsi al proprio interlocutore; «Osserviamo, Nightlight: osserviamo».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che qualsiasi commento da parte vostra è sempre gradito, e che, se doveste avere qualche domanda o curiosità, io sarò sempre lieta di rispondervi.  
> Tanto per cautelarmi, pongo il termine di pubblicazione del prossimo capitolo il giorno giovedì 30 luglio, come sempre augurandomi di terminare in anticipo, e come sempre ricordandovi che eventuali, brevi ritardi sono purtroppo possibili e non dipendenti da me.  
> Termino questa conclusione all'insegna del “sempre” qui, vi ringrazio di aver letto e vi auguro una buona giornata!


	32. Chapter 32

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTADUESIMO**

 

 

Sospirando, Pitch si lasciò andare contro i guanciali, quindi prese a coccolare pigramente l'amato e la figlia.

Solo cinque minuti prima, aveva trascorso istanti concitati con i due, intrappolato tra le forti manine e le morbide gengive della seconda, che aveva pensato bene di riversare tutto il proprio sovreccitato amore sulla sua chioma già tormentata, e le braccia del primo, che, un po' impacciato, un po' divertito, non era realmente riuscito ad aiutarlo, e aveva dovuto sacrificare non poco tempo e capelli per riuscire a liberarsi, così non aveva esitato un istante a seguire il consiglio dell'amato e concedersi qualche istante di riposo: s'era steso mollemente sul giaciglio, la stanchezza accumulata nei giorni passati fattasi improvvisamente pesante quanto un macigno, e non aveva obiettato al secondo attacco della coppia affettuosa, aprendo anzi le braccia per meglio accoglierli; rassegnandosi a cedere il bavero della propria veste all'esuberante infante, aveva preso a raccontare la gita alle terme, soffermandosi soprattutto sulle plateali reazioni della bimba e sulla singolare forza di volontà con cui questa s'era messa a nuotare qua e là; infine, dopo averne discusso un po' con Jack, s'era zittito, perdendosi negli occhi dell'uno e dell'altra, in attesa di tutto e di niente.

«La prossima volta voglio venire anche io» concluse il ragazzo, sistemandosi meglio contro il petto del compagno; «Non mi voglio perdere questa cosa, sono troppo curioso di vedere».

Annuendo, l'Uomo Nero concesse: «Ma certo, non c'è problema. La prossima volta andremo tutti insieme: come prima cosa entreremo solo io e te, così che tu ti possa abituare per bene al calore, poi prenderemo Eos, e potrai vedere come si muove».

«No» lo contraddisse subito Frost; «Non mi va di darti problemi, c'è già la bambina che ha bisogno di aiuto continuo, ci manca solo che mi ci metta pure io. Starò a riva, non preoccuparti».

Contrariato, l'uomo ribatté: «Jack, non mi dai problemi, non mi costa assolutamente nulla dedicarti dieci minuti e solo poi coinvolgere la bambina, anzi, mi fa piacere».

A quell'affermazione, il giovane s'irrigidì un poco, rannicchiandosi pian piano su sé stesso e bloccandosi solo quando la figlia, impacciata dalla sua eccessiva vicinanza, gli premette una mano sulla fronte, e Pitch, incuriosito, non poté trattenersi dal domandare: «Che succede, Jack? Qualcosa non va?».

Dopo essersi morso ripetutamente il labbro, Jack confessò: «Niente, solo... ricordi passati. Riguardo alle terme. Qualcosa che non dovrebbe succedere, per farla breve».

Intuendo al volo l'allusione, l'Uomo Nero gli soffiò in un orecchio: «E perché mai non dovrebbe succedere?».

«Pitch!» esclamò il ragazzo, indignato; «Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare sconcerie di fronte a Eos!».

«Ma no!» sbottò l'uomo, rabbrividendo; «Ma che c'entra davanti a... argh, per tutti gli Incubi, la sola idea mi fa rivoltare lo stomaco! Come hai potuto pensare che ti stessi suggerendo un simile comportamento!? Stavo solo cercando di dire che ciò che ti succede, di per sé, non è certo un male!».

«E come può non esserlo?» chiese sospettosamente Frost.

Ancora turbato dal suggerimento dell'altro, nonché seccato dalla sua improvvisa e ingiustificata mancanza d'intuito, Pitch si coprì gli occhi con la destra e mormorò: «Ma perché pensi che lo sia? Qual è il problema? Eos? Non è una cosa che dipende da te, non fai apposta a diventare più sensibile col calore, quindi non ti devi colpevolizzare. Non vuoi che succeda davanti a lei? Ti capisco, e sono d'accordo, e infatti, se fossimo tutti insieme alle terme, ti aiuterei a rilassarti, non certo a eccitarti ulteriormente, ma io stavo parlando in generale, non di questo momento specifico, e, in generale, quale sarebbe il problema? In generale, non potremmo essere soli? In generale, non potresti essere solo? C'è una buona ragione se ti ho esortato ad uscire qualche ora fa: non hai bisogno di annullarti per diventare un bravo genitore, e anzi, se ti annullassi, non riusciresti a prenderti cura di Eos a dovere. Un figlio comporta sacrifici, ma non dovrebbe mai comportare rinunce, altrimenti, a che pro averlo? So che, nonostante tutte le sofferenze che la gravidanza ti ha causato, tu ami Eos dal profondo del cuore, e che è un piacere per te averla accanto, quindi fai sì che prendertene cura continui ad essere un piacere per te, e un piacere che si somma a tutti gli altri che già facevano parte della tua vita, e bada che ho detto “tutti”».

Non poté negare a sé stesso d'essersi sentito terribilmente in imbarazzo durante il proprio energico concione, la bimba ignara intenta a stropicciargli la veste fin troppo vicina per non parergli eccessivamente esposta a poco consoni argomenti, e gli argomenti stessi trattati fonte di disagio non indifferente, non perché sgradevoli di per sé, ma perché affrontati in un momento delicato, e con una reticenza rasentante il ridicolo che mai gli era appartenuta; non appena ebbe concluso, tuttavia, impiegò poco a riprendersi, lieto di aver tenuto duro fino alla fine, poiché convinto di aver affermato un concetto importante, e fu col cuore in gola che vide l'amato schiuder le labbra, e lo udì sussurrare: «Dici sul serio? Lo pensi davvero?».

Avvertendo un peso immenso levarglisi improvvisamente dal petto, l'Uomo Nero asserì: «Non lo penso, lo so».

Forse intenerito, forse divertito da quel vigoroso e altisonante incoraggiamento, il giovane abbozzò un sorriso, e gli sussurrò: «Allora nei prossimi giorni possiamo riparlarne?».

«Certo» rispose prontamente l'uomo; «Quando, dove e come vorrai. Magari, in un momento in cui Eos dorme, così ti sentirai più a tuo agio».

Sollevando uno sguardo finalmente sereno verso il compagno, Jack gli si accoccolò contro, e prese a carezzargli delicatamente la clavicola con la punta del naso, badando, nel mentre, a regalare anche qualche massaggio alla figlia, che ancora litigava col bavero di sabbia e ombre; divertito da quella lotta impari, Pitch si concesse di parteciparvi, solleticando i polsi dell'infante con la punta dell'indice per divertirla e impedirle di stracciare la stoffa, ma non si dimenticò dell'amato, la cui gentilezza premiò con qualche rilassante coccola ai capelli e alla nuca.

«Pitch?» gli domandò, all'improvviso, quest'ultimo; «Non voglio fare cose spinte di fronte a Eos, ma... un bacio? Non pensi che almeno quello si potrebbe fare?».

Ridacchiando di fronte alla sua pudicizia, che sapeva essere solo un gioco per indurlo a soddisfarlo, l'Uomo Nero scosse il capo, e concluse: «Non mi sembra molto sensato nasconderle che siamo compagni, non trovi? Vieni qui».

Non ebbe alcuna esitazione nell'attirarlo a sé, pur curandosi d'esser delicato nella propria stretta possessiva, e nessuna difficoltà a fargli inclinare il capo all'indietro per meglio esporlo, nessun problema a sollevarlo un poco per i fianchi per compensare la differenza d'altezza, nonostante la posizione scomoda, e nessun impedimento a raggiungerlo, e quando vi riuscì quasi si sciolse dall'emozione, il suo fiato caldo così stranamente bollente sulla propria pelle, le sue labbra di velluto così soffici sotto le proprie, e i lievi brividi che lo scuotevano così dolci. Impiegò un poco a riscuotersi, troppo sopraffatto da vecchie sensazioni ormai rinnovate per poter far altro che rimanere lì, immobile, a gustarle nuovamente, ma quando avvertì il compagno schiuder la bocca non poté non accettare l'invito e insinuarvi pian piano la lingua, senza irruenza, senza eccesso, quel tanto che bastava per giocare un poco con quella dell'altro e fargli capire che nulla era cambiato tra loro, né i desideri, né i sentimenti, né le speranze e le certezze, quel tanto che bastava per entrare in contatto con lui, ma senza travolgerlo, perché non ne avvertiva il benché minimo bisogno in quel momento.

Non seppe dirsi per quanto andò avanti, se solo per pochi secondi o per minuti interi, decisamente troppo perso in quel bacio mai realmente desiderato, ma la cui mancanza s'era fatta sentire non appena era arrivato, ma fu con perfetta precisione che s'accorse in quanto terminò: un istante, e un solo movimento, così leggero da risultare quasi impercepibile, eppure così ben mirato contro la sua guancia da avere effetto immediato.

«Oh, ma guarda un po' qui!» esclamò Jack.

Facendo spazio alla figlia, che, perplessa, s'era intromessa nel bacio con le manine tese per separare i due amanti, commentò: «Gelosona! Volevi il papà tutto per te? O magari volevi solo qualche bacio? Eh? Eh?».

Divertito dalla sua confusione, Pitch si lasciò sfuggire una risata, cui s'aggiunse presto quella deliziata della bimba che, solleticata dall'altro genitore, prese a dimenarsi nello stretto abbraccio in cui s'era forzatamente inserita; un po' preoccupato che questa potesse scivolare, un po' desideroso di partecipare al gioco, la agguantò saldamente per la vita, sollevandola per consentirle di difendersi con qualche debole calcetto, salvo offrirla immediatamente al ragazzo non appena egli cambiò strategia e si mise a ricoprirla di baci, e si rilassò al morbido suono di quelle dolci effusioni, socchiudendo per un attimo gli occhi.

«Pitch, Pitch! Non dormire! Dammi una mano!» lo rimproverò scherzosamente Frost.

Ghignando, l'Uomo Nero replicò: «Non penso proprio che ti convenga chiedermi aiuto, Eos sa lanciare degli urletti spaccatimpani quando viene sovreccitata, sai?».

«Davvero? Proviamo allora!» propose con entusiasmo il giovane.

«No!» gridò l'uomo con voce incrinata.

Dopo aver riacchiappato al volo la figlia ed averla coricata contro la propria spalla, fulminò il compagno con lo sguardo e sbottò: «Non eri uscito per sfogarti? Come mai tutta questa voglia di creare caos?».

«Ma come?» domandò Jack, mostrandosi platealmente stupito; «Sei stato tu a dirmi che io porto il caos ovunque vada! Te lo sei già scordato?».

Un brivido colse Pitch a quell'affermazione, di soddisfazione, perché non poteva negare che raggirare Frost fosse stato un piacere immenso e, ancor ora, uno dei successi di cui andava più fiero, di dolore, perché in effetti, considerato tutto quello che l'altro aveva, nel frattempo, fatto per lui, un minimo senso di colpa lo provava, e di sorpresa, perché quel fatto risaliva a meno di due anni prima, ma sembrava così lontano da appartenere ad un'altra vita, tuttavia egli preferì non lasciar trasparire questi sentimenti, e dunque, dopo aver scosso il capo, mugugnò: «No, me lo ricordo bene».

Mostrandogli irriverentemente la lingua, il ragazzo si sedette cavalcioni sulle sue cosce e si riappropriò della bimba, sfilandola delicatamente dalla sua stretta e sistemandosela contro l'avambraccio, quindi disse: «Parlando di sfoghi, non pensi che sia il caso, anche per te, di uscire per un po'? E' da un pezzo che non lo fai. So che, a differenza mia, puoi lavorare senza, come dire?, andare direttamente sul campo, ma so anche che farlo ti permette di fortificarti più facilmente, e che prenderti una pausa dal Palazzo di Nord ti fa sempre sentire meglio. Non devi preoccuparti per Eos, me ne sono già preso cura da solo per qualche ora senza far danni, e se non dovrò farle il bagno sono sicuro che non avrò problemi».

«In effetti...» iniziò l'Uomo Nero.

«E così, quanto tornerai, potremo presentare Eos a tutti gli altri» aggiunse con noncuranza il giovane.

«Che cosa?» proruppe l'uomo.

Prima ancora d'aver concluso l'esclamazione, si rese conto di aver, almeno agli occhi dell'altro, reagito in maniera esagerata, e tuttavia non se ne pentì: ciò che gli era appena stato proposto lo aveva a dir poco sconvolto. Presentare Eos? Ma perché mai? E a chi? I Guardiani sembravano essere l'unica ipotesi plausibile, ma avevano avuto occasione di vederla già fin troppe volte per i suoi gusti, e, ad ogni modo, perché mai sarebbero dovuti entrare in contatto con lei? L'infante non era loro figlia, né parente, ma solo una futura, e ancora ipotetica, collega, una persona che avrebbe, forse, dovuto condividere con loro doveri e responsabilità, non certo esperienze e sentimenti, e dunque a che pro esporla forzatamente e tanto presto alla loro compagnia?

«Pitch, so cosa ti frulla per la testa in questo momento, e ho una cosa da dirti al riguardo: piantala!» lo ammonì Jack.

Indispettito dal rimprovero e dallo sguardo duro che gli erano stati indirizzati, Pitch gonfiò il petto e ribatté: «Non ne ho la benché minima intenzione! Chi sono questi “altri” a cui vorresti presentarla?».

Affatto spaventato dalla voce grossa dell'altro, il ragazzo rispose tranquillamente: «Esattamente gli Spiriti a cui stai pensando: Dentolina, Nord, Sandman, e sì, anche Calmoniglio, perché, che ti piaccia o no, è un Guardiano anche lui».

«Non vedo la necessità di imbastire questa scenetta» replicò aspramente l'Uomo Nero.

Faticando un poco a tenere la figlia, che, turbata dalla litigata, aveva preso ad agitarsi, Frost ribatté: «Non è una scenetta, Pitch, è un incontro importante, per lei e per tutti. Lo so, si potrebbe rimandare, lei è ancora molto piccola e, ammesso che accetti di diventare Guardiana, inizierà a lavorare con noi solo tra un bel po', ma io vorrei che vedesse gli altri soprattutto come amici cari e fidati, e non come semplici colleghi. Non pensi che sarebbe un bene, per lei, avere qualcuno su cui contare, oltre a noi genitori? Non si può mai sapere, magari un giorno noi non potremo esserle accanto, per chissà quale motivo imprevedibile, e francamente mi sentirei più tranquillo sapendo che qualcuno di affidabile e che lei conosce bene si prenderà cura di lei. Oltretutto, mi sembra ovvio che per un bel po' vivremo qui, e non potremo certo passare i prossimi anni a tenere i nostri amici lontani da lei».

A quella conclusione, l'uomo, che era rimasto colpito dalle sensatissime motivazioni dell'altro e piuttosto incline a dargli ragione su quella che prevedeva la nomina di un tutore pronto ad intervenire in caso di estremo pericolo o necessità, s'adombrò, infastidito dal fatto che il far conoscere la figlia fosse, all'atto pratico, un destino cui rassegnarsi, e sentenziò: «Indipendentemente dalle ragioni che tu puoi addurre e dalle remore che io posso avere, resta il fatto che gli altri hanno avuto fior fior d'occasioni e tempo per conoscerla, e dunque, nuovamente, non vedo ragione d'imbastire questa scenetta!».

«Ma no, cos'hai capito?» esclamò Frost, quasi ridacchiando; «Non voglio che i nostri amici la conoscano, voglio che lei conosca i nostri amici!».

Interdetto, Pitch aggrottò la fronte e domandò: «Che lei conosca i... i tuoi amici?».

«Oh, insomma, per una volta deciditi ad ammettere che sono anche amici tuoi ormai!» lo riprese il giovane, lanciandogli un'occhiata di disapprovazione; «Comunque sì, hai capito bene. Ho notato che, anche se ha aperto bene gli occhi, Eos fa abbastanza fatica a vedere, soprattutto gli oggetti distanti, e nessuno dei Guardiani, a parte Dentolina e giusto solo per qualche minuto, le è stato di fronte e vicino, quindi penso che lei non si sia davvero resa conto di chi e quanti siano. Che sia così o no, comunque, vorrei che potesse incontrarli meglio, guardandoli per bene e uno per volta, ascoltando la loro voce, provando a interagire un po' con loro e, insomma, non fare quella faccia, non ti sto proponendo di buttarla giù da un dirupo! Potrai tenerla in braccio tu per tutto il tempo, va bene? Dicevo, vorrei anche che interagisse un po' con loro, toccandogli il viso, magari giocando un po', più o meno come fa con noi. Niente di strano, niente di pericoloso, niente di cui tu ti debba preoccupare, insomma».

«Insomma» ribatté istintivamente l'Uomo Nero, un po' per fargli il verso, un po' perché realmente contrariato.

Non raccogliendo la provocazione, il giovane s'attardò a baciare un paio di volte le dita con cui la bimba gli stava tastando il mento, quindi chiese: «Allora? Che cosa ne pensi? Se davvero non te la senti, non organizzerò nulla, non ho nessuna intenzione di litigare, né voglio far fare a Eos qualcosa su cui tu non sei d'accordo, però mi auguro che tu dica di sì, per le ragioni che ti ho già spiegato».

L'uomo non rispose immediatamente, combattuto tra la sorpresa per aver, alla fine, ricevuto la possibilità di scegliere, la paura, ovviamente ingiustificata, ma fin troppo reale ai suoi occhi, di perder la figlia, la diffidenza non ancora sopita nei confronti dei Guardiani e la consapevolezza di non poterli tenere a distanza per sempre; prima che pensieri e preoccupazioni lo sopraffacessero e trascinassero in una riflessione a spirale discendente, destinata solo ad accrescere la sua angoscia senza fargli raggiungere alcuna soluzione, egli riuscì tuttavia a decidersi, concentrandosi sui molteplici favori e aiuti che gli altri gli avevano concesso e, soprattutto, su Dentolina, che reputava ormai ufficialmente un'amica, e così, in un sol fiato, dichiarò: «E va bene, sì, facciamolo, visto che ci tieni tanto».

Esibendo un'espressione raggiante, Jack esclamò: «Oh, grazie, Pitch, grazie! Sapevo che avresti capito!».

Prevedendo, visto il suo entusiasmo e i sempre più energici saltelli, che il compagno avrebbe presto tentato di saltargli addosso, Pitch s'affrettò a placcarlo, e borbottò: «Non perder tempo a ringraziare, bada piuttosto a non far danni, né ora, né durante il tuo tanto sospirato incontro!».

«Sta' tranquillo» lo rassicurò il ragazzo, chetandosi pian piano; «Andrà tutto bene! Allora adesso esci? Starai via per qualche ora, come ho fatto io?».

Affatto convinto dalle affermazioni dell'amato, ma impossibilitato a far altro che rassegnarsi, l'Uomo Nero lo aiutò a coricarsi la bimba sull'avambraccio, liberò le gambe dalle sue e si alzò in piedi, quindi replicò con voce spenta: «Sì, starò via anche io per qualche ora».

«Eddai, non sei contento di tornare a spaventare bambini e comandare i tuoi Incubi? Sorridi un po', pensa a quanto ti divertirai!» lo esortò Frost.

Storcendo il naso, l'uomo sibilò: «Siamo sicuri che, mentre sarò via, tu non te ne andrai in giro a presentare la bambina a mezzo mondo?».

«Sei il solito! Farò finta di non aver sentito, ma tu vedi di andartene, e in fretta! Sciò, sciò!».

E così, con un pizzicotto e uno spintone, lo cacciò dal letto, e Pitch, sconfitto, dovette risolversi a fuggire mugugnando.

 

«Ma te guarda se è mai possibile, io, il Re degli Incubi, scacciato così dalla mia stessa stanza!».

Era trascorsa ormai un'ora dall'accesa discussione con Jack, eppure Pitch ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi dell'irriverenza con cui questo lo aveva energicamente messo alla porta. Come aveva potuto, come aveva anche solo pensato di osare? Credeva forse che, ora che la bambina era nata, ogni atto fosse concesso? Che il fatto che lui, l'Imperatore delle Ombre, si fosse impercettibilmente ammorbidito per prendersi debitamente cura di Eos, gli avesse automaticamente dato il permesso di trattarlo come un qualsiasi patetico padre umano dal comprendonio poco spiccato? Oh, si sbagliava, in tal caso, quanto si sbagliava! L'infante gli garantiva l'immunità solo fintanto che rimaneva sveglia e attaccata a lui, ma non appena avesse chiuso gli occhi e fosse stata in condizioni di essere spostata a distanza di sicurezza, niente e nessuno avrebbero mai potuto soffocare l'ira dell'Uomo Nero, né fermare la sua giusta vendetta!

Mentre idee discordanti s'alternavano nella sua mente, suggerendogli punizioni d'ogni sorta, dalla più crudele e, dunque, inattuabile, alla più leggera e dolce, passando per sensuali varianti alquanto interessanti, un nastro di sabbia dorata si svolse di fronte ai suoi occhi, ed egli, che mai rifiutava i doni del caso, s'affrettò ad afferrarlo e farlo suo, maneggiandolo con cura per corromperlo nel profondo e iniziando a plasmarlo per dar vita ad un piccolo Incubo; ben consapevole che, nel villaggio in cui si trovava, nessuna delle case non visitate dai suoi Purosangue ospitava anime adatte a farlo sviluppare, ponderò sulla miglior linea d'azione da attuare, scartando un'ipotesi per ogni dettaglio che aggiungeva alla tenebrosa creatura che s'apprestava a liberare; infine, optando per un cambio drastico, si dissolse in un flusso di rena e terrore e si fiondò in un tunnel poco distante.

Dopo appena qualche secondo di turbolento viaggio, l'Uomo Nero imboccò una svolta a gomito e uscì dai meandri del proprio covo, compiendo un balzo ad arco e materializzandosi esattamente di fronte alla destinazione cercata: una casa famiglia. Abitata da diversi, prepotenti ragazzi sulla soglia dell'età adulta e una manciata di fragili bimbi troppo intimoriti per potersi ribellare ai soprusi, era il terreno di caccia ideale per l'inesperta bestiola appena affacciatasi al mondo, garanzia certa di una sua crescita rapida e, forse, addirittura, del passaggio al livello superiore di Purosangue, e l'uomo non esitò un istante a penetrarvi attraverso una finestra impunemente scordata socchiusa; non appena vi mise piede, tuttavia, una cacofonia di voci lo raggiunse, assordante, nonostante provenisse dal piano superiore, ed egli, intuendo che l'ora della nanna non fosse ancora arrivata, si risolse ad attendere.

«Bene, ora dovremo... ehi, fermati!».

Colto di sorpresa da un'improvvisa scrollata del cavallo in miniatura, l'uomo perse temporaneamente la presa sulla sua groppa, e fu costretto ad inseguirlo per evitare che, attaccando alla cieca, questo rischiasse un inconsapevole suicidio; dopo una rocambolesca caccia, conclusasi, fortunatamente, a metà della rampa di scale che conduceva al dormitorio, Pitch se lo assicurò contro il petto, e gli abbaiò: «Stolto! Che cosa ti è saltato in mente? Non puoi attaccare senza criterio, devi ragionare prima di agire, e, soprattutto, devi obbedire ai miei ordini! Non è il momento di salire: le luci sono ancora accese e i bambini svegli e sovreccitati, mentre tu sei nato per agire nell'ombra e aggredire le tue prede nel sonno. Ringrazia la tua buona stella che sono intervenuto, o a quest'ora ti saresti già dissolto, e bada che non ti concederò lo stesso favore una seconda volta: se di nuovo prenderai l'iniziativa senza ascoltarmi, ti lascerò fare, e sta' sicuro che mi divertirò un mondo a vederti cadere a pezzi in mezzo a quei deprecabili pargoli. Ora torniamo di sotto, e restiamo in attesa».

Dopo averlo pigramente scostato, come per dimostrargli che, in effetti, poco lo interessava la sua sopravvivenza, l'Uomo Nero ridiscese i gradini e s'avviò verso le stanze degli educatori, lieto di avvertire il proprio servitore seguirlo docilmente, ma badando a non far notare la soddisfazione che provava; ostentando un'espressione annoiata, scorse ad una ad una le foto appese alle pareti, specchi per allodole per gli assistenti sociali che s'illudevano d'affidare i propri protetti ad angeli in un paradiso, ma che in realtà li abbandonavano in un limbo troppe volte somigliante all'inferno; infine, dopo esser strisciato nel salotto privato, s'accomodò sul divano, accanto all'unica guardiana notturna rimasta.

Non appena si sedette, l'altra, in una sorta di ridicolo balletto, gli diede il cambio e balzò goffamente in piedi, affrettandosi lungo il corridoio per spegnere tutte le luci e mettere a letto i ragazzi, e l'uomo fu costretto ad attenderla, annoiandosi mentre analizzava uno per uno i leziosi soprammobili che s'assiepavano sugli scaffali; quando, dopo una ventina di minuti, la vide tornare indietro e afferrare un telecomando, si riscosse di botto, da sempre affascinato da quel magico strumento chiamato “televisione” e in grado, all'apparenza, di suscitare qualsiasi emozione negli esseri umani, e dunque ansioso di poterlo nuovamente studiare da vicino, ma la sua eccitazione non tardò a svanire: il programma in onda era un film d'amore.

Gemendo sonoramente, Pitch s'accasciò sui cuscini, troppo infastidito dalla scena sdolcinata che gli si stagliava di fronte per poter far caso alla loro ruvidezza, o all'odore di stantio che emanavano, e stabilì seduta stante che non avrebbe tollerato un secondo di più di quell'intollerabile spettacolo, così, dopo essersi lanciato in avanti, iniziò a pigiare a casaccio sui pulsanti accanto allo schermo.

«Ehi, ma che accidenti...!?» sbottò la donna.

Chiaramente seccata, s'alzò ed imitò l'Uomo Nero, ingaggiando una inconsapevole battaglia con lui a suon di pugni sul televisore e sempre più innervositi colpetti al telecomando, e assordandolo con imprecazioni a crescente volume e volgarità, ma all'ultimo parve desistere, ed esclamò: «Oh! Ulisse».

Interdetto, l'uomo si fermò a propria volta, memore dell'avvincente storia dell'eroe appena nominato e convinto che l'educatrice avesse, per l'appunto, trovato una rappresentazione cinematografica della stessa, così, tirando un sospiro di sollievo, tornò al proprio posto, e si preparò ad una breve visione d'intrattenimento per ammazzare il tempo prima di rimettersi al lavoro; rilassato, seguì ad occhi socchiusi la sigla del programma, decisamente più concentrato sull'elaborazione di un buon piano d'azione per il neonato Incubo che non sulle immagini che questa proponeva, ma quando questa terminò si riscosse, e concentrò completamente sul programma.

Emergendo da una lieve penombra, un singolare paesaggio apparve, sì caratterizzato da colonne, timpani e decorazioni chiaramente evocanti la Grecia antica, ma piuttosto povero, poco realistico e, soprattutto, chiuso; pochi secondi dopo, un uomo fece il proprio ingresso in scena, l'aspetto vissuto e al contempo piacente, il viso dai lineamenti marcati, la barba leggermente incolta e incorniciato da una folta chioma di capelli quasi ricci, effettivamente perfetto per interpretare Ulisse, ma abbigliato con un completo elegante che poco si addiceva al personaggio; infine, una scritta che nulla aveva a che fare con la sua leggenda si srotolò lentamente sullo sfondo: “I segreti dei bambini: da zero a due anni”.

Se anche Pitch avesse voluto arrampicarsi sugli specchi per difendere la propria intuizione, supponendo che, invece di un film, quella fosse un'opera teatrale contemporanea in cui il mito era stato completamente rivisitato, l'ultimo indizio stroncò sul nascere anche quell'ipotesi, ma l'Uomo Nero, in effetti, non avvertì la benché minima esigenza di sperare che ciò che ormai appariva palesemente come un documentario fosse altra cosa, né di lamentarsi del fatto: una lezione sui bambini piccoli era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento. Troppe volte s'era sentito in imbarazzo di fronte a Eos, troppe volte s'era sentito impacciato nel maneggiarla, troppe volte s'era sentito letteralmente soffocare dal peso della propria ignoranza al riguardo, e sprofondare quando sbagliava o si ritrovava costretto a tirare a indovinare sul da farsi, e quell'uomo dall'aspetto giovane, ma antico, quasi un soggetto di Michelangelo furbescamente fuggito da una delle sue opere, sembrava fare proprio al caso suo.

«I bambini più piccoli si sono già addormentati, bellezza, e i ragazzi più grandi si stanno preparando a fargli uno scherzo per spaventarli: approfittane per nutrirti, e, quando li vedrai smettere, non desistere, ma attendi nell'ombra, ché i loro tormenti non durano mai per meno di tre ore» consigliò distrattamente il piccolo Incubo.

Poi, senza nemmeno controllare che la bestiola lo avesse ascoltato, s'appoggiò allo schienale del divano, e si lasciò assorbire dalle esaurienti spiegazioni che quel personaggio misterioso dall'ammaliante voce aveva tanto generosamente concesso d'elargirgli.

 

Insinuandosi senza difficoltà nello stretto interstizio tra la parete e l'armadio, Pitch balzò fuori dal proprio tunnel nella stanza che divideva con Jack e, ora, la figlia, nel Palazzo di Nord, ed ivi, a breve distanza dallo scrittoio, si materializzò.

Immediatamente, individuò Eos, semidistesa sulle lenzuola attorcigliate, e, ai piedi del letto, l'amato, la prima intenta a guardarsi attorno con aria confusa, il secondo a nascondersi, e, intuendo che i due stessero giocando, non si annunciò, e badò a non muoversi per non farsi notare; pochi secondi dopo, come immaginava, vide il compagno spuntare all'improvviso dal bordo del giaciglio, esclamando “Cucù!” e suscitando risatine deliziate nell'infante, e non poté trattenersi dal ridere a propria volta, e a quel punto, ormai scoperto, si sentì chiamare.

«Pitch? Sei qui? Sì, sei qui! Guarda, Eos, è tornato il papà! Andiamo a salutarlo!».

Andando incontro alla sovreccitata coppia, l'Uomo Nero si godette la loro esuberante accoglienza, dividendosi tra le carezze delicate e un po' goffe della bambina e i baci gentili del giovane, incastrato tra l'uno e l'altra e, al contempo, abbracciandoli, e si stupì d'udire Frost calmarsi in pochi secondi e domandargli premurosamente: «Allora, com'è andata? Ti sei divertito? Hai creato nuovi Incubi?».

«Sì, mi sono divertito» rispose, sfiorandogli il collo col dorso delle dita; «Direi che, nel complesso, è stata un'uscita molto interessante».

Preferì non raccontare nulla del documentario che aveva seguito, sia perché restio a mostrare fino a che punto era disposto ad impegnarsi per diventare un buon padre, sia perché più incline a far parere quelle nozioni come parte antica della propria cultura e dunque accumulate in anni d'esperienza, piuttosto che apprese da e in poco tempo, e grazie all'insegnamento altrui, dunque cambiò argomento, e chiese: «E tu ed Eos? Vi siete divertiti?».

Attardandosi a sistemare la tutina di Eos, che, nella foga, s'era slacciata, Jack replicò: «Oh, sì, molto! Siamo rimasti qui tutto il tempo, e...».

«Siete rimasti qui!?» proruppe l'uomo, meravigliato; «Tutto il tempo?».

«Sì?» ribatté il ragazzo, atteggiando il viso ad un'espressione interdetta; «E' un problema? Pensavo che... ah, ora ho capito qual è il problema! Stupito che non sia andato in giro a “presentare la bambina a mezzo mondo”, eh? Una promessa è una promessa, Pitch: ti avevo giurato che ti avrei aspettato, e così ho fatto».

Soprassedendo sull'imitazione, peraltro fin troppo ben fatta, della propria scenata di poche ore prima, Pitch osservò: «No, sono semplicemente stupito delle modalità con cui l'hai mantenuta: non era necessario che vi sigillaste qui dentro».

Addolcendo lo sguardo, Frost spiegò: «In verità, non siamo rimasti sigillati qui dentro per tutto il tempo. Pochi minuti dopo che tu sei partito, ad Eos è venuta fame, e quindi siamo usciti per preparare il latte, e che confusione abbiamo trovato! Non so se Nord l'avesse programmato o meno, sta di fatto che non c'era un corridoio libero. Abbiamo impiegato dieci minuti per arrivare in cucina, e altri dieci per tornare, non siamo riusciti a fare un passo senza doverci subito bloccare per far passare qualcuno, e abbiamo sentito un gran baccano venire dalla sala del Globo, come se qualcuno avesse improvvisamente deciso di ribaltarla dalle fondamenta al soffitto: insomma, un disastro. Non penso sarei riuscito a passeggiare senza incontrare di continuo i Guardiani, e, se anche loro non fossero stati in giro, non avrei mai potuto evitare i loro aiutanti, e i lavori in corso, e tutta questa confusione, e non mi sono fidato...».

Avvertendo il disagio che il compagno provava, l'Uomo Nero lo lodò, sussurrandogli: «Hai fatto molto bene, Jack. Anche se sta crescendo in fretta, Eos è molto piccola, quindi non deve ricevere troppi stimoli in una volta sola, e, soprattutto, deve stare lontana dai rumori forti, perché ha orecchie molto delicate, che rischiano di ledersi facilmente».

Rassicurato dalle sue parole, il giovane sorrise e gli porse definitivamente la figlia, aiutandolo a poggiarsela contro il petto, quindi gli mormorò: «Allora, vado a chiamare gli altri?».

L'uomo impiegò qualche secondo a comprendere la sua domanda, ma meno di un istante a lasciarsi riassalire dal misto di ansia, paura e rabbia che l'argomento gli suscitava, e senza nemmeno riflettere iniziò: «Non saprei, Jack, come ti ho detto, troppi stimoli non sono l'ideale, e poi Eos sembra stanca, sarebbe il caso di...».

«Eos non è affatto stanca» lo interruppe Jack, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le labbra arricciate; «E quattro persone che si presenteranno una per volta sono uno stimolo che può tranquillamente reggere, a differenza tua».

Punto sul vivo, Pitch alzò di scatto la testa e fece per replicare, ma il ragazzo lo anticipò, premendogli l'indice sulla bocca e sussurrandogli: «Forza, Pitch, fidati, andrà tutto bene, non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi: è solo un piccolo incontro tra amici. Vado a cercarli, e farò con calma: tu cerca di usare questo tempo per rilassarti. A tra poco, ti voglio bene».

Dopo avergli depositato un piccolo bacio sulla punta del naso, Frost guizzò via e si defilò attraverso la porta socchiusa, e l'Uomo Nero quasi non ebbe il tempo di registrare i suoi movimenti prima di realizzare d'esser rimasto solo; mentre si guardava attorno, un po' spaesato, Eos lo imitò, salvo esibirsi quasi immediatamente in un largo sbadiglio, e a quel punto egli, incapace di trattenersi, sbottò: «Non potevi sbadigliare cinque secondi fa!? Ci saremmo risparmiati questa inutile cerimonia!».

Interdetta dal suo rimprovero, la bimba lo fissò, chiaramente incapace di spiegarsi quel moto di rabbia quando, per lei, v'era solo da ridere in quel momento, e l'uomo, ovviamente, non s'azzardò in alcun modo di convincerla del contrario, e, anzi, s'adoprò per tenerla allegra, solleticandole lo stomaco e lanciandole un sorriso, seppur tirato; mugugnando tra sé e sé, rifece il letto, passandosi la figlia da un avambraccio all'altro per usare, di volta in volta, la mano che gli tornava più comoda, e soprassedendo su alcune pieghe che avrebbero necessitato di ben più energiche cure per sparire, quindi, dopo essersi accomodato in poltrona, attese.

Trascorsero cinque minuti, poi dieci, poi quindici, per lui di tensione e completa immobilità, per lei di svago e rocambolesche esplorazioni, su per il braccio, giù per il bavero, dentro e fuori la veste del padre che, invece di bloccarla, la lasciava fare, intervenendo solo quando questa rischiava di scivolare, e quando, infine, l'uscio si aprì, entrambi sobbalzarono, l'uno per lo spavento, l'altra per l'aspettativa.

Scrutando uno per uno i nuovi e, stranamente, silenziosi visitatori, Pitch lasciò che Jack gli si sedesse in grembo e lo aiutasse a sostenere l'infante, quindi abbaiò: «Uno per volta, prima Dentolina, poi Sandman, poi Nord e infine Calmoniglio, viso ad una ventina di centimetri da Eos, perché è a quella distanza che riesce a focalizzare meglio gli oggetti, tono di voce basso, perché ha le orecchie delicate, leziosità consentite, ma finché non la sovreccitano, e massimo un paio di minuti a testa! E' nata pochi giorni fa, dobbiamo trattarla con cura, o rischieremo di farle più male che bene».

A quell'ordine, l'unico che parve indispettirsi fu il Pooka, che, pur riuscendo ad astenersi dal commentare, non risparmiò neanche un tocco di veemenza alla teatralità con cui roteò gli occhi; Jack, al contrario, non diede il benché minimo peso alla sua aggressività, né alla sua piuttosto palese iperprotettività, e, al contrario, commentò: «Oh, Pitch, sai così tante cose riguardo ai bambini, io ed Eos siamo davvero fortunati ad averti qui».

Blandito dai complimenti del compagno, l'Uomo Nero si placò un poco, non tanto da tranquillizzarsi, ma abbastanza da smettere di artigliare spasmodicamente il bracciolo della seduta, e si commosse quando avvertì l'altro premiarlo con una delicatissima carezza al polso; ben consapevole che lasciar avanzare i Guardiani fosse la maniera più efficace di liberarsi della loro ingombrante presenza, si risolse a dare inizio all'incontro, e dunque borbottò: «Forza, Dentolina, non star lì a fissarmi, vieni qui e presentati».

Alzandosi aggraziatamente in volo, la fata s'avvicinò, approcciando la bimba da destra e fermandosi esattamente a venti centimetri dal suo viso, dunque sussurrò: «Ciao, piccola Eos, come stai? Ti ricordi di me? Sono la fata dei Dentini, la Guardiana della Memoria, la... oh, sì, sì che ti ricordi, eh? Del resto, come avresti potuto dimenticare la mia vocina petulante, per non parlare del tuo primo bagnetto! Sì, bellissima, possiamo giocare insieme quando vuoi, ti porterò qualche gingillo la prossima volta, qualche piuma colorata con cui farti il solletico!».

Con queste e simili frasi, la donna non ebbe difficoltà ad ingraziarsi la piccola, drizzando le penne e sbattendo le palpebre per ammaliarla coi colori del proprio piumaggio; nonostante il fascino che chiaramente esercitava su di lei, tuttavia, non ne approfittò, né per sfiorarla, né per intrattenerla più del dovuto, e, anzi, dopo appena un minuto non esitò a scostarsi spontaneamente, mandando un ultimo bacio alla neonata e facendosi rispettosamente da parte.

Vedendo il campo libero e il proprio turno arrivato, l'Omino dei Sogni non si fece pregare ed appropinquò il trio, librandosi silenziosamente di fronte ad esso e bloccandosi per consentire alla bambina di metterlo a fuoco; affatto impacciato dal proprio mutismo, comunicò con naturalezza la volontà di entrare in contatto con lei attraverso la mimica facciale, spianando la fronte, arricciando un poco il naso per risultare più simpatico e, soprattutto, esibendo un largo sorriso, ed ebbe puntualmente successo: Eos, con uno scatto, tentò di protendersi verso di lui. Andandole incontro, Sandy le permise di fargli di tutto e di più, sopportando strattoni ai capelli, calcetti al petto e assordanti strilli, ma anche carezze gentili, bacini umidi e risatine lievi, senza mai lamentarsi, senza mai provare a sfuggire, incoraggiandola anzi a giocare con i granelli di rena che, inevitabilmente, lo ricoprivano, perdendosi a confrontare le proprie mani con le sue, più minute, ma dalle identiche proporzioni, e finendo così con lo sforare il limite di tempo impostogli, che Pitch, prontamente, gli ricordò, sibilandogli: «Dacci un taglio, il tuo tempo è scaduto!».

L'Uomo Nero, che aveva avvertito l'ansia salire a livelli insopportabili durante quell'interazione, seguì con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure la propria nemesi allontanarsi placidamente, e, subito dopo, il padrone di casa dargli il cambio, e fu lì lì per avvertire quest'ultimo con una frase tagliente di non dimostrarsi altrettanto espansivo, ma presto si rese conto che non era necessario: la figlia, infatti, pareva piuttosto in soggezione di fronte alla sua considerevole mole. Forse resosi conto d'averla ammutolita, forse avendo già messo in conto di poter risultare minaccioso per lei, Babbo Natale s'impegnò subito a metterla a proprio agio, sfoggiando l'espressione più affabile che gli riuscì, mormorandole dolci parole con tono ancor più dolce, e porgendole la punta della barba perché questa potesse tastarla e, così, rendersi conto che non era cosa da temere, e alla fine, seppur a fatica, riuscì nel proprio intento, poiché l'infante si risolse ad cedere al suo invito. Non si lasciò mai andare troppo, non andò oltre la semplice carezza esitante a quel bianco ciuffo che le era stato sventolato di fronte, né emise mai un fiato, e, quando giudicò d'aver esplorato a sufficienza, non si fece remore a ritrarsi e guardare altrove, ma Nord parve comunque contento di ciò che aveva ricevuto, e, senza lagnarsi della sua diffidenza, dichiarò: «Per oggi è abbastanza così, pian piano mi conoscerà meglio».

Senza disturbarsi nemmeno ad annuire, l'uomo aspettò che indietreggiasse, quindi sbottò: «Avanti, coniglio, muoviti: concludiamo questa farsa una volta per tutte».

Seppur visibilmente infastidito da quel comando scortese, il Coniglio di Pasqua, per la seconda volta, non rispose e si limitò ad obbedire, avanzando docilmente fino alla poltrona e chinandosi sulla neonata, ma dimostrò sin da subito di non sentirsi affatto pronto all'importante incontro: invece di portarsi a un paio di spanne da ella, come gli era stato consigliato, si fermò ad un metro abbondante di distanza, mettendola in seria difficoltà nella messa a fuoco della sua immagine; palesemente imbarazzato nel vederla agitarsi e strizzare le iridi, tentò d'agevolarla spostandosi, ma finì col pararsi esattamente tra lei e il fuoco, e, dunque, risultare completamente in ombra; infine, in un ultimo, goffo tentativo di apparirle più simpatico, drizzò un orecchio, ed accennò un sorriso tirato, e tuttavia ottenne l'effetto opposto a quanto desiderato: Eos, senza alcun preavviso e con una convinzione tale da lasciar di stucco, scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

Immediatamente, Jack, che, dalla sua strategica posizione, doveva aver subodorato quella reazione, intervenne in aiuto della figlia, coccolandola, baciandola e cercando di convincerla che non aveva nulla di cui temere, che quel personaggio misterioso che si stagliava in lontananza era solo un amico molto timido e che tutti loro si sarebbero divertiti un mondo, se solo si fossero potuti conoscere meglio; la bimba, tuttavia, non volle sentir ragioni, prendendo a strillare ancor più forte e iniziando a dimenarsi per sfuggire a quell'incombente e inquietante figura che, probabilmente, scorgeva, così Pitch, soddisfatto come non mai, la strinse a sé, e commentò: «Oh, ma guardatela: è tutta suo papà! Sa riconoscere da lontano le persone cui non dare confidenza».

E fu così che, in parte perché impegnato a gonfiarsi di tronfio orgoglio, in parte perché ritrovandosi costretto a ribattere ai rimproveri altrui, non vide mai il dolore allo stato puro che baluginò negli occhi sbarrati di Calmoniglio a quel rifiuto, né la mesta rassegnazione con cui egli lo rispettò, indietreggiando pian piano e defilandosi, non scorto, dall'uscio ancora socchiuso.

 

«Pssst, Pitch, sei sveglio?».

E Pitch, tenendo le palpebre ben serrate, seguitò a fingersi addormentato.

Solo venti minuti prima, aveva concluso una delle giornate più lunghe e pesanti mai sperimentate con Eos, svegliandosi nel cuore della notte per consolarla di chissà quale tremenda tragedia, preparandole il latte, poi il bagno, poi di nuovo il latte, poi di nuovo il bagno, poi di nuovo ancora il latte, sperando che la terza volta fosse quella buona e che la bambina avrebbe finito il biberon sazia e senza essersi sbrodolata, e in effetti così era andata, ma a quel punto erano arrivate le colichette, e, con esse, l'inizio della fine. Urla, pianti, strepiti, calcetti, per ore ed ore consecutive, senza sosta, senza requie, né per la bimba, che doveva star provando un dolore lancinante, né per i genitori, che, oltre ad esser rimasti assordati dai suoi strilli, avevano conosciuto un dolore non altrettanto palpabile, ma egualmente profondo, cioè il senso di completa impotenza di fronte alla creatura che più amavano al mondo e che avrebbero dovuto saper proteggere e curare, ma mentre l'Uomo Nero era rimasto completamente sfibrato dall'esperienza, Jack s'era caricato sempre più: invece di perdere energie col procedere della scenata, s'era gradualmente risvegliato, passando dallo star disteso al sedersi al saltellare in giro; invece di lasciar adito allo sconforto nel vedere i propri tentativi di rassicurare la figlia fallire, aveva acquistato maggior convinzione, e mai s'era azzardato a desistere, né a concedersi più di un minuto per l'elaborazione di una nuova strategia; invece di rimanere deluso dalla propria incapacità e dunque ritrarsi, aveva reagito positivamente e cercato comunque di dare il meglio di sé, e quando aveva infine avuto successo aveva esultato, e s'era preparato a dare inizio alla più grandiosa giornata della vita sua, dell'uomo e dell'infante. “Ora potremo stare insieme e divertirci!”, aveva esclamato, al settimo cielo; “Ora potremo andare a letto a dormire, vista l'ora e il fatto che Eos già dorme”, aveva controbattuto Pitch. E lì era iniziata la seconda apocalisse. Pizzicotti, lamenti, spintoni, mugolii, graffi, ringhi, calci, borbottii, tutto era diventato un buon mezzo per tormentarlo, e niente gli aveva risparmiato l'amato nel tentativo di ottenere ciò che voleva, che in verità non pareva esser chiaro nemmeno a lui, ma che, ad ogni modo, andava fatto, e _subito_ , e l'Uomo Nero aveva impiegato quasi un'ora a chetar il compagno quel tanto che bastava per convincerlo ad infilarsi sotto le coperte e chiudere gli occhi, ma, evidentemente, il trucco aveva funzionato solo per poco, e v'era da temere che l'ordine tanto faticosamente ottenuto sarebbe stato presto sovvertito.

«Pitch? E' inutile che fingi, so che sei ancora sveglio. Ti muoverai e mi risponderai, con le buone o con le cattive» dichiarò Frost.

Senza attendere oltre, allungò una mano verso il proprio interlocutore, tastandogli prima il petto, poi il collo e infine il viso, e Pitch riuscì a dimostrare una resistenza notevole alle sue torture, giacendo immobile persino quando l'altro tentò di solleticarlo sotto il mento, tuttavia, non appena un dito curioso gli si insinuò senza tante cerimonie nel naso, non resse più, e, dopo esserselo strappato di dosso, sbottò a mezza voce: «Ma vuoi farla finita!?».

«No!» controbatté immediatamente Jack; «Te l'ho detto, non ho sonno, non sono stanco, ho voglia di muovermi!».

«E allora esci! Prendi il tuo bastone e vai a portare un po' di caos per il mondo, ché qui ne abbiamo già a sufficienza!» gli sibilò l'Uomo Nero.

«No, quello non mi va» ribatté nuovamente il ragazzo; «Però voglio sfogarmi un po'. Facciamo qualcosa insieme?».

Coprendosi gli occhi con una mano, l'uomo commentò: «Jack, non so cosa vuoi e penso che nemmeno tu lo sappia, ma la cosa non mi interessa, l'unica cosa che voglio è che tu la faccia finita! Vuoi sfogarti senza usare i tuoi poteri? Va bene, allora vai a fare una passeggiata, o una corsa, o a giocare, o a rubare nuovi pezzi di costruzioni, o a tediare gli Yeti, o a fare qualsiasi altra cosa, basta che tu esca da qui! Vuoi che Eos si svegli di nuovo, per caso? Non pensi che almeno lei meriti di dormire un po'?».

«Ma certo» convenne prontamente Frost; «Non la voglio svegliare, e preferirei uscire da questa stanza, ma se lo facessi tu non mi seguiresti!».

«E a buona ragione!» aggiunse Pitch, inviperito; «Ho avuto una giornata pesante oggi, e mi merito di riposare quanto lei!».

«So io qual è il tuo problema: la pigrizia! Ma non preoccuparti, adesso te la faccio passare».

Senza alcun preavviso, il giovane gli balzò addosso, pizzicandogli i fianchi, mordicchiandolo e schiacciandolo per bene sotto le proprie ginocchia, palesemente non interessato a non ferirlo eccessivamente, pur di smuoverlo, e arrivando persino a tirargli una gomitata alla mascella nella propria foga, e questo, per l'Uomo Nero, fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Piccato, indignato e ammaccato, si liberò dell'altro con una spallata tanto violenta da lanciarlo quasi dall'altra parte del letto, ma non per questo gli diede tregua, e, al contrario, si gettò immediatamente su di lui, afferrandolo, tappandogli la bocca con una mano e immobilizzandolo; ben consapevole che proseguire la discussione in quel luogo avrebbe inevitabilmente disturbato la bambina, si alzò in piedi e lo trascinò con sé, sfruttando i propri poteri per scivolare, non visto e indisturbato, fuori dalla camera nel corridoio fino ad una stanza adiacente, adibita a ripostiglio, e, una volta districatosi tra le decine di mobili e suppellettili e sedutosi su una cassapanca intagliata, sbottò: «Allora, si può sapere che diamine vuoi!?».

Due occhi confusi, ma non per questo meno risoluti, incrociarono il suo sguardo, rivoltandosi all'indietro pur di scorgerlo, lanciandogli un'occhiata un poco offesa, ma anche soddisfatta e carica d'aspettativa, come se quel brutale rapimento fosse stata cosa poi non tanto sgradita, e speranza per un divertente prosieguo della nottata, e l'uomo, indispettito per quell'ennesimo fallimento, decise di concedersi una piccola vendetta, e pizzicare con forza l'interno coscia dell'amato, in quel momento ben esposto, viste le sue gambe quasi divaricate; quando, tuttavia, abbassò le iridi su di esse, e le vide lì, così lisce, così bianche, così belle, così perfette da mozzare il fiato, così a portata di mano, pensò che, in effetti, esistevano modi migliori per tormentarle, e così, accarezzando la destra a pieno palmo, soffiò nell'orecchio del compagno: «Sai, ho in mente un modo più divertente di farti sfogare del semplice tormentarmi... puledrino».

E, senza attendere il suo consenso, gli morse il collo, e strinse con decisione la sua virilità, e quando avvertì questa già parzialmente dura, e l'altro gemere, capì di non aver sbagliato.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono più che lieta di ricevere il vostro parere al riguardo, ascoltare le vostre supposizioni sugli avvenimenti futuri e, eventualmente, rispondere alle vostre domande.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro mercoledì 26, tendenzialmente senza ritardi, visto che, in queste settimane, ho fatto in modo di svolgere buona parte del lavoro del mese, e non sono previsti imprevisti (gioco di parole, ma il punto è che tutto quello che poteva succedere è già successo, quindi mi auguro non succeda pure l'impossibile X'D), e, come avrete intuito, sarà piuttosto piccante ;).  
> Vi ringrazio per aver letto e vi auguro una buona giornata, a presto!


	33. Chapter 33

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTATREESIMO**

 

 

Stringendo la presa sia sulla sua virilità che sulla sua bocca, Pitch si staccò dal collo dell'amato, allontanandosi quel tanto che bastava per riprender fiato e valutare ove, su quella carotide pulsante il cui semplice calore sapeva eccitarlo come non mai, lasciare il primo degli infiniti succhiotti con cui aveva intenzione di marchiarlo; nel mentre, tuttavia, scorse il suo sguardo, e l'apprensione in fondo ad esso, e, immobilizzandosi, lo avvertì tentare di divincolarsi, seppur debolmente, e non impiegò molto ad intuire le sue preoccupazioni.

«La bambina è al sicuro, Jack» gli sussurrò prontamente, facendo scivolare la destra sul suo stomaco per meglio tranquillizzarlo; «Voluptas la sta vegliando, come ogni notte, e il tuo Incubo è fuori dal Palazzo a fare la guardia: nessuno potrà disturbarla, e, se avrà bisogno di noi, lo sapremo prima ancora che inizi a piangere».

Un lampo quasi brillante di luce propria attraversò gli occhi di Jack, di sollievo, perché nessuna frase avrebbe potuto rassicurarlo di più, di gratitudine, perché nulla era da lui più apprezzato di un aiuto in quell'ambito, e di tenerezza, perché vedere il compagno prendersi cura di lui in quel modo era una cosa per cui egli sempre si commuoveva, e l'Uomo Nero non poté negare a sé stesso di sentirsi orgoglioso all'idea di conoscere ormai alla perfezione l'amato, e di risultare perfetto al suo giudizio; affatto incline a vantarsi di ciò, ad ogni modo, non faticò a trattenersi, preferendo godersi il piacevole risultato, piuttosto che l'altisonante dato di fatto, e così, senza quasi pensarci, socchiuse le palpebre e poggiò la guancia contro la tempia di Frost, prendendo pigramente a coccolarlo.

Un piccolo incavo, poi un salto, poi un sottile e piatto sentiero; una cunetta, poi un'altra, poi un'altra ancora; un'ultima cunetta, poi una morbida distesa, e un'umida ferita.

Riscuotendosi di botto, l'uomo drizzò il capo, abbracciando d'istinto quel torace che sino a quel momento aveva delicatamente carezzato e volgendosi verso il giovane per comprendere cosa stesse succedendo, e quando lo mise a fuoco impietrì: Frost, lasciando riemergere di botto tutta la libido che gli aveva dimostrato solo pochi minuti prima, aveva schiuso le labbra, e, fissandolo con un'espressione lasciva, aveva preso a succhiargli sensualmente l'anulare.

Dandosi dello sciocco per essersi distratto al punto da perdere il contatto con la realtà, e non poco imbarazzato dalla consapevolezza di averlo fatto per indulgere in leziose moine, Pitch controbilanciò riaggiustandosi il compagno contro il petto con una manata, quindi gli soffiò nell'orecchio: «Il puledrino focoso è già tornato? Troppo voglioso per potersi trattenere? Troppo desideroso delle carezze che stava ricevendo per non pretenderne altre?».

In risposta, Jack gemette e s'inarcò, prendendo più a fondo il dito di cui s'era appropriato e muovendo il bacino per andare incontro a quella mano che l'aveva prima stimolato, e poi blandito con banali coccole, e l'Uomo Nero, ridacchiando, seguitò: «Ti sento sgroppare, ma non capisco: cosa vuoi di preciso? Qualche massaggio allo stomaco, per caso? Da come ti sei sistemato sembra che ti dolga...».

Determinato a distrarre definitivamente l'altro sia dalle sue preoccupazioni, sia dalla propria figuraccia, continuò il sadico gioco e prese a massaggiargli con dolcezza stomaco e addome; divertito dal suo vano mugolare ed agitarsi, arrivò addirittura a baciargli una tempia e cullarlo, pur d'esser sicuro di snervarlo, e, come si aspettava, il piano funzionò alla perfezione.

Dopo appena un minuto, abbandonando ogni reticenza, il ragazzo, frustrato, sbuffò, e reagì con una rapidità ed una convinzione tali da lasciarlo di stucco: dando un deciso colpo di reni, lo forzò ad aprire le gambe e premette le natiche contro il suo inguine; torcendo il braccio destro, gli afferrò il suo e lo trascinò senza tante cerimonie sul proprio membro; infine, quasi ringhiando, spalancò la bocca, e la richiuse a scatto su tutte le falangi che riuscì a catturare.

«Ahi!» esclamò, d'istinto, l'uomo.

Pur non avendo provato un dolore eccessivo, non riuscì a trattenersi dal sobbalzare e chiudersi su sé stesso, finendo con l'attirare ulteriormente l'amato a sé; resosi conto di aver involontariamente sfregato il palmo sulla sua virilità, e dunque di averlo, di fatto, assecondato, si raddrizzò, e gli sibilò: «Vuoi giocare? E va bene: giochiamo».

Facendo leva sul proprio orgoglio, che avvertiva quanto mai ferito da quell'efficace colpo di mano, Pitch si concesse qualche secondo per inspirare a fondo e lasciarsi pervadere dal desiderio di condurre ed avere l'altro alla propria mercé, dunque agì: concentrandosi, evocò una decina di tentacoli oscuri e li attorcigliò attorno agli arti del compagno, costringendogli le cosce sulle proprie, le ginocchia all'esterno, e gli avambracci dietro la propria schiena; senza alcun preavviso, né grazia, piegò le falangi della sinistra ad artiglio e gliele insinuò in bocca, a fondo, più che poté; infine, con un secco giro di polso, gli agguantò la virilità e prese a massaggiarla vigorosamente.

Fu tentato di parlargli, per provocarlo, sedurlo e godere delle sue risposte gorgoglianti, ma, complici la foga e l'eccitazione, dalle labbra gli sfuggì solo un indistinto grugnito, e preferì rinunciare, concentrandosi su altro, sul mordere la giugulare del giovane per mozzargli il fiato, sul modulare la stretta e i movimenti della propria mano per meglio stimolarlo, sullo schiuder le gambe per spalancare le sue. Non avvertì nulla attorno a sé, non il gelido pavimento, irrilevante rispetto al calore bollente del suo corpo, non la dura panca, insignificante se paragonata alla morbidezza della sua pelle, non il vento che ululava all'esterno, scialbo di fronte alla musicalità dei suoi vibranti mugolii, e lasciò che fosse la passione a guidarlo, seguendo la sua ispirazione e richiamando nuove spire di nera sabbia per dedicare attenzioni anche ai suoi fianchi stretti, ai capezzoli e alla sensibilissima area sotto i testicoli. Non si lasciò fermare dai crampi, né dalla fatica, più che disposto a sopportare gli uni e l'altra e anche il fatto di non poter respirare agevolmente per soddisfarlo, e per donargli, per l'ennesima volta, eppure per la prima, il piacere più antico, semplice, eppur complesso, che una creatura potesse desiderare.

Meno di un minuto dopo, percepì l'orgasmo montare in lui, e glielo negò, bloccandosi di botto e non lasciandosi impietosire né dalle sue soffocate proteste, né dagli incerti colpi di bacino che questi diede in un vano tentativo di appagarsi da sé; non appena fu sicuro di aver superato il momento critico, riprese a stimolarlo, sempre attento a non esagerare, sempre badando a mantenerlo sotto ad un certo limite per prolungare il più possibile quella dolce tortura, e, quando capì di non poterlo domare oltre, non s'interruppe più, e, con qualche carezza più convinta, gli concesse ciò che agognava.

Emettendo un ansito soffocato e tendendosi come un arco, Jack venne, i muscoli del ventre scossi da contrazioni violente e il suo seme, infine e finalmente, spruzzato in minute stille sull'addome; come usava accadere prima della gravidanza, il tutto durò solo una manciata di secondi, ma, a differenza del solito, quell'apice non fu il picco definitivo, e il ragazzo, invece di perdere le forze ed accasciarsi scompostamente sul compagno, prese ad agitarsi, rabbrividendo visibilmente e tentando di divincolarsi.

Resosi conto del suo disagio, Pitch non esitò un istante a liberarlo, dissipando i lacci di rena oscura con un semplice gesto e abbracciandolo strettamente per impedirgli di scivolare, e rimase in quella posizione, assistendolo ed ignorando la propria virilità eretta ed insoddisfatta, per tutto il tempo necessario. Una volta assicuratosi di averlo calmato, poi, se lo sistemò meglio contro il petto, lasciandogli reclinare il capo contro la propria spalla e sorridendo di fronte alla sua espressione sfatta, e, asciugandogli delicatamente le lacrime che questi aveva versato, gli sussurrò: «Tutto bene, Jack?».

Inizialmente, l'interpellato non rispose, rimanendo immobile, gli occhi socchiusi e il respiro ridotto ad un sibilo, sotto le sue carezze premurose; proprio quando l'Uomo Nero iniziò a pensare che non lo avesse udito, tuttavia, si riscosse, e balbettò confusamente: «Scusa, non me lo ricordavo così... intenso».

Ridacchiando, l'uomo commentò: «E perché ti scusi? Pensi che non mi abbia fatto piacere vederti godere così? Trovo incredibilmente soddisfacente riuscire a farti avere un orgasmo tanto intenso da sconvolgerti: è uno dei miei passatempi preferiti. Mi prodigherò per replicare l'esperienza non appena possibile».

Ancora intontito dall'esperienza, Jack non riuscì ad esprimere alcun parere al riguardo, limitandosi a guardarsi attorno mentre ascoltava e ad annuire distrattamente quando non udì più alcun suono, e Pitch giudicò che la conversazione e la focosa nottata si fossero concluse lì; affatto infastidito da ciò, poiché più che appagato da ciò che aveva fatto, si preparò ad alzarsi e trasportare l'amato in camera, ma all'ultimo questi si riprese, e, gettando il capo all'indietro ed aggrappandosi al suo collo, lo baciò.

Stupito da quella presa d'iniziativa, l'Uomo Nero non poté far altro che sottostarvi ed assecondare il compagno, piegandosi su di lui e schiudendo la bocca, lasciandosi corteggiare dalla sua lingua curiosa che s'attardava a giocare con la sua, e poi si ritirava, che tornava ad insinuarsi per carezzargli il palato, e poi nuovamente si nascondeva, ed intimamente ridacchiò; il ragazzo, al contrario, pur continuando a stuzzicarlo scherzosamente, rimase serio, e passionale nelle proprie mosse, e quando, alla fine, a corto di fiato, sciolse quell'unione, gli mormorò a fior di labbra: «Replica ora: prendimi».

Sussultando per la sorpresa, l'uomo replicò: «Ora? Non mi sembri molto nelle condizioni...».

«Quanto sei noioso!» sbottò Frost.

Sbuffando sonoramente, il giovane si chinò in avanti e sollevò faticosamente le gambe, prima la destra, poi la sinistra, entrambe piegate, puntellandosi sulle ginocchia dell'altro e riuscendo, infine, a sistemare le proprie sulla cassapanca per avere un miglior appoggio, pur restando in braccio al compagno, e nel mentre borbottò: «Noioso, noioso e noioso! Quando io faccio il, come mi chiami? Pudico, giusto? Sì, pudico. Dicevo, quando io faccio il pudico sono carino, perché so come farlo, ma quando lo fai tu... in realtà a volte lo sai fare bene. Ma oggi no. Oggi sei davvero noioso. Come se non sapessi che non vedi l'ora di sbattermi contro l'armadio e divertirti, giusto? Ti sei dimenticato che Guardiano sono, e che so tutto riguardo al divertimento? Ah, ma lo ammetterai, lo ammetterai presto, Purosangue!».

Oltremodo interdetto da quel discorso a metà tra il ridicolo e il delirante, l'Uomo Nero non seppe come reagire, dunque tentò di blandire l'amato, mormorandogli: «Avanti, Jack, rimetti giù le gambe, così ti potrò...».

«Shhh» lo zittì prontamente Jack.

Aggrottando la fronte, l'uomo decise di concedergli una possibilità, e rimase immobile mentre questi s'accomodava meglio contro la sua erezione non ancora sopita, succhiandosi, nel frattempo, due dita; non appena, tuttavia, lo vide allargare le cosce, e portare tra esse le falangi appena inumidite, si riscosse di botto, ed esclamò: «Jack, cosa...?».

Non ebbe abbastanza pazienza per completare la domanda, né per attendere la risposta, e fu quasi con foga che mosse a tentoni l'avambraccio destro per controllare col tatto ciò che gli sfuggiva alla vista, ma il ragazzo fu più svelto di lui, e, dopo averlo bloccato, gli sussurrò: «No. Troppo tardi. Hai avuto la tua occasione, ora puoi solo restare a guardare».

In un diverso frangente, Pitch non avrebbe mai tollerato un simile divieto. Lui era il Re degli Incubi, l'Imperatore delle Ombre, il padrone assoluto di sé stesso e di tutto ciò su cui posava lo sguardo, e non contemplava l'idea di fermarsi su comando altrui per nessun motivo e in nessuna occasione: non v'era altro da aggiungere. In quel momento, tuttavia, con l'eccitazione a livelli quasi insopportabili, il fiato corto per la vicinanza dell'amato, la pelle bollente per il contatto con la sua e la consapevolezza che egli si stesse preparando da solo, non provò il benché minimo fastidio a quelle parole, avvertendo un desiderio recondito e mai ammesso venire infine esaudito, e vi obbedì docilmente, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro quasi sofferente e ritraendo la mano.

Gemiti, brividi, richiami, contrazioni, prima percepiti nell'altro, poi provati in prima persona, dolenti, dolorosi, uno strazio per il corpo e per l'anima, e per questo ancor più elettrizzanti, poi provocanti sfregamenti, sensuali provocazioni, in un crescendo che, ad ogni secondo, pareva aver raggiunto un insostenibile apice, e che invece, al secondo successivo, s'impennava: l'intero mondo di Pitch si era ridotto a questo. Sopraffatto, si limitò a subire, rovesciando gli occhi all'indietro per meglio immaginare ciò che il compagno stava facendo, sollevando un poco il bacino per illudersi di starsi spingendo dentro di lui e affondando le unghie nel legno per non cedere alla tentazione di farlo; ormai ridotto in ginocchio, inarcò la spina dorsale, poi la rilassò, ritrovandosi col capo ciondolante sulla spalla del ragazzo e le pupille rivolte verso suo inguine, e quando vide la sua mano sparire ed apparire ritmicamente sotto di esso, non resistette, e mormorò con voce roca: «Jack...».

Non aggiunse altro, sia perché troppo provato, sia perché, in effetti, intenzionato solo a mostrare il proprio desiderio ed apprezzamento, e non a chiedere; Frost, per parte sua, non parve turbarsi a quell'appello tronco, e, ansimando, balbettò: «Q-quanto ancora hai, ah!, intenzione di farmi aspettare?».

Fu questione di un battito di ciglia: un attimo prima, l'Uomo Nero era ancora seduto, preda di brame cui non poteva dar seguito, sotto e alla mercé dell'amato, e un attimo dopo in piedi, seguendo pulsioni che per nessuna ragione si sarebbe astenuto dal soddisfare, sopra l'amato e avendolo alla propria mercé.

«No, non serve» protestò debolmente Jack, intravedendolo frugare tra le boccette della scrivania su cui era stato piegato.

«Silenzio» gli intimò l'uomo.

Seppur snervato all'idea di dover rimandare ancora l'unione, non pensò nemmeno per un istante di rinunciare al lubrificante, troppo timoroso che, con la rinascita di appena una decina di giorni prima, il corpo del ragazzo fosse completamente tornato alla condizione in cui era trecento anni prima, e dunque affatto elastico e assuefatto a penetrazioni brutali; consolandosi con la vista della sua schiena e del suo sedere sodo, entrambi ben in vista, grazie alla posizione esposta in cui lo aveva forzato, continuò la propria ricerca, e quando individuò la bottiglia d'olio di argan di riserva che s'era procurato poche settimane addietro, la agguantò senza esitazione.

Ebbe qualche difficoltà a stapparla, ed ancor più a bagnarvi le dita senza rovesciarla, ma, in un modo o nell'altro, riuscì nel proprio intento senza fare disastri; non incontrò alcun ostacolo nel preparare Frost, né con una falange, né con due, e quando, stuzzicandolo con tre, udì questi implorarlo di dare un taglio a quei preliminari e farlo suo, non poté che convenire ed assecondarlo, penetrandolo seduta stante con un unico, fluido movimento.

Normalmente, giunto a quel punto si sarebbe fermato, almeno per qualche istante, quanto bastava per godersi la sensazione di completezza e soffocante strettezza appena raggiunte, e riprendersi da esse, ma questa volta non vi riuscì, poiché il desiderio che provava era stato domato troppo a lungo per poter essere trattenuto oltre. Spinse da subito, stendendosi sul compagno, spinse a fondo, poi più a fondo, offrendogli l'avambraccio sinistro da mordere e mordendolo a sua volta al collo, spinse più in fretta, sempre più in fretta, raggiungendo l'apice dentro di lui in meno di mezzo minuto, e nonostante ciò spinse ancora ed ancora, appagato come non mai, eppure mai abbastanza, smanioso di dargli il più possibile, e consapevole di poterlo fare, sottomettendolo quasi con violenza e sbattendogli impietosamente le cosce contro il bordo del tavolo.

Sfruttando l'irrefrenabile eccitazione provata e la propria esperienza, l'uomo riuscì a prolungare il rapporto per quasi un minuto intero, durante il quale poté finalmente apprezzare i gemiti spezzati dell'altro, non più soverchiati dal proprio battito impazzito, e i tremiti che lo attraversavano, tanto intensi da scuoterlo, e per un attimo s'illuse di poter continuare all'infinito, rinvigorendo man mano la propria erezione e mantenendola sempre sufficientemente turgida da non interrompere la penetrazione; poco dopo, tuttavia, complice la stanchezza, incespicò, scostandosi più del dovuto dal giovane e finendo col scivolare fuori da lui, e, rendendosi conto che la propria virilità era ormai troppo rilassata per violarlo una seconda volta, rinunciò, e s'apprestò a prendersi cura dell'amato.

Prima ancora che potesse muovere un dito, Jack si riscosse all'improvviso, raschiando le unghie sul legno mentre si allontanava in qualche modo dal suo braccio, e tentando, senza alcuna apparente ragione, di arrampicarsi sul piano; vedendolo in difficoltà, Pitch lo afferrò sotto il ginocchio destro e lo aiutò a posarlo sulla meta, ma a quel punto, in parte perché in vena di tiri mancini, in parte perché desideroso di guardare finalmente l'altro in viso senza impedimenti, gli agguantò il polpaccio e se lo passò sopra il capo, coricandoselo infine sulla spalla sinistra e costringendo il ragazzo a girarsi.

«Ah!» esclamò Jack, colto di sorpresa.

Troppo debole per opporsi, si lasciò trascinare, rotolando goffamente sul tavolo e ricadendoci poi pesantemente di schiena, ma il capitombolo, più che ferirlo, parve eccitarlo, visto il modo sensuale con cui egli si morse il labbro. Divertito dalla reazione, l'Uomo Nero emise una bassa risata, dunque si chinò su di lui e gli domandò: «Ne vuoi ancora, Jack?».

Inarcandosi, il ragazzo gli andò incontro, arrivando addirittura ad abbracciargli i fianchi con la gamba sinistra per meglio attirarlo a sé, ma all'ultimo, aprendo infine gli occhi, gli sussurrò: «Non è che non voglia: è che penso che, a quel punto, mi aprirei definitivamente a metà».

Sedotto dai suoi movimenti sensuali e dalle sue iridi appannate, l'uomo impiegò un poco a realizzare il significato della sua frase, e quando vi riuscì, invece di apprezzare la battuta, s'adombrò, ed istintivamente chiese: «Ti ho fatto male?».

«Niente che non mi sia piaciuto» replicò prontamente Frost.

Sorridendo a quella risposta, Pitch si tranquillizzò, e prese a carezzare delicatamente una guancia del giovane, mentre questi gli baciava il polso; realizzando solo in quel momento d'esser sfinito quanto e più di lui, s'appoggiò con la mano libera al piano, e meditò se fosse il caso di tornare a sedersi sulla cassapanca, ma il giovane lo anticipò, e gli mormorò: «Pitch... nanna?».

Ridacchiando alla richiesta infantile, e all'ancor più infantile espressione implorante che l'altro sfoggiò, l'Uomo Nero si concesse qualche secondo per fissarlo, attardandosi soprattutto sull'addome adorno di minute e numerose stille perlacee, dunque concluse: «Prima bagno, poi nanna».

 

Dall'oscurità del muto oblio, un suono emerse, dapprima flebile, poi sempre più intenso, stracciando il muro di silenzio con le proprie note acute e piagnucolanti e proponendosi prepotente alle orecchie di Pitch, e, seppur a malincuore, questi si riscosse per controllare cosa stesse accadendo.

Dopo qualche secondo di intontimento generale, in cui l'uomo non riuscì a far altro che mugugnare incomprensibili parole e dibattersi vanamente su una soffice e non meglio identificata superficie, un barlume di coscienza gli s'accese in mente, ed egli riconobbe la voce della figlia; prima ancora che potesse anche solo pensare di muoversi, tuttavia, una mano gli venne calata all'improvviso e con ben poca grazia sulla faccia, ed un secondo individuo biascicò: «Nah, tranquillo, vado io».

Atterrato e, allo stesso tempo, definitivamente svegliato dal colpo, l'Uomo Nero sbarrò gli occhi, ed individuò senza difficoltà l'amato, sfatto quanto lui, intrappolato tra le lenzuola attorcigliate; ancora troppo stanco per reagire, rimase immobile sotto il suo palmo, persino quando questi fece leva per alzarsi, ma quando lo vide ricadere pesantemente sul materasso, e lo udì emettere un lamento, si spaventò.

«Jack, che succede!? Non ti senti bene?» gli domandò, tirandosi a sedere.

«Ah! Ahia...» gemette debolmente il ragazzo.

Sollecitato dalla concitazione della situazione, che, tra i vagiti della bimba, i tremiti del compagno e l'obnubilamento che ancora s'ostinava a permanere, non poteva essere più confusa, l'uomo s'affrettò a chinarsi sul giovane per controllarlo, ma questi sbottò: «Pitch, ti prego, valla a prendere prima che le venga una crisi!».

Convenendo che, in effetti, fosse meglio assistere prima chi ancora non aveva imparato ad aver pazienza, Pitch annuì ed incespicò giù dal letto, e quando raggiunse la culla esclamò: «Che c'è, eh? Che c'è Eos? Troppo affamata per poter aspettare un minuto?».

Fu sufficiente quella semplice frase a placare il suo pianto, e una carezza a strapparle un sorriso deliziato, e quando l'Uomo Nero, tirandola su, la vide protendersi per abbracciarlo, commentò: «Ah, ecco, mi pareva di sentire puzza di capricci qui! Stai venendo su un po' viziata, eh? Forza, chetati un attimo, ché qui c'è qualcuno che ha davvero bisogno di aiuto».

Ridacchiando, Eos si lasciò trasportare, prima scalciando un poco per ottenere attenzioni, poi placandosi ai baci delicati che il padre le depositò sui palmi, e tuttavia non tardò a distrarsi nuovamente quando venne portata vicino all'altro genitore, strillando di gioia per richiamarlo; Frost, per parte sua, s'emozionò quanto e più di lei nello scorgerla, e quando l'ebbe a portata di mano, pur non sollevandosi, la sfiorò con la punta delle dita, e le mormorò: «Ciao, Eos! Come sta la mia bambina? Ha dormito bene? Dammi un attimo, tesoro, ora mi giro e ti prendo in braccio, devo solo trovare il modo... ugh!».

Notando che l'amato incontrava ancora qualche difficoltà nel muoversi, e che, ad ogni tentativo, tendeva a mantenere il torace molto rigido, Pitch fece due più due, ed azzardò: «Hai mal di schiena, Jack?».

Testardo come sempre, il giovane non rispose e continuò a far leva sul gomito per voltarsi, ma alla fine, sconfitto dalla stanchezza e dalle coltri che lo avviluppavano, s'arrese, e ammise: «Sì. Come sempre. Sono un puledrino malandato e stanco».

Soffocando a stento una risata, l'Uomo Nero aspettò che la figlia finisse di giocherellare con le dita dell'altro, dunque dichiarò: «E allora, puledrino malandato e stanco, tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno è un bel massaggio. Forza, abbassa le braccia e rilassati: ci penserò io a farti passare il dolore».

Senza attendere il suo consenso, strisciò sul materasso, sedendosi delicatamente sulle sue cosce, quindi, dopo aver sistemato la bambina contro i guanciali ed avergli scoperto la schiena, iniziò a massaggiarlo. Procedette con calma, evocando due abbondanti manciate di sabbia magica per scorrere più facilmente sulla sua pelle, e si concentrò principalmente su reni e scapole, punti che sapeva dolergli maggiormente; avanzando con movimenti circolari, s'allontanò poi gradualmente da queste aree, dedicando pian piano attenzioni a tutta la sua spina dorsale, e usando i palmi o le nocche a seconda di quanto contratto avvertiva il muscolo sotto di sé, e presto, con sommo stupore, si rese conto di avere compagnia.

Assecondando il proprio spirito d'imitazione, infatti, Eos s'era laboriosamente inclinata verso il capo di Jack, e aveva preso a carezzarlo, qui premendo, là grattando, senza un particolare criterio, ma sempre in perfetta sincronia con padre, i cui gesti seguiva con una concentrazione tale da sembrare sotto ipnosi. Incuriosito da quell'atteggiamento, che giudicava quanto mai prematuro in una neonata di appena dieci giorni, Pitch finse d'ignorarla, continuando il proprio lavoro e spiando con la coda dell'occhio il suo, e si meravigliò nel vederla acquisire sempre maggior confidenza e perizia, ma proprio quando fu sul punto di sussurrare all'amato la notizia, questi intervenne, e domandò: «Pitch, ma... è Eos quella che mi massaggia la testa?».

«Sì» confermò prontamente l'Uomo Nero; «Stavo per dirtelo io. Immagino che si sia incuriosita, e abbia voluto provare. Sembra che le stia piacendo molto questa attività: sta faticando, eppure non sembra affatto intenzionata a smettere».

Stranamente, Frost non commentò, né si mosse, rimanendo immobile sotto le coccole dell'uno e dell'altra e solo saltuariamente aggrottando la fronte; dopo un minuto, tuttavia, quando Pitch lo liberò del proprio peso, non riuscì più a trattenersi, ed esclamò: «Oh, Pitch!».

«Che c'è? Che succede? Ti fa ancora male?» chiese l'uomo, non sapendo che pensare, e dunque pensando il peggio.

In tutta risposta, il giovane si divincolò agilmente dalle sue gambe, e, dopo aver abbracciato la figlia, dichiarò con enfasi: «Come può essere così carina!?».

Spiazzato dall'inaspettata piega presa dal discorso, Pitch si bloccò per qualche secondo, ma alla fine non resistette, e si lasciò andare ad una bassa risata, appoggiandosi col gomito al giaciglio per non cadere e godendosi la vista dell'amato e dell'infante intenti a scambiarsi baci ed esclamazioni estasiate; non appena la commozione ebbe il sopravvento sull'ilarità, ad ogni modo, non impiegò molto a tornar serio, e dunque rispose: «In verità, è programmata per essere così carina. Meglio ancora, l'essere umano è programmato per intenerirsi di fronte a lei».

«Che significa?» domandò Jack, incuriosito.

«Hai notato la sua particolare fisionomia, giusto? Testa arrotondata, fronte alta, occhi grandi, guance piene, corpo tondeggiante, in generale un aspetto morbido... il cervello umano si è evoluto per apprezzare queste caratteristiche, addirittura per provare piacere nel vederle, e non può che sciogliersi quando creature con quelle fattezze si muovono, soprattutto se i loro tentativi sono goffi. In poche parole, un bambino è naturalmente irresistibile».

Esibendo un'espressione sinceramente stupita, il ragazzo esclamò: «Sul serio? Non l'avrei mai immaginato! Che cosa strana, neh? Ma, in effetti, sensata: più i bambini ci sembrano irresistibili, più siamo portati a prendercene cura. A tal proposito, questo significa che anche tu trovi tutti i bambini bellissimi e irresistibili! Che colpo di scena!».

Compiaciuto della propria scoperta, ghignò, continuando a massaggiare delicatamente la bimba, ma lanciando un'occhiata profondamente divertita al compagno; l'Uomo Nero, per parte sua, si sentì a dir poco oltraggiato da quell'insinuazione, e, snudando i denti, abbaiò: «Non dire sciocchezze, io non sono umano!».

Si pentì quasi subito di aver sbottato in quel modo, mortificato dalla paura che aveva causato nella neonata, e dall'imbarazzo che, istantaneo, trasparì dalle iridi chiare dell'amato, e, per qualche secondo, fu tentato di alzarsi ed andarsene, millantando un inderogabile impegno; poco dopo, tuttavia, Frost intervenne, e ribatté: «Vedo che lo scherzo mi è riuscito bene, eh? Non te la prendere troppo: sai che stuzzicare le persone è il mio lavoro. L'unica cosa che mi interessa è che tu voglia bene ad Eos».

All'uomo non sfuggì la dolcezza con cui l'altro si espresse, né la carezza gentile con cui gli sfiorò il ginocchio, e seppe istintivamente che egli aveva ritrattato proprio per farlo sentire più a proprio agio; infinitamente grato a lui per la premura che sapeva dimostrare, gli concesse un sorriso tirato, il massimo che riuscì a fare per dimostrargli la propria gratitudine, dunque confermò: «Ovviamente. Per me, Eos è e sempre sarà irresistibile come non mai».

Annuendo, compunto e riconoscente, il giovane diede un ultimo bacio alla figlia, poi la porse all'amato, che, prontamente, la prese dalle sue braccia nelle proprie e prese a cullarla; allungandosi pigramente sul materasso, rimase ad osservare rapito lo spettacolo della vita, la nuova generazione che tediava la vecchia con calcetti e mugugni, e che, eppure, la incatenava a sé col semplice fascino della propria presenza, e dopo qualche minuto domandò: «Pitch, ti andrebbe di andare a fare una gita? Tutti insieme?».

Pitch, che, pur attardandosi a giocare con la pargoletta, non s'era perso una mossa dell'altro, si stupì un poco alla sua richiesta, ma non ne rimase contrariato, e, onde ben comprendere ciò che aveva in mente, gli chiese: «Io, te e Eos? Perché no? Hai già in mente un posto da visitare?».

«In verità, no» confessò Jack, meditabondo; «E non ho preferenze. Vorrei solo andare in un posto carino e tranquillo, né troppo caldo, né troppo freddo, magari con un bel prato e tanti fiori, oppure con un laghetto, insomma, in un posto qualsiasi che possa piacere a Eos e in cui lei possa stare bene».

Trovandosi d'accordo con la sua idea, l'Uomo Nero rimuginò un po', dunque dichiarò: «Penso di conoscere un posto adatto. Si tratta di una piccola area ricreativa all'interno di un parco, tappezzata da un bel prato soffice, circondata da alberi e graziosi sentierini e dotata di un laghetto con cigni e anatre. Tipicamente, è poco frequentata, perché è la più lontana dalla strada, e al mattino è sostanzialmente deserta, quindi ce la potremo godere in santa pace. Oh, quasi dimenticavo: in questo periodo, la radura dovrebbe essere in fiore».

«Sembra perfetto!» commentò il ragazzo, entusiasta; «Allora ci prepariamo?».

«Assolutamente sì» concluse l'uomo.

E, sfuggendo alle mani curiose della neonata, che, sempre e invariabilmente, finivano saldamente aggrappate al suo naso, si sollevò, e si preparò a dare inizio a quella nuova giornata.

 

Sospirando, Jack si chinò sulla figlia e se la sistemò nuovamente in grembo, quindi, annoiato tornò a fissare l'amato.

Era trascorsa un'ora abbondante da quando la proposta della gita era stata accettata, un'ora durante la quale il ragazzo non aveva minimamente faticato a preparare sé stesso e la bambina, allattandola, cambiandola e persino facendole il bagno, ma che, al contrario, a Pitch non era minimamente bastata per approntare ciò che, nella propria mente organizzata ed apprensiva, reputava come irrinunciabile e necessario per una simile uscita. Un thermos pieno di acqua calda ed un biberon con la giusta dose di latte in polvere dalla cucina, olio, borotalco e ogni tipo di medicamento dalla stanza del fasciatoio, asciugamani, coperte e cappelli dal guardaroba, e poi un fazzoletto qui, un cerotto là, persino una manciata di biscotti solubili, nulla era sfuggito alla presa della sua mano rapace, e tutto era finito nella capiente borsa scura che, chissà come, era comparsa sul letto: sembrava che, più che per una passeggiata, l'uomo si stesse approntando per un trasloco. Non aveva mostrato il benché minimo imbarazzo per il considerevole ritardo che stava causando, né per la sempre maggior difficoltà che incontrava nello stipare nuovi oggetti in quella povera sporta ormai deformata, non s'era fatto alcun problema a gironzolare avanti e indietro più e più volte per le stesse stanze, ricontrollando compulsivamente ogni angolo e cassetto per assicurarsi di non essersi lasciato sfuggire niente, e non aveva prestato ascolto ai consigli ed alle rassicurazioni di nessuno, blandendo i Guardiani che più rispettava e allontanando con malagrazia gli altri, e ormai Frost, che inizialmente era rimasto divertito ed intenerito da questo suo atteggiamento, stava iniziando a seccarsi.

«Hai bisogno di una mano?» gli domandò, nella speranza che, partecipando, avrebbe potuto accelerare i tempi.

«No» borbottò distrattamente l'Uomo Nero, guardandosi attorno; «E' solo... ho la sensazione di aver dimenticato qualcosa, ma non riesco a capire cosa».

«Forse il Palazzo di Nord?» azzardò il giovane; «Hai preso praticamente qualsiasi oggetto contenesse, ti mancano tetto e fondamenta e sei a posto».

Fu solo a frase conclusa che si rese pienamente conto di ciò che aveva detto, sussultando al pensiero d'esser stato così diretto e provocatorio, eppure lieto d'esser finalmente riuscito a dire la propria, ed istintivamente si raggomitolò, preparandosi ad un rimprovero che, puntualmente, arrivò, riecchieggiando nella stanza.

«Screanzato! Screanzato e sciocco! Credi che stia facendo tutto questo per divertimento personale? Un neonato ha centinaia di esigenze, e in ogni momento possono accadergli mille disgrazie, dovresti apprezzare la mia organizzazione, invece di prendermi in giro!».

«Ed è così!» confermò frettolosamente Jack; «Io apprezzo tantissimo quello che stai facendo, e sono commosso dalla premura che stai dimostrando nei confronti di Eos, ma, per l'appunto, hai già fatto tutto il possibile: ora basta. Non ricordi quello che mi hai detto appena una settimana fa? “Non hai bisogno di annullarti per diventare un bravo genitore, e anzi, se lo facessi, non riusciresti a prenderti cura a dovere di Eos”. Bene, io aggiungo questo: non hai bisogno di strafare per diventare un bravo genitore, e anzi, se lo fai, non potrai mai prenderti cura a dovere di Eos. Guardati, Pitch: sei lì da un'ora intera ad annegare tra preoccupazioni e oggetti, mentre lei è qui ad aspettare. Ti sembra bello? Ti sembra giusto? C'è un tempo per il dovere, ma anche uno per il divertimento, e adesso è il turno del secondo: molla quella roba, prendila in braccio e goditela insieme a me mentre passeggiamo».

«Ma...» iniziò l'uomo.

«So cosa stai per dire» lo precedette il ragazzo; «E sai che ti dico? Hai ragione, hai perfettamente ragione, è verissimo che un neonato ha tante esigenze, ed è verissimo anche che un imprevisto può capitare in qualsiasi momento, ma siamo realistici: che vuoi che possa accaderle al parco? Non è nemmeno visibile agli esseri umani, l'unico rischio che può correre è quello di cadere o tagliarsi, ma tanto rimarrà in braccio a noi per tutto il tempo, ci basterà stare attenti! Forza, fidati di me: bastiamo solo noi tre».

Esibendo un'espressione a metà tra il perso e l'esitante, Pitch protestò: «Ma se le venisse fame?».

«Torneremo indietro» lo rassicurò prontamente Frost; «Per qualsiasi cosa, torneremo indietro. Va benissimo così, lei è ancora molto piccola, non avevo intenzione di star fuori più di un'oretta o due, quindi ci adatteremo alle sue voglie. Ora possiamo andare?».

Ben consapevole che un discorso ragionevole non era sufficiente a dissipare i dubbi del compagno, il giovane gli lanciò un sorriso e spalancò le braccia, invitandolo a raggiungerlo; poco dopo, quasi esultò nel vederlo avvicinarsi al letto e rovesciare l'intero contenuto della tracolla sul materasso, ma quando questi, invece di lasciar perdere il tutto, iniziò a ravanare nel mucchio, s'adombrò, e mormorò: «Pitch...».

«Dacci un taglio, sto solo cercando i globi di neve!» lo rimbeccò l'Uomo Nero, piccato; «Inoltre, Eos è praticamente pelata, e ha la testa delicata, non può uscire senza cappello, e un telo da stendere sul prato e su cui stendersi per rilassarsi un po' non sarebbe una cattiva idea, non trovi? Mi concedi almeno questi due oggetti?».

Dopo essersi tuffato precipitosamente sullo stomaco della neonata, baciandolo ripetutamente per dissimulare col gioco la risata che gli era sorta spontanea, Jack concesse: «Ma certo, quei due oggetti vanno bene».

«Grazie, Jack» replicò l'uomo, sforzandosi di suonare il più acido e offeso possibile; «Vogliamo andare?».

«Sicuro!» convenne allegramente il ragazzo.

Senza perdere altro tempo, si coricò la figlia sulla spalla e strisciò giù dal giaciglio, direttamente di fianco all'amato e aspettando pazientemente che questi lanciasse il globo di neve, e quando la sfera esplose, aprendo il portale, si contenne, e aspettò che fosse l'altro a condurre, seguendolo docilmente nello psichedelico passaggio; quando le scintillanti schegge di luce lasciarono gradualmente spazio ad un cielo azzurro ed un soffice prato, tuttavia, non riuscì più a trattenersi, e corse, lanciandosi in avanti e fermandosi non appena il sentore di cannella e zenzero lasciò spazio a quello fresco del bosco.

«Oh, Eos, guarda, guarda che bel posto!».

La radura in cui era giunto era indubbiamente una delle più graziose che avesse mai visitato nella propria lunga vita. Dalla forma irregolare, ma perfettamente arrotondata, si stendeva per una superficie né troppo ampia, né troppo ridotta, facendosi strada aggraziata tra due cinte d'alberi frondosi e digradando dolcemente verso uno scintillante laghetto. Un sofficissimo prato la ricopriva, così verde da parere dipinto, e così folto da potersi scambiare per un tappeto, fiori d'ogni forma e colore l'adornavano, minuti, ma non per questo meno deliziosi, e un sentiero sterrato l'attraversava, serpeggiando sinuoso tra le aiuole e gli arbusti, attorcigliandosi attorno ad un leggiadro gazebo centrale, dividendosi per costeggiare due aree ricreative e riunendosi poi per raggiungere un vecchio pontile. Ogni cosa, in quel posto, era perfettamente pulita e curata, dall'erba ai cespugli ai giochi per bambini, freschi di pittura, eppure, ogni cosa pareva spontanea e naturale, quasi sbocciata da sé per contribuire, con la propria perfezione, alla bellezza di quel luogo, e Frost si commosse a quel particolare: in quel momento, nulla poteva risultare per lui più apprezzabile della sicurezza unita al piacere per occhi e mani

«Ha, ha!» esclamò la bimba.

«Sì, andiamo ad esplorare!» la accontentò immediatamente il giovane.

Assecondando i suoi sguardi stupiti, la accompagnò lungo il viottolo, saltellando qua e là in modo da mostrarle ogni cosa che poteva risultarle interessante, e stupendosi un poco nel notare che, seppur non intimidita, la neonata non pareva particolarmente attratta da nessuna delle piante che le porgeva; determinato a non arrendersi, insistette nel proprio proposito, impegnandosi per trovare uno stelo dalla forma curiosa che potesse catturare la sua attenzione, ma a quel punto l'amato lo richiamò, gridandogli: «Vieni, Jack!».

Un po' deluso dal proprio fallimento, Jack tornò dal compagno, il fiato corto, e gli rivelò: «Ma lo sai che Eos non sembra molto interessata? Non vuole nemmeno toccare certe piante! Forse sto sbagliando qualcosa».

«No, tranquillo» lo rassicurò Pitch, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e guidandolo verso lo specchio d'acqua; «Non stai sbagliando nulla. Semplicemente, Eos, come tutti i neonati, è naturalmente poco attratta dalle piante. Si suppone che questo sia un meccanismo di difesa, visto che la maggior parte dei vegetali è tossica, e un bambino non ha né le capacità, né la coscienza per distinguere quelle commestibili da quelle da evitare. Non ti crucciare, ho tenuto conto di questo fattore quando ho scelto questo parco, e infatti ti sto accompagnando verso un posto che le piacerà di sicuro».

Ammutolito di fronte a quella spiegazione, che mai s'era aspettato di ricevere, e che come non mai fece aumentare l'ammirazione che provava nei confronti dell'altro per la sua vasta conoscenza, il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire, la bocca schiusa e gli occhi quasi sbarrati, e per i primi passi faticò a non incespicare; tediato dalla figlia, che, approfittando della sua distrazione, aveva pensato bene di afferrargli un labbro, si riscosse e proseguì poi la camminata senza intoppi, destreggiandosi abilmente tra i sassi della calle, le dita curiose della bimba e il braccio protettivo dell'amato.

«Bene, questo angolo è perfetto» annunciò quest'ultimo, fermandosi di fronte ad una zona piatta e sgombra a pochi metri dalla polla; «Possiamo fermarci qui. Ora stenderò il telo, poi andrò dall'altra parte del laghetto a prendere un po' di mangime per uccelli, così potremo richiamare gli anatroccoli e mostrarli a Eos. Ti piace l'idea?».

«E' perfetta!» convenne subito Frost, un po' ansimante; «Ma potremmo direttamente venire con te».

«No, non è il caso» lo dissuase l'Uomo Nero, estraendo il telo dalla borsa; «Quella zona non è aperta ai visitatori, quindi è difficile da raggiungere, e abbastanza bruttina. Oltretutto, volevo chiederti, ti senti bene? E' pur vero che hai corso un po', ma sembri completamente a corto di fiato».

Dopo averlo aiutato, non senza qualche difficoltà, a stendere la coperta, il giovane si concesse una pausa per respirare, quindi confessò: «Sai, penso di avere un po' caldo. Non è niente di grave comunque! Non serve che ce ne andiamo, posso sopportare senza problemi».

Riducendo gli occhi a due fessure, l'uomo lo squadrò da capo a piedi, senza dubbio valutando se fosse il caso di abbandonare quel luogo, ma alla fine parve convincersi, e concesse: «E va bene. Del resto, sei un po' coperto: potresti provare a spogliarti, e vedere come ti senti».

«Ma ho caldo anche sotto» ribatté il giovane, che, in effetti, iniziava ad avvertire i propri vestiti incollarglisi addosso.

«Ma puoi toglierti anche i pantaloni» insistette l'uomo.

«No, non posso: ho dimenticato le mutande» rivelò candidamente Jack.

Una grassa risata gli giunse in risposta, squillante, irrefrenabile, così contagiosa da coinvolgere persino Eos, che nulla poteva sapere della comica questione, e quando si placò una voce ilare domandò: «Come hai fatto a _dimenticarti_ di indossare le mutande?».

«Ma non lo so!» spiegò il ragazzo, gesticolando con la mano libera; «Non le trovavo, non avevo voglia di cercarle, e quindi mi son detto: “Fa niente, non le metto”. Adesso, però, me ne pento un po': non mi va di andare in giro completamente nudo lì, mi sentirei scomodo, e poi mi pungerei il sedere sull'erba».

Smaltendo l'ilarità con un'ultima risatina, Pitch si riscosse, quindi, asciugandosi le lacrime, gli disse: «Su, levati i pantaloni senza farti problemi, ché  ci penserò io a tesserti un paio di mutande nuove».

Grato all'altro per la sua offerta, Frost annuì, e, dopo aver disteso accuratamente la bimba sul telo, iniziò a spogliarsi.  P rocedette abbastanza in fretta, dapprima sfilandosi la felpa, poi spingendo frettolosamente i lacci ancora chiusi verso le caviglie e calandosi i pantaloni,  e fu senza imbarazzo che si piazzò di fronte al compagno,  le gambe larghe per lasciargli maggior accesso; con qualche sforzo, resistette al solletico che l'altro, involontariamente, gli fece, contorcendosi un poco sotto i suoi palmi, ma riuscendo a rimanere abbastanza fermo da lasciarlo lavorare, e gioì quando lo sentì annunciare: «Fatto! Vado a prendere il mangime.  Tornerò presto ».

«Va bene!» rispose il giovane.

Con un'agile capriola, si scostò e  raggiunse la figlia, aiutandola a raddrizzarsi e salutare il padre in partenza; quando questi scomparve dietro un gruppo di alberi, poi, si ricordò della sua raccomandazione, e, dopo aver recuperato il cappello dalla sporta, lo mise in capo alla neonata, esclamando: «Ecco qui un bel cappellino per te, Eos!».

Stupita dal gesto, Eos sobbalzò, e s'affannò a levarsi il copricapo, rischiando quasi di ribaltarsi, pur di toglierselo di dosso; una volta che l'ebbe stretto tra le dita, tuttavia, parve compiacersi della sua consistenza, e, dopo averlo studiato per un po', si risolse a rimetterselo in capo.

«Ti piace, eh?» commentò Jack, guidandole le mani per farglielo indossare correttamente; «Ti sta molto bene!  Pitch è bravo a sceglierti i vestiti, ogni volta che ti cambia ti fa sembrare una bambola, mentre io... beh, io faccio un po' più di disastri! Ma a te per ora non importa, vero? Dai, vieni qui a rilassarti un po' con me».

E, dopo essersi steso supino, la afferrò per i fianchi e la fece sedere sul proprio stomaco, piegando le gambe per offrirle un comodo schienale cui appoggiarsi.

Mentre indulgeva  in coccole e giochi, carezzandole le cosce morbide e sfruttando l'abbondante tessuto della propria maglia per nascondersi e riapparire all'improvviso, facendola ridere,  uno scalpiccio di passi rieccheggiò flebile in lontananza, e una voce acuta  sentenzi ò: «Insomma, te ne rendi conto!? Uno scandalo! Non potevo non dirtelo».

«Assolutamente!» convenne immediatamente una seconda persona.

Intuendo al volo che i nuovi arrivati fossero due donne, il ragazzo non si preoccupò più di tanto, e continuò ad intrattenere la figlia; quando queste fecero la loro apparizione alla sua destra, d'istinto, lanciò loro un'occhiata, e si stupì di vederle perfettamente truccate, nonostante la tenuta sportiva, ma  la bimba fu lesta ad offendersi per quella distrazione, e così, indipendentemente dall'interesse che provava nei loro confronti, egli fu costretto a dimenticarle, e voltarsi verso l'unica fanciulla cui, in effetti, desiderava dare attenzioni.

Per un paio di minuti, entrambe le coppie si occuparono delle proprie faccende in silenzio, il padre e la pargoletta vezzeggiandosi a vicenda, le signore facendo qualche esercizio di allungamento, e il delicato sciabordio dell'acqua fu l'unico suono a farla da padrone; poco dopo, tuttavia, una delle visitatrici emise un impercettibile lamento, e sbottò: «Ma quello lì non dovrebbe essere a scuola!?».

«Marta!» la rimproverò l'altra a mezza voce; «Sei impazzita? Vieni qui vicino!».

Scrollando le spalle, l'interpellata dichiarò: « Non mi interessa se mi sente !».

«Ma a me interessa!» protestò l'amica, raggiungendola e appoggiandosi alle sue spalle per continuare l'allenamento; «Non hai visto com'è conciato? ».

Seppur affatto interessato al pettegolezzo, Frost non poté risparmiarselo, condannato dal proprio ottimo udito a carpire qualsiasi parola, e così, invariabilmente, non ebbe alcuna difficoltà nel sentire Marta replicare: «Come avrei potuto non notarlo? Non si capisce nemmeno se è uomo o donna con quei vestiti! Probabilmente sarà un trans. Disgustoso».

«In effetti...» commentò la controparte, schifata; «Quella blusa assomiglia a quella che Serena si ostina ad indossare, nonostante le stia da cani. Comunque, non mi riferivo a quello! Non hai visto i colori che porta, e la sua pelle, e, per Dio!, i suoi capelli? Dev'essere un punk, e di quella gentaglia non c'è da fidarsi!».

«Drogato, come minimo. Che pena» rincarò la prima donna.

«Più che lui, è la figlia a farmi pena. Poverina, così bella,  e così sfortunata: verrà rovinata prima ancora di crescere. Le hai guardato gli occhi? Non ne ho mai visti di così blu».

E, in quel momento, il giovane realizzò d'esser l'argomento di discussione delle due sportive impiccione, e si spaventò, non certo per i commenti che queste gli avevano indirizzato, ma per il fatto che, per esprimerli, dovevano aver necessariamente scorto sia lui, sia la piccola Eos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincere scuse a tutte le fanciulle di nome Marta e Serena che hanno letto la storia: ho scelto i nomi in base alla musicalità, non per cattiveria.  
> Come sempre, mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che ogni commento è ben accetto :)  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro giovedì 17, senza ritardi perché tutte le questioni createsi a gennaio si sono finalmente risolte.  
> Vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fondo al capitolo, spiegazioni che avrei potuto fornirvi mesi fa, ma che, in fondo, mi sono sentita di darvi solo ora. Vi auguro una buona lettura

 

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTAQUATTRESIMO**

 

 

Sbuffando e contorcendosi, Pitch si issò fuori dalla zona riservata ai volatili, quindi, trionfante come non mai, sollevò verso il cielo il sacchetto pieno di mangime: finalmente ce l'aveva fatta. Oh, aveva faticato non poco, in quei cinque minuti scarsi, a portare a termine la propria missione, prima ostacolato dai cespugli fitti, poi dalla riva scivolosa ed infine da quell'insopportabile cigno che s'era rassegnato a levarsi dai piedi solo quando aveva ricevuto un sonoro calcio, ma alla fine ce l'aveva fatta! Del resto, lui era un uomo vincente e capace, abituato a non fallire mai e ad ottenere tutto ciò che desiderava, e dunque, che altro risultato ci si sarebbe mai dovuti aspettare?

“Pitch...” gli parve d'udire in lontananza.

«Sì, sì» replicò distrattamente l'Uomo Nero, in verità non comprendendo né l'ipotetica domanda, né la propria risposta.

Perdendosi nuovamente nel proprio tronfio dialogo interiore, s'incamminò, il petto gonfio, ma le mani discretamente intente ad evocare nuova sabbia magica per riparare i danni causati alle proprie vesti da rovi e beccate, ed impiegò meno di un secondo ad elaborare una versione migliorata dell'accaduto da riportare al compagno; prima ancora che potesse complimentarsi con sé stesso per la pensata, tuttavia, una voce s'inserì con prepotenza, ed urlò: «Pitch! Pitch, dove sei!?».

Interdetto, l'uomo accelerò il passo, affrettandosi in direzione di quel richiamo al limite del disperato per capire cosa stesse succedendo, ma non comunicando in alcun modo la propria posizione, e fu così che, tanto inaspettatamente quanto violentemente, si ritrovò ad impattare contro un qualcosa di non meglio identificato, che lo colpì all'altezza dello stomaco e lo mandò a gambe all'aria.

«Pitch, sei qui!» esclamò l'aggressore, alternando ansiti a tristi piagnucolii.

Riconoscendo al volo sia Jack, sia la figlioletta, Pitch s'adoprò per districarsi dal cespuglio in cui era caduto, e nel frattempo sbottò: «Jack, che diamine! Che ti è preso? Stavo arrivando, non c'era bisogno di... dannazione, vi siete fatti male!?».

A dir poco terrorizzato dai tagli netti che solcavano i polpacci del ragazzo e, soprattutto, dall'aspetto stressato di Eos, si lanciò in avanti per controllare entrambi, ma l'altro lo anticipò, inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui e gridando: «Pitch, mi hanno visto! Le due donne mi hanno visto!».

«Basta!» proruppe l'Uomo Nero, ormai definitivamente spaesato dalla situazione, ma determinato ad intervenire per risolverla; «Diamoci una calmata, o finiremo per farci male senza una ragione. Passami Eos, proverò a calmarla, tu intanto ripulisciti un po' quei graffi. Ti fanno male? Seguimi, andiamo in una zona più pulita, non voglio che vi sporchiate e vi becchiate un'infezione».

Seppur visibilmente tentato di non dargli ascolto e proseguire il proprio accorato discorso, Frost gli obbedì, porgendogli la neonata, ripulendosi sommariamente gli stinchi da terra e foglie e seguendolo docilmente fino ad una cunetta erbosa poco distante, ma non appena l'ebbe raggiunta non riuscì più a trattenersi, e, nuovamente, esclamò: «Pitch, Pitch, tu non capisci, quelle due donne mi hanno visto!».

Ignorando momentaneamente le sue parole, l'uomo gli prestò soccorso, rimuovendo delicatamente dalla sua pelle tutto lo sporco che questi aveva tralasciato, e cullando nel frattempo la figlia sinché non la sentì nuovamente tranquilla, e solo a quel punto s'azzardò a raddrizzarsi e replicare: «Quali donne? E, soprattutto, come possono averti visto? Sono adulte, mi par strano che credano ancora in te».

«Le due donne che sono arrivate nel parchetto poco fa!» spiegò concitatamente il giovane; «Una si chiama Marta, l'altra non so, erano lì a fare ginnastica e a spettegolare, a me non interessava ascoltare ma parlavano a voce così alta, non ho potuto non sentire, e stavano parlando di me!».

«Ah, parlato» osservò Pitch, ancor lungi dal comprendere, ma iniziando ad intravedere il contorno della faccenda; «E dimmi, cosa hanno detto?».

«Erano a dir poco disgustate da me, hanno iniziato dicendo che sarei dovuto essere a scuola, poi mi hanno detto che ero conciato e non si capiva nemmeno se ero un uomo o una donna, ma te pensa!, e poi mi hanno dato del trans, e poi del panc, sì, mi pare abbiano detto panc, ma che cos'è? E cos'è “trans”? Non si...».

Sopraffatto dal suo discorso, l'Uomo Nero non riuscì immediatamente a bloccare il compagno, e rimase lì, in ginocchio di fronte a lui, ad ascoltarlo, raccogliendo informazioni e cercando invano di dar loro un senso; non appena la figlia, seccata da quello scambio di battute, richiamò i genitori con un borbottio ed un acuto, egli ne approfittò per inserirsi, e precisò: «No, Jack, non questo. Non mi interessa sapere il giudizio che hanno espresso su di te, sia in generale, sia perché è evidente che questo è parziale e inquinato da pregiudizi. Raccontami, piuttosto, cosa ti ha fatto comprendere che stavano parlando di te. Hanno detto il tuo nome? Ti hanno anche indicato, per caso?».

Inspirando a fondo per calmarsi, Jack prese a massaggiare la schiena ad Eos per blandirla, dunque confessò: «No, nulla di tutto ciò. Ha iniziato quella di cui non so il nome, ha sbottato “Ma quello lì non dovrebbe essere a scuola?”, e io in effetti sembro un liceale, l'altra le ha detto di avvicinarsi per non farsi sentire, e non c'era nessun altro al parchetto, quindi per forza si riferiva a me, hanno iniziato a parlare, mi hanno dato del trans e del panc e poi anche del drogato, e hanno parlato della mia pelle, non hanno proprio detto che è chiarissima, ma si capiva che la trovavano strana, e poi hanno parlato della blusa, e...».

«Jack, senza offesa» lo interruppe l'uomo, che era già saltato alla conclusione della suggestione; «Tutti questi supposti indizi che mi stai fornendo sono incredibilmente generici, potrebbero applicarsi tanto a te quanto a qualcun altro, e sinceramente propendo più per la seconda ipotesi, perché, come ti ho detto, trovo strano che non uno, ma ben due adulti, credano ancora in te a sufficienza da scorgerti».

«E quanti di questi “qualcun altro” hanno una bambina con occhi così blu che non se ne son mai visti?» lo rimbeccò il ragazzo.

«Hanno visto Eos!?» esclamò Pitch, trasalendo.

Lanciandogli un'occhiata spaventata, Frost confermò: «Sì. Lo vedi? Ci hai messo meno di un secondo a pensare ad Eos: questo indizio non è generico».

Seppur turbato da quella rivelazione, l'Uomo Nero non si diede per vinto, e insistette: «Veramente no. Gli occhi di Eos saranno pure incredibilmente blu, ma non è l'unica bambina ad averli, e poi la loro caratteristica principale consiste nei tentacoli di oscurità che li animano, ma le due donne non hanno fatto alcun accenno a questo, da quel che mi dici».

Sbuffando, il giovane sbottò: «Ma insomma! Perché non mi vuoi credere? Sei un gran antipatico! Basta, seguimi, così ti faccio vedere».

Senza aspettare una risposta, né controllare d'esser assecondato, si volse e si diresse a passo di marcia verso il parchetto; convenendo che quello fosse il modo migliore per concludere rapidamente e definitivamente la discussione, l'uomo lo seguì da presso, arrivando su uno stretto sentiero.

«Eccole, sono ancora là» disse Jack, rallentando; «E hanno finito gli esercizi, quindi riprenderanno a correre. Sembra vogliano venire proprio da questa parte, vero? Allora rimarrò qui, proprio al centro del sentiero, così dovranno girarmi attorno per passare. Tu aspetta più lontano, dietro di me, così le vedrai bene».

Annuendo distrattamente, Pitch indietreggiò di qualche metro e aguzzò la vista per tener d'occhio la situazione, giocherellando nel frattempo con Eos per intrattenerla ed ingannare l'attesa; come il ragazzo aveva predetto, le due donne in questione, appena visibili in lontananza, imboccarono di corsa la pista e si diressero verso l'agitata famigliola, e così questa, seppur animata da diversi propositi, si preparò ad accoglierla.

Stuzzicato dalle dita curiose della figlia, l'Uomo Nero non prestò troppa attenzione alla scena, e notò solo con la coda dell'occhio l'amato piantarsi a gambe larghe sul terreno ed incrociare le braccia; ben sapendo come il tutto sarebbe andato a finire, non fece una piega quando le sportive attraversarono senza tanti problemi né cerimonie Frost, né quando questi balzò via, interdetto; nel momento in cui le prime, tuttavia, invece di riservargli lo stesso trattamento, lo aggirarono, zittendosi e lanciando occhiate stranite proprio in sua direzione, avvertì che qualcosa non andava, e sentì il dovere di volgersi per controllare.

«E questo qui!?» esclamò a mezza voce la bionda, facendo un cenno col capo dietro di sé.

«Marta, insomma!» la redarguì la rossa.

«Non dirmi di tacere, siamo finite in mezzo alla fiera dell'orrido, non posso non commentare questo scempio!» la rimbeccò l'amica.

«Sì, ma cerca di non farti sentire, va bene? Non mi va di venir inseguita! Ma la bambina era la stessa di prima? La tutina sembrava identica. Certo che, con quell'armatura, che sarà in giro a fare? Non è meglio chiamare la polizia? Del resto, se fosse della compagnia teatrale che vuole...».

Rapide com'erano giunte, le due si persero in lontananza, portando via commenti e disprezzo, ma lasciando dietro di sé uno sgomento che neanche un uragano avrebbe potuto spazzare, e l'uomo, pervaso da esso, rimase lì, immobile, la bocca aperta e gli occhi ancora fissi sulle ignare autrici dell'impossibile divenuto realtà. Rapido com'era stato smentito, l'uomo cambiò idea, credendo finalmente alla tesi del compagno, ma non riuscendo ugualmente a darsi una spiegazione al riguardo, e il giovane, avendo compreso ciò, lo affiancò, e gli sussurrò: «Pitch? Tutto bene?».

Pitch non seppe dirsi quanto tempo trascorse dalla sua domanda, se un solo secondo o una vita intera, ma quando, in un modo o nell'altro, riuscì a riscuotersi, fu solo a fatica che balbettò: «Mi... mi hanno visto. Quelle due donne mi hanno visto. E hanno visto anche Eos».

«Lo so» mormorò Jack, carezzandogli l'avambraccio; «Ho visto bene, e ho una teoria al riguardo, ma per verificarla dovremo fare una prova».

E, senza nemmeno aver bisogno di girarsi, l'Uomo Nero capì che quella prova sarebbe stata fatta, a qualsiasi costo.

 

Sbuffando, Pitch si sistemò meglio tra le frasche del cespuglio, quindi tornò a raddrizzare il capo per controllare la figlia.

Il piano che Jack aveva concepito era, per lui, ai limiti dell'assurdo. Convinto che l'unica, tra loro tre, a risultare realmente visibile alle donne fosse la bimba, egli aveva stabilito niente di meno che di abbandonarla su di una panchina, semplicemente avvolta nel telo su cui si sarebbero dovuti stendere tutti e tre e affatto protetta, e di restare dunque in disparte, in attesa che qualcuno si facesse vivo e, passando lì accanto, reagisse in qualche modo alla sua presenza. Non aveva voluto sentir ragioni quando la sua proposta era stata contestata, indifferente sia al buonsenso, sia alle male parole, non s'era fatto problemi, ritrovandosi solo, a metterla in atto con le sole proprie forze, e nessuna remora, al termine delle preparazioni, ad allontanarsi dalla figlia già turbata e trascinare con sé il compagno, ma, mentre la sua pazienza sembrava infinita, quella di quest'ultimo s'era esaurita da tempo, e così egli sbottò: «Questa situazione è ridicola, io vado a prenderla!».

«No!» esclamò Frost, afferrandolo per l'avambraccio.

Divincolandosi con uno strattone, l'uomo replicò: «Piantala, Eos sta iniziando ad avere paura, e rischia ogni secondo di più di voltarsi e cadere dalla panca, è nostro dovere di genitori proteggerla e prenderci cura di lei, non usarla per stupidi esperimenti!».

«No, fermo!» insistette il giovane, trattenendolo per la vita; «So benissimo che ha paura, che cosa credi, che non me ne sia accorto? Che non soffra nel vederla in quello stato? Ogni volta che ci cerca mi piange il cuore, ma devo sapere se è visibile agli esseri umani oppure no, e anche tu devi saperlo, quindi resisteremo insieme! Per favore, mi basta un minuto, anche meno, sento già dei passi in lontananza, e ti assicuro che Eos non cadrà, perché ho fissato il telo allo schienale della panca! Per favore».

Affatto intenerito dalle preghiere dell'altro, e tuttavia effettivamente curioso di scoprire una volta per tutte se Eos fosse visibile o meno, Pitch tentennò; udendo dei passi in lontananza, e rassicurato dall'ultima affermazione, si risolse a cedere, e commentò: «Resta il fatto che mai nella mia esistenza mi sono ritrovato in una situazione più imbecille, e sta' certo che mai mi ci ritroverò!».

«Non accadrà» lo assecondò Jack; «Ora fa' silenzio: dobbiamo ascoltare».

Borbottando, l'Uomo Nero si inginocchiò nuovamente dietro al cespo, badando sì a non restare troppo in vista, ma nemmeno troppo nascosto, ché, secondo il suo giudizio, era possibile che Eos risultasse visibile non di per sé, ma per la vicinanza con Spiriti che avevano molto più esperienza e perizia al riguardo; trattenendo il fiato, osservò i passanti, manco a farlo apposta proprio le stesse donne di prima, appropinquarsi, facendo saltare lo sguardo da loro al fagottino intimorito che avrebbe tanto voluto stringere a sé e viceversa, e quando questi si incontrarono, proprio a pochi metri di distanza da lui, si pietrificò sul posto.

«Marta, cos'è quello?» domandò la rossa, rallentando l'andatura.

Ignorando bellamente la coppia rannicchiata dietro il cespuglio, che, a rigor di logica, visto che lo aveva scorso, avrebbe dovuto notare, la bionda rispose: «E che ne so io? Sarà il fagotto di un qualche barbone, meglio starci alla larga, o prenderemo le pulci! Che cosa disgustosa».

Affatto convinta, la prima si fermò e deviò verso il bandolo sospetto per controllarlo, e, non appena si chinò su di esso, balzò indietro, ed esclamò: «Ma questo è un bambino!».

«Un bambino!?» sbottò l'amica, frenando di botto.

«Sì, anzi, a giudicar dall'aspetto, direi una bambina, e la stessa che abbiamo visto due volte questa mattina! Ma l'hanno abbandonata? Che snaturati! Del resto, che ci si doveva aspettare da due così? Spero che stia bene! Dovremmo aiutarla» replicò la donna senza nome.

«Non esiste!» ribatté Marta; «Se è la bambina di quei due fenomeni da circo avrà sicuramente qualche malattia, e io non ho alcuna intenzione di prenderla! Peraltro, che me ne dovrei fare di una bambina?».

«Ma Marta, insomma!» protestò la prima; «Non possiamo lasciarla qui da sola, è troppo piccola! Non dobbiamo mica tenercela, basta che chiamiamo la polizia».

«E venire così associate al ritrovamento?» controbatté la seconda; «Pensa che vergogna, non esiste proprio!».

« _Basta!_ » gridò, all'improvviso, Jack.

Incurante della propria incolumità, egli si lanciò in avanti, direttamente attraverso il cespuglio, facendo scempio delle sue frasche e delle proprie gambe, ma non perdendo né slancio, né determinazione, e, dopo aver evocato con un gesto stizzito una bufera di neve in miniatura, balzò sulla figlia per proteggerla, ed abbaiò: «Non osate toccarla, streghe, questa è mia figlia, e non l'abbandonerò mai! Via, andate via!».

Colte di sorpresa dall'inaspettata folata di vento gelido, le due donne scartarono di lato, guaendo lamentele mentre tentavano invano di proteggersi, ma quando la bianca coltre si posò, rivelando il ragazzo in tutta la sua rabbiosa combattività, si spaventarono a morte, e presero ad urlare, abbracciandosi l'un l'altra.

«Jack, vieni qui!» lo richiamò Pitch.

Avendo ormai ben compreso sia la questione riguardante Eos e i suoi poteri, sia come la situazione avrebbe probabilmente rischiato di degenerare, non perse un secondo a recuperare dalla borsa il globo di neve e lanciarlo alla propria sinistra, e, dopo aver incespicato incontro all'amato e averlo afferrato per la vita, vi si fiondò dentro, correndo più veloce che poté e lasciandosi alle spalle quel parchetto tanto ameno, eppure tanto sconvolgente.

 

«Dunque, ricapitolando: Eos è visibile agli esseri umani, lo è di suo e indipendentemente da ciò che fa o chi ha accanto, e, se Spirito la tocca, rende visibile anche lui. Ho capito bene?».

Solo venti minuti prima, Nord si sarebbe sognato una simile calma. Aveva perso più di un battito quando, mentre camminava placidamente attorno al Globo per supervisionare i lavori in corso, dei non meglio identificati aggressori gli erano piombati addosso dal nulla, un'intera ciocca della propria barba nel vano tentativo di aggredirli, e l'autocontrollo quando Pitch, rivelatosi, aveva preso ad insultarlo per i suoi presunti modi maneschi, ed aveva faticato non poco a trattenersi dal ribaltarlo seduta stante, ma, volente o nolente, aveva dovuto, poiché la notizia che Jack gli aveva nel frattempo rivelato aveva dello sconvolgente, ed andava immediatamente discussa ed analizzata. Era stato così che, sullo slancio del fervore che aveva ancora in corpo, aveva radunato tutti i Guardiani, stanandoli di persona dai rispettivi Regni e trascinandoli nel salone privato dove era solito affrontare le questioni più spinose, s'era chetato ed aveva incoraggiato la coppia ancora turbata a raccontare per filo e per segno l'accaduto, e così che, udendoli concludere la narrazione e zittirsi, s'era fatto avanti per iniziare a sbrogliare quella strana ed intricata matassa.

«Direi di sì» rispose Frost, spostando la figlia sul tavolo per sorreggerla meglio.

«Mh, strano, molto strano» commentò Babbo Natale, lisciandosi la barba.

«Non necessariamente» controbatté Dentolina; «Eos è una creatura unica, nata da due Spiriti potenti e non affini e pervasa dalla magia sin dal suo concepimento e anche prima, non possiamo sapere con certezza qual è il suo vero potenziale, e, quindi, ciò che è strano per noi, può esser normale per lei».

«Strano o no, deve pur avere una spiegazione questo fatto» intervenne Calmoniglio.

Stupito nel sentirlo prender parola così presto, il padrone di casa si volse verso di lui, studiandolo per tentare di capire come si sentisse, e fallendo miseramente di fronte alla sua espressione impassibile; nel frattempo, la fata, determinata, insistette: «Non è detto. In questo caso, la spiegazione potrebbe essere semplicemente “perché è Eos”».

«Ho capito dove vuoi arrivare» s'inserì Pitch, battendo le dita sul tavolo; «E la cosa di per sé potrebbe anche avere un senso, sia per il fatto che Eos è particolarmente speciale, sia perché è piccola, e quindi incapace di controllare i propri poteri, ma, francamente, no. L'Uomo Nella Luna ha ficcato il naso ovunque in questa faccenda, mi rifiuto di credere che non ci sia il suo zampino dietro questo».

«Anche questo è vero» convenne la Guardiana.

Rinunciando a comprendere l'umore dell'amico, Nord disse: «Bene, se partiamo da presupposto che sia stato Uomo Nella Luna, cosa in effetti possibile, abbiamo spiegato come, ma non perché. A che scopo l'ha resa visibile già ora? E' ancora piccola, anche volendo non può adempiere a suo dovere di Guardiana, la cosa mi sembra quanto mai prematura».

Seccato, l'Uomo Nero precisò: «Ti rendo noto che, indipendentemente dai piani che il tuo caro superiore ha fatto riguardo ad Eos, lei e lei sola ha il diritto di decidere che fare della propria vita, e sarà libera di rifiutare la nomina a Guardiana».

«E anche il compito che la presuppone e ne consegue, certo» confermò Babbo Natale, senza scomporsi; «C'è un motivo se ho detto “anche volendo”. Oltretutto, bisognerebbe anche vedere quale è questo suo ipotetico compito, perché non è detto che sia attivo o impegnativo, ma meglio lasciar stare per ora: abbiamo già abbastanza carne al fuoco, e troppe poche forchette per girarla. Allora, secondo voi, perché le ha dato questo potere così presto?».

Guardandosi attorno spaesati, i presenti presero tempo, chi vezzeggiando la bimba, chi alzando le spalle e gonfiando le guance, e alla fine Dentolina suggerì: «Per essere sicuro che avesse la più alta probabilità possibile di venir soccorsa nel caso si fosse trovata sola? E' l'unico vantaggio che mi viene in mente».

«Però è un vantaggio inutile» ribatté Jack; «Ho paura a lasciarla sola anche qui nel Palazzo di Nord, mai mi sognerei di abbandonarla in giro, e lo stesso vale per Pitch».

Annuendo, il padrone di casa aggiunse: «E inoltre, se anche doveste allontanarvi da lei per molto tempo, potrebbe pensarci Uomo Nella Luna a tenerla in salvo: nonostante si sia rivelato cinico, trovo che sarebbe più affidabile di uomo qualsiasi, perché sa chi è Eos».

Chiaramente disgustato da quell'ultima affermazione, Pitch fece per replicare, ma in quel momento un refolo di sabbia dorata comparve al centro della compagnia, e così egli si zittì; rapito, lo guardò addensarsi in una sagoma grassoccia e pelata in piedi di fronte ad un piccolo fagotto, scindersi in volute che partirono dal primo verso il secondo e poi dissolversi, non prima d'aver mimato il gesto di due mani che si sfregavano l'una contro l'altra come per rifiutare un compito, e quindi tradusse: «Le ha dato questo potere sin da subito per non doverci pensare dopo. Puoi sempre lavarti le mani di qualcosa di cui ti sei già sbrogliato. Sì, in effetti, potrebbe starci come spiegazione alla prematurità di questo potere: è perfettamente in linea con la sua solita, fastidiosa, irriverente e incurante del prossimo linea d'azione. Un bastardo rimane sempre un bastardo».

Soprassedendo sugli insulti, con cui, peraltro, non era da escludere si trovasse d'accordo, la fata dichiarò: «Sì, anche secondo me questa spiegazione è più che sensata. Suppongo, peraltro, che darle questo potere sin da subito sia stato conveniente anche dal punto di vista fisico, perché la cosa gli avrà richiesto tempo, e sono sicura che né Pitch, né Jack, né nessuno di noi gliene avrebbe mai concesso in futuro: se l'avessimo visto dedicare attenzioni ad Eos anche solo con un raggio lunare, l'avremmo scacciato. Oltretutto, per la bambina sarà più facile gestirlo e conviverci essendoci nata, piuttosto che acquisendolo da un giorno all'altro».

Mentre ella argomentava la propria tesi, Eos, affatto interessata alla conversazione, si girò faticosamente, guardandosi attorno in cerca di qualcosa da esplorare, e quasi strillò di gioia quando, sul piano, individuò le crepe che il suo oscuro padre vi aveva impresso; divertito dalla sua reazione, Frost la incoraggiò a studiarle, sostenendole il petto per aiutarla a piegarsi senza cadere e guidandole le dita lungo di esse, e quando la vide completamente assorbita in quel nuovo compito domandò: «Secondo voi, allora, come mai gli Spiriti che la toccano diventano visibili?».

«Forse perché è troppo piccola per contenere potere?» suggerì Nord, meditabondo.

«O magari semplicemente per giustificare i suoi movimenti» propose invece la Guardiana; «Tutte le volte che siete stati visti insieme a lei non la stavate semplicemente sfiorando, ma reggendo in braccio, giusto? Se voi foste stati invisibili, a quelle donne sarebbe parso che Eos stesse volando, e la cosa sarebbe stata decisamente inquietante».

«Non che si siano inquietate di meno vedendoci» commentò a mezza voce l'Uomo Nero, lanciando un'occhiata divertita all'amato.

«Potrebbe, ma potrebbe anche essere altro» intervenne improvvisamente Calmoniglio; «Poter essere visti da un bambino anche quando lui non crede in te è un vantaggio non da poco, ammettiamolo, il compito più faticoso per noi è proprio riuscire ad impressionare senza poterci rivelare, e può essere che Eos sia la soluzione a questo problema. Che sia così o no, comunque...».

«Non credere che vi permetterò di spartirvi Eos e portarvela in giro per il mondo solo per adempiere al vostro stupido compito di Guardiani!» abbaiò Pitch.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo ed indicandolo con una zampa, il Pooka completo: «... come stavo per dire».

«Se già sapevi quale sarebbe stata la mia risposta, ci avresti potuto risparmiare il tuo sciocco intervento» gli sibilò l'Uomo Nero.

A quel colpo basso, il Coniglio di Pasqua sussultò, rizzando il pelo sulla schiena dalla rabbia, ma riuscendo a trattenersi dal rimbeccare, e parve zittirsi definitivamente; dopo appena una decina di secondi, tuttavia, si riscosse, e disse: «Una domanda, Jack: perché ti sei tanto spaventato quando ti sei accorto che quelle donne riuscivano a vedere te ed Eos? Non scherzavo prima quando dicevo per poter essere visti a prescindere è un gran vantaggio, e tu sai meglio di tutti noi quanto sia terribile sforzarsi di fare il proprio dovere e non ottenere risultati. Mi sarei aspettato di vederti al settimo cielo per questa novità, sia per te stesso, sia per tua figlia».

Colto di sorpresa da quella domanda, Jack si bloccò, la bocca aperta, ma muta, e l'espressione confusa, e non riuscì a far altro; come c'era da aspettarsi, ad ogni modo, in suo soccorso intervenne prontamente Pitch, che sbottò: «Perché non se l'aspettava e la cosa lo ha ovviamente turbato, perché come novità da gestire non è stata semplice, perché le due donne non sono state affatto amichevoli, perché i loro commenti imbecilli sono stati crudeli ed aggressivi e l'hanno ingiustamente fatto sentire un buono a nulla, perché ha rischiato di vedersi portar via Eos, e per un milione di altre ragioni che, francamente, mi paiono così evidenti che non capisco come tu non possa esserci arrivato da solo!».

«Ma è mai possibile che devi sempre rispondere al posto suo!?» proruppe Calmoniglio, ormai esasperato.

«Dadada!» esclamò con forza una voce.

Trasalendo per lo stupore, Nord si volse verso la fonte del rumore, e quando la individuò rimase di sasso: la neonata, sino a quel momento in altre faccende affaccendata, s'era raddrizzata, e, gonfiando il petto e agitando i pugnetti proprio come aveva appena fatto il padre, aveva imitato la sua rabbiosa arringa.

Istantaneamente, tutti i presenti, ad esclusione dei due litiganti, scoppiarono a ridere, chi limitandosi ad una chioccia ilarità nascosta dietro una mano pudica, chi accasciandosi senza ritegno sulla sedia, ed Eos parve approvare queste reazioni, visto il largo sorriso con cui le accolse; imbarazzato da tutto ciò, o forse semplicemente soddisfatto d'esser riuscito a dir la sua, l'Uomo Nero si chetò, dando un piccolo buffetto alla guancia della figlia, mentre il Pooka, impassibile come sempre, si limitò a rimanere immobile.

«Ma guarda cosa ti sta insegnando papà!» sussurrò Frost, attirando la bimba a sé; «Non imparare queste brutte cose, non bisogna mai rispondere male alle altre persone! Tornando a noi, Calmoniglio, anche se è intervenuto quando non avrebbe dovuto, Pitch ha detto il vero. Il fatto che le due donne riuscissero a vedermi non mi ha davvero messo in pericolo, ma sul momento, non aspettandomelo, mi sono spaventato, e i loro commenti cattivi non hanno fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione. So che può sembrare stupido, ma sì, per un po' ho avuto paura che decidessero di seguirmi e portarmi via Eos. Non mi sento ancora a mio agio con questo ruolo, anche se mi piace e mi sto impegnando al massimo ho sempre paura di non fare mai abbastanza, di non essere mai abbastanza, e quindi, quando qualcuno esprime un giudizio su di me al riguardo, tendo ad andare nel panico. Se solo fossi riuscito a mantenere la calma, in effetti, avrei apprezzato la cosa, come hai detto tu. Stai tranquillo che, da ora in avanti, la apprezzerò, e molto».

Abbassando pian piano le orecchie, il Coniglio di Pasqua replicò: «Questa è la tua vita e quella è tua figlia, Jack, decidi tu che fare dell'una e dell'altra, e non mi devi spiegazioni. Abbiamo finito?».

Interdetto da quella conclusione, Jack fece per parlare, ma Pitch lo anticipò, confermando seccamente: «Sì, abbiamo finito. Vieni, Jack, andiamo in cucina a preparare il latte, ché, da come si agita, è evidente che Eos sta iniziando ad aver fame».

Fu ben chiaro, a Nord, che il ragazzo avrebbe voluto protestare, forse per parlare di nuovi argomenti, forse, più probabilmente, solo per chiudere in modo più gentile quella lunga discussione, ma Eos aveva effettivamente iniziato ad agitarsi, e non gliene diede la possibilità; rassegnandosi alle sue esigenze, egli salutò frettolosamente e si accodò al compagno, ma prima ancora di uscire dalla stanza gli sibilò: «Pitch, mi sta bene che Eos non abbia pazienza, ma da te mi aspetto di più!».

«Aspetta e spera» rispose senza tante cerimonie l'uomo, imboccando l'uscita.

«Pitch!» lo rimproverò Frost, indignato; «Non puoi continuare così, e non è una questione di gratitudine, stai ferendo delle persone col tuo atteggiamento!».

«Non avevi detto che Eos non deve imparare a discutere?» ribatté l'Uomo Nero; «Non darle il cattivo esempio».

Rinunciando ad origliare oltre la conversazione, Babbo Natale aspettò che le due voci si disperdessero in lontananza, dunque commentò: «Penso che Eos tornerà a dire sua molto presto di questo passo! Ora, … dov'è finito Calmoniglio!?».

Esibendo un'espressione rattristata, Sandman modellò la propria sabbia per rappresentare il Pooka in fuga, e Dentolina confermò: «Scappato tanto silenziosamente quanto frettolosamente attraverso uno dei suoi tunnel mentre noi salutavamo Jack. Ho fatto a malapena in tempo a vederlo».

Mortificato, il padrone di casa mormorò: «E io non ho visto del tutto...».

Librandosi in volo, la fata lo affiancò e lo rassicurò, dichiarando: «Non preoccuparti, Nord, non è stata una tua disattenzione, ma una delle sue classiche furbate. Vado a parlargli, va bene? E, se la cosa non dovesse funzionare, sono sicura che Sandy sarà lieto di inviargli bei sogni nei prossimi giorni. Vedrai che presto gli passerà».

Fissando l'Omino dei Sogni annuire vigorosamente, Nord replicò: «Va bene, prova tu. Cerca di andare soda al dritto e non buttarla sul ridere: io ho fatto contrario, e, come vedi, ha smesso di parlare».

«Lo farò, senza dubbio» promise la Guardiana; «Ora vado. Ci rivediamo quando avrò finito».

E, pur sentendosi in colpa per non averle offerto un aiuto, Babbo Natale la lasciò andare, perché sapeva di non poter fare altrimenti, e, mentre guardava le sue coloratissime code sparire oltre la porta, pregò intimamente che ella potesse aver successo laddove lui aveva fallito.

 

Inspirando profondamente, Calmoniglio si accomodò meglio sul giaciglio di erbe e foglie, quindi, dopo essersi lasciato sfuggire un sospiro, tornò a fissare un punto indefinito di fronte a sé.

Il Pooka si trovava nella propria tana, una semplice, intima grotta celata sotto una cunetta al limitare del proprio Regno, e, seppur sentendosi indifferente, non trovava ragione di trovarsi in altro posto. Non aveva voglia di fare nulla, né lavorare, né divertirsi, non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno, né il proprio migliore amico Nord, né le uova che si aggiravano lì attorno, non aveva voglia, in generale, neanche di stare con sé stesso, ma quest'ultima cosa non la poteva evitare, e dunque s'era rassegnato ad accettarsi, rimanendo inerte per darsi il minor fastidio possibile e pregando, prima o poi, di cadere in un sonno senza sogni.

«E' permesso?» domandò, all'improvviso, una voce femminile.

Sussultando per lo spavento, il Coniglio di Pasqua si appiattì a terra, indeciso sul da farsi e tentato di fuggire, ma quando una mano minuta scostò la cortina di rampicanti che celava l'ingresso dell'antro e rivelò la sagoma di Dentolina, si tranquillizzò, ed esclamò: «Oh, sei tu!».

«Sì, sono proprio io» confermò la fata, lanciandogli un sorriso; «Allora, è permesso?».

Non poco imbarazzato dalla sua gentile insistenza, Calmoniglio esitò, combattuto tra il desiderio di mandarla via per tornare alla propria apatica malinconia e il timore di venir, in tal caso, assalito da ulteriori domande; dopo una breve riflessione, concluse che una breve conversazione fosse la miglior e meno rischiosa via di mezzo attuabile, e dunque concesse: «Sì, puoi entrare».

Dopo essere atterrata, la Guardiana gattonò all'interno, un poco impacciata da ali e code, ma chiaramente determinata a non rinunciare, e quando ebbe raggiunto l'altro dichiarò: «Graziosa questa tana. Un po' stretta, ma decisamente intima».

«E' l'ideale per me» replicò semplicemente il Pooka.

«La conversazione di poco fa, invece, non è stata l'ideale per te, giusto?» ribatté Dentolina.

Stupito dall'approccio diretto, il Coniglio di Pasqua tergiversò: «Sappiamo tutti che Pitch non è capace di partecipare ad una conversazione senza insultare tutti, e che io sono quello che sopporta di meno: non mi aspettavo nulla di diverso da lui».

«Non stavo parlando di Pitch» controbatté la fata.

«Se non stavi parlando di Pitch, allora la risposta è no. Lui è stato l'unico problema» rispose seccamente Calmoniglio.

«Singolare che tu te ne sia andato non quando lui ti ha insultato, ma dopo» insinuò la Guardiana.

«Singolare che io me ne sia andato al termine di una conversazione» la rimbeccò il Pooka.

«Senza nemmeno avvisare» precisò l'altra.

«Avevo fretta» si giustificò bruscamente il primo.

«Oh, insomma, lo vuoi ammettere o no che l'unico vero problema, per te, era la presenza di Eos!?» sbottò Dentolina.

Irato per l'invadenza dell'ospite e a disagio per l'argomento che era stato proposto, il Pooka aggrottò la fronte, e, rimanendo ben accucciato, borbottò: «Non vedo perché Eos dovrebbe essere un problema per me».

Gonfiando le piume, la fata proruppe: «Perché ho letteralmente sentito la tua anima andare in pezzi quando lei è scoppiata a piangere di fronte a te una settimana fa, e perché da quel giorno continuo a sentire il rumore dei cocci frantumarsi ulteriormente ogni volta che ti vedo, soprattutto se lei è nei paraggi! Perché vuoi negare l'evidenza? E' sciocco, e, soprattutto, deleterio. Forza, non chiuderti su te stesso: affrontiamo questo argomento».

Turbato dall'intuito dell'interlocutrice, e affatto intenzionato a consentirle di vedere i propri occhi umidi, il Coniglio di Pasqua reagì con tutta la violenza di cui fu capace, dandole sdegnosamente le spalle e abbaiando: «Non ho alcun bisogno di affrontare alcun argomento!».

«Sei tale e quale a Pitch, sotto certi punti di vista, e son ben di più di quanti tu immagini!» asserì la Guardiana, chiaramente esasperata; «Hai bisogno di parlarne perché questa cosa ti fa stare male: parliamone».

Ben determinato a non cedere, Calmoniglio non rispose e si rannicchiò su sé stesso, sperando che questo inducesse la donna a rinunciare ed andarsene; pochi secondi dopo, tuttavia, avvertì un dolce peso posarsi sul proprio fianco, e una voce risoluta affermare: «Non me ne andrò da qui finché non avremo parlato».

Stranito da quel comportamento, il Pooka osservò: «Non sei affatto pesante».

«Ma so essere alquanto fastidiosa» ribatté Dentolina.

Interdetto, seppur d'accordo con l'affermazione, il Coniglio di Pasqua si astenne dal fare ulteriori indagini al riguardo, e si rilassò, dicendosi che, in fondo, non sarebbe stato difficile ignorare quella silenziosa forma di protesta; già cinque minuti dopo, tuttavia, si pentì d'aver sottovalutato la faccenda. Più il tempo passava, infatti, più quel peso, fisicamente lieve, si faceva psicologicamente insopportabile, schiacciandolo, tormentandolo, ricordandogli ad ogni secondo ciò che per giorni lo aveva assillato e facendogli immaginare come i giorni successivi si sarebbero inevitabilmente evoluti se lui non avesse fatto nulla, muti, apatici, colmi di tristezza da mane a sera e di incubi da sera a mane, e alla fine tutto questo fu troppo, ed egli, gettando la spugna, si rigirò e sbottò: «E va bene, va bene, parliamo!».

«Oh, che bravo!» lo lodò la fata, accasciata in qualche maniera sopra e sotto di lui; «Ci hai messo poco a convincerti. Mi aiuti a liberarmi prima?».

Alzando il labbro in un ringhio silenzioso, Calmoniglio si scostò e aiutò l'amica a districarsi, salvo vedersela ricadere addosso subito dopo, ed esclamò: «Che maldestra! Andiamo fuori, non riesci nemmeno a stare in piedi qui».

«Non essere ridicolo!» lo contraddisse la Guardiana; «Non sarò agile quanto te, ma so cavarmela bene, e infatti non sono caduta: mi sono stesa. Forza, parla pure, io ti ascolto».

Seccato, il Pooka protestò: «Non ti ho dato il permesso di stenderti addosso a me!».

«Sei stato fastidioso fino a poco fa, il minimo che tu possa fare è concedermi un po' di riposo sulla cosa più morbida che possiedi. Forza, parla» insistette candidamente Dentolina.

Intuendo che, in verità, l'altra si fosse posizionata così vicina a lui solo per meglio confortarlo, ed avvertendo già i primi benefici di quel contatto che, effettivamente, aveva un che di incredibilmente rassicurante in sé, il Coniglio di Pasqua si lasciò andare, e confessò: «Beh, in realtà non è che ci sia molto da dire. La reazione che Eos ha avuto quando mi ha visto, il modo in cui è scoppiata a piangere, mi ha rattristato: tutto lì. Non ce l'ho con lei, comunque».

«Però ce l'hai con te stesso, vero?» osservò la fata.

Chiudendo gli occhi per scacciare i brutti pensieri, ma finendo solo col meglio visualizzare il piccolo volto rigato di lacrime che lo aveva tanto sconvolto, Calmoniglio ammise: «Sì».

Dita delicate presero a coccolargli delicatamente una spalla, fin troppo simili a quelle che lui avrebbe desiderato poter sfiorare, e, a loro volta, a quelle che un tempo usavano sfiorarlo, e, non sopportandole, ei le scacciò; affatto offesa da quel gesto, la Guardiana non protestò, e, optando per un approccio più razionale, gli disse: «Allora, siamo sinceri: in piccola parte, quel rifiuto è stato causato da te. Quando ti sei presentato a lei eri chiaramente spaventato, ti sei posizionato troppo lontano e controluce e non ti sei comportato in maniera platealmente amichevole, insomma, l'hai messa in difficoltà, e non poco, ma questo non è un dramma: puoi riprovare. Sei solo stato sfortunato la prima volta, ti sei fatto prendere dall'emozione, e poi ti sei fatto avanti per ultimo, quando Eos era già abbastanza stressata. Sono sicura che, se riuscirai a rilassarti, e la incontrerai in un momento in cui anche lei è rilassata, andrà tutto bene».

«E se non dovesse andare bene? Se scoppiasse di nuovo a piangere? Magari sono io a non andarle bene» replicò ansiosamente il Pooka.

Inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui per meglio fissarlo negli occhi, Dentolina rispose: «Purtroppo, non posso garantirti che la prossima volta andrà bene. Il successo non dipende da te, ma da lei, e bada che non mi sto riferendo alla sua parte razionale, che ancora non possiede, ma a quella istintiva, che è governata da paure infantili e per noi inspiegabili. Puoi solo provare, e, se non andrà bene, darle un po' di tempo e provare ancora. Non perdere la speranza: non ne sei forse il Guardiano?».

Esibendo un sorriso tirato, il Coniglio di Pasqua commentò: «Vero. Ma, in effetti, sono bravo a distribuire speranza, non a nutrirne per me».

Lanciandogli un'occhiata malinconica, la fata disse: «Eos non è nata per caso, Calmoniglio. Se tu non avrai speranza per te stesso, l'avrà lei. Sii cocciuto, e il tempo ti premierà, e, quando lo farà, tutto questo ti parrà esser stato solo un piccolo contrattempo».

A quell'affermazione, Calmoniglio avvertì una fitta al cuore, dolorosa, l'ennesima, troppo equivalente a quelle precedenti per non parer foriera d'infinite successive, e, rassegnandosi contro la propria volontà a quel destino di perenne sospensione, volse il muso, arricciando le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire un lamento.

«C'è qualcos'altro di cui vorresti parlare?» domandò la Guardiana, premurosa.

Consapevole ch'ella aveva già intuito tutto, il Pooka mormorò: «Non ora».

E, grato per la comprensione che l'altra gli dimostrò, non parlò più, e, lentamente, si addormentò  sotto le sue carezze .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre, mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che ogni commento da parte vostra è ben accetto. Nel prossimo capitolo, il problema di Calmoniglio, di cui qui ho solo scalfito la superficie, verrà analizzato più approfonditamente, ed infine risolto.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro venerdì 2 ottobre. Ho ricontrollato qualcosa come cinquantamila volte il calendario, quindi penso di aver azzeccato la data. Se sbaglierò ancora, giuro che per il 2016 mi tappezzerò la casa di calendari.  
> Qui sotto la spiegazione promessa ad inizio capitolo.  
> In questi giorni, uno di voi lettori mi ha fatto notare che ultimamente sono quasi sempre in ritardo, la qual cosa è innegabilmente vera. Visto che posso supporre che non sia l'unico ad essere seccato dalle attese, mi sono decisa a rivelarvi il motivo che vi sta dietro, per correttezza nei miei e nei vostri confronti. Diretta e sincera: a Gennaio mio papà si è suicidato, lasciandosi dietro molte faccende in sospeso ed incomplete, e da quel giorno io arranco per sistemarle una ad una. Non problemi piccoli, come può essere un contratto aperto, ma non firmato, ma due Spa. Nessun debito, non se ne sarebbe mai andato dovendo dei soldi a qualcuno, ma nonostante ciò di lavoro da fare ce n'è molto, e, purtroppo, con persone veramente imbecilli. Parliamo, ad esempio, della settimana passata: in linea teorica, l'avrei dovuta avere libera, e dunque disponibile sia per lo studio, sia per il capitolo, e invece no, i miei cari soci, sapendo che il mio commercialista era in vacanza, hanno anticipato l'incontro, costringendomi a preparare carte da lunedì a mercoledì, andare in riunione giovedì e venerdì e in videoconferenza ieri. Niente di piacevole, niente che mi abbia resa felice, né in generale, né, in particolare, in relazione al capitolo, e non è la prima volta che succede, ma l'ennesima, perché nel campo dove lavorano quelle due Spa funziona così: tu ti organizzi, e la gente ti rompe le uova nel paniere per sbranarti. Oltre a ciò, devo anche premurarmi ogni giorno di sistemare i vari oggetti che mio papà s'è lasciato dietro, ordinare i piccoli, fare manutenzione ai grandi, pagare tasse e bollette dove serve, e infine studiare, lavorare e sbrigare tutte le faccende che devo sbrigare, perché la mia vita, a differenza di quella di mio papà, non si è fermata a Gennaio, e non s'è sfoltita di impegni.  
> Detto questo, che è la “giustificazione” particolare, resta il fatto che, in generale, io sono un essere umano, soggetto ad errori ed imprevisti, e voi dovete tener conto di questo. Sono una persona organizzata, super organizzata, fino alla mania, non è un caso che per quaranta e più capitoli sia sempre riuscita a rispettare i limiti di tempo che mi ero imposta, ma non sono Dio, né una veggente: non posso fare tutto quando il tutto consiste di mille cose, e non posso sapere in anticipo quante beghe la vita deciderà di scagliarmi addosso. Ultimamente sono tante, fidatevi. E fidatevi anche che è molto più umiliante per me fare una promessa e non riuscire a mantenerla, piuttosto che per voi aspettare.  
> Evito di dire che non vi devo nulla, perché, seppur vera come affermazione, la reputo non necessaria. Ho deciso di dovervi un nuovo capitolo dopo ogni capitolo pubblicato, e lo farò. Da parte vostra, però, vorrei pazienza. La garanzia che vi do' è il mio impegno. Sapete che non è poco, perché non mi sono mai fermata con gli aggiornamenti, neanche durante le sessioni d'esame, nemmeno quando mio papà è venuto a mancare, ché mi son presa solo un giorno per me e ho scritto di notte fino alle cinque per assicurarmi di finire prima di dover pensare al funerale e tutto ciò che lo precede e ne consegue, dunque mi auguro vi basti.  
> Ora posso dirvelo: mi avete davvero aiutata. Col vostro supporto, con i vostri messaggi e le vostre recensioni, con i vostri “preferito” e “seguito”, e anche con la costanza con cui avete continuato a leggere questa storia: siete stati tutti incredibilmente meravigliosi, e io per questo vi ammiro, vi voglio bene, e vi voglio ringraziare. Grazie, grazie davvero a tutti voi. Vi auguro una buona serata. A presto col nuovo capitolo


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono MALATISSIMA T__T avviso chiunque di voi si sia perso i libri che Joyce ha stabilito che i Pooka hanno la capacità di viaggiare a piacimento indietro nel tempo, ed auguro a tutti buona lettura!

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTACINQUESIMO**

 

 

Buio. Silenzio. Immobilità. Non spaventosi, non sbagliati: semplicemente, la calma dell'umida terra che attende. Poi, il miracolo della vita: un piccolo germoglio, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora. Radici, steli, foglie, boccioli pronti a schiudersi, e da lì uova, tante, tantissime, a gruppi di tre, di sei, alcune già tinte, altre immense. Fiumi e cascate di tempere arcobaleno, foreste di viticci dalle mille fogge, persino polline colorato: la più grandiosa Pasqua mai esistita. Gallerie, decine, centinaia. Erba soffice, passi affrettati. Richiami e risate. Mani di bimbi, profumo di dolci. Visi sorridenti e conigli di cioccolato. I primi che si fondevano con gli ultimi, ma in modo strano, con risultati deformi. Il battere ritmico di un tamburo. O forse era un piede? No, era decisamente un piede. Nuovi conigli sorridenti, ma questa volta non più grotteschi: semplici, teneri Pooka. Solo femmine e cuccioli, gli unici occupanti la Grande Tana, le prime intente a creare la primavera e tutto ciò che di dolce c'è nell'universo, i secondi a giocare ed imparare. Corse forsennate, inseguimenti all'ultimo fiato. Pellicce arruffate, orecchie penzolanti. Cerchie di musetti rivolti al cielo e poi tutt'intorno, che s'incontravano, poi si separavano. Uno in particolare che avanzava, bello, bellissimo, le linee morbide e le guance piene, e due occhi color del mare. Sempre più vicino, sempre più caldo; poi, all'improvviso, freddo. Urla, strepiti, clangore di battaglia; artigli, lame, bocche feroci. Tentacoli di oscurità ovunque, sopra, sotto, di lato, persino in quelle iridi pure come una pietra preziosa, che ora, in effetti, assomigliavano ad altre iridi, meno antiche, ancora vive, ma non per questo meno angosciose, e fu così che, trasalendo, Calmoniglio si svegliò.

Non tirò una testata al soffitto della bassa camera in cui si trovava, troppo abituato a riposarci per poter rischiare, e non incespicò con le zampe sul letto di muschio e foglie che ricopriva il pavimento, troppo avvezzo a calpestarlo per poterci scivolare, e tuttavia, pochi secondi dopo aver spalancato le palpebre, ricadde violentemente all'indietro: un peso insostenibile lo trascinava verso il basso, ed egli non riusciva ad opporvisi.

Quegli occhi... quegli occhi bellissimi e terribili. Gli occhi di sua madre, scomparsa eoni addietro per dar vita ad una galassia; gli occhi della sua amica, la più aggraziata, la più graziosa, colei a cui lui avrebbe voluto donare una galassia per guadagnarla come compagna; gli occhi di Eos, nati da migliaia di galassie e che migliaia di galassie avrebbero potuto ammirare, ma non lui, no: non lui. Perché era dovuta andare così? Perché, per l'ennesima volta da quando aveva osato metter una zampa fuori dai protettivi cunicoli che avevano funzionato come estensione dell'utero materno nei suoi primi giorni di vita, tutto era andato storto? Perché il destino si ostinava a tormentarlo? Non era bastato che fosse venuto al mondo troppo presto? Non era bastato che avesse sofferto le pene dell'inferno per camminare su quelle gambe rachitiche che si era ritrovato, e per allenarle a sufficienza da rinforzarle fino a farle divenire quasi normali? Non era bastato che fosse sopravvissuto, solo, unico sciocco che al fragore della guerra non s'era destato, e che, quando questa lo aveva raggiunto, vedendo solo morte attorno a sé, era fuggito come un codardo? Non era bastato che, da qualche secolo a questa parte, avesse anche iniziato a perdere la capacità di viaggiare nel tempo, arrivando al punto di non poter retrocedere per più di una manciata di minuti, e solo con sforzi immani? No, no, evidentemente no! Il fato lo odiava, godeva nel tormentarlo, e volontariamente continuava a prenderlo di mira! Lo stava disfacendo, pezzo per pezzo, e quel rifiuto era stato il colpo più basso e doloroso che gli avesse mai inferto. Quegli occhi... proprio quegli occhi. Quegli occhi che ogni volta sembravano giungere per donargli speranza, e che poi, invece, la speranza la portavano via. Aveva provato a resistere, oh, quanto, quanto aveva provato, quanto aveva lottato, per sé stesso e per gli altri, per diventare più forte e per proteggere, per archiviare il proprio passato e per render splendido il presente di chi lo circondava, ma, ormai, iniziava ad essere stanco. Faticava sempre più ad andare avanti, il suo compito di Guardiano non gli dava la soddisfazione di un tempo, qualsiasi successo, piccolo o grande, era tanto complesso da ottenere quanto effimero nel permanere. La vittoria di un anno e mezzo prima era parsa diversa, speciale, apertura di un nuovo inizio, e tuttavia, non appena Jack aveva ammesso di amare Pitch, e aveva dato tutto sé stesso per salvarlo dalla morte, s'era rivelata solo l'ennesimo e più lugubre rintocco di campana in una vita che non aveva più senso. Gli altri continuavano a ripetergli che l'Uomo Nero era cambiato, e sì, diamine se era cambiato, il Coniglio di Pasqua se n'era accorto, e sin troppo bene, ma era questo a turbarlo: a che pro combattere, se il confine tra bene e male non era neanche più definito? Aveva provato, ma aveva fallito: qualunque cosa aveva fatto s'era rivelata sbagliata. Aveva tenuto duro ancora un po', ma ora no: ora basta. Con quegli occhi, s'era illuso e poi ferito per l'ultima volta, e, se non poteva averli, e, da essi, far risbocciare il passato interrotto, si sarebbe immerso in quest'ultimo, e da lì mai più sarebbe uscito.

E così, con questo piano in mente, si rannicchiò, e si lasciò pervadere dai ricordi, dolorosi, sì, ma dalla conclusione ormai nota, e, per questa loro familiarità, un po' più sopportabili del presente.

 

Stiracchiando faticosamente le proprie membra, Pitch imboccò il corridoio che, da mesi a questa parte, era solito percorrere quotidianamente, e si diresse verso la stanza che divideva con Jack ed Eos.

Era uscito circa un paio d'ore prima, seguendo le bizze di un Incubo nato, ancora non aveva capito come, proprio lì nel Palazzo di Nord, e ciò che egli s'era prospettato essere una breve sortita s'era presto rivelato un viaggio infinito. La bestiola, infatti, aveva mostrato un comportamento fortemente atipico, dapprima vagando qua e là nella tundra con tanta voracità quanta assenza di criterio, poi, scovato un villaggio sperduto, disinteressandosi dei bambini ivi presenti e mettendosi a scavare forsennatamente nel terreno, ed infine tentando di tornare nel luogo ove s'era generata, in cui, a rigor di logica, le probabilità di trovare una fonte di sostentamento per crescere erano pari a zero: una cosa assurda. Oltre a ciò, mai, in tutto quel tempo, essa aveva accennato ad assumere le sembianze di un equino, mantenendosi deforme e quasi collosa, ma divenendo sempre più corporea, inquietantemente simile alle creature appendici di Behemuth, e, proprio per questo motivo, l'Uomo Nero s'era alfine risolto a sopprimerla, assorbendola dentro di sé: dubitava che il demone fosse tornato, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa, soprattutto quando era la sua bambina a trovarsi in pericolo.

«Sono tornato» annunciò, ancor prima di entrare in camera.

In verità, tentato dalla propria natura sospettosa, avrebbe preferito continuare a riflettere, indagare, saggiare e spiare, per dare una spiegazione completa e definitiva a quel fatto tanto strano e mettersi finalmente il cuore in pace, ma era ben consapevole che un'operazione simile avrebbe richiesto giorni, se non settimane, ed avrebbe avuto un esito incerto, soprattutto visto che il mostro in questione era ormai scomparso, e dunque egli, soppesando i pro ed i contro, aveva optato per la propria famiglia; sforzandosi di non lasciar trasparire le preoccupazioni che lo assillavano, oltrepassò la soglia, e lì comprese di aver fatto la scelta giusta.

Non gli fu più necessario costringersi a cessare di borbottare tra sé e sé, né a spianare il cipiglio, né a tenere a freno l'oscurità che gli dilagava nello sguardo: di fronte alla scena che gli si parò davanti, non poté far altro che rasserenarsi. Fu inevitabile, per lui, illuminarsi quando sorprese l'amato e la figlia accoccolati sul letto, naturalmente si ritrovò ad addolcire l'espressione quando si accorse che nessuno dei due lo aveva visto o udito, e senza realizzarlo che trasformò le proprie lamentele a mezza voce in una sommessa esclamazione intenerita, poiché, per quanto fosse ormai avvezzo a queste interazioni, esse non cessavano mai di deliziarlo. Desideroso di partecipare, avanzò, scartando l'approccio furtivo con comparsa a sorpresa per non sovreccitare eccessivamente Eos e, così, rimandare ulteriormente l'ora della nanna già passata, e si limitò ad alzare una mano in segno di saluto, e Frost non tardò a notarlo.

«Oh, guarda, Eos, papà è tornato!» disse con enfasi.

Dopo aver preso in braccio la neonata, la fece girare e le indicò il padre, ed ella gioì alla sua vista, esibendo un largo sorriso ed iniziando a scalciare.

«Sei felice di vederlo, eh?» le domandò il giovane, baciandole ripetutamente il capo; «Hai aspettato tanto, e non ne hai proprio voluto sapere di addormentarti! Racconta, racconta al papà quanti scherzi mi hai fatto, pur di stare sveglia!».

Come avendo compreso l'esortazione, la bimba ridacchiò, e tentò di spinger via il genitore affettuoso; divertito, Pitch chiese: «Davvero? Che ha fatto la birbantella?».

«Non ti immagini neanche!» replicò Jack, ingaggiando una scherzosa lotta con la figlia; «All'inizio è stata brava, ha curato il suo pupazzo, ha provato a giocare con le costruzioni insieme a me e ha bevuto tutto il latte che le ho dato, ma quando ho provato a cullarla è iniziato il finimondo! Calci, strepiti, capricci mai visti, e quanto si offendeva quando provavo a convincerla! Non c'è stato verso: non voleva dormire, e non l'ha fatto. Avrei voluto impormi, ma come posso costringerla ad addormentarsi? Non controllo la sabbia magica come te o Sandy, e comunque non la userei se non in caso di estrema necessità. Non penso sia poi un gran dramma se, per una notte, riposa un po' meno».

Udendo quel discorso, l'Uomo Nero si sentì fiero del proprio compagno, positivamente colpito dalla maturità e determinazione che, in fondo, era riuscito a sviluppare in un paio di settimane scarse, e, onde incoraggiarlo, lo lodò, confermando: «Hai agito molto bene, Jack. I bambini sono imprevedibili, anche i più bravi hanno i giorni no, e, quando succede, bisogna cercare di comprenderli, non di punirli. Usare la sabbia magica sarebbe stato un gesto futile e deleterio, e non avrebbe aiutato né lei, né te. Mi dispiace, tuttavia, sentire che Eos, pur di non addormentarsi, ti ha dato il tormento. Ti ha fatto male?».

Imbarazzato dai complimenti, il ragazzo impiegò un poco a riprendersi, ma quando vi riuscì s'affrettò a precisare: «Oh, no, non preoccuparti! Il massimo che è riuscita a fare è stato tirarmi un pezzo delle costruzioni sul ginocchio, ma, con la poca forza che ha, non ho praticamente sentito nulla. Era solo stressata, e lo ero un po' anche io, c'è stato qualche attimo di incomprensione, ma abbiamo risolto in cinque minuti. E' una bambina intelligente, sai? Quando si è calmata si è resa conto di non essersi comportata bene con me, e ha passato quasi mezz'ora ad accarezzarmi e riempirmi di bacini. Ha persino... aspetta, ti faccio vedere!».

Senza fornire ulteriori spiegazioni, prese a liberare il letto, calciando a terra i pezzi delle costruzioni e spianando sommariamente le coperte coi piedi, quindi annunciò: «Guarda cos'ha imparato a fare! Tu chiamala, al resto ci penserà lei».

Pur confuso dall'assenza di direttive più precise, l'uomo decise di non fare domande, e s'appropinquò ulteriormente al letto; dopo aver fatto spazio a Frost, che l'aveva raggiunto, ed aver imitato la sua posa, si volse verso Eos, ora sola sul grande giaciglio, e chiamò: «Eos! Eos, bambina mia, sono qui!».

Spalancando la bocca in una “o” perfetta, la bimba lo fissò, tra le mani l'orsacchiotto di pezza con cui era solita dormire e negli occhi una domanda inespressa; fantasticando su quali potessero essere i suoi dubbi, Pitch ingannò un minuto, poi un altro, poi un altro ancora, ma alla fine, smarrito, domandò: «Allora? Sta andando tutto secondo i piani o che? Non mi sembra che abbia fatto niente di diverso dal solito».

«No» rispose semplicemente il giovane, non lasciando nemmeno intendere se stava confermando i sospetti dell'altro o negando le sue impressioni.

Interdetto, e tuttavia, allo stesso tempo, incuriosito, l'Uomo Nero non protestò, e rimase in attesa; altrettanto interdetto, Jack aspettò a propria volta, e dopo poco propose: «Proviamo ad indietreggiare. Non tanto, giusto un paio di passi, e insieme. Lo ha fatto fino a qualche minuto fa, non può aver disimparato! Sono sicuro che le serva solo uno stimolo in più».

Rinunciando ad indagare, l'uomo obbedì, indietreggiando di due passi soltanto e continuando a chiamare Eos, e questa, vedendolo sfuggire, fece qualcosa d'incredibile: iniziò a spostarsi. Impiegò un attimo a convincersi, forse indulgendo nella speranza di poter riattirare tutti a sé col proprio fascino infantile, forse perché ancora lenta nell'elaborare le emozioni, ed un attimo ancora ad ingranare, ma quando vi riuscì fu lesta ad accelerare, stendendo le gambe in avanti, facendo leva sui piedi per trascinarsi ed oscillando le braccia per assecondare lo spostamento.

«Ma...?» esclamò Pitch.

Istintivamente, si protese in avanti per andare incontro alla figlia, ma il ragazzo lo bloccò, e disse: «No: ce la fa da sola».

Troppo meravigliato per potersi opporre, l'Uomo Nero si lasciò trattenere, assistendo rapito a quel peculiare metodo di locomozione, mimando col capo i ridicoli balzelli della neonata e sentendosi quasi in soggezione di fronte alla risolutezza con cui ella procedeva; non appena la vide troppo vicina al bordo del materasso, allungò le mani e l'afferrò, sollevandola fino ad averla ad un palmo dal proprio naso, e, in un sussurro, domandò: «Tutta questa fatica solo per raggiungere me?».

«Per te butterebbe giù una montagna!» commentò Frost, solleticandole un piede.

Soddisfatta delle attenzioni che aveva ottenuto, Eos rilassò la propria espressione concentrata per esibirne una gioiosa, e si lanciò in una tenerissima quanto incomprensibile sequela di urletti e risatine; affascinato da quel caotico tentativo di comunicare, il giovane pazientò finché non fu certo ch'ella avesse concluso, quindi osservò: «Allora, hai visto? Certo, è un modo un po' strano di spostarsi, saltellando così, sul sedere, però sembra funzionare, no?».

«Sì» confermò l'uomo, annuendo; «E' strano, e funziona bene. In verità, non è l'unica a spostarsi così: nessun bambino nasce sapendo già come gattonare nella maniera classica, procedono tutti per tentativi, e non è raro che ciascuno elabori una tecnica tutta sua. Ad ogni modo, presto o tardi, imparano. In fondo, procedere gattoni è il modo più efficiente di spostarsi».

Durante tutta la spiegazione, Jack non emise un fiato, seguendo ogni parola con crescente meraviglia e quasi illuminandosi dall'interno, ed alla fine chiese con enfasi: «E se fossi io ad insegnarglielo? Se provassi a gattonarle davanti, e magari ad aiutarla a mettersi nella posizione giusta, pensi che imparerebbe?».

«Decisamente» assicurò Pitch; «I bambini imparano principalmente per imitazione, e, a giudicare da tutto quello che ha fatto da quando è nata, direi che Eos è una maestra in quest'arte».

Memore delle due volte in cui la bimba aveva imitato alla perfezione l'oscuro padre, il ragazzo si lasciò sfuggire una risata, tanto divertita da doversi appoggiare al compagno per non cadere; quando ebbe smaltito l'ilarità, tuttavia, impiegò poco a tornar serio, e mormorò: «Cresce così in fretta...».

All'Uomo Nero non sfuggì la nota di tristezza nella voce dell'altro, né le sue pupille che guardavano lontano, e s'affrettò a chiedere: «La cosa ti disorienta? Hai paura che stia accadendo troppo in fretta?».

Alzando le spalle, Frost rispose: «Non so, io... Stavo ripensando a mia sorella. Non ricordo molto del periodo in cui era appena nata, del resto ero piccolo anche io, però ho bene in mente che mi annoiavo, e che mi sono annoiato per tanto. A quel tempo non mi interessava prendermi cura di lei, io volevo solo giocare e mia madre, per paura che le facessi male, me lo aveva vietato, ma ora... ora è tutto diverso. Io _voglio_ prendermi cura di Eos, voglio assicurarmi che stia bene e che sia felice, e condividere con lei tempo ed esperienze, ma non è facile, e, se lei cresce così in fretta, lo è ancora meno. Se potessi far cambio, insomma, far durare la prima infanzia di mia sorella poco e quella di Eos tanto, non ci penserei due volte, ma non posso, e quindi, che dovrei fare? Sono felicissimo delle sue conquiste, eppure devo ammettere che spesso mi spiazzano. Ho paura che mi stia sfuggendo tutto di mano».

Commosso dal discorso dell'amato, l'uomo lo attirò nell'abbraccio in cui aveva già stretto la figlia, e disse: «Una cosa te la posso assicurare: ti stai prendendo cura di Eos alla perfezione. Sei un genitore esemplare, molto presente ed affettuoso, e questo mio giudizio non è di parte: ne sono seriamente convinto. Detto ciò, comprendo ugualmente i tuoi timori. Eos è l'unica figlia che hai mai avuto, è arrivata all'improvviso ed è una creatura speciale, è più che normale che tu possa occasionalmente sentirti confuso nel gestirla, e, soprattutto, che tu abbia paura di perderti dei passi importanti della sua crescita, visto che sta avvenendo così in fretta. Sai... non ho idea di quanto durerà la sua infanzia, ma, se vuoi parteciparvi, puoi prendere in considerazione l'idea di lavorare un po' meno. Non ti sto proponendo di dimenticarti del tutto dei bambini che credono in te, so che rischieresti di scomparire, ma potresti visitarli un po' più saltuariamente, o, meglio ancora, far cadere meno neve. In fondo, l'inverno sta volgendo al termine, non sarebbe strano per loro vedere le nevicate diradarsi e farsi sempre meno intense».

Il giovane, che per tutto il tempo s'era morso le labbra con fare dubbioso ed incerto, replicò immediatamente: «Ne volevo appunto parlare con te. Per quanto adori portare la neve nel mondo e far divertire i bambini, finché Eos non potrà seguirmi preferisco trascorrere più tempo possibile con lei, quindi m'era venuta un'idea. Come hai proposto tu, più o meno tutti i giorni vorrei uscire per un'ora o due e far cadere un poco di neve, quanto basta perché le scuole vengano chiuse e i bambini possano giocare per un pomeriggio, e ogni volta in un posto diverso. Siccome, però, non mi sembra abbastanza, vorrei, a fine mese, prendermi un giorno intero per sorvolare la terra e portare la più grande bufera di neve mai vista. Una sorta di premio, o regalo di arrivederci, qualcosa che duri per tanto e soddisfi tutti. Tu che ne pensi? Adoro sia il mio compito di genitore che quello di Guardiano, e ci terrei a svolgere entrambi e rendere tutti felici».

Stupito dalla sua pensata, Pitch commentò: «Direi che è proprio un'ottima idea. Poi, con calma, ci metteremo d'accordo su giorni ed orari».

Compiaciuto, Jack sorrise, e s'accoccolò meglio contro il compagno, facendo scivolare la bimba dalle sue braccia nelle proprie e sostenendola mentre sbadigliava; subito dopo, con voce tranquilla, precisò: «Quello che ho detto, comunque, vale solo per me. Tu non sentirti vincolato, quando vuoi del tempo per il tuo lavoro o per te stesso prenditelo, senza farti problemi».

«Sciocco» ribatté semplicemente l'Uomo Nero.

Piuttosto a disagio all'idea di dover fornire ulteriori spiegazioni al riguardo, e così ammettere i sentimenti che provava verso l'uno e l'altra, iniziò a borbottare tra sé e sé qualcosa d'incomprensibile e fece per allontanarsi, ma in quel momento una voce tonante s'intromise, annunciando: «Stanza di Eos è terminata, Jack! Pronto per usarla?».

Sussultando, il ragazzo si rigirò nell'abbraccio e lanciò un'occhiata verso l'ingresso, quindi esclamò: «Oh, è... di già? Non me lo aspettavo».

L'uomo non ebbe bisogno di volgersi per riconoscere Nord, né di fissare l'amato per più di un secondo per rendersi conto che la notizia appena riportata l'aveva spiazzato non poco, e, memore delle esitazioni che questi aveva dimostrato al riguardo giusto il giorno precedente, gli mormorò: «Se non te la senti, ti basta dirlo, e rimandiamo».

«No, no» controbatté immediatamente Frost, l'espressione ancora incerta, ma il tono risoluto; «Ne abbiamo già parlato, Eos dorme meno di noi, ogni volta che ci alziamo presto o andiamo a dormire tardi rischiamo di disturbarla, e poi è giusto che ognuno abbia i propri spazi, no? Andiamo, dai, ci tengo a vedere la stanza, e comunque Eos sta già sbadigliando».

Senza aspettare una risposta, svicolò definitivamente dalle braccia di Pitch e si diresse verso la porta; Pitch, per parte sua, non si preoccupò più di tanto, ben sapendo che il giovane era forte e che, se anche avesse avuto una debolezza, sarebbe bastato poco per rimediare, e gli si accodò.

«Venite pure» li invitò Babbo Natale, facendosi da parte per liberare il passaggio; «Vi mostrerò dove ho riposto... Pitch, attento a dove metti...!».

Orgoglioso come sempre, l'Uomo Nero non diede peso a quell'avvertimento, e proseguì imperterrito; dopo un solo passo, tuttavia, un dolore lancinante lo colse, diffondendosi dal metatarso centrale a tutto il piede, ed egli si pietrificò sul posto.

«Tu inizia pure ad andare, Jack, io e Pitch arriviamo in un attimo!» proruppe istantaneamente il padrone di casa.

Esibendo un largo sorriso, passò il proprio possente braccio attorno alle spalle del ragazzo e lo attirò a sé, impedendogli di voltarsi a controllare e sospingendolo con tanta gentilezza quanta decisione verso il corridoio; non appena lo vide scomparire oltre la soglia, accostò l'uscio, e, nascondendosi dietro di esso, chiese ansiosamente: «Pitch, come ti senti? Ti stavo per avvisare, avevo notato blocchetto di costruzioni a terra, ma tu camminavi così deciso!».

L'uomo rimase immobile e muto per un minuto intero, i muscoli contratti e gli occhi serrati, mentre scariche di dolore gli attraversavano la gamba; alla fine, un po' a stento, riuscì a sollevare l'arto e riappoggiarlo in una zona sgombra, e fece per aprir bocca, ma nessun suono uscì da essa.

«Ti capisco, ti capisco» lo rassicurò Nord, tirandogli una pacca sulla schiena; «E' dolore più lancinante del mondo».

E, troppo provato per fare alcunché, Pitch si limitò a grugnire di rimando.

 

Emettendo un basso sospiro vibrante, Pitch si rigirò nelle coltri di lana e sogni, quindi sorrise, soddisfatto.

Aveva appena trascorso una delle serate migliori della settimana: la prima visita alla graziosissima nuova stanza di Eos, una messa a letto rapida e priva di capricci, ed infine un focoso incontro con Jack. Non aveva ben presente tutti i dettagli, né quanto il tutto fosse durato, né, in effetti, se fosse davvero già terminato, visto che mani e bocche invisibili parevano ancora alternarsi sul suo corpo, tuttavia era certo che di più non avrebbe potuto desiderare, e dunque annuì distrattamente, beandosi della propria condizione.

Dopo un tempo indeterminato, qualcosa s'inserì in quell'idillio indistinto ed ovattato. Freddo. Un urlo. Passi affrettati e un corpicino livido. Inutili abbracci e disperazione.

Trasalendo di botto dal dormiveglia in cui era scivolato, l'Uomo Nero si tirò seduto e sbarrò gli le iridi; ansimando, si guardò attorno alla vana ricerca dell'amato; realizzando ciò che doveva esser successo, balzò giù dal giaciglio, le gambe tremanti, si lanciò nel corridoio, il cuore in gola, irruppe nella stanza di Eos, le lacrime agli occhi, ed ivi si bloccò, esterrefatto.

Frost si trovava alla sua destra, nudo, ritto in piedi di fronte alla culla, e la fissava, le labbra schiuse e lo sguardo preoccupato; pochi passi dietro di lui, tuttavia, v'era Voluptas, comodamente accucciata a terra e, pur vigile, perfettamente tranquilla, e l'uomo capì: ciò che aveva visto non era un fatto realmente accaduto, ma le paure che il giovane stava provando.

Per un po', commosso dalla scena, Pitch non riuscì a reagire, e si limitò a rimanere immoto, assistendovi e subendo il timore dell'altro; poi, sforzandosi, riuscì a riscuotersi ed avanzare, lentamente, silenziosamente, ombra tra le ombre in quella stanza illuminata solo dal riverbero della neve, e quando raggiunse il compagno gli sfiorò una spalla con la punta delle dita.

A quel contatto, il giovane reagì positivamente, non solo non spaventandosi, ma anche inarcando la spina dorsale per invitarlo a proseguire, e l'Uomo Nero non esitò un istante ad accontentarlo, avvicinandosi fino ad aderire alla sua schiena e stringendolo in un abbraccio protettivo; avvertendo ch'egli si sentiva ancora a disagio, allungò la destra verso la figlia, intenzionato a prelevarla per concederle una notte nel lettone e, così, tranquillizzare il compagno, ma questi intervenne, afferrandogli il polso con uno scatto ed impedendogli di violare il nido dell'infante.

Pur consapevole di non esser dotato a tal punto, l'uomo giurò d'aver avvertito distintamente il tumulto interiore che il ragazzo stava provando, quel misto di paura, vergogna e coraggio che lo stava mettendo in ginocchio, e decise di rispettarlo, non domandando alcuna spiegazione e pregando che la propria presenza fosse un conforto sufficiente; ben determinato nel proprio proposito, pazientò per tutto il tempo necessario, carezzando delicatamente il fianco dell'amato, concedendogli di chinarsi sulla figlia che sonnecchiava pacifica per controllarla da capo a piedi una prima volta, poi una seconda, ed alla fine venne premiato.

Senza un tremito, né un'esitazione, Frost annuì e si volse, posandogli i polpastrelli sul cuore e lanciandogli un'occhiata un po' enigmatica, e, con altrettanta determinazione, Pitch s'abbassò e lo prese in braccio, come era solito fare durante la gravidanza. Camminando con passo felpato, lo riportò nella stanza che condividevano, badando a lasciare gli usci socchiusi e Voluptas all'erta, e, dopo averlo depositato sul materasso ed esserglisi stretto attorno, gli stampò un bacio sulla fronte.

«Scusa» gli sussurrò il giovane a bruciapelo.

Affatto infastidito, l'Uomo Nero lo fissò con sguardo comprensivo, e si limitò a scuotere il capo.

«Ma è una paura stupida» protestò debolmente Jack.

«Non esistono paure stupide, Jack» controbatté l'uomo; «Solo paure fondate e paure irrazionali».

Mordendosi nervosamente un labbro, il ragazzo s'agitò un poco, quindi domandò: «E la mia? Che paura è?».

Pitch si prese qualche secondo per rispondere, in parte perché timoroso di ferirlo, in parte perché effettivamente indeciso, e alla fine disse: «Un ibrido tra le due. Può capitare che un bambino smetta all'improvviso di respirare e muoia soffocato. Tuttavia, non penso che questo sia il destino di Eos, e, se mai dovesse succedere, Voluptas ci richiamerebbe».

«Irrazionale» commentò mestamente Frost, facendosi piccolo piccolo.

«No» ribatté l'Uomo Nero; «Istintivo».

«Non è una gran giustificazione, e comunque non va bene» mormorò il giovane, mortificato.

«E' un dato di fatto, e, a meno che non si trasformi in una ossessione, non sarà mai un problema» affermò l'uomo con tono fermo.

Onde dimostrare che non era disposto ad ascoltare ulteriori proteste, diede un sonoro bacio a stampo all'altro, quindi lo attirò a sé, premendolo contro il proprio petto in una posizione che, pur non scomoda, non gli avrebbe consentito di parlare agevolmente, e Jack, con sua grande gioia, vi si adattò senza un lamento. Pareva tutto finito lì, in una conversazione fatta più di parole non dette, e in un abbraccio che valeva più di mille parole, ma dopo qualche minuto il ragazzo sussurrò a fatica: «Pitch, mi fai addormentare?».

«Certo» concesse immediatamente Pitch.

E, mentre lo coccolava, capì: il suo piccolo fiocco di neve non era veramente cambiato, la sua natura a tratti scherzosa, a tratti infantile, a tratti focosa e sempre affettuosa non era mutata, ma s'era arricchita d'una sfumatura nuova, più matura, forse apprensiva, ma decisamente premurosa, una sfumatura materna che aveva un che di commovente e che, probabilmente, non sarebbe mai più sparita, e, in fondo, andava benissimo così.

 

«La vuoi piantare!?» sbottò Pitch all'improvviso.

E Calmoniglio, che era accucciato in un angolo del salone a dipingere soldatini, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Stralci della litigata tra il padre e la fata lo raggiunsero, ma egli non vi diede peso: non aveva alcun interesse a parteciparvi. Come al solito, l'oggetto della discussione era Eos, in quel momento seduta sul tappeto di pellicce e completamente ignara della bufera che la circondava: il primo la esigeva tutta per sé, concentrata sugli animali in miniatura che aveva creato per deliziarla, la seconda pretendeva d'inserirsi, e seguitava a distrarla con sorrisi e giochi di prestigio, mentre il Pooka... il Pooka non voleva nulla. S'era un poco ripreso dalla giornata nera trascorsa nella propria tana una settimana addietro, perlomeno quanto bastava per riprendere a muoversi, e il lavoro su cui s'era buttato aveva fatto il resto, limitando la disperazione a brevi momenti e garantendogli calma a sufficienza da non avvertire un groppo alla gola ogni volta che scorgeva la neonata, ma da lì a dire che stava bene ne passava: semplicemente, s'era rassegnato.

«Oh, Pitch, suvvia, è una bambina curiosa, è normale che si distragga» affermò Dentolina.

«Si distrae perché tu stai facendo la sciocca! Non vedi com'è... dov'è finita!?» esclamò l'Uomo Nero.

Interdetto da quella domanda apparentemente senza senso, il Coniglio di Pasqua si volse verso i due contendenti, aspettandosi di trovarli innervositi ed intenti ad accapigliarsi, ma venne presto smentito: nessuno dei due aveva accennato ad alzare le mani, e, al contrario, entrambi parevano sconvolti, intenti a fissare il manto, ora sgombro, ove fino a poco prima giaceva la bimba.

Un basso ringhio vibrò nell'aria, prima lieve, poi sempre più rombante, accompagnato da tremiti e selvaggi tentacoli di sabbia oscura, e l'uomo tuonò: « _Dov'è finita!?_ Quel vile bastardo, l'ha fatto di nuovo, ha approfittato della mia distrazione, e tu, sciocca, tu l'hai solo agevolato! Non ci saranno barriere né catene in grado di fermarmi, io salirò su quel maledetto satellite e lo demolirò pezzo per pezzo, io...!».

«Pitch, per amor del cielo!» lo interruppe la Guardiana, afferrandolo per le spalle; «Facciamo almeno finta di cercarla prima di gridare al rapimento! Sarà semplicemente gattonata via, su».

«In così poco tempo!?» sibilò Pitch, fuori di sé.

Desideroso di aiutare l'amica, Calmoniglio intervenne, commentando: «I bambini sanno essere molto svelti quando lo desiderano».

«Parla quello che non è neanche stato capace di presentarsi ad Eos senza farla piangere, un esperto proprio!» sbottò crudelmente l'Uomo Nero.

«Pitch!» lo rimproverò prontamente Dentolina.

«Lascia stare» la blandì con noncuranza il Pooka, che, effettivamente, aveva incassato il colpo senza grossi danni.

Affatto rassicurata da quell'esortazione, la fata sbuffò e gonfiò le piume, quindi stabilì: «Ora prendiamo tutti un bel respiro, ci diamo una calmata e ci mettiamo a cercare Eos. Forza, al lavoro. Anche tu, Calmoniglio».

Preso in contropiede, e, in verità, anche un po' indispettito all'idea d'esser stato coinvolto senza alcuna apparente ragione, il Coniglio di Pasqua protestò: «Ma che c'entro io? Non mi sono mica messo a litigare come voi!».

Istantaneamente, la Guardiana si volse, e, forse perché esasperata da quella situazione, forse, più probabilmente, perché stanca di vederlo tenersi in disparte, lo fulminò con lo sguardo; intuendo che a nulla sarebbe valso opporsi, Calmoniglio si morse la lingua, e concesse: «Va bene, va bene: mi metto a cercare anch'io».

Dopo aver ordinatamente riposto smalti e pennelli, non senza borbottare, s'accucciò sul pavimento, ed iniziò a guardarsi attorno: dove si sarebbe potuta cacciare Eos? Forse nella cesta della legna mezza vuota? No, troppo alta da scalare. Magari in mezzo al reggimento di giocattoli pronti per esser dipinti? No, troppo fitto per offrire rifugio. Dietro le tende di velluto? No, troppo pesanti perché potesse spostarle. E se, come un leprotto, si fosse semplicemente infilata sotto il divano, ben protetta dalla sua lunga fodera?

Zompettando quieto in mezzo al caos di piume e refoli d'ombre, raggiunse il mobile ed insinuò il capo sotto di esso; come si aspettava, ivi trovò la bimba, placidamente intenta a gattonare ed esplorare, ma, a differenza di quello che si aspettava, la vide scorgerlo, e puntare con decisione in sua direzione.

Spaventato dallo scatto, tentò di balzare indietro, ma riuscì solo ad incespicare goffamente nelle proprie zampe e ricadere a terra, l'orecchio incastrato contro un piedino e il naso schiacciato contro l'assito; ormai impotente, si ritrasse quanto poté e serrò le palpebre, preparandosi al peggio, e tuttavia, invece di un pianto disperato, avvertì qualcos'altro colpirlo: un piccolo, morbido palmo.

Stupito come non mai, il Pooka sbarrò gli occhi, e si ritrovò di fronte ad una scena cui mai si sarebbe aspettato di poter assistere: Eos in persona seduta accanto a lui ed intenta ad accarezzarlo. L'infante pareva essere a dir poco stregata da lui, affascinata dal suo pelo morbido che vezzeggiava senza sosta, meravigliata dal suo aspetto al punto da avere quasi gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, sovreccitata dalla sua sola presenza, e in lei non v'era alcuna traccia di terrore o turbamento.

«Ma allora siete qui!» abbaiò una voce soffocata.

Poco dopo, il divano venne sollevato in aria e scagliato lontano, ma il Coniglio di Pasqua non vi fece molto caso, e, evidentemente, nemmeno la neonata, considerata la rapita perseveranza con cui seguitò a coccolarlo.

«Avresti potuto avvisarmi prima, invece di rimanere qui sotto ad intrattenerti, sciocco!» commentò Pitch.

Ignorando bellamente l'incontro che si stava svolgendo, si chinò e raccolse Eos da terra, trascinandola lontana, e a quel punto ella pianse, d'un pianto nostalgico ed implorante, e a quel punto egli, volente o nolente, fu costretto a vedere la realtà. Impiegò un poco ad ammetterla, lo sguardo confuso, ancor di più ad accettarla, l'espressione contrariata, ma alla fine, contro ogni previsione, cedette, e sbottò: «Allora, sei cieco o cosa? Eos ti sta chiamando, è maleducato farla aspettare!».

Fu con un sussulto che Calmoniglio recepì la concessione, e con timore quasi reverenziale che s'appropinquò a colui che gli aveva portato via tutto, e che, eppure, ora tutto gli stava offrendo, il muso tremante quasi appoggiato alla sua spalla, i baffi intrecciati nei suoi capelli corvini, e, quando la neonata lo sfiorò, capì: non avrebbe mai potuto avere tutto quello che desiderava, non il proprio passato rinato, non un nemico completamente malvagio, non una vita priva di sofferenze, ma, in effetti, tutto questo era ciò che avrebbe reso la sua esistenza degna d'essere vissuta, e, in tutto questo, Eos sarebbe stata la migliore e più dolce delle consolazioni.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come sempre mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che sono sempre più che lieta di ascoltare i vostri commenti e rispondere alle vostre eventuali domande. A titolo informativo, vi avviso che nel prossimo capitolo approfondirò maggiormente il rapporto tra Calmoniglio ed Eos, nonché la psicologia del primo, ed inizierò ad introdurre un po' di azione.  
> Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro domenica 25 ottobre. Limite distante per sicurezza, visto che sono malata da far schifo da un pezzo e non so quando guarirò, e ho i lavori in casa, ma confido (spero!) di non doverlo sfruttare fino in fondo. Vi ringrazio per aver letto e vi auguro una buona serata, a presto!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo venia per il ritardo: ho avuto tre settimane lavorative molto intense, intervallate da una settimana di Lucca Comics. Ho due buone notizie per voi: ho liquidato una delle due aziende e sistemato parecchie faccende, quindi, almeno per un mesetto, avrò molto più tempo libero; avendo già sforato i termini, mi sono presa un paio di giorni in più per aggiungervi una scena ed inserire tutte quelle che avevo previsto, dunque vi aspetta un gigacapitolo da quindici pagine! Buona lettura, ci risentiamo in fondo :)

 

 

 

**NON DOBBIAMO ESSERE SOLI – CAPITOLO TRENTASEIESIMO**

 

 

«Ora sollevala un poco» chiese gentilmente Jack.

Stringendo leggermente la presa attorno al torace di Eos, Calmoniglio la sollevò di un paio di spanne, quanto bastava perché i suoi piedini non sfiorassero più l'acqua della vasca, quindi domandò: «Così va bene?».

«Sì!» confermò prontamente il ragazzo; «L'hai esposta bene, non serve di più. Vedi, bisogna lavarla per bene ovunque, anche sotto, e mi riesce meglio se qualcuno me la tiene ferma e sollevata».

«Ovviamente» lo assecondò il Pooka.

«E' davvero delicata qui, sai?» spiegò Frost, chinandosi per guadagnare una miglior visuale; «A volte ho quasi paura di farle male, la sua pelle sembra un petalo di rosa, è... mh...».

Gradualmente, la sua voce si perse nel silenzio, così come la sua attenzione nel delicato compito che egli stava svolgendo, e il Coniglio di Pasqua non poté far altro che sentirsi commosso di fronte a quella scena. Quanto era dolce poter vedere l'altro finalmente sereno e fiero, e la bambina sana e salva, ed entrambi scambiarsi tenerezze ed attenzioni? Quanto era bello assistere alla nascita ed allo sviluppo d'un rapporto tanto antico e comune, eppure tanto nuovo ed unico nel suo genere? E, soprattutto, quanto era meraviglioso potervi partecipare?

«Ho finito!» annunciò all'improvviso il giovane; «E' ora del risciacquo!».

Dopo essersi sommariamente ripulito le mani dalla schiuma, si chinò e recuperò da sotto il tavolo un piccolo annaffiatoio, dal serbatoio bombato ed i colori accesi, come quelli che i genitori sono soliti regalare ai figli per introdurli alla passione per il giardinaggio; attingendo gradualmente al calderone che era stato sistemato a terra, lo riempì fino all'orlo, quindi lo inclinò, irrorando la figlia con un delicato getto d'acqua calda.

Consapevole del fatto che Eos ed il suo benessere venissero prima di tutto, Calmoniglio non si stupì di avvertire il liquido colargli fin sulle zampe, né si lamentò del fatto che Jack non tentò minimamente di evitarlo; nel momento in cui, tuttavia, lo vide volontariamente insistere proprio su quella zona, s'azzardò a chiedere: «Jack, devi proprio continuare qui? Mi sembra pulita ormai».

In tutta risposta, mantenendo un'espressione impassibile, il ragazzo s'allungò, e prese ad innaffiargli coscientemente le braccia.

«Ma che fai!?» sbottò il Pooka.

Impacciato dall'infante, indietreggiò goffamente, sommuovendo i mazzi d'erbe essiccate che pendevano dal soffitto e travolgendo una pila di secchi; resosi conto d'esser quasi con le spalle al muro, guizzò di lato, e tentò d'aggirare il tavolo, finendo tuttavia per correrci attorno, inseguito dall'amico e sempre tenendo la bimba sollevata di fronte a sé; concludendo che la cosa migliore da fare fosse, pur educatamente ed aggraziatamente, liberarsi di quest'ultima, s'infilò sotto il piano e la depositò nel bacile semivuoto, ma a quel punto la stanza era ormai inondata, ed il suo pelo era nelle stesse identiche condizioni.

«Che diamine, ora sono tutto bagnato!» si lagnò il Coniglio di Pasqua, accucciandosi mestamente a terra.

Rotolando sull'assito insieme all'innaffiatoio, Frost si lasciò andare ad una grassa risata, quindi replicò: «Ma a Eos piace quando è tutto bagnato! Vero, Eos? Eh? Vero che ti piace giocare con l'acqua fino a bagnare anche il soffitto?».

Come comprendendo la sollecitazione, Eos strillò di gioia e batté i palmi aperti sull'acqua, facendola schizzare tutt'attorno.

«Visto?» incalzò il giovane, ignorando bellamente il malumore del collega; «Si diverte un mondo con l'acqua. Dovresti vederla alle terme poi! Sai che, appena la immergo, inizia a muovere le gambe e le braccia come per nuotare, e se la lascio andare per un poco lei riesce a sguazzare attorno, e quasi a restare a galla? Non avrei mai creduto che fosse possibile! Pitch però mi ha spiegato che è abbastanza normale questa abilità nei neonati».

Soprassedendo sull'ultima rivelazione, cui avrebbe preferito assistere, piuttosto che seguirne una spiegazione teorica, Calmoniglio domandò: «Alle terme? Come mai l'hai portata lì?».

«L'ha portata Pitch per primo» rispose Jack, gattonando fin dalla figlia per assisterla; «I miei poteri erano tornati all'improvviso ed io ero uscito a sfogarli, lui s'è ritrovato da solo con Eos e sai, probabilmente, tra il fatto che non s'era ancora abituato a lei, la stanchezza e il caos che c'era qui a Palazzo, e poi tutte le responsabilità, doveva farle il primo bagnetto! Si dev'essere sentito sotto pressione, e ha preferito andarsene alle terme. E' stata proprio un'ottima idea, comunque, perché lui s'è rilassato, Eos s'è divertita, e insieme hanno potuto conoscersi ed iniziare ad instaurare un bel rapporto».

Forse compiaciuto da quella consapevolezza, forse deliziato dalla vista della bimba intenta a sguazzare, lasciò cadere il discorso per esibire un largo sorriso, e s'attardò a giocare a propria volta; intenerito dalla scena, il Pooka non prese neanche in considerazione l'idea di insistere per farlo proseguire, ed appropinquò la coppia, allungando pian piano il muso per inserirsi. Tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, s'immerse in quel caos di risate e stille, scrollando i baffi ogni volta che veniva colpito e rispondendo con zampate alla superficie del liquido, e gioì nel rendersi conto che non solo risultava ospite non sgradito, ma persino desiderato da entrambe le parti, godendosi appieno quel momento di pura ilarità.

«Oh, scusa, alla fine non ti ho risposto!» esclamò all'improvviso il ragazzo; «Che smemorato che sono, eh? Comunque niente, quando Pitch mi ha raccontato tutto mi ha incuriosito, e io ho voluto vedere con i miei occhi cosa succedeva, quando abbiamo riprovato ho visto che Eos si divertiva proprio tanto, e si lasciava lavare facendo molti meno capricci, e quindi da quel giorno ne approfittiamo, cercando di andare alle terme tutte le volte che è possibile per passare del tempo piacevole insieme».

Inizialmente divertito dall'atteggiamento distratto e confuso dell'altro, il Coniglio di Pasqua fu tentato di canzonarlo; quando questi, tuttavia, proseguì, dimostrando così tutto l'entusiastico affetto che provava per la creatura cui aveva dato vita, e, più in generale, la determinata passione nel ricoprire il proprio ruolo di genitore, non ne ebbe il cuore, e ribatté: «In un certo senso, mi avevi già risposto, ma mi ha fatto piacere saperne di più. Come mai non l'hai portata alle terme oggi, visto che le piace tanto?».

A quella semplice domanda, Jack s'adombrò, abbassando lo sguardo sulla pozzanghera che s'era creata sull'assito, e confessò: «Non mi fido ad andare da solo. Potrei dirti che il caldo, spesso, mi fa girare la testa e perdere le forze, ma la verità è che ho il terrore di annegare. L'acqua non è il mio elemento. Solo se Pitch è con me riesco a vincere la paura».

La rivelazione colpì non poco Calmoniglio, che non s'aspettava né un'ammissione tanto intima, né una paura tanto antica, e, improvvisamente, egli si sentì più vicino all'altro, non completamente compreso, ma senza dubbio abbastanza affine da non risultargli del tutto estraneo. Gonfiando un poco il pelo per assecondare i brividi di quella consapevolezza, si crogiolò in essa, poi addolcì lo sguardo, e, posando una zampa sulla spalla dell'amico, lo consolò, svelandogli: «Anche io non sono un grande amante dell'acqua, sai? Ti capisco bene».

Ghignando, il ragazzo replicò: «E' un peccato, sei così carino quando sei zuppo!».

«Parla il pulcino bagnato!» lo rimbeccò il Pooka.

Non gli sfuggì la breve linguaccia che questi gli fece, così come non gli era sfuggito lo sguardo di profonda gratitudine che gli era stato lanciato poco prima, e seppe per certo d'aver agito nel migliore dei modi in entrambe le occasioni; desideroso di prolungare quel gioco di scherzi e complicità, agguantò una spugna e gliela tirò, ma la vittima non raccolse l'invito, e, dopo aver abilmente schivato il colpo, annunciò: «Basta così. Siamo già stati abbastanza fortunati per il fatto che Eos non ha fatto capricci, meglio non tirare la corda facendola sovreccitare, o non vorrà uscire mai più. Hai voglia di darmi una mano con gli asciugamani?».

«Ovviamente» acconsentì prontamente il Coniglio di Pasqua.

Dopo aver aiutato Jack a prendere in braccio la figlia ed alzarsi, si scrollò vigorosamente, allungandosi più che poté per assicurarsi di rizzare per bene la propria pelliccia e, così, liberarla dalla maggior quantità d'acqua possibile; rassegnandosi a tollerare l'umidità residua, strisciò fuori dal proprio inutile nascondiglio e si guardò attorno per far mente locale sul da farsi, dunque si diresse verso la parete scaffalata per recuperare un asciugamano pulito. Si prese qualche secondo per sceglierlo tra le decine presenti, di per sé portato ad arraffarne uno a caso, ma, un po' per ansia, un po' per emulazione, indotto a studiarlo con cura prima di approvarlo, e quando l'ebbe trovato, il più morbido tra i più morbidi, lo svolse, sbattendolo un poco per rimuoverne le pieghe nette mentre lo trasportava verso l'amico.

«Oh, sì, perfetto!» commentò il ragazzo non appena lo vide arrivare; «E' il telo più morbido che Nord ha, il migliore per Eos. L'hai scelto apposta? Sei stato così gentile!».

«Per così poco» si schermì Calmoniglio, allargando un poco le orecchie.

Lievemente imbarazzato dal complimento, nonché un poco impacciato dalla situazione, consegnò la spugna all'amico ed indietreggiò, cercando un angolo appartato da cui osservare senza infastidire; prima che potesse allontanarsi più di un passo, tuttavia, Frost lo richiamò, chiedendogli: «Vuoi provare ad asciugarla tu? Solo se ti senti a tuo agio, ovviamente!».

Sussultando per la sorpresa, il Pooka si fece avanti, dimenticandosi completamente di rispondere, da tanto la proposta lo aveva coinvolto, ed approcciando la bimba dal fianco; tentennando, si chinò sul fasciatoio su cui ella era seduta, e l'annusò un poco, arricciando il naso ogni volta che questa, voltandosi, lo sfiorava; infine, afferrando un lembo del telo, iniziò a tamponarle delicatamente la pelle.

«Calmoniglio» lo sollecitò il giovane con tono canzonatorio; «Non morde, sai?».

Dopo aver emesso uno gnaulio a mezza voce, il Coniglio di Pasqua ribatté: «Prima mi fai una testa così, spiegandomi che è delicata, che va maneggiata con cura e trattata con gentilezza, e ora mi prendi in giro? Per tutte le uova, sto solo cercando di fare un buon lavoro senza farle male, non vedi quanto si muove!?».

A riprova di quanto detto, in quel preciso istante Eos cacciò uno strillo acuto e s'avventò sulla zampa che l'accudiva, scalciando e rischiando quasi di ribaltarsi nel tentativo di liberarla dalla stoffa che la celava.

«Visto!?» puntualizzò Calmoniglio, indicandola mentre la sosteneva.

«Oh, Calmoniglio, è sempre così divertente stuzzicarti! Sei così permaloso, mai una volta manchi di darmi soddisfazioni!» esclamò Jack, le lacrime agli occhi.

Indispettito dallo scherzo, il Pooka drizzò le orecchie ed abbaiò: «Idiota!».

Ignorando bellamente le grasse risate dell'amico, si rimise all'opera, lottando contro quelle ditine che facevano di tutto per ostacolarlo ed indurlo a giocare; presto, tuttavia, altre dita lo fermarono, più lunghe, ma quasi altrettanto sottili, chiudendosi dolcemente sulle sue tozze falangi, e una voce gentile sussurrò: «Dai, non te la prendere: volevo solo farti rilassare un po'. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro con Eos, e lo apprezzo molto. Ah, guarda come ride, lo apprezza molto anche lei! Ora la vestiamo, ma prima devo metterle il pannolino. Mi passi il borotalco e l'olio di argan? Sono sullo scaffale sopra di te».

Seppur commosso da quel complimento, il Coniglio di Pasqua badò ad ostentare un'espressione profondamente offesa, sia mentre recuperava gli oggetti richiesti, sia mentre li posava sul tavolo; tenendo il muso, osservò il collega terminare di asciugare la figlia, stenderla su un panno pulito e concederle qualche attimo di divertimento, tra solleticanti pizzicotti e buffe boccacce; infine, spianando il cipiglio, s'offrì, chiedendo: «Posso fare qualcosa?».

«Oh, sei molto servizievole!» commentò il ragazzo; «Ma già ti sei inzuppato tutto il pelo, mi spiacerebbe che te lo ungessi, o riempissi di polvere. Resta pure tranquillo a guardare».

Esibendo un sorriso smagliante, scostò leggermente l'amico e s'appropriò della boccetta di olio di argan; dopo essersene versata una piccola dose sui palmi, la riscaldò, sfregandoli l'uno contro l'altro, dunque la distribuì su torso ed arti della bimba con delicati movimenti circolari, fino a completo assorbimento; infine, non prima d'essersi ripulito nella propria maglia, agguantò il piumino del borotalco, e prese a picchettarlo sul sedere della neonata.

«Voi umani siete così strani» borbottò Calmoniglio, in parte affascinato, in parte confuso da tutte quelle operazioni.

«Perché?» gli domandò Frost, stranito.

«Tutte queste complicazioni per lavarsi e prepararsi, quando basterebbe qualche leccata per sistemarsi alla perfezione» dichiarò candidamente il Pooka.

Istantaneamente, il giovane scoppiò a ridere, presto seguito da Eos che, pur non potendo comprendere l'argomento della discussione, mai aveva problemi a lasciarsi coinvolgere dall'ilarità altrui, ed esclamò: «Ma te la immagini, tutta appiccicaticcia e con quei quattro peli che si ritrova in testa pettinati all'insù? Sarebbe un vero spettacolo! Meglio non provare, però. In fondo, combattere contro acqua, sapone, asciugamani, olio e borotalco ha il suo fascino, non trovi? Se non hai la pelliccia, s'intende. Dai, ho quasi finito, mancano solo il pannolino e il vestito e poi sarà pronta: solo un attimo di pazienza».

Timoroso d'esser stato frainteso, il Coniglio di Pasqua s'affrettò a specificare: «Ma no, Jack, scherzavo! Fai con calma, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve».

Si preoccupò un poco quando l'altro, invece di rispondergli, gli diede le spalle, armeggiando freneticamente in un cassetto, proprio come se si sentisse sotto pressione, e fu sul punto di tirarlo per la camicia per chiarire il malinteso; non appena questi, tuttavia, si volse, mostrando un'espressione sì seria, ma quieta, comprese che non era di fretta, ma solo concentrato, e si rasserenò, lasciandolo fare. Un po' per lasciargli spazio, un po' perché effettivamente poco interessato a quelle questioni tecniche cui, ostacolato dalle grosse zampe, mai si sarebbe potuto dedicare, iniziò a guardarsi attorno, soffermandosi distrattamente sul caos che invadeva la stanza, sulle incisioni che decoravano le sue pareti in legno e sulle finestrelle, in quel momento rigorosamente sigillate, che la illuminavano, e si chiese: che cosa avrebbero potuto fare dopo? Restare insieme era scontato, almeno per qualche ora, potendo per l'intero pomeriggio, ma, proprio per questo, era opportuno trovare un buon passatempo per divertirsi in compagnia. Jack aveva già in mente qualcosa? Magari gli avrebbe insegnato come preparare il latte per Eos, e gli avrebbe consentito di tenerla in braccio e darle il biberon? Magari questa aveva bisogno di fare un pisolino, e il ragazzo gli avrebbe chiesto di aiutarlo a farla addormentare, lasciandola in sua custodia fino al momento del risveglio? O, magari, avrebbe cercato di coinvolgere tutti in un gioco? Ma se così non fosse stato? Se Frost ancora non avesse escogitato nulla? Non sarebbe forse stato un bel gesto, da parte sua, in quanto nuovo arrivato in quella magnifica relazione, proporre qualcosa? Non sarebbe forse stato un bel gesto, da parte sua, in quanto ospite, fare da ospite, e invitare genitore e figlia nella sua tana per trascorrere un'entusiasmante e, allo stesso tempo, tranquilla giornata, lontano dai problemi e, dunque, prossimo alla soluzione di quell'avvicinamento per lui non ancora del tutto avvenuto?

«Finito!» annunciò con enfasi il giovane; «La nostra piccola Eos è pronta».

Grattandosi distrattamente il capo, come nel tentativo di far ordine nei propri pensieri, Calmoniglio si volse, e quando vide la bimba sussultò: mai si sarebbe aspettato che bellezza e dolcezza potessero miscelarsi in una tale perfezione. I suoi agitati piedini, come sempre in movimento, erano protetti da minuscole scarpe, di camoscio rasato sulla pianta, di lucido raso bianco sul dorso, torso e gambe erano coperti da uno splendido abitino, composto di svariati, candidi strati, sovrapposti dal più soffice e caldo ai più leggeri e trasparenti e chiusi su petto e braccia da nastri argentati, il suo capo era cinto da una graziosa cuffietta, ammorbidita da lasse pieghe ed orlata di sangallo, e non un punto focale era privo di sottili ricami e delicate trine, elegantemente distribuiti in modo da adornare senza appesantire, e tuttavia non erano le vesti, pur indiscutibilmente magnifiche, a stupire, ma la creatura che le indossava, così radiosa da parer brillare di luce propria. Non un centimetro della sua eburnea pelle, il cui colorito era perfettamente esaltato dal tono identico, ma più freddo, dei tessuti che l'abbracciavano, presentava rossori o imperfezioni, non un angolo del suo viso corrugamenti malinconici o imbronciati, e non una screziatura dei suoi grandi occhi qualcosa di diverso da pura gioia: era evidente che, pur attraverso innumerevoli peripezie, ella era nata dal puro amore, e allevata con puro amore, e dunque solo puro amore poteva emanare.

«E' bellissima, Jack» commentò, piegando un orecchio.

«Vero?» ribadì Jack, sistemandole il copricapo; «Non sai quante volte mi perdo via nel guardarla! Pitch, poi, sa vestirla come una principessa».

Pur avendo intuito il riferimento, il Pooka non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedere: «Pitch? E' stato lui a scegliere i vestiti?».

«Oh, sì» rispose prontamente il ragazzo; «Io sono davvero incapace in quell'ambito! Più che vestirla, la copro, e molto a casaccio: se non ci fossero le tutine sarei spacciato! Pensa che, quando Eos aveva tre giorni, le ho pure messo due calze di colore diverso! Pitch è quasi inorridito, me ne ha dette così tante!».

Nonostante l'altro paresse divertito dal ricordo, il Coniglio di Pasqua s'infastidì, e ribatté: «Non c'è alcun bisogno che ti umilii, né che lodi Pitch manco fosse l'unica persona capace su tutto il pianeta».

Sussultando per lo stupore, Frost precisò: «Ma non sto facendo nessuna delle due cose, in realtà. Io sono obiettivamente incapace di scegliere dei bei vestiti per Eos, mentre Pitch è obiettivamente portato: che male c'è nel dire la verità? Non mi dispiace ammettere questa mia mancanza, perché non sono molto interessato ai vestiti, e mi fa piacere riconoscere a Pitch i suoi meriti, perché lui mi sta aiutando molto a prendermi cura della bambina, e fargli i complimenti è il minimo che possa fare per ripagarlo, e perché adoro supportarlo nelle sue passioni, così come fa lui con me per le mie».

Calmoniglio, tuttavia, era rimasto troppo innervosito dall'affermazione precedente, e, in generale, dall'argomento della discussione, e così, senza quasi rendersene conto, abbaiò: «Sciocchezze! Non sei tu ad avere mancanze, è lui che è pieno di manie!».

Si pentì un poco di aver sbottato, non tanto per ciò che aveva detto, che riteneva, in ogni caso, vero, ma per il modo in cui lo aveva fatto, eccessivamente aggressivo in confronto alla placidità con cui l'amico aveva parlato; quest'ultimo, ad ogni modo, lo stupì, lanciandogli un'occhiata più incuriosita che arrabbiata, e interrogandolo con tono tranquillo: «Calmoniglio, qual è il vero problema? O, meglio ancora, come mai Pitch è il vero problema? Che ti ha fatto di tanto terribile per risultarti così odioso?».

E, istantaneamente, il Pooka impietrì. Da un certo punto di vista, avrebbe potuto dire che erano secoli che aspettava quella domanda; da un altro, che mai se la sarebbe aspettata; da un altro ancora, che mai se la sarebbe voluta aspettare. Se l'era fatta infinite volte, in passato, in certi momenti sull'onda dell'ira, in certi su quella della tristezza, e, lasciandosi trasportare dall'una o dall'altra, non aveva mai avuto grossi problemi a darsi una risposta, rabbiosa, sì, anche violenta, ma perfettamente giustificata; per eoni l'equilibrio era rimasto immutato, orribile, ma bilanciato, l'odio ben distribuito tra le due parti in causa e dunque non necessitante di venir ridiscusso o riformato; poi, all'improvviso, tutto era stato sconvolto. Ad esser sincero, doveva ammettere che la prima evoluzione era avvenuta qualche dozzina di decenni addietro, quando, in un poco convinto tentativo di schiacciare i Guardiani, Pitch era uscito allo scoperto e aveva dimostrato di non ricordare assolutamente nulla della sua vita prima della loro venuta; la più scioccante rivoluzione, ad ogni modo, risaliva appena all'anno precedente, ed era stata così drastica da risultare innegabile. Sì, era così, che gli piacesse o no non poteva negarlo: l'Uomo Nero era cambiato. Non era diventato buono, mai avrebbe potuto, ma s'era trasformato, facendo emergere il suo lato umano, lasciandosi andare ad atti pietosi, mostrando compassione, comprensione, _amore_ : in poche parole, facendo tutto ciò che prima aveva sempre dimostrato di disprezzare, e, dunque, mettendo in discussione le basi della mentalità del Coniglio di Pasqua. Oh, lui era stato bravo a non dare a vedere questo tentennamento, s'era impegnato tanto a mantenersi polemico e litigioso, sempre pronto a mettere in piazza i difetti del vecchio nemico per non dover guardare i suoi pregi, sempre pronto a seminar zizzania per celare il caos che gli albergava nel cuore, ma per quanto ancora sarebbe riuscito a continuare? Già in diverse occasioni aveva ceduto, e non perché forzato, ma perché commosso, e tuttavia, quando il gesto gentile s'era concluso, e la galleria s'era richiusa alle sue spalle, s'era sempre ritrovato scosso, insolubilmente combattuto tra il lutto antico e il recente affetto, e incapace di conciliarli.

«Calmoniglio, stai bene? Ho detto qualcosa che non andava?» lo richiamò l'amico, il tono preoccupato.

Due iridi azzurre lo fissarono, sospettose, allarmate,  spaventandolo con la loro chiarezza, che pareva scrutargli l'animo, eppure irritandolo con la loro ignoranza, e per un istante Calmoniglio fu lì lì per esplodere, rompendo il silenzio che, più o meno involontariamente, aveva  tenuto , e gettandogli addosso tutto il peso delle verità non dette sulla sua infanzia, e sulla crudeltà con cui questa era stata  fatta a pezzi ; poi,  però, altre due  lo guardarono , del color dell'universo, quello passato, tanto rimpianto, quello presente, tanto doloroso, quello futuro, tanto incerto,  ma, proprio per questo, potenzialmente tanto gioioso, ed egli giunse infine ad una conclusione: l'Età dell'Oro era  ormai finita , ma, forse, anche quella del Terrore si poteva considerare conclusa.

«E' Pitch, no? Non ho bisogno di un motivo per avercela con lui».

Si rese conto d'esser suonato un po' legnoso, la voce gracchiante, le pupille distanti, ma di meglio, in quelle condizioni, non poteva fare; fortunatamente, la sua buona stella lo assistette, e Frost, invece di indagare ulteriormente, commentò: «Stupido! Sei sempre il solito. E, per la cronaca, tale e quale a Pitch».

Il sollievo d'esser stato creduto, e, di conseguenza, di aver guadagnato tempo per far ordine nella propria coscienza e nel  proprio cuore, superava di gran lunga il risentimento che una simile accusa poteva provocargli, dunque il Pooka non ebbe alcuna difficoltà nel trattenersi dal rimbrottare;  concentrandosi sui visi radiosi  di Jack ed Eos, riuscì a riprendersi quanto bastava, e, sentendosi un po' meglio, decise di presentare la proposta che aveva concepito pochi minuti prima.

«Jack, avevi già in mente cosa fare questo pomeriggio?».

Inclinando il capo, il giovane rispose: « Oh, proprio oggi?».

«Sì» confermò il Coniglio di Pasqua, un po' teso; «So che è ancora presto, ma, proprio per questo, vuol dire che c'è molto tempo a disposizione, quindi, non so, stavo pensando che, magari, se ti va, e quando hai finito di sistemare Eos, potrebbe essere carino fare una gita...».

«... in famiglia, al parchetto che sono appena andato a controllare, per esempio. Sì, trovo che sarebbe molto carino» lo interruppe seccamente una voce.

Interdetto, Calmoniglio si volse, e si trovò di fronte, a meno di una spanna dal proprio muso, Pitch, le braccia incrociate, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e le labbra arricciate in un ringhio silenzioso.

«Sei tu»  disse semplicemente il Pooka, lo sguardo impassibile.

«Complimenti per l'abilità nell'avermi riconosciuto» replicò l'Uomo Nero, il tono provocatorio.

«Non iniziate!» li zittì prontamente il ragazzo; «Calmoniglio, mi dispiace, ma per questo pomeriggio io ed Eos abbiamo già un impegno con Pitch. La nostra prima e ultima gita fuori porta non è andata molto bene, e la cosa ci è spiaciuta molto, quindi ci siamo organizzati per ripeterla oggi, in un posto ancora più sicuro. Ti va se ci rivediamo più tardi, o direttamente domani? Tu cos'avevi in mente?».

Preso in contropiede da quella notizia,  che gli aveva rotto le uova nel paniere, il Coniglio di Pasqua  non se la sentì di insistere , e replicò: «No, niente di che, non preoccuparti ».

Esibendo un'espressione dubbiosa, Frost mormorò: «Sei sicuro? Non sembra...  Non devi farti problemi, mi fa piacere parlarne! Pensaci mentre io vado a cambiarmi.  Pitch, puoi rifarmi i pantaloncini della scorsa volta? I miei sono tutti bagnati, e poi mi caccian troppo caldo ».

«Ma certo» concesse prontamente Pitch, evocando una manciata di sabbia magica.

Dopo aver atteso che il compagno terminasse di modellarla  nell'oggetto desiderato, il giovane l'afferrò e si lanciò verso la porta, gridando: «Vado a prendere la maglia! Torno subito!».

Desideroso di prolungare la piacevole conversazione il più possibile, Calmoniglio rimase in attesa, grattandosi nervosamente il collo e  facendo saltare lo sguardo da Eos, in quel momento intenta a studiare con meraviglia la mano del padre, alla porta; in breve, tuttavia, messo a disagio dalla presenza di quest'ultimo, e rendendosi conto che due parole in più a vrebbero finito solo con l' aumentare l'imbarazzo,  senza fargli raggiungere il risultato agognato , gettò la spugna, e annunciò: «Vi lascio soli».

Incredibilmente, Pitch si astenne da qualsiasi commento, limitandosi a lanciargli un'occhiata neutra prima di volgersi definitivamente verso la figlia, e questo, se possibile, fece innervosire ancor di più il Pooka, che in quel momento si poteva solo sognare un simile autocontrollo; costretto  ad ingoiare il boccone amaro, sibilò: «Passate un bel pomeriggio».

E, senza guardarsi indietro, s'allontanò, offeso non tanto dalla velata maleducazione dell'Uomo Nero, cui aveva fatto il callo, ma dal fatto d'esser stato, senza tante cerimonie, escluso.

 

«Pitch...? Pitch!» sbottò, all'improvviso, Jack.

Sussultando, Pitch replicò: «Che c'è?».

Poi, però, riprese a guardarsi attorno con fare sospettoso.  Aver trovato Calmoniglio al suo ritorno, intento non solo ad interagire con Eos, ma persino ad accudirla e sul punto di proporre un'uscita privata, lo aveva innervosito non poco,  vederlo andarsene, considerata la sua espressione adirata, non lo aveva minimamente tranquillizzato, e così, da quel momento, aveva deciso di monitorare i dintorni, dapprima tenendo sott'occhio gli svariati corridoi del Palazzo di Nord, poi scrutando  i molteplici colli dell'ameno parchetto che aveva scelto col compagno.

«Ti spiace ascoltarmi?» lo pregò il ragazzo, infastidito.

«Ti sto ascoltando» ribatté l'uomo, le pupille volte verso il rado bosco che costeggiava il sentiero.

«E allora cosa ti ho appena detto?» lo interrogò Frost, l'espressione più risentita che di sfida.

Messo con le spalle al muro, Pitch tergiversò, e dichiarò: «Non ho sentito. Ripeti».

Sbuffando, il giovane ripeté: «Ti stavo pregando di goderti la gita. Vorrei  trascorrere un bel pomeriggio giocando con te ed Eos, non correndoti dietro mentre tu ti gua rdi attorno con fare sospettoso. Qual è il problema? Questo parchetto è isolato e chiuso al pubblico, non verrà nessuno a disturbarci, e, se proprio dovesse succedere, possiamo sempre starcene per i fatti nostri, o spostarci. Sai, penso che non dovremmo lasciarci condizionare troppo da...».

In quell'istante, le fronde d'un basso e folto cespuglio si mossero, senza che, tuttavia, alcun animale uscisse da esse, e così l'Uomo Nero gridò: «S'è mosso!».

Scostando gentilmente, ma con decisione, l'amato, si lanciò verso di esso, scostandone i rami con una manata e mettendosi a frugare in mezzo alle foglie, e il giovane, interdetto, esclamò: «Ma cosa ti salta in mente!? Sarà stato uno scoiattolo, o un uccello, non c'è bisogno di reagire così!».

«Era qualcosa di più grosso» controbatté seccamente l'uomo, proseguendo la propria forsennata ricerca.

Inizialmente, dal silenzio che lasciò cadere, Jack parve rinunciare ad ogni protesta, forse persino arretrare per proteggersi; dopo poco, tuttavia, si riprese, e, dimostrando di non essersi lasciato minimamente convincere, domandò con tono sospettoso: «Pitch... non starai mica cercando Calmoniglio?».

«Sì» confessò, senza remore, Pitch.

«Non ci posso credere!» sbottò il ragazzo.

Irritato dalla sua cecità, l'Uomo Nero si volse e gli abbaiò: «Non ci puoi credere? Ma non l'hai visto mentre era con te? Non ti sei accorto di quant'è stato invadente? Era persino bagnato e sporco di borotalco da tanto ha ficcato il naso, e, nel caso non te ne fossi reso conto, stava per proporti di trascorrere il pomeriggio nella sua Tana!».

Passandosi Eos dalla spalla sinistra alla destra, Frost precisò: «No, Pitch, io non l'ho solo visto: l'ho guardato. Calmoniglio può sembrare burbero, ma in realtà è una creatura gentile, affettuosa e sensibile, proprio come te. Non è stato lui ad essere invadente, ma io ad invitarlo a partecipare al bagnetto, e l'invito alla sua Tana, che per la cronaca no, non avevo intuito, è stato sicuramente solo un gesto di cortesia».

Affatto disposto a cedere, l'uomo scelse di giocare la carta della paura, vero e proprio asso nella manica per lui, e gli rivelò: «Tu non c'eri quando lui se n'è andato, ma ti posso assicurare che era stizzito ed offeso come non mai, e che ha lanciato un'occhiata omicida a me ed Eos. E' invidioso, e lo è oltremodo».

Sollevando il capo mentre regalava qualche carezza alla figlia, il giovane concesse: «Ti credo. Senza problemi. Calmoniglio è molto permaloso, è possibile che si sia offeso perché non l'ho avvisato prima dei nostri programmi, e io non ho intenzione di negarlo. Tuttavia, posso anche assicurarti che lui è una creatura insicura, soprattutto quando c'è di mezzo Eos, quindi la sua non è davvero invidia, ma solo panico. Fidati, Pitch, lui le vuole bene e rispetta noi due in quanto suoi genitori: non proverebbe mai a metterci i bastoni tra le ruote».

«Ma oggi l'ha fatto!» insistette Pitch.

«Perché si è sentito messo alle strette!» spiegò Jack, lo sguardo chiaro e quasi implorante; «Già era agitato per aver fatto il bagnetto ad Eos, poi ha anche dovuto raccogliere il coraggio per invitarci alla sua Tana, è logico che si sia innervosito quando, senza alcun preavviso, gli abbiamo detto di avere altri piani in mente! Non è invidioso, Pitch: è solo un po' insicuro».

Stizzito, l'Uomo Nero ribatté: «E come diavolo faccio ad esserne certo?».

«Ti fidi di me?» replicò il ragazzo; «Ti fidi se ti dico che sono convinto che non ci sia nulla da temere da parte di Calmoniglio, e che sto anche parlando con lui di questa questione, e di Eos, e di te, e che lui si sta dimostrando maturo e rispettoso?».

L'uomo avvertì una lieve fitta al cuore, il ricordo di una domanda identica, ma passata, fattosi improvvisamente vivido e doloroso nella sua mente, e, determinato a non dare all'amato un'altra delusione, rispose: «Sì. Sì, mi fido di te».

Tendendo la mano libera verso di lui, Frost lo esortò: «Allora vieni via da quel cespuglio, e goditi un pomeriggio spensierato insieme a noi. Per favore».

E fu così che Pitch abbandonò la propria caccia, e non vide mai l'iride smeraldo che occhieggiava vorace tra le foglie più fitte.

 

Uno sfondo neutro e indistinto, a tratti immobile, a tratti in moto. Blocchetti verde acceso in primo piano, impilati. In lontananza, rumori e grugniti soffocati. Vicino, la voce di quel ragazzo tanto affettuoso che si prendeva cura di lei fin da quando lo ricordasse, addirittura quando ancora viveva in quel mondo caldo ed ovattato in cui non faceva altro che dormire. Lui le piaceva. Molto. Aveva grandi occhi, di cui, se solo ne fosse stata capace, avrebbe potuto contare le screziature, e una bocca così morbida, sempre pronta a regalargli bacini, e poi, un profumo così buono. Fresco. Anche il profumo dell'altro le piaceva, però. Quello alto alto, e scuro, che era venuto a riprenderla da quella stanza luminosa che l'aveva tanto impaurita, e che mai più ce l'aveva riportata. Non le piaceva ricordare quel posto dove si era sentita tanto sola. Preferiva il presente di coccole e sorrisi. Per fortuna, se lo stava già dimenticando.

«Eos!» esclamò il giovane.

Stropicciandosi il naso, la bimba si volse. Non le era ancora ben chiaro quale fosse il significato di quella parola, “Eos”... tuttavia, aveva notato che tutti la pronunciavano quando volevano la sua attenzione, e dunque lei, da brava, ogni volta gliela prestava. Il ragazzo stava continuando a parlare. Era così buffo. Perché mai, ogni volta, si lanciava in serie infinite di articolati suoni? Un giorno avrebbe dovuto provare. Si sarebbe sicuramente divertita. Magari, sarebbe anche riuscita a conversare con lui, di sbuffi e balbettii. Ma non in quel momento. Non ne aveva voglia. Che cosa stava cercando di fare l'altro? Oh, sì: la torre. Ci girava attorno, la indicava, quindi, probabilmente, si riferiva a quella. Le stava anche porgendo un pezzo, in effetti. Era così carina quella torre. Poteva crescere e accorciarsi. Lei, però, la preferiva quando diventava altissima. Prese il pezzo che le era stato offerto. Si allungò e lo posizionò in cima. Ora era un po' più alta. Ma non abbastanza. In giro, però, non c'erano altri blocchetti. Come poteva fare per continuare? Sarebbe stato un vero peccato fermarsi lì. A voler ben guardare, comunque, i pezzi alla base erano ormai inutili. Se ne stavano lì sotto, quando sarebbero potuti stare sopra. Sì, era decisamente meglio spostarli sopra. Ne prese due insieme, per far prima. La torre iniziò ad oscillare. Il ragazzo affettuoso scattò. All'improvviso, arrivò il vento. Una folata e via, non troppo forte, profumata di fresco. Buttò giù la torre. Che divertente! Era stato un vero spettacolo! Il giovane, però, aveva un'espressione strana. Non piangeva, ma neanche rideva. Che cosa stava succedendo? Ah, no, eccolo lì il suo sorriso, eccola lì la sua risata! Ci aveva solo messo un attimo in più.

Gattonando, il giovane la raggiunse. Le mormorò qualcosa, ma lei non capì. Le diede un bacio sul naso, e quello lei lo capì bene, e ricambiò, anche se non aveva ancora imparato a farlo come gli altri, e non riusciva a schioccare le labbra. Poi, l'altro gattonò via. La bimba lo guardò. Dai gesti, sembrava intenzionato a recuperare tutti i blocchetti, che si erano sparsi in un'area estesa, addirittura fin sotto i tavoli da lavoro degli Yeti. Il ragazzo puntava proprio verso di loro. Lei esitò. Non aveva paura degli Yeti, anzi, le stavano molto simpatici, coi loro grossi faccioni pelosi, ma solo quando la facevano giocare, e lei sapeva che in quel momento non potevano. Gironzolare loro attorno mentre lavoravano aveva l'aria di essere un compito molto noioso. Meglio esplorare in giro. Si volse. Iniziò a gattonare come il ragazzo: prima la mano destra, poi la sinistra... no, così rischiava di scivolare pancia a terra. Riprovò: prima la mano destra, poi il ginocchio destro... meglio, ma abbastanza scomodo. Riprovò ancora: prima la mano destra, poi il ginocchio sinistro, poi la mano sinistra, poi la mano destra, ma avanzata di poco, poi il ginocchio destro, che era rimasto decisamente indietro, e così via. Sembrava complicato, un po' la confondeva, ma al giovane riusciva così bene, perché mai non sarebbe dovuto riuscire anche a lei? Bastava insistere. Di sicuro, era molto meno faticoso che saltellare sul sedere. Un tentativo dopo l'altro, arrivò al limitare della sala, proprio di fronte ad una porta socchiusa. Si insinuò nello spiraglio, spingendo un po' per allargarlo. Si ritrovò di fronte un'altra stanza, più piccola, ma ugualmente poco interessante: tutta dello stesso identico colore marrone, con un camino acceso ed una finestra chiusa. Si mise a studiarla. Di solito le cose carine stavano in alto, su quei ripiani sopraelevati fuori dalla sua portata, ma magari era la volta buona che trovava qualcosa con cui giocare. A pochi metri da sé vide una cassa. La raggiunse. Ci si arrampicò sopra, travagliosamente, ansimando per lo sforzo di allungare quelle braccia ancora troppo corte, ma alla fine, meraviglia! Era piena di graziosi tondi dai mille colori. Provò ad afferrarne uno, ma ebbe difficoltà a fare presa, e quando ci riuscì non lo smosse di un millimetro. Provò con un altro, poi un altro ancora, ma la situazione non cambiò. Iniziò a stufarsi. Forse, era meglio guardare altrove. La curiosità, però, era tanta, quindi decise di concedersi un'ultima occhiata. E lì lo vide. Un oggetto abbastanza piccolo, lucido, allungato, con una punta scura. Quest'ultima la affascinava. La toccò. Le diede una strana sensazione, quasi pungente. Si guardò la punta del dito. Era diventata rossa. Non le era mai successo. Quell'oggettino pareva essere davvero particolare. Misterioso. _Interessante_.

 

«Preso!» esclamò Jack.

Sbuffando ed incespicando, strisciò fuori dalla panca sotto la quale s'era infilato, quindi si alzò e sollevò trionfante il pezzo delle costruzioni che aveva appena recuperato. Aveva impiegato qualche minuto a radunarli tutti, e faticato non poco, visto che, pressato dalla fretta e dalla paura, non era riuscito a controllare come avrebbe voluto la raffica di vento che aveva evocato per salvare Eos da un sicuro spavento e probabili ammaccature, e dunque s'era ritrovato a scavare nei posti più impensati, ma alla fine, con quell'ultima, rocambolesca scivolata, aveva concluso la propria missione, e si poteva considerare soddisfatto.

Col sorriso sulle labbra e la parte anteriore della maglia piegata a tasca e piena di blocchetti, s'incamminò verso l'angolo che, fino a pochi minuti prima, condivideva con Eos, ma non la vide; affatto preoccupato, la cercò con lo sguardo mentre svuotava il carico sul pavimento, e, non trovandola, gridò: «Qualcuno ha visto Eos, per caso?».

Istantaneamente, l'intera Sala del Globo si mobilitò, interrompendo i lavori per guardarsi attorno e discutere animatamente, e il ragazzo, stupito, s'affrettò a tranquillizzare i presenti, esclamando: «Ragazzi, non c'è bisogno di allarmarsi così! Vi ho chiesto se l'avevate vista solo per far prima, non c'è bisogno che impazziate per trovarla! La cercherò io: non può essere andata lontana. Voi lavorate tranquilli».

Rimase immobile ancora per qualche istante, sfoderando l'espressione più serena e convincente che sapeva fare per dissuadere i giganti pelosi dall'agitarsi oltre; poi, non appena li vide scuotere il capo e tornare ai propri compiti, li imitò, e riprese a guardarsi attorno. Dove poteva mai essersi cacciata la piccola? I luoghi stretti e bassi sembravano attirarla poco, dunque inutile scandagliare gli spazi sotto le panche e dietro le colonne. Che si fosse infilata nel laboratorio personale di Nord, lì accanto, la cui porta era spalancata in uno spiraglio largo esattamente quanto il suo sedere?

Ridacchiando all'idea della figlia impegnata nelle più assurde contorsioni pur di passare, avanzò, scostando l'uscio quanto bastava per insinuarsi all'interno e scivolando cautamente lungo il muro per sorprenderla, ed effettivamente la individuò, seduta a terra, ma, purtroppo, fu lui ad esser sorpreso: la neonata, infatti, aveva gli arti completamente spellati.

«Eos!» urlò Frost.

Inorridito e disperato, si lanciò verso di lei, non sapendo che fare, ma determinato a provare tutto pur di aiutarla, e, pur nel panico, si meravigliò nel notare il pavimento perfettamente pulito; ripetendosi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, la studiò da vicino, e rimase interdetto nel trovare lei felice, e la sua pelle perfettamente integra; ormai completamente disorientato, la tastò, ma a quel punto fu Eos stessa ad offrirgli la soluzione di quel macabro enigma, porgendogli un oggetto che mai si sarebbe aspettato di vederle in mano: un grosso pennarello, color rosso scuro.

Avvertendo i propri muscoli farsi molli, il giovane si accasciò, le lacrime agli occhi e, sulle labbra, un indistinto mantra di ringraziamenti a tutti e nessuno, perché nulla, nulla in tutta la sua vita lo aveva mai reso più sollevato dello scoprire che ciò che aveva scambiato per sangue e carne era, in realtà, semplice inchiostro; poco dopo, però, si rese conto che il pericolo non era ancora scampato, sia perché la tinta, a giudicare dall'odore, pareva essere piuttosto aggressiva, sia perché la figlia, beata, continuava a cospargersene l'epidermide, e così, raccogliendo le proprie forze, le tolse di mano lo strumento, lo lanciò in una cassa lì accanto e sussurrò: «Oh, Eos... che cosa ti è saltato in mente?».

 

Scivolando silenziosamente nell'interstizio tra l'armadio e il muro, Pitch raggiunse la stanza che divideva con Jack e si materializzò, ritrovandosi, però, completamente solo. Si stupì un poco dell'assenza dell'altro, poiché, vista l'ora, si aspettava di sorprenderlo sul letto, intento a coccolare la figlia per rilassarla e prepararla al riposo notturno, ma non troppo, perché era consapevole che, con una neonata, gli imprevisti erano sempre in agguato, e così, senza farsi altre domande, scrollò le spalle e si mise alla loro ricerca. Come prima cosa, supponendo che la coppia si fosse attardata a giocare, si recò nella Sala del Globo, ma vi trovò solo balocchi allineati ad asciugare, e un mucchietto di blocchi per costruzioni abbandonati sul pavimento; immaginando che ad Eos fosse venuto un inaspettato languorino, visitò la cucina, ove l'acciottolio dei piatti e il tintinnio delle padelle lo travolse, ma ove nessun viso noto fece capolino in mezzo a quelli arcigni e pelosi degli Yeti; a corto di idee, deviò verso la sala da bagno, e, una volta sulla soglia, sorrise: il compagno era proprio di fronte a lui, di spalle, e, a giudicare da quanto era bagnato, doveva star lavando la bambina.

«Finalmente vi ho trovati» si annunciò.

Girandosi, il capo basso e gli occhi lucidi, Frost replicò semplicemente: «Ciao».

Preoccupato, l'Uomo Nero domandò: «Jack, che succede? Cos'è quella faccia da funerale?».

Tremando un poco, il giovane rispose con tono enfatico, ma incrinato: «Guarda!».

Ancor più allarmato di prima, l'uomo lo appropinquò e, seguendo i suoi gesti, si mise ad osservare la figlia, placidamente seduta nel bacile ed intenta a scoppiare le bolle di sapone; intenerito, s'attardò a giocare un poco con lei, sospingendo la schiuma verso il suo torace, e quando questa, sovreccitata dalla sua presenza, sollevò le braccia, egli si rese conto che esse erano solcate da strani segni rosati.

«Che cosa è successo alle sue braccia?» indagò, interdetto.

«Si è dipinta, con un pennarello indelebile!» spiegò concitatamente Jack; «Stavamo giocando con le costruzioni, impilavamo i blocchetti per fare una torre, è brava, sai? Le piace farle altissime. Avevamo finito i pezzi, lei ne ha preso uno dalla base per continuare e ovviamente la torre stava per crollarle addosso, per evitarlo ho evocato una folata di vento, ma così ho sparso i pezzi in giro, allora mi sono messo a raccoglierli e non è stato proprio facile, alcuni si erano infilati in posti assurdi, però te lo giuro, ho fatto molto in fretta, ma quando sono tornato lei non c'era più, allora mi sono messo a cercarla e ho capito subito che era entrata nel laboratorio di Nord, quindi sono entrato anche io, e lei era lì... così... tutta sporca. Si è addirittura levata le calze e rimboccata maniche e gambe della tutina per colorarsi, s'è passata il pennarello dappertutto sulla pelle, persino tra un dito e l'altro, non so come abbia fatto a non pitturarsi anche la faccia...».

Non appena udì la prima frase, Pitch, intimamente, tirò un sospiro di sollievo: s'era figurato di dover affrontare un problema grave, forse non completamente risolvibile, magari, addirittura, causato dall'odioso Uomo Nella Luna, non certo qualche segno di inchiostro indelebile. Man mano che il discorso proseguiva, tuttavia, iniziò ad avvertire il disagio dell'altro, la sua voce troppo alta, le sue frasi troppo affrettate, i suoi movimenti troppo secchi, e percepì distintamente ondate di paura emanare dalla sua mente, così, facendo due più due, gli chiese: «Jack, il pennarello era rosso?».

Dopo qualche tentativo andato a vuoto, il ragazzo rispose: «Sì».

Intuendo quale terribile esperienza dovesse esser stata, per l'amato, trovare la figlia in quelle condizioni, e quale immenso sforzo egli avesse dovuto fare per riprendersi e soccorrerla, l'Uomo Nero lo avvolse in un abbraccio, e gli sussurrò: «Mi dispiace molto, piccolo».

Inizialmente, Frost faticò a mantenere l'autocontrollo, tremando e arrivando quasi al punto da tentare di sfuggire a quell'affettuosa presa; all'ultimo, però, riuscì a lasciarsi andare, sia fisicamente, la schiena contro il petto del compagno, sia mentalmente, e balbettò: «E' stato orrendo! Sembrava scarnificata, e ricoperta di sangue, e non piangeva, Pitch, non piangeva, proprio come te quando Behemuth ti ha trafitto! Mi sono sentito così sollevato quando ho capito che si era solo colorata col pennarello... Ci ho messo un po' a riprendermi e a capire che sono un vero idiota. Meglio dipinta che ferita, ci mancherebbe, ma questo inchiostro è aggressivo, le è penetrato nella pelle, e non riesco a levarlo. Tutto perché l'ho persa di vista. Dovevo immaginare che tre o quattro minuti potevano essere sufficienti. Se si fosse tirata addosso una cassa, o un martello, sarebbe morta lì, e sola, mentre io, come uno stupido, giocavo sotto i tavoli degli Yeti».

Infastidito da quell'atteggiamento, l'uomo ribatté: «Jack, ora basta. Capisco che quello che hai sperimentato ti abbia sconvolto, ma stai esagerando: insultarti non è la giusta soluzione. Hai perso di vista Eos, d'accordo, ma solo per poco, e in un ambiente protetto, e, oltretutto, per lavorare per lei; il fatto che lei, nel mentre, abbia deciso di sgattaiolare via e cacciarsi nei guai non ti rende un cattivo genitore. In futuro, magari, cerca di stare un po' più attento, e non esitare a chiamare Voluptas quando sei occupato, ma per questa volta non è successo nulla di grave, quindi non fasciarti la testa».

«Non è vero, l'inchiostro non va via!» insistette il giovane.

«Cos'hai provato a fare sinora?» indagò Pitch, quieto.

«L'ho lavata» replicò Jack; «Due volte. Ogni volta l'ho lasciata a mollo e ho continuato a sfregare pian piano la saponetta sulla sua pelle finché non si raggrinziva, poi l'ho tirata fuori e rivestita, aspettando che tornasse normale per ricominciare. I segni si sono sbiaditi molto, ma non sono spariti, e non sembrano volerlo fare: non so più che provare».

Grattandosi pensosamente il mento, l'Uomo Nero propose: «E' possibile che tu non sia riuscito a pulirla oltre perché la pelle, nel mentre, s'è disidratata, quindi potremmo provare ad usare l'olio di argan. Io la cospargerei con una generosa quantità, molto più abbondante di quella che usiamo di solito, e poi la ripulirei con dei batuffoli di cotone, o di garza. Alla peggio non funziona, ma male non le fa. Comunque, visto che il pennarello è di Nord, penso che la cosa più intelligente da fare sia chiedere consiglio a lui».

«No!» gridò il ragazzo, divincolandosi; «Ho faticato tanto per arrivare fin qui senza farmi vedere da nessuno, non esiste proprio che gli confessi questo disastro!».

«Ma perché mai!?» sbottò l'uomo.

«Perché sono stato un idiota a lasciare che succedesse e mi sento in imbarazzo!» insistette Frost.

Roteando gli occhi, esasperato, Pitch fece per ribattere, ribadendo che non era assolutamente il caso di umiliarsi in quel modo, che ciò che era accaduto era senza dubbio risolvibile e che il compagno, quel pomeriggio, aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro con Eos, come sempre; quando incrociò lo sguardo di quest'ultimo, però, e vide il turbamento in fondo ad esso, comprese che ogni tentativo sarebbe stato inutile, e dunque decise di domandare: «E se mi sporcassi io, e andassi da Nord a chiedere una mano su come ripulirmi?».

Una scintilla di gratitudine si accese improvvisamente nelle iridi del giovane, illuminandole di una luce nuova, ma, dopo qualche tentennamento, egli protestò: «Ma mi dispiace, poi anche tu rimarresti tutto segnato».

«Che indescrivibile dramma» commentò l'Uomo Nero, cercando di suonare il più divertente possibile; «Io, il Re degli Incubi, l'Imperatore delle Ombre, deturpato da un segnetto di pennarello indelebile su un dito. Come farò a gestire una simile piaga? Rischierò la carriera?».

Finalmente, una risatina sfuggì dalle labbra di Jack, ed egli suggerì: «Potrei farlo io, però».

Scompigliandogli i capelli, l'uomo controbatté: «No, non preoccuparti: vado io».

E, dopo avergli dato un bacio a fior di labbra, ed aver goduto del suo sorriso, si allontanò, per svolgere un compito forse un po' strano, ma a cui, da compagno e genitore, mai si sarebbe voluto sottrarre.

 

Sbuffando, Jack si rigirò nel letto, quindi si mise a fissare il soffitto, frustrato. Non c'era verso: non riusciva a dormire. Aveva parlato a lungo con Pitch, sia durante il quarto bagnetto di Eos che dopo, aveva discusso della reale gravità dell'accaduto e di come si doveva sentire al riguardo, pian piano era riuscito a ridimensionare il problema e, alla fine, persino ad affrontarlo lucidamente ed analizzarlo costruttivamente, riconoscendo i pregi che aveva dimostrato ed elaborando strategie per ovviare alle mancanze che, chiaramente, erano emerse, ma, nonostante tutto, la serenità non era arrivata, e né le dolci coccole del compagno, né il silenzio della notte erano stati sufficienti a conciliargli il sonno. Ancora in quel momento, dopo ore, si sentiva addosso paura e nervoso, come formiche che gli zampettavano sull'epidermide senza requie e senza pietà, così reali da fargliela bruciare, ed il bisogno di contorcersi per levarsele di dosso, pur immaginario, stava diventando incontenibile: doveva fare qualcosa, e subito.

Grugnendo, si rigirò nuovamente, portandosi esattamente di fronte all'amato, e, non appena lo vide, non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso: adorava sorprenderlo nel sonno, quando questi non era consapevole di ciò che faceva e, dunque, si lasciava andare con naturalezza, spianando senza indugio il cipiglio per mostrare un'espressione umana e facendosi coccolare senza protestare. Proprio intenzionato ad approfittare di quest'ultimo vantaggio, allungò una mano fin sul suo petto e prese a carezzarlo delicatamente, dallo sterno fino alla spalla e poi indietro, e non si stupì di sentirlo muoversi e stringerlo in un pigro quanto affettuoso abbraccio; commosso, continuò, un poco impacciato dalla posizione scomoda in cui era finito, ma affatto intenzionato a spingerlo via, al punto da permettergli di accoccolarglisi attorno, e, quando questi l'ebbe completamente avvolto, gli venne un'idea: v'era un modo perfetto, per lui, per sfogare lo stress accumulato.

Piegando le labbra in un ghigno malizioso, iniziò a spostare il palmo verso il basso, senza fretta, sfregandolo coscienziosamente contro il capezzolo esposto dell'altro, poi lungo i suoi addominali appena accennati ed infine sulla maniglia dell'amore; dimenandosi quel tanto che bastava, raggiunse le sue clavicole e le ridisegnò con lievi baci, risalendo fino alla base del suo collo; accantonando l'imbarazzo, diede voce al piacere che provava e a quello che stava per pregustare, gemendo debolmente in coro con lui, e fu così che, alla fine, lo destò. Si rese immediatamente conto del suo passaggio allo stato di coscienza, il sospiro che questi aveva emesso troppo acuto e breve per non esser stato consapevole, così come si accorse, vista l'incoerenza con cui egli s'agitò, che era ancora piuttosto confuso, e decise di non dargli respiro, avventandosi sulle sue labbra e premendogli la coscia contro l'inguine; si eccitò profondamente quando lo avvertì rispondere, schiudendo la bocca e balzandogli addosso per dare definitivamente il via a quel rapporto, eppure, dentro di sé, comprese che, prima di tutto, desiderava fare qualcosa per lui, così raccolse le forze e lo spinse via.

Fortunatamente, l'Uomo Nero non oppose alcuna resistenza ai suoi gesti e tornò a stendersi su un fianco, braccia e gambe arretrate, forse perché ancora non del tutto in sé, forse, più probabilmente, poiché aveva compreso le sue intenzioni; qualunque fosse la ragione, Jack gliene fu grato, e, senza indugiare oltre, s'apprestò verso la propria meta.

Inizialmente, procedette con calma, separandosi pian piano dall'amato e ritracciando la linea della sua mandibola con la lingua; poi, affrettandosi, scivolò sulla sua giugulare, marchiandola con una catena di morsi sempre più distanti tra di loro; infine, incapace di aspettare oltre, saltò direttamente alla sua virilità, e la prese in bocca in un sol colpo. Un vago senso di nausea lo colse a quel movimento, ma egli non se ne curò, gioendo, anzi, nel sapere che l'altro era già eccitato al punto da aver già quasi raggiunto la piena erezione, ed iniziando ad oscillare il capo, su e giù, avanti e indietro, in quella danza sensuale che decine di volte aveva compiuto, ma che mai si stancava di ripetere, per soddisfare e, al contempo, soddisfarsi, per donare e ricevere.

Travolto dalla sua passione, Pitch rabbrividì, e lo afferrò per i capelli, tirando per imporgli un ritmo meno forsennato; realizzando d'aver corso sin troppo, il ragazzo rallentò un poco, in difficoltà nel contenere le proprie voglie, ma, in fondo, intenzionato a regalare al compagno un'esperienza il più possibile lunga e piacevole, e, per agevolarsi il compito, si stese a propria volta, poggiando il capo sulla sua coscia destra. Ostacolato dall'ovvio attrito, non poté più realmente contare sul movimento alternato della testa, e dovette ingegnarsi, facendo scivolare con tutta la maestria di cui era capace la lingua lungo e attorno al membro, succhiandolo a tratti più intensamente, a tratti più pigramente, serrando i denti e le labbra per dargli lievi morsi e schioccanti baci, e sfruttando le proprie dita sottili per stimolarlo ove, con la bocca, non poteva raggiungerlo: sui capezzoli, subito sotto lo stomaco, sul pube, sul fianco, sulle natiche... sulle sue natiche sode. E se non si fosse fermato lì? Se, per una volta, fosse andato oltre? In fondo, Pitch non s'era mai fatto grossi problemi a toccarlo ovunque, e quando lo corteggiava in quel punto lui godeva sempre così tanto... Non sarebbe forse dovuto valere anche il contrario? Non sarebbe forse stato giusto per entrambi, almeno in qualche occasione, fare cambio? Non v'era che da provare.

Fremendo per il timore e l'aspettativa, Frost si prese ancora una manciata di secondi per prepararsi, durante i quali non mancò di palpeggiare quei due glutei sodi che tanto ammirava, quindi raccolse il coraggio ed insinuò le falangi tra di essi; avvertendo l'amato irrigidirsi, si risolse a procedere con calma e cautela, tastandolo piano piano per non disturbarlo, e, alla fine, riuscì a trovare la sua apertura.

Quasi istantaneamente, una mano pesante come un badile calò sul suo capo, agguantandolo per le ciocche e tirandolo brutalmente verso l'alto, e una voce rabbiosa abbaiò: «Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente, eh, Frost!?».

Lacrimando per lo spavento ed il dolore, il giovane gemette: «Ahia...! Pitch... ti prego... mi fai male!».

A quel lamento, l'Uomo Nero reagì prontamente, mollando subito la presa e trattenendo Jack per le spalle per impedirgli di cadere; ancora un po' scosso, ma grato al compagno per averlo ascoltato, il ragazzo s'assestò meglio su palmi e ginocchia e sollevò il viso per parlargli, e tuttavia, non appena scorse il suo, impietrì: mai, da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, lo aveva visto così deformato dalla rabbia.

Disorientato, fece per aprir bocca, ma nessun suono uscì da essa, troncato sul nascere dal ringhio minaccioso e gorgogliante che gli veniva soffiato contro; incapace di opporsi, si lasciò strattonare e gettare da un lato, ed ivi giacque, immobile: non poteva credere a ciò che aveva appena subito. Dopo mesi di relazione in cui lui, lo Spirito del Gelo, ignaro di cosa fossero amore e sesso, gli aveva dato tutto sé stesso, sia psicologicamente, sia fisicamente, in cui gli aveva concesso ogni vizio e s'era prestato a qualsiasi pratica, l'uomo lo rifiutava. Così, senza tante spiegazioni, inalberandosi solo perché lui aveva osato prendere l'iniziativa. Così, senza tante cerimonie, buttandolo via come fosse un sacco di immondizia. Era davvero questa la considerazione che aveva di lui? Era davvero così che, almeno nell'ambito dei rapporti sessuali, lo vedeva? Come uno sciocco incapace e non avente il diritto di condurre? Come un grazioso giocattolo, divertente finché obbediva ai suoi comandi e fastidioso nel momento in cui iniziava a funzionare in maniera non prevista? Come nulla più di una puttana? Conosceva bene quella parola, ormai, pronunciata sin troppe volte nei vicoli e nelle camere, ma mai, mai nella propria esistenza si sarebbe mai aspettato di accostarla alla propria persona. Avvertì una fitta al cuore a quella consapevolezza: si sentiva ferito ed umiliato, tanto più considerato colui da cui era giunta la delusione, ma, proprio in virtù di quest'ultimo fatto, confuso. Le cose stavano effettivamente così? Seriamente, nella sua risentita riflessione, aveva fatto centro? E allora come mai in passato, e persino quella notte stessa, Pitch l'aveva in verità lasciato libero di proporre ed agire, almeno sinché egli non aveva fatto scivolare le falangi in quel punto tanto privato? Qualcosa non quadrava.

Puntellandosi sul materasso, Frost si volse, e si trovò di fronte ad una scena a dir poco sconvolgente: l'uomo... _rannicchiato_. Le gambe piegate, le braccia strette attorno al torace, i tremiti che, saltuariamente, lo attraversavano, tutto, in lui, gridava come realmente egli si sentisse, e la sua spina dorsale ben dritta e le spalle aperte, nel loro goffo tentativo di dissimulare, non facevano altro che ribadirlo: l'Uomo Nero aveva paura.

Sussultando per lo stupore, il giovane si diede dello sciocco per aver potuto pensare, anche solo per una manciata di secondi, che il compagno volesse solo sfruttarlo, e si sentì male all'idea di non aver intuito i suoi reali sentimenti, e, tuttora, di non poterli comunque pienamente comprendere; rimanendo in silenzio, lo appropinquò, stendendosi alle sue spalle e stringendolo in un abbraccio, e, in segno di pace, gli diede un dolce bacio sulla nuca: se non poteva aiutarlo, voleva perlomeno dimostrargli d'esser disposto a stare sempre al suo fianco.

A quel gesto affettuoso, Pitch trasalì, arrivando addirittura a spostare il cuscino con la spalla e, successivamente, faticando non poco a rilassarsi in quella stretta gentile; intenzionato a metterlo il più possibile a proprio agio, Jack prese a coccolarlo, e, raccogliendo il coraggio, gli sussurrò: «Lo stavo solo facendo per te, Pitch. Io mi sento così bene quando tu mi tocchi in quel punto speciale, e godo così tanto, volevo solo ricambiare, ma, se non te la senti, non lo facciamo. Basta che tu sia felice e stia bene».

Si sentì così fiero del proprio discorso, così maturo per il modo in cui era riuscito ad elaborare i timori altrui ed anteporre la loro soluzione alla propria curiosità, che non avvertì il bisogno di altro, e si accoccolò contro il compagno, senza attendere una risposta; dopo pochi minuti, tuttavia, ed incredibilmente, questa arrivò, risuonando nella stanza in un secco: «Se lo vuoi fare, fallo».

Meravigliato, Frost ribatté: «Ma Pitch, non mi sembravi affatto entusiasta, avevi addirittura paura, non è il caso...».

«Mi hai sentito o no?» controbatté l'Uomo Nero, visibilmente alterato.

Determinato a non forzarlo, il giovane insistette: «Sì, ma...».

«Senti» lo interruppe l'Uomo Nero, stendendo di botto le gambe e voltandosi quel tanto che bastava per farsi udire bene; «Non sono qui per giocare a tira e molla. Ti ho dato una possibilità. Se ne vuoi approfittare, fallo, e subito. Se non vuoi, piantala di scocciare, e lasciami dormire in pace».

Non era difficile intuire che, dietro quell'aggressività, si celava ancora una paura non indifferente; tuttavia, miglior conferma di consenso non sarebbe mai potuta arrivare dal Re degli Incubi, e dunque Jack si risolse ad accettarla senza indugio.

Prendendo un profondo respiro, si avvicinò all'amato sino ad aderire alla sua schiena, ed iniziò a massaggiargli il petto e baciargli il collo: nonostante avesse ormai ricevuto il permesso di procedere, aveva intenzione di farlo con calma, lasciando all'altro tutto il tempo di cui poteva avere bisogno. Affatto impaziente, andò avanti a lungo, insistendo finché non lo avvertì sciogliersi un poco, e dunque azzardando, usando le labbra, i denti, la lingua, muovendo le mani sempre più in basso, sullo sterno, sullo stomaco, sul ventre, scendendo a propria volta, di una spanna, di due, di tre. Raggiunto il coccige, si fermò, supponendo che l'amato non fosse ancora pronto per un bacio così intimo, e, in effetti, non pronto egli stesso, e deviò lungo il suo fianco, ritracciando con la punta del naso la morbidissima giunzione tra addome e coscia; raggiunto l'inguine, si bloccò nuovamente, alitando piano sulla sua virilità semi eretta per stuzzicarlo un poco, quindi si chinò e la prese, per la seconda volta quella notte, in bocca.

Inizialmente, pur non trovandosi in una posizione particolarmente comoda, non ebbe molti problemi a stimolarlo, oscillando avanti e indietro il capo quasi ribaltato e usando la sinistra, unica mano libera, per stringergli e carezzargli le natiche; dopo appena un minuto, tuttavia, soffocato dalle lenzuola, dall'erezione ormai piena che stava corteggiando e dall'eccessivo afflusso di sangue al capo, dovette rinunciare, e risolversi a risistemarsi.

Non disposto ad interrompere il rapporto per farlo, si contorse meglio che poté per spostarsi senza perder la presa sull'organo del compagno, e più di una volta rischiò di capitombolare ridicolmente sul letto; alla fine, però, in un modo o nell'altro, riuscì a stendersi, rannicchiato sotto e di fronte a Pitch e nella posa perfetta per avere libero accesso ad ogni intimo angolo del suo corpo, e, gioendo di ciò, riprese la propria opera con ancor maggior zelo e vigore, sfruttando tutto ciò che, nell'anno in cui lo aveva conosciuto, aveva imparato per farlo godere.

Fu con estrema naturalezza che, pochi minuti dopo, s'inserì due falangi in bocca, facendole aderire al membro dell'altro per non negargli soddisfazione, e con qualche tremito che, una volta che le ebbe ben lubrificate, le fece scivolare sopra ed oltre l'osso pelvico per raggiungere la fessura tra i suoi glutei, e col cuore in gola che la tastò, in cerca della meta che pregava di saper gestire. Non impiegò molto a trovarla, l'anello di muscoli serrato sostanzialmente identico al suo, pur ancora inviolato, né ad approcciarla, massaggiandola delicatamente con la punta delle dita per farla schiudere, né a penetrarla, solo con l'indice, per iniziare, e a quel punto si bloccò, estasiato: ce l'aveva fatta. Oh, non gli interessava affatto esser riuscito a prendere il comando a tal punto, non gli importava avere l'amato alla propria mercé, neanche lo sfiorava il pensiero di averlo sottomesso: l'unica vera vittoria, per lui, era stata udire un ansito acuto in risposta al suo tocco; l'unica vera vittoria, per lui, era stata avere la conferma d'esser riuscito a donare al compagno un piacere nuovo, intimo, totalizzante, che lui mai si sarebbe dimenticato.

Eccitato come non mai, gemette a propria volta, e riprese a stimolarlo, muovendo contemporaneamente il cranio e la mano per amplificare i suoi brividi; incapace di trattenersi oltre, insinuò anche il medio nella sua apertura, e quasi venne quando l'avvertì schiudersi senza opporre resistenza, aprendogli la strada verso la bollente e sofficissima carne retrostante; ormai esaltato, aumentò il ritmo, ma, all'improvviso, un liquido caldo ed amaro gli invase il fondo della bocca e la gola, ed egli fu costretto a fermarsi.

Un po' tossendo, un po' deglutendo, scostò il capo dall'amato, giusto quel tanto che bastava per avere un attimo di tregua dal senso di nausea, ma tenendosi pronto a continuare; pochi istanti dopo, tuttavia, una mano forte e decisa gli strappò le dita fuori del rovente rifugio in cui le aveva lasciate, e, dopo averlo agguantato per la collottola, lo trascinò verso l'alto, e una voce gli intimò: «Ora silenzio, e resta immobile».

E, ignorando la propria erezione pulsante, Jack obbedì, rannicchiato contro il petto dell'Uomo Nero e succhiandosi silenziosamente le dita umide, poiché ciò che aveva fatto lo aveva soddisfatto più che a sufficienza, e poiché, a giudicare dagli ansiti che l'altro gli aveva donato, quella volta prometteva di non essere l'ultima.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nel caso dubitiate che una neonata possa esser così beota da colorarsi con un pennarello indelebile... eccovi qui me medesima ventiquattro anni dopo averlo fatto. Suppongo che la consistenza della punta fosse interessante.  
> Come sempre, mi auguro che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, e vi ricordo che per me è sempre un piacere rispondere alle vostre eventuali domande, ascoltare le vostre supposizioni e, in generale, leggere una vostra opinione al riguardo. Domani sarò lieta di rispondere a tutte le recensioni ed i messaggi che mi avete gentilmente lasciato. Il prossimo capitolo verrà pubblicato entro mercoledì 9 dicembre. Vi auguro una buona serata!


End file.
